Soit la fin de mon histoire !
by sephiriaa
Summary: Bonnie Bennett est la seule chose vrai et réel dans le monde illusoire de Damon Salvatore ,  comment deux âmes totalement opposée ont appris à s'aimer.
1. Notre moment , notre monde

_**LIRE AVANT :**_

_**J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire que j'avais en tête , je sais pas encore si je vais la continuer , on verra.**_

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser d'avance car je fais quelques faute d'orthographe (voire énormément ) et je craint un peu en rédaction , expression enfin bref j'espère que cela ne dérangera pas votre lecture .**_

**Puis chaque chapitre correspond à une chanson dont je vais mettre les paroles , qui correspondent généralement au thème , je vous conseille d'écouter ****COSMIC LOVE DE FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE ****, pour ce chapitre**

_**Et je ne doit rien à la série Vampire Diaries , (même si j'aimerais)**_

**GO BAMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! (je les adorent trop , ils seraient trop mignon ensemble , il pourrait être un des meilleurs couple voire le meilleur lol )**

_**Bonne lecture , j'espère que cela vous plaira pour un 1er chapitre**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une étoile filante est tombé de ton cœur et a atterri dans mes yeux<br>J'ai crié fort pendant qu'elle les arrachait, et ça m'a rendu aveugle**_

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de colère et de tristesse. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cela, ce fût quant il avait appris que Katherine n'était pas dans la tombe et qu'elle avait toujours aimait Stefan.

Mais cette fois - ci c'était différent, son monde s'écroulait devant lui, tout ce qu'il était s'écroulait devant lui. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois que son univers changeait, en effet Katherine l'avait changé en vampire et ça a été un tournant dans sa vie, il pouvait appuyer sur un bouton et ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus ressentir cette tristesse, le genre de tristesse qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et qui ne laisse plus rien à part le vide.

_**Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes**_  
><em><strong>Tu m'as laissé dans le noir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans l'ombre de ton cœur<strong>_

Mais, _elle_, elle avait fait rejaillir cette tristesse et c'est ce qui détestait. Elle avait rendu faible, elle avait rendu humain, avec elle il était le Damon Salvatore du 19es. En effet, il avait redécouvert la peur, la peur de perdre quelqu'un, il avait réappris à sourire non plus ce sourire arrogant mais un véritable sourire, avec elle il avait réussi à aimer de nouveau. Mais pourtant sa vie n'était juste et ne resterait qu'une histoire sans fin.

Tous le monde à une fin à son histoire mais lui son histoire n'est juste qu'une répétition de déception, de mort, de jalousie, d'envie. Il a aimé deux femmes dans sa vie mais c'est deux femmes ne lui ont jamais rendu cette amour du moins le même degré que lui.

Sa colère était en train de le guider, comment pouvait – elle lui dire toutes ces choses, comment pouvait elle lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais que ce sera toujours Stefan.

Elle osait lui dire toutes ces choses, quelles conneries il se disait dans sa tête.

« Je suis désolé » Elena pleurait, elle se sentait comme une garce, comme Katherine, elle ne voulait pas le blesser, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le protéger, le protéger de cette tristesse.

Elle ne pensait pas que ses sentiments envers lui était si fort, elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui mais elle savait que son avenir, son âme sœur, c'était Stefan. Pour Stefan , en effet , elle était prête à tous sacrifier, dès leur première rencontre, elle savait que c'était lui et que ce serai toujours lui.

Mais elle se sentait coupable car depuis toujours elle considérait qu'on pouvait aimer qu'une personne, elle a finalement réalisé que c'était faux, que notre cœur avait assez de place pour deux personnes, et c'est deux personnes pour elle c'était Stefan et Damon. Son cœur aimait deux personnes, mais ne formait qu'un avec celui de Stefan.

Katherine lui avait dit que il y avait pas de mal à aimait deux personnes mais Elena n'était pas aussi égoïste que Katherine, bien au contraire,pour Elena, c'était mal de aimait deux personnes à partir du moment où l'une d'entre elle en souffre, elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec le cœur des gens qu'on aime, c'est pour cela qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec Damon.

Damon ne se contrôlait plus, il plaqua Elena contre le mur,

« Arrête tu me fais mal «, elle criait, ces larmes ne voulait plus s'arrêtait

« Donc Pourquoi, Pourquoi tu me le dis ? « Damon cria et cogna son point contre le mur à coté de Elena. Elle sursauta, elle commença à avoir peur surtout que Damon était sous sa forme vampire.

_**Et dans le noir, je peux entendre le battement de ton cœur**_  
><em><strong>J'ai essayé de trouver ce son<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais ensuite ça s'est arrêté et je me suis retrouvée dans cette obscurité<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cette obscurité que j'étais devenue<strong>_

Soudain Damon se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de l'autre coté de la pièce. Stefan bloquait la gorge de Damon avec son bras.

« DAMON CALME TOI » Stefan cria toujours en le tenant par la gorge, Damon retrouvât doucement son calme, il n'était plus lui même, c'était sa colère qui le guidé. Son visage retrouva sa forme humaine sous les mains de Stefan et il vit Elena à genoux qui avait sa main sur sa gorge essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Stefan libéra Damon et se dirigea vers Elena pour l'aider, il s'agenouilla près d'elle

« shhh , doucement calme toi « Stefan chuchota , Elena pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer , mais elle ne pleurait pas parce que Damon lui avait fait mal mais parce qu'elle lui avait fait du mal .

Damon sentit la culpabilité monté en lui, sans dire un mot, encore abasourdi devant ce qu'il s''était passé, il partît avec sa vitesse de vampire.

« je l'ai blessé « la culpabilité pouvait se lire sur son visage

« T'inquiète pas, il se calmera, il reviendra « Stefan essayait de la consoler mais à cet instant personne ne pouvait la rassurer à part Damon

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé «, elle dit montrant qu'elle était désolé non pas seulement pour Damon mais aussi pour Stefan, parce – que Stefan aussi en avait souffert de cette situation, il en avait souffert en voyant Elena à la fois sûre de son amour pour lui mais indécis envers Damon.

'C'est rien t'inquiète pas, « C'était la seul chose maintenant qu'il pouvait dire.

_**Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes  
>Tu m'as laissé dans le noir<br>Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule  
>Dans l'ombre de ton cœur<br>**_

Bonnie sortît de sa voiture et se dirigea vers son Porche en écoutant sa messagerie.

« Hey, Salut, c'est Jérémy, je , je , je voulais savoir si tu venais à la fête demain soir au Mistic Grill , ça nous donnera une occasion de parler parce que je pense qu'il faut qu'on se parle donc rappelle moi « Bonnie soupira en raccrochant le téléphone .

Jérémy la veille lui avait avoué ces sentiments envers elle mais elle l'avait repoussé parce que sa vie était tellement mouvementée en ce moment qu'elle se demandait s'il y avait de la place pour quelqu'un à aimer en tant que petit ami. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son cœur à quelqu'un, c'était un trop grand risque pour elle. Mais ils s'étaient rapprochés et elle se sentait bien, quand elle est avec lui, elle est la Bonnie d'avant, l'humaine et non la sorcière, quand elle est avec lui, c'était calme et simplement bon. C'était triste à dire pour elle mais plus elle se retournait sur sa vie, plus elle se rendait compte que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, sa vie appartenait à Elena, Stefan, et Damon. Elle ne les blâmait pas car si on lui demandait elle serait prête à se sacrifier en particulier pour Elena, mais elle était juste fatiguée, tellement fatigué de tous ceux-ci, Klaus était toujours en liberté donc Elena était toujours en danger, fatigué de tous ces vampires, sorcières, loup garous et ce dont elle ne sait peut être pas encore. Elle devait reprendre sa vie en main.

Elle laissa un message vocal à Jérémy, se tenant toujours sur l'allée de son Porche

« hey Jérémy, c'est moi, Bonnie, tu as raison, il faut qu'on se parle, demain soir » elle raccrocha, tout en arrivant sur son Porche.

D'un coup, elle sursauta « Puta... Damon, tu m'as fais peur «

Damon semblait perdu et triste, il était allongé sur le sol, adossé sur le mur de sa maison.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? « elle demanda d'un ton sec, il avait toujours le don de la rendre froide mais au fond Bonnie est aussi douce, gentille, folle que Caroline et Elena mais elle ne le montrait jamais en présence de Damon et elle ne le montrera jamais.

Il fixait la ville qui se présentait devant lui ne daignant même pas la regarder

« J'avais nulle part où aller « il admît, toujours en ne la regardant pas

_**J'ai pris les étoiles de nos yeux, et puis j'ai fait une carte**_  
><em><strong>Et je savais que par n'importe quel moyen je pourrais retrouver mon chemin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ensuite j'ai entendu ton cœur battre, tu étais aussi dans l'obscurité<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors je suis restée dans cette obscurité avec toi<strong>_

Bonnie ne voyait toujours pas la raison de ça présence ici , elle ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi il avait l'air si triste , parce que malgré qu'elle essayait de l'ignorer , elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait brisé et pendant une petite seconde elle voulait le réparer .

Elle soupira et passa ses main dans ses cheveux « Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là mais je pense que tu devrais partir « elle était si fatiguée de tous ça, elle voulait juste s'éloigner de tous ceux qui ont un rapport au surnaturel, c'était même pas le fait que c'était Damon Salvatore, certes ce fait était tout de même essentiel mais c'était avant tout qu'elle voulait reprendre sa vie en main.

« Profite, tu ne verras pas ça deux fois dans ta vie « Damon soudain dit

« De quoi tu parle « il était en train de l'exaspérer, tout ce que Bonnie voulait c'était rentré chez elle et s'allongeait sur son lit moelleux, elle aurait pu juste l'ignorée et rentrée chez elle, mais aussi insensible qu'elle voulait faire paraître, elle savait que il était mal, qu'il souffrait.

« Ben que moi Damon Salvatore, ait tous perdu, tu sais, son sourire satisfaisant, son ironie »

« Tu es bourré ? « Elle demanda, toujours hésitant à avoir une réel discussion avec lui, le genre de discussion où chacun découvre l'autre sous son réel jours et à partir de là ils deviennent amis.

« Figure toi qu'elle m'a même enlevé l'envie de boire c'est ironique n'est ce pas ? « » Il rigolait à son propre propos

« OK « Bonnie abandonna l'idée de se battre avec lui maintenant, trop fatigué de tout, elle se rapprocha et se mis par terre a coté de lui, son dos sur sa maison, dans la même position que lui

« Tu sais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me moquer du malheur des autres même si c'est toi, mais c'est un peu pathétique que t'ai nulle part où aller et que la seul personne que tu ais trouvé soit moi « Bonnie avoua sans gêne, ce qu'il le fit marré, il rigolait mais son rire n'était pas comme d'habitude c'était un rire de fatigue, la fatigue de vivre.

'Tu as raison, c'est plutôt pathétique «

« Donc la paix ce soir ?« Damon pour une fois se retourna et la regarda qui était en train d'admirer la ville

« Juste ce soir « elle disait sans osait se retourner

Ils étaient tous deux en train de regarder la ville, un silence paisible c'était installé entre eux, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre deux personnes. Ils auraient pu rester une éternité dans ce monde, un monde de silence où personne ne peut leurs faire de mal, un monde sans peur de la souffrance, un monde sans la peur constamment d'être seul mais ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé que ce monde était le leurs.

_**Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes  
>Tu m'as laissé dans le noir<br>Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule  
>Dans l'ombre de ton cœur<strong>_

**_Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes_**  
><strong><em><span>Tu m'as laissé dans le noir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Dans l'ombre de ton cœur<span>_**


	2. A tes cotés

**MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES C'EST GENTIL .**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop vous décevoir , il n'y a pas de Bamon dans ce chapitre désolé , c'est un chapitre plutôt sur l'amitié. Car je trouve que dans la série il n'y a pas assez de scène entre les filles ,je trouve qu' elle sont trop dispersé ****. Dans cette histoire j'ai l'intention (ou plutôt je vais essayer) de faire la relation entre Damon & Bonnie progressif , pas trop vite même si c'est un peu dure . En tout cas Merci beaucoup c'est toujours agréables d'avoir vos avis et commentaire. Par contre comme d'habitude il y aura des fautes d'orthographe et des problémes d'expression mais bon vous m'avez rassuré en disant qu'elles n'était pas flagrante , j'espère que dans ce chapitre aussi . **

**Comme c'est un chapitre plutôt sur l'amitié , j'ai décidé de mettre Beside you de Mariana Trench comme chanson pour ce chapitre . **

**Bonne Lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quand tes larmes se sont épuisés sur ta dernière excuse.<em>**  
><strong><em>Et tes yeux fatigués refusent de se fermer et de dormir en sécurité<em>**  
><strong><em>Quand c'est dans ta colonne vertébrale comme ci tu avais marché pendant des kilomètres<em>**  
><strong><em>Et la seule chose que tu veux c'est simplement être tranquille pour un moment.<em>**

Bonnie ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormisse c'est lorsqu'elle se réveilla seul le lendemain qu'elle le réalisa

Elle pouvait toujours sentir la présence de Damon, elle en avait donc déduit qu'il venait juste de partir.

La nuit avait été horrible, elle avait terriblement mal au dos et voulait tout simplement retrouver son lit. La première chose qu'elle fut lorsqu'elle rentra était d'écouter son répondeur.

« Chéri, je suis désolé , mais je ne peux pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine à cause du boulot, je suis vraiment désolé, j'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois, promis «

« Comme d'habitude « » Bonnie répondit à haute voix, son père avait la fâcheuse mani de toujours promettre des choses qu'il ne pouvait jamais tenir, cependant elle ne le blâmait pas parce qu'au fond, il avait de bonne intention, il essayait de faire des efforts, mais il ne savait seulement pas comment si prendre. Il avait vécu des moments difficiles donc elle comprenait qu'il se replia sur son travail pour échapper à sa souffrance. Son père lui avait néanmoins appris une chose avec son absence c'était de ne jamais croire les promesses , car elles sont faites pour ne pas être tenu.

Aujourd'hui elle ne voulait voir personne, son programme était simple, elle prendra un bain, se mettra en pyjama et restera dans son lit jusqu'à la fête de ce soir.

Une fois allongée dans son bain, Bonnie n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle ne savait plus trop quelle était sa relation avec Damon. Il y a encore presque deux ans maintenant, elle le blâmait pour la mort de sa grand-mère, puis elle avait appris en quelques sortes à le tolérer. En effet, ils s'étaient entraidés pour Elena ce qui les avaient rapprochés, car tous deux étaient près à mourir pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs leur seul point commun et maintenant, ils ont partagé _une nuit ensemble_, donc elle considérait qu'elle avait le droit de se demander quelle était la nature de leurs relation maintenant.

« Bonnie arrête de penser à cette nuit, simplement oubli « Bonnie se disait à elle-même et mît sa tête dans l'eau en essayant de ne pas penser à lui. Elle se trouvait tellement bête d'avoir eu un soupçon de sympathie pour lui.

Une fois qu'elle sortît de son bain, elle décida de se mettre en pyjama et de rester toute la journée dans son lit, elle s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond pour essayer de dormir, cependant elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des images de Damon.

Quand elle avait finalement réussi à fermer les yeux, Bonnie entendît Elena l'appeler en bas.

« Bonnie tu es là ? « Elle avait donné le double de ces clés à Elena et Caroline, comme cela elles pouvaient venir comme elles voulaient et combler le vide que son père et sa mère avaient laissé.

« Je suis là « Bonnie dit d'un ton énervé, elle avait la tête sous son coussin, essayant de boucher ses oreilles en entendant la voix d'Elena.

_**Si ton cœur s'use, Je te rattraperais**_  
><em><strong>Et je te cacherai quand ca sera trop fort<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je serais juste à tes côtés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je serais juste à tes côtés<strong>_

**_Quand tu es débordé et que tu perds ton souffle_**  
><strong><em>Quand l'espace entre les choses que tu connais sont quand même floue<em>**  
><strong><em>Quand tu essaies de parler mais tu sors aucun son<em>**  
><strong><em>Et les mots que tu veux sont hors de porté, mais n'ont jamais été si fort<em>**

Elena rentrât dans la chambre et se mît sous la couette. Bonnie était de dos par rapport à Elena.

« Tu ne vas pas en cours ? « elle demanda, les yeux fermées, toujours dos à Elena,

« Non et toi ? « Elena répondit avec une voix un peu triste mais Bonnie n'avait pas encore remarqué

« Non, je suis trop fatigué, j'ai mal dormi et toi pourquoi ? « Bonnie demanda

Elena pris du temps à répondre ce qui installa un silence entre eux

« J'ai mal « Bonnie se retourna immédiatement quand elle comprît que Elena était en train de pleurer

« Hey Lena qu'est ce qu'il a ? « Elle touchait la joue d'Elena essayant d'essuyer ces larmes, mais ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler

« J'ai mal, mon cœur me fait mal « Elena disait

« C'est Stefan, c'est ça, quelque chose est arrivé ? « Bonnie demanda, réellement inquiète pour son ami, car Elena avait l'habitude de se montrer forte, avec toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, la mort de ses parents, à la fois adoptif et biologique, la mort de Jenna, l'arrivée de Klaus, Bonnie pensait ne plus revoir Elena aussi effondrée.

« Tout va bien avec Stefan, c'est juste que, je suis quelqu'un de pas bien » Elena avoua

« Tellement de personnes souffre à cause de moi « elle continua

« N'importe quoi, qui t'a rentrée cela dans la tête ? «

« J'apporte que de la souffrance autour de moi, d'abord avec toi, tu as perdu ta grand-mère à cause de moi, puis il y a Caroline qui est devenu vampire, vos vies ont changé à cause de moi. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Stefan, je vous ai apporté que des problèmes et puis il y a Damon « Elena termina ne voulant pas raconter son histoire avec Damon. Mais Bonnie comprît que ce n'était pas un hasard si Damon était si déboussolé la veille et maintenant Elena, mais elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus, ce n'était pas ses histoires , tout ce qui l'importait à cet instant était Elena

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, retire toi cette idée de la tête, même si on n'avait pas rencontré Stefan, j'aurai quand même été une sorcière, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi » Bonnie essayait de la consoler

« Écoute Lena ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus rien changé, Caroline et moi avons appris à vivre comme cela et regarde toi, tu es forte, belle, gentille, la fille la plus compréhensible que je connaisse, tu as connu des moments difficiles que personne n'aurait pu supporter , tu penses toujours aux autres avant de penser à toi , donc je t'interdis de dire que tu es quelqu'un de pas bien car je suis certaine d'une chose Elena c'est que tu es quelqu'un de fantastique et que tu mérite d'être heureuse , et n'oublions pas le plus essentiel, tu fais le bonheur de Stefan , tu te rappelles l'amour de ta vie, le gars que tout le monde veut avoir comme petit ami y compris moi. « Bonnie essayé de faire rire Elena

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai surtout la chance de vous avoir Caroline et toi «

« Oui , c'est vrai tu as de la chance « Bonnie avait réussi à faire rire Elena

**_Si ton coeur s'use, Je te rattraperais_**  
><strong><em>Et je te cacherai quand ca sera trop fort<em>**  
><strong><em>Je serais juste à tes côtés<em>**  
><strong><em>Je serais juste à tes côtés<em>**

_**Je resterais**_  
><em><strong>Personne ne te briseras<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan essayait de joindre Elena, mais elle ne répondait pas, il l'avait cherché partout à l'école, il l'avait demandé à Caroline, mais elle ne savait pas où était Elena , puis il en avais déduis qu'elle était avec Bonnie quand il vît qu'elle aussi n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui.<p>

Il ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire à la fois pour Elena et pour Damon. Il s'en voulait c'est pour cela qu'il devait arranger les choses entre eux d'eux, il avait peur que Damon se repli sur lui-même comme il avait l'habitude de faire, donc Stefan monta dans la chambre de Damon pour lui parler.

« Damon « Stefan toqua puis entrât

« Dégage Stef « Damon l'avait senti venir d'en bas

« Damon, on doit parler « il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit au bord

« Bien sûr Saint Stefan « Damon répondit toujours la tête sous son coussin essayant de dormir

« Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi ici, tu étais où hier soir ?

« Dans un endroit silencieux si tu vois ce que je veux dire «

« tu n'as rien fait de stupide ? Stefan demandait inquiet

« Qui sait ? « Damon répondît. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Elena et Bonnie, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était allé chez elle , il ne la considérée pas réellement comme une amie et il ne la détestait pas non plus comme il avait l'habitude de faire paraître, il ressentait juste de l'indifférence envers elle. Il était agacé par son comportement le plus souvent, car elle était tout l'opposé de lui, elle avait tellement de principe, trop de principe selon lui. Cependant, cela n'avait pas empêché qu'ils avaient réussi à s'entendre récemment, car tout deux avait le même but c'est-à-dire garder Elena en vie et c'était le plus important pour Damon, la survie d'Elena.

« Sérieux Damon, on doit parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier « Damon leva sa tête pour regarder Stefan

« Oh je sais, mon petit frère se sent coupable, mal pour moi, il a peur que je me replie sur moi-même et que toute l'humanité que j'ai retrouvé disparaisse, car alors tous les liens que l'on a commencé à reconstruire disparaîtrons et alors tu te retrouveras seul, hein Stefan n'est-ce pas ta plus grande peur ,d'être seul, je l'ai déjà subi une fois ta volonté de rester ensemble, uni; et je ne laisserai plus jamais cela arrivée encore une fois «

_**Fais moi confiance, fais moi confiance**_  
><em><strong><span>Ne me repousse pas<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Fais moi confiance, fais moi confiance<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>J'essaie juste de garder ceci reuni<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Parce que je pourrais faire pire et tu pourrais faire mieux<span>**_

Damon avait ce regard plein de haine dans les yeux, Stefan se sentait vraiment mal, il regarda sans rien dire Damon se dirigeait vers la sortie quand soudain il se souvînt pourquoi il était là avant tout.

« Damon « Stefan l'interpella avant qu'il quitte la chambre, Damon s'arrêta, mais ne daigna même pas se retourner pour le regarder

« Tu dois parler à Elena, elle se sent mal, je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais au moins pour elle «

« C'est votre problème à toi et Elena, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous deux à partir de maintenant, démerdez - vous « Damon soudain dit et quitta la chambre laissant Stefan seul avec sa solitude.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Tes larmes se sont épuisé sur ta dernière escuse<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Et tes yeux fatigués refusent de se fermer et de dormir en sécurité<span>**_

_**Si ton coeur s'use, Je te rattraperais**_  
><em><strong><span>Et je te cacherai quand ca sera trop fort<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Je serais juste à tes côtés<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Personne ne te briseras<span>**_

_**Si ton coeur s'use, Je te rattraperais**_  
><em><strong><span>Et je te cacherai quand ca sera trop fort<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Je serais juste à tes côtés<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Personne ne te briseras<span>**_

« Hé Care, on a besoin de toi ici ? « Bonnie avait laissé Elena en haut et appela Caroline pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

« Quesque qu'il y a ? « Caroline l'interrogea à travers le téléphone

« je ne sais pas mais c'est Elena, elle était mal tout à l'heure, elle a besoin de nous deux « Bonnie n'entendît plus rien à travers le téléphone, Caroline lui avait raccroché au nez, pendant une seconde elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , comment osait t'-elle lui raccrochée au nez se disait-t' elle

Quand elle allait l'à rappeler pour l'engueuler, elle vît Caroline débarquait à une vitesse dans son salon.

« Je suis la « Caroline disait ce qui énerva Bonnie, elle détestait quand Caroline utilisée ces pouvoirs pour des choses aussi simples.

« Tu pourrais prévenir avant de raccroché et d'abord arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs comme ça « Caroline roula des yeux à la réflexion de Bonnie

« Relax Bonnie, tu m'as demandé de venir et je suis là et puis quand cela concerne Elena et toi, je n'hésiterai jamais à utiliser mes pouvoirs «

« Tu as toujours le don de dire les bons mots exactement au bon moment « Bonnie souriait

« je sais , c'est pour cela que tout le monde m'aime «

« oui, oui, c'est ça « les deux filles rigolaient

« Bonnie ! » Elena descendit et vît Caroline et Bonnie dans le salon

« hey Lena « Caroline utilisa sa vitesse vampire et enlaça Elena très fort au point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer

« Caroline j'arrive plus à respirer «

« désolé tu vas bien ? «

« oui, je vais mieux maintenant que tu m'as libéré « Elena répondît. Caroline tenait fermement Elena et l'a fixa intensément dans les yeux.

« Sérieux tu vas bien ? » Elena regarda Caroline et tourna son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de celle-ci pour regarder Bonnie

« Tu lui as raconté, c'est incroyable tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de l'appeler « Elena disait à Bonnie.

Bonnie haussait les épaules en souriant

« Ben on fonctionne à trois ce n'est pas de ma faute « Bonnie souriait

« Sympa, Elena moi quand je ne vais pas bien, je vous le dis « Caroline interrompit la conversation entre Bonnie et Elena

« Moi aussi, c'est juste que tu as tendance à tout exagérer parfois « Elena avoua

« Quoi moi, exagérer, tu rigoles la ? « Elle regarda Elena puis se tourna vers Bonnie pour avoir sa réponse mais Bonnie regardait ailleurs ne voulant pas capturer le regard de Caroline

« je vois, je pense que le silence veut tout dire « Caroline dit d'un air déçu regardant le sol

'tu vois, c'est ce que je disais « Elena disait

« ok peut être que j'ai tendance à exagérer parfois « Elle avoua finalement

« Tout le temps « Bonnie rectifia ce qui fit marrer les filles


	3. Laetitia

**_Pour ce chapitre , j'ai mis la chanson de Avril Lavigne , Everybody Hurt _**

**_Bonne lecture :_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire toute seule<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me quittes ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> On dirait que je perds quelque chose tout au fond de moi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Accroche toi à moi<span>_**

**_ Maintenant je vois_**  
><strong><em><span> Maintenant je vois<span>_**

« Damon j'y vais « Stefan disait à Damon qui était en train de boire devant la cheminée

« tu peux encore changer d'avis et venir avec moi «

« je t'ai déjà dit que les sorties entre frère ce n'est pas mon truc surtout si c'est pour tenir la chandelle «

« Si tu changes d'avis, on est au Mystic Grill, il y a une fête las bas »

« Je sais que tu es en colère ,mais tu dois vraiment lui parler, c'est ton ami « Stefan finît et ferma la porte.

Damon souriait devant la cheminée « En colère hein « il se disait à lui-même. Stefan avait réduit ses sentiments à de la colère mais c'était bien plus que cela. C'était avant tout de la souffrance, il n'était pas prêt à la revoir, il devait se préserver et se protéger de la souffrance qu'elle avait généré en lui. De plus de la colère envers elle, il ressentait de la colère envers lui-même, la colère d'être redevenu cet homme faible et pathétique. La colère de s'être ouvert entièrement à quelqu'un et tout cela pourquoi il se disait, tout cela pour finir toujours de la même façon, pour finir brisé et seul.

Stefan et Elena étaient sur la piste de danse, ils capturaient tous les regards y compris les regards de Bonnie et Caroline.

« Quelle fille chanceuse ! « Caroline et Bonnie étaient au bar

« Oué tu l'as dit « Bonnie répondit envieuse d'Elena et Stefan, les deux filles soupiraient devant la chance d'Elena.

« Ok, on doit arrêter là ! » Caroline annonça soudain

« Quoi ? De quoi ? « Bonnie interrogea

« tu sais, de rester au bar à envier Elena, on est censée faire la fête, on est belle, intelligente, jeune donc amusons nous « Caroline était déterminé à s'amuser ce soir .

« ok ,mais comment ? On fait quoi ? « Elle répondît un peu perdu devant la détermination de Caroline

« Sérieux Bonnie, ne fait pas l'innocente, je sais que tu avais déjà prévu de t'amuser sans moi ? « Caroline disait en regardant Jérémy Gilbert entrait dans la salle.

« Pff, n'importe quoi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles « Bonnie était gêné devant les allusions de Caroline

« Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse «

« Arrête Caroline, moi je ne te parle pas de Matt et Tyler « Bonnie soudain dit ce qui jeta un froid dans la conversation. Elle se rendît compte de la gaffe qu'elle avait fait, en effet Matt était un sujet sensible pour Caroline après qu'il est rompu avec elle.

« Désolé c'est juste que, j'ai peur, tu sais, d'aimer quelqu'un, de prendre ce risque « Bonnie avoua pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle se sentait mal après sa réflexion.

« quoi, pourquoi ?, Jérémy est un garçon, mignon, gentil, il est plutôt parfait en oubliant que c'est un ancien drogué, enfin bref c'est parce que c'est le frère de Elena c'est ça ? « Caroline demandait intrigué

« Non, je m'en fiche qu'il soit le frère d'Elena, c'est juste que nos vies ont tellement changé, tu es un Vamp... et moi je suis une Sorc... enfin tu vois, je me demande si on a le droit de s'attacher, on a perdu tellement toutes les trois que je me demande si je suis capable de supporter la perte de quelqu'un donc je préfère ne pas m'attacher « Bonnie disait d'un air triste

« Regarde là-bas « Caroline tourna son regard vers Elena et Stefan pour inviter Bonnie à les regarder

« quoi ? Ben c'est Elena et Stefan »

« non, tu ne regardes pas assez, ils sont heureux, avec tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, ils sont tous simplement heureux, regarde notre Stefan quand il est arrivé, il était coincée, limite dépressif, ok certes il est encore un peu, mais il a vécu plus d'un siècle et c'est seulement ,maintenant, avec elle, qu'il se sent lui_même, qu'il est heureux . Et Elena, elle a perdu tellement , mais quand il est arrivé, il lui a fait oublier la souffrance, je ne dis pas qu'ils ne souffrent plus tous les deux, mais leur souffrance a diminué, ils ont traversé cette peur d'être seul, ils ont traversé des moments dures et vont surement en vivre encore, mais là maintenant c'est eux qui importe, ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'ils avaient pensé comme toi, il ne se serait jamais connu et on n'aurait jamais vu Elena aussi heureuse et souriante «

**_Tout le monde souffre un jour,_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est normal d'être effrayé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde souffre<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde crie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde ressent ça<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ne t'en fais pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La la la la la<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ne t'en fais pas<span>_**

Bonnie regardait Elena et tourna son regard vers Jérémy

« Tu as raison « Bonnie enlaça Caroline pour la remercier et se dirigea vers Jérémy

« Ouah Caroline Forbes vous m'épatez ! « Tyler arriva derrière elle, elle essuya délicatement ses yeux pour enlever les petites larmes qui s'étaient installés et se tourna pour lui faire face

« ha hey Tyler, tu m'as entendu ? « Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix,

« yep tu m'as épaté « il admît, Tyler remarqua que Caroline était un peu triste

« Pourquoi tu pleurais ? « il demanda un peu inquiet

« de quoi, n'importe quoi, je ne pleurais pas, ce soir je suis heureuse « Elle essayait de masquer les apparences

« Tu es une terrible menteuse, tu le sais ça je te connais par cœur, allez raconte «

« Elena a Stefan, Bonnie a Jérémy enfin bientôt et moi je suis là toute seule à envier tous les couples, je suis toute seule « Caroline admît

« je croyais que t'était censé t'amuser ce soir, de ne penser qu'à rien d'autre qu'à toi « Tyler lui rappela ces mots plus tôt

« Ben j'ai menti, je me sens seul, je l'ai dit «

« et moi je suis quoi ? « Il lui demanda, ce qui dérangea Caroline, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, si c'était une sorte de déclaration ,mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Tyler vît qu'elle était intriguée par sa phrase

« non ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis là pour toi, je le serais toujours « Tyler lui déclara ce qui soulagea Caroline

« Merci Tyler «

« Donc Caroline Forbes m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? « Il tendait son bras

« Avec plaisir « Caroline lui pris la main

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>On dirait que plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Quand tu es parti,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne pouvais plus respirer<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et je sais que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me faire sentir de cette façon,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Cela n'a pas pu se produire<span>_**

« J'adore voir ton sourire « Stefan disait à Elena qui était en train de sourire , soudain elle perdît son sourire quand elle vît Damon rentrait dans la salle, Stefan voyant Elena troublé se retourna et vît Damon se dirigeait vers le bar

« Il va bien ? « Elena demandait

« Je ne sais pas, tu le connais, il se repli sur lui-même « Stefan admit, ce qui inquiétait Elena

Bonnie quant à elle , se dirigeait vers la piste de danse pour allez lui parler mais celui-ci était en train de danser avec une autre fille, Amber

« Donc Jérémy, as-tu une copine « Amber demandait à Jérémy qui mettait du temps à répondre

« non, j'en ai pas « Jérémy répondît à Amber ce qui blessa Bonnie qui l'avait entendu, elle partît sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et se réfugia aux toilettes, elle se sentait bête, elle était blessée alors que c'était la vérité, il n'avait pas de copine et c'était de sa faute à elle avec toutes ces hésitations et ces repousse envers lui

« non j'en ai pas mais j'ai quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui me plaît beaucoup « Jérémy admit à Amber

« Ce ne serait pas Bonnie Bennett par hasard ? « Amber devina

Jérémy l'a regarda troublé « comment tu sais ? « Il demanda surpris

«Tu veux mon avis, je pense que tes sentiments sont réciproques, elle était là, il y a deux secondes, elle semblait troublé, on dirait qu'elle voulait te parler, « Amber admît,

« Désolé Amber, je dois y aller, désolé « Jérémy laissa Amber toute seule sur la piste de danse pour chercher Bonnie

Ne la voyant pas, Jérémy demanda à Elena et Caroline sur la piste de danse mais celles-ci ne savaient pas où elle était passée donc il se dirigea vers le bar pour demander aux autres personnes

« Hey Damon, t'aurais pas vu Bonnie « Jérémy lui demanda comme dernier recours

« Qui je suis pour toi, ton frère, ton ami, je ne crois pas non, donc pourquoi tu me demandes ? » Damon répondît de mauvaise humeur

« Allez Damon, s'il te plaît, tu l'as vu oui ou non « Jérémy demanda exaspéré

Damon allait répondre quand il vît Bonnie sortir des toilettes essayant de se cacher, il croisa le regard de Bonnie qui lui fît un geste pour lui dire de ne rien dire à Jérémy .

Damon n'était pas d'humeur avec ces gamineries, il voulait que les gens le laisse tranquille, il regarda Bonnie puis Jérémy puis Bonnie qui lui disait de la fermer et encore Jérémy

« Alors, tu l'as vu « Jérémy demandait impatient

« Non désolé, je l'ai pas vu, mais tu as regardé dans les toilettes des filles « Bonnie avait oublié que Damon n'était pas une personne de confiance , voyant que Damon ne pouvait pas se la fermer, Bonnie retourna dans les toilettes des filles et s'enferma dans un cabinet

« Ok merci « Jérémy se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles et appela Bonnie, mais personne ne répondit, quand il allait rentrer pour ouvrir les cabinets une dame rentra et l'engueula

« Dis donc monsieur c'est les toilettes des femmes « la dame lui faisait remarquer pour le faire dégager

« Oui excuser moi « Jérémy sortît un peu gêné

La dame se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains

« c'est bon vous pouvez sortir, il est parti « Elle appela Bonnie

« Merci beaucoup « Bonnie sortît des toilettes

La femme avait la peau caramel et avait les yeux très verts, le même vert que Bonnie, mais plus profond. Elle portait une robe qui lui collait parfaitement à la taille , la robe était de couleur saumon ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa couleur de peau. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine, Bonnie la trouvait très belle , le genre de beauté qui fait jalousé tout le monde mais Bonnie ne ressentait pas de la jalousie mais de l'envie , l'envie de ressembler à cela plus tard .

Elle se lava les mains et regarda Bonnie étrangement à travers le miroir

« Merci, beaucoup, vous devez me trouver bête « Bonnie disait

« Non pas du tout, vous avez surement de bonne raison «

« oué surement « Bonnie disait, pas réellement sûr si elle avait de bonne raison, elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait une raison.

"Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett " Bonnie tendait sa main pour lui serrer la main , mais la dame hésita à lui serrer la main . Bonnie remarqua son hésitation et se sentie un peu vexé par le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé .

"Je m'appelle Lætitia " Bonnie eu soudain un trou noir lorsque Lætitia lui serra la main , elle avait eu la même vision lorsqu'elle serra la main à Stefan quand il débarqua à Mystic Fall mais à l'inverse Bonnie ressentait une bonne aura autour d'elle , de la bonté , du bien alors qu'avec Stefan c'était de la mort. Lætitia remarqua la réaction de Bonnie et enleva directement sa main .

"qui êtes vous , on s'est déjà vu quelque part ?"

« Non je ne crois pas, je viens d'arriver en ville « elle répondît

"vous mentez , vous savez qui ou plutôt ce que je suis je l'ai vu dans votre regard il y a deux secondes "

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez , je suis désolé mais je dois y aller " Elle allait partir mais Bonnie lui attrapa le bras

"Hé attendez , vous êtes quelqu'un de bien je peux le sentir , qui êtes-vous ? " La dame allait répondre mais Bonnie eu tout d'un coup de fatigue , elle se tenait au lavabo pour ne pas tomber car elle se sentait vidé.

"Quesqu'il m'arrive ?" Bonnie était en train de paniqué , elle n'avait plus d'énergie et ressentait une douleur horrible traversé tout son corps. Lætitia gardait ces distances , quand elle entendît Bonnie criait de douleur elle ressentait de la peine et Bonnie le remarqua quand elle vît des larmes coulaient de ces yeux. Elle l'a regarda et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lætitia semblait autant souffrir qu'elle , pourquoi elle pleurait autant . Lætitia allait s'avancer pour l'aider mais quand elle entendît Bonnie criait encore une fois, elle recula instantanément

"J'ai besoin d'aide , vous pouvez ..." elle voulait demandé de l'aide mais elle n'arrivait plus à parler tellement la douleur était horrible

"Je suis vraiment désolé " Lætitia pleurait et s'en alla laissant Bonnie toute seule

Bonnie s'est soudainement senti mieux , la douleur était en train de disparaître et elle retrouvait lentement ces forces , elle se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer . Elle était sûr que Lætitia était à l'œuvre de cela , cependant pourquoi avait - elle l'air si triste Bonnie se demandait. Donc sans perdre une seconde, elle courra hors des toilettes et la chercha partout dans la salle mais ne vît que les adolescent dansait , cependant elle aperçu la silhouette de Lætitia passer la porte de sorti , de suite elle couru à travers la piste de danse , elle allait tellement vite qu'elle qu'elle ne fît pas attention lorsqu'elle le percuta

**_Maintenant je vois_**  
><strong><em><span> Maintenant je vois <span>_**

**_ Tout le monde souffre un jour,_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est normal d'être effrayé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde souffre<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde crie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde ressent ça<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ne t'en fais pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La la la la la<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ne t'en fais pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La la la la la<span>_**

« Désolé « elle disait sans regarder la personne qu'elle avait bousculée

« la prochaine fait attention, t'aurai pu me blesser « Damon était désagréable comme d'habitude

« tu sais quoi je retire ce que je t'ai dit «

« Trop tard, tu l'as dit «

Bonnie le fixait intensément quand elle se rendit compte que Lætitia était en train de lui échapper, sans même se préoccuper de Damon, elle courue vers la porte de sortie,mais quand elle arriva sur le parking, elle la chercha partout mais ne voyait rien à cause de la nuit , . D'un coup la douleur lui reprît elle se sentait aussi faible que tout à l'heure, comme si ces pouvoir était en train de l'abandonner, elle se sentait tellement fatigué, vidé mais elle continué à la chercher dans le parking .

Damon sortît et vît Bonnie qui était dos à lui et qui était en train de chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dans le parking

« Tu sais que c'est malpoli de partir en pleine conversation » Damon disait mais Bonnie ne répondait pas toujours en train de chercher quelqu'un

« C'est aussi malpoli de ne pas répondre quand on te parle «

« Damon je me « Bonnie soudain dit toujours dos à lui, il attendait la suite mais Bonnie s'arrêta

« Quoi ? « Il demanda exaspérer de son comportement voyant qu'elle ne continua pas sa phrase

« Damon « Bonnie recommença ce qui l'énerva

« Quoi, Bonnie ? c'est quoi ton problème, c'est ton nouveau jeu, c'est ça m'énerver « Damon disait énervé par son comportement

« alors quoi ? « Après quelque seconde de silence il vit Bonnie se retournait délicatement

« Damon , j'ai mal « Bonnie était paniqué , sa peau était limite blanche , du sang coulé de son nez , pendant une seconde Damon ne savait pas comment réagir , ce qu'il devait faire ,elle était si faible , on aurait dit qu'elle était en train de mourir , que quelque chose l'avait vidé de l'intérieur

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ii….. » elle allait s'écrouler quand Damon se précipita vers elle pour la retenir

**_Tellement de questions, tellement dans mon esprit,_**  
><strong><em><span> Tellement de réponses que je ne peux pas trouver<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je veux...<span>_**

**_ Tout le monde souffre un jour_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde souffre un jour<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde souffre un jour<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est normal d'être effrayé<span>_**

**_ Tout le monde souffre un jour_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde souffre<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde crie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde ressent ça<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ne t'en fais pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La la la la la<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ne t'en fais pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La la la la la<span>_**


	4. Ensemble

**_Merci encore pour les commentaires , ça me fait plaisir , pour ce chapitre je propose la chanson Realize de Colbie Caillat __(je trouve les paroles mignonnes _**, **_si seulement Bonnie et Damon pouvait se rendre compte qu'il sont fait pour être ensemble lol_** )

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prends le temps de réaliser<em>**  
><strong><em>Que ta chaleur est tombée a l'intérieur. <em>**  
><strong><em>Prends le temps de réaliser<em>**  
><strong><em>Que je suis de ton côté.<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne te l'ai-je, ne te l'ai-je pas dis ?<em>**

**_Mais je ne peux te l'expliquer_**  
><strong><em>Non ça n'sera jamais aussi simple.<em>**  
><strong><em>Non je ne peux te l'expliquer.<em>**

Cela faisait 10 minute que Damon marchait dans les rue de Mystic Fall avec Bonnie dans ses bras .Il aurait pu utiliser sa vitesse de vampire mais voyant Bonnie aussi faible, il avait peur qu'elle ne supporte pas la puissance de son déplacement. Elle reprenait des couleurs et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure que le temps passé ce qui le rassura. Il fixait Bonnie et se remémorait le moment où elle s'était écroulée, son état était semblable au sien lorsqu'il avait été mordu par Tyler. Lorsqu'il se remémora, la fois, où il avait été mordu par Tyler, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Elena. Elena était restée à ces cotés, et l'avait embrassé. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment proche d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

«C'est la deuxième fois Damon, comment tu as pu être aussi idiot ? » il disait à haute voix en pensant à Katherine et Elena puis il se ressaisissait lorsqu'il vît Bonnie ouvrir délicatement les yeux.

« Réveiller ? « Damon s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la route. Bonnie avait reprît des couleurs ce qui le soulagea un peu. Il l'a posa délicatement sur le sol mais elle était encore abasourdie. Quand il la lâcha pour qu'elle se débrouille toute seule, elle perdît l'équilibre donc il dû la mettre sur son dos pour l'aider

« Tu ne pouvais pas être plus chiante « il se plaignait

« Personne ne t'a forcé à m'aider « elle chuchotait encore sonné

« Exacte mais je t'en dois une «

« Si tu fais encore allusion à la fois où je t'ai sauvé, tu dois t'en remettre Damon, je l'ai fait pour Stefan & Elena avant tout « Bonnie répondît

« Stefan & Elena hein, tout tourne toujours autour d'eux « Damon chuchota dans sa barbe

« Quoi ? «

« Rien, laisse tombé, je te parlais d'hier « Il lui rappela

«Juste oublions, ce n'est jamais arrivé « elle disait ne voulant pas aborder le sujet de la nuit dernière qui l'avait particulièrement perturbé plus qu'elle ne le pensait

« Ca me va « c'était à la fois ce qu'il aimait et détestait chez elle, il appréciait qu'elle ne demandait pas la raison de son état hier soir, il appréciait que quand elle ne se sentait pas concerné elle avait assez de respect pour rester en retrait. Mais cette partie d'elle le révulser, parce qu'elle ne va pas au fond des choses et ne croit seulement ce qu'elle voit, tout est blanc ou noir selon elle et le gris n'existe pas. Alors que pour lui tout est complexe, son monde est gris entre les ténèbres et la lumière mais récemment il se précipitait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Tout était plus simple lorsqu'il se situait dans les ténèbres et qu'il ne connaissait pas Elena, mais à cause d'elle il était passé du noir au moins noir voir blanc puis maintenant au gris. Mais Bonnie ne voyait pas ce que Elena avait vu en lui et c'est ce qui détestait chez elle.

**_Si tu pouvais juste réaliser ce que je viens de réaliser,_**  
><strong><em>Alors ne serions fait l'un pour l'autre<em>**  
><strong><em>Et nous ne trouverons jamais quelqu'un d'autre<em>**  
><strong><em>Juste réaliser ce que je viens de réaliser<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous n'aurions jamais a nous demander si<em>**  
><strong><em>Si on se manquerais maintenant<em>**

« Donc qu'est ce qui s'est passé, dans quoi, tu nous as encore fourré ? « Bonnie se serra de plus en plus fort à lui de peur qu'il la lâche, quand elle était avec Damon elle ne se sentait jamais en sécurité car elle ne pouvait jamais prévoir ces réactions.

« Laisse-moi respirer, je ne vais pas te lâcher tu sais » il savait très bien que Bonnie ne lui faisait pas confiance

« 1 : Tu respires plus, 2. Tu es parfaitement capable de me lâcher, 3 : Il n'y a pas de nous « Bonnie remettait les choses au clair

« OK » Damon s'arrêta soudainement

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » elle demanda troublé par le fait qu'ils soient tout seul la nuit en plein milieu de la route

« C'est simple, tu ne veux pas coopérer avec moi, je fais vraiment des efforts, des gros efforts pour être comme vous le dite vous les humains « gentil » mais là c'est trop donc là je vais te laisser ici, et tu vas rentrer toute seule. » Damon n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la souris

« Non, je ne te lâcherais pas « elle le tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'il l'a laisse tomber. Damon tournait quant à lui sur lui-même pour essayer de la faire le lâcher mais Bonnie s'agrippait très fort à lui.

« Lâche-moi « il commençait à être impatient

« non «, elle criait, elle avait peur de rester toute seule, vaut mieux être mal accompagné que seul, elle se disait mais Damon continua à tourner sur lui-même pour la faire tomber

« Ok cette situation devient pathétique « Damon disait, soudain, sans s'en rendre compte Bonnie agrippa tellement fort ses jambes à la taille de Damon et ses mains à son cou qu'elle le fît basculer en arrière, elle tomba, et lorsque sa tête allait cogner le sol, , Damon se retourna immédiatement en utilisant sa vitesse de vampire et mît sa main sous la tête de Bonnie pour ne pas qu'elle heurte le sol . Bonnie se retrouvât par terre avec Damon sur elle qui se tenait avec une main au sol et l'autre main sous sa tête

« Ouche, ça fait mal « Elle était allongée sur le sol , son dos s'était plaqué contre le sol, ce qui lui fit terriblement mal, Damon souriait devant sa souffrance.

« Je te l'avais dit, on n'en serait pas là si tu avais été plus coopératif «, il souriait et se tenait toujours au-dessus d'elle.

« J'ai été coopératif, trop coopératif « elle disait

« non tu l'as pas été « Damon rapprocha son visage d'elle

« si » Bonnie faisait de même en rapprochant son visage de lui

« Non « Chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot avec ces deux-là, cela pouvait durer des heures. Bonnie se rendît compte de la position dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient et se sentît gêné car ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche.

Damon s'approcha du visage de Bonnie et ensuite de son cou ce qui lui coupa le souffle, pendant un moment son cœur avait arrêtée de battre. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration de Damon sur son coup ce qui la figea, elle ne pouvait plus penser, bouger, parler, c'était comme un trou noir puis quand elle reprît ces esprits et qu'elle allait lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, Damon leva la tête de Bonnie et enleva sa main qui avait servi de protection pour ne pas que sa tête heurte le sol.

Il leva sa tête et secoua sa main « ha ça fait mal, tu pourras au moins me dire Merci « Damon se plaignait comme d'habitude, Bonnie le fixa sans dire un mot, on aurait dit une statue, Damon était toujours préoccupé par sa main et ne remarqua pas le malaise de Bonnie.

« Il faudrait d'abord que tu le mérites « elle reprenait ces esprits

Damon approcha sa tête, » sérieux Bonnie t'en a pas marre d'être toi «

« Je ne sais pas, dis-moi toi, tu connais ce sentiment mieux que quiconque « elle répondît

Il la fixa puis se rendît compte enfin dans quelle position, il se trouvait, il avait oublié qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Damon mît ces deux mains sur le sol qui encadrées le visage de Bonnie et rapprocha ses lèvres près des siennes sans les toucher

« Je te gêne peut être »il souriait en essayant de la mettre mal à l'aise

« Non pas du tout pourquoi tu me générais « elle disait à son tour ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

**_Prends le temps de réaliser_**  
><strong><em>Oh-oh je suis de ton côté<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne te l'ai-je, ne te l'ai-je pas dis ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Prends le temps de réaliser<em>**  
><strong><em>Que tout cela peux t'échapper. Ne te l'ai-je pas dis ?<em>**

**_Mais je ne peux t'expliquer_**  
><strong><em>Non ça ne sera jamais si simple<em>**  
><strong><em>Non je n'peux pas t'expliquer<em>**

« ok je t'emmène ,mais avant dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé tout à l'heure « Damon redevenait sérieux

Bonnie le poussa et se leva, elle essuyait ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière qui s'était installé

« Ce n'est rien d'important laisse tomber « elle répondît et commença à marcher

Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et la rejoignît, il marchait à côté d'elle

« je ne pense pas, que le fait qu'il y a peine 30 minutes tu étais à moitié morte peut être qualifié de pas important « il répondît

« tu exagères, je me suis juste évanoui « elle répliqua, Damon se mît devant elle et lui bloqua le passage

« Vraiment, juste évanoui, arrête de te mentir à toi-même, ce qui vient d'arriver n'était pas normal et tu le sais «

«Dans le cas où tu aurais raison, dis-moi quelles sont les raisons de te faire confiance et de te raconter ce qui m'est arrivée «

« On est une équipe, toi, moi, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler et Jérémy, donc ce qui arrive à l'un d'entre vous affecte notre équipe donc c'est important » Bonnie s'était soudain mise à rire

« Tu es incroyable, maintenant on est une équipe c'est quand ça t'arrange n'est-ce pas , où tu étais quand Caroline a eu ses problèmes de vampire , où étais tu quand Tyler a eu ses problèmes de loup-Garou , on n'a jamais formé une équipe , la seule équipe qu'il y a c'est toi , Elena et Stefan , je te rappelle que notre sois disant équipe existe seulement pour Elena , pour la survie d'Elena sinon ne te mens pas à toi-même Damon , t'en a rien à faire de nous autre « Bonnie avait réussi à faire rire Damon à son tour

« Parlons de toi maintenant Bonnie , c'est facile de me juger , mais toi où étais tu quand Caroline a eu ces problèmes de vampire , j'étais peut-être pas là ,mais toi aussi , elle a seulement pu compter sur Elena et Stefan , tu as été tellement aveuglé par ta haine envers les vampires que tu as abandonnés ta _soi disant_ meilleur ami et Tyler n'en parlons même pas , tu étais la dernière au courant que c'était un loup-Garou , donc certes tu as raison j'en ai rien à faire de vous autres ,mais toi aussi , donc ne prétend pas le contraire «

« Ne me compare surtout pas à toi, car contrairement à toi, je tiens à eux et je fais tous pour me rattraper « Elle poussa Damon et s'éloigna, elle était énervée contre lui car il n'avait pas tort, il avait raison, elle s'était comportée comme une garce envers Caroline, et n'a pas vraiment été là pour elle. Elle n'était pas fière de son comportement et se sentait toujours coupable mais elle était surtout énervée que ce soit une personne comme Damon Salvatore qui lui fasse ces reproches.

« Et si je te disais Elena, Caroline et Jérémy « Damon cria

**_Si tu réalisais juste ce que je viens de réaliser_**  
><strong><em>Alors nous serions fait l'un pour l'autre<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors nous ne trouverons jamais personne d'autre<em>**  
><strong><em>Réalise juste ce que je viens de réaliser<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous n'aurions jamais a nous demander si<em>**  
><strong><em>On se manquerais maintenant<em>**

**_Ce n'est pas toujours pareil_**  
><strong><em>Non ce n'est jamais pareil<em>**  
><strong><em>Si tu n'le ressens pas toi aussi<em>**  
><strong><em>Si tu me rencontre qu'a moitié<em>**  
><strong><em>Si tu m'avais rencontré qu'a moitié<em>**  
><strong><em>Cela pourrait etre pareil pour toi<em>**

Bonnie stoppa immédiatement quand elle entendît leurs noms et se retourna

« Quoi ? « Elle demanda, il se rapprocha d'elle

« Si tu les aimes vraiment tu ne jouerais pas avec ta vie «

« je ne joue pas avec ma vie, je n'ai simplement pas envie de te raconter « elle répliqua

« Laisse-moi t'aider «

« Pourquoi cela, pourquoi je te laisserai t'immiscer dans ma vie «

« Car s'il t'arrive quelque chose cela affectera Elena puis Stefan et, donc moi « il répondît, Bonnie le regardait pas réellement convaincu de ces arguments

« Si tu aimes vraiment toutes ces personnes tu ne jouerais pas avec ta vie, je te rappelle que Elena a cru mourir quand elle croyait que tu étais morte et Jérémy aussi «

« Ne me parle pas d'amour surtout toi, tu n'y connais rien en amour, si tu savais réellement ce que c'était , tu n'aurais jamais donné ton sang à Elena pour qu'elle devienne vampire ou encore tordu le coup de Jérémy après qu'elle t'ai rejeté , tu savais que Elena serait anéanti si je venais à mourir mais cela ne t'avait pas empêché de vouloir que je me sacrifie pour elle , tu t'en fout qu'elle soit heureuse ou malheureuse du moment qu'elle soit en vie, alors te permet pas de me parler d'amour car mon amour et le tient sont totalement opposé « Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et se mît devant Bonnie , leurs visages était proche , Bonnie pouvait lire la colère de Damon sur son visage

« Je t'interdis de juger mon amour pour Elena, tu peux me traiter ou me juger sur ce que tu veux mais pas sur mon amour pour elle, apprend à la fermer Bonnie surtout quand tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles « Damon criait , son visage de vampire commençait à apparaître ,Bonnie eu peur quand elle vît les veines de Damon sortirent , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son visage de vampire . Damon s'était emporté et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait , quand il se rendît compte qu'il avait en quelque sorte déclarait son amour pour Elena , il retrouva son visage humain

« tu sais quoi, tu as raison, je me la ferme, ça devient ridicule, on arrête là « Bonnie disait , elle ne regrettait pas tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit car c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé mais elle préféré arrêter cette discussion qui menait à nulle part , elle ne savait même pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de Elena , mais elle préférait arrêter la discussion ici avant de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait .

Damon marchait devant et Bonnie était derrière lui, elle gardait ces distances, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cette soirée se termine et elle se disait que demain serait un autre jour sans Damon Salvatore. Quant à Damon , il ne s' était même pas retourné pour voir si elle allait bien , s'était son dernier souci , il s'en voulait car il lui en avait trop dit sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Elena , il ne l'avait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un à part Elena et surtout il ne voulait pas mais il l'avait en quelque sorte partagé avec Bonnie . Bonnie regardait Damon qui était de dos et était gêné par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux , elle le regarda puis se décida de faire le premier pas .

« Je m'excuserais pas pour ce que je t'ai dis car je le pense, je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup et toi aussi mais je sais que quand on a un même but on s'en sort plutôt pas mal tous les deux « Bonnie chuchotait seul un humain ne pouvait pas entendre, elle parlait à Damon et savait qu'il entendait, Damon s'était soudain arrêté et se retourna, Bonnie regardait en bas honte d'avoir dit ces choses à Damon

« Où tu veux en venir ? Il demanda avec un ton effrayant

« J'ai rencontré une femme aux toilette qui s'appelait Lætitia et j'ai eu une sorte de vision quand je lui ai serré la main , ce n'était pas vraiment une vision c'était une espèce de trou noir , j'avais eu la même sensation avec Stefan , mais au contraire de Stefan , elle avait une bonne aura , c'était quelqu'un de bien je pouvais le sentir , elle savait ce que j'étais et puis je me suis sentie pas bien , je me suis écroulée dans les toilettes , elle est partie et m'a laissée toute seule puis tu connais la suite « Elle lui confiait enfin ce qu'il lui était arrivé

« Comment tu peux dire que c'est quelqu'un de bien alors qu'elle ta laissé toute seule pendant que tu souffrais « il répondît

« Je le sais , c'est tout, je le voyais dans ces yeux, et elle s'est excusée «

« Si c'est elle qui t'a mis dans cet état tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne te voulait rien de mal Bonnie «

« Écoute Damon, j'ai accepté de te faire partager ce que je sais , mais maintenant c'est à toi de me faire confiance quand je te dis que ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas possible je l'ai vu dans ses yeux « elle répondît mais Damon n'était pas convaincu, quand il allait répliquer le portable de Bonnie s'est mis à sonner, Bonnie répondit mais n'eut pas le temps de parler

**_Si tu réalisais juste ce que je viens de réaliser_**  
><strong><em>Alors nous serion fait l'un pour l'autre<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors nous ne trouverons jamais personne d'autre<em>**  
><strong><em>Réalise juste ce que je viens de réaliser<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous n'aurions jamais a nous demander si<em>**  
><strong><em>Réalise juste ce que je viens de réaliser.<em>**

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

**_On se manquerait maintenant_**  
><strong><em>On se manquerais maintenant<em>**

«Bonnie, où tu es, on t'a cherché par_t_out ? « Elena n'avait même pas laissé Bonnie parlait

« Oh t'inquiète pas Elena, je suis en sécurité, je rentre bientôt « Bonnie rigolait devant l'inquiétude de Elena

« t où ? Elena demandait, Bonnie ne savait pas où ils étaient, toute la ville était dans le noir seul quelque lumière était allumé

« Je ne sais pas trop Elena, il fait noir attend deux secondes où on est ? « Bonnie demandait à Damon car c'était lui qu'il l'avait emmené mais celui- ci ne répondît pas

« Merci « elle lui disait ironiquement, soudain elle vît une maison qu'elle reconnaissait

« Ha Elena on est bientôt arrivé, on est devant la maison de madame Flowers »

« Qui est avec toi ?, tu veux dire qui par on « Elena demandait inquiète, Bonnie mît du temps à répondre, et regarda Damon qui était devant elle en train de l'attendre, elle savait qu'il entendait sa conversation, elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire à Elena s'ils étaient ensemble, elle regarda Damon comme si elle attendait un signe de sa part mais celui-ci ne disait rien, il restait stoïque devant elle

«Heu je suis avec Damon. « Elle sentait une froideur dans l'aura de Damon, qui lui faisait peur

'Ha ok « Elena disait un peu troublé

« Tu es avec Damon vous allez bien ? « Elena demanda inquiète

« Oui on va bien « Bonnie disait, elle n'entendît plus Elena parlait pendant un long moment,

« Elena ? Tu es là ? « Bonnie l'appela

« Heu Bonnie tu peux me passer Damon deux secondes ? « Elena demanda hésitante, Bonnie ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle regarda Damon qui était en train de la regarder , puis elle mît sa main pour boucher le portable et ainsi empêcher que Elena entende

« Damon elle veut te parler « Bonnie lui tendait le téléphone pour qu'il le prenne , Damon prît le téléphone et le jeta dans la forêt situé à côté , Bonnie allait lui criait dessus ,mais il était en train de partir

« Damon « elle cria

« Damon tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule « elle cria mais celui-ci l'ignora et continua son chemin, elle le regarda s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'elle ne le vît plus, jusqu'à qu'il disparaissait dans la noirceur de la route. Quand elle vît que Damon n'allait pas revenir elle sentit la rage montait en elle, elle se dirigea dans la forêt pour essayer de récupérer son portable, lorsqu'elle récupéra son portable elle vît que Elena était toujours en ligne.

« Elena désolé, mais Damon est parti, il m'a laissé, tu sais comment il est « Bonnie essayer de consoler Elena

« Oui je sais mieux que quiconque « Elena disait d'un air triste

« Bonnie tu veux que Stefan vienne te chercher ? « Elena demanda

« Je veux bien, tu me connais j'ai peur la nuit « Bonnie avoua

« Oui je sais, il arrive bientôt t'inquiète pas"

« Merci Elena »


	5. Mon petit ami

**_J'aime beaucoup les relations d'amitiés , donc attendez-vous à avoir beaucoup d'amitié entre Caroline , Bonnie et Elena._**

**_Je vais aussi beaucoup explorer la relation de frère entre Stefan et Damon dans cette histoire  
><em>**

**_Pour ce chapitre , j'ai mis la chanson Bigger than love de My favorite Highway _**

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Stefan et Bonnie arrivèrent sur le porche de Bonnie, Stefan l'avait raccompagné après que Damon l'ai abandonné.<p>

« Merci Stefan, c'est vraiment gentil «

« Il y a pas de quoi, et je suis désolé pour mon frère « Stefan avait toujours l'impression qu'il devait défendre son frère et l'excuser en permanence.

« Pas la peine de t'excuser pour lui , ce n'est pas comme si j'en attendais beaucoup de lui , il est juste Damon , si quelqu'un doit s'excuser , c'est lui et personnes d'autres mais tu sais quoi en fait je m'en fous de ces excuses , pour qui il se prend d'ailleurs pour me laisser toute seule comme ça , il pense qu'à lui-même comme d'habitude « Bonnie s'était emporté ce qui surprenait Stefan qui avait l'habitude d'une Bonnie plutôt froide et distante avec lui , mais il avait oublié que c'était une fille comme les autres , avec ces colères , ces rires . Stefan admirait Bonnie qui était en train de s'énerver , et de raconter que des mauvaises choses sur Damon, quand il rigola Bonnie s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'elle s'était emportée un peu vite.

« Quoi ? « Bonnie demanda

« Rien c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir aussi expressif « Stefan avoua

« Un peu comme toi « Elle répondît

« Damon t'a vraiment affecté à ce que je vois «

« Non, pas du tout pour qu'il m'affecte, il faut déjà que je me souci de lui « Bonnie avoua, après un moment de réflexion.

« Tu sais, il vit des moments dures, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir « Stefan essayait de défendre Damon et essayait de faire comprendre à Bonnie qu'elle devait être plus compréhensif envers Damon.

**_Nous avons tous eu des cicatrices aussi grandes que les nôtres_**  
><strong><em>Un signe pour la douleur que nous cachons à l'intérieur<em>**  
><strong><em>Tout le monde avait peur que quelqu'un le sache<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu le gardes à l'intérieur, oui, c'est comme ça que ça va<em>**  
><strong><em>Si tu n'as jamais entendus un coeur battant<em>**  
><strong><em>Un rythme pour les chansons dont nous somme trop apeuré pour les chanter<em>**  
><strong><em>Personne ne va parfaitement bien<em>**  
><strong><em>Un encadrement délicat, une structure fragile<em>**

Bonnie soupira « Écoute Stefan , c'est ton frère , je comprends que tu t'inquiète et que tu te soucis de lui , c'est normal, mais m'en demande pas trop , certes il vit des moments dures ,mais toi , moi , Caroline , Elena aussi et c'est pas pour autant , qu'on se comporte aussi inconsciemment que lui , je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois , sur le fait que s'il dérape encore une fois , je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer « Bonnie remettait les points sur les i avec Stefan au sujet de Damon .

Stefan avait en même temps oublié en voyant Bonnie aussi expressif il y a deux minutes , qu'elle était aussi prête à tout pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime, au point qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer Damon et lui.

« Compris «

Quand Bonnie et Stefan entrèrent chez elle, elle retrouva Elena & Caroline sur le canapé en train de regarder « La proposition «. Bonnie courra vers ces copines et s'incrusta sur le canapé entre Caroline et Elena

« oh mon Dieu j'adore ce film « elle rigolait devant la scène où les héros se cognent alors qu'ils sont tout nu

« Ben vas-y fais comme chez toi ? « Caroline disait à Bonnie qui était en train de piocher dans la boîte à Pop Corn,

« C'est chez moi Caroline « Bonnie jeta un regard à Caroline qui était mort de rire devant le film

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça vous avez prévu de rester longtemps chez moi, ce n'est pas pour dire mais vous me prenez pour une auberge de jeunesse « Bonnie blaguait

« Ben oui, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé un moment ensemble ,mais tu peux nous le dire si on te gêne « Elena répondît

« Non je rigole, c'est chez vous ici « Bonnie disait

**_Si il y a un trou dasn ton coeur_**  
><strong><em>Tu dois le pousser ensemble<em>**  
><strong><em>Cela prend du courage pour commencer<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais maintenant c'est mieux que jamais<em>**  
><strong><em>Cela prend une poussée et un poussant<em>**  
><strong><em>Et c'est alarmant à quel point tu oublies ça vite<em>**

**_Rien n'est plus grand que l'amour_**  
><strong><em>Rien n'est plus grand que l'amour<em>**  
><strong><em>Rien n'est plus grand que l'amour<em>**  
><strong><em>Tout ce dont tu as besoin, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est l'amour<em>**

« hum hum « Stefan interrompît leurs conversations, elles avaient oublié qu'il était là

« « oh Stefan je t'avais oublié « Caroline disait pour l'embêter, elle adorait l'embêter, Stefan souriait connaissant Caroline et ces fameuses blagues

« En fait Stefan, merci d'être venu me chercher, il est tard j'ai eu un peu peur toute seule « Bonnie avoua

« il y a pas de quoi « Stefan disait

« tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux il est vraiment marrant ce film « Bonnie lui proposait

« Non désolé je crois que je vais vous laisser entre fille, en plus je dois rester avec mon frère «, Elena se leva et enlaça Stefan

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, » Elena demanda à Stefan inquiète , Bonnie et Caroline les regardaient perdu, elle ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Elena faisait tout un drame que Stefan aille voir Damon, elles regardèrent Stefan et Elena puis se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules ne voulant pas se prendre la tête ce soir donc elles retournèrent devant le film.

« Non, reste avec tes amis, elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser « Stefan regardait Caroline qui avait mis sa tête sur l'épaule de Bonnie pour regarder le film

« ok « Elena embrassa délicatement Stefan, à chaque fois qu'ils 'embrassaient, ils donnait l'impression qu'ils allaient plus se revoir .

« Bonne soirée « Stefan disait en se dirigeant vers la sortie

« Bonne soirée « Caroline et Bonnie dites sans décrocher les yeux de la télé

Quand Stefan ferma la porte Caroline et Bonnie avaient simultanément retourné leur tête pour regarder Elena qui était surpris devant la rapidité auxquelles les deux filles se sont retournée

« Quoi ? « Elena disait se dirigeant vers le canapé

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi, Stefan & Damon « Caroline demanda

« Rien « Elena disait

« Menteuse, on sait depuis le début qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre avec vous 3 donc qu'est-ce que c'est « Caroline demanda, Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêchait de jeter un œil à la télé pour regarder la proposition

« Bonnie ! » Caroline disait outré que Bonnie ne soit pas plus intéressée par la conversation

« Quoi ?« Bonnie disait toujours en train de regarder la télé ?, Caroline se leva pris la télécommande et éteignît la télé, Bonnie se leva

« Caroline, c'était le passage quand il va la chercher à la fin « Bonnie disait

« Bonnie on a une discussion importante « Caroline disait

« Mais on sait toute la réponse, Damon est amoureux d'elle ,mais Elena l'a rejeté car elle aime Stefan , donc elle lui a dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et maintenant il lui fait la gueule à lui et Elena « Bonnie disait en bougeant ses mains pour montrer l'enchainement logique des choses

Caroline était bouche bée devant la théorie de Bonnie, elle regardait Elena qu'il ne disait plus rien

« Elena c'est ça ?« Caroline demandait

**_Quelques personnes changent et d'autre non_**  
><strong><em>Tu ne peux pas reprendre les mots que tu ne devais jamais dire<em>**  
><strong><em>Les promesses brisées et les amoureux menterons<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu lève tes mains en l'air et laisse un soupir<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors souris avant que tu ne tombes<em>**  
><strong><em>Et laisse à côté ce basard et apelle ça les conséquences<em>**  
><strong><em>Quelqu'un a dit que la vie était injuste<em>**  
><strong><em>Quand queqlu'un d'autre dit une prière<em>**

« Oui un peu près « Elena avoua

« Comment ça un peu près ? « Caroline et Bonnie demandèrent en même temps,

« Je l'aime « Elena avoua

« Qui Stefan ? « Bonnie demanda

« Damon « Elena déclarait

« Attend je ne comprends pas t'aime Stefan ou Damon ? « Bonnie demanda

« J'aime les deux mais j'ai dit à Damon que c'est Stefan avec qui je veux passer ma vie « Elena avoua, les filles restèrent silencieuse, elles ne savaient pas quoi dire

« Comment il a réagi ? « Caroline demanda

« il s'est énervé contre moi comme quoi il aurait préféré ne pas savoir que je l'aimais , il aurait préféré que je lui dis que je ne l'aime pas ,mais je me devais d'être honnête avec lui , maintenant , il veut plus me parler « Elena racontait , Caroline et Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire

« Tu dois lui laisser le temps, il souffre « Caroline disait

« je sais « Elena disait, Elena regardait Bonnie, elle attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose mais Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire ,car elle pensait tout savoir et comprendre mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué que les sentiments de Elena envers Damon était plus forts que de l'amitié , cette information , l'avait un peu troublé .

« En fait comment tu savais ? '' Caroline demandait à Bonnie

« je m'en suis toujours doutait, qu'il aimait, et puis tout à l'heure on c'est un peu disputé et il en a quelque sorte trop dit puis quand Elena a appelé, il est devenu plus froid que d'habitude et m'a abandonné toute seule dans la rue « Bonnie répondît

**_Si il y a un trou dasn ton coeur_**  
><strong><em>Tu dois le pousser ensemble<em>**  
><strong><em>Cela prend du courage pour commencer<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais maintenant c'est mieux que jamais<em>**  
><strong><em>Cela prend une poussée et un poussant<em>**  
><strong><em>Et c'est alarmant à quel point tu oublies ça vite<em>**

**_Rien n'est plus grand que l'amour_**  
><strong><em>Rien n'est plus grand que l'amour<em>**  
><strong><em>Rien n'est plus grand que l'amour<em>**  
><strong><em>Tout ce dont tu as besoin, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est l'amour<em>**

« Mais pourquoi toi , Bonnie Bennett était avec Damon Salvatore « Caroline demandait

« Il m'a aidé enfin je crois « Elle répondît

« Comment ça ? Elena à son tour devenait curieuse

« J'ai eu un petit malaise « elle admit enfin

« quoi, comment ça, Quesque il s'est passé ? « Caroline s'était levé

« T'inquiète pas Caroline, ce n'était rien, c'est surement parce que je n'avais pas mangé » Bonnie mentait, elle savait que c'était plus compliqué et plus grave que ça, mais elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter pas avant qu'elle sache ce qui s'était réellement passé «

« je suis rassurée ,qui aurait cru que Damon Salvatore était capable de gentillesse « Caroline disait

« il a toujours été « Elena répondît ce qui fit marré les filles, elles ne s'arrêtaient plus

« quoi ? « Elena se leva à son tour

« Elena, je sais qu'il est important pour toi mais sérieux il est tout sauf gentil « Bonnie répondît

« enfin excepté avec toi « Caroline continua

« J'aimerais qu'un jour vous arriviez à le comprendre «

« Peut être un jour « Caroline répondît

« Ou peut être jamais « Bonnie finissait

* * *

><p><strong><em>Personne ne me laissera tomber<em>**  
><strong><em>Rien de ne me fera tomber<em>**  
><strong><em>Je tourne ma tête vers la foule<em>**  
><strong><em>Cet amour est grand et c'est bruyant<em>**

**_Ceci est la voiture dans la chute_**  
><strong><em>Ceci est la lumière dans l'éblouissement<em>**  
><strong><em>Ce sont les réponses que tu connais<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais tu as trop peur pour demander<em>**

« Quoi encore ? « Damon était devant la cheminée comme d'habitude et Stefan avait les yeux rivé sur lui

« Refait plus jamais ça Damon « Stefan répondît

« De quoi tu parles ? «

« Bonnie, elle était toute seule « Stefan disait

« Oh je l'avais oublié celle là «

« Damon sérieux fais un effort avec elle, on lui doit beaucoup « Stefan répondit

« C'est bon Stefan ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame « Il avait bien beau lui dire ce qu'il voulait Stefan savait que ça rentrait dans une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre, il avait décidé de rejoindre sa chambre lorsque Damon l'interpella

« Quesque-elle t'a dit ? « il demandai

« Que tu pensait qu'a toi comme d'habitude et que tu devais t'excuser «Stefan pensait que s'il transformait les propos de Bonnie çela apaiserai les relations entre ces deux-là, car en effet çela aurait été une mauvaise idée de lui raconter réellement ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Elle a dit ça ? « Damon demandait surpris

« tu pensais qu'elle dirait quoi ? «

« je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'elle s'en soucierait pas « il répondit, ce qui n'était pas faux, et Stefan le savait mais il préférait ne rien dire

« à croire que tu l'as sous-estimé « Stefan disait avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Quand Stefan prît sa douche il entendît Damon partir en voiture.

**_Si il y a un trou dasn ton coeur_**  
><strong><em>Tu dois le pousser ensemble<em>**  
><strong><em>Cela prend du courage pour commencer<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais maintenant c'est mieux que jamais<em>**  
><strong><em>Cela prend une poussée et un poussant<em>**  
><strong><em>Comme quoi ce n'est jamais suffisant<em>**

* * *

><p>Caroline, et Elena s'était endormissent profondément après avoir discuté toute la nuit mais Bonnie n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de l'incident avec la femme au Mystic Grill, elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer chaque détail de la soirée pour essayer de trouver un détail qu'elle aurait raté. Plus elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs plus ses souvenirs l'a ramené à Damon.<p>

« Sérieux je dois vraiment penser à lui maintenant « elle se disait à haute voix

« Quoi ? « Elena avait l'oreille sensible,

« Non rien, rendors toi « Bonnie chuchotait

« ok «

Délicatement elle sortît du lit et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour chercher un rafraîchissement.

« J'aurais peut-être du lui dire merci « elle se demanda se remémorant sa soirée avec Damon après tout il avait aidé ,mais elle était trop occupée à lui faire des reproches pour s'en rendre compte. Elle était toujours en train de penser à lui quand elle remarqua le tableau dans son salon que son père avait acheté. Elle s'approcha et retira le tableau pour dévoiler un coffre fort, seul son père connaissait le code mais Bonnie l'avait découvert en même temps c'était assez facile de le trouver, c'était la date d'anniversaire de sa mère. Il n'y avait jamais rien dans ce coffre fort mais Bonnie y avait mît quelques affaires personnelle. Elle ouvrît le coffre fort et sortît un paquet de cadeau toujours dans son emballage.

Elle le prît et s'assît sur son canapé, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, c'était sa mère qui lui avait donné avant de mourir,mais elle ne l'avait jamais ouvert, elle le regarda et commença à pleurer ,car c'était la seule chose qui l'a rapproché de sa mère, son père ne voulait jamais en parler , il se refermait à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet et ça lui faisait mal car son père était le seul qu'il pouvait l'aidée à se souvenir , se souvenir des bons moments qu'ils ont partagé , se souvenir d'elle , en effet elle était trop jeune quand sa mère est morte, elle devait avoir 3 ans quand elle est morte d'un cancer ,c'est pour cela qu' elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'elle ,mais malgré qu'elle était jeune lorsque sa mère est morte, elle ressentait toujours un vide , elle manquait toujours d' une partie d'elle . Vivre ici c'était dur ,elle était seule , son père n'étant jamais là , elle avait appris à se débrouiller , elle avait appris les petites choses de la vie à la fois inutile et essentiel toute seule , elle aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un comble se vide. Mais elle avait Caroline et Elena, elles arrivaient à remplir ce vide. Elle n'était pas crédule, elle savait pourquoi les filles vers cette période de l'année dormaient chez elle, en effet dans une semaine c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, les filles et elle n'en parlait jamais mais Bonnie savaient très bien qu'elles étaient là pour cela ,car elle faisait la même chose quand c'étaient l'anniversaire de la mort des parents d'Elena. Son père fuit toujours très loin pendant cette période, elle savait qu'il allait surement l'appeler demain pour lui dire qu'il resterait encore un mois voir plus. Bonnie n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes

« si seulement tu pouvais être là « elle chuchotait en tenant très fort le paquet cadeau quand soudain elle entendît quelqu'un sonné à la porte, elle sursauta et essuya rapidement ces larmes, elle se dirigea vers sa porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure. Elle inspira et expira très fort avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Quand elle ouvrît la porte elle vît un grand brun qui tenait une rose dans la main

« Salut « Jérémy saluait avec sa main

« Hey, Quesque tu fais là, ' Bonnie demandait surprise

« Je voulais m'excuser, je sais que tu m'as entendu à la soirée quand j'étais avec Amber donc je voulais m'excuser »

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain, je suis en pyjama, il est tard et je ne suis pas très présentable aujourd'hui « elle lui reprochait

« tu es toujours aussi belle « Jérémy répondît ce qui la faisait sourire

« Merci « elle était touchée, elle avait besoin de ça ce soir, elle avait besoin d'entendre des mots gentils et surtout de quelqu'un avec qui parlait

« Tu es pardonné ce n'est rien « Bonnie répondît, ils se regardèrent longtemps lorsqu'il se décida de parler

« Caroline m'a parlé et m'a tout raconté, elle m'a dit que tu as peur d'aimer, que tu es effrayé de prendre ce risque « Bonnie allait l'interrompre pour éviter d'aborder le sujet ce soir

« Non attend, « il fit d'un geste de la main pour lui dire de ne pas l'interrompre

''tu me plais, j'adore passer des moments avec toi, je me sens bien , j'adore ton humour , ta gentillesse et par-dessus tout j'adore ton sourire , alors malgré toutes tes peurs laisse-moi prendre ce risque pour toi parce que moi je le veux , car ce risque est beau à prendre . Quand Jeremy finît son discours Bonnie n'a rien dit, elle le regarda, puis une larme commença à couler , elle essuya de suite ça joue pour ne pas que Jérémy la voit

« Bonnie, tu pleures ça va ? Jérémy demanda, elle ne répondait pas, ces larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, c'était exactement les mots qu'elle voulait entendre c'était comme-ci ,il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Bonnie essuya ces larmes « ça va c'est juste que tu as dit exactement ce qu'il faut « elle répondît

« où tu as trouvé cette rose à cette heure là « elle lui demanda en souriant

« oh, je l'ai pris dans le jardin des voisins « il disait en rigolant, Bonnie rigolait ,mais de la tristesse pouvait se voir sur son visage

« Quesque' il y a, il y a un truc qui ne va pas je l'ai vu dès que tu as ouvert la porte « Jérémy demanda inquiet

Bonnie se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça très fort « elle me manque, elle me manque tellement Jérémy « Jérémy la tenait très fort, il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait car il la connaissait depuis son enfance

« Je sais, je sais « il la réconfortait

* * *

><p>Damon avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Stefan, il se dirigea vers sa maison, en se répétant ce qu'il devait lui dire « je dois surtout éviter de me comporter comme un con « il se disait à lui-même, il se regardait dans le <em>rétroviseur <em>et avait une sorte de discussion avec lui-même

« ok, c'est bon tout ce que je dois faire et m'excuser et après je pars, je dois éviter de dire des trucs maladroit , me contrôler même si elle m'énerve c'est ça ? « Il demandait à son reflet

« oui, je suis stupide, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première que je m'excuser « Quand il y réfléchissait, c'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait auprès d'une personne autre que Elena, il ne s'était jamais excusé auprès de Bonnie, Caroline même Stefan

« Ok peut être, « il se disait et sortît de sa voiture, il se dirigeait lentement , vers sa maison , l'idée de s'excuser ne lui plaisait pas trop mais bon il se sentait obligé , quand il arriva , il vît Bonnie enlaçait Jérémy et se mettre à pleurer , il ne l' avait jamais vu aussi triste , il ne l'avait jamais vu triste tout cour, quelque chose lui avait fait mal en la voyant ainsi , elle semblait humaine , elle n'était pas la sorcière toujours sûre d'elle , elle était Bonnie Bennett , une fille au fond simplement fragile , et il avait vu cette fragilité pour la première fois . Il utilisa son ouï pour écouter leurs conversations ,mais la seule chose qu'il entendît et qu'elle lui manquait tellement, il était curieux, il voulait savoir qui était la personne qui avait rendu Bonnie Bennett aussi fragile.

Voyant que Jérémy s'occupait bien d'elle et qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui, Damon partît et se trouvait bête, il avait l'impression qu'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir ou voulait pas voir, depuis quand sa vie était mêlé à celle de Bonnie il se disait.

* * *

><p>Bonnie et Jérémy avait passé toute la nuit à parler et rire ensemble, quand elle se leva, elle était très fatiguée, Elena et Caroline étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner<p>

« Enfin réveillé « Les filles crièrent en même temps

« ouch , doucement , je ne suis pas encore réveillé « elle s'installa pour prendre son petit déjeuner

« désolé , comment ça va ? « Elena demanda, Bonnie s'est mis soudainement à rire bêtement

« il t'est arrivé quelque chose « Caroline demanda

« non «

« Menteuse quand tu rigoles bêtement ça veut dire que quelque chose s'est passé « elle répondît

« Ok il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit « Bonnie avoua

« Ok , Bonnie si c'est pour nous raconter un de tes fantasmes , je ne veux pas l'entendre « Elena disait

« N'importe quoi Elena, si tu veux savoir, j'ai déjà rêvé de Stefan mais vaux mieux pas que je rentre dans les détails « Bonnie répondît

« toi aussi « Caroline disait en rigolant

« Ok, c'est dégueulasse ' Elena disait, Caroline et Bonnie se mirent à rigoler en voyant Elena aussi gêné

« Enfin bref , qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer cette nuit , en une nuit ? « Elena demandait

« J'ai un petit ami « Bonnie disait et se mît à danser dans la cuisine

« tu rigole là, en une nuit tu as un petit copain ? « Caroline disait

« Oui «

« et c'est qui ? » Elena demanda, Bonnie s'arrêta de danser et ne dis plus rien, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à Elena à propos de Jeremy , elle avait oublié qu'il était son frère , voyant le visage de Bonnie , Caroline compris de qui il s'agissait mais n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de se taire

« OH MON DIEU, toi et Jeremy , il était temps « Caroline cria et elle et Bonnie se tenaient les mains et se mirent à sauter ensemble comme des gamines

« C'est génial hein » Bonnie disait

« Enfin «, elles avaient oublié que Elena était dans la pièce

« Attendait QUOI ? TOI ET MON FRERE « Elena criait

« ha , Elena pas la peine de crier « Caroline disait

« attendez , comment ça c'est produit ? « Elle demanda

« ben il est venu hier et on a parlé « elle répondît

« attend depuis quand vous deux , vous » Elena n'arrivait pas à trouver ces mots

« depuis quelques mois «

« et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? « Elena lui reprocha

« ben dis-moi quand j'aurais dû te le dire, on se voyait presque plus , t'était tout le temps avec Stefan et Damon et tu as eu beaucoups de problèmes avec Klaus , Katherine, ta mère etc. , donc dis moi Elena quand j'aurai du te le dire , j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi « Bonnie commençait à être agacé par la réaction de Elena

« ouch « Caroline disait voyant l'atmosphère qui se réchauffer

'T'est allé loin là « Caroline reprochait à Bonnie

« Non c'est la vérité c'est derniers mois, on la voyez à peine « Bonnie répondît

« Je suis là vous savez « Elena les interrompait

« Je ne te fais pas un reproche c'est juste une constatation, écoute je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de te le dire avec tout ce qui s'est passé et à vrai dire j'ai surtout eu peur, peur de ta réaction, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas, si tu es contre, enfin non je ne comprendrais pas mais » Bonnie n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Elena, l'enlaça

« N'importe quoi, il mérite quelqu'un comme toi et tu mérites d'être heureuse, je suis désolé tu as raison , ces derniers temps il n'y avait pas vraiment de bon moment pour parler mais maintenant je suis là.

« Enfin ce n'est pas pour dire mais moi ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas de copain et Bonnie s'en ai fait un en une nuit «, les filles se mirent à rigoler à sa remarque

« Et Tyler alors ? « Bonnie et Elena demandèrent en même temps

« Oh non, non on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant « Caroline disait

« Ok pas maintenant mais on ne te lâchera pas « Elena répondît


	6. Lycée

**Je vous avouerai que je ne suis pas très fier de moi , je trouve que mes chapitres vont trop vite mais bon , tans pis.  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous les apprécierais comme même.  
><strong>

**Pour ce chapitre , je propose Exit Wound de The Script **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Mes mains sont froides,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mon corps est engourdi,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis toujours sous le choc,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce que tu as fait,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ma vision se trouble,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ta bouche bouge,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'entends pas un mot.<strong>_

Elena ne voyait rien à part les ténèbres, tout était sombre, c'était comme si ses yeux étaient fermées alors qu'ils étaient ouverts.

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? « Elena hurlait et regardait autour d'elle pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un._

_« Ton sang sent toujours aussi bon « une voix résonnait dans les ténèbres. Elena tournait sa tête dans tous les sens pour rechercher la personne qui s'adressait à elle_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? « Elle criait dans l'air_

_« Je suis blessé, tu m'as déjà oublié, alors que moi j'ai encore le goût de ton sang sur mes lèvres «. Elle reconnu la voix ,car elle devenait de plus en plus clair dans les ténèbres et la peur commençait à apparaître sur son visage_

_« Klaus « elle murmurait, Klaus rigola lorsqu'il entendait la peur dans sa voix. Elle ne bougeait plus et restait figé, la peur l'avait paralysé rien qu'à l'idée de prononcer son nom. Elena était d'autant plus effrayée ,car elle ne voyait rien dans toute cette noirceur. Elle était toujours figée sur place lorsqu'elle sentît une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement ,mais ne vît personnes puis elle se retourna une seconde fois ressentant toujours une présence derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur « Klaus apparu devant elle, aussitôt Elena suivît son instinct et sans réfléchir se mît à courir, malgré qu'elle ne voyait rien et qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait, Elena couru, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait courir loin et ne jamais s'arrêtait._

_« ha ha, ça ne sert à rien de courir, je te retrouverais toujours « Klaus se réjouissait de voir Elena autant effrayé_

_Bien qu'elle courait, courait très vite pour lui échapper, elle sentait toujours sa présence tout autour d'elle, elle couru tellement vite qu'elle trébucha. Elena n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée et avait tellement peur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle se mît à genoux et commença à pleurer._

_« Aidez -moi « elle hurlait en l'air l'air  
><em>

_« Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un peut t'aider Elena, personne ne t'éloignera de moi « la voix de Klaus résonnait encore une fois dans les ténèbres._

_« ELENA ! « Elena était en train de se décourager et de pleurer quand soudain elle entendît quelqu'un l'appelait, elle se retourna délicatement attiré par la voix et vît une lumière dans les ténèbres_

_« Stefan ! » Stefan était loin par rapport à elle, il souriait et lui tendait sa main, Elena était attiré par cette lumière et marcha lentement vers lui puis petit à petit elle vît Damon apparaître à côté de Stefan qui était à son tour en train de lui sourire, elle souriait et commença à accélérer pour les rattraper ,mais ils paraissaient s'éloigner de plus en plus, quand elle se mît à courir de peur de ne jamais les atteindre elle vît Bonnie et Caroline apparaître au côté de Damon en train de rigoler_

_« Caroline, Bonnie ! « Elena souriait et accéléra de tous ces forces pour les atteindre_

_« Allez Elena dépêche « les filles étaient en train de rigoler, quand elle les atteignît elle s'arrêta devant eux et tendît sa main pour atteindre celle de Stefan ,mais lorsqu'elle prît la main de Stefan, celui-ci commençait à se dissoudre en poussière_

_« Stefan, Stefan « Elena criait en le regardant disparaître, puis elle regarda Damon, Bonnie et Caroline et les vît disparaître à leurs tours. Elena essayait d'atteindre la main de Caroline pour empêcher qu'elle disparaisse mais celle-ci se dissipait à son tour_

_« Non partez pas « Elena pleurez_

_« Pendant encore combien laisseras tu les gens que tu aimes mourir pour toi Elena « la voix de Klaus réapparu dans les ténèbres_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? « Elena hurla_

_« Je te veux Elena ou plutôt ton sang et personne ne se mettra sur ma route « D'un coup Elena ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans un cimetière, devant la tombe de ces parents et de Jenna. Elle avançait et regardai les tombes autour d'elle, elle découvrît petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait les tombes de Stefan, Damon, Bonnie et Caroline. Elle pleura et s'écroula devant leurs tombes_

« NON! » elle se réveilla brusquement en plein milieu du cours

**_Et ça fait si mal,_**  
><strong><em><span> Tellement mal que je cherche ma peau,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour le point d'entrée,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Où l'amour était entré,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et a richocher,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et a rebondi,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et fait un trou lorsque tu es parti(e)<span>_**

« Ben dis donc mademoiselle Gilbert ravi d'apprendre que vous dormez à mes cours « Alaric disait, ce qui fit marré tous ces camarades de classe. Elena regardait autour d'elle, et avait honte

« Désolé monsieur « Elle s'excusait encore effrayé par son rêve

« Elena ça va ? « Bonnie qui était devant Elena se retourna pour lui demander

« Oui ça va t'inquiète pas « Elle répondît, Bonnie se contenta de sa réponse et se retourna pour écouter le cours, Elena la fixa et sourît soulagé de voir Bonnie en pleine forme.

« Ring ring, ring « Tous les élève couru précipitamment quand la sonnerie de l'école retentît

Stefan s'approcha délicatement derrière Elena qui était en train de ranger ses affaires et mît cette main sur ses yeux.

« Qui je suis ? « Stefan chuchotait dans son oreille et posa délicatement un bisou sur sa nuque.

« Hum, je ne pense pas que cela plaira à mon petit ami « Elena disait en rigolant , Elena se retourna quand Stefan la prît par la taille et l'embrassa

« En effet je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera « Stefan disait, bien que Elena souriait Stefan remarqua la fatigue sur son visage.

« Ca va ? « Il caressa sa joue

« Oui ça va, j'ai simplement fait un cauchemar « Elena répondît

« Tu veux me raconter ? »

« Non c'est bon, ce n'est rien d'important « Elle prît la main de Stefan et croisa ses doigts avec les siens

« Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? « Elena demandait, encore effrayé par son rêve

« Je n'en ai jamais douté « il chuchotait et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Après l'avoir embrassé tendrement , Stefan mît son front sur celui de Elena

« Je t'aime aussi « il murmurait

**_Je tombe à travers des portes d'urgence,_**  
><strong><em><span> Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider avec ces sorties blessantes,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne sais pas combien d'amour il y a en plus, ce coeur peut perdre.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Blessures, quand elle partent, tu gardes les cicatrices,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Les sorties blessantes, où elle vont, tu gardes les cicatrices,<span>_**

« C'est trop mignon » Bonnie pensait à haute voix quand elle vît Stefan et Elena s'embrassait. Elle était en train d'attendre Elena à l'extérieur de la salle de cours pendant qu'elle était avec Stefan. Elle souriait lorsqu'elle contemplait leur amour et se souvenait de ce que Caroline lui avait dit. Elle rêvassait en les regardant et se disait qu'elle voulait aussi un amour aussi intense que le leur, aussi beau. Elle fût interrompue de ses pensées quand elle entendît Jérémy et Tyler discutaient ensemble dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et sourît lorsqu'elle l'aperçût, elle le fixa puis jeta un œil vers Stefan et Elena et se décida d'aller voir Jérémy ,car elle voulait aussi vivre sa propre histoire d'amour. Jérémy aperçût Bonnie se dirigeait vers lui et laissa Tyler pour la rejoindre au milieu du couloir.

« Hey « elle saluait en souriant bêtement

« Hey « il souriait aussi, Bonnie hésitait à s'exprimer et Jérémy aussi ce qui installa un silence entre eux.

« Ca te dirais de venir chez moi, ce soir je t'invite « Après un moment de silence à se regarder bêtement Bonnie se décida d'engager la conversation

« C'est un rendez-vous ? « Il l'interrogea

« Et si je te disais que oui « Bonnie affirmait en souriant, Jérémy la regarda puis rigola

« Ben je te répondrai que j'attends avec impatience ce soir ' il répondît

« 20h ça te va ? « Elle demanda

« Parfait «

« Parfait « elle disait à son tour

« Donc à ce soir « Jérémy l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et partît la laissant toute seule

Bonnie toucha sa joue et sautilla comme une folle quand il partît.

**_Marquent la bataille,_**  
><strong><em><span> Je me sens premier,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Des millions de pièces de moi,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> A terre,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je suis de la marchandise endommagée,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour tout ce qu'il y a à voir,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Maintenant qui voudra être avec moi ?<span>_**

« Salut Ric « Damon entra dans la salle de cours après la fin des cours. Il s'assît au premier rang à la place d'un élève et croisa ses mains

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite « Alaric demandé sans le regarder concentré sur les copies de devoirs à corriger

« Voilà j'ai un problème « Il confiait ,mais Alaric ne décrochait pas de ces copies

« Tu m'écoutes ? « Il fronçait les sourcils voyant que Alaric n'avait pas l'air d'être intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire, Alaric décrocha de ces copies et regarda Damon

« Oui je t'écoute, quel est ton problème ? « Alaric soupira

« Disons que je cherche une personne ,mais que je n'ai aucune information sur elle, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, je ne connais pas son nom, je ne sais pas où elle vît etc., j'ai seulement un prénom, comment je fais pour la retrouver « Damon demandai conseil, il avait en effet crée des liens d'amitié avec Alaric. D'ailleurs quand il y réfléchissait, Alaric, Elena et Stefan étaient en quelques sortes ces seuls amis.

« Je croyais que tu étais le roi pour trouver des informations « Alaric déclarait et souriait

« Oui quand c'est des personnes qui vivent à Mystic Fall « Damon répliqua

« Tu ne serais pas en train de me demander de l'aide par hasard « Alaric le taquinait

« Ne te flatte pas trop, ça n'arrivera pas souvent «

« OK, il te suffit de cibler ta recherche « il répondît ,mais Damon ne comprenait pas

« Bon tu es sûr que, ta personne, ne vît pas à Mystic Fall ? « Alaric demandait

« Non je n'en sais rien ,mais je ne pense pas «

« Renseigne toi à propos de ça, cherche si elle a vécu à Mystic Fall ou y vît, aide toi des registres de la bibliothèque du lycée ou encore des photos de promo, je ne sais pas moi il y a plein d'outils ici, utilise les « Alaric disait

« Et si je ne trouve rien « il demanda

«Je ne peux plus t'aider « Alaric répondît et se remît à corriger ces copies, Damon était perplexe, il restait assis en train de réfléchir et se leva quelque minute plus tard

« Bon Ric j'y vais « il se dirigea vers la sortie ,mais Alaric l'appela

«Hé Damon pourquoi toutes ces questions ? « Il demanda

« Pour une amie, enfin je crois « il disait perplexe

**_J'ai tout les bagages,_**  
><strong><em><span> Buvant les pilules,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Yeah ça part mais sans volonté,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> J'essaie de me souvenir,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais je me suis fermé,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu as laissé un trou,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et tu es partie yeah !<span>_**

Quand Damon sortît de la salle de Alaric, il se mît directement à la recherche de Bonnie. Quand il l'aperçût vers son casier, il s'avança pour la rejoindre ,mais percuta quelqu'un et fît tomber ces livres

« Désolé je t'a « Elena s'excusa, puis resta sans voix lorsqu'elle se rendît compte que c'était Damon

« Non c'est bon « Il répondît sans la regarder, il l'aida à ranger ses livres ,mais était plus concentré vers Bonnie qui était en train de lui échappait

« Tu vas bien ? « Elena demanda inquiète par rapport à son rêve et tous leur précédent ensemble

« Ca va et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu as l'air fatigué » Il examinait le visage de Elena et était inquiet à son sujet quand il voyait les cernes sur son visage. Elena allait répondre ,mais Damon aperçût Bonnie sortir et se dirigeait vers le parking donc il se dépêcha de ranger les livres

« Tiens « Damon lui donna les livres et couru vers la sortie la laissant toute seule. Quand il se dirigea vers la sortie, il se retourna vers Elena pour voir si elle allait bien ,puis partît en se disant que ce n'était plus son rôle de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elena se retourna et le regarda partir

« Je vais bien merci de t'en soucier « elle répondît

« Hé Alaric que-est-ce que Damon te voulais « Elena demanda à Alaric qui était dans son bureau

« Je ne sais pas, il voulait que je l'aide à aider une amie, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit «

« Ha ok « Elena répondît intrigué

**_Je tombe à travers des portes d'urgence,_**  
><strong><em><span> Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider avec ces sorties blessantes,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne sais pas combien d'amour il y a en plus, ce coeur peut perdre.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Blessures, quand elle partent, tu gardes les cicatrices,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Les sorties blessantes, où elle vont, tu gardes les cicatrices,<span>_**

« Bonnie ! « Bonnie allait entrer ses clés dans la portière de sa voiture ,mais se retourna quand elle entendît son nom

« Damon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? « Bonnie soupira quand elle vît Damon

« Je crois savoir comment on peut trouver Lætitia « il déclara tout sourire

« Comment ? « Elle demanda intéressé par ce que Damon avait à dire

« tu es libre cet après-midi «

**_Perds tes vêtements et montre tes cicatrices,_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est qui tu es,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Perds tes vêtements et montre tes cicatrices,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est qui tu es,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Perds tes vêtements et montre tes cicatrices,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est qui tu es,<span>_**

Les cours étaient terminés, le lycée était normalement fermé ,mais Alaric avaient passé les clés à Damon pour qu'il accède à la bibliothèque. Damon et Bonnie étaient dans la bibliothèque, ils étaient debout devant les livres des promos du lycée

« Tu rigoles là, c'est ça ton plan, il y a des tonnes de livres de promo, cela va nous prendre des heures « Bonnie se plaignait, elle était découragée quand elle voyait l'étagère devant eux.

« Oh arrête de te plaindre, fais-moi confiance « il répondît agacé par son comportement

« Maintenant décris moi Lætitia ? « il s'approcha doucement derrière elle et plaça sa tête sur le cou de Bonnie.

, Bonnie eu un frisson quand il plaça sa tête vers son cou et se souvînt de la soirée où il avait dansé ensemble car Damon se trouvait exactement dans la même position. Le souffle de Damon l'avait paralysé, elle voulait bouger, s'éloignait de lui ,mais Damon lui leva les bras et les dirigea vers l'étagère.

« Maintenant ferme les yeux « il chuchotait dans son oreille, Bonnie n'arrivait plus à respirer et réfléchir quand elle sentît son souffle effleurer sa peau. Elle voulait en finir vite ,car elle se trouvait toute bizarre donc elle obéissait sans rouspéter ce qui étonna Damon.

Damon contemplait Bonnie pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, il examinait les contours de son visage, il l'a trouvé belle quand elle n'était pas en colère, si elle pouvait tout le temps être comme cela il se disait. Il s'était tellement perdu en Bonnie , qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Et maintenant « Bonnie interrompu les pensées de Damon

« Heu Ben maintenant décris moi Lætitia, souviens toi de la soirée d'hier « Damon reprenait ces esprits

**_Les marques de la bataille, _**  
><strong><em><span> Je me sens premier,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Des millions de pièces de moi,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Sur le sol.<span>_**

**_ Je tombe à travers des portes d'urgence,_**  
><strong><em><span> Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider avec ces sorties blessantes,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne sais pas combien d'amour il y a en plus, ce cœur peut perdre.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Blessures, quand elle partent, tu gardes les cicatrices,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Les sorties blessantes, où elle vont, tu gardes les cicatrices,<span>_**

Bonnie, plongea dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de plus de détails possible, cela marchait malgré qu'au début elle était perturbée par le toucher de Damon. Il avait surpris à être si proche d'elle.

« Elle avait un peu près plus de la quarantaine, je trouvais qu'elle me ressemblait parce qu'elle avait la même couleur de peau que moi et les mêmes yeux vert ,mais plus profond et, aussi « Bonnie souriait quand elle se souvenait de Lætitia

« Elle sentait bon, très bon un peu comme toi « Damon souriait devant la réflexion de Bonnie qui s'était emporté par ces souvenirs et sa présence. Elle essayait d'aller plus loin dans ces souvenirs quand plusieurs livres tombèrent de l'étagère. Mais à force de se plonger dans sa mémoire, elle se rappelait la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée la veille et cela se répercutait sur son corps. Damon sentait que le corps de Bonnie était en train de se réchauffer, il mît ses mains sur les siennes et baissa ces bras pour lui dire d'arrêter

« Bonnie, c'est bon maintenant « il chuchotait pour la réveiller, elle était comme sous hypnose, quand elle se réveilla ,elle sentît la présence de Damon qui était toujours derrière elle et s'éloigna de lui , gêné par la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient et prît les livres qui étaient tombés par terre .

« On dirait que tu avais raison « Bonnie déclarait

« J'ai toujours raison « il répondît fier de lui

« Maintenant espérons qu'elle est la-dedans « Bonnie disait perplexe

« Bon c'est parti «


	7. Recherche

**_Music : _Free Fall de Alycia Bellamy : Je trouve cette chanson trop mignonne, il y a pas les paroles en français seulement en anglais mais je les mets comme même) **

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie et Damon étaient assis face à face, ils s'étaient répartis les livres. Les livres de promo du lycée correspondait tous vers les années 80 avec la précision de Bonnie comme quoi Lætitia aurait environ la quarantaine, ce qui facilitait leur recherche.<p>

**_Let the past be the past babe _**  
><strong><em><span>see we've all made mistake but <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>i won't judge it's ok<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>i just wanna be honest<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>please don't let me hit the ground <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>stay around <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't fade away<span>_**

Damon leva sa tête pour s'adressait à Bonnie ,mais se rétracta quand il vît à quel point elle était concentrée dans ces recherches. Il la dévisageait et était fasciné par les apparences qu'elle se forgeait constamment. Elle attisait de plus en plus sa curiosité depuis la nuit dernière, depuis qu' il l'avait aperçût pleurer. Elle était plus complexe qu'il ne pensait, car il l'avait toujours considéré comme une sorcière, forte qui n'arrêtait pas de l'emmerder et d'aboyer qu'elle pourrait le tuer à tout moment, mais au fond ,elle était simplement , fragile, humaine. Elle était tellement concentré par ces recherches qu'elle ne remarqua pas les yeux de Damon rivé sur elle.

Elle leva la tête « tu as trouvé quelque chose ? « Damon se remît rapidement dans les bouquins et essayait de se concentrer

« Non rien pour l'instant, c'est les parents de Elena là, il y a écrit Gavin Gilbert ? « Il demanda et tourna le livre pour montrer à Bonnie, il y avait une photo du père de Elena et surement de sa mère qui avait son nom de jeune fille à l'époque

« Oui « Bonnie répondît et souriait en voyant la photo de ces parents

**_Can i trust you ?_**  
><strong><em><span>Will you trust me ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Will you be my family ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>be my friend , and my lover <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>will you ride or die for me ?<span>_**

**_We're only human _**  
><strong><em><span>we all got problems<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>i know it might sound like a dream<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>let's be free , free, free<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>you and me<span>_**

« C'était des gens bien, Elena et Jérémy étaient inconsolables à leurs morts, elle a pris du temps pour s'en remettre, ce seront toujours eux c'est vrais parents ,malgré qu'elle ait appris qu'elle a été adoptée « elle estimait que Damon méritait de savoir ça sur la personne qu'il aimait

Damon ne dit plus rien et se remît dans ces bouquins à la recherche de Lætitia. Bonnie faisait de même

« Tiens, je suppose que c'est ton père, c'est ça, Nicolas Bennett « Damon disait et voulait montrer la photo à Bonnie mais Bonnie ne décrocha pas ses yeux de ces recherches

« Surement « elle ne voulait pas voir son père, c'était déjà assez dure de gérer son absence, elle n'était pas prête à le revoir seulement en photo

« Allez regarde « Damon disait

« C'est Bon, Damon je sais comment est mon père, concentre-toi sur Lætitia « elle disait d'un ton énervé

« C'est bon pas la peine d'avoir un si mauvais caractère pff » Damon disait agacé par son comportement

« en tout cas ta mère est très belle « Il ajouta et tourna les pages » Bonnie leva la tête brusquement

« Quoi, tu as dit quoi là ? «

« Ben que ta mère « Damon n'eut pas le tant de finir sa phrase, Bonnie se leva et se mît à côté de lui

**_I just wanna free, free fall into love's arms _**  
><strong><em><span>you and me , free<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>life can be so hard <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>be free to fall in love<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>trust that you'll be strong <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>enough to catch me <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>free , free , fall in love's arms <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>love's arms<span>_**

« Montre « Bonnie ordonna

« Quoi ? « Il demanda

« Ma mère « Il tournait les pages pour retrouver la mère de Bonnie

« Dépêche-toi « elle le pressait

« Attend, d'un coup cela t'intéresse « il répondît énervé par son comportement

« Voilà « il lui disait et pointa du doigt sa mère, Bonnie s'assît sur la chaise qui était à côté de Damon et était abasourdi devant la photo, elle avait les yeux grands ouvert et ne disait plus rien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Bonnie était toute blanche comme-ci elle avait vu un fantôme. Elle essayait de parler ,mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle était encore sous le choc puis elle respira profondément et se tourna pour regarder Damon

« Ce n'est pas ma mère, c'est Lætitia, la fille d'hier soir « Bonnie pointai du doigt Lætitia, Damon était surpris devant la déclaration de Bonnie, il prît le livre et tourna très vite les pages pour chercher le prénom de la femme à côté de son père.

« Bonnie, c'est impossible, il y a écrit le nom de Lucy Bennett « Damon lui faisait remarquer et lui montra le nom

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas ma mère, c'est Lætitia, la femme des toilettes « Bonnie montait le ton

« Hé pourquoi ça serait impossible « Damon répliqua

« Parce qu'elle est morte quand j'étais jeune «

Ils se regardèrent et plus aucun mot ne sortît de leurs bouches jusqu'à ce que Damon l'ouvre

« Où peut être pas ? « Damon déclarait soudain en regardant les photos

« De quoi tu parles? « Bonnie l'interrogea

« Réfléchis Bonnie, peut être que ta mère est en vie et que Lætitia et elle sont l'unique et même personne, regarde , il y a écrit Lucy Bennett , elle porte clairement le nom de ton père , ils étaient mariés à cet époque , cela ne peut être que ta mère et elle a utilisé un faux nom pour ne pas que tu l'as démasque , cela explique plein de choses , le fait que tu te sentais bien avec elle , qu'elle te semblait familière « Damon expliquait sans réellement de tact

« C'est impossible, elle et mon père ne me ferait jamais cela, arrête de dire n'importe quoi « elle disait en regardant la photo devant elle

« Tu te mens à toi-même, tu sais que j'ai raison « Il déclarait, sans se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il était en train de lui dire faisait mal

« Va t'en « Bonnie cria soudain, elle ne voulait pas entendre tout ce que Damon avait à dire, il était en train de lui embrouillé l'esprit.

« Non, regarde tout est devant toi ,mais tu es trop borné pour ne pas le voir « Damon cria à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus , elle n'était pas prête à en entendre plus , elle se leva

« Très bien c'est moi qui m'en vais « elle claqua la porte et se dirigea vers les toilettes du lycée.

**_Boy i need to know that _**  
><strong><em><span>if life knocks us down <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Can you hold on , will you step it up <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I'll be your one and only <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>let's make it official right now<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I'm ready to fall for you<span>_**

**_Can i trust you ?_**  
><strong><em><span>Will you trust me ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Will you be my family ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>be my friend , and my lover <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>will you ride or die for me ?<span>_**

« Quel con , mais quel con « Damon se disait à lui même , il était tellement emballé par sa découverte qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il sortît pour la rattraper pour essayait de s'excuser. Il courra après elle, lorsqu'il l' aperçut entrait dans les toilettes , mais resta figé devant la porte , il ne savait pas s'il devait entré ou pas , il hésitait et n'osait pas ouvrir. Lorsqu'il allait ouvrir ,il fut interrompu par la voie de Bonnie. Il utilisa son ouï pour entendre ce qu'elle disait

« Bonjour vous êtes bien sûr la messagerie de Nicolas Bennett, laissez un message après le bip « elle tomba sur la messagerie comme d'habitude

« Hé Papa, je sais que tu dois être occupé mais j'ai besoin de toi là, maintenant, je dois à tout prix te parler c'est important donc s'il te plaît rappelle moi c'est urgent, accorde moi pour une fois un peu de ton temps, je suis ta fille, tu es censé répondre « elle s'arrêta espérant que par magie son père réponde ,mais elle entendit un bip qu'il lui disait que son message était trop long et qu'elle devait rappeler.

Bonnie raccrocha , elle ne savait plus quoi penser , une part d'elle savait que Damon avait raison ,mais elle ne voulait pas y croire ,car cela voudrait dire que tout était mensonge ,que tout ce temps ces pleurs ne servait rien , elle se sentait trahi , trahi par les gens qu'elle aimait. Guidé par sa colère elle jeta son portable contre le mur et mît ses mains sur sa tête comme-ci son crâne allait exploser. Damon avait mît son dos contre la porte et était en train de l'écouter, il voulait entrer ,mais il n'avait jamais réellement consolait quelqu'un, il ne savait pas comment on consolait une personne surtout Bonnie Bennett donc il resta derrière la porte

**_We're only human _**  
><strong><em><span>we all got problems<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>i know it might sound like a dream<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>let's be free , free, free<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>you and me <span>_**

**_I just wanna free, free fall into love's arms _**  
><strong><em><span>you and me , free<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>life can be so hard <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>be free to fall in love<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>trust that you'll be strong <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>enough to catch me <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>free , free , fall in love's arms <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>love's arms<span>_**

« Même pas foutu d'être là pour ta fille « Bonnie disait guidé par la colère, elle se regardait à travers le miroir et se mît à rire

« Tu es pathétique, hein Bonnie « elle se parlait à elle-même en se regardant dans le miroir

« Tu n'es même pas foutu d'arriver à joindre ton père et en plus tu n'as même pas reconnue ta propre mère et tu te parles à toi-même maintenant « elle était encore en train de se regarder dans la miroir quand elle sentît quelque chose sur sa joue, elle toucha sa joue et se rendît compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer, immédiatement elle essuya ces joue pour enlever ces larmes

« Non, non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ok, tu es forte, tu es forte « elle se répétait à elle-même et mît de l'eau sur son visage comme pour effacer sa peine

Damon souriait derrière la porte « tu es imprévisible « il chuchotait impressionné par le tempérament de Bonnie, Bonnie soudain tourna sa tête en direction de la porte

« Damon ! « Bonnie l'appela ,mais personne ne répondît, elle s'approcha et mît son oreille sur la porte pour entendre s'il y avait quelqu'un puis ouvrît brusquement la porte ,mais personne n'était là , elle était rassurée , rassurée que personne ne l'ait entendu. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour s'assurer que Damon y était et qu'il n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Quand elle rentra, elle vît Damon assis devant l'ordinateur qui faisait comme ci de rien n'était

« Je croyais que tu étais parti « il disait sans décrocher ses yeux de l'ordinateur

« Tu es resté ici ? « Elle demandait pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu pleurer

« Oui pourquoi ? « Il mentait

« Non pour rien « elle répondît. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, Damon faisait comme ci il ne voyait rien et cherchait des informations sur l'ordinateur. Bonnie allait empoigner la poignet de la porte pour sortir ,mais se rétracta à la dernière minute. Elle se tourna hésitante à parler

**_Now i see things differently _**  
><strong><em><span>I want simple things just wanna be happy <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>love is what i want <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And i hope you feel the same <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>so lets go <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>it's just you and me <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>free fallin<span>_**

**_Can i trust you ?_**  
><strong><em><span>Will you trust me ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Will you be my family ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>be my friend , and my lover <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>will you ride or die for me ?<span>_**

« En fait désolé pour ma réaction excessive de tout à l'heure ,mais je préfère ne pas faire de conclusion trop hâtive ok , peut être que tu as raison sur toute la ligne ,mais laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute , laisse-moi croire que la femme sur la photo n'est pas Luc y Bennett, que ce n'est pas ma mère et que c'est juste cette femme Laetitia , j'ai juste besoin de temps ,ok « elle lui avouait , Damon se retourna enfin et la fixa

« OK, prend tout le temps qu'il te faut « il répondît

« Que est ce qu'est tu es en train de faire ? « Bonnie demanda voyant des articles de presse sur l'ordinateur et s'assît à côté de lui devant l'ordinateur

'tu es sûre que tu veux le savoir « Damon lui demanda

« Au point où j'en suis « elle disait en regardant l'écran

« Ok si tu le dis, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, dans les registres des journaux de Mystic Fall

« Quoi, pourquoi tu es dans les registres des journaux de la ville « elle lui coupait la parole

« J'allais y venir, l'ordinateur a fait une recherche automatique sur tous les événements qui se sont passés à Mystic Fall, mais moi j'ai ciblé la recherche, j'ai tapé le nom « il hésita à parler ,mais continua quand il vît Bonnie aussi intéressé par ce qu'il disait

« De ta mère, Luc y Bennett et j'ai trouvé une date, regarde, le 21 février 1996, Luc y Bennett meurt d'un cancer laissant un mari meurtri et sa fille de 3 ans seule sans une mère « Damon pointait du doigt l'article de l'époque

« ils s'écrivent ce genre de choses les journaux « Bonnie demandait choqué devant les propos du journaliste

« Non généralement non mais Mystic Fall est une petite ville où tout le monde connaît tout le monde, donc le journal local écrit tous les événements importants et rare «

« Ok ,mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant, il y a simplement écrit que ma mère est effectivement morte d'un cancer « Bonnie demandait

« Oui je sais ,mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant, à cette même date le 21 février 1996, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé « Damon lui montrait un autre article

« Denis Gray, ancien photographe et journaliste de renommer fût envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique, il aurait photographié et vu des centaines de vampire dans Mystic Fall, il affirmait que le 21 février 1996 la ville de Mystic Fall fût envahi par des vampires et que ces vampires était à la recherche d'une dague, personne ne l'a cru et les autorités ont déclaré qu'il était une menace pour la ville et l'ont envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique «

« Quand tu dis les autorités tu veux dire le concile de Mystic Fall « Bonnie demandait

« Oui c'est sûr, leur but est de protéger la population des vampires et de les empêcher de découvrir la vérité sur leur existence «

« C'est ce que tu fais quand tu es avec eux « Bonnie interrogea

« Disons plutôt que je protège mes traces « Damon regardait l'ordinateur évitant le regard de Bonnie. Bonnie ignora sa réponse tellement elle était intéressé par ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Je ne comprends plus rien, quel est le rapport avec ma mère « elle demandait troublé par toutes ces informations

« Je ne sais pas, je t'avouerai qu'il n'y a peut-être aucun lien entre les deux événements ,mais comme on n'a rien, on n'a rien à perdre à chercher de ce côté « Bonnie se leva et s'asseyait autour de la table

Elle était en train de réfléchir et d'assimiler toutes les informations que Damon lui avait donné, Damon l'a rejoignît et s'assît en face d'elle

« Donc si on récapitule, on n'a rien , on a une personne dont on ne sait rien à part qu'elle peut être peut-être ma mère , je dis bien peut-être et une invasion de vampire , le seul lien entre ces deux événements est la date « Bonnie prît sa tête entre ses mains

« il y a trop de questions sans réponse « elle était agacée

« Et t'oublie que l'on ne sait toujours pas la raison de ton état hier soir et de la raison de la présence de cette fameuse Lætitia si on fait abstraction qu'elle puisse être ta mère puis on ne sait pas si elle nous veut du bien ou du mal «

« Elle nous veut du bien, j'en suis sûre je l'ai senti hier soir , je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, encore une chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer « Bonnie rigolait fatigué de réfléchir à tout cela

Ils étaient tout deux en train de réfléchir à toute cette histoire, quand Bonnie se souvînt d'un coup de son rendez-vous avec Jérémy.

« Quelle heure est-il ?« Elle demanda inquiète

« il est 20 h 30 « Damon répondît

« Super » elle disait ironiquement, elle avait raté son rendez-vous avec Jérémy. Elle cherchait dans ses poches son portable puis se souvînt quel avait cassé dans les toilettes

« tu peux me prêter ton portable « elle lui demanda

« Pourquoi ? «

« J'ai raté un rendez- vous important, content « elle tendît son bras pour qu'il lui passe le téléphone

« Tiens «

« Allo « Jérémy répondît

« C'est Bonnie « Bonnie disait timidement à travers le téléphone, elle avait honte d'avoir raté son rendez-vous

« Où tu es passé, je t'ai attendu « Jeremy demandait à travers le téléphone

« Désolé, j'ai eu un petit problème, j'espère que tu m'attends pas, je ne pourrais pas venir « elle répondît

« Oui, t'inquiète pas je suis chez moi ,mais tu n'as rien de grave j'espère «

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien, simplement un problème de dernières minutes, je suis sincèrement désolé « elle disait

« T'inquiète pas le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien «

« Merci, désolé, je dois te laisser « elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Jérémy de répondre

« C'était Bonnie, elle va bien ? « Elena demandai à Jérémy qui était troublé par l'appel qui venait de recevoir

« oui « Jérémy disait intrigué

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , tu n'as pas l'air bien « Elena demandait à son petit frère

« si, c'est juste qu'elle m'a appelé avec le portable de Damon , regarde c'est son numéro « Jérémy montrait

« Ha oui « Elena répondît intrigué

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ' Bonnie demandait à Damon, il allait répondre ,mais le ventre de Bonnie se mît à grogner

« Manger « Damon disait

« Non pas le temps, il faut qu'on cherche encore des informations « elle regardait l'album de promo et touchait la photo de son père et de sa soi-disant mère

« je sais que tu es pressé de trouver des informations ,mais on peut le faire aussi en mangeant et en plus le bruit de ton ventre m'agace « le ventre de Bonnie s'était mis une deuxième fois à gronder

« Je suppose que c'est un oui « Damon répondît

**_We're only human _**  
><strong><em><span>we all got problems<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>i know it might sound like a dream<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>let's be free , free, free<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>you and me <span>_**

**_I just wanna free, free fall into love's arms _**  
><strong><em><span>you and me , free<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>life can be so hard <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>be free to fall in love<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>trust that you'll be strong <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>enough to catch me <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>free , free , fall in love's arms <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>love's arms<span>_**

**_I just wanna be free to fall..._**


	8. HotDog

_**Music : Never Let you go de Alex Band (Parole en Anglais encore )  
><strong>_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I can hear you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Call my name<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Sitting beside me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Like a burning flame<span>_**

**_ My eyes are closed but_**  
><strong><em><span> I feel you breathe<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Whispering softly<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Listen to me<span>_**

On va où ? « Bonnie marchait derrière Damon et le suivait, elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils allaient ,car il ne lui avait pas dit où il avait l'intention de l'emmener manger

« Là « Damon pointa du doigt et se retourna vers Bonnie en souriant

« Super, un stand de hotdog « elle déclara ironiquement, c'était un simple stand de hotdog situé dans le parc

« Rien ne t'empêche de partir, tu peux partir « il disait puis se dirigea vers le stand la laissant toute seule pour voir sa réaction, il marchait et visait du coin d'œil Bonnie pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire, le suivre ou rentrer. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas lui obéir donc qu'elle resterait.

Bonnie restait sur place et regarda Damon traversé la route pour atteindre le parc où il y avait le stand de hotdog , elle analysait la phrase de Damon . Elle savait qu'il lui lancer en quelque sorte un défi pour voir si elle allait obéir et partir ou au contraire ne pas lui obéir pour lui montrer que c'était elle qui décidait et qui n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres ,mais elle avait un but, trouver la vérité sur sa mère et Damon l'aidait à y parvenir donc elle n'hésita pas et couru pour le rejoindre .

**_I will never, ever, ever_**  
><strong><em><span> Let you go, you know<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I will never, ever, ever<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Let you go, you know<span>_**

Tous deux s'asseyait, il y avait des tables et chaise dans le parc près du stand de Hotdog

« Que puis - je vous servir ? « le patron du stand demandait avec le sourire

« Un extra hotdog avec beaucoup de moutarde et du coca « Damon demandait, Damon et le patron regardèrent Bonnie pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait,

« Attendez deux secondes « elle disait au patron et se tourna vers Damon

'C'est qui qui paye ? « Elle chuchotait ,mais le patron entendait et se mît à rigoler

« ha j'y avais pas pensé « Il répondît

« Comme d'habitude, tu ne penses jamais avant d'agir ' Bonnie soupira

« Commence pas avec tes reproches, pas ce soir « Damon l'avertissait

« Tu as de l'argent au moins ? « Elle lui demandait ignorant sa remarque

« Non, vu que ce n'était pas prévu, cette petite excursion « Il répondît

« J'y crois pas, tu es un phénomène, quand on propose d'aller manger généralement on emmène de l'argent ,car peut être que dans ton monde ça l'est ,mais tous n'est pas gratuit et à la portée de ta main, agis consciemment juste une fois merde « Bonnie s'énervait ce qui énervait aussi Damon. Ils ne pouvaient jamais aller quelque part ensemble sans se disputer une seule fois et quand ils se disputaient ce n'était généralement pas insignifiant

« Et toi, tu as de l'argent, après tout je n'ai jamais dit que je t'invite et puis pourquoi tu t'énerves d'abord, c'est juste que de l'argent « Damon souffla et fixa Bonnie

« Ce n'est pas juste l'argent, c'est tout, tu es inconscient, impulsif, tu es simplement toi que je suis bête « Il trouvait qu'elle s'emportait pour un rien à chaque fois

« Change de registre pour une fois, ça m'atteint plus ce genre de propos « Damon souriait pour l'énerver encore plus

« Tu as raison je gaspille ma salive pour rien en te parlant » Bonnie murmurait et mît fin à la discussion

« Hum, hum »Le patron du stand les interrompît, ils avaient oublié qu'il était là

**_Take my hand_**  
><strong><em><span> Through these streets<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> The city's dark<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> It's just you and me<span>_**

**_ I'll hold you close_**  
><strong><em><span> You'll help me stand<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> On my own two feet again<span>_**

Bonnie regarda le patron, mais Damon restait à la fixer avec de la colère dans ses yeux

« c'est la maison qui offre « le patron disait, Damon regarda le patron à son tour

« Quoi, n'importe quoi , c'est bon on peut partir « Bonnie disait , gêné que le patron leur offre le repas

« C'est bon, vous inquiétez pas en plus vous êtes mes derniers client donc je peux me le permettre » Il répondait, puis il se mît à rigoler,

« Quoi ? « Damon demandait, le patron mît sa main derrière sa tête et lui souri

« Vous êtes marrant « il répondît

« Il vous en faut peu pour rigoler « Bonnie déclara

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu un rendez-vous entre un couple se dérouler comme ça « le patron déclara

« C'est normal on n'est pas un couple « Damon déclara

« Amis alors ? » Le patron demanda

« On n'est pas ami non plus « Bonnie répondît, Le patron les regarda puis gratta sa tête

« Vous êtes quoi alors ? » Il demanda d'un air perdu, Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent intrigué par cette question , car ils n'avaient jamais clairement définis leur relation , ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

« Heu, on est « Bonnie essayait de trouver un nom qui pourrait les qualifier ,mais elle ne trouvait rien, le patron voyant que sa question les avaient mît mal à l'aise changea de sujet

« ça m'a l'air compliqué, enfin bref Que voulez-vous mademoiselle « le patron demanda

« Un extra hotdog avec des frites par contre avec du Ketchup et du coca « Bonnie déclara en souriant

« Ben dis donc tu n'as pas un petit appétit « Damon disait

**_Something about you_**  
><strong><em><span> It caught my eye<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> A romance that<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I cannot describe<span>_**

**_ And I remember_**  
><strong><em><span> The way you taste<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> The smell of your skin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> The touch of your face<span>_**

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire , ce n'est pas toi qui paye « elle lui reprochait ,

« C'est vrai » Damon répondît

« C'est bon, mademoiselle est contente « Damon disait quand il vît Bonnie mangeait son hotdog

« Trèèès , et ce n'est pas grâce à toi « Bonnie disait la bouche pleine , Damon rigolait en voyant Bonnie aussi gourmande

« Donc, qu'est ce qu'on fait « Bonnie nettoyait sa bouche avec sa serviette

« On doit trouver Laetitia « Il disait

« Laetitia ? » Elle demandait surpris

« Quoi ? « Damon répondît

« Non c'est juste que tu n'as pas dit le nom de ma mère « Bonnie disait

« ben on n'est toujours pas sûr que Laetitia et Lucy Bennett forment l'unique et même personne «Il disait

« tu veux dire, moi parce que, toi tu penses que c'est la même personne «

« Je pense effectivement que les photos de promo ne trompe pas mais j'te laisse le bénéfice du doute tu te souviens ? »

Bonnie souriait timidement touché par la petite attention de Damon « Ok, du côté de Laetitia on n'a rien, on ne peut pas la trouver » Bonnie récapitulait

« Mais par contre du côté de Denis Gray, nous avons quelque chose « Damon disait en mangeant son hot Dog

« Il est à l'hôpital psychiatrique, qui se trouve à 1 heure d'ici « il finissait sa phrase

« C'est un bon début « Elle disait

**_I will never, ever, ever_**  
><strong><em><span> Let you go, well, you know<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I will never, ever, ever<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Let you go, well, you know<span>_**

**_ Take my hand_**  
><strong><em><span> Through these streets<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> The city's dark<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> It's just you and me<span>_**

**_ I'll hold you close_**  
><strong><em><span> You'll help me stand<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> On my own two feet again<span>_**

« Hé j'étais en train de réfléchir, tu es proche de Madame Lockwood et Elizabeth Forbes « Bonnie le questionna,

« Oui puisque je fais partie du concile » Damon était en train de boire son coca

« Donc tu pourrais te renseigner sur ce Denis Gray, ils en ont surement entendu parler et savent ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là « Bonnie disait

« oué ,mais on pourra compter que sur Carole Lockwood parce que je te rappelle que la mère de Caroline est au courant pour nous et ne m'adresse plus la parole ,elle est d'accord pour ne dire à personne ce que l'on est là mais c'est autre chose pour nous aider « Damon répondît

« C'est vrai, tu as raison ,mais de toute manière je pense que Carole Lockwood, fera l'affaire ' Bonnie disait

Damon croisa ses doigts et chuchota

« Je propose que Demain nous lui rendons une petite visite à Denis on se rejoint las bas vers 13h et comme ça le matin j'irai voir Carole Lockwood « Il disait

« ok et moi , j'essaierai de joindre mon père , je pense qu'il en sait beaucoup plus « Elle répondît , quand il s'agissait d'action , Damon et elles formaient une équipe d'enfer et ils le savaient tous les deux , il l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois.

« Espérons qu'ils auront des informations à nous donner « Bonnie disait

« Espérons « elle et Damon étaient venus ici pour parler en quelque sorte d'affaire ,mais quand ils eurent fini il ne savait plus quoi se dire, jusqu'à présent ils étaient tellement omnibulés par leur découverte qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient en train de manger ensemble dehors «

« Après, j'informerais les autres « Bonnie brisa le silence

« Pourquoi cela ? « Damon demanda, il n'avait pas spécialement envie que les autres s'en mêle en particulier Elena & Stefan, il ne voulait pas de leurs présences dans son espace en ce moment, car quand il était avec Bonnie et passait des moments comme celui-ci avec elle , il oubliait tous ces problèmes , il oubliait Elena et tout ce qui va avec

« Tu ne comprendrais pas « Bonnie chuchotait et finissait son hotdog

**_And when you can't go on_**  
><strong><em><span> And you fear you won't survive<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> You can turn to me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I'll be here, right by your side<span>_**

**_ Well, you know_**  
><strong><em><span> I will never, ever, ever<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever<span>_**

**_ Take my hand_**  
><strong><em><span> Through these streets<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> The city's dark<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> It's just you and me<span>_**

« Essaye toujours « Damon la défia, Elle le regarda et décida de prendre le risque de se confier

« J'ai simplement besoin d'eux, j'ai cette sorte de pression en moi parfois et quand il y Caroline , Elena , Jeremy et même Stefan , je la ressens plus, tu sais ,la douleur , tout deviens plus simple quand ils sont là » Bonnie s'interrompît et Damon rigola parce que dernièrement c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti avec elle.

« puis la dernière fois que je leur ai caché quelque chose Elena était brisée « Bonnie finissait sa phrase

, « tu veux dire on, on avait décidé ensemble de simuler ta mort pour Klaus « Il répondît ,

« Peu importe c'est la même chose, les mensonges n'apportent rien de bon « Bonnie répondît , elle avait remarqué que Damon se montrait plûtot attentif et compréhensif envers elle ce qui la mettait en confiance . Dernièrement , il l'avait beaucoup aidé et elle lui en était reconnaissante mais elle avait toujours cette réticence à l'idee de lui dire merci et de lui faire entièrement confiance

« la vérité aussi n'apporte rien de bon « Damon répondît, Bonnie comprenait que Damon faisait référence à Elena

« Encore un point sur lesquels on n'est pas d'accord « Elle disait sans le regarder, Damon souriait à sa réflexion puis perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle commença à parler.

« Au cas ou ça t'intéresserait, elle est venue me voir le lendemain après toi, elle a pleuré toute la journée, je l'avais jamais vu autant pleurer depuis la mort de ces parents, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'elle n'apportait que de la souffrance autour d'elle , je t'avouerai que je ne peux pas comprendre ces sentiments ou encore les tiens « Bonnie essayait d'arranger les choses entre Damon & Elena ,mais Damon l'interrompît

« Ravale ta salive Bonnie, je ne sais pas ce que t'essaie de faire ,mais arrête, ce n'est pas parce que j'essaie de t'aider que tu peux te permettre de t'immiscer dans ma vie, apprend à rester à ta véritable place « Damon s'était mît en colère , l'idée de parler de 'Elena l'avait mis hors de lui. Elle était surpris à la rapidité par lequel Damon s'était énervé , elle essayait pour une fois d'avoir une réel discussion avec lui , elle essayait de l'aider , elle essayait de le faire parler et ainsi d'arriver à le comprendre. Elle estimait bizarrement qu'elle devait l'aider après tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour elle . Il l'avait tellement mis en confiance qu'elle s'était confié en quelque sorte à lui. Entendre les mots de Damon lui rappelait en effet qu'elle devait rester à sa véritable place , c'est à dire celle où Damon n'y était pas . Elle avait aussi des changement d'humeurs mais là c'était trop , il était insupportable , il n'était même pas capable de voir qu'elle essayait de l'aider , qu'elle essayait d'arranger les choses entre lui et Elena. Elle ne voulait pas aider seulement Elena mais lui aussi , elle voulait qu'il affronte sa souffrance , qu'il arrête d'éviter Elena car il souffrirait encore plus . Bonnie se leva après que Damon ai finis .

« Rassure toi, je n'essaie pas de m'immiscer dans ta vie, je t'avouerai que je m'en fous de ta vie, je m'en fous à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, mais quand ta vie est mêlée à une personne que j'aime comme Elena, c'est autre chose, je sais où est ma place Damon , elle est là où Elena est , et toi où est-elle maintenant ? , si tu laisses tomber Elena & Stefan , tu n'auras plus personne pour croire en toi , donc ne t'inquiète pas le fait que tu m'aides n'a rien changé à mon avis sur toi , je sais où est ma place « Bonnie partît énervé et marchait , elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait , elle voulait se montrer aussi froide que lui dans ces mots et ne pas se laissait faire.

**_I'll hold you close_**  
><strong><em><span> You'll help me stand<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> On my own two feet again<span>_**

**_ And every night_**  
><strong><em><span> Every dream<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> With every song<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> You'll hear me sing<span>_**

**_ I'll hold you close_**  
><strong><em><span> You'll help me stand<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> On my own two feet again<span>_**

Damon ne chercha pas à la rattraper , il tapa son poing sur la table, "Ptain' il disait, il était en colère , en colère que personne ne soucie de sa souffrance, en colère que tout le monde oubli que c'était lui qui souffrait le plus et non Elena , la colère que Bonnie soit obligé de parler de Elena , la colère de s'être encore emporté contre elle alors qu'elle essayait d'avoir une réel discussion . La colère de n'avoir pas réussi à se contrôler et de l'avoir laissé partir.

« Sérieux Léna , je m'inquiète pour elle , j'ai essayé de la joindre toute la journée , elle ne répondait , je suis même passé chez elle , elle n'y était pas « Caroline disait à travers le téléphone , Elena était assis dans son lit et allait écrire dans son journal intime quand Caroline l'appela

« T'inquiète pas Jérémy a reçu un appel d'elle tout à l'heure , elle va bien , elle était avec Damon je pense « Elena essayait de la rassurer

« Pourquoi il serait ensemble , ils mijotent encore un truc tous les deux « Caroline répondît

« Je n'aime pas cela Elena , quelque chose se passe , j'en suis sûre « Caroline criait

« Caroline , on en a déjà parlé de ton côté dramatique « Elena rigolait

« Oui je sais mais n'empêche , ce n'est pas normal qu'on n'ait pas vu Bonnie de la journée , «

« Oui je sais «

« Et Damon tu l'as vu aujourd'hui « Caroline demanda

« Je l'ai vu quelque minute ,mais tu sais on se parle plus trop « Elena répondît

« laisse lui du temps «

« oui ha Caroline je dois te laisser quelqu'un sonne à la porte «

« ok à demain bisous Elena «

"a Demain " Elena répondît et couru vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir

« Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? « Elle demandai surprise , Damon ne la regardait pas , il semblait en train de réfléchir

« Heu tu veux rentrer ? « Elle disait content qu'il soit venu la voir

« Non c'est bon, je préférais dehors « il répondît

« Ok « Elena prenait un petit gilet poser à côté et ferma la porte derrière elle, elle se retrouva sur le porche avec Damon

Damon était en train de jouer avec ses mains et les regarder, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, mais il se sentait obligé d'y aller, malgré qu'il le nier, ce que Bonnie lui avait dit ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Elena aussi ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'asseyait sur le banc

« Prend ton temps, j'attendrais « Elena savait que ce n'était pas facile pour Damon d'être ici et de s'ouvrir à elle une deuxième fois, il s'approcha d'elle et s'asseyait à côté d'elle

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer « il jouait avec ses mains et ne la regardais toujours pas , il se trouvait bête d'être toujours déstabilisé devant elle

« Laisse-moi commencer « Elena disait et soupira, elle était autant effrayée que lui, elle était effrayée de le perdre pour toujours , c'était son ami avant tout

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé de te faire autant souffrir au point que tu me détestes, » Elle avait du mal à parler , Damon sentait la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans sa voix , il tourna sa tête et la regarda enfin

« je me hais d'avoir gâché notre amitié, je ne supporte pas que tu me détestes ,car tu es quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre, j'aimerais retourner comme avant et tout effacer ,mais je ne peux pas « Elena disait sans le regarder

Damon caressa la joue d'Elena et lui tourna le visage pour qu'elle le regarde, elle était en train de pleurer

« Personne ne m'a forcé à t'aimer, je ne pourrais jamais te détester, je dois simplement me préserver, je ressens trop de souffrance, quand je suis près de toi, c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas redevenir ton ami maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps « Il confiait

« Combien de temps cela prendrait « Elena était blessé par ces mots mais comprenait

« Je ne sais pas » Damon avouai, Elena et lui restèrent assis et ne disaient plus rien

« C'est la deuxième fois « Damon tout d'un coup disait

« De quoi « Elle demanda ?

« que je fais le mauvais choix « Damon avouai, Elena ne savait pas quoi dire, il était en quelque sorte en train d'avouer que certes Katherine ne lui avait apporté rien de bon ,mais elle aussi

Elena mis sa main sur celle de Damon qui était posé

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras la bonne un jour «

« Non je ne pense pas ,j'en ai assez donné « Damon s'approcha doucement du visage de Elena qui fermait les yeux et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur sa joue,

« Au revoir « il chuchotait, il laissait entendre que c'était en quelque sorte un adieu à tout ce qu'il était , et que leur relation ne sera plus jamais comme avant

« Adieu » Elena répondît et quand elle ouvrît les yeux Damon était déjà parti


	9. Découverte

**Music : Good Life de One Republic **

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Je me suis réveillé à Londres hier<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je me suis retrouvé dans la ville près de Piccadilly<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivé là<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> J'ai quelques photos sur mon téléphone<span>_**

**_ De nouveaux noms et des nouveaux numéros que je ne connais pas_**  
><strong><em><span> Des adresses, des endroits comme Abbey Road<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Le jour devient la nuit, la nuit devient tout ce qu'on veut<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Nous sommes assez jeunes pour dire<span>_**

Quand Stefan se leva, le lendemain matin, il sentît le café dans la cuisine, il descendît donc et vît Damon en train de boire un café

« Tiens » Damon servait le café dans la tasse à Stefan, celui-ci s'approcha et s'asseyait .

Stefan sentait son café « Qu'est-ce que tu fais « Damon demanda,

« Je regarde s'il n'y a pas de verveine, ou un truc louche « Il déclarait

« T'inquiète pas si je voulais te tuer je le ferais directement « Damon souriait

Stefan regarda son café hésitant à boire, Damon rigolait devant le scepticisme de Stefan et prît la tasse de Stefan

« Voilà content, rassuré petit frère « Damon avait bu le café de Stefan

« Je rigolais « Stefan souriait

'Oh mon dieu mon p'tit frère à le sens de l'humour, faut immortaliser cela « Stefan souriait à la réflexion de Damon et bu son café puis recracha de suite

« Par contre, je n'ai jamais dit que je savais faire le café « Damon déclarait

« Berk , ton café est imbuvable « Stefan essuya sa bouche avec sa manche

« Moi j'aime bien «

« Pousse toi , je vais le faire moi-même « Stefan se dirigea vers la machine à café pour s'en faire un autre

« Jamais content celui là « Damon répondît, Stefan retourna à sa place en attendant que son café soit prêt

« Je pense qu'elle va surement te le dire mais j'ai parlé à Elena hier soir « Damon avouai à son frère

« Et ... » Il demandait

« Nous avons parlé et remis les choses au clair, content «

« Oué je suis content que tu te sois décidé, que tu aies suivi mes conseils , d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? « Stefan demandait , Damon était en train de boire son café et se mît à rire.

« Une emmerdeuse « Damon répondît, Stefan ne comprenait pas ce que Damon voulait dire mais se contenta de cette réponse content que Damon soit parti voir Elena

« haa « Stefan disait de bonheur en buvant son café qui était prêt

« ça c'est du vrai café regarde « Stefan déclarait et tendait la tasse vers Damon pour qu'il goutte

« C'est une horreur « Damon cria après avoir pris une gorgée

« N'importe quoi tu ne t'y connais simplement pas « Stefan rectifiait , il rigolait en regardant Damon , content de partager un moment avec son frère

**_Oh, ça doit être ça la belle vie_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca doit être ça la belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca pourrait vraiment être ça une belle vie, belle vie<span>_**

**_ Je dis oh, j'avais ce sentiment que tu ne peux combattre_**  
><strong><em><span> Comme si la ville était en feu ce soir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca pourrait vraiment être ça une belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Une belle, belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ohhhhh<span>_**

Damon regarda l'heure sur sa montre se souvenant qu'il devait aller voir Madame Lockwood pour Bonnie. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Bonnie et lui avait prévu la vieille malgré que leurs soirée ne s'était pas très bien finis . Il avait prévu de se rattraper aujourd'hui et de l'aider le mieux possible pour se faire pardonner car il reconnaissait que ce qui s'était passé hier était de sa faute , que Bonnie pour une fois n'avait pas mérité qu'on la traite comme il avait fait la vieille . De plus ce matin , il se sentait bien , bien comme il ne l'avait pas été auparavant et il le devait à Elena et aussi à Bonnie.

« tu as un truc de prévu aujourd'hui ? « Stefan demanda

« Pourquoi cette question ? «

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un truc ensemble aujourd'hui » Stefan avouait

« Du genre jouer au jeu vidéo ou encore chassait des p'tits lapins, désolé ce n'est pas mon truc « ...

« OK oubli ce que je viens te de dire « Stefan était un peu blessé du comportement de Damon et celui-ci l'avait remarqué

« un autre jour je dois passer chez Carole Lockwood « Damon essayait de se rattraper

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? « Stefan devenait curieux

« Simplement une visite de courtoisie « il répondît et prît sa veste pour partir

« Bon j'te laisse, demande à quelqu'un d'autre de te tenir compagnie ' Damon ferma la porte

« Bon allez tu décroches « C'était la quatrième fois que Bonnie essayait de joindre son père avec le fixe de chez elle puisqu'elle n'avait plus de portable ,mais elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur sa messagerie.

Après la quatrième tentative , Bonnie abandonna et commença à se préparer pour partir à l'hôpital qui était à une heure de Mystic Fall. Elle se dépêchait et courait dans tous les sens quand soudain elle entendît quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

**_A mes amis à New York, je dis salut_**  
><strong><em><span> Mes amis à L.A. ils ne savent pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Où j'étais ces dernières années ou quasiment<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> De Paris jusqu'en Chine puis au Colorado<span>_**

**_ Parfois il y a des avions dont je peux pas sauter_**  
><strong><em><span> Parfois il y a des conneries qui ne prennent plus maintenant<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour raconter des histoires on est les rois mais s'il te plaît dis-mo-i-i-i-i<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> De quoi peut-on se plaindre?<span>_**

"Bonnie tu es là ? " Jérémy l'appelait à travers la porte , elle restait figé , sans faire de bruit dans son salon espérant que Jérémy partirai. En effet , elle ne voulait pas l'affronter car cela consisterait à lui mentir donc elle préférait l'éviter jusqu'à qu'elle en sache plus et ainsi éviter de mentir. Après quelques minute a resté sans faire de bruit, Bonnie n'entendît plus Jérémy l'appelait ,elle se relaxa et s'essaya sur son canapé pour attendre encore un peu avant de sortir et s'assurait que Jérémy soit vraiment parti. Elle était d'autant plus agacée ,car elle n'avait plus de portable donc personne ne pourrait la joindre ce qui alimenterait les inquiétudes . Mais elle se disait qu'elle rassuré Jérémy et les autres tout à l'heure en les appelant avec le portable de Damon. D'ailleurs en pensant à Damon , Bonnie espérait qu'il ne lui pose pas un lapin et qu'il vienne malgré leur petite embrouille , elle s'était faite à l'idée de l'avoir comme partenaire et se sentait moins seul quand il était là. Elle espérait ne pas se retrouver seul , elle était réellement inquiète qu'il puisse ne pas venir . Malgré qu'ils s'engueuler souvent c'était généralement oublié le lendemain , il n'en reparlai jamais et c'est ce qu'elle aimait avec lui . Elle voulait l'appeler mais son numéros de téléphone était dans son portable et elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Donc ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus c'est qu'il ne puisse pas la joindre et elle aussi. Mais malgré ces inquiétudes elle se décida à prendre sa voiture au risque de se retrouver toute seul là-bas .

« Damon que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite « Carole Lockwood disait en souriant, elle appréciait beaucoup Damon, celui-ci le savait et en jouer pour parvenir à ces buts.

« J'ai un service à vous demander « Damon répondît

« Rentré «

Damon s'asseyait au salon et attendait Carole Lockwood qui était parti lui cherchait un verre d'eau

« Tenez « elle lui tendait le verre

« Merci « Carole Lockwood s'asseyait à côté de lui

« Donc, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? « Elle demanda

« C'est un peu délicat ,mais voilà, je voulais savoir si vous connaissez un certains Denis Gray » Damon demanda

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Elle demanda réticente à l'idée d'aborder le sujet

« Juste par curiosité, je travaille aux archives de la bibliothèque du lycée et j'ai trouvé des articles intriguant à propos de lui qui ont attisé ma curiosité « Damon n'avait trouvé que cela comme mensonge, Carole Lockwood hésita à parler et se servait à boire

« Oui j'en ai entendu parler à l'époque « Elle répondît et n'en disait pas plus ce qui agacé Damon qui était donc obligé de poser beaucoup plus de questions pour en savoir plus

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?« Damon ne voulait pas trop brusqué l'interrogatoire

« Vous ne devez en parler à personne c'est compris seul les membres du concile savent ,c'est pour cela que je vous le raconte « elle avertissait

« Vous me connaissez, Carole « il lui souriait pour la charmez

« En effet, à vrai dire ce pauvre homme en à trop dit sur cette journée «

« De quoi vous parlez ? « Damon répondît

**_Quand tu es joyeux comme un fou_**  
><strong><em><span> Laisse-toi emporter<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Quand tout est fini<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu dois le comprendre<span>_**

**_ Oh, ça doit être ça la belle vie_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca doit être ça la belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca pourrait vraiment être ça une belle vie, belle vie<span>_**

**_Je dis oh, j'avais ce sentiment que tu ne peux combattre_**  
><strong><em><span> Comme si la ville était en feu ce soir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca pourrait vraiment être ça une belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Une belle, belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ohhhhh<span>_**

**_ Une belle, belle vie_**  
><strong><em><span> Ohhhhh<span>_**

« A l'époque, je crois que c'était en 96 , je sais plus trop , il s'était produit des horreurs à Mystic Fall , des vampire attaquait la ville et était à la recherche d'une espèce de dague , ils ont tué des gens et ont mis le chaos en ville « elle répondît

« Mais comment cela se fait que personne n'en parle, qu'il n'y ait aucune trace dans les archives « Damon demandait

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ,mais quelque chose a fait fuir les vampires et après cela la ville a été traumatisée, donc le concile de l'époque a décidé de réunir tous les habitants de la ville et de leur faire oublier, ce qui est intéressant c'est que les chasseurs de vampire de l'époque qui s'était battu contre eux lors de l'invasion ont enfermé quelque vampire et les ont forcé à faire oublier à tous les habitants de la ville « Carole disait

« Mais pourquoi vous, vous en souvenez ? « Damon demanda

« Mes parents faisaient partie du concile et me l'ont raconté ,car ils estimaient que si j'en faisais partie je devais en savoir plus, comme des cours d'histoires, cependant on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ,mais Denis Gray était le seul à s'en rappeler , il était ainsi devenu une gêne pour le concile donc ils l'ont fait passer pour fou et l'on mît en hôpital psychiatrique « elle répondît

« C'est un peu extrême vous auriez pu l'hypnotisé une seconde fois « Damon déclara

« oui je sais ,mais c'était une manière de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de lui »

« Et la dague alors vous ne vous êtes jamais renseigné «

« Si mais, on n'a rien trouvé, on n'a essayé de trouver plus d'information sur les vampires de cette journée avec les photos ,mais cela n'a mené à rien « elle répondît

« Les photos, quelle photo ? » Damon demanda

« A l'époque Denis Gray avait pris des photos de quelque vampire lors de l'invasion"

« Je sais que j'en demande trop mais qu'est ce qu'est-ce qu'elles sont devenues ces photos, vous les avez détruit «

Non, on les a gardés c'est d'ailleurs mon mari qui les avait , ses parents lui ont légué tous les registre et dossier du concile depuis sa création «

« Je pourrais les voir s'il vous plaît « Damon demanda

« Promettez-moi que cela restera entre nous « elle demanda

« Je le promets « Pendant que Carole Lockwood était parti chercher les photos en haut dans l'ancien bureau de son mari, Damon croisa les mains et était en train de réfléchir à toute cette histoire qu'il lui paraissait bien plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait, il essayait de chercher un lien avec la soi-disant mère de Bonnie ,mais ne voyait toujours pas la relation entre les deux événements , il devait voir Bonnie au plus vite et lui parlait il se disait.

Pendant que madame Lockwood était en haut , quelqu'un sonna à la porte

**_Désespérément_**  
><strong><em><span> J'ai l'impression que je vais peut-être manquer quelque chose<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Désespérément<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> J'ai l'impression que la fenêtre se ferme oh, si vite<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Désespérément<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je suis en train de prendre une photo de toi dans ma tête<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Parce que désespérément<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Notre espoir est que nous avons tant qui permet de nous sentir bien<span>_**

" Damon vous pouvez ouvrir " Carole Lockwood criait d'en haut

"oui pas de problème " Damon répondit et ouvra la porte à la place de Madme Lockwood qui était occupée

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là « Caroline l'agressa dès la seconde qu'il ouvra la porte

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et toi , oh je sais, tu cherches ton petit ami » Damon la charriait

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, d'ailleurs je suis content de te voir, je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes encore avec Bonnie, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal « Caroline le menaçait

« Oh c'est touchant, sinon tu me feras quoi, je te rappelle que je suis plus fort ' Il souriait ce qui l'énervait

« Va te faire voir, si tu vois Bonnie dis lui que je la cherche, j'arrive plus à la joindre depuis hier « Damon se souvenait que Bonnie avait cassé son portable la veille, il était contrarié ,car il voulait la joindre pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, il était content ,car il se disait qu'elle serait contente . Il voulait aussi savoir si elle aussi en avait appris de son côté avec son père

Carole Lockwood descendît avec les photos à la main et se dirigea vers l'entrée devant Damon

'Désolé Caroline, Tyler n'est pas là « Carole Lockwood souriait, Damon trouvait bizarre la déclaration de Madame Lockwood ,car il entendait la respiration de Tyler qui était en train de dormir en haut il regarda Caroline et savait qu'elle entendait aussi Tyler et que Madame Lockwood était en train de lui mentir

« Ha ok vous pourriez lui dire que je suis passé, je repasserai surement ce soir « Caroline faisait comme-ci de rien n'était ,mais regardait gêné Damon car elle savait que Damon savait

« Je ne préférais pas « elle disait soudain, Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire

**_Oh, ça doit être ça la belle vie_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca doit être ça la belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca pourrait vraiment être ça une belle vie, belle vie<span>_**

**_ Je dis oh, j'avais ce sentiment que tu ne peux combattre_**  
><strong><em><span> Comme si la ville était en feu ce soir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ca pourrait vraiment être ça une belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Une belle, belle vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh yeahhh<span>_**

**_ Belle, belle vie, belle vie_**  
><strong><em><span> Ohhh<span>_**

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « Carole Lockwood se tourna vers Damon et posa les photos sur l'armoire de l'entrée et sortît pour parler à Caroline à l'extérieur laissant Damon avec les photos

Damon regarda les photos posée sur l'étagère , il voulait les prendre et partir ,mais si Madame Lockwood le découvrait il perdrait sa confiance, donc il ne prît pas le risque ,mais décida de prendre les photos en photos avec son portable, il se posa sur le fauteuil et se dépêcha de prendre en photos, il le faisait sans vraiment les regarder , car il n'avait pas le temps et en même temps il écoutait la conversation entre Caroline et madame Lockwood

« Je préférais que vous ne voyez plus mon fils, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous ,mais vous n'êtes pas le genre de fille que je veux pour lui « Carole disait sèchement

« ouaw , ça c'est clair au moins , et qu'est ce qui vous permet de dire cela « Caroline sentait ses dents de vampire sortir ne supportant pas le ton sur lesquels Madame Lockwood s'adressait à elle

« Vous êtes immature, si je me souviens bien vous avez même eu je ne sais pas quoi avec Damon Salvatore alors qu'il est plus âgé que vous, ensuite Matt et maintenant vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur mon fils « Caroline était blessé par tout ce que Carole Lockwood était en train de lui dire

« Il n'y a rien entre votre fils et moi « Caroline se défendait

« Je sais ,mais vaux mieux en arrêtez là pendant qu'il en ai encore temps , croyez-moi entre vous et moi , il n'hésitera pas à me choisir « elle disait

« Oh la garce « Damon chuchotait pendant qu'il était en train de photographier les photos et écoutait leur conversation

Quand il eut finît il posa vite fait les photos sur l'armoire dans la même position dans laquelle Carole Lockwood les avait mît et se dirigea en haut.

Il prît un verre d'eau et le jeta sur le visage de Tyler qui était en train de dormir

**_A mes amis à New York, je dis salut_**  
><strong><em><span> Mes amis à L.A. eux ne savent pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Où j'étais ces dernières années ou quasiment<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> De Paris jusqu'en Chine puis au Colorado<span>_**

**_ Parfois il y a des avions dont je peux pas sauter_**  
><strong><em><span> Parfois il y a des conneries qui ne prennent plus maintenant<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour raconter des histoires on est les rois mais s'il te plaît dis-mo-i-i-i-i<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> De quoi peut-on se plaindre?<span>_**

« Oh ptain , qu'est ce qui se passe ? « Tyler se leva brusquement sans faire attention à Damon

« Ben je dirais que ta copine, peu importe qui est-elle, Caroline est en train de se faire chasser par ta mère, tu sais le genre de discours, vous ne vous approchez pas de mon fils bla bla bla et bla , elle a limite traité de putain enfin bref , je suis juste de passage , ne dis pas à ta mère que tu m'as vu » Damon disait et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour descendre en bas , Carole Lockwood rentra et vît Damon

« Désolé, je suis tout à vous maintenant « elle disait à Damon

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais j'ai un rendez-vous important, je regarderais les photos plus tard si cela ne vous dérange pas «

« Ok pas de problème, vous savez où me trouvez «

« C'était un plaisir » Damon posa un baiser sur sa main

« Moi de même « elle souriait bêtement

Damon allait partir ,mais devait faire une course avant , il devait se dépêcher ,car Bonnie allait encore être en colère contre lui et il savait très bien comment cela finirait , donc il essayait en quelque sorte de faire des efforts.

Bonnie était arrivé devant l'hôpital psychiatrique , de l'extérieur il ressemblait à un simple centre thérapeutique , il y avait un jardin , des bancs ,mais par contre des surveillant partout , elle se demandait si elle était au bon endroit ,car elle s'attendait à un vieux immeuble abandonné. Elle décida d'attendre Damon devant le portail qui s'ouvrait automatiquement , elle avait 12 h 45 sur sa montre , elle soupira quand elle se rendît compte qu'elle était largement en avance , elle s'asseyait donc par terre en l'attendant , elle avait peur qu'il ne vienne pas , mais bon elle avait l'habitude de se disputer avec lui ce qui l'est empêché pas de coopérer ,donc quelque part au fond elle , elle était sûre qu'il ne la laissera pas quand il commença à être 13 h 30 elle commençait à avoir peur et douter de plus en plus , elle se leva et sonna à pour qu'on lui ouvre le portail , elle se disait qu'il ne viendrait pas donc elle irait tout seul , l'idée d'aller tout seul ne l'enchantait pas trop mais bon elle n'avait pas choix.

« pon pon « une voiture klaxonna et se gara, Bonnie se retourna et vît Damon sortir de la voiture.

« T'avais prévu d'y aller sans moi ? » Damon s'approcha d'elle en souriant, Bonnie se sentait soulagé , elle était contente qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et qui la soutienne en quelque sorte ,mais elle ne le fît pas montrer comme d'habitude

« tu es au retard « elle répondît sèchement

« oui je sais , mais quand tu seras pourquoi , tu me pardonneras j'en suis sûre « Damon disait

« tu as trouvé quelque chose «

« Oui allons y je t'en parlerais sur le chemin « Damon disait

Quand le portail s'ouvrît tous deux se dirigea vers l'accueil , Damon était en train de raconter à Bonnie tout ce qu'il avait trouvée .

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'accueil, Bonnie le stoppa et lui prît la main

« Quoi, tu as des photos « elle disait impressionnée par ces recherche

« Oui je te les montrerais tout à l'heure «, Bonnie souriait , elle était contente de tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Damon souriait devant le bonheur de Bonnie , il était content de lui, il était heureux de lui avoir rendu son sourire . Damon regarda Bonnie bizarrement puis baissa son regard vers la main de Bonnie qui lui tenait la main. Bonnie remarqua la gêne dans le regard de Damon et se rendît compte qu'elle lui tenait la main , elle enleva précipitamment sa main

« Heu, désolé « Elle était gênée ,

Damon ignora le mal aise qui s'était installé« En fait tu as eu ton père « Il espérait que Bonnie en avait appris plus sur sa mère

« Non il ne répond pas , j'essaierai tout à l'heure « elle répondît

« Est-ce que tu serais si par hasard, ton père et ta mère, sont comme toi « Damon demanda

« Tu veux dire des sorcier « Elle chuchota

« Oui «

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, je sais que mon père ne croit pas à ce genre de truc, il considérait ma grand-mère comme folle, puis en ce qui concerne ma mère j'en sais rien pourquoi cette question « Bonnie interrogea

« Parce que les sorciers ne peuvent pas être hypnotisé , donc s'ils sont comme toi , ils se souviennent de quelque chose «

« donc ils pourraient nous aider sur la dague tu penses « Bonnie finissaient la phrase de Damon

« oué mais bon ce n'est pas grave, on en a déjà assez maintenant allons y « Damon répondît

Les portes automatiques s'ouvraient pour laissait entrer Damon & Bonnie, quand ils rentrèrent les deux regardèrent partout, ils trouvaient l'accueil impressionnant, on aurait dit une réception d'un centre de spa , et non d'un hôpital psychiatrique , ils se regardèrent et s'approcha de l'accueil

« Heu excusez nous, on est bien à '

« Oui vous êtes bien à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Sydney « la réceptionniste rigolait

« Tout le monde me pose cette question, ce n'est pas l'image de l'hôpital psychiatrique que vous avez hein ? « Bonnie trouvait la dame charmante

« Oui en effet « Elle répondît

« En quoi puis-je vous aider « la réceptionniste demandai en regardant Bonnie et Damon

« Nous voudrions voir Monsieur Denis Gray s'il vous plaît « Bonnie demandai, Damon l'avait laissé ce chargeai de cela ,car elle avait plus de contact de lui

« Ha « la réceptionniste disait surprise

« il sera content d'avoir de la visite , vous savez , personne ne rend visite à ce pauvre homme , il reçoit régulièrement la visite d'une amie mais c'est tout « la dame disait

« Vous avez pris rendez-vous ? » La réceptionniste demandait,

« Non désolé , on est de passage en ville et ce n'était pas prévu , donc on n'a pas eu le temps de prendre rendez-vous » Bonnie mentait

« Désolé je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer si vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous « elle répondît

« S'il vous plaît , quelques minutes suffirons « Bonnie la suppliait , la réceptionniste tourna son regard vers Damon qui était ennuyé par le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas les laisser entrer , elle fixa Damon longtemps , Bonnie regardait la réceptionniste qui regardait Damon et tourna son regard vers celui-ci ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Damon soudain se mît à sourire, il regarda Bonnie puis s'approcha de la réceptionniste, il s'approcha près de son visage .

« Vous êtes très belle « Damon chuchotait, Bonnie admirait les talents de drague de Damon

« Merci vous aussi « elle répondait et souriait bêtement, Bonnie se demandait si elle avait ce genre de sourire quand elle était avec Jeremy, elle espérait que non ,car c'était pathétique

« est-ce vraiment important que vous le voyez ? « la réceptionniste disait soudain sans que Damon disent autre chose , Bonnie était au fond d'elle mort de rire devant la crédulité de cette femme , elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à Damon ,

c'est parce-qu'elle ne sait pas encore sa véritable nature « Bonnie se disait

« Oui , très « Damon chuchotait dans son oreille

« Ok , il se trouve dans le jardin là-bas , je vais vous y emmener « elle disait

« Merci « il répondît

« Heu , est-ce votre copine « la réceptionniste disait en regardant Bonnie , Bonnie s'approcha d'elle et souriait

« Non vous n'avez aucun de souci à vous faire, il est à vous « Damon la regarda et rigola

La réceptionniste rigolait bêtement lorsque Damon lui donna son numéro de téléphone ,

Pendant que la réceptionniste les emmenez voir Mr Gray , ils discutaient

« Heureusement que je suis là, on n'a même pas eu besoin de l'hypnotiser « Damon disait fièrement les mains derrière sa tête

« Ne te flatte pas trop, tu lui as réellement donné ton numéro » Bonnie demandait

« Pourquoi , jalouse ? « Il répondît

« Non plutôt dégouté pour elle ; elle ne sait pas qui tu es réellement, je la plains « Bonnie disait

« Et qui je suis réellement Bonnie ? « Damon demanda ,mais Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre , avant elle n'aurait pas hésité ,mais maintenant avec tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour elle , elle avait plus d'estime pour lui

« Je te rassure j'ai donné le numéro de Alaric « Damon déclara

« tu es incroyable « Bonnie disait

« Merci , je le prends comme un compliment «

« Mr Gray , vous avez de la visite « Damon et Bonnie étaient en train de se regarder quand ils furent coupé , il tourna leur regard vers Mr Gray , celui-ci était dos à eux .

Mr Gray se retourna délicatement

« Lucy ? » Mr Gray disait en regardant Bonnie, elle et Damon se regardèrent intrigué


	10. Mr Gray

**Music: Don't Let me down de Leonas Lewis ( C'est ma chanson du moment , j'ai fait une video sur Damon & Bonnie avec cette chanson lol)**

**_Bonne Lecture !_!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Une bifurcation sur la route<em>**  
><strong><em>Je regarde les deux chemins<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne sais pas lequel choisir<em>**  
><strong><em>Sur quoi puis-je me fier ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Sur la route la moins fréquentée ou celle que je connais déjà ?<em>**

**_Et non, je ne voyage pas seule_**  
><strong><em>Je tiens mon cœur dans ma main<em>**  
><strong><em>Et vous pouvez être sur que je le tiens fermement<em>**

Mr Gray se retourna délicatement

« Lucy ? » Mr Gray disait en regardant Bonnie, elle et Damon se regardèrent intrigué.

« Bon je vous laisse « la réceptionniste disait et passa une mèche derrière son oreille en souriant bêtement quand elle regarda Damon. Mr Gray devait avoir la cinquantaine voir plus. Il avait les yeux bleus et était brun, avec quelque cheveux blanc qui lui donnait un charme. Il était petit, petit pour un homme.

« Non désolé, je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett « Elle disait et lui serra la main

« Et voici Damon Salvatore « Quand Damon lui serra à son tour la main, Mr Gray retira directement sa main. Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent et comprirent que Mr Gray savait que Damon n'était pas humain

« Heu désolé, je dois prendre mes médicaments » Bonnie et Damon le suivirent et s'asseyait devant lui

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Bonnie demandai en voyant Mr Gray prendre des médicaments

« Juste des calmant, qui me rappelle que tout ce que je vois et ressens parfois ne sont pas réel ,mais simplement dans ma tête « il répondît

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez vu quand vous m'avait serré la main « Damon demandai

« Rien, seulement que ma folie revient « il répondît

« Je n'ai jamais de visite d'habitude, sauf de Lucy parfois, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas » Mr Gray demanda,

« En fait on voudrait vous poser des questions sur la raison de votre internement « Damon demanda

« Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai cru voir des choses qu'il n'existe pas, qui êtes-vous d'abord ? « Mr Gray devenait agressif à l'idée de parler de son internement. Il estimait que son internement était légitime et qu'il était réellement fou. Bonnie avait de la peine pour lui, elle avait de la peine que sa vie soit totalement détruite à cause du concile et des vampires. Quand elle le regardait, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que c'était un homme bien et qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Damon commença à sortir son portable de sa poche pour lui montrer les photos mais Bonnie mît sa main sur son bras et lui fît un signe de la tête pour lui dire de ne pas les sortir, pour éviter de le brusquer.

« Plus tard « Bonnie murmurait, seul Damon pouvait entendre son chuchotement

**_Je ne veux pas grimper_**  
><strong><em>Je ne veux pas tomber<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne sais pas par où commencer<em>**  
><strong><em>Je pourrais commencer en y allant doucement<em>**

**_Car j'ai besoin d'un héros_**  
><strong><em>J'ai un miroir qui regarde à l'intérieur de mon âme<em>**  
><strong><em>Si j'ai besoin d'un héros, j'ai mon miroir<em>**  
><strong><em>Je dois continuer le spectacle<em>**

Damon regarda Bonnie et hésita ,mais il remît son portable dans sa poche quand il vît la peine qu'elle ressentait en regardant Mr Gray. Elle avait de l'empathie pour cet homme et il le remarqua, il décida alors de respecter son choix et de la laisser l'interrogeait.

Bonnie posa sa main sur celle de Mr Gray qui était posé sur la table

« En fait je suis la fille de Lucy, je fais des recherches sur ma mère, j'ai appris récemment qu'elle était peut-être encore en vie , , j'ai toujours voulu que ma mère soit là avec moi et maintenant que je sais qu'elle en vie je ressens de la colère , tristesse , joie ..., à vrai dire je ne sais pas réellement ce que je ressent ,car j'ai toutes ces émotions en moi et ça me fait mal , tellement mal , que j'ai besoin de savoir , je veux que juste une fois quelqu'un me dise la vérité , juste une fois, je vous demande simplement votre aide « elle se confiait à Mr Gray pour le mettre à l'aise et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de se confier à elle. Damon contemplait Bonnie pendant tout son discours , il était content d'entendre ouvertement ce qu'elle ressentait , et qu'elle ne le garde pas au fond

Mr Gray mît sa main sur la sienne « Que voulez-vous savoir ? « Il demanda touché par Bonnie

« Comment vous la connaissez et qu'elle est votre relation exactement ? « Bonnie demandai

« En fait , Lucy est la seule personne qui est venue me rendre visite depuis mon arrivée ici , je ne la connaissais pas avant mais petit à petit , elle venait me rendre tous les jours visite , on est devenu proche , quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle venait me rendre visite , elle répondait bizarrement qu'on était tous les deux des dommages collatéraux « Mr Gray rigolait quand il se souvenait de Lucy

« J'ai perdu ma famille , ils m'ont reniés après que j'ai été interner ,mais Lucy était la seul à me considérer comme un être humain , comme quelqu'un de normal , elle disait souvent que j'étais loin d'être fou , je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi elle avait autant foi en moi , vous savez, elle me parlait souvent de vous « il disait en regardant Bonnie

« Elle disait que vous étiez la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé , qu'elle aurait tant aimé rester avec vous «

« Pourquoi c'est t'-elle fait passer pour morte « Bonnie demandait

« Elle ne me parlait pas vraiment d'elle , elle disait qu'elle vous apportait trop de souffrance ,et que vous seriez mieux sans elle , si elle restait avec vous , elle finirait par vous tuer disait t'-elle , je suis sûre qu'elle avait de bonne raison « il disait , Bonnie versa une larme et tourna sa tête pour regarder Damon

« Tu avais raison, « Elle disait sur le fait que sa mère était réellement en vie et qu'elle et Lætitia formait l'unique et même personne. Damon ressentait de la peine en la voyant ainsi, il voulait répondre qu'il était désolé mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, il décida de suivre l'interrogatoire à la place de Bonnie

**_J'ai mon oreille contre le sol_**  
><strong><em>C'est le son de mon train qui arrive<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est l'occasion pour nous d'être entendus<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est toi et moi<em>**  
><strong><em>Et c'est notre moment maintenant<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber<em>**

**_(Justin Timberlake)_**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant<em>**

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti en me touchant ? « Il demanda froidement, Mr Gray regarda Damon puis Bonnie, il avait confiance en Bonnie ,mais pas en Damon , il regardait Bonnie comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui confirme s'il pouvait lui parler ou pas

'Vous ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez avoir confiance en lui « Bonnie disait, Mr Gray hésita ,mais finît par parlez

« ce n'est rien j'ai souvent des hallucinations ' il répondît

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu « Damon le poussait à parler, Mr Gray approcha son visage en avant, Damon et Bonnie faisaient de même

« Vampire, j'ai vu des vampires « il chuchotait pour ne pas que les personnes autour d'eux entendent

« Ne le dite à personne, sinon ils ne vont plus m'autoriser à sortir dans le jardin , je serais au niveau 4 , je ne veux pas y retourner , je ne « Mr Gray secouer la tête , la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage , il commençait à être paniqué , Bonnie lui serra la main

« Vous ne vous inquiétez pas ça restera entre nous » Bonnie le rassuré,

« Et si je vous disais que tout ce que vous pensez être illusoire est réel ' Damon disait brusquement

« Damon « Bonnie cria, elle n'appréciait pas qu'il poussait Mr Gray, surtout qu'il était encore fragile , qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre la vérité

« Quoi, il mérite de connaître la vérité après toutes ces années, tu ne penses pas , il mérite de vivre enfin sa vie « Damon répondît , Bonnie voyait dans les yeux de Damon qu'il avait aussi de l'empathie pour cet homme

« De quoi vous parlez ? « Mr Gray les interrompu

**_Les gens !_**  
><strong><em><span>C'est la raison pour laquelle vous vivez votre vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>"Battant" : c'est votre nom !<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Tu essayes de te cacher mais il est évident que tu es un survivant<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Un croyant<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ne laisse pas ce voyage sur la route<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ce regard dans tes yeux fait jaillir le feu dans le coeur de ce monde froid<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>J'ai un marathon à tenter<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je n'essaye même pas de gagner<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je suis juste contente de ne pas être seule<span>_**

**_Car j'ai besoin d'un héros_**  
><strong><em><span>J'ai un miroir qui regarde à l'intérieur de mon âme<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Si j'ai besoin d'un héros, j'ai mon miroir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je dois continuer le spectacle<span>_**

« Si je vous dis que les vampires existent, que tout ce que vous avait vu le 21 février 1996 était vrai , que vous êtes une victime , qu'on a voulu se débarrasser de vous parce que vous en saviez trop , que vous avez perdu votre vie , alors que vous étiez dans le vrai tout ce temps « Damon disait, cela pouvait paraître brutale ,mais Mr Gray méritait de connaître la vérité

« Arrêtez, Arrêtez « Mr Gray avait mis sa main sur ses oreilles et secouer la tête

« Arrêtez , Arrêtez « Mais Damon continuait , il voulait le pousser à voir la vérité en face , Bonnie prît brutalement le bras de Damon

« ARRETE « elle criait brutalement, il enleva la main de Bonnie qui était sur son bras et l'ignora, il se leva et se mît accroupi à côté de Mr Gray qui était assis, Damon enleva les mains de Mr Gray qui étaient sur ses oreilles et le regarda pour le forcer à l'écouter

« C'est pour votre bien, si mes mots ne vous convint pas, je vais vous le prouver « Damon força Mr Gray à le regarder et se transforma progressivement en vampire. Bonnie regardait autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait, elle était choquée et surprise par la réaction de Damon. Damon regardait Mr Gray avec son visage de vampire. Celui-ci resta sans voix et comme un enfant qui venait de découvrir quelque chose, il mît ses mains sur le visage de Damon, il caressa ses veine de qui étaient sortis et toucha ses dents

« Oh mon Dieu, vous existez « Mr Gray criait choqué,

Mr Gray avait ces deux mains sur le visage de Damon, Damon mît ses mains sur les siennes

« Je suis tout ce qu'il a de plus réel « Mr Gray se mirent à rigoler, Bonnie était touché par la scène devant elle, elle trouvait l'attention de Damon mignonne, elle le trouvait mignon. Damon souriait devant la joie du monsieur

« Je ne suis pas fou alors « il rigolait

« Vous n'êtes pas fou « Damon disait à son tour, Bonnie rigolait en voyant Damon aussi heureux d, Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda, il lui souriait franchement, honnêtement puis il se tourna vers Mr Gray. Bonnie regardait l'attitude de Damon envers Mr Gray et le trouvait beau , elle se rendît compte qu'il était plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait , quand elle l'avait vu lui sourire aussi honnêtement , elle resta sans voix et tapota son cœur qui était en train de battre à mille à l'heure , elle essayait de stopper son cœur mais celui-ci ne voulait pas . « Qui es-tu réellement Damon Salvatore ? « Bonnie chuchotait

Damon se leva et retourna à sa place, Bonnie était en train de le scruter pendant qu'il fixait Mr Gray en face de lui

**_J'ai mon oreille contre le sol_**  
><strong><em>C'est le son de mon train qui arrive<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est l'occasion pour nous d'être entendus<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est toi et moi<em>**  
><strong><em>Et c'est notre moment maintenant<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber<em>**

**_(Leona Lewis)_**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse-tu pas tomber ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Promets que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse-tu pas tomber ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Promets que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber<em>**

« Quoi « il disait en se tournant, celui-ci avait senti son regard sur lui

« Rien » elle répondît et tapota son cœur

« On est ici pour en savoir plus à propos de la dague « Damon demanda maintenant que Mr Gray savait qu'il n'était pas fou , il sont portable pour montrer les photos .

« Incroyable, elle existe encore « Mr Gray déclara choquer, il prît le portable de Damon et regardait les photos

« Que savez-vous ? « Bonnie demanda

« J'ai fait des recherches après cette journée et j'ai découvert une sorte de prophétie «

« Prophétie ? »Elle demanda

« L'histoire finira par la guerre, la guerre du bien contre le mal, la guerre qui opposera les vampires et les élu » Mr Gray déclara

« De quoi vous parlez « Damon demandai

'Les vampire cherchait une dague ,mais pas n'importe laquelle , cette dague peut tuer n'importe quel créature , sorcier , vampire , Loup-Garou ,mais le plus important les hybrides ,n'importe quel hybride , que ce soit , Loup-Garou & Vampire , Loup-Garou & sorcier ou Sorcier & vampire , cette dague peut les anéantir , elle est dangereuse pour toutes ces créatures , c'est pour cela qui la recherche, pour la détruire »

« Mais où es-elle ? « Bonnie demanda

« Je ne sais pas, elle est normalement avec la gardienne « il répondît

« La gardienne ? « Dans la prophétie, seul les élus peuvent utiliser la dague, si je m'en rappelle bien, il y a un loup-Garou, le jeune Vampire, la loyale sorcière aussi appelé gardienne et le plus important ,car seul elle peut activer et utiliser la dague, le dopplehanger c'est-à-dire l'humaine et ces deux gardiens, tout se joue sur l'humaine « Mr Gray chuchota

« Elena « Damon et Bonnie disaient en même et se regardèrent choqué.

« Tout était sous nos yeux « Damon déclara,

« Elle est en danger « Damon déclara énerver » Mr Gray posa le portable et leurs montra une photo

« C'est lui, le chef de l'invasion, je ne sais pas qui est-il mais j'en suis sûr ,ce jour-là c'était lui qui menait tous les vampires

Bonnie et Damon penchèrent leur tête pour regarder l'homme que Mr Gray pointait

« Oh mon Dieu Damon !' Bonnie disait effrayé

**_Tu courais tellement seul_**  
><strong><em>Je te vois (je te vois)<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu m'as dit que l'on pouvait changer le monde<em>**  
><strong><em>Et je crois que c'est vrai<em>**

**_Il n'y a plus rien pour nous retenir maintenant_**  
><strong><em>J'ai identifié mes douleurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et le son de ton coeur a guidé le chemin<em>**

**_(Refrain)_**  
><strong><em>J'ai mon oreille contre le sol<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est le son de mon train qui arrive<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est l'occasion pour nous d'être entendus<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est toi et moi<em>**  
><strong><em>Et c'est notre moment maintenant<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber<em>**

« Klaus « Il chuchotait choqué qu'il soit encore à l'origine de tous

« Quoi vous le connaissez ? » Mr Gray demanda

« Oh mon Dieu c'est vous, c'est vous les personnes de la prophétie « Mr Gray disait soudain

« Tyler le loup-Garou, Caroline le jeune vampire, moi la sorcière, Stefan et toi les gardiens et Elena, le dopplehanger, c'est nous Damon « Bonnie déclara choquer

« Klaus veut la dague, car elle le détruirait, il va revenir pour la chercher « Damon regardais les photos

« Ptain « Damon était énervé d'apprendre, que Klaus était de retour , que Elena soit encore en danger ,il serra son poing et le frappa sur la table

« Damon » Bonnie murmurait et mît sa main sur son poing pour le rassurer, il tourna sa tête et la regarda, il voyait qu'elle était autant effrayée que lui à l'idée de revoir Klaus, effrayé que tous les gens qu'elle aime soit en danger, il essayait de parler pour lui dire que tout irai bien mais rien ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, Bonnie voyait qu'il était autant perdu qu'elle , et parla à sa place

« Tout ira bien « elle chuchotait pour le calmer , Damon la contempla et se calma pour la rassurer à son tour

Mr Gray les interrompu « C'est vous alors qui devez avoir la dague « il disait en regardant Bonnie

« Non je ne l'ai pas, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez « Bonnie disait,

« Mais, pourquoi ils sont partis ce jour-là et quand ils reviendront ? » Bonnie demandait

« Je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais retrouvé la dague ,mais je ne sais pas quand ils reviendront, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question «

« C'est tout ce que vous savez ? « Damon demanda à Mr Gray

« Oui je vous ai tout dit « il répondît

« On doit prévenir les autres « Bonnie déclara

« Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez « elle disait

« Vous en avez déjà assez fait « il répondît en regardant Damon

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant que vous savez que vous n'êtes pas fou »

« Je ne sais pas découvrir le monde peut être ,mais avant je dois réussir à sortir d'ici, seul les membres de ma famille le peuvent mais j'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'eux ' Mr Gray disait d'un air déçu

« Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça sera une manière de vous remercier « Damon disait en souriant

« Merci du fond du cœur «

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Damon répondît, Bonnie se dirigea vers Mr Gray et l'embrassa sur la joue

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, passez à Mystic Fall « Bonnie souriait,

« Je pense que vous m'avez assez remercié allez-y « ils se levèrent et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand soudain Mr Gray les appela

« Damon ! » Il criait , Damon se retourna

« il y avait un passage sur vous dans la prophétie, je pense que c'est de vous qu'il parlait, il disait que l'âme solitaire trouveras le bonheur qu'il lui ait dû , qu'il trouvera la lumière dans les ténèbres , le réel dans l'illusoire , et que tout cela s'est toujours trouvé près de vous depuis le début « Mr Gray disait en regardant Bonnie ,

« Quoi ? « Bonnie demandai à Damon et Mr Gray qui étaient en train de la regarder «

« Non rien « Mr Gray disait en souriant

« Connerie, rien n'est jamais écrit à l'avance « Damon répondît, Mr Gray souriait et Damon et Bonnie partît ,mais avant Damon s'était arrangé pour hypnotisé la réceptionniste pour qu'il puisse signer une décharge pour faire sortir Mr Gray de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

**_(Leona Justin Timberlake)_**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisses-tu pas tomber ? (Ne me laisse pas tomber ! )<em>**  
><strong><em>Promets que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber (Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant)<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisses-tu pas tomber ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Promets que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber (Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant)<em>**

**_(Justin Timberlake)_**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant<em>**


	11. Inquiétude

**Music: Us against the world de Christina Milian ( au début pour Elena & Stefan et Caroline et Tyler )  
><strong>

** Us against the world de Westlife (Damon & Bonnie parole en anglais ) **

**Je tiens à vous remerciez pour les commentaires très chaleureux de chacun , Merci Beaucoup!  
><strong>

**_Bonne Lecture à tous ! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Si le soleil s'arrête et a décidé de ne pas briller plus<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je voudrais encore toi, bébé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Si nous voyons le dernier jour et ils disent que nous allons à la guerre<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je vais lutter avec toi, bébé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Car je sais que si je suis entrains tomber, tu ne me laissera pas touché le sol<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Si le bateau coule, je sais que tu ne me laisse pas me noyer<span>_**

**_Peu importe ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous dire_**  
><strong><em><span>C'est le seul endroit pour moi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Et nul ne peut prendre ce que j ? ai au loin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Rien ne peut venir entre nous<span>_**

**_Si le soleil s'arrête et a décidé de ne pas briller plus (pas plus)_**  
><strong><em><span>Je voudrais encore de toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Si nous voyons le dernier jour et qu ? ils disent que nous allons à la guerre (à la guerre)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je luttrais avec toi, toi, toi, toi, toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Parce que c'est nous contre le monde<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Le monde, le monde<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Tu sais c'est nous contre le monde<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Le monde, le monde, Ohh<span>_**

Elena avait demandé à Jérémy de rester chez un copain ce soir pour qu'elle puisse être seule avec Stefan. Elle était en train de préparer un dîner aux chandelles pour passer un moment romantique avec son amoureux. Tout en allumant les bougies, Elena essayait de joindre Bonnie sur son portable, car cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle d'elle ce qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus surtout avec les cauchemars qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire, ses inquiétudes devenaient de plus en plus intense.

«Bon Bonnie je n'arrête pas de tomber sur ta messagerie, ça m'énerve, je commence à m'inquiéter, si tu pouvais donner de tes nouvelles, ce serait cool, cela fait deux jours qu'on s'est pas vu, Jérémy aussi s'inquiète, bon je t'aime, j'espère que tu vas bien sinon » Elle raccrocha et admirait sa table. Elle sautait de joie en voyant ces finitions, lorsque la table et le salon étaient bien décorés pour son amoureux, Elena courra dans sa chambre pour à son tour se préparer. Elle était en train de se mettre une dernière touche de maquillage lorsqu'elle entendît un bruit dans la rue.

Elle ouvra donc la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vît une petite fille qui était en train de pleurer. La petite fille était tombée et avait une blessure sur le genou. Elena retourna chez elle pour aller chercher une trousse de secours et aider la petite fille. Une fois qu'elle avait la trousse de secours Elena couru vers la petite qui était en train de pleurer de douleur.

« Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? « Elle demandait ,mais la petite fille ne répondait pas

Elena se mît à genoux pour soigner la petite mais celle-ci lui prît le poignet pour l'arrêter

« Je suis désolé, on m'a demandé de le faire « La fille pleurait et avait du mal à parler

« De quoi tu parles ? « Elena l'interrogea perdu

Elena regarda la petite dans les yeux, au début la fille la fixait dans les yeux puis petit à petit son regard se dirigeait derrière et de la frayeur apparu dans ses yeux. Elena comprenait qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se leva doucement et se retourna brusquement

« Bonjour Elena « Un vampire disait

« Qui êtes-vous ? « Elena tenait la petite fille fermement et la cachait derrière elle, le vampire lui souriait ,mais elle comprenait ces intentions, elle avait deviné ce qui l'attendait en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne se tarda pas à écouter la réponse du vampire et se retourna pour regarder la petite fille

«Cous Cours « Elle chuchotait ,car elle savait qu'il était là pour elle et qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper

« Non et toi « La petite fille criait

« Juste cours, appelle Stefan, il t'entendra « Elena criait, la fille sans perdre une seconde se mît à courir, Elena se retourna pour regarder le vampire qui était en train de rigoler.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous « Elle disait

« oh, ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois avoir peur, je suis un simple messager « Il répondît

« Qui êtes-vous « La peur commençait à apparaître dans sa voix

« Peu importe, je délivre un message de la part de Klaus « Après avoir fini sa phrase le vampire mordît sauvagement le cou de celle-ci . Elena n'eût pas le temps de réagir en entendant le nom de Klaus à cause de la véracité par laquelle le vampire l'avait attaqué. Elle tomba par terre une fois qu'il avait fini de se nourrir.

« Il avait raison ton sang sent vraiment bon » Le vampire regarda Elena tombait et partît. Elle se retrouva toute seule, allongé sue le sol dans la rue en train de se vider de son sang

**_Maintenant, si je suis perdu à la mer 7 jours, je ne suis pas seul_**  
><strong><em><span>Si je suis tenue toi, toi, toi, toi, toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Et si tout fin de l'; tout le monde est parti<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je vais être avec vous debout, bébé<span>_**

**_Et si c'est le dernier souffle je prendre_**  
><strong><em><span>Je vais laisser mon baiser avec toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>S'il y a un mur entre nous, bébé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je sais que je le briseraie<span>_**

**_Peu importe ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous dire_**  
><strong><em><span>C'est le seul endroit pour moi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Et nul ne peut prendre ce que j ? ai au loin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Rien ne peut venir entre nous<span>_**

« Stefan , Stefan ! » La petite fille hurlait dans la rue , elle ne savait pas qui il était ,mais elle avait vu dans les yeux de Elena que Stefan était quelqu'un d'important et qu'il serait là pour elle

« Aidez là, aidez là , Stefan « Elle n'arrivait pas à parler tellement elle pleurait . Stefan était en train de marcher en direction de la maison de Elena quand il vît la petite criait son nom, dès lors il courra pour la calmer

« Hé calme-toi , qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? « il s'était mît à genoux et essuyait délicatement ces joues

« Elle est en danger « La fille criait et pleurer

« Qui, de qui tu parles ? « il demanda

« Cette fille, heu Elena « la fille disait, dès qu'il entendit son nom, Stefan devenait paniqué

« Rentre vite chez toi et oublie tout ce que tu viens de voir « il l'hypnotisait et sans perdre une seconde il courra.

Quand il arriva après avoir laissé la petite, il vit Elena allongé dans son propre sang, il y avait tellement de sang qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, tellement l'odeur était forte et lui rappelez ces démons. Il s'agenouilla précipitamment près d'Elena

« Elena, Elena « il mordît son poignet et l'a força à boire son sang

« Allez bois, bois « Stefan criait, Elena buvait et retrouva petit à petit des couleurs

« oh mon dieu Ste « elle était effrayée quand elle se réveilla, elle enlaça Stefan et pleura dans ses bras

« tu es venu « Elle chuchotait

« shu shu c'est fini « Stefan chuchotait

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Si le soleil s'arrête et a décidé de ne pas briller plus (pas plus)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je voudrais encore de toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Si nous voyons le dernier jour et qu ? ils disent que nous allons à la guerre (à la guerre)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je luttrais avec toi, toi, toi, toi, toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Parce que c'est nous contre le monde<span>_**

**_Rien n'est plus fort maintenant que toi et moi_**  
><strong><em><span>Car notre amour est tout ce que j'ai<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Et ce n'est pas jamais gon 'stop<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Non, whoa<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Il n'y a pas de distance ici lorsque nous sommes en dehors<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Allez dans le froid<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Pose ta tête sur mon épaule<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Monte comme un soldat<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je suis rester ici<span>_**

Caroline avait besoin d'oublier ce que Carole Lockwood lui avait dit. Elle essayait d'oublier au bar du Mystic Grill en buvant.

« Plus de verre pour elle merci « Tyler disait au serveur qui allait lui servir encore un verre.

« oh non pas toi « Caroline disait

« Je suis désolé pour ce que ma mère t'a dit « Tyler savait qu'elle était déboussolée à cause de sa mère

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Disons que Damon est passé me voir « Tyler ne croyais pas lui-même ce qu'il était en train de dire. En effet depuis quand Damon Salvatore se souciait du sort des autres.

« Je vais le tuer « Caroline marmonnait

« Pourquoi ça te déboussole autant ? « Il l'interrogea

« Parce que «

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, tu le sais «

« Tu sais quoi, elle a raison, tu ne devrais plus t'approcher de moi « Caroline finissait son verre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tyler la rattrapa à l'extérieur du Mistic Grill

« C'est quoi ton problème, j'arrive plus à te suivre « Caroline continuait à marcher

« Je n'ai pas de problème, ta mère a parfaitement raison, on devrait plus se revoir

« Attend, arrête de marcher deux secondes « Tyler la prît par le bras pour l'arrêter

« Pourquoi ça te bouleverse autant ? » Il demanda

« Parce que tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi « Elle répondît, Tyler la lâcha et se mît à rire

« Que suis-je bête, j'aurai du m'en doutais « il disait soudain

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? «

« Je suis un idiot d'avoir pensé que c'était parce que tu ressentais quelque-chose pour moi, je me suis bien fait avoir ? » Tyler répondît en rigolant

« Non, pas du tout Tyler « Caroline voulait se justifier ,mais son portable se mît à sonner subitement

« Sauvé par le gong « Tyler déclara , Caroline ne répondait pas trop préoccupée par Tyler qui se montrait blessé.

« Répond « il disait un peu en colère

Elle répondît et Tyler vît le visage de Caroline se décomposer et de la panique surgir sur son visage

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ' Il demanda une fois qu'elle avait raccroché

« C'est Elena, elle a été attaquée par un vampire « Caroline disait choqué

« Viens je t'emmène «

Caroline était dans le siège du passager et Tyler conduisait, elle était avec son portable et essayait d'appeler Bonnie ,mais personne ne répondait ce qui l'énervait.

« Ptain répond Bonnie « Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?, elle devrait être là « Caroline disait énervé que Bonnie ne soit pas là

Lorsque Tyler se gara devant chez Elena , celui-ci essayait de consoler Caroline qui était en train de s'effondrer

« Hé calme toi, tout va bien «

« Non tout ne va pas bien « Caroline criait en essayant toujours de joindre Bonnie

« Bonnie n'est pas là, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose et Elena s'est fait attaquer « Tyler ne savait pas quel mots elle avait besoin d'entendre , ce qu'il fallait dire alors il prît Caroline dans ses bras et lui fît un câlin

« Quand tout cela va se terminer « Elle déclarait, elle n'en pouvait plus de leurs vies , de sa vie , de toutes ces horreurs .

« J'en sais rien « Il chuchota

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Westlife <span>_**

**_Us against the world_**  
><strong><em><span>Against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Us against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Against the world <span>_**

Bonnie était dans la voiture de Damon, celui-ci conduisait, elle ne voulait pas rentrer toute seule, car elle avait peur depuis qu'elle avait appris que Klaus en avait encore après eux. Elle était en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre et ne se rendait pas compte que Damon l'appelait.

« Bonnie « Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder quand elle prît enfin conscience qu'il était en train de l'appeler

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda encore perdu par tout ce qui se passait

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » Il demanda

« A rien, a rien «

« Menteuse, dis-moi « Il voulait que pour une fois elle se confie à propos de tout ce qui se passer

« Te dire quoi hein, par où je devrais commencer, par ma mère, la prophétie, Klaus, j'en ai juste marre, je veux une journée sans tout ça, sans sorcière, vampire, loup-Garou, le genre de journée qu'une fille de mon âge est censé vivre « Elle avouai

« Sauf que ce n'est plus toi maintenant, tu dois réaliser que tu ne peux plus vivre une simple vie d'humaine « Damon disait

« Je le réalise tous les jours « Elle disait et ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans le noir et ne plus rien penser, Damon la regardait et prît quelque chose à l'arrière de sa voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? « Elle ouvra les yeux gêné par le bruit qu'il faisait et le fait qu'il ne regardait pas la route, quand la voiture commençait à partir sur le côté parce que Damon ne regardait pas la route préoccupée à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Bonnie prît le volant à sa place

« tu es fou, tu pourrais nous tuer ! »Elle criait

« C'est bon j'ai trouvé « Damon disait et reprît le volant

« Tiens « Il lui donna ce qu'il cherchait

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Bonnie demanda

« Comme le tiens est cassé, tout à l'heure sur le chemin je suis parti t'en acheté un autre « Il disait

« C'est pour cela que tu étais en retard ? «

« Entre autre, par contre t'attend pas à un portable de haute technologique genre i phone «

« T'inquiète pas je ne suis pas difficile « elle disait et ouvrît le portable que Damon lui avait acheté.

« C'est le même que l'ancien « Bonnie rigolait devant le portable

« Comme quoi j'ai bon goût, espérons que tu ne le casses pas celui là « Damon disait en regardant la route

« T'inquiète pas je le garderais précieusement celui là « Elle disait et fixa Damon, celui-ci la regarda et souriait

« C'est bon « Bonnie disait soudain

« De quoi ? » Il demanda

« De te voir sourire et non ce sourire sarcastique » Damon rigolait lorsqu'il voyait Bonnie en train d'imiter son sourire sarcastique

« mais un sourire honnête,, tu es bien plus complexe que je le pensais Damon Salvatore « Bonnie avouai

« Vous aussi Bonnie Bennett « Il rigolait, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils partageaient un moment ensemble sans se disputer une seule fois.

« On est arrivé « Damon disait en voyant le panneau de Mystic Fall, il avait l'intention de déposer Bonnie chez elle ,mais il reçût un coup de fil

« Allo « Damon disait au volant

« Quoi ? Elle va bien « Damon appuya sur le champignon et accéléra. Bonnie voyait la peur de Damon sur son visage, il se montrait paniqué et affolé quand il conduisait

« Ok j'arrive « il finît

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demandait inquiète

« C'est Elena, elle s'est fait attaquer par un vampire « Il répondît, Bonnie le regardait et remarqua la panique qu'il y avait sur son visage, elle avait autant peur que lui pour Elena ,mais ne pût s'empêcher d'être jalouse de celle-ci, car Damon se montrait tellement fragile lorsqu'il s'agissait de Elena , et seulement d'elle.

**_[Shane:]_**  
><strong><em><span> You and I, we've been at it so long<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I still got the strongest fire<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> You and I, we still know how to talk<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Know how to walk that wire<span>_**

**_ [Mark:]_**  
><strong><em><span> Sometimes I feel like The world is against me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> The sound of your voice, baby<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> That's what saves me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> When we're together I feel so invincible<span>_**

**_ [Shane:]_**  
><strong><em><span> Cause it's us against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> You and me against them all<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> If you listen to these words<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Know that we are standing tall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I don't ever see the day that<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I won't catch you when you fall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Cause it's us against the world tonight<span>_**

**_ [Nicky:]_**  
><strong><em><span> Us against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Against the world<span>_**

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent en furie chez Elena, il y avait Caroline assît sur le fauteuil à côté de Tyler qui était assît sur l'accoudoir et Jeremy, Stefan et Elena sur le canapé. Elena avait mît de la glace sur son coup là où il y avait les morsures pour diminuer la douleur qui était encore présente.<p>

« Où vous étiez passé ?, on a essayé de vous joindre toute la journée « Caroline leurs reprochait, Bonnie avait remarqué que Jeremy avait l'air d'être énervé mais elle l'ignora trop inquiète pour Elena

« Elena ça va? Je suis désolé « Bonnie s'approcha et fît un câlin, puis elle se remît à côté de Damon qui était debout devant eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va, je suis content que tu ailles bien « Elena répondît, ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Bonnie ces derniers jours, l'inquiétait et ces cauchemars à propos de ses amis qui disparaissaient revenaient toutes les nuits, donc elle était soulagée quand elle vît Bonnie et Damon en pleine forme. Elena souriait à Damon car elle était contente qu'il soit venu malgré que leurs relations ne soient plus comme avant. Damon lui souriait à son tour, il avait retrouvé son calme lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle allait bien

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ' Damon demanda à Stefan, Damon remarqua la détresse dans les yeux de Stefan qui était encore sous le choc et avait l'image de Elena allongé dans son sol,

« Un vampire l'a attaqué, c'était un message de « Stefan hésitait à parler

« Klaus « Damon finissait la phrase de Stefan

« On nous avait prévenu « Damon murmurait à Bonnie, il s'adressait plus à Bonnie qu'aux autres

« De quoi tu parles ?, comment tu sais pour Klaus « Stefan demanda lorsqu'il entendît Damon , tout le monde les regardaient intrigué

« Quelqu'un nous a prévenu « Damon allait tout expliquer, mais Stefan le laissa pas finir

« Attends quoi, tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien dit « Il agressa Damon

« Non pas du tout il « Bonnie intervenait dû moins essayer

« Reste en dehors de cela Bonnie « Stefan criait sur Bonnie, elle était choquée devant la haine qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Stefan

« Tu étais au courant qu'Elena était en danger et tu n'as rien dit, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore Damon « Stefan cria après lui, tout le monde sursauta devant la hausse de ton de Stefan

Elena savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le calmer donc elle ne disait rien.

« wwo calme toi ok, je vai » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ,car Stefan le prît par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur

« Me calmer Damon, tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien dit, c'est Elena, elle était à moitié morte » Stefan criait sur Damon. Tout le monde étaient choqués devant la réaction de Stefan et comprenaient sa colère excepté Bonnie qui était énervé par le comportement de Stefan. Damon prît à son tour Stefan et le plaqua contre le mur

« Laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer « Damon essayait encore une fois de s'expliquer ,mais Stefan le plaqua encore une fois contre le mur et sortît ses dents de vampire.

« Stefan, Damon arrêtez « Elena criait ,mais Stefan ne l'écoutait pas, Damon quant à lui était énervé que Stefan ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de s'expliquer.

« Vraiment Stefan, tu peux faire mieux, « Damon le provoquait , il ne cherchait plus à se défendre, il en avait marre qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose de bien, personne ne le défendait, personne ne reconnaissait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Damon ne chercha même pas à sortir son visage de vampire trop fatigué de se défendre alors que Stefan l'étranglé de plus en plus. Bonnie voyait la lassitude de Damon sur son visage et était énervé que personne ne les laisse s'expliquer. Stefan était en train de soulager toute sa peine sur Damon en l'étranglant au point que celui-ci commençait à voir trouble et allait s'évanouir lorsque soudain Stefan se retrouva projeter de l'autre cotée de la pièce et tomba tellement le choc était violent.

« Stefan ! « Elena criait et se leva brusquement pour aller aider Stefan ,mais celui-ci était à terre en train de crier de douleur avec les mains sur sa tête. Elena regarda Stefan et se tourna vers Bonnie lorsqu'elle se rendît compte que Bonnie était en train de lui faire un anévrisme

« Bonnie arrête ça « Elena criait

« Dis lui de se calmer avant et de nous laisser vous expliquer « Elena était en colère contre Bonnie et la fixa sévèrement , Bonnie voyait la colère de Elena ,mais ne s'en souciait pas à ce moment.

« Arrête ça tout de suite je pense qu'il a compris « Elena criait , Bonnie suivît les ordres de Elena et se retourna vers Damon pour voir comment il allait . Il était à genoux et avait ses mains autour de son coup , il essayait encore de reprendre son souffle , à vrai dire il ne pensait pas que Stefan avait autant de force à cause de son régime ,mais la peine , et la souffrance de Stefan avait alimenté sa force.

**_There'll be days_**  
><strong><em><span> We'll be on different sides but<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> That doesn't last too long<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> We find ways to get it on track<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And know how to turn back on<span>_**

**_ [Shane:]_**  
><strong><em><span> Sometimes I feel<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I can't keep it together<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Then you hold me close<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And you make it better<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> When I'm with you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I can feel so unbreakable<span>_**

**_ [Mark:]_**  
><strong><em><span> Cause it's us against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> You and me against them all<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> If you listen to these words<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Know that we are standing tall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I don't ever see the day that<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I won't catch you when you fall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Cause it's us against the world tonight<span>_**

Bonnie se dirigea vers Damon et se mît à genoux pour l'aider, pendant que Elena aidait Stefan à se lever. Ils étaient tous en train de fixer Damon et Bonnie, surtout Jeremy qui se montrait envieux de l'attention que Bonnie accordé a Damon, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant soucieuse de Damon Salvatore, elle se montrait vraiment inquiète à propos de lui et Jeremy pouvait le voir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. De même que Jeremy les autres ne comprenaient pas l'attention de Bonnie envers Damon, ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là, Elena se retourna pour regarder Caroline qui se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle puis elle regarda son petit frère qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa jambe, elle savait dès lors qu'il était énervé.

« Hé ça va ? » Bonnie chuchotait ,mais Damon ne répondait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en difficulté, il n'arrivait pas à respirer c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui répondait pas, il avait toujours ses mains autour de son cou. Bonnie approcha délicatement ses mains et enleva les mains de Damon.

« Laisse-moi faire « elle chuchotait, Damon enleva ses mains pour laisser apparaître son cou qui avait une grosse trace laissée par Stefan

« risperu ,gorjdu « Damon scrutait Bonnie pendant qu'elle était en train de s'occuper de lui, il s'était encore perdu en elle comme souvent ces derniers temps , et se réveilla lorsqu'il prît conscience de la présence des autres autour surtout de Elena et Stefan qui étaient en train de le fixer

« Ça va ? « Damon était en train de regarder Elena derrière Bonnie qui le regardait confuse. Elle était perdue et était confuse en voyant le regard de Damon envers Bonnie. Il avait vu qu'elle se posait plein de questions et qu'elle avait remarqué comment il regardait Bonnie, il ne savait pas pourquoi ,mais cela le gênait qu'elle et les autres aient vu comment il la regardait. Bonnie se retourna quand elle vît Damon préoccupé à regarder derrière, elle se retourna et aperçut Elena qui était perdu . Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à elle , Bonnie se disait en regardant Elena. Elle ressentait de l'envie envers Elena , elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal en regardant Elena et Damon . Bonnie n'arrivait pas à cacher sa jalousie et sa peine sur son visage. Puis elle regarda Jeremy et savait qu'il avait vu la peine et la jalousie sur son visage ,car il montrait les mêmes sentiments envers Damon sur son visage.

« J'aurai pu me débrouiller tout seul « Damon avait changé son regard en direction de Bonnie qui était en train de regarder Jérémy, il regarda Jérémy et ressentait à son tour un malaise à l'endroit où il était censée ressentir du vide , tout le monde sentait un malaise dans la pièce , Bonnie ne supportait pas le regard de Jérémy et se retourna pour éviter son regard

« Tu es sûre, tu avais plutôt l'air en difficulté« Elle le taquinait en chuchotant pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent

« Tu saignes « Damon disait en voyant du sang coulait du nez de Bonnie

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude « elle répondît en touchant délicatement le coup de Damon pour voir si la marque avait disparu

« C'est parti « elle disait soulagé

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Il chuchotait pour ne pas que les autres entendent

« oui, ce n'est rien par contre tu peux leur expliquer « Bonnie chuchotait, elle ne supportait pas tous les regards sur elle

« Je vais leur expliquer « Damon déclara, en voyant Bonnie aussi gênait

Damon regarda Stefan et se leva

« Calmer maintenant, je peux parler «

Damon racontait en détail tout ce qui s'était passé au groupe, quand il avait fini , il y avait un silence de mort dans le salon Bonnie était à côté de Damon et attendait les réactions de chacun

« Juste une question, depuis quand vous êtes au courant ? « Jérémy se décida enfin à parler

« Aujourd'hui pour Klaus mais toute cette histoire à commencer il y a trois jours un peu près, je voulais avoir plus d'information et ainsi après vous le dire « Bonnie voyait la colère de Jérémy ,mais aussi de Caroline et Elena

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous le dis, vous avez encore mijoté des cachotteries « Caroline disait à son tour, la dernière fois elle n'avait pas apprécié quand il avait comploté pour tuer Klaus .

« Tu n'as rien retenu de ce qui s'est passé avec Klaus et Jenna »Jérémy lui reprochait encore le fait qu'elle ait écarté quand Jenna est morte. Bonnie n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Jérémy et des autres.

« Attendez, elle a voulu vous le dire ,mais elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait donc vous vouliez qu'elle vous dise quoi ? « Damon défendait Bonnie , lui aussi n'appréciait pas leurs regards, il était tout autant surpris de leur réaction et se souvenait quand lui et Bonnie mangeait au stand de hotdog et qu'elle était impatiente de leur dire.

« Mais toi elle t'a mis au courant « Elena s'y mettait à son tour

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix ,mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de me le dire « Damon répondît

« Tu as encore agi inconsciemment « Jérémy reprochait à Bonnie

« Hé tu entends ce que tu dis « Damon déclarait, il était énervé par le comportement de Jeremy. Quant à Bonnie, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était choquée devant les propos de chacun, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils réagissent comme ça, elle était censée ne plus ressentir toute cette pression mais c'était tout le contraire. Bonnie était concentrée à regarder Jeremy, elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Jeremy était énervé qu'elle l'avait encore écarté , qu'elle se soit confiée à Damon ,mais pas à lui , qu'elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de le protéger alors que c'était lui qui était censé la protéger. Il se leva et claqua la porte en colère

« il y a des claques qui se perdent « Damon disait outré devant le comportement de Jeremy

« C'est mon frère « Elena répondît, Bonnie était toujours en train de regarder la porte, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait

« Je m'en fous c'est qu'un petit con « Damon regarda Bonnie courir à l'extérieur pour le rattraper

« Elle ne devrait même pas le rattraper « Damon disait, Elena et Caroline se regardèrent intrigué par le comportement de Damon

« Jérémy attend « Bonnie criait

« Quoi, Pourquoi ? « Jeremy se retourna

« Je suis désolé «

« Vraiment Bonnie, tu l'es ? Il demanda, Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire

« tu vois « Jeremy disait et commença à partir

« tu vas où ? » Elle demanda

« Chez Alaric « il disait et prît sa voiture

Quand Bonnie rentra dans le salon, il n'y avait plus que Caroline, Elena et Damon. Caroline et Elena avait demandé à Tyler et Stefan de partir pour qu'elles puissent s'expliquer entre fille, elles avaient demandé à Damon mais celui-ci ne voulait pas

« Alors ? « Elena demanda à Bonnie

« Il est parti « Bonnie répondît un peu perdu devant ce qu'il venait de se passer

« Je comprends qu'il soit en colère « Caroline reprochait à son tour

« ça veut dire quo ?i « Bonnie demandait

« ça veut dire, que tu avais dit qu'on se dirait tout à partir de maintenant alors que tu nous caches tellement de choses en plus on a essayé de te joindre toute la journée et tu ne répondais pas, donc je comprends qu'il t'en veuille « Caroline avouait

« Vous m'en voulez ?« Bonnie n'avait pas le courage de se défendre ce qui énervait Damon, il était énervé qu'elle se laisse faire

« Je ne sais pas « Caroline répondît, Bonnie regarda Elena ,mais Elena ne répondît pas,

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher « Elena répondait seulement, lorsqu'elle et Caroline se leva et montait l'escalier, Damon les appela

« HEY vous deux ! » Damon les interpellait

« Vous vous prenez pour qui, Bonnie vous raconte une nouvelle importante et vous lui faite des reproches.

« Damon occupe toi de tes affaires « Caroline disait, Elena ne disait rien, elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Bonnie ,mais elle était réellement inquiète ces deux derniers jours et lui reprochait de ne pas donner des nouvelles.

« Désolé, c'est juste que j'étais réellement inquiète pendant ces deux jours et tu ne nous as pas donnée de nouvelle » Elena regardait Bonnie, Bonnie en avait marre des reproches et de tout le reste donc elle ne disait plus rien pour que la soirée se termine.

« Donc Bonne nuit « Elena disait

« Hé attend » Damon les interpella encore

« quoi encore ? « Caroline disait

« Au cas où cela vous intéresserait, Bonnie ne pouvait pas vous joindre ,car elle a cassé son portable lorsqu'elle a appris que sa mère était peut-être en vie, sa mère est en vie je tiens à vous le rappeler parce que personne n'a cherché à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait surtout pas ces deux amis « Damon disait brutalement, Caroline et Elena ne savaient pas quoi dire, car il avait raison, elles avaient oublié que leurs meilleurs amis vivait des moments dures en ce moment, quand elles allaient parler Bonnie les interrompît .

« Laissons tombé pour ce soir les filles, ok, je vais rester ici un peu pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien et on n'en reparlera plus tard ok « Bonnie se décida à parler

« Bonnie ! » Les filles l'appelèrent et essayèrent de lui parler pour s'excuser mais Bonnie s'en alla et s'asseyait sur le canapé ignorant leurs présences. Caroline et Elena se regardèrent et décidèrent de laisser tomber pour ce soir car Bonnie ne voulait pas discuter.

Damon s'asseyait à côté de Bonnie sur le canapé.

« Merci « Bonnie disait

« Il y a pas de quoi , ils sont allés loin « Damon répondît

« Non pas seulement pour ça, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant, donc Merci » Damon mît sa main sur le front de Bonnie

« Non ce n'est pas possible tu dois avoir de la fièvre ,j'aurais parié t'avoir entendu me remercier « Il disait, Bonnie rigola et enleva sa main de son front .

« Ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours " elle disait

« Je pense que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie « ils rigolèrent tous les deux

« Sinon à part ça tu te sens comment ? «

« Fatigué, simplement fatigué « Elle mît son visage dans ses mains et soupira

« Non je veux dire par rapport à ta mère ? » Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda longtemps sans dire un mot.

« Quoi ? « Il demanda

« Non c'est juste que tu es la seul personne à m'avoir posée cette question » Elle avouait, Bonnie regardait ses mains et prît du temps avant de répondre.

« Je suis contente et déçue, contente qu'elle soit en vie mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prête à lui pardonner, déçu ,car on n'a rien appris de plus sur elle, on sait pour Klaus etc. mais on ne sait toujours pas le lien avec elle « Bonnie s'interrompît subitement et tourna sa tête pour le fixer

« En fait tu m'as menti « elle déclarait soudain

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? « il roulait des yeux

« Tu viens de dire à Caroline que j'avais cassé mon portable, ça veut dire que tu m'as entendu quand on était dans la bibliothèque, tu était derrière la porte, j'était pas folle , c'est pour cela que tu savais que j'avais besoin d'un autre téléphone et que tu m'en as acheté un autre « Elle disait

« Non, j'ai... » Il essayait de chercher une excuse mais rien ne venait

« Menteur, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu la dernière fois ? « Elle voulait s"assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu pleurer

« Rien, d'important »

« Je me contenterais de cette réponse pour l'instant ,mais pourquoi tu était là ? « Elle le fixa et attendait sa réponse mais celui-ci éviter son regard.

« Damon ? » Elle insistait pour savoir pourquoi il avait suivi

« je voulais seulement m'excuser pour ce que je t'avais dit , pour mon manque de tact lorsque je t'ai parlé de ta mère « Il avoua enfin

Bonnie le regardait puis s'assît confortablement dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Damon l'a regardé et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

« Vas-y ? » Elle déclara

« De quoi ? « Il demanda intrigué

« Dis le moi, que tu es désolé « Elle disait en ayant toujours les yeux fermés

« tu rigoles là et puis pourquoi tu as les yeux fermées « Il demanda

« Moi je t'ai remercié c'est à ton tour, je l'ai ait jamais entendu tes excuses donc je ferme les yeux pour que tu t'excuses ,car je sais que tu es le genre de gars à avoir du mal à t'excuser, donc je te facilite la tâche en ne te regardant pas « elle avait toujours les yeux fermées

« C'est ridicule « il disait

« Je sais mais bon je resterais comme ça tant que tu ne t'excuseras pas «

« Ben tu vas attendre longtemps «

« Ce n'est pas grave l'attente ne me fait pas peur « elle disait

Damon restait à la regarder sans rien dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il n'était pas doué pour s'excuser à haute voix , dans sa tête ça paraissait toujours plus facile qu'en vrai et là, voyant Bonnie aussi ouverte ,aussi à l'aise le déstabiliser. Il était en train de la scruter pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermée, il essayait de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait comme d'habitude.

« Je suis toujours là, je ne dors pas au cas où cela t'intéresserait « Bonnie disait

« Je t'ai dit que tu allais attendre longtemps « Il déclara

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, mais j'ai tout mon temps «

« Moi aussi « Il ne dît plus rien pendant longtemps après cela, il se décida après de long moment d'hésitation à parler, même si elle avait les yeux fermés , il avait du mal à s'excuser donc il regardait en face de lui comme s'il parlait tout seul

« Je suis désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir pris en compte tes sentiments vis-à-vis de ta mère, désolé de m'emportait souvent contre toi alors que tu ne le mérites pas, désolé qu'ils n'aient pas fait attention à tes sentiments , désolé que tu ne puisses plus vivre une simple journée que les gens de ton âge sont censés vivre, désolé... »Il se coupa

« Je crois que c'est bon je me suis assez « Damon s'arrêta quand il sentît la tête de Bonnie tombait sur son épaule. Bonnie s'était finalement endormissent, il souriait et touchait sa joue « désolé que tu n'aies pas entendu ce que je viens de dire, d'être constamment en retard » Damon souriait en pensant à ces derniers jours auprès d'elle , il caressa sa joue puis ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormît avec Bonnie sur le canapé.

**_We're not gonna break_**  
><strong><em><span> Cause we both still believe<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> We know what we've got<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And we've got what we need alright<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> We're doing something right...<span>_**

**_[Shane & Mark:]_**  
><strong><em><span> Cause it's us against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> You and me against them all<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> If you listen to these words<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Know that we are standing tall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I don't ever see the day that<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I won't catch you when you fall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Cause it's us against the world tonight<span>_**

**_ Us against the world_**  
><strong><em><span> You and me against them all<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> If you listen to these words<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Know that we are standing tall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I don't ever see the day that<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I won't catch you when you fall<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Us against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Yeah it's Us against the world, baby<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Us against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tonight<span>_**

**_ [Nicky:]_**  
><strong><em><span> Us against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Against the world<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Us against the world<span>_**


	12. Une journée ordinaire ?

**_Comme ce chapitre est très long , j'ai mis plusieurs musique joyeuse et mouvementé car je trouves qu'elle correspondent bien au thème , à l'ambiance du chapitre._**

**_Je n'ai pas mis les paroles pour ce chapitre .  
><em>**

**_Come and goes de_ _Greg Laswell _**

**_Time after Time de Quietdrive_**

**_Teenage Dream de Katy Perry _**

**_Move Along de The All American Reject  
><em>**

_**3OH!3 de Double Vision**_

_**Love like woe de The Ready Set **_

_**4ever de The Veronicas **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat de Katy Perry (dernière partie ) **_

_**Two is better than one de Boys like Girls & Taylor Swift**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Mr Gray était en train de faire sa valise quand Lucy Bennett lui rendît visite , elle était rentrée discrètement la nuit dans sa chambre pour ne pas que les gardes les entendent. Elle répondait à toutes les questions qu'il se posait notamment sur le fait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas réellement fou et que pendant toutes ces années il était dans le vrai.<em>

_« Tu m'aurais cru si je te l'avais dit » Elle demandait_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais j'aurai aimé que tu essayes « Il s'asseyait au bord du lit, Lucy s'asseyait à côté de lui et lui prît la main_

_« Tu étais tellement convaincu que tu étais fou que j'ai eu peur de te le dire, j'ai eu peur que tu souffres en sachant que tu as perdu ta vie pour rien, je suis désolé « elle s'en voulait_

_« Je comprends, je te pardonne « En effet ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé ici, d'ailleurs il ne blâmait personne , il était simplement content d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté, il ne s'attardait pas sur le passé qui ne peux être changé mais seulement sur le présent._

_« Tu feras ce que je te dis, c'est important « Lucy Bennett disait soudainement_

_« Oui, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider « Mr Gray répondît_

_« Merci, je sais que je peux compter sur toi «_

_« Alors, raconte moi c'est demain le grand jour « Elle déclara en souriant_

_« Oui, je sors demain, si tu savais à quel point je suis pressé « Il disait en souriant_

_« Je m'en doute « Elle répondît_

_« Je leur serais toujours reconnaissant à ta fille et son ami « Mr Gray disait soudain. Lucy était surprise qu'il utilise le terme fille, elle considérait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de la désigner comme sa fille, qu'elle avait perdu tout droit sur Bonnie. Il remarqua le malaise qui s'était installé après avoir parlé de Bonnie et lui comme elle ne disaient plus rien._

_« Comment est-elle ? « Après un long moment à ne rien dire elle se décida à parler ,car elle était au fond-elle enthousiaste à l'idée que quelqu'un lui parle de sa fille_

_« Je l'ai vu seulement quelque minute donc je ne sais pas trop ,mais je peux te dire que c'est quelqu'un de bien, elle a tout hérité de toi « il déclarait, Lucy le savait, elle l'avait aussi rencontré et avait vu ce que Mr Gray avait vu._

_« Tu penses que ça ira bien pour elle, j'aurai tant aimé qu'elle et ces amis ne soient pas les personnes de la prophétie « Lucy avouait_

_« Tu devrais aller la voir, depuis qu'elle sait que tu es en vie, elle ne sait plus vraiment qui croire « il conseillait_

_« Non, je ne peux pas, j'aimerais tellement ,mais je ne peux pas «_

_« Ok, je n'insisterais pas, mais t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est bien entourée «_

_« Comment ça ? « Elle demanda_

_« J'ai rencontré seulement un de ces amis ,mais je peux te dire que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire « Mr Gray rigolait en pensant à Damon_

_« Son ami, Damon Salvatore, c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant, je pense qu'il nous réserve de grandes choses «  
><em>

_«On verra je me ferais ma propre opinion, je dois y aller, n'oublie pas ce que tu dois faire hein « Elle répéta_

_« Oui, je n'ai pas oublié t'inquiète pas « Il répondît en hochant la tête,_

_Lucy Bennett l'enlaça « Je suis contente que tu sois enfin libre, « Elle chuchotait_

_« On se reverra ? « il demanda en la serrant très fort dans ses bras_

_« , je te le promet «_

_« Au revoir « elle chuchota et s'en alla discrètement_

* * *

><p>Bonnie ouvrait les yeux délicatement. Elle était allongée les yeux ouverts lorsqu'elle réalisa en regardant la télé et les photos devant elle qu'elle s'était endormisse sur le canapé d'Elena. Elle se sentait bien et voulait rester comme cela et ne plus bougeait. Elle ne voulait pas se lever pour affronter la journée, elle se sentait protéger et savait qu'à la minute où elle sortirait la peur resurgira, la peur de leurs avenirs à elle, Elena et Caroline réapparaitra. Elle se rappelait la nuit dernière lorsqu'elle et les autres s'était en quelque sorte disputés d'ailleurs elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que s'était, dispute serait un trop gros mot ,mais avec Jérémy cela avait l'air d'être grave, elle lui en voulait d'être parti comme ça ,mais elle le comprenait aussi. Elle était encore dans ses pensées quand elle se rendît compte que sa tête était sous quelque chose de dur, alors elle leva les yeux et vît Damon qui était assis en train de dormir les bras croisés. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait dormi sur son épaule.<p>

Elle s'enleva délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller et nettoyait ses yeux pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Bonnie regardait l'heure et vît qu'il était 6h du matin. Tout le monde était en train de dormir sauf elle. Elle était assise et regardait autour d'elle pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit puis son regard petit à petit l'emmena vers Damon. Elle prît une couvrante et la posa délicatement sur lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle approcha sa main et caressa son visage sans le touchait, seulement en l'effleurant. Elle était fascinée en le scrutant ,car il paraissait tellement doux et gentils quand il dormait. Tout en l'admirant elle se souvenait de tous les moments qu'elle avait passée avec lui ces derniers temps, elle souriait ,car à force de passait du temps avec lui , elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était créée des souvenirs avec lui , qu'ils avaient partagé de bons moments. Elle ne savait plus quel était la nature de leur relation , elle ne le savait pas déjà avant mais elle se retrouvait encore plus perdu quand il se montrait gentils avec elle . Depuis le début il s'était montré présent pour elle , il l'avait aidé et défendu auprès des autres alors qu'il n'avait rien à gagner , ou peut être qu'il faisait tout cela pour Elena enfin de compte elle se disait . Elle en avait marre de se posait autant de question , il n'arrêtait pas de la troubler. A chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle , elle ne savait plus quoi penser , elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait croire. Tout était définitivement plus complexe , il était définitivement plus complexe , il bouleversait tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir, il avait enfin réussi à l'emmener dans son monde. Leurs relation avait définitivement évolué , elle avait largement dépassé le stade de la haine mais avait-elle atteint l'amitié ou encore l'amour ?

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser avec toi « Elle chuchotait et eu peur quand elle le vît bougé son bras.

Elle se leva discrètement puis se dirigea en haut pour aller voir Elena, elle ouvra délicatement la porte de sa chambre et souriait quand elle vît Caroline et Elena en train de dormir face à face. Bonnie était rassuré de voir qu'Elena allait bien. Elena n'avait pas l'air bien hier , plutôt fatigué , elle se doutait que Elena devenait blasé et fatigué à son tour de tout ça , Elena , Caroline et Bonnie étaient pareilles , elles n'en pouvaient plus mais heureusement qu'elle étaient toujours là pour elles. Caroline avait raison, Bonnie se disait, elle aurait dû les prévenir , les appelait mais à vrai dire pendant tout le temps passé avec Damon à faire des recherches , elle les avait oubliés , elle était tellement omnibulé par sa mère qu'elle avait oublié qu'il y avait des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle comprenait la colère de Caroline et Elena, elle aurait aussi été inquiète, s'il Elena se serait fait mordre et qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Caroline mais bon elle aurait aimé une meilleure réaction de Elena, Caroline et surtout de Jeremy. Bonnie ferma la porte de la chambre d'Elena et ouvra celle de Jeremy pour voir s'il était là malgré qu'elle savait qu'il dormait chez Alaric, elle ouvra la porte et vît qu'il n'était effectivement pas là quand elle voyait son lit encore fait. Elle ferma la porte déçue et se dirigea en bas. Elle allait sortir mais s'arrêta à côté du canapé. Elle regardait Damon et prît un stylo et une feuille pour lui écrire un mot. Elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire.

« Je suis parti, je vais bien « elle écrivait puis écrasa le papier dans ces mains, elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, tu t'en fous « elle chuchotait en le regardant

« qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, je suis bizarre « Bonnie disait et se leva, elle se trouvait stupide de se sentir obligé de le prévenir, depuis quand elle se souciait de Damon et depuis quand il se souciait d'elle, elle se disait.

Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle regarda Damon et souriait en le voyant aussi paisible en dormant puis elle ferma doucement la porte derrière-elle pour que personne ne l'entende.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vît quelqu'un sur le porche d'Elena

« Oh mon dieu tu m'as fait peur « Bonnie sursauta et mît une main sur son cœur

« Désolé, je suis venu voir Caroline et Elena pour savoir si elles pouvaient m'aider « Tyler déclara

« Ha désolé ,mais elles dorment encore, c'est impossible de l'ai réveillée avant 7h » Bonnie chuchotait pour ne pas réveiller Damon et Caroline qui ont une ouï sensible

« Mais tu as besoin d'aide pourquoi ? « Bonnie murmurait

« Pourquoi on chuchote « Tyler chuchotait à son tour

« Pour ne pas réveiller Caroline et Damon, ils sont en train de dormir «

« Damon ? » Tyler demanda

« C'est une longue histoire alors pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide ? «

« On doit encore finir les préparations avant la fête foraine « Tyler murmurait

« Quelle fête foraine ? »

« La fête foraine, tu sais chaque année il y en a une et c'est aujourd'hui «

« Oh oui j'avais complètement oublié « Elle criait soudain

« Ben si tu veux, je peux t'aider » Bonnie proposait

« Avec plaisir «

« Par contre, tu peux me déposer chez moi avant pour que je prenne une douche et que je me prépare, si ça ne te dérange pas «

« Ok » il répondît

Bonnie portait une robe imprimée beige, il y avait des motifs de fleurs sur sa robe. Elle s'arrêtait aux genoux et n'avait pas de bretelle. Elle était en train de traverser la rue en voiture avec Tyler.

« Tu es sûr que tu as besoin de mon aide, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire « Bonnie déclara en regardant la rue et les stands qui était déjà mis

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, il faut simplement mettre quelque cadeau dans les stands, peluche, collier, bracelets enfin tu vois le truc « Tyler disait

« Oui je vois «

« Voilà on est arrivés « Tyler et Bonnie sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers une espèce d'entrepôt où tous les cadeaux étaient stockés

« Tiens « Il lui donna un cartons et lui en prît cinq en même temps, Bonnie était impressionné par sa force, elle avait oublié en le voyant qu'il n'était lui aussi pas humain tout comme elle

« Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de mon aide, je porte qu'un carton sur au moins une 20aine et toi t'en porte cinq d'un coup « Tyler rigolait à la réflexion de Bonnie

« On ira toujours plus vite à deux «

« Si tu le dis « Elle disait, pas réellement sûre d'être d'une grande d'aide

« Voilà « Tyler posa le dernier carton après avoir posé tous les cartons dans tous les stands

« Oh mon dieu, il existe toujours ce stand « Bonnie rigolait en voyant le stand où elle et Tyler étaient en train de préparer

« Bien sûr, c'est le plus populaire des stands, j'ai eu mon premier baiser dans ce stand « Tyler rigolait

« Quoi ? « Elle demanda intéressé

« J'ai embrassé Madame Mitsfit quand j'avais 12 ans « Tyler rigolait en racontant son histoire

« J'étais tellement doué que je lui ai mordu la lèvre , elle a eu trois points de suture à cause de moi « il continuait

« Oh mon dieu, Madame Mitsfit, notre professeur au collège, je m'en rappelle tous les gars bavé sur elle, toi le premier « Bonnie éclata de rire

« Et tu lui as mordu la lèvre oh la pauvre «

« Elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole à partir de là « Tyler continuait

« Normal, » Bonnie rigolait, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de préparer le stand de bisou, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Tyler et de pouffait de rire. Tyler sentait le regard de Bonnie et entendait surtout son rire , il se retourna et soupira

« Arrête « Tyler disait

« Désolé c'est plus fort que moi, toi et madam... « Bonnie était tellement mort de rire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler

« Désolé, » Elle disait

« Je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler « Tyler souriait en voyant Bonnie aussi mort de rire

« Non désolé, j'arrête, j'arrête, regarde j'arrête « Bonnie restait droite sans dire un mot et essayer de retenir son rire

« C'est bon rigole t'en meurt d'envie « Il déclara

« Merci « elle éclata encore de rire ce qui faisait rigolait aussi Tyler

Bonnie regardait l'affiche que Tyler était en train de poser devant le stand quand elle avait fini de préparer le stand de bisou. Elle regardait les tarifs et était surprise par les prix

« Quoi, un bisous sur la joue, 2$, un câlin 2$ , un baiser 7$ mais c'est énorme , « Elle criait devant les prix

« Oui je sais ,mais tu connais les adolescent, ils sont toujours présent pour embrasser surtout quand c'est des jolies filles qui tiennent le stand, par exemple l'année dernière c'était Elena et Caroline qui tenaient le stand et on s'est fait plus de 200 dollars « Il racontait

« ouaw elles ont dû embrassé des garçons « Bonnie essayer de compter sur ses doigts combien de garçons Elena et Caroline avaient embrassé ,mais laissa tombé tellement il y avait trop de chiffre

« Et cette année c'est qui ? » Bonnie demanda

« Cette année, on a changé et je pense qu'on va se faire beaucoup d'argent, il y a les filles et les garçons «

« Il y aura Caroline et Elena, elles se sont proposée et Stefan et Damon Salvatore « Tyler disait

« Tu rigoles là, les frères Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore , tu as bien dit Stefan , « Elle disait choqué

« Oui, il s'est proposé avec Elena, en plus comme c'est pour des oeuvres caritatives ça les dérange pas et ma mère a proposé à Damon car elle sait qu'il fera fureur chez les jeunes filles « Tyler disait en souriant

« « Il y en aura donc du monde « Elle souriait en pensant à Damon

La sonnerie du portable de Tyler interrompît leurs conversations.

« Allo Caroline » Tyler décrocha

« Hey Tyler, t'aurais pas vu Bonnie par hasard « Caroline demandait à travers le téléphone

« Bonnie, oui elle est avec moi « Bonnie lui faisait un geste de la main pour lui dire de ne pas lui dire ,mais Tyler ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Tu peux me la passer « Tyler regarda enfin Bonnie et vît enfin les gestes qu'elle faisait, il se retenait de rigoler en la voyant s'agiter autant

« Désolé Caroline ,mais elle ne veut pas te parler « Tyler disait honnêtement, sans gêne. Bonnie aurait espéré qu'il trouve un mensonge, qu'il cherche une excuse ,mais Tyler avait toujours tendance à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête sans réfléchir ce qui la faisait généralement rire.

« Passe la moi quand même «

« Caroline, laisse tombé « Tyler disait et lui raccrochait au nez

«Tu lui as raccroché au nez ? » Bonnie disait choqué tout en souriant à la manière dont Tyler avait mis fin à la discussion

« T'inquiète pas, elle me pardonnera « Tyler disait

« Tu leur en veux à cause d'hier « Il demanda en rangeant toutes les affaires

« Non pas vraiment, elles m'ont vraiment énervé sur le coup ,mais je les comprends, je n'ai simplement pas envie de leur parler maintenant et toi tu m'en veux ? « Bonnie demanda

« On n'a jamais été réellement proche nous deux, donc ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis content qu'une fois que tu as su pour la prophétie tu as pensé à nous le dire « Il avoua

« Merci, si tout le monde pouvait réagir comme toi « Elle disait déçu

« Tu parles de Jeremy ? « Il demanda

« Je t'avouerai qu'il m'a blessé hier quand il m'a fait le reproche avec Jenna « Bonnie révélait

« Ces mots ont dépassé sa pensée, je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense pas «

« Quand c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me fait ce reproche, je pense que ces mots expriment clairement sa pensée « Elle répondît

« Donc tu vas faire quoi ? » il demanda

« Je n'en sais rien « Elle avouai

« Tu parles comme-ci tu savais déjà ce que tu allais faire «

« Enfin bref, je me confie et tout ,mais toi et Caroline s'en ai où? » Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre à Tyler donc elle changea de sujet

« Il n'y a rien « il disait,

"tu ne peux pas me faire croire cela « elle disait

« C'est difficile à croire ,mais si, elle ne ressent rien pour moi donc rien n'a dire « Il avouai

« Tu te trompes, elle ressent quelque chose pour toi «

« Si comme tu le dis, elle ressent quelque chose pour moi pourquoi on est encore ami « Bonnie réfléchissait à la question de Tyler qui était censée et simple ,mais dont la solution était difficile à expliquer

« Tu vois ? Toi-même tu ne sais pas ? » Il disait voyant Bonnie réfléchir

« Détrompe toi , c'est parce que je sais ,mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer « Elle avouait

« On est des filles et vous êtes de garçons « Elle disait

« Merci Bonnie, je ne le savais pas « il répondît ironiquement

« Simplement, je n'arrive pas à te l'expliquer, mais fais-moi confiance, elle a des sentiments pour toi , n'abandonne pas « elle disait

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient Bonnie, ma patience à des limites « il répondît, Bonnie comprenait la réaction de Tyler et comprenait Caroline mieux que n'importe qui, elle avait fait un peu près la même chose avec Jeremy auparavant.

« En tout cas ta relation avec elle peu importe ce que c'est t'a changé, avant on ne se serait jamais parlé comme ça, je peux t'avouer quelque chose « Bonnie déclara hésitante à parler

« Vas-y «

« Avant je ne t'aimais pas trop « elle avouait ce qui le faisait marré

« Je le savais ,mais merci de me le dire , à mon tour de t'avouer quelque chose « il disait à son tour

« Je suis content d'être de ton côté ,car je t'avouerai qu'après avoir vu ce que tu as fait à Stefan, moi qui n'avait jamais vu tes pouvoirs en actions, j'ai eu un petit peu peur de toi, donc vaux mieux être ami avec toi que ton ennemi « il disait en rigolant

« Hé, merci de dire que tu es mon ami par intérêt« Bonnie disait et tapa avec son point le bras de Tyler, elle et Tyler rigolaient

« Oh mon Dieu, j'avais oublié j'espère qu'il m'en veut pas Stefan « Bonnie déclara soudain

« Stefan Salvatore en vouloir à quelqu'un, Bonnie « Tyler disait

« Oui tu as raison mais j'ai été un peu dure avec lui « elle disait

« Dure je ne dirais pas ça tu essayais juste de défendre Damon « il répondît, Bonnie regarda Tyler longtemps en pensant à Damon et ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui

« Quoi ? » Tyler disait en voyant Bonnie aussi ailleurs

« Rien mais j'irai quand même m'excuser « Bonnie disait en pensant à Stefan

* * *

><p>Elena et Caroline étaient en train de se préparer pour la fête foraine. Elle devait se montrer présentable pour collecter le plus d'argent possible. Elena se bouclait les cheveux et Caroline au contraire se les lissait .<p>

« Bon tu me trouves comment ? » Caroline demandait

« Parfaite et moi ? « Elena demandait

« Sérieux il n'y a pas besoin de poser la question « Caroline disait

« Sérieux ? »

« Parfaite ! « Caroline déclara.

Elena courait vers son téléphone qui était vers son lit quand elle entendît son portable sonnait.

_« On est bientôt prêt , soyez prête on n'arrive « Stefan avait envoyé un sms_

«C'est qui ? « Caroline demandait

« Ha c'est Stefan, ils viennent bientôt nous chercher faut se dépêcher « Elena disait d'un air déçu

« Pourquoi tu es déçu ? » Caroline demandait

« Je pensais que ce serait Bonnie « Elle avouait

« Caroline j'ai peur la perdre « Elena disait soudain

« Wow Elena, ne devient pas mélodramatique comme moi ce n'est rien Bonnie est juste énervé mais ce n'est rien d'important pas la peine d'être aussi sombre « Caroline était dépassé par la réaction de Elena

« Non Caroline , ce n''est pas ça , c'est à propos de la prophétie , de Klaus , je n'arrête pas de faire le même cauchemar, il y a Klaus et je vous vois tous mourir , Caroline , vous mourez tous , chaque nuit je fais ce rêve et la découverte de Damon & Bonnie n'a rien arrangé à mes craintes « Elena avoua

« Depuis quand tu fais ce cauchemar « Caroline demandait

« Depuis presque une semaine, j'ai peur de fermer les yeux chaque nuit «

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire , j'ai autant peur que toi « Caroline avoua

« mais je sais une chose c'est qu'on a vécu tellement de choses qu'on est devenu plus fort, en plus même si c'est difficile à admettre , le fait qu'il y a Stefan et Damon me rassure « Elle confiait

« Pon Pon « Damon klaxonnait pour appeler les filles

« Ils sont là, mince on n'est pas prête « Elena disait et se dépêcha

«Donc tu vas me le dire « Damon et Stefan étaient posés contre la voiture en attendant que les filles descendent

« De quoi ? « Stefan répondît sans le regarder

« Tu ne vas pas jouer à ce jeu « Stefan tourna sa tête et regarda Damon

« Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporté par ma colère, je n'aurais jamais dû t'accuser alors que tu n'avais rien fait, donc je suis désolé voilà « Stefan finissait

« oh cela a été plus facile que je ne le pensais « Damon disait surpris

« Je sais reconnaître mes tords Damon « Il répondît

« Oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu étais Stefan Salvatore « Damon déclara

« Et sinon tu vas mieux ? « Damon demandait, ce qui surprenait Stefan

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il demandait

« De Elena, malgré notre petit incident, j'ai pu remarquer ta peur, tu étais effrayé « Damon déclara, Stefan regardait Damon qui était en train de regarder devant lui. Il était troublé par son soudain intérêt de ses sentiments

« Ça changerait quelque chose s'il j'te disais que je suis effrayé au point que je n'arrive plus à la rassurer, à la regarder et lui dire que tout ira bien « Stefan avouait

« Non effectivement ça ne changerait rien si tu me le dis à moi ,mais peut-être que si tu lui faisais part de ce que tu ressens ça changerait quelque chose, sois juste Stefan Salvatore, le Stefan Salvatore qu'elle a choisi, » Damon déclara, dire ces derniers mots lui faisaient toujours aussi mal et Stefan le remarqua.

Il s'en voulait de parler d'Elena et de sa relation avec elle avec son frère alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il souffre à l'idée de l'entendre parler d'elle. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il lui faisait constamment vivre en l'obligeant à toujours être là pour la protéger , en l'appelant à chaque fois que Elena était en danger , en lui demandant d'être là pour elle , de rester son ami alors qu'il l'aime. Stefan réalisait qu'il torturait Damon de l'intérieur sans, sans rendre compte.

« Bon c'est quand ,qu'elle arrive « Damon déclara en regardant sa montre

Stefan cherchait un autre sujet à aborder avec son frère que Elena

« En fait qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Bonnie et toi ? « Stefan demanda soudain, Damon tourna sa tête

« De quoi tu parles ? « il demandait contrarié

« Elle m'a attaqué pour te défendre et elle se montrait plutôt soucieuse de toi , en plus on a pu tous remarqué comment tu l'as défendu et regardé « Stefan disait

« Donc je reviens à ma question de quoi tu parles ? »

« Vous êtes quoi ? » Stefan demandait

« On n'est ce qu'on a toujours été « Damon répondît pas réellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait

« C'est-à-dire, quoi ? « Stefan demanda, Damon était énervé par toutes ces questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Stefan se rendît compte que parlait de Bonnie n'était pas mieux que de parler de Elena, Damon se montrait d'ailleurs encore plus énervé quand il entendît le nom de Bonnie .

« C'est bon on est prête désolé pour le retard « Caroline et Elena disaient en même temps.

Stefan et Damon étaient en train de se fixer lorsqu'elle arriva

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? « Caroline demanda

« Rien, allez-y monter « Damon disait d'un ton énervé et monta dans la voiture

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? » Les filles demandèrent à Stefan

« Je n'en sais rien du tout » Stefan disait et ouvra la porte arrière pour faire monter les filles.

* * *

><p>« Voilà c'est le dernier stand, j'ai mis les cadeaux derrières « Bonnie disait fier d'elle<p>

« ben tu vois que tu m'as été plus utile que tu ne le pensais «

« c'est vrai, je suis plutôt fière de moi «

« ça commence à se remplir « Tyler disait content en voyant la foule remplir la rue

« Donc dis moi, ce que je dois faire d'autre ? » Elle demandait enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider Tyler

« Simplement, profite de ta journée « Tyler répondît

« Aller donne moi un truc à faire, je suis au taqué «

« je sais, je pense que tu vas aimer, il faut aller sur l'estrade et ouvrir en quelque sorte la fête foraine, tu peux le faire avec moi, si tu veux « Il disait

« C'est parti »

« Oh vous êtes parfait « Madame Lockwood disait à Elena, Caroline, Damon et Stefan qui étaient assis sur les chaises en attendant les clients. Caroline évitait Madame Lockwood après leurs petites embrouille, rien que la voir sourire devant eux comme une sainte l'énervé , Elena remarqua la tension dans l'aura de Caroline et lui chuchotait de se calmer, Elena n'aimait pas non plus Madame Lockwood mais bon , elle devait faire avec aujourd'hui .

« Vous êtes prêt ? « Madame Lockwood leur demandait

« Vous inquiétez pas, il suffit d'embrasser des tonnes de filles, ce n'est pas si dur « Damon disait fier de lui. Caroline et les autres roulèrent des yeux.

« ok, bonjour Mystic Fall « Tyler disait au micro avec Bonnie à côté de lui, Stefan, Damon et Elena , Caroline regardaient la scène dès qu'ils avaient entendu Tyler parlait au micro

« Alors, nous allons vous présenter les stands aujourd'hui, il y en a pas mal, je vous assure que vous allez passer une journée d'enfer « Tyler criait au micro

« Ben dis donc, Tyler et Bonnie ont l'air heureux aujourd'hui « Elena disait en les voyant sourire

« Bon je laisse mon ami Bonnie présentait les stands « Tyler disait à la foule

Bonnie s'approcha de Tyler et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille

« Merci beaucoup j'adore « elle disait, elle avait toute oublié quand elle était avec Tyler

« De rien , il y a pas de quoi « Ils rigolaient tous les deux en oubliant qu'il y avait la foule

« Qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire « Caroline demandait en les voyant rigolaient ouvertement devant tout le monde

« Caroline, arrête « Elena l'a prévenait

«Ok mais c'est plus fort que moi « elle avoua

Bonnie présentait tous les stands et était heureuse de cette journée, qui était une journée normal, une journée qu'une fille de son âge est censé vivre.

« Et voici le dernier stand , je pense qu'il plaira surtout au jeune ou n'importe qui, le stand de bisous pendant 20 secondes, avec 2$ le câlin et le bisou sur la joue et 7$ le baisser , ok cela peut paraître cher ,mais cela vaut le détour , vous aurez la possibilité d'embrasser la gagnante de Miss Mystic Fall Caroline Forbes et la charmante finaliste Elena Gilbert , je conseille à tous les garçons ou autres on ne sait jamais d'y aller ça vaut le détour « Bonnie était en train en quelque sorte de se venger pour ce que les filles lui avaient fait la veille .

« Oh la garce « Elena et Caroline disaient en même temps voyant tous les gars se dirigeait vers eux, il y avait des adolescents, des vieux, des jeunes. Damon et Stefan rigolaient en voyant la tête des filles devant la foule.

« Et pour toutes les filles qui rêvent du prince charmant, de leurs Edward Cullen, du parfait copain, les filles comme moi quoi, vous aurez l'occasion d'embrasser le charmant, beau, sensuel Stefan Salvatore, qui ne vous laissera pas indifférente » Tyler éclatait de rire quand il regardait Bonnie présentait, il se disait qu'elle ferait une très bonne présentatrice. Stefan quant à lui souriait en entendant sa présentation, Bonnie le regardait et était soulagée de le voir sourire, elle avait peur qu'il lui en veut. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée , elle le regarda et le salua discrètement de la main , elle lui souriait et chuchotait pour que seul lui entendent

« Désolé « elle chuchotait, Stefan comprenait qu'elle s'en voulait par rapport à hier, il souriait et la salua de la main discrètement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« et pour finir le gros lot, alors là , les filles vous allez mourir , toutes les filles qui veulent un sexy , dangereux gars , un Bad boy , voici Damon Salvatore , il fera naître en vous l'amour de l'interdis, la passion , mais tout cela avec de la douceur « Bonnie n'eût pas le temps de finir sa présentation que les filles de la foule couraient vite vers le stand de bisou quand elles apercevaient le beau brun aux yeux bleu

« à ce que je vois, pas besoin de faire les présentions « Bonnie disait au micro en voyant la foule courir.

Damon ne se souciait pas de toutes les filles qui faisaient la queue devant lui et regardait Bonnie qui le regardait à son tour choquait par son succès.

« Bonnie se débrouille bien sûr la scène « Stefan déclara

« Oui , elle est parfaite « Damon chuchotaient en la regardant, Caroline et Stefan l'entendirent et se regardèrent intrigué.

Bonnie rigolaient et tapa dans la main de Tyler

« Merci » elle lui disait encore une fois

« il y a pas de quoi «

Elena et Caroline, Stefan et Damon faisaient une pause après avoir embrassé un peu près d'une 30aine de personne.

« Berk , quand je rentre je me brosse les dents « Caroline buvaient de l'eau et recrachait

« Moi aussi, j'ai dû refuser des clients quand il était trop jeune » Elena disait

« Moi ça va c'était normal « Stefan disait ce qui étonna les filles

« On s'y fait à force « il continua, Elena le tapa sur le torse

« Hé t'y habitue pas trop « Elle déclara, Damon buvait et ne faisait pas attention à leurs conversations

« Et toi ça va ? « Stefan demandait à Damon

« Ca va, c'est du gâteau « il répondît

Bonnie quant à elle, tenait le stand des peluches, où la personne doit attraper une peluche avec un crochet, elle rigolait quand elle voyait tous les couples essayaient de les prendre ,mais sans jamais y parvenir. Une petite fille arriva toute seule à son stand et lui donna de l'argent pour jouer ,mais elle était déçue quand elle ne réussissait pas à avoir la peluche.

« Tu le veux vraiment? » Bonnie demanda en voyant le visage déçu de la petite

« Oui « la fille était sur le point de pleurer

« Comment tu t'appelles ? « Bonnie demanda

« Katie « Elle répondît

« Moi c'est Bonnie, où sont tes parents ? «

« Ils sont au stand d'hotdog là-bas « La petite fille pointa du doigt, Bonnie tourna la tête et rigolait quand elle vît le stand d'hot dog dans lesquelles elle avait mangé avec Damon. Elle se montrait nostalgique en voyant le stand .

« ok, bon tu sais quoi Katie, je vais essayer d'attraper cette peluche pour toi « Katie rigola et regarda Bonnie essayait de prendre la peluche . Bonnie n'arrivait pas à prendre la peluche, elle mît une seconde pièce pour en attraper un ,mais ne réussit pas. Elle s'en voulait quand elle regardait le visage de Katie déçu

« Je vais y arriver « elle essayait de la rassurer

Elle était en train de diriger les manettes quand elle sentît quelqu'un derrière, mettre ses mains sur les siennes et l'aidai à diriger le crochet.

« Laisse-moi faire « Jeremy disait et manipulait les mains de Bonnie. Bonnie ne disait rien et se laissait faire ,car elle voulait enfin attraper ce foutu nounours pour Katie. Bonnie souriait quand elle réussît à avoir le nounours pour Katie.

« Tiens « Elle s'éloigna de Jeremy et donna le nounours à Katie

« Merci , merci « la petite fille disait tout sourire

« De rien, remercie ce jeune homme « Bonnie disait en pointant Jeremy qui était à côté d'elle

'Merci beaucoup, merci beaucoup « Elle disait à Jeremy

« De rien «

« Allez ,va rejoindre tes parents avant qu'ils s'inquiètent « Katie s'en alla et laissa Jeremy et Bonnie seul.

Elle se tourna vers Jeremy et redevenait froide

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle demanda sèchement

« Qu'on s'explique, je me suis emporté hier, ce qui ne nous a pas laissé le temps de nous expliquer « il disait

« Je te l'accorde, c'est toi qui ne voulais pas me laisser t'expliquer « Bonnie disait et allait partir quand Jeremy la prît par le bras

« Attend « Elle se retourna et se retrouva très près de Jeremy

Le groupe était reparti pour satisfaire leurs clients de bisou.

« Heu comment ça se passe ? » Une fille demandait à Damon, anxieuse et impressionné par sa beauté.

Damon s'approcha de ses lèvres, « ne vous inquiétait, je m'occupe de tout, laissez-vous faire « Damon chuchotait et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la fille qui était en train de fermer les yeux. Il était en train d'embrasser la fille quand il remarqua Bonnie avec Jeremy à la visée du coin d'oeil. Il était contrarié de les voir ensemble donc il ferma les yeux pour ne plus être perturbé par la vue de ces deux-là. Mais sans réellement le vouloir c'est ce qu'il se disait; il se mît à écouter leurs conversations et à se concentrer sur leurs discussions pendant qu'il embrassait la fille.

« Tu m'en veux ? » Il demandait à Bonnie qui regardait ses lèvres qui était près des siennes

« On pourrait en parler plus tard s'il te plaît » elle ne voulait pas de complication ce soir et était gêné par les gens autour

« Je n'ai pas envie de complication ce soir « elle disait

Bonnie s'en alla laissant Jeremy tout seul dans la foule .

Damon était tellement concentré à écouter la conversation de Bonnie qu'il ne se rendît pas compte que la sonnette avait retentit pour lui dire que les 20 secondes était passé.

« Hé c'est fini » une fille derrière qui faisait la queue déclara, Damon reprît ces esprits perturbé par la conversation entre Bonnie et Jeremy, la fille devant lui partît, elle était au ange comme ci elle venait de vivre un rêve. Damon regarda Bonnie puis fût interrompit par la cliente suivante qui se présentait devant lui.

« Vous êtes prête « Il demanda en regardant Bonnie dans l'arrière plan

« Comme je ne l'ai jamais été « elle disait en souriant bêtement

« Bonnie ! » Katie l'appela avec une dame derrière elle qui devait être sa mère

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ' Bonnie demandait en souriant

« Excusez nous de vous importuner, mais ma fille voudrait être pris en photo avec Caroline Forbes, la miss Mystic Fall et comme nous savons que vous êtes proches on se demandait si vous pouviez « La mère demanda

« Oh pas de problème, attendez juste deux secondes, je trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer et je l'emmène «

« Merci, on sera au stand d'hot dog , si vous nous cherchez « La mère disait

Après que Bonnie trouva Tyler pour qu'il la remplace, elle porta Katie dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le stand de bisou. Elle passa à travers la foule et s'excusait à chaque fois pour passer, elle n'en revenait pas de tout le monde qu'il y avait.

Bonnie ignora tous les gens de la foule et appela Caroline

« Caroline, Caroline « Caroline était sur le point d'embrasser un garçon lorsqu'elle entendît l'appel de Bonnie

« Attendez deux secondes » Caroline disait au client

« Monte, Monte « Caroline disait à Bonnie

« Merci «

« Voilà la petite fille voudrait prendre une photo avec toi « Bonnie déclara

« Oh c'est trop mignon, » Caroline se mît a croupi et se présenta

« Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes et toi ? » Caroline tendît sa main

« Katie , « Katie enlaça Caroline qui souriait touché

« Vous êtes très belle , la plus belle de Mystic Fall « La fille chuchotait dans l'oreille de Caroline

« oh merci , c'est gentils , tu veux que je te dise un secret , toi aussi tu es la plus belle de toutes les petites filles de Mystic Fall « Caroline chuchotait à son tour. Elle porta Katie

« Allez je vous prends en photo « Bonnie disait

« Hé dis donc , il y a des gens qui attendent « Un homme était en train de crier , Bonnie se retourna agacé .

« Vous avez qu'à partir et allait vous chercher une fiancée ' Elle répliqua. L'homme ne dit plus rien et resta à attendre. Caroline et Katie rigolaient en voyant Bonnie remettre le client à sa place

« Bon vous êtes prêtes je vais vous prendre en photo « Bonnie disait

« Souriez « elle disait , Caroline et Katie souriait en attendant la photo

« Voilà regardez vous êtes très belle « Bonnie montrait la photo à Katie et Caroline

« Attend » Caroline disait, elle prît son appareil photo qui était près d'elle et le donna à un client

« Vous pouvez me prendre, moi et mes amis y compris la petite en photo « Caroline disait et demanda à Elena, Stefan et Damon qui étaient avec leurs clients de venir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Elena et les autres disaient en même temps

« Venez on va faire une photo « Caroline annonça

« Oh non, laissez-moi en dehors de cela « Damon disait agacée par ces gamineries

« Non même si je t'apprécie pas beaucoup, il faut se souvenir de cette journée, on n'en vivra peut-être plus une journée aussi tranquille « Caroline déclara, Damon et les autres se regardèrent et se rendît compte que leurs futurs ne seraient peut-être pas aussi beau et qu'il fallait peut être comme Caroline le supposait se souvenir de ce moment et en profiter

« Tu as raison « Elena disait

« Donc je prends la photo ? « Le client demandait

« Oui « Caroline répondît

Caroline était au milieu avec la petite devant elle, Elena était dans les bras de Stefan qui entourait sa taille avec ses bras à gauche de Caroline et Damon et Bonnie étaient à coté à droite de Caroline.

« Heu désolé mais ça serait mieux que vous soyez dans la même position que vos amis « La personne qui prenait la photo disait à Damon et Bonnie en parlant de Stefan et Elena. Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent gêné et n'était pas très pour . Caroline et les autres les regardèrent impatient

« Allez-y, ça ne va pas vous tuer « Caroline disaient impatiente de faire les photos

« Attend « Bonnie disaient et pencha sa tête pour regarder la position dans laquelle Elena et Stefan étaient. Elle souffla gênait à l'idée qu'il sera aussi proche d'elle

« Ok «Bonnie déclara

Damon se mît derrière elle et mît ses bras autour de sa taille, Il sentît le malaise de Bonnie quand elle sursauta à son touché. Elle avait encore ressenti des frissons parcourir tout son corps , à chaque fois qu'il était, aussi près d'elle , elle ressentait des frissons et pouvait entendre son rytme cardiaque s'accelerer. Quant à Damon il était plutôt anxieux, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait quand il était près d'elle, il n'avait pas de mal à embrasser des centaines de filles dans la journée mais rien que prendre Bonnie dans ses bras le mettait mal à l'aise. Bonnie se calma, elle se disait que c'était simplement pour une photo. Elle mît ses mains sur celle de Damon qui l'avait prît par la taille. Il regarda surpris les mains de Bonnie qui était sur les siennes, il ressentait de la chaleur à son touché, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette chaleur autour de lui. Ils regardèrent l'objectif qui n'attendait plus qu'eux pour prendre la photo.

« Tu me dois 2$ « Damon chuchotait ce qui faisait sourire Bonnie

« Toi aussi, on est quitte comme ça « Damon à son tour souriait, le client prît la photo au moment où ils souriaient.

« Vous êtes magnifique « Le client disait et leurs montraient les photos.

Ils regardaient tous l'appareil photo numérique

« oh elle est trop belle « Elena disaient en regardant la photo

« Regarde Katie, tu es magnifique « Caroline disaient et la pointait

« Toi aussi « Katie disaient

« Et vous la trouvez comment ? » Caroline demanda à Damon et Bonnie

« Normal « ils répondaient tous les deux, au fond ils trouvaient la photo magnifique , ils se trouvaient mignon à sourire ensemble et à ressembler à un couple.

« Normal c'est tout ? Vous rigolez, vous êtes trop mignon sur la photo, on dirait un couple hein Katie ? « Caroline était choqué devant leurs non enthousiasme

« Oui vous êtes très beau ensemble « Katie disaient

« Si vous le dites, bon désolé de vous avoir importuné ,mais je dois ramener cette petite à ces parents « Bonnie disait et prît Katie dans ses bras

« A tout à l'heure « Elle partît en toute vitesse évitant le regard de Damon qui l'a figé à chaque fois qui se posait sur elle

« C'est bon on peut enfin « les clients désagréables crièrent

« Alors, tu es contente ? » Bonnie demandait à Katie en l'emmenant à ces parents

« oui très, Caroline est très belle « elle répondît en souriant

« Oui je sais « Bonnie souriait à son tour

« C'est ton amoureux ? » Katie demandait et pointait du doigt Damon

« qui, lui « Bonnie se retourna et fixa Damon longtemps avant de répondre

« Non c'est juste une connaissance « Elle répondît troublé

« Ha, vous aviez l'air amoureux sur la photo « Katie disait

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit les apparences sont trompeuses « Elle restait figer et le regardait

« J'ai un autre amoureux et lui aussi , il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre « Bonnie confiait à la petite fille en pensant à Elena et Jeremy

« Celui qui m'a ramené le nounours ? « Katie demandait

« oui , c'est lui « Bonnie marchait et se rapprochait du stand

« ma maman m'a dit que quand elle est sortie avec mon papa , elle a directement sût que c'était l'homme de sa vie , toi aussi tu le sais , ton amoureux est l'homme de ta vie « Katie demandait très curieuse ,

« oh désolé, ma fille est un peu trop curieuse « La mère de Katie prît son enfant des bras de Bonnie. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre, la mère de Katie regarda Bonnie et vît a quel point elle était troublée par ce que la petite lui avait dit.

« ne prêtait pas attention à ce que ma fille raconte « Elle disait.

« en tout cas ma petite, il y en a là dedans, « Bonnie s'accroupissait et tapotait la tête de la petite avec son doigt

« On me dit souvent que j'ai hérité ça de ma mère « La petite disait, Bonnie regardait la mère de la petite et souriait en regardant la relation mère, fille de Katie et sa mère. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir avec sa mère et très peu avec son père.

« Tu es une fille chanceuse « Bonnie enviait la petite d'avoir sa mère près d'elle

« Je dois y aller, ravi de vous avoir rencontré, toi et ta mère « Elle enlaça la petite fille et serra la main de sa mère

« Tu diras encore merci à ton amoureux pour le nounours « Katie répondît

« Oui pas de problème «

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tu me donnes l'impression de perdre ma virginité<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est la première fois à chaque fois que tu me touches<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu t'épanouis comme une fleur que tu n'as jamais vu<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Sous le soleil on bourdonne d'énergie<span>_**

**_ On se féconde pour créer un arbre généalogique_**  
><strong><em><span> Cette évolution avec toi vient naturellement <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Certains appellent ça la science on appelle ça de la chimie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est l'histoire des oiseaux et des abeilles<span>_**

**_ Même si les saisons changent_**  
><strong><em><span> Notre amour reste le même<span>_**

**_ Tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri_**  
><strong><em><span> Déploie mes ailes et fais moi voler<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La gout de ton nectar est si sucré<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Quand tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri, colibri<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh oh <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh oh <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri<span>_**

« Voilà c'est fini qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant « Bonnie disait lorsqu'elle avait fini de ranger son stand

« Regarde « Tyler pointait du doigt l'estrade où Madame Lockwood était en train de parler dans le micro

« Bonsoir Mystic Fall » Madame Lockwood criait et tout le monde applaudissait

« Comme il commence à faire nuit ,nous allons commencer la deuxième partie de la journée en danse et en musique «

« Bonne soirée à tous, amusez vous bien « elle criaient

Tous les stands avaient fermé pour laisser place à la musique et à la danse dans la rue. En effet à chaque fin de fête foraine, les habitants mettaient de la musique à travers des enceintes qui se trouvaient partout dans la ville. La chanson de _Katy Parry Hummingbird heartbeat_ passait dans toute les enceintes.

« Viens « Tyler prît Bonnie par la main pour l'emmener danser avec tous les autres , tout le monde se laissait emporté par la douceur de la musique et de la soirée .

Bonnie avait mît ses mains derrière et bouger délicatement en fermant les yeux, elle se laissait totalement emporté par la musique. Tyler était devant elle et rigolait en la voyant dansée

« Quoi ? » Bonnie ouvra les yeux quand elle entendait Tyler rigolait devant elle

« Rien, tu sembles apprécié ce moment « il disait

« Tu sais ce que l'on dit, profite du moment présent, il n'y en aura peut-être pas deux « Elle déclara en bougeant tous son corps et en levant les bras

« Tu as raison « Tyler disait en regardant sur le côté Caroline qui dansait avec Elena

« Allez vas-y, elle n'attend que toi « Bonnie déclara

« Et toi ?« Il avait honte de la laisser toute seule

«Je suis une grande fille , je peux m'amuser toute seule , d'ailleurs c'est ce que je fais là « Bonnie dansait comme une folle pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait s'amuser tout seul

« Merci « Tyler posa un bisou sur sa joue et se dirigea vers Caroline pour l'invitait à danser

**_J'ai parcouru des millions de kilomètres juste pour trouver une graine magique_**  
><strong><em><span> une fleur blanche avec le pouvoir de m'apporter la vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu es si exotique que mon corps entier palpite<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> L'envie constante de goûter à ta douceur sucrée<span>_**

**_ J'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque _**  
><strong><em><span> Tu m'as donné la vie et fais revenir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je vois le soleil se lever dans tes yeux, tes yeux<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Notre avenir est rempli de ciels bleus, ciels bleus<span>_**

**_ Même si les saisons changent_**  
><strong><em><span> Notre amour reste le même<span>_**

« Tu veux danser ? » Tyler demanda à Caroline en évinçant Elena, celle-ci se sentait de trop en voyant Tyler et Caroline dansaient donc elle décida de les laisser tout seul et de rejoindre Bonnie qui était à fond dans la musique.

« Tu danses toute seule ? » Elena demandait à Bonnie en dansant

« Oui, d'habitude je danse avec Caroline quand tu es avec Stefan mais bon ce soir elle a l'air d'être prise « Bonnie rigolait en regardant Caroline qui était en train de rougir en dansant avec Tyler

« Où est Jérémy ? « Elena demanda en regardant autour d'elle s'il il était là

« J'en sais rien sûrement quelque part et où est Stefan ? »

« J'en sais rien sûrement quelque part « Elena disait en souriant

« Donc il ne reste seulement que nous deux « Bonnie disait et prît le bras de Elena pour l'à faire tourné sur elle-même, Elena faisait de même, elle dansait comme des folles oubliant la foule mais simplement en appréciant la musique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et pour se pardonner, il suffisait seulement d'être ensemble pour oublier toute leur petite dispute.

Stefan était parti cherchait à boire pour Elena, il allait la rejoindre pour aller danser ,mais quand il la voyait avec Bonnie, il ne voulait pas les interrompre, elles avaient l'air de passer un bon moment ensemble, il rigolait en voyant Elena aussi heureuse. Il admirait tous les gens qui semblaient ne se soucier de rien, ne plus se soucier de leur problème mais seulement de la musique, il regardait Caroline qui resplendissait dans les bras de Tyler ou encore Damon qui avait réussi à amener toute une file de gens en ligne à danser en chorégraphie, Damon savait clairement y faire avec les filles et mettre l'ambiance. Cependant il commençait à être fatigué , lorsqu'il vît Stefan il s'arrêta de danser pour aller le rejoindre

« Merci, d'avoir pensé à moi « Damon buvait dans la boisson qui était destinée à Elena

« De rien surtout que ce n'était pas pour toi « Stefan roulait des yeux

**_u fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri_**  
><strong><em><span> Déploie mes ailes et fais moi voler<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La gout de ton nectar est si sucré<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Quand tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri, colibri<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh oh <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh oh <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri<span>_**

**_ Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes_**  
><strong><em><span> Jamais tu ne m'aimeras plus, oh non<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Quand on ressent une parfaite harmonie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu me fais retentir comme, comme une symphonie<span>_**

**_ Déploie mes ailes et fais moi voler_**  
><strong><em><span> La gout de ton nectar est si sucré<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Quand tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri, colibri<span>_**

**_ Tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri_**  
><strong><em><span> Déploie mes ailes et fais moi voler<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La gout de ton nectar est si sucré<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Quand tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri, colibri<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh oh <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh oh <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh oh <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh oh <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri<span>_**

Tout le monde s'arrêtait dans la rue lorsque la musique s'arrêta et se regardèrent en rigolant , ils passaient un bon moment et criaient tous ensemble pour en demander encore.

Bonnie et Elena se tapèrent dans les mains ,fière de leur danse.

« Tu n'es pas si rouillé que ça « Bonnie disait à Elena

« Attend tu m'as pris pour qui « elle répondît en rigolant et elles se dirigèrent vers Stefan et Damon qui étaient en train de se parler le temps de la pause

« à ce que je vois vous vous amusez bien « Stefan disait aux filles

« oui très « Bonnie répondait

« Ho j'adore cette chanson « Elena levait la tête et écoutait le rythme de la musique pour être sûre que c'était cette chanson. C'était la chanson de Boys Like Girls et Taylor Swift , two is better than one , cette chanson lui rappelait son histoire avec Stefan , c'était exactement leur histoire. Elena regardait Stefan avec un air qui lui disait veux tu danser avec moi et lui tendait la main, Stefan accepta et se laissa emporté par Elena laissant Bonnie avec Damon.

**TWO IS BIGGER THAN ONE **

**_Je me rappelle de ce que tu portais le premier jour_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu es rentrée dans ma vie et j'ai pensé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> "Hey, tu sais, ça pourra être quelque chose".<span>_**

**_ Parce que chaque chose que tu fais, et les mots que tu dis_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu sais que tout ça me coupe le souffle<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et maintenant, je suis resté sans rien.<span>_**

**_ Alors, peut-être que c'est vrai,_**  
><strong><em><span> Que je ne peux vivre sans toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Peut-être que deux est mieux qu'un.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Il y a tellement de temps<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour comprendre le reste de ma vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et tu as déjà pensé que ça m'a valu d'être défait<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et je pense que deux est mieux qu'un.<span>_**

Bonnie se retourna pour regarder Stefan et Elena dansaient, elle était définitivement une fan de Stelena. Comme la chanson disait , Elena ne pourrait pas vivre sans Stefan et Stefan ne pourrait pas vivre sans Elena , comment ça se fait qu'elle ne ressentait pas des sentiments aussi fort avec Jeremy elle pensait. Puis elle tourna son regard vers tous les couples sur la piste de danse , c'était magnifique de voir que chacun avaient une histoire , chaque histoire étaient belle car les histoires sont composées de deux personne qui s'aiment et l'amour est toujours quelque chose de beau. Damon regardait Bonnie qui était de dos à lui et souriait en la voyant aussi admiratif de tous les couples sur la piste.

« Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse Bonnie Bennett » Damon demandait sarcastiquement.

Bonnie se retourna et regardait intensément sa main qui était tendue vers elle

« Depuis quand tu demandes ? » Elle répondît sarcastiquement

« C'est vrai « il disait et se dirigea vers la piste de danse sans elle

Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle aurait vraiment voulu danser et était déçu que personne ne lui propose une danse quand elle voyait tout le monde dansaient. Damon s'arrêta en plein milieu de la foule et se retourna, il se dirigea vers elle et lui prît le bras sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire pour l'emmener sur la piste.

"Je ne te demande pas " Damon déclara

**_Je me rappelle de chaque regard que tu m'as lancé_**  
><strong><em><span> La façon dont tes yeux bougent<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La façon dont tu goûtes<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu m'as rendu la respiration difficile<span>_**

**_ Parce que quand je ferme mes yeux et dérive_**  
><strong><em><span> Je pense à toi, et tout est bien<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je crois enfin maintenant<span>_**

**_ Que peut-être c'est vrai_**  
><strong><em><span> Que je ne peux vivre sans toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Peut-être que deux est mieux qu'un.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Il y a tellement de temps<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour comprendre le reste de ma vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et tu as déjà pensé que ça m'a valu d'être défait<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et je pense que deux est mieux qu'un.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Yeah, yeah<span>_**

Ils étaient face à face et se regardaient sans rien dire pendant un long moment avant que quelqu'un se décide de faire le premier pas. Damon leva une main, Bonnie leva à son tour une main pour tenir celle de Damon puis mît l'autre main sur l'épaule de celui-ci qui la tenait par la taille. Damon allait commençait à bouger mais Bonnie ne le suivait pas. Elle regardait tout le monde faire des espèces de cercles et se montrait inquiète, tout le monde valsait à une vitesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les suivre du regard .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il demanda en regardant Bonnie qui était troublée par les gens autours

« Je ne sais pas valser « Bonnie ne le regardait pas, elle avait honte de lui avouait ce genre de choses alors que tout le monde savait le faire, il souriait en la regardant aussi gêné

« Arrête de rigoler, ce n'est pas marrant « Elle déclara énerver par son sourire et son regard

« à vrai dire ça l'est, surtout quand tu es gêné » Il disait

« J'ai une solution, met tes pieds sur les miens« Damon chuchotait dans son oreille, Bonnie le suivait sans rouspétait et posa délicatement ces pieds sur les siens, elle se retrouvait un peu près à sa taille.

« Laisse-moi faire « Damon murmurait puis commençait délicatement à la faire valser, il comptait pour en même temps lui apprendre comment dansait, elle regardait ces pieds bougeaient et souriait quand elle se rendît compte qu'elle valsait, elle avait l'impression de voler et se laissait guider par Damon. Elle fixa Damon qui la regardait et lui souriait, il souriait en voyant qu'elle était aussi heureuse, aussi contente, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeuse. Bonnie détacha ses yeux de ceux de Damon et regarda son sourire, elle le trouvait magnifique, il avait le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dommage qu'il avait toujours tendance à cacher cette partie de lui elle se disait.

« Tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent « Elle lui disait en regardant ses lèvres

« Pourquoi, tu t'es enfin rendu compte de mon charme irrésistible « il répondait sarcastiquement

« Ton sourire illumines la soirée « Bonnie avouait sans gène tellement elle était attirée par son sourire, Il était déstabilisé par son honnêteté et elle le remarqua quand elle sentît pendant une seconde, une seule seconde qu'ils ralentissaient sur la piste.

Elle souriait et ne faisait pas attention à ces mots tellement elle adorait ce moment ,

« Tu me fais sourire « Damon répondît, son coeur à commencer à battre à une vitesse qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque, elle avait peur qu'il entende son coeur et cachait sa nervosité, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que ces mots l'affectaient.

« Alors, tu as aimé ? vivre une journée ordinaire ? « Damon chuchotait

« J'adore, je te rappelle que la journée n'est pas finie « Elle répondît

« Essayons alors de finir la journée sur une excellente impression « Damon disait et accéléra le pas

**_Je me rappelle de ce que tu portais le premier jour_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu es rentrée dans ma vie et j'ai pensé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> "Hey,"<span>_**

**_ Peut-être que c'est vrai_**  
><strong><em><span> Que je ne peux vivre sans toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Peut-être que deux est mieux qu'un.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Il y a tellement de temps<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour comprendre le reste de ma vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et tu as déjà pensé que ça m'a valu d'être défait<span>_**

**_ Et je pense_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne peux vivre sans toi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> 'Parce que, bébé, deux est mieux qu'un<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Il y a tellement de temps<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour comprendre le reste de ma vie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais j'y réfléchirai<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Quand tout est dit et fait<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Deux est mieux qu'un<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Deux est mieux qu'un.<span>_**

Bonnie regardait tout autour, ils allaient tellement vite que tout autour Bonnie apercevait seulement des tâches de couleurs, elle ne voyait plus rien à part du trouble, son seul repère à ce moment précis était Damon, ils se fixèrent sans jamais faire attention aux autres et aux gouttes de pluies qui commençait à tomber, tout le monde continuait malgré tout à danser sous la pluie ,car c'était pour chacun un moment magique a partagé avec la personne qu'on aime. Bonnie était trempée de partout, ses cheveux étaient aplatis par la pluie qui faisait ressortir ses yeux magnifiquement verts. Mais elle ne ressentait rien, elle ne ressentait ni la pluie, ni le froid à cause de la chaleur de la présence de Damon, de son touché sur sa peau, de son regard sur elle. Damon quant à lui avait les cheveux longs qui formaient une espèce de franche sur le devant et qui cachait son front à cause de la pluie. A travers ses mèches, le bleu de ses yeux ressortait et créer une harmonie avec les yeux verts de Bonnie. Il n'avait plus ressenti cette chaleur, ce bonheur depuis longtemps, il avait tout oublié à cet instant, à cette minute, à cette seconde près d'elle, il n'arrivait plus à cacher son sourire , son bonheur ,car il était réel, il savait que tout ceci était réel , qu'elle était réelle ,que cette danse était réelle . Toute la noirceur, les ténèbres qu'il avait toujours ressentis au fond de lui s'étaient dissipées en un moment, en une personne. Tous les deux savaient à cet instant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable qui s'était produit, une alchimie, une évidence que la science ou n'importe qu'elle personne y compris eux ne pouvaient expliquer. Certains couples était parti à cause de la pluie puis d'autre s'étaient arrêtés et regardait la beauté de la danse entre Bonnie et Damon qui accaparait toute la piste. Ils avaient attiré tous les regards de la rue et ne s'en rendaient pas compte, tellement ils étaient dans leurs mondes, un monde sans souffrance, c'était simplement leur moment, leurs mondes, leurs histoires à cet instant et ils le savaient, tout le monde le voyaient et ne pouvaient pas le nier y compris, Elena et Stefan, Caroline et Tyler qui étaient choqués devant la beauté de leurs couples.

« WOW » Caroline disait en les regardant valser

« Tu l'as dit « Stefan, Elena et Tyler répondait en même temps

« Mon dieu, ils sont magnifiques « Elena disait, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Damon aussi heureux , même avec Elena il n'avait jamais souri autant et aussi honnêtement.

Tout le monde sortaient leurs appareils photos dans la rue y compris Elena et Caroline qui prenait des tonnes de photos pour photographier chaque seconde de leurs interactions.

Lorsque la musique commençait à se terminer, Damon prît fermement Bonnie par la taille en pleine vitesse et la porta , elle ne sentait plus ces pieds sur le sol c'est comme-ci elle volait, celle-ci enroula ses bras autour de son coup et l'enlaça très fort pendant qu'ils tournaient sur la piste. Ils tournaient et rigolaient de bonheur.

« wow, clap clap Bravo, bravo « Toute la foule autour applaudissaient y compris leurs amis et sifflaient. Damon portait toujours Bonnie qui l'avait enlacé et qui n'avait pas pied sur le sol. Bonnie le serrait très fort et ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire , une fois qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de tourner , Bonnie qui était toujours dans ses bras regardait la foule devant elle et retrouva la réalité . Damon lui aussi regardait les gens devant lui et retrouva la réalité. Il délivra Bonnie et ils se regardèrent gêné sans rien se dire. Dès qu'ils avaient arrêté de danser , Bonnie se rendît compte de la pluie , du froid , elle avait deux mèches mouillé par la pluie battante qui tombait qui cachaient son visage. Damon caressa le visage de Bonnie qui était trempé et mît délicatement ses mèches derrières ses oreilles. Bonnie le regardait mais voyait trouble à cause de la pluie.

«Alors ta journée ?« Il redemanda en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillé pour les mettre en arrière et dégager son visage

«Excellente « Bonnie répondît , ils se fixaient sans faire attention à tous les regard qui étaient rivés sur eux

La vie repris son cours quand Just Dance de Lady Gaga passaient , tous le monde se remirent à danser comme des fous malgré la pluie , seul Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent sans jamais bougeait , tout autour d'eux , tout étaient en mouvement et en accélérer , et surtout bruyant mais ils s'étaient plongeait encore une fois dans leurs monde et ne faisaient attention à rien excepté d'eux.

« Damon, Bonnie « Un petit monsieur les appelaient sous son parapluie

Ils se retournèrent quand ils reconnaissaient tous les deux la voix du monsieur

« Content de vous revoir « Mr Gray annonça


	13. Confidence pour confidence

**Music:** **One republic: all we are**

**Tyler Ward: All the wrong place**

** Alex Band: I will not back down **

** Camera can't lie : Last Dance **

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Mr Gray admirait le manoir des Salvatore en attendant la troupe. Ils étaient tous parti se changer parce qu'ils étaient tous trempé à cause de la fête de ce soir. Elena, Caroline et Bonnie étaient partis se changer dans la chambre de Stefan. Elena avait décidé de prêter des affaires à Caroline et Bonnie, puisqu'elle avait plein d'affaire ici, vu qu'elle passe la plupart de son temps aux manoir , c'était comme sa deuxième maison . Quant à Tyler, Stefan lui avait prêté des affaires en attendant. Mr Gray regardait les tableaux, il était fasciné par tout ce qui était ancien, il avait toujours rêvé de rentrer dans ce manoir étant jeune donc il profitait de cette opportunité, il le trouvait magnifique, il rentrait dans la bibliothèque et regardait tous les œuvres présentes, il avait envie de lire tous les livres, c'était une mine d'or pour les littéraires se disait-il. Il effleurait chaque livre de peur de les abîmés.<p>

**One republic All we are**

_**J'ai essayé de te faire un dessin,**  
><strong><span> Les couleurs étaient toutes mauvaises<span>**  
><strong><span> Le noir et le blanc ne t'allaient pas,<span>**  
><strong><span> Et tout du long<span>**  
><strong><span> La patience t'assombrissait,<span>**  
><strong><span> Tes coups à tout ce dont<span>**  
><strong><span> J'ai besoin pour y arriver<span>**  
><em>

« Merci Stefan pour les fringues « Tyler remerciait Stefan en descendant les escaliers

« Y'a pas de quoi « Stefan répondait et regardait Mr Gray qui était en train d'admirer les livres

« Bonjour « Stefan disait au loin

« Oh Bonjour « Mr Gray se dirigeait vers Stefan et Tyler pour leur serrer la main

« Tyler « Tyler se présentait, Mr Gray était fasciné par sa musculature et par la chaleur qui l'entourait, il comprît de suite qui était Tyler

« Denis Gray « il répondît

« Vous êtes le loup-Garou je suppose «

Tyler était surpris de voir à quel point Mr était fasciné par lui et à l'aise ,car à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas longtemps de cela, il avait peur de ce qu'il était et n'osait d'ailleurs jamais le dire à haute voix ,mais avec le temps et avec le soutien de Caroline surtout, il avait appris à vivre avec sa malédiction.

« Oui, je suppose « il répondît

« C'est la première fois que j'en vois un c'est incroyable, vous êtes incroyable » il disait en serrant toujours la main de Tyler, il restait scotché devant Tyler et ne le lâchait pas.

« Merci « Tyler disait gênait par cette fascination

« Stefan Salvatore « Stefan tendait sa main et rigolait en voyant que Mr Gray ne lâchait pas la main de Tyler

« Heu désolé « il disait et lâcha la main de Tyler pour serrer celle de Stefan

« Le frère de Damon « il disait en rigolant

**_Et je crois que_**  
><strong><em><span> Je pourrais te déchirer en morceaux<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais ça ne briserait pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout ce que tu es, tu es<span>_**

**_ Nous ne nous dirons pas adieu_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Nous ne romprons pas, nous ne mourrons pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est juste une période de changements<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout ce que nous sommes, tout ce que nous sommes<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est tout ce qu'il faut<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin, tout ce dont nous avons besoin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Notre amour est dans une mauvaise pas<span>_**

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? «

« Non c'est juste que vous êtes plus chaleureux que lui, plus agréable «

« Oui, on me le dit souvent « Stefan disait en souriant

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire « Stefan demandait

« Oui je veux bien un verre d'eau «

« Je me suis préparée une heure pour que mes cheveux finissent comme ça « Caroline se plaignait en voyant ses cheveux tout plat et mouillés, les filles s'étaient changées dans la chambre de Stefan, Mr Gray leur avait dit qu'il devait leurs annoncé une nouvelle importante, donc tout le monde s'étaient réunis chez les Salvatore et se changeait là-bas ,

« En tout cas merci pour les fringues « Bonnie disait à Elena, elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux avec le sèche cheveux de Elena

« Y'a pas de quoi » Elena était assis au bord du lit et regardait les filles se préparaient puisqu'elle avait fini

« C'était vraiment marrant aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais me lancer « Caroline disait pendant qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux et rejoignait Elena sur le lit

« De quoi tu parles ? « Elena demandait

« Tyler «

« Il était temps, il n'attend que ça « Bonnie répondît en se regardant dans le miroir

« Quoi, comment tu sais ? » Caroline demanda choqué

« On a parlé tous les deux, il m'a confié des choses « Bonnie avouait sans regarder les filles ,mais en s'admirant dans le miroir

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien que tu ne sais déjà pas «

« Bonnie ? » Elena disait d'un air dramatique

**_J'ai essayé de me mettre à ta place_**  
><strong><em><span> Je n'y arriverai jamais<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait rien à perdre,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> J'ai besoin de prendre<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Du recul sur ces mots<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Avant de les écrire<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu es une île et mon navire <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Court vers le rivage<span>_**

« Quoi ? « Elle se retourna pour enfin leur faire face

« On n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir «

« On est désolé « Caroline déclara

« On était tellement inquiète à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'on n'a pas su t'écouter « Elena continuait. Elles avaient peur de la réaction de Bonnie qui ne montrait aucune expression sur son visage.

« J'ai honte de t'avoir fait tous ces reproches et d'être parti en te laissant alors que tu allais mal « Caroline disait à son tour, elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre face à Bonnie qui donnait l'impression qu'elle attendait plus.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, sur le coup j'ai été surprise et choqué devant vos réactions ,mais je vous comprends, j'aurais peut-être réagi de la même façon, donc je suis désolé, j'aurai dû essayer de vous donner des nouvelles mais j'étais tellement omnibulé par nos découverte, par ma mère « Elle répondît enfin ce qui soulagea les filles.

« Et comment tu te sens par rapporte à tout cela et ta mère ? » Elena demandait

« Je ne comprends plus rien, tout est embrouillé mais bon je finirais par en savoir plus, à vrai dire aujourd'hui j'avais tout oublié « Bonnie répondît, Elena et Caroline se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire toutes les deux , devant Bonnie qui ne comprenait rien, seule ses deux amis se comprenaient .

« Quoi , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie disait troublé par leur rire

**_Je pourrais te déchirer en morceaux_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais ça ne briserait pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout ce que nous sommes, nous sommes<span>_**

**_ Nous ne nous dirons pas adieu_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Nous ne romprons pas, nous ne mourrons pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est juste une période de changements<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout ce que nous sommes, tout ce que nous sommes<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est tout ce qu'il faut<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin, tout ce dont nous avons besoin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Notre amour est dans une mauvaise passe<span>_**

« On n'avait remarqué que tu avais tout oublié « Caroline regardait Elena et pouffait de rire

« Ok les filles arrêtaient, je ne comprends plus rien, dite ce que vous avez à dire « elle répondît

« Maybe, it's true i can't live without you « Elena et Caroline chantaient et se levèrent pour danser, Elena valsait avec Caroline pour faire comprendre à Bonnie de ce qu'elle parlait.

Bonnie souffla puis se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir essayant d'éviter les gamineries des filles Les filles rigolèrent en voyant Bonnie essayait de les éviter, elles se ressayèrent et continuèrent à rire.

« Allez, Bonnie on te taquine « Caroline disait

« De toute façon je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler «

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Damon ? « Elena demanda sérieusement, Bonnie eu un picotement au coeur quand elle entendît son nom

« De quoi tu parles ? »Elle se montrait agacés par la discussion, ses amis le remarquèrent ,mais ne s'en soucièrent pas.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais il se passe définitivement un truc entre vous « Caroline déclara

Bonnie était devant le miroir en train de se souvenir de la danse qu'elle avait partagée avec Damon, elle essayait de faire le tri dans sa tête avec tout ce qui passe et Damon faisait partie du tri qu'elle devait faire. Il ne l'a laissé pas indifférente, il y avait quelque chose qui se passait en elle quand il s'agissait de Damon ,mais ne savait pas ce que c'était et ne voulait surtout pas savoir .

« Bonnie tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? « Caroline demandait quand elle voyait Bonnie aussi pensive.

**_A chacune de mes journées sur Terre_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu as changé ma philosophie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne te laisserai jamais me passer à côté<span>_**

**_ Alors ne me dis pas adieu_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Nous ne romprons pas, nous ne mourrons pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est juste une période de changements<span>_**

**_ Alors ne me dis pas adieu_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Nous ne romprons pas, nous ne mourrons pas<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est juste une période de changements<span>_**

« Caroline occupe toi de tes affaires, de Tyler et laisse-moi tranquille « Bonnie se retournait et disait brutalement, entendre cette question l'avait énervé, elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi méchante ,mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Caroline et Elena l'a regardèrent choquée.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver « Caroline répondît, Elena et Caroline se regardèrent surprise par la réaction de Bonnie. D'ailleurs celle-ci remarquait les regards entre ces deux amis et se rendait compte qu'elle s'était énervé pour rien, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était autant énervé.

« Désolé les filles « Bonnie s'excusait en voyant leur tête

« J'ai Jeremy et je suis bien avec lui donc arrêter de dire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens « Bonnie disait calmement pour ne pas les vexer une seconde fois.

« Et puis Damon est fou amoureux de toi Elena , n'essaye pas de te rassurer en te disant qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour une autre fille , il est amoureux de toi et tu ne peux l'éviter ou le nier « Bonnie continua , elle essayait de se rassurer , son monde était plus simple comme ça , elle n'avait plus de complication , tout le monde essayaient de l'embrouiller ,mais elle ferait tout pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait avant , tout pour ne pas ressentir cette chose peu importe ce que c'est pour Damon Salvatore .

« Désolé, on ne voulaient pas , on ne voulaient pas te mettre mal à l'aise , on s'est fait de fausses idées , je sais que tu aimes mon frère et peut- être que tu as raison j'essaie de me rassurer en pensant que Damon est amoureux de toi « Elena disait convaincu par les propos de Bonnie

« C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, Bonnie Bennett et Damon Salvatore sont incompatibles « Caroline continua, à son tour convaincu. Bonnie rigolait, elle se cachait derrière des apparences, elle n'était pas convaincue d'aimer réellement Jeremy comme Elena aime Stefan ou Caroline aime Tyler , et elle ressentait quelque chose pour Damon qui lui faisait mal c'est pour cela qu'elle devait enfouir ce sentiment et le cacher pour que personne ne le découvre y compris elle .

« Il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que Tyler est fou amoureux de toi Caroline comme Stefan aime Elena et que je vous aime de tout mon coeur « Bonnie disait en touchant son coeur, les filles se levèrent et enlacèrent Bonnie

« Nous aussi, on t'aime « Les filles disaient

« Y serait tant de descendre vous ne pensez pas « Elena déclara pendant qu'elles s'enlacèrent

« Oui allez-y je vous rejoins, je n'ai pas encore fini « Bonnie disait et se détachèrent d'elle pour les laisser filer

« Ok, fais vite « Les filles laissèrent Bonnie toute seule pour la laisser se préparer

**_Tout ce que nous sommes, tout ce que nous sommes_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est tout ce qu'il faut<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin, tout ce dont nous avons besoin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Notre amour est dans une mauvaise passe<span>_**

**_ Alors ne me dis pas adieu_**  
><strong><em><span> Nous ne romprons pas, nous ne mourrons pas<span>_**

Bonnie les regardaient partir et souriait ,mais quand ces amis fermèrent la porte, elle s'assît sur le bord du lit, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla. Une fois qu'elles étaient parties, les apparences tombèrent, elle pensait à Damon. Il était en train de lui faire mal , il lui faisait mal ,car elle ressentait des choses qu'elle ne ressentait pas avec Jeremy. Elle n'avait peur de rien avec lui, elle était elle-même, il la faisait sourire, quand elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle savait que sa place était ici, était près de lui. Elle avait prît conscience de tout cela lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble à la fête foraine. Et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Car quand ils avaient dansé c'était comme-ci ils se livraient chacun à l'autre, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et qu'elle lisait dans les siennes.

** Tyler Ward : All the wrong place **

**_Dis moi pourquoi tu tombes_**

**_Si vite que tu ne peux pas le contenir_**

**_Dis moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir que tu cherches au mauvais endroit_**

**_Bébé j'essaierais de t'expliquer ce que tu ne sais pas _**

**_Bébé pourquoi ne peut tu pas voir que tu cherches au mauvais endroit_**

«Retiens toi Bonnie, rien de bon n'en sortirait, éloigne toi de la souffrance « elle disait en pensant à elle et Damon

« Éloigne-toi de la souffrance « Bonnie se répétait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lorsqu'elle sortît de la chambre, Bonnie vît Damon dans le couloir se dirigeai vers elle qui était en train de danser, il avait l'air d'être dans ses pensées, il n'arrêtait pas de siffler ,elle aurait parié que le sifflement correspondait à la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé. Elle voyait que Damon ne l'avait pas remarqué donc elle ouvra discrètement la porte de la chambre de Stefan pour se cacher et attendre qu'il descend en bas pour descendre, malheureusement Damon remarqua sa présence et l'appela

« Bonnie « Elle restait figé puis se tourna discrètement pour lui faire face

« Damon « Bonnie ne trouvait que ça à dire, il s'approcha d'elle et se retrouva en face d'elle, seulement quelque centimètre les séparer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » il demandait en fronçant les sourcilles

« La même chose que toi, je descendais pour aller rejoindre les autres « elle ne le regardait pas et regardait sur le côté pour éviter son regard. Il remarqua que Bonnie était en train d'éviter son regard sans comprendre pourquoi, il bougea son corps là où Bonnie regardait ,mais elle changea encore la vision de son regard pour éviter de le regarder, il essayait encore une fois ,mais elle refaisait la même chose, il savait dès lors qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi tu m'évite ? » il demandait en se remettant face à elle

**_Je ne veux plus jouer à ces jeux_**

**_ Fatigué de te voir franchir la porte _**

**_Toujours cacher , effrayé de le révéler_**

**_ Ce que nous ressentons vraiment _**

**_Bébé c'est si vrai_**

« Je ne t'évite pas, la preuve je suis en face de toi « elle disait en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux et regardait en bas

« Alors si tu m'évite pas, regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle tu sais que c'est malpoli de ne pas regarder la personne à qui tu t'adresses «

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bon il faudrait peut-être que nous descendions « Bonnie disait et se retourna pour partir ,mais il l'a prît par les bras et l'attira près de lui pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait approché son visage près du sien et la regarder dans les yeux .

**_Je ne veux plus jouer à ces jeux_**

**_ Fatigué de te voir franchir la porte _**

**_Toujours cacher , effrayé de le révéler_**

**_ Ce que nous ressentons vraiment _**

**_Bébé c'est si vrai_**

« C'est mieux comme ça, je préfère voir tes yeux quand je te parle « Damon effleurait les lèvres de Bonnie, il l'avait figé sur place, elle le fixait et ne trouvait plus rien à dire , elle devait vraiment l'éviter sinon son coeur ne supporterais pas le choque. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air bizarre par rapport à d'habitude, il pensait que c'était à cause de la présence de Mr Gray et de la nouvelle importante qu'il devait livrer, elle avait l'air d'être distante avec lui et il n'aimait pas cela , il s'était habitué à sa présence près de lui , il avait besoin de cette présence près de lui. Il pensait qu'après la danse qu'ils avaient partagée, elle avait ressenti ce qu'il avait ressenti malgré qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'était, ils savaient tous deux que c'était un lien fort.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demandait ce qui surprenait Bonnie, car il avait l'air d'être inquiet pour elle et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Ring , ring , ring « Le portable de Bonnie sonnait ,mais les deux se regardaient intensément sans rien dire

« Tu ne réponds pas « Il demandait voyant que Bonnie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre à son téléphone

« Je voudrais bien ,mais il faudrait peut-être que tu me lâches le bras « elle déclara en regardant la main de Damon qui tenait son bras.

« Peut être « Damon disait en lâchant son bras

Bonnie prît le portable de sa poche ,mais sans faire exprès le fît tombé ,car elle était perturbée par la présence de Damon.

« Je le ramasse « Damon disait et s'accroupissait pour prendre le portable, il restait figé et accroupi lorsqu' il vît le nom de Jeremy sur son téléphone, il ne disait plus rien et restait bloquait à regarder l'appel, il voulait désespérément qu'elle ne répond pas, ne répond pas « il se disait dans sa tête.

**_Dis moi que tu as déjà remarqué _**

**_lorsque nous somme seul _**

**_Comment tu deviens anxieuse _**

**_Bébé pourquoi ne voit tu pas _**

**_que tu cherche au mauvais en endroit_**

Bonnie était debout et attendait qu'il lui passe le téléphone ,mais elle remarqua qu'il restait figé ,dans ses pensées, elle s'accroupissait à son tour et lui prît le téléphone des mains dès qu'elle voyait qu'il ne se levait pas.

« Merci « Elle disait puis décrocha et se leva

« Allo Jeremy « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon qui était en train de se lever, elle était gênée de parler devant lui

« Dis aux autres que j'arrive « Elle chuchotait à Damon et ouvra la porte de la chambre de Stefan pour s'enfermer et parler discrètement.

Damon regardait la porte de la chambre de Stefan après qu'elle avait fermé, elle a répondu se disait-il, bien sûr qu'elle a répondu, c'est son copain après tout « il n'arrêtait pas de se dire.

**_Tu dis que tu as trop souffert _**

**_Et que tu ne sais pas comment changeais cela _**

**_Bébé pourquoi ne voit tu pas que tu cherches au mauvais endroit_**

**_Je ne veux plus jouer à ces jeux_**

**_ Fatigué de te voir franchir la porte _**

**_Toujours cacher , effrayé de le révéler_**

**_ Ce que nous ressentons vraiment _**

**_Bébé c'est si vrai_**

**_Je ne veux plus jouer à ces jeux_**

**_ Fatigué de te voir franchir la porte _**

**_Toujours cacher , effrayé de le révéler_**

**_ Ce que nous ressentons vraiment _**

**_Bébé c'est si vrai_**

Il s'arrêta pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers toujours en train de penser à Jeremy et Bonnie.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, t'en a assez bavé, éloigne toi de tout ça « Damon chuchotait en pensant à Bonnie

**_Regarde les étoiles _**

**_Juste regarde où nous sommes_**

**_Juste regarde où nous sommes_**

**_Regarde les étoiles _**

**_Juste regarde où nous sommes_**

**_Juste regarde où nous sommes_**

**_Je ne veux plus jouer à ces jeux_**

**_ Fatigué de te voir franchir la porte _**

**_Toujours cacher , effrayé de le révéler_**

**_ Ce que nous ressentons vraiment _**

**_Bébé c'est si vrai_**

« Vous avez vraiment un magnifique manoir « Mr Gray disait toujours en touchant les meubles, Stefan et les autres attendait Damon et Bonnie pour commencer

« Oui je sais on a de la chance « Stefan répondît

« Bon qu'est ce qui font » Tyler disait en regardant sa montre

« Il était temps « Stefan disait en voyant Damon apparaître. Mr Gray se retourna et souriait lorsqu' il voyait Damon s'approchait de lui

« Content de te revoir Denis » Damon disait en lui serrant la main et en lui souriant, les autres était surpris par de 1 ,le tutoiement de Damon envers le monsieur comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et 2 l'accueil chaleureux qu'il lui offrait.

« Content de te revoir aussi « Monsieur Gray répondît

« Bonnie arrive, elle est au téléphone, assis-toi en l'attendant « Damon déclara aux autres et à Denis.

Mr Gray s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de Damon et Stefan, Caroline était assis sur le fauteuil à gauche du canapé avec Tyler qui était assis sur l' accoudoir et Elena était assis sur le fauteuil de droite.

« Je suis là, je suis là « Bonnie descendît à une vitesse pour aller les rejoindre, Damon était rassuré qu'elle arrive juste après lui cela voulait dire que sa conversation avec Jeremy était courte et brève.

Mr Gray se leva quand il entendît Bonnie descendre les escaliers, elle faisait le tour pour l'atteindre et le saluait.

« Désolé du retard « elle disait en regardant tout le monde

« Content de te revoir « Bonnie serra la main de Denis, seul Damon et Bonnie l'avez tutoyé alors que les autres par respect le vouvoyer

« Moi aussi « il répondît

« Alors, ca te fait quoi d'être libre ? « Elle demanda

« Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé que je suis libre « il répondît

« Ca va venir je suis sûre, en tout cas ça te réussi tu sembles serein « Elle avait entamé une discussion avec lui sans se soucier des autres qui attendaient impatiemment

« Merci du compliment « il disait, elle était exactement comme sa mère il se disait, elle était à l'aise avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, le même tact, la même douceur, le même sourire que Lucy.

Elle s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à Elena et Mr Gray se rasseyais sur le canapé entre Damon et Stefan

« Et donc que nous vaut votre visite « Damon demanda, intrigué par sa présence à Mystic Fall

« On m'a demandé de venir pour vous délivrer un message, je suis là à la demande de Lucy « Il déclara

« Lucy, Lucy Bennett « Il demanda

« Oui mais actuellement c'est plutôt Lucy Clay » Mr Gray disait et regardait Damon, il ferma les yeux et soupira ,car il se rendait compte qu'il en avait trop dit, il se trouvait bête il avait oublié que Bonnie était là, « Lucy va me tuer « il disait dans sa tête.

Damon regardait Mr Gray qui avait la tête tourner et qui était donc de dos par rapport à Elena et Bonnie, il le regardait intrigué et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mr Gray avait l'air de regretter ce qu'il disait

« Attend, tu viens de dire quoi ? » Bonnie demanda surprise, Denis tourna sa tête embarrassé pour la regarder

« Lucy Clay « il répéta doucement, il voulait lui mentir ,mais il n'aimait pas mentir, il détestait le mensonge après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Silver, donc d'où viens le Clay « elle demanda suspicieuse. Tout le monde se regardaient et avaient compris la raison qui faisait que Mr Gray était autant mal à l'aise, ils regardaient tous Damon pour qu'il dise quelque chose ,car Damon arrivait mieux à dire les choses certes sans tact ,mais sans ressenti derrière.

« Elle s'est remariée Bonnie « Damon répondît à la place de Mr Gray quand il voyait qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre de peur de la blesser.

Bonnie regardait Damon et ne comprenait pas au début, elle n'avait pas encore assimilé le fait que sa mère ait refait sa vie. Lorsqu' elle voyait sur son visage qu'il avait l'air sérieux, elle comprît enfin que ce n'était pas une blague, que sa mère avait eu une vie après elle.

« Haa je vois « Bonnie déclara sans montrer qu'elle était affectée, elle ne voulait pas montrer que le fait que sa mère se soit remarié l'attristé, elle était triste, elle se demandait comment une mère peut laisser tomber son enfant et pensé à refaire une vie, elle lui en voulait après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait comment osait-elle continuer à lui faire aussi mal. Elena mît sa main sur celle de Bonnie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là et que c'était normal d'être attristé , Bonnie regardait Elena et lui souriait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien , et que ce n'était rien.

« A-t-elle une famille aussi, je veux dire des enfants ? » Elle demandait ,mais Mr Gray ne voulait pas lui répondre,

« Je ne vais pas me casser vous savez « Bonnie regardait tout le monde qui semblait avoir de la pitié pour elle, le sentiment qu'elle détestait le plus c'était la pitié, elle 'n'avait pas besoin de pitié de la part de Stefan , Elena , Caroline , Tyler , et de Damon et de Mr Gray ,mais il la dégageait tous et elle détestait être en leurs présences à ce moment.

« Oui » Mr Gray répondît seulement, pour ne pas trop en dire.

« Quel est le message « Stefan demandait, Elena lui avait fait un signe de la tête pour qu'il change de sujet. Bonnie remarqua les efforts de Stefan pour changer de sujet et lui souriait comme signe de remerciement, finalement vaux mieux ne pas trop en savoir Bonnie pensait à propos de sa mère

« Elle veut vous voir demain à 14h au Mistyc Grill, elle a des informations sur la prophétie pour vous »

« Pourquoi ne vient-t-elle pas et vous envoie-t-elle ? » Stefan questionna suspicieux

« Je ne sais pas, je suis simplement là pour vous dire ce qu'elle veut que je vous dise «

« Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? » Damon demanda suspicieux à son tour

« Non je ne pense pas, elle est là pour nous aider j'en suis sûre « Bonnie la défendait, elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle était de leurs côtés.

« Elle ne t'a pas aidé la dernière fois que tu l'as vu au contraire, elle t'a abandonné alors que tu souffrais et que tu es sa fille « Damon disait sans gêne et sans tact comme d'habitude.

« A ce que je sache tu n'y étais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'elle nous veut et d'y aller « Bonnie répondît agacé par ces commentaires , et par son comportement , il était comme le jour et la nuit , une fois il fait attention à elle et à ce qu'elle ressentait comme la dernière fois où il l'avait défendu et il qu'il allait s'excuser d'ailleurs elle avait oublié , s'était-il excusé elle se demandait soudain et une fois il se comportait comme s'il s'en foutait de ce qu'elle ressentait , de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Damon ne lui répondît pas et voyait qu'elle avait l'air d'être énervé contre lui , il n'arrivait définitivement pas à la comprendre , il s'inquiétait pour elle au sujet de sa mère ,mais elle ne voyait rien , elle ne voyait pas qu'il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir comme la fois où il l'avait retrouvée sur le parking paniqué et à moitié morte ou encore la fois où elle avait appris que sa mère était en vie dans la bibliothèque , il ne voulait plus voir cette Bonnie Bennett apparaître , elle n'a pas besoin de toue ces souffrances et c'était ce que sa mère n'arrêtait pas d'apporter sans le savoir.

« On découvrira enfin le lien entre ta mère et Klaus « Caroline déclara enthousiaste

« Par contre « Denis hésitait encore une fois à parler et regardait Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? « Bonnie disait en voyant clairement qu'il allait encore lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle

« Tu ne peux pas venir «

« Quoi, pourquoi « Caroline et Elena criaient en même temps quant à Bonnie elle était anesthésiée par tout ceci et ne disait rien, elle était blasée

« Laisse-moi devinez elle ne veut pas me voir et si je viens elle ne nous donnera aucune information sur Klaus, c'est pour mon bien ,mais elle tient à moi, c'est ça» elle déclara blazer

« Elle veut seulement voir Tyler, Elena, Stefan, Damon et Caroline »il répondît

« Bon à ce que je vois je n'ai rien à faire ici » Bonnie se levait ,mais Elena lui prît la main

« Reste tu es autant concerné que nous «

« Elena, je suis fatigué de tout ça, je veux simplement rentrer chez moi et puis je pense que mon père a essayé de me joindre ces derniers jours et qu'il va s'inquiéter et en plus Denis nous à tous dis, il n'y a plus rien à savoir « elle déclara

« Attend je te raccompagne « Tyler disait, il était venu en voiture avec elle, il se devait de la raccompagner pour ne pas la laisser toute seule

« C'est sympa de ta part «

« Tu devrais rester ici » Damon se leva du canapé et cria après Bonnie qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte avec Tyler à côté d'elle

« Si tu penses que j'aurai la méchante idée d'aller la voir avec vous, ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais rien de stupide « elle répondît blasé, elle ne comprenait définitivement qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ait peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide.

« Il a raison, vous ne devez pas vous séparer, vous devez rester unis c'est dangereux dehors « Mr Gray se retournait à son tour

« Il n'y a rien à craindre, je suis une sorcière, je peux me défendre toute seule et personne ne peut rentrer chez moi « Bonnie répondît blasé et sûre d'elle

« TU ES INCONSCIENTE ! « Damon criait soudain, Bonnie sursauta à son haussement de ton

« Damon calme toi « Stefan disait, Caroline et Elena se levèrent pour essayer de calmer Damon

« Calme toi, elle sait ce qu'elle fait « Elena répondît pour défendre son ami, Bonnie et Tyler se regardèrent intrigué ne comprenant pas pourquoi Damon était en train de s'énerver.

« Je suis simplement réaliste, on n'a rien à craindre pour l'instant, quelque chose retiens Klaus de tous nous attaquer il a besoin de nous donc je rentre chez moi, je te rappelle que je peux me défendre, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi, ce n'est pas maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi et de Stefan pour me défendre « Bonnie disait calmement ce qui créait un contraste avec Damon qui était énervé par tout ce qu'elle disait. Entendre Bonnie lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faisait mal, car en ce moment il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de savoir que rien ne lui arriverais, qu'elle serait toujours là le lendemain, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle va bien physiquement et mentalement, comment ne pouvait -elle pas le ressentir aussi ou même le voir Damon se disait.

« Que suis- je bête, c'est vrai qu'on n'a rien à craindre on a pu le constater avec Elena » Il disait ironiquement tout calmement puis il monta le ton

« NE T'AVISE PLUS de dire qu'on n'a rien à craindre surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elena « Il criait et Elena remarqua la peur sur son visage. Bonnie voyait la peur sur les visages de ces amis quand Damon leur rappelait ce qui était arrivé à Elena. Elle comprenait que Damon soit en colère contre elle, il tenait à Elena et entendre lui dire ces mots lui faisaient encore plus mal. Il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire ,mais avant qu'il atteigne Bonnie, Tyler se mît devant elle pour arrêter Damon de peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Tyler avait peur des réactions de Damon le plus souvent donc il protégeait Bonnie

« Damon calme toi « Elena l'avait rejoint et lui prît le bras

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle « Tyler disait pour la protéger, Caroline rejoignait les autres avec sa vitesse de vampire pour les calmer, surtout Tyler pour que rien ne lui arrive

« ok tout cela est ridicule, en plus je vous rappelle qu'on a un invité « Caroline disait en regardant Mr Gray et en lui souriant d'un aire gêné, Bonnie était caché derrière Tyler, à vrai dire la réaction de Damon l'agaçait, il avait toujours besoin de se montrer agressive et elle détestait cela .

« Sinon quoi ? « Damon interrogea d'un air menaçant en ignorant Elena et Caroline

« Essaye et tu verras « Tyler répondît

Bonnie tapotait avec son doigt le dos de Tyler pour lui dire de la laisser gérer et de la laisser lui parler. Tyler se mît sur le côté pour la laisser apparaître. Elle restait silencieuse et se dirigea vers Elena pour l'enlacer sans rien dire puis vers Caroline pour l'enlacer puis elle se remît devant Damon pour lui parler.

« Bonne soirée « elle déclara comme ça devant Damon qui était énervé, elle se retourna et partît avec Tyler en voiture.

Elena voyait que Damon l'avait mauvaise, elle ne pensait pas que Bonnie allait partir sans rien lui dire, mais elle savait que Bonnie était parti sans rien lui dire, pour son bien à elle et Damon car elle aurait dît des choses qui auraient dépassé sa pensée et qu'elle regretterait plus tard, donc Elena était plutôt contente de la réaction de Bonnie. Damon resta à regarder la porte énervé le poing serré, Elena mît sa main sur son poing pour le calmer ,mais il retira sa main violemment et partît dans sa chambre sans rien dire.

« Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer « Caroline déclara en soufflant

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Band , Will not back down<strong>

**_I let you down _**  
><strong><em>but I'll make it up to you somehow <em>**  
><strong><em>in time, you'll see it's true <em>**  
><strong><em>that my will is strong <em>**  
><strong><em>and I know that as these days go on <em>**  
><strong><em>you'll find, <em>**  
><strong><em>I'll get to you <em>**  
><strong><em>if it's the last thing that I do...<em>**

« Voilà, oh là là je suis encore toute trempé, je pensais que la pluie s'était arrêté « Bonnie rentrait dans la voiture de Tyler avec pleins de sacs de course avec elle qu'elle avait mît à l'arrière

« Tu m'avais pas dit que je devais aussi t'accompagner au supermarché faire les courses «

« Je n'avais pas prévu ,mais je me suis souvenu que je n'avais rien chez moi et puis quand je suis mal j'adore manger tout et n'importe quoi « Bonnie disait en s'installant sur le siège confortablement

« Pourquoi tu te sens mal ? » Tyler disait en conduisant la voiture

« Quoi ? « Elle demandait perdu

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu te sentais mal «

« Oui je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Damon m'a dit à propos d'Elena, il a raison «

« Et ? » Tyler savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond dans les paroles de Bonnie

«Il m'énerve il est comme le jour et la nuit, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il tient à moi et parfois il se souci que de la sécurité de Elena et ne se souci pas de moi, de ce que je ressens comme il nous a montré tout à l'heure « Elle disait honnêtement en regardant à travers la fenêtre

« Il avait peur pour toi « Tyler disait en regardant la route

« Quoi, qu'et ce que tu as dit ? » Bonnie demanda curieuse

**_every step you take  
>I'll be the second behind<br>every move you make  
>I'll be the thorn in your side<br>and no you can't fight this now  
>I will not back down<br>I'm the sky, the stars, the moon, the setting sun  
>I'm the feeling inside you<br>when you're coming undone  
>you know you can't fight this now<br>I will not back down  
><em>**

« Il était effrayé à l'idée de te voir partir, au début j'ai pensé qu'il était simplement énervé que tu ne lui obéisses pas ,mais quand je me suis mît entre vous, j'ai vu dans ses yeux, il était effrayé pour toi , c'était le même regard que Stefan avait hier pour Elena ou que parfois j'ai quand j'ai peur pour Caroline »

« Non, Tyler il était effrayé parce qu'il pensait à ce qui était arrivé à Elena, il pensait à Elena, hier, il était paniqué quand il a su pour elle «

« Crois ce que tu as envie de croire «

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » elle demanda

« Tu crois ce qui arrange ta pensées, ce qui arrange tes sentiments et ton coeur pour ne pas voir la vérité en face « il disait concentré sur la route

« Quelle est la vérité pour toi alors ? » Elle désirait savoir ce que Tyler pensait

« Je pense que tu le sais et que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le savoir » il disait vaguement

« Depuis quand tu es aussi énigmatique Tyler Lockwood « elle déclara en rigolant pour essayer de changer de sujet et éviter de se prendre la tête.

« Ca me donne un style tu ne trouves pas ? « il disait en se garant devant chez elle

« Non je ne trouve pas « Elle rigola et enleva sa ceinture pour sortir

« Tyler Merci « Bonnie disait.

« Y'a pas de quoi, quand tu veux « il répondît, elle prît les courses à l'arrière de la voiture et allait fermer la porte passager quand elle se souvînt d'un truc.

« En fait cette discussion «

« Oui ça restera entre nous « Il finissait sa phrase en rigolant

« Merci, Caroline a de la chance « Bonnie disait en souriant et ferma la portière de Tyler.

**_some say I'm cruel  
>but nobody knows what I feel for you<br>my love, you're the only one  
>do you understand?<br>I can't let you slip through my hands  
>no my love, don't try and run<br>see in my eyes you and I are one... _**

Elle le regarda partir en rigolant, elle était contente de pouvoir se confier à d'autre personne que Caroline et Elena, qui se montrait parfois trop enthousiaste. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas trop proche d'elle, qui ne la juge pas et qui la comprend, Tyler était cette personne aujourd'hui. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêté, Bonnie courra en vitesse pour éviter de ce mouillé plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà avec ces deux sacs de course remplît, elle courra mais s'arrêta aux milieux de l'allée quand elle vît un brun aux yeux bleu, un peu mouillé par la pluie, dos au mur de sa maison les bras croisés en train de l'attendre,. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué il regardait le plafond en l'attendant, Bonnie se laissait mouillé par la pluie en restant sur son allé à le regarder de loin. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il arrête de la perturbé autant, qu'il arrête de se montrer présent pour elle.

**_every step you take  
>I'll be the second behind<br>every move you make  
>I'll be the thorn in your side<br>and no you can't fight this now  
>I will not back down<br>I'm the sky, the stars, the moon, the stting sun  
>I'm the feeling inside you<br>when you're coming undone  
>you know you can't fight this now<br>I will not back down  
>I will not back down<em>**

**_every step you take I'll be the second behind  
>every move you make<br>I'll be the thorn in your side and no you can't fight this now..._**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » Bonnie criait pour qu'ils entendent à travers la pluie qui était bruyante. Damon était en train de regarder le plafond quand il entendît il la regarda, elle était trempée avec des courses aux mains, elle ne bougeait pas et restait sur son allée sous la pluie. Elle avait l'air en colère après lui, il s'était calmé et avait besoin de la voir, de s'assurer qu'elle va bien , il s'était inquiété quand il avait toqué et qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'était toujours pas chez elle alors que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle avait quittée le manoir .

« Je suis là pour te voir « Damon criait à son tour

« Va t'en ,je ne veux pas te voir « Bonnie criait, elle avait terriblement froid sous cette pluie, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait trempé, Elena allait la tuer, elle se disait, après tout c'était ces vêtements. Bonnie s'approcha vers son porche pour se protéger et rentra les clés pour ouvrir la porte de chez elle « Va t'en ' elle disait et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Damon derrière la porte.

Cependant, Damon n'abandonnait jamais aussi vite, il sonna plusieurs fois ,mais elle ne répondait pas , elle rangeait ses courses dans sa cuisine en l'ignorant

« Quoi ? » elle ouvra brusquement, énervé qu'il n'arrête pas de sonner

« Je resterais là tant que tu m'éviteras « Damon disait sarcastiquement

« On s'est tout dit, bonne soirée « Elle claqua la porte sous son nez puis alla ce doucher et se mît en pyjama, son pyjama était un pantalon en soi bleu avec un long t-shirt Mickey dessus. Elle n'entendît plus de bruit derrière la porte, donc elle en avait déduis qu'il était parti, elle cherchait dans le frigo et parmi toutes ses courses ce qu'elle pouvait bien manger. Elle avait la flemme de faire à manger vu l'heure qu'il était donc elle prît un pot de glace et sortît une cuillère. Elle était tout de même curieuse de savoir s'il était toujours là, s'il était capable de tenir, cela faisait un peu près 40 minutes qu'elle avait laissées dehors, elle ouvra la porte discrètement et le voyait assis sur le banc de son porche, il avait les bras croisés et avait froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? « elle soupira

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne partirais pas avant que tu me parles, je dois te parler « Il s'approcha d'elle

« Tu as froid ? « Elle demanda en touchant sa veste en jean qui était tout trempé

« Non, c'est bon « Bonnie hésitait à le faire rentrer, à ce stade de leurs relations, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal, qu'il était de son côté et que au pire elle avait le dessus sur lui avec ces pouvoirs mais bon, elle hésitait ,car cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait venir n'importe quand, n'importe quelle heure l'emmerdait.

« Rentre « elle rentrait et attendait que Damon rentre ,mais il restait à la regarder de l'autre côté dehors

« Oui tu as bien entendu, je t'invite dans ma demeure « Bonnie disait pour qu'il se décide de rentrer

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » il disait en posant un pied puis l'autre dans sa demeure

« Tout le monde sait que j'ai la capacité de te tuer «

« Les sorcières toujours modestes 'il disait en regardant sa maison

« Passe moi ta veste « elle prît sa veste et l'étendue pour qu'elle sèche, Damon se retrouvait en pull qui était bien sûr un pull noir comme il a habitude, Bonnie touchait son pull au niveau du bras et du torse pour savoir s'il était mouillé, il restait perturbé par son attention envers lui , elle était inquiète qu'il s'attrape un coup de froid .

« Enlève tes chaussures « elle ordonna pour ne pas qu'il salit le sol, Damon obeissa et mît ces chaussure dehors sur le porche.

Il suivait Bonnie qui s'asseyait au bar de sa cuisine pour manger sa glace face à lui, il trouvait que sa maison était triste, plus triste que le manoir, il n'y avait aucune photo et on n'avait l'impression que personne n'y vivait, c'était bizarre que personne ne l'entourait.

« Je t'écoute « Elle déclara en partant sur l'idée qu'il aurait beaucoup de choses à dire pour se faire pardonner de la manière dont il lui avait parlé

« Je me suis emporté contre toi, je suis désolé de la manière dont je t'ai parlé « il disait pour essayer de détendre Bonnie

« C'est tout ? » Elle demandait surprise

« Ben oui «

« Ok tu peux y aller alors, tu sais où est la sortie « elle disait énervé par ces excuse et par le peu de choses qu'il avait à dire

« Je vois bien que tu es énervé et je ne comprend pas pourquoi « Il demanda

« ok je vais te dire pourquoi « Bonnie disait et chercher en même temps quelque chose d'autre à manger dans le frigo, elle avait besoin de bouger et d'éviter son regard pour parler.

« J'en ai marre de ton changement d'humeur, on se dispute tout le temps et ça me fatigue, tu m'épuise, m'enlève toute mon énergie, j'en peux plus , et puis parfois on s'entend bien et j'aime bien ces moments, je suis contente je me dis Damon Salvatore est plus gentils que je ne le pensait , il est au fond agréable et tiens aux gens qui l'entoure et alors là je change d'avis sur toi, je me dis que tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est bizarre ,mais quand on était à la fête foraine , qu'on a pris la photo ensemble et qu'on a dansé, j'ai adoré ce Damon , je les trouvais charmant , marrant , il me faisait sourire , j'ai adoré le Damon qui m'a aidé depuis le début de toute cette histoire , le Damon qui a l'air de se soucier de moi ,mais ce soir au manoir ou au stand de hot dog et je passe toutes les autres soirs tu me fais te détester, je te déteste tellement dans ces moments-là si tu savais que j'en viens à me détester de ressentir autant de haine pour toi , tu as raison j'aurais peut- être du rester au manoir pour être en sécurité mais rien ne te coute de me le dire gentiment ou de réagir gentiment pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux au point de menacer Tyler ou de me parler méchamment ,tu peux me dire écoute Bonnie je pense que tu devrais rester au manoir après ce qui est arrivé à Elena ce n'est pas bon pour tout le monde de sortir ou tu pourrais simplement respecter ma décision même si ça t'embête , je déteste que quand tu veux obtenir une chose ou tu veux essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose , tu te montres méchant , non je ne suis pas inconsciente , et oui j'ai conscience de ce qui est arrivé à Elena , et j'ai eu autant peur que toi pour elle , je ferais tout pour la protéger ,mais tout ça parce que tu aimes Elena et tu as peur pour elle ce que je comprends totalement , je m'en prends plein la gueule , je ne suis pas ton Punching-ball , je suis une personne qui a des tords , des failles, faiblesse et tu sembles l'oublier » Bonnie lâchait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur pas vraiment tout ,mais elle se lâchait , elle avait besoin qu'il entende ce qu'elle pense de lui et de son attitude , elle souffla et prît une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo pour la boire.

Damon essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit , il ne pensait pas qu'elle ressentait autant de choses à propos de lui, elle était vraiment énervé ,et fatigué , il pouvait le remarquer par la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui , il ne savait pas quoi dire , Bonnie essayait de s'occuper en attendant qu'il parle mais c'était pas son truc tous cela, les discussions , consoler les gens , parlait de lui , dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment , elle lui en demandait trop , en fait il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'elle attendait de lui encore une fois , Bonnie était dos à lui à regarder l'évier évitant de le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? » il lui demanda perdu et encore surpris par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais leur conversation devenait bizarre trop sérieuse pour lui comme s'ils étaient ensembles, comment ils en étaient arrivés là, comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce parler aussi sérieusement, comment il en était arrivé à lui faire du mal, comment elle en était arrivé à lui faire du mal. Quelque chose s'était incruster dans leurs relations et les reliés en quelque chose de fort. On aurait dit une dispute entre un couple alors que c'était Damon Salvatore et Bonnie Bennett, rien d'aussi sérieux n'était censée se passer entre eux, ils étaient censés simplement se lancer des pics et se sourire sarcastiquement sans que personne n'ait vraiment mal, sans arrière pensé, mais tous les deux n'arrivaient plus à faire cela. Il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que tout cela, plus fort qu'il ne pouvait lui-même imaginer des années, voir des jours plutôt. Il avait envie d'être Stefan en ce moment, c'est Stefan qui trouvait toujours les bons mots au bon moment, qui sait consoler les gens, qui sait rassurer et non lui, lui il est juste le fauteur de trouble et Stefan celui qui passe derrière lui pour tout arranger ,mais là il n'y avait pas de Stefan Salvatore, il y avait juste Bonnie et Damon.

« Je ne veux rien entendre Damon, le fait que tu demandes veut tout dire » Bonnie se retourna pour lui faire face, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle veut entendre, elle voulait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait au fond, même si ça faisait mal. Pourquoi devait-elle tout compliquer, pourquoi devait-il tout compliqué lui aussi.

Damon se leva et s'approcha d'elle, il se posa sur le comptoir pour lui faire face et croisa ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas Stefan , Tyler , ou encore Jeremy ok , je suis Damon Salvatore , je suis impulsif et inconscient , je ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir , j'agis et après je gère les conséquences qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise , tu peux me faire plein de reproche , ça ne changerait rien parce que je suis ce que je suis , tu as raison j'aurais pu te parler calmement pour te dire que je voulais que tu restes ,mais je n'arrive pas ok , je n'arrive pas parce que ça voudrait dire que je devrais t'avouer mes sentiments , que je devrais m'ouvrir à toi donc je le cache sous la menace et l'agression et je laisse les gens me déchiffrer , déchiffrer ce que je pense vraiment , Stefan et Elena me connaissent et je sais qu'ils savent parfaitement ce que je ressens à chaque fois , ils savent généralement la raison de ma colère et j'ai tendance à croire que tu es comme eux ,mais tu es le contraire , tu ne cherches pas de complication , tu regardes la surface pour éviter d'être embrouillé j'ai pu le remarquer ces derniers temps. Je ne fais pas d'effort car j'attends que ça soit les autres qui en fassent pour moi , quand je te dis que tu devrais rester comme tout à l'heure , c'est pour te dire que j'ai peur pour toi , je m'inquiète pour toi , que j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité ,mais tu comprends toujours l'inverse , tu me parles de Elena ,mais mon inquiétude pour toi n'a rien à voir avec elle , je m'inquiète parce que ces derniers temps on s'est rapproché et que je me soucie de toi . J'essaie de faire des efforts, j'essaie de rester calme mais c'est plus fort que moi mais j'essaie et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire , que j'essais , mais tu en demandes toujours plus , tu es la fille la plus exigeante que je connaissent , tu m'as demandé de m'excuser et je les faits ,mais me demande pas de ne plus être moi « il disait honnêtement à son tour , il voyait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire , qu'elle était gênée devant leurs discussions.

Il regrettait d'en avoir autant dit, il avait encore ouvert une brèche et voulait l'a refermé pour ne rien ressentir. Il détestait être en présence d'elle en ce moment ,car c'était la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait jamais à déchiffrer, à comprendre, elle était imprévisible, ces réactions était imprévisible, ils se regardaient sans rien dire quand Damon se leva du comptoir les bras croisaient.

« Je m'en vais « Il déclara en la regardant et commençait à partir. Bonnie ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille comme ça sans rien dire de plus, c'était la facilité qu'il s'en aille mais c'était à elle de dire quelque chose

« Tu t'es excusé ? » Bonnie demanda soudain ce qui força Damon à se retourner

« Quoi ? » Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait

« La fois où je me suis endormisse et que j'attendais tes excuses, tu t'es excusé , tu viens de me le dire, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plutôt « Elle demandait

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé « Damon avait tendance à lui compliquer la tâche, il se retourna pour partir, Bonnie était posé sur le bord de son lavabo et le regardait partir

« J'essaierais de faire des efforts pour te déchiffrer, si toi aussi tu fais des efforts de comportement » Elle criait pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, Damon se retourna sans rien dire.

Ils s'approchèrent chacun l'un de l'autre.

Bonnie lui tendît sa main pour qu'il lui serre la main

« Marché conclu « Damon lui serra la main, ils restèrent à se regardaient et à se tenir la main.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose par contre je n'ai pas de sang à t'offrir «, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la laisse toute seule ce soir et Damon le savait.

« De l'eau ça ira « il disait ,mais il n'avait pas soif, c'était simplement une excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps près d'elle.

Il s'asseyait au bar et la regardait lui servir de l'eau en silence, il n'avait pas grand-chose à se dire ,mais le silence ne les dérangeait pas loin de là, le silence était parfois plus signifiant que des mots .

« Vous avez un message aujourd'hui à 22h30 « Le répondeur s'était mis en marche tout seul interrompant le silence.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive «

« Carole Lockwood « Bonnie disait surprise en écoutant sa messagerie, elle était surprise que la mère de Tyler l'avait appelé, Damon s'était retourné pour écouter le message aussi surpris d'entendre Madame Lockwood.

« Voilà Bonnie, j'aimerais vous convier à une soirée dansante qui aura lieu dans 3 jours, il y aura des citoyens qui jugerons la performance de chaque couple qui danserons, j'ai aussi convié Damon Salvatore pour qu'il vous accompagne, j'ai était impressionné par votre performance aujourd'hui donc j'aimerais que vous me rappeliez «

« Mystic Fall n'arrête pas de me surprendre avec toute leur soirée « Bonnie disait choqué devant le message

« Tu y vas ? « Elle demandait à Damon qui buvait son verre

« Je suis obligé vu que je fais partie du concile, une occasion de plus de se faire bien voir « Damon déclara

« Je pense que les autres iront aussi, je vous regarderais ça sera marrant «

« Je crois que tu as mal entendu, tu dois danser si tu y vas, en plus si je viens tu es obligé ,car tu es ma cavalière »

« Qui a dit que je venais avec toi «

« Elle vient de le dire dans le message « il répondît en roulant des yeux

« Vas-y avec quelqu'un d'autre il y a pleins de filles qui n'attendent que toi «

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? » il demandait curieux en fronçant les sourcils

« Je n'aime pas les trucs en public c'est tout » elle disait hésitante

« Menteuse, tu es à l'aise en public, je l'ai vu quand tu as présenté les stands aujourd'hui, tu as simplement peur «

« Moi peur, peur de quoi ? » elle demandait choqué

« De perdre face à d'autres gens, d'être jugé ou peut-être de danser avec moi » Damon la taquinait

« Écoute-moi Salvatore, le jour où j'aurai peur de toi n'arrivera pas, je n'ai simplement pas envie de danser, sa sert à rien de faire quelque chose quand on n'a pas envie «

« Voyons voir si tu n'as pas peur de danser avec moi « Damon disait et faisait le tour l'autre côté du bar pour lui tendre la main

« Laisse tombé, je ne danserais pas « elle disait en regardant intensément sa main

« Tu as peur « il la taquinait

« Non, je n'ai pas peur « elle répliquait énervé

« Si tu le dis « il enleva sa main et allait se rassoir de l'autre côté du comptoir

« Ca veut dire quoi ça «elle demandait énervé

« Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire «

« Je te dis que je n'ai pas peur de toi, je ne sais simplement pas danser, quand on a valsé c'est toi qui faisais tout le boulot parce que j'avais mes pieds sur les tiens, donc tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je ne serais juste qu'un poids pour nous deux « elle disait énervé qu'il croie qu'elle avait peur de lui.

**Camera Can't lie: Last Dance**

**_Tout le monde aspire à être aimé._**  
><strong><em><span> Que puis-je dire à cela ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais la porte jusqu'au cœur est ouverte et fermée<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Comme la chaleur de ton souffle.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tout le monde aspire à être entendu,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais on a tendance à être happé par le bruit.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh, qu'est-ce que je donnerais, combien loin je chercherais,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour seulement entendre ta voix.<span>_**

Damon s'approcha d'elle et l'a prît par la main pour l'emmener au salon

« Il suffisait de me le dire « il déclara en la guidant au salon

« Je te l'ai dit ,mais tu as oublié « Bonnie disait en regardant la main de Damon entrelacé dans la sienne pendant qu'il emmenait au salon. Elle s'était imaginée pendant une seconde comment ça serait de lui tenir la main dans la rue et souriait ,car ce serait vraiment marrant de voir cela se disait-elle.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, il suffit d'apprendre c'est facile « Damon lâcha sa main et éloigna la table et le canapé pour faire de l'espace pour leur leçon de danse. Bonnie le regardait en train de se prendre la tête à faire de l'espace et souriait, il était plutôt attentionné avec elle ,et pendant une seconde elle ne pût s'empêcher de se comparer à Elena, de comparer ses moments avec Damon avec ceux de Elena, était-il aussi attentionné avec Elena, était-il aussi chaleureux avec Elena , était-il aussi souriant avec Elena ou n'est-ce réserver que pour moi , elle pensait ,mais ses pensées était en train de l'a torturé ,car elle savait déjà la réponse , la réponse était évidente depuis le début , ça sera toujours Elena , ça l'a toujours été , ça l'est et ça le sera toujours. Elle se sentait bête de penser à cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de se fourvoyer dans un triangle amoureux sordide ce disait-elle.

**_Si c'était notre dernière danse,_**  
><strong><em><span> J'attendrais dans la pluie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Seulement pour voir ton visage.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Si c'était notre dernière danse,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je te demanderais de rester<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour une dernière danse.<span>_**

Damon avait fini de préparer le salon et regardait Bonnie qui était dans ces pensées. Il remarquait qu'elle avait l'air de penser à quelque chose de douloureux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a » Il demanda en s'approchant d'elle, elle retrouva ces esprits dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle

« Je ne m'énerve pas, je dis seulement ce qui est , tu es au courant qu'il n'y a pas de musique et que je suis en pyjama« Bonnie disait en regardant comment elle était habillée. Elle essayait d'enfouir ses pensées et se concentrer sur le moment.

« Pas besoin de musique et puis le pyjama te donne un style « Il disait ironiquement en la reluquant.

« Moi au moins je mets de la couleur « elle disait en touchant le pull de Damon noir

« Ça ne va pas le faire si tu commences à jouer sur ce terrain « il l'avertissait, il adorait ces vêtements malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait dire et trouvait que le noir lui donnait un style d'enfer.

« woa j'ai peur « elle faisait un visage de frayeur pour se moquer de lui, Damon essayait de le cacher ,mais ne pût s'empêcher de rire en la voyant faire une tête effrayée. Bonnie s'arrêta et souriait en le voyant autant rire.

**_Je ne suis pas effrayé de mourir._**  
><strong><em><span> Il y en a trop à raterregretter dans la vie,_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne suis pas effrayé de demain.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Demain, je le crains, ne changera pas.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et si nous nous consumons à compter toutes les heures<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Que reste-il d'aujourd'hui ?<span>_**

Damon coupa le moment de rigolade en s'approchant d'elle et en mettant ses mains autour de la taille. Elle, instinctivement comme à la fête foraine lui prît l'autre main libre et se laissa guider par lui.

« Regarde mes pieds, observe et retiens « il commençait à bouger et comptait en même temps, elle essayait de suivre mais n'arrivait pas .

« Laisse tombé, ca sert à rien « elle s'enleva de lui agacé par ce qu'il essayait de faire

« C'est facile, compte avec moi « il restait calme malgré sa mauvaise volonté et persisté

« 1 , 2 ,3 « il regardait les pieds de celle-ci pour voir comment elle se débrouillais ,

« Continue, 1,2 et 3 « il disait en souriant, elle ne se rendait pas compte ,mais elle savait déjà valser

**Si c'était notre dernière danse,**  
><strong><span> J'attendrais dans la pluie<span>**  
><strong><span> Seulement pour voir ton visage.<span>**  
><strong><span> Si c'était notre dernière danse,<span>**  
><strong><span> Je te demanderais de rester<span>**  
><strong><span> Pour une dernière danse<span>**

« Si tu voulais une danse, il suffisait de me le demander « il déclara sarcastiquement

« De quoi tu parles ? «Bonnie disait en regardant ces pieds

« Tu sais déjà valser, je ne t'ai rien appris « Bonnie regarder ces pieds et voyait qu'il bougeait mécaniquement comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était-il possible

«J'ai dû mémoriser quand tu me guidais à la fête foraine « elle disait en souriant, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à danser, elle aimait bien et il aimait bien donc pourquoi arrêter il se disait tous les deux. Ils tournaient tous les deux ,mais cette fois plus lentement qu'à la fête foraine à cause de l'espace. Il la faisait délicatement tourné sur elle-même, elle était toute fière d'elle. Elle rigolait de bonheur quand il l'a faisais tourné sur elle-même et la ramené vers lui. Damon souriait en le voyant aussi heureux. Bien qu'elle soit en pyjama et dans un petit espace sans musique elle s'imaginait être dans une longue robe de bal avec Damon en costard comme il s'est si bien les porté. Elle s'imaginait être dans une grande salle avec plein de gens qui dansaient et des lumières partout, elle s'imaginait être dans un bal alors qu'ils étaient simplement dans le salon. L'endroit n'était pas important du moment qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Ils arrêtaient de valse et danser doucement après que Damon l'avait fait tourner.

Bonnie regardait l'heure sur le meuble de la télé et rigoler en dansant

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » Il lui demanda voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire

« Il est minuit, ma journée ordinaire est fini « elle disait en le regardant dans les yeux

«Et alors le bilan de cette journée ? «

« J'ai adoré en partie grâce à toi « Damon souriait à son commentaire

« Mais demain tout aura disparu « elle disait déçu

« A cause de Lucy « il demandait

« Aucune importance oublions pour ce soir « elle disait voulant oublier tout ce qui l'a fait souffrir et simplement profiter de son moment avec Damon. Il ne voulait pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent avec elle surtout quand ils se sentaient bien tous les deux ensembles. Damon ralentissait quand il sentît la tête de Bonnie sur son torse. Il faisait des petits pas, pour ne pas la brusquer ,car elle avait l'air de s'endormir sur lui en dansant. Il restait à danser, c'était comme une berceuse pour elle. Quelque minute plus tard, il sentait que Bonnie ne suivait plus du pas, il l'a porta et l'a mît dans ses bras pour l'emmener en haut dans sa chambre, elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son torse pendant qu'il montait les escaliers.

« Damon « Bonnie chuchotait, elle était à moitié en train de dormir et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait tellement elle était dans les vapes. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers quand il entendît chuchotait son nom.

« Quoi « il regardait Bonnie qui avait les yeux fermées ,mais elle ne lui répondît pas trop assommer par son sommeil donc il continua marcher

« Si tu continues je vais finir par tomber amoureuse de toi « Elle chuchotait ce qui le stoppa net dans ces mouvements, il restait à la regarder sans rien dire devant ce qu'elle venait dire. Il avança et la posa délicatement dans son lit puis mît délicatement la couette sur elle. Il caressa sa joue contrarié par ce qu'elle venait de dire

« Je devrais donc arrêter là « Il chuchotait et posa un bisou sur son front avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

**_Ferme tes yeux._**  
><strong><em><span> Ferme tes yeux.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je suis là.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je suis là.<span>_**

**_ [Refrain]_**  
><strong><em><span> Si c'était notre dernière danse,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> J'attendrais dans la pluie<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Seulement pour voir ton visage.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Si c'était notre dernière danse,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je te demanderais de rester<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour une dernière danse.<span>_**


	14. Origines

**Ce chapitre se déroule vite et est assez dure à comprendre , si il y a quoi que ce soit que vous ne comprenez pas dite le moi parce que même moi je m'embrouille parfois , je serais ravi de répondre à vos questions .**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>Damon rentrait veste à la main et un peu perturbé au manoir, il était troublé par tout ce qu'il avait avoué à Bonnie et leur rapprochement, il était contrarié ,car il adorait passer des moments avec elle, il aimait sa présence près de lui, mais il devait ne pas ressentir toutes ces choses pour elle, il était censé la trouver ennuyante et chiante . Sa compagnie était devenue sa guérison, il guérissait et ne pensait plus à Elena, à toute les souffrances qu'il avait subi mais l'entendre lui dire ces mots dans le sommeil, le perturbé, il ne devait pas et elle ne devait pas peu importe ce que s'était, il devait s'éloigner d'elle, retrouver sa liberté, être seul et ne se soucier de personne , le bonheur ne lui avait jamais été permis et ne le seras jamais il se disait. Il devait retrouver sa vie triste et vide et éviter les difficultés ,car c'est toujours plus facile de sombrer que de rayonner et il le savait très bien.<p>

« Damon « Elena l'appelait avec Tyler à côté d'elle, il se retourna et les vît en train de préparer du café et le déjeuner. Ils remarquaient que Damon avait l'air perdu et troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Il les agressait et avait un air de dégout en les voyants

« On a dormi ici, histoire de ne pas se séparer « Elena répondît calmement, à une époque elle lisait Damon comme dans un livre ouvert ,mais en ce moment elle ne le comprenait plus , elle n'arrivait plus à le déchiffrer c'était en partie parce qu'il était en train de s'éloigner d'elle et de leur amitié. Il était en train de s'isoler de Stefan et d'elle elle se disait et cela l'attristé ,car Stefan et Damon étaient des frères ,mais tout ce que Elena avait réussi à faire ces dernières années c'était de les éloigner encore plus et elle se détestait pour ça.

« Tu veux boire un café avec nous « elle demanda pour essayer de rétablir le contact avec lui, elle regardait Tyler pour savoir s'il ça le gênait pas d'être en présence de Damon après ce qui s'était passé hier, il hocha la tête comme un accord.

« Non merci une prochaine fois « il s'en alla doucement et bouscula sans faire exprès Stefan qui descendait les escaliers ,mais ne s'excusait pas et d'ailleurs ne faisait même pas attention à Stefan qui l'avait appelé.

Stefan rejoignait les autres et s'asseyait à côté de Tyler

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » il demanda à sa copine

« Je n'en sais rien, je me demande où il a passé la nuit « Elena disait en regardant les escaliers

« Surement chez Bonnie « Tyler se décidait d'entrer dans la conversation

« Quoi , Pourquoi ? « Stefan et Elena le fixaient pour en savoir plus

« Quand je l'ai raccompagné hier, il était en train de l'attendre sur son porche « Tyler disait et se leva comme si de rien n'était

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ,mais je dois y aller, pour me changer, je reviens tout à l'heure pour le rendez-vous dites-le à Caroline « Tyler disait et enfila sa veste et sortît du manoir. Elena était inquiète devant la révélation de Tyler.

« Stefan, tu peux lui parler « Elena demandait à son copain en parlant de Damon

« J'irai plus tard ,mais pas maintenant il n'a pas l'air en forme »

Damon se préparait devant le miroir et mettait une cravate pour se montrer présentable devant Lucy. Elena et les autres le forçait à faire un effort vestimentaire, il essayait d'attacher la cravate ,mais ne réussissait pas, il s'énervait tout seul devant le miroir et défaisait à chaque fois sa cravate pour essayer de la remettre. Il avait trop de pensé en tète qui le ramenait sans cesse vers Bonnie. Il jeta sa cravate énervé de ne pas y arriver et de penser à elle encore une fois. Il s'asseyait au bord du lit et regardait son portable, il avait reçu un message de Bonnie. Il hésitait à ouvrir le message , il ne voulait pas penser à elle aujourd'hui ou avoir un contact avec elle , la dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait dit le perturbé , il regardait son portable et restait figé devant son portable quand il entendît quelqu'un toqué à sa porte .

« Stefan va-t'en « il criait à travers la porte

« C'est Elena je peux rentrer « Elena ouvra la porte discrètement la porte

« Fais comme chez toi tu sembles déjà y être « Il se leva et ramassa sa cravate pour essayer de l'attacher devant le miroir

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu vas bien « elle restait près de la porte

« Maintenant que c'est fait tu peux partir « il était agacé de ne pas réussir à attacher sa cravate

« Laisse-moi faire « Elena s'approcha de lui et se mît devant lui pour l'aider à attacher sa cravate

« Je peux me débrouiller « il l'éloigna de lui et essayer de se débrouiller tout seul

« Arrête de t'entêter je peux le faire « elle lui prît la cravate et l'attacher doucement pour lui

« Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux me parler « elle essayait désespérément de retrouver ce lien qu'ils avaient tous les deux

Damon la fixait pendant qu'elle était en train de lui attacher sa cravate et savait à quoi elle jouait, il savait qu'elle voulait retrouver son ami malgré qui lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps, mais il ne ressentait plus de la colère envers elle et ne ressentais plus cette souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur comme s'il avait déjà réussi à arriver au stade de l'acceptation.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait tomber amoureux de moi » il disait ce qui arrêta Elena dans ces mouvements, elle le fixait à vrai dire elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question, ce genre de discussion, il était tourmenté et elle pouvait le voir.

Le portable de Damon sonnait ce qui interrompît leur début de conversation

« Laisse tombé « Damon s'éloigna d'elle et atteignait son portable qui était sur le lit , il voyait le numéros de Bonnie et hésitait à répondre . Elena voyait qu'il avait peur de répondre ,qu'il était plutôt anxieux à l'idée de répondre

« Tu ne réponds pas « Elle demanda

« C'est l'heure on devrait y aller « Damon éteignait son portable et le mettait dans sa poche avant de sortir de la chambre. Elena regardait intrigué Damon sortir de la chambre.

« Toc , toc « Bonnie était à la porte du manoir des Salvatore ,mais personne ne répondait jusqu'à que quelqu'un se décide d'ouvrir.

« Bonnie ? » Mr Gray demandait surprise, il avait des bagages à la main comme s'il partait en voyage

« Bonjour, Denis, je suis venu voir Damon « Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait le voir ,mais elle s'inquiétait ,car elle avait essayé de le joindre ce matin ,mais personne ne répondait et en plus en se réveillant le matin elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette journée donc elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Il est parti avec les autres au Mystic Grill pour le rendez-vous « il lui rappelait

« Ho j'avais complètement oublié » Elle regarda les bagages de Mr Gray

« Vous partez ? » elle demanda intrigué

« Oui, tout le monde a était super gentils avec moi, tu remercieras Damon et Stefan pour m'avoir accueilli ,mais je dois y aller, j'ai un avion à prendre « il disait

« Vous partez où ? »

« Je pars en Irlande « il disait enthousiaste

« Vous allez faire quoi là-bas «

« J'ai des origines irlandaises donc je vais essayer de redécouvrir mon pays et puis après, je ferais d'autre destination, tu sais ce qu'on dit profite du moment présent « il disait en souriant et ferma la porte derrière lui

« Vous partez comment ? « Elle demanda en marchant à côté de lui

« J'ai appelé un taxi «

« Ho mais non je peux vous y emmener » Elle déclara et ne le laissa pas répondre. Elle prît ses bagages et les mît dans son coffre sans perdre une seconde.

« Damon m'a ramené m'a voiture hier, donc je peux vous emmener « elle déclara en fermant le coffre de sa voiture

« Vous ne sentez pas obliger, je peux prendre un taxi « il disait en voyant Bonnie se dirigeai vers la porte du côté conducteur

« Je ne me sens pas obligé, je le fais par plaisir et puis l'aéroport n'est pas très loin vous savez allez monter « elle disait et mît les clés. Mr Gray souriait et entra dans le côté passager.

« Vous faites quoi on y va « Damon disait pressé d'en finir , tout le monde étaient restés figé devant la porte du Mystic Grill hésitant à ouvrir.

Damon rentrait en premier et les autres le suivirent.

Stefan rentrait en dernier et bouscula sans faire exprès une jeune fille métisse au cheveux court genre Aly Berry avec des lunettes de soleil.

Stefan allait s'excuser ,mais la fille ne le laissa pas parler

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention « La fille criait et s'en alla par la porte

Au même moment il sentît une démangeaison vers son cou , il passa sa main derrière son cou et le gratta.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a « Damon demandait en voyant son frère aussi contrarié par quelque chose

« Non rien « il répondît

« C'est fait Klaus « La fille que Stefan venait de bousculer disait au travers du téléphone

« Parfait, il nous suffit d'attendre « Klaus répondît

« Ok, je suis le plan » La fille disait et raccrocha

« Bon, elle est où ? » Tyler disait en s'approchant de Damon et de Stefan. Damon regarda partout, il savait à quoi elle ressemblait par rapport à la photo du bal promo qui remontait à longtemps. Stefan quant à lui n'arrêtait pas de se gratter le cou.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Damon demanda en voyant que son frère avait autre chose à faire que de chercher Lucy.

« Oui j'te dis « il disait un peu agacé par Damon

« Je pense qu'elle est là « Elena disait en montrant du doigt une dame qui leur faisait signe de la main et qui ressemblait clairement à Bonnie. Lucy avait fait un chignon et avait les cheveux tiré en arrière et portait un costume de travail, ils en avaient tous déduis qu'elle venait directement de son travail.

« Hé, elle ressemble à Bonnie « Tyler disait choqué devant la ressemblance de ces deux-là

Ils se dirigèrent vers sa table et restèrent debout devant elle, Lucy se leva pour les accueillir en souriant.

Tout le monde était choqué devant la ressemblance de ces deux-là et se demandait comment Bonnie ne l'avait pas vu venir la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré, en plus de la ressemblance, le sourire était toute aussi charmeur qu'elle. Elena et Caroline étaient déstabilisées par leurs ressemblances.

« Vous devez être Elena et Caroline « La mère de Bonnie leurs serra la main

« Vous avez bien grandi « elle déclara en souriant

« Ravi de vous rencontrer « Caroline et Elena disaient en même temps

« Moi de même « Caroline et Elena se sentaient à l'aise avec elle, elle mettait en confiance rien qu'au premier regard, elles comprenaient le sentiment de Bonnie qui disait qu'elle ne leur voulait rien de mal .

« Et vous Tyler « elle lui serra sa main, elle s'approcha de lui et chuchotait quelque chose

« J'ai rarement vu des loup-Garou dans ma vie ,mais je peux vous dire que vous êtes loin d'être comme la plupart d'entre eux « elle chuchotait dans son oreille et s'éloigna de lui

« Merci, je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment « il mît sa main derrière la tête et souriait gêné

« Croyez-moi, c'est un compliment « Elle avait les mêmes expression que sa fille.

« Stefan Salvatore « Stefan se présentait et tendît sa main, Lucy lui serra la main

« Oui, je sais, vous êtes le petit ami de Elena, je me suis renseigné sur vous, j'ai appris de Sheila que vous avez beaucoup aidé Bonnie dans le passé, donc merci et que vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête, je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris de la part d'un vampire, vous savez qu'on n'aime pas trop les vampires nous les sorcières « elle disait en souriant

« Oui je sais, de même pour les vampires « il répondît

« Et vous êtes ?« Elle tendait sa main mais celui-ci ne lui prît pas la main

« Damon ! » les autres disaient devant l'attitude de Damon

« Damon Salvatore je suppose « elle disait ironiquement,

« Je préfère qu'on parle d'affaire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire « Damon disait, la mère de Bonnie retira sa main qui était toujours tendue vers Damon et rigola

« Ok, asseyez-vous « elle disait, tout le monde s'asseyait autour de la table en rond

« Où est Bonnie ? » Lucy demandait

« En sécurité « Damon répondît sèchement

« Tant mieux, je répondrais à toutes vos questions « Elle les invitait à poser toutes les questions qu'il leur trotte dans la tête

« Vous êtes de notre côté ou contre nous ? « Damon demandait en premier

« Je suis de votre côté « elle répondît, Damon se montrait méfiant envers elle dès le départ ,mais plus il l'observait plus elle avait l'air honnête.

« Vous venez de dire que vous les sorcières vous n'aimez pas les vampires cela veut dire que vous êtes une sorcière « Damon demanda

« Oui exacte «

« Et le père de Bonnie était au courant ? « sa question surprenait autant la mère de Bonnie et les autres qui se demandaient le lien avec leurs affaires. Mais Damon était seulement curieux de le savoir pour Bonnie

« Oui , je ne lui ai jamais caché et ne lui cache rien même aujourd'hui « elle répondît

« Donc vous avez encore des contacts avec lui et il était au courant que vous n'étiez pas morte ? »

« Oui exacte, j'ai gardé contact avec lui tout ce temps ,mais changeons de sujet s'il vous plaît « elle déclarait mal à l'aise de parler de sa famille et de Bonnie.

« Vous pouvez nous raconter tout ce que vous avez sur le 21 février 1996, la prophétie, Klaus tout « Elena demandait calmement en regardant Damon pour lui faire comprendre qu'on n'était là pour la prophétie et non pour Bonnie. D'ailleurs le rapprochement entre Bonnie et Damon l'intrigué malgré que Bonnie avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis sur ce qu'elle pensait. Damon sentait son regard mais l'ignora et se concentrer sur ce que Lucy avait à dire.

Bonnie était en train d'attendre Jeremy dans un restaurant chinois, la veille quand il avait appelé pendant qu'elle était avec Damon, il lui avait dit et elle était d'accord qu'ils devaient se parler tranquillement. Elle avait peur d'être en retard à cause du départ de Mr Gray à l'aéroport mais finalement elle était en avance. Elle aurait bien voulu que Denis Gray reste plus longtemps et lui faire découvrir plein de choses ,mais il avait l'air de vouloir s'éloigner de Mystic Fall pendant un moment et de voyager partout dans le monde.

« Je suis là « Bonnie était encore dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas Jeremy

« Bonnie « il disait pour la réveiller de son état second

« Oui « elle le regarda s'asseoir devant lui et souriait, cela faisait une éternité qu'il s'était pas vu, elle avait d'ailleurs de passer aussi peu de moment avec lui.

« Ca va ? « Bonnie demanda à Jeremy

« Oui je suis content que nous pouvonsenfin passer un moment ensemble « il admettait

« Oui , moi aussi « elle déclara

« Et toi tu vas bien «

« Oui ça va mieux que je ne le pensais « elle admettait

«Tu pensais que ça irai pas ? » il demandait intrigué et puis elle réalisa soudain que Jeremy n'était pas au courant du rendez- vous des autres avec sa mère. Tout le monde le savaient ,mais elle avait oublié de mettre son copain au courant.

« Je vous sers quelque-chose « le serveur les interrompît

« J'espère que vous avez du temps à m'accordez « Lucy déclara

« On n'a tout notre temps « Damon déclara

« Stefan ça va ? » Elena demanda en voyant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gratter son coup

« Oui ça va t'inquiète, ca va mieux « il répondît pour la rassurer alors que ça n'allait pas du tout , il avait horriblement mal au coup.

Lucy regardait Stefan intrigué et se pencha vers Damon

« Depuis quand votre frère se gratte » elle demanda à Damon

« Depuis qu'on est arrivé pourquoi ? »

« Non pour rien, cela doit être mon imagination « elle disait en regardant Stefan intrigué

« Alors ? Vous nous dites « Damon demanda impatient

« Voilà tout a commencé, avec les vampires originelles apparu il y a des milliers d'années, la famille Ileriane, composé de 2 filles, Aria et Dante, et de 5 fils, Lester, les jumeaux, Elric et Aiden et ceux que vous connaissez Elijah et Klaus. La famille Ileriane est la plus puissante des familles c'est eux qui ont créé tous les vampires qui existent au monde c'est grâce à eux votre existence. Cependant, une guerre a été déclaré entre les vampires et les loups-Garou et afin de réussir à gagner cette bataille le père Friedrich Ileriane a créé une dague avec l'aide de sa servante qui était une puissante sorcière. La sorcière l'a construit à partir de certains éléments pour pouvoir l'activer. Au manche de cette dague, se situe 8 trous, les 7 premiers trous correspondent à des perles, les perles peuvent être constamment suivis grâce à une carte et le 8 emme trou correspond au sang de la dopplehanger, et il faut surtout la pleine lune, la pleine lune est importante pour pouvoir le tuer. Cependant, une fois la dague créée, Friedrich s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne tuait pas seulement les loups-Garou originelle ,mais aussi les vampires originelles et tous les êtres les plus puissants comme les hybrides. Lorsque Friedrich a appris la trahison de sa femme avec un loup-Garou, il l'a tué sur-le-champ et a chassé Klaus du cercle familiale. Pour se protéger de cette dague puissante qui pouvait anéantir lui et sa famille, Friedrich a chargé sa sorcière de détruire cette dague, car elle devenait trop dangereuse cependant elle ne l'a jamais détruite ,car c'était une garantie de sa survie d'elle et de tout le monde. Elle a fait croire à toute la famille Ileriane que la dague avait disparu et à protéger la dague et sa ligné était chargée de protéger la dague à son tour. Entre temps Friedrich fût tué par un loup-Garou originelle. Et Klaus par vengeance , pour se venger d'avoir été chassé de la famille à planter un pieu dans chaque frère et soeur qu'il avait et les a dispersé dans le monde.

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais, quel est le rapport avec nous « Elena demandait inquiète

« La sorcière en question qui a sauvegardé la dague est mon ancêtre et une prophétie est apparue un jour comme quoi le monde que nous connaissons disparaitra, la fin du monde viendra causer par Klaus et que seule les élus mettrons fin à la guerre du bien contre le mal, le jeune vampire, la dopplehanger, les gardiens et la gardienne. Klaus a découvert l'existence de la dague et il doit impérativement la détruire ,car elle représente un danger.

« Comment il a appris l'existence de la dague ? » Damon demandait

« La dague est scellée dans sa protection à partir du moment où vous la sortez de sa protection, tous les êtres surnaturels peuvent la localiser et malheureusement le 21 février 1993, alors qu'elle était toute petite Bonnie a activé cette dague par accident et à attirer tous les êtres surnaturel à Mystic Fall mais j'ai réussi à détourner la localisation de la dague pour les faire fuir.

« Je ne comprends rien » Caroline disait en se grattant la tête

« Attendez comment à l'époque ils ont pu activer la dague, il n'y avait pas de dopplehanger, Katherine n'existait pas encore et Elena aussi « Tyler demandait à son tour

«Elena est le dopplehanger de Katherine ,mais Katherine est aussi le dopplehanger de quelqu'un qui lui-même est un dopplehanger de quelqu'un c'est un cercle vicieux, il y a eu plein de dopplehanger avant Katherine.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que Klaus veut impérativement détruire la dague cependant vous pouvez utiliser la dague que pendant la pleine Lune et Klaus aussi peut la détruire que pendant la pleine Lune, donc ne ratez pas une occasion de le tuer, la dague est spéciale, les 7 premiers trou correspondent à des perles que seul les 7 frères et soeur de Klaus possèdent, chacun à une perle sur lui et le dernier trou correspond à ton sang « Elle disait en regardant Elena

« Mais Klaus a planté un pieu dans chacun des membres de sa famille et les à disperser dans le monde, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher les membres de la famille de Klaus et qu'on doit les ressusciter ? » Stefan demandait

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les ressusciter, vous pouvez juste récupérer les perles sur leurs corps »

« On n'est pas obligé, vous nous conseiller de le faire « Stefan demandait

« Votre bataille sera dure, Klaus à des disciples, plein de vampires, une armée entière , je vous conseille de constituer la vôtre «

« On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, c'est des originaux, s'ils ont les ressuscitent ils vont nous tuer « Caroline disait

« C'est comme vous voulez, c'est votre guerre et non la mienne « elle leur rappelait

« C'est donc Bonnie qui a la dague ? » Damon demandait

« Je lui ai laissé avant que je me fasse passer pour morte, normalement son père sait où elle est ,mais je ne suis pas sûre, si vous la trouvez ne la sortez pas de son couvercle sinon Klaus sera où elle est .

« Et comment on fait pour trouver les perles ? » Caroline demandait

« J'ai laissé à Bonnie une carte où vous pouvez trouver les emplacements des corps dans le monde, Bonnie à normalement ce qu'il vous faut, c'est elle la gardienne « Elle répondît

« Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas tué Klaus si vous aviez tous ? » Elena demandait

« Parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie de la prophétie « Damon répondît à la place de Lucy

« Exacte seul vous, pouvez le tuer Klaus « elle disait

« Pourquoi Klaus se manifeste-t-il maintenant ? » Damon demanda

« Car il n'avait pas les pleins pouvoirs à l'époque, depuis la moonstone il bénéficie de son côté Loup-Garou et Vampire et je pense que le fait qu'il se manifeste maintenant montre qu'il a constitué son armée »

« Il est au courant que Bonnie a la dague ? »

« Non, sinon il aurait déjà tué depuis longtemps, il ne sait pas où est la dague et ignore que Bonnie l'a, il ne sait pas qu'elle fait partie de la prophétie, car il croit que c'est une Bennett et non Silver, quand j'ai disparu j'ai laissé aucune trace derrière moi , effacé tous les extraits de naissance , les souvenirs , photos , tout pour ne pas qu'il sache que c'est une Silver et j'ai effacé mes traces pour ne pas qu'il me poursuive «

« Klaus connaît la prophétie ? » Damon demanda

« , il connait la prophétie ,mais il ne s'en prendra pas à Elena car il a besoin d 'elle pour détruire la dague , j'ai oublié de vous dire , que Klaus doit aussi réunir ces 4 éléments pour détruire la dague ce qui est avantageux pour vous , vous devez garder la dague scellé pour ne pas qu'il l'a trouve , et Elena seul peut utiliser la dague contre lui , et seul peut détruire la dague , il aura besoin de toi s'il veut la détruire « elle disait

Caroline sentît les mains d'Elena devenir moites, quand elle entendît ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Ca va aller ? » Caroline chuchotait

« Oui, t'inquiète on n'a vu pire hein « Elena essayait de se rassurer

« Oui on vu pire « Caroline murmurait pas du tout convaincu de ce qu'elle disait mais faisait semblant pour ne pas faire paniquer Elena

« La prophétie raconte quoi d'autre « Damon demanda

« Vous ne devez pas en savoir trop sur la prophétie sinon rien de bon n'en sortirait et cela vous tourmenterez « elle avouait, tout le monde était un peu dépassé par toutes les informations que Lucy leurs avait donné, il ne disait plus rien, Lucy remarqua qu'elles les avaient un peu effrayé avec toute cette histoire

« Vous avez d'autres questions ? »Lucy demandait

« Et vous vous avez des questions ? » Damon répondît d'un ton sec

« Quoi, je ne comprends pas « Lucy répondît

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment va votre fille ou comment elle est, si elle est heureuse, toutes les questions que normalement une mère doit se poser « Damon l'agressa, Stefan et les autres étaient choqués devant le ton brutal de Damon, qui n'était sans gêne et se montrait concerné par Bonnie.

« Je le sais, son père me parle souvent d'elle « elle était déstabilisée devant l'agression de Damon

« Oui c'est vrai que son père est souvent là, si vous la connaissiez vraiment vous sauriez que la plupart du temps elle vît toute seule dans une maison vide et que son père doit être la dernière personne qui l'a conné vraiment « Elena et Caroline se demandaient depuis quand Damon connaissait aussi bien la vie de Bonnie et se montrait concerné envers elle.

Stefan prît le bras de Damon

« Arrête « Il ordonna, Damon se tourna vers Stefan et le perça du regard, Stefan lâcha le bras de Damon quand il vît la colère de Damon dans ses yeux

« Vous avez raison, moi et son père doivent être les dernières personnes à la connaître, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me juger ou me faire des reproches, je m'en ai déjà assez fait toute ma vie ,mais je sais qu'elle est entourée par des gens bien comme vous et quand je vous vois tous ça me rassure « elle avouait

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes parti et vous ne voulez pas la voir ? « Elena demandait, elle avait de la peine pour cette femme.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas, quand Bonnie trouveras la dague et les autres éléments, il y aura un enregistrement où je lui explique tous, dites lui, ok je compte sur vous « Lucy se leva et allait partir quand Caroline l'interpella.

« Elle est surprenante, tendre, intelligente, mais peut se montrer brutal quand elle estime que les choses ne sont pas juste « Caroline disait soudain

« Elle est marrante et elle a le même sourire que vous, malgré tout ce qui nous arrive elle est heureuse « Elena continuait ce qui faisait sourire Lucy.

« Voici, mon numéros, passer lui « Lucy disait à Elena et lui passa son numéros

« Donc là Damon et les autres sont avec ta mère ? » Jeremy demanda après qu'elle lui ait tout raconté

« Oui , ils me préviendront plus tard «

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis « Jeremy disait calmement mais Bonnie le prît comme un reproche

« Tu me fais encore un reproche ? » elle demanda

« Non, pas du tout , c'est seulement qu'on se voit peu , je pensais que je serais la personne la plus proche de toi depuis qu'on est ensemble ,mais non , c'est tout le contraire , tu te rends compte que tu es plus proche de Damon Salvatore que de moi « il disait d'un air de dégout

« Ca te dérange ? »

« Oui, un peu, je ne lui fais pas confiance après tout ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs tu étais d'accord avec moi à une époque «

« Oui, mais j'ai appris à lui faire confiance, il est plutôt sympa quand tu le connais « Bonnie avouait dans gêne devant son copain

« Comment tu peux dire cela après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, à cause de lui, Elena a fahit devenir vampire et je ne serais plus de ce monde» Jeremy commençait à s'énerver

« On se dispute à propos de Damon où je rêve « elle disait en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si les gens l'écoutait

« Je ne te comprends plus, il y a peine des jours tu le détestais et on était proche ,mais maintenant il n'y a plus de tout cela «

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer « elle demandait intrigué

« Peut être qu'on devrait prendre nos distances pendant encore un moment « il disait en espérant qu'elle dise quelque chose pour le contredire ou l'arrêter ,mais elle ne fît rien de tout ce qu'il espérait.

« Peut être que tu as raison « elle disait en le regardant dans les yeux ,mais ils fussent interrompu par son portable. Bonnie regardait son téléphone à côté de son assiette sur la table et regardait Jeremy, elle avait envie de répondre ,mais ne répondait pas ,car ce n'était pas le bon moment. Jeremy regarda agacé son portable et répondît à la place de Bonnie

« Allo » il disait énervé

Les autres étaient autour de la table et récapitulait ce qu'ils avaient retenu, ils n'arrivaient tous pas à croire que la simple recherche d'une femme inconnu au début de cette histoire les avait amené à Klaus et à une guerre.

« Donc si je récapitule, on va aller chercher les perles et essayer d'abord de trouver la dague « Caroline disait en se grattant la tête.

« Je vais prévenir Bonnie « Elena disait et sortît son portable

« Non laisse-moi faire « il prît le portable de Elena et appela Bonnie avec , il avait l'intention aujourd'hui de l'éviter mais il se rendait compte avec tout ce qu'ils leur attendaient qu'il fallait qu'ils restent tous soudé ensemble car Klaus cherche à les affaiblir et il le savait.

« Allo » Damon entendait la voix de Jeremy qui était énervé

Damon ne pensait pas que Bonnie serait avec Jeremy dans un moment pareil , c'était stupide de sa part pensait -il d'espérait qu'elle reste chez elle le temps du rendez-vous. Il restait sans voix et décida de passer le portable à Elena.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demanda voyant Damon intrigué

« Rien, finalement je préfère que tu lui dis « Damon déclara

« Allo «

« Passe-moi mon téléphone « Bonnie se levait pour prendre son téléphone énervé par la réaction de Jeremy.

Bonnie avait reçu l'appel des filles qui lui avaient tout raconté par téléphone et qui la rejoignait. Elle avait mît sa maison sens dessus dessous. Pour trouver cette dagues mais rien, elle ne trouvait rien ce qui l'énervé, elle mît sa tête dans sa main et réfléchissait à un endroit où cette dague et le reste pourrait être . Elena et Caroline arrivèrent en furie chez Bonnie et trouvait la maison en bordel

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » les filles demandaient en voyant Bonnie aussi énervé

« Je ne l'ai pas, je ne trouve pas cette putain de dague, je ne la trouve pas ' elle disait énervé en bougeant les mains

« Calme toi, elle doit bien être quelque part « Caroline disait

« Réfléchis, c'est quelque chose qu'elle t'aurait laissé avant de partir, je ne sais pas un cadeaux ou un souvenir « Elena disait pour essayer d'aider Bonnie à se rappeler, Bonnie était en train de réfléchir quand soudain elle se souvenait, c'était sous ses yeux depuis le début , c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que sa mère lui avait laissé comment avait pu-t-elle oublier

« Je sais, je sais « elle courra vers le coffre fort de son père et sortît le cadeau qui était encore dans son emballage, le cadeau qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert, le seul qui le reliait à sa mère.

Ces amis et elle s'asseyait sur le canapé et déchirer le papier cadeaux très rapidement ,mais elle ne voyait qu'une petite boîte en forme de cube

« Où est la dague ?' Bonnie demandait aux autres ne comprenant rien

Elena et les autres regardèrent le contour du cube et voyait des symboles et des écritures qui leurs embrouillé la tête.

Caroline prît la boite et la secoua violemment

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » les filles demandèrent intrigué

« Je ne sais pas , j'essaye juste , peut être qu'il y a plusieurs compartiments comme dans les films « Caroline déclara puis elle laissa tombé et se contenta d'essuyer la boîte comme une lampe de génie. Dès qu'elle essuya, la boîte trembla ce qui fit peur à Caroline. Elle lâcha la boîte et les autres s'éloignèrent de la boite en se mettant debout à côté de Caroline.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elena demandait

La boîte en forme de cube se déplia et se transforma en une espèce de coffre.

« On se croirait dans un film « Caroline déclara surprise, Bonnie ramassa le coffre et s'asseyait sur le canapé en croisant ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle ouvra le coffre elle vît la dague qui était sous sa protection, Bonnie savait qu'elle ne devait pas sortir la dague de sa protection ,car Klaus pourrait donc la localiser , elle laissa la dague et regardait les autres objets ,il y avait la carte et l'enregistrement dont sa mère leur avait parlé pour localiser les perles, il y avait des photos , plein de photo de sa mère et d'elle et aussi son père en train de sourire , elle qui n'avait aucun souvenirs , il y en avait plein dans ce coffre , elle effleurait les photos et souriait en voyant que sa famille était aussi heureuse avant , elle n'avait jamais vu son père autant sourire que dans les photos et ça lui faisait bizarre , on aurait dit que c'était une autre famille et pas la sienne .

« Bonnie » Caroline et Elena s'asseyait à côté d'elle, Caroline avait mît l'enregistrement dans le lecteur et avait la télécommande dans la main

« Tu es prêtes « elle disait avant d'appuyer sur Play, les filles se tenaient la main et attendaient de regarder la vidéo.

« Attend deux secondes Caro « Elena déclara soudain et sortît quelque chose de sa poche

« Tiens « Elle tendît une morceau de papier vers Bonnie

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Bonnie demanda

« C'est le numéro de ta mère, elle m'a demandé de te la passer «

«Merci « Bonnie souriait à l'idée de parler avec sa mère au téléphone

« C'est bon « Caroline demanda avant d'appuyer sur le bouton Play

« oui c'est parti « Bonnie répondit

_« Chéri, Chéri viens voir Bonnie marche « La mère de Bonnie filmait la petite et appelait son père. Bonnie pleura dès qu'elle entendît la voix de sa mère et qu'elle se voyait petite en train d'essayer de marcher, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et n'arrêtait pas de couler ,mais elle souriait en regardant, elle rigolait de bonheur en voyant sa mère et son père aussi joyeux_

_« Oh mon dieu, tu es bien la fille à ta maman, je suis fier de toi allez viens, viens « La mère de Bonnie se reculait pour que Bonnie l'a rejoigne en marchant vers elle_

_« Je suis là, je suis là « Le père de Bonnie courrait se mît à croupit à côté de Bonnie qui était en train de marcher,_

_« Regarde c'est Papa, Papa qui est en train de te voler la vedette « elle filmait le père de Bonnie qui était en train de sourire à la caméra et saluer. Bonnie tomba sur les fesses, elle n'arrivait plus à marcher, elle pleurait à cause de la chute._

_« Chéri prend la caméra » Sa mère disait au père, il prît la caméra et filmait enfin la mère de Bonnie et sa fille, elle portait sa fille et la consolait_

_« Chut, Chut, pas la peine de pleurer, maman est là hein, elle sera toujours là pour toi « Bonnie rigolait quand elle voyait sa mère enfin apparaître sur l'écran._

_«Vous êtes belle, les deux plus importante femme de ma vie « Le père de Bonnie disait derrière la caméra_

_« Oh regarde le beau parleur, tu ne trouves pas que papa est un beau parleur hein chéri « Elle disait en caressant la joue de sa fille_

Puis les filles n'entendaient plus rien et ne voyait plus rien sur l'écran

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie voulait en voir plus, ce n'était pas assez, elle devait en voir plus

« Je ne sais pas « Caroline essayait d'avancer pour voir s'il y avait d'autre image et s'arrêta quand elle en vît

_« Joyeux anniversaire Bonnie, tu as 3 ans aujourd'hui « sa mère disait derrière la caméra, Bonnie soufflait les bougies avec ces amis à côté_

_« Oh regarde ce que t'a offert tes amis « La mère filmait les deux amis de Bonnie,_

Les filles rigolaient quand elles se voyaient petite sur la vidéo, ça leur rappelait qu'elle se connaissait depuis leurs enfances.

_« Faites tous un coucou devant la caméra » les petites filles se mettaient à côté et souriaient devant la caméra_

_« Coucou « elles crièrent en rigolant_

_« Toujours inséparables celle là « la mère disait pour les taquinait_

_« on est des amis pour la vie « les petites filles crièrent en même temps_

« Amis pour la vie « Elena disait et mît sa main sur celle de Bonnie qui mît la sienne sur celle de Caroline en rigolant, il y a eu encore une coupure. Elena et Caroline s'étaient aussi mît à pleurer en se voyant aussi petite et aussi uni

« Oh vous n'allez pas vous y mettre « Bonnie déclara en les regardant chacune pleurait

« C'est plus fort que nous « Elena répondît en essuyant ces larmes

« Ce n'est pas fini » Caroline disait en accélérant avec la télécommande

Les filles restaient intriguées devant la vidéo, c'était la mère de Bonnie qui se filmait, assis sur le canapé et qui parlait devant la caméra avec des larmes pleins les yeux

«_ Voilà si tu regardes cette vidéo, ça veut dire que le jour de la prophétie est arrivé et que tu cherches des réponses à tes questions « elle déclara, la mère de Bonnie n'arrivait pas à parler tellement elle avait mal, elle essuyait son visage et essayait de parler._

_« Je t'aime tellement ma chérie si tu savais ne l'oublie pas «_

_« Tu deviens de plus en plus faible en grandissant , au début je pense que tu étais maladroite et que c'était pour cela que tu tombais tout le temps , puis tu as commencé à souvent avoir des migraines et des saignements de nez , donc je suis parti voir plusieurs médecins ,mais personne ne pouvait me dire ce que tu avais , jusqu'à que je me rends compte que c'était moi , mes pouvoirs qui te faisaient du mal , j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen avec ton père pour remédier mais rien n'y fais, c'est comme une malédiction, je dois me séparer de toi et ça me fait mal tellement mal, « la mère de Bonnie n'arrivait plus à parler , elle pleurait et ne pouvait contenir ces larmes._

_« Je n'arrive pas, je ne peux pas, aide moi « elle disait en pleurant et s'adressait à quelqu'un sur le côté_

_« Je suis là « Nicolas Bennett s'asseyait à côté de sa femme et la prît dans ses bras pour la consoler_

_« Nous t'aimons de tous notre coeur n'en doute jamais, jamais « Nicolas disait et éteignait la caméra_

« Elle ne m'a pas abandonné, elle me faisait du mal je comprends tout, elle en a profité avec l'attaque de Klaus pour effacer ces traces et les miennes en même temps pour ne pas qu'il sait que je suis une Silver« Bonnie déclara toujours choquer devant la vidéo

Elena et Caroline serrait la main de Bonnie pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre en larme mais Bonnie rigola ce qui surprenait les filles

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Caroline demanda surpris devant sa réaction

« Elle ne m'a pas abandonné, elle m'aime « Bonnie se leva et rigolait

« Il faut que je lui parle « Bonnie disait enthousiaste, Elena et Caroline allait lui parler ,mais le portable d'Elena sonna

« C'est Damon « Elena disait choqué en regardant son portable

« Allo « elle répondit, les deux autres filles souriaient en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Bonnie était heureuse d'apprendre enfin quelque chose de bien après toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle et ses amis avaient eu.

« Stefan quoi ? » Elena criait paniqué ce qui força Bonnie à se retourner, Elena était paniquée affolé, elle lâcha le portable et le laissa tombé sans rien dire, abasourdi

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Elena, tu me fais peur « Bonnie demanda en voyant Elena en larme

« C'est, c'est Stefan, il il il lui est arrivé, je dois y aller « Elena ne termina pas sa phrase et courra en claquant la porte, Caroline l'a suivie pour l'accompagner, quant à Bonnie, elle regardait le téléphone par terre et vît que Damon était toujours en ligne

« Allo Damon qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie demanda inquiète

« Stefan a eu un accident, il est à l'hôpital » il répondît avec de la tristesse dans sa voix , puis il raccrocha , Bonnie couru et prît sa veste pour aller à l'hôpital.


	15. Déstabilisation

**Bon ce chapitre , est un peu un tournant dans l'action et l'avenir de nos héros, vous verrez j'espère que ça plaira.**

**Music: Trading Yesterday: For you only **

** Tenth avenue north : By your side **

** Carolina Liar : Shox me what i'm looking for **

** A day to remenber : If it mean lot to you **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>TRADING YESTERDAY: For you only<em><br>_**

**_Le noir aveuglant m'entoure_**  
><strong><em>Et je me penche pour toi seulement<em>**  
><strong><em>Ce manque d'espoir qui noie<em>**  
><strong><em>Tout ce que je crois<em>**  
><strong><em>Sera la seule chose dont j'ai besoin<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour toi seulement<em>**

_Voilà c'est fait maître, je suis désolé , je n'ai pas pu atteindre l'autre frère « La fille métisse au cheveu court avec des lunettes de soleil disaient_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Kelly, une étape à la fois « Klaus répondît, il était assis en train de jouer seul aux échecs_

_« Les symptômes devraient déjà commencer à apparaître « Kelly disait_

_« Parfait » Klaus disait en rigolant_

_« Pardonnez-moi d'être indiscret ,mais pourquoi vous ne les tuer pas directement « Klaus leva un regard sévère vers elle_

_« Désolé, je ne voulais pas « elle se baissa pour s'excuser de sa maladresse_

_« Assis toi « Klaus lui disait, Kelly s'asseyait devant lui et le regardait poser des pions_

_«Tu as déjà joué aux échecs ? Il demanda_

_« Oui maître «_

_« Alors imagine toi dans un jeu d'échecs et eux ce sont mes pions, un pas à la fois, tu commences à jouer calmement avec ton adversaire puis tu le déstabilises et le rend faible petit à petit et tu finis par un échec et mat « il disait en montrant sur son échiquier_

_« Nous devrions peut-être leur arracher de la bouche où se trouve la dague ? «_

_« Patience, même s'ils ont la dague, ce n'est rien «_

_« Désolé d'insister mais s'ils trouvent les perles et qu'ils ont la dague c'est risqué »_

_« Tu n'as définitivement rien compris, je sais où ils sont à chaque pas qu'ils font, ils peuvent aller chercher les perles s'ils veulent, ils l'aient trouverons surement d'ailleurs, il auront toujours besoin de ma perle je te rappelle et en plus tant mieux s'ils y vont à la recherche des perles , ça me fera moins travail pour moi ,l'idée de revoir mes chers frères et sœurs mort ou vif m'écœure « il disait d'un air dégout. Klaus s'approcha du visage de Kelly_

_« Tu vois Kelly, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de l'ai regardé s'affaiblir et attendre ici bien sagement jusqu'à qu'ils viennent à nous avec la belle Elena « Il souriait fier de lui et de son plan alors que Kelly pensait que c'était un plan risqué, que Klaus prenait trop de risque._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Il y a une famine qui grandi doucement<em>**  
><strong><em>Poursuivant les ombres mais ne sachant jamais<em>**  
><strong><em>Si tout ce que j'ai fait<em>**  
><strong><em>Me garde loin de toi<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors puisse les bras de merci apporter les sauveteurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour revenir a toi<em>**

**_Mais je suis si loin_**  
><strong><em>Mais je suis si loin<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais je suis si loin<em>**  
><strong><em>Si loin de la maison<em>**  
><strong><em>Si loin de la maison<em>**

_« Allez crache le morceau, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici « Damon lançait la balle de football américain sur le grand terrain vers Stefan_

_« Pour rien, pour passer un moment entre frère « Stefan relança la balle pour Damon_

_« Menteur la dernière fois que tu m'as emmené ici, c'était pour Katherine et pour savoir pourquoi j'harcelais Bonnie pour le cristal « Damon disait en faisant à son tour une passe_

_« Tu m'as eu, qu'est-ce que tu veux de Bonnie ? »_

_« Comment ça «_

_« Tu es resté chez elle cette nuit « Stefan disait sereinement_

_« Qui t'a dit ça « il demandait intrigué_

_« Tu es resté chez elle oui ou non « Stefan commençait à lancer la balle fortement ce qui surprenait Damon_

_« ouah, tu as l'air joueur aujourd'hui « il déclara_

_« Oui je suis resté chez elle « Damon relançait la balle à son tour fortement_

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? » Stefan demanda_

_« Je rêve où tu es en train de me demander si on a couché ensemble « il disait en souriant sarcastiquement_

_« Vous l'avez fait ? » Stefan commençait à perdre patience, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'habitude, Damon trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose louche dans le comportement de Stefan_

_« Non si ça peut te rassurer « il répondît_

_« Tu aurais voulu ? » Stefan lança un boulet de canon avec la balle, Damon la rattrapa sans problème ,mais le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre_

_« Ok , tu es sûre que ça va « il arrêta de jouer et demanda_

_« Répond à ma question « il agressa au loin_

_« Non ca te va comme réponse «_

_« Menteur, tu as des sentiments pour elle ? » Stefan demandait, Damon en avait marre de ces questions bizarres_

_« Non « Il répondît en souriant sarcastiquement_

_« MENTEUR « Stefan cria soudainement et courra en direction de Damon et le plaqua contre le sol,_

_« Répond à ma question « il criait encore et commençait à se transformer. Lorsque Stefan se leva de Damon celui-ci se leva à son tour et mît une main derrière son dos qui lui faisait mal à cause du choque du plaquage_

_« C'est quoi ton problème « il disait surpris devant son attitude_

_« Répond à ma question, tu as des sentiments pour Bonnie « Stefan criait, on aurait dit un chien enragé_

_« Je n'ai pas à te répondre « il déclara et se retourna pour commencer à partir ,mais Stefan le prît par la veste et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté du stade_

_« Répond « il criait comme un fou_

_Damon se leva doucement et courra en direction de Stefan , il le prît par l'épaule et le regardait dans les yeux, il voyait que ses yeux commençait à devenir sombre voir noir_

_« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal « il disait en regardant ses yeux_

_« Stefan donna un coup poing dans l'estomac de Damon qui se retrouva à terre, il essayait de se lever ,mais avait du mal à cause de la puissance du coup de poing de son petit frère._

_« Ils ont raison, je ne peux pas te laisser détruire les gens que j'aime « Stefan disait en tournant en rond et en touchant sa tête pendant que Damon était allongé et essayait de se relever_

_« D'abord tu m'as pris Katherine, ensuite tu as essayé Elena et maintenant Bonnie, je ne peux pas te laisser utiliser Bonnie et la détruire, je ne peux pas, je dois la protéger de toi, hein c'est ça je dois la protéger de toi, je dois tous les éloignés de toi « Stefan parlait tout seul, on aurait dit qu'il entendait des voix et qu'il leur répondait. Damon essayait encore de se lever, entendre Stefan dire qu'il allait détruire Bonnie le mettait en colère, il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Bonnie, c'était la dernière personne qu'il blesserait. Damon se leva dès qu'il entendît tout ce que Stefan était en train de dire. Il serra ses poings et les cognas l'un contre l'autre et tourna son coup pour le faire craquer comme pour commencer une bataille._

_« Ok petit frère tu l'auras voulu « Damon cria et courra en direction de Stefan en le plaquant contre le sol_

_Il était sur Stefan et le prît par le col de sa veste_

_« Ecoute moi tu n'es clairement pas dans ton état normal, je te ramène de force s'il le faut « Damon disait calmement et ennuyé par Stefan_

_« Lâche moi , je dois la protéger de toi , je dois protéger tout le monde de toi « Stefan criait , Damon perdait patience en entendant parler de Bonnie_

_« à ce que je vois tu choisis la force, je t'ai laissé le choix alors 1 » Damon lui donnait un coup de poing sur la joue droite de Stefan_

_« Bonnie peut se protéger toutes seul, elle n'a pas besoin de toi, 2 « il donnait encore un coup de poing cette fois sur la joue gauche_

_« Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal «_

_« Et 3 « Damon allait encore frappé son petit frère ,mais il arrêta quand il le vît retrouvé ses esprits . Les yeux de Stefan commençait à redevenir clair, il se leva de Stefan une fois qu'il voyait qu'il reprenait ces esprits_

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé « Stefan disait en prenant la main de Damon qui l'aidait à se lever_

_« A toi de me le dire je commençais à me faire du souci ' Damon répondît_

_« Je ne sais pas j'entendais des voix dans ma tête « Stefan disait en se touchant la tête_

_« Allons y , on n'en reparlera plus tard « Damon disait et commençait à partir lorsque soudain il entendît Stefan criait atrocement de douleur._

_« Stefan « Damon criait et s'accroupissait vers son frère qui se tenait la tête comme si elle allait exploser_

_« Ca fait mal, j'ai mal « Stefan criait et Damon voyait des larmes de souffrances coulaient de ses yeux_

_« Damon aide moi « il criait_

_« Viens « Damon mît les bras de Stefan sur son épaule et l'aidait à se relever mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas_

_« J'ai m... » Stefan disait et s'effondra sur le sol. Damon utilisa sa vitesse vampire pour emmener son frère à l'hôpital ._

**__Continuant a courir_  
><em>Plus loin, plus vite<em>  
><em>Et continuant a chercher<em>  
><em>Si cette hantise a une reponse<em>  
><em>Et je sais que tu me trouvera en orbite<em>  
><em>Alors que je respire seulement pour ca<em>  
><em>Pour toi seulement<em>  
><em>Pour toi seulement<em>_**

_**Pour toi**_

_**Mais je suis si loin**_  
><em><strong><span>Mais je suis si loin<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Mais je suis si loin<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Si loin de la maison<span>**_

_**Si loin de la maison, ouais**_  
><em><strong><span>Je suis si loin, si loin<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Si loin de la maison<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Si loin de la maison<span>**_

* * *

><p><strong>TENTH AVENUE NORTH: By your side <strong>

**_Why are you striving these days_**  
><strong><em><span> Why are you trying to earn grace<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Why are you crying<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Let me lift up your face<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Just don't turn away <span>_**

**_ Why are you looking for love_**  
><strong><em><span> Why are you still searching<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> As if I'm not enough<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> To where will you go child<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tell me where will you run<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> To where will you run<span>_**

Damon était en train d'attendre devant la chambre de Stefan des nouvelles de la part des médecins, il étais sur le banc assis les mains croisées mis devant son visage et tapotait sa jambe, on aurait dit qu'il était en train de prier , il était impatient de savoir ce que Stefan avait , il aurait dû l'emmener plutôt il se disait , il aurait dû réagir plus vite , il avait peur , horriblement peur .

« Damon « Elena sortait de l'ascenseur en courant, affolé

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé « elle demanda en s'asseyant près de lui

« Je ne sais pas , il était comme parano et on s'est disputé puis il allait bien ,mais il reçût je ne sais pas on aurait dit un anévrisme et il s'est effondré » Damon tapotais sa jambe de frayeur, Elena attendait avec Damon à côté, elle détestait les hôpitaux , elle en avait trop vu au cours de sa courte vie.

« Elena alors « Caroline courrait dès que l'ascenseur ouvrait ces portes

« On ne sait pas encore « Elena lui répondît, Caroline se mît dos au mur en attendant à son tour des nouvelles

Damon serra très fort ses poings de colère et de peur, lorsqu'il entendît les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir il regarda sur le côté et était à chaque fois déçu ne voyant pas Bonnie, il avait besoin d'elle en ce moment, comment pouvait-il pensait à elle dans un moment pareil il se demandait, il la cherchait , la voir le calmerait ,il devait la voir . Elena commençait à paniquer, les larmes commençaient à couler, Stefan était son oxygène et elle suffoquait sans lui, , elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre , c'était inconcevable , elle s'en remettrait jamais. Damon se retourna et voyais Elena qui avait la tête dans ses mains en train de pleurer , elle aimait tellement Stefan qu'il savait qu'elle mourrait s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose.

« Hey, tout ira bien « Damon prît Elena et l'enlaça pour la consoler

« Je ne supporterais pas Damon , je ne supporterais pas « Elena pleurait dans ses bras il avait de la peine pour elle et savait que lui aussi ne supporterais pas de perdre son frère avec qui il avait vécu plus 1 siècle.

« Je sais, je sais « Damon disait

**_Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall_**  
><strong><em><span> In the dead of night whenever you call<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And please don't fight these hands that are holding you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> My hands are holding you<span>_**

**_ Look at these hands at my side_**  
><strong><em><span> They swallowed the grave on that night<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> When I drank the world's sin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> So I could carry you in<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And give you life <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I want to give you life<span>_**

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrît, Bonnie vît Elena pleurait dans les bras de Damon, elle hésitait à marcher vers eux de peur de les déranger, d'ailleurs elle se sentait ridicule de penser à des choses comme cela dans un moment pareil.

Il était en train de consoler Elena lorsqu'il vît Bonnie apparaître de l'ascenseur, il retrouva son souffle en la voyant, il avait peur ,mais la voir c'était comme-ci il savait que tout ira bien, qu'elle lui disait que tout ira bien.

« il y a quelqu'un pour toi « Damon chuchotait dans l'oreille de Elena et la libéra, Elena enlaça Bonnie qui s'était accroupi devant elle

«Chut, chut on est là « Bonnie disait en l'enlaçant, elle regardait Damon et voyait qu'il était en train de lâcher la pression à son tour, qu'il était en train de s'effondrer. Il essuyait ces larmes pour ne pas que les autres le voient mais Bonnie l'avait vu.

Cela faisait 15 minutes que tout le monde attendait devant la chambre de Stefan. Elena s'était levé et tournait en rond, Caroline était parti dans la cafétéria cherchait à boire pour tout le monde et Bonnie s'était assis à la place de Elena à côté de Damon. Elle regardait ses chaussures et voyait que Damon n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa jambe ,car il avait peur, il devenait impatient à attendre, l'attente ce n'était pas son truc. Damon avait mît ces mains sur le banc en attendant, pour lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui et essayer de le calmer elle allait poser sa main sur la sienne ,mais Damon se leva quand le médecin sortît de la chambre de Stefan.

« Alors ? » Damon demandait au médecin

« Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai jamais eu à faire à ce genre de cas « Le médecin confiait

« Comment ça ? » Elena demandait

**_And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_**  
><strong><em><span> In the dead of night whenever you call<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And please don't fight these hands that are holding you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> My hands are holding you<span>_**

**_ Here at my side wherever you fall_**  
><strong><em><span> In the dead of night whenever you call<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And please don't fight these hands that are holding you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> My hands are holding you<span>_**

« Les vaisseaux sanguins de son cerveau se sont dilatés, ils sont en train de se détruire ce qui fait qu'il est dans une sorte d'états végétatif, je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela ,mais on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui » le médecin disait

« Je ne comprends pas vous êtes en train de dire quoi là « Elena disait perdu

« Son cerveau est en train de se détruire, ce qui fait que même s'il se réveille, il ne sera plus capable de marcher, de manger, il sera là sans être là ,c'est à vous de décider ce que vous voulez faire « il répondît hésitant de peur de brusquer tout le monde.

« Ce qu'on veut faire ? « Elena ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre «

« Entre le laisser et voir s'il y peut se réveiller tout seul même si ça sera surement long et douloureux à son réveil où

« Ce n'est pas une option « Damon criait après le médecin

« il faut que vous compreniez « Damon prît le médecin par la gorge

**_Cause I, I love you_**  
><strong><em><span> I want you to know<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> That I, yeah I'll love you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I'll never let you go, no, no<span>_**

**_ And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_**  
><strong><em><span> In the dead of night whenever you call<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And please don't fight these hands that are holding you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> My hands are holding you<span>_**

« Non, c'est à vous de comprendre, vous êtes en train de parler de mon frère là, vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais ok il va se réveiller donc quand je dis que ce n'est pas une option, ce n'est pas une option « le médecin avait peur de Damon

« Damon arrête ça, ça ne changera rien de s'énerver « Elena criait, Damon lâcha le médecin sur l'ordre de Elena. Bonnie se leva et se dirigea vers le médecin

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire quand vous dites que son cerveau se détruit « Bonnie demandait

« Comme je viens de dire ces vaisseaux sanguins se dilatent, il meurt a petit feu »

« On peut le voir » Elena demandait, le médecin regardait Damon qui avait un air menaçant envers lui et eu peur.

« Oui « le médecin disait et partît

Elena rentrait dans la chambre à Stefan en premier et Bonnie allait rentrer à son tour ,mais elle voyait Damon se dirigeai vers l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? « Elle criait à Damon qui était en train de monter dans l'ascenseur

**_Here at my side wherever you fall_**  
><strong><em><span> In the dead of night whenever you call<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> And please don't fight these hands that are holding you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> My hands are holding you <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Here at my side, my hands are holding you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ohhh...<span>_**

« Contrairement à ces médecins, je vais le sauver « il disait et appuyé sur le bouton

Bonnie ne savait pas gérer le Damon qui souffre, elle le regarda partir et prendre l'ascenseur sans rien lui dire, sans le retenir. Elle voyait les portes se refermer sur un Damon en colère et triste.

Bonnie et Caroline étaient assis l'une à côté de l'autre sur les chaises dans la chambre à Stefan en espérant qu'il se réveille. Caroline avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Bonnie, elle s'essuyait tout le temps visage pour ne pas montrer qu'elle pleurait. Avec le temps Stefan était devenu un vrai ami pour Caroline, il avait fait tellement de choses pour elle que ça les avait rapproché, Stefan était son ami avant tout, elle ne saurait pas là où elle en est sans lui, c'était lui qu'il l'avait le plus soutenu lors de sa transformation en vampire, c'était lui qui était toujours là pour elle et pour tout le monde. Bonnie quant à elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait , Stefan avait reçu un anévrisme c'était sûr et certains, seul les anévrismes dilate les vaisseaux sanguins du cerveau ,mais normalement , il aurait dû régénéré puisque Stefan était un vampire , c'était comme-ci il avait perdu son habilité de vampire , quelque chose clochait dans toute cette affaire et en plus personne ne savait d'où ça venait , elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer ,car quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas possible , que Stefan ne peut pas mourir ,car c'est un vampire elle se disait pour se rassurer .

Mais quand elle voyait Elena être assis à côté de Stefan et lui prendre la main, lui parlait comme s'il pouvait entendre, c'était trop dur, c'était trop dur de voir Stefan aussi faible et Elena aussi triste.

« Hey chéri « Elena disait en caressant les cheveux de Stefan

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça hein, on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, notre histoire n'est pas finie, loin de là, tu ne peux pas me faire cela tu m'as promis d'être toujours là pour moi alors soit là aujourd'hui, hein , tiens ta promesse et réveille toi « elle attendait qu'il se réveille mais rien ne se passait

« menteur, tu me l'as promis allez réveille toi « elle disait désespérément, Bonnie craquait en voyant Elena autant souffrir, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle avait besoin d'air, elle s'en alla rapidement de la chambre ,car elle savait que si elle écoutait encore Elena, elle s'effondrait, elle ne doit pas s'effondrer.

« Hey « Bonnie passait à côté de Jeremy ,mais ne l'avait pas vu dans le couloir

« Bonnie « il criait , elle se retourna et le vît se rapprocher d'elle

« qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Jeremy

« désolé , je dois y aller « Bonnie disait et commençait à s'en aller

« Où tu vas ? » il demandait en la voyant aussi paniqué

« Je dois voir Damon, je dois le voir ,il a besoin de moi » Bonnie ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait , elle courrait vers l'ascenseur sans faire attention à Jeremy et sans se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de le blesser en disant ces mots , elle était tellement inquiète pour Damon qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, il la regardait prendre l'ascenseur , essayant de joindre Damon sur son portable , à ce moment Jeremy comprenait que non seulement Damon avait besoin d'elle ,mais elle avait surtout besoin de lui.

« Ca va ? » Tyler demandait à Jeremy avec des cafés à la main

« Je ne sais pas « il répondait en regardant l'ascenseur et en voyant Bonnie s'éloignait de lui.

**CAROLINA LIAR : Show me what i'm looking for**

**_Attendez, je me trompe_**  
><strong><em>Je pourrais faire mieux que ça<em>**  
><strong><em>S'il vous plaît, je serais fort<em>**  
><strong><em>Je me rends compte qu'il est dur de résister<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors montrez-moi ce que je recherche<em>**

Bonnie arrivait devant le manoir et vît que la porte était ouverte, elle toquait quand même mais personne ne répondait à la porte, Damon ne répondait pas. Elle entrait discrètement et voyait le manoir sens dessus dessous. Elle cherchait Damon ,mais elle ne le trouvait pas puis elle entendît un bruit dans la bibliothèque elle courra et voyait des livres par terre en bazar partout, il avait tout saccagé même les étagères étaient renversées. « Putain « Il criait et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi faire dans un moment pareil, Damon feuilletait des bouquins ,mais il ne trouvait rien, il se retourna et jeta le livre en colère contre le mur à côté de Bonnie qui sursauta de peur. Il regardait Bonnie avec un air menaçant quand il se rendît compte de sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? « il demanda énervé, les meubles saccagé par terre mettait de la distance entre eux,

**_Sauvez-moi, je suis perdu_**  
><strong><em>Oh seigneur, je vous ai attendu<em>**  
><strong><em>Je paierais à n'importe quel prix<em>**  
><strong><em>Sauvez-moi du trouble dans lequel je suis<em>**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche<em>**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que recherche... oh seigneur<em>**

« Stefan a besoin de toi, Elena aussi « Bonnie seulement disait, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était inquiète pour lui , qu'elle avait horriblement peur et qu'elle voulait être près de lui dans des moments aussi dures.

« Si c'était seulement pour me dire ça tu peux repartir « il cherchait d'en d'autre livre ,mais ne trouvait rien, Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'avait jamais réellement su consoler quelqu'un elle aussi donc elle restait figé à le regarder se défouler sur les livres.

« Comment ça se fait qu'avec tous ces bouquins il n'en a aucun qui m'aide « Damon criait énervé

« Damon calme toi, laisse-moi » elle allait lui proposait son aide ,mais Damon l'a coupa

« Me calmer hein » il disait en la regardant et en rigolant

« Stefan est mourant Bonnie « il criait après elle

« Il y a encore de l'espoir « elle essayait de le consoler ,mais si prenait mal

« Va t'en « il hurlait, Bonnie sursauta de peur mais n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tomber, laissé gérer tout seul

« Je t'ai dit va t'en « il hurlait et pointait la sortie avec son doigt

**_Ne renonce pas_**  
><strong><em><span>J'ai souhaité ça depuis trop longtemps<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Les erreurs deviennent des regrets<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>J'ai appris à aimer l'abus<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>S'il vous plaît montrez moi ce que je recherche<span>_**

**_Sauvez-moi, je suis perdu_**  
><strong><em><span>Oh seigneur, je vous ai attendu<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Je paierais n'importe quel prix<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Sauvez-moi du trouble dans lequel je suis<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Montrez-moi ce que recherche... oh seigneur<span>_**

« Parle moi, dis quelque chose« « Te dire quoi Bonnie, c'est mon petit frère j'étais censé le protéger, je suis censé le protéger « il disait en se pointant du doigt

«Quel genre de frère je suis, tout ce que j'ai su faire c'est de ressentir de la haine envers lui et de lui rendre la vie dure, qu'est ce qui me restera s'il s'en va , je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester en vie s'il lui arrive quelque chose ,mais pourquoi je te le dis , qu'est-ce que t'en sais , alors s'il te plaît va t'en » Bonnie ressentait la même chose envers Caroline et Elena même si leurs amours étaient différents , mais entendre Damon dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre l'avait blessé ,car cela montrait qu'il souffrait vraiment et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le guérir comme elle espérait le faire. Bonnie courra dès qu'elle vît qu'il ne supportait plus la douleur et passa les obstacles qui étaient entre eux, elle se retrouva devant lui malgré les difficultés qu'elle avait traversées et l'enlaça très fort contre elle. Damon se retrouva anesthésié de douleur quand elle mît son coeur sur le sien, il serra Bonnie contre lui pour amoindrir cette douleur qui le rongeait. Bonnie ne voulait plus le lâcher ,car elle ne voulait plus qu'il ressente cette peine encore une fois, elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« J'ai besoin de lui » Damon disait

« Je sais, je sais «

**_Montrez-moi ce que je recherche_**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche<em>**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche<em>**  
><strong><em>Sauvez-moi, je suis perdu<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh seigneur, je vous ai attendu<em>**  
><strong><em>Je paierais n'importe quel prix<em>**  
><strong><em>Sauvez-moi du trouble dans lequel je suis<em>**  
><strong><em>Attendez, je me trompe<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça<em>**  
><strong><em>Je paierais à n'importe quel prix<em>**  
><strong><em>Sauvez-moi du trouble dans lequel je suis<em>**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche<em>**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche<em>**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche<em>**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche... oh seigneur<em>**  
><strong><em>Montrez-moi ce que je recherche... oh seigneur<em>**

« Qu'est ce qui se passe « Elena demandait au médecin qui essayait de réanimer Stefan en vain

« On est en train de le perdre « les médecins disaient et essayer encore de le réanimer. Caroline était en train de retenir Elena qui pleurait et qui suppliait les médecins de faire quelque chose. Elle et Elena n'entendaient plus rien sur le moniteur et commençait à être paniqué jusqu'à qu'elle entendît des bip qui leur disait que le coeur de Stefan était en train de repartir. Caroline laissa Elena toute seule et souffla en sortant, elle en pouvait définitivement plus elle voyait Jeremy qui étais assis sur le banc et le rejoignît.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe entre Damon et Bonnie « Jeremy demandait à Caroline qui était encore sous le choque de ce qui venait d'arriver à Stefan, elle se retourna d'un air outré

« Tu rigoles là, Stefan est à l'hôpital et en danger de mort et toi tu me parles de tes problèmes sentimentales « elle disait choqué, elle ne lui laissait pas le temps à Jeremy de s'excuser à vrai dire il était autant inquiet que les autres ,mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bonnie. Elle regardait Jeremy choqué et vît Tyler apparaître derrière.

« Désolé Jeremy, tu peux aller me chercher à boire s'il te plaît « Tyler disait pour ne pas que Caroline égorge Jeremy sur place. Jeremy les laissa tout seul et Tyler s'asseyait à côté de Caroline sans rien dire

« il n'y a rien dans le grimoire « Bonnie avait fait des recherches pour aider Damon mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'était pas d'une grande aide, elle était assis les jambes croisées sur le lit de Damon et attendait une réponse ,mais personne ne répondait, elle se retourna et vît Damon allongé en train de dormir, il s'était assoupi après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il était fatigué . Bonnie s'installa, elle s'allongea à son tour et se mît en face de lui, il était face à elle les yeux fermés, qu'est ce qu'elle avait mal de le voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire , d'être si proche de lui mais en même temps si loin , ce qu'elle voulait éviter était arrivé , elle ne voulait pas souffrir , s'éloigner de la souffrance , s'éloigner de lui mais rien n'y faisait , elle n'arrivait pas , tout lui ramener à lui. Après tous ses doute à propos de lui , elle réalisa à ce moment précis qu'elle voulait être prêt de lui , maintenant et pour toujours. Bonnie sentît une larme sur sa joue quand elle pensait au sentiment qui était en train de se développer pour lui. Elle essuya sa joue avec sa manche et essayait de se retenir mais rien n'y faisait,il avait réussi à l'affaiblir, à envahir son cœur. Bonnie caressa délicatement les cheveux de Damon puis sa joue. Elle s'arreta et regardait ces lèvres , elle les effleura avec ses doigts et sans réfléchir posa un bisou sur ses lèvres. C'était comme ci elle voulait lui retirer toute sa peine et toutes ces peur , elle retira ces lèvre délicatement des sienne et le scruta , elle attendait , espérait une réaction de sa part mais il n'avait rien ressenti , elle était tellement proche de lui mais il ne la voyait pas , si près mais si loin à la fois. La plus grande distance au monde à ce moment précis n'était pas entre la vie et la mort mais lorsqu'elle se tenait devant lui et qu'il ne voyait pas qu'elle aimait. Elle essuya encore sa joue car ces larmes coulaient tout seule et ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle se leva du lit et prît le portable de sa poche pour essayer de joindre Elena et avoir des nouvelles de Stefan , elle se sentait inutile de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui alors que c'était une sorcière, dans ces moments ces pouvoirs ne lui servait à rien. Quand elle prît son portable , elle fit tombé un morceau de papier , elle le ramassa et réalisa qu'elle avait la solution depuis le début mais s'en rendait compte toujours trop tard. Bonnie se leva et parti discrètement en laissant Damon tout seul, elle rentrait chez elle et prît le téléphone, elle avait tellement mal , Damon était en train de la détruire de l'affaiblir et elle le savait , elle essuya ces joues , ces larmes ne voulait toujours pas s'arrêtaient de couler.

« Allo « Un petit garçon répondait au téléphone et se disputait avec sa sœur

« C'était à moi de répondre Gabrielle « une petite fille disait à coté en colère

« T'avais qu'à courir plus vite « le petit garçon la taquinait, Bonnie pensait s'être trompé de numéro

« Allo » le petit garçon Gabrielle disait avec une voix toute mignonne

« Oui est-ce que Lucy est là s'il vous plaît « Bonnie disait croyant s'être trompé de numéros

« Lucy , c'est qui Lucy ? « Le petit garçon disait

« C'est maman abruti « sa sœur le traitait avec une voix aussi mignonne que lui

« Me traite pas d'abruti d'abord « il disait oubliant qu'il y avait quelqu'un au bout du fil

« Est-elle là ? » Bonnie interrompait les enfants qui était en train de l'oublier

« C'est de la part de qui d'abord « La petite fille avait pris le téléphone et parlait à la place de son frère

« Vous pouvez lui dire que c'est Bonnie « elle répondît, la petite fille criait au bout du fil pour appeler sa mère

« Oh Lily pas la peine de crier je t'entends ' Lucy disait

« Maman il y quelqu'un pour toi , elle n'a pas l'air bien la fille « sa fille disait au téléphone ce qui fit sourire timidement Bonnie

« On dirait qu'elle pleure « le petit garçon chuchotait dans l'oreille de sa mère et celle-ci ne comprenait rien, ses jumeaux avait tendance à toujours l'embrouillé

« C'est qui ? » La mère disait à sa petite fille

« C'est Bonnie « Lucy prît directement le téléphone des mains de sa fille et répondait

« Bonnie ça va ? » sa mère disait inquiète

Bonnie commençait à pleurer en entendant la voix de sa mère au téléphone , elle relâchait toute la pression qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de la journée.

« Maman » Bonnie disait en pleurant, l'entendre l'appelait comme ça lui faisait bizarre , elle comprît que quelque chose n'allait pas , et que sa fille cherchait quelqu'un à qui parler

« Je suis là « Lucy répondît

« J'ai besoin de toi , Stefan est en train de mourir et je ne sais pas quoi faire , tu peux l'aider s'il te plaît « elle suppliait , sa mère commençait à pleurer en entendant sa fille aussi désespéré

« Oui je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, chéri ça va ? « Elle demandait

« Tu veux bien rester au téléphone avec moi «

« Oui bien sûr ,mais parle moi tu me fais peur « elle disait inquiète

« Je suis stupide d'être amoureuse de lui hein, j'aurai dû simplement m'éloigner « Bonnie chuchotait en larme

« Oh chéri, l'amour n'a jamais été une chose facile et c'est ce qui est beau «

« Il n'y a rien de beau, s'il était beau tu serais avec moi en ce moment »

« Je suis avec toi, Bonnie tu as conscience que je ne pourrais pas m'approcher de toi quand je serai là «

« Oui je sais, c'est quand ,que que tu viens »Bonnie se ressaisissait et essuyait ces larmes

« Maintenant »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu verras, je t'aime chéri » sa mère allait raccroché mais Bonnie l'appela

« Maman, tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi » elle disait ce qui laissa sa mère perplexe

Elena et Damon étaient dans le couloir en train d'attendre, il attendait encore que Stefan se réveille, Damon était parti brusquement quand il avait appris que Stefan avait fait une sorte d'attaque. Ils étaient tous deux en train de se tenir la main en attendant à côté de Caroline et Tyler qui se tenaient aussi la main. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître une dame qui tenait ces enfants par la main

« Ce n'est pas un voyage ça , maman« le petit se plaignait

« J'ai peut-être exagéré, on reste une heure et après on se téléporte à la maison sans que papa le sache ok « la mère disait à ces enfants

« tu nous dis tout le temps de ne pas utiliser nos pouvoirs alors que tu le fais « son fils lui reprochait

« On est là pour Bonnie, « Lily disait inquiète

« Oui « Lucy répondît en voyant sa fille aussi inquiète

Lucy s'approcha avec ces enfants dans les mains vers le groupe d'amis qui était en train d'attendre les médecins et qui ne faisait pas attention à elle.

« Maman , ils sont tous triste je n'aime pas cet endroit je veux rentrer « Lily disait et se cachait derrière sa mère

Elena et les autres retournèrent leur tête et voyait le visage de Lucy

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là « Damon s'approcha d'elle en l'agressant ce qui faisait peur à Gabrielle

« Je suis là pour vous aider « Elle répondît en souriant

« On n'a pas besoin de votre aide, allez-vous en « il montait le ton en la voyant

« On n'est pas là pour vous d'abord, on est là pour Bonnie « Gabrielle criaient après Damon énervé que celui-ci attaque sa mère

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ?, elle va bien « Damon demandait inquiet , et sa mère souriait en comprenant qui était la personne dont sa fille lui parlait

« Oui elle va bien, elle m'a demandé d'aider Stefan, je veux juste voir ce que je peux faire si ça ne te dérange pas « elle demandait

Elena se leva brusquement « allez-y « elle disait en retrouvant un peu le sourire

« Bon vous vous restez là et arrêter de vous faire remarquer, je serais juste là ok « elle disait à ces enfants

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Damon était seul avec Lucy dans la chambre de Stefan pour être sûre qu'elle ne fasse rien de louche

« Vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en moi « elle disait en souriant

« J'ai confiance en peu de gens « Lucy s'approcha de Stefan, elle touchait son pouls et regardait sa peau au niveau du torse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? « Damon redemanda intrigué par ce qu'elle faisait

« Il s'est plaint de douleur aujourd'hui ? » elle demandait

« Non il allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à qui commence à devenir parano et qu'il s'évanoui « Damon répondait les bras croisés

« Vous êtes sûre , il n'a pas ressenti des démangeaisons , des douleurs , un truc anormal « elle cherchait encore quelque chose sur le corps Stefan

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

« Si c'est bien ce que je crois savoir, d'après ce que Bonnie m'a dit, je cherche une marque , une sorte de piqure « Elle disait en cherchant des marques

« Vous pourrez le guérir si c'est bien ce que vous pensez ?« Damon demandait

« Oui « elle le regarda en souriant , Damon devenait enthousiaste et était content qu'elle soit là , il essayait de se remémorer la journée. Il se précipita vers le corps de Stefan et lui leva la tête pour regarder l'arrière de son cou.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » Il montrait à Lucy

« Comment vous saviez ? » Lucy demandait

« Quand on vous a rejoint au Mystic Grill, il n'arrêtait pas de ce gratter le cou , quelque chose le dérangeait «

« qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant ? »

« Il avait bousculé une fille sans faire exprès pourquoi ? »

« C'était sûrement une sorcière, une dangereuse sorcière «

« Pourquoi vous dites cela ? »

« Elle lui a administré un poison très rare, très peu de sorcier savent son existence et savent où en trouver, elle a piqué votre frère et lui a administré du poison tout en lui prenant du sang « elle essayait d'expliquer le mécanisme, Damon fronça des sourcils ,car il ne comprenait pas où elle en voulait en venir.

« Je vais vous expliquer, ce poison affaibli les habilités de tous les êtres surnaturel, sorcier, vampire Loup-Garou, c'est comme si une fois administré vous ne vous en rendez pas compte,car vos pouvoirs sont toujours là ,mais votre système humanitaire s'affaiblit, vous redevenez comme humain de l'intérieur. Donc une fois qu'elle a affaibli son système humanitaire, elle lui a fait un anévrisme, tout cela était possible car une fois qu'elle a obtenu son sang, c'est comme du vaudou, elle pouvait agir sur son corps à distance et comme elle le voulait et comme Stefan a perdu ces habilités de vampire «

« Il n'a pas pu guérir et son cerveau n'a pas pu reproduire des vaisseaux sanguin, donc il mourrait à petit feu « Damon finissait l'explication de Lucy une fois qu'il comprît tout

« Et voilà le tour ai joué « Lucy disait

« Donc Comment vous allez le guérir ? » il demandait intrigué

« Heureusement pour toi, que tu as une amie sorcière et en plus une Bennett « Lucy faisait référence à Bonnie

« Quand je me suis marié au père de Bonnie, Nicolas Bennett qui fait partie d'une aussi grande ligné que moi, sa mère Sheila m'a appris tous ces petits secrets et elle m'a tout appris sur les poisons y compris celui là, ce poison s'appellent Lestera et a été inventé par une sorcière qui était marié à un originelle Lester, il a été formé à base de son sang, à vrai dire c'est son propre sang le poison et sa femme a en quelque sorte jeter un sort dessus pour le rendre plus puissant »

« D'habitude j'aime bien les histoires ,mais si vous pouviez aller à la vitesse accélérer « Damon interrompait Lucy, elle rigolait à son commentaire.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que votre frère est contaminé par le sang d'un vampire, le seul moyen de faire disparaître le sang de son organisme et de « Lucy s'arrêtait, elle attendait que Damon trouve la réponse tout seul , comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec ses enfant

« Je ne vois pas « Damon disait agacée

« Sérieux, tu ne vois pas, ce que les vampires détestent le plus au monde , ce que leur sang , corps ne supporte pas , leurs points faibles » elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux

« Verveine » Damon criait et courra avec sa vitesse vampire en dehors de la salle, il revenait des minutes après avec de la verveine sur lui.

Tout le monde était autour de Stefan et regardait Lucy préparait du thé avec la verveine que Damon avait ramené, elle utilisait ces pouvoirs pour aller vite. Elena et Caroline tenait la main des enfants qui regardaient leur mère pratiquait la magie.

« Vous êtes sûre que la verveine n'est pas dangereuse pour lui « Elena demandait, Caroline et Damon s'étaient éloignés de la verveine.

« Au contraire c'est ce qui va lui sauver la vie « Stefan ne pouvait pas boire vu qu'il ne pouvait plus avaler donc elle utilisait une seringue et le piqua au bras en lui administrant plein de verveine.

« Lily , Gabrielle retournez-vous « elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants aie peur

« Mais maman on est grand, on veut voir « les jumeaux disaient en même temps

« Je vous aurai prévenu ne venez pas vous plaindrent après « la mère ne cachait rien à ses enfants, ils connaissaient le monde magique et toutes les créatures présentent. Après quelques minutes à attendre, Stefan se leva brusquement en mode vampire et enleva tous les tubes qui était sur lui en colère, il n'était pas dans son état normal, les jumeaux sursautèrent de peur quand il le vît se lever en forme de vampire.

« Stefan, tout va bien » Elena s'approchait de lui ,mais Stefan recula et les regardait avec sa forme de vampire comme s'il ne les avait jamais vus.

« On aurait dû écouter maman « Lily disait à son frère

« Mais non dis toi que c'est du maquillage, comme les films et ça passera « son frère chuchotait à son tour

« Tiens « Damon lui jeta une poche de sang de porc pour que Stefan retrouve ces esprits

Stefan buvait et retrouva son calme peu à peu , il redevenait le Stefan calme et patient qu'on connaissait.

« Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? » il demanda troublé par les enfants qui le regardaient bizarrement

« Peu importe , le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien »Stefan était surpris devant le sourire de Damon qui était content qu'il soit là.

Elena s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça très fort « Je t'aime« elle chuchotait et retrouva sa respiration

Stefan s'approcha de la mère de Bonnie et lui tendît la main

« je suppose que je dois vous remercier « il disait en tenant la main de Elena de l'autre main

« Pas la peine, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma fille «

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ,mais nous on va y aller avant que votre père m'engueule « elle se dirigea vers ces enfants.

« Au revoir, je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra enfin j'espère pour vous « Lucy déclara

« Au revoir tout le monde « les jumeaux saluaient de la main et partît avec leurs mères

« Attendez « Damon criait dans le couloir de l'hôpital

« Bonnie va bien, elle allait bien au téléphone ? « Damon demandait

Les enfants allaient répondre à la place de leur mère mais celle-ci leurs ferma le clapé en mettant sa main sur leur bouche.

« Elle allait bien « elle répondît et s'en alla

« Pourquoi tu lui as menti, Bonnie allait pas bien au téléphone « Les enfants disaient une fois dans l'ascenseur.

« Vous comprendrez quand vous serez grand « elle déclara

Bonnie était assis dans le parc toute seule sur une balançoire, elle s'était éloignée le plus loin possible de sa mère pour ne pas que sa présence l'affecte physiquement. Il n'y avait personne, elle se balançait doucement assis et regardait le ciel devant elle. Elle avait tellement de pensée, elle pensait à Stefan, Elena à sa mère et ses frères et soeur et surtout à Damon. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui si facilement elle se disait, elle se demandait comment avait -elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui, à vrai dire , elle ne pensait pas qu' aimait quelqu'un ferait aussi mal. Elle fût interrompue par son portable qui sonnait.

« Allo « elle répondît

« Stefan va bien « sa mère disait

« Oh merci beaucoup , je ne sais pas comment te remercier « Bonnie soupira de soulagement sachant que tout le monde allait bien

« Simplement en prenant soin de toi et en m'appelant tous les jours « elle disait en rigolant

« Promis maman « elle était contente de pouvoir l'appeler enfin comme cela

« Et j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, ton père est d'accord, d'ailleurs il est très content « La mère de Bonnie disait mystérieusement

« Encore merci «

« Tu es sûre de toi ? « Elle demandait inquiète à propos de sa fille

« Je ne suis plus sûre de rien «

« Chérie prend soin de toi et appelle moi ok «

Bonnie après avoir passé un moment avec sa mère raccrocha et posa sa tête contre la corde de la balançoire, elle voulait simplement profiter de la vue du ciel bleu.

Elle était de dos à Damon, il voyait qu'elle avait l'air d'être pensive, il l'avait cherché partout dans la ville avant de réussir à la trouver dans le parc. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il s'asseyait délicatement sur la balançoire à coté d'elle.

« Comment tu as su que j'était là ? » Bonnie demandait en regardant le ciel

« Je l'ai su c'est tout »

« Tu vas mieux ? » Elle demanda en regardant le ciel alors que Damon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle

« Grâce à toi » elle se retourna pour le regarder

« Merci d'avoir envoyé ta mère «

« De rien « Bonnie répondait déçu qu'il ne lui dise que ça

« Et merci d'avoir été là quand j'avais besoin de toi « il avouait, il était en train d'avouer qu'il avait eu besoin d'elle et non besoin de quelqu'un d'autre simplement d'elle

« Je te devais bien ça « Bonnie répondît perturbé par son commentaire

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » Bonnie déclara en regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu comme s'il leur donnait un aperçut de leurs avenirs

« Trouver les perles je suppose ,mais avant on a une compétition à gagner tu te rappelles « il répondît

« Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublié « Bonnie répondît

* * *

><p><strong>A Day To Remember - If It Means a Lot To You<strong>

**_Hey chérie, j'espère que tu es bien ce soir_**

**_Et je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien quand je pars_**  
><strong><em><span> Ouais, je le veux mais non, je n'en ai pas besoin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Dis-moi quelque chose de gentil pour m'obtenir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Car je ne peux pas revenir à la maison avant qu'ils ne chantent<span>_**

**_ La, la la la, la la la_**  
><strong><em><span> Jusqu'à ce que chacun chante<span>_**

Après 3 jours d'entraînement avec Bonnie pour gagner le concours de danse à la soirée dansante, Damon l'attendait en bas des escaliers chez elle.

« Bonnie, on va être en retard « Damon criait, il était anxieux bizarrement à l'idée de danser avec Bonnie devant tout le monde, il portait un magnifique costard tout noir et avait plaqué ses cheveux pour se montrer le plus beau de la soirée.

Bonnie avait entendu Damon et était prête depuis longtemps ,mais elle restait assis au bord de son lit à envoyer des messages à son père,. Elle portait une longue robe de bal rouge en bustier, sa robe n'avait donc pas de brettelle et serré sa taille de manière à épouser parfaitement ces formes, elle descendait jusqu'à ces pieds. Bonnie avait attaché ses cheveux et avait fait un chignon, elle avait serré une rose rouge dans ses cheveux pour aller avec la robe.

Elle regardait sa valise qui était faite et souffla ,car elle appréhendait la suite.

« Bonnie « Damon criait en bas

Elle rigolait en entendant Damon être aussi impatient et décida de descendre.

« Tu sais Damon, tu n'es pas obligé de crier j'arrive et en plus qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je te signale que tu dois être là-bas avant nous et on vous rejoint toi et les autres « Bonnie disait en essayant de mettre son bracelet et descendait les escaliers sans regarder Damon. Damon restait sans voix quand il la voyait descendre les escaliers, il la trouvait magnifique et ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre à part qu'elle était belle ce soir.

« hou hou Damon tu m'écoute « Bonnie avait descendu la dernière marche et se retrouvait près de lui

« Quoi ? » il reprenait ces esprits quand il voyait Bonnie l'appelait

« En plus tu m'appelles alors que toi-même tu n'es pas prêt « Bonnie s'approcha du coup de Damon pour lui remettre sa cravate qui était mal mît encore une fois

« Tu es magnifique « Damon disait alors qu'elle était concentrée à lui mettre sa cravate, elle leva sa tête surprise par son commentaire et souriait

« Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de mon charme irrésistible « Elle imitait son sourire sarcastique et répétait les mêmes mots qui lui avait dit à la fête foraine, il la scrutait de haut d'en bas et avait perdu sa respiration en la voyant ainsi.

**_Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison_**  
><strong><em><span> Alors je te jure que nous pourrons faire durer cela<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> (La la la)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Alors je te promet, viens demain, et tout cela sera du passé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ce pourrait être pour le meilleur<span>_**

**_ Hey mon chou, j'ai besoin de toi ici ce soir_**  
><strong><em><span> Et je sais que tu ne veut pas partir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ouais, tu le veux mais je n'y peut rien<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je me sens complet quand tu est à mes cotés<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais je sais que tu ne peux pas revenir à la maison avant qu'ils ne chantent<span>_**

« Arrête ça « Bonnie disait en essayant de lui mettre sa foutu cravate

« Quoi ? »

« De me fixait comme ça , ça met mal à l'aise « elle disait puis s'éloigna de lui pour prendre ces distances et ne plus ressentir cette attirance qu'elle avait envers lui .

« J'adore te mettre mal à l'aise « il se retournait pour suivre Bonnie du regard qui cherchait ses clés ,

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là , je te signale qu'on n'a pas le droit de venir à la soirée ensemble , ce que je trouve stupide mais bon « elle s'approchait de lui

« Pourquoi t'aurai voulu aller avec moi « il adorait définitivement l'a gêné, elle roula des yeux à sa remarque

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu sois prêtes «

« Rassurer ! » elle disait en tournant sur elle-même pour montrer sa tenue

« Rassuré « disait-il en rigolant, Bonnie rigolait à son tour et s'approcha de Damon pour lui parler de plus près

« En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose « Elle disait sérieusement ce qui le faisait peur ,car on n'aurait dit qu'elle allait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« je vais partir ... » Il remarquait qu'elle avait l'air appréhender sa réaction

« Pon pon « le klaxon de Stefan l'interrompait

« Ho c'est Stefan, je dois y aller « Damon déclara et se dirigea vers la sortie

« Surtout ne soit pas en retard, on doit bien se faire voir 'il ferma en vitesse la porte

**_La, la la la, la la la_**  
><strong><em><span> Jusqu'à ce que chacun chante<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La, la la la, la la la<span>_**

**_ Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison_**  
><strong><em><span> Alors je te jure que nous pourrons faire durer cela<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> (La la la)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Alors je jure, viens demain, tout cela cera du passé<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ce pourrait être pour le meilleur<span>_**

Bonnie souffla en le voyant parti, déçu qu'elle ne puisse pas lui dire, elle était en train de mettre sa veste lorsqu'elle reçut un appel imprévu de son père.

« Allo Papa «

« Désolé chéri mais j'ai dû avancer ton départ précipitamment «

« Quoi pourquoi ? » elle disait choqué

« Le départ de demain a était annulé, je ne sais pas un problème avec la compagnie »

« Je pars quand alors ? « elle demandait

Tyler était en train d'attendre Caroline et Elena chez Elena qui étaient en train de se préparer , à vrai dire normalement il devait partir avec Damon et Stefan ,car dans la soirée de Madame Lockwood les cavaliers et cavalières ne peuvent pas arriver ensemble ,mais Caroline voulait emmerder la mère de Tyler , et ne pas suivre ces règles ce qui le faisait généralement rire. Ils avaient donc décidé de venir ensemble pour la faire rager.

« Allo « Tyler répondait au téléphone en attendant les filles

**_Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me donner ce dont j'ai besoin_**  
><strong><em><span> Et même si tu comptes beaucoup pour moi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne peux peut pas attendre indéfiniement<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Est-ce réellement arrivé ?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je jure que je ne serai jamais plus heureux à nouveau<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et n'ose même pas dire que nous pouvons être juste amis <span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je ne suis pas le genre de gars qu'on peut mettre de côté<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Nous savions que cela arriverait un jour<span>_**

« J'aurai besoin d'un service « Bonnie disait au téléphone

Tyler laissait un mot à Caroline et Elena pour leur dire qu'il était parti et de ne pas s'inquiéter, il serait à temps au bal .

Bonnie était en train d'attendre Tyler devant chez elle et regardait sa montre tout les minutes , elle était impatiente et fût soulagé quand elle le voyait arrivé , elle ne lui avait pas dit vraiment la raison de son appel mais simplement de venir la chercher en vitesse en voiture.

« Quoi , tu n'es toujours pas prête « Tyler disait en sortant de sa voiture , après l'appel de son père Bonnie s'était changé , elle avait laissé tombé sa robe pour mettre un jean et un simple pull noir.

« C'est une longue histoire « Elle disait

« Pourquoi tu as des valises « il disait contrarié

« C'est une longue histoire, tu peux m'emmener à l'aéroport je te raconterais sur le chemin « Elle prenait ses valises pressés et se dirigea vers la voiture de Tyler.

« Raconte « il avait appuyé sur le champignon pour ne pas être en retard à la soirée dansante sinon il se ferait tuer par Caroline

« Mon père m'a pris un billet pour aller le rejoindre, normalement je devais partir demain soir ,mais il y a eu un problème donc je dois prendre l'avion dans 30minute « elle disait

« Quoi, attend pourquoi tu pars , combien temps ? « il disait choqué

« Je ne pars pas longtemps, j'ai demandé à ma mère de demander à mon père, j'y vais pour pouvoir m'entraîner sur mes pouvoirs et le voir avant tout, ça me permettra de m'entraîner et ainsi d'affronter ce qui va nous arriver «

Tyler freinait soudain pour pouvoir parler calmement avec elle.

« tu peux rester ici , t'entrainer ici , il y a une autre raison ? » il demandait

« Je sais ,mais je me sentirais mieux si je m'éloigne un peu de Mystic Fall , j'ai l'impression d'être faible et d'être inutile la preuve je n'ai pas pu aider Stefan , j'ai discuté avec mon père de tout ce qui se passait et il m'a dit qu'il réserverait du temps avec moi pour m'aider à devenir plus forte , je préfère m'éloigner d'ici c'est tout «

« Tu veux t'éloigner de Damon surtout « il disait comme un reproche, mais il avait raison elle voulait s'éloigner de lui en espérant que ses sentiments pour lui disparaîtrons loin des yeux , loin du coeur , elle se disait

**_La, la la la, la la la_**  
><strong><em><span> Maintenant tout le monde chantent<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La, la la la, la la la<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Maintenant tout le monde chantent<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> (Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La, la la la, la la la<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Maintenant tout le monde chantent<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> (Alors je te jure que nous pourrons en finir)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> La, la la la, la la la<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Maintenant tout le monde chantent<span>_**

**_ Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison_**  
><strong><em><span> Alors je te jure que nous pourrons faire durer cela<span>_**

« Tyler , désolé de te mettre en retard pour le bal , je veux simplement que tu m'aides , je peux me débrouiller tout seul laisse tomber « elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il lui avait parlé

« C'est bon désolé, je suis avec toi, c'est juste que j'aurai préféré être au courant plutôt, attend dis moi que les autres le savent « il avait repris la route pour l'emmener, Bonnie ne disait rien, et Tyler comprît la réponse à travers le silence

« Non Bonnie « il criait n'en croyant pas ses oreilles

« Je sais j'aurai dû les prévenir, j'ai essayé avec Damon ,mais je n'ai pas pu et puis je ne préfère pas les mettre au courant, car vous m'aurez empêché de partir ,car c'est trop dangereux avec Klaus de se séparer bla bla bla « Elle disait en roulant des yeux

« Mais c'est sérieux Bonnie, Klaus en a après nous, Elena, Stefan en sont la preuve et tu es peut-être la suivante, tu ne peux pas partir comme cela avec la prophétie, tu nous met tous en danger, tu te mets en danger «

« Voilà c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas les prévenir , j'ai conscience du danger ,mais mon père peut me protéger , je peux me protéger et en plus Klaus a besoin de nous pour la dague , il joue avec nos nerf pour nous faire comprendre qu'il est là et qu'il ne nous lâche pas , pour l'instant rien ne nous arriveras tant que la dague est scellée , et je te signale que la prochaine pleine lune est encore loin , tu diras à Damon que je lui ai laissé la dague et la carte dans sa chambre , pour qu'il la garde précieusement ok « elle disait

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères en t'éloignant mais « il allait continuer ,mais elle l'interrompît

« Je n'espère rien , je veux simplement voir mon père tant que j'en ai encore l'occasion et devenir plus forte pour vous toute, s'il y a le moindre souci tu sais où me joindre et tiens « elle lui tendait pendant qu'il conduisait

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le numéro de ma mère, elle gardera un oeil sur vous pour moi «

Ils arrivèrent dans le parking de l'aéroport, Bonnie descendît et Tyler l'aidait à descendre ces valises.

« Bon »Bonnie disait en le regardant tristement, elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

« Tu préviens les autres pour moi « Bonnie disait

« Oui je le ferais mais «

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vous appellerais pour vous prévenir »

Bonnie et Tyler se regardaient sans rien se dire comme s'il appréhendait son départ

« Désolé, tu vas êtres en retard pour le bal « elle disait en regardant sa montre

« Non j'ai encore, le temps «

« Tu devrais y aller «

« C'est bizarre ce que je vais dire ,mais tu vas me manquer, j'ai le sentiment que tu pars pour toujours « il avouait

« Mais non, je reviens toi aussi tu vas me manquer vous aller tous me manquer « elle l'enlaça très fort

« Je déteste les au revoir , c'est pour ça que je ne préfère pas les prévenir , allez vas-y Caroline t'attend « Bonnie disait et libéra Tyler de ses bras

Damon et Stefan étaient au bar en train de regarder les gens dansaient, ils attendaient impatiemment leur cavalière qui allait sûrement arriver au retard , Damon sortait son téléphone pour essayer de joindre Bonnie

« Arrête , elle arrive « Stefan disait en lui prenant le téléphone des mains pour l'empêcher de l'appeler .

« Je rêve où tu es stressé « Stefan le taquinait

« Je préférais quant t'étais dans le coma « Damon répondît agacé par ces commentaires ce qui faisait marré son petit frère

« Je te taquine «

« En fait Bonnie va bien ? » Stefan disait soudain ce qui surprenait Damon

« Oui pourquoi ? » il répondît intrigué

« ben Jeremy »

« Quoi Jeremy ? « il demanda intrigué

« Laisse tombé « Stefan se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe, il se souvenait après sa gaffe bien sûre que Elena lui avait dit de ne le dire à personne.

« Stefan « Damon s'était complètement tourné vers Stefan et souriait sarcastiquement, Stefan essayait d'éviter son regard ,mais décida de parler quand la pression de Damon à travers son regard devenait trop forte

« Ok, ils sont plus ensemble, je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit, ça doit faire 1 semaine « Stefan avoua enfin

« Pourquoi ils ont rompu « il demandait intéressé

« Ça J'en sais rien « Stefan disait et vît Caroline et Elena rentraient et se dirigeait vers elle

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Bonnie et Tyler « Caroline demandait inquiet

« Ils vont sûrement arriver, Bonnie était prête quand je suis passé la voir chez elle « Damon disait en buvant son verre d'eau

« Elle n'étaient pas chez elle quand on est parti la chercher et Tyler m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'il était parti la chercher

« T'inquiète pas ils vont surement arriver « Stefan disait ,mais Damon commençait à s'inquiéter ,il regardait sa montre et essayait de la joindre ,mais elle ne répondait pas , il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer , son intuition lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas , après des minutes à attendre qu'elle et Tyler arrivent , Damon décida d'aller la chercher , il se leva donc de sa chaise et prît un dernier verre avant d'y aller , mais quand il se retourna , il voyait Tyler rentrait dans la salle tout seul.

« Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé tombé « Caroline disait en lui prenant sa main

« Où est Bonnie ? « Damon demanda inquiet et regardait encore vers la porte pour voir si elle allait apparaître

« Elle ne viendra pas « Tyler annonça

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, je l'ai vu et elle était prête pour venir « il disait énervé

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Caroline demandait voyant que Tyler n'avait pas l'air bien

« Elle a eu un imprévu avec son père, elle devait partir demain mais finalement son vol a était repoussé à ce soir donc elle a dû partir. Damon essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, il savait de quoi Tyler était en train de parler ,mais espérait se tromper

« Je ne comprends rien, de quoi tu parles ? « Elena devenait à son tour inquiète et s'approcha de Tyler pour qu'il l'a regarde

« Elle savait que vous alliez l'en empêcher, j'ai essayé ,mais elle est sûre d'elle «

« Tyler crache le morceau « Elena commençait à s'énerver voyant Tyler aussi perturbé

« Je l'ai emmené à l'aéroport pour aller rejoindre son père « Tyler annonça ce qui coupa le souffle de Damon et des autres, c'était bien ce qu'il appréhendait, elle avait essayé de lui dire ,mais il n'avait pas écouté, il se rappelait

« Tu as fait quoi ? » Caroline disait énervé contre lui, quant à Stefan il se retourna pour regarder Damon et le voyait silencieux, un peu trop silencieux à son gout, la dernière fois il s'était énervé contre elle quand elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester au manoir alors que là rien du tout.

« Je vais la chercher « Damon disait calmement

« Elle doit être déjà partie « Tyler criait ,mais Damon avait déjà quitté la salle pour aller la chercher

Il utilisa sa vitesse vampire pour arriver à l'aéroport , tout le monde le regardait ,car il courait en costard en la cherchant partout dans l'aéroport , il demanda à des gens et hôtesse s'il n'avait pas vu Bonnie , il ne sait pas quel vol elle prenait donc sa recherche était un peu en veine , il n'était pas énervé contre elle , il était simplement inquiet , inquiet qu'il lui arrive quelque chose , inquiet qu'elle l'abandonne , inquiet qu'elle ne revienne pas , car l'aéroport , et tous les avions donnaient toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas un au revoir ,mais un adieu , il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'aéroport et l'appelait espérant qu'elle l'entende , et qu'elle se montre , il criait et tout le monde le regardait en le prenant pour un fou. Damon desserra sa cravate de son coup ,car il avait l'impression de plus respirer, d'avoir perdu son souffle, ce n'était pas le fait que ça fait des minutes qu'il la cherche en courant c'était le fait qu'elle se soit éloigné, éloigné de lui, son souffle c'était elle et il était en train de le perdre, de la perdre. Stefan et Caroline le rejoignaient et le retrouvait devant les panneaux d'affichage, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait chercher ,mais il cherchait un signe d'elle.

« Damon tu l'as trouvé « Caroline demandait, elle aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment celui d'un adieu et non d'un au revoir ,mais Damon était tellement concentré à la chercher qu'il ne lui répondait pas

Stefan s'approcha de Damon et le prenait pas le bras

« Elle est parti » il disait pour lui dire de laissait tombé

Damon se retourna et regarda Stefan, Stefan était choqué devant ce que Damon faisait apparaître dans ces yeux, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il y avait de la peur, de la colère , de la compréhension , il y avait tellement d'émotion pour un seul homme.

Damon s'en alla sans rien dire pour aller la chercher ailleurs, Stefan ressentait de la peine et Caroline aussi, c'était bizarre son attitude ils trouvaient.

**Avant que Bonnie prend l'avion :**

« Votre correspondant est injoignable veuillez laisser un message «

« Je n'arrive pas à vous joindre mais bon j'espère que tu feras passer le message aux autres, tu dois surement être énervé parce que je t'ai laissé tombé pour la danse mais désolé et ne t'inquiète pas je serais prudente ,car je pense que tu dois être doublement énervé que je part toute seule sans protection après ce que Klaus a fait mais j'ai besoin de passait du temps avec ma famille pendant qu'il en ait encore temps et me ressourcer , bon je dois y aller mon vol est là et encore une fois je suis désolé « Bonnie raccrocha et se leva pour aller à l'embarcation , elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de ce ressourcer loin de lui car il l'a vidé de l'intérieur sans ,sans rendre compte , elle devait éloigner ces sentiments pour lui au loin pendant un moment et ainsi se protéger .


	16. Des nouvelles !

**Music: Kelly Clarkson , My Life Would suck without you **

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suppose que cela signifie que tu es désolé<em>**  
><strong><em> Tu es debout à ma porte<em>**  
><strong><em> Suppose que cela signifie que tu reprends<em>**  
><strong><em> Tout ce que tu as dit auparavant<em>**  
><strong><em> Comme combien tu as voulu <em>**  
><strong><em> Quelqu'un, mais moi<em>**  
><strong><em> Dis, tu n'es jamais revenu<em>**  
><strong><em> Mais ici tu es de nouveau<em>**

Caroline et Tyler étaient en train de s'embrasser devant le film Die Hard 4 , tous les deux avaient passé une étape importante dans leur relation , elle lui avait enfin dit , dit les mots qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire mais qu'il n'entendait jamais en retour. Ils étaient enfin un couple , enfin tous les deux après tout ce temps à être aussi proche . Elle l'avait emmené chez elle pour ce faire un après midi film, elle voulait à la base regardé des films comédie romance mais Tyler comme tous les garçons voulait regarder des films d'actions, mais elle s'ennuyait tellement, qu'elle le séduisait pour le distraire du film et ils ont fini tous les deux sur le canapé à s'embrasser oubliant le film. Lorsqu'ils allaient allé plus loin, le couple fût interrompu par le fixe de Caroline qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner, Caroline repoussa Tyler et se dirigea vers le téléphone en colère ce qui faisait marré Tyler.

« Qui ça peut bien être , je vais le tuer « Caroline disait en s'approchant du téléphone

« Allo « elle répondît énervé

Tyler rigolait en la voyant aussi en colère et attendait qu'elle revienne, il s'était concentrer sur le film en l'attendant quand soudain il l'entendît criait et sautait de joie

« BONNIE ! C'est toi « Elle criait de joie

Tyler souffla car il savait que sa copine ne reviendrait plus et qu'elle allait passer toute l'après midi au téléphone avec sa copine, il souriait et s'allongea pour regarder le film tranquillement, c'était une occasion pour regarder son film sans Caroline pour le distraire.

Caroline courra vers sa chambre et s'asseyait sur son lit oubliant son petit ami

« C'est maintenant que tu appelles, cela fait trois semaines qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle de toi « Après avoir libéré toute sa joie d'entendre Bonnie, elle relâchait maintenant les reproches

« Oui je sais, je suis désolé, j'étais tellement occupé « elle répondît en rigolant Caroline l'avait tellement manqué et l'entendre lui faisait du bien

« Je ne te pardonne pas comment tu peux nous laisser comme ça « Bonnie se sentait mal d'entendre Caroline lui en vouloir, elle ne voulait pas la blesser, elle ne savait pas quoi dire devant les reproches de Caroline

« Mais non , je rigole , je te pardonne , en tous cas tu as l'air heureuse , alors raconte moi tout ce que tu as fait , où tu es ? , qui tu as rencontré ? , tout , je veux tout savoir « Bonnie rigolait devant la joie de son ami , elle savait qu'elle lui avait manqué autant que Caroline et Elena lui avaient manqué

« Je suis en France « Bonnie disait avec l'accent français

**_Parce que nous appartenons ensemble maintenant, yeah_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour toujours, unis ici d'une façon ou d'une autre, yeah<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu as obtenu un morceau de moi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et honnêtement<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ma vie (ma vie) craint (craint) sans toi<span>_**

« Non, j'y crois pas ,mais attend il doit être tard là bas « Caroline regardait sa montre

« Oui il est 23h, mais vous me manquer tellement que je n'arrive pas à dormir «

« Alors la France ? »

« C'est magnifique , j'ai visité bordeaux , Nice , Toulouse et canne , et le meilleurs Paris? Caroline s'était trop bien , je comprend pourquoi les gens disent que c'est la plus belle capitale du monde , c'était simplement trop bien , j'aurai voulu que tu sois là « Caroline rigolait en voyant Bonnie aussi heureuse , elle l'écoutait parler de ces aventures et pour une fois ne parlait pas simplement écoutait la joie de son ami.

« En plus mon père est resté avec moi pendant les trois semaines, les trois semaines entière, je l'ai plus vue pendant ces trois semaine que je ne l'ai vu dans toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression de le retrouver, de découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui que je ne connaissait pas et il m'a appris trop truc, et ma mère aussi avec la webcam , elle m'a appris plein de chose sur la magie ,je sais me téléporter , figer le temps si je le veux enfin j'ai encore du travail sur ça, je me croirais dans Charmed , je te promet , et il y a encore plein de truc qu'ils m'ont appris , Caroline faut que je te montre pour une fois j'ai l'impression d'être utile et aussi , ma mère et son mari Dean ont laissé les enfants à mon père , c'est trop compliqué , ma famille est trop compliquée que ça prendrait plus d'une après midi pour te raconter enfin bref , comme ma mère ne peut pas s'approcher de moi , son mari m'a emmené les enfants Lily et Gabrielle car ils veulent passer des vacances en amoureux , c'était leurs anniversaires de mariage et Caroline, Dean le mari à ma mère , il ressemble à Keanue reeves mais en plus vieux j'étais choquée , donc je suis avec mon petit frère et ma petite sœur , ils sont trop mignon , et trop marrant , ça fait bizarre de se dire que j'ai une famille maintenant mais j'adore ça et là en ce moment je suis dans un hôtel 4 étoiles à Paris avec les jumeaux , j'adore il ne manque plus que vous dans ce conte de fée « elle disait en rigolant , elle n'avait jamais autant parlé de toute sa vie c'est pour cela que Caroline restait sur les fesse après qu'elle lui ai tout raconté

« hé ben dis donc tu te ne t'est pas ennuyée sans nous « Caroline disait en rigolant

« Oui je sais mais il y a tellement d'autre chose, j'espère que je t'embête pas trop avec toutes mes histoires «

« Tu rigoles ! M'embêter, je suis trop heureuse que tu ailles bien, et que tu m'appelles »

**_Peut-être que j'était stupide_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour te dire au revoir<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Peut-être que j'ai eu peur<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour avoir essayé de choisir un combat<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Je sais que j'ai des publications<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> De l'une ou l'autre voie, j'ai découvert que je ne suis rien sans toi<span>_**

« Et toi et les autres comment ça se passe, je ne t'ai pas dérangé car j'avais l'impression quand tu as répondu au téléphone

« Disons que quand tu m'as appelé j'étais occupé avec Tyler «

« OH MON DIEU Caroline Forbes , vous êtes enfin enfin après tout ce temps ensemble « elle disait pour la taquiner

« Moque toi , moque toi «

« Et ça se passe bien ? »

« Oui oui « Caroline disait avec une petit voix

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, il y a un truc qui va pas je peux l'entendre dans la manière dont tu parlais « elle demandait inquiète

« C'est simplement qu'on n'a toujours pas ….enfin tu vois quoi « Caroline n'abordait généralement pas ces sujets avec Bonnie de peur de toucher sa sensibilité, elle parlait plutôt de cela avec Elena

« Ho , je vois « elle disait une fois qu'elle comprenait de quoi Caroline lui parlait

« Et pourquoi ? » Bonnie demandait

« C'est un loup Garou , je suis un vampire et les deux ne font pas un bon mélangé si tu vois ce que je veux dire « elle avait peur de se donner à Tyler surtout qu'elle ne savait pas gérer sa force et lui aussi en plus elle avait peur depuis qu'elle entendait des histoires sur les hybrides , Klaus en était la preuve.

« Tu lui en as parlé de tes peurs ? »

« Non , je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête , et de lui prendre la tête avec ça donc je retarde le moment «

« Je suis sûre que si tu lui en parlé, il te comprendrais , j'ai confiance en lui et en son amour pour toi «

« Wow Paris te réussis vraiment « elle disait en rigolant

« Merci Bonnie «

**_Parce que nous appartenons ensemble maintenant, yeah_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour toujours, unis ici d'une façon ou d'une autre, yeah<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu as obtenu un morceau de moi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et honnêtement<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ma vie (ma vie) craint (craint) sans toi<span>_**

« Il n'y a pas de quoi et alors les autres comment ils vont ? » Bonnie demandait curieuse et impatiente

« Ben Stefan et Elena, c'est Stefan et Elena quoi ils n'ont pas changé « Bonnie éclatait de rire quand elle entendait la manière dont Caroline le disait

« Tu sais que j'adore Stefan, tu le sais mais parfois je préférais qu'il soit resté dans le coma « Caroline disait en soufflant d'énervement

« Quoi Stefan qu'est ce qui s'est passé «

« Figure toi que il n'y a pas que toi qui s'est entrainée ces dernières semaines, Stefan m'a entrainé à me battre on se croirait dans tous ces films nul ,il m'entraine tous les jours je n'ai aucun jours de repos , à chaque fois il m'engueule quand j'arrive en retard ou que je n'arrive pas une prise , je te jure que plusieurs fois il m'ait venu l'idée de le tuer mais vraiment Bonnie tu vois où j'en suis venu « Alors là Bonnie était pliée en deux en entendant Caroline parlait de Stefan

« Il faut que je vois ça Caro, il faut vraiment le voir « Bonnie disait en pouffant de rire

« Et en plus pendant que moi je m'entraîne, Tyler lui peut trainer avec ces potes tranquille sous prétexte que monsieur est un loup Garou et qu' il a des facilité dans tout ce qui est physique comme le sport ou le combat, en plus des idées de meurtres j'ai fait pire Bonnie vraiment « elle racontait

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Bonnie savait qu'a la minute où Caroline allait ouvrir la bouche, elle allait éclatait de rire

« J'ai même demandé à Damon, tu vois Damon Salvatore, ce Damon là de m'entrainer à la place de Stefan mais ce petit con m'a envoyé balader « Bonnie pensait rire mais entendre le nom de Damon l'avait refroidît, elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, cela faisait seulement trois semaines mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois voir des années.

**_Etant avec toi est si dysfonctionnel_**  
><strong><em><span> Je devrait pas vraiment te manquer<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh yeah<span>_**

« Il va bien, j'ai essayé de tous les joindre y compris lui mais ils ne répondaient pas ? » elle essayait de ne pas paraître trop concerné et inquiète pour ne pas que Caroline soit en alerte mais Caroline n'était pas crédule, elle savait que Bonnie s'inquiétait pour Damon.

« Ils doivent encore être à l'université de Duke « Caroline disait en roulant des yeux

« Hein «

« Ha oui je ne t'ai pas dit donc je reprend où j'en étais , il m'a envoyé baladé parce que monsieur avait des choses plus importante à faire , depuis que tu es parti , il n'arrête pas de faire des recherches sur la prophétie , sur les vampires originelles , je dois t'avouer qu'il est incroyable il faudra qu'on te raconte, il a découvert pas mal de truc , franchement heureusement qu'il est là , lui et Elena son reparti régulièrement à l'université où Isobel ,sa mère travaillait et on fait des découvertes incroyables , et Elena est contente car ça lui à permis de se rapprocher de Damon , enfin non pas dans le sens « Caroline s'était emmêlée les pinceaux et essayait de se rattraper quand elle se rendît compte qu'elle parlait à Bonnie

« Caroline, j'ai compris, t'inquiète pas «

« Ok , donc Elena et Damon sont redevenus comme avant , enfin « Caroline se rendait compte qu'elle ne faisait que des gaffes quand elle n'entendît plus Bonnie au téléphone

« Il a découvert quoi alors ? » Elle demandait

« Je te garde le meilleurs pour la fin , tu te rappelle quand tu m'as dit que tu aimerais que je sois là avec toi «

« hum , où tu veux en venir ? »

**_Parce que nous appartenons ensemble maintenant, yeah_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour toujours, unis ici d'une façon ou d'une autre, yeah<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu as obtenu un morceau de moi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et honnêtement<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ma vie (ma vie) craint (craint) sans toi<span>_**

« Hé ben , Damon croit sa voir exactement grâce à ta carte où est la première perle et devine où elle est ? «

« J'en sais rien allez dis moi Caro «

« a partir de après demain tu ne seras plus seul à Paris « Caroline disait enfin

« Oh mon Dieu , non vous venez en France « Bonnie disait enthousiaste elle avait sauté sur son lit en entendant la nouvelle sans faire attention à ces frères et sœurs qui dormaient

« J'ai attendu pour te le dire mais oui, moi, Tyler, Stefan, Elena et Damon venons te rejoindre «

« Oh mon dieu je suis pressé maintenant que tu me l'as dit, attend je vais prévenir mon père pour qu'on vous réserves des chambres dans l'hôtel où je suis tu vas adorer « Bonnie déclara

« ça serait cool Merci moi aussi je suis pressé «

« Bon Caroline je dois te laisser parce que mon petit frère n'arrête pas de se plaindre que je fais trop de bruit «

« ok «

« Attend Caro avant que tu raccroches, je sais que c'est bizarre comme question mais les autres ne m'en veulent pas trop hein' elle demandait inquiète

« Non t'inquiète pas et si tu veux dire Damon, j'en sais rien tu le connais c'est dure de le déchiffrer « elle disait

« Il va bien ? » Bonnie demanda inquiète

« Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas « Caroline posait une question rhétorique

« Oui c'est vrai, je suis bizarre « elle se trouvait bizarre de pensait que son départ affecterai Damon, elle se trouvait stupide de se donner de l'importance dans le cœur de celui-ci alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune.

« En tous cas je suis pressé de te voir , tu me manques «

« Toi aussi , je t'aime Caroline « Bonnie disait avant de raccrocher

Caroline courra en vitesse en bas

« C'était Bonnie « elle disait enthousiaste à Tyler mais celui-ci était en train de dormir.

Damon, Elena et Stefan étaient au manoir assis autour de la table en train de collecter des informations sur les originelles , ces dernières semaines , Damon s'était consacré à sa recherche et tout le monde le remarquait mais ne disait rien , il avait besoin d'occuper son esprit , cela lui permettait d'oublier son absence , le fait qu'elle s'éloigne l'apaisait et lui faisait mal à la fois car il ressentait définitivement quelque chose pour elle, même s'il ne sait toujours pas ce que s'était et il se sentait apaisait car son absence retardait l'heure où un jour il découvrira ce que sont ses sentiments .

« Hé les gars « Caroline arriva en furie au manoir

« Caroline pas maintenant si c'est pour parler de tes problèmes sentimentale va autre part « Damon disait concentré dans ces bouquins , Caroline roula des yeux à son commentaire.

« ha ha toujours aussi marrant non mais sérieux vous étiez là « elle disait surpris qu'ils ne soit pas à Duke , elle espérait trouvé personne au manoir en arrivant

« où veut tu qu'on soit ? » Damon disait toujours dans son bouquin

« Vous ne répondez à votre portable , vous savez que ces petits machin son fait pour que les gens répondent « elle disait en leurs montrant son portable

« Désolé , on n'a éteint nos portable « Elena répondît

« Quoi Pourquoi «

« Pour ne pas être dérangé par des gens comme toi « Damon murmurait mais elle entendait avec son oui de vampire

« Enfin bref « elle disait en ignorant le commentaire de Damon

« J'ai eu un appel de Bonnie « Caroline disait en sautillant de joie , Damon s'était figé et arrêtait de lire les pages de son livre

« Quoi , et alors « Elena s'était levé surprise

« Si vous aviez allumé vos portable vous auriez vu qu'elle avait essayé de vous joindre « Caroline disait en regardant Damon qui faisait semblant de lire et de s'en foutre

« Elle va bien « Elena demandait

« Plus que bien même , je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse , elle a passé du temps avec son père et ses frères et sœur «

« Frère et sœur « Elena demandait intrigué

« Oui , je te raconterais , en plus elle appris plein de truc sur la magie et tout , Elena t'aurait du l'entendre ,elle était trop heureuse « Caroline disait en regardant du coin d'œil Damon pour voir sa réaction , elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là mais avait décidé de garder le secret , cette information pour elle , Damon détestait entendre Caroline dire que Bonnie était heureuse , heureuse ça n'existe pas se disait 'il agacé par ces révélations.

« C'est bon maintenant tu peux repartir « Damon tournait sa tête pour enfin la regarder

« J'ai pas fini et vous savez pas la meilleurs « Caroline disait en regardant exprès Damon dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction

« Bonnie est en France, à Paris et je lui ais dit pour notre départ et elle va demander à son père de nous réserver les places d'hôtels.

« Tu rigoles là c'est trop bien « Elena sautillait de bonheur à son tour

« Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai du travail « Damon disait et s'en alla les laissant profiter de leur bonheur . Caroline rigolait devant sa réaction , quant à Stefan il se leva et s'approcha de Caroline

« Je suis contente que tu sois là , nous aussi on a du travail ' il disait avec son sourire sadique , Caroline le regarda et sans perdre une seconde repartît en courant avec sa vitesse vampire .

Stefan et Elena rigolèrent quand ils voyaient Caroline fuir

« La pauvre « Elena disait en rigolant

« c'est plus fort que moi c'est marrant 'il disait en rigolant à son tour

Damon s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit et sortît son téléphone, il alluma pour voir si elle avait appelé comme le disait Caroline,pour voir si elle avait pensé à lui , et il vît qu'elle avait essayé de le joindre au moins 6x , il se sentait bête d'avoir éteint son portable à ce moment là, il écoutait le message qu'elle lui avait laissé après l'avoir appelé 6x.

« Je ne sais pas trop il est quel heure chez vous mais je vais commencé à m'inquiéter , j'ai essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois déjà mais sans succès , , je voulais m'assurer que vous allez bien et que tu m'en veux pas trop enfin voila , je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps au téléphone et je ne sais pas quand je rappellerais mais j'espère que tu te portes bien , c'est marrant je parle comme ci ça fait des années que je suis parti c'est bizarre , j'ai cette impression que tout aura changé à mon retour je dois être la seul ,bon j'arrête de t'embêter au revoir « Il rigola timidement à son message , il ressentait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait le fait qu'il avait lui aussi l'impression que plus rien ne seras comme avant quand ils allaient se revoir.

**_Parce que nous appartenons ensemble maintenant (ensemble maintenant), yeah_**  
><strong><em><span> Pour toujours unis ici d'une façon ou d'une autre, yeah<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Tu as obtenu un morceau de moi<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Et honnêtement<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Ma vie (ma vie) craint (craint) sans toi<span>_**


	17. Retrouvaille éclatante !

**Désolé contrairement à d'habitude je ne poste qu'un chapitre mais c'est parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de modifications à faire avec les autres , en tous cas j'espère que vous allait aimer ce chapitre.**

**A vrai dire , je ne suis pas trop fier de ce chapitre mais bon tans pis.  
><strong>

**Musique: Thriving Ivory : Where we Belong **

** Fisher :I will love you (écouter à un passage précis) **

**Merci de vos commentaires , j'espère que vous allez apprécier l'évolution de cette histoire !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wе′re tοο far out wе′re іח tοο deep<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aחԁ wе′ve ɡοt miles tο ɡο before wе саח sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong> I ѕаіԁ, wе′ve bееח walking a thin line<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yου′ve ɡοt one hand οח tһе devil baby аחԁ one hand іח mine<strong>_  
><em><strong> Bυt don't Ɩеt ɡο חο іt's חοt tοο late уου know<strong>_

_** Hold οח wе′re gonna mаkе іt іf іt takes аƖƖ night**_  
><em><strong> Hearts racing Ɩіkе a rocket аt tһе speed οf light<strong>_  
><em><strong> Don't fight іt wе′ve bееח running fοr far tοο long<strong>_  
><em><strong> Wе′re going back wһеrе wе belong<strong>_  
><em><strong> Sο hold οח wе ɡοt ουr wings аחԁ wе′re chasing tһе wind<strong>_  
><em><strong> Farewell tο аƖƖ tһе places tһаt wе һаνе bееח<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aחԁ іf іt takes υѕ аƖƖ night long<strong>_  
><em><strong> Wе′re going back wһеrе wе belong<strong>_

Bonnie était arrivé à l'aéroport pour accueillir ses amis, l'aéroport était immense et n'était fait qu'en verre ,du plafond au mur, c'était un nouvel aéroport qui venait d'ouvrir à Paris. Elle entra par les portes automatiques et cherchait l'endroit où ses amis allaient arriver. Elle était venue avec les jumeaux et les tenait par la main . Ils étaient avec elle parce que leurs parents était en lune de miel donc c'était à elle de s'occuper d'eux. Les jumeaux avaient sept ans mais étaient de taille petite pour leurs âges. Lily avait des nattes et une robe toute blanche et des sandales beiges que Bonnie lui avait acheté, quant à Gabrielle ,celui-ci avait les cheveux courts tout bouclé et avait la particularité d'avoir les mêmes yeux que Bonnie au contraire de sa sœur qui avait les yeux noirs , les mêmes yeux que Dean, son père. Il portait un jean et avait aussi une veste en jean avec des nouvelles baskets blanches. Bonnie s'accroupissait vers les jumeaux, pour soigner leur tenu.

« Bonnie c'est bon, c'est la troisième fois que tu vérifies nos tenues, en plus on les a déjà vus tes amis »la petite fille déclara voyant sa sœur anxieuse

« Oui c'est vrai ,mais je suis anxieuse « Elle répondît en les regardant dans les yeux, les deux enfants se regardèrent et souriaient en voyant Bonnie aussi anxieuse, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et tous les deux l'enlacèrent. Leurs grandes sœurs souriaient et mît ses mains sur leurs dos pour les serrer fort contre elle. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de revoir tout le monde, cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle ne les avait pas vu,mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années.

« Comment vous me trouver ? » elle demanda une fois qu'ils aient finit de lui faire un câlin, elle avait les cheveux long tous lisse et portait un bermuda blanc qui faisait très vacances, elle portait des tennis noirs et était en débardeur noir à cause de la chaleur qu'il y avait à Paris, elle avait opté pour une tenu cool et décontracté pour les recevoir.

« Tu es très belle « Gabrielle criait dans l'aéroport, quelque personne de l'aéroport se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendissent le petit garçon ce qui faisait rire ses sœurs.

« Oups désolé « le petit disait en mettant sa main sur sa bouche honteux

« Andouille « Lily déclara et les trois commencèrent à rigoler

« Dît Bonnie « sa petite sœur interrompît leur moment de rigolade

« Oui Lily »

« Tu es ancieuse à cause... »

« On dit anxieuse abruti « son frère la coupa et se moquait d'elle

« Hé parle pas comme ça à ta soeur et laisse la parler « Bonnie disait en tapotant son doigt sur le petit torse du jeune homme, celui-ci roula des yeux sans faire de commentaire.

« Tu es ancieuse à cause de ton amoureux ? « Une fois que Lily avait fini de poser sa question, les traits du visage de Bonnie se sont arrondit d'étonnement. Gabrielle avait un sourire au coin en voyant Bonnie à la fois gêné et surprise, c'est ce qu'elle détestait chez son frère et sa soeur surtout Gabrielle, c'était qu'ils étaient très intelligents tous les deux malgré leurs âges.

**_Sο wе′ll build temples іח ουr heads_**  
><strong><em> Wһеח wе′ve grown frail аחԁ аƖƖ ουr bones аrе οf lead<em>**  
><strong><em> Wе′ve bееח walking a winding road<em>**  
><strong><em> Lеt's ɡο, חο footsteps tο follow baby аחԁ חο signs tο guide υѕ home<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't Ɩеt ɡο, חο іt's חοt tοο late уου know<em>**

**_Hold οח wе′re gonna mаkе іt іf іt takes аƖƖ night_**  
><strong><em> Hearts racing Ɩіkе a rocket аt tһе speed οf light<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't fight іt wе′ve bееח running fοr far tοο long<em>**  
><strong><em> Wе′re going back tο wһеrе wе belong<em>**  
><strong><em> Sο hold οח wе ɡοt ουr wings аחԁ wе′re chasing tһе wind<em>**  
><strong><em> Farewell tο аƖƖ tһе places tһаt wе һаνе bееח<em>**  
><strong><em> Aחԁ іf іt takes υѕ аƖƖ night long<em>**  
><strong><em> Wе′re going back wһеrе wе belong<em>**

« Oui c'est vrai ça, tu es anxieuse à cause de « son frère la taquinait et prît son air pensif, Bonnie le regarda agacé qu'il soit aussi perspicace

« Damon c'est ça « il disait en claquant ses doigts fiere de lui

« Oh toi « elle lui faisait des chatouilles,car elle savait qu'il détestait cela, elle chatouilla aussi Lily pour les embêter, ils explosaient de rire dans l'aéroport

« Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu parles dans ton sommeil « Gabrielle disait une fois qu'elle avait fini de leur faire des chatouilles

« Venez, c'est l'heure, ils vont arriver « Elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet maintenant même s'ils avaient raison, elle était en effet anxieuse à cause de Damon, mais essayait de passer outre son anxiété et de faire comme si de rien n'était .

« Gaby, reste près de moi et tiens moi bien la main ok « elle avait peur de les perdre avec tout le monde qui circulaient dans ces endroits.

« je m'appelle Gabrielle « le petit tenait fermement sa main pour lui dire qu'il avait compris le message

« Oui, je sais « elle commençait à marcher dans l'aéroport, ils marchèrent longtemps ne trouvant pas l'endroit où ces amis allaient arriver, elle était concentrée à regarder les panneaux d'affichages. Lorsqu'elle trouva l'endroit, elle marcha très vite en tenant les petits des deux mains.

« C'est par ici, venez « elle marchait,mais les deux petits l'arrêtèrent de la main et regardaient l'extérieur de l'aéroport derrière eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a « Bonnie disait en tournant sa tête pour voir ce que les jumeaux regardaient.

**_See I һаνе tο believe tһаt tһеrе′s more tһаח tһіѕ seems_**  
><strong><em> More tһаח a soul іח a boat іח a sea οf sinking dreams<em>**  
><strong><em> Aחԁ I һаνе tο bе sure tһаt tһеrе′s gonna bе a cure<em>**  
><strong><em> 'cause somewhere down tһе line, I lost tһаt раrt οf mе tһаt's pure.<em>**

**_Bυt don't уου Ɩеt ɡο уеt חο іt's חοt tοο late уου know_**  
><strong><em> Hold οח wе′re gonna mаkе іt іf takes аƖƖ night<em>**  
><strong><em> Hearts racing Ɩіkе a rocket аt tһе speed οf light<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't fight іt wе′ve bееח running fοr far tοο long<em>**  
><strong><em> Wе′re going back tο wһеrе wе belong<em>**  
><strong><em> Hold οח wе ɡοt ουr wings аחԁ wе′re chasing tһе wind<em>**  
><strong><em> Farewell tο аƖƖ tһе places tһаt wе һаνе bееח<em>**  
><strong><em> Aחԁ іf іt takes υѕ аƖƖ night long<em>**  
><strong><em> Wе′re going back wһеrе wе belong<em>**

« Hé vous allez bien ? « Elle demandait voyant qu'ils ne lui répondaient pas et sentant que leurs mains étaient moites. La petite tira le bras de Bonnie pour qu'elle se baisse et lui chuchota quelque chose.

« Bonnie, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment « Lily chuchotait dans son oreille

« Quoi comment ça ? » Bonnie s'était accroupie pour leur parler face à face, mais les petits restaient figé sans rien dire lorsque soudain les deux en même temps commençait à parler mais Bonnie ne comprenait rien.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Bonnie commençait à paniquer et avoir peur lorsqu'elle les entendait, parlaient automatiquement comme des robots.

« 100, 99,98,97,96 ,95 » les jumeaux disaient comme un compte à rebours automatique, on n'aurait dit des machines

« Lily, Gabrielle, qu'est ce qui se passe ? « Elle l'ait secoué pour les réveiller mais rien ne faisait

« Alerte,, Alerte « la sonnerie de danger de l'aéroport sonnait pour dire à la population de sortir ,car il y avait un risque, la personne leur disait de ne pas paniquer ,mais ils faisaient tout le contraire, Bonnie se retourna ,car elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait puis elle regarda les jumeaux qui ne bougeaient pas, toujours en mode robot, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et comprît que quelque chose clochait.

« On y va « elle allait les prendre par la main pour les faire partir ,mais ils ne la suivirent pas et restèrent figé. La population était tellement paniquée par l'alerte qui courrait dans tous les sens, ils se marchaient dessus, comme dans tous les cas de crise c'était chacun pour sa peau. Les gens étaient tellement paniqués que Bonnie se retrouva bousculé sur le côté par la foule et les enfants s'éloignaient d'elle à leurs tours bousculé par les gens qu'il ne se souciait pas des autres.

**_Hold οח wе′re gonna mаkе іt іf іt takes аƖƖ night_**  
><strong><em> Hearts racing Ɩіkе a rocket аt tһе speed οf light<em>**  
><strong><em> Aחԁ іf іt takes υѕ аƖƖ night long<em>**  
><strong><em> Wе′re going back wһеrе wе belong<em>**  
><strong><em> Wе′re going back wһеrе wе belong<em>**

« GABY ! LILY ! » Bonnie criaient, mais les enfants ne l'entendaient pas et étaient poussés de l'autre côté par la foule

« Attendez, il y a mon frère et ma soeur « elle essayait de crier aux gens pour leur dire de la laisser,mais personne ne l'écouter, donc elle courra dans le sens opposée de tous ces forces pour contrer la pression de la foule qui voulait la pousser vers l'extérieur. Elle courrait vers les jumeaux espérant pouvoir les atteindre ,mais tomba sur le dos à cause de la foule. Elle essayait de se lever,mais les gens lui marchaient dessus. Ils marchaient sur son ventre, sur sa jambe sans même se soucier d'elle. Elle criait de douleur mais n'avait pas le temps de se reposer sur sa douleur ,car elle avait ces frères et sœurs qui avaient besoin d'elle, elle se tourna sur le côté toujours allongé pour regarder si ces frères et sœur étaient toujours là ,mais elle ne les vît pas. Elle commença à paniquer en les voyant pas et se leva malgré la douleur et la foule qui courraient partout, toujours dans sa direction.

« Gaby, Lily « elle criait et les chercher partout dans l'aéroport, elle commençait à être paniqué et cherchait une formule pour que rien ne leur arrive, pour faire quelque chose mais rien n'y faisait , elle ne trouvait rien et commençait à s'affoler, elle était assez amochée , son ventre lui faisait mal et elle boitait de la jambe , les gens ne l'avaient pas loupé quand elle était tombée. Il y avait tellement de monde que personne n'arrivait à sortir ,car tout le monde boucher le passage c'était un foutoir pas possible.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe « Elena déclara avec ses bagages à la main lorsqu' elle voyait tout le monde courir. Il venait de récupérer leurs bagages et étaient choqués par la panique de tout le monde. La bande restait calme ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Hé « Damon criait à quelqu'un qui avait poussé Elena, heureusement qu'il l'avait tenu pour éviter qu'elle tombe.

« Merci « Elle répondît en se levant

Damon et les autres regardèrent l'aéroport se vidait petit à petit et devenir vide.

« On devrait sortir « Stefan disait, malgré qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, tout le monde avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elena et les autres se dépêchèrent avec leur bagage de sortir. Lorsque Damon allait sortir en dernier, il vît sur le côté au loin des personnes qu'ils connaissaient et qui étaient restés figé dans l'aéroport.

« Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais dépêche toi « Elena criait pour qu'il sorte

« Vas-y je reviens « il laissa Elena toute seule qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Damon courra vers les petits qu'il reconnaissait.

« Hé où est Bonnie ? « Il demanda au jumeau ,mais les deux ne lui répondirent pas

« 20,19,18 « Les jumeaux répondît seulement, il regarda autour de lui si Bonnie était là,mais ne la vît pas, il pinça ses lèvres agacée par le fait que même après trois semaines d'absence, il suffisait d'une seconde pour qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que baragouiner les deux petits, il décida donc les porter tous les deux et d'aller chercher Bonnie dans l'aéroport vide.

.Bonnie était en train de paniquer en ne trouvant pas les petits, elle courrait en boitant de la jambe à cause de la douleur, elle regardait partout et criait leur nom. Elle commença à désespérer de l'ai trouvé et espérer qu'ils soient sortît, elle prît sa tête entre ses mains comme si sa tête allait exploser tellement elle était perdu, perdu sans eux. Elle était en train de crier leurs noms ,lorsque soudain, elle vît deux têtes qu'elle connaissait s'approcher d'elle sans voir la personne qui les tenait.

« Lily, Gabrielle « elle courra dans leur direction

Dès que Damon entendît Bonnie criait, il posa les enfants à terre. Bonnie courra vers les enfants sans faire attention à lui qui était derrière eux . Il la regarda de haut en bas un peu inquiet de son état ,car elle était amochée de partout,mais il était rassuré en la voyant ,car elle était là, enfin là, devant lui, il pouvait la toucher, la regarder, elle ne disparaîtrait pas comme elle avait fait il y a trois semaines. Bonnie s'accroupît vers ces petits frères et soeur rassurée de les voir.

« Je vous ai cherché partout « elle leurs parlait ,mais ils continuaient toujours leurs comptes à rebours

« 15, 14 « elle les fixait sans rien dire sentant le regard de Damon sur elle , elle l'avait vu ,mais faisait semblant de ne pas le voir , elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se décida à lui parler . Après tout seul elle, savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui , il ne le savait pas . Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ,mais avait toujours l'impression d'avoir mal agi et de lui devoir quelque chose comme des explications. Elle avait peur de le regarder et de voir de la colère et des reproches dans ses yeux,le reproche, d'être parti et d'avoir mît tout le monde en danger, de s'être mît en danger , d'avoir pensé à elle avant les autres.

« Merci Damon « elle déclara en se levant décider à lui parler et à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle leva sa tête et vît qu'il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, elle aurait espéré qu'il s'était un peu enlaidît au cours des semaines pour ne plus qu'elle ressente cette attirance envers lui ,mais il fallait bien plus que modifier son apparence pour évanouir son attirance envers lui. Ils étaient en train de se fixer tous les deux sans rien se dire. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait, elle redoutait que leur relation ne soient plus comme avant, que tous les moments partagés ensemble ne signifiaient plus rien. Il voyait qu'elle était aussi pensive que lui et cherchait quelque chose à dire tous comme elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? « il demanda en voyant dans quel état elle était, Damon n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il aurait dû dire autre chose.

« Rien, heu ils étaient comme ça quand tu les as trouvés ? « elle regardait les jumeaux en parlant

« Oui, j'ai essayé de leur parlait ,mais il n'arrête pas de compter « il répondît en touchant la tête du petit.

« Merci « Elle disait en le voyant regardé les enfants, il leva son regard et la fixa.

« Tu l'as déjà dit «

« Oui je sais, mais comme d'habitude tu es là quand j'en ai le plus besoin « Elle déclara en le fixant, elle voulait lui rappeler en quelque sorte qu'elle n'avait pas oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié, bien qu'elle s'était éloignée pour l'oublier, elle n'a jamais réussi ,car elle était tombée, tombé amoureuse de lui et c'était dur de s'en relever.

Il n'avait aucune expression sur son visage et se contentait de fixait Bonnie sans rien dire. Pouvoir la regarder ,à cet instant était tout ce qu'il lui suffisait

Ils se fixèrent sans rien se dire simplement en se regardant, lorsque soudain les jumeaux finissait leur compte à rebours

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,0 » les jumeaux déclaraient, lorsque le compte à rebours arriva à 0 une voix féminine surgît des hauts parleurs de l'aéroport.

« N'oubliez pas que nous vous observons » Tout le monde levèrent la tête, intrigué par le message qui leur étaient adressés.

« Bonnie j'ai peur « Lily disait en prenant la main de Bonnie et celle de son frère

« Je suis là, je suis là « Bonnie répondît effrayé aussi en regardant Damon. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il distingua dans le regard de Bonnie et dans sa voix qu'elle était effrayée, elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant les petits ,mais elle lui demandait de l'aide du regard. Il allait dire quelque chose pour la rassurer ,mais il n'eût pas le temps ,car le plafond en verre de l'aéroport explosa et des morceaux d'éclats de verre tombèrent à une vitesse monstrueuse.

« Baissez vous « Damon hurlait à Bonnie et aux enfants.

Bonnie se mît sur les enfants pour les protéger des éclats et Damon se mît au-dessus de Bonnie pour la protéger des éclats de verre. Bonnie tenait les enfants fermement qui étaient effrayés. Elle s'inquiétait pour Damon lorsqu'elle l'entendît gémir eu dessus d'elle de douleur. Il se prenait les éclats de verres qui le coupaient et transpercer son corps.

« Damon ça va ? »Une fois que la tempête de verre se termina, elle se retourna et se leva pour aider Damon, celui-ci était à genoux et criait de douleur à cause d'un morceau de verre qui lui avait transpercé le dos. Un pic de verre avait transpercé son dos et ressortait de sa poitrine, il hurlait et tapait son poing contre le sol tellement la douleur était violente.

« Éloignez vous « Bonnie disait aux enfants pour les protéger, elle se mît derrière Damon pour lui enlever le pic de verre

« Ok, Damon ça va faire mal « elle criait en empoignant le morceau de verre

« Je m'en fous retire le « il hurlait ne supportant plus la douleur

Gabrielle mît ses mains sur les yeux de Lily et Lily faisait de même sur les yeux de Gabrielle pour ne pas regarder la scène devant eux qui était assez brutale .

« ok, j'y vais « Bonnie empoigna le pic de verre et le retira de tous ses forces du dos de Damon au point qu'elle saignait ,car elle avait empoigné le morceau de verre trop fort et qu'il avait coupé. Malgré que les enfants avaient les yeux fermaient, ceux-ci sursautèrent de peur lorsqu'ils entendirent Damon criait de douleur pendant que Bonnie lui enlevait le poignard de verre.

Elle jeta le morceau de verre au loin et aida Damon à se lever, une fois que Damon était debout , Bonnie souleva son pull et t-shirt pour voir s'il guérissait et était rassuré en le voyant guérir .

« Tu vas bien « elle disait soulagé et les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire

« Ce n'est pas fini « Gabrielle disait en regardant les fenêtres de verre

Bonnie ne chercha pas à savoir ,comment Gabrielle et Lily avait fait pour se douter que quelque chose allait se produire, leurs pouvoirs était sûrement en train de se développer elle se disait.

« Lily tiens toi à ma jambe et Gaby, tiens toi à celle de Damon « les enfants suivirent les instructions de Bonnie sans rouspéter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? « Damon demanda lorsqu' il voyait Bonnie s'approchait de lui et le petit s'accrochait à sa jambe

« Je nous sors d'ici, tu es prêt «

« Je le suis toujours «, Bonnie s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça très fort, Damon sursauta surpris par son action, il pensait que cela disparaîtra son picotement au coeur quand il la reverrait ,mais il était toujours là.

« Tiens-moi « elle lui chuchotait dans l'oreille, Damon prît du temps à réagir puis se ressaisît et mît ses mains autour d'elle pour la tenir fermement.

« On y va « Les petits fermèrent les yeux quand ils voyaient, les fenêtres en face d'eux exploser à leur tour. Des éclats de verre volaient dans leurs directions et, au moment où Damon voyait arrivé des éclats de verre touché Bonnie, celui-ci se retrouva en dehors de l'aéroport avec le reste de la foule qui étaient sorties.

Ils étaient sains et sauf en sortant, Lily se dégagea de la jambe de Bonnie et Gabrielle faisait de même avec Damon et les attentais, bien qu'ils avaient atterri sain et sauf, Bonnie restait dans les bras de Damon et le tenait très fort, elle n'avait pas envie de la lâcher, c'était comme ci elle essayait de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer. Damon avait lâché ses mains et arrêtait de la tenir ,mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. C'était où elle voulait être, elle voulait être dans ses bras, elle voulait qu'il la tienne fort et qu'il ne la lâche pas ,mais il faisait tout le contraire.

« Bonnie « il disait troublé par son attitude, elle essuyait une larme qui avait coulé lorsqu'elle pensait à ces sentiments pour lui et libéra Damon de son emprise, elle s'éloigna de lui et s'approcha des jumeaux qui se chuchotaient pleins de truc dans l'oreille.

« Bon, vous deux je vous emmène voir oncle Nicolas « elle disait en parlant de son père

« Pourquoi ? On veut rester avec toi « la petite gémissait

« ça devient trop dangereux pour vous, je ne veux pas qui vous arrive quelque chose donc je vous envoie chez oncle Nicolas et celui-ci vous emmènera voir vos parents «

« Non, on reste avec toi, je ne partirais pas « le petit criait

« On ne discute pas, je vous emmène un point c'est tout, tenait moi la main « elle commençait à devenir impatiente devant leur caprice.

« Je vous donnerais les coordonné de l'hôtel par téléphone » Bonnie s'était retourné vers Damon pour lui parler puis se téléporta discrètement pour emmener ces frères et soeurs.

« Ok « il répondît un peu surpris par la vitesse dont Bonnie était parti

* * *

><p>La soirée était arrivée et tout le monde étaient en train d'attendre Bonnie à la réception de l'hôtel. Damon et Tyler étaient posés dos contre le comptoir de la réception en l'attendant, ils en avaient marre d'attendre cela faisait presque 30 minutes qu'il attendait. Stefan, Elena et Caroline étaient restés debout et regardaient la porte d'entrée espérant qu'elle arrive bientôt.<p>

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait, elle n'a pas l'air de venir ? « Caroline déclara

« On attend Bonnie, elle doit encore régler des choses à la réception pour nous donc on ne peut rien faire à part attendre « Elena répondît

« Ils ne peuvent pas au moins nous prendre nos bagages dans cet hôtel « Caroline se plaignait. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés tout le monde les regarder bizarrement, les réceptionnistes et les clients qui passaient les dévisageaient,car le groupe d'amis prenait beaucoup de place à la réception de l'hôtel avec leur bagage et cela faisait mauvais genre dans un hôtel aussi luxueux.

« Quelle idée aussi de prendre autant de bagage Caroline « Elena déclara en regardant tous les bagages à côté de Caroline qui avaient au moins cinq valises alors qu'elle en avait trois et les garçons deux.

« Si maintenant on n'a plus droit de prendre soin de soi, je suis une fille et j'ai des besoins qui se trouvent dans toutes ces valises «

« Quelqu'un appel Bonnie « Tyler disait impatient en regardant sa montre

« Un peu de patience elle arrive, ben là voilà « Elena disait en voyant Bonnie rentrait. Bonnie était au téléphone et tout le monde remarquait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien, elle boitait et avait encore la marque de sa blessure à la main.

« Chéri tu es sûre que ça va, j'aurai pu te guérir « son père disait inquiet au téléphone

« Oui je sais ,mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien ,pas besoin de magie, les jumeaux vont bien ? » elle demanda d'une voix inquiétante

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je les aies ramenés chez Lucy «

« tu pourras dire à maman que je suis désolé «, tout le monde regardaient Bonnie marchait en direction des escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre, elle ne les avait pas remarqués, d'ailleurs Caroline se disait que Bonnie devait être vraiment mal, car la troupe prenaient toute la place à la réception mais seul Bonnie ne l'ai vît pas.

« Pourquoi, tu n'as pas à être désolé « son père disait

« Si j'étais responsable d'eux, dis lui que je suis désolé de les avoir mis en danger je n'aurais jamais dû les emmener avec moi c'était inconscient de ma part »

« N'importe quoi, personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer « son père essayait de l'a rassuré

« J'aurai dû être sous mes gardes et je savais parfaitement que Klaus en était après nous et je n'ai pas pris mes précautions, je sais que tu essayes de me rassurer ,mais je veux simplement que tu dises à maman et Dean que je suis désolé « elle se sentait tellement coupable à propos de ces frères et soeurs, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose.

« Ok je lui dirais, repose toi bien «

« Attend papa, tu diras aux jumeaux « elle allait parler ,mais son père l'interrompit

« Tu leurs diras ,toi-même, ils vont t'appeler tout à l'heure « son père disait

« Bon chéri j'y vais-je te laisse, repose toi surtout, tu as une petite voix «

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas bonne soirée enfin je suppose que tu es encore en train travailler donc plutôt bon travail « elle disait en rigolant

« Oui en effet, bonne soirée, à toi aussi, je t'aime «

Bonnie raccrocha et allait monter la première marche de l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendît Elena l'appelait derrière. Elle se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir ,car Elena courra vers elle pour lui faire un câlin.

« Tu m'as manqué « Elena disait tout enthousiaste en l'enlaçant

« Hou, hou doucement « Bonnie disait en souriant et en enlaçant Elena

« Quoi, je t'ai fait mal ? » elle demandait en s'éloignant, elle était inquiète en voyant son ami en mauvais états à cause de l'accident à l'aéroport

« Non ça va, tu m'as manqué, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité « Bonnie était contente de voir son ami, Elena lui avait tellement manqué ,mais elle n'arrivait pas à montrer totalement son bonheur à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait de partout.

« Oui moi aussi, ça va , tu n'as pas l'air bien ? » Elle demandait ,mais Bonnie n'eût pas le temps de répondre à Elena que Caroline arriva et l'enlaça à son tour

« Oh mon dieu Bonnie, tu m'as manqué «

« Laisse-moi respirer « Bonnie chuchotait à moitié en train de s'étouffer

« Désolé « Caroline s'éloignait avec un air désolé

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ça fait presque une heure qu'on t'attend « Caroline déclara en regardant sa montre

« Désolé, j'ai dû emmener Lily et Gabrielle à mon père, j'étais tellement occupé que je vous ai oublié je dois avouer » elle avouait en mettent une main derrière son coup gêné.

« Oui j'ai remarqué que tu nous as oublié » Caroline disait et regarda Bonnie de haute en bas

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demandait en se regardant

« Désolé de dire cela ,mais on dirait que tu viens de passer sous un bus « Elena tapa Caroline avec son poing ce qui faisait marré Bonnie

« Caroline « Elena criait

« C'est bon Elena, c'est difficile à croire ,mais tes commentaires m'ont tout autant manqué que toi « Bonnie répondît pour prendre la défense de l'incontournable Caroline

« Oh c'est vrai merci « Caroline avait mît une main sur son coeur pour montrer à quel point elle était touchée

« Il n'y a pas quoi « les filles se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler comme au bon vieux

« ça m'a manqué « Bonnie avouait

« Nous aussi, ça nous a manqué « Elena déclara

« En fait désolé de déranger nos moments de bonheur ,mais on t'attendait ,car il y a des choses à régler à la réception « Caroline coupa la discussion et pointait la réception du doigt

« Ha oui c'est vrai «

Bonnie marchait à côté de Elena et Caroline qui lui avait proposé leurs aide pour l'aider ,car elle boitait et avait du mal à les suivre mais Bonnie refusa, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire passer pour une assister. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Tyler et Stefan s'approcha d'elle en souriant et s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Tyler enlaça Bonnie de suite, il se souvenait que c'était lui qui l'avait emmené à l'aéroport et qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'elle n'allait jamais revenir

« Finalement c'est nous qui sommes venu à toi « il chuchotait dans son oreille

Bonnie souriait et l'enlaça très fort « je vous attendais avec impatience « elle murmurait en souriant

Tyler souriait et libéra Bonnie, elle souriait quand elle voyait Stefan avec les bras croisés hésitant à l'enlacer, avec plus de retenu que Tyler. Il était vrai que Bonnie et lui n'était pas aussi proche que Caroline et lui, généralement, Stefan et elle se parlait quand il s'agissait d'utiliser ces pouvoirs . Il s'approcha d'elle finalement et l'enlaça en voyant qu'elle n'attendait que cela.

« Tu m'as manqué « il disait à son tour

« Toi aussi, bien que je sois content d'avoir évité tes séances d'entraînement,car d'après Caroline « Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Caroline l'interrompu

« Tu es le plus cool des professeurs que je n'ai jamais eu « Caroline disait pour ne pas que Bonnie dise la suite.

Stefan se libéra des bras de Bonnie et souriait « j'imagine ce qu'elle a pu te dire «il disait en tournant son sourire sadique vers Caroline.

Elena rejoignait Damon pendant que Stefan et Bonnie étaient en train de parler.

« Tu devrais l'accueillir, je pensais que vous étiez proche « elle disait voyant que Damon était toujours posé sur le comptoir en train de regarder Bonnie parlait avec Stefan.

« Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà vu « il répondit en la scrutant du regard

Lorsque Bonnie parlait avec Stefan, elle regardait Damon en train de discuter

« Il m'en veut d'être parti ? « Bonnie demandait en regardant Damon

« Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ? » il se retourna à son tour pour regarder son frère

« Parce que je suis parti sans protection en mettent tout le monde en danger y compris moi, et tu te rappelles la dernière fois quand je suis parti du manoir et qu'il s'est énervé « elle lui rappelait

« Non, il ne t'en veut pas, je te rassure il était occupé en ce moment je pense que tu était le dernier de ces soucis « Stefan pensait l'a rassuré en disant cela ,mais il ne faisait que la peiné encore plus.

« Bon je vais voir le réceptionniste » Bonnie disait et se dirigea vers le comptoir et se posa à côté de Damon pour parler au réceptionniste.

« Alors, tu vas mieux ? » Bonnie disait à Damon, elle essayait de paraître cool avec lui comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était jamais partie, comme si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, elle savait par-dessus tout forger des apparences et c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire avec ses sentiments envers lui espérant naïvement que le temps dissiperait sa blessure.

« Quoi ? » Il tourna sa tête pour l'a regardé dos posé contre le comptoir

« Ton dos ? » Elle lui rappelait

« ha oué « il disait seulement créant un silence entre eux. Il ne voulait pas paraître froid, il ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti, il n'avait aucune rancœur contre elle mais c'était simplement dur de reprendre la relation qu'ils avaient, ils étaient devenus ami ,mais il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle ,même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était simplement le fait d'être perdu, d'être confus sur ses sentiments envers elle qui créait cette distance entre eux. Il regardait Bonnie qui attendait le réceptionniste et chercher un truc à dire pour ne pas paraître distant et froid.

Le réceptionniste arriva devant Bonnie forçant Bonnie a tourné sa tête.

« Vous parlez anglais ? » elle demanda à une nouvelle réceptionniste, d'habitude elle tombait toujours sur le même réceptionniste qui parlait plusieurs langues, l'hôtel obligeai, mais là c'était une nouvelle employée. Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir en France ces dernières semaines avec son dictionnaire et lorsque le réceptionniste lui disait non de la tête, Bonnie tapotait le doigt sur son comptoir et essayer de se souvenir de quelques mots français qu'elle avait appris. Damon l'a regardé en train de réfléchir et décida de l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? » Il s'approcha de plus près d'elle pour se mettre à côté et parler au réceptionniste.

« Seulement qu'on est là pour la réservation de Mr Bennett « Bonnie disait en réfléchissant à comment on disait.

« Mademoiselle est là pour la réservation de Mr Nicolas Bennett « Damon disait en français

« Oui , il m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée , je vais vous conduire dans vos chambres pendant que mes collègue vont emmener vos valises » Le réceptionniste regardait son ordinateur et continua

« Il a réservé, 2 chambres doubles et une chambre seul, veuillez me suivre « La réceptionniste déclara

Bonnie fixa Damon épaté par son excellent français, elle regarda la réceptionniste partir sans comprendre,

« Faut la suivre « il allait partir mais Bonnie le pris le bras pour le retenir

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » elle demanda curieuse

« Que ton père avait réservé deux chambres doubles et une chambre seul « Damon déclara

« je vois comme je lui ai précisé que Stefan et Elena et Caroline et Tyler étaient ensemble, il a préféré les mettre ensemble «

« Je pense aussi «

« Et tu parles français ? » elle demandait surprise

« L'éternité l'oblige « il répondît seulement ne voulant pas s'attarder à ce sujet. Il s'éloigna d'elle forçant Bonnie à le lâcher et rejoignait les autres pour suivre la réceptionniste.

Les autres prirent les escaliers mais Bonnie prît l'ascenseur ,car sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal , donc elle préférait prendre l'ascenseur , lorsqu'elle arriva à son étage et que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent , Bonnie sursauta en voyant Elena et Caroline l'attendre .

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? « Elle avait mît une main sur son coeur encore secoué par la peur qu'elle avait eue.

« On a une bonne nouvelle « les filles disaient et prirent Bonnie par la main pour la sortir de l'ascenseur et l'emmener

« Doucement « Bonnie criait

« Tata « Elena montrai sa chambre folle de joie , sa chambre ressemblait à toutes les chambres d'hôtel , elle faisait 3x son salon avec écran plat au mur , un grand lit moelleux largement assez pour elle et Stefan , des bougies partout qui donnait une ambiance romantique, un mini bar avec un comptoir pour pouvoir siroter bien comme il faut , c'était tout simplement magnifique.

« Tu sais que toutes les chambres sont pareilles « Bonnie déclara pas du tout impressionner

« Mais non, regarde, je suis la chambre juste à côté de toi et regarde Caroline et à côté de moi et Damon est la chambre devant toi « Elena montrait à Bonnie les numéros de chambre dans le couloir

«C'est cool, à vrai dire je pensais que vous seriez à un autre étage par rapport à moi, mon père l'a surement fait exprès » Bonnie disait dans le couloir

« Tu viens ce soir ? » Caroline demandait soudain

« Quoi ? »

« Stefan a proposé à tout le monde de se réunir au restaurant de l'hôtel pour qu'on discute de notre raison ici, tu veux venir ? « Elena continuait la phrase de Caroline, le fait que Caroline et Elena demandent avait un peu vexé Bonnie ,car cela donnait l'impression qu'elle était mise à l'écart, qu'elle devait demander la permission de venir alors qu'elle pensait que c'était naturel vu que tout le monde étaient impliqués. Caroline se rendît compte de la gène que Bonnie dégageait

« On a dit un truc qui ne fallait pas «

« Non, non pas du tout c'est simplement que pendant une seconde j'ai eu l'impression d'être une étrangère lorsque vous m'avez demandé si je voulais venir « elle avouait en regardant le sol. Caroline et Elena comprenaient la sensation de Bonnie ,car il était vrai que ces dernières semaines tout le monde étaient restés ensemble et avaient trouvé tellement de choses sans Bonnie, qu'elles avaient oublié que Bonnie n'était pas là, qu'elle n'était au courant de rien, qu'elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Non, je ne voulais pas, ce n'est » Elena n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, elle se sentait tellement mal de lui avoir fait sentir comme cela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien, je vous rejoins laisse-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive dans trentes minutes dans le restaurant de l'hôtel c'est ça « elle demandait essayant d'oublier cette sensation désagréable qui traversait tout son corps.

« heu, oui c'est ça mais « Caroline essayait à son tour de s'excuser mais n'eut pas le temps de finir aussi

« Ok, j'arrive, je suis sûre que ça va être bien « Bonnie disait en souriant ,mais elles savaient que Bonnie leur donnait un faux sourire.

Elena et Caroline regardaient Bonnie s'éloignaient et se sentaient mal.

Quant à Bonnie, elle décida d'oublier la sensation dans son corps et décida de prendre un bain. Après avoir pris son bain, elle alla dans la pharmacie pour mettre de la crème et du bandage autour de sa main, de son ventre et sa jambe qui lui faisait très mal. Elle cacha ces bandages avec un jean et un haut ébouriffant qui évitait de coller à son corps et de voir les bandages. Dès qu'elle finissait de se préparer elle se sentait mieux et avait moins mal.

Elle marcha très vite vers son lit quand elle entendît son portable sonnait.

« Allo « elle disait en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

« Bonnie « Lily et Gabrielle disaient en même temps

« oh je suis content de vous entendre « elle disait en soufflant de soulagement , elle avait l'habitude de partager sa chambre avec son frère et sa soeur . Elle avait adoré les moments qu'elle avait passés avec eux , ils avaient toujours plein de choses à se dire malgré leur différence d'âge , les petits lui racontaient leur vie et tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur sa mère , comme comment elle avait rencontré Dean . Ils lui parlaient aussi de leurs amis, de l'école et elle faisait de même, ils s'ennuyaient jamais ensemble.

« Bonnie on veut rester avec toi, prend nous avec toi s'il te plait « les enfants se plaignaient

« Je ne peux pas, j'aurai bien aimé ,mais je ne peux pas «

« Si tu peux c'est simplement que tu ne veux pas « Gabrielle criait après elle

« Gaby arrête « sa soeur disait eu téléphone mais celui-ci était en colère parce qu'il voulait rester avec Bonnie

« Tu as raison, je ne veux pas, parce que je vous mets en danger et je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il vous arrivez quelque chose, j'étais responsable de vous aujourd'hui « elle avouait

« Mais, ce n'était pas de ta faute « Lily disait

« J'aurais dû être plus prudente avec vous, donc je suis désolé ,mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque, il faut que je comprenne que je ne suis pas toute seule « elle leur avoua ces craintes, elle avait tendance à oublier et pourtant Damon n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas toute seule , il avait finalement raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle était inconsciente se disait 'elle

Les jumeaux ne disaient plus rien au téléphone, malgré leur jeune âge il était assez mature et intelligent pour comprendre les sentiments de leur soeur.

« Mais, tu vas dormir seul ce soir « Gabrielle s'était calmé et était inquiet pour elle ce qui la faisait sourire.

« Il suffit que je pense à vous et sa passera la solitude « elle répondît en souriant

« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul » il répondît

« Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai mes amis avec moi maintenant «

« Bonnie on a peur pour toi, « Gabrielle disait avec une voix inquiétante, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le rassurer, elle savait qu'après ce qu'ils avaient subi à l'aéroport il aurait peur.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, ok ce n'est pas votre rôle, votre rôle est de faire vos têtes de mule, vos caca nerveux , vos caprices ok . » elle essayait de les faire rires ,mais elle entendait à travers le téléphone qu'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur et que leurs inquiétudes étaient profondes et sincère.

« Bonnie « Les enfants disaient soudain après un long silence

« Oui « elle demandait inquiète

« on t'aime « Ils disaient en même temps, Bonnie resta sans voix, elle regardait son reflet dans la fenêtre qui donnait une vue magnifique vers la tour Eifel et vît dans son image qu'elle était en train de verser une larme. Gabrielle et Lily avaient vraiment peur pour elle et elle le sentait dans la manière dont ils disaient qu'ils aimaient. Elle essayait d'atteindre sa larme sur sa joue en se regardant dans le reflet , sa main tremblée quand elle caressa sa joue pour atteindre sa larme , elle n'essuya pas la larme et l'a toucha simplement et souriait subitement .

« Je vous aime aussi « elle disait en souriant et en se regardant dans la fenêtre

* * *

><p>Tout le monde étaient encore en train d'attendre Bonnie dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, ils n'avaient pas commandé ,car ils ne voulaient pas commencer sans elle.<p>

« Bon c'est quand, qu'elle arrive « Damon tapotait son doigt sur la table impatient, il en avait marre d'attendre, il n'avait même pas envie de venir ,c'était Stefan qui l'avait obligé à faire en quelque sorte cette réunion. Il regarda sa montre et souffla en croisant les bras impatient.

« C'est bon on a compris « Caroline était énervé par le comportement de Damon. Elle et Elena s'en voulaient toujours de ce qu'elles avaient dit à Bonnie involontairement.

« Stefan, tu peux aller la voir «

« Tyler tu peux aller la voir « Caroline et Elena disaient en même temps à leurs petits amis , elle avait parlé à leur petit ami de ce qu'elle avait involontairement fait paraître à Bonnie et se sentait coupable

Damon regarda les filles troublées par leur attitude. Stefan et Tyler se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait y aller

« J'y vais « Stefan disait et monta rapidement en haut pour lui parler

Damon regardait les trois autres avec un air suspect

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Il demanda en fronçant des sourcils

« Rien « Elena disait

« Va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, vous vous êtes disputé « il disait en souriant sarcastiquement ,car il aimait bien se moquer d'eux

« Non « Elena et Caroline criaient en même temps

« Donc ? » il demanda en s'approchant d'Elena pour qu'elle lui parle voyant qu'elle était pensive .

« Je me sens mal «

« Et pourquoi ? « il disait curieux

« Parce que sans faire exprès moi et Caroline ont lui a fait sentir qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

« Comment ça ? »

« Stefan qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie disait en ouvrant la porte

«Je voulais m'assuré que tu ailles bien, on commençait à s'inquiéter en bas « Bonnie fronçait les sourcils comme ci elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose

« Oh mince j'ai oublié le restaurant « elle lui ouvra la porte pour qu'il rentre et s'asseyait au bord de son lit pour mettre ces chaussures

« Tu oublies beaucoup de choses en ce moment 'il disait en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit

« Oui « elle disait en mettant ces chaussures

« tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux parler à quelqu'un «

Bonnie arrêta de mettre ces chaussure et tourna sa tête pour regarder Stefan, elle soupira

« C'est Elena qui t'envoie « Stefan souriait et laisser entendre que bien sûr c'était elle.

« Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de quelque chose «

Bonnie souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux .

« Tu peux revenir dans le temps et revenir à l'époque où je n'étais qu'une simple humaine qui s'intéressait qu'au garçon et à ces amis « elle disait

« Non désolé , je ne peux pas « il avouait , elle souriait et pencha sa tête

« Je me disais »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » il demanda inquiet

« Ton frère avait raison « Stefan l'a regardé perdu ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu sais, parfois il me le dit pas clairement ,mais il me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas oublier que je ne suis pas toute seule « Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec la prétendu Laetitia à l'époque, Damon lui avait énumérer comme argument le nom des gens qu'elle aimait.

« Oui et ben quoi ? » Stefan demandait

« Hé ben en ce moment j'ai eu tendance à l'oublier, j'ai eu tendance à oublier que Klaus était après nous, j'ai eu tendance à essayer d'oublier tout ça, et aujourd'hui j'ai eu peur, j'avais oublié ce qu'était la peur en m'éloignant de Mystic Fall, mais t'aurais dû me voir Stefan j'étais pétrifié lorsque je ne trouvais pas Lily et Gabrielle, j'ai cru m'effondrer « Elle commençait à pleurer ,car elle se souvenait de la matinée

« J'étais vraiment impatient de vous voir, vraiment ,mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est que vous repartiez parce que lorsque vous êtes là, vous me rappelez ce sentiment, dès que je vous vois tous j'ai peur de vous perdre, j'ai peur qu'on échoue, et que nos efforts soient en vain. C'est horrible je sais , je suis une sorcière , je suis censé être forte ,mais tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de partir et oublier ,mais je ne suis pas toute seule dans cette affaire , tout le monde est impliqué , ma mère , mon père , Lily , Gabrielle , qu'est ce qui m'arrive Stefan ? » Elle demandait en pleurant, Stefan avait de la peine, il l'a regardé se confier à lui et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Viens « Bonnie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stefan

« On est tous pétrifié , je suis pétrifié tous les jours et j'ai envie de partir et oublier, tu dis que tu as tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas tout seul ,mais le fait que tu sois là en ce moment montre que ce n'est pas vrai , tu restes et tu te bats pour Lily , Gabrielle , Elena , Caroline , car toi comme moi on a des raisons pour vivre et nous battre , il n'y a rien d'anormal à être effrayé c'est ce qui te rends humaine , c'est ce qui nous rends en vie Bonnie « Stefan avait mit son bras derrière le dos de Bonnie pendant qu'elle avait sa tête posée « .

Stefan et Bonnie restaient sans rien dire, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et avaient décidé d'y rester encore un moment ce qui ne le dérangeait pas.

« Tu dis exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre «

« Elena ne te l'avait pas dit « il essayait de la faire sourire ce qui marchait plutôt bien

« On devrait descendre « elle déclara

« Je pense aussi «

« Vas-y en premier, je te rejoins après « elle disait toujours la tête poser sur son épaule

Au moment où elle allait se lever, quelqu'un toqua à la porte

« Toc, Toc « Stefan se leva pour aller répondre et laissa Bonnie toute seule un moment, , elle était assise sur son lit et essayait d'essuyer ces larmes et cacher ses yeux rouges.

« Oui « Stefan voyait qu'une pile de livre, face de lui, il y avait tellement de livres des gros, des petits , qu'il ne voyait pas la personne qui les tenaient quand il remarqua des chaussures qu'il connaissait , il n'eut pas de doute sur l'identité de cette personne .

« Damon je ne pense pas que ça soit » Damon ne laissa pas finir Stefan et rentra dans la chambre de Bonnie comme s'il était chez lui. Quand Bonnie le voyait arrivé, elle se leva de son lit et se mît de dos pour essuyer ces larmes et les cacher ,mais elle n'arrivait pas ,car ces larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

« Voilà « il déclara en posant les livres sur son lit. Il regarda Stefan en souriant

« Damon, tu pourrais respecter l'intimité des gens « Stefan déclara en regardant Bonnie qui était de dos et qui essayait de cacher le fait qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Quelle intimité « Damon souriait à Stefan ne remarquant pas Bonnie, il souriait fier de lui lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Stefan se dirigeait derrière lui vers le côté.

Il perdît son sourire en voyant le regard inquiet de Stefan et se tourna brusquement, il vît enfin Bonnie qui était toujours dos à lui en train d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici , pourquoi il y a tous ces livres « Stefan demanda à Damon qui était en train de regarder Bonnie intrigué

« Rien qui te concerne, Stefan « il disait en l'ignorant. Il s'approcha de Bonnie et l'a prît violemment par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner et à le regarder.

« Tu étais en train de pleurer ? » il demanda sourcils froncé et avec une sévérité dans sa voix. Bonnie faisait comme si de rien n'était et lui souriait

« Qu'est-ce que sont tous ces bouquins « elle l'enleva son bras et s'éloigna de lui. Elle regardait tous les livres poser sur son lit espérant qu'il n'insiste pas. Il ne se débâta pas avec elle et regarda Stefan, il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'il faut qu'ils se parlent tous les deux dehors.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard ,mais ne les touchent pas, je reviens, profite en pour « il regardait son visage et faisait une mine bizarre.

« Quoi « elle disait en touchant son visage

« Tu es affreuse « il ne le pensait pas du tout mais seule cette phrase lui venait en tête. Il sortît de la chambre en faisant un signe à Stefan de le suivre, quant à Bonnie quand elle vît Stefan et Damon sortirent, elle se leva en boitant pour aller dans la salle de bain et refaire une beauté après ce que Damon lui avait dit.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Damon demanda dans le couloir en croisant ses bras

« Rien, elle va bien «

« Ok, alors qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? « Il demanda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure qui montrait clairement qu'il était en train de devenir impatient.

« Damon, laisse tombé, je ne te le dirais pas si tu veux savoir demande lui « Stefan partait et ouvrît la porte de sa chambre qui était juste à côté laissant Damon tout seul dans le couloir.

Il toqua à la porte de Bonnie ,car il n'avait pas la clé pour ouvrir mais Bonnie ne répondait pas trop préoccupé à se refaire une beauté. Dès qu'elle entendît qu'il s'impatientait, elle marchait toujours en boitant et lui ouvra. Damon passa à côté d'elle et rentra dans sa chambre sans son accord comme avec Stefan.

« Fais comme chez toi « elle disait ironiquement en fermant la porte. Damon s'asseyait par terre et croisa ses jambes. Il l'a regarda qui était en train de boiter se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en l'ignorant.

Damon déplia une carte du monde sur une table basse en verre qui était au milieu de la chambre

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » elle demandait en le voyant s'asseoir et regardait la carte

Il regardait Bonnie boitait

« Je t'expliquerais ,mais assis toi »il disait en lui demandant de s'asseoir par terre

« Non c'est bon je t'écoute « en réalité elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir ,car cela consisterait à ce qu'elle croise les jambes et elle avait horriblement mal à la jambe, le seul truc qu'elle pouvait s'était s'asseoir et allonger sa jambe qui lui faisait mal, mais croiser les jambes en position de yoga c'était impossible.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'on a découvert ces dernières semaines oui ou non « il déclara agacé

Elle le regarda troublé, car elle avait envie de se sentir concerné et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire

« Je ne peux pas, ma jambe, je peux m'asseoir, m'allonger ,mais pas croisé les jambes comme tu le fais, ça me fait trop mal « elle disait en lui montrant.

« Est-ce que tu as mal autre part « il demandait en voyant qu'elle avait aussi des bandages à la main

« Mon ventre pourquoi ? « Elle lui avouait

« Pour ne pas que je te fasse mal « elle ne comprenait ce que sa phrase voulait dire, jusqu'à qu'il se lève rapidement et qu'il la porte pour la poser sur le lit dos contre la tête de lit.

« Wow qu'est-ce que tu fais ? « Damon prit la carte avec lui et s'allongea à côté de Bonnie dos contre la tête de lit lui aussi.

« C'est la carte que je t'aies laissé « elle demanda

« Oui »

« Et où est la dague ? » elle demandait inquiète

« En sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas « il disait en se mettant en avant pour chercher des livres

« Tiens « il donna à Bonnie une fois qu'il se remît à sa place

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » elle demanda en tournant le livre , sur la pochette du livre , il y avait un dessin de deux personnes à coté , il y avait un homme avec un visage de forme triangulaire , il avait les cheveux court et blond , et les yeux étincelant vert avec un regard perçant. Bonnie était surprise de voir qu'il portait une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. A coté de lui , il y avait une femme de couleur mate avec des long cheveux raides , elle avait les yeux noir , très noir , et avait un air mélancolique et sympathique sur son visage , la femme lui faisait pensé à Pocahantas.

« C'est des informations sur la famille Ileriane, depuis que tu es parti, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, j'ai découvert que chaque point qui correspondent au corps de la famille Ileriane sur la carte, ont un lien avec leur histoire « Damon disait en lui montrant les points sur la carte. Bonnie savait que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de ne pas discuter et suivre ce qu'il dit à la lettre, donc elle l'écoutait en train de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Par exemple, je sais qu'en France, on trouvera l'originelle, Lester malheureusement je ne sais pas où sont corps est en France mais j'ai une petite idée de comment on peut le savoir « il déclara

« Pourquoi Klaus les a enterré en fonction de leurs histoires ? « Elle demanda

« Je ne sais pas, tout simplement parce que c'est un sadique et que pour les faire souffrir, il les à enterrer dans des endroits qui représente leurs plus grande souffrance, par exemple Lester, celui qui est à l'origine du poison que Stefan a ingéré tu te souviens «

« Oui, je m'en rappelle «

**_Fisher I will love you_** :

**_Jusqu'à temps que mon corps soit poussière_**  
><strong><em>Jusqu'à temps que mon âme n'existe plus<em>**  
><strong><em>Je t'aimerai<em>**  
><strong><em>T'aimerai<em>**

**_Jusqu'à temps que le soleil commence à pleurer_**  
><strong><em>Et la lune se mette à rouiller<em>**  
><strong><em>Je t'aimerai<em>**  
><strong><em>T'aimerai<em>**

« Et ben , dans le livre que tu tiens il y a écrit son histoire , c'est un mélange entre une narration et un journal intime , je l'ai trouvé sur internet dans une vente aux enchères en ligne , qui concernait la famille Ileriane. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait trouver autant de choses sur internet , il y a énormément de site sur les vampires , des fanatiques qui partagent tout ce qui savent ,c'est limite flippant enfin bref commence à lire pages 1368 » Damon disait en s'approchant d'elle pour allumer la lumière sur son chevet à côté ce qui l'a troubla.

_**« Je vais la tuer cette esclave, elle ose se révolter, ne pas obéir à mes ordres, je vais lui rappeler d'où elle vient, lui rappeler que je suis un vampire originelle, son maître Lester Ileriane et qu'elle n'est seulement qu'une sorcière à mon service, demain Luciana va connaître mon châtiment « Lester disait dans son livre.**_

« Tu vois la famille Ileriane était tous très proche et à l'époque, ils étaient en France et les sorcières étaient les esclaves de leur famille »

« Pourquoi la France est si importante pour Lester au point que Klaus l'enterre là-bas » Bonnie demandait

« Continue de lire, p2000 «

_**Mais j'ai besoin de savoir**_  
><em><strong>Resteras-tu pour tout le temps<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour toujours plus un jour ?<strong>_

_**Alors je te donnerai mon coeur**_  
><em><strong>Jusqu'à la fin de notre temps<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour toujours plus un jour<strong>_

_**« Luciana était en colère contre ma sœur Dante, lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'elle a tué son ami Kalin, elle allait en direction de la chambre de Dante lorsque je l'ai percuté dans le couloir, elle m'ignora par colère contre son affront je l'ai plaqué contre le mur et sortît mes dents ,mais ce n'était pas elle, elle était tellement en colère ,ses yeux étaient noir , les ténèbres l'entourait , il y avait tellement de pouvoir en elle , tellement de noirceur que j'ai eu peur moi un originelle si mes frères et mes soeurs l'apprenaient ils se moqueraient de moi .elle m'envoya contre le mur et allait courir en direction de la chambre à Dante ,mais je la prît par la taille et l'emmena dans la forêt au loin de la maison avec mes pouvoirs , elle ne se contrôlait plus , elle n'était plus elle et était en train de détruire toute la forêt , je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était capable d'autant de dommage , elle engendrait la pluie , je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, je m'en souciais guère de ces réactions , je voulais la tuer dans cette forêt ,mais quelque chose attisé ma curiosité dans cette noirceur. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de dos je l'ai pris par la taille pour essayer de la calmer ,mais elle se débattait , elle se débattait tellement ,que je l'ai mordu et bu un peu de son sang ,mais cela ne lui faisait rien de mal , elle retrouva son état normal , ses yeux disparaissaient , elle s'éloigna de mes bras et s'agenouilla et commença à pleurer , à pleurer , ces pleurs c'était la pluie , c'était toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait .**_

_**« Esclave arrête de pleurer c'est un ordre « je lui disais pour qu'elle arrête de pérforer mes tympans, ces humains et sorcier ne sont que des êtres faibles et la faiblesse est inutile dans un monde comme le nôtre, elle se leva et se retourna vers moi en colère **_

_**« Tue moi « elle disait en me tutoyant, j'ai commencé à rigoler devant son audace mais j'ai arrêté de rire quand je me suis rendu compte quel voulait mourir, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la mort et qu'elle n'attendait que ça.**_

_**« Bien sur « je disais et m'en alla **_

_**« Monstre tue moi » j'entendais dans son ton et sa manière de dire monstre qu'elle n'avait aucun respect , qu'elle avait perdu toute volonté de rester en vie , elle voulait que je la tue et elle me provoquait , je me retournais pour l'a regardait **_

_**« Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites, vous les vampires décidez du sort des autres, décidez de qui doit vivre ou mourir, donc tue moi « elle criait**_

_**« Arrête et retourne servir tes maîtres « **_

**_Elle s'approcha de moi et commença à taper son poing contre mon torse je l'ai laissé faire ,car elle était plutôt marrante on aurait dit un chien perdu. Elle frappait là où mon coeur était comme pour le faire battre, pour me faire revivre à nouveau c'était étrange ,car pendant une seconde j'aurai parié qu'il s'était remis à battre._**

**_« Comment pouvez-vous faire autant de mal autour de vous toi et ta famille et ne rien ressentir , vous n'êtes que des monstres avec une vie pitoyable toi et tes frères , vous prenez des vies s'en vous soucier de personne mais qu'en est-il de nous , des vivants , des gens qui souffrent , qu'en est-il de moi , vous vous flatter parce que vous ne ressentez rien et que vous pouvez appuyer sur un bouton et ne plus rien ressentir ,mais vous remplacez tout cela par la haine , vous êtes plus pathétique que nous tous , tu es pathétique Lester Ileriane « elle criait à la fin , elle s'agenouilla et pleurait encore une fois , je m'accroupissais près d'elle_**

**_« Tu es pathétique Luciana « je lui disais à mon tour_**

**_« si tu veux mourir, tel est ton souhait « je sortis mes crocs pour la tuer et au moment où j'allais entrer mes crocs dans la chair de son coup, je fus attiré par les battements de son coeur qui battaient à une vitesse qui montraient qu'elle tenait à la vie, je souriais et leva ma tête pour l'a regardé._**

**_Je la regardais ,et était fasciné par sa beauté , elle désirait t'en vivre mais était fatigué de se battre , fatigué et je le voyais dans ses yeux vide , elle voulait vivre et était en vie ,mais elle ne ressentais plus rien , elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir , elle était dans un état second , donc pour la réveiller , je mis mes lèvres sur les siennes aspirant tous ses désirs de mort , en espérant aspirer toute sa peine et toutes ses larmes , qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ..._**

« Oh mon Dieu, ils se sont embrassés « elle se retourna brusquement vers Damon et fahit atteindre ses lèvres ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était juste à côté d'elle , Damon regardait les lèvres de Bonnie et elle faisait de même , elle avait arrêté de respirer ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres.

« Où est la suite ? « elle disait toujours avec ses lèvres toujours aussi proche de ses lèvres

« Je crois que j'ai oublié la suite à Mystic Fall « il souriait

« Tu rigoles là ? » elle disait en zieutant à la fois ses lèvres et ses yeux

« Tu es intéressé par son histoire, toi aussi tu désires être embrassé par un beau vampire comme, Elena, Bella et Luciana, si tu veux je peux « il approchait ses lèvres jusqu'à que Bonnie s'éloignent de lui.

« Non sans merci, un humain ça me va « elle lui mentait pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait, quant à lui il souriait à sa réflexion qui l'avait un peu blessé

« Alors que raconte la suite, il a été capable de l'aimer, a-t-il changé pour elle ? « Bonnie demandait intéressé

« Je vais te raconter la suite, un passage de son journal je m'en souviens «

_**« J'ai appuyé sur le bouton aujourd'hui et ça fait du bien , tout ce que je ressens c'est l'envie de tuer , de faire couler du sang ,j'ai bu, bu et bu jusqu'à m'en rendre malade , cette couleur rouge vif surtout celui des sorcières me rendent fou ,mon frère Elijah à du m'arrêter de massacrer ces familles mais c'était si bon , je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher , il me criait après ,mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre , simplement du sang à faire couler encore et encore le long de ma gorge , rien que d'y penser je m'en régale ,mais pourquoi ,Pourquoi , POURQUOI , je la ressens encore la douleur à la fin de la journée ,pourquoi je me sens si pathétique. Je n'arrive plus à dire son nom , je ne veux pas fermer les yeux de peur de me souvenir d'elle, elle avait réussi à le faire battre là fois où elle le frappait sous la pluie dans la forêt des années avant mais aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'un mort. Je ne suis plus rien sans elle , comment elle peut espérer que je sois quelqu'un que je ne suis pas sans elle , je n'ai plus aucune raison de changer sans toi et je t'en veux parce que tu m'as rendu comme ça , tu m'as rendu faible et tout ça pour que tu me laisses seul , pour que tu me laisses , j'aurais dû te tuer ce jour-là, mais à la place je suis revenu à la vie quelle ironie. J'aurais préféré que tu meurs ce jour-là « Damon racontait**_

« Elle est parti « Bonnie demandait attristé par l'histoire

« Non , je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé «

**_Et j'ai besoin de savoir_**  
><strong><em>Resteras-tu pour tout le temps<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour toujours plus un jour ?<em>**

**_Alors je te donnerai mon coeur_**  
><strong><em>Jusqu'à la fin de notre temps<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour toujours plus un jour<em>**

**_Jusqu'à temps que les étoiles emplissent mes yeux_**  
><strong><em>Et que nous goûtions aux derniers instants<em>**  
><strong><em>Je t'aimerai<em>**  
><strong><em>T'aimerai<em>**  
><strong><em>Je t'aimerai<em>**  
><strong><em>T'aimerai<em>**  
><strong><em>Je t'aimerai<em>**  
><strong><em>T'aimerai<em>**

**_« Elijah m'a prévenu que père avait ordonné à Dante de tuer Luciana, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, j'ai couru, couru et emmener Luciana loin dans la forêt où je l'ai embrassé la première fois des années plutôt, l'ironie du sort c'est qu'il pleuvait ce jour-là, comme un mauvais présage._**

**_« Lester qu'est ce qu'il y a ?« Elle me demandait en mettant ses mains sur mon visage pour que je la regarde_**

**_« Luciana, on doit partir, ma soeur Dante en a après toi « je disais en prenant à son tour son visage dans la pluie_**

**_« On ne pourra pas sans cesse fuir « elle disait en me souriant pour essayer de le calmer_**

**_« Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas te perdre tu entends «_**

**_« Lest, chérie tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir de ta famille, on ne peut pas continuer à se cacher «_**

**_« Regarde « je lui sortais mon collier avec notre bague de fiançailles de ma chemise et lui montrait_**

**_« On s'est promis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire « je disais en parlant de notre mariage cachait elle sortît le collier à son tour de sa chemise_**

**_« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais je n'ai jamais regretté aucun de nos moments tu le sais « Luciana disait_**

**_« Je n'ai regretté aucun de nos moments moi aussi, je n'ai plus jamais rien regretter, mon passé, mon présent à partir du moment où tu es entrée dans ma vie «_**

**_« Lester regarde-moi « elle me prit le visage fermement_**

**_« Tue moi chérie « Luciana disait_**

**_« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait à l'époque et je ne le ferais pas maintenant « je criais_**

**_« Je me sens prête, j'ai déjà tout vécu , j'ai vécu le plus important le grand amour « elle disait en me souriant_**

**_« Je veux qu'on vit plus ce n'est pas assez, il y a tellement plus s'il te plaît me le demande pas »_**

**_« tu m'as tout donné ,mais je préfère mourir entre tes mains qu'entre les siennes, tu sais qu'on s'en sortira jamais «_**

**_« Laisse-moi te transformer alors ? »_**

**_« Cela ne changerait rien elle me tuera quand même s'il te plaît Lester fait le « Elle posa son front sur le mien et me chuchotait qu'elle m'aimait ,mais que je devais le faire, pour elle et pour moi. Je l'embrassa pour la dernière fois et sortît délicatement mes crocs pour les enfoncer tendrement dans son coup, je pleurais tellement que ce jour-ci mes larmes s'étaient la pluie et l'orage, je criais de douleur son nom à travers la forêt._**

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé ? » Damon disait en regardant en face de lui la télé sans regarder Bonnie qui était adossé et qui regardait en face d'elle.

« Bonnie « il disait lorsqu'il n'entendît aucun son ,sortir de sa bouche, il se tourna et tourna le visage de Bonnie pour qu'elle le regarde, il souriait lorsqu'il vît une larme qui coulait des yeux

« Elle est morte « Bonnie déclara n'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle en avait marre de pleurer aujourd'hui ,mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher

« Oui, elle est morte et il ne s'en ait jamais remis « il disait en essuyant les larmes de Bonnie qui se laissaient faire.

« Il est redevenu ce qu'il était avant ? « elle demanda à Damon qui rigolait en la voyant aussi bouleversé par l'histoire

« Oui normal tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Bonnie essayait de se lever du lit ,car elle en avait marre de rester allongé, il utilisa sa vitesse vampire et la porta pour la mettre debout

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »il demanda en la voyant pensive

« Tu aurais réagi comme lui ? « Elle demandait en le regardant sévèrement

« Oui j'aurai appuyé sur le bouton » il disait honnêtement ce qui énerva Bonnie, c'était plus facile d'appuyer sur le bouton et de décider de ne plus rien ressentir, de sombrer dans les ténèbres que de se battre.

« Vous êtes tous pareil les vampires « Elle allait partir et s'éloignait mais celui-ci la stoppa

« Tu veux dire quoi ? » Bonnie regardait son torse puis leva sa tête pour le regarder, ses yeux pétillaient encore à cause de ces pleurs ,mais il avait l'impression que ses larmes lui était destinée.

« Pourquoi se battre à croire en vous, à croire en votre bonté au changement alors qu'il suffit que quelque chose vous arrive, vous attriste pour que vous appuyez sur le bouton, donc à quoi bon se battre pour vous, a quoi bon croire en vous « elle disait en le regardant, elle avait de lui faire des reproches, de lui en vouloir de quelque chose. Damon la regarda intensément, il voyait qu'elle cherchait désespérément une réponse à travers lui.

« C'est facile de dire cela quand on est humain, car vous n'avez pas le choix vous êtes obligé d'endurer la douleur , si tu avais le choix comme nous les vampires ne me fais pas croire que tu choisirais de subir la douleur c'est des conneries, on est tous faible humain, vampire loups-Garou ,mais nous on n'as simplement le choix, qu'est-ce qui nous forcerais à choisir de ne pas appuyer sur le bouton, qu'est-ce qui me forcerais à ne pas appuyer « Il était en train de lui demander ce qui le forcerait à changer , il tenait très fort le bras à Bonnie ,il détestait que les filles comme Bonnie et Elena cherchent constamment à le changer , à le rendre meilleur . Il comprenait Lester mieux que quiconque ,car c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Katherine, il avait appuyé le bouton plusieurs fois.

« Moi « Damon écarquillé les yeux de surprise quand il entendît Bonnie et lâcha le bras de Bonnie choqué par sa réponse

« SI je te demandais de ne pas appuyer sur ce bouton tu ferais quoi « elle demandait sérieusement et s'en foutait de ce qu'il pouvait penser ou qu'il devine ce qu'elle ressentait, elle voulait avoir une réponse claire et précise qui lui dirait la réponse à la question dont elle se posait, s'il avait les mêmes sentiments quel. Avant il aurait dit qu'il aurait appuyé sur le bouton mais lorsqu'elle lui demandait le doute s'installait, le oui serait un mensonge et le non ,aussi donc il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de répondre ,car il avait peur de la décevoir, il avait peur de la perdre. Il regarda Bonnie et ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait ,car il était perdu, tout était confus lorsqu'il était avec elle, elle l'embrouillait seulement d'un regard. Elle lui en demandait trop, elle lui demandait de répondre à des questions au quelle lui-même n'avait pas la réponse, il savait toujours tout en général, mais avec elle il était dans le noir complet .

« Voilà la différence entre toi et moi Damon, si tu me demandais de ne pas appuyer sur ce bouton, je le ferais ,car je t'aimerais, je serais prêt à changer pour la personne que j'aime dans l'hypothèse où on serait ensemble « Elle aurait voulu lui dire ,mais elle voyait qu'il avait peur sur son visage, elle avait compris la réponse à travers son silence, elle savait que ces sentiments n'étaient et ne seraient jamais réciproque.

« C'est pour ce genre de problème que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux d'un vampire « elle en rajoutait pour ne pas qu'il se doute réellement de ces sentiments, une fois qu'elle avait vu la peur qu'il affichait sur son visage, elle retira tout ce qu'elle disait par le mensonge. Damon était blessé par ces mots, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi mais à cet instant la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il souffrait, qu'elle était en train de le briser. Bonnie regarda Damon avec ses yeux qui scintillaient et s'éloignait de lui comme si elle était déçue.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar pour se servir quelque chose à boire

'Tu veux quelque chose à boire « elle demanda en se dirigeant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Damon ferma les yeux et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il détestait ce genre de discussion. Il détestait le fait que les mots de Bonnie lui fassent autant mal, que ces mots aient autant de poids sur lui.

« Une bière je veux bien « il répondît, lui aussi essayait d'oublier la conversation qui venait de se passer

« En fait cela nous dit toujours pas où est Lester ? » Bonnie disait en décapsulant sa bière et la posant sur le comptoir

« J'ai une petite idée, Lester et la famille Ileriane avaient une protégé, Alexandra qui était très proche de la famille et devine quoi ? »

« Elle est ici et toujours en vie ? »Bonnie déclara en buvant un verre d'eau

« J'en ai souvent entendu parler de cette femme et je sais où on peut la trouver, ça te dit un petit voyage tôt demain « Il disait en buvant sa bière

« Ai-je le choix et les autres vampires ont une histoire aussi ? « Bonnie demandait pour en savoir plus

« Oui mais je préfère que tout le monde se concentre sur Lester pour l'instant «

« Lester & Luciana « Bonnie disait en souriant, se rappelant de leur amour . Bonnie était en train de regarder par la fenêtre la belle ville content d'être ici et que tout le monde soient là.

« Tu avais prévu de revenir quand ? » il demandait soudain forçant Bonnie à tourner sa tête pour le regarder

« Quoi ? » elle demanda intrigué

« De France, tu avais prévu de revenir quand ?« Cette question le trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps ,car ses dernières semaines il s'était concentré sur les recherches ,mais en se réveillant le matin il espérait tout le temps qu'elle revienne, mais elle n'est jamais revenue.

« Cette semaine, une fois que j'avais tout réglé ici, tu m'en veux ? » elle demandait sincèrement

« Non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? » il demandait voyant qu'elle avait l'air de se sentir mal

« Parce que je t'ai laissé tombé à la danse et que j'ai mis tout le monde en danger y compris moi, tu sais le refrain que tu me dis souvent, tu es inconscientes, tu as tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas toute seule bla bla« elle déclara en roulant les yeux

« Non je ne t'en veux pas, tu es loin d'être inconsciente, la preuve tu t'es entrainée ces dernières semaines pour devenir forte et ainsi protéger tous le monde, le jour où Bonnie Bennet ne pensera seulement qu'à elle, faut le voir « Elle souriait à son commentaire certes Stefan l'avait déjà rassuré mais c'était pas pareil venant de lui, car elle avait toujours le sentiment qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une inconsciente alors que pas du tout.

« Quoi ? « Damon demandait voyant que Bonnie était ébahit et toute sourire devant ce qu'il venait de dire

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait « elle disait en souriant

« tu veux dire quoi par là ? »

« Tu as dit exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre sans t'en rendre compte et puis merci d'être venu après que les filles t'aient parlé «

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là «

« Sérieux ne fais pas l'innocent au moment où je me sens mis à l'écart, tu débarques dans ma chambre avec des livres et tu me renseignes sur toutes tes découvertes, me prends pas pour une cruche «

« Crois ce que tu veux, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles « il disait à moitié en train de sourire

« Si tu le dis « elle souriait en le regardant faire semblant d'y être pour rien.

«Je suis content que vous soyez là , que tu sois là " elle avouait en le fixant , celui-ci leva sa tête surpris et ne disait plus rien. Il aurait voulu lui dire la même chose mais il n'arrivait pas ,ce n'étais pas qu'il n'étais pas content au contraire il était plus que content mais c'était simplement dure de lui dire. Car bizarrement au fond de lui , il avait l'impression qu'elle repartirait le lendemain , qu'elle le laisserait encore une fois.

« Bon j'y vais, oublie pas demain vers 7h « Damon disait et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Bonnie voyait qu'elle l'avait mît mal à l'aise et ferma les yeux se sentant stupide , elle allait le laisser partir sans rien dire mais finalement l'interpella

« Damon « il se retourna dès qu'il entendît son nom

« En fait tu as gagné le concours ? » elle demandait

« Disons que j'avais plus important à faire «

« Et ça valait le coup de rater la danse « elle demanda perdu

« Je dirais que oui, ça valait bien plus que cela « il disait en partant laissant Bonnie perplexe


	18. 1ere Perle !

**_Encore un chapitre très long décidement , je n'arrête pas lol ._**

**_Il n'y a pas de musique pour ce chapitre !_**

**_Bonne Lecture à tous !_**

* * *

><p>Bonnie était dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer pour leur petit voyage en voiture, elle ne savait pas où elle allait aller, mais elle savait simplement qu'elle devait descendre à 7h. Elle était en train de changer ces bandages et essayer désespérément de les cacher avec un haut bouffant bleu et un jean noir lorsqu'elle entendît sonnait à la porte.<p>

« Room service « quelqu'un disait

« Ça doit être une erreur je n'ai rien demandé « elle criait à travers la porte et marchait pour ouvrir

« Ta Ta « Caroline et Elena avaient ramené le petit-déjeuner pour qu'elle déjeune ensemble et profite d'un moment tous ensemble.

Les filles rentrèrent et se posèrent sur le comptoir du mini bar à Bonnie.

« On a ramené des croissants, des pains au chocolats et des chouquettes, du jus d'orange « Elena et Caroline étaient en train de manger les chouquettes.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon, les français sont vraiment excellent « Caroline disait à moitié en train de fondre

« Oui je sais, j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer lorsque je suis arrivé la première fois ,mais maintenant ça va « Bonnie disait en mangeant un croissant, elle avait plutôt l'habitude des oeufs brouillé, du bacon, les filles et elles ne connaissaient pas tout ce qui était pâtisserie et la France était le meilleur dans ce domaine.

Les filles s'asseyaient sur les tabourets en hauteur autour de comptoir et regarder Bonnie en train de chercher quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tenez c'est pour vous « Bonnie se leva et tendait deux petits sacs

« Tu n'as pas fait ça « Elena disait en regardant les sacs

« Si, j'avais prévu de vous le donner à mon retour,mais comme vous êtes là «

« Oh merci « Caroline se leva de son tabouret pour atteindre Bonnie de l'autre côté du bar et l'enlaça.

« Merci, je t'aime «

« Caroline il faudrait peut-être l'ouvrir avant, tu sais, c'est un petit truc « Bonnie disait à moitié en train de s'étouffer dans ses bras.

« Du moment que tu as pensé à nous «

« Mais on n'a rien pour toi « Elena déclara honteuse de l'autre côté du comptoir

« Ce n'est pas important, aller ouvre le « Bonnie voulait qu'elle ouvre vite leur cadeau et qu'elle leur dise ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Alors ? « Elle demandait en voyant les filles regardaient leur cadeau

« J'adore « Caroline et Elena disaient en même temps et se montraient leur cadeau, Caroline avait un bracelet où pendait de petits papillons en argent quant à Elena elle avait un collier avec une pierre transparente en forme de goutte d'eau.

« J'adore Bonnie, c'est trop beau « Caroline disait

« Je suis content que vous aimiez, je suis allé dans un magasin qui était soi disant magique » Elle faisait des guillemets avec ses doigt ,car elle ne croyait pas du tout ,que cette boutique soit magique.

« et une dame m'a conseillé vos bijoux, elle disait que ça nous protégeraient, j'ai pris le papillon pour toi Caroline, car il est le symbole de l'inconstance, de la légèreté, du pouvoir de la transformation, de la résurrection et de la beauté surgissant et je pense que tu es tout ça « Bonnie disait

« Oh c'est gentil, tu l'as acheté dans une boutique magique ? » Caroline demandait en regardant son cadeau qui brillait.

« Enfin il y avait écrit sur la porte de la boutique,mais on aurait dit des charlatans et en plus la dame était bizarre avec moi, elle insistait beaucoup trop pour que j'achète quelque chose, elle était plutôt là pour vendre »

« Caroline tu peux me le mettre « Elena demandait à Caroline de mettre son collier

Une fois qu'Elena avait mis, elle souriait en regardant sa pierre en forme de larme

« Merci, beaucoup « Elena disait en regardant son collier

« Il y a aussi une signification à ton collier « Bonnie déclara

« La pierre que tu portes était une pierre très appréciée en Grèce et à Rome, elle symbolisait la loyauté, l'espoir, la constance, la sincérité des sentiments et réchauffait les coeurs des tristes. Elle était considérée comme un porte-bonheur. Il paraît même que cette pierre procure des pouvoirs magiques à ceux qui la portent, »

« Sérieux, elle donne quel genre de pouvoir « Elena disait intéressé

« Elle transformerait les pensées positives et négatives en les réalisant mais bon comme je te dis elle voulait vendre »

« Merci Bonnie, c'est très beau en tout cas «

« La dame m'a forcé en quelque sorte à m'acheter une bague avec vos collier et bracelet regarder « Bonnie leur montrait sa bague, c'était une bague d'alliance en argent avec rien d'exceptionnel. Les filles penchèrent leur tête de plus près et vît soudain des écritures apparaître, Caroline et Elena se regardèrent intrigué et regardèrent encore la bague de plus près, mais cette fois elle vît un serpent bougé tout au long de son alliance, Caroline et Elena écarquillèrent les yeux de peur et reculèrent du comptoir en se levant de leur chaise.

« Quoi ? »Bonnie ne comprenait pas leurs attitudes, elle les regardait confuse

« Tu as vu ? » Caroline et Elena lui demandaient

« Quoi ? »

« Le ser... » Caroline n'arrivaient pas à finir sa phrase et s'éloignaient à reculons du comptoir

« Un serpent « Elena disait à son tour effrayé

« Où, où « Bonnie disait en regardant derrière et en sautillant de peur

« Dans ta bague « les filles disaient en lui montrant son doigt, Bonnie les prenait pour des folles et regardait sa bague à son tour et ne voyait qu'une simple bague qui ressemblait à une alliance.

« Il n'y a rien, c'est seulement ma bague regarder « Bonnie disait en leur montrant sa main, les filles ne voyaient rien à part une bague, elles se regardèrent choqué et surprise, elles savaient que ce qu'elle avait vu, était réel surtout que Caroline et Elena avait vu la même chose ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

« Tu devrais l'enlever Bonnie « Les filles disaient en même temps

« Je crois que vous avez trop fait la fête hier soir « il était vrai que Elena et Caroline avait beaucoup bu la veille, histoire de fêter leur arrivée en France.

« Surement « Les filles disaient et se regardaient troublé par ce qu'elle avait vu,mais elles ne voulaient pas insister.

« En fait vous savez où on va ? » Bonnie demandait pour changer de sujet,mais elle voyait que les filles étaient mal à l'aise et prenait leur distance par rapport à sa bague. Cela la faisait rire plus qu'autre chose,car elle trouvait leur attitude ridicule.

« Oui on va à ha je sais plus comment ça s'appelle, Damon croit que Alexandra est là-bas, ha je sais Montpelier il a dit « Elena disait en reprenant ces esprits et en évitant de regarder la bague de Bonnie.

« Elena, elle ne sais pas qui est Alexandra « Caroline disait

« Si je sais, c'était la protéger de la famille Ileriane « Bonnie répondît tout fier en hochant la tête

« Comment tu sais ? » les filles demandaient intrigué

« Hier soir, Damon est venu me raconter ce qu'il avait découvert « elle avouait et Caroline souriait ,car elle comprît ce que Damon avait essayé de faire après qu'Elena lui ai parlé au restaurant

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Elena demanda à Caroline

« Non pour rien, il faut y aller vous savez qu'il est 7h « Tout le monde regardaient l'horloge derrière et se dépêchèrent de se préparer.

* * *

><p>Les garçons attendaient les filles au parking, ils avaient réservé une grande voiture espace pour eux six et ainsi aller ensemble à leur petite vacation .<p>

« On est là « Caroline disait avec Elena à côté d'elle et Bonnie qui était derrière. Bonnie s'arrêta subitement laissant Elena et Caroline marchaient devant elle, elle toucha sa jambe et son ventre choqué, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur , elle ne ressentait plus la coupure à sa main , les bleus sur son ventre , et sa jambe ne boitait plus , elle se regardait et était un peu intrigué par cette soudaine guérison car le matin même en se levant , elle avait horriblement mal.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Caroline demandait en se retournant

« Non rien « Bonnie disait un peu perturbé et rejoignît les autres. Bonnie pensait se mettre à côté de Elena ou de Caroline ,mais Caroline s'était mis à côté de Tyler au fond de la voiture et Elena et Stefan étaient devant eux donc elle se retrouva à l'avant sur le côté passager à côté de Damon qui bien sûre était le conducteur. Tout le monde mît la ceinture impatient de partir.

« C'est parti « Caroline criait à l'arrière enthousiaste ce qui faisait sourire Elena et Bonnie.

Tyler détestait les longs voyages en voiture donc il mît ces écouteurs pour écouter sa musique, Stefan quant à lui avait décidé de lire un livre en attendant ,car leur voyage serait long. Caroline et Elena quant à elles, lisaient des magasines qu'elles avaient ramenés d'Amérique.

« Bonnie tu veux un magazine « Elena demandait voyant que Bonnie n'avait rien ramené

«Tu as quoi ? » Bonnie disait en tendant sa main pour qu'Elena lui passe

« des magazines de mode et de people « elle répondît hésitante à lui passer le magazine ,car elle avait toujours peur de sa bague.

« Non c'est bon, j'en ai pas besoin, tu sais Elena elle ne va pas te manger « Bonnie se retournait et tendait sa main vers Elena pour lui faire peur parce qu'elle trouvait ridicule d'avoir peur d'une bague .

« Arrête, « Elena se recula vers son siège ce qui fait marré Bonnie

« Mais je t'assure que je l'ai vu « Elena disait

« Je confirme « Caroline criait au fond

« De quoi ? » Damon demanda en regardant dans le miroir pour parler à Elena

« Regarde sa bague « Caroline criait

Bonnie se tourna vers Damon et lui montra sa bague ,mais il ne voyait rien de bizarre.

« C'est une bague « Damon disait simplement

« Les filles disent quel ont vu un serpent dans ma bague qui était en train de s'enrouler « Bonnie disait à Damon qui ne regardait pas la route intéressé par ce qu'elle lui disait

« Il y avait aussi des inscriptions, je sais que je ne suis pas folle « Elena déclara

« Où tu l'as trouvé ? » Stefan avait levé la tête de son livre et devenait intéressé

« Dans une petite boutique pourquoi ? «

« J'ai lu un livre sur ce genre de bague qui en apparence n'ont rien de spécial ,mais parfois quand tu la regardes bien il y a des signes »

« Et alors ? »

« Ben, généralement les signes apparaissent lorsque la mort de l'être qui la portent est proche « Stefan disait soudain ce qui fît flippé tout le monde

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire « Damon disait un peu inquiet

« Ce genre de bague sont une protection contre la mort, mais bon ne faut pas prendre cela au sérieux ,car ces bagues n'existent plus depuis des millénaires et je te rassure elles ne ressemblent pas au genre de bague que tu as «

« Ben tu vois Elena, tu as simplement trop bu hier « Bonnie disait en se retournant et en regardant sa bague contente. Mais Damon et Elena se regardèrent dans la vitre ,car ils n'étaient pas réellement convaincus par Stefan.

« Bonnie tu es déjà allé à Montpelier « Caroline demandait au fond

« J'y suis allé une fois avec mon père, Lily et Gabrielle mais c'était vite fait, il voulait me montrer une boutique réputé pour ces plantes, vous savez que c'est à 7h en voiture « elle se tournait vers Damon

« Oui je connais le chemin « Damon répondît en regardant la route

« Tu étais allé comment ? « Elena demandait à Bonnie qui fixait Damon

« J'étais allé en me téléportant, tu connais bien la France Damon ? « Bonnie demanda à Damon intrigué mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre ,car Elena répondît à sa place.

« Avant d'arriver à Mystic Fall, il bougeait tout le temps, il est resté cinq ans en France » Elena répondait à la place de Damon ce qui énervait Bonnie ,car Elena lui rappelait qu'elle ne savait rien sur Damon, ce qu'elle savait sur Damon se traduisait en quelques mots, Vampire , Katherine , Elena et c'est tout , alors que lui savait tellement de choses sur elle.

« C'est pour cela que tu sais où est Alexandra ? « Bonnie ignorait Elena et continuait à fixer Damon

« à l'époque j'ai entendu parler d'elle, à ce qui paraît pendant tous les siècles où elle a vécu elle n'a jamais bougé et est resté au même endroit «

« Ha je vois donc tu es sûre de l'a trouvé, je comprends mieux aussi la facilité par lesquels tu parles français « elle déclara impressionner sourire au coin en le regardant

« Tu savais que Stefan et Damon parlaient presque toutes les langues, c'est impressionnant « Elena déclara voulant partager sa surprise.

« Non je ne sais pas à vrai dire je ne sais pas grand-chose « Damon retourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie intrigué, quelque chose dans la manière dont elle répondît, laisser entendre un reproche et de la jalousie envers Elena.

« Mais bon je m'en doutais « Bonnie s'était finalement retourné vers Elena pour lui parler

« L'éternité l'oblige n'est-ce pas ? » elle disait en regardant Damon , celui tourna sa tête et regardait à son tour Bonnie sans comprendre , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une tension s'était installé subitement entre Bonnie , Elena et lui.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà huit heures que la troupe étaient en voiture, Bonnie avait la tête posée sur la fenêtre et regardait par la fenêtre, Elena et Tyler s'étaient endormis et Caroline et Stefan continuait à lire leurs livres. Ils étaient censé arriver il y à une heure ,mais avec toute les pauses qu'ils avaient fait pour manger et allaient aux toilettes la route était plus longue que prévu.<p>

Bonnie en avait marre du paysage qui l'ennuyait et se retourna vers Stefan pour lui parler

« Tu lis quoi « Elle demandait à Stefan ,car elle s'ennuyait

« Je lis le journal intime de Lester Ileriane « il disait concentré sur ce qu'il a à dire

« Quoi, vous avez ramené les livres « Bonnie demandait en regardant Damon, il rigola en l'entendant aussi enthousiaste

« Ben oui, ils sont dans le coffre et il en a quelque un sous les sièges « il répondît

Bonnie enleva sa ceinture et se retourna à genoux sur son siège , elle regardait Stefan en hauteur. On aurait dit un chien à deux pas qui attendaient son os.

« Quoi « Stefan leva la tête pour s'adresse à elle

« Tu en es à quel passage ? » elle demandait enthousiaste

« J'en suis à leur mariage « il disait ce qui laissa perplexe Bonnie

« C'est toi qui avait la suite » Damon disait à son frère à travers le miroir

« C'est triste non ? Leurs histoires » Bonnie déclara

« Oui mais d'après ce qu'il écrit il n'a jamais été aussi heureux «

« Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Lester après « Elle demandait à Stefan

« Il s'est enfermé dans la solitude et la haine et est parti de la France, il n'a jamais pardonné à sa famille et les a renié, il s'est même battu avec sa soeur Dante et il n'a plus jamais écrit, il est mort le jour de sa mort jusqu'à que Klaus le retrouve et le tue « Damon déclara

« C'est triste « Caroline disait au loin

Stefan rigola à son commentaire

« Et les autres quels sont leurs histoires ?, on va où après qu'on est trouvé l'autre perle, comment on les trouve, les autres » Bonnie demandait à Stefan et Damon

« A vrai dire, ça sera dure de trouver les autres, dans tous les livres qu'on a, on n'a pas vraiment d'information utile sur eux, mais on sait où trouver les jumeaux Elric et Aiden » Damon répondît concentrée sur la route

« Comment vous savez ? »

« Regarde, la carte nous indique deux points dans la mer entre la Sicile et l'Italie, au détroit de Messine, contrairement à Lester, eux d'eux sont faciles à trouver puisque la carte nous le montre. Le problème de Lester est des autres c'est qu'on n'a pas indication précise sur la carte, car la carte est très, très ancienne et des modifications ont était faite entre temps, la France d'autrefois n'est pas la même qu'aujourd'hui, le monde d'aujourd'hui est loin d'être le monde d'avant de celui de la carte, c'est pour cela qu'on ne sait pas où est Lester en France car comme tu peux le voir le point ne nous indiquent pas de lieu précis, exacte mais simplement le pays c'est pour cela qu'on doit voir Alexandra. Alors que les jumeaux sont dans un lieu précis puisqu'ils sont en mer et celle-ci ne se modifie pas sur une carte au cours des années » Stefan essayait d'expliquer à Bonnie mais celle-ci ne comprenait rien.

« Ok si vous le dîtes, mais qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé aux deux frères pour qu'ils soient las bas ? « Elle demandait à Stefan et Damon qui se regardaient bizarrement, Caroline voyait le malaise de tout le monde et décida de répondre à leur place.

« Ils sont tombés amoureux de la même femme « Elle répondît à la place de Damon et Stefan

« Ha, je vois « elle disait en regardant gêné Stefan et Damon

« Et alors ? « Bonnie demandait la suite à Caroline derrière

« Ils sont tombés amoureux de la même femme et pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas qu'ils ressentent ses sentiments d'humain, surtout pour ne pas s'éloigner loin de l'autre, restaient des frères unis et solidaire, ils l'ont noyé à l'endroit où ils sont sur la carte »Bonnie était choquée ,mais Damon et Stefan s'étaient effacés dans la discussion ,car cela leurs rappelé trop leur histoire

« Tu rigoles là « elle déclara choquer à son ami qui avait eu la même réaction qu'elle.

« On est arrivé « Damon disait et se gara devant une espèce d'entrepôt fermé

Caroline regarda à travers la fenêtre

« On est où ? » elle demanda inquiète de là où ils étaient.

« Alexandra à la réputation d'être une croqueuse d'homme et d'adorer la fête en boîte « il déclara

« Mais on est l'après-midi « Bonnie déclara

« Oui mais peu importe l'heure pour les vampires du moment qu'il fait sombre «

« Comment ça, ne me dit pas que c'est une « Stefan demanda inquiet en regardant dehors

« Oui Stefan, c'est une boîte de vampire, il n'y a que des vampires «

« Tu rigoles là « Caroline criait ce qui réveilla Tyler et Elena

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demandait à moitié pommé

« Elena et Tyler vous rester là et les autres on y va « Damon disait

« Pourquoi on reste ? » Elena demandait

« Parce que là dedans il y a des vampires, tu vois et vampires+ humain ne font pas bon ménage et vampire+ Loup Garou aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire«

« Bonnie aussi devrait rester, vampire+ sorcière aussi ne font pas bon ménage » Elena disait en colère que Damon lui ordonne de rester ici.

« Bonnie est capable de se défendre toute seul « il disait en voulant la défendre

« C'est quand tu veux qu'elle sait ce défendre pour toi « Elena et Damon était en train de se disputer en ignorant qu'elle était là et que les autres étaient là.

« Pour ta sécurité Elena tu restes là « Il disait en montant le ton

« Arrête de prendre des décisions pour moi et les autres, je te l'ai déjà dit je suis capable de prendre mes propres décision » Bonnie regardait Damon qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Stefan, dis à ta copine de rester là « Stefan savait que quand Elena estimait ne pas avoir à rendre de compte elle ne l'écouterait pas

« Ecoute Damon, je suis d'accord avec toi mais « Damon pinça sa lèvre de colère

« Non c'est à vous de m'écouter, dans cette entrepôt vous voyer là, il y a des vampires, des vampires sans froid et sans pitié qui n'hésiterons pas à te mordre le cou pour assouvir leurs soif, putain c'est simple à comprendre pourtant « Il déclara énerver que son frère soit d'accord avec Elena.

« Ok, bon calmer vous, tenez « Bonnie donna à Elena et Tyler qui était au fond une sorte de pastille

« Damon a raison ,mais comme tu as l'air de vouloir venir tiens, cette pastille va dissimuler ton aura d'humaine et son aura de Loup-Garou « Bonnie disait voulant aider Damon

« Merci » Elena répondît et sortît de la voiture en regardant Damon énervé , Caroline et Stefan à leur tour descendît de la voiture

« Tyler tu ne viens pas « Caroline lui demandait

« Non, je n'aime pas trop l'idée de rentrer là dedans, je vous attends ici « Il disait et mît ces écouteurs.

Damon regarda Bonnie énervé « Quoi j'ai voulu t'aider « elle disait innocemment

« J'espère que tes pastilles marcherons « il disait encore énervé par Elena

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est bon on a résolu le problème «

« Le problème c'est que vous êtes chiante toi et Elena « Elle n'aimait pas qu'il dise cela ,car elle le prenait comme une comparaison, il sortît de la voiture et claqua la porte. Bonnie le suivait agacé à son tour par tout ça.

« Avant d'entrer, seulement une chose, comportez vous comme si vous étiez du même monde qu'eux ok » Damon déclara en rentrant.

Lorsque Damon ouvra, tout le monde regardaient autour d'eux impressionné, il y avait des danseuses sur les tables en train de faire leurs show. Il faisait noir, la salle était illuminée par des rayons de lumière vert, rouge, jaune de toutes les couleurs ce qui embrouillait la vue des filles. Les serveuses servaient du sang et de l'alcool dans les verres, elles étaient peu habillées c'était assez flippant. On n'aurait dit une simple boîte remplie d'humain mais lorsqu'ils voyaient les gens sortirent leurs canine tout le temps, ils se rendaient vraiment compte qu'ils étaient entourés de vampire et qui ne fallait pas merder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, pourquoi tu marches comme cela ? » Bonnie chuchotait à Elena qui était à côté d'elle.

« Je joue le jeu, j'ai appris en observant Katherine « Elena disait fier d'elle ce qui faisait sourire Bonnie. Bonnie regardait Elena prendre une mèche dans ses doigts et faire un regard de tueur, elle était tellement impressionnée par son ami, que pendant une seconde elle eut peur de Elena pensant que c'était Katherine.

« Ok rester tous près de moi « Damon déclara, il regardait partout avec son regard sérieux, le regard qui se méfie de tous ceux qui l'entoure

« Surtout toi Elena, tu restes près de Stefan « il chuchotait à celle-ci qui en avait marre qu'il essaye de la protéger, Bonnie regardait à son tour les environs, tous la dégouté dans cet endroit. C'était lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans des endroits du genre qu'elle préférait rester à Mystic Fall parce qu'à Mystic Fall les seules vampires qu'il y avait c'était Damon et Stefan, ok parfois plus ,mais les seuls vraiment c'était eux. Damon était en train de guetter, lui aussi les environs lorsqu'il entendît son nom.

« Damon Salvatore « Une fille se déhanchait vers Damon, elle avait une démarche assurée, svelte, on n'aurait dit une lionne qui partait à la chasse. Elle était un peu près de la taille de Elena, elle était mince et svelte, elle avait de long cheveux blond qui descendait à ses hanches, ses cheveux étaient très beaux et volaient lorsqu'elle bougeait, mais elle avait des yeux de tueuse, elle avait les yeux bleus, très bleu, il n'y avait aucune sympathie sur son visage seulement du mépris et un regard perçant. Bonnie, Stefan, Elena et Caroline ont reculé sans poser question lorsqu'ils l'ont vu s'approchait , l'aura de cette fille ne dégageait rien de gentils .

« Alex « Damon disait avec une voix ferme qui avait surpris ses compagnons, il fronçait les sourcils et perçait la jeune fille du regard. Bonnie le regardait et des flashback lui venait d'un coup, elle voyait des images de lui en train de sourire lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble, elle se souvenait de lui en train de rigoler, il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il rigolait elle se disait en le voyant aussi sérieux dans la boîte , aussi froid en voyant la fille s'approchait de lui.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te dirais cela ,mais tu m'as manqué «

La fille sauta sur Damon et enroula ses jambes autour de lui, Damon leva la tête vers Alex pour la regarder et lui souriait sarcastiquement

« Tu m'as manqué aussi « il disait avec un faux sourire, la fille mît ces long cheveux blond sur le côté et laissait dégagé son coup, elle pencha sa tête et embrassa Damon violemment.

Tout le monde était écoeuré par la scène devant eux , Elena et Caroline avaient envie de mourir , quant à Bonnie elle regardait ailleurs pour ne pas être perturbé , elle regardait les danseuses en attentant que leurs baiser s'arrête .

Damon l'embrassa histoire de jouer le jeu, tout le monde était un peu gêné par leur audace. Mais pendant qu'il embrassait Alex il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Bonnie qui était sur le coté à côté de Elena et qui avait tourné son regard pour regarder la boîte, elle faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu trop gêné. Alex remarqua le regard de Damon qui s'était tourné sur le côté et s'enleva de lui pour se diriger vers la personne que Damon regardait ,mais Damon la prit par le bras.

« Tu fais quoi « il disait froidement ,car il avait peur qu'elle aille voir Bonnie

« Du calme mon chou, je veux seulement apprendre à connaitre tes amis, je n'ai pas le droit « il lâcha le bras de la fille car il ne devait pas se montrer trop soucieux, dans cette boîte ce n'étais pas le Damon Salvatore gentil et soucieux , mais l'opposé .

« Katherine c'est ça « Alex s'arrêta devant Elena croyant que c'était Katherine, dès le départ elle avait l'intention de voir Elena ce qui soulagea Damon qui pensait qu'elle irait voir Bonnie.

« Damon m'as beaucoup parlé de vous, j'ai vu une photo de vous, il est vrai que vous êtes magnifique « la fille disait en dévisageant Elena ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

« On me le dit souvent « Elena disait en prenant le ton de Katherine et en prenant une mèche dans ses cheveux pour jouer la garce, elle dévisageait le vampire en la prenant de haut ,car c'était ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Bonnie et les autres étaient bluffés par le comportement et l'attitude de Elena.

« Honnêtement, je suis un peu envieuse de vous « Alex disait sarcastiquement en regardant Damon et Elena

« Mon Damon est tellement amoureux de vous que sans vous il était perdu le pauvre, vous n'imaginez pas toutes les choses horribles qu'il a faits pour vous retrouver « Damon n'osait pas regarder Bonnie ,car il avait peur de voir son jugement sur son visage, Alex s'approcha de l'oreille d'Elena

« Le meilleur moment c'est quand on faisait l'amour et qu'ensuite on tuer tous ceux qu'ils se trouvaient sur notre chemin « Alex chuchotait, Elena était effrayé par la manière dont Alex lui avait parlé il y avait tellement de haine dans sa voix, il y avait de la noirceur qui entourait cette femme. Bonnie avait entendu ce qu'Alex avait dit , elle n'aimait définitivement pas cette femme ,car cette femme pensait connaître Damon mieux que personne , dans la manière dont elle parlait ,mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui n'était que surface , mais puis je me permettre de dire çela alors que je ne le connais pas moi-même , Bonnie se demandait , ce n'était pas un secret que Damon avait fait des choses horribles dans le passé Bonnie se disait , elle avait vu et senti de quoi il était capable depuis son arrivées à Mystic Fall. Damon regardait Bonnie et voyait qu'elle était dans ses pensée, il détestait lorsqu'elle était dans cet état ,car il ne pouvait pas lire en elle à vrai dire à cet instant il ne voulait pas lire en elle de peur de ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Elena se ressaisissais malgré sa frousse qui parcourait tout son corps et s'approcha de l'oreille de Alex

« Désolé, je ne partage pas « elle disait en souriant

Alex rigola à son commentaire et se retourna vers Damon pour aller le rejoindre.

« Je comprends ton amour pour elle « elle disait en s'approchant de Damon

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, cela fait un bail » Alex disait en regardant ces amis

« Je cherche Alexandra « il disait froidement

« Elle est au fond dans la salle privée «

« çela a été un plaisir de te revoir « il l'embrassa violemment et partît avec les autres au fond de la salle pour aller rejoindre Alexandra.

« C'est de la part « un type demanda en français, il avait bloqué Damon lorsqu'il essayait de rentrer dans la salle privée. Tout le monde se regardaient et ne savait pas quoi dire, car Alexandra ne les connaissait pas et ne leur ouvrirait pas la porte.

« Dîte lui que c'est de la part de Lester Ileriane « Damon répondit ,car il savait que Alexandra répondrait, lorsque le vigile revenait il leur ouvra la porte de la salle et les guida vers la fille. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle vide où il avait seulement un bar et une table. Alexandra aimait la solitude dans les fêtes et cette salle lui était seulement réservée

Alexandra était assis sur un canapé rouge en train de boire un verre de sang en un coup, elle portait un pantalon en cuir avec un haut aussi en cuir, elle faisait gothique c'était bizarre, elle avait les cheveux cours brun avec des yeux noirs et un piercing au nez et portait un collier en forme de chien qui serrait son cou. Lorsqu'elle voyait la troupe arrivait debout devant elle, elle rigola et regarda Elena.

« Katherine, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite « Alexandra disait en anglais en lui offrant un sourire, elle avait l'air content de voir Elena/Katherine.

« Je viens vois une vieille amie « Elena disait en se fiant au sourire honnête de Alexandra ,mais quelque chose n'allait pas, son sourire était trop honnête pour Bonnie et Damon qui se regardaient et qui se fît un signe de la tête comme s'ils se comprenaient. Bonnie s'approcha d'Elena et Damon aussi comme pour l'a protégé, Caroline et Stefan ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de Damon et Bonnie qui se montraient méfiant.

«hum une vieille amie, « Alexandra disait toujours en souriant puis son sourire disparu laissant de la place à de la colère sur son visage, elle courût vers Elena pour la prendre par le cou mais Bonnie se mît devant Elena et Damon se mît devant Bonnie en plaquant Alexandra contre le sol , le problème c'est que Alexandra était bien plus vieille que Damon donc , elle le plaqua contre le sol et l'étrangla fortement . Caroline et Stefan à eux d'eux prirent Alexandra par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur pour libérer Damon. Alexandra tomba et se leva très vite en colère, très en colère. Tout le monde se regardaient et savaient qu'ils étaient dans la merde et que c'était impossible de la calmer.

Elle courra pour attaquer Caroline et Stefan ,mais se retrouva bloqué par quelque chose d'invisible, quelque chose l'empêcher de les atteindre.

« Protanjefhep « Bonnie avait fermé les yeux et récitait une formule

« On a eu chaud « Caroline disait à Stefan et Damon en regardant Alexandra qui était énervé contre eux

« Qui êtes-vous, tu n'es pas Katherine « Alexandra criait avec une très belle voix cassée

« Le bouclier ne tiendras que quelques minutes, « Bonnie déclara aux autres

« On est venu ,car on a besoin de votre aide « Caroline essayait de calmer Alexandra, celle-ci retrouva son visage normal et regarda Caroline intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Qui êtes-vous pour que je vous accorde mon aide « elle répondît avec sa voix cassée

« Laissez nous vous expliquer, mais promettez-nous de ne pas nous attaquer « Caroline demandait naïvement.

« Aller vous faire voir « elle répondît et attendait que le bouclier s'enlèvent

« On cherche le corps de Lester Ileriane et on a besoin de votre aide « Damon disait avec un ton sec

« Qui vous a dit que je serais d'accord pour vous aider « Elle s'approcha de Damon

«N'étiez-vous pas amoureuse de lui « il souriait sarcastiquement pour la provoquer

« Espèce de « Elle s'approchait de lui pour le frapper ,mais le bouclier l'en empêcha

« Je suppose que j'ai raison « Damon était fières de lui comme un gosse mais énervé la fille de plus en plus

« Damon, je ne pense pas que tu nous facilites les choses « Bonnie lui disait agacé par son comportement, celui-ci tourna sa tête pour la regarder

« Vas-y je te laisse faire « il lui disait, Bonnie poussa Damon et se mît à sa place pour parler avec Alexandra.

« On a besoin d'en savoir plus sur Lester pour trouver où sont corps sont enterrés et des informations sur la famille Ileriane, Klaus en a après nous et on a besoin des perles pour le combattre, donc on vous demande votre aide , à la minute où le bouclier disparaîtra , on obtiendra les informations qu'il nous faut de gré ou de force à vous de voir « Au moment où Bonnie finissait son discours le bouclier disparu , elle se sentait bête dans ces moments-là , tout le monde avaient arrêté de respirer effrayé par Alexandra.

« Hum, les sorcières je les hais « Alexandra roula des yeux et retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé rouge

Tout le monde souffla et suivaient Alexandra, ils restaient là debout devant elle à se regarder gêné de peur qu'elle les attaque encore une fois. Alexandra les regarda en les perçant du regard.

« Asseyez-vous, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, dites ce que vous avez à dire, je vous écoute »

Elena s'asseyait au milieu entre les deux frères et Caroline et Bonnie étaient au bout, Bonnie était à côté de Damon et Caroline à côté de Stefan.

« Comment vous avez su que je n'étais pas Katherine « Elena décida d'engager l'interrogatoire, Alexandre la regardait avec du dégout ,car elle lui faisait pensait à Katherine.

« Si tu étais Katherine, tu saurais que je suis la dernière personne que tu souhaites voir en ce monde « Alexandra disait en buvant un verre de sang avec un air menaçant. Elle tourna son regard pour observer tout le monde, tout le monde se regardaient un peu gêné de l'attention qu'elle leur accordait du regard.

« Tu dois être Elena et vous, Stefan et Damon Salvatore « Elle disait en regardant les trois assis, à côté. Damon avait un regard méfiant envers elle et Stefan avait un bon pressentiment à propos de cette femme donc il souriait.

Elena regardait la femme sans rien dire et voyait dans son regard, elle avait du mépris envers elle , Caroline et Bonnie se regardaient de loin se sentant un peu de trop dans la conversation , car Alexandra était concentré à regarder Elena.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous, Elena Gilbert ,la fameuse dopplehanger de Katherine et la convoitise de Klaus, on m'avait dit que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt impressionné par votre ressemblance. Le fameux trio avec les deux frères constamment amoureux de la même femme » Alexandra rigolait fière d'avoir mis un malaise entre tout le monde, Elena regarda Stefan gêné qui lui rendît son regard puis tourna son regard vers Damon mais celui-ci regardait Bonnie. Bonnie et lui se regardèrent à leur tour gêné, c'était comme si il avait des comptes à lui rendre, il ne voulait pas que Alexandra continue à parler de son amour pour Elena devant Bonnie, c'était comme s'il voulait protéger Bonnie. Alexandra regarda Damon et rigolait lorsqu'elle voyait comment il regardait la sorcière, elle bu un autre verre de sang et regardaient les deux en souriant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le même caractère que Katherine ,mais tu à l'air d'avoir les mêmes goûts et d'agir de la même façon, n'est-ce pas triste une histoire qui se répète « Les mots de Alexandra blessés Elena et mettait mal à l'aise tout le monde en particulier Bonnie qui en avait marre qu'on lui rappelle l'amour de Damon envers Katherine et Elena. Personne ne parlait, Damon était trop préoccupé à jeter discrètement un oeil vers Bonnie.

« Bon c'est bon on a compris, on n'est pas là pour parler de nous « Bonnie déclara enfin ra le bol des commentaires que la fille faisait. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour regarder Bonnie et voyait qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle voulait partir au plus vite. Alexandra quant à elle fixa Bonnie dans les yeux ce qui la fît flipper ,mais elle faisait semblant de rien et commença à rigoler.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ,je testais seulement une théorie « Elle déclara en souriant à Bonnie, personne ne comprenait sa remarque. À force de les avoir observés pendant qu'elle leur parlait, elle comprenait mieux les relations de chacun ce qui la faisaient sourire.

« Que voulait vous savoir qu'on en finisse « Alexandra demanda une fois qu'elle mît le mal à l'aise dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté de nous aider ? » Elena avait pris l'interrogatoire en main

« Parce que je hais Klaus autant que vous ,après ce qu'il a fait à sa propre famille et puis qui a dit que j'acceptais de vous aider, qui me dit que vous en valez la peine « elle demanda en regardant tout le monde.

« Personne ne peut vous le garantir ,mais moi je vous le garantis, on est là parce qu'on n'a pas le choix et on ne repartira pas avant d'avoir des informations « Elena déclara agacer par la femme, celle-ci la fixa.

« Je comprends la fascination que tout le monde à pour toi «

« Un autre verre « Elle déclara au serveur qui était près d'elle pas du tout pressé , elle prenait d'ailleurs tous son temps ce qui énervait tout le monde qui voulaient partir .

« Heu j'ai oublié de vous proposer « Elle disait en regardant seulement Caroline, Elena et Stefan ,car elle leur proposait du sang .

« Non merci ça ira » Caroline répondît en faisant une gueule de trois mètres , elle trouvait cela dégueulasse qu'ils servent du sang comme si c'était une boisson normal

« Non ça ira « Stefan et Damon répondît en même temps

« On sait que Klaus a enterré chaque frère et soeur dans un lieu qui leur est symbolique, Lester est en France ,mais on ne sait pas où il est et on n'a besoin de vous pour le savoir « Elena demanda impatiente.

Bonnie regardait la femme en train de se souler, elle mélangeait du sang et de l'alcool , un verre d'alcool , puis un verre de sang à chaque fois et ainsi de suite .

« Vous étiez proches, comment était -il ? « Bonnie demanda intéressé ,car l'histoire l'avait profondément touché et elle espérait en savoir plus sur eux. Alexandra était en train d'allumer sa cigarette qui étais dans sa bouche, elle prît une bouffé et regarda le ciel en souriant en se souvenant.

« C'était le plus gentil de tous ces frères et soeur ,mais il n'était pas gentils pour autant. Il avait les plus beaux yeux verts que je n'ai jamais vu, il pouvait te plonger dans un autre univers rien qu'en te regardant, je ne suis pas un originelle mais j'ai grandi avec cette famille et j'étais très proche de lui, on se confiait tous, on partagait tous, il me considérait comme sa petite soeur. J'adorais passer des moments avec lui jusqu'au jour où elle est rentrée dans sa vie, au début il la détestait ,car elle était effrontée, bornée «

« Luciana « Damon interrompit la jeune femme

« Oui Luciana comme tu dis, tu me fais penser à lui dans la manière dont tu la regardes » Alexandra disait en fixant Damon, elle ne montrait pas de qui elle parlait, elle cherchait à le provoquer après ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de son amour pour Lester et elle avait plutôt bien réussi. Tout le monde avait compris qu'elle parlait d'Elena mais seul elle et Damon savaient vraiment de qui elle parlait, Elena et Stefan se regardaient gêné par le fait que tout le monde rappelle l'amour de Damon pour elle. Et Bonnie faisait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu blasée par ce genre de remarque. Alexandra souriait à Damon sarcastiquement et continua son histoire fière d'elle.

« puis ils ont commencé à tomber amoureux , je la détestais, car elle s'immisçait dans notre relation ,mais lorsque je le voyait , le fixait il était devenu quelqu'un , enfin quelqu'un , il n'était plus cette être qui cherchait désespérément un sens à sa vie par le sang et la mort non il était enfin lui , c'était comme si quand il l'avait trouvé il s'était trouvé et quand je voyais cela j'étais contente pour lui donc j'ai gardée le secret « Elle prît soudain un air triste en se souvenant

« jusqu'à que sa famille le découvre , et qu'elle meurt , lorsqu'elle est morte il n'était plus là , il avait disparu , c'était lui sans être lui , la haine le rongeait ,la souffrance le tuait de l'intérieur ,j'ai essayé pourtant de l'aider , j'ai essayé de le guérir » Alexandra s'emportait en se souvenant , ils entendaient tous, la souffrance dans sa voix même pour un vampire la souffrance était dure à cacher , elle se rendît compte soudain qu'elle était en train de s'emportait et s'arrêta, elle se ressassait en prenant un verre d'alcool . Puis elle tourna son regard perçant vers Bonnie, Bonnie recula un peu surprise du changement de regard, car elle était passée un regard mélancolique à un regard perçant en deux secondes. Tout le monde regardaient Bonnie à leur tour lorsqu'il vît Alexandra la fixait .

« On ne peut pas guérir un coeur déjà mort « Elle déclara en regardant Bonnie ce qui attisait la curiosité de tout le monde qui regardait Bonnie intrigué ,car c'était comme si Alexandra était en train de lui faire passer un message. Bonnie regardait Alexandra longtemps, puis tourna son regard vers Damon qui la regardait sans comprendre l'interaction entre les deux femmes , elle le regarda et lui souriait timidement ,mais il voyait bien qu'elle était blessée par quelque chose , par la remarque de Alexandra qui parlait au fond de Damon .

« Où penser vous qu'il a enterré son corps « Elena demanda interrompant le long regard entre Bonnie et Damon.

« Réfléchissais, dans le lieu où elle a fait battre son coeur et celui où elle a tué à la fois «

« La forêt « Damon déclara soudain

« Où est-elle ? » il demanda

« Elle est à 50 km d'ici, c'est devenu un cimetière maintenant, à l'époque lui et Luciana avaient un code pour ce rejoindre dans la forêt sans que sa famille le sache » Les autres se regardaient et avaient l'intention de partir mais Bonnie continua l'interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi la famille ne voulait pas de cette union , ils ne faisaient rien de mal « Bonnie demanda ce qui intéressait tout le monde

« hum , un vampire et une sorcière, vous rigolez , en plus un originelle , à l'époque c'était inconcevable , impardonnable aussi , comme tous les mélanges de race c'est pour cela que Friedrich a tué sa femme à l'époque lorsqu'il a appris sa trahison avec un loup-garou et qu'il a chassé Klaus « Elle disait en rigolant à la question de Bonnie pour lui faire comprendre que sa question était stupide.

« Et les autres, qu'est-ce qui leurs arrivé, où vous pensez qu'on puisse les trouver « Damon demanda pour avoir plus d'information sur la famille et gagné du temps.

« A vrai dire je n'était pas proche des autres frères et soeur, j'étais surtout avec Lester, celui-ci ne parlait jamais de ces frères et soeur lorsqu'on était ensemble, ce que je sais seulement c'est que la Famille Ileriane c'est divisé aux fils du temps, ils en sont arrivés à s'éloigner chacun et parfois à se détester, la seule personne qui peut vous aider, c'est Lester lui-même.

« Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on doit le réveiller « Bonnie demanda choqué

« Je dis simplement que seul lui peut vous aider et rien d'autre «

« Vous pensez qu'il accepterait de nous aider « Bonnie demanda espérant que Lester soit un vampire gentil

« hum qui sait avec lui , il est imprévisible , tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que malgré les apparences qu'il peut faire paraître il souffre ,mais cela ne garantis pas qu'il vous aidera «

« Ce n'est pas une option de toute manière « Elena déclara soudain interrompant Bonnie et Alexandra, Bonnie retourna sa tête pour regarder son ami

« On ne peut pas le libérer, c'est trop risqué, comment le tuer après « elle déclara et tout le monde était d'accord avec elle.

« Oui tu as raison » Bonnie disait se rendant compte que c'était insensé de vouloir le réveiller

« Merci beaucoup Alexandra « Elena se leva pour la remercier

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous ,mais pour Lester ,lui aussi en veux à Klaus autant que moi « Elle déclara et regardaient les autres se levaient et partir. Les autres se dirigeaient vers la porte mais Bonnie s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarder Alexandra.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » elle demanda ,mais Alexandra fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

« Qu'on ne peut pas guérir un coeur déjà brisé, déjà mort « Alexandra n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cause de Damon qui appela Bonnie.

« Bonnie « Il criait près de la porte, elle se tourna pour le regarder et se retourna vers Alexandra qui souriait.

« Vous devriez y aller, il n'attend plus que vous « elle répondît seulement, Bonnie ne chercha pas à insister à avoir une réponse

« Merci « elle déclara et parti rejoindre Damon

* * *

><p>« On y est « Damon disait en regardant le cimetière à travers la portière de la voiture. Il arrêta la voiture devant et tout le monde sortît de la voiture et regardait le cimetière qui était immense, vraiment immense.<p>

« Comment on va faire pour le trouver, c'était il y a des siècles, il doit être au fond de la terre « Caroline disait en se posant contre la voiture. Tout le monde étaient posés contre la voiture et essayait de trouver un moyen.

« Je sais « Bonnie ouvra la portière de la voiture et sortît le livre que Stefan était en train de lire dans la voiture

« Quelqu'un n'aurait pas un stylo indélébile « Elle demanda à tout le monde qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle faisait.

« Pourquoi ?« Elena demandait

« Je vais faire un sort de localisation et j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui appartenait à Lester et de faire un symbole sur le sol «

«Tiens « Tyler lui tendît un stylo. Bonnie les regarda et souriait,

« Suivez-moi « elle déclara

Elle marchait dans le cimetière et regardait les alentours, une fois qu'elle trouva un espace libre parmi tous ces cercueils, elle déboucha le stylo indélébile et marqua le sol d'un cercle, elle tournait pour créer un énorme cercle dans le sol . Elle était concentrée, très concentrée ce qui faisait sourire tout le monde.

« Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de faire un cercle avant « Stefan remarqua en regardant Bonnie,

« Je n'ai jamais recherché des personnes mortes donc je dois faire un sort de localisation plus puissant et le symbole va permettre au sort d'être plus efficace et puissant » Une fois qu'elle finissait son cercle, elle s'asseyait par terre , ferma les yeux et croisa les jambes, tout le monde s'éloignait du cercle pour la laisser gérer tous seul c'était son rayon la magie et elle avait besoin d'espace et de concentration.

« J'en ekrri, siplo, profas ,ciera tiera aera corld,ereta » Bonnie chuchotait des mots vite , très vite . Tout le monde étaient concentrés à la regarder lorsque soudain chacun senti leurs corps tremblé , ils se regardaient et regardaient le sol . Bonnie continuait de chuchoter des mots et au fur et à mesure une fissure apparaissait et créer une rupture entre Bonnie et le groupe.

« Stefan « Elena disait paniqué, à cause du tremblement de terre, celui-ci s'approcha et lui prît la main pour l'a rassuré

« etu ik tbd ork tuf « Bonnie continuait son sort, le sol n'arrêtaient pas de trembler et la fissure continuait à se répartir dans le cimetière comme si elle indiquait un chemin. Bonnie s'arrêta soudain et leva la tête , elle souriait lorsqu'elle vît la fissure devant elle .

« Faut suivre la fissure « Elle déclara aux autres, elle marchait enthousiaste en suivant la fissure et tout le monde la suivaient, ils marchèrent longtemps tout au long de la fissure au moins 30 minutes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda à Bonnie en la voyant se retourner perdu, elle s'était arrêtée soudain .

« Il n'y a plus de fissure « Elle regardait le sol intrigué et fixer les alentours ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, elle pensait avoir réussi son sort pourtant.

Tout le monde se regroupa et cherchait autour d'eux où était passé la fissure, jusqu'à ce qu'un cercle s'illumine autour d'eux et le sol trembla. Bonnie regarda l'énorme cercle s'illuminait autour d'elle et de ces amis et cria

« Stefan porte Elena et vous autres tenez vous prêt à retomber sur vos pattes « Elle disait en regardant le cercle bizarrement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Elena demandait voyant Bonnie regardé le sol bizarrement.

« Préparer vous à tomber « Elle hurlait au groupe

Ils commencèrent tous à trembler, le sol était encore une fois en train de trembler sous leurs pieds ,Bonnie ferma les yeux .

« Damon ! « Bonnie l'appelait ,car il était loin d'elle, celui-ci courra dès qu'il l'entendît criait son nom.

« Viens «Elle monta sur son dos et s'agrippa à lui très fortement. Au moment où elle s'installa confortablement sur son dos le sol s'écroula.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » Tout le monde criaient en même temps, ils étaient en train de chuter dans la terre qui avait créé une fissure pour les laisser passer. Ils chutaient et avait l'impression de ne jamais voir la fin.

« Fermez les yeux « Damon criaient, Bonnie avait arrêté de crier et rester accrocher ardemment à Damon, elle fermait les yeux et attentait d'atterrir dans les profondeurs de la terre ,mais on n'aurait dit que cela durait une éternité.

« Soyez prêt à retomber sur vos pattes « Damon criait lorsqu'il aperçut le sol

Tout le monde retombaient tranquillement sur le sol, Tyler lui atterrissait au sol comme un loup-Garou c'est-à-dire quatre pattes quant à Caroline et Stefan, Damon ils retombaient tous sur leurs pieds, jambes pliée. Mais ils se retrouvaient tous dans le noir et ne savaient pas où chacun étaient .

« Vous êtes où ? « Caroline demanda

« Je suis juste à côté de toi « Stefan disait en rigolant

« On est là « Damon criait

« Moi aussi « Tyler criait

Bonnie s'agrippait très fort à Damon, elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

« Bonnie ça va ? » il demanda lorsqu'il ne l'entendît pas parler et qu'il l'a senti se rapprochait de lui

« Non, ça ne va pas «

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a « il demanda inquiet

« Il faut que tu saches un truc sur moi « il commençait à avoir peur, à s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle allait lui dire

« Quoi ? » il s'était bizarrement préparé à l'idée de la rassurer

« J'ai peur du noir « Elle disait en se serrant à lui . Damon commença à sourire ,car il se trouvait bête d'avoir pensé qu'elle avait un truc important à lui dire.

« Arrête de rigoler « Elle disait en voyant même à travers le noir, qu'il souriait

« Je ne rigole pas «

« Elle toucha son visage et sentît qu'il était en train de rigoler

« Et c'est quoi ça ? » elle disait en touchant ses joue

« Coupable, mais attend je vais me rattraper, accroche-toi à moi « il déclara et prît un briquet qui était dans sa poche

« Ca va mieux ?« il disait en allumant la bougie,

« Tu fumes ? » sa question le faisait rire

« Non, je l'ai eu à l'hôtel « il répondît en parlant du briquet.

« Je suis rassuré « Elle soupira de soulagement

« Tu n'aimes pas les gens qui fument « il demandait en entendant son soulagement

« Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis rassuré te t'entendre dire que tu ne fumes pas »

« Pourquoi ?«

« Parce que j'étais sûre à 100% que tu ne fumais pas et je suis contente d'avoir raison, il y a enfin une chose que je connais à propos de toi dont je suis sûre « Elle disait, le fait que Elena savait des choses comme le fait que Damon sait parlait plusieurs langues et qu'il a vécu cinq ans en France l'énervait ,car elle se rendait compte qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un quel ne connaissait à peine malgré que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproque , elle voulait en savoir plus ,car c'était lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir trop de choses sur moi, c'est pour ton bien « Damon enleva délicatement Bonnie de son dos mal à l'aise de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle était choquée par son changement d'attitude, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

«Et vous nous suivez « Les autres criaient, ils avaient avancé grâce à leurs briquets eux aussi.

Bonnie regardait Damon qui marchait à côté d'elle pour la guider avec le briquet et qui ne parlait pas, elle voyait bien qu'il était contrarié.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de marcher à côté de moi, j'ai une idée « Bonnie déclara se souvenant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs

« Lumus ,ersutir « et là plein d'espèce de lanterne ,mais en forme de feu apparaissaient pour leur guider la voie

« Oh c'est trop beau « Elena disait en s'arrêtant pour marcher avec Bonnie, ce qui laissait la chance à Damon de laisser Bonnie et d'avancer tout seul.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Elena demandait en voyant Bonnie fixait Damon en train de partir

« J'en ai marre qu'on me pose cette question sur lui ,tu devrais le savoir ,tu le connais mieux que personne « Bonnie disait un peu énervé

« Ouaw il t'a énervé encore une fois «

« Oui ,mais laisse tomber, j'abandonne je te laisse le rôle de te soucier de lui à partir de maintenant « elle savait que c'était sa colère qui parlait et non elle ,car elle ne pourrait jamais ne plus se soucier de lui et elle le savait même très bien.

Elena était au fond avec Bonnie et suivaient les lanternes qui les emmenaient jusqu'à un tombeau. Ils arrivaient dans une pièce faite en pierre de marbre. C'était bizarre le tombeau était aux milieux comme s'il n'attendait qu'eux. Tous le monde s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle, ils avaient l'impression qu'à la minute où ils rentreraient, il y aurait un piège comme dans les films . Tout le monde hésitaient à faire un pas et se regardaient intrigué, inquiet . Tyler souriait content de voir qu'il y était enfin, il courra dans la salle comme si de rien n'était , il était le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué que tout le monde hésitaient à rentrer , il courra et s'approcha du tombeau pour le toucher .

« On y est enfin »il criait en souriant et en regardant les autres qui était loin de lui encore à l'entrée, tout le monde étaient choqués devant son bonheur.

« Aller qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? « il disait en voyant tout le monde le regardaient surpris

« Chéri tu n'as jamais regardé Indiana Jones, il y a toujours des pièges dans ces trucs-là, monsieur est blasé toute la journée et là il se réveille j'hallucine « Caroline criait en marchant vers lui et en agitant ses bras

« Comme tu dis, Chéri c'est un film, on est dans la réalité « Tyler répondît

« Twilight aussi c'était un film et regarde Stefan et Elena « elle disait en les montrant du doigt oubliant que tout le monde l'ai regardé

« Caroline respire et regarde on est encore en vie « Tyler l'avais pris par les épaules pour l'a calmé

Bonnie rigola et s'avança convaincu qu'il n''avait aucun piège, elle s'approcha du tombeau et le toucha.

«On y est « Bonnie disait en touchant le tombeau

« Qui l'ouv... ? » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Damon ouvra le tombeau. Les autres se mîrent à coté de Bonnie et Damon et regardaient le corps de Lester. Il était tous gris à cause de la dague, il avait l'air bizarrement d'être en paix .

Même comme ça tout le monde le trouvaient beau, il était vraiment beau ,mais le fait de connaître son histoire le rendait encore plus beau pour tout le monde.

« Où est la perle ? » Elena demandant en regardant son corps et en ne voyant rien

« Je ne sais pas «Damon répondît.

Il n'y avait rien sur son corps, ils avaient tous beau chercher partout ,mais il ne voyait pas où était la perle. Damon touchait le corps , seul lui touchait le corps car les autres ne voulait pas , il scrutait Lester de haut en bas et ne voyait rien. Il regarda Bonnie lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas la perle

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir « Bonnie disait en voyant que personne ne trouvait la perle, elle fît un autre sort de localisation en touchant le corps de Lester. Elle mît sa main sur son torse et chuchotait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour les autres, elle ouvra subitement les yeux de frayeur et s'éloignaient du tombeau.

« Quoi ? » Damon se retourna pour regarder Bonnie qui semblait inquiète

« Elle est dans son coeur « Bonnie révéla choqué, les autres se retournèrent et regarda le corps, quelque chose scintillait à l'endroit où le coeur de Lester était comme pour leur indiquer la perle.

« Hé merde » Damon déclara en regardant la lumière vers le coeur de Lester.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait « Caroline demanda inquiète, tout le monde ne disaient et ne faisaient plus rien, ils restaient là à regarder la lumière ,car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, en réalité ils le savaient ,mais personne ne se décidait à le dire à part Bonnie. Bonnie retourna à sa place.

« Il faut enlever la dague « elle proposait aux autres. Elle sortît le stylo indélébile que Tyler lui avait passé avant et commença à dessiner un cercle autour du cercueil ,mais Elena l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Elena demandait

« On doit le réveiller, je prends mes précautions « Bonnie s'était arrêtée et avait levé la tête pour regarder son ami

« On ne peut pas le réveiller c'est un originelle « Caroline et Elena disaient en même temps

Bonnie se leva et regardaient tout le monde

« On n'a pas le choix, la perle est là où la dague est, donc à moins que vous ne vouliez pas prendre la perle on est obligé » Elle répondît,

« Bonnie tu ne peux pas ,on ne peut pas le libérer , il nous tuera et on n'est pas assez fort pour le tuer «

« Je sais, tu as raison mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes Elena, il nous faut la perle, à vrai dire je ne sais pas comment on va le tuer ,mais on n'a pas le choix, avons-nous le choix « elle regardait tout le monde

« Elle a raison, on est là pour les perles et on ne peut pas repartir sans elle « Damon déclara et se mît à côté de Bonnie.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais « Elena demanda pas convaincu qu'ils doivent faire cela

« Je nous protège Elena, je nous protège « Elle avait reprit son tracé , lorsqu'elle termina elle ferma les yeux et chuchotait encore une formule .

« Resu , biels ,bnjvf » une fois qu'elle termina son sort , elle s'approcha du tombeau avec Damon

« Bonnie, c'est risqué « Stefan disait à son tour en voyant Bonnie s'pprochait du tombeau

« Tu as une meilleure idée, Stefan « Damon se tourna pour le regarder mais celui-ci ne répondît rien car il n'avait pas de meilleure idée.

« Ecouter on n'a pas le choix « Bonnie disait sûre d'elle

Elle et Damon se mettaient devant le tombeau et les autres reculèrent à l'extérieur du cercle .

« Tu es près Damon « elle déclara en prenant la dague fermement. Damon lui, fixait la dague pour être sûre d'atteindre la perle une fois la dague retirée.

Elle retira violemment la dague et Damon enfonça violemment sa main dans son coeur pour sortir la perle, ils faisaient cela très vite pour ne pas laisser le corps reprendre des couleurs, mais le problème c'est que Lester commençait à se débattre malgré le peu de force qu'il avait et Damon se retrouva propulser hors du bouclier. Bonnie s'éloignaient du tombeau et rejoignait Damon hors du bouclier

« Tu l'as ? » elle demanda, celui-ci ouvra la main pour lui montrer

« Oui « il lui montrait la perle qui était en train de scintiller dans sa main

« Mais on a un problème maintenant « Damon déclara en voyant Lester criait, criait le nom de « Klaus »il criait tout en reprenant des couleurs. Les filles sursautèrent en le voyant hurlait de toutes ces forces, il y avait plein de haine dans sa voix. Cela a duré des minutes, jusqu'à qu'il arrête et qu'il reprenne son souffle en respirant très fort. Il était exactement comme dans la photo, il portait une boucle d'oreille et avait les cheveux courts et blond, avec des yeux étincelants verts en amande avec un regard perçant. Lester se rendît enfin compte qu'il n'était pas tous seul , il tourna sa tête subitement en direction de la bande d'amis , les filles sursautèrent de peur lorsqu'elle vît son regard perçant traverser le bouclier invisible .

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Lester s'approcha avec sa vitesse de vampire d'Elena et Caroline qui sursautèrent de peur ,mais fût bloqué par le bouclier que Bonnie avait créé. Lester leva la tête pour regarder le bouclier et regarda Bonnie dès qu'il senti que c'était elle l'origine de tous ça, dès qu'il senti que c'était une sorcière.

« Sorcière, comment ose tu ?» il s'approcha d'elle en courant vers sa direction ,mais fût bloqué par le bouclier

« Encore une sorcière, je hais les sorcières « il disait en essayant de la prendre par le coup ,mais le bouclier l'en empêcha

« Pourtant, vous étiez marié à une sorcière « Bonnie déclara en s'approchant à son tour du bouclier pour lui parler

Lester se transforma en vampire à une vitesse monstrueuse , que Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de voir venir .

« Comment oses-tu « il s'approcha encore ,mais cette fois Damon se mît devant Bonnie malgré qu'il y avait le bouclier devant elle, il la protégea.

« Tout tentative est inutile, vous êtes enfermé » Damon déclara en protégeant Bonnie.

Lester regarda Bonnie sur le côté et tourna les yeux vers Damon.

« Croyez-moi à la minute où je sortirais d'ici, je vous égorgerais tous vif « Lester disait en sortant ses dents.

« Essayez alors de sortir « Damon sortît ses dents de vampires à son tour, Lester le regarda puis regarda Bonnie, il descendît son regard vers la main de Damon qui avait éloigné Bonnie pour la protéger.

« Un vampire « il déclara et s'éloignaient de Damon pour regarder les autres

« Des vampires « il disait en marchand le long de Caroline et Stefan

« Loup-Garou, sorcière, et par-dessus tout ,une humaine « Lester s'approcha de Elena et la fixait, elle tenait la main de Stefan et Caroline tenait la main de Tyler. Il regardait le couple devant eux écoeuré et retourna devant Damon.

« Pour qui vous vous prenez sale traître « Lester déclara à Damon en parlant du fait que tous deux étaient des vampires et qu'il s'alliait avec des loup- Garou et Sorcier même une humaine

« Pour celui qui est dehors et libre « Damon s'approchait du bouclier et souriait pour le provoquer.

Lester pinça sa lèvre agacé et tendît encore une fois sa main vers le cou de Damon , Bonnie effrayé que Lester réussi à passer à travers le bouclier poussa Damon vers elle pour le protéger .

« Arrête Damon « elle chuchotait à celui-ci

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de le provoquer ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode« Lester était en train de regarder Damon et Bonnie discuter

«Il m'agace je te laisse t'en charger « Damon répondît en regardant Lester qui les fixait

« On a besoin de vous et vous avez besoin de nous pour sortir « Bonnie disait en s'approchant de Lester

« Vous vous trompez je n'ai besoin de personne, allez-vous en « Lester s'éloignait d'elle.

« On ne vous laisse pas le choix » Bonnie déclara ce qui le força à se retourner

« Insolente comment ose tu t'adressais à moi de cette manière « Damon se mît derrière Bonnie et lui chuchotait dans l'oreille

« Attention tu le provoques toi aussi « il disait en souriant

« Je crois que tu as raison, c'est la meilleure méthode « Bonnie déclara en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure énervé à son tour. Lester tourna son regard écoeuré de voir tout le monde devant lui.

« Ok vous ne voulez pas nous parler donc c'est nous qui allons parler , et vous aller nous écouter « Bonnie disait ,mais Lester ne se retourna pas et l'ai ignoré toujours . Bonnie sortît un livre de son sac et s'asseyait sur le sol en croisant ses jambes. Damon s'asseyait à côté d'elle et les autres s'asseyaient à côté d'eux aussi.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas une bonne idée » Tyler disait en voyant ce que Bonnie allait faire mais Bonnie ignora la remarque de Tyler et regarda Damon en lui souriant.

« Tu m'aides ? » elle demanda en lui souriant

« Pourquoi pas « Les deux étaient énervé par le comportement de Lester, donc ils avaient décidé de choisir la méthode provocation, la méthode forte puisque la méthode douce ne marchait pas. Bonnie passa le livre à Damon et celui-ci l'ouvrît à un passage, il souriait et commençait à lire.

_**« Je vais la tuer cette esclave, elle ose se révolter, ne pas obéir à mes ordres, je vais lui rappeler d'où elle vient, lui rappeler que je suis un vampire Originelle, son maître Lester Ileriane et qu'elle n'est seulement qu'une sorcière à mon service, demain Luciana va connaître mon châtiment « **_Damon était en train de lire son journal intime ce qui força Lester à se retourner. Il fIxa le livre et reconnu son journal intime, il s'approcha délicatement de la troupe.

« Espèce d'enfoiré « Lester hurlait et courra vers Damon ,mais ne pût l'atteindre, il tapait le bouclier en colère qu'ils s'immiscent dans sa vie , dans son journal intime , en colère d'entendre le nom de Luciana. Damon l'ignora alors que tout le monde le regardaient taper le bouclier et flippaient à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient une vibration dans le bouclier.

« Damon , arrête , je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée « Elena déclara en regardant Lester les menaçait et tapait dans le bouclier ,mais Damon ignora Elena et passa le livre à Bonnie qui était aussi déterminé que lui , à avoir des informations , même par la torture parce ce que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire c'était de le torturer et cela faisait mal à Caroline et Elena de voir cela . Bonnie commençait à lire à son tour.

"Où vous avez eu ça ?" Il hurlait en frappant le bouclier

_**« On ne pourra pas sans cesse fuir « **_Bonnie lisait et s'était mît à la place de Luciana

_**« Je ne veux et ne peux pas te perdre tu entends « **_Damon s'étais mis à la place de Lester et ainsi de suite dans la lecture

_**« Lest, chérie tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir de ta famille, on ne peut pas continuer à se cacher « **_

« Arrêtez « Lester hurlait toujours en tapant le bouclier mais les deux continuaient sans se soucier de lui

_**« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais je n'ai jamais regretté aucun de nos moments tu le sais « **_

_**« Je n'ai regretté aucun de nos moments moi aussi, je n'ai plus jamais rien regretter, mon passé, mon présent à partir du moment où tu es entrée dans ma vie «**_

_**« Lester regarde-moi « **_

_**« Tue moi chérie «**_

_**« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait à l'époque et je ne le ferais pas maintenant**_

« Je vous dis d'arrêter « il criait et mis ces mains sur ces oreilles pour ne plus entendre, et ne plus ressentir la douleur

_**« Je me sens prête, j'ai déjà tout vécu , j'ai vécu le plus important le grand amour « elle disait en me souriant**_

_**« Je veux qu'on vit plus ce n'est pas assez, il y a tellement plus s'il te plaît me le demande pas »**_

Il arrêtait de taper le bouclier et commença à verser des larmes, il était en train de pleurer , il s'effondra et se mît à genoux

« Arrêter je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie arrêter, que vous voulez de moi « Il criait en pleurant ne supportant plus la douleur.

Tout le monde avait de la peine, il était en train de souffrir, il ne supportait pas, ils étaient en train de lui remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. Bonnie et Damon regardaient le vampire et se regardaient ensuite se rendant compte que c'était de la torture ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'ils étaient en train de le tuer de l'intérieur. Lester était devant Bonnie et Damon, elle mît une main sur le bouclier .

« Je suis désolé « elle chuchotait s'en voulant de lui avoir fait subir tout cela

Elena essuyait ses larmes qui était tombée, le voir ainsi faisait tellement mal

« Klaus en a après nous, il s'en prend aux gens qu'on aime et on est tout seul, on a besoin de votre aide « Elena déclara en essuyant ces larmes et en tenant la main de Stefan. Lester les ignora tous et se leva, il se mît à genoux près de son tombeau dos à moitié tournée pour ne plus les regarder , on n'aurait dit une âme seul. Bonnie ne savait plus quoi lui dire , en un instant il était devenu quelqu'un dont elle avait pitié .

« Vous vous trompez, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je m'en fous de Klaus, je m'en fous de vos amis, je m'en fous de sortir, je m'en fous de vivre « Lester disait en regardant le sol fatigué de vivre

« Tout ce qui m'importais est mort avec elle « il déclara en pleurant et en regardant son alliance qui était sur son doigt.

« S'il vous plait aider nous, je ne peux pas comprendre votre douleur mais j'ai aussi des gens que j'aime et pour lesquels je serais prêt à mourir pour eux comme vous étiez prête à mourir pour elle « Elena criait et essayait de lui parler, essayer de le faire réagir, tout le monde avait tourné sa tête pour regarder la jeune humaine qui souffrait en le voyant ainsi.

« L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse, « Lester disait en les regardant tous, en regardant Stefan qui tenait la main de Elena et Tyler qui tenait celle de Caroline.

« Vous êtes lâches « Bonnie déclara soudain, tout le monde la regardait ne comprenant pas d'où venait sa colère. Damon regarda Bonnie qui était à moitié en colère, à moitié en larme, elle avait la même sévérité qu'elle avait eu la veille avec lui lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il aurait fait pareil , à la place de Lester.

« Votre femme a eu le courage de se tuer et dans ces dernières instants elle ne pensait qu'aux bons moments avec vous, son amour pour vous était sa force jusqu'à la fin ,mais vous vous êtes encore en vie et vous vous morfondez sur vous-même. Vous avez oublié tout ce qui était en rapport avec elle, après sa mort vous avez disparu , l'homme qu'elle a aimé a disparu, vous n'avez fait qu'appuyer sur le bouton pour ne plus rien ressentir alors qu'elle a eu le courage de supporter la douleur pour vous. Si j'étais à votre place je me tuerais à cet instant « Bonnie déclara et lança la dague dans le bouclier qui atterrît à côté de Lester, Damon la fixait et avait l'impression que c'était un message pour lui.

« tu as raison, j'ai étais lâche, j'aurais pu me tuer toutes ces années ,mais elle m'a rendu faible, elle a voulu que je reste en vie et inconsciemment je suis resté en vie pour elle, ne faites jamais comme moi « Lester disait en tournant sa tête vers tout le monde.

« Ne vous enfermez pas dans la solitude et la haine comme je l'ai fait, la force n'est rien sans personne à ces côté. Et Klaus et mes frères ne l'ont jamais compris, je l'ai compris en la rencontrant. L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse dont on a tous besoin surtout nous les vampires » Lester disait en regardant son alliance, c'était tellement douloureux de ne pas être avec elle en ce moment. Damon mît sa main sur celle de Bonnie, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il n'avait pas réussi la veille à la rassurer, il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire s'il aurait appuyé sur le bouton pour elle, il ne le savait toujours pas mais tout ce qu'il voulait là c'était être près d'elle et c'est ce qui l'importait à cet instant

Caroline et Elena étaient en pleur devant lui, il souffrait tellement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un originelles pourrait ressentir autant de souffrance, pourrait se montrer plus faible qu'un humain ,car il n'était plus vampire depuis longtemps il était devenu humain avant tout.

Tout le monde ne savait pas quoi dire, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

« J'ai voulu mon malheur, j'ai voulu finir seul, j'ai voulu tout cela et j'ai fait les mauvais choix, tous ceux que j'ai su faire c'était m'emprisonnez dans la souffrance « Damon fixait Lester ,car on n'aurait dit que c'était lui après Katherine , on n'aurait dit que Lester lui faisait passer un message , qu'il était le reflet de sa vie mais à la différence de Lester c'était que grâce à Bonnie , il n'arrivait plus à s'emprisonner dans la souffrance. Après Katherine, il était devenu comme Lester, quelqu'un qui a voulu sa solitude, sa souffrance et après Elena cela à continuer, il a continué à faire les mauvais choix, mais aujourd'hui s'il quelqu'un lui demandait s'il souffre, il répondrait non ,car grâce à Bonnie, sa prison avait disparu.

« Je suis la personne la mieux placée pour vous comprendre, croyez-moi, j'ai de l'expérience au niveau mauvais choix, mais aujourd'hui vous avez la possibilité de faire la différence, de faire le bon choix « Damon déclara à Lester, tout le monde savait de quoi il parlait et Elena ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était elle, un de ces mauvais choix, c'était elle une de ses souffrances et elle le savait. Bonnie regardait Damon et souriait à son commentaire, car en parlant de bon choix, il lui donnait l'espoir que le changement existe, que le bon choix existe, qu'il puisse ne pas appuyer sur le bouton. Lester regarda la main de Damon sur celle de Bonnie et souriait.

« Que voulez vous savoir ? » il demandait à Damon

« Où peuvent bien être vos frères et soeur, l'histoire de votre famille car on sait que Klaus a enterré chaque corps dans un endroit spécifique en rapport à leur souffrance, en rapport à leur histoire , nous savons pour Elric et Aiden ,mais pas pour le reste » Damon répondît

« Hum, c'est bien mon frère cela, il nous a détestés à la minute où il fut chassé de la maison « Lester déclara en souriant timidement, il était fatigué de se battre aujourd'hui.

« J'ai fuit ma maison après Luciana mais j'ai gardé contact avec Elijah, Aria est parti de la maison après moi, elle était instable et fragile comme vampire mais c'était la préféré de mon père, il adorait tellement et elle aussi , ils étaient vraiment complice au contraire de nous , mais cela attisait la jalousie de ma mère , comprenez bien ma mère ne se comportait pas vraiment comme une mère, on n'était pas une famille où tout le monde était proche comme on pourrait le croire . Un jour Aria a découvert la trahison de ma mère et a voulu en parler à mon père ,mais ma mère la menaçait, la menaçait de mort si elle en parlait, Aria est quand même allée voir mon père mais celui-ci ne l'a pas cru à l'époque, il l'a battu et menaçait de la tuer si elle recommençait se genre d'accusations, il la chassait de la demeure, vous devriez aller à Florence ma famille y habitait à l'époque, elle doit être dans notre maison de l'époque mais pour le reste je ne peux pas vous aider" Lester s'arrêta et regardait tout le monde

"je vous conseille de ne jamais refaire ce que vous venez de faire avec mes frères » Lester avait décidé de les aider pour au moins faire une chose utile depuis sa mort.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Elena demanda

« Ne leur enlevait jamais la dague ,car à la différence de moi, mes frères et soeur n'auront pas de pitié, tout ce qu'ils ont connu c'est le sang et la mort surtout ma soeur Dante, ne vous fiez jamais à eux, seulement à vous «

« On sera obligé de les réveiller, on n'a pas le choix « Bonnie disait, Lester se mordît le poignet et cracha

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Bonnie demandait choqué

« Je vous aide, mon sang va pouvoir l'ai maîtrisé avant qu'il ne se réveille » Lester disait

« J'y vais « Bonnie se leva pour rentrer dans le bouclier

« Non, tu n'y vas pas toute seule, je viens avec toi « Damon se leva et lui et Bonnie s'approchèrent délicatement devant lui qui était en train de se lever..

Bonnie sortît une petite fiole de son sac et Lester serra son poing avec sa main pour faire couler son sang. Lester avait la dague de l'autre main, Damon se mît devant Bonnie ayant peur qu'il attaque.

L'originelle souriait en voyant Damon protégé Bonnie . Il tendit la dague vers Damon

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire « il disait en lui tendît la dague, Bonnie se mît à côté de Damon et regardait celui-ci prendre la dague.

« J'ai choisi cette vie ne faites pas les mêmes erreur « Lester disait en regardant Bonnie et Damon.

Damon regarda Lester et s'approcha de lui. Il tenait fermement la dague et la planta dans le coeur de celle-ci. Damon avait hésité à enfoncer la dague dans cet homme triste ,mais il savait qu'il ne voulait plus vivre sans la personne qu'il aime , Lester lui rappelait tellement lui avant de rencontrer Elena , il lui rappelait le Damon Salvatore qui était prêt à tout faire pour Katherine , et c'est ce Damon Salvatore qui détestait , il détestait son passé , sa vie d'avant ,car ce n'était pas une vie , ce n'était pas vivre et en voyant Lester comme cela il voulait vivre , il voulait à tout pris vivre et sentir son coeur battre , parce que comme Lester disait c'est ce dont on a tous besoin . Lester se mortifia et Damon le tenait, Bonnie versa une larme dès qu'elle vit le corps tombait dans les bras de Damon. Le bouclier s'enleva et les autres les rejoignirent, Damon pris Lester et le remît dans son tombeau. Elena et Caroline tenaient les mains de leurs amoureux très fort après, car elles avaient peur de les perdre ce qui faisait sourire Stefan et Tyler. Damon ferma le tombeau et Bonnie décida de le sceller avec un sort pour que personne le rouvre.

« tu as la perle « Stefan demandait en s'approchant de Damon

« Oui je l'ai « il disait en la sortant de sa poche celle-ci scintillait et était verte, tout le monde regardaient la perles et commencèrent à rigoler.

« Enfin une réussite « Elena disait à propos de la perle

« Enfin une perles « Tyler disait en prenant Elena, eux d'eux était content d'avoir enfin cette perle, il avait enfin réussi quelque chose.

Tout le monde sortît de la terre intacte grâce au pouvoir de Caroline, Stefan et Damon qui avait sauté pour atteindre le sommet. Bonnie recéla le sort pour que personne ne découvre le corps et pour réparer les dommages qu'elle avait causés avec son sort de localisation.

* * *

><p>Il commençait à faire nuit dehors lorsque la troupe reprît la route. Damon avait allumé la radio et conduisait pendant que tout le monde s'était endormi.<p>

« Hé les gars on est arrivé au Mc drive « Bonnie essayait de réveiller tout le monde car ils se plaignaient tous à la moitié du chemin parce qu'ils avaient faim et voulaient manger Mcdo. Bonnie essayait de les réveillait ,mais personne ne l'entendait, ils étaient tous K.O après toute les péripéties qu'ils avaient subie pour avoir une simple perle ,mais le fait d'avoir réussi à en avoir une leurs donnaient l'impression d'être enfin invincible.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait « Bonnie demandait à Damon

« On commande quand, ils mangeront après au pire ce n'est pas grave , je sais ce qu'aime Stefan et Elena ,mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que Caroline , Tyler et toi aime « il disait et lui rappelait un peu plus qu'il connaissait Elena ,mais pas elle.

« Prend la même chose qu'Elena ce n'est pas grave »

« Bonjour « Le monsieur du Mc drive leur demandait ce qu'il voulait en français, Bonnie ne comprenait rien et écouter Damon parler très bien français.

Damon mît délicatement toutes les commande sur la banquette arrière derrière Caroline et Tyler pour ne pas l'ai réveillé. Il retourna à la voiture et reprît la route, Bonnie s'ennuyait et décider de s'occuper l'esprit donc elle se pencha et déplia la carte où les perles sont représentées. Elle fixa la carte intensément, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demandait en voyant Bonnie fixait la carte

« Le point a disparu celui de France et la carte s'est modifié, la France est représentées comme la France d'aujourd'hui. « Bonnie disait n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Elle prend surement en compte chaque perle qu'on réussit à récupérer et les changements qui se sont opérés dans le monde entre temps «

« Surement donc je suppose que notre prochaine destination est l'Italie ,car d'après Lester il y a Aria et vous m'avez dit les jumeaux là-bas « Bonnie disait en regardant la carte

« Oui « il répondît concentrée sur la route

« Quand on part ? » Elle demanda

« Après demain le temps de régler quelques trucs «

« Comment ça ? »

« Je dois appeler une connaissance pour lui dire qu'on arrive et qu'ainsi elle prépare notre arrivées « il disait mais Bonnie ne comprenait rien

« Tu connais l'Italie « Elle demandait intrigué

« Je suis d'origine Italienne, malgré que ma famille soit une des familles fondateurs de Mystic Fall j'ai longtemps vécu en Italie, donc j'ai encore ma maison d'enfance, comme cela on n'aura un toit sur nos têtes. Je vais demander à un ami de longue date, vampire comme moi de nous aménagait la maison car cela doit faire longtemps qu'elle n'est pas habitée « Damon disait concentré sur la route

« Tu es d'origines Italienne ? » Bonnie demanda surprise

« Quoi tu ne savais pas, je pensais que Elena te l'avais dit que Stefan était Italien »

« Non, je viens de l'apprendre, comme un peu tout en ce moment « elle disait agacé

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu fais la même tête que tout à l'heure lorsque tu as appris que j'avais vécu en France« il demanda en tournant sa tête.

« Rien tout va bien, heu c'était ton père qui était Italien ? » Bonnie demanda, elle ne voulait pas lui avouer directement ce qui l'a tracassé de peur de sa réaction donc elle cherchait un moyen tout seul d'en apprendre plus sur lui

« Non ma mère « Elle écarquilla les yeux choqué ,car elle avait tendance à penser que Damon avait toujours était vampire alors que non il était humain avant tout avec une mère, un père, une famille comme tout le monde

« Et cette Alex à Montpelier c'était qui ? « Elle demanda en voulant changer de sujet, Damon tourna sa tête agacé par toutes ces questions

« C'est quoi toutes ces questions « il disait énervé

« Rien je veux seulement essayer d'en apprendre plus sur toi «

« Arrête d'essayer, ok contente toi de ce que tu sais déjà « il disait agacé et regardait la route

« Et qu'est-ce que je sais exactement ? Parce-que je ne le sais plus trop « Damon arrêta la voiture brusquement

« Qui es-tu pour te permettre de vouloir en apprendre plus sur moi « Il fixait Bonnie et attendait une réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Tout le monde s'étaient réveillés à cause de Damon , Bonnie regarda Damon et ne disait rien , comment je peux être aussi bête de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui « Bonnie se disait , elle se rendait compte qu'elle se faisait du mal en espérant connaître Damon un peu mieux ,car malgré qu'elle le connaisse , les sentiments de celui-ci ne serons jamais réciproques, elle réalisa qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ,car une fois elle voulait s'éloigner de lui pour ne plus ressentir ce qu'elle ressent et une autre fois comme celle-ci elle voulait se rapprocher de lui , elle ne savait définitivement pas ce qu'elle voulait ,mais il lui facilitait la tâche à réagir ainsi , car il l'a forcé à s'éloigner et à ne plus chercher à s'approcher.

« Ce n'est rien les gars, on vous a pris à manger au Mc Drive « Bonnie se tourna vers le groupe pour leur parler ignorant Damon.

« Oh c'est cool j'ai faim » Caroline criait, Damon fixait Bonnie qui l'ignorait et reprît la route comme si de rien n'était. Elena et les autres étaient dans la voiture contente d'avoir enfin un perle lorsque soudain Elena regarda l'heure , elle écarquilla les yeux surpris et frappa le siège de Damon discrètement , celui-ci regarda Elena à travers le miroir et celle-ci lui faisait des signes de la tête et lui disait de regarder l'heure. Damon regarda l'heure et lui et Elena criait en même temps

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE STEFAN ! » ils criaient en voyant qu'il était minuit, tout le monde sursautèrent surpris, Bonnie se retourna pour le regarder et Caroline s'avança.

« C'est ton anniversaire ? » Bonnie demandait à Stefan qui souriait à Elena et Damon content qu'ils s'en souviennent. Damon lui reprît sa concentration sur la route , il avait fait tout cela pour Elena avant tout.

« Oui « il répondît

« Joyeux anniversaire « Bonnie, Tyler et Caroline criaient en même temps dans la voiture

« Merci « Stefan disait en rigolant

« Fallait nous le dire plutôt « Caroline disait en le frappant sur le côté

« Disons qu'il y a des choses plus importantes en ce moment «

« Un anniversaire c'est tout aussi important, c'est le jour de ta naissance ce n'est pas rien « Elena disait en lui faisaient un bisou sur la joue.

« Ho c'est trop mignon « Caroline criaient

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était arrivé tard à l'hôtel, Bonnie avait pris sa douche et s'était mis en pyjama, elle avait prévu de se coucher lorsque soudain elle entendît son portable sonnait<p>

« S.O.S. rejoint moi à la piscine de l'hôtel, c'est urgent « Elena avait envoyé un message à Bonnie.

Sans perdre une seconde et sans réfléchir , Bonnie sortît avec son pyjama , le haut Mickey et son pantalon bleu en soi

« Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fais ? « Damon demanda en voyant Bonnie sortir en furie , elle le regarda et le voyait lui aussi en pyjama , il avait laissé tombé son jean et sa veste noir pour mettre un long pantalon noir et un haut assez large beige avec les boutons du haut détaché pour laisser apparaître son torse

« J'ai reçu un message de Elena « Bonnie disait

« Moi aussi « tous les deux prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la piscine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, personne n'étaient là, la piscine était vide, il n'y avait aucun son simplement le son de l'eau.

« Elena ! » Bonnie criait inquiète pour son ami

« Qu'est ce qui se passe , » Bonnie demanda à Damon qui était à côté d'elle et qui regardait partout

« DAMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN » Damon se retourna et vît Stefan arrivait en furie vers lui, Stefan courra à toute vitesse et prît Damon par la taille pour l'emmener avec lui dans la piscine , Bonnie avait la bouche ouverte en voyant le saut de Damon et Stefan dans la piscine et rigola.

Caroline et Elena courra à leur tour et sautèrent dans la piscine en maillot de bain .

Damon sortît de l'eau et rigola , il prît à son tour Stefan et le noya dans l'eau pour se venger.

« On rigole moins « il disait en tenant la tête de Stefan pour le noyer , Bonnie rigola en voyant tout le monde dans la piscine , surtout Stefan et Damon qui se comportaient comme des gosses alors qu'il étaient les plus vieux du groupe.

« Bonnie » Tyler disait derrière elle, elle se retourna et vît Tyler torse nu en short de bain

« Non , non , non ' Elle disait en marchant à reculons voyant ce qu'il essayait de faire

« Aller, faut fêter notre réussite « il disait en mettant ses bras ouvert et en essayant de l'attraper

« Non ,non Tyler je suis en pyjama « Elle le suppliait ,mais celui rigolait

« Allez , Allez « Elena et Caroline criaient pour que Bonnie sautent

« Il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes » Bonnie disait et commença à courir autour de la piscine ,mais Tyler la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Il courra avec Bonnie dans ses bras et sauta dans la piscine.

Elle sortît de l'eau et mît ses cheveux en arrière , elle regardait son pyjama et rigola ,car seul elle et Damon était en pyjama et les autres s'étaient mis en maillot de bain parce qu' ils avaient prévu le coup.

Tout le monde regardaient Damon qui était monté sur le plongeoir qui faisait au moins 10 mètre, c'était énorme.

« allez Damon montre nous » Stefan criait en bas et Damon était en train de danser en rond et faisait croire à chaque fois qu'il allait sauter pour les faire patienter, il dansait et s'approchait du bord pour les faire rager .

« Ho la poule mouillée « Caroline criait ce qui ne passa pas à l'oreille d'un sourd

« Je vais te montrer qui est la poule mouillée « Damon criait d'en haut ce qui faisait rire tout le monde car c'était facile de faire faire un truc à Damon sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« oué , oué oué « Tout le monde criaient, ils applaudissaient et reculer pour laisser la place à Damon

Damon pris de l'élan pour courir, il courra et sauta, il criait et se mît en position de foetus et éclaboussa tout le monde en arrivant dans l'eau

Tout le monde criait et rigolait en voyant Damon revenir de l'eau et mettre ses cheveux derrières la tête .

« Alors qui est la poule mouillée « Il disait en s'approchant de Caroline qui était époustouflé

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai saut « Caroline déclara et sortît à son tour pour monter sur le plongeoir

« Damon ! « Elena sauta sur lui et se retrouva sur son dos, il se débattait et finit par la mettre sous l'eau.

« Bien essayer « il disait en la noyant et en rigolant

« Hey les gars « Caroline disait, dès que tout le monde leva la tête , elle prit de l'élan et sauta en bouchant son nez et en emportant tout le monde dans les vagues.

«Alors pas mal « Caroline déclara en regardant Damon

« Si tu le dis «

« Bonnie, je suis là pour toi « Tyler s'était mît derrière Bonnie et avait mis son bras autour de son coup et chuchotait dans son oreille

« Qui êtes-vous ? « Elle se prêtait au jeu de rôle que Tyler et elle avait inventé

« Je suis les ténèbres de ton coeur « Tyler déclara avec un air sérieux, elle avait envie de rire, mais se retenait

« Vais-je mourir ? » elle demanda en prenant l'air paniqué

« Je dirais plutôt vas-tu rester en vie « Tyler disait en rigolant un peu et Bonnie voulait aussi rire , tellement sa réplique était ridicule.

« Aide-moi, mon amour, aide moi « elle faisait la demoiselle en détresse et tapota dans l'eau. Tyler n'arrivait pas à se retenir et rigola

« Tu ne plus m'échapper , tu m'appartiens maintenant et pour toujours « Il faisait semblant de la mordre dans son coup et Bonnie faisait semblant de tomber dans l'eau .

Bonnie et Tyler se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler mort de rire devant leurs prestation

« C'étais quoi le Je dirais plutôt vas-tu rester en vie « Bonnie disait en imitant sa manière de parler

« C'est à force de regarder les films de Caroline « Tyler disait et eux deux commençait à rigoler et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendît des applaudissement

« Clap ,Clap « Stefan et Damon applaudissaient en se moquant d'eux

« On n'aurait dit Stefan et Elena « Damon déclara pour se moquer de son frère

Bonnie et Tyler faisaient semblant de faire la révérence à leur applaudissement

« Merci , Merci « Bonnie disait à Damon en lui souriant

« Hé « Elena à son tour montait en haut du plongeoir ce qui choquait Bonnie

« Elle ne va pas faire ce que je crois qu'elle va faire « Bonnie disait au autre

« Si je crois bien « Damon répondît

Elena sauta sans perdre une seconde et boucha son nez ,

« ouaw c'est énorme « Elena disait en revenant à la surface

« A toi Bonnie fais le « Elena disait

« Non , non je ne suis pas folle «

« Allez ! Bonnie se leva et monta timidement pour rejoindre le plongeoir pendant que tous le monde l'a regardait

« Heu Elena , n'aurais tu pas oublié qu'elle a le vertige « Caroline disait à son ami en voyant Bonnie regardait le bas avec un air effrayé et qui reculait à chaque fois

« Heu peut être « Elena disait un peu effrayé

Bonnie s'approcha et voyait les autres en bas , ils était si bas qu'on aurait dit des points

« Elena, je passe mon tour « Elle criait et se retourna pour partir mais Damon arriva

« Non, non Damon ne me force pas » Bonnie disait en voyant le sourire sadique de Damon apparaître «

« «Allez, laisse toi aller « il disait en s'approchant d'elle pour qu'elle recule et qu'elle saute

« ok deuxième chose que tu dois savoir en plus d'avoir peur du noir j'ai le vertige « elle disait en regardant le bas

« Saute , Saute ,Saute « tous le monde criaient en bas

« Et alors ? » il déclara en s'avançant encore pour qu'elle saute. Au moment où elle arriva vers la fin du plongeoir , elle s'arrêta

« ce n'est pas marrant « elle disait effrayé devant un Damon sadique

« Si tu verras « Damon s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras , Bonnie avait sa tête contre le torse de Damon ,celui ci tenait la tête de Bonnie fermement, et serra son corps contre lui

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas « Damon criait et sauta avec Bonnie en plongeons

« Oué , oué « Tous le monde criaient en bas , ils tombèrent dans la piscine qui faisaient beaucoup de mètre de profondeur , Damon rigola en sortant de l'eau

« Alors , ca vaut le détour « il se retourna mais ne voyait pas Bonnie revenir à la surface

« Bonnie « Damon disait inquiet en attendant qu'elle remonte

Bonnie était en train de tomber dans la profondeur de l'eau et avait des images , mais ne voyait rien c'était bizarre , elle n'avait que des sensations ,la mort , c'était ce qu'elle ressentait la mort autour d'elle et resta pétrifié à s'effondrer dans l'eau. Puis elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vît un serpent ,elle gigota dans tous les sens pétrifié par le serpent devant elle , elle s'agitait et était effrayé.

« Bonnie « Damon criait en s'inquiétant qu'elle ne monte pas

« ha , ha tu devrais voir ta tête Damon , elle te fais marcher c'est une blague , elle va remonter » Elena disait en rigolant mais l'instinct de Damon lui disait que il y avait autre chose

« Non il y a un truc qui va pas « Il plongea dans l'eau et cherchait Bonnie dans l'eau , lorsqu'il arriva plus au fond il vît Bonnie en train de s'agiter , elle avait l'air d'être paniqué , effrayé par quelque chose , il l'a prit mais elle se débâtait ne se rendant pas compte que c'était Damon , il l'a secoua très fort pour qu'elle se réveille de son état de panique. Bonnie se réveilla soudain et se laissa guider par Damon qui l'avait pris par la main

Lorsqu'elle sortît, elle était paniquée et respirer très fort en panique

« Bonnie calme toi qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Damon l'avait pris par l'épaule et essayer de la calmait avec tout le monde autour mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle regarda tout le monde et voyait leur visage tous inquiet, elle rigola en les voyant aussi inquiet.

« HA tu devrais voir ta tête « Bonnie disait en rigolant et en s'essuyant le visage, tous les autres commencèrent tous à rigoler en voyant Bonnie rigoler

« Ce n'est pas marrant « Damon déclara soulager

« C'est pour me venger de t'être permis de me faire sauter « Bonnie déclara en regardant le fond de la piscine un peu effrayé

« Ne refais plus ça « il déclara

« Ok « Elle disait et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour sortir de la piscine , elle était effrayée par le serpent qui pouvait se trouver au fond la piscine.

« Hé les Gars je suis fatigué , je vais me coucher « Bonnie criait toujours en regardant la piscine étrangement. Damon regardait ce qu'elle fixait lorsqu'il vît à quel point elle semblait inquiète ,mais ne comprenait pas.

« Ok à demain « les filles redondèrent pour tout le monde

Bonnie marcha à une vitesse rapide pour partir de la piscine et essayait d'enlever sa bague ,mais elle n'arrivait pas. Elle réalisa que ce que Elena et Caroline avait vu la matinée n'était pas un hasard avec le serpent qu'elle avait aperçût dans la piscine.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel Bonnie se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour enlever sa bague. Elle mît du savon mais rien n'y faisait sa bague était comme incrusté sur son doigt.


	19. Qui es tu ?

**Music : The Atfers : Light up the sky **

** Leonas Lewis : A thousand light**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>Damon était en train de dormir lorsqu'il entendît Elena criait son nom et toquait à la porte fortement.<p>

Il se leva fatigué les cheveux ébouriffé à moitié dans les vapes et ouvra la porte.

« Quoi ? » il criait en regardant Elena de haut en bas qui avait ramené du café

« Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller quand tu réponds « elle disait gêné par le fait qu'il soit torse nu et en caleçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? « il déclara en la laissant sur le palier de la porte et en se dirigeant vers son lit pour dormir.

« Non, non ne dors pas tu viens avec moi « Elle courra vers lui et le secouait de sous la couette

« Où ? « il était toujours sous la couette

« Chercher un cadeau pour Stefan « Elena déclara en s'asseyant au bord de son lit et en le regardant

« Pourquoi ? » il leva sa tête subitement. La jeune brunette rigolait en voyant ses cheveux autant en désordre et son air fatigué puis elle se ressaisît et prît son air outré.

« Damon ! » elle criait

« C'est l'anniversaire de Stefan aujourd'hui et je n'ai toujours pas de cadeaux donc j'ai besoin de toi « Elle continua

« Ha je vois tu n'as toujours pas de cadeau « il prît le café des mains de Elena et bu , puis il le posa sur le chevet à côté de son lit

« Quoi t'en as un ? »

« C'est un secret « il chuchotait en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres

« Aller dis le moi « Elle allait taper son torse avec son poing ,mais Damon le rattrapa et tira Elena, ce qui fît qu'elle atterrissait sur lui.

« Pourquoi je voudrais t'aider « Damon disait en lui souriant sarcastiquement ,mais Elena était gênée par leur position, elle regardait ses lèvres puis ses yeux et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle et Damon n'avait pas été aussi proche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et comment toute leur histoire avait terminé, elle se remémorait la souffrance qu'elle lui avait fait enduré, comment elle l'avait fait souffrir. Mais pourtant lorsqu'elle le voyait maintenant il ne souffrait plus et quelque chose lui faisait mal en le voyant guérir.

« Alors, pourquoi je t'aiderais « Damon disait, mais Elena était dans ses pensées

« Caroline et Tyler ont organisé une fête pour lui, comme cadeau et moi je n'ai rien, je veux aller à une boutique que Bonnie m'a parlé et j'ai besoin que tu m'y emmène puisque tu connais la France, j'ai l'adresse.

« Elena « Damon disait pour qu'elle se pousse de sur lui et qu'il puisse se lever

« Ha désolé « elle répondît gêné ,mais Damon au contraire était à l'aise et elle le remarqua, c'était triste à dire mais à une époque il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de partir. Il aurait été aussi gêné qu'elle ,mais là rien. Damon se leva

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Bonnie de t'y emmenait puisqu'elle connaît le coin « il se dirigeait vers le comptoir pour boire de l'eau. Il prît une bouteille d'eau et buvait à la bouteille dos à Elena qui était assis au bord de son lit et qui le regardait.

« J'ai voulu lui demander ,mais elle n'était pas là, j'ai demandé au réceptionniste et ils m'ont dit qu'ils ont vu partir tôt ce matin « Elena révéla. Damon arrêta de boire soudain et se retourna brusquement.

« Quoi ? » il demanda en se rapprochant d'elle

« J'ai besoin de toi pour m'emmener ,car Bonnie n'est pas là ? » Elena répétait et admirait Damon qui s''approchait d'elle

« Elle a dit où elle allait ? « Il demanda inquiet ce qui dérangeait Elena

« Non, mais revenons à moi et à Stefan « Elle voulait qu'il se concentre sur son problème ,mais il regardait en bas en train de réfléchir à quelque chose qui le tracassait

« Donc tu ... »Elena essayait d'attirer son attention ,mais Damon était ailleurs et la coupa

« Tu as essayé de la joindre « il demanda en lui coupant la parole

« Quoi, qui , de qui tu parles « Elena disait troublé et ne comprenant rien

« Bonnie, tu as essayé de la joindre « il articulait agacé que Elena ne lui répond pas

« Oui, mais elle est sur messagerie, donc comme je disais tu veux bien m'emmener oui ou non « Damon était encore dans ses pensées, il pensait à Bonnie, quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle , et il s'inquiétait , il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle s'éclipsait sans rien dire ,car inconsciemment il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne pas.

« Oui je t'emmènerais, maintenant laisse-moi, je dois aller me changer « il lui montrait le chemin de la sortie avec son bras et regardaient en bas intrigué, toujours en train de réfléchir.

« Merci, merci Damon, je t'adore « elle disait en se dirigeant vers la sortie, lorsqu'elle sortît de sa chambre, elle ne pût s'empêcher de fixait Damon, il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain troublé par quelque chose et elle le remarqua.

* * *

><p>« Ho vous êtes de retour « La dame qui tenait la boutique disait en français lorsqu'elle vît rentrait Bonnie qui s'approchait du comptoir. La boutiquière avait un châle noir autour de ses épaules et s'en servait pour se couvrir, elle avait les cheveux blancs très court comme un garçon, elle avait les yeux noirs tiré et un regard charmant comme tous vendeur. Elle avait un peu près la cinquantaine.<p>

Bonnie était mal à l'aise de porter sa bague et voulait demander des comptes à la dame à propos de la bague, elle devait en savoir plus. Elle avait un air inquiet et essayait de parler français comme elle s'était débrouillée la dernière fois avec son dictionnaire.

« heu, je voudrais vous parler de cette bague « Bonnie disait en français avec le dictionnaire à la main , elle tendait son autre main et la montrait à la dame.

« Je parle anglais, rassurez vous « la boutiquière souriait

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec la bague, vous ne l'aimer pas « elle demanda en prenant la main de Bonnie

« Non , enfin je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire , ça peut paraître et vous aller peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais « Bonnie tourner en rond ,parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction

« Allez-y, vous pouvez tout me dire «

« voilà lorsque, parfois je la regarde intensément je vois des inscriptions et un serpent , hier, j'étais sous l'eau et j'ai ressenti la mort autour de moi et j'ai vu le serpent, je sais que c'est bizarre , mais j'aimerais l'enlever et je n'arrive pas « Bonnie avouait

«Vous êtes une sorcière , c'est surement un signe « la boutiquière déclara

« heu , quoi une sorcière n'importe quoi , « elle disait en prenant son air à la rigolade

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirais à personne, je l'ai senti dès que je vous ais vu rentrer la première fois, j'ai le don de pouvoir reconnaître les personnes hors du commun «

« Dans le cas où je le serais, qu'est ce qu'est cette bague « elle demanda intrigué

« J'étais sûre que vous reviendrez malgré votre scepticisme à propos de mon magasin « elle disait en souriant

« Désolé à propos de cela, je fais confiance à peu de monde « Bonnie avouait

« Je comprends, cette bague ne vous veut rien de mal au contraire, c'est une protection, elle vous guidera dans les moments les plus dures ,mais sa magie et limité, ne comptez pas trop sur elle, c'est simplement un guide «

« Un ami à moi ,m'a dit qu'elle prédisait la mort de celui qui la porte, vais-je mourir alors ? « Elle demandait inquiet

« Votre ami à l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant, rien n'est jamais prédis ou écrit à l'avance, vous êtes maître de votre propre destin, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous avez ce qu'on dit des serpents ? » elle demandait

« Qu'il représente le mal et le pécher « Bonnie disait en référence à Adam et Eve

« Non que c'est le symbole de la renaissance et de l'immortalité « Bonnie regarda sa bague puis leva la tête vers la boutiquière.

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, vais-je mourir ? » Bonnie demandait très inquiète

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire « la dame avouait et se sentait mal en la voyant aussi inquiète et perturbé

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes questions « Bonnie disait et se dirigea vers la sortie quand la dame l'appela

« Quelque chose de grand vous attend ,à vous et vos amis « Bonnie lui souriait puis ouvra la porte un peu désemparé, le sentiment qu'elle avait senti c'était la mort, la mort qui traversait tout son corps.

« On est arrivé « Elena marchait à côté de Damon sur le trottoir lorsqu'ils vissent tous les deux Bonnie sortir du magasin et qui partait dans le sens opposé .

« Bonnie « Elena l'appela ,mais elle ne répondît pas, elle était dans ses pensées et marchait très lentement comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Elena demanda à Damon inquiète

« Hé Bonnie ! » Elena recommença à crier, Bonnie entendît son nom et leva la tête, elle regardait sur le côté pour voir la personne qui l'appelait ,mais ne vît personne.

« Derrière « Elena criait, Bonnie se tourna et vît Damon et Elena ensemble. Elle fût surprise et ne bougeait pas. Elle était surprise de les voir ensemble, c'était bizarre ,mais en les voyant tous les deux marchaient vers elle, elle ressentait de la jalousie. Elle détestait ce sentiment mais dernièrement elle ne ressentait que cela et elle se détestait pour ça . Bonnie s'approcha d'eux à son tour et baissa la manche de son pull pour cacher sa bague, elle était inquiète et n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Elle n'arrivait même plus à regarder sa bague tellement elle lui faisait peur.

Bonnie avait des cernes sur les yeux ,car elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit à cause de sa bague et parce qu'elle se sentait seul dans sa grande chambre sans Lily et Gabrielle.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle « Elena remarqua le malaise de Bonnie et sa mine fatiguée.

« Bonnie ça va ? » elle toucha le visage de son ami inquiet mais Bonnie se recula

« Oui ne t'inquiète, je n'ai simplement pas réussi à dormir hier soir « Elle regardait Damon discrètement qui la fixait de haut en bas, inquiet à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici « Damon demanda, il remarqua que Bonnie n'arrêtait pas de baissait sa manche.

« Je voulais voir un truc pour quelqu'un « elle disait

« Tu cherchais un cadeau pour Stefan toi aussi « Elena disait en souriant

« Quoi? De quoi tu parles ? » Bonnie regardait Damon et Elena sans comprendre

« Toi aussi tu es allé dans la boutique pour chercher un cadeau à Stefan c'est ça ? » Elena demanda

Damon regardait Bonnie et savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose ce qui la gênait ,car elle voyait bien comment il l'a regardé.

« Oui c'est ça mais il n'y a rien, je vous conseille d'aller ailleurs « elle essayait de l'ai éloigné du magasin

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?« Damon demandait en s'approchant d'elle.

« Rien, tout va bien « elle le regardait ,mais il voyait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait la toucher mais Bonnie s'éloignait et cacha encore sa bague, Damon regarda la main de celle-ci et lui pris le bras pour lui enlever la manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » elle retira son bras agacé par son comportement

« Damon ça ne va pas « Elena déclara un peu déconcerter par son attitude

« Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « il demanda mais Bonnie n'était pas d'humeur

« Tout va bien et même si j'avais quelque chose je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, alors fous moi la paix « Bonnie déclara énerver , les deux se regardèrent énervé, il s'éloignait d'elle en ne voulant pas répondre à ces questions donc elle faisait de même.

Elena regardait les deux sans rien comprendre, celle-ci s'approcha de Damon et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Damon, elle va bien, laisse la tranquille « Damon regardait Elena et repris son calme ce qui énervait Bonnie.

« Tu viens avec nous chercher un cadeau pour Stefan ? » Elena demanda à Bonnie

« Oui , si tu veux »

« J'en profiterais pour m'acheter une robe «

« Quoi pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Elena et en évitant le regard de Damon

« Pour la fête de Stefan tu te souviens, on a loué une salle ce soir «

« Ha oui c'est vrai, mais en fait on a des invités « Bonnie demanda, car une fête sans invité ne serait pas une fête se disait-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline et Tyler se chargent de tous «

« C'est ça qui m'inquiète « Elena souriait et regarda sur le côté, le trottoir d'en face. Damon et Bonnie se fixaient tous les deux, il voyait bien qu'elle était énervé contre lui et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Heu Bonnie, quelqu'un n'arrête pas de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure « Elena disait en pointant un gars de l'autre côté de la route, sur le trottoir d'en face. Il avait les cheveux cours brun avec des lunettes et des yeux bruns, il faisait très intello, il était grand et mince.

Bonnie tourna sa tête pour regarder de l'autre côté, au début elle regardait sans aucune expression lorsque soudain elle écarquilla les yeux et souriait.

« Oh mon dieu je dois rêver « Bonnie criait en regardant de l'autre côté, Damon était surpris par son changement d'humeur et regarda Bonnie sourire et rigolait de joie en regardant le gars au loin .

« BONNIE » Le gars criait en saluant de la main

« Eric « Elle hurlait en souriant et courra sans faire attention aux voitures qui traversaient la route, Damon et Elena regardaient Bonnie courir en furie et sautait dans les bras du gars.

« Oh mon dieu, « elle disait toujours dans ses bras

« Eric, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu était déjà parti ? » Bonnie disait en se détachant de lui

« Je retourne aux Etats-Unis demain « il répondît en souriant et en la regardant

« Tu es magnifique « il la fixait de haut en bas ébahit devant elle

« Merci tu es plutôt pas mal toi aussi « Elle déclara en le touchant

Damon et Elena se regardèrent intrigué, il remarqua à quel point elle était à l'aise avec lui et à quel point elle était contente.

« Oh mon dieu, ça fait plaisir de te voir, où sont les autres ? « elle demanda en regardant partout autour d'elle excité

« quelque part ici disons qu'on s'est séparé, ils seront surement content de te revoir «

Bonnie et Eric se regardèrent en rigolant bêtement pendant des minutes, lorsque Bonnie se souvînt de Damon et Elena.

« Ha je vais te présenter « Bonnie disait en lui prenant la main et en le dirigeant vers ces amis

« Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore « Eric serrait la main des deux qui le regardaient bizarrement

« Voici, Eric Miles un de mes premiers ami en France « Bonnie disait en souriant

« A vrai dire je dirais que j'étais le seul, vous auriez dû la voir lorsqu'elle arrivait « Eric déclara

« Ok, je vais vite regretter de vous l'avoir présenté « elle disait pour lui couper la parole

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne leur raconterais rien « il disait comme s'il connaissait Bonnie mieux que tout le monde ce qui énervait Damon

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? « Damon demanda suspicieux

«On se promène « il répondît très vaguement

« Comment vous vous connaissez » Elena demanda

« En fait Eric est venu avec un groupe d'étudiants d'Amérique, je les ai rencontré à l'aéroport mais bon je ne leur ai pas parlé, puis je les airevu dans l'hôtel, on est resté ensemble presque tout le temps avec le groupe, jusqu'à qu'ils partent dans le sud et donc j'ai perdu contact avec eux.

« En fait où sont Lily et Gabrielle ? » Eric demandait à Bonnie en regardant autour d'elle.

« Ils ont dû rentrer cher leurs parents « elle avouait un peu déçu

« Ho dommage j'aurai bien voulu les voir, ils étaient marrant «

« Oui je sais, ils t'aimaient bien et tu sais quoi, mon père a cru que toi et moi « il commençait à rigoler lorsqu'il comprît ce que Bonnie voulait dire .

« Non, tu rigoles « Eric en pouvait plus, seul eux d'eux se comprenait

« Et il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? « Damon demandait sérieusement interrompant leurs rigolades, il souriait et Elena et Bonnie voyaient que c'était un de ses faux sourire qu'il adorait faire.

« Non je te rassure je suis fiancé et très heureux » il répondît ce qui soulagea Damon intérieurement.

« En fait, toi et les autres vous pouvaient venir ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire du copain de Elena et on a organisé une fête, hein Elena ils peuvent « Bonnie demandait d'abord la permission

« Bien sûr tes amis sont aussi mes amis « Elena répondît enthousiaste

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Eric demanda à Bonnie et Elena

« Oui venez ça sera marrant, « Elena répondît

« Vous êtes combien ? » Damon demanda, pas réellement enthousiaste

« On est 10 « Bonnie et Eric répondirent en même temps ce qui les faisaient rire

« Bon j'y avais ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, je vais chercher les autres «

Eric enlaça Bonnie très fort «je t'enverrais l'adresse par message et tu leurs diras bonjour de ma part « elle disait enthousiaste

« Pas de problème, je suis sûre que Benjamin sera ravi « il chuchotait ,mais Damon entendait

« Bon j'y vais, au revoir tout le monde « Eric répondît et s'en alla laissant tout le monde.

* * *

><p>«<p>

Elena c'est bon c'est la troisième que tu essayes « Bonnie déclara fatigué d'attendre Elena. Tout le monde avait trouvé un cadeau pour Stefan et maintenant Elena avait poussé Bonnie et Damon à la suivre dans un magasin de vêtements.

« Ta, ta comment c'est ? » Elena demanda à Bonnie et Damon qui étaient debout depuis tout à l'heure en train d'attendre. Elle portait une robe courte violette qui lui arrivait au genou avec des brettelles fines.

« Parfait « les deux disaient en même temps avec un faux sourire pour rentrer vite et en finir

Ils attendaient impatiemment depuis des heures sans s'adresser la parole une seule fois, c'était d'ailleurs bizarre il y avait une tension entre eux ,mais Damon ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Non vous mentez, je vais me changer « Elena déclara en rentrant dans la cabine d'essayage pour essayer une autre robe.

« Elena, dépêche-toi « Damon criait à travers a cabine d'essayage en train de s'impatienter

« Ecoute Damon c'est l'anniversaire de Stefan, c'est important « Elena criait à travers le rideau

Damon était debout les bras croisés en train d'attendre et Bonnie était à côté de lui en train de regarder autour d'elle histoire d'éviter Damon, elle n'arrêtait pas de l'éviter du regard. Elle regarda sa bague sur le côté et était toujours en train de penser au serpent, cela l'avait tracassé toute la nuit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle voulait que Lily et Gabrielle soit là pour dormir avec elle, elle n'aimait pas dormir seul en ce moment et elle voulait par-dessus tout dormir , la fatigue était là et la rendait généralement aigri , donc elle avait décidé que lorsqu'elle allait rentrer , elle allait dormir profondément et ne rien faire de la journée jusqu'à la fête de ce soir .

« Qui est Benjamin ? » Damon demanda soudain en fixant la cabine d'essayage

Bonnie retrouva ses esprits et se retourna pour lui parler

« Un ami comme Eric « elle répondît ne comprenant pas ce soudain intérêt de Damon

« Mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? »

« Non pas vraiment « Elle se rendît compte de ce qu'il essayait de faire et avait décidé de ne plus lui répondre ,car il ne voulait pas répondre à ces questions donc elle ne répondrait pas aux siennes

« Pas vraiment ? » Il disait mais Bonnie l'ignora et ne répondit pas

« Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé en tout cas ? » il continua, on n'aurait dit un reproche

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Elle avait décidé de parler ,car elle n'aimait pas le ton sur lesquelles il disait cela

« Rien tu as l'air de t'être bien amusé ici « il se tourna pour lui parler face à face

« Oui, je me suis bien amusé, tu as un problème contre ça « elle répondît énervé

« Non je me méfie c'est tout, tu as l'air de leur faire confiance alors que tu l'aies connais à peine « Damon chuchotait et zieutait parfois la cabine d'essayage pour vérifier que Elena ne les entendent pas.

« Oui je leurs fais confiance, Damon si tu as quelque chose à dire dis le « Elle chuchotait à son tour pour ne pas que Elena les entendent.

« Tu devrais te méfier c'est tout, ils ont l'air d'en connaître beaucoup sur toi, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment tu devrais te méfier des gens qui t'entourent «

« Alors ? » Elena les interrompait en pleine discussion, les deux se retournèrent comme si de rien n'était et souriait, elle portait la même robe que tout à l'heure ,mais cette fois en rouge.

« Non, tu devrais remettre l'autre « ils disaient en même temps pour qu'ils puissent parler sans que Elena les dérangent

« Ok si vous le dites « Damon et Bonnie souriait faussement puis lorsque Elena ferma le rideau ils se retournèrent pour continuer leur discussion.

« J'ai confiance en eux ok, ils m'apprécient pour ce que je suis « Damon rigola à sa remarque ce qui agaçait Bonnie

« Ils savent que tu es une sorcière alors ? » il déclara fière de lui

« Non je suis humaine avant tout ils n'ont pas besoin que je les mêle à tout cela » elle était fatiguée et Damon était en train de l'énerver à hausser les sourcils et sourire comme s'il savait tout, elle lui en voulait de remettre en doute la fidélité de ces amis et son jugement.

« Mais tu as raison Damon je devrais me méfier des gens qui m'entourent « Elle déclara agacer par son air hautain et de monsieur je sais tout, Damon perdît son sourire et devenait sérieux d'un coup.

« Précise le fond de ta pensée « Il disait avec une voix ferme n'appréciant pas les insinuations qu'elle faisait. Ils se regardaient tous les deux lorsque Elena débarqua de la cabine d'essayage avec son ancienne tenue.

« Et celle là ? » Elena disait en levant les bras contentes d'avoir une robe, Damon détacha son regard de Bonnie pour Elena.

« Non finalement tu devrais mettre l'autre « Il déclara en souriant mais Bonnie avait perdu le sourire et n'avait pas le courage de faire semblant d'aller bien.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez « Elena souffla agacé et ferma le rideau pour se changer

« Alors ? « Il murmura en croisant les bras à Bonnie pour reprendre leurs discussions

« Alors laisse tombé, je suis fatigué et tu es en train de me fatiguer donc laisse-moi tranquille « Bonnie chuchotait épuisé d'avoir cette discussion ,mais Damon s'en foutais, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle pensait.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquille, c'est mal me connaître « Bonnie le regarda subitement sévèrement, il fût surpris par la vitesse dont son expression du visage à changer

« Hum mal te connaître « elle répétait ce qu'il disait avec un air à la rigolade ,mais Damon voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée et en colère.

« C'est ça le problème c'est que je te connais mal ,voir pas du tout « elle déclara énerver. Damon fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa réaction, ne comprenant pas son commentaire.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« toi aussi je te fais confiance alors que je te connais à peine « Elle déclara soudain

«Ha nous y revoilà, pourquoi ça t'importe autant de me connaître, Stefan aussi tu le connais à peine et tu lui poses pas autant de questions sur lui »

« Stefan c'est Stefan et toi c'est toi, à cet instant je te fais plus confiance qu'en Stefan « Elle laissa un blanc entre eux, Damon entendait que Elena avait fini alors il prît Bonnie par le bras pour l'emmener dans une cabine d'essayage pour qu'il s'explique tous les deux tranquillement

« Elena on revient « Damon disait en prenant Bonnie

Il ferma le rideau et mît sa main contre le mur où Bonnie était posée.

« C'est quoi ton problème, dis le clairement, je vois bien que tu as quelque chose contre moi « Il déclara énerver par son attitude

« Tu me reproches de faire confiance à des gens alors que je les connais à peine ,mais tu es comme eux. Ne te permet pas de juger mes fréquentations parce qu'à cet heure ci, je les connais mieux que je ne te connais. Je te fais entièrement confiance, je suis prête à mettre ma vie entre tes mains ,mais cette confiance n'est pas réciproque, tu sais un peu près tout sur moi et quand tu me poses une question comme maintenant je n'hésite pas à te répondre ,mais moi lorsque je te pose une question, tu mets fin à la discussion, alors va te faire voir Damon ok ne me parle pas de confiance alors que tu ne me fais pas confiance « Bonnie tapait son doit contre son torse et chuchotait.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je te fais confiance je l'ai prouvé assez de fois, moi aussi je n'hésiterais pas à mettre ma vie entre tes mains « il approchait son visage du sien

« Alors, si tu me fais confiance, dis moi qui est Alex et ton passé avec elle « Bonnie demandait en croisant les bras. Elle lui reposait la même question de la veille dans la voiture pour qu'il réponde enfin.

« Je te fais confiance qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus « il disait exaspéré

« Tu sais ce que je veux alors j'attends « elle ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

« Les gars vous êtes où ? » Elena s'était arrêtée devant leur cabine d'essayage et regardait partout autour d'elle ne trouvant personne.

« Chut ! » Damon avait mît sa main sur la bouche de Bonnie pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de bruit et pour attendre qu'Elena partent. Mais Elena restait devant leur vestiaire à les appeler. Elena prît son portable et appela Bonnie, dès qu'elle entendît la sonnerie de Bonnie dans le vestiaire celle-ci se rapprocha.

« Bonnie tu es là ? » Elena demanda à travers le rideau, Bonnie retira la main de Damon pour parler à son ami

« Oui je suis en train d'essayer une robe « Elle déclara en regardant Damon qui restait silencieux

« Tu sais où est Damon ? «

« Il est parti dans la boutique en face, tu devrais aller le rejoindre « elle disait pour éloigner Elena

« C'est bizarre pourquoi il serait là-bas «

« Je ne sais pas, il est parti surement se chercher une tenue en face «

« Bon je vais voir ce qu'il fait et je reviens « Elena disait

« Ok, prend ton temps « Lorsque Elena s'en alla, les deux commencèrent à rigoler oubliant de quoi ils étaient en train de parler, Damon regarda Bonnie qui était très près de lui et souriait en la voyant sourire. Petit à petit chacun arrêta de rire et se fixaient sans rien dire simplement en s'admirant.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu « Elle chuchotait et regarder les lèvres de Damon qui était presque sur les siennes. Damon regarda les lèvres de Bonnie et souriait.

« Je te fais confiance, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir « Il répondît toujours lèvres près des siennes, ce qui fait quel pouvait sentir le souffle de Damon pénétré sa bouche.

« Encore une question alors, si je demande à Elena qui est Alex, elle saura ? « Damon recula son visage de celui de Bonnie intrigué

« En quoi c'est important ? » il demanda contrarié par sa question

« Répond seulement à ma question, Elena sera-t-elle capable de répondre à ma question « Bonnie insistait, elle se détestait d'amener le sujet d'Elena toujours entre eux, elle se détestait toujours autant de ressentir cette jalousie ,mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Oui elle saura « il avouait en la regardant

« Et pourquoi cela ? Bonnie espérait qu'il dise non mais il avait tendance à faire et dire le contraire de ce qu'elle espérait

« Parce que je lui ai dit « il avouait

« Je suppose qu'elle te l'a demandé et tu lui as répondu alors pourquoi moi non «

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir cela, tu as seulement besoin de savoir que je te fais confiance « Bonnie était fatigué par lui , il était en train de l'épuiser et elle en avait marre .

« Va te faire voir Damon , j'arrête de jouer , tu ne veux pas me donner ce dont j'ai besoin donc on n'a plus rien à se dire , tu vois j'ai entièrement confiance en toi ,mais de ce qui est de ta confiance je n'y crois pas du tout , donc lorsque tu seras décidé à me parler de toi ,je serais là mais d'ici là va te faire voir « Bonnie enleva son bras énervé et s'en alla , Damon souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux . Elle le fatiguait à toujours être autant exigeante. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de lui ,car il estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait avant, tout ce dont il n'était pas fier ,mais elle ne comprenait rien, car elle voulait être relié à lui, elle voulait que quelque chose les relie autre chose que la magie ou Klaus. Elle avait toujours ressenti ce lien fort entre eux ,mais là elle voulait plus. Elle voulait connaître simplement la personne dont elle était amoureuse. Elle le fatiguait tellement qu'il n'avait pas le courage de se battre avec elle ou encore de s'énerver, il n'avait plus l'énergie à son tour pour s'énerver, pourquoi ne voit t'elle pas que j'ai simplement peur de m'ouvrir à elle « Damon pensait dans sa tête, Bonnie faisait ressortir toutes ses peurs et tous ses doutes et c'est ce qui l'effrayait, il était effrayé par ce que Bonnie était capable de faire sur lui sans, sans rendre compte.

* * *

><p>Caroline était en train d'occuper Stefan alors que Tyler était dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel en train de se brosser les dents. Il était en train de finir de se brosser les dents lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte.<p>

« Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? « Tyler était choqué par la mine qu'elle avait

« Caroline est là ? » Elle demandait fatigué,

« Non elle est avec Stefan mais ça va tu n'as pas l'air « il n'eût pas le temps de finir que Bonnie entra dans sa chambre et enleva ses chaussures

« Ha tans mieux, je vais pouvoir dormir « elle courra dans le lit de Tyler et se mît sous la couette, Tyler s'avança vers son lit qui était maintenant accaparé par Bonnie.

« Tu n'as pas un lit dans ta chambre ? » il demandait en rigolant, Bonnie leva sa tête et s'asseyait

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir dans ma chambre « elle avouait fatiguer

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu n'as pas l'air bien ? »

« Sans Lily et Gabrielle, je me sens seul et je n'arrive pas à dormir dans ma chambre qui est trop grande pour une personne, donc je préfère dormir dans une autre chambre, je dors un peu et après je vais voir mon père» Bonnie avouait à moitié en train dormir

« C'est tout ? » il demanda en s'approchant du bord de lit à côté d'elle

« Oui et puis Damon me fatigue, il est fatiguant donc je veux plus le voir « elle disait en se remettant sous la couette, Tyler rigola à son commentaire

« Tu veux que je reste ? » il demanda

« Oui, s'il te plaît si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne veux pas être seul,» elle disait en dessous de la couette, Tyler rigola et mît son corps sur le lit en posant son dos contre la tête de lit et pris un magazine pour lire. Bonnie ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement ce qui faisait rire Tyler.

* * *

><p>Après quelque heure à dormir dans la chambre de Tyler, Bonnie prît la voiture que ses amis avaient louées et se gara dans le parking d'un immense immeuble en verre. Elle arriva dans une grande réception et se dirigea vers la secrétaire qui ressemblait à toutes les secrétaires, brune avec des lunettes qui faisait très classe.<p>

« Excusez-moi je viens voir Mr Bennett « elle disait à la secrétaire qui lui souriait ,car elle s'était déjà vu auparavant.

« Oui mademoiselle Bennett je préviens votre père que vous êtes là « La secrétaire déclara, elle allait appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler son père mais Bonnie la coupa

« Non, c'est bon je vais lui faire la surprise « Bonnie déclara en souriant, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvra délicatement. Son père était assis dos à elle avec sa chaise tournante, il était tourné vers l'immense fenêtre devant lui qui lui donnait une vue magnifique sur tous Paris, il réglait une affaire importante au téléphone. Nicolas Bennet était grand et mince, il était matte de peau comme sa fille, il avait les yeux en amande noisette et les cheveux très cours bouclé. Il faisait très homme d'affaire surtout avec son costard gris, mais là il avait enlevé le haut et sa cravate parce qu'il faisait trop chaud, donc il était en pantalon de costume et en chemise blanche décontracté. Son père raccrocha au téléphone et souffla fatigué, il restait là à regarder la ville , Bonnie claqua la porte et celui-ci sursauta. Son père se tourna et souriait en voyant sa fille. Bonnie souriait et s'approcha , il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras . Elle enlaça son père qui la portait et la faisait tourner.

« Je suis content de te voir « il disait en libérant sa fille

« Moi aussi « Nicolas prît le visage de Bonnie et remarqua sa mine fatiguée

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu n'as pas l'air bien « il demanda en touchant son visage inquiet

« Rien simplement fatigué « elle souriait pour le rassurer

« Viens tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » il se dirigea vers une table basse en verre et s'asseyait sur le fauteuil pour lui servir un verre d'eau, Bonnie le suivait et s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté.

« Alors le boulot ? » elle demanda en buvant le verre d'eau que son père lui avait servi

« Ha tu sais toujours aussi fatiguant, ça ne s'arrête pas «

« Tu devrais penser à prendre des vacances «

« Tu me connais le mot vacances n'est pas mon vocabulaire «

« Oui, c'est vrai «

« Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite , comme tout jeune fille de ton âge il y a une raison précise pour que tu ailles voir ton vieux père « il déclara ce qui la faisait sourire

« Difficile à croire ,mais je suis simplement venu voir mon père avant de partir « elle déclara en rigolant

« Tu pars ? » il demanda surpris

« Oui, on a trouvé la première perle hier et on part demain en Italie « son père la regardait un peu surpris et déçu

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » elle demandait en le voyant aussi contrarié

« J'aurai voulu que tu ne sois pas impliqué dans tous ça « il avouait en ne la regardant pas

« Je sais ,mais on n'y peut rien hein »

« Oui mais j'aurai dû me comporter comme un père, toutes ces années et t'en parler, je suis censé de protéger et au contraire je t'encourage à aller chercher ces perles «

« Papa, on en à déjà parler, je dois le faire et tu n'as rien à te reprocher « elle le rassurait

« Si, Bonnie tu es une jeune fille incroyable, la preuve tu essayes de me rassurer alors que tu devrais être en colère contre moi, en colère après tout ce que j'ai fait, te mentir , m'éloigner , travailler tout le temps , ne pas t'accorder de temps « Il ne regardait pas sa fille en parlant ,mais ses mains comme s'il avait honte de lui , Bonnie s'approcha de son père et lui prît les mains

« Ecoute Papa, je mentirais si je te disais que je ne t'en ai pas voulu, parce que si je t'en voulais tous les jours quand tu m'appelais pour me dire que tu ne rentrais ,mais tu es mon père, je t'aime c'est comme cela, je n'ai pas le courage d'être en colère contre toi ,car je t'aime trop pour cela et j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment « elle disait en le regardant et en souriant

« Je suis désolé « il prenait ses mains à son tour, Bonnie enleva les mains de son père pour se rassoir

« Papa , tu ne t'ai jamais interrogé sur la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas approcher maman » elle demandait soudain

« Si , j'ai fait des recherches , et je n'ai rien trouvé » il avouait et remarqua le malaise de sa fille , elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose qui la tracassait mais hésitait

« Bonnie si tu veux me demander quelque chose tu peux « son père disait , elle le regarda et souriait en le voyant aussi inquiet

« Papa, tu t'es enfermé dans le boulot à cause de maman ? » elle demanda soudain, son père fût surpris par sa question soudaine et la regarda étonnée , lorsqu'il voyait sa fille aussi contrarié il décida de répondre .

« Je n'ai pas supporté la douleur de la perdre et pour arriver à la supporter j'ai travaillé en oubliant la personne la plus importante dans ma vie qui m'attendait à la maison « il déclara en parlant de sa fille,

« Tu l'aimes toujours ?je sais que c'est indiscret surtout qu'elle est mariée mais c'est important « son père souriait en regardant sa fille aussi curieuse

« Oui , je l'aimerais toujours ,mais je ne souffre plus , lorsque je l'ai rencontré j'ai su que c'était avec elle que je voulais faire ma vie , me marier , avoir des enfants , avoir une famille et c'est ce qu'elle m'a donné mais j'ai appris à tourner la page , pourquoi cette question chéri « il demanda subitement

« Lorsqu'on est parti chercher la première perles, une femme m'a parlé et m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas guérir un coeur déjà brisé et puis le vampire Lester n'a jamais réussi à aimer quelqu'un d'autre qua sa femme décédée, tu penses qu'on ne peut pas guérir un coeur brisé « elle demandait à son père qui avait l'expérience du coeur brisé , elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir les mots de Alexandra en tête et pensait à Damon et à ses sentiments pour lui .

« ha, c'est bien ma fille, tu poses des questions vraiment mature pour ton âge « il disait en rigolant ce qui la faisait sourire

« Viens « son père disait en tapotant son genoux pour qu'elle s'assoit dessus, elle s'approcha et s'asseyait, elle souriait ,car cela lui rappelait lorsqu'elle était petite.

« Personne ne renonce réellement à l'amour , malgré que j'ai souffert après ta mère, j'ai voulu retrouver ce sentiment ,personnellement je pense qu'on veut tous guérir et qu'on peut guérir d'un amour perdu ,car c'est l'amour qui nous rend en vie Bonnie , on a toujours de la place pour ce sentiment mais certaine personnes ont peur de guérir et se refuse cette guérison ,mais il ne renonce pas à l'amour , ils ont simplement peur «

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait s'ils ont peur « elle demanda en pensant à Damon

« Je n'en sais rien chéri ,mais dans mon cas à moi, je voudrais qu'une personne se bat pour moi , se bat pour me guérir et qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas « il avouait à sa fille

« Oui mais disons que j'ai une amie, qui est amoureuse de quelqu'un ,mais ce n'est pas réciproque, elle ne va pas se battre indéfiniment alors qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle « elle parlait d'elle et son père le savait très bien

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question pour toi, enfin pour ton ami ,mais dans le cas où cette fille se serait toi, tu devrais te poser cette question, vaut-il le coup de se battre pour lui « il répondît et souriait en voyant sa fille aussi pensif , il était content qu'elle lui pose ce genre de question , récemment il avait réellement fondé une relation père et fille ce qui le faisait sourire , il se rendît compte que passait simplement un moment avec sa fille était agréable et qu'il fallait en profiter .

« Je n'en sais rien « elle avouait en regardant son père

« Je veux dire elle n'en sait rien » Bonnie déclarait , mais il souriait sachant que c'était elle la personne en question

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place, l'amour n'a jamais était quelque chose de facile c'est pour cela que c'est beau « il disait en lui souriant

« oh mon dieu je croirais entendre maman parlait « Bonnie disait en rigolant

« En fait tu as eu des nouvelles de Lily et Gabrielle , Dean et maman « Bonnie demandait soudain

« Oui, ils sont toujours en lune de Miel avec les jumeaux cette fois , ils n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre ,car ils veulent être avec toi «

« Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans eux , ils me manquent plus que je ne le pensais « elle avouait à son père

« Il te suffit de les appeler et de les récupérer « son père déclara mais Bonnie bougea la tête d'un non

« Non , ils seront en danger avec moi « elle disait inquiète

« Simplement pour cette nuit « son père essayait de la convaincre

« Non je ne préfère pas, »

* * *

><p>Tyler s'était changé pour la soirée d'anniversaire que Caroline et lui avait préparé, il ne voulait pas paraître trop paraître coincé ce soir donc il avait décidé de se mettre normalement, il mettait du gel dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait. Il se dirigea et ouvra la porte<p>

Il regardait la personne de haut en bas perplexe qu'elle soit là et se décida à parler

« Caroline n'est pas là Damon « il déclara en voyant le brun aux yeux bleu qui semblait troublé d'être ici

« Ce n'est pas elle que je suis venu voir « Tyler regarda derrière lui, puis encore derrière lui se demandant ,qui Damon était venu voir .

« Heu la chambre de Stefan et Elena est sur le côté « Tyler lui montrait leurs chambres du doigt croyant qu'il s'était trompé

« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas venu les voir « Tyler fronça les sourcils ne comprenant toujours pas qui Damon venait voir

« Ha je sais, tu cherches Bonnie, elle est partie voir son père « il déclara comme un idiot

« Je ne suis pas venu la voir « Damon disait agacé que Tyler ne comprenne pas qu'il allait voir , Tyler regarda intrigué Damon qui lui souriait

« Tu viens voir qui alors « il demanda intrigué, Damon souffla et rentra sans sa permission dans la chambre, il s'asseyait sur le tabouret devant le comptoir

« Je viens te voir j'ai un problème « Damon tourna le tabouret vers Tyler qui était assis sur le bord de son lit et essayait de mettre ces chaussures

« Moi tu viens me voir ,moi Tyler Lockwood « il répondît en rigolant

« Oui toi Tyler Lockwood « Damon articulait

« Ok, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Stefan, Elena, ou encore Caroline, Bonnie « il déclara toujours en essayant de mettre ces chaussures

« Car à la différence des autres, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu en parles « il disait en souriant sarcastiquement

« C'est une menace, je croyais que tu voulais de l'aide ce n'est pas en me menaçant que tu l'obtiendras «

« Exacte mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil et je ne peux pas en parler aux autres ,car ils vont vite le répéter, ils ne sont pas discret

« Qui te dit que je ne vais pas le répéter «

« Parce que comme je te l'ai dis tu es la personne la moins proche de moi donc je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer «

« Techniquement ce n'est pas vrai ,car tu tiens à Elena , Stefan , Bonnie , Caroline et tu ne leur feras jamais cela sinon ils ne te pardonneront jamais « Tyler disait en rigolant .

« Mais bon j'accepte de t'écouter « Tyler disait à Damon qui était agacé par sa réflexion ,car il avait raison

« Ok donc disons que je suis proche de quelqu'un, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est ,mais je lui fais confiance et on est très proche, mais cette personne ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, du tout parce qu'elle veut savoir mon passé , elle veut chercher à me connaître vraiment ,comment je fais pour me faire pardonner sans répondre à ses questions qui m'agacent » Tyler arrêta de lacer ces chaussure et commença à rigoler ,

« Je rêve où Damon Salvatore me demande conseil à moi Tyler Lockwood ,16 ans, Lycéens, « Tyler déclara mort de rire ce qui énervé Damon

« Là tu vois, tu te trompes si tu crois que je n'oserais pas te tuer « Damon déclara énervé

« Oh c'est bon je rigole et pour répondre à ta question je ne peux pas répondre surtout si cette personne est Bonnie « Damon ne pensait pas que ce gars était aussi perspicace

« Pourquoi cela, comment tu sais que c'est Bonnie « il demanda ne cherchant pas à nier

« Parce qu'elle est venue tout à l'heure et m'as dit un truc du genre Damon me fatigue , il est fatiguant donc je ne veux plus le voir donc je pense que c'est elle , ce n'est pas une coïncidence « il avouait

« Pourquoi elle est venue ? » il demanda intrigué

« Elle voulait dormir ici, Gabrielle et Lily lui manque, elle se sent seul et n'arrive pas à dormir toute seule « il répondît

« Enfin bref, ton conseil j'attends « Damon déclara

« Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir si tu ne veux pas répondre à ses questions, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle filles que tu peux baratiner, elle ne se laisse pas amadouer aussi facilement, la preuve Damon Salvatore le gars qui est expert en filles viens me voir « Il répondît honnêtement

« Pourquoi c'est si important pour elle ? «

« Parce que c'est Bonnie Bennett et elle fait rarement confiance aux gens qui l'entoure , elle accorde peu de sa confiance et elle aimerait connaître la personne donc elle accorde le peu de confiance qu'elle a , le problème c'est que tu crois qu'elle est comme Elena , Elena t'a fait confiance dès le début parce qu'elle accorde facilement sa confiance aux gens , mais Bonnie Bennett , elle est du genre méfiant donc je ne peux pas t'aider « Damon était choqué par le long discours de Tyler ,car avant il considérait ce gamin stupide mais c'était vrai que Caroline l'avait bien amélioré il se disait .

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? » il demanda c'était bizarre avec toutes les filles, il savait quoi faire ,mais avec elle il était perdu

« Tu lui dis ce qu'elle veut entendre «

« Non, je ne peux pas « il répondît honnêtement

« Alors, explique-lui pourquoi tu ne peux pas «

« Ça ne marchera pas « Damon répondît pas convaincu de ce que Tyler racontait

« Je ne sais pas dis lui ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes etc «

« C'est stupide, je ne ferais pas cela « il répondît agacé

« Une question Damon, tu apprécies Bonnie ? » Damon était en train de regarder Tyler sans rien dire , cela l'intrigué ,car il appréciait Bonnie plus qu'il ne le pensait , cela allait plus loin que l'appréciation et il le savait , Tyler attendait une réaction de Damon et le regardait sans comprendre.

« Oui comme une amie pourquoi ? » Damon déclara subitement , il se sentait obliger de préciser le mot ami, car il ne voulait pas que Tyler se doute de quelque chose même si c'était déjà trop tard .

« Tu sais ce qu'elle aime et déteste ? » Tyler demanda en souriant

« Non «

« Et qu'est ça te fait que les amis qu'elle a rencontrées en France la connaisse mieux que toi tu l'as connais « Bonnie n'avait pas arrêté de parler de ses amis à Tyler cet après-midi.

« ça m'énerve « il avouait

« Alors, joue le jeu, c'est pour toi que je fais ça moi, je connais Bonnie depuis qu'on est petit même si on n'est pas proche je connais des petits trucs sur elle comme elle sur moi « Tyler avouait

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elles ? » il demanda intrigué

« Je sais qu'elle a le vertige mais qu'elle adore les étoiles ,car lorsqu'on était petit et qu'on jouait ensemble avec Elena, Matt Caroline, elle nous faisait partager sa passion pour les étoiles » il déclara en rigolant et en pensant au bon vieux temps ensemble

«Non c'est bon je sais comment me faire pardonner « Damon se leva soudain de la chaise en souriant

« Damon ça ne marchera pas, peu importe ce que tu vas faire « Tyler disait en le regardant se dirigeait vers la porte. On aurait dit à ce moment que Stefan était rentré dans la peau de Tyler .

« Tes conseils ne me servent à rien, je vais faire la méthode Damon Salvatore « il répondît en se dirigeait vers la porte , il était plutôt content de la conversation avec Tyler

« Hé Tyler si tu racontes cette conversation à quelqu'un je te tue et je ne rigole pas « Damon disait et claqua la porte,

« Quel phénomène celui-là « Tyler disait en mettant ses chaussures

* * *

><p>La salle que Caroline et Tyler avait réserva étais très grand, il avait installé une longue table où il y avait de la nourriture et de la boisson, il avait mît des ballons partout dans la salle, histoire de décore la pièce. Tout le monde était dans la salle et avaient fini les préparations. Caroline et Tyler étaient contents de leurs préparatifs et attendait les invités avec Bonnie et Damon pendant que Elena essayait de ralentir Stefan sur le chemin pour leur laisser le temps de faire la surprise. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de gens que Tyler et Caroline avait invité pour remplir la salle mais Bonnie n'attendait plus que ses amis.<p>

Lorsque Bonnie vît arrivé Eric et sa fiancée Laura, elle courra vers eux toute contente. Laura était petite et mince, elle avait le visage rond et portait des lunettes tout comme son fiancé Eric, elle avait les yeux bleus, très bleu, c'était une fille très intelligente et on pouvait le voir dans son apparence.

« J'ai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas « Bonnie avouait soulager de les voir

« Non t'inquiète pas, on n'aurait jamais raté une occasion de te revoir « Laura disait en lui souriant

Bonnie rigola « Je suis content de te voir Laura « elle l'enlaçait son ami très fort

« Moi aussi «

« Où sont les autres ? » elle demandait en regardant derrière

« Ne t'inquiètent pas ils arrivent et Bonnie ne soit pas trop à l'aise avec Benjamin en passant » Eric disait en rigolant

« Pourquoi ? » elle déclara un peu mal à l'aise

« Disons que cela ne plaira pas à Sabrina « Eric disait en rigolant

« Non tu rigoles Benjamin et Sabrina et ben les miracles existent «

« Non ils ne sont pas ensemble, disons que c'est une amitié améliorée « sa fiancée déclara un peu dégoûter

« Berk « Bonnie disait avec un air de dégout ce qui faisait sourire ces camarades

Toute la bande commençait à arriver et Bonnie les accueillait, elle évitait toujours Damon par rapport à ce qu'ils se sont dit la matinée et elle se sentait mieux lorsqu'il n'était pas proche , elle savait qu'elle était exigeante envers lui ,mais elle avait besoin de ce lien , elle avait besoin de lui ,mais il ne voyait rien.

« Bonnie ça fait longtemps » un blond à la coupe de surfer avec des yeux bleus disait en enlaçant , il était en short et en débardeur , il avait vraiment opter pour la tenue cool ce soir mais c'était le bute de cette fête , ce n'était rien d'important simplement une fête d'anniversaire banal et c'est ce que Stefan préfère les choses simple.

« Benjamin, tu n'as pas changé «

« Hum, hum « une blonde aux cheveux long avec des yeux bleues disait, Sabrina était très, très belle et tout le monde le savait y compris elle, elle savait très bien jouer de ces atouts avec les garçons. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec des brettelles, Bonnie rigolait ,car c'était la même robe que Elena d'ailleurs c'était les seules filles qui portaient des robes ce soir ,car tout le monde était en jean et en t-shirt .

« Sabrina toujours aussi belle » Bonnie disait en l'enlaçant,

« On m'a dit que vous deux vous étiez en couple « Bonnie disait en se retenant de rigoler

« Non on n'est pas » les deux disaient, ils étaient marrant eux d'eux ,car ils étaient tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleu et avaient la même personnalité ,mais ils se détestaient, au fond d'elle Bonnie savaient que ces deux-là plus tard finirais ensemble

« Non tu me connais Bonnie, il suffit que je tombe sur quelqu'un de plutôt pas mal pour que mon statut change » Sabrina disait en regardant autour d'elle ce qui faisait sourire Bonnie.

Caroline et Tyler s'étaient avancé pour se présenter au dernier invité qui était Benjamin et Sabrina, Caroline faisait rire les amis de Bonnie en attendant que le temps passe. Damon en avait marre d'attendre, il se servît un verre d'alcool et rejoignais Caroline, Tyler et Bonnie qui était avec Sabrina et Benjamin.

« Hé les gars c'est quand ,qu'ils arrivent ? » Damon demanda impatient

« Damon, on a des invités, tu pourrais leur dire bonsoir « Caroline déclara en soufflant, Damon regarda Sabrina et Benjamin vite fait

« Bonsoir « ils disaient en souriant sarcastiquement

« Voilà maintenant dis moi quand Stefan et Elena arrivent « il déclara en ignorant les invités

« Bientôt dans 5 min « Caroline disait et Damon partît boire un autre verre

« Désolé c'est Damon « Caroline disait un peu honteuse devant Sabrina et Benjamin

« Non ce n'est pas grave, il est canon « Sabrine disait en le reluquant pendant qu'il partait

« Ne t'aventure pas la dedans « Tyler disait en rigolant, Bonnie parlait avec Benjamin et essayait de ne pas écouter ce que Sabrina disait pour ne pas être perturbé.

« Pourquoi cela ? » Sabrina demanda

« Il est comment dire, dure à amadouer « Caroline répondît

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais comment m'y prendre avec ce genre de gars « elle disait sûre d'elle ce qui faisait sourire Caroline et Tyler

« Tu veux un autre verre « Bonnie demanda à Benjamin qui souriait en voyant Sabrina reluquer Damon

« Oui je veux bien merci « Elle s'approcha de la table où il y avait les boissons pour prendre à boire pour Benjamin et se retrouva à côté de Damon.

« Donc c'est lui Benjamin « Damon disait en s'approchant de Bonnie et pointant du doigt discrètement son ami, mais elle ne lui répondît pas et se servait à boire sans lui adressait la parole

« Sérieux tu vas vraiment me faire la tête « il était choqué par son attitude, elle était persévérante et il le savait que trop bien

« Pour me faire pardonner je vais t'emmener quelque part après la soirée « il déclara, on aurait dit qu'il parlait à un mur

« Il suffit de me parler de Alex et je te reparlerais, je n'irais nulle part avec toit tant que tu ne me parleras pas d'elle , j'ai été clair pourtant » Bonnie disait et partît laissant Damon choqué devant sa persistance, il regarda Bonnie et souriait

« ça va être plus dure que je ne le pensais « il disait en regardant Bonnie rigoler avec Benjamin

Caroline avait éteint les lumières et tout le monde attendait Stefan

Lorsque lui et Elena rentrèrent, tout le monde se levèrent et crièrent

« SUPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

Stefan faisait semblant de sourire ce qui faisait marré Damon car il savait que Stefan avec ces habilités de vampires avait vu sentir la surprise de loin de très loin .

Tout le monde l'enlaça pour lui fêter un joyeux anniversaire. Damon enlaça son frère et rigola

« Tu ferais un pitoyable acteur « Damon chuchotait dans son oreille

« Ha bon je pensais m'être bien sorti » Stefan disait en rigolant

« Non je t'assure que non «

« Où est mon cadeau ?« Son petit frère demanda persuadé qu'en réalité Damon n'avait pas de cadeau

« Après la fête frérot « Damon déclara ce qui étonna son frère.

Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Elena, Stefan et Damon étaient en rond autour d'une table pendant que tout le monde dansait, Bonnie évitait toujours Damon du regard et évitait de lui parler, celui-ci faisait de même ,car il savait très bien que Bonnie était persistante et que ça ne servait à rien de parler avec elle dans ces moments-là. Il portait un toast à l'anniversaire de Stefan .

« Joyeux anniversaire Stefan « tout le monde disait et buvait et se cogner les verres pour porter un toast

«Ca te fait quel âge ? » Bonnie demandait en rigolant

« Heu, je ne préfère rien dire « il disait en regardant dans l'air ce qui faisait marré tout le monde.

La copine de Bonnie Sabrine s'approcha de Damon comme si elle venait chasser

« Veux-tu danser avec moi ? » Sabrina demandait à Damon et tout le monde tournait sa tête pour attendre la réaction de Damon . Celui-ci regardait la main de Sabrina et buvait un coup

« Pourquoi pas « Damon disait et se laissa embarqué par Sabrina

« Hé ben dis donc Bonnie ton ami est très entreprenante « Caroline déclara en regardant Damon et Sabrina dansaient

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit qui se ressemble s'assemble « son ami répondît un peu dégouté par le couple devant elle

« Alors vous êtes un ami de Bonnie vous aussi « Sabrina demandait à son cavalier pendant qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Damon retourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie qui était avec Caroline en train de parler autour de la table.

« Pas vraiment , c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela « disait-il avec un air contrarié

« Parce qu'elle m'a parlé de Stefan et Elena « Sabrina regardait le couple dansait à côté d'eux

« De Caroline et Tyler « elle continua en tournant sa tête pour observer Tyler et Benjamin parler et Caroline et Bonnie

« et de plein d'autre ,mais jamais de vous, à vrai dire quand je vous ai vu tout à l'heure je me suis demandé comment elle avait pu oublier de me parler de vous « elle le draguait ce qui le faisait rire, car des filles comme elle il y en avait tellement et il aimait s'amuser à les regarder chasser, le chasser.

«Elle a peut-être ses raisons de ne pas vous avoir parlé de moi « il regardait Bonnie qui était maintenant en train de regarder tout le monde dansait et souriait. Il se souvenait de leurs petites embrouille dans les vestiaires et il se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de lui,car elle ne savait rien sur lui, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il la connaissait, il savait que les reproches qu'elle lui faisait était justifié. Mais alors

« Que veux-tu entendre » Damon chuchotait en regardant Bonnie

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? «

« De quoi ? » il regarda enfin sa cavalière

« Tu viens de dire quelque chose ,mais je n'ai pas entendu «

« Je disais que moi aussi je me demandais comment Bonnie à omis de nous parler de vous « Sa cavalière rougissait et passa une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle m'aurait dit sur vous si elle m'avait parlé de vous « Sabrina disait en tournant avec Damon sur la piste

« Cela dépend, qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit sur les autres «

« Si je m'en souviens bien, elle a dit que Stefan était très beau et charmant et c'est vrai, quand on le regarde il ne laisse pas indifférent tout comme vous . Elena est quelqu'un honnête , courageuse , à vrai dire elle avait une vraie admiration lorsqu'elle parlait de sa meilleurs amie puis lorsqu'elle parlait de Caroline, elle rigolait tout le temps ,car une de ses principales qualitées est d'être joyeuse et de faire rire les autres d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit , quant à Tyler , il peu paraître superficiel à première vu ,mais au fond il est attentionné , tendre surtout envers Caroline , alors qu'est ce qu'elle m'aurait dit sur vous ? »

« Vous êtes en train de me demander ce que Bonnie Bennett pense de moi, vous savez « il regardait Bonnie et rigolait ,car c'était une question mystère et à vrai dire il avait peur de le savoir lui-même.

« Pourquoi cela vous fait autant rire « Sabrina le fixa et voyait qu'il était en train de scruter Bonnie

« Parce que c'est la fille la plus imprévisible qu'il existe, c'est dur de lire en elle. » il avouait en la regardant

« Et moi vous pouvez lire en moi » Sabrina remarqua comment Damon parlait de Bonnie, il y avait de la tendresse dans sa voix, et dire que Bonnie était imprévisible était un très beau compliment pour Sabrina et voulait savoir si Damon la trouvait aussi imprévisible que Bonnie.

« Comme dans un livre ouvert « il souriait sarcastiquement

« Alors dîtes ce que vous pensez savoir sur moi «

« Vous êtes belle, très belle et vous le savez mieux que personne, ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez avoir qui vous voulez y compris moi en ce moment. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer depuis le début de la soirée vous êtes avant tout attiré par votre ami, le surfer là-bas « il regardait Benjamin

« qui ne fais pas attention à vous, vous aimez l'attention des autres sur vous ,mais il vous ignore ,car il a eu le béguin pour Bonnie, vous êtes dû genre à aimer les gars qui vous ignore et repousse parce que c'est un défi, un jeu pour vous de les avoir, vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de prévisible « il la faisait tourner sur elle-même, elle était bluffée par la déduction de Damon qui avait tout bon sur son compte.

« Bravo, à ce que je vois je suis tout ce qu'il y a de prévisible « elle déclara en rigolant

La chanson se termina et tout le monde rejoignait Bonnie qui était toutes seul à regarder la foule. Sabrina prît Bonnie par le bras pour l'emmener dans le coin et lui parlait

« Bonnie, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'as pas parlé de Damon « elle disait en souriant et en le regardant , celui-ci parlait avec Elena

« Ok , » elle ne comprenait rien à ce que sa copine lui racontait

« Je crois que je lui plais, je lui ai laissé mon numéros de téléphone dans sa poche »

« Ok ne t'emballe pas trop avec lui, il n'ait pas comme tu penses qu'il est « Bonnie chuchotait en regardant Damon.

« N'importe quoi, tu devrait te laisser aller plus souvent « Sabrina disait en le regardant, on n'aurait dit qu'elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus sur place

« Ok, fais comme tu le sens « Bonnie déclara, elle n'avait aucun droit de s'opposer à ce que Sabrina souhaitait par rapport à Damon. Elle se détester déjà de ressentir de la jalousie envers Elena donc elle se retenait de ressentir de la jalousie envers Sabrina , elle était pas d'humeur ce soir à se battre avec les divers sentiments qu'elle ressentait à cause de Damon .

Lorsque la soirée se termina, tout le monde disait au revoir et remerciez chacun de les avoir amené .Bonnie raccompagna ses amis jusqu'à leurs voitures. Elle était contente de les revoir, il passait leurs derniers nuit chacun en France, ces amis retournez au Etats-Unis et elle et les autres allaient en Italie, ce n'était pas un voyage de plaisir ,mais ils leur restaient tellement de perle à trouver .

« Voilà ils sont partis « Bonnie disait en revenant aux autres qui étaient tous assis fatigué par la soirée

« En tous cas merci à chacun pour ce que vous avez fait j'ai adoré mon anniversaire grâce à vous «

« Ne nous remercie pas c'était le cadeau de Tyler et Caroline « Damon répondît

« C'est vrai ? » Stefan regardait le couple devant eux qui lui souriait

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Tyler et Caroline criait et lui jeter des confettis

« Merci beaucoup , vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a fait chaud au coeur «

« pas besoin de faire ton sentimental « Caroline disait pour le détendre

« Tiens « Bonnie se tenait devant lui et tendît un cadeau sur la table

« Toi aussi ? » Stefan disait choqué qu'elle avait eu cette attention envers lui

« Ho c'est bon tu croyais quand même pas que je n'allais rien t'offrir je ne suis pas aussi insensible « Tout le monde rigolaient en voyant la tête surprise de Stefan envers Bonnie

« Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais t'acheter, ce n'est rien d'important « elle déclara honteuse

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est l'attention qui compte « il disait en l'ouvrant

Il regardait et vît un livre qui faisait ancien avec des inscriptions, il ouvra le livre et vît qu'il n'avait aucune écriture simplement des feuilles manuscrites vide

« J'ai entendu dire que toi aussi tu écrivais dans un journal intime donc je t'en ai acheté un comme je sais que tu aimes bien écrire et lire « Stefan était touché par cette attention et regardait tout le monde autour de lui avec un sourire.

« Merci, j'adore « Elena souriait en le voyant aussi heureux d'être entouré

« Je suis contente, tu m'enlèves un poids » elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant aussi content

Elena se lança à son tour et lui tendît son cadeau

« Tout comme Bonnie je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais bien prendre heureusement que Damon et Bonnie étaient là pour m'aider » Stefan souriait et ouvra son cadeau

« c'est un portrait de nous deux que j'ai encadré, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais aucun souvenir , aucune photo excepté de tu sais qui donc j'ai pensé qu'on devait créer un souvenir de nous « elle avouait , tout le monde trouvait ces mots touchant. Bonnie et Damon se regardaient en pensant aussi à tous les souvenirs ensemble qu'il s'étaient créer. Bonnie était gêné et dévia son regard en bas pour l'ignorer.

«Merci Elena « Stefan se leva et l'embrassa tendrement mais à la fois timidement ,car ils n'étaient pas tous seul.

Damon tendit à son tour un cadeau comme si de rien n'était

« tiens « il tendît un petit coffret qui était très vieux, faisait très ancien.

Stefan regarda le coffret et sans même l'ouvrir savait ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Damon ce n'est pas ce que j » il ne finissait pas sa phrase ,car Damon le coupa

« Si, tu sais ce que tu as à faire avec « Damon disait laissant tout le monde dans le mystère

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elena demanda à Stefan et Damon mais c'était quelque chose entre eux

« Rien Elena c'est quelque chose entre lui et moi « Damon répondît

Stefan ne savait pas quoi dire, il était touché par l'attention de son frère, personne ne savaient ce qu'il y avait à part eux d'eux

« Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire «

« Ne dis rien alors « Bonnie et les autres ne comprenait rien mais était touché par la joie de Stefan

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler et Damon étaient en train de ranger la salle, Stefan avait une surprise pour Elena, il l'avait emmené au restaurant situé en haut de la tour Eiffel exceptionnellement pour pouvoir passer un moment tous les deux, c'était Damon qui lui avait donné l'idée, il devait être tard, très tard lorsque le groupe rangeait la salle.<p>

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie sans qu'elle le vît pour lui parler, celle-ci se retourna subitement lorsqu'elle aperçût , elle allait partir en l'ignorant mais Damon l'en empêcha en se mettant face à elle .

« Attends, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule indéfiniment « il disait en la stoppant

« Jusqu'à que tu me parles de Alex « elle déclara ,mais celui ne répondît

Bonnie souffla exaspéré par le fait qu'il ne veuille rien lui dire donc elle s'éloignait de lui et prît les poubelles pour les jeter à dehors.

Tyler était assis devant Caroline et regardait Damon tentait son approche envers Bonnie .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Caroline demandait à son copain en face de lui

« Non pour rien « il répondît en regardant Damon qui était sorti dehors pour rejoindre Bonnie .

« Lâche moi Damon, je suis fatigué et je ne suis pas d'humeur « Bonnie répondît et allait rejoindre la salle ,mais Damon la coupa encore

« Écoute-moi « il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie le coupa

« Non c'est toi qui m'écoute laisse tombé, tu ne vaut pas le coup que je me batte et je l'ai enfin compris donc tu n'as plus aucun compte à me rendre, je te libère et me libère en même temps, maintenant laisse-moi passer « elle allait passer ,mais Damon l'interrompu encore une fois

« Hors de question, si tu ne vas pas prendre le temps de m'écouter je vais le prendre moi-même « Damon souleva Bonnie et la mît sur son épaule somme un sac à patate

« Lâche moi, je ne rigole pas « elle déclara énerver la tête à l'envers ,mais Damon était à son tour énervé donc il s'en foutait des conséquences

« Non tu viens avec moi « il répondît, Elle se préparait pour lui faire un anévrisme ,mais elle n'eut pas le temps ,car Damon courra avec sa vitesse vampire

**The Afers : Light up the sky** :

**Quand je me sens tout seul**  
><strong> Dans un long chemin à parcourir<strong>  
><strong> Les panneaux ne sont nulle part sur cette route<strong>  
><strong> Me guidant chez moi,<strong>  
><strong> Quand la nuit se refermant<strong>  
><strong> Tombe sur ma peau<strong>  
><strong> Oh Dieu, vas tu te rapprocher ?<strong>

« Damon arrête « elle criait et s'agiter pendant le trajet la tête à l'envers ne pouvant rien faire contre lui. Elle arrêta de s'agiter et de crier soudainement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

« Damon, je ne me sens pas bien, arrête « Bonnie criait ,mais Damon ne l'écoutait pas , et continuait à courir avec elle , ne prenant pas en compte ces sentiments .

« Damon je ne me sens vraiment pas bien « elle criait, il continua son trajet comme si de rien n'était, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir, il n'était pas prêt à laisser le libérer, il devait tout arranger et se faire pardonner. Lorsque Damon arriva là où il voulait l'emmener à la base, il s'arrêta et posa Bonnie devant lui tout fière de lui mais Bonnie n'était pas aussi content que lui. Ils étaient tout deux à l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment qui était illuminé.

« Voilà « il déclara mais Bonnie avait la bouche sur sa main, car elle avait horriblement mal au ventre à cause du transport, elle le regarda soudain, et le gifla, le bruit était immense qu'on avait l'impression que le son résonnait dans toute la ville. La tête de Damon a basculé violemment vers la coté, celui-ci tourna la tête surpris par la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné et regardait Bonnie qui était énervé.

« Lorsque je te dis arrête, descend moi je ne rigole pas, ça veut dire descend moi, « elle criait après lui et retrouva son souffle, elle s'éloignait de lui et posa sa main sur le bâtiment à côté d'eux, elle pencha sa tête comme si elle allait vomir, elle essayait de cracher ou de vomir mais rien ne sortait. Damon la regardait avoir du mal à respirer et se sentir mal sans rien dire, il ne réagissait plus encore choqué par la colère de Bonnie et sa gifle, c'était vrai qu'il avait tendance à réagir impulsivement sans faire attention à ce qu'elle ressentait et elle lui avait souvent fait le reproche.

« Je n'avais pas vu que tu ne te sentais pas bien « il disait en la regardant essayer de vomir ,mais sans réussir, elle ne disait rien pendant un moment et lui aussi en attendant que sa douleur passe. Une fois qu'elle se sentait mieux, elle se rendît compte que sa réaction était excessive, elle avait lâché toute sa colère sur lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal mais c'était simplement qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour elle à cause de la fatigue.

« Désolé, je me suis emporté contre toi alors que tu n'avais rien fait de mal, c'est juste moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui « elle avouait sans le regarder

« Et pourquoi cela ? » il demanda intrigué par Bonnie, c'était vrai qu'aujourd'hui Bonnie n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle ne répondît pas et s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis fatigué, je retourne à l'hôtel « elle répondît et se retourna pour commencer à partir, c'était bizarre ,car il avait l'impression qui l'était en train de la perdre, il ne répondait pas à ses questions de peur de la perdre ,mais il avait l'impression qui la perdait quand même, il prenait les questions et les menacent de Bonnie à la rigolade ,mais elle était sérieuse lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus ,car elle en avait marre de donner et de ne jamais recevoir , elle en avait marre de répondre à ses questions et que lui ne fasses pas d'effort pour lui en donner , à vrai dire aujourd'hui elle en avait marre de tous à cause de sa fatigue .

**Tu illumines, illumines, illumines le ciel,**  
><strong> Tu illumines le ciel pour me montrer que tu es avec moi<strong>  
><strong> Et je ne peux pas le nier,<strong>  
><strong> Non je ne peux pas nier que tu es ici avec moi<strong>  
><strong> Tu m'as ouvert les yeux<strong>  
><strong> Alors je peux voir que tu es tout autour de moi<strong>  
><strong> Tu illumines, illumines, illumines le ciel<strong>  
><strong> Tu illumines le ciel pour me montrer que tu es avec moi<strong>

« Bonnie « il l'appela subitement pendant qu'elle marchait, Bonnie se retourna troubler qu'il appelle car Damon n'appelait jamais ,mais agissait, il avait tendance à lui couper la route en se mettant devant elle ,mais là il l'avait appelé

« Oui « elle déclara, il y avait beaucoup de distance entre eux

« Je déteste le chocolat « il déclara subitement en suivant les conseils de Tyler, d'ailleurs il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qu'il suivait les conseils du Loup-Garou. Bonnie le regarda intrigué en fronçant, car elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle marcha et s'approcha de lui pour être sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda en se mettant devant lui, celui-ci la regardait, il se sentait vraiment stupide de suivre les conseils d'un Loup-Garou, de ce Loup-Garou

« Je te dis ce que tu veux entendre, tu veux me connaître non ? Donc un truc à savoir sur moi je n'aime pas chocolat « il répondît honnêtement, Bonnie restait impassible devant lui ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de faire des efforts et essayait de lui faire part d'une parti de lui, il essayait d'avoir ce lien lui aussi.

« Je te libère de tout obligation envers moi Damon, ne te force pas « Elle déclara en le regardant fixement, Damon était blessé par ce qu'elle disait ,car elle donnait l'impression qu'elle l'abandonnait, qu'elle le laissait tombé. Mais c'était simplement qu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le forcer, elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui et cela la faisait souffrir ,car elle aimait Damon et pensait qui la considérait au moins comme une amei à qui il pouvait parler ,mais non , elle n'était rien pour lui Bonnie pensait ce qui la faisait souffrir.

**Quand les étoiles se cachent dans les nuages,**  
><strong> Je ne les sens pas briller,<strong>  
><strong> Quand je ne peux pas voir au-delà de mes doutes <strong>  
><strong> Le bon côté des choses<strong>  
><strong> Lorsque j'ai presque atteint la fin <strong>  
><strong> Tu rentres précipitamment, comme un torrent <strong>  
><strong> Ton amour se précipite <strong>

** Tu illumines, illumines, illumines le ciel,**  
><strong> Tu illumines le ciel pour me montrer que tu es avec moi<strong>  
><strong> Et je ne peux pas le nier,<strong>  
><strong> Non je ne peux pas nier que tu es ici avec moi<strong>  
><strong> Tu m'as ouvert les yeux<strong>  
><strong> Alors je peux voir que tu es tout autour de moi<strong>  
><strong> Tu illumines, illumines, illumines le ciel<strong>  
><strong> Tu illumines le ciel pour me montrer que tu es avec m<strong>

« Au revoir « elle chuchotait et se retourna pour partir, elle ne savait pas où elle était mais s'en foutait ,car tous ce qu'elle voulait s'était s'éloigner de lui en ce moment. Damon ne voulait pas la laisser s'en allait comme ça, elle était déjà partie une fois et il n'était pas prêt à la revoir partir ,car elle donnait l'impression qu'elle partait pour toujours ,mais cette fois-ci il devait la rattraper à tout prix.

« C'est quoi ton problème dis le moi parce que là je ne comprends rien, je ne te comprends pas « il criait en la voyant partir, elle sursauta surpris puis se retourna, elle fixa Damon qui était devant elle en une seconde grâce à sa vitesse de vampire.

« Quel est ton problème Bonnie Bennett « il demanda en la regardant fixement dans les yeux, elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Damon, il y avait de l'incompréhension et de la détermination, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser et elle le voyait très clairement dans ses yeux. Bonnie souriait timidement et se décida à parler.

« Je vois bien que tu essayes de me faire partager une partie toi mais qu'est ce qui te retiens, pourquoi c'est aussi dur pour toi de parler de toi, de Alex, de ton passé alors que je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas très beau ton passé, j'ai déjà vu de quoi tu étais capable » Bonnie regardait en bas pendant son discours et leva subitement la tête et le fixa , elle avait l'air tourmenté et blessé par quelque chose , blessé par lui

« Donc qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je me dis que c'est moi le problème, que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance, car je ne vois que cela,» elle avouait enfin ce qu'elle pensait, Damon se trouvait stupide ,car c'était exactement ce que Tyler lui avait dit, Tyler lui avait dit d'être simplement honnête avec elle, et c'était aussi simple que cela ,mais Damon ne comprenait pas, il cherchait un moyen de ne pas répondre à ses questions alors qu'il suffisait d'être honnête avec elle.

**Donc, je vais courir tout droit dans tes bras **  
><strong> Tu es l'éveil et le soleil se levant<strong>  
><strong> Pour montrer ton amour, il n'y a rien que tu ne ferais pas (rien que tu ne ferais pas) <strong>

** Tu illumines, illumines, illumines le ciel,**  
><strong> Tu illumines le ciel pour me montrer que tu es avec moi<strong>  
><strong> Et je ne peux pas le nier,<strong>  
><strong> Non je ne peux pas nier que tu es ici avec moi<strong>  
><strong> Tu m'as ouvert les yeux<strong>  
><strong> Alors je peux voir que tu es tout autour de moi<strong>  
><strong> Tu illumines, illumines, illumines le ciel<strong>  
><strong> Tu illumines le ciel pour me montrer que tu es avec moi<strong>

** (Oooh, oh , oh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**  
><strong> Tu es avec moi<strong>  
><strong> Oooh, oh , oh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh<strong>  
><strong> Tu es avec moi<strong>  
><strong> Oooh, oh , oh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh)<strong>

Ils ne disaient rien pendant un moment, Damon regarda Bonnie qui ne le regardait plus et qui attendait une réponse, il s'approcha de plus près d'elle et lui prît le menton avec ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder,

« C'est parce que tu es mon ami que je ne te parle pas d'Alex et de mon passé » Il enleva sa main dans dessous du menton de Bonnie et respirez très fort pour se préparer à lui en dire plus .

«je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre et c'est ce qui arrivera si tu en apprends plus sur moi, crois moi ,rien ne sert d'en apprendre plus sur mon passé, j'ai tiré une croix dessus depuis que j'ai rencontré Elena »Il termina et un silence s'installa entre eux, elle se sentait stupide de remettre en doute la confiance de Damon mais l'entendre lui dire ses mots la touchait, il la rendait contente et heureuse rien qu'en disant ces mots. Il avait peur de la réaction de Bonnie, elle était impassible à rien dire et il détestait cela ,car elle était la fille la plus imprévisible qu'il soit, et il n'arrivait jamais en lire en elle. Elle le fixait impassible quand soudain elle se mît à rire ce qui le surpris.

« Comment tu ne peux pas aimer le chocolat, j'adore ça, si je pouvais je me nourrirais que de chocolat si ça ne faisait pas grossir « elle disait subitement en souriant et en le regardant.

Ils se regardaient en souriant sans rien se dire simplement en souriant lorsque soudain elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au alentours à cause de sa colère envers lui. Elle tourna la tête vers le bâtiment sur le cté qui était immense et illuminé.

« En fait pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ? » elle demandait en voyant la tour Montparnasse à coté d'eux qui devait faire un peu près 210 mètres de hauteur

« Tu vas voir « Il souriait et s'approcha de Bonnie, il mît ses mains sur son visage et son front sur son front, il respira très fort et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux verts.

« Damon qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Elle le fixait intensément inquiète, elle se sentait bien comme ça ,aussi près de lui. Elle regardait les lèvres de Damon et respirait son souffle tellement il était près,

« Bonnie »il déclara d'une voix inquiète, il avait l'air inquiet ce qui l'inquiétait

« Tu me fais peur qu'est ce qu'il y a »elle demanda en mettant ses mains sur celle de Damon qui était sur ses joue

« Je sais que tu as le vertige mais fais-moi confiance ça vaut le détour « il déclara subitement mais Bonnie ne comprenait rien, celui-ci enleva son visage de celui près de Bonnie, c'était bizarre elle avait l'impression de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il enleva son visage et regardait la tour Montparnasse en souriant

« Tu es déjà allé en haut ? « Il demanda en regardant la tour d'en bas, Bonnie tourna son visage vers la tour et recula de Damon

« Non, mon père a voulu m'emmener et je n'ai pas voulu, » elle disait en marchant à reculons

Damon prît Bonnie par le bras et la tira vers lui, sa tête atterrissait sur son torse, et Damon mît délicatement ses bras autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais « elle demanda en le regardant, elle allait s'éloignait mais il la tenait fermement

**Leona Lewis : A Thousand light**

**There's a line, there's a road that we're walking**  
><strong> Different path to the point where they're crossing<strong>  
><strong> But each step is one step closer to you (oh)<strong>  
><strong> As the sun says goodnight in the distance<strong>  
><strong> A thousand lights fill the sky like they missed us<strong>  
><strong> But each one is lighting my way to you (yeah)<strong>

« Je t'emmène en haut, fais-moi confiance, rien ne t'arrivera je te protégerais « il disait en la regardant. Bonnie le regarda et souriait. En simplement une seule phrase, il avait réussi à la convaincre, elle n'avait plus aucune crainte ,car dans la manière dont il disait, cela semblait être une promesse pour toujours.

Damon serra Bonnie fortement contre lui et appuya sur ses jambes pour prendre de l'élan, il sauta doucement avec Bonnie près de lui contre son torse. Bonnie souriait et regardait le sol en bas qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux. Une fois dans les bras de Damon, elle n'avait plus peur de rien, plus peur de la hauteur, plus peur de regarder le sol, elle se sentait invincible.

« Oh mon dieu « elle regarda Damon et souriait, c'était magique, , toute la fatigue qu'elle avait ressentie, tous les sentiments qui la rongeait dans la journée comme la peur, la jalousie, la fatigue, la solitude, le vertige, toutes avait disparu en un moment.

Damon rigolait en voyant Bonnie regardait le bas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse, la dernière fois qu'elle avait ce regard et ce sourire c'était lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, elle était aussi joyeuse que ce soir là

« Ferme les yeux « il chuchotait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur lorsqu'ils allaient atterrir, il porta Bonnie et l'emmena au milieu de la terrasse de la tour Montparnasse. Le dernière étage de cette tour est réputé d'être l'endroit parfait pour des amoureux. En effet le dernier étage était une terrasse gigantesque ,la superficie de ce toit pouvait être comparé à un terrain de foot , le toit_ terrasse était entouré de vitre illuminé tout autour, elle offrait une vitrine exceptionnelle du panorama parisien , c'était le plus haut observatoire en plein air que Paris offre outre la Tour Eiffel , normalement la terrasse était fermé en publique la nuit à partir d'une certaine heure mais Damon s'en foutais avec ces pouvoirs il pouvait y accéder autrement que les voix conventionnelle , le toit était illuminé par une éclairage nocturne qui donnait une ambiance romantique à la terrasse.

Damon posa délicatement Bonnie au milieu de la terrasse.

**But this time, it's taking me over**  
><strong> It's making me feel something that I don't understand but<strong>  
><strong> This heart it couldn't beat faster, tonight a thousand lights<strong>  
><strong> They shine, shine for us<strong>

**Maybe fate is a reason it finds us**  
><strong> But maybe fate is a story behind us<strong>  
><strong> All I know is I'll go wherever it takes me<strong>  
><strong> But every turn every time that I just might break<strong>  
><strong> When I'm walking the line it makes me love and hate<strong>  
><strong> I can promise you that I'll choose love, 'cause<strong>

« Ouvre les yeux maintenant « il déclara en touchant les joues de Bonnie comme pour la réveiller

Elle suivait ses ordres et ouvra les yeux délicatement, Bonnie se retourna comme une folle et regarda la terrasse sur lesquelles elle se trouvait, elle souriait toute content oubliant la hauteur parce qu'elle ne la voyait pas encore étant au milieu de la terrasse .

« Oh mon Dieu c'était incroyable « elle déclara bouche ouverte impressionné par leur entré et l'endroit, Damon rigola en la voyant aussi émotif, aussi réveillé, elle avait l'air d'avoir tout oublié en étant près de lui.

« Viens tu n'as pas encore tout vu » il disait et tendît sa main pour que Bonnie la prenne , Bonnie regardait sa main intensément , en la regardant elle avait des flashback de lorsqu'il lui avait pris à danser , il lui avait aussi tendu la main de cette manière , Damon regarda Bonnie fixait sa main sans jamais la prendre , il regardait à son tour sa propre main se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire ,il était en train de s'offrir à elle , de se donnait tout entier à elle sans aucune face cachait , simplement en étant lui .Il n'attendait qu'elle , il ne manquait qu'une pièce dans son entité et c'était elle . Elle prît sa main comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tombé, qu'elle serait toujours là, ils regardaient leurs mains entrelacé ensemble et souriaient. Damon l'emmena vers la vitrine au bord du toit.

Bonnie tenaient sa main et ils sentaient qu'elle devenait moite à cause de son vertige

« Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance « Bonnie s'avança main dans la main à côté de lui et arriva près du bord de la vitrine , elle était fascinée ,ils avaient une vue magnifique sur tous Paris , c' était incroyable , elle comprenait pourquoi Paris était considéré comme la ville lumière , car tout étaient éclairés, la ville , la tour Eiffel , les rues , c'était splendide , elle était tellement émerveillé par la ville qu'elle n'avait plus le vertige.

« Alors je te l'avais dit que ça valait le détour « Damon déclara en regardant Bonnie sur le côté

« Oui tu as raison, c'est incroyable tout paraît petit d'ici « elle le regardait et souriait

« Tu y est déjà allé avant ? » elle demanda en regardant en face d'elle, la ville lumière .

**But this time, it's taking me over**  
><strong> It's making me feel something that I don't understand but<strong>  
><strong> This heart it couldn't beat faster, tonight a thousand lights<strong>  
><strong> They shine, shine for us<strong>

« Lorsque j'habitais ici, je pouvais rester des heures à regarder la ville, cela m'apaisait, c'était la seule chose qui m'apaisait «

« Pourquoi tu m'y à emmener « ils se tenaient toujours la main et regardaient tous les deux fascinait la ville

« Lorsque je suis ici, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre, j'ai l'impression d'être invincible et que toutes les souffrances de la vie ne m'atteindrons pas, je voulais te faire partager ce sentiment « il avouait et tourna sa tête pour cette fois-ci contempler Bonnie

« Et puis j'ai appris que tu aimais les étoiles, »Il disait en souriant, Bonnie leva subitement la tête, elle était tellement impressionnée de voir la ville qu'elle avait oubliée le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, elle regardait le ciel en haut il y avait tellement d'étoiles, le ciel était magnifique, elle avait l'impression de l'atteindre, d'atteindres toutes ses étoiles et de pouvoir les toucher, elle tendît son bras libre pour essayer de les atteindre sans jamais y arriver.

« Viens je vais te montrer quelques-chose « Elle emmena Damon avec elle en ne le lâchant pas de la main, elle s'asseyait l'emmenant toujours avec lui, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher et eux d'eux s'allongèrent sur le dos sur le sol.

**They shine, they shine, shine for us**  
><strong> They shine, they shine, shine for us<strong>  
><strong> They shine, they shine, shine for us<strong>  
><strong> Oh lighting my way<strong>  
><strong> To where you are<strong>  
><strong> All that I've done to get this far<strong>  
><strong> The love that I see just falls apart<strong>  
><strong> But I know what we are<strong>

**But this time, it's taking me over**  
><strong> It's making me feel something that I don't understand but<strong>  
><strong> This heart it couldn't beat faster, tonight a thousand lights<strong>  
><strong> They shine, shine for us<strong>

« Les étoiles sont plus belles lorsqu'on s'allonge « elle déclara impressionner une fois allongait, Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda, elle était tellement émerveillé par le ciel qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il la regardait. Il contemplait Bonnie être heureuse, il la trouvait vraiment belle lorsqu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle souriait tout le temps, à cet instant ce n'était pas les étoiles la plus belle chose au monde, c'était elle , elle était sa plus belle chose au monde . Il était toujours en train de la fixer lorsqu'elle parlait sans se rendre compte de son regard posé sur elle.

« Les étoiles c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde ,car elles ont le pouvoir d'illuminer les ténèbres, elle représente l'espoir « Bonnie disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Damon qui était déjà en train de la fixer. Il avait l'impression qu'elle parlait de lui et d'elle car elle était devenu récemment sa lumière dans ses ténèbres, elle était devenue son étoile dans son ciel ténébreux , elle était devenue l'espoir qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps . Bonnie souriait en le regardant tellement heureuse d'être ici.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda subitement en le voyant la fixait intensément

« Tu es aussi belle qu'elles « il répondit en parlant des étoiles, elle le fixait et souriait à son commentaire, il savait toujours comment la faire sourire, ils savaient toujours faire battre son coeur à toute vitesse. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda le ciel étoilé en haut

« Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de mon charmes irrésistible, il était temps « elle disait à la rigolade ,car elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre à un compliment, à ce genre de commentaire surtout ceux de Damon Salvatore, donc à chaque fois qui lui disait quelque chose de ce genre, elle répétait la phrase qu'il avait tendance à toujours dire. Il rigola et tourna sa tête à son tour pour observer le ciel, il mît son bras sous sa tête et souriait. Tous les deux ne disaient rien et regardèrent pendant des minutes le ciel sans se parler, ils n'avaient jamais besoin de parler, le silence ne les avait jamais dérangé surtout dans ses moments là mais Bonnie interrompît leur moment pour lui poser une question qui la tracassait de toute la journée.

« Damon je peux te poser une question « elle demanda toujours en regardant le ciel non Damon car elle voulait éviter son regard

« Vas-y «

« Pourquoi tu en as parlé à Elena de Alex ? » elle demanda honnêtement en regardant les étoiles scintillaient, Damon ne regardaient pas Bonnie mais savait qu'elle était tracassé par cela.

« Parce qu'elle me la demandé « il avouait honnêtement

« Je lui en ai parlé ,car avec elle je n'ai pas peur ou honte de qui j'étais. Elena a tellement souffert à cause de moi, j'ai fait tellement de chose qui lui ont fait souffrir qu'elle connaît le côté le plus sombre de moi, elle est différente de toi avec elle je n'ai pas peur de me confier, ma relation avec Elena est différente de la nôtre « il voulait dire qu'avec Elena il n'avait pas peur de la perdre , alors qu'avec Bonnie , il était effrayé tous les jours à l'idée de la perdre mais Bonnie ne le laissa pas finir.

« Tu ressens de l'amour pour elle et moi de l'amitié « Bonnie continuait ,mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire

« Non « il se leva soudain en se mettant en position assis et lâcha la main de Bonnie qui était dans la sienne tous ce temps.

« Tu n'aimes pas Elena ? » Bonnie demandait en s'asseyant à son tour pour lui faire face.

« Si » Damon déclara subitement ce qui attrista Bonnie, Damon ne regardait pas Bonnie et regardait en face de lui, elle faisait de même ,car elle n'osait pas le regarder parce que les mots qu'il disait l'a blessé profondément.

« Je l'aimerais toujours c'est une partie de moi, c'est grâce à elle que je suis là devant toi à te parler normalement, c'est elle qui m'a fait changer » Tout ce que Damon était en train de dire blessait Bonnie, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Damon ne regardait pas Bonnie , il ne voyait pas qu'elle avait retourné sa tête pour se cacher ,elle était sur le point de pleurer , elle fermait les yeux et essayait de retenir ces larmes mais rien n'y faisait , il était en train de lui faire mal et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être honnête envers elle , une raison de plus de rien lui dire à propos de ces sentiments ,car il ne l'aimera jamais malgré qu'il semble avoir de l'affection pour elle , ce ne sera jamais de l'amour mais Bonnie voulait plus , voulait l'amour et il ne voyait rien. Elle essayait de les retenir ,mais ces larmes ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler ce qui l'agacait.

« Bonnie ? » Damon tourna sa tête et vît Bonnie tourné à lui qui essuyait ces larmes

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « il demanda intrigué en la voyant pleurer, Bonnie arrêta de bouger et se tourna vers lui les yeux rouges, elle commença à rigoler, ce qui étonna Damon qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

« Tu vas trouver ça bête, mais pendant que tu parlais j'ai attrapé un truc dans l'oeil « elle disait en faisant semblant d'aller bien et d'avoir un truc d'en l'oeil, elle essuyait ces larmes ,mais ses larmes n'arrêtait pas de couler

« Viens je vais t'aider « il allait la prendre pour l'aider à enlever la poussière mais Bonnie mît sa main pour le stopper

« Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas « elle disait en le stoppant de la main pour ne pas qu'il s'approche et qu'elle pleure encore plus

« Viens je te dis « Damon prît Bonnie pour qu'elle se rapproche , il s'approcha à son tour d'elle

« Ouvre les yeux et laisse-moi faire « Il disait et souffla dans son oeil qui pleurait, il souriait en la voyant aussi fragile

« Et là ça va mieux ? »

« Oui ça va mieux « elle se ressaisissait, ça n'allait pas mieux, ça allait de pire en pire ,mais elle arrivait à supporter la douleur, comme elle le faisait jusqu'à maintenant

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » il demanda en la voyant toujours essuyé ses yeux

« Oui, oui, alors dis moi plus « elle voulait changer de sujet ,car le sujet Elena avait tendance à les éloigner l'un de l'autre, à les séparer et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, elle voulait partager un moment avec lui , seulement tous les deux et lui aussi.

« De quoi ? »

« Sur toi » elle le regardait en souriant et en cachant sa peine

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? » il demandait acceptant de jouer à son jeu, Bonnie s'asseyait devant lui et croisa ses jambes, il faisait de même et se plaça devant elle, de la même façon qu'elle. On aurait dit deux âmes seul dans cette grande terrasse avec les étoiles au dessus d'eux et Paris en dessous d'eux. Bonnie regardait le ciel d'un air pensif, elle retrouva son sourire et essayait de ne pas penser au sujet qui fâche comme Elena. Elle regarda subitement Damon qui attendait une réponse d'elle depuis tout à l'heure.

« Exemple, moi j'adore le chocolat, je met du ketchup sur mes hot dog et non de la mayonnaise ou de la moutarde car j'aime pas ça, j'ai peur du noir, j'ai le vertige, j'aime les films comique et de romance mais pas tragique et je déteste twi light à un point que tu n'imagines pas « il l'écoutait parler d'elle et rigolait en la voyant regarder en l'air chercher ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

« Ha oui, j'adore le chocolat ha je te l'ai déjà dit attend, je hais les promesses car elle sont faites pour ne pas être tenu, je déteste les films d'horreur car j'ai peur et je n'ose plus me lever le soir ,j'aime la musique, elle est mon remède lorsque je veux me sentir bien ,elle m'apaise , j'aime la pluie , entendre les gouttes de la pluie sur les fenêtres j'adore ça , par contre j'ai peur de l'orage et je déteste être seul lorsqu'il y a de l'orage donc je dors chez Elena ou Caroline , j'aime pas le café et l'alcool , je ne sais pas danser mais tu le sais , mon plats préféré c'est les spaghetti à la tagliatelle ou les pizzas mais je n'aime pas cuisinait , je suis très nul en cuisine et je mange plutôt du surgelé , attend il y a quoi d'autre ,j'aime les étoiles, mon anniversaire est le 6 mars « Bonnie s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendît Damon rigolait , celui-ci était mort de rire en l'entendant parler d'elle.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda, parlé d'elle et s'accaparer la conversation lui évitait de penser à Damon et ces sentiments pour Elena.

« Tu es marrantes à parler de toi, on dirait que ton temps est limité, je serais toujours là demain tu sais, on a tout notre temps «

« Avec ce qui nous attend demain, j'ai tendance à croire que notre temps est limité « elle avouait et regardait sa bague qui prédisait la mort, en s'inquiétant du mauvais présage. Damon voyait quel était inquiète et se rendait compte à son tour que peut être demain, lui et Bonnie n'auront pas des moments aussi calme.

« Ok à mon tour » il déclara en se chauffant les mains comme s'ils se préparaient.

« Retiens bien, je ne le dirais pas deux fois « elle rigolait en le voyant aussi réceptif à son jeu , elle était en effet contente qu'il accepte de partager des choses avec elle .

« Je déteste Twi light, je trouve Bella ennuyante à mourir tout comme Edward, ils me font parfois pensé à Stefan et Elena « Il déclara avec un air de dégout ce qui faisait rire Bonnie qui attendait la suite avec impatience Bonnie

« Je mets de la moutarde sur mon hot dog car je n'aime pas le ketchup, je déteste les personne qui parlent pour ne rien dire, je hais les personnes trop joyeuse comme Caroline «

« Hé « Bonnie cria et tapa le torse de Damon avec son poing

« Hé je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas Caroline « il disait en souriant

« Continue « elle rigolait et coulait en savoir plus, elle avait besoin de plus

« Je n'aimes pas la pluie et la neige , je déteste le nouvel an et Noel qui ne représente plus rien pour moi « il avouait à Bonnie car depuis qu'il était vampire il détestait ce genre de fête , Noel était une fête familiale et de la famille il en avait plus depuis longtemps et le nouvel an ne servait à rien d'être fêter surtout si c'est pour te rappeler ta condition de vampire , te rappeler ton éternité. Elle comprenait ce qui voulait dire et attendait toujours la suite

« J'aime la couleur bleu car ma mère me disait toujours que mes yeux étaient magnifiques et que c'était la plus belle couleur qui soit «, il y avait de la tristesse voiler derrière sa voix mais elle faisait semblant de ne pas entendre .

« Je hais les sorcières en général, je n'aime pas tous ce qui est sucrerie et contrairement à toi je sais cuisiner, je parle plusieurs langue et j'aime la lecture, mon livres préféré est « Bonnie le coupa subitement

« L'appel de la forêt de Jack London « elle révéla à sa place, il voyait Bonnie en train de sourire fier de savoir quelque chose sur lui

« Comment tu sais ? » il demanda intrigué

« ha ha » elle était fier d'elle

« Je le sais car la dernière dois lorsque tu ne me faisais pas confiance pour désactiver l'appareil d'Isobel, j'ai du te prouver que je m'étais entrainé et que j'étais assez forte, et alors je t'ai demandé ton livre favori pour te montrer de quoi j'étais capable tu te souviens ? »

« Ha oui, je m'en rappelle et j'ai dis l'appel de la forêt de Jack London « il se rappelait et souriait

« Je suis impressionné que tu te rappelles « il déclara en la contemplant

« Impossible d'oublier, tu m'avais énervé à ne pas me faire confiance « Elle déclara écœuré en se souvenant de lui et d'elle avant

« N'empêche j'avais raison, tu ne l'as jamais désactivé l'appareil ,j'ai fahit mourir » il lui rappelait à son tour

« Tu l'avais mérité je te rappelle que tu avais essayé de me tuer, j'en ai encore le souvenirs regarde » elle disait en montrant son cou, Damon souriait car elle n'avait plus du tout peur de lui, elle attendait qu'il regarde son coup, celui-ci s'approcha de son coup et regarda.

« Oh petite nature il n'y a rien seulement deux petit point on ne voit presque rien « il disait au dessus de son coup, avant elle aurait eu peur de sentir son souffle sur son coup mais maintenant c'était quelque chose qui la rassuré.

Bonnie s'éloignait et regarda Damon qui était en train de se moquer d'elle

« Oui c'est vrai ce n'est pas tes petites canines qui vont me faire mal « elle disait en regardant ces lèvres.

« Tu insinues quoi, à l'époque tu avais peur de ces canines « il déclara en montrant ces dents pointus sans gêne à Bonnie

« Alors tu as peur « il déclarait en montrant ces dents mais Bonnie restait impassible, elle s'approcha et toucha ses dents pendant longtemps et commença à rigoler

« Désolé, je n'ai vraiment plus peur de toi « elle disait en touchant ces dents, Damon enleva ces canines et bris le bras de Bonnie, les deux se regardèrent sans rien se dire seulement en rigolant.

« Les choses ont bien changé entre nous deux « Bonnie déclara en rigolant

« Oui c'est vrai « ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un bon moment et souriait en pensant à leur relation d'avant

« Continue » elle interrompît le moment pour en savoir toujours plus sur lui

« J'aime bien boire un bon café en me réveillant et par-dessus tout du silence , j'adore le silence lorsque je me réveille , et mon anniversaire est le 31 juillet , voilà c'est tout »il déclarait à Bonnie qui avait levé la tête pour contempler encore une fois les étoiles , il rigola en la voyant être toujours autant fasciné par le ciel , heureusement que Tyler lui avait dit qu'elle adorait les étoiles il se disait . Bonnie baissa sa tête surprise en n'entendant plus rien de la bouche de Damon et le regarda.

« C'est tout, tu n'as peur de rien « Elle demandait n'en croyant pas ces oreilles ,qu'il avait que ça à dire

« Non de rien « Damon disait en souriant , il souriait car Bonnie avait l'air sceptique devant lui , elle le regardait intrigué.

« Menteur tous le monde à peur de quelque chose y compris Damon Salvatore, aller, tu as dis que tu jouer le jeu « Bonnie était limite en train de la supplier pour qui lui parle, ce n'étais pas assez , elle avait besoin de plus , elle devait en savoir plus sur lui. Damon regarda Bonnie sans rien dire puis leva sa tête vers le ciel pour regarder le ciel, elle regardait le ciel à son tour attendant que Damon se décide à parler car elle savait qu'il avait du mal avec ce genre de discussion. Après quelque minutes de silence entre eux à regardait les étoiles, Damon décida à parler mais toujours en regardant le ciel et elle aussi.

« J'ai peur de la mort « il avouait en ne la regardant pas , Bonnie baissa la tête et regarda le vampire qui était assis les jambes croisée face à elle , elle le regardait en train de fixer le ciel , et était intrigué par sa réponse

« Après toute ces années à vivre on pourrait penser que nous les vampires ont n'a plus peur de la mort mais on n'a toujours peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas. J'ai d'autant plus peur lorsque je vous vois, vous les êtres humains à avoir autant peur de la mort, mais récemment ma plus grande peur n'était pas la mort ou encore la solitude » Damon baissa subitement la tête pour regarder Bonnie , elle le fixa intrigué et silencieux , il ne disait plus rien pendant un moment et contempler la jeune sorcière devant lui , elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose et ne voulait pas le pousser comme elle avait tendance à le faire , donc elle le regardait et attendait qu'il se décide de lui-même .

« C'est toi » Il déclara soudain en la regardant directement dans les yeux, elle inspira surprise, elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle avait bien entendu et attendait la suite. Bonnie avait envie de le stopper dans ce qu'il allait dire car elle voyait dans ses yeux bleu qu'il était tourmenté par quelque chose, mais elle était intrigué par ce qu'il voulait dire, donc elle ne le stoppa pas .

« Tu me fais peur car tu es capables de me faire, faire des choses ou dire des choses comme maintenant que je n'aurais jamais été capable avant, tu me fais peur lorsque tu t'éloignes de moi comme lorsque tu es parti de Mystic Fall, j'ai peur de toi et de ce que tu es capables de me faire ressentir sans que tu t'en rende compte .Tu me paralyses et je peux rien faire pour empêcher cela « il révéla , il avait l'air de souffrir et de lui reprocher ses tourments. Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il était tourmenté et surtout qu'il était sincère. Ils étaient assis face à face et était très proche, Bonnie leva sa main et caressa la joue de Damon, Damon était surpris par son geste et ne disait rien, il regardait Bonnie s'approchait de lui sans rien dire, la chaleur de sa main le rassuré, le rendait en vie donc il se laissa faire car c'était ce qu'il avait besoin. Bonnie était touché par ce qu'il lui avait dit, personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi sincère, elle ne doutait pas de sa sincérité car les yeux de Damon ne trahissait pas à ce moments comme ses sentiments pour lui. Elle était contente d'avoir autant de poid sur lui mais en même temps elle détestait qui lui disent ce genre de mots car ça lui redonnait espoirs mais elle n'en voulait plus de cela, de l'espoir car elle ne sera jamais Elena donc à quoi bon s'accrocher. Elle avait tellement de sentiments contradictoire envers lui , il était en train de l'embrouillé à être aussi affectueux envers elle , à lui dire des mots aussi beau et à la fois avoir des sentiments pour Elena , mais ce soir c'étais son soir et c'était à elle qui avait dit cela et personne d'autre , donc elle s'en foutais et ne voulait plus se poser de question , il était sincère et le reste n'importait peu , elle caressa donc son visage et approcha ses lèvres près de sa joue. Elle posa un bisou délicatement sur sa joue ce qui surprenait Damon qui s'était raidis choqué de son action, c'était si doux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de chose aussi douce, son cœur n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de douceur, il pouvait bizarrement entendre son propre cœur battre à l'instant d'un moment. C'était ce que devait ressentir le ciel au dessus d'eux lorsqu'une étoile s'y posait. Cette chaleur, cette douceur, cette brillance c'était tel une étoile et il comprenait la sensation du ciel en ce moment car c'était ce qu'il était, le ciel et Bonnie était son étoile. Mais comme toutes les étoiles, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était simplement qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne connaissait pas la douceur, la chaleur et la brillance, lui connaissait seulement la froideur des ténèbres. Il était comme tous ceux qui essayaient d'atteindre les étoiles dans le ciel sans jamais savoir comment y parvenir, il ne savait pas comment atteindre Bonnie, il avait définitivement des sentiments pour elle mais ne savait pas ce qu'étais cette chose aussi belle qui avait atteins son cœur car il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, il se trouvait comme un enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce que étais ces sentiments. Il regardait Bonnie enlever délicatement son bisou de sa joue et retournait à sa place. Il était en état de choque, et touchait sa joue lorsque Bonnie se remît à sa place, il regarda Bonnie sans rien dire toujours en ayant sa main sur sa joue surpris , elle voyait qu'il était troublé par le bisou et cela la faisait sourire .

« Merci, c'est la chose la plus belle qu'on m'est dit « elle déclara en lui souriant , Damon regardait Bonnie et caressa sa joue là où elle l'avait embrassé , son baissé avait laissé des empreintes , il avait encore la douceur de son bisous qui traversait tout son corps , il ne pouvait s'en défaire, Bonnie souriait en le voyant aussi perturbé car on n'aurait dit que s'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait sur la joue , le Damon Salvatore qui est convoité par toute les filles ne savait plus quoi dire et réagir devant une seul fille mais ce n'étais pas n'importe laquelle ,celle là c'était Bonnie Bennett et il était Damon Salvatore .

« Damon Salvatore est sans voix je suis impressionné « elle déclara en se moquant de lui, il se ressaisit et souriait à Bonnie

« Tu me laisses sans voix « il avouait sans gêne, Bonnie souriait à son commentaire encore une fois , elle était tellement imprévisible qu'elle le laissait sans voix et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle , Bonnie rigola

« On devrait y aller « Damon déclara soudain, il aurait voulu rester tout sa vie ici mais il avait quelque chose de prévu, quelque chose d'important à faire pour quelqu'un. Il se leva et tendît la main vers Bonnie pour l'aider à se lever, Bonnie prît la main de celui-ci et se leva

« On ne pourrait pas rester encore un moment, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer? » Elle déclara hésitante à partir, elle était bien avec lui et ne voulait rien d'autre, puis avant tout elle n'aimait pas l'hôtel

« Qu'est ce qui te fait autant peut à l'hôtel «il demanda voyant qu'elle était aussi contrarié à l'idée de rentrer

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir toute seule, Gabrielle et Lily me manque » elle avouait en levant la tête pour regarder une dernière fois les étoiles. Bonnie était concentré encore une fois dans ses étoiles qu'elle ne vît pas Damon s'approchait d'elle et la prendre dans ces bras .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle demanda surpris en le regardant dans les yeux

« Ferme les yeux on rentre « Bonnie ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer c'étais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

« S'il te plaît on ne peut pas rester encore un moment » elle demandait en le suppliant du regard , il avait envie de rester lui aussi mais ne pouvait pas

« Non , j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire « elle était blessé par ces mots car bizarrement elle pensait qu'a cet instant c'était elle et lui la seul chose importante

« Si tu as envie de partir part mais moi je restes, tans pis si c'est toute seul « elle voulait descendre de lui mais Damon ne la lâcha pas et la portait fermement dans ses bras

« Tu es chiantes, je t'emmène de force ferme les yeux « Bonnie obéissait stupidement et ferma les yeux , lorsqu'elle se rendît compte de ce qu'elle faisait , elle ouvra les yeux et cria

« Non je restes, je ne veux pas rentrer « elle criait après Damon qui l'avait reposé et qui souriait , Bonnie était agacé par son sourire , il était en train de l'énerver, une fois il prenait en compte ses sentiments et une autre fois il s'en foutais.

« Tu m'énerves, je te dis que je ne veux pas rentrer et tu ne m'écoutes pas, j'espérais que tu m'écouterais un peu plu » Damon rigolait alors qu'elle lui disait un truc sincère, elle frappa son torse très fort avec son poing agacé par son sourire

« Va te faire voir Damon, tu m'énè » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendît des gens l'appelaient

« Bonnie ! » Bonnie se tourna et vît deux petits à la réception de l'hôtel,, elle était tellement énervé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Damon l'avait emmené à l'hôtel lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux . Son visage s'arrondissait soudain de surprise lorsqu'elle vît Lily et Gabrielle, elle ferma les yeux et les ouvra encore pour être sûre de ne pas rêver , lorsqu'elle les revît elle courra vers eux qui courraient aussi pour la rejoindre , elle s'agenouilla et prît les deux petits dans ses bras .

«Lily Gabrielle qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? » elle s'éloignait d'eux et prirent leurs visage dans ces main pour être sûre qu'ils étaient réel, qu'ils n'allaient pas disparaître, elle les regardait de haut en bas et souriais

« Maman nous a déposé ici pour la nuit » les jumeaux disait en même temps, Bonnie se contenta de cette réponse et enlaça les petits encore une fois qui souriait en la voyant. Elle les libéra de son emprise et était en train de pleurer

« Je suis content de vous voir, vous m'avez manqué ' elle avouait en essuyant ses larmes qui tombaient, Gabrielle s'approcha de Bonnie et essuya ses larmes.

« Tu nous as manqué aussi « il disait en essuyant les larmes de Bonnie avec ces petite mains toute mignonne ce qui la faisait rire.

« Pourquoi Maman vous a emmené aussi soudainement « elle demanda en prenant leur mains et en les serrant dans ces mains comme pour ne jamais les lâcher.

« Maman à reçu un appel de ton ami qui disait que tu ne te sentais pas très bien sans nous donc on est venu pour rester avec toi avant que tu partes en Italie « Gabrielle répondît ce qui intrigua sa sœur Lily

« Comment tu sais ? » Lily demanda , leurs parent ne leur avait pas dit pourquoi ils étaient là , donc elle était choqué que son frère le sache.

« J'ai écouté avec l'autre téléphone de la maison « il avouait en rigolant, il était vraiment futé ce gamin

« Oh je vais le dire à maman » sa sœur disait

« Balance, de tout façon je m'en fiche que tu lui dises « Bonnie rigolait en voyant les deux encore une fois se disputait à propos de tout et de rien

« Qui a appelé ? » Bonnie interrompît la discussion entre les jumeaux intrigués par ce que Gabrielle lui avait dit. Le petit rigola ,sourire au coin et s'approcha de l'oreille de sa sœur pour lui dire quelque chose.

« Ton amoureux « Il chuchotait Bonnie se leva soudain et se retourna pour regarder Damon mais personne n'était là, il était parti depuis un moment et les avait laissé tous seul à la réception, elle souriait en pensant à la chose important qu'il devait faire, c'était ça elle se disait.

* * *

><p>Damon était en train de boire au comptoir, il n'arrivait pas à dormir de toute la nuit donc il s'était assis à son comptoir et buvait un verre d'eau , il regarda sa porte et rigola en se disant que Bonnie devait être en train de dormir avec ses frères et sœur en ce moment , il était content de lui pour lui avoir fait passer une bonne soirée , a vrai dire c'était plutôt elle qui lui avait fait passer une bonne soirée , il toucha sa joue encore frustré par le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Il avait toujours son empreinte, cette sensation n'avait pas disparu, elle était ancré en lui et il ne pouvait s'en défaire ,il souriait en y repensant. Il allait se recoucher lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait doucement à la porte. Il ouvra la porte discrètement et vît Bonnie en pyjama qui était en train de sourire, il souriait en la voyant, bizarrement rien de la voir le faisait sourire.<p>

« Bonnie qu'est ce que tu fais là tu devr » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bonnie s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça très fort dans ses bras, il fût surpris par sa réaction et perdît l'équilibre car il ne s'y attendait pas, il tomba sur le dos et Bonnie chuta avec lui mais sur lui avec la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Elle leva la tête et regarda Damon qui étaient surpris par elle.

Elle était morte de rire et essayait de se retenir de rire à cause des autres qui dormaient.

« Je suis désolé « elle disait en pouffant de rire et en le regardant qui avait la tête sur le sol et qui la regardait. Damon la regardait qui était mort de rire , il se trouvait stupide d'être tombé décidemment il perdait tous ses repères avec elle , il était surpris qu'elle l'enlaçe , d'habitude ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait pas mais avec elle , si , il regarda Bonnie qui était mort de rire en le regardant , elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire .

« Comment tu es tombé , c'était trop marrant « elle disait encore mort de rire sur lui , elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était sur lui , il commença à son tour à rire en la voyant autant rire.

« Ha oué tu rigoles on va voir qui rigoleras le dernier « Damon pris Bonnis et la bascula sur le coté , il se mît sur elle et lui faisait des chatouilles, elle s'agitait de tous les sens car elle craignait beaucoup des guili

« Arrête, ha ha « elle chuchotait pour ne pas réveiller les autres dans le couloirs, il rigolait en la voyant craindre autant les chatouilles,

« Qui rigoles le derniers « Damon disait en rigolant et la chatouillant, Bonnie chatouillait aussi Damon qui craignait à son tour les chatouilles, elle le fît basculé sur la coté et se mît cette fois ci sur lui , ils étaient eux d'eux mort de rire lorsque soudain ils entendirent un bruit dans le couloir qui les força à arrêter , Damon mît sa main sur la bouche de Bonnie qui était au dessus de lui et elle faisait de même , les deux se regardaient sans rien dire seulement en attendant comme des enfants , Bonnie était allongé sur Damon et le regardaient droit dans les yeux en attendant. Lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus de bruit, Damon enleva sa main et Bonnie faisait de même, elle regarda Damon et celui-ci faisait de même, il se mirent à sourire tous les deux et se regardaient pendant des minutes lorsque Bonnie interrompît le moment.

« Merci Damon « elle chuchotait en le regardant

« De quoi ? » il demanda en la regardant et faisait semblant de ne rien savoir

« Merci de m'avoir refais sourire, j'avais oublié ce que c'étais de rire aujourd'hui, merci de m'avoir emmené voir les étoiles et la ville et merci de m'avoir ramené les jumeaux pour cette nuit et ne nie pas je sais que c'est toi « Elle disait sérieusement,

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « il répondît en souriant, elle le regardait et ne disait rien, elle était en train de penser, de penser à lui et tous ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre eux, elles regardaient dans quel position ils étaient et se senti mal à l'aise subitement

« Heu je devrais y aller « elle déclara gêné et il le voyait qu'elle était mal à l'aise , elle se leva et le regarda se levait à son tour , ils étaient maintenant face à face en train de se regarder

« Tu devrais peut être y aller, ils t'attendent « il répondît à son tour mal à aise

« Oui je devrais « Bonnie se dirigea vers la sorti mais se retourna subitement vers Damon

« Damon « elle l'appelait celui-ci leva sa tête, il était en train de regarder en bas troublé par elle

« Quoi ? »Il demanda intrigué

« Tu vaut le coup « elle disait subitement

« Hein ? » il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait

« Je me comprends, Bonne soirée Damon« elle déclara subitement et ferma la porte en passant

Damon regardait la porte ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Il toucha sa joue déjà pressé d'être demain, cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus au lendemain mais avec elle, il recommençait à y croire, il croyait de nouveau au lendemain et était pressé d'y être.


	20. Souvenirs !

**Music : Adele : Hometown Glory **

** Shannon Labrie ; Calls me Home **

** The Afters : Say it now **

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Damon était à la porte de sa maison en Italie, il hésitait à ouvrir la porte quelque chose allait lui faire peur à la minute où il allait ouvrir la porte de chez lui ,mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ouvra quand même la porte et laissa apparaître sa magnifique maison, avec un immense salon avec cheminé, il y avait le canapé devant la cheminée comme dans le manoir à Mystic Fall, il y avait une table rectangulaire derrière et un piano à côté du canapé. Contrairement au manoir de Mystic Fall cette maison était illuminée, elle était éclairée par toutes les fenêtres qui donnaient vu sur la terrasse et la mer. Les fenêtres laissaient entré le magnifique soleil d'Italie. La cuisine était à côté du salon séparé par un petit comptoir en pierre, il y avait seulement un comptoir qui séparait la cuisine et le salon et lorsque les gens voulaient passer du salon à la cuisine, il pouvait passer par la porte à l'extérieur de la maison ou soulever le comptoir amovible pour faire un passage. Damon entra dans sa maison et posa un pied. Il entendît quelqu'un jouait du piano qui était dos à lui , il s'approcha près du piano et vît une femme assis , elle avait des longs cheveux bouclé qu'elle avait mît sur le côté , on n'aurait dit Katherine de dos .<em>

_« Je t'ai attendu tout la journée, il était tant que tu rentres « La femme disait et se retourna, elle était magnifique, elle avait le visage rond et des longs cheveux châtains qui était bouclée et mît sur le côté. Elle avait des yeux vert magnifique en amande, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Stefan. Elle portait une robe bouffante beige et un chapeau._

_« Mère « Damon disait en regardant la femme surpris devant elle, sa mère souriait et rigolait en voyant Damon aussi perturbé. Elle se leva du piano et se dirigeait vers Damon_

_« Tu devrais voir ta tête mon fils, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme « sa mère déclara en rigolant et en touchant son fils_

_« Damon je t'ai déjà dit de te montrer présentable lorsqu'on a des invités « elle disait en touchant ces vêtements et en souriant. Damon ne disait rien et restait choqué devant elle, il leva sa main et toucha le visage de sa mère, c'était doux et chaud._

_« C'est vraiment toi, tu es là « il disait en touchant le visage de sa mère _

**Adele: Hometown Glory ** _  
><em>

**J'ai marché de la même façon que d'habitude**  
><strong> En ratant les fissures dans le trottoir<strong>  
><strong> En me pavanant<strong>  
><strong> "Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?<strong>  
><strong> Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un ?"<strong>  
><strong> "Non merci, Madame. Je ne suis pas perdue, j'erre, c'est tout"<strong>

_« Ben oui mon fils tu veux que je sois où « Damon ne disait rien et contemplait sa mère_

_« Tu sais que je serais toujours la pour toi Damon « elle déclara en touchant son visage, Damon toucha le visage de sa mère et l'enlaçait très fort dans ses bras. Il restait là à la prendre dans ses bras lorsque soudain il sentît un pieu dans son coeur . Il s'éloignait et vît sa mère en train de tenir le pieu et l'enfonçait avec acharnement dans son coeur_

_« Tu n'es plus mon fils depuis longtemps « elle disait , il y avait de la haine dans son regard_ Damon se leva subitement en prenant la main de Bonnie qui était à coté d'elle . Il se leva paniqué dans l'avion , Bonnie était assis à coté de respirait fort ,et touchait son cœur avec sa main paniqué.

«Damon ça va ? « Bonnie disait en regardant sa main dans celle de Damon, il l'avait tenu tellement fort comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le lâche, il n'avait pas contrôlé sa force et avait horriblement mal ,mais ne s'en soucier pas à cet instant, il avait l'air d'être en panique et elle avait peur pour lui. Elle regardait Damon qui reprenait son souffle, celui-ci tourna sa tête pour la regarder et était rassuré de la voir. Il voyait qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, il retrouva doucement son calme en la regardant.

« Un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît « Bonnie demanda à une hôtesse qui passait dans l'allée , celle-ci lui passa un vers d'eau , et elle le donna à Damon

« Tiens , bois « Bonnie lui donnait le verre d'eau et regardait Damon boire son verre d'eau en silence

« Merci « il disait une fois qu'il finît son verre, Bonnie toucha son visage pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien bien

« Tu vas bien, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre « elle disait en le touchant

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas un vampire ne peut pas tomber malade « il retrouva son sourire en la voyant aussi inquiète pour lui

« C'est ce qu'on dit ,mais on m'a aussi dit que les vampires n'existent pas et regarde toi » elle chuchotait pour ne pas que les autres passagers entendent leurs conversation, il rigola à son commentaire ,mais redevenait anxieux lorsqu'il vît qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivé en Italie.

« Tu as fait un cauchemars ? » elle demanda en le voyant anxieux

« ce n'est rien, je vais mieux « il essayait de la rassurer ,mais elle voyait dans la manière dont il regardait le ciel que quelque chose n'allait pas , mais elle ne voulait pas insister et l'embêter en lui posant trops de questions.

« En tous cas je suis impatient d'arriver « elle avouait contente ,à moitié en train de sautiller sur son siège, Bonnie était très heureuse aujourd'hui, elle avait réussi à dormir cette nuit et avait pu profiter de la compagnie de son frère et de sa soeur, elle avait adoré sa dernière soirée à Paris et tout cela c'était grâce à Damon. Damon tourna son regard vers elle, il n'aimait pas revenir en Italie ,mais en la voyant aussi contente cela le faisait sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans ma ville natale<strong>  
><strong> Les souvenirs sont vivaces<strong>  
><strong> Dans ma ville natale<strong>  
><strong> Les gens que j'ai connus<strong>  
><strong> Sont les merveilles de mon monde<strong>  
><strong> Sont les merveilles de mon monde<strong>  
><strong> Sont les merveilles de ce monde<strong>  
><strong> Sont les merveilles de mon monde<strong>

Ils arrivèrent dans la mâtiné en Italie plus exactement en Sicile. Damon gara la voiture loin de l'emplacement de la maison, il y avait encore beaucoup de marche à faire avant d'atteindre la maison.

« Stefan, je ne savais pas que tu avais une maison en Sicile « Elena disait en marchand à côde lui , elle et Stefan était loin derrière le reste de la bande qui était devant.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment habité ici, c'est surtout Damon « il chuchotait et tous deux regardait Damon au loin les conduire jusqu'à la maison.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il a habité longtemps ici à vrai dire, il est né dans cette maison, on est resté quelques années dans cette maison ,mais on est parti après. J'ai très peu de souvenir de cette période, c'est surtout Damon. Après la mort de ma mère, Damon y retournait souvent sans l'accord de mon père ,car celui-ci ne voulait plus qu'on n'y retourne, à vrai dire je pensais qu'il avait vendu la maison mais à ce que je vois non, «

« Elle était comment ?« Elena serra la main de Stefan très fort tout en marchand et en regardant Damon car quelque chose l'avait attristé dans ce que Stefan disait.

« Qui ? » il demanda

**J'aime la ville quand l'air est épais et opaque**  
><strong> J'aime voir tout le monde en jupe courte, en short, avec des lunettes de soleil<strong>  
><strong> J'aime la ville quand deux mondes entrent en collision<strong>  
><strong> Le peuple et le gouvernement<strong>  
><strong> Chacun choisir un camp différent<strong>

**Ça montre qu'on se laissera pas emmerder**  
><strong> Ça montre qu'on est unis<strong>  
><strong> Ça montre qu'on se laissera pas faire<strong>  
><strong> Ça montre qu'on se laissera pas emmerder<strong>  
><strong> Ça montre qu'on est unis<strong>

« Ta mère, elle était comment ? » Stefan leva sa tête et souriait en repensant à sa mère

« Elle était « il rigolait en repensant à l'époque

« Elle était joyeuse , elle adorait la vie et nous disait toujours qu'il fallait en profiter, elle nous peignait , elle adorait le dessin et l'art à vrai dire c'était sa seule préoccupation pendant que mon père travaillé , mon père était plutôt sévère envers nous mais elle était douce , Damon et moi on pouvaient l'écouter pendant des heures nous raconter des histoires . Elena souriait en le voyant aussi nostalgique mais était un peu triste

« Comment elle est morte ? »

**Dans ma ville natale**  
><strong>Les souvenirs sont vivaces<strong>  
><strong>Dans ma ville natale<strong>  
><strong>Les gens que j'ai connus<strong>

**Sont les merveilles de mon monde (4x)**

« La maladie la emporté, j'étais encore très jeune à l'époque, j'ai eu moins mal , j'ai moins souffert que Damon qui en voulait à mon père de n'avoir jamais été là «

« Damon, il était comment étant jeune « elle demandait en regardant Damon qui parlait avec Bonnie et qui rigolait

**Shannon Labrie : Calls me Home **

**It's funny how **  
><strong> The walk of life <strong>  
><strong> Can take you down <strong>  
><strong> Without a fight<strong>

** So many years **  
><strong> Can leave behind <strong>  
><strong> Regretfully until it's time <strong>  
><strong> To realize that moment <strong>  
><strong> When you turn around.<strong>

** I'm coming home **  
><strong> To breath again,<strong>  
><strong> To start again<strong>

« Il rigolait et souriait tout le temps, ma mère rigolait tout le temps lorsqu'il était petit ,car il pleurait tout le temps, pour un tous et un rien mais lorsqu'elle est morte il n'a plus jamais pleuré, il en a vraiment souffert puis tu connais la suite de son histoire avec Katherine et toi « Stefan déclara en regardant son frère sourire avec Bonnie. Quelque chose l'avait ému en le voyant ainsi ,car il n'avait jamais vu Damon autant en vie, autant joyeux que maintenant .

« Oui je sais « Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir blesser Damon, mais c'était le cas

« Elle est comment ta maison ? » Bonnie demandait enthousiaste, elle marchait avec Damon qui était à côté de Tyler et Caroline

« Je ne sais plus trop, elle a été restaurée tu verras «

« Je suis sûre que c'est une veille maison du genre maison hanté et... » Damon souriait à Caroline et lui coupa la parole

« On est arrivé « il lui souriait sarcastiquement

Ils arrivèrent derrière la maison puis ils suivirent Damon pour passer devant et vît la plage et la mer c'était gigantesque.

Bonnie avança puis se retourna vers Damon en lui souriant

« Tu rigoles là « elle parlait de la mer et la plage, c'était magnifique

« J'ai l'air « il répondît en rigolant de la voir ainsi

« Caroline , Elena venez voir « Bonnie criait à ces amis qui était encore derrière , elle courra quelques minutes loin pour atteindre la mer et s'arrêta devant l'eau. Elle mît ces pieds et sauta toute contente .

« Oh mon dieu venez l'eau est trop bonne « elle criait aux autres qui étaient au loin en train de la regarder, elle les saluait de la main pour les faire venir, Caroline la rejoignît avec sa vitesse vampire et mît ces pieds dans l'eau n'en croyant pas ces yeux c'était trop beau.

**I'm coming **  
><strong> From all the places <strong>  
><strong> I have been<strong>

** With nothing **  
><strong> But a voice within <strong>  
><strong> That calls me…<strong>  
><strong> Calls me home<strong>

** Back in the day**  
><strong> When I was younger<strong>  
><strong> I was so lost and proud <strong>

** I've gained the world**  
><strong> But if I never<strong>  
><strong> Compare of what I've heard<strong>

**In the quiet morning**  
><strong> When the earth holds still <strong>

** I'm coming home **  
><strong> To breath again<strong>  
><strong> To start again<strong>

Elles se jetèrent de l'eau comme des gamines qui se croyaient en vacance.

Quand aux autres ils regardaient la maison et rester sans voix

« Damon, elle est magnifique « Elena disait mais celui-ci regardait Bonnie en train de rigoler et de jouer avec Caroline, Elena était ébloui par la beauté de la maison, il y avait des longs escaliers qui menait à l'entrée de la maison qui était blanche.

« Oui elle est « il déclara en regardant Bonnie et non la maison

Tyler rigola en voyant que Damon parlait de Bonnie

« Hum, hum la maison Damon« il chuchotait et faisait semblant de tousser, Damon se ressaisissais et regarda Tyler qui était en train de pouffer de rire

« Quoi ? « il demanda à Tyler

« J'admirais la vue tout comme toi « il souriait en le voyant aussi gêné

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a les gars « Elena qui était tourné vers la maison se retourna vers eux

« Non rien « le loup-Garou déclara en regardant Damon

« Hé « Caroline et Bonnie courra vers eux une fois qu'elle avait fini de profiter de la mer

« Sérieux les gars vous devriez aller dans l'eau elle est trop bonne « Caroline déclara

« Une autre fois , venez « Damon disait et se tourna pour monter les escaliers

Tout le monde montaient les escaliers et admirait l'extérieur de la maison qui était magnifique.

Ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse qui était faite avec du bois, un très beau bois où il avait un banc en bois et une petite table en rond avec deux fauteuils moelleux à coté et il y avait même un hamac tellement il y avait de la place sur la terrasse.

Bonnie se retourna pour encore regarder la mer.

« Caroline qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, une vieille maison « Bonnie déclara en admirant la vue sur la mer

« Ha je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles « elle répondît ce qui faisait marrer sa copine.

Damon dirigea sa main en haut de la porte où il avait des fleurs pour prendre la clé

Il ouvra la porte et laissaient passer tout le monde, la maison était grande.

Tout le monde admirait la maison choquée, tellement, elle était lumineuse , elle était éclairée par les fenêtres qui donnaient une vu sur la plage et la mer , c'était splendide. Damon regarda la maison , elle était comme dans son rêve , il regarda le piano et restait figé , il voyait sa mère assis en train de jouer comme dans son rêve , quelque chose le paralysait en regardant le piano . Il détacha ses yeux du piano pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur.

**I'm coming home **  
><strong> To breath again<strong>  
><strong> To start again<strong>

** I'm coming **  
><strong> From all the places <strong>  
><strong> I have been<strong>

** With nothing **  
><strong> But a voice within <strong>  
><strong> That calls me…<strong>  
><strong> Calls me home<strong>  
><strong> Calls me home<strong>

** I'm coming home **  
><strong> To breath again<strong>  
><strong> To start again<strong>

** I'm coming home **  
><strong> To breath again<strong>  
><strong> To start again<strong>

** I'm coming **  
><strong> From all the places <strong>  
><strong> I have been<strong>

** With nothing **  
><strong> But a voice within <strong>  
><strong> That calls me…<strong>  
><strong> Calls me home<strong>

« Vous pouvez choisir vos chambres en haut « il déclara à tout le monde. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout le monde courraient au deuxième étage pour prendre leurs chambres.

« Elle te rappelle des souvenirs ?« Stefan demanda, lui et Damon se dirigeai dans la cuisine qui était séparée du salon par un comptoir.

« Oué, difficile d'oublier « il disait en ouvrant le frigo pour se servir à boire

« Heureusement que Léo était là, il nous a rempli le frigo « il montrait les poches de sang dans le frigo que son ami à eu l'amabilité de remplir.

« Tu te souviens de ce que mère nous disait « Stefan appréhender d'aborder cette discussion

« Tu veux à boire ? » Son grand frère changeait de sujet car il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, Elena avait rappelé de bon souvenir à Stefan qui essayait de les partager avec son frère mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se rappeler du passé, malheureusement pour lui à la minute où il était devenu vampire il ne put oublier tous les moments de sa vie passé, c'était un des fardeaux de l'éternité mais il avait réussi à ne plus se souvenir, à ne plus regretter, à ne plus regarder en arrière. Damon évitait le regard de Stefan et se servait à boire, il mît du sang dans un verre pour boire.

« Non, je vais voir ce que Elena a choisis comme chambre « Stefan déclara voyant que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de parler à Damon dans ces moments là .

Damon regarda Stefan partir et versa son verre de sang dans l'évier, Stefan en essayant d'aborder les sujets sensibles l'avait dégouté du sang. Il avait un air écoeuré, il était écoeuré , dégouté que Stefan essaye de le faire rappeler .Bonnie arriva au moment où il versa le sang dans l'évier et s'asseyait en face de lui

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, il est périmé « elle demanda en le voyant aussi intrigué, mais Damon ne lui répondît pas et changea de sujet

« Tu veux de l'eau « il demanda

« Pourquoi pas ? « Elle tapotait les doigts sur la table et admirait encore la vue sur la mer à travers la porte transparente de la cuisine qui emmené direct au dehors. Damon posa la bouteille devant elle et souriait en le voyant aussi admiratif face à la maison. C'était incroyable à quel point elle était devenue une partie de lui sans, sans rendre compte, et elle était d'ailleurs la meilleurs parti de lui, celle qui le rendait heureux et qu'il lui faisait croire au lendemain.

« Quoi » elle tourna enfin sa tête, pour le regarder malgré qu'elle était perdu à admirer la maison, elle pouvait le voir sourire

« Non rien » il répondît et eux deux se fixèrent en rigolant comme s'ls se comprenaient jusqu'à qu'Elena et Caroline interviennent.

« Hé Damon, elle est magnifique la chambre au troisième étage, mais pourquoi il y a plein de carton et plein d'affaire stocké à l'intérieur « Elena déclara en souriant

« C'est vrai, elle est vraiment très belle la chambre, il y a même un balcon avec vu sur la mer« Caroline déclara, Damon leva sa tête pour regarder les deux filles, il pinça sa lèvre inférieur, et dès lors Bonnie voyait qu'il était agacé.

« Elle était fermée à clé « il déclara avec de la retenue mais tout le monde voyait qu'il était agacé par ce qu'elle racontait.

« Heu oui mais sans faire exprès je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force et j'ai ouvert la chambre « Caroline disait timidement, elle avait le ton d'une fille qui savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et qui la racontait à son père en colère car c'est ce que Damon avait comme expression sur son visage, de l'agacement et de la colère.

« Qui vous as permis de rentrer dans cette chambre, si elle est fermée à clé c'est pour une bonne raison « Bonnie tourna son tabouret pour regarder les filles, les filles et elles se regardaient un peu gêné et embarrassé par la tension qui se propageait dans la pièce.

« Désolé, mais sérieux Damon tu devrais la ranger, tu pourrais en faire une très belle chambre, il faudrait l'aérer ,car elle respire la poussière à force d'être enfermé « Elena répondît , Bonnie essayait de faire un signe pour dire à Elena d'arrêter ,mais Elena ne voyait rien.

« Et moi je pense que tu devrais rester à ta place et te mêler de ce qui te regarde «, Bonnie regardait Damon et souffla embarrassé par leur discussion donc elle essayait de se faire discrète.

Stefan et Tyler arrivèrent de derrière

« Ne t'adresse pas à elle de cette manière « Stefan conseillait c'était un conseil voiler derrière une menace. Damon souriait à la remarque de son frère

« Stefan bien sûr toujours au secours de sa belle « il souriait sarcastiquement

« Ok je ne vais pas m'adresser à elle mais à vous alors « il tourna son regard vers Tyler et Stefan

« Personne ne rentre dans cette chambre, vous direz à vos copines, de ne plus jamais refaire ce qu'elles viennent de faire ou sinon elles auront à faire à moi c'est bien compris « il déclara en regardant Caroline et Elena, le plus flippant c'est qu'il avait l'air sincère, d'habitude c'était des menaces en l'air ,mais là quelque chose semblait vrai dans tout ce qu'il disait.

« Ecoute je ne sais pas pour qui « Stefan allait parler mais Bonnie se leva et l'interrompît

« Pas la peine de prendre des proportions tel pour une chambre sérieux c'est ridicule » elle déclara en regardant Stefan et Elena

« Damon a raison, Elena et Caroline n'aurait pas dû rentrer dans la chambre alors qu'elle était fermé et personne ne doit y rentrer ok, c'est ridicule de s'énerver, elles se sont excusées donc oublions « Stefan regarda Bonnie puis Damon qui lui faisait un grand et faux sourire

« C'est réglé « Damon disait toujours avec son sourire

Tyler en avait marre de cette prise de tête qui était ridicule

« Bon qui veux aller se baignait ? » il demanda pour détendre l'atmosphère

« Moi « Caroline et Elena disaient en même temps

«Stefan tu viens ? » Elena demanda à Stefan qui fixait Damon

« Non je reste ici «

« Moi aussi « Bonnie répondît en voyant que Elena l'a regardait pour savoir si elle voulait venir

Damon ignora Stefan qui était en train de le regarder et s'adressa à Bonnie

« Tu veux manger un truc ? » il demandait mais Bonnie était gêné par le regard de Stefan

« Quoi Stefan ? » il s'adressa enfin à lui

« Tu peux nous laisser Bonnie « il demanda

« Non, elle reste dis ce que tu as à dire devant elle » Bonnie allait partir ,mais se rasseyait lorsque Damon lui accordait la possibilité

« La prochaine fois que tu profères des menaces envers Caroline et Elena ou encore Bonnie tu auras à faire à moi et moi aussi je ne rigole pas grand frère « Stefan menaçait et s'en alla laissant Damon et Bonnie. Damon regarda Stefan et souriait en le voyant partir.

« Tu souris ? Il vient de te menacer «

« J'ai l'habitude ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait bien lui et moi « il disait en s'asseyant sur le tabouret en face , Bonnie était surprise par sa réponse surtout qu'elle avait bien vu comment ils s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers , temps , elle avait vu comment Damon était paniqué pour son frère lorsque celui-ci était à l'hôpital .

« Pourtant récemment je trouvais que vous étiez plutôt proche «

« Mais rien comparé à ce qu'on était avant, notre relation ne sera plus jamais comme avant on a trop de passé en commun qui nous éloignent « il avouait

« Tu veux dire à cause de Katherine et Elena «

« Tu veux manger un truc « il demanda pour changer de sujet

« Non rien je suis crevé je vais aller me reposer « elle déclara et se leva pour partir et évitait à son tour d'aborder des sujets sensibles.

* * *

><p>L'après midi ,Damon était debout autour de la table et avait sorti les livres et la carte pour encore faire des recherches sur les originelles. Il était en train de dessiner sur la carte pour trouver exactement l'emplacement d'Elric et Aiden. Il entendait tout le monde s'amusait ce qui l'énérvait ,car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi sur cette carte et ne trouvait rien, à vrai dire il avait besoin d'occuper son esprit , car être dans cette maison le perturbé , il évitait de regarder le piano , parfois il avait l'impression que le piano jouer tous seul , dans ces moments-là , il se concentrait sur la carte pour ne plus se souvenir .Il souffrait de se souvenir , les souvenirs était douloureux , il détestait se souvenirs de sa vie d'humain et c'était ce que cette maison faisait.<p>

« Damon tu devrais venir avec nous « Elena rentra, elle était en bikini et avait une serviette autour d'elle ,mais il ne lui répondît pas trop préoccupé par la carte. Elle s'asseyait devant lui.

« En fait je voulais m'excuser pour ce que moi et Caroline on n'a fait « elle hésitait à aborder le sujet ,mais se lança tout de même

« C'est bon, c'est oublié « il disait en se penchant vers la carte pour regarder les points. Elena le fixa

« Si j'avais su plutôt que c'était la chambre de ta mère, je ne me serais pas permis, c'est Stefan qui me la dis après « Elena déclara forçant Damon à la regarder, elle attendait une réaction de sa part ou une phrase mais rien il restait à la regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire, sans aucune expression. Il détestait ce que Elena et Stefan essayaient de faire, ils essayaient tous les deux de le faire se souvenirs, mais il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait plus se souvenir de sa mère, de son enfance , de tout , il ne voulait penser à rien , à vrai dire il regrettait d'être venu dans cette maison . Damon regardait Elena sans rien dire, elle attendait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui accorde son attention ,mais il la percer du regard et elle avait peur , il était sévère et froid lorsqu'il la regardait jusqu'à qu'il entendît un bruit dans les escaliers , il détacha son regard sévère de celui de Elena et regarda la personne descendre les escaliers . Elena était choqué par son changement d'attitude ,car lorsqu'il entendît les pas sur les escaliers il commença à sourire, il souriait alors qu'une seconde avant il était froid, mais là de la chaleur se dégageait autour de lui.

« Hé les gars, vous faîtes quoi ? » Bonnie descendait les escaliers et souriait en voyant Damon sourire.

« Hé, j'étais en train de faire des recherches « Elena se retourna dès qu'elle vît le sourire de Damon envers Bonnie, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer en Damon , elle n'arrivait plus à le comprendre , à lire en lui alors qu'avant elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert . Elena regarda Bonnie s'approchait. Elle souriait un peu forcer à Bonnie ,elle était agacée qu'elle ai interrompu la conversation et Bonnie le remarqua

« Je vous dérange ? « Elle demanda en regardant Damon puis Elena

« Non du tout on avait fini « il répondît en fixant Elena intensément, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler avec elle

« Bon j'y vais, je vais rejoindre les autres « Elena se leva et sortît pour les laissait tout seul, elle voyait que Damon ne voulait pas parler avec elle donc elle n'insista pas et s'en alla

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Elena partir à travers la fenêtre. Damon avait l'air de ne pas sentir bien et elle le remarqua.

« Regarde « il lui tendît la carte

« Oui et alors ? » elle se mît debout à côté de lui et pencha sa tête pour regarder ce qui lui montrait.

« Les deux points, c'est Elric et Aiden mais ils sont dans le détroit de Messine «

« Oui, tu m'en avais parlé dans la voiture et alors ? « Elle regardait Damon qui avait l'air d'être inquiet

« On est en Sicile, sur l'île tu vois et la Sicile qui appartient à l'Italie et séparé par la mer méditerrané, tu vois le petit espace entre la Sicile et Italie là où il y a les deux points et la mer «

« Oui je vois «

« Hé ben c'est le détroit de Messine « Bonnie regardait Damon et savait qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, il se montrait inquiet, trop inquiet à son gout.

« Et alors, c'est quoi le problème, tu me parles comme s' il y en avait un «

« Disons qu'à cet emplacement, la mer est connue pour connaître de violent courant marin par endroit et donc c'est risqué, si on nage la dedans on risque d'être emporté par les courant » Damon s'asseyait agacé et fatigué, Bonnie resta debout à coté de lui et l'écoutait

« En plus il y a une rumeur qui cours dans le pays à propos de cette endroit de la mer «

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda

«Ils appellent cette endroit l'entre de la peur, a ce qu'il paraît tous les personnes qui se sont baigné dans cette parti de la mer ont était retrouvé mort, et à chaque fois qu'ils on trouvait un corps la dedans, celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillé, ils avaient tous la peur sur leurs visage, ils étaient tous effrayé «

« Tu y crois à cette rumeur « Elle demanda voyant qu'il était agacé

« Non, je ne sais pas quoi croire, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça « il se confiait à elle, Damon mît sa tête entre ses mains, il avait trop de chose en tête, et n'arrivait plus à trier, il ne savait plus trier, il n'arrivait pas à trier les souvenirs de cette maison, il n'arrivait pas à trier toute cette histoire avec Klaus et par-dessus tout Bonnie, il n'arrivait pas à trier Bonnie dans sa tête.

« Moi aussi mais a-t-on le choix ? » Bonnie voyait que Damon était désemparé, elle s'accroupissait vers lui et le regarda. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie accroupît près de lui.

« Comment on va faire pour y accéder, j'en ai aucune idée « il déclara, c'était bizarre, il lui demandait de l'aide alors que d'habitude il savait toujours tout. Mais à cet instant il ne savait plus rien.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?, tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis qu'on est arrivé ici « elle disait en le regardant dans les yeux

« Rien il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer « il touchait sa tête et n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien

« Damon ? » elle disait inquiète

« C'est rien, simplement des mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface « il déclara en grattant la tête, il n'aimait pas retourner ici , toute la journée il n'avait pas bougé et essayait de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas y penser .Bonnie toucha Damon et sentît de la fièvre .

« Tu as mangé, enfin bu quelque chose « Elle demanda mais celui-ci ne lui répondît pas. Elle regarda Damon inquiète , il était en train de se toucher la tête , car il avait une horrible migraine .

«Damon tu as bu aujourd'hui ?« elle répétait en le regardant se faire un massage à la tête. Damon ne répondît , elle le regarda et comprît qu'il n'avait rien bu à travers son silence.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle sortît une poche de sang et la versa dans un verre , elle regardait inquiète Damon se touchait la tête à travers le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tiens « Bonnie posa le verre sur la table devant Damon

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ?« Damon demanda en voyant le verre devant lui

"Bois " elle répondît , Damon regardait le verre sans jamais le prendre

"Depuis quand tu hésites à boire du sang " Elle déclara en voyant son regard inquiet sur le verre, à vrai dire il ne voulait pas boire , il avait honte de boire du sang dans cette maison , dans la maison de sa mère , car il avait honte d'être un vampire. C'est pour cela qui détestait cette maison ,car elle faisait ressortir tous ces sentiments. Il était devenue tout le contraire de ce que sa mère aurait voulu , si elle était en vie elle aurait planter un pieu dans son cœur comme dans son rêve il se disait. Damon savait que Bonnie n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire donc il prît sans discuter le verre et bu. Après seulement une seul gorgé Damon courra dans la cuisine pour recracher le sang. Bonnie s'inquiéta immédiatement et courra dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva , Damon était en train de recracher dans le lavabo. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Hé tu me fais peur » il était en train de s'essuyer la bouche après qu'il ai recraché tout le sang,

« Ca va, ca va « il répondît . Damon allait partir mais il était trop faible , lorsqu'il fît seulement un pas il allait tomber mais Bonnie le rattrapa.

« Non ca ne va pas, tu es brulant et tu ne peux pas manger, viens avec moi « Bonnie l'aida à marcher et l'emmena vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre mais Damon ne voulait pas monter quelque chose lui faisait peur en haut

« Non je ne peux pas « il déclara en regardant les escaliers

« Viens, je suis là « elle ne l'écoutait pas et le força à monter. Elle emmena Damon dans sa chambre qui avait une vue magnifique sur la mer . Elle asseyait Damon sur son lit et ouvra la porte de sa salle de bain. Bonnie rentra dans sa douche qui était grande et en verre , elle tourna l'eau froide . Damon lui était assis au bord du lit , fatigué , il n'arrivait même plus à faire un mouvement . Bonnie sortît de la salle de bain et prît Damon , elle ouvra la porte de la douche et rentra avec lui .

Damon resta debout sous l'eau dans la douche , elle était en T-shirt et sursauta à cause de la froideur de l'eau qui tombait sur elle. L'eau froide tombaient sur leurs tête , les cheveux de Damon s'allongèrent et ceux de Bonnie aussi à cause de l'eau. Elle enleva ses chaussure et les jeta au dessus de la douche . elle faisait de même avec Damon , elle se baissa et le força à enlever ses chaussures.

« Je vais bien « il déclara en regardant Bonnie mais elle ne le croyait pas

« Non tu ne vas pas bien, viens « il s'approcha d'elle et Bonnie lui enleva son pull,

« Il faut que la température de ton corps refroidît « elle disait et enleva son T-shirt pour qu'il se retrouve torse nu.

« Ca va mieux là » elle disait en augmentant le volume de l'eau, elle mît les cheveux de Damon en arrière pour pouvoir le voir car sa franche cachait son front et ces yeux.

« Ca va je te dis « il répétait mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien

« Je vais rester ici avec toi jusqu'à que tu admettes que tu ne vas pas bien, et toi aussi tu restes ici , je t'interdis de sortir « Elle disait en pointant son torse avec son doigt.

« Je vais bien je te dis « il n'arrivait même plus à parler,

« Arrête de mentir « elle cria, et le regarda qui semblait vide du regard. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, son t-shirt, pantalon et ses chaussures étaient trempé à son tour et elle avait horriblement froid mais à cet instant c'était Damon qui était en train de lui faire peur. Damon regardait Bonnie être en colère contre lui.

« Je vois bien que tu es tourmenté par cette maison, elle doit surement te rappeler de mauvais souvenir et tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler mais il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un parce que tu me fais peur là, tu as l'air à moitié mourant et j'aime pas ça , je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas accepter que tu te laisses mourir comme ça » Bonnie mît ses cheveux en arrière car elle aussi ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de l'eau.

« tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as dit que j'étais ta plus grande peur , hé ben c'est réciproque , il faut que tu en parles pour guérir et si tu ne veux pas guérir ,fais le pour moi ,car là maintenant je suis effrayé pour toi , je suis effrayé lorsque je te vois les yeux aussi vide ,lorsque tu retiens tout ta douleur au point de ne plus pouvoir boire, si je pouvais là je te retirais toute ta douleur avec un sort mais je ne peux pas, tout dépend de toi » Elle reprît son souffle et essuyait ces yeux qui était rempli d'eau .

Damon regarda Bonnie et leva sa main. Il mît les cheveux de celle-ci derrière son oreille et caressa sa joue avec ses doigts. Il essayait de lui sourire et de lui dire que ça allait bien mais se serait un mensonge car en voyant Bonnie aussi inquiète pour lui , il se rendît compte qu'il n'allait pas bien . Il caressa sa joue et Bonnie pencha sa tête vers la main de Damon qui était en train de lui caresser le visage, elle mît sa main sur la sienne tout en le regardant.

« Merci « ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, ils étaient en train de prendre une douche tous les deux sans, sans rendre compte, ils s'admiraient chacun jusqu'à que Damon perdent son équilibre, Bonnie le rattrapa mais il n'avait tellement pas de force qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher. Damon se mît à genoux dans la douche, elle se mît à genoux à son tour et leva la tête de Damon avec sa main. Bonnie ne savait pas si Damon pleurait où si c'était l'eau de la douche mais elle voyait qu'il était pas bien , qu'il était tourmenté et qu'il en souffrait .

« Bonnie je ne vais pas bien « il avouait les yeux vide, en la regardant, elle eut peur car pendant une seconde on n'aurait dit que ses yeux était noirs et non bleu, ce magnifique bleu qu'elle aimait temps . Elle regarda Damon et l'enlaça très fort, comme pour espérait enlever sa peine mais cette peine était trop grande pour être guéri par un câlin et elle le savait

« Je sais, laisse-moi t'aider « elle chuchotait et le serra fort contre elle comme pour le protéger de cette souffrance qu'il ressentait. Damon était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait pas à lever les bras pour l'enlacer à son tour et la tenir, il restait les yeux dans le vide avec Bonnie dans ses bras ,mais il voulait tellement la serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait qu'elle reste à ses côté, qu'elle reste dans ses bras. Bonnie s'éloigna de ses bras et regardait Damon, Damon commença à se sentir mal et à tousser , elle essayait de l'aider ,mais paniqua lorsqu'elle le vît crachait du sang en toussant . Damon la regarda choqué qu'il soit autant malade ;car un vampire n'était pas censé être malade et il lui avait dit , elle regarda le sang dans la douche et cria .

«Stefan à l'aide « elle criait et savait que seul Stefan pouvait l'aider à ce moment.

« Ok tu es prêt » Elena demandait à Stefan qui était loin d'elle

« Allez viens « il attendait , Elena avait toujours rêvé de faire sa propre version de Dirty Dancing avec Stefan donc elle avait prévu de courir et que Stefan laporte et ainsi avoir l'impression qu'elle vole.

Elena courra mais lorsqu'elle arriva vers lui, celui-ci n'était plus

« Stefan « elle criait ,mais il était déjà parti rejoindre Bonnie

Stefan arriva dans la salle de bain en furie et voyait Bonnie qui tenait Damon mais celui-ci n'avait plus de force , il était vidé

« Qu'est ce qui se passe » il demanda choqué en voyant l'état de son frère

« Aide moi, il n'a plus de force « Bonnie disait, Stefan prît le relais de Bonnie et mît les bras de Damon autour de son cou, celui-ci arriva à le trainer avec sa force , et mît Damon sur le lit de Bonnie .

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Stefan demanda en regardant son frère inquiet

« Il n'a pas bu de toute la journée, il n'arrive pas à boire, le fait d'être dans cette maison le perturbe, il retient quelque chose de douloureux et ça se répercute sur son corps « Bonnie s'était assis sur la chaise près de lui et caressai son visage

Stefan courra cherchait des poches de sang et essayait de faire boire son frère mais à chaque fois que Damon essayait il recrachait dans le sceau, encore et encore.

« Allez Damon « Stefan essayait encore une fois mais rien n'y faisait, Damon n'arrivait pas

« Je reviens, je connais quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer, le soulagé « Bonnie déclara pendant que Stefan s'asseyait à coté de lui.

Bonnie était trempée mais s'en foutait, elle courra dans la cuisine et cherchait des plantes pour faire quelque chose.

« Bonnit tu n'aurais pas vu Stefan « Elena et les autres rentraient

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?« Elle était en train de mettre de l'eau à chauffer et cherchait des plantes partout

« Stefan est dans ma chambre avec Damon, il est malade, il ne se sent pas bien , j'essaie de faire quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur «

« Quoi ? « Elena courra pour rejoindre Stefan et Damon,

« Bonnie tu veux de l'aide ? « Tyler et Caroline demandait voyant qu'elle était paniquée et pressé

« Non , en fait oui , vous pouvez allait chercher le grimoire et faire des recherches pour savoir s'il y a une formule qui peut nous aider à accéder à la prochaine perle qui est sous l'eau , quelque chose n'importe quoi « elle demandait en cherchant partout les plantes , elle voulait soulager Damon , car depuis tout ce temps c'était lui qui s'était occupé d'eux et qui avait fait le plus de recherche sur les originelles donc elle voulait prendre le relais et l'aider un peu.

« Oui pas de problème « Tyler et Caroline suivirent les instructions de Bonnie et s'en allèrent s'en perdre une seconde

« Damon il faut que tu bois « Elena s'était mît accroupit et essayait de lui faire boire une gorgé mais Damon ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas la force de boire et encore de recracher

« Où est Bonnie ? il demanda en regardant son frère

« Elle est parti de faire quelque chose pour te soulager, elle revient bientôt «

« Elena tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît « Stefan demanda

« Mais je ne « elle ne voulait pas laisser Damon comme ça sans rien pouvoir faire

« S'il te plaît « Stefan insistait forçant Elena à partir

« Qu'est ce qui te fait autant mal ici » Stefan demanda à son frère mais celui-ci ne lui répondait pas

« Où est Bonnie ? » il répéta

« Elle arrive, Damon qu'est ce qui te fait autant mal « Stefan essuyait de l'aider mais celui –ci voulait voir Bonnie

« Elle arrive quand ? » il demanda à son petit frère, Stefan se mît accroupi pour se rapprocher de son frère et lui parlait

« Damon, Bonnie à raison tu retiens quelque chose, et tu dois en parler à quelqu'un, je suis ton frère donc parle moi « Stefan chuchotait près de son frère qui ne voulait pas parler.

« Hum, tu parles comme une fille, je croirais entendre Bonnie « il disait à moitié en train de sourire

« Et tu lui répondrais quoi si elle t'aurais dit cela « Damon regardait son frère

« C'est les souvenirs Stefan, les souvenirs qui font autant mal « Il se décida à parler mais les deux frère fut interrompu par Elena, qui tenait un bol à la main

« Hé, Bonnie a préparé quelque chose qui te soulageras et qui te forceras à manger « Elena s'approcha de Damon et leva sa tête pour le forcer à boire

« Comme le bon vieux temps 'il disait ironiquement en pensant à la dernière fois que Elena l'avait embrassé et était resté près de lui, Elena ignora sa remarque et le faisait boire ce qui le soulagea un peu. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre des forces et s'endormît.

« Alors vous avez trouvez quoi ? » Bonnie s'asseyait à coté de Tyler et Caroline autour du grimoire

« C'est bon je crois que ce marche ton espèce de tisane « Elena déclara en descendant les escaliers avec Stefan

« Bonnie tu devrais te changer, tu es tout trempé « Caroline déclara

« Non c'est bon tout à l'heure en plus Damon est dans la chambre, je ne vais pas le déranger, donc dît moi vous avez trouvé quelque chose «

« Oui on a trouvé quelque chose, pour accéder au détroit on n'a pas besoin de bateau ou quoi que ce soit « Tyler disait en montrant à tous le monde une carte de l'Italie qu'il a trouvé dans la maison

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Elena demanda en voyant que la carte n'était pas comme l'autre

« C'est une ancienne carte de l'Italie, une carte du 18e siècle , et donc en regardant cette carte on peut voir ce point , et ce point montre qu'il y a une grotte au bout de la Sicile qui nous emmène directe au détroit , après avoir marcher quelque minutes dans la cavité de la grotte , on n'accède directement à la mer «

« C'est cool « Elena disait contente

«Oui mais à cette endroit il y a de violent courant marin et les bateau ne peuvent pas passer par là « Tyler expliquait

« On risque de finir emporté sous les courants nous aussi « Bonnie déclara en regardant tous le monde

« Si les bateaux ne passe pas nous aussi on ne passe pas « elle continua, elle avait peur depuis qu'elle avait vu le serpent sous l'eau

« Oui, je sais mais il y a simplement à espérer que demain est une bonne journée au niveau du temps » il disait

« Tu es en train de dire que l'on compte sur la chance, vous rigoler « elle regardait tous le monde qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte du danger

« Bonnie, tu as une meilleurs solution, c'est un risque à prendre pour récupérer les perles comme celui qu'on a prit en enlevant la dague à Lester« Elena disait pour faire prendre conscience à Bonnie qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, Bonnie savait que Elena avait raison mais elle avait un horrible pressentiment par rapport à demain tout comme Damon.

« Oui tu as raison « elle se résigna à l'opinion commune

« On devra prendre les perles directement dans l'eau car ce serait compliqué de sortir les tombeaux et après les remettre,» il disait laissant tout le monde perplexe.

« Et comment on va faire pour respirer sous l'eau, on n'a pas de bouteille d'oxygène» Bonnie demanda, elle était inquiète à propos de tout cela

« Ha ha, c'est là que j'interviens « Caroline déclara toute contente

« J'ai trouvé une espèce de potion qui peut nous permettre de respirer sous l'eau et de supporter la pression de l'eau même pas besoin de combinaison de plonger «

« Sérieux impressionnant il y a même cela dans le grimoire « Elena déclara choquer

« Oui heureusement que tu es une sorcière « Caroline disait en souriant à Bonnie qui lui rendît son sourire.

« Et comment on fait sous l'eau si la perle est dans leurs corps et qu'on est obligé d'enlever la dague « Stefan demanda

« Hé ben on injectera le sang que Lester nous a passé « Elena répondît pour tout le monde

« On savait que ca serait pas facile de trouver les perles mais là « Stefan déclara en soufflant un peu anxieux à l'idée d'être demain

« Vous vous rendez de ce qu'on doit faire, on doit plonger dans un endroit où il y a peut être des courant marin et en plus prendre les perles directement sur leur corps sous l'eau « Bonnie déclara au autres qui se regardèrent eux aussi un peu dépassé par tout cela

« Qu'est ce qui t'effraie autant « Elena demanda en voyant que Bonnie avait peur

« Rien, c'est simplement que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment « elle disait en regardant sa bague

« Qui y va ? « Elena demanda mais tous le monde fronçaient les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa question.

« On ne va pas tous descendre avec tous les risques » Elena déclara

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison « Tyler répondît

« Je propose que, Damon et Stefan y aillent « Elena déclara en regardant tous le monde pour qu'ils soient tous d'accord

« On ne peut pas si Damon ne va pas mieux demain « Caroline répondît

« Oui mais on n'a pas d'autre choix, on a besoin de toi et Tyler pour les remonter de l'eau si jamais il y a un problème, et Stefan et Damon sont assez expérimenter pour le faire «

« Mais on n'aura besoin de Bonnie, on n'a besoin de la magie pour trouver les perles sur le corps « Stefan déclara, ce qui effraya Bonnie car depuis qu'elle avait vu le serpent sous l'eau, elle était effrayé à l'idée d'aller dans l'eau

« Non « Bonnie disait soudain ce qui surprenais tout le monde

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demanda

« Non, rien, Stefan à raison « elle mentait mais ne voulait pas tout foirer à cause de sa peur

« Ok donc Damon, Bonnie et Stefan iront sous l'eau « Tyler récapitulait

* * *

><p>Bonnie était toute seul dans la maison version Italienne de Salvatore, car tous le monde était parti accompagné Caroline et Stefan chassait et se chercher de la nourriture, elle commençait à s'inquiéter en étant toute seul car il faisait nuit et le ciel tonnait très fort à cause de l'orage qui s'était abattu en début de soirée , l'orage c'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus , elle avait peur lorsqu'elle était tout seul pendant un orage et commençait à s'inquiéter car cela faisait des heures que les autres étaient parti . Il y avait Damon mais il était encore en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Bonnie était en train de prendre une douche, dans la chambre à Caroline pour ne pas réveiller Damon qui était dans sa chambre, une douche bien chaude cette fois . Elle se relaxais dans sa douche content que Damon aille mieux, elle souriait dans sa douche lorsque soudain l'orage tonna et la lumière de la salle de bain s'éteignait subitement, elle cria dès qu'elle ne vît plus de lumière. Elle n'osait plus sortir de la douche car si elle sortait elle devrais faire face, à sa peur du noir et la peur de l'orage , elle respira très fort de peur de tout , de sortir de sa douche.<p>

« Oh non pourquoi cela m'arrive maintenant » elle disait toujours dans la douche

« Bonnie « Damon criait à travers la porte de la salle de bain et allait ouvrir jusqu'à que Bonnie cri

« Ne rentre pas, ne rentre surtout pas, je ne suis pas habillé « Bonnie criait , même si Damon ne pouvait rien voir à cause du noir , elle ne voulait pas qu'il rentre .

Une fois qu'elle mît sa serviette, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour lui ouvrir, celui-ci était torse nu avec une bougie à la main, il la regarda de haut en bas et souriait en la voyant seulement en serviette.

« Enlève ce sourire de ta bouche et pousse toi « elle lui prît la bougie et le poussa pour qu'il la laisse s'habiller. Après quelque minute à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, elle sortît de la salle de bain et Damon l'attendait sur le lit de Caroline.

« Je te préférais avant « il déclara en regardant son pyjama et en souriant

« Tu ne t'ais pas changé depuis tout à l'heure « elle demanda en le voyant toujours torse nu

« Si mais lorsque j'allais mettre le haut, je t'ai entendu criait donc je suis venu « Il se leva pour se dirigeait vers elle, lorsque soudain la bougie s'éteignît parce qu'il n'y avait plus de cire. Bonnie courra vers lui et lui sauta dessus en enroulant ces jambes autour de lui. Damon attrapa Bonnie et rigola.

« Ben je t'en pris fais comme chez toi « il déclara en rigolant

« La ferme Damon « elle disait et paniqua lorsqu'elle entendît l'orage, Bonnie était sur Damon, elle ne le voyait pas et mît sa main sur son visage, celui-ci était encore une fois en train de sourire

« Damon « Bonnie posa son front sur celui de Damon et approcha ses lèvres près des siennes

« Oui « il chuchotait et sentait les lèvres de Bonnie se rapprochaient de lui, ils se regardèrent sans se regarder à cause du noir et restèrent sans rien se dire, Bonnie pouvait sentir la respiration et le souffle de Damon pénétré dans sa bouche tellement les lèvres de celui-ci était près des siennes.

« Tu m'as manqué «

« Je suis de retour « il chuchotait, Bonnie sursauta lorsqu'elle entendît encore une fois le ciel tonnait,

« Les autres sont parti, on est tout seul « elle déclara

« C'est une proposition « il souriait sarcastiquement et elle pouvait sentir son sourire tellement ses lèvres était près

« Non « elle éloigna ses lèvres des siennes et frappa son torse avec son poing

« Ouch , ca fait mal«

« Je voulais simplement te demander, si tu voulais bien rester avec moi d'habitude je reste avec Elena & Caroline lorsqu'il y a de l'orage et …. »

« Oui, j'ai comprît tu as peur de l'orage et du noir donc tu ne veux pas rester toute seul « Damon libéra Bonnie et celle-ci descendit de lui

« Viens avec moi « il déclara et se baissa dos à elle

« Où tu es ? » elle demanda en ne le voyant pas

« En bas monte sur mon dos « Bonnie s'approcha de lui et monta sur son dos

« Tu pourrais t'habiller au moins «

« Fais pas la timide, je sais que tu raffoles de mon corps « il déclara et prît un briquet dans sa poche pour l'aider à se repérer dans la maison

« Pas de commentaire « elle répondît ce qui le faisait sourire

Damon descendît doucement les escaliers avec Bonnie sur le dos et se dirigea vers dehors.

« Non, non, non tu fais quoi, là, je ne sors pas dehors « elle le retenait avec ces bras pour l'empêcher de marcher

« On est obligé si tu veux récupérer la lumière, le disjoncteur et à l'autre bout il faut traverser la plage «

« Tu mens ? »

« J'ai l'air «

« Ok je te suis « Damon ouvra la porte et descendit les marches qui mènent à la plage, elle se serra très fort à lui lorsqu'elle entendît du tonnerre

« J'étais sûre que tu étais folle de mon corps « il déclara en marchand doucement

« La ferme et avance « elle disait en se serrant toujours à lui et en l'étranglant

« Laisse-moi respirer « il déclara à moitié en train de s'étouffer, il avait du mal à marcher. Il toussait, très fort comme s'il n'arrivait plus de respirer, , Bonnie descendit de son dos immédiatement et se mît devant lui.

« Ca va, ca va, tu va bien « elle demandait en touchant son torse, Damon regarda Bonnie et commençait à rigoler

« Tu devrais voir ta tête « il la pointait du doigt et se moquait d'elle , il voulait lui faire une blague mais il voyait bien que Bonnie était effrayé.

« Ce n'est pas marrant, tu m'as fait peur « elle disait en passant une main dans ces cheveux,

Damon regarda Bonnie qui semblait inquiète , trop inquiète pour lui

« Bonnie je vais bien « il prît la main de Bonnie et la posa sur son torse pour la rassurer

« Regarde je vais bien « Bonnie sentait son corps, il allait effectivement mieux, la fièvre était parti mais elle ne se sentait pas bien pour autant, elle enleva sa main et évita le regard de Damon pour essuyait ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas versé une larme, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Hé « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie bouleversé, Bonnie allait partir mais Damon lui prît le bras pour la forcé à se retourner et l'enlaça, il la serra très fort contre lui

« Je vais bien « il répétait car il savait qu'elle était bouleversé et qu'elle avait horriblement eu peur pour lui

« Refais plus jamais cela, j'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi tout à l'heure « elle disait sa tête posé contre son torse.

« Promis « Il chuchotait en la tenant fermement

« Tu as intérêt à la tenir ta promesse, tu sais que je les déteste en général « elle s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder

« Promis « Il répéta en mettant ses mains autour de son visage et en la regardant fixement

« Je te promets que rien ne m'arrivera « il disait en plongeant ces yeux dans les siens, elle souriait car la profondeur de ses yeux avait le pouvoir de la rassurer.

« Je vais vraiment devenir folle de ton corps « elle déclara en rigolant et en essuyant un peu ses yeux

« Tu l'ais déjà, j'en suis sûr « ils rigolaient tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Bonnie entendent l'orage et qu'elle se raidit de peur

« Ok dépêchons nous « Damon s'approcha d'elle et mît Bonnie sur son dos

« Accroche-toi » il déclara

« Pourquoi ?

« Vitesse exprès « il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et Bonnie s'agrippa très fort à son dos.

Après avoir remis l'électricité tous deux marchèrent normalement au retour car Bonnie ne se sentait pas bien.

« J'avais oublié que vous n'aviez pas l'habitude « il ralentissait de plus en plus

« Non c'est bon ca va mieux « elle déclara en se serrant très fort à lui, elle regardait Damon et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui, d'avoir peur qu'il disparaisse, aujourd'hui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas invincible et c'étais se qu'elle avait tendance à croire.

« Damon tu vas mieux ? « Elle demanda subitement, il tourna sa tête sur le coté pour l'apercevoir

« Oui, je vais mieux « il répondît en souriant pour la rassurer

« Tu as réussi à boire ? Parce qu'il faut que tu boives » Damon rigola à sa remarque

« Qui aurait cru que Bonnie Bennet m'encouragerai à boire «

« Non sérieux tu as bu « elle insista

« Oui j'ai bu « il répondît sérieusement voyant qu'elle était toujours inquiète à propos de lui

« Je suis contente alors, «

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » il demanda en marchand en direction de la maison

« Le plus important c'est que tu ailles mieux « Damon rigola à sa remarque,

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?« Elle demanda

« Ca me rappelle la fois où je t'ai prise sur mon dos parce que tu étais trop faible, cette nuit là je t'ai dit que je t'en devais une car tu étais resté avec moi sur ton porche et tu m'as répondît juste oublions ce n'est jamais arrivé et tu n'as pas cherchait à savoir pourquoi j'étais dans cette état comme maintenant et j'apprécie cela «

« Oui je m'en souviens, et tu m'as laissé tombé après, Stefan était obligé de me raccompagner, tu ne t'ais jamais excusé « elle lui reprochait et souriait en même temps.

« Oui Stefan m'a fait la leçon de moral pour que j'aille m'excuser et lorsque je suis arrivé tu étais dans les bras de Jeremy en train de pleurer « il parlait et souriait en repensant à tout ce qu'ils leurs étaient arrivé, il était en train de marcher lorsque Bonnie le força à s'arrêter avec ces pieds, il s'arrêta nette et tourna sa tête sur le coté pour la regarder ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Attend quoi ? » elle demanda surpris mais celui-ci fronça les sourcils ne comprenant rien

« Tu étais venu ce soir là « elle déclara choquer, il avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas au courant qu'il était venu

« Oui, mais est-ce vraiment important « il demanda

« Oui ça l'est «

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Il attendait sa réponse mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, inconciemment , elle se demandait ce quu se serait passé s'il serait venu avant Jeremy. Lorsque Bonnie allait répondre les deux fût coupé en pleine conversation par Elena qui avait des course à la main.

« Damon, Bonnie « Damon tourna sa tête pour voir la personne qui l'ai interrompît et Bonnie à son tour leva sa tête

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien Bonnie «

« Oui pourquoi ? « Bonnie demanda intrigué

« Pourquoi tu es sur son dos , pourquoi tu es torse nu et pourquoi vous êtes dehors « elle l'ai assassiné de question , intrigué par leurs position et à quel point il était proche , Bonnie avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal donc elle s'enleva de Damon et se mît à coté de lui , il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle se sentait coupable et gêné , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait obligé de descendre de lui devant Elena .

« Non je vais bien, il n'y avait plus d'électricité donc on est parti voir le disjoncteur « elle répondît

« Ok mais pourquoi tu étais sur son dos « Elena pointait Damon

« Où sont les autres Elena ? « Damon répondît pour changer de sujet, Elena posait trop de question et il ne voyait pas en quoi cela la regardé

« Ils sont déjà dans la maison, et Tyler est dans la voiture «

« Je vais t'aider « il déclara et prît les courses à sa place pour l'aider, il monta les escaliers avec Elena à coté de lui. Bonnie resta en bas des escaliers à les regarder sans rien dire.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ce complexe d'infériorité « Tyler arriva et se mît à coté de Bonnie et regardait à son tour Damon et Elena montait les escaliers.

« Hein quoi ? » elle demanda une fois qu'elle se rendît compte que Tyler lui parlait

« Tu as clairement des sentiments pour lui, ce n'est pas une honte tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable « Bonnie tourna sa tête pour le regarder gêné de ce qu'il disait mais il lisait très bien en elle c'est ce qui la faisait rire car qui aurait cru que Tyler Lockwood était aussi clairvoyant.

« N'importe quoi Tyler, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles « elle disait en regardant les escaliers qui était vide.

« Sérieux Bonnie ne me la fais pas à moi, tu es très forte pour dissimuler ce que tu ressens, tu peux le cacher à Elena, Stefan, Caroline et surtout Damon mais pas à moi « il disait en regardant les escaliers à son tour.

« Le débat est clos de toute manière car il aime Elena «

« Tu te sous estime vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ressent pour toi et tu surestimes ses sentiments envers Elena «

« Bien sûre Tyler je te crois »

**The Afters : Say it now **

**Can we work this out  
>I don't want to close the door<br>Before the sun goes down  
>We can't let this go to far<br>I'll do anything  
>To meet you anywhere you are<br>Cause it doesn't matter anymore  
>Who was right or wrong<br>If we could only find the words we lost  
>Before what we have is gone<strong>

Tyler regarda Bonnie et la prît par la main

« Viens avec moi « il déclara et l'emmena en voiture dans un endroit à quelque kilomètre loin de la maison. Le plus étrange était que lorsque les autres étaient arrivé l'orage s'était terminé .

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici , on devrait rentrer à la maison , il est tard « elle disait en suivant Tyler qui l'emmenait dans la mer

« Sérieux si c'est pour m'emmener ici on n'aurait pu aller devant la maison il y a la mer aussi « elle déclara en rentrant dans l'eau avec Tyler, l'eau arrivait à leurs cheville

« Ici ils ne pourront pas nous entendre « il déclara

« Maintenant regarde moi et fais comme moi « Bonnie ne comprenait rien à ce que Tyler essayait de faire et le regarda, Tyler mît ces main autour de sa bouche et commença à crier dans le ciel,

« Je suis Tyler Lockwood, et je suis amoureux de Caroline Forbes « il criait au ciel, Bonnie regardait autour pour voir si personne ne l'ai regardé

« A toi « il déclara en la regardant

« C'est un peu la honte « elle répondît en regardant autour d'elle

« Fais comme moi je t'assure ça soulage « Mais Bonnie ne voulait pas donc Tyler continuait

« Mais j'ai peur de ce que nous somme, elle et moi et de notre future ensemble « il criait au ciel

« Car je suis persuadé que c'est elle, c'est elle avec qui je veux être « Tyler criait, Bonnie le regarda touché par ses mots, il avait les mêmes peurs que tous le monde que Elena et Caroline.

**Say it now, I hope we find a way  
>To say it now, don't be afraid<br>To say it now, everything we're keeping inside  
>Don't wait just let your heart speak<br>Don't waste another heart beat  
>Cause we'll never know<br>Until we let it out, let it out  
>Say it say it now<br>Say it say it now**

**My heart is wearing thin**  
><strong>I don't want to fight a war<strong>  
><strong>That no ones going to win<strong>  
><strong>All this time we've grown apart<strong>  
><strong>Looking for an end<strong>  
><strong>If I'm the one that's holding on<strong>  
><strong>Holding back<strong>  
><strong>Here's how we begin<strong>

Tyler était encore en train de crier lorsque soudain il entendît quelqu'un criait à son tour , il s'arrêta et regarda Bonnie qui criait

« Je suis Bonnie Bennett « Bonnie criait et s'arrêta ne voulant pas en dire plus

« Vas y, ça te tueras de l'intérieur si tu retiens ce que tu ressens « il déclara et c'est vrai elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments envers qui que ce soit, seulement à elle-même, il fallait qu'elle évacue tout cela,, Bonnie le regarda hésitante et se décida à sortir tout ce qu'elle ressentait .

« Je suis Bonnie Bennett et je suis amoureuse de Damon Salvatore « elle hurlait au ciel de toute ses forces. Tyler souriait en voyant qu'elle acceptait de jouer à son jeu. Bonnie regardait le ciel , les étoiles dans le ciel et arrêta de parler , elle avait les mains autour de sa bouche et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de crier , elle se retenait et ne disait rien , elle regardait les étoiles et se souvenait d' elle et Damon sous les étoiles , tout comme les étoiles peu importe où elle était Damon l'affecterais , elle pourrait se trouver à des kilomètre de lui comme lorsqu'elle était parti de Mystic Fall cela ne changerai rien , il était une parti d'elle et s'était impossible de s'en défaire. Tyler regarda Bonnie hésitait à se lacher , il voyait qu'elle souffrait en regardant les étoiles.

"Je suis amoureuse de Damon Salvatore " elle criait encore une fois dans le ciel , bizarement elle espérait qu'une étoiles lui réponde , elle attendait un signe de quelqu'un de quelque chose mais rien n'apparu

Tyler attendais la suite , Bonnie se tourna vers Tyler et se mît face à lui , elle regardait son reflet dans l'eau  
>et commença à se confier au ciel , au étoile et surtout à Tyler.<p>

**Say it now, I hope we find a way**  
><strong> To say it now, don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong> To say it now, everything we're keeping inside<strong>  
><strong> Don't wait just let your heart speak<strong>  
><strong> Don't waste another heart beat<strong>  
><strong> Cause we'll never know<strong>  
><strong> Until we let it out, let it out<strong>  
><strong> Say it say it now<strong>  
><strong> Say it say it now<strong>

** I hope we leave it all behind**  
><strong> No more getting lost between the lines<strong>

** Can we work this out**  
><strong> I don't want to close the door<strong>  
><strong> Before the sun goes down<strong>

** Say it now, I hope we find a way**  
><strong> To say it now, don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong> To say it now, everything we're keeping inside<strong>  
><strong> Don't wait just let your heart speak<strong>  
><strong> Don't waste another heart beat<strong>  
><strong> Cause we'll never know<strong>  
><strong> Until we let it out, let it out<strong>  
><strong> Say it say it now<strong>  
><strong> Say it say it now<strong>

** Cause we'll never know**  
><strong> Until we let it out, let it out<strong>  
><strong> Say it say it now<strong>

« Et j'ai mal, tellement mal d'avoir autant besoin de lui, d'aimer autant sa présence près de moi, mais je ne peux pas lui dire parce qu'à la minute où je lui dirais tout deviendras réel, a la minute où je lui dirais je le perdrais pour toujours et je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans lui.

Tyler ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal car elle cachait toujours tout. Il avait envie de la protéger en la voyant aussi fragile , aussi perdu. Elle avait l'habitude de se forger des apparences mais Damon allait plus loin que les apparences . Damon la rendait fragile et la détruisait de l'intérieur .

« Wow » il déclara en la regardant , Bonnie s'approcha de Tyler et le frappa sur le torse

« Tu m'avais dit que je me sentirais mieux mais je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant « elle criait après lui ce qui laissait un blanc entre eux.

« Tu te sentirais peut être mieux si tu lui disais «

« Non, l'amour qu'il porte à Elena est plus fort que tout , il l'a assez prouvé dans le passé ' »

« Elena, Elena toujours Elena, tu te sous estime « il déclara

« Bonnie Bennett, tu es formidable, gentille, marrante, courageuse, tu as tout pour toi « il déclara croyant la rassuré

« Je ne suis pas aussi pathétique tu sais «

« Je sais tu es loin d'être pathétique mais n'empêche quel idée d'être tombé amoureux de Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore la gars le plus compliqué qui soit « Bonnie rigola et poussa Tyler dans l'eau

« C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à croire que Caroline Forbes est amoureuse de toi « elle déclara en souriant, Tyler se releva tout trempé

« Ok « il courra pour attraper Bonnie mais celle-ci couru

« Non je me suis douché « elle courrait

« Tu m'as provoqué « il criait en courant et en attrapant Bonnie, il courra avec elle dans ces bras et la jeta dans l'eau, elle se releva et lui jeta de l'eau.

« Merci « elle criait au ciel mais s'adressait à Tyler

« Il n'y a pas de quoi quand tu veux « il criait à son tour, puis il fût noyer par Bonnie

« Où est Bonnie ? « Damon demanda aux filles qui étaient en train de faire à manger. Il s'asseyait sur le tabouret et les regarder faire à manger,

« Surement avec Tyler, je les ai vu partir en voiture « Stefan arriva de derrière et s'asseyait à coté de son frère

« Qu'est ce qui peuvent bien faire ?« le brun aux yeux bleu demandait

« Je n'en sais rien «

« Damon tu as bu ? » Stefan demanda inquiet ce qui surprenait Damon

« Oui j'ai bu , d'ailleurs je crois que c'était du O positif , fameux ce O positif « il souriait sarcastiquement à son frère

« Je suis content « Stefan répondît, on croirait entendre Bonnie Damon pensait

Les deux frères regardaient les filles faire à manger sans rien faire, car il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans la maison, Damon interrompu le silence

« En fait Stefan, demain matin avant qu'on parte j'aurais besoin de toi » Elena et Caroline qui avait leurs tête baissé à coupé des légumes levèrent subitement la tête curieuse de savoir la raison.

« Pourquoi ? » son petit frère demandait intrigué et les filles ne lâchaient pas Damon du regard autant intrigué que Stefan

« J'ai décidé de ranger la chambre de mère, Elena a raison « il regarda Elena qui souriait contente qu'il ait changé d'avis

« Cette chambre prend la poussière, j'ai besoin de toi pour jeter quelque trucs et nettoyer un peu « Stefan souriait et regarda Elena et Caroline content que son frère lui propose quelque chose , et qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec tout cela.

« Pas de souci, je le ferais avec plaisir « Damon et Stefan se regardèrent longtemps et commencèrent à rigoler, Caroline et Elena se fixèrent à leur tour et rigolèrent

« On peut t'aider si tu veux « Elena proposa à Damon, celui-ci se retourna vers Elena puis regarda Stefan

« Non c'est bon, ça sera un moment entre frère « il répondît en souriant à Stefan

Tous le monde souriait à la réflexion de Damon lorsqu'il fût interrompu par Tyler et Bonnie. Tyler avait Bonnie dans ses bras, et celle-ci était en train de crier

« Je suis Bonnie Bennett ….. » elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'il était arrivé dans la cuisine, Tyler était mort de rire devant la tête de tout le monde

« On sais que tu es Bonnie Bennett « Elena disait en les regardant de haut en bas, ils étaient tous les deux trempés.

Tyler posa Bonnie à terre et eux d'eux était mort de rire devant leurs gaminerie

« Qu'est ce qui vous ait arrivé, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?« Caroline demanda au deux qui se comportait comme des enfants, ils se regardèrent et répondît en même.

« C'est un secret « il disaient en même temps

« On revient « Tyler et Bonnie laissèrent tous le monde sans rien dire.

« Je ne cherche même plus à les comprendre « Caroline déclara au autres qui était en train de rigoler en pensant à Bonnie et Tyler.

_Kelly se téléporta et arriva dans ce qu'elle appellerait son chez elle._

_« Je t'attendais impatiemment « Klaus déclara sans la regarder en train de jouer au échec tout seul _

_« Désolé du retard mais j'ai découvert des choses intéressante « Kelly s'approcha de Klaus et s'agenouilla._

_« Alors, où ils sont ? » Klaus demanda sans regarder sa servante _

_« En Sicile « _

_« Je vois ils vont chercher Elric et Aiden » _

_« Oui maître « _

_« Hum « Klaus arrêta de jouer et rigola _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a maître ? » Kelly demanda _

_« Tu sais la particularité du détroit de Messine, là où sont Elric et Aiden « _

_« Non maître « Klaus regarda Kelly et rigola _

_« Contrairement à l'endroit où Lester est enfermé celui-ci est ensorcelé « _

_« Dès qu'ils seront sous l'eau ils devront affronter une de leurs peur , ce n'est pas pour rien qui s'appelle l'entre de la peur, s'ils ne parviennent pas à surmonter leur peur, ils mourront « Klaus terminait _

_« Et s'ils arrivent ? » _

_« Tant mieux pour nous, j'espère bien qu'ils arrivent sinon le jeu ne serait pas marrant « _

_« Maître que savez vous de la sorcière qui est avec eux ? » elle demanda subitement. _

_« Cette garce est capable de me tuer « il disait agacé _

_« Mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, car si elle utilise trop de pouvoir elle mourra aussi « il reprît son sourire et son jeu._

_« Vous êtes sûre qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec la prophétie « elle demanda _

_« Pourquoi toute ces questions « il demandait agacé de parler de la personne qui a était capable de le mettre à terre _

_« Désolé je ne voulais pas , c'est simplement que je l'ai observé avec le loup Garou et j'ai découvert qu'elle était amoureuse de Damon Salvatore , je ne sais pas si cette information est utile mais je tenais à vous le dire « Klaus arrêta de jouer intéressé et regarda sa disciple ._

_« Celui amoureux de la copine de son frère, ce Damon Salvatore « il déclara en rigolant et en tapant dans ses mains très fort comme pour féliciter Kelly _

_« Kelly, ne sous estime pas le poids de cette information « il se leva et caressa la joue de Kelly _

_« Son amour pour lui l'affaiblira plus qu'elle ne l'ait déjà, tout comme celui que les deux frères portent à l'humaine, ou encore celui du Loup Garou et le jeune vampire , comme il a affaibli mon frère Lester, mon pauvre frère n'était qu'un faible, pitoyable pathétique humain, dire qu'il était un vampire serait une insulte à notre espèce. » Klaus disait dégouté en pensant à son frère, il se rasseyait tout fier ._

_Kelly regardait Klaus, elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui mais ne pouvait rien 'elle avait entendu et vu la sorcière criait son amour pour le vampire, il n'y avait rien de faible au contraire. Kelly ne ressentait rien depuis longtemps, lorsque qu'on grandît auprès de Klaus celui-ci ne donne pas d'importance au sentiment qu'il considérait comme faible et inutile, mais voir Bonnie criait lui donnait envie de ressentir ce genre de douleur et de joie, lorsqu'elle repensait à Tyler et Bonnie , elle se sentait un peu coupable car elle savait en les entendant que c'était des gens bien , et fort malgré ce que Klaus disait . Elle allait partir mais elle se retourna _

_« Qui vous dît que le vampire n'est pas amoureux d'elle ? » Elle demanda, Klaus leva sa tête mais ne comprenait pas sa question _

_« De quoi tu parles ? » il demanda intrigué par la question de ce qu'il considérait comme sa fille _

_« Vous avez dit, l'amour que les deux frères portent à l'humaine, mais qui vous dît que le vampire n'est pas amoureux de la sorcière « _

_« Peu importe Kelly, qu'il le soit ou pas ne changerais rien, la sorcière sera toujours aussi faible « Il répondît _

_« Appel Adam, je dois lui parler « Klaus demanda _

_« Oui maître « Kelly partît et ferma la porte derrière, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre _

_« Au contraire ça changerais tout « elle chuchotait en se regardant dans le miroir. _


	21. Peurs

**_Ce chapitre est très long , j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps , j'espère que vous allez apprécier et je tiens à dire , vos commentaire m'ont vraiment bousté , c'est trop gentil à vous, de prendre du temps sur ma fiction et de laisser un commentaire . Alors Merci , simplement merci ça me fait chaud au coeur ._**

**_Pour ce chapitre , j'ai pris des chansons qui corresponde pil poil au personnage de la fiction , je vous conseille d'écouter les morceaux en même temps que la fiction , surtout , la scène entre Damon et Bonnie avec la chanson de Renee Cassar Waiting , car elle correspond exactement à la scène et je la trouve trop triste la scène avec cette chanson , bon je ne vous en dit pas plus._** _**Supens**_

**Music :** **Bring me to life de Evanescence correspond à Damon , Stefan et Bonnie dans ce chapitre.**

** Angels on the moon de Thriving Ivory correspond à Elena Gilbert dans ce chapitre **

** Waiting de Renee Cassar correspond à 100% Bamon dans ce chapitre vers la fin , trop triste lol (j'exagère un peu )**

**En tous cas Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était en train de se préparer, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie et Tyler préparait la voiture pour partir tôt. Quant à Damon et Stefan, les deux frères rangeaient la chambre de leur mère. Damon étaient devant le bureau de sa mère et rangeait les cartons, il y avait plein d'affaires personnelles appartenant à sa mère. Stefan lui était en train débâcher les peintures qu'il y avait, sa mère était une artiste, elle adorait dessiner et peindre. Stefan souriait en regardant les peintures devant lui et appela son frère.<p>

« Viens voir Damon «

« Regarde « Damon regarda les peintures en face de lui et les toucha, il ne disait rien mais simplement admirait. Une peinture attira son œil, c'était une peinture de sa mère qui souriait et portait un bébé.

« Elle est belle comme dans mes souvenirs « Stefan déclara en admirant à son tour la peinture

« Oui elle est «

« Il y en a plein d'autre regarde « son petit frère déclara enthousiaste que Damon accepte enfin les souvenirs de sa vie d'humain. Il y avait plein de peinture même sur le balcon de la chambre.

Damon regarda les autres peintures

« Je m'en rappelle de celle là « il montra à Stefan, sur la peinture il y avait les deux frères qui était en train de sourire bras dessous, bras dessus

« Oh oui, elle nous a forcés à se tenir et sourire, je m'en rappelle on se battait tellement qu'elle s'est énervé ,car on n'arrêtait pas de bouger et qu'elle avait besoin qu'on reste calme pour nous dessiner, sa grande passion à toujours était le dessin, on avait quel âge ? « Stefan demanda en souriant devant la peinture.

« Je devais avoir dix ans et toi six ans « Damon répondît et souriait devant la photo

« Mon dieu je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier « Stefan regarda Damon et tous deux commençaient à rire en pensant au bon vieux temps

« C'était douloureux de penser au bon souvenir « Damon déclara soudain en regardant le portrait de sa mère

« Ca ne l'est plus ? »

« Cela fait moins mal aujourd'hui « il avouait en touchant la peinture de sa mère. Stefan écoutait son frère parlait attentivement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que j'ai réalisé que ces derniers temps je me suis créé de bon souvenirs aussi et cela faisait longtemps que j'en n'avais pas eu « il souriait , il pensait à Bonnie, elle était accordée à tous ses souvenirs. Stefan souriait à sa remarque et était content , c'était vrai qu'il était toujours plus difficile de se rappeler des bons souvenirs lorsqu'on n'en à plus ,mais comme Damon le disait, il avait appris à se reconstruire de bon souvenir et ainsi accepter les anciens.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Damon leva sa tête pour regarder Stefan

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi souriant que ces derniers jours « il avouait

« Et qu'on n'avait pas parlé comme cela, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Stefan continuait

« C'est un secret « Damon répondît en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche

« Je peux te poser une question Stefan « Damon demanda d'un coup sérieusement

« Vas-y »

« Pourquoi tu gardais la photo de Katherine tout ce temps « Stefan restait à regarder Damon qui était en train de le fixer et d'attendre une réponse, il souriait à sa question en repensant à la photo de Katherine .

« Pour ne pas oublier mes erreurs passées « Il déclara à son frère

« Difficile d'oublier lorsqu'on tombe amoureux de son sosie « Damon regardait son frère et lui souriait

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a des gens qui rigolent à tes remarques « Stefan disait à moitié en train de sourire.

« Dis celui qui rigole «

« Coupable « Stefan et Damon commencèrent à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter

Lorsque les deux avaient fini de ranger la chambre et de faire le tri, ils accrochèrent tous les dessins et portrait de leur mère dans toute la maison, cela redonnait du vivant à la demeure. Damon et Stefan regardaient le portrait de leur mère qu'ils avaient accrochée au- dessus de la cheminée.

« Wow, elle est magnifique « Elena s'approcha à côté de Stefan et Damon et eux trois regardaient le portrait sans rien dire pendant un moment

« Oui, elle est « Stefan répondît devant le portrait de leur mère, elle avait les yeux de Stefan et avait des cheveux très longs châtains qu'elle avait mît sur le côté, contrairement aux autres portrait, elle rigolait dans ce portrait. Son rire était ce qui rendait ce portrait spécial.

« Pourquoi rigole-t-elle ?» Elena demanda aux deux frères.

« Parce que notre servante me courrait après dans toute la maison car j'avais cassé la vaisselle et elle est tombée sur les fesses, ma mère était en train de se faire prendre le portrait par un peintre ,mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler et le peintre la trouvait magnifique à ce moment-là donc il nous a demandé de refaire la scène plusieurs fois et à chaque fois elle rigolait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler à chaque fois « Damon répondît en souriant devant le portrait , Stefan et Damon se regardaient et souriaient .

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? » Elena demanda à Damon

« Hélène « Stefan et Damon répondirent en même temps en regardant le portrait, Elena regarda le portrait et remarqua une boîte qu'elle connaissait.

« Hé tous est prêt « Bonnie s'approcha à son tour et regardait le tableau à côté de Damon, celui-ci regarda Bonnie et souriait en la voyant aussi admiratif devant le portrait.

« C'est la même boîte que Damon t'a offert « Elena déclara en s'approchant du portrait, Stefan et Damon se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler

« Arrêtez de faire autant de mystère et dîtes moi ce que c'est ? « Elena demandait au garçon

« C'est un secret « les deux disaient en même temps

Elena regarda Bonnie qui était à son tour en train de sourire

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Elena demanda à sa copine

« Je pense m'en doutais et je pense aussi qu'on devrait se dépêcher ,car on a des perles à chercher « Elle déclara et s'en alla presser d'en finir avec ces perles.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous en voiture à être pressés d'arriver à la grotte, bizarrement le fait d'avoir une perle les rendait pressé et impatient de trouver les autres, ils se sentaient invincible. Mais il appréhendait aussi ,car avec Lester cela avait était plutôt facile ,mais ce ne serait surement pas le cas de tous les autres vampires.<p>

« C'est encore loin ?« Bonnie demandait à Damon qui conduisait, elle n'arrêtait pas de tapoter sa jambe pressée d'arriver.

« Tu poses cette question toutes les deux minutes et je te réponds toujours non, on est bientôt arrivé « il répondît ce qui faisait rire tout le monde.

« Bonnie je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi pressé d'y être « Elena déclara et souriait en voyant son ami aussi excité.

« Non je suis pressé d'en finir « elle avouait en regardant à travers la fenêtre

« Madame est arrivée « Damon disait soudain et se gara à l'entrée de la grotte que Tyler lui avait indiqué.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et regardait l'entrée de la grotte impatient de rentrer.

« Il était temps « Caroline disait en regardant la grotte devant eux. Damon et Tyler ouvra le coffre et sortît les sacs à dos de chacun, on aurait dit qu'ils partaient en randonné. Chacun prît ses sacs à dos et rentrèrent dans la grotte en suivant Tyler qui était en quelque sorte leur guide pour aujourd'hui.

Ils se baissèrent tous en marchant ,car la grotte était étroite, il n'y avait pas de lumière mais Bonnie avec ses pouvoirs avaient encore une fois fait de la lumière pour tout le monde. Chacun marchaient en fil indienne ,car il n'avait pas de place. Tout le monde regardait le mur en pierre en passant, il y avait des dessins et des inscriptions sur la grotte, c'était magnifique. Bonnie était avant dernière, devant Stefan et s'arrêta un moment pour regarder le mur, car quelque chose attira son oeil.

« Bonnie « Stefan disait derrière ,car elle bloquait le chemin, Bonnie restait sans rien dire et approcha sa tête pour mieux voir le dessin devant elle. Elle était intriguée par le graphisme, car il y avait un serpent dans l'eau et des inscriptions en latin, c'était les mêmes inscriptions qui se trouvaient parfois sur sa bague. Stefan regardait Bonnie ,car il voulait passer et regardait à son tour ce qu'elle regardait

« Stefan ,tu sais lire ça « Bonnie demandait en lui montrant les inscriptions à côté du serpent,

« Oui c'est du latin « il répondît seulement, Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Stefan en haussant les sourcils

« Ha tu veux que je lise ? » Stefan comprît ce que Bonnie voulait lui dire et souriait en voyant sa tête.

« Oui je veux bien « elle rigolait, Stefan s'approcha de plus près du mur pour lire les inscriptions, ils étaient que tous les deux parce que les autres étaient encore en train d'avancer sans eux.

« Si mon latin est toujours bon, il y a écrit, apporte la lumière dans les ténèbres et le réel dans l'illusion « Stefan répondît fasciné par les dessins en face de lui

« C'est tout ? » elle pensait en savoir plus sur cette bague mais rien du tout

« Oui, pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » il demanda à Bonnie intrigué par son soudain intérêt au latin

« Bonnie, Stefan vous êtes où ? » Elena criait dans la grotte, sa voix résonnait

« On devrait y aller « Stefan rigolait en entendant Elena

Bonnie reprît son chemin et rejoignait les autres ,au fur et à mesure que chacun avancé dans la grotte, ils sentaient la mer, ils sentaient le sel et le vent.

« Tyler tu avais dit quelques minutes cela fait presque deux heures qu'on marche « Caroline criait à Tyler qui était devant et qui les guidait ,mais Tyler ne lui répondait pas trop concentré à guider tout le monde.

« On est arrivé « Tyler déclara et tout le monde se posèrent sur le sol rocheux fatigué d'avoir autant marché

« C'est magnifique « Elena déclara en voyant le paysage. Il y avait la mer devant eux, il sentait le vent et la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, il y avait une falaise d'au moins cinq mètres qui survolait leur tête.

« C'est vraiment beau ici « Elena déclara toujours fasciner par la falaise ,mais tout le monde étaient crevés et n'avaient plus le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Elena, on n'est pas venu ici pour admirer « Damon déclara en enlevant son t-shirt et ses chaussures.

« Tu fais quoi ? « Elena demanda gêné

« Je me prépare pour plonger, dis-moi, tu te souviens de ce qu'on est venu faire ici « il déclara en se déshabillant.

« Ha ha Damon « elle répondît agacé par son commentaire

Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline et Elena s'asseyaient au sol déjà crevé par le chemin alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Quant à Stefan, celui-ci suivît son frère et enleva son T-shirt, pour se mettre torse nu à son tour. Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent et rigolèrent en voyant Stefan torse nu. Les filles se levèrent et souriait bêtement.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »Stefan se retourna et demanda aux filles qui étaient derrière lui

« Non rien, c'est simplement que tu es plutôt » Caroline ne savait pas comment lui dire cela.

Damon et Stefan se regardèrent sans comprendre où les filles voulaient en venir

« Disons, que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir Damon torse nu ,mais toi tu es exactement comme je l'imaginais dans mes rêves « Caroline avoua ce qui faisait rire Bonnie qui pensait la même chose.

« Elle est incroyable » Tyler disait à Elena n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Lui et Elena étaient assis par terre et regardait Bonnie et Caroline parlaient à Stefan

« C'est Caroline « Elena répondît en rigolant

« Et comment tu m'imaginais dans tes rêves « Stefan répondît en souriant, Caroline le faisait tout le temps rire. Bonnie s'éclipsa laissant les deux parlaient et rejoignait Damon.

« Elle est incroyable « Damon disait à Bonnie en regardant Caroline et Stefan parlaient

« Oui mais je la comprends « Elle répondît en regardant Stefan

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » Bonnie leva sa tête et le regarda

« Ben tu sais, Stefan est plutôt musclé, il est canon « elle déclara en admirant le corps de Stefan

« Et moi je suis quoi ? » il demanda un peu vexé par ce que Bonnie avouait

« Toi tu es canon ,mais ce n'est pas marrant ,car tu le sais et en plus il n'y a aucun mystère parce que tu es tout le temps torse nu alors que Stefan, il est plus mystérieux que toi et on n'a pas l'occasion de le voir torse nu à part dans nos rêves « elle disait à moitié en train de baver en regardant Stefan

« Tu as déjà rêvé de Stefan ? » il regarda Bonnie

« Oué ,mais je le préfère en vrai « elle disait en se souvenant de son rêve, Damon s'approcha de son oreille

« Et tu as déjà rêvé de moi ? « il murmurait dans son oreille, elle se crispa et ne disait plus rien gênait par cette question, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Qui sait « elle susurrait à son tour dans son oreille laissant le mystère ce qui le faisait sourire

« Tiens bois ça « elle tendît la potion vers Damon

« Merci « il répondît toujours en souriant à ce qu'elle avait dit, Bonnie se dirigea vers Stefan et Caroline pour donner la potion à Stefan

« Merci « Stefan répondit et souriait en voyant que Bonnie restait là à regarder son torse

Damon rigola en voyant Bonnie restait figé devant le corps de Stefan, elle ne bougeait pas comme une statue

« De rien « Bonnie reprît ses esprits, Stefan rigolait devant sa tête

Caroline et elles se regardèrent et rigolaient comme des gamines de huit ans, elles deux se retournèrent et regardaient Elena

« Tu nous avais caché cela « Caroline disait sans faire de bruit mais seulement en bougeant ses lèvres

« Caroline je suis là « Tyler disait en voyant ce que Caroline disait à Elena. Elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et rigola.

« Je sais que tu es là, impossible de t'oublier « elle répondît en lui tenant la main

« oh c'est mignon « Bonnie disait en rigolant

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie

« On est prêt, il faut y aller « il disait

« Ok «

« Tu ne te changes pas « Elena demanda à Bonnie qui était en T-shirt et en short ,mais en dessous elle avait son bikini

« Non je reste comme cela «

« Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas en maillot de bain ? » son ami insistait

« Parce que je ne pense pas que mon maillot est approprié pour de la plongée en plus je suis à l'aise dans mon short « Elle déclara en regardant son short

« Tu as des affaires de rechange au moins «

« Oui Elena, j'en ai « Bonnie roulait des yeux se moquant de son ami qui réagissait comme sa mère. Bonnie avait décidé de rester habillé pour la plonger, elle avait décidé de rester en short et en T-shirt. Stefan et Damon étaient quant à eux torse nu et en pantalon.

Damon rejoignait Stefan qui était à son tour près à plonger

« Prêt petit frère « Il mît sa main sur son épaule

« Toujours « il répondît en regardant Damon et en rigolant. Stefan et Damon reculèrent pour prendre de l'élan, ils se regardèrent comme si, ils se comprenaient sans émettre un son, ils reculèrent et se mirent en position pour courir. Tout le monde les regardaient se comporter comme des gamins et rigolait, Elena se leva et se mît devant eux pour faire le départ de la course.

« A vos marques, prêt ? Feu ! GOOOOOOOOOOO » Elena criait et se poussa, les deux coururent au départ comme des gosses et sautèrent dans l'eau en criant.

Elena souriait en voyant Stefan et Damon ressortir de l'eau et se disputaient à propos de qui avait sauté le premier.

Bonnie et Caroline regardaient Elena sourire et souriaient à leur tour en voyant son magnifique sourire.

« Elena ça va ? » Caroline demanda à Elena qui regardaient les frères.

« Oui plus que bien « elle était contente de voir Stefan et Damon sourire ensemble. Elle adorait ce genre de petits moments, malgré que quelque chose de dangereux les attendaient, Elena trouvait que cette aventure était belle car elle avait rapproché tout le monde. Elle regardait ses amis puis les frères en se rappelant des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

« Bonnie viens, l'eau est bonne « Stefan criait

Bonnie regarda Stefan et souriait, elle appréhendait tout ça , elle avait toujours se mauvais pressentiment de la veille . Elle regardait la bague intriguée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti.

« Allez viens « Bonnie prit de l'élan à son tour et sauta dans l'eau sans réfléchir, sans se prendre la tête, elle n'avait pas le choix après tout.

« Faites attention à vous « Elena criait au garçon et à Bonnie

Les trois plongèrent dans les profondeurs de l'eau, Bonnie ne pouvait pas faire de sort de localisation ,car elle n'avait pas d'objet appartenant aux jumeaux, donc ils se séparèrent dans le périmètre que la carte montrait, ils nagèrent longtemps et tout ce qu'il y avait c'était des poissons et des roches, rien qui ressemblait à des tombeaux . Ils avaient l'impression de plonger dans un autre monde, tous paraissait lent et au ralentit , elle rigola lorsqu'elle vît des poissons clown , elle essayait de les toucher ,mais ils s'échappèrent . Damon et Stefan restaient ensemble et se faisaient des signes pour se parler , les deux frères avaient beau cherchaient partout , il n'y avait rien , aucun tombeau pourtant ça doit se voir deux énormes tombeau en marbre. Bonnie étaient à son tour en train de chercher ,mais elle était distraite par tous les poissons qui passaient, il y avait même une tortue au fond de l'eau, elle toucha la tortue fascinée d'en voir une ,en vrai, il y avait des hippocampes de mer , et lorsqu'elle avait vu les coquillages brillaient au sol , elle accéléra pour les prendre , il était en train de scintiller c'était magnifique . Elle était en plein admiration lorsqu'elle se souvenait soudain qu'elle n'était pas en simple plongé de plaisir , elle avait quelque chose de crucial et elle commençait à l'oublier une fois dans la mer, c'était comme si les profondeurs de l'eau lui faisait oublier la chose importante qu'elle devait faire comme trouver les perles.

Elle regarda autour d'elle où était Stefan et Damon ,mais ne les vît pas donc elle continuait ses recherches dans son périmètre, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vît une filé de poisson sortir d'un coup d'un endroit, elle regarda la sortie par lesquelles ils étaient sortis et s'approcha doucement, il y avait des algue qui pendait, c'était comme un rideau d'algue, elle poussa les algues pour laisser apparaître une entrée de grotte dans l'eau. Elle haussa les sourcils surprise et contente ,car elle sentait bien que les perles étaient là dedans. Elle entra dans la grotte sous l'eau, lorsqu'elle nageait elle voyait encore des dessins sur les parois , il y avait les mêmes dessins que tout à l'heure , cela devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'elle avançait , et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se disait qu'elle était stupide d'aller toute seule , comme le noir la faisait flipper surtout sous l'eau avec certains animaux qu'elle ne pouvait voir elle remonta pour atteindre la surface. Elle arriva à la surface ,mais il faisait noir, car comme elle était dans une grotte sous l'eau la surface était recouverte par la grotte en question.

« Super « elle disait ironiquement en regardant autour d'elle ,mais elle ne voyait rien

« Lustzfmiesemtn « Elle chuchotait et éclaira la grotte, elle souriait et rigolait en voyant les lumières en forme de luciole. Elle décida de replonger et de poursuivre sa quête dans cette grotte sous marine, elle vît une sortie et plus elle avançait plus elle avait pied, l'eau diminuait au fur et à mesure du passage , elle passa discrètement par un petit trou pour entrée et se mît à genoux , elle ne pouvait plus nager à partir de là tellement il y avait peu d'eau ,elle atterrissait dans un l'endroit spacieux de la grotte entourée de roche . Elle se leva et marcha, elle s'approcha et toucha les parois de la grotte, les mêmes dessins revenaient tout le temps. Bonnie leva la tête et vît le plafond où il y avait des pics de roche partout comme s'ils allaient tomber, elle tourna sur elle-même et rigolait, c'était vraiment beau, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait ce genre d'endroit sous l'eau. Elle était encore tellement captivée par l'énorme place où elle était, qu'elle avait oublié les perles, donc elle regarda autour d'elle pour chercher s'il avait un tombeau ,mais ne vît rien .

« Bonnie « Elle sursauta de peur et se retourna , elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vît Stefan et Damon

« oh vous m'avez fait peur , vous avez vu cet endroit c'est magique « elle disait en tournant sur elle-même comme une folle. Stefan et Damon se regardaient et rigolaient puis ils regardèrent l'endroit et se rendît compte qu'elle avait raison c'était magique, tous comme l'eau , cet endroit avait le pouvoir de leur faire oublier le but de leurs plongé. Ils s'approchèrent de Bonnie et se mît à côté d'elle , eux tous regardaient le plafond et autour. Après un moment, Damon se ressaisît lorsqu'il prît conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour admirer.

« Hé n'oubliez pas, on est venu pour les perles « il rappelait à ces deux camarades qui reprît à leur tour leurs esprits.

« Je ne vois pas de tombeau « Stefan disait en regardant autour de lui

« Oui moi aussi « son frère répondît

« Ce n'est peut-être pas là « Damon disait en regardant autour de lui, Bonnie regardait encore le plafond, quelque chose l'intrigué, il y avait des inscriptions qu'elle ne connaissait pas depuis qu'elle était dans la grotte , elle ne les avait jamais vus celle là , il y avait du latin encore et des inscriptions , elle reconnu c'était une formule , une formule.

« Hé les gars, je crois qu'il y a une formule en haut « Bonnie déclara en regardant en l'air forçant les deux à faire de même

« Et alors ? « Stefan demanda

« Je ne sais pas ,mais elle n'est pas là, par hasard c'est la seule que j'ai vu dans toute la grotte «

« Tu arrives à la lire de là « Damon demanda à Bonnie

« Non , mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette formule » elle avouait toujours en regardant le plafond

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ben ça serait trop facile, on a la formule et hop on trouve les perles, j'y crois pas trop «

« Tu penses que c'est un piège « Stefan demanda

« Je ne sais pas, ça se trouve que cette formule ne nous veut rien de bien «

« Vous, les sorcières vous ne savez pas si une formule est bonne ou pas, vous ne reconnaissez pas dans votre dialecte le but d'une formule, je veux dire il suffit de traduire la formule et puis tu verras si elle est bonne ou mauvaise « Damon disait en regardant le plafond ce qui faisait rire Stefan. Bonnie baissa sa tête subitement et regarda Damon.

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda en voyant le regard de Bonnie et le sourire de Stefan

« Tu es sûre que tu as côtoyé des sorcières dans ta vie « elle déclara en le regardant

« Je m'intéresse pas à ce qu'elles font avec leurs pouvoirs pourquoi ? » il demanda, Stefan mît une main sur l'épaule de Stefan et rigola.

« Parce que tu saurais que les sorcières ont un dialecte à elle qu'elles ne peuvent pas traduire , disons qu'elles ont une formule pour chaque sort ,mais leur formule ne se traduit pas.

« Attend tu es en train de me dire que vous avez une formule pour chaque sort , et vous arrivait à toutes les retenir « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie

« Non, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si la formule s'imprégner en moi et je m'en souviens à vie, il suffit de concentration et ça vient naturellement «

« Ok donc là si tu n'as jamais vu la formule te ta vie tu ne saurais pas ce qu'elle représente « il demanda en regardant le plafond

« Oui c'est ça , je pensais que tu savais au moins ça à propos des sorcières « Bonnie avouait en rigolant , Damon savait toujours tout d'habitude .

« Même moi je le savais « Stefan disait en rigolant et en tapotant l'épaule de son frère

« Désolé les gars ,mais je ne suis pas aussi parfait que vous le pensait « il répondît en souriant à Stefan et Bonnie qui roulèrent des yeux à son commentaire.

« Oui bien sûre « les deux disaient en même temps

« Enfin bref qu'est ce qu'on fait « Damon demanda

« On a trouvé aucun tombeau dans l'eau et ici donc on n'a pas le choix « Bonnie regardait le plafond

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ,mais si tu n'arrives pas à lire la formule d'ici comment on fait « Stefan demanda

« J'ai une petite idée « Damon disait en regardant les parois du mur, la grotte était grande et il y avait des espèces de reliefs qui permettaient de se poser partout.

« Ne me dis pas que «

« Si c'est bien ce que tu penses « il interrompît Bonnie en souriant. Stefan rigolait en voyant la tête de Bonnie et le sourire de Damon.

« C'est parti, viens près de moi « Bonnie restait à sa place et regardait Damon pas réellement consentente.

« Fais pas ta timide, je sais que tu raffoles de mon corps « Damon disait ,,car il était torse nu, Bonnie rigola et regarda Stefan.

« Sur ce coup Damon, je suis désolé de te décevoir ,mais je préfère Stefan » elle disait en regardant le corps de Stefan qui rigolait. Damon roula des yeux et s'approcha de Bonnie, il la prit dans ses bras et mît sa main sur sa tête pour la serrer contre son torse.

« Pas de commentaire, tu es prêtes « il répondît, Bonnie rigola et Stefan rigolait en les regardant, à vrai dire en les voyant comme cela il les trouvait mignon , trop mignon.

« Prête « elle déclara et ferma les yeux . Damon prît appuie sur ses jambes et sauta sur le côté pour atterrir sur un relief, Bonnie essayait de voir si elle pouvait lire de là ,mais ne voyait toujours rien donc il ressauta sur un relief plus haut.

« C'est bon je peux lire «

« Tu connais la formule ? » il demanda

« Comme par hasard non » , elle était toujours dans les bras de Damon et regardait le plafond , à vrai dire elle le tenait fermement à cause du sol qui se trouvait loin en bas , et être dans ses bras la faisait oublier son vertige .

« Bon je me lance, ciera xater eclousdj peurjf fndlirnd « elle disait dans les bras de Damon qui l'admirait encore une fois.

« Alors ? » il demanda une fois qu'elle avait fini

« On attend «

Stefan était en bas et entendît soudain un bruit venant de l'entrée, il se concentra sur le bruit avec son oui et écoutait, il ne comprenait pas ce bruit c'était un brouillon , il courra et s'approcha de l'entrée pour écouter de plus près malgré son ouï perfectionner, lorsqu'il se rendît compte de ce que le bruit était, il sauta à son tour en haut sur un autre relief à l'opposer de Damon et Bonnie.

La grotte comment ça à trembler, ils commencèrent à trembler, Stefan allait tomber ,mais se rattrapa au bord. Damon et Bonnie regardaient le plafond et la grotte qui était en train de trembler. Soudain l'entrée par où il était passé explosa laissant passé une rafale d'eau comme un Geyser. L'eau remplissait la grotte ,petit à petit à une vitesse monstrueuse.

« Les gars regardaient en bas « Stefan criait aux autres qui regardaient l'eau montait et vît soudain deux tombeaux au fond de l'eau, très profond.

«On saute « Damon criait à son frère voyant les tombeaux, l'eau allait monter jusqu'à eux de toute manière et devenait de plus en plus profonde.

« C'est parti « Damon disait en tenant fermement Bonnie dans ses bras pour la faire plonger avec lui

« Oué super « elle disait ,pas enthousiaste du tout , il rigola à son ironie et sauta en la tenant fermement dans ses bras . Stefan suivait le mouvement et sauta en criant comme un gamin

Ils arrivèrent dans l'eau, ils s'approchèrent des deux tombeaux qui était bizarrement à côté, Stefan ouvra un tombeau et Damon l'autre.

Damon tomba sur Elric qui avaient des longs cheveux et les yeux écarquillé comme s'ils étaient en colère, son corps était pétrifié, mais parmi son corps tout gris une seule chose brillaient c'était sa boucle d'oreille, il regardait Bonnie et eux d'eux se mirent à sourire en voyant la boucle d'oreille, car elle n'était pas dans son corps c'était plus facile qu'avec Lester. Il prit la boucle d'oreille tout content et là donna à Bonnie pour qu'elle la donne aux autres à la surface et ainsi aider Stefan qui ne trouvait rien sur l'autre corps. Stefan, était tombé sur Aiden qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère pour un jumeau, celui-ci avait l'air plus gentil, il avait les cheveux courts, très court.

Stefan et Damon regardèrent sur tout le corps de Aiden, sans jamais voir la perle, il commençait à s'inquiéter de peur que la perle soit dans le corps. Mais Stefan décroisa les mains du vampire qui avait ses mains l'une sur l'autre, et il vît subitement la perles lorsqu'il vît que sa bague brillait, il l'enleva sa bague et la montra à Damon, les deux frères souriaient comme des enfants en voyant la bague. Stefan mît la bague dans sa pochette et suivait Damon pour sortir et retrouvait les autres, une fois qu'il arrivait à la ligne droite pour les rejoindre Damon se retourna et ne trouva pas Stefan dans l'eau, il regardait partout puis redescendit pour le chercher ,mais il ne le vît pas , il commençait à paniquer et cherchait partout où pouvait bien être son frère lorsque soudain , il n'arrivait plus à respirer , il commençait à suffoquer dans l'eau.

« Bonnie « il essayait de l'appeler à l'aide mais rien ne sortait, il ferma les yeux ne supportant pas la pression et chuta dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

« Tenez « Bonnie donna la première perle à ses amis, une fois qu'elle sortît de l'eau

« Ouah c'était facile « Caroline déclara à Bonnie qui regardait le fond de l'eau

« Trop facile « Bonnie répondit en regardant l'eau intriguée par la facilité par lesquelles ils ont trouvé la perle.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu mon nom « elle demanda aux autres qui admiraient la perle qui cette fois-ci était bleu .

« Non, j'y crois pas, on a une perle « Caroline et Elena se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais Bonnie restait intrigué par l'eau.

« Ils devaient être monté « elle déclara en regardant l'eau, Bonnie avait les bras sur sa taille et cela faisait des minutes qu'elle regardait l'eau lorsque soudain elle vît des inscriptions et le serpent en question sur sa bague, dès lors elle comprît que quelque chose n'allait pas en bas.

« Il y a un problème, je descends « elle déclara et allait plonger ,mais Elena l'interpella

« Je viens avec toi « Elena disait s'inquiétant à son tour en voyant Bonnie aussi inquiète

« Non tu restes ici « son ami répondît

« Je viens je te dis « Elena insistait

« Non Elena tu restes ici, je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter pour une personne de plus «

« C'est Stefan et Damon, je ne peux pas, rien faire «

« Je sais que c'est Stefan et Damon et ils voudraient que tu restes ici, laisse-moi faire Elena fait moi confiance «

« Ok ,mais ramène les « Caroline regarda Tyler à son tour inquiète, celui-ci pris la main de sa copine pour la rassurer.

« Oui, je te les ramène promis « Bonnie déclara et plongea au fond de l'eau

Elle plongea dans l'eau et aperçût Stefan au fond de l'eau qui avaient les yeux fermé ,mais qui ne bougeait pas, au moment où elle allait le rattraper, elle aperçût quelque chose dans l'eau , elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait ,mais ne vît rien , elle se retourna subitement lorsqu'elle sentît quelque chose derrières elle ,sa bague scintillait et créer de la lumière , elle regarda sa bague et lorsqu'elle leva sa tête , elle vît un énorme serpent qui l'encerclait , Bonnie s'agita de peur devant le serpent , elle s'agita et regardait Stefan , qui était encore loin par rapport à elle. Elle avait peur ,mais elle devait à tous prît attraper Stefan, elle regarda le serpent et ses yeux se fermèrent délicatement , son corps plongea à son tour dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Bonnie ne sentait rien, c'était comme si elle était là ,sans être là, elle se sentait plonger ,mais elle ne voyait que le noir et ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne voyait rien lorsque soudain pleins d'images et des voix la bombarda.

**EVANESCENCE: BRING ME TO LIFE**

**Comment peux-tu lire à travers mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes ?**  
><strong> Te menant au plus profond de mon cœur<strong>  
><strong> Lorsque je suis devenue si engourdie, sans âme<strong>  
><strong> Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid<strong>  
><strong> Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le retrouver et que tu le ramènes à la maison <strong>

« Lily, Gabrielle » Bonnie disait en voyant les jumeaux allongés dans des lits d'hôpital. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vît quel était dans un hôpital , elle s'approcha de son frère et sa soeur , il avait plein de tube qui traversaient leurs corps , elle s'approcha d'eux et caressa le visage de Gabrielle , elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait , où elle était mais son touché sur le petit était réel. Elle n'y croyait pas et restait figer jusqu'à qu'elle entendît le moniteur des petits ralentir. Les médecins coururent dans la chambre à toute vitesse et essayaient de faire battre le coeur des petits. Bonnie recula à cause des medécins.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demandait paniqué au médecin ,mais les médecins ne répondaient pas trop préoccupé à essayer de sauver ses frères et soeur. Bonnie voulait s'approcher des jumeaux ,mais ils l'en empêchèrent, elle ne ressentait rien , elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit ,car elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait , elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée , elle cherchait à vrai dire où elle était avant , elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'important avant d'arriver ici ,mais elle ne savait pas quoi . Le fait d'être perdu l'empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit jusqu'à qu'elles entendent les médecins

« Heure de la mort 14:00 » les médecins annoncèrent soudain, Bonnie écarquilla les yeux surprise et s'approcha des jumeaux

« Vous mentez « elle criait au médecin en colère, un médecin l'empêcha de passer

« Lâcher moi, je vais les sauver « elle criait au médecin qui la retenait

« Je suis désolé, ils sont morts « le médecin chuchotait en tenant Bonnie, elle leva la tête vers le médecin et vît qu'il était sincère, ses yeux ne mentaient pas , elle n'arrivait soudain plus à respirer , elle regarda le médecin et s'écroula , celui-ci la rattrapa et la tenait . Elle pleurait dans ses bras n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Vous mentez dîte-moi que vous mentez, ce n'est pas réel « Bonnie frappait le médecin tellement elle était en colère , celui-ci la tenait et avait de la peine pour elle

« Je suis sincèrement désolé « il répétait, Bonnie s'écroula par terre , le médecin regarda Bonnie qui était par terre et décida de la laisser tout seul .

« Ce n'est pas réel » elle chuchotait encore et encore

« Ça ne peut pas être réel « elle répétait en pleurant, puis subitement, elle entendît sa mère criait et pleurer dans le couloir. Bonnie se leva doucement et sortît de la chambre pour voir sa mère.

« Maman « Bonnie disait à sa mère qui était dans les bras de son mari en train de pleurer

Sa mère leva sa tête et se leva, elle s'approcha de Bonnie et la gifla violemment, tellement violemment que Bonnie tomba par terre

**(Réveille-moi)**  
><strong> Réveille-moi de l'intérieur<strong>  
><strong> (Je ne peux pas me réveiller) <strong>  
><strong> Réveille-moi de l'intérieur<strong>  
><strong> (Sauve-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres<strong>  
><strong> (Réveille-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Ordonne à mon sang de couler<strong>  
><strong> (Je ne peux pas me réveiller)<strong>  
><strong> Avant que je sois détruite<strong>  
><strong> (Sauve-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenue<strong>

« C'est de ta faute, c'est à cause de toi, tu as tué mes bébés « elle criait après Bonnie, il y avait tellement de haine dans son visage que Bonnie ne pouvait rien dire

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, j'aurais préféré que tu meurs à leurs places « sa mère criait après elle. Le mari de sa mère la prît par la taille pour l'emmener ailleurs , pour l'éloigner de Bonnie.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Bonnie demanda choqué en ayant la main sur sa joue, elle touchait sa joue et sentait encore la main de sa mère, tout comme quand elle avait touché son petit frère, sa mère était réelle , sa gifle était réelle .

« Oh mon dieu je l'ai est tué « elle déclara en regardant ses frères et soeur par la petite fenêtre de la porte.

« Pas seulement eux « une personne en noir , avec masque disait, Bonnie se retourna toujours en larme. Le monsieur avait un masque en forme de visage , tout blanc.

« Je vous connais « elle demanda au monsieur avec le masque

« Tout dépens » il répondît,

« Je connais votre voix « elle disait ,mais ne savait pas d'où elle connaissait la voix, car la voix de la personne faisait fausse comme si elle était cachée derrière une autre voix.

« Je les ai tués « Bonnie disait ne croyant pas tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, son coeur lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle le toucha pour qu'il arrête de lui faire mal mais rien n'y faisait.

Le monsieur avec le masque s'approcha d'elle et lui prît le bras pour l'emmener ailleurs, soudain

Bonnie atterrissait au cimetière et vît des tombes

« Non, non, non ce n'est pas réel « elle se répéta en voyant le non de Caroline, Stefan et Tyler

« Ils sont morts à cause de toi« le monsieur au masque déclara, Bonnie regarda le monsieur et sentît un sentiment de culpabilité en elle , elle se souvenait du visage de haine de sa mère , elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Caroline et la toucha en pleurant. Le monsieur disparaissait en s'évaporant laissant Bonnie toute seule .

**Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque**  
><strong> Tu ne peux pas me laisser<strong>  
><strong> Respire en moi et rends-moi réelle <strong>  
><strong> Ramène-moi à la vie<strong>

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû vous impliquer dans tout ça « elle ne voyait rien à cause de ses larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Elle entendît soudain quelqu'un parlait qui s'approchait des tombes

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » c'était un grand brun aux yeux bleus avec un long manteau noir. Il avait des bouquets de fleur à la main.

Bonnie leva sa tête et essuya ces larmes « Damon ? » elle était surprise de le voir , il avait les cheveux en arrière plaquée , il faisait très sévère et froid.

« Va t'en ,tu n'as rien à faire ici « il déclara méchamment et posa les bouquets devant la tombe de Caroline, Tyler et Stefan

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » elle demanda essayant de cacher ces larmes

« Tu oses me poser la question, tout est de ta faute « il disait et touchait la tombe de Stefan. Il touchait le nom de Stefan sur la tombe, avec un air mélancolique.

« S'il te plaît dis-moi « elle demanda

« Tu as eu peur Bonnie voilà ce qu'il s'est passé , Klaus s'en ait pris à tous ceux que tu aimes et tu as eu peur , tu n'as pas eu le courage de le tuer , tous ces gens se sont sacrifiés pour toi ,car tu n'as pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout , tu les à tuer« Damon disait et elle pouvait voir la haine sur son visage , il l'a méprisait ,la haïssait . Elle sentît son coeur se brisait lorsqu'elle entendît et voyait la haine sur son visage. Tous ce qu'il était en train de dire , lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel « elle disait en secouant sa tête, se rendant compte que c'était impossible

« Pas réel , Caroline , Tyler , Stefan, Denis , Lili , Gabrielle , , Jeremy , Alaric, «

**(Réveille-moi)**  
><strong> Réveille-moi de l'intérieur<strong>  
><strong> (Je ne peux pas me réveiller) <strong>  
><strong> Réveille-moi de l'intérieur<strong>  
><strong> (Sauve-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres<strong>  
><strong> (Réveille-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Ordonne à mon sang de couler<strong>  
><strong> (Je ne peux pas me réveiller)<strong>  
><strong> Avant que je sois détruite<strong>  
><strong> (Sauve-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenue<strong>

« Regarde autour de toi, Bonnie regarde ce que tu as fait « Damon criait et pointait du doigt tout le cimetière. Elle regardait le cimetière qui était immense et elle se rendît compte que ce n'était pas un cimetière, c'était Mystic Fall, Mystic Fall n'était plus rien et était rempli de tombeau, Mystic Fall était le cimetière, elle se retourna et s'apercevait que tout ça étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

« Damon, je suis désolé, tellement désolé «

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excusait c'est à eux, à chacun d'eux « il criait en pointant la tombe de Stefan du doigt à moitié en pleure

« Chéri , ça ne va pas« Une fille disait derrière mais Bonnie ne la voyait pas ,car Damon la cachait

« Tout va bien Elena « Damon répondît

« Elena ? » Bonnie disait et s'approcha pour aller la voir ,mais Damon la retenu

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ou sinon je te jure que je te tue « il chuchotait à Bonnie, son touché, son souffle était aussi réel que celui de sa mère ou des petits. Mais parmi tous ça elle était sûre d'une chose c'était que sa souffrance était là, la souffrance dans son coeur était belle et bien là et elle n'arrivait pas à la supporter. Elle voulait voir Elena ,mais Damon le retenait pour l'empêcher de l'approchait. Bonnie se délivra quand même de lui, elle avait besoin de voir son ami, elle avait besoin de voir Elena.

« Elena je suis désolé « Bonnie disait en s'approchant d'elle

« Je suis désolé » Elena était avec une robe noire avec des bouquets à la main, elle lâcha les bouquets, s'approcha de Bonnie et la gifla de toutes ses forces.

« Comment oses-tu venir ici « Elena hurlait à moitié en larme

« je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre « Bonnie avait tellement mal de voir tous les gens qu'elle aimait ,lui en vouloir autant. Son coeur souffrait tellement que la gifle qu'elle avait reçue ne lui faisait pas mal, la douleur physique n'était plus rien comparé à tout ce qu'elle ressentait au fond elle.

**Ramène-moi à la vie**  
><strong> (J'ai vécu dans un mensonge, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur)<strong>  
><strong> Ramène-moi à la vie<strong>

** Gelée de l'intérieur sans ta présence, sans ton amour, chéri**  
><strong> Seulement toi peut représenter la vie à travers la mort<strong>

« Ne reviens plus jamais ici et ne t'approche plus jamais de nous, j'aurais préféré que tu meurs à la place d'eux « Bonnie regarda Elena et ne savait pas quoi dire, car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne savait rien ,mais elle ressentait quand même de la culpabilité.

Damon s'approcha d'Elena et lui tenait la main

« Va t'en, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit « Damon disait, Bonnie regarda Damon puis Elena qui était presque en larme et décida de s'en aller. Elle marcha au loin parmi toutes les tombes, toute les personnes qu'elle avait approchés souffraient, pleuraient à cause d'elle.

« J'aurais préféré mourir, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? « Bonnie s'était mît par terre à côté d'autre tombe qui recouvrait Mystic Fall. Elle était en état choque, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses larmes pouvaient encore couler après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà versé. Le monsieur habillé tout en noir, avec un masque blanc en forme de visage revînt subitement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » il demanda

« Je les ai tués, si c'est ça je veux mourir, tuer moi « elle disait en regardant le sol, elle était désespérée, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivé ,mais savait qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre en voyant tous les morts autour d'elle.

« J'ai mal, mettais fin à mes souffrances et à celle des autres « elle criait au monsieur , qui ne montrait aucune expression sur son visage à cause du masque qu'il portait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » le monsieur répétait sa question encore une fois

« Je les ai tués vous êtes sourd « elle hurlait de toutes ses forces, mais celui-ci restait impassible devant elle .

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » il répéta encore une fois

Bonnie le regarda énervé par sa question et essuyait encore une fois ses yeux avec sa main. Le monsieur attendait une réponse mais Bonnie en avait marre de répondre, de parler. Elle posa ses mains sur le sol fatigué, fatigué de ressentir cette souffrance, fatigué d'enduré tout ça. Elle regarda ses mains au sol et vît sa bague scintillait, elle vît les inscriptions qu'il y avait sur la grotte et le serpent s'enroulait, elle regardait sa bague intensément et plus elle regardait et plus l'inscription se modifier laissant place à une formule , on n'aurait dit la même formule que sur le plafond de la grotte mais celle-ci était plus,longue. Lorsqu'elle vit les inscriptions elle avait des bribes d'image la ramenant à la réalité , la vrai réalité .

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait « il demandait encore, Bonnie regarda la bague puis regarda le monsieur,

« J'ai eu peur » elle répondît soudain et celui-ci ne disait plus rien, elle aurait parié avoir vu un sourire sur la bouche du monsieur.

« J'ai eu peur de perdre tous les gens que j'aime, j'ai peur de tous les perdre « elle déclara en regardant le monsieur

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, te tuer ,car tu as trop peur de souffrir « il demanda en souriant , elle le fixa avec détermination et regarda sa bague . Bonnie se leva subitement

« Non, je vais contrôler ma peur et prendre le dessus « Elle regarda la bague et lisait les inscriptions qui était dessus

« Lestu vjd joe lt, keod ,lir fovl deoal rjd aon liberer moi , apporte la lumière dans les ténèbres et le réel dans l'illusion « elle finissait et se retrouva dans un couloir vide et sombre .

« Il y a quelqu'un « Elle criait dans le couloir lorsqu'elle vît soudain le monsieur apparaître une seconde fois, elle était déçue et choqué de le voir car elle pensait qu'elle avait réussi

« Je n'ai pas réussi «

« Si vous êtes encore là, cela veut dire que je n'ai pas réussi « Bonnie chuchotait à elle-même

« Tu as parfaitement réussi « une voix qu'elle connaissait disait

Bonnie reconnu la voix et leva sa tête pour voir la personne , le monsieur enleva son masque pour laisser apparaître Emilie Bennett

« Emilie «

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, qu'est-ce que je fais ici « Bonnie demanda en voyant son ancêtre

« Tu es en train de mourir, tout comme tes amis «

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les aider ? »

« Tout dépend d'eux »

« Tu m'as bien aidé pourtant «

« Non c'est ta bague qui t'a guidé » Emilie répondît

Bonnie regarda la bague et souriait « Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans elle « Elle disait en regardant sa bague

« Ne te sous-estime pas, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois, ne laisse jamais ta peur prendre le dessus «

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire « elle disait en regardant son ancêtre qui souriait .

Emilie s'approcha de Bonnie , elle avait la main fermées, comme si elle cachait quelque chose

**(Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été prisonnier de cette illusion**  
><strong> Maintenu dans les ténèbres alors que tu étais en face de moi)<strong>  
><strong> C'est comme si que j'avais dormi durant un millier d'années<strong>  
><strong> Je dois ouvrir les yeux<strong>  
><strong> (Sans une pensées, sans une voix, sans une âme<strong>  
><strong> Ne me laisse pas mourir ici<strong>  
><strong> Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus)<strong>

** Ramène-moi à la vie**

« La dedans « elle disait en parlant de son point fermé

« Il y a , la force dont tu as besoin ,mais fait attention , lorsque tu utilises trop de ce pouvoir , cela peut devenir dangereux «

« De quoi tu parles ? » Emilie ouvra son point pour laisser apparaître une boule de feu , Bonnie ne comprenait pas de quoi , elle parlait

« Attention maîtrise ce pouvoir « Emilie disait et enfonça la boule de feu dans le coeur de Bonnie , Bonnie hurla de douleur , son coeur était en train d'imprégner le feu et ne faire qu'un avec lui c'était douloureux , horriblement douloureux.

«Qu'est ce « Bonnie n'arrivait pas à parler tellement la douleur était puissante.

« Un cadeau « Emilie répondît en souriant, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à sourire à cause de la douleur dans son coeur , elle reprît sont souffle lentement et retrouva sa respiration.

« vous devez vous montrer fort face à ce qui vous attend «

« Il est temps de rentrer « Emily s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue, Bonnie touchait sa main et lui souriait

« Lorsque l'on est entre la vie et la mort comme toi et tes amis le sont en ce moment, le réveil peut être brutale »

« Comment ça ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué

Emilie lui souriait et poussa Bonnie dans le vide, celle-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Lorsque qu'elle tomba dans le vide, elle aperçût des images qui ne ressemblaient à rien, elle regardait sur le côté des images qui défilaient pendant qu'elle était en train de chuter.

« Klaus « elle disait en regardant l'image à côté d'elle, Klaus était en train de sentir le cou d'Elena et lui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille

« Toujours aussi belle Elena, je n'attendais plus que toi, je vais te dire quelque chose d'incroyable « Elena était en train de retenir son souffle pendant tous son discours, sentir son souffle près de son oreille la pétrifié

« Tu sais comment on détruit la dague, pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi pour la détruire « il disait en souriant avec la dague à la main

« Comment on la détruit « Elena demanda

**(Réveille-moi)**  
><strong> Réveille-moi de l'intérieur<strong>  
><strong> (Je ne peux pas me réveiller) <strong>  
><strong> Réveille-moi de l'intérieur<strong>  
><strong> (Sauve-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres<strong>  
><strong> (Réveille-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Ordonne à mon sang de couler<strong>  
><strong> (Je ne peux pas me réveiller)<strong>  
><strong> Avant que je sois détruite<strong>  
><strong> (Sauve-moi)<strong>  
><strong> Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenue<strong>

« Comme ça « Klaus planta la dague dans le coeur d'Elena sans qu'elle puisse réagir

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN » Bonnie criait en chute libre essayant d'attraper l'image de Elena et Klaus et aidait Elena ,mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. La dague disparût dès qu'il poignarda le coeur de Elena. Elle était toujours choquée en voyant l'image de Elena et Klaus lorsque soudain une autre image apparu devant elle.

« Maman « Elle ne voyait pas qui l'appelait, elle voyait seulement qu'elle était en boule sous la couette en train de dormir et que quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas ,car elle était sous la couette, la secouer pour la réveiller.

Bonnie regardait la scène devant elle ,encore sous le choc de l'image de Elena et Klaus

« Maman réveille toi « une petite criait en secouant Bonnie

« Hélène, maman est fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir « Bonnie répondît trop fatigué pour se lever, elle restait sous la couette et essayait de dormir

« Maman réveille toi, Papa à besoin de toi tu sais qu'il est perdu sans toi « La voix de la petite s'effondrait dans l'eau au moment où Bonnie atterrissait brutalement dans la mer.

**Ramène-moi à la vie  
>(J'ai vécu dans un mensonge, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur)<br>Ramène-moi à la vie  
>Ramène-moi à la vie.<br>**

**Au même moment :**

« Je vous connais « Stefan était dans le manoir à Mystic Fall et regardait autour de lui ,mais il n'y avait personne à part un monsieur avec un masque. Stefan connaissait la voix ,mais ne se souvenait plus à qui elle appartenait, tout comme Bonnie on aurait dit que sa voix était voilée par une autre voix .

« Tous dépend « le monsieur au masque répondît

« Pourquoi je suis là, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » «Il demanda en regardant le manoir, il avait aussi le sentiment qu'il devait être ailleurs en train de faire un truc important ,mais il ne se souvenait pas de quoi. Le monsieur au masque ne lui répondît pas et s'évapora laissant Stefan tout seul dans le manoir.

« Ne partez pas « Stefan criait en l'air ,mais personne ne répondît. Il regardait autour et touchait la cheminée, les meubles du manoir, il était vraiment chez lui, mais quelque chose était bizarre, il était sûr qu'il devait être ailleurs en ce moment. Soudain Stefan entendît quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et pleurait, il regardait la personne descendre et vît un petit garçon . Stefan regardait le garçon, surpris, le petit ne remarqua pas la présence de Stefan et marcha pour rejoindre la cuisine. Stefan courra sous le choque et suivît le garçon.

« Damon « Stefan criait et le suivait, il restait choqué de voir son grand- frère -lorsqu'il était petit.

« Damon pourquoi tu pleures ? » son petit frère demanda inquiet, Damon se retourna en larme

« On s'est promis de toujours se protéger ,mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas protégé « le petit disait à Stefan en se mettant face à lui.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Stefan demanda

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait endurer tout cela, pourquoi vouloir qu'on reste en vie tous les deux si c'est pour autant me faire souffrir petit frère, je ne comprends pas « Damon disait en essuyant ses larmes. Stefan regarda Damon et versa une larme en le voyant autant pleurer, autant souffrir. Il comprenait ce que Damon lui reprochait, il avait rendu son grand-frère malheureux, c'était lui qui avait forcé Damon à rester en vie après la mort de Katherine alors que Damon ne voulait pas, c'était lui qui lui avait prît Katherine et s'était lui que Elena avait choisi, il avait rendu Damon aussi malheureux. Il avait forcé Damon à rester avec lui à l'époque par égoïsme ,car il ne voulait pas être seul, il voulait son frère près de lui et cette peur était revenue récemment à force de s'être rapproché de lui.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te protéger, je suis désolé grand-frère « il déclara au petit Damon, dès que le petit entendît le mot frère, les larmes de celui-ci disparu pour laisser place à de la haine sur son visage. Stefan eut peur pendant une seconde en voyant la haine sur le visage du petit, il le regarda sans rien dire, paralysé par lui et vît le garçon, grandir devant lui pour laisser apparaître le Damon de maintenant. Stefan regarda son frère choqué, il avait la même haine du petit ,mais en plus violent . Damon prît Stefan par le coup

« Je ne suis pas ton frère, comment os-tu m'appeler frère « il jeta Stefan de l'autre côté de la pièce

Stefan se leva et regardait Damon de l'autre côté de la pièce, il était paralysé par son frère

« Damon, je suis désolé « Stefan essayait de s'excuser par rapport à ce que le petit Damon avait dit ,mais Damon ne le laissa pas parler et l'étrangla en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Tous est de ta faute, tu m'as rendu comme ça, c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça « il répondît en l'étranglant. Les yeux de Damon était noir, noir comme les ténèbres. Stefan n'avait pas assez de force pour le repousser ,car ce Damon était très fort grâce à la haine qui parcourait tous son corps

« Damon « Stefan était en train de s'étouffer, il essayait de parler mais n'arrivait pas, les seuls mots qui venaient c'était

« Je suis désolé « il disait ,mais Damon s'en foutais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le tué, soudain le monsieur réapparu à côté de Stefan et Damon. Stefan aperçût le monsieur près de lui, seul lui le voyait, Damon ne voyait rien , il était aveuglé par sa colère.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » Le monsieur demanda à Stefan qui était contre le mur

Stefan regardait Damon ,mais répondît au monsieur à côté de lui.

« Il a raison, c'est de ma faute « Stefan répondît

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses « le monsieur répéta à Stefan ,mais Stefan l'ignora trop préoccupé à essayer de s'enlever des mains de Damon qui était en train de l'étouffait .

« Je suis sincèrement désolé « Stefan commençait à pleurer en voyant les yeux vide et noir de son frère.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? « le monsieur redemanda à Stefan

« Je m'en fous de tes excuses « Damon hurlait en l'étranglant

« On n'aurait dû mourir ce jours-là je suis désolé de t'avoir fait enduré tout ça « Stefan disait en pleure

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » le monsieur répétait, Stefan le regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi le monsieur répétait la même question, pourquoi il insistait autant alors qu'il avait déjà répondu.

« Désolé Damon j'ai eu peur que tu me laisses, que tu m'abandonnes et j'ai toujours peur aujourd'hui « Stefan répondît au monsieur et parlait à Damon. Stefan regarda le monsieur sourire sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire « le monsieur demanda à Stefan en souriant.

Stefan regardait autour de lui , il cherchait quelque chose pour que Damon le lâche , il regardait autour et vît un pieu à côté de lui ,

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Le monsieur répéta , Stefan comprît qu'il devait répondre aux questions pour sortir de ce cauchemars , il comprît qu'il devait chercher la solution au problème et sa solution était là depuis le début .

« Je vais le libérer « Stefan prît le pieu à côté qui était sur la commode et le planta dans le coeur de Damon . Il pleurait ,rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir planté un pieu dans le coeur de son frère . Les yeux de Damon redevînt bleu, il versa une larme et regardait son frère

« Stefan « il gémissait et détacha Stefan , il se mît à genoux en larme. Stefan regardait son frère souffrir. Il essuyait ses larmes, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de couler

« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi Damon, je te libère de la souffrance, je te libère de moi « Stefan disait en pleurant et en regardant son frère disparaître

« Merci petit frère « Damon disait avant de disparaître complètement. Stefan ne pût s'empêcher d'essayer de le rattraper, d'essayer d'empêcher qu'il disparaisse ,mais il avait disparu. Il regarda autour du manoir espérant le revoir descendre les escaliers mais rien, il avait vraiment libéré son frère et était bizarrement content d'avoir mît fin aux souffrances de Damon et aux siennes

« Tu as réussi mon chère Stefan « le monsieur disait laissant apparaître son visage. Stefan courra vers la personne et l'enlaça.

« Lexie qu'est-ce que tu fais là « Stefan demanda à sa meilleurs ami en s'éloignant de son emprise.

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop « Lexie répondît et regarda en l'air, Stefan regarda Lexie et souriait en oubliant où il était.

« Tu m'as manqué « il avouait en regardant sa meilleurs ami

« Tu me manques aussi Stefan , j'aurais voulu être là pour ton anniversaire « elle disait en faisant semblant de pleurer ce qui le faisait sourire , ils se regardaient sans rien dire jusqu'à qu'elle interrompît le moment .

« Tu dois rentrer Stefan, il est temps de te réveiller en plus ton ami est là « Lexie ne laissa pas Stefan répondre et le poussa dans le vide qui apparu soudain. Stefan atterrissait violemment dans l'eau, il ouvra les yeux et vît Bonnie s'approchait de lui. Bonnie prît Stefan par la main pour l'emmener à la surface. Elle l'aida a monté et monta à son tour.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé « Elena questionna en aidant Stefan qui avait du mal à respirer

« Damon, où est Damon ? « Stefan demanda en se relevant vite, paniqué. Il avait peur de le perdre, comme dans son rêve, il avait peur de ne plus le revoir.

« Où est-il « il répéta effrayé

« Stefan calme toi, il est encore en bas « Elena répondît

« J'y retourne « Stefan disait effrayé que Damon ne remonte pas à la surface

« Non j'y vais, cet endroit est ensorcelé, je vais le chercher c'est plus sûr « Bonnie répondît

« Bonnie fait attention « Stefan déclara

« Ne t'inquiète pas je le ramène « Bonnie disait en souriant et plongea pour aller chercher Damon

« Les gars on a un problème « Tyler déclara en regardant le ciel et la mer, tout le monde regardaient le ciel inquiet et la mer qui commençait à s'agiter

« Tout va bien, tout va bien se passer « Caroline disait en prenant la main de Tyler et Elena, elle essayait de se rassurer et de rassurer les autres ,mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout cela. Stefan regarda la mer paniqué, paniqué pour Damon. Elena s'approcha de lui le voyant aussi effrayé et lui prît la main.

« Stefan, tout ira bien, Bonnie est parti le chercher « elle déclara en regardant la mer s'agitait et le ciel s'assombrir. Stefan ne disait rien, il tenait sa main très fort et attendait que Bonnie et Damon remonte.

Damon était dans un long couloir noir avec un monsieur qui portait un masque à côté de lui

« Où je suis ? »

« Quelque part « la personne au masque répondît

« Je vous connais « il demanda étant sûre de connaître cette voix.

« Tous dépens «

« Vous n'êtes pas réel, tout ça n'est pas réel, je suis censé être ... » Damon s'arrêta ne se souvenant plus de ce qu'il faisait avant

« Je ne sais pas où je suis censé être « Damon déclara en regardant le monsieur

Le monsieur mît sa main sur l'épaule de Damon et l'emmena dans un autre endroit.

Damon se retrouva au manoir, il se voyait lui-même, il était spectateur de la scène devant lui.

Il regardait sa copie qui était en train de mettre le bazar dans la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Il demanda au monsieur en voyant l'autre Damon en colère qu'il jetait tout, il faisait voltiger les étagères, les livres , meubles partout. Il criait de douleur, de colère. Il était en train de regarder sa copie en colère lorsque soudain il sentît son coeur souffrir. Il mît une main sur son coeur, il avait horriblement mal ,mais ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi j'ai autant mal « Damon demanda au monsieur en touchant son coeur qui lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Tu ressens simplement ce qu'il ressents « la personne à côté d'elle répondît

« Pourquoi il a autant mal « Damon demanda en se regardant

Le monsieur ne lui répondît pas , et lui et Damon regardaient sa copie passait devant eux. _**Sa copie traversa son corps sans remarquer sa présence. Les deux suivirent l'autre Damon. Celui-ci était parti dans les bois avec sa vitesse rapide. Il y avait une bande d'ami qui rigolait et s'amusait dans les bois lorsqu'il arriva. Damon regarda la bande d'ami, il y avait deux filles et deux garçons. Il se transforma et courra vers la bande. Il mordît les deux garçons et s'essuya la bouche en rigolant. Les deux filles qui étaient là coururent en voyant Damon tuer leurs amis devant elle, elles criaient à l'aide ,mais personne n'était là. Damon les rattrapa et les égorgea vif**. _Damon regardait sa copie massacré cette bande d'amis et se mît à genoux, tellement la douleur était violente, c'était la douleur de sa copie qui se répercutait sur lui, quelque chose était en train de lui arracher le coeur.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? « Damon demandait en étant à genoux ne comprenant rien à sa douleur, à sa peine. Le monsieur mît une main sur son épaule et l'emmena ailleurs.

« Voilà ce qui t'arrive, la raison de ton état ? « Il répondît

_**« Je suis désolé » Elena pleurait**_

_**Damon ne se contrôlait plus, il plaqua Elena contre le mur,**_

_**« Arrête tu me fais mal «, elle criait, ces larmes ne voulait plus s'arrêtait**_

_**« Donc Pourquoi, Pourquoi tu me le dis ? « Damon cria et cogna son point contre le mur à côté d'Elena. Elle sursauta, elle commença à avoir peur surtout que Damon était sous sa forme vampire. **_

« Je me rappelle, c'est lorsque Elena m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait ,mais que c'était Stefan, l'homme de sa vie « il se leva et s'approcha de Damon et Elena

« Mais je ne suis jamais allé dans la forêt après « il se tourna vers le monsieur se souvenant de cette soirée là.

« Si tu y es allé«

« Non je suis allé voir Bonnie » il déclara sûre que tout cela n'était pas réel

« Bonnie, qui c'est ça ? «

« Menteur qu'est-ce que vous essayer de faire « Damon essayait d'attraper le monsieur par le coup mais celui-ci s'évapora le laissant tout seul. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre spectateur de la scène encore une fois, il mît une main sur son coeur qui lui faisait horriblement mal, c'était le Damon qui était en train de parler à Stefan qui souffrait autant, le Damon d'avant.

_**« Tu peux encore changer d'avis et venir avec moi «Stefan disait à son frère avant de partir**_

_**« Je t'ai déjà dit que les sorties entre frère ce n'est pas mon truc surtout si c'est pour tenir la chandelle «**_

_**« Si tu changes d'avis, on est au Mystic Grill, il y a une fête las bas »**_

_**« Je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu dois vraiment lui parler, c'est ton ami « Stefan finît et ferma la porte.**_

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Damon déclara ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivé et ayant toujours aussi mal au cœur, il n'eût pas le temps de se concentrer qu'il se retrouva téléporté encore une fois .

_**« Merci Jeremy, de me raccompagner, et de m'avoir aidé « Bonnie était sur son dos la nuit et n'avait pas l'air bien **_

_**« De rien, heureusement que j'étais là, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? « Jeremy demanda à Bonnie qui étaient sur son dos **_

_**« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un dans les toilettes et je crois que c'est elle la raison de mon états**_** «** Damon sentît son cœur se briser lorsqu'il vît Bonnie, il allait s'approcher pour la toucher mais elle ne le sentait pas et voyait pas,

_**« Ca va mieux ? » Jeremy demanda à Bonnie en le tenant sur son dos**_

_**« Oui heureusement que tu étais là, comme d'habitude tu es toujours là quand j'en ai le plus besoin « Bonnie répondît,**_ Damon regardait Bonnie et Jeremy, elle avait tendance à lui dire cette phrase à lui et non Jeremy, elle était censé avoir besoin de lui et non de Jeremy. Damon s'approcha encore une fois d'eux et toucha Bonnie, il toucha sa joue.

_**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Jeremy demanda en sentant que Bonnie avait sursauté **_

_**« Rien j'ai cru sentir quelque chose « elle avouait en touchant sa joue.**_ Damon essayait encore une fois de la toucher mais elle ne sentait plus rien. Le monsieur réapparu à coté de lui et vît Damon essayait de toucher Bonnie.

« Ca ne sert à rien, elle ne vous voit pas et entend pas « il disait à Damon mais Damon ne voulait pas l'écouter et la touchait pour qu'elle le sent.

Damon se retourna

« Ce ne s'est jamais passé comme cela, c'était moi avec elle « il déclara en colère qu'on lui enlève une partie de lui, ses souvenirs avec elle, Bonnie.

_**« Arrête-toi Jeremy « Bonnie criait soudain**_, Damon se retourna et les rejoignais espérant que Bonnie les senti

_**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**_ Jeremy demanda inquiet, Bonnie descendît du dos de Jeremy et regardait le ciel, Damon se mît à coté d'elle et leva la tête au ciel lui aussi

_**« Les étoiles « elle répondît, Jeremy rigola et regarda à son tour les étoiles **_

_**« Toujours aussi fasciné par les étoiles Bonnie « Jeremy répondît en regardant en l'air.**_ Damon regardait Bonnie sourire en regardant le ciel, elle était toujours aussi belle son étoile. Le monsieur regarda Damon et ne disait rien, il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas le déranger.

_**« Les étoiles c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde, car elles ont le pouvoir d'illuminer les ténèbres, elle représente l'espoir » Bonnie et Damon disait en même temps en regardant le ciel. Elle se retourna vers Damon mais ne vît rien, elle aurait parié avoir entendu quelqu'un parlait avec elle.**_

_**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Jeremy demanda en voyant que Bonnie regardait de l'autre coté intrigué **_

_**« Je ne sais pas j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un « **_

Damon regardait Bonnie et allait prendre sa main mais celle-ci s'éloignait et monta sur le dos de Jeremy. Elle reprît sa route sans se retourner, Damon se retourna vers le monsieur

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayait de faire, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça « Il criait au monsieur

Le monsieur s'approcha de Damon et lui mît sa main sur son épaule.

« Si, vous n'êtes jamais allé au Mystic Grill ce soir là ,car vous deviez vous faire discret, le soir d'avant vous n'êtes jamais allé voir Bonnie vous étiez dans la forêt , elle n'était pas venue, elle était avec Jeremy « le monsieur répétait et Damon commençait à voir des images de ce que le monsieur racontait, c'était comme si celui-ci essayait de lui implanter des souvenirs. Damon retrouva la douleur de l'autre Damon qui avait disparu en voyant Bonnie, il mît une main sur son coeur qui ne semblait plus être là à cause de la souffrance. Le monsieur emmena Damon devant l'allée de Bonnie . Il était posé contre une voiture et regardait Bonnie sortirent de chez elle .

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » elle demanda en arrivant près de sa voiture, Damon regarda derrière lui croyant qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre troublé, son coeur lui faisait toujours mal mais lorsqu'il voyait Bonnie ça le rassurait.

« Je suis venu te voir « il répondît en souriant. Elle était surprise en voyant son sourire ,car elle voyait qu'il était sincère .

« Va t'en, je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais éloigne toi de moi « Elle disait et allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'il lui prît le bras

« Attend, « elle se retourna

« Lâche moi, ne me touche surtout pas, tu tues tout ce que tu touches » elle déclara, il la regarda choqué par la haine qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Il la lâcha et se retrouva en plein Mystic Fall dans la journée, mais il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait plus personne, tout était vide on aurait dit le désert. La douleur devenait insupportable ,mais il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, elle s'était emparée de tous son corps , il se retrouva pétrifié . Il se mît à genoux et toucha son coeur.

« J'ai mal « il disait en se mettant pas terre ,car la douleur était trop forte.

« Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal « Damon disait essayant de se relever ,mais il n'arrivait pas.

« Pourquoi tu as autant mal ? » le monsieur se mît à côté de lui pour lui poser la question

« Je n'en sais rien « il répondît toujours en ne supportant pas la douleur

« Pourquoi tu as mal « Le monsieur demanda ,mais Damon ne lui répondait pas, il était en train de serrer son coeur, et essayer de reprendre son souffle. Damon ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant mal, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il avait vu , tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il essayait de se relever ,mais il retombait tous le temps, il n'avait plus le courage de se lever et se mit allonger. Il regarda le ciel en face de lui et respirer très fort en espérant ne plus ressentir cette douleur, mais il ressentait cette douleur, cette souffrance. Le monsieur s'accroupît vers lui.

« Si tu ne réponds pas à cette question, tu vas mourir mon chéri « Le masque de la personne s'enleva et laisser apparaître quelqu'un.

« Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?« Il demanda toujours allongé essayant de toucher le visage de sa mère qui était accroupi vers lui en lui souriant

« C'est toi qui m'a appelé, chéri, tu es en train de mourir, je suis ton imagination alors pourquoi tu as autant mal, qu'est ce qui te fait autant peur ?« Elle demanda ,mais Damon n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, il n'arrivait plus à prononcer quoi que soit sa peur était en train de s'emparer de lui , de le bouffer de l'intérieur. Il avait peur de quelque chose ,mais il avait avant tout ,peur de le découvrir inconsciemment.

« Je n'en sais rien « il répéta en regardant sa mère qui était penchée vers lui,

« Damon trouve vite la réponse à la question, tu n'as plus le temps « sa mère disait en lui caressant le visage,

Damon regarda sa mère et lui caressa le visage,

« Maman » il chuchotait et ferma les yeux comme s'il était en train de s'endormir. Elle souriait et posa un bisou sur son front

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tout ira bien maintenant«

Lorsque Bonnie arriva au fond de l'eau, elle aperçut Damon qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mît en face de lui. Elle le secouait pour qu'il se réveille mais rien n'y faisait, il était pétrifié, on aurait dit une statue. Elle prît la main de Damon et essayer de l'emmener à la surface ,mais il ne bougeait pas, il était paralysé, quelque chose le paralysé. Bonnie commença à être effrayé qu'il ne se réveille pas . Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue espèrant qu'il se réveille. Normalement il était censé se réveiller comme Stefan l'avait fait ,mais pourquoi lui non Bonnie se demandait. Elle criait son nom, malgré qu'aucun son ne sortait, elle insistait et criait de toutes ses forces son nom espérant qu'il entend. Elle approcha sa bouche vers son oreille et chuchotait.

« Damon réveille toi « elle chuchotait espérant qu'il se réveille, mais il était toujours paralysé , elle effleurait donc, avec ses doigts le visage de Damon

« J'ai besoin de toi « elle disait dans l'eau et approcha ses lèvres . Elle posa ses lèvres près des siennes en ayant les yeux ouverts, elle resterait là des heures, des années s'il le fallait ,mais elle ne le laisserait jamais, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie. Rien n'y personne, surtout pas ce foutu détroit de Messine l'éloignerait de lui, il était devenu une des raisons qui la faisait vivre.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant, « La mère de Damon disait et s'en alla laissant Damon tout seul

Bonnie attendait que Damon ouvre ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui arrivaient à la rassurer , et à enlever toutes ses peurs en un regard , elle regardait les yeux de Damon en l'embrassant lorsque soudain elle sentît des mains s'enrouler autour d'elle la forçant à mettre ses jambes autour de lui . Il ouvra les yeux subitement et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts de Bonnie pendant qu'elle embrassait. Bonnie retira délicatement ses lèvres de celle de Damon et le regarda en souriant. Il ne ressentait plus cette douleur abominable qu'il avait ressentie pendant tout ce cauchemar. Elle avait disparu à la minute où Bonnie l'avait embrassé. Elle s'enleva de Damon et le prît par la main pour l'emmener à la surface.

« Damon ça va ? » elle lui demanda en arrivant à la surface

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre « il répondît troublé par tout ce qu'il avait vu et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Oui je sais « il touchait le visage de Bonnie qui était tout trempé, il avait besoin de la touchait pour être sûre qu'elle était réelle et elle aussi donc elle se laissait faire voulant ressentir quelque chose de réel aussi.

« Bonnie, Damon faîtes attention « Les autres crièrent et interrompirent leur moment de réalité. Ils étaient tellement encore perturbés par leur rêve qu'il ne vit pas les courants devenir violent et emporté tous sur leur passage.

« Dépêchez vous de venir « Ils crièrent tous, les deux allaient les atteindre mais l'eau s'agita et l'ai emporta sur son passage.

« Bonnie prend ma main « Damon criait à Bonnie qui essayait d'aller contre le courant pour le rejoindre, elle tendît sa main et celui-ci lui tenait la main et la ramena près de lui pour la serrer fort contre lui.

« Reste avec moi « il chuchotait dans son oreille et se laissaient emporté par le courant jusqu'à qu'ils arrivèrent sur une cascade d'eau que Tyler ne leur avait pas précisé lorsqu'il avait parlé de cet endroit. Tyler ne savait surement pas ,car la cascade était loin par rapport à où ils étaient posés.

« Damon « elle déclara en regardant la chute qu'il ait attendait

« Regarde-moi, » Bonnie plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens,

« Tout ira bien « il disait en mettant ses mains sur son visage, Bonnie mît à son tour ses mains sur son visage

« Tout ira bien « elle répétait avec lui

« Ferme les yeux « Damon disait et serra Bonnie très fort dans ses bras, celle-ci fermait les yeux et ne disait plus rien lorsqu'elle et Damon se sont retrouvés en chute libre dans l'eau. Ils tombèrent tous les deux près l'un de l'autre, dans l'eau. Damon prît Bonnie par la main pour l'emmener à la surface et sortît de l'eau. Les deux arrivèrent dans un endroit magnifique, où il avait une cascade entourée de végétation magnifique. Damon aida Bonnie à monter et eux d'eux restèrent assis choqué par tout ce qu'il avait vu et fatigué par tout ce qu'il avait traversés. Ils se tenaient tous les deux la main comme s'il y avait peur de se lâcher.

« On a réussi « Bonnie disait et s'allongeait sur le dos enfin contente de pouvoir se reposer.

Damon s'allongea à son tour sur le dos fatigué en tenant la main de Bonnie et tourna sa tête vers elle pour la regarder.

« Oui on a réussi « il déclara, elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder et souriait. Il la regarda, heureux de ne plus être dans l'eau, content qu'elle soit près de lui, que tout ce qu'il avait avec elle soit réel, il approcha sa main vers son visage et caressa sa joue.

« Je suis content de te revoir « il déclara en caressant son visage, elle le regarda et voyait qu'il avait l'air d'être soulagé et content, elle se doutait que lui aussi avait eu peur de ce qu'il avait vu tout comme elle. Elle se tourna et s'allongea sur le coté en prenant sa main.

« Moi aussi « Elle déclara en prenant la main de Damon qui lui tenait la main avec ces deux mains. Damon souriait et eux deux se regardèrent longtemps sans se lâcher du regard et en se tenant la main parce qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient disparaitre à tout moment.

Après plusieurs minutes à se reposer seulement tous les deux.

«On n'a oubliés les autres « elle déclara en se levant brusquement

Damon se leva à son tour se rendant compte lui aussi de l'absence des autres.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde étaient rentrés sain et sauf à la maison sur la plage. Bonnie et Damon les avait rejoint en se téléportant et personne ne parlait sur le chemin du retour dans la voiture.<p>

Damon, Bonnie et Stefan étaient partis se changer dans leurs chambres ,car ils étaient tous trempé. Caroline, Tyler et Elena étaient quant à eux assis sur le canapé en les attendant impatiemment. Il était impatient ,car personne ne leur avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé sous l'eau et ils voulaient le savoir.

Bonnie était dans la salle de bain , elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle était en train de penser à son illusion , ses peurs ,mais surtout à Elena. Elle avait horriblement peur de ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle chutait de l'eau , elle ne comprenait pas le lien entre son illusion et cette image , elle espérait que ça soit une illusion ,mais quelque chose lui faisait peur . Elle revoyait l'image d'Elena et commença à s'énerver.

« Merde « elle disait agacé , le miroir se brisa soudain devant elle , elle recula choqué en voyant le miroir brisé , puis elle regarda autour d'elle et vît tous les objets de la salle de bain survolé autour d'elle . Elle tournait en rond choqué et impressionné à la fois devant tout ça. Elle n'avait fait aucun sort, rien du tout , même pas chuchotait une formule d'habitude sa magie marchait en chuchotant quelque chose ,mais là . Elle toucha les objets autour d'elle, impressionné puis senti une brulure, la même que lorsque Emily lui avait mît la boule de feu dans le coeur , elle leva la manche de son haut et vît une sorte de tatouage , c'était une chaine qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet et montait jusqu'en haut de son bras , puis bizarrement la chaine redescendît de son bras et s'enroula pour laisser une marque sur le poignet de Bonnie. Elle ferma les yeux puis les ouvra pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, pour être sûre que ça ne soit pas une illusion de plus, elle ouvra et vît encore la chaîne enroulée sur son poignet.

« Ok respire Bonnie « elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vît tous les objets retombaient au sol

« Emilie, je crois commence à comprendre ce que tu me disais « Bonnie disait en regardant en l'air, elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir parcourir tour son corps.

Damon et Stefan descendirent rapidement et remarquèrent la tête des autres qui avaient pleins de questions en tête. Ils se posèrent devant la cheminée pour leur faire face.

« Alors, vous vous décidez à nous raconter ? » Caroline déclarait impatiente

Damon se posa contre la cheminée les bras croisées et regardait son frère essayait d'expliquer .

«J'allais remonter de l'eau lorsque soudain je me suis retrouvé au manoir « Il commençait à raconter

« Au manoir à Mystic Fall comment ça ? » Elena demanda intrigué

« C'était comme une illusion et pour pouvoir sortir de l'illusion et ne pas mourir il fallait trouver la réponse à la question d'un monsieur qui était près de moi et qui avait un masque « Damon tourna sa tête

« Tu l'as vu aussi ? » Damon demanda à son frère intéressé par ce que son frère racontait

« Oui « il lui répondît, Caroline, Tyler et Elena ne comprenaient rien et suivaient la conversation du regard comme des idiots.

« Une fois que j'ai répondu à la question, j'ai découvert que c'était Lexie qui était sous le masque « Stefan avouait à son frère

« Et toi c'était qui ? » Il demanda à Damon

« Je n'ai pas su répondre à la question et j'allais mourir mais Bonnie est arrivé à temps , j'ai vu maman « il avouait lui aussi

« Quelle était votre question ? » Elena demanda

« Pourquoi je m'excuse « Stefan répondît, Elena regarda Damon curieux de savoir aussi quelle était sa question

« Pourquoi j'ai autant mal « Damon répondît

« C'était bizarre, je me sentais mourir, tout était une illusion ,mais on n'avait l'impression que c'était réel, en tout cas la douleur était réelle « Damon avouait en regardant son frère

« Oui j'ai ressenti la même chose «

« Vous pensez qu'il y avait un sort « Elena questionna

« Oui je parierais ma main à couper que Klaus est derrière tout ça , il joue encore avec nous , on n'aurait dû s'en douter que ce ne serait pas facile « Damon répondît

« On doit se méfiez à partir de maintenant « son petit frère continua, les autres se regardèrent inquiet

« Où est Bonnie ? » Tyler demanda en regardant derrière lui quand elle arrive mais Bonnie était assis dans les escaliers en train de les écoutait , elle avait peur de ce qu'elle avait vu et avait peur de le faire partager aux autres mais elle devait ,car ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée était effrayant et elle avait peur que ça soit la réalité , elle avait peur que Elena meurt.

Bonnie se leva et se dirigavvers les autres qui la regardait tous , elle se mît entre Damon et Stefan pour s'adresser aux autres.

« Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose « Elle déclara en regardant tout le monde mais surtout Elena

« Quoi tu me fais peur « Elena demanda inquiète en voyant la tête de Bonnie, Damon et Stefan se regardèrent à leur tour inquiet par le ton de Bonnie.

« J'ai eu le même dilemme que Damon et Stefan dans l'eau et je m'en suis sorti grâce à cette bague , elle m'a guidé et m'a montré la voix « Bonnie montrait la bague

« Elle est magique ? » Damon demanda

« Oui et elle m'a aidé, lorsque je suis sorti de mon illusion j'ai vu Emily «

« Emily Bennett, ton ancêtre « Elena demanda

« Oui «

« Et qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » sa meilleure amie demanda voyant que Bonnie avait du mal à la regarder

« J'ai vu quelque chose lorsque que je me suis réveillé sous l'eau, je ne sais pas si c'était réel mais ça n'avait plus aucun rapport avec mon illusion car j'en était sorti et j'ai eu peur , très peur ,car ça semblait réel et je ne sais pas si ça l'est , je ne sais pas quoi penser , je sui per » Tout le monde voyait que Bonnie avait du mal à dire ce qu'elle avait vu , qu'elle était perturbée.

Elena regarda Damon puis Stefan qui était inquiet en voyant Bonnie, elle se leva et prît les mains de Bonnie

« Bonnie qu'est ce qui ne va pas, tu peux tout dire, tout ira bien « Bonnie regardait Elena

« Je t'ai vu Elena « Bonnie avouait fermement

Elena regarda Bonnie intrigué et tourna son regard vers Stefan et Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « Damon s'approcha de Elena et regardait Bonnie intrigué

« Tu étais avec Klaus, il était en face de toi, il avait la dague à la main et il te demandait si tu savais comment on détruisait la dague et tu lui as demandé comment puis il te « Bonnie regardait Elena et se lança

« la planter dans le coeur et tu es mortes il a dit que le meilleur moyen pour détruire la dague était de l'enfoncer dans le coeur du dopplehanger « Elena regarda Bonnie et ne savait pas quoi dire , elle ne voulait pas paraître choqué et en panique mais c'était ce qu'elle était , tout le monde se regardaient choqué , et ne savait pas quoi dire , elle avait laissé tout le monde sans voix .

« Non ce n'est pas possible « Stefan déclara en s'approchant d'Elena et en lui tenant la main très fort.

« C'était qu'une illusion Bonnie ? » Stefan demanda à Bonnie effrayé et elle ne savait pas comment le rassuré, elle regarda Elena et savait que Elena était effrayé

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, j'ai seulement pensé que vous deviez le savoir » Damon avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, elle voyait qu'il était effrayé de perdre Elena, Caroline se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Stefan et Elena, elle prît l'autre main de Elena effrayé à son tour .

« Tu es encore son sacrifice, hé merde « Damon jeta les affaires qui était sur la cheminée en colère que le cauchemar de la dernière fois recommence .Tout le monde sursauta et ne disait rien , ils voulaient tous aussi péter un câble et jeter les affaires comme Damon, ils en avaient marre de tout ça . Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient tous la mort ,mais ne pensait pas que la seule solution pour que Klaus détruise la dague était la mort de Elena.

Bonnie regardait tout le monde, elle avait horriblement peur pour Elena , pour tout le monde.

« Tout ira bien, ok « Elena disait en regardant tous le monde

« On a survécu une fois on peut le refaire, tout ira bien, tout ira bien « elle se répétait à elle-même pour rassurer tout le monde et surtout pour se rassurer. Elena s'en alla laissant tout le monde inquiet pour elle, Stefan la regarda partir, il n'arrivait pas cette fois-ci à la rassurer, à se rassurer ,car il était effrayé. Bonnie regarda Caroline qui était à moitié en train de pleurer, elle s'approcha de Caroline et l'enlaça s'en rien dire.

* * *

><p>Stefan était sur la terrasse, il regardait la mer et la plage devant lui lorsque Damon arriva . Damon ne disait rien et se mît à côté de lui et admirait la mer aussi.<p>

« Où est Elena ? » Damon demanda, cela faisait des heures que Bonnie leur avait annoncé la nouvelle

« Dans la chambre « Stefan répondît en ne regardant pas son frère

« Comment elle va ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ,mais je suppose qu'elle va mal « il répondît en serrant ses poings

« Tu n'es pas encore parti la voir cela m'étonne de toi «

« Damon « Stefan tourna sa tête pour regarder sérieusement son grand-frère

« Tu peux aller la voir « Stefan demanda, Damon le regardait sans rien dire , un peu surpris

« Je sais je t'en demande trop, d'aller la voir après votre passé ensemble ,mais je n'arrive plus «

« De quoi ? » Damon demanda pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de parler avec Elena, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et en plus il ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre avec elle depuis leur histoire .

« Je ne veux pas la perdre , et je la connais par coeur , elle va me dire que tout va bien , qu'elle n'a rien à craindre et je vais me contenter de cela parce que je ne voudrais pas y penser , car je suis terrifié ,je n'arrive plus à être le Stefan , gentil , compréhensif et rassurant parce que là en ce moment je suis en colère , en colère de tout ce qu'on nous fait subir , en colère de tous ce qu'elle a subi , elle a trop enduré Damon , tout cela doit s' arrêter « Stefan essuyait ses yeux pour enlever les larmes qui commençait à tomber , Damon regardait son frère qui pour une fois lui demandait son aide.

« Je vais la voir « Damon déclara et tapota l'épaule de Stefan avant de partir.

Caroline, Tyler était dans la chambre de Bonnie avec elle, eux trois étaient assis par terre comme des âmes en peine.

Caroline et Bonnie étaient adossé au bord de lit de Bonnie, les jambes pliées et ramené vers elle , elles avaient leur tête sur leur genoux déprimé, Tyler était devant eux les jambes croisées.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire « Caroline déclara en regardant le sol en mode déprimé

« Je ne sais pas « Bonnie soupira blasé

« Hé arrêtez « Tyler déclara en les regardant se comporter comme des gosses qui déprimaient

« Ressaisissez vous, on a maintenant trois perles, je dis bien trois perles « il faisait le chiffre trois avec ses doigts pour les consoler.

« Oui, mais Elena « Caroline répondît toujours triste

« Dans le cas où se serait vrai, on a la possibilité de tout changer, de se battre pour sauver Elena et tout le monde, on est des battants « il criait en levant son bras comme pour déclarer la guerre. Caroline regarda son copain et rigola

« Chéri tu es mignon ,mais laisse tombé « sa copine disait à moitié en train de sourire, à moitié en train de faire la tête.

« Vous aussi vous êtes mignonne à faire la tête mais à quoi cela avancerait de faire la tête , Elena est là , dans la chambre à côté toujours en vie , vous devez vous battre pour elle , pour nous , pour vous , vous trois vous faîte une super équipe , vous êtes ensemble depuis que vous êtes petite ce n'est pas ce Klaus qui va vous séparer croyez moi « son petit ami déclara , Bonnie regardait Tyler

« Depuis quand tu es aussi optimiste ? » elle demanda déprimé

« Depuis que je suis prêt à mettre ma vie entre vos mains, on est allé trop loin pour stagner, il faut avancer et tuer ce salop de Klaus « Tyler disait en levant encore une fois son bras pour déclarer la guerre. Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler en le voyant aussi optimiste.

« Vous êtes belles lorsque vous rigolez « il déclara

« oh le beau parleur « Bonnie répondît en souriant

« C'est pour cela que je l'aime « Caroline répondît en le regardant , celui-ci souriait et lui chuchotait qu'il aimait lui aussi , Bonnie souriait en les voyant ensemble aussi mignon.

« Bonnie tu n'as rien vu d'autre qui pourrait nous aider , à trouver une faille à Klaus ou n'importe quoi « Tyler demanda , Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda

« Non et oui » elle répondît

« Comment ça ? » Caroline tourna sa tête intriguée

« J'ai vu quelque chose ,mais ça à aucun rapport avec Klaus , je ne sais pas si c'était une illusion , ou une prédiction » elle avouait en souriant un peu

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Caroline et Tyler demandait en même temps ce qui la faisait rire

« J'étais sous la couette en train de dormir et une petite fille m'appelait « Les deux amis se regardèrent curieusement, curieux et intrigué par rapport à ce que Bonnie racontait.

« Je ne la voyais pas, elle m'appelait Maman et me réveiller en disant que son père avait besoin de moi « Bonnie disait en souriant ,car c'était la seul chose qui était bon, et beau dans tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sous l'eau

« Tu rigoles là, je vais être tata, c'est trop fort « Caroline criait tout content, Tyler et Bonnie se bouchait les oreilles et attendait que Caroline se calme.

« Caroline, ça se trouve que c'est une illusion, on n'est pas sûre comme pour la mort de Elena « Tyler disait et remît un coup de blouse aux filles qui retournèrent à leur position , en mode triste comme des enfants.

« Voyez le bon côté, si ta vision est vraie, cela veut dire que plus tard tu seras heureuse « Tyler déclara

Bonnie fronça les sourcils pas convaincu de son argument.

« Je t'avouerais que j'espère que ce ne sont pas des visions réelle ,car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Elena « Bonnie avouait remettant un coup de blouse à tout le monde

« Oui moi aussi « Caroline répondît , puis elle leva sa tête et regarda sa meilleure amie curieusement

« Quoi « Bonnie demanda en voyant le regard de Caroline

« Tu as vu le père dans ton rêve ? » elle demanda

« Ce n'est pas important , puisque que ce n'est pas réel ça se trouve « son ami répondît

Caroline insista du regard pour savoir

« Non « elle avoua

« C'est peut-être Damon « Caroline disait puis mît sa main sur sa bouche comme si elle avait fait une bêtise

Bonnie regarda choqué Caroline puis Tyler qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs

« Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça soit Damon « Bonnie demanda choqué, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles

« Pour rien « Caroline disait toujours les mains sur sa bouche et secouait la tête. Le visage de Bonnie s'arrondi lorsqu'elle comprît, elle regarda Tyler et s'approcha pour le pousser

« Tu lui as dit, je croyais que c'était entre nous, menteur « elle criait après lui, celui-ci rigolait

« Non je t'assure, je lui ai rien dit, je ne savais pas « il essayait de s'expliquer ,mais Caroline l'interrompu

« Ho c'est bon Bonnie, il ne m'a rien dit, ça se voit à 10 0000 km que tu as des sentiments pour Da »elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bonnie la coupa

« Chute, Chute « elle disait en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche, Bonnie regarda Caroline et Tyler gêné.

« Je t'assure que Tyler ne m'a rien dit d'ailleurs je suis un peu vexé que tu te confies à mon copain ,mais pas à moi, je l'ai toujours su c'est tout » Caroline déclara en chuchotant

« Ok laissez tombé , je n'ai pas envie d'en parler , ok , je ne suis pas prête à en parler comme si c'était un fait normal et habituelle parce que ce n'est pas normal , je n'aurais jamais dû tomber , vous savez quoi laissez tomber ,on n'en parle plus jamais « Bonnie déclara , Caroline comprît que Bonnie était vraiment tourmenté par Damon et que c'était dure pour elle d'en parler.

« Bon venez, on va aller voir Elena » Tyler déclara aux filles

**THRIVING IVORY :ANGELS ON THE MOON**

_**Est-ce que tu rêves, que le monde connaisse ton nom**_  
><em><strong> Alors dis-moi ton nom<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est-ce que tu te soucis, de toutes les petites choses, or de rien du tout?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je veux ressentir, toutes les choses de l'intérieur, je veux ressentir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je veux prendre un coup de soleil, juste pour savoir que je suis vivant<strong>_  
><em><strong> De savoir que je suis vivant<strong>_

_** Refrain :**_  
><em><strong> Ne me dites pas si je suis en train de mourir, parce que je ne veux pas le savoir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Si je ne peux voir le soleil, peut-être devrais-je partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me réveiller pas parce que je rêve, d'anges sur la lune<strong>_  
><em><strong> Où tout les gens que tu connais, ne partent pas trop tôt<strong>_

_** Est-ce que tu crois, que le jour où tu es né**_  
><em><strong> Dis-moi est-ce que tu crois ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est-ce que tu crois, que chaque jour est le premier du reste de ta vie<strong>_

« Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais là « Elena répondît à la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son balai, elle était en train de ranger lorsque Damon toqua.

« Je viens voir comment tu vas à vrai dire c'est Stefan qui m'envoie « il avouait et se posa contre la porte, il regardait Elena en train de balayer . Il regarda autour ,la chambre et étais supris à quel point la chambre était impeccable , clean.

« Stefan, il va bien ? « Damon souriait en voyant à quel point le nom de Stefan avait du poids sur Elena

« Oui mais pas toi « il répondît en souriant

« Je vais bien Damon tu peux repartir « elle déclara mais Damon rester ,car il était avant tout là pour Stefan, Stefan qui ne savait plus quoi faire, Stefan qui ne savait plus quoi dire, qui ne savait plus rassurer.

« J'aimerais bien ,mais je ne peux pas et tu ne vas clairement pas bien, regarde la chambre, elle est impeccable, tu essayes de t'occuper l'esprit ,car tu ne vas pas bien « il s'approcha d'elle

« Damon, je vais bien « elle déclara fatiguer

« Elena, Bonnie ta annonçait que tu allais peut-être mourir, que tu allais être tué par les mains de Klaus, tu ne peux pas aller bien, personne dans cette maison n'est bien donc regarde moi maintenant et dis moi que tu vas bien « Damon soulevait le menton de Elena avec sa main pour la forcer à le regarder. Elena regardait les yeux de Damon et commençait à ne plus rien voir tellement ces larmes étaient en train de couler,

« Pourquoi on me fait enduré tout ça Damon , je suis fatigué de me battre pour vivre , de devoir constamment survivre , dis moi Damon qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de tragédie autour de moi , j'en ai trop vu , j'en ai marre , tout le monde se bats pour moi constamment , et en souffre , tout le monde souffre à cause de moi , donc dis-moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait , suis-je quelqu'un de pas bien « Damon étaient toujours en train de soulever son menton , il regardait ses yeux chocolat devenir de plus en plus brillant à cause des larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

**C'est pour quelqu'un le dernier jour dans l'obscurité**  
><strong> Et d'avoir connu l'amour d'un frère<strong>  
><strong> C'est pour le New York City des anges<strong>  
><strong> Et les rivières de nos sangs<strong>  
><strong> C'est pour nous tous, pour nous tous<strong>

** Refrain**

** Tu peux me dire toutes tes pensées**  
><strong> A propos des étoiles qui illuminent le ciel<strong>  
><strong> Et montre-moi vers où tu cours<strong>  
><strong> Quand plus personne ne reste à tes cotés<strong>  
><strong> Mais ne me dis pas où les routes s'arrêtent<strong>  
><strong> Parce que je ne veux pas le savoir<strong>  
><strong> Non je ne veux pas le savoir<strong>

** Ne me dites pas si je suis entrain de mourir (x3)**

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal , tu es Elena Gilbert , tu es courageuse , tu es une battante et tout le monde se bat parce que ça vaut le coup de se battre , ça vaut le coup de se battre pour toi , tu vaux le coup Elena , si ce que Bonnie a vu est vrai , tu as la possibilité de changer ce destin , ton destin , notre destin ,alors comporte toi , soit la fille dont Stefan et moi somme tombé amoureux , soit cette Elena Gilbert » Damon déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux , il essuya ces larmes et Elena commença à sourire et lui aussi en voyant que ces larmes disparaissaient .

« Je préfère cela « il déclara ce qui fît rire Elena

Bonnie était devant la porte, elle était figée en position de toquer, Caroline et Tyler étaient derrière Bonnie et se regardèrent, il avait de la peine en regardant Bonnie qui était resté figée car sans faire exprès ils avaient tous entendu la discussion entre Damon et Elena. Bonnie se sentait stupide de rester sur place ,mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger, son coeur ne battaient plus, on n'aurait dit qu'elle était en états de choque. Caroline et Tyler mît tous deux une main sur les épaules de Bonnie pour la consoler, pour lui dire qu'ils étaient là mais à vrai dire elle ne sentait pas leurs mains sur son épaule, elle ne sentait plus rien et ne ressentait plus rien.

« Bonnie quelqu'un va ouvrir « Caroline chuchotait dans son oreille pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait réagir, qu'elle devait bouger, faire quelque chose.

« Merci Damon « Elena répondît, celui-ci lui souriait et se dirigea vers la porte

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « il disait , il ouvra la porte et vît Bonnie , Caroline et Tyler à la porte , Bonnie souriait comme si de rien n'était mais là à vrai dire c'était dur de faire semblant. Damon remarqua qu'il y avait un malaise entre Caroline , Tyler , Bonnie et lui , il regarda sourcils froncé Caroline , Tyler mais ceux-ci faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs.

« Ha Damon tu étais là, ben tant mieux, c'était pour dire à Elena et à toi en passant « Bonnie écorchait chaques mots avec difficulté, elle avait du mal à parler normalement tellement la phrase ,tombé amoureux l'avait blessé.

« Ce que vous voulez manger ce soir, histoire de faire quelque courses, on veut faire un trucs spéciale « Elena entendait ces amis et courra, elle se mît à côté de Damon, dès que Bonnie Vît Elena débarquait , elle devînt tendu .

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? » Elena demanda et leva sa tête pour regarder Damon mais celui-ci regardait Bonnie ,car seul elle le préoccupait. Bonnie regarda Elena et n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose, à répondre, elle essayait de faire bonne figure ,mais là c'était dur et impossible

« Bonnie ça va ? » Elena demanda voyant que Bonnie la regardait bizarrement

« Oui ça va pourquoi ça n'irait pas , tout va bien « elle regardait Damon et Elena on n'aurait dit une folle.

« Heu je ne sais pas, vous voulez faire quoi « elle demanda à Damon et Elena puis se tourna vers Caroline et Tyler

« Aider-moi « elle faisait avec sa bouche sans rien dire, elle était tournée à Damon et Elena et était en train de demander du secours. Damon voyait que Bonnie était en train de dire un truc à ses amis et allait s'avancer pour lui et Caroline regardèrent Bonnie et sans hésiter se mît devant elle pour la cacher et s'accaparer la conversation ce qui stoppa Damon dans ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je propose un barbecue, à la plage ça serait sympa « Tyler déclara cachant Bonnie des yeux de Damon qui bougeait sa tête pour la voir

« Ok bon ben vous descendez et vous nous rejoignez « Caroline déclara, elle et Tyler prît Bonnie avec eux et s'en allèrent à la vitesse rapide en bas.

« Merci les gars « Bonnie rigolait en descendant les escaliers

« C'était chaud, ça va « Caroline demanda inquiet

« Oui ça va pourquoi ça n'irait pas « Elle répondît en rigolant.

* * *

><p>Stefan était assis sur la plage en train de regarder la mer douce devant lui, c'était la première fois qu'il ne savait pas rassurer Elena. Ils avaient affronté tellement de choses ensemble et devoir encore se battre pour vivre devenait fatiguant ,car la vie on est censé la vivre et non essayer de survivre. Ils avaient un amour intense, profond, sincère et personne ne pourrait leur enlever cela. Personne ne lui enlèverais Elena, il l'avait trop attendu pour la perdre maintenant, c'était depuis sa rencontre avec elle qu'il vivait et personne ne le tuera, personne ne lui prendra sa vie. Il se leva décider à parler à Elena avec plein de mots en tête, pleins de phrase de réconfort. Il se retourna et marcha en regardant le sable. Stefan s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il vît des pieds au loin. Il leva sa tête et vît Elena avec une longue robe beige. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique il se disait en la regardant.<p>

« Hé « Elena faisait de la main, il y avait de la distance entre eux, Stefan ne bougeait pas , il se contentait d'admirait Elena.

« Hé « il saluait au loin lui aussi, Elena souriait.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'une seule personne comme elle pouvait ressentir autant d'amour pour quelqu'un, elle l'aimait tellement c'était incroyable. C'était lui, ça l'avait toujours été et ça le sera toujours et elle le savait dès leur premier regard. Ce qui leur était arrivé c'était un coup de foudre et c'est rare de vivre ce genre de coup de foudre. Stefan avait beau s'en vouloir de lui apporter autant de tragédie, de malheur, cela représentait peu de choses comparé à son amour pour lui et tous les moments qu'ils ont partagés. Leurs souvenirs dépassés, allé plus loin que la tristesse et la peur. Il y avait des rires, beaucoup de rire, de la douceur, de la chaleur, de l'amour.

« J'étais en train de me préparer à l'idée de te rassurait, j'ai envoyé Damon ,mais je voulais m'assurer que tu vas réellement mieux, tu le connais on n'est jamais sûre avec lui surtout pour ce qui est de rassuré les gens « Stefan disait à Elena toujours loin d'elle

« Il s'en ait plutôt pas mal sorti, je crois que notre Damon est en train de grandir « elle disait pour faire rire Stefan mais celui-ci ne souriait pas. Elena faisait un pas vers Stefan et commençait à marcher vers lui qui faisait de même.

Une fois arrivée face à face, Stefan mît sa main sur la joue d'Elena

« Et alors tu vas bien ? » Elena lui souriait et toucha son visage à son tour

« Maintenant oui « elle répondît en souriant

« Tu veux en parler ? » Elena prît la main de Stefan et l'emprisonna dans ses mains.

« Je suis là, tu es là maintenant tout va bien et tout ira bien, on a déjà vu pire, on fera tout pour empêcher cela ,car je t'aime trop pour accepter de mourir « Elle disait en approchant son corps près de lui. Stefan regarda Elena et mît ses mains sur son visage

« Je t'aime » il déclara en la regardant. Il approcha ses lèvres près des siennes pendant qu'elle attendait en fermant les yeux que son souffle atteigne sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse enfin respirer. Elle mît ses mains sur son visage et aspira le souffle de Stefan en l'embrassant tendrement.

Bonnie était sur la terrasse et avait une petite couverture autour d'elle. Elle regardait Stefan et Elena depuis tous ce temps. Elle avait un sourire au coin en voyant le couple s'embrassait toujours tendrement. Damon arriva derrière Bonnie et mît sa veste autour de ses épaules. Elle sursauta de surprise et regarda Damon qui était debout à côté et qui regardait le couple devant eux.

« Tu te fais un remake de Twilight « il déclara en regardant Stefan et Elena,

« J'adore cette version «

« Moi aussi « il répondît, eux d'eux se regardèrent et souriaient.

« Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien « Bonnie souriait lorsqu'elle regardait Elena rire dans les bras de Stefan

« C'est grâce à toi merci « elle tournait sa tête vers Damon qui était en train de la regarder

« Tu sais qui appeler si tu as besoin d'être rassuré « il déclare en rigolant,

« Oui je sais « Bonnie répondît. Damon souriait à sa remarque et la contemplait

« C'était si réel, la souffrance était si réelle d'ailleurs elle était la chose vrai dans tous ça « Bonnie disait en parlant de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la journée

« Oui je sais «

« Il faut qu'on soit sur nos gardes à partir de maintenant « Damon tourna sa tête vers Bonnie qui regardait son poignet bizarrement il savait qu'elle était en train de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu , elle pensait à Elena car Elena était sa priorité à ce moment , elle ferait tous pour empêcher Klaus de l'avoir , elle serait prête à tout faire pour Elena et c'était ce qui inquiétait Damon à cet instant. Avant cela ne l'aurait pas gênait qu'elle pense à se sacrifier ,mais maintenant l'idée qu'elle se sacrifie n'étais plus une option. A l'époque Elena lui avait dit que le fait que Bonnie se sacrifie n'étais pas une option ,mais il s'en foutait mais là, il était hors de question et s'était mal le connaître de croire qu'il la laisserait faire ça. Il regardait Bonnie qui était en train de regarder, il était allé loin dans ses pensées car elle n'avait jamais parlé de sacrifice tous ça était dans sa tête, elle pensait simplement trouvée une solution pour ne pas que Klaus ait Elena.

« Bon je vais voir Caroline et Tyler pour voir s'ils veulent quelque chose en particulier « elle déclara

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, tu ne connais pas trop ici «

« Non c'est bon, Tyler m'a fait un peu visité l'île « elle regarda Elena sourire et rentra dans la maison laissant Damon sur la terrasse. Damon regardait Stefan et Elena et se retourna vers la porte que Bonnie venait de franchir.

« Hé les gars vous voulez que je prenne quoi pour ce soir « Bonnie demanda à Tyler et Caroline qui étais dans la cuisine.

« Tu peux prendre de l'alcool « Caroline disait à Bonnie qui s'était rapproché du frigo pour voir ce qui leurs manquait.

« Sérieux de l'alcool »

« Aller un peu d'alcool ça va nous détendre après tous ce qu'on a vécu « Bonnie n'était pas très convaincu par ses arguments.

« Ok, quoi d'autre ? »

« Rien merci » Bonnie allait partir de la cuisine lorsque Caroline l'interpella

« En fait ça va ? » Bonnie s'était retourné pour lui faire face et ne comprenait pas sa question, Tyler regardait Caroline et lui disait de la fermer avec des signes de la main

« Oui , pourquoi ça n'irait pas « Elle répondît ne comprenant pas de quoi Caroline parlait , à vrai dire Caroline était agacé par le fait qu'elle dise tout le temps oui et pourquoi ça n'irait pas , elle était agacée par le fait que Bonnie nie ses propres sentiment , que quand elle ne va pas bien , elle ne le disait pas ,mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était que Bonnie était anesthésié par tout ça , anesthésié , c'était le mot , elle n'arrivait à ne plus rien ressentir ,et ça la convenait .

« T'en as pas marre de dire ça, « Caroline disait agacé devant une Bonnie qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait, qui restait impassible.

« Caroline arrête « Tyler déclara comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de faire , elle essayait de pousser Bonnie à le dire , à parler.

« Ok les gars je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe si tu as un truc à dire dit le « Bonnie s'approchait de la table devant Caroline qui étais debout.

« Tu es amoureuse de Damon et tu l'as entendu parler avec Elena, tu l'as entendu dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, tu n'es pas censé aller bien « Bonnie restait choqué devant ce que Caroline disait, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait lui parler de ça, elle avait déjà oublié ,mais Caroline se sentait obligé de remettre le couteau dans la plaie. Tyler souffla énervé par ,ce que Caroline disait à Bonnie, énervé qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Caroline, je ne te comprends pas « Bonnie disait confuse par le comportement de Caroline

« Bonnie, je veux que t'arrête de retenir tout ce que tu as en toi, que t'arrête de dire que tu vas bien alors que ça ne peut pas aller bien, je te connais par coeur » Tyler allait l' interrompre agacé par sa copine mais Bonnie parla à la place.

« Caroline de 1 je vais bien, parfaitement bien de 2 Damon n'a jamais dit qu'il était amoureux de Elena ça ne voulait rien dire sa phrase et de 3 je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde «

« Elena risque de mourir, on risque de mourir demain, ce soir, tous les jours et tu continues à te retenir de le dire , de lui dire , un jour ça te boufferas de l'intérieur , on a qu'une vie «

Bonnie regardait en colère ce que Caroline disait, Tyler lui regardait la lumière qui commençait à déconner, Caroline et Bonnie ne remarquait pas la lumière seulement lui

« Ok Caro tu me soules, tu sais pourquoi je t'en ai pas parlé voilà pourquoi, tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, j'allais bien jusqu'à maintenant mais tu te sens obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je m'en fous de ce que Damon à dit à Elena, il a le droit de la rassuré ou de l'aimer ok. Occupe toi ton culs et va te faire voir « Bonnie se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta subitement. Tyler et Caroline retînt leurs souffle comme Bonnie qui regardait Damon qui avait entendu ce qu'elle disait.

Bonnie en avait marre c'était trop d'abord Caroline et maintenant Damon qui étais là .

« J'y vais-je reviens tout suite « elle disait en passant à côté de Damon qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait seulement entendu le discours de Bonnie qui était en colère. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait en parlant d'Elena et de lui, c'était embrouillée dans sa tête.

« Bonnie « il appela mais Bonnie ne se retourna pas pressé d'aller faire les courses, il états dos par rapport à Caroline et Tyler

« Tu es fière de toi » Tyler disait à sa copine, il était énervé contre elle et elle le voyait, il étais énervé parce qu'il commençait à comprendre Bonnie, elle avait besoin de temps et pas que Caroline se mêle brusquement comme ça et cherche à bousculer Bonnie, d'ailleurs personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?, de quoi elle parlait à propos de moi et Elena « Damon demanda en pointant du doigt la sortie

« Je la laisse te raconter, ça me soul ici « Tyler disait et s'en alla à son tour énervé par Caroline

« Tyler « elle criait ,mais il l'ignora

« Alors « Damon demandait à Caroline.

« Rien Damon on se disputait simplement par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu , Elena tu sais « elle mentait . Elle restait vague ,car elle ne savait pas quoi dire comme mensonge

« J'ai entendu mon nom « il disait en fronçant les sourcils

« Oui c'est parce que sans faire exprès, on a entendu ce que tu lui as dit, comment tu la rassurés, laisse tombé Damon c'était rien cette dispute, elle voulait encore rassurer Elena et moi non, truc de gamin « elle répondît en cherchant un truc à manger pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ok ça m'a l'air compliqué vos histoires , je ne m'en mêle pas « il disait en buvant un verre de sang , Caroline rigola, car il ne s'était même pas questionné sur ce qu'elle avait entendu , il devait sûrement ne pas se sentir coupable car il n'avait rien à se reprocher .

Bonnie était en voiture, elle revenait des courses, elle était énervé par Caroline ,car à cause d'elle, elle ressentait enfin quelque chose, elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'aimait pas y penser mais c'était ce que Caroline avait fait resurgir, mais Bonnie savait que son ami avait raison, on a qu'une vie, une vie , Elena , tout le monde risque de mourir demain et ce qui faisait peur à Bonnie c'était de lui dire , mais peut- être que demain , elle n'aurait plus la chance de lui dire , et Caroline avait raison. Elle s'énerva au volant en pensant à ce que Caroline lui avait dit et la brulure sur son bras revînt, elle regarda encore une fois son poignet et vît que la chaîne s'était déroule c'était comme si la chaîne était réglée à ses sentiments, elle se calma en conduisant, tout en conduisant lorsque soudain elle entendît un bruit et la voiture s'arrêta.

« Non faits chier il manquait plus que cela « elle disait en enlevant sa ceinture et en sortant. Elle vît le pneu arrière ,crevé et s'énerva en donnant un coup dans sa voiture .

« Hé merde « elle criait, mais se calma lorsqu'elle sentît son poignet lui faire horriblement mal, elle cria de douleur en serrant son poignet mais rien n'y faisait. Elle regarda son bras et décida de respirer fort, de se calmer , plus elle respirait plus la chaîne s'enrouler autour de son poignet et faisait moins mal. Bonnie aurait bien voulu se téléporter et laisser la voiture là mais ça ne se faisait pas surtout qu'ils avaient loué, elle chercha une clé en croix pour enlever le pneu ,mais ne la trouvait pas. Elle prît son portable et appela quelqu'un.

« Allo « Tyler répondît, il était sur la plage avec les autres qui essayaient d'allumer le barbecue

« Ty , c'est moi , tu peux venir et me ramener une clé en croix je ne suis pas très loin d'ici et la voiture à crever « Bonnie disait en regardant sur le côté s'il avait quelqu'un

« Je veux bien ,mais si tu as la voiture comment je viens te rejoindre « Tyler rigolait en voyant tout le monde essayer avec difficulté à allumer le barbecue. Bonnie s'était éloignée de la voiture pour s'asseoir au bord d'une fontaine qui était au centre de la place, elle rigolait en regardant dans la fontaine il y avait plein de pièce, c'était l'endroit où les gens jetaient des pièces et faisait un voeu.

« Ha j'y avais pas pensé, tu peux demander à Stefan de me la ramener « Tyler allait appeler le nom de Stefan lorsqu'il entendît Bonnie criait au téléphone

« N'appelle pas Caroline et Da « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

« T'inquiète je n'avais pas l'intention « Bonnie rigolait à son commentaire

Bonnier raccrocha et regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne dans la place, elle regardait autour et sortît une pièce de sa poche. Elle avait peur que quelqu'un voit ce qu'elle faisait ,car elle trouvait cela ridicule.

« Choisi bien ton voeux Bonnie « elle se disait à elle-même en fermant les yeux et en serrant la pièce dans ses deux mains. Elle n'avait jamais fait un voeu et ne savait pas comment en faire ,mais en ce moment elle avait besoin de croire à quelque chose de ce genre.

« Où est Stefan « Tyler demandait à Damon et Caroline puisque Stefan et Elena était parti

« Ils sont partis remettre l'électricité à l'autre bout de la plage, on a encore plus d'électricité dans la maison« Damon disait en soufflant dans le barbecue pour faire de la braise.

« Ha mince « il disait agacé

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Caroline demanda à son copain

« Ho rien je vais attendre qu'ils reviennent «

« Tu vas attendre longtemps connaissant les amoureux ils vont revenir dans longtemps crois-moi « Damon disait toujours en train d'essayer de faire de la braise

« Heu par hasarde t'aurais pas un vélo ou un truc du genre « Tyler disait , il voulait à tout prix évitait les mêler Caroline et Damon , d'ailleurs il se trouvait stupide de faire tout ça. Damon leva a tête intrigué et Caroline fixa Damon ,elle aussi intrigué .

« Non je n'ai rien , on a seulement la voiture , où tu veux aller ? « Damon demanda , Tyler se gratta la tête et se décida à parler .

« Je dois ramener une clé à Bonnie, elle a crevé sur le chemin près d'ici «

« Pourquoi tu ne nous la pas dit plutôt on peut aller la chercher « Caroline déclara

« Disons qu'elle voulait que ça soit Stefan qui aille la chercher « il répondît honnêtement aux deux .

« Bon j'y vais « Damon disait et s'en alla avec sa vitesse vampire.

« Je souhaite que la vision dans laquelle « Bonnie fermait les yeux et disait son voeux en serrant les pièces dans ses mains, elle cherchait des mots précis pour ne pas se tromper ,car elle avait peur de dire quelque chose de mauvais et que la fontaine l'interprète mal comme avec les génies.

« Je souhaite que la vision dans laquelle j'ai vu Elena mourir soit fausse, faîtes en sorte que rien ne lui arrive s'il vous plaît « Elle disait et jeta la pièce en arrière sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle ouvra les yeux et vît des yeux bleus devant elle et une bouche qui était en train de sourire. Elle sursauta et allait tomber dans la fontaine nmais Damon la rattrapa avec sa main . Il rigolait en la ramenant sur le bord .

« J'ai réparé le pneu de la voiture « il disait en rigolant

Bonnie s'asseyait correctement et ne disais rien. Damon s'asseyait à côté d'elle au bord de la fontaine.

« Je devrais aussi faire un voeu » il disait en souriant

« Attend tu as entendu mon voeu « elle tourna sa tête et lui demanda

« Oui, je l'ai entendu « Bonnie tapa le bras de Damon avec son poing

« A cause de toi mon voeu ne va pas se réaliser « elle regardait derrière la fontaine inquiète

« Aller t'y crois vraiment à ça « il déclara en se moquant d'elle, il voyait qu'elle était inquiète ,car son voeux lui tenait à coeur. Bonnie se retourna et le regarda.

« Faut bien croire à quelque chose « elle répondît en le regardant

« Mais c'est stupide tu comptes sur une pièce et une fontaine pour résoudre tes problèmes «

« Non c'est comme croire en dieu c'est la même chose »

« C'est ce que je dis c'est stupide « il répétait en rigolant et en ce moquant d'elle.

« Il n'y a rien de stupide aux gens qui croit en quelque chose de supérieur, il y plein de choses surnaturel, comme toi et moi où Tyler donc pourquoi pas qu'il y a quelqu'un en haut«

« C'est vrai ,mais je ne change pas d'avis pour autant « il déclara ce qui faisait rire Bonnie.

**RENEE CASSAR : WAITING**

**You're so scared to show emotion **  
><strong> That I think you're bleeding from within <strong>  
><strong> And 'I've tried to reach inside you <strong>  
><strong> And break the walls so we can Begin <strong>  
><strong> I've walked to hell with you I've done it all to please you baby <strong>  
><strong> And we've come so far that now I really need you to<strong>

« En fait pourquoi toi et Caroline vous vous êtes disputé, je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas vraiment dit la vérité, tu sais lorsqu'elle ment elle parle très vite « il demanda subitement

« Oui c'est vrai, elle ment très mal « Bonnie disait en rigolant et en pensant à son ami

Elle pensait à ce que Caroline lui avait dit , à tout ce qui se passait dans la journée , voir Elena se faire poignardé comme ça lui faisait penser que peut-être tout le monde ne verrait plus la lumière du jour le lendemain , qu'elle pourrait mourir demain . Caroline avait raison, elle se retenait trop à vrai dire elle en avait marre , lorsqu'elle avait entendu dire les mots de Damon à Elena, elle était paralysée , cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire , elle le savait ,mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette souffrance . Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui si vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en étais arrivé là , elle cherchait dans sa tête qu'est ce qui faisait que maintenant elle ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans lui ,mais elle ne trouvait rien , c'était venu petit à petit comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel . Et si demain je mourrais, et si demain tout ce qu'elle avait connue disparaîtraît tel une illusion. L'illusion qu'elle avait vu était horrible, elle ne voulait pas de cette vision et de la souffrance qu'elle apportait ,mais si la réalité qu'elle connaissait maintenant avec lui disparaîtrait, qu'est ce qu'elle regretterais . Caroline avait raison, on n'a qu'un vie et le but de cette vie c'est de ne rien regretter n'est-ce pas ?

« Bonnie ? »elle était dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Damon l'appelait tout ce temps

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « il demanda. Bonnie regarda Damon et lui souriait , elle le regarda longtemps sans rien dire , il la fixait et ne comprenait pas son comportement , il voyait qu'elle étais perturbée par quelque chose .

« On s'est disputé par ce qu'on t'a entendu parlé à Elena « elle déclara sans le regarder, en regardant en face d'elle, la place vide.

Damon ne détacha pas son regard d'elle et fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle racontait

« Ok pourquoi ? » il demandait, il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre lui et leurs dispute, il fixait Bonnie mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas appréhendant sa réaction, car pour une fois elle allait arrêter d'avoir peur et de se retenir ,car on a qu'une vie , elle se répétait , les illusions étaient comme déclic dans la tête de tout le monde .

**Let it out Let it out and Let me in **  
><strong> Let it go don't *you know* that I'm waiting<strong>  
><strong> For you <strong>

** I'm wanting to belong here **  
><strong> I'm trying to hold on and understand<strong>  
><strong> That you've been through so much<strong>

« On a entendu lorsque tu as dit à Elena de se comporter comme celle dont tu es amoureux « elle avouait, Damon cherchait dans sa tête quand il avait dit cela , car il ne voyait pas

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça « il répondît se sentant obliger de se défendre

« Tu as dit , comporte toi comme la fille dont moi et Stefan somme tombé amoureux « Bonnie répétait toujours sans le regarder , il ouvra la bouche surpris , il se souvenait de lorsqu'il lui avait dit ,il avait carrément oublié , il voulait lui dire que ça ne voulait rien dire , qu'il parlait au passé ,mais il trouvait bizarre l'idée de se justifier envers elle.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec votre dispute je suis perdu « il demanda, Bonnie avait aucune expression sur son visage ,mais il entendait dans sa voix qu'elle avait mal, et qu'elle souffrait de quelque chose .

« On s'est disputés car elle voulait que j'arrête de me retenir, de me forger des apparences, elle en avait marre que je dise que je vais bien alors que je ne vais pas bien » Damon fixait Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?, pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien ? » il demanda inquiet

« à cause de toi « elle répondît en regardant devant elle, il ne respirait plus et la fixait sans rien comprendre, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivé à Bonnie, à son rapport dans tout ça . Il ne posa plus de questions et attendait qu'elle parle d'elle-même.

« Je n'arrive plus à le retenir, je suis fatigué de retenir ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de ma tête « Bonnie disait à Damon sans le regarder, il ne comprenait pas ces mots, il allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas ,mais elle l'interrompît

« Je suis amoureuse de toi « elle disait en rigolant et en ne le regardant pas, elle rigolait n'en croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

**That its hard to trust someone again **  
><strong> My dreams are always with you <strong>  
><strong> My hopes they lie within you baby<strong>  
><strong> But I've tried so hard that now I really need you to<strong>

« Je t'ai « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vît Damon partir sans rien dire, elle le regardait de dos .C'était ce qu'elle craignait qu'il s'éloigne et qui ne se retourne jamais , et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire ,mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir dos à elle , elle ne pouvait plus reculer en arrière , elle ne voulait plus reculer , elle devait savoir et arrêter d'espérer ou au contraire. Damon s'éloignait d'elle, il marchait , il avait besoin de marcher , de s'éloigner de sa chaleur , car il pourrait l'atteindre et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur , elle lui avait dis et il ne savait pas quoi penser , ne savait pas quoi faire , quoi dire , c'était si soudain qu'il devait s'éloignait , et réfléchir , être pausé et ne plus être perturbé par elle .

Bonnie le regarda de dos, elle se leva et couru après lui

« Hé tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit « elle criait après lui ,le forçant à s'arrêter

Il restait là dos à elle, n'osant pas se retourner, n'osant pas affronter ce qu'elle allait dire, n'osant pas faire face à ses sentiments, à ses peurs. Bonnie voyait que son dos et elle était terrifié ,mais elle n'arrivait plus à contenir sa souffrance, elle devait lui dire, elle devait savoir. Damon ne daigna même pas se retourner et reprît sa marche. Elle courra après lui encore une fois , déterminé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça après ce que je t'ai dis ,tu n'as pas le droit Damon « Bonnie hurlait après lui , il s'était arrêter encore une fois et l'écoutait , il serra son poings en l'entendant crier , il n'avait pas le droit de partir ,mais il ne savait comment rester , comment lui faire face. La colère commença à monter en lui, la colère qu'elle est dûe lui dire cela.

« Non c'est toi qui n'as pas le droit de me dire ça , tu « Damon ne finît pas sa phrase et se retourna vers Bonnie. C'était trop dure de pouvoir l'atteindre ,car cela voudrait dire qu'il aura enfin quelque chose de réel dans toute l'illusion de sa vie, c'était horrible à dire ,mais il était térrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse être heureux, il était terrifié de ressentir autant de joie et de bonheur avec elle et il le savait.

**Let it out Let it out and Let me in **  
><strong> Let it go don't ya kno that I'm waiting<strong>  
><strong> For you<strong>

** I want to see you let me see you let me in, let me in **  
><strong> I want to know you, the worst about you I want to see everything<strong>  
><strong> Everything everything<strong>

Il avait peur qu'un jour elle devienne une illusion à son tour et qui souffre, il était en effet terrifié de redevenir le Damon Salvatore pathétique et qui souffrait, le même, que dans son illusion. Il était énervé qu'elle lui dise cela, qu'elle lui en demande plus ,car il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec elle sinon sa souffrance serait trop grande à la fin de son histoire. Il était en colère contre elle parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de l'embrouiller, il ressentait plein de choses contradictoire envers elle, car en effet il avait peur de redevenir le Damon de son illusion à la fin de cette histoire mais c'était grâce à elle qui ne l'était pas, avec elle il ne souffrait plus et le Damon passé disparaissait, il y avait trop de contradiction en lui. Mais le plus douloureux dans tout ça, c'était que c'était déjà trop tard , elle était ancrée en lui , c'était une partie de lui , il avait besoin d'elle ,mais elle lui en demandé trop. Il voulait vivre et elle le rendait en vie ,mais il ne savait plus vivre depuis longtemps, elle avait toujours était une étoile impossible à atteindre et là c'était terrifiant de pouvoir l'atteindre. Il en avait marre de se poser autant de questions, de ne plus rien savoir, l'ironie du sort c'était qu'il souffrait de vivre sans elle ,mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait vivre avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bonnie ?, qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Parce que je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien lorsque tu es là alors dit moi que veux tu de moi « Bonnie sursauta lorsqu'elle entendît Damon criait après elle, il y avait tellement de douleur et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi . Pourquoi il y avait autant de douleur dans sa voix et de souffrance sur son visage.

« Je n'en sais rien, dis moi que ce n'est pas réciproque, que tu aimes Elena et que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, dis moi quelque chose mais ne me laisse pas tombé comme ça, ne me laisse pas t'aimer comme ça « elle répondît en criant après lui à son tour

« Mais je ne peux pas « il hurlait, elle sursauta encore une fois , sa voix résonnait dans la place , même les oiseaux qui se planquaient dans les arbres autour s'étaient enfuie tellement sa voix était puissante.

« Je ne peux pas parce que ce n'est pas vrai, parce que ce serait un mensonge « Il continuait et criait

Elle n'avait jamais vu Damon comme ça, il était en colère, vraiment en colère ,mais il souffrait avant tout. Elle regrettait subitement de lui avoir dit lorsqu'elle voyait dans quel état il était mais elle ne comprenait rien, pour elle c'était censé être simple soit il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ou soit non, il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans tout ça.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça , je ne peux pas te regarder et de dire des mensonges , te dire que je ne ressens rien pour toi alors que c'est la première fois que je ressens des émotions aussi forte , mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre parce que c'est trop dur , c'est trop dur de pouvoir t'atteindre. » Damon finissait comme ça , elle comprît qu'il avait peur , il était le plus terrifié entre elle et lui , il avait vécu tellement de choses douloureuse qu'il avait peur de souffrir à nouveau , de souffrir un jour parce que cette souffrance il ne s'en remettrait pas , il n'arriverait jamais à se remettre d'elle si quelque chose lui arrivait et il le savait. Ca l'effrayait donc il espérait s'éloigner pour ne pas être blesser. Il avait à la fois peur de la souffrance et du bonheur et c'était horrible comme sensation, il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation. Elle réalisa qu'elle était devant Damon Salvatore, celui qui avait trop subi et enduré dans sa vie, il avait trop souffert toutes ces années qu'il avait arrêté de croire au bonheur et Bonnie lui faisait croire au bonheur, elle lui faisait croire que comme tout le monde dans cette terre, il y avait le droit au bonheur. Mais comment faire pour l'atteindre si on ne l'avait jamais vécu, vu, senti de toute sa vie.

« Laisse-moi moi tranquille, laisse-moi partir « Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait faire en partant ,mais il voulait simplement s'éloignait d'elle, ce soir, simplement ce soir se retrouver seul, ne rien ressentir malgré qu'il savait que c'était impossible ,mais il allait essayer ce soir. Bonnie était déterminé, Damon Salvatore était en train de lui filer entre les doigts alors qu'elle était si près de lui, il avait des sentiments pour elle et elle le savait, elle ne pouvait le laisser dans sa peur , elle devait aller le chercher, devait le faire vivre, le faire revivre.

« J'en ai marre de te courir après, je ne te laisserais pas partir » Elle courrait après lui et se rapprochait de lui, elle touchait son bras et essayait de l'arrêter ,mais il avançait en l'ignorant, il devait l'ignorer et se préserver ce soir.

« Reste Damon « Elle criait de toutes ses forces. Il s'arrêta soudain en entendant la douleur dans sa voix, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait et il ne supportait pas l'idée de la faire souffrir.

Damon se retourna, il prît le visage de Bonnie et l'embrassa. Elle était surprise au début et regardait Damon en train de l'embrassait ,mais elle se laissa emporté par la douceur de son baiser. Elle mît ses bras autour de son coup totalement submergeait par ses lèvres. Il l'avait embrassé et il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était un de ses coups impulsifs ,mais là c'était le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais fait. La vie était en train de s'insuffler en lui à travers le souffle de Bonnie, il aspirait son souffle, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin d'elle, il avait peur d'elle, de tout ce qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble mais à ce moment-là il n'avait plus peur de rien , plus peur de leurs avenirs , de leur passé mais simplement profiter de leur moment , de leurs baiser . Bonnie comprît en l'embrassant de quoi Damon était autant effrayé, car c'était si bon, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, c'était si bon que s'en était effrayant. Elle était terrifiée qu'il enlève ses lèvres des siennes, elle était terrifiée d'avoir autant besoin de son souffle en elle. Elle avait peur qu'il retire ses lèvres, elle avait peur de retomber dans cet état de peur perpétuel depuis toute cette histoire, elle avait peur de suffoquer sans son souffle, de le perdre ,car elle avait l'impression qu'à la minute où il enlèvera ses lèvres près des siennes, elle le perdrait et elle ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans lui, sans une partie d'elle. Damon aussi avait peur de la perdre, il mît ses bras autour de la taille de Bonnie et la rapprocha de lui, il ne pensait à plus rien, simplement à lui et Bonnie . Elle l'embrassait ,mais plus cela durait, plus elle était terrifié ,car il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, ce n'était pas ça le problème, le problème c'était comment lui assurait qu'elle ne le laissera jamais tombé comme Elena et Katherine l'avait fait , comment lui assurait qu'il ne souffrira plus , comment lui faire croire au bonheur .Normalement personne n'est autant effrayé par la vie ,mais Damon lui était effrayé et comment lui faire croire à tout ça alors qu'il n'avait jamais vécu cela . Comment le rassuré ? Il enleva délicatement ses bras d'autour de Bonnie et elle enleva à son tour ses bras autour de son cou, elle commença à perdre son souffle lorsqu'elle sentît les lèvres de Damon se détachaient des siennes délicatement, elle ouvra les yeux et plongea ses yeux vert dans ses yeux bleue, elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, elle essayait de lire dans les magnifique yeux bleu de Damon ,mais ne voyait rien, elle voulait voir cette assurance dans ses yeux qu'il ne la laisserait pas mais elle ne voyait rien. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, sans prononcer un mot surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer,lorsque le monde dans lesquels il était, fût interrompu par les portables de chacun qui se mirent à sonner. Damon s'éloigna d'elle troublait par ce qu'il venait de faire et répondît au téléphone en se mettant dos à Bonnie qui le regardait et faisait de même.

« Bonnie, on a une urgence viens vite « Elena ne laissa pas parler son ami , elle avait une voix inquiétant , Bonnie était retourné dans cet état d''inquiétude et de peur qu'elle avait oublié dans les bras de Damon. Lorsqu'elle entendît Elena lui parlait, elle regardait Damon derrière au téléphone et voulait retourner dans ses bras ,mais lui avait l'air d'être troublé. Elle savait qu'il ressentait des sentiments contradictoires envers elle, il avait peur, elle le savait ,mais elle avait peur de le perdre pour toujours à cause de sa peur à lui.

« Damon, je t'expliquerais plus tard ,mais viens vite, on a un problème » Stefan déclara inquiet. Damon se retourna pour regarder Bonnie qui le regardait inquiète, il savait qu'elle avait eu le même appel que lui, il devait se montrer inquiet en entendant la voix de Stefan ,mais il était concentré à penser à la fille devant lui, celle qui vient d'embrasser, celle qui venait d'aspirer toutes ses peurs, toute l'illusion de sa vie en un baiser. Il était dans ses pensées tout en la regardant

« Bonnie tu es là « Elena demanda à Bonnie qui regardaient Damon en train de la fixer

« Oui Elena j'arrive « elle raccrocha et souffla, Damon faisait la même chose , ils s'avancèrent tous les deux pour se rejoindre

« Je t'emmène « Bonnie disait à Damon en approchant son corps près du sien. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse . Damon mît ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre de lui.

« Tu es prêt « elle demanda,

« Allons-y « Damon ferma les yeux et elle aussi. Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers sur la terrasse. Ils restèrent un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte car à la minute où Damon allait ouvrir la porte , elle avait peur de le perdre .Après un moment comme ça,Bonnie s'éloigna de ses bras et Damon ouvra la porte. Tout le monde était assis autour de la table inquiet , ils regardaient la carte effrayé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon et Bonnie s'approchèrent d'eux en faisant semblant de rien.

Tout le monde levèrent leur tête, ils se regardaient pour savoir qui allait parler.

« Vous avez dit que c'était urgent qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda énervé que personne ne dise rien et reste à le regarder.

« On a un problème toute les perles qui nous reste on bougés, on disparus de la carte « Stefan révéla , Bonnie s'approcha de Damon , il était encore une fois perturbé par elle ,mais faisait semblant de rien . Darmon et Bonnie se regardèrent et regardèrent les autres sans comprendre. Ils s'approchèrent de la carte et vît qu'il n'y avait plus aucune perle , plus aucun point à part un sur la carte.

« Et la seule perles qui reste à bouger et regarde où ? » Stefan disait en pointant l'endroit ,mais comme la carte était ancienne Bonnie ne voyait pas quel pays cela était. Elle regardait les autres qui étaient paniqués en regardant la carte.

Damon respira fort et essayait de se calmer ,mais la colère montait en lui, il jeta la carte et toutes les affaires par terre en colère ce qui fît peur à tout le monde. Bonnie ramassa la carte et regarda le point , elle la posa sur la table ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Où est située la dernière perles ? » Bonnie demandait perdu à Damon qui était dos à elle et qui essayait de se calmer, de retrouver son calme. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda, elle voyait qu'il appréhendait de lui dire, elle le regardait puis tourna son regard vers ses amis qui ne disaient rien encore sous le choque . Bonnie chercha une réponse vers Damon ,mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

«Dîte moi , où est la perle ?« Elle demndait agacé que personne ne parle. Elle regardait Damon qui la fixait hésitant à lui dire , elle insistait du regard en attendant une réponse

« Au Etat Unis « Damon disait en fixant Bonnie qui ne comprenait rien au problème.

A Mystic Fall » il continuait

« Hé merde « il disait en jetant les affaires qui étaient sur l'armoire derrière lui

Bonnie s'approcha de la carte et la prît entre ses mains, elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ,pourquoi tout le monde était autant paniqué, effrayé.

« Il est à Mystic Fall » Bonnie déclara en regardant tout le monde qui comprenait ce qu'elle disait

« Klaus est à Mystic Fall « elle s'asseyait sur une chaise abasourdi par cette nouvelle

« Il a surement récupéré les autres perles et les à tous ramené à Mystic Fall avec lui, il n'y a plus que sa perle représentait sur la carte » Elena répondit et touchait la main de Caroline qui était paniqué.

Bonnie se leva soudain « Jeremy « elle déclara, tout le monde la regardait ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle racontait , Damon ne pensait pas qu'elle penserait à Jeremy dans un moment pareil , il se retourna n'en croyant pas ses oreilles , tout le monde ne comprenait pas la réaction de Bonnie , son soudain intérêt pour Jeremy , il remarqua tous, la colère de Damon lorsqu'il entendît Bonnie prononcer son nom .

« Tu penses à Jeremy dans un moment pareil « il disait en hallucinant les yeux grands ouvert n'en croyant pas ses oreilles mais Bonnie n'avait pas fini , elle ne pensait pas à Jeremy , enfin pas qu'à lui. Elle ne regarda pas Damon et l'ignora

« Elena tu as appelé ton frère Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, Caroline tu as appelé ta mère et Tyler tu a appelé la tienne aussi, ils sont tous là-bas , ils sont tous en danger « elle disait en ayant un mauvais pressentiment de savoir que Klaus était à Mystic Fall surtout qu'il n'était pas tous seul

Elena courra vers le fixe de la maison et appuya sur les touches à toute vitesse comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout le monde la regardait et attendait, Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent encore troublé par ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux, malgré qu'ils soit dans une situation critique , ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser l'un à l'autre , de penser à eux.

« Allo » Jeremy répondît au téléphone

« Oh mon dieu Jeremy, je suis content de t'entendre « elle disait soulagé

« Moi aussi « il avait l'air bizarre au téléphone et elle le remarqua

« Jeremy écoute moi bien, Klaus est en ville, tu es en danger «

« Oui je sais Elena « Elena s'arrêta ne comprenant pas

« Comment tu sais ? » elle demanda intrigué, tout le monde s'étaient rapproché sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas

« Il est à côté de moi « Jeremy répondît en regardant Klaus qui buvait tranquillement un verre de sang en rigolant. Elena lâcha le téléphone, elle était effrayée, effrayé c'était le mot

Stefan s'approcha d'elle et appuya sur le bouton pour mettre haut parleur . Tout le monde se mît autour du téléphone .

« Klaus « Elena disait au téléphone

« Ma belle Elena, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre « il disait en rigolant comme un fou

« Espèce de « Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

« teu teu , fait attention à ce que tu dis , n'oublie pas qui j'ai avec moi « Klaus disait en parlant de Jeremy

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? « Elle demanda en colère

« La dague bien sûr, voyer vous j'adore jouer avec vous ,mais vous êtes un peu nul au échec , donc j'ai mouvementé le jeu , la pleine Lune est bientôt , dans une semaine plus exactement ,je vous donne donc une semaine pour me ramener la dague » Plus personne ne disaient rien effrayé par lui, même à distance il faisait peur.

« heu j'entends personne, quelqu'un est là , il y a quelqu'un « il rigolait au téléphone

« On est là « Elena répondît

« N'oubliez pas de ramener les perles et le plus important, toi, Elena, je suis impatient de te revoir «

« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te promets que tu ne verras jamais cette dague « Elena criait à travers le téléphone

« Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose , on s'amuse bien avec lui et ses amis « Klaus disait en regardant les personnes dans le salon

« Tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser leur parlé à chacun, c'est bien parce que c'est toi « Klaus rigolait , il adorait ce jeu , c'était lui qui avait le jeu en main. Tout le monde se regardaient ne comprenant pas le jeu de Klaus au téléphone. Klaus tendît le téléphone à une personne qui était assis sur le canapé.

« Caroline c'est toi ? » le sheriff disait au téléphone

« Oh mon dieu c'est ma mère « Caroline s'approcha de plus près

« Maman ca va, tu vas bien ?elle demandait en panique à travers le téléphone

« Oui, ça va pour l'instant , il y a des vampires partout en ville chéri , le maire est avec moi , on est avec Jeremy et Alaric , tout le monde est prisonnier à Mystic Fall qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent ,

« Ma mère « Tyler disait en entendant parlé de sa mère.

« Ok , bon c'était émouvant tout ça mais vous savez ce qui faut faire , je vous attends ne vous inquiéter pas je m'occuperais bien d'eux « Klaus déclara au téléphone et raccrocha .

«J'adore les échecs « Klaus répondît en regardant tout le monde dans la salle et en rigolant.

Elena , Tyler et Caroline se regardèrent sans rien dire , encore sous le choque, plus personne ne parlaient car personne ne savaient quoi dire .

« Où est la dague Damon, s'il te plaît ne me dit pas à Mystic Fall » Bonnie disait en colère que tout çela arrive.

« Non, elle est à San Francisco « il répondît en regardant les trois devant eux qui étaient perdu , Bonnie retourna sa tête troublée , Stefan aussi tourna sa tête et attendait que Damon dise la suite .

« Chez ta mère, « il répondît en regardant Bonnie


	22. Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

**Enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre , ça change d'avant où je postais trois chapitre en même temps (la belle époque !) non honnêtement avec mes cours je n'avais pas trop le temps et je dois avouer aussi que l'inspiration m'avait quitté mais bon je suis de retour , Bamon est de retour . **

**Dans ce chapitre , il n'y a pas trop d'action , on va dire qu'il introduit de nouvelle question vous verrez. **

**Ce que j'en pense de mon chapitre ? si mon avis vous intéresse lol , honnêtement je le trouve chiant. Ce n'est pas seulement ma fiction mais dans toutes les fictions que le lis, je déteste lorsque l'on passe cette étape entre Damon et Bonnie , mais il faut forcément passer par là malheureusement je sais c'est bizarre , je suis bizarre . Il y a toujours des chapitres moins intéressant que d'autre et je trouve que lui en fait parti , car il est fait que de complication . Mais bon comme d'habitude j'espère que mon avis ne tiens qu'à moi et que vous aller aimez .**

**Et au niveau de l'écriture , comme ce chapitre est long je n'ai pas tout relu , donc parfois je fait des faute d'étourderie , j'oublie des mots vous avait dû le remarquer dans les autres chapitres aussi , et parfois je dis le alors que c'est la. Vous verrez bien !  
><strong>

**Musique : Down de Jason Walker (correspond à Bonnie )**

** : Stay de Hurt (correspond à Bamon )**

** : Everytime we touch , slow version de Cascada (Bamon)  
><strong>

**Le meilleur pour la fin , merci pour tous vos commentaires , je ne m'en lasserais jamais , ça fait constamment plaisir de voir que vous suivez mon histoire jusqu'au bout , d'ailleurs elle est bientôt fini et j'ai déjà une nouvelle histoire en tête , enfin bref un énorme MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Elena, Tyler et Caroline étaient encore sous le choc, ils étaient sur le canapé pendant que Damon, Stefan et Bonnie discutaient dans la cuisine.<p>

« Comment ça chez ma mère « Bonnie demandait à Damon en chuchotant.

« Oui lorsque tu m'as laissé la dague, je me suis dit qu'elle serait plus en sécurité chez ta mère donc je l'ai emmené là-bas « il répondît lui aussi en chuchotant

« Ok, donc on vient là chercher et on la ramène à Klaus » Stefan chuchotait interrompant le regard de ses camarades

« Non , on attend le jour de la pleine Lune pour lui ramener , il faut le faire patienter de toute manière , on est obligé d'attendre la pleine Lune pour le tuer « Bonnie déclara , les trois se regardèrent Damon et Stefan hochèrent la tête montrant qu'ils étaient d'accord avec elle .

« Et comment tu vas faire ? » Stefan demanda à Bonnie, elle fixa Stefan, Damon faisait de même ne comprenant pas la question de Stefan

« Je vous rappelle que tu risques de mourir si tu t'approches de ta mère « il disait inquiet, elle et Damon se regardèrent, ils avaient oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas approcher sa mère. Mais bizarrement, elle sentait qu'elle était devenue plus forte avec son tatouage et que peut être elle ne risquait plus rien. Cependant, elle devait être prudente et ne pas prendre de risque, en plus elle ne pouvait pas leur dire pour son tatouage ,car elle sentait que quelque chose clochait ,mais elle adorait sentir le pouvoir parcourir tous son corps. Elle ne devait pas leur en parler ,car tout le monde étaient déjà trop inquiets à propos de Klaus à Mystic Fall que ça ne servirait à rien d'en rajouter. Elle était en train de réfléchir à ce que Stefan lui avait dit lorsqu'elle commença à sourire.

« Attendez, je crois qu'ils sont encore en Lune de Miel avec les petits « elle révéla en souriant

« Je vais l'appeler pour m'assurer que c'est le cas « elle continua. Stefan et Damon espéraient que ça soit le cas, car ça leur faciliterait la vie pour une fois , et là ils avaient tous besoin de facilité.Car jusqu'à présent rien n'avait été facile , rien du tout . Damon était encore perturbé par elle et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait embrassé, ce n'était pas rien mais à la minute où Stefan l'avait appelé il était retourné dans ses doutes à propos d'elle.

« Ok moi je vais voir les autres « Damon regardait Stefan qui commençait à partir et regarda Bonnie, il ne voulait pas rester tout seul avec elle après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« Attend je viens avec toi « Damon déclara et laissa Bonnie toute seule dans la cuisine, elle regardait les deux partir sans rien dire ,mais elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec elle. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait peur à la minute où il avait enlevé ses lèvres des siennes. Elle n'avait pas la tête à penser à lui à cet instant à cause de Klaus, s'occuper, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Bonnie prit le téléphone de la cuisine et s'asseyait sur un tabouret. Elle appelait la maison pour savoir s'ils étaient retournés de leur lune de Miel, elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge et se rendît compte qu'il était quand même tard, il n'y aurait surement personne à cette heure là, surtout avec le décalage horaire, il devait être 8 heures du matin ,mais elle appela quand même. Après un petit moment quelqu'un répondît au téléphone.

« Allo « Dean, le mari de sa mère répondît

« Allo Dean c'est Bonnie « Dean rigola et regardait ses enfants qui regardaient les dessins animés le matin, il les regardait et commença à crier.

« Bonnie c'est toi « il criait pour faire réagir ses enfants, Bonnie éloigna le téléphone de ses oreilles à cause du cri de Dean. Les enfants quant à eux coururent vers leur père

« Bonnie, tu as dit Bonnie « Lily disait en secouant la jambe de son père. Bonnie rigolait en entendant ses frères et sœur. Le Père ignora ses enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas de secouer sa jambe.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ton appel, tu sais qu'à cause de toi Lucy était inquiète pendant tout notre Lune de Miel »

« T'aurais pu nous appeler « il continua,

« Je sais, mais à vrai dire j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire « comme survivre elle se disait dans sa tête.

« En parlant de Maman tu pourrais me la passer « Bonnie demandait pour savoir où était exactement la dague et en même temps lui demander des choses à propos de ses pouvoirs.

« Ha ça ne sera pas possible, elle est partie en voyage d'affaire pour deux semaines, il n'y a que moi et les petits à la maison « Les enfants écoutaient leur père et n'arrêtaient pas de le secouer pour qu'il leur passe le téléphone mais celui-ci faisait semblant de rien

« Ha ok «

« Je peux t'aider moi « il répondît, ses enfants était mort de rire ,car demander de l'aide à leur père c'était vraiment qu'il fallait être désespéré, Dean regarda ses enfants qui rigolaient en bas

« Quoi c'est vrai je peux aider mauvaise langue « il disait en regardant ses enfants

« En fait Dean , j'ai besoin effectivement de ton aide , Maman n'aurait pas par hasard une dague à la maison « Dean réfléchissait ,mais il avait une mémoire de poisson

« Les enfants Maman n'aurait pas ramené une dague à la maison « il demandait en chuchotant, Gabrielle roula des yeux parfois il en avait marre de son père qui était toujours à l'ouest.

« Si Papa , elle est en face de toi « son fils disait en roulant des yeux et en montrant le meuble en face de lui , la dague était simplement posée devant comme une décoration , Lucy avait dit à tout le monde de ne jamais y touchait , donc personne ne la touchait .

«Oui, il y en a une «

« Super, j'ai encore besoin de ton aide « Bonnie disait hésitante à demander , Dean ne disait rien et attendait au téléphone

« Tu pourrais héberger moi et mes amis pendant une semaine au moins, je sais que c'est beaucoup te d » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Avec plaisir, un peu de compagnie ça nous fera du bien à moi et les jumeaux, vous venez quand ? « il demanda impatient , il était plutôt joyeux ce qui la rassura , cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit aussi gentils avec elle .

« Aujourd'hui ça te va ? » elle disait ,car il était plus de minuit

« Oui pas de problème, moi et les jumeaux on prépare quelque truc pour vous accueillir et puis c'est parti, tu m'appelles quand vous arriver « Les jumeaux regardait leur père qui était excité comme un gamin sans comprendre

« Merci, beaucoup Dean, vraiment merci «

« Il n'y a pas de quoi tu fais parti de la famille «

« Hé je sais que j'en demande beaucoup ,mais tu peux me passer un numéro pour que j'appelle maman « elle disait en rigolant.

« Oui je te passe son portable »

Après un long moment à parler avec Bonnie, Dean raccrocha et regarda ses enfants qui ne comprenaient rien, il rigola et s'accroupissait vers ses deux enfants.

« Tape m'en 5 « il disait en levant les deux mains. Les jumeaux resté à le regarder sans lui taper la main

« Ok merci le vent «

« Papa tu es ridicule » Gabrielle disait en roulant des yeux

« Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir de savoir que Bonnie et ses copains vont passer une semaine avec nous mais bon , j'ai dû me tromper « il disait d'un air déçu , les jumeaux se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Leur père rigolaient à son tour et leva les mains .

« Alors « Ses enfants levèrent la main et lui tapèrent dans la main

« Tu es le meilleur « Lily disait en tapant dans la main de son père

Bonnie prît son téléphone. Elle sortît de la maison discrètement pour ne pas que les autres entendent sa conversation. Elle se dirigea vers la mer et s'asseyait au bord de la mer .

« Allo « Lucy répondît au téléphone

« C'est moi Maman «

« Oui je sais j'aurais pu appeler avant mais bon il s'est passé plein de choses « Bonnie continuait ne laissant pas le temps à sa mère de l'engueuler. Sa mère était en train de chercher ses clés de voiture partout.

« Je te pardonne « elle répondît en rigolant

« Comment tu as eu ce numéro « Lucy demanda à sa fille

« C'est ton mari qui me la donnait « elle déclara en rigolant

« Ha je vois, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'imagine que tu ne m'appelles pas pour avoir de mes nouvelles « Lucy disait toujours agacé de ne pas trouver ses clés de voiture

« En effet ,mais je veux bien savoir comment tu vas ?« Bonnie disait en rigolant

« Ho la la les jeunes de nos jours, ben écoute je vais bien je suis en Irlande pour des raisons professionnelles, là en ce moment je cherche mes clés de voiture partout dans l'hôtel et ça m'énerve « elle disait en s'arrêtant et en soufflant pour éviter de tout saccagé, pour se contrôler. Bonnie rigola au téléphone en entendant sa mère essayait de se calmer.

« Et hier devine j'étais avec qui ? » sa mère disait en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Elle en avait marre de chercher ses clés et essayer de profiter de Bonnie pendant qu'elle l'appelait.

« heu , je n'en sais rien du tout « sa fille disait en rigolant

« Denis Gray « Lucy continuait en souriant

« Il va bien ? « Bonnie demandait en souriant cela faisait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde

« Oui, il aime bien l'Irlande donc il reste plus longtemps que prévu «

« Si tu le revois, tu lui passes le bonjour de ma part «

« Oui pas de problème alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » sa mère n'était pas dupe et savait que Bonnie avait besoin de son aide. Bonnie rigola ne se sentant pas du tout coupable d'utiliser en quelque sorte sa mère.

« Parce qu'on doit récupérer la dague, on a eu un problème avec les perles je t'expliquerais un autre jour et donc on passe une semaine chez toi , Dean nous as invité « Bonnie disait en rigolant

« Je te plains, bonne chance pour supporter ces trois monstres pendant une semaine « Bonnie rigola au commentaire de sa mère

« En fait pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Damon avait ramené la dague chez toi »

« Tu ne me la jamais demandait «

« Oui c'est vrai, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander « elle disait en chuchotant

« Nous y voilà « Lucy déclara en rigolant

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? » elle continua en chuchotant à son tour

« Parce que je ne veux pas que mes amis entendent » elle avouait

« Tu m'inquiètes qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui, c'est une longue histoire ,mais je me suis retrouvé dans une illusion, entre la vie et la mort et j'ai vu Emily Bennett. Elle m'a donné des pouvoirs, ça qui fait que j'ai une marque en forme de chaîne enroulée autour du poignet. Quand je m'énerve la chaine monte jusqu'en haut de mon bras, c'est bizarre, qu'est ce qu'en t'en pense« Bonnie racontait toujours en chuchotant. Sa mère se leva subitement choqué par, ce que Bonnie lui avait dit, elle n'arrivait pas à parler , et essayer de gérer l'information de sa fille .

« Maman ça va ? » Bonnie demanda lorsqu'elle n'entendît plus rien pendant des minutes

« Heu ça va, ça va « sa mère disait mais Bonnie ne la croyait pas lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de sa mère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, dit moi «

« Qu'est-ce que Émilie t'a dit exactement ? » Lucy demanda en essayant de se contrôler, de ne pas se montrer trop inquiète mais c'était déjà trop tard

« Elle m'a dit que c'est la force dont j'avais besoin mais qu'il faut que je fasse attention ,car cela peut devenir dangereux, elle a parlé de maitrise de pouvoir «

« Ok pff « sa mère souffla

« Dit moi Maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lucy ne disait rien pendant un long moment , elle se rasseyait tourmenté sur son lit et décida de parler

« Seul les sorcières qui pratiquent la magie noire ont un tatouage, Émilie t'a transmis de la magie noire Bonnie « sa mère révéla avec une voix inquiète , Bonnie se sentait soudain mal en entendant sa mère .

« Et ? »

« Le problème de cette magie , c'est qu'elle agît toute seule , elle est difficilement contrôlable , elle peut se retourner contre toi et te tuer « sa mère avouait , Lucy passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla , elle ne voulait pas que Bonnie soit impliqué dans tout ça , elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela irait jusqu'à de la magie noire , elle en voulait un peu à Émilie d'avoir impliqué sa fille dans de la magie aussi puissante.

« Pourquoi Émilie me l'a donné alors ? »

« Parce qu'elle doit sûrement penser que tu arriveras à la contrôler « Bonnie sentit de la colère derrières l'inquiétude de sa mère

« Je ne comprends pas, tu veux dire quoi par contrôler «

« Cette magie est liés aux émotions, il suffit que tu sois tourmenté par quelque chose et elle agît «

« Comment je fais pour la contrôler «

« La magie noir est spéciale , comment dire il faut communiquer avec elle et que tu ne fasse qu'un avec elle «

« Tu ne m'aides pas je comprends rien, mais la magie noir est dangereuse , je veux dire on a le droit de la pratiquer nous les sorcières «

« Normalement non , écoute lorsque tu seras à Chicago , demande à Dean de te passer le grimoire qui est dans ma chambre , il y aura une formule qui permet de contrôler ses pouvoirs »

« Ok , je lis la formule et c'est bon «

« Non ce n'est pas aussi facile , tu verras lorsque tu la lieras «

« Maman , tu penses que Émilie n'aurait pas dû me transmettre la magie noir « Bonnie demanda subitement lorsqu'elle entendît à quel point sa mère était inquiète

« Honnêtement, non, personne ne devrais pratiquer cette magie et peu de gens le font car c'est dure de la pratiquer, il faut normalement des années d'entraînements «

« Je n'ai qu'une semaine pour la maîtriser « Bonnie disait choqué par cette information

« Oui je sais, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète «

Damon sortît de la maison et vît Bonnie qui était dos au téléphone, il la regardait de la terrasse et avait des flashbacks de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, il l'avait embrassé et maintenant c'était censé être simple, il devrait passer le cap avec elle mais rien n'était simple avec lui. Ce cap était trop gros et c'était dur de le passer.

Bonnie raccrocha et se leva, elle se retourna et regarder en bas un peu perturbé par ce que sa mère lui avait dit , lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle vît Damon sur la terrasse . Elle s'arrêta et eux d'eux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Damon se retourna et retourna dans la maison comme si de rien n'était.

Elle rigola n'en croyant pas ses yeux, il était en train de l'éviter ce qu'il la faisait bien rire, car c'était lui qui l'embrassait et maintenant c'est lui qui fuyait. Elle rigola et retourna dans la maison.

Bonnie racontait aux autres la conversation avec son beau père qui étaient assis en rond autour de la table, il regardait tous Bonnie qui était debout.

« Donc demain matin, on part « Elena et les autres étaient devenus impatient de trouver la dague

« Oui, la dague est là-bas et puis après, on verra « Bonnie déclara aux autres, elle ne leur racontait pas la discussion avec sa mère ,car elle savait qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle dirait le mot ,magie noire. Donc elle ne parla pas aussi de l'entraînement qu'elle devait faire, elle verrait une fois là-bas elle se disait .

« Ok « Il n'y avait plus rien, à dire tout le monde était fatigué à cause de cette longue journée, très longue journée pour tout le monde.

« Bon je vais me coucher, demain sera une longue journée « Caroline disait en se levant fatigué

« Moi aussi « Elena déclara et se leva avec Caroline, Tyler et Stefan suivirent leurs copines ,car elles ne se sentaient pas bien après tous les rebondissements, Damon et Bonnie regardèrent tout le monde montait les escaliers fatigués et ne disait plus rien une fois seul. Les deux essayaient de ne pas penser à tout à l'heure, en essayant de parler de boulot, en essayant de parler d'autre chose que d'eux.

« Donc on part vers quelle heure ? » Damon demanda à Bonnie qui était debout devant elle

« Vers sept heures, on arrivera là-bas dans l'après-midi «

« Ok « il répondît seulement laissant un silence entre eux.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, elle avait peur d'aborder le sujet d'eux, car elle savait qu'il était en train de se renfermé et ne voulait pas en parler. Elle se posait la même question que lorsqu'il avait embrassé. Comment elle pourrait lui assurer qu'elle était réelle et ses sentiments aussi dans toute l'illusion de sa vie. Elle aimait Damon Salvatore, elle n'en doutait pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

« Bon je vais me coucher « Damon déclara et commença à monter les escaliers lorsque Bonnie l'interpella,

**Jason Walker : Down **

_**Je ne sais pas où je suis**_  
><em><strong> Je reste à l'écart<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je suis fatigué d'attendre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ici dans cette file d'attente, espérant que je retrouverai ce que je poursuis<strong>_

« Ça sera comme ça à partir de maintenant alors ? « Elle disait en se tournant vers Damon qui était en train de monter les escaliers. Damon s'arrêta soudain ,mais ne se retourna pas ,car il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Bonnie essayait d'avoir pour une fois une réel discussion avec lui sur eux , elle attendait une réponse claire et précise ,car elle en avait marre qu'il s'échappe constamment . Elle détestait voir son dos, ça montrait qu'il était sur le départ.

« On fait comme si de rien n'était, « Elle continuait en le regardant. Elle attendait une réponse de Damon mais celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire, car il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus rien et c'était énervant d'être autant perdu à cause de quelqu'un. Elle attendait ,mais Damon continua sa route la laissant toute seule au salon.

Elle regarda toujours les escaliers espérant qu'il revienne, comme il avait fait auparavant lorsqu'il avait embrassé mais rien, rien ni personne apparût dans les escaliers. Elle trouvait la situation marrante, seul ce mot lui venait en tête car ce qui était marrant, c'était qu'elle lui avait dit pour être sûre et arrêter d'espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Elle lui avait dit car elle en avait marre des incertitudes mais même après lui avoir dit elle était autant perdu. Le fait de lui dire c'était censé lui enlever un poids mais elle se sentait toujours aussi lourde. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui dise qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle ça aurait été moins douloureux que maintenant. Mais elle savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle mais tout comme lui elle ne savait pas quoi , ce n'est peut-être pas de l'amour elle se disait dans sa tête .

_**Je visais le ciel**_  
><em><strong> Je suis cloué au sol<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi tout s'écroule, s'écroule, s'écroule.<strong>_

Damon rejoignît sa chambre et se mît dos contre la porte de sa chambre une fois à l'intérieur, il s'asseyait par terre dos à la porte et ferma les yeux. Mais il l'avait beau les fermaient ,il voyait toujours Bonnie. Il avait besoin d'espace, il avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'éloigner d'elle un moment. Pourtant c'était simple, il avait des sentiments pour elle alors il devrait resté ,mais il n'arrivait pas à rester , il était toujours parti donc comment rester . Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il lui avait dit .

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bonnie ?, qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Parce que je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien lorsque tu es là alors dit moi que veux tu de moi «**_

_**« Je n'en sais rien, dis moi que ce n'est pas réciproque, que tu aimes Elena et que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, dis moi quelque chose mais ne me laisse pas tombé comme ça, ne me laisse pas t'aimer comme ça**_

Il était en train de la laisser tombé , elle lui avait dit de ne pas la laissait comme ça , mais il faisait tout le contraire , tout le contraire de ce qu'elle disait comme il avait souvent tendance à le faire .Il ouvra les yeux ne voulant plus se souvenir et regarda le plafond.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Damon, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi « Damon se parlait à lui-même en regardant le plafond.

Bonnie étais assise au bord de son lit en pyjama, elle regardait le sol et était en train de réfléchir.

Elle était en train de penser à ce que Damon lui avait dit et se demandait si tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que mensonge .

_**« Je ne peux pas faire ça , je ne peux pas te regarder et te dire des mensonges , te dire que je ne ressens rien pour toi alors que c'est la première fois que je ressens des émotions aussi forte , mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre parce que c'est trop dur , c'est trop dure de pouvoir t'atteindre. » **_ , elle savait qu'il était effrayé de ce qu'ils pourraient être ensemble mais , si c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait des choses aussi fort, ça ne devrait pas être aussi compliqué.

« Je dois aller le chercher « elle disait à elle-même, elle repensait à ce que son père lui avait dit, qu'il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un se batte pour lui , se batte pour son amour , elle se demandait si elle devait le faire et plus elle y penser plus c'était une certitude , elle devait le libérer de sa peur .

_**« Tu devrais te poser cette question, vaut-il le coup de se battre pour lui «**_ Bonnie se mît soudain à rire en repensant à la dernière soirée qu'elle avait passé à Paris avec Damon.

_**« Damon « **_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Tu vaut le coup « **_

_**« Hein ? » **_

_**« Je me comprends, Bonne soirée Damon**_ **«** Puis plus elle y pensé, plus son sourire disparaissait, elle souffla fatigué d'y penser lorsque soudain elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle souffla encore perturbé par Damon et ouvra la porte grand ouverte. Elle fût surprise lorsqu'elle vît la personne.

« Damon qu'est ce que « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Damon s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prît le visage et l'embrassa. Elle fût bloquée par les lèvres de Damon qui ne la laissa pas respirer. C'était la même chaleur, la même douceur , la même personne que plutôt , c'était lui , elle se laissa faire car tout ce qu'elle voulait était devant elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir cette chaleur autour d'elle , et cette douceur sur ses lèvres. Damon retira délicatement ses lèvres des siennes et posa son front sur le sien, elle reprît son souffle et regarda ses lèvres .

« Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était avec toi, je t'ai « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase à cause du portable de Bonnie qui la força à se réveiller et ainsi se rendre compte que tout ça n'était pas réel. Bonnie prît son portable sur le coté et vît un message des jumeaux qui lui disaient qu'ils étaient pressés de la voir, elle souriait en voyant le message et regardait l'heure, il était seulement deux heure du matin, elle mît son dos contre la tête de lit et regardait le plafond en pensant à son rêve.

« Pourquoi tu disparaît tous le temps « elle disait en regardant le plafond.

_**Pas capable d'abandonner**_  
><em><strong> Parce qu'à ce moment là je ne saurai jamais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que je pourrai manquer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Trop de choses me manquent<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors quand vais-je abandonner ce que je souhaitais<strong>_

_** Je visais le ciel**_  
><em><strong> Je suis cloué au sol<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi c'est au plus bas, bas, bas.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh je vais m'écrouler, m'écrouler, m'écrouler<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aucun autre chemin autour de moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je ne veux pas entendre le son de la perte de ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé<strong>_

Elle se leva n'arrivant pas à dormir et regarda la porte comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un toque, elle espérait que son rêve se réalise. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra grandement mais il n'y avait personne. Bonnie fixa en face d'elle comme pour le voir apparaître , mais elle ne voyait rien n'y personne, elle resta des minutes à regarder le couloir mais toujours rien. Donc elle ferma la porte et se mît par terre dos contre la porte.

« Je suis qu'une idiote « elle disait en tapant sa tête contre la porte.

Elle restait là à rien dire lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte doucement et l'appelait.

« Bonnie c'est moi Caroline « Caroline déclara avec une petite voix. Caroline savait que Bonnie était réveillée et derrière la porte car elle avait entendu.

« Rentre « Caroline ouvra délicatement la porte en poussant un peu Bonnie qui était restée contre et qui ne bougeait pas.

Elle regarda Bonnie par terre et s'asseyait devant elle en croisant les jambes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y Caro ? « Bonnie demandait en reprenant ses esprits.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir et comme je t'ai entendu je suis venue « elle disait en souriant

Bonnie souriait timidement. Caroline remarqua que Bonnie n'allait pas bien , ça se voyait dans la manière dont elle souriait .

« Et je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû rester à ma place et arrêtait de me mêler de tes affaires donc désolé «

« C'était déjà pardonné, je te rassure « Bonnie avouait en rigolant, elle avait oubliée puis elle ne lui en voulait pas car elle savait que Caroline se mêlait de ses affaires pour l'aider même si la plupart du temps, elle s'y prenait mal.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit » Bonnie demanda soudain

« J'avais l'intention de rester » elle répondît en rigolant, Bonnie ne disait rien. Les deux copines se regardèrent

« Tu veux m'en parler, je sais que je suis sûrement la dernière personne à qui tu veuilles parler mais j'essais de faire des efforts pour m'amélioré « Bonnie regarda Caroline et souriait en voyant son ami essayait de bien se comporter, essayait de se racheter. Elle perdît petit à petit son sourire en pensant à Damon. Caroline regardait Bonnie être pensive, elle était en train de la fixait et attendait qu'elle se confie enfin à elle. Car malgré qu'elle se connaissent depuis qu'elles sont petites, Bonnie avait toujours dû mal à se confier aux autres, elle était très secrète comme fille. Elle écoutait généralement Elena et Caroline parlaient, ce n'était pas son truc ce genre de discussion où elle était au centre et Caroline le savait parfaitement.

« Il est effrayé Caroline et je ne sais pas comment le délivrer de sa peur « Caroline regarda Bonnie sans rien dire , elle était touchée que pour une fois, elle se confie à elle , que pour une fois elle dit à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait. Elle regarda Bonnie et souriait, elle savait très bien que Bonnie ne voulait pas trop en dire de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Damon mais elle n'était pas bête, elle comprenait de quoi Bonnie parlait ou plutôt de qui .

_**Je visais le ciel**_  
><em><strong> Je suis cloué au sol<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi je m'écroule, je m'écroule, je m'écroule<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je visais le ciel<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis cloué au sol<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh je m'écroule, je m'écroule, je m'écroule<strong>_

« Tu l'as été, toi aussi effrayait lorsque tu as eu des sentiments pour Jeremy et moi aussi, lorsque j'en ai eu pour Tyler c'est normal « elle essayait de la rassurer, elle essayait de lui enlever la tristesse dans sa voix mais elle savait que ce n'était pas d'elle dont Bonnie avait besoin en ce moment.

« Oui je sais c'est normal qu'il soit effrayé après tous ce qu'il a enduré mais là j'ai l'impression de le perdre sans jamais l'avoir gagné « elle répondît honnêtement. Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire car elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Bonnie avait avec Damon, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils avaient ensemble car leur histoire était différente de toutes les histoires qu'elle avait vécue. Chacun à sa propre histoire et Caroline repensait à la sienne. Elle repensait à ce que Tyler avait fait pour elle , il ne l'avait jamais abandonné et était résté près d'elle même lorsque c'était douloureux de rester auprès de Caroline seulement en tant qu'ami mais il s'était battu pour elle.

« Et alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire, te battre comme Jeremy l'avait fait avec toi et Tyler avec moi où abandonnait « Bonnie rigola car on aurait dit que Caroline lisait dans sa tête , elle avait le même discours que son père ce qui la faisait rire . Elle réfléchissait un moment laissant un silence

« J'ai envie de me battre pour lui, de ne pas le laissait croire que je l'abandonnerais comme toutes les autres, comme Katherine et Elena mais une part de moi voulait » Bonnie s'arrêta et rigola , elle avait honte de se confier autant à son ami , elle avait honte de ressentir des choses aussi fortes.

« je sais que c'est stupide mais une part de moi espérait que ça soit lui qui vienne me chercher, que ça soit lui qui se bat pour moi, je me dis que s'il a vraiment des sentiments pour moi, il ne douterait pas et viendrait me chercher je veux dire c'est sensé être aussi simple que ça mais non je dois me battre » elle avouait un peu honteuse. Caroline souriait,

« Je comprends il n'y a rien de stupide dans tous ça , crois moi « Caroline disait en regardant Bonnie. Elle était un peu surprise car Bonnie ne racontait jamais ce genre de chose, en l'écoutant et en la regardant, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois que Bonnie se montrait aussi fragile, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait autant aimer quelqu'un car même avec Jeremy , Bonnie n'était pas aussi fragile , et le plus bizarre c'était que c'était à cause de Damon Salvatore , elle souriait et se disait dans sa tête qu'ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là., Bonnie interrompît soudain les pensées de Caroline

« Peut être que c'est tous simplement parce qu'il ne ressent pas quelque chose d'aussi fort que moi, il ne m'aime tous simplement pas « on avait l'impression qu'elle se parlait à elle-même

« Tu ne peux pas penser ça « Caroline disait soudain comme si elle était outrée par ce que Bonnie était en train de dire. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et regarda Caroline surprise par son ton

« Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi , car lorsque je le vois te regarder , ou lorsqu'il est parti te chercher à l'aéroport quand tu es partie , j'ai vu et su qu'il ressentait quelque chose , il y avait tellement de souffrance dans ses yeux que c'est impossible d'oublier crois moi « Caroline avait mît une main sur son cœur en se souvenant du soir où Damon avait couru chercher Bonnie , elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde de Damon et ne pouvait pas entendre Bonnie dire ça. Bonnie regardait Caroline sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait lorsque soudain elle se souvenait de ce que Damon lui avait dit lorsqu'il était venu la voir dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

_**« En fait tu as gagné le concours ? » **_

_**« Disons que j'avais plus important à faire «**_

_**« Et ça valait le coup de rater la danse « **_

_**« Je dirais que oui, ça valait bien plus que cela «**_

« Il est venu ? » elle demanda mais Caroline ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Ce soir là , il es venu ? » elle répéta

« Je croyais que tu le savais, qu'il te l'avait dit « Caroline disait timidement, elle avait peur d'avoir encore fait une gaffe lorsqu'elle voyait Bonnie être un peu énervé. Elle était énervé parce qu'il suffisait de voir tous ce qu'il avait fait pour elle comme allait la chercher à l'aéroport, pour s'apercevoir qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle . Elle était énervé car c'était une évidence pour tout le monde, pour Caroline et même Tyler qui lui avait dit qu'elle sous estimé les sentiments de Damon envers elle. Elle était en colère en définitif que Caroline, Tyler et même elle se doute de ce qu'il ressentait sauf lui alors que c'était le premier à censé le voir. Bonnie rigola car elle en avait marre de penser, de réfléchir, de tourner en rond

« Dans tous les cas on est au même point, ça aurait était plus simple qu'il me dise qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi, au moins j'arrêterais d'espérer qu'il vienne me chercher « Bonnie avouait en regardant le plafond. Caroline ne disait rien un peu dépassé par les sentiments de Bonnie envers Damon et Bonnie remarqua l'étonnement sur le visage de sa copine.

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demandait en voyant la tête de Caroline

« Non c'est seulement que je ne t'ais jamais vu aussi perturbé, ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un et en parlait aussi facilement « elle avouait en souriant

« Comme quoi les gens changent « Bonnie disait ce qui faisait rire Caroline et elle

« Avant tu voyais toujours noir ou blanc, tu n'envisageais jamais le gris et maintenant tu vis dans le gris depuis que vous vous entendez bien « Caroline disait en rigolant, c'était marrant car Damon avait réussi à emmener Bonnie dans son monde gris

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on dorme je te rappelle qu'on part tôt demain « Bonnie disait soudain en se levant, elle en avait marre de parler de ça , de penser à ça , de tout . Caroline rigola et se leva.

« En fait Caro « elle se retourna soudain

« Merci « Caroline regarda Bonnie et souriait

« Il n'y a pas de quoi , quand tu veux «

« Ne t'y habitue pas trop «

* * *

><p>Bonnie était dans sa chambre en train de faire sa valise . Elena et Caroline , elles deux étaient dans la chambre de Elena en train de faire leurs valiser. Damon quant à lui , il rangeait la maison et regardaient en souriant le tableau de sa mère accrochait au dessus de la cheminé. Il s'était perdu dans le portrait et repensait à son illusion, il repensait à la souffrance qu'il avait enduré dans son illusion et à la question de sa mère. Celle où il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse .<p>

_**« Pourquoi tu as autant mal ? » **_ il se demandait parmi toutes ses peur, y compris celle qui concerne Bonnie, qu'elle était la plus profonde et intense, quelle était sa plus grande peur. Il se ressaisissait et regarda le piano à coté. Il rigola et s'asseyait sur le piano. Il ouvra et toucha quelque touche en rigolant car ça lui rappelait lorsque sa mère lui apprenait des cours de piano lorsqu'il était petit. Il toucha une touche une par une puis ferma les yeux, il commençait à jouer une mélodie, une jolie mélodie en souriant. Elena s'arrêta en plein rangement et écoutait la mélodie que Damon jouait en bas.

« Stefan me joue souvent cette chanson « Elena disait à caroline qui était en train de faire sa valise. Caroline regarda Elena profiter du son du piano et rigola

« C'est la chanson que sa mère jouait tous le temps, elle parle de quelqu'un qui préfère être seul que manquer à quelqu'un, de quelqu'un qui vît dans la solitude jusqu'à qu'il tombe amoureux, qu'il sorte des ténèbres et qu'il commence un nouveau monde « Elena disait en souriant

« C'est beau n'est ce pas ? » elle demanda à Caroline qui rigolait . Caroline écoutait à son tour la musique et pensait à Damon et Bonnie surtout à sa discusion avec son ami la veille. Elle souriait en repensant à Bonnie qui s'était confié à elle.

« Oui très « Caroline répondît en rigolant

Bonnie descendît avec ses valises et regardait Damon qui avait les yeux fermait et qui souriait en jouant du piano. Elle le regarda et pensait à ce que Caroline lui avait dit sur le fait qu'il soit venu la chercher, elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer ses journée à l'éviter car c'était ridicule, ils devaient en parler tous les deux, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser constamment fuir la réalité, constamment la fuir. Damon arrêta de jouer soudain et sentît le regard de Bonnie sur lui. Il se retourna et la regarda

« Très belle mélodie « Bonnie déclara en le regardant, il la regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a appris « il déclara en touchant le piano avec nostalgie. Bonnie le regarda et parla

« Tu sais je t'ai menti « elle disait soudain en regardant le sol. Damon la regarda soudain ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait, bizarrement il avait peur qu'elle lui parle de tous ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.

« Une des raisons pour lesquels je suis parti de Mystic Fall, enfin la raison première « elle regardait Damon qui était en train de la fixer , elle voyait qu'il y avait de l'appréhension et de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle le regardait , elle en avait marre de le voir autant perdu , autant indécis. Elle se demandait où était passé le Damon Salvatore qui fonce sans se soucier des conséquences , celui qui aime les risques .Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas comprît c'était que pour lui , elle n'était pas un risque à prendre à la légère , ce n'étais pas un de ses risques où il s'en foutais des conséquences , c'était Bonnie Bennett et il ne pouvait pas se comporter avec elle comme il avait toujours fait. Elle continua à parler lorsqu'elle vît qu'il n'attendait que ça , il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était parti , pourquoi elle lui avait fait autant peur en partant.

« Ce n'était pas que je voulais m'entraîner ou encore voir ma famille, c'était toi, je voulais m'éloigner de toi. » elle avouait. Damon la regarda intensément

«Lorsque je t'ai vue autant souffrir quand Stefan était à l'hôpital, je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'était le sentiment que je ressentait à chaque fois que tu étais près de moi, le sentiment que j'ai ressenti lorsque l'on a dansé ensemble, le même que lorsqu'on s'est embrassé » Damon dévia son regard d'elle ne supportant pas de parler de ça , de parler d'eux. Il voulait un peu de temps non que Bonnie insiste . Elle regardait Damon qui avait tourné son regard pour fixer en face de lui . Elle en avait marre, si au moins il pouvait allongeait des mots pour elle , lui dire quelque chose mais rien . C'était à elle de le pousser à dire quelque chose peu importe ce que c'était. Elle en avait marre de voir un Damon Salvatore passif devant elle , quitte à passer pour une chieuse elle le ferait parlé .

« Et je me demande qu'est ce que tu m'aurais dit si tu m'avais rattrapé « Damon la regarda toujours aussi paralysé par elle, par sa présence et ses mots. Il se souvint de ce soir là , il se souvint de l'aeroport qui semblait vide sans elle , il se souvînt de la peur qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il vît Tyler rentrait sans Bonnie avec lui. Son souffle était parti avec elle ce soir là. Il regarda Bonnie intensément

« Je t'aurais demandé de rester parce que j'ai besoin de toi « il avouait en la regardant. C'était vrai ce soir là il l'aurait empêcher de partir , car il avait efffectiment besoin d'elle , il avait besoin de son monde dans le sien . Bonnie le regarda , il lui avait enfin adréssait la parole c'était dèja cela .

« Et si je te demande de rester parce que j'ai besoin de toi « Il comprenait la question qu'elle lui posait, elle était en train de lui demander ce qu'il voulait clairement, ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ce qu'il attendait d'eux, si il voulait que le eux existe. Elle avait toujours le chic de poser des questions qui le paralysait .

« Comment rester Bonnie, je n'ai jamais su rester « elle était blessé par ses mots car la réponse était en quelque sorte un non, et un je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« Tu as toujours tendance à dire le contraire de ce que je veux entendre, c'est plus fort que toi « Bonnie disait en souriant. Damon avait mal d'être aussi près d'elle mais à la fois si loin, c'était comme si elle était en train de lui échapper. Ils étaient en train de se perdre tous les deux et c'était douloureux pour chacun. Elle avait raison, il n'arrivait jamais à dire une réponse qu'il aille dans son sens, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver la bonne réponse à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle.

_**« Pourquoi tu as autant mal Damon «**_ la voix de sa mère résonnait, une partie de lui avait peur de trouver la réponse, de trouver la bonne réponse, elle était évidente pour lui mais à la fois caché, c'était bizarre.

Bonnie et lui fût interrompu par Caroline et Elena qui descendirent les escaliers. Elena regarda intrigué Bonnie et Damon qui se regardaient bizarrement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elena demanda, Caroline regarda Bonnie et comprît qu'elle et Elena était venues au mauvais moment.

«Rien , j'étais en train d'écouter la jolie mélodie de Damon « Bonnie se retourna vers Elena et Caroline pour leur parler . Caroline regarda Damon car elle avait comprît qu'ils avaient dû avoir une conversation sérieuse, celui-ci regardait Bonnie intrigué et leva sa tête pour voir le regard de Caroline.

« Je vais emmener les valises dans le coffre « Bonnie disait en prenant les valises avec l'aide de Caroline. Elena regarda Damon en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait l'air aussi mal. Elle s'approcha de lui

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? » elle demanda en souriant

« Bonne question « Damon répondît en regardant Caroline et Bonnie sortirent de la maison.

* * *

><p>Stefan et Tyler faisaient du jogging sur la plage, Tyler avait besoin de se défouler et Stefan avait décidé de venir histoire de s'occuper.<p>

« Dît ça fait des heures que tu cours tu n'es pas fatigué ? « Stefan demanda soudain en regardant Tyler

« Pourquoi tu fatigue déjà ? »

« Non ça risque pas «

« J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit « Tyler avouait en courant ,

« Pourquoi ? » il demanda, Tyler souriait et regarda Stefan

« tu veux faire ton psychologue avec moi « Il disait en rigolant

« Non, pas besoin, je me doute de ce que tu as «

« J'écoute ton diagnostic «Tyler disait en courant , il rigolait à la remarque de Stefan

« Les autres sont tellement perturbé par Klaus et tous ce qu'il arrive qu'ils t'on oubliés « Stefan disait soudain, Tyler s'arrêta de courir et Stefan faisait de même.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » il demanda en fronçant les sourcils et en reprenant son souffle

« Si j'en crois la fatigue sur ton visage ou encore le fait que tu es besoin de t'occuper en courant, c'est que tu commence à ressentir les effets « Tyler perdît son sourire et regarda Stefan sérieusement attendant la suite

« De la pleine Lune, les autres ont sûrement oublié, il ne s'en rende pas compte mais la pleine Lune arrive dans une semaine et tu es effrayé de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler «

« Bravo, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert « Tyler disait en tapant des mains

« Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? »

« Ce que je fais d'habitude, m'enfermer et attendre que la pleine Lune passe « il avouait

« Tu as peur « Tyler regarda Stefan surpris par sa question

« Honnêtement , je suis effrayé à l'idée de me transformer , ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas subi ça , c'est effrayant car je ne me contrôle pas «il avouait honnêtement

« J'avais oublié que tu étais Loup Garou jusqu'à ce matin lorsque je me suis rappelé que la pleine Lune arrive «

« Moi aussi j'avais oublié mais bon on s'y fait, c'est ça vivre avec une malédiction « Tyler reprît la course laissant Stefan derrière. Il courra très vite pour oublier le fait que c'était bientôt la pleine Lune. Stefan le regarda sans rien dire et le rejoignît en courant.

Tous le monde étaient prêt pour partir, Stefan et Tyler avaient prît une longue douche et s'étaient changés, et ils avaient tous mît les bagages dans la voiture. Damon sortît de la maison et tous le monde le regardaient fermé la porte. Ils se retournèrent tous et regardaient la plage et la mer

« On aura quand même de bon souvenirs ici « Caroline disait en regardant la mer

« Oui c'est vrai « Elena répondît en souriant et en regardant tous le monde sur la terrasse qui étaient dans leurs pensées.

« Vous en faîte une tête « elle disait en regardant Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie et Damon.

Tyler pensait à son problème de Loup Garou, Bonnie pensait à Damon et sa magie noir et Damon pensait à Bonnie et Stefan pensait à Tyler et Elena. Stefan avait toujours peur de la suite de cette aventure mais bon faut profiter du moment présent et il savait très bien le faire avec Elena. Elena souriait en les voyant eux quatre, être ailleurs.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à San Francisco au début de l'après midi , Damon et Bonnie ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant tous le vol seulement pour se dire des choses simples mais rien d'autre , en 8 heure de vol , ils n'avaient jamais engagé une discussion à propos d'eux , à vrai dire ce n'était pas le moment . Ils arrivèrent dans une banlieue et bizarrement c'était Damon qui les guidait car il se souvenait de la maison, Bonnie n'était jamais allé dans la maison de sa mère , donc elle se laissait guider par Damon.<p>

« On dirait Wistéria Lane « Elena disait en regardant la banlieue dans laquelle ils étaient.

« J'était en train de me dire la même chose « Bonnie répondît, les 3 garçons étaient devant et les filles étaient derrière en train de les suivre.

« En fait comment il est ton beau père, enfin Dean « Caroline disait un peu gêné car elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire beau père avec Bonnie c'était bizarre

« Non t'inquiète, tu peux dire beau père «

« Il est spécial « Bonnie disait en réfléchissant mais les filles ne comprenaient pas

« Il se comporte parfois comme un gamin, enfin on a l'impression que Gabrielle et plus mature que lui parfois « elle disait en rigolant

« Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, je comprends pourquoi ma mère est tombé sous son charme, car il est marrant, adorable. Il met en confiance vite, vous n'aurez aucun problème avec lui , d'ailleurs c'est ce qui me fait rire , c'est qui l'est tous l'opposé de mon père «

Les garçon s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, et les filles arrêtèrent de discuter, Bonnie ouvra le portail et entra dans l'allé du jardin qui était plutôt très grand, elle arriva sur le porche et toqua à la porte avec tous le monde derrière mais personne ne répondît pendant un long moment . Elle sonna cette fois et vît quelqu'un ouvrir , tous le monde baissèrent la tête pour regardait le petit Gabrielle ouvrir.

« Vous êtes enfin là « le petit disait en rigolant, Bonnie s'accroupît vers lui et l'enlaça

« Je suis content de te revoir, ca fait plaisir « elle disait en l'enlaçant, Gabrielle rigolait et regardait les 5 têtes qui étaient en train de le regarder

« Bonjour « il disait en montrant toutes ses dents et en souriant

« Ho il est trop mignon « Caroline disait en le saluant de la main

« Où sont Lily et Dean « Bonnie demandait en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Gabrielle pour venir les accueillir, Tous le monde remarquèrent le roulement de yeux de Gabrielle, comme si il était blasé.

« Viens, je vais vous emmener les voir « il disait blasé,

« Ils sont là surtout ne les dérangeait pas, de toute façon ils n'entendent rien depuis tout à l'heure « Ils restaient tous là un peu gêné en voyant Dean et Lily en train d'essayait de danser sur du Mickael Jackson sur la wii . Ils jouaient à Just Dance. Ils étaient tellement à fond dans leur jeu qu'ils ne voyait pas les 6 personnes derrière eux en train de les regarder surpris et à moitié en train de rigoler .

« Ok Lily admire ton père « Dean disait en essayant de faire le Moon Walk, il était en tablier de cuisine. Il était plutôt ridicule, tous le monde se retenaient de rire de peur qu'il entend et qu'il se vexe , sa fille était en train de rigoler mais ça se voyait qu'elle admirait son père . Dean comptait et continuait à faire son Moon Walk sans remarquait la troupe dans le salon, Lily les avait pourtant salué car elle les avait vue mais son père était tellement concentré dans le jeu qu'il ne faisait attention à rien. A la fin de la danse le père des jumeaux tournait sur lui-même et leva les bras fier de sa prestation.

« Michael Jackson est le meilleur « il disait en levant le bras dos au autres, tous le monde le regarda et applaudissait tout en étant mort de rire, Dean se retourna surpris et regarda la troupe derrière lui fière de sa prestation.

« Je sais je sais, je suis le meilleur « il disait en faisant la révérence .Il enleva son tablier de cuisine pour se présenter mais son fils l'interrompît.

« Papa, je te présente les amis de Bonnie et je vous présente malheureusement mon père « il disait un peu blasé, son père rigola et s'accroupissait vers son fils

« Gaby, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu devrais plus sourire , tu es bien plus beau « son père disait en lui étirant les joues pour qu'il sourisse

« Arrête Papa et je m'appelle Gabrielle «

« C'est mignon Gaby , tout comme toi « il continuait d'embêter son fils en lui étirant les joues

Dean se leva pour faire ses propres présentations.

« Je me présente Dean Clay « il serraient la main de tout le monde en souriant

« On vous à déjà dit que vous ressembler à Keanue Reeves « Caroline disait en lui serrant la main

« En plus beau j'espère «

« Voici Damon Salvatore , Tyler Lockwood et Stefan Salvatore « Bonnie présentait les 3 garçons à son beau père

« Et moi » Bonnie se présentait à elle-même en rigolant,

« Ravi de vous rencontrer jeune demoiselle « Dean déclara à Bonnie en l'enlaçant

« ça fait plaisir de te revoir « il disait d'un coup sérieusement,

« Oui moi aussi «

« Asseyez vous, je vais vous servir quelque chose à boire «

« C'est déjà fait « son fils répondît en mettant tous les apéritif et les boissons sur la table basse.

Tout le monde s'asseyait en ligne un peu gêné car ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, au père et au jumeaux devant eux.

« Donc vous êtes venu pour ceci « Dean disait en pointant la dague du doigt

« Oui « Bonnie répondît

« Si j'ai bien compris vous 3 vous êtes des « il ne disait pas le mot mais faisait semblant de sortir ses dents comme les vampires, il parlait à Caroline , Stefan et Damon qui étaient surpris .

« Oui c'est ça « Stefan répondît en rigolant

« Et comment vous aller faire parce que ici on n'as pas de « il ne disait pas le mot comme si il avait l'impression que des gens l'écoutaient

« Ne vous inquiétez pas on à tous ce qui faut « Caroline répondît

« Ok, je voulais seulement m'assurer, ben sinon bienvenue dans la maison , faite comme chez vous « il disait en ouvrant ses bras .

« Alors vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez en Italie « Gabrielle demandait au autres.

« Oui, on a trouvé mais il y a eu des petites complications » Bonnie répondît , après cela il y eu un silence car ils ne savaient tous pas quoi dire .

« En tous cas jolie prestation « Caroline disait soudain en montrant la wii ce qui faisait sourire tous le monde

« Merci « Dean répondît

« En fait Bonnie , Lucy veux que je te passe un livre de magie , ça m'avait l'air important « Bonnie ne laissa pas continuer Dean de peur qu'il en dise trop

« Oui , oui j'irais le prendre après « elle déclara en secouant les bras

« Qu'est ce que c'est comme livre ? » Elena demanda en se tournant vers Bonnie

« Rien d'important, un livre pour que je m'entraîne « elle répondît seulement ne voulant pas trop en dire.

Stefan, Tyler et Damon aidaient Dean à faire des travaux dans la chambre des jumeaux pendant que les filles s'amusaient à jouer à la wii . Ils étaient en train de monter un lit superposé pour les jumeaux .

« Donc si j'ai bien comprit Toi et Elena êtes ensemble et toi et Caroline aussi « Dean s'était arrêté en plein travaux pour poser cette question

« Oui c'est ça, » les deux garçons disaient en même temps, Damon lui était à genoux concentré à monter le lit des jumeaux. Gabrielle était à coté de lui en train de l'admirer

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de rester ici « Damon s'était arrêté pour parler au petit à coté de lui

« Non et puis je t'aime bien « il avouait comme ça à l'aise avec Damon

« Oui mais ce n'est pas réciproque donc va t'en « Damon disait en reprenant ses travaux

« Non je restes, tu es plus cool que les autres »

« Et en quoi je suis plus cool ? «

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, alors que les filles en bas si et mon père aussi «

« Ok fais comme tu veux je m'en fous « Damon déclara au petit qui rigolait en le regardant.

« Et vous avez quel âge, « Dean demandait à Stefan

« 100 et des poussière « Stefan répondît un peu vaguement

« Non j'hallucine vous êtes mes ancêtres « il disait en regardant Stefan et Damon en hallucinant, il ouvrait, fermait les yeux pour être sûre qu'il ne rêvait pas

« Dit moi il est tous le temps comme ça ton père « Damon demanda au petit en voyant son père aussi joyeux.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu « Damon regarda le petit qui se montrait un peu blasé de son père

« Tu as de la chance le mien n'était pas aussi cool « Il avouait en reprenant ces travaux, le petit regarda son père et rigola à la réflexion de Damon

Bonnie monta et rejoignait les garçons en haut.

« Ça à l'air d'avancer ici « Bonnie disait au garçon en regardant la chambre qui était plutôt pas mal

« Dean , désolé de te déranger mais tu pourrais me passer le livre que ma mère m'a parlé « elle demanda près de la porte.

« Oui bien sûre je vais te montrer quelque chose aussi « Dean courra enthousiaste vers Bonnie qui regardait Gabrielle en souriant .

« Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? » Dean était en train de lui cacher les yeux avec sa main .

« Tu va voir encore un peu « il disait en marchand dans le couloir

« Ta ta « Dean enleva sa main et ouvra une porte

Il admirait la tête de Bonnie lorsqu'elle découvrît la chambre, c'était une chambre où il y avait des photos partout d'elle, de sa mère et de son père , la chambre était décoré de souvenir , de plein de souvenir qu'elle ne se souvenait pas , c'était magnifique , il y avait plein de chose sur elle. Et elle rigola car sur le plafond il y avait des étoiles dessinées.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire « Bonnie demanda à Dean qui était près de la porte.

« Ta mère t'a aménagé une chambre dès qu'on a acheté cette maison , tu était une parti d'elle et donc on a aménagé une chambre pour toi , elle n'attendait plus que toi , je veux dire on attendait plus que toi « il disait sérieusement

« Pourquoi tu es aussi cool avec moi , je veux dire on est pas vraiment lié « elle demanda soudain mais essayait de ne pas paraître blessante

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que ta mère me quitte « il disait en rigolant mais Bonnie restait à entendre une réponse sérieuse

« Ok « il reprît son sérieux

« Parce que tu es une parti de Lucy , donc une parti de moi ,j'ai l'impression de te connaître depusi toujours tellement ta mère m'a parlé de toi , c'est comme ça, ça ne s'explique pas «

« Tu as découvert quand mon existence ? « elle demanda intéressé par son histoire

« Dès notre première rencontre, elle ne m'a jamais caché ton existence « il avouait, Bonnie souriait

« ça ne te dérange pas d'être avec une sorcière «

« Tu rigoles c'est trop bien, par exemple un truc simple lorsque je ne trouve pas quelque chose il suffit que je demande à ma femme de faire un sort , elle peut me téléporter comme je veux , c'est trop bien par contre je ne veux pas trop qu'elle utilise le pouvoir en public , et qu'elle mêle les jumeaux «

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as vu mon petit Gabrielle, il est déjà trop mature pour son âge , plus mature que moi « Bonnie rigolait en voyant la tête de Dean qui parlait de son fils

« Ils sont encore petit , je veux qu'ils vivent simplement , normalement, pendant qu'ils en ont encore le temps , c'est pour ça que je me comporte aussi gamin surtout pour Gabrielle car il a tendance à grandir trop vite pour son âge et à oublier de s'amuser «

« Tu exagères pas un peu avec Gabrielle, on s'est plutôt bien amusé ensemble à Paris , il s'est beaucoup amusé « Bonnie disait en roulant des yeux.

« C'est parce qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, peut être-que j'exagère un peu mais ce gosse va me rendre fou , encore aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas nous accompagné à la patinoire en plein air moi et Lily , il a tous gâché surtout que je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul à la maison « Dean disait déçu , il voulait vraiment aller à la patinoire avec sa fille. Bonnie rigola parce qu' il se comportait vraiment comme un gamin. Elle était en train de rire lorsque soudain elle vît Dean s'approchait d'elle . Il la tenait fermement par les épaules , Bonnie leva la tête surprise en voyant la tête de son beau père .

« Qu'est ce »

« J'était en train de me dire, que toi et tes amis vous pouvez venir avec nous, il voudra bien venir si tu viens « Dean disait en suppliant Bonnie du regard.

« Ok , ok je vais le voir « Bonnie disait et elle et Dean retournèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux où même les filles avaient décidé d'aider les garçons.

Dean et Bonnie étaient devant la porte et celui-ci la poussa dans la chambre pour qu'elle parle à tous le monde surtout à Gabrielle.

« Hé les gars ça vous dit d'aller à la patinoire « Bonnie demandait en regardant son beau père qui était en train de faire pouce avec son doigt pour lui dire de continuait

« Oué pourquoi pas « Tous le monde disaient en même temps mais Damon cassa le délire

« Moi je reste ici si ça ne vous dérange pas « Damon répondît au autre en évitant le regard de Bonnie , avec qui il n'arrivait plus à dialoguer .

« Ok reste comme tu le sens « Elle répondît agacé qu'il ignore

« Je reste avec toi « Gabrielle déclara à Damon , Bonnie et Dean se regardèrent , à la base ils avaient fait tout cela pour que Gabrielle vienne .

« Tu ne voudrais pas venir plutôt avec nous ça sera marrant « Bonnie demanda à son frère

« Non , je veux rester avec Damon » Il disait en ignorant Bonnie ce qui l'énerva

Bonnie regardait Dean qui était soudain déçu , il faisait sa tête , il la suppliait avec son visage et elle se sentît mal , il adorait la méthode je supplie du visage pour culpabiliser tous le monde.

« Damon je peux te parler deux secondes « Bonnie demanda à Damon, qui leva sa tête surpris et s'arrêta.

« Je ne peux pas je termine le lit « il disait en reprenant les travaux, Bonnie était agacé par son comportement, il évitait et elle en avait marre.

« C'est important « elle insistait et tous le monde les regardèrent voyant la tension que Bonnie avait apportée, Dean regardait surpris les deux se parlaient et ouvra les yeux en grand interressé par la conversation entre Damon et Bonnie qui prenait une tournure bizzare

« J'ai encore beaucoup de travaille « Il répondît en l'ignorant , elle voulait simplement lui parlait mais il refusait , elle décida d'employer la méthode forte et de lui faire un petit anévrisme sans que personne ne s'en rende compte dans la salle . Il mît ses deux mains sur sa tête sentant la douleur et gémissait

« Ca va « Le petit demandait à Damon lorsqu'il le vît se tenir la tête comme si elle allait éxploser. Bonnie arrêta de jouer avec sa tête et lui souriait.

Damon ignora le petit et leva la tête vers Bonnie qui était devant lui.

« Tu ne viens pas de faire ce que je crois tu as fait « il déclara énervé laissant tout le monde dans le noir , qui ne comprenait pas de quoi Damon parlait . Bonnie souriait comme si de rien n'était , et tous le monde y compris Dean suivèrent la conversaiton du regard , ils n'arrêtèrent pas de bouger la tête de gauche à droite comme des gamins.

« Tu ne veux pas m'écouter donc je vais te forcer à m'écouter « Damon pinça sa lèvre inférieur agacé par Bonnie et respira fort, elle essayait de le mettre hors de lui et ça marchait.

« Je viens de te dire que je suis occupé « Dean regardait Bonnie et Damon sans rien comprendre à leur discussion, tous le monde ne comprenait rien à leur attitude.

« Ok , tous le monde sortait « Bonnie ordonna en regardant les autres , même Dean sévèrement . Elena , Stefan , Caroline , Tyler et Gabrielle n'ont même pas chercher à discuter les ordres de Bonnie et sortirent voyant la colère sur son visage.

Dean regardait les autres sortirent lui qui était dehors , il ferma la porte en chuchotant à Damon, seul lui le voyait car Bonnie était de dos

« Bonne chance , on se revoit un jour « Dean chuchotait en saluant Damon et en fermant la porte . Damon regardait Dean et allait sourire mais il s'abstena lorsqu'il vît Bonnie en colère.

Une fois que tous le monde étaient à l'extérieur de la chambre, ils mirent tous leurs oreilles sur la porte pour écouter la conversation entre les deux.

« Elle ressemble à ma femme , c'est incroyable même lorsqu'elle est en colère « Dean disait accroupi en écoutant à la porte , Elena regarda Dean et rigola.

Le problème c'était qu'ils étaient trop nombreux à vouloir écouter la conversation entre Damon et Bonnie , donc ils se disputaient tous pour avoir de la place et ainsi écouter .

« Laissez moi écouter « Caroline disait au dessus de Dean qui était accroupi, tous le monde se poussèrent comme des gamins. Mais Bonnie les avait entendu et ouvra la porte, ils se sont tous retrouvée par terre, car la porte ne les retenait plus.

« Ouch » Dean et Caroline, Elena se sont retrouvée par terre avec Stefan, Tyler , Gabrielle et Lily sur eux

Bonnie les regardait sans rien dire, Dean leva la tête et se leva en premier, il essuya ses vêtements et faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« Hum hum « il disait en mettant la main devant sa bouche

« Les enfants on y va « il déclara au autres qui étaient derrière lui, lorsque Dean vît seulement Lily et Gabrielle le suivre il se retourna.

« J'ai dit les enfants on y va « il répétait à Stefan, Elena, Tyler et Caroline qui étaient fusillé du regard par Bonnie.

« Bon, ben on vous laisse « Caroline disait et toute la troupe s'en allèrent laissant Bonnie et Damon, Bonnie souriait une fois qu'ils fussent parti , elle ferma la porte et se retourna vers Damon .

« Là tu as peut-être le temps de m'écouter « elle disait agacé en restant près de la porte

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire l'anévrisme «

« Si tu avais accepté de m'écouter «

« Ok ben dis moi ce que tu veux me dire « Bonnie rigola car elle avait deviné qu'il croyait qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour lui parlait d'eux encore une fois.

« Je voulait seulement que tu viennes à la patinoire avec nous parce que Dean veux que Gabrielle vienne avec nous, vienne s'amuser un peu mais comme il t'aime bien, il ne partira pas tant que tu restes, donc je te demande de venir avec nous« Elle répondît , il se sentait stupide de vouloir à tous prix l'évitait , à tout prix s'éloignait d'elle alors qu'elle voulait simplement parler de son frère

« Ok je viens « il répondît se sentant stupide

Bonnie rigola soudain « Bon j'y vais « elle ouvra la porte et partît le laissant tout seul. Damon regardait la porte et ferma les yeux, il en avait marre de cette situation alors que c'était lui qui l'a provoquait .

* * *

><p>Tous le monde arrivèrent devant la piste de patinoire en plein air, il y avait pas mal de monde et Dean et Caroline étaient impatient d'y aller. La patinoire était en plein air et illuminé par plein de lumière sur le côté avec de la musique qui passer à travers les enceintes.<p>

« C'est parti « Dean disait et se lança sur la piste , il allait super vite c'était impressionnant

« Ouaw « Caroline disait en le regardant faire de la patinoire. Il allait tellement vite qu'il dérangeait les gens qui ne savaient pas en faire.

« Pas la peine d'être impressionné, il a fait de la patinoire lorsqu'il était jeune « Gabrielle disait à Caroline

« Oui mais quand même «

« Bon Lily tu es prête « Bonnie prenait Lily par les deux mains et commença à aller sur la piste. Lily n'avait jamais patiné, elle n'était jamais allée à la patinoire donc Bonnie avait décidé de l'aider.

Bonnie commença à avancer toute seule et se retourna pour que Lily la rejoigne. La petite essayait, d'aller vers elle et au moment où elle allait tomber Bonnie patina et la ramassa à temps.

« Woaw « Caroline était aussi fasciné par la facilité par lesquelles Bonnie faisait de la patinoire on aurait dit un Pro.

« T'en à déjà fait ? « Caroline demanda à Bonnie qui était au loin

« Oué lorsque je suis parti en vacance il y a longtemps « elle criait

« Bon Lily, tiens moi les mains « Bonnie disait et patinait en arrière en tenant les mains de Lily et en se mettant face à elle.

« Elle est douée « Damon disait en admirant Bonnie faire de la patinoire et aidait Lily . Gabrielle le regarda et rigola en le voyant aussi fasciné par Bonnie.

Tous le monde suivirent Bonnie et se lança sur la piste , au moment où Damon allait monter sur la piste, il vît le petit Gabrielle à l'entrée qui ne bougeait pas

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? » Damon demanda intrigué

« Je viens après « le petit répondît en regardant anxieux la piste de danse. Damon commença à sourire et haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais pas patiné « Il déclara en se moquant du petit qui ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Le petit ne disait rien comme si il boudait ce qui faisait rire Damon. Il ressemblait à Bonnie lorsqu'elle aussi ne voulait pas danser car elle ne savait pas.

« Allez viens je vais t'apprendre « Le petit leva la tête surpris que Damon lui propose.

« C'est vrai « il disait choqué, Damon rigola en voyant le gamin aussi content qu'il lui propose

« Aller « Damon prît les deux mains du petit et l'emmena patiner en patinant en arrière comme Bonnie.

« Gaby regarde je patine « Lily disait toujours tenu par Bonnie, Bonnie regardait sur le coté Gabrielle et Damon au loin patiner, elle rigola en voyant Gabriel rigolait.

« Moi aussi regarde « Gabrielle criait au loin, Lily et Bonnie saluaient Gabrielle de la main en rigolant.

Elena et Caroline rejoignît Bonnie , elles s'amusaient bien et rigolaient comme des folles

« Alors vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez « Bonnie disait en voyant les deux sourires

« Oué ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas patiné « Elena avouait et regardait autour d'elle, elle rigola lorsqu'elle vît Damon aidait Gabrielle à patiner

« Je rêve où c'est Damon là bas « elle disait en se moquant de lui au loin. Damon leva sa tête et regarda Elena, il lui souriait faussement ce qui la faisait rire.

« Hé ben qui aurait cru « Elena en rajoutait mais Bonnie était concentrée à apprendre à patiner à Lily

« Tu te débrouilles bien, on dirait que tu as fait ça tout ta vie « Bonnie disait impressionné par Lily

« Merci c'est grâce à toi « Lily lui souriait, Caroline et Elena rigolèrent en voyant comment Bonnie regardait sa petite sœur.

« Tu veux que je prenne la relève « Caroline proposa son aide

« Oui vas y « Caroline prît les mains de la petite et rigolaient en la voyant aussi joyeuse.

Bonnie quand à elle faisait des tours de pistes, elle profitait de cette journée pour s'amuser car c'était une journée tranquille.

Elle s'arrêta à coté de Damon et Gabrielle qui avait encore dû mal à patiner

« Tu t'en sort ? » elle s'accroupissait vers Gabrielle tout en arrivant à patiner. Gabrielle la regardait les yeux grands ouverts ,fasciné par elle.

« Comment tu fais ça ?, comment tu as appris ? » Damon regarda Bonnie à son tour fasciné de la manière dont elle patinait.

« Mon père m'a appris lorsque j'étais petite , j'ai prît aussi des cours « elle avouait en souriant

« Tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? « Gabrielle demanda les yeux grands ouvert. Bonnie leva la tête vers Damon puis vers Gabrielle en souriant.

« Tu veux que je te montre «

« Vas-y «

« Damon tu permet « elle demanda en prenant son petit frère et en lui tenant la main. Damon laissa place à Bonnie et l'admirait sans rien dire, juste en la contemplant.

« A trois je vais te faire tourner tu es prêt «

« Hein quoi comment je fais «

« Laisse moi faire, c'est moi qui te guide «

Bonnie prît le bras de son frère et le fît tourné sur lui-même quelque minute, elle rigola lorsqu'elle le voyait autant rire.

« Je ne me sens pas bien « Gabrielle disait soudain la forçant à s'arrêter. Damon rigola en voyant le petit

« Je croyais que tu étais un dure à cuire « Damon déclara en rigolant et en s'approchant de Bonnie et du petit

« Faut croire que non « Bonnie répondît en regardant Damon , ils rigolèrent car ils aimaient bien taquiné le petit

« Haha, Damon fait lui toi aussi , je suis sûre qu'elle ne supportera pas comme moi « Gabrielle disait en pointant du doigt .

« Non ca va aller «

« Bon je vous laisse « elle continuait et laissa Damon avec Gabrielle, Gabrielle regardait Bonnie sans comprendre la soudaine froideur de celle-ci. Après un moment à patiner Bonnie s'asseyait au bord de la patinoire et regardait ses amis patinaient, elle rigolait en les voyant aussi joyeux , c'était marrant. Elle fût rejointe par son beau père qui s'asseyait à coté d'elle.

Quand à Caroline et Elena, Lily, celle-ci rejoignît Damon qui était toujours en train de patiner avec Gabrielle.

« Hé Damon tu peux nous prendre en photo « Caroline demanda en donnant son I phone à Damon . Celui-ci roula des yeux et prît le téléphone de Caroline

« Gabrielle va avec Caroline sur la photo »

« Viens, viens « Caroline disait en le tenant fermement

Elena tenait Lily qui se posait devant elle et Caroline et Gabrielle étaient dans la même position.

Damon prenait du temps à prendre la photo ce qui agaçait Caroline et Elena

« Bon tu te dépêches « Elena déclara, Damon rigola et prît la photo

« Voila c'est fait « Damon disait en souriant mais les deux filles étaient déjà parti avec les enfants .

« Ok « il déclara se sentant seul, il regarda le portable de Caroline et tomba sur son menu, elle avait comme arrière plan une photo de tous le monde à la fête foraine. Il souriait en repensant à cette journée, à cette photo.

_**« Heu désolé mais ça serait mieux que vous soyez dans la même position que vos amis «.**_

_**« Tu me dois 2$ «**_

_**« Toi aussi, on est quitte comme ça «**_

Il rigola et toucha l'écran, c'était vrai dans cette photo lui et Bonnie ressemblait à un couple, ils étaient mignons. C'était incroyable et il n'en revenait toujours pas de tous ce qu'elle et lui avaient vécu, de tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble et cela lui donnait envie d'en avoir plus, ce n'était pas assez il voulait plus mais, il y avait toujours un mais c'était ce qui le stoppait dans sa joie. La photo de menu de Caroline changeait et faisait apparaître une seconde photo mais cette fois ci seulement de Bonnie et lui. Il rigolait encore une fois en repensant à cette même journée et à la danse qu'ils avaient partagée.

« DAMON ! » Il fût interrompît par Lily qui arriva en furie vers lui car elle n'arrivait pas à freiner

« Je t'ai oops « Il souleva Lily et leva la tête pour la regarder car elle était en l'air

« Tu n'es pas légère « il disait en rigolant

« Tu t'amuses bien « Dean demanda à Bonnie

« Oui très « elle répondît et les deux regardèrent la foule devant eux , Dean souriait en voyant Bonnie regardait Damon et Lily . Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées ne se rendant pas compte que son beau père la regardait. Elle reprît ses esprits et souffla

« Quoi « elle demanda une fois qu'elle se rendit compte du regard de Dean

« Non rien « il répondît en souriant. Bonnie pensa à Damon et à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille , ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de l'embrasser , le fait que c'était trop dure de l'atteindre. Elle pensait à tous les peurs et les doutes de Damon et en pensant à lui , elle ne pût s'empêcher de poser une question à son beau père .

« Comment tu as su que c'était ma mère la femme de ta vie, que c'était la femme avec qui tu voulais finir ta vie « elle demandait en regardant Damon sourire . Dean retourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie intrigué par son soudain interêt à lui et sa mère . Il la regarda et répondît honnêtement car il voyait qu'elle avait besoin d'une réponse , elle avait besoin d'une réponse car Damon ne lui en donnait pas . Donc elle irait la chercher ailleurs elle se disait car là maintenant elle en avait marre de ses sans cesse je ne sais pas .

« ça se pose pas la question, tu le sais , le sens c'est tout « il avouait, Bonnie ne comprenait pas sa réponse , elle tourna la tête et écouta Dean parlait .

« Lorsqu'on aime on ne doute pas c'est aussi simple que ça « Dean disait en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux, il remarqua la gêne dans les yeux de Bonnie, car elle pensait à Damon, c'était vrai normalement c'était censé être aussi simple que ça non ?

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi simple « elle disait en le regardant espérant qu'il soit de son avis car cela lui faisait mal d'entendre ses mots, parce que Damon lui doutait.

« Tu n'as pas été effrayé de l'aimer « Bonnie continua espérant obtenir une réponse qui lui plairait , une réponse qui aille dans son sens et qui la rassure sur ce que Damon ressent , une réponse qu'il lui dise que c'est normal d'être effrayé , et que cette peur est surmontable.

« Si , bien sûre , étant orphelin je ne savais pas donner et recevoir de l'amour et c'était terrifiant de savoir d'un coup « Lorsqu'il parlait de son passé c'était triste car en le voyant aussi heureux , et autant aimer ses enfants , elle avait oublié que lui aussi n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Elle était contente d'entendre cette réponse , cela la rassuré sur ce que Damon ressentait.

« Mais Lucy allait plus loin que ma peur, elle était au delà de tout, la peur ce n'est rien comparé à elle « Il avouait , Bonnie le regarda intrigué , pas vraiment contente de cette réponse car à l'occurrence Damon ne ressentait pas ça pour elle , la peur de Damon était plus grande que Bonnie elle même , tous le contraire de ce que son beau père racontait.

« Tu te serais battu pour Lucy, si elle était effrayée « Bonnie demandait pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire , elle avait vraiment besoin d'un repère puisque Damon ne lui en donnait pas , il n'arrivait plus à être son repère . Dean regarda Bonnie et décida de parler franchement même si il savait qu'elle attendait une réponse précise , une réponse autre que celle qu'il allait donner.

« Honnêtement, non, je sais que c'est un peu vieux jeu et ce n'est que mon avis personnelle mais si je dois me battre pour quelque chose d'aussi évident que l'amour, c'est que s'en ai pas. Parce que sa veut dire que sa peur est plus grande que moi, et si tu n'arrives pas à l'extirper de sa peur c'est qu'il y a un problème, non ? « Dean disait et se sentait soudain stupide d'avoir donné son avis lorsqu'il vît le visage de Bonnie se décomposer en fixant Damon.

« C'est que mon avis ça ne veux pas dire que c'est pareil pour tout le monde ok « Dean agitait ses mains pour essayer de rassurer Bonnie mais elle ne disait rien, elle restait silencieuse. Bonnie regarda Damon et souriait car ce que Dean racontait était vrai, c'était certes que son avis mais Bonnie le partageait, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla tout en rigolant.

« Merci Dean « elle souriait mais il vît de la tristesse sur son visage, et il détestait voir quelqu'un triste, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi important que Bonnie.

« J'ai fait une gaffe c'est ça » il déclara en voyant Bonnie aussi triste, elle rigola pour le rassurer

« Non, n'importe quoi tu m'as ouvert les yeux disons « elle disait en souriant mais Dean ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Pour se rattrapait, il prît Bonnie et l'enlaça très fort dans ses bras, elle resta les yeux grands ouvert surprise par son geste et rigola

« J'étouffe « elle disait en toussant

« Désolé, viens je t'emmène « Dean prît Bonnie par la main et faisait signe à tous le monde pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

« Où on vas ? » elle demanda

«Tu vas voir « il répondît

* * *

><p>C'était la fin de l'après midi lorsque Dean emmena tous le monde dans le quartier où il habitait. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il y avait une banderole écrit, le 100ème anniversaire du quartier . Ils arrivèrent et vît des stands de boisson , des stands avec de la nourriture.<p>

« Venez , ça va vous relaxer « Dean disait en marchant devant , lorsque le groupe le suivirent une dame habillait en cowboy leur posèrent un chapeau de cowboy sur leur tête à chacun

« ça à l'air fun « Elena disait en tenant le chapeau sur sa tête contente , ils regardaient tous les gens dansaient sur de la country .

«Amusez vous , regarder « il regardait les gens dansaient comme des fous lorsque soudain la musique changea et tous le monde changèrent de danse

«C'est quoi ça ?« Elena demanda lorsqu'elle vît la rapidité par lesquelle les gens changeait de danse.

«C'est un jeu , c'est marrant , à chaque chanson qui va passer , tous le monde doit être le plus rapide et avoir le réflexe de changer de danse et de position «

«ça à l'air marrant « Caroline déclara en se prenant à son tour pour un cowboy avec son chapeau

«Faut suivre car les musiques changent très vite « Dean disait.

Dean et les jumeaux s'introduisit dans la troupe en dansant comme des cowboys et entrèrent dans le mouvement. Stefan emmena Elena et Tyler emmena Caroline. Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent sans rien dire lorsque soudain Damon fût emmener par une fille qui l'avais prît par le bras et Bonnie fût aussi emmener par un cowboy. Elle et Damon se regardèrent au loin puis se laissèrent eux deux emportaient par la danse. Chacun changeait constamment de partenaire en se prenant tous le temps le bras , Bonnie rigolait à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de partenaire , ça allait tellement vite qu'elle ne voyait plus rien , elle se prenait vraiment pour un cowboy , elle levait une jambe et tenait son chapeaux tout en changeant de partenaire toute fière .

« Hé on se connait « Elena disait en tourbillonnant avec Bonnie

« Non je ne crois pas« Bonnie répondît, elle n'eut pas le temps de discuter avec Elena qu'elle se retrouva ailleurs , elle tomba sur Damon et eux deux rigolèrent à cause de la bonne humeur de tous le monde , ce qui leur donnait la bonne humeur. Il se regardèrent en tournant lorsque la chanson se termina les gens lançèrent leurs chapeau soudain et changèrent de position pour se mettre en position de slow. Bonnie et Damon s'arrêtèrent et restèrent face à face à regarder les gens autour .Bonnie souriait en voyant comment tous le monde avaient eu le réflexe de s'arrêtait soudain. Elle rigolait lorsqu'elle voyait Dean dansait avec les jumeaux et comme d'habitude ses amis dansaient ensemble. Puis elle entendît enfin la musique qui passait et commença à rigoler, elle rigolait en se disant qu'il ne manquait plus que ça. Lorsqu'elle entendît two is bigger than one , la même chanson qu'à la fête foraine.

« C'est une blague « elle déclara en regardant Damon, il la regardait ne sachant pas comment réagir, car Bonnie avait l'air de sourire mais son sourire cachait de la colère . Lorsqu'il entendît à son tour la musique, il souriait en repensant à la fête foraine et regarda Bonnie.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Bonnie demanda en tenant son chapeau de cowboys

« On danse ou tu m'évites comme d'habitude « elle déclara comme un reproche , il prît le chapeau de cowboy de Bonnie et lui enleva pour le jeter en l'air et il faisait la même chose avec le sien

« On danse « il s'avança vers Bonnie pour la prendre vers la taille et l'emmena danser délicatement. Elle entrelaça sa main avec celle de Damon et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle regardait Dean qui était devant elle et pensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos du fait que lorsqu'on aime on ne doute pas. Elle regardait Dean sourire ce qui la faisait sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporté par la danse car elle voulait ressentir la même douceur qu'à la fête forraine, la chaleur qui lui disait qu'elle était en sécurité , elle voulait ressentir ça car c'est dernier temps sa chaleur avait disparu. Damon ferma les yeux et sentait l'odeur de Bonnie , elle sentait si bon , elle étais si belle et si près de lui mais pourtant elle avait l'air d'être loin. Il regarda Stefan et Elena qui étaient en train de rire et dansaient ensemble, se demandant si c'était vraiment réel, c'est vrai Stefan et Elena s'aimaient comme le premier jour donc l'amour existe, la réalité existe, mais tous ce qu'il arrivait à lui dire c'était qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle souriait d'un air nostalgique et parla en regardant Dean devant elle.

« Lorsqu'on aime on ne doute pas « Bonnie disait soudain en regardant Dean devant elle. Damon ouvra les yeux et s'arrêta soudain sur la piste forçant Bonnie à s'arrêter. Elle restait la main entrelacé dans la sienne et la tête posé sur son torse sans bouger alors que tous monde était en mouvement . Ils étaient tous en train de danser sans faire attention à eux. Damon ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire mais il savait que c'était quelque chose qui allait lui faire mal, qui allait lui faire souffrir. Bonnie ferma les yeux et reprît doucement la danse sans lâcher Damon.

« Je te guide cette fois « elle disait en rigolant pour le faire sourire mais ça ne marchait pas, car il était trop préoccupé à se demander ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, il enlaça Bonnie plus fortement et elle sentît qu'il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Où tu veux en venir ? « Damon demanda à Bonnie qui avait pris la danse en main

« C'est Dean qui m'a dit ça, il m'a dit lorsqu'on aime, on ne doute pas c'est aussi simple que ça « elle répétait à Damon qui ne croyait pas du tout à cette phrase. Pour lui cette phrase était purement théorique et ne voulait rien dire car dans la pratique c'était autre chose , personne ne peut réellement aimer quelqu'un sans jamais douter , douter de leurs avenirs , d'eux , pour lui c'était impossible mais pourtant lorsqu'il regardait Elena et Stefan , la possibilé que cette phrase soit vrai existait ,car Elena n'avait jamais douté de Stefan et de elle , et Stefan aussi mais en même temps personne n'avait enduré ce que lui avait enduré toute sa vie , donc personne ne pouvait le comprendre et le réduire à cette simple phrase. C'était de la connerie pour lui. Bonnie commença à rigoler toute seule. Elle interrompit les pensées de Damon.

« Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as appris à danser « elle disait en rigolant et en serrant Damon.

« Oui, comment oublier « il disait mais il souffrait de l'entendre parlait comme ça car il avait l'impression qu'à la fin de cette danse ça sera la fin d'eux.

« Ce soir là , je sais que c'est stupide mais j'arrêtais pas de me demander si tu te comportais aussi gentiment avec Elena , tu sais le genre de pensée qui revienne toute les secondes et qui son impossible à enfouir. Et cette même questions apparaissait à chaque fois que l'on était ensemble, comme lorsque tu m'as emmené voir les étoiles « elle finissait en souriant

« Et lorsque je pense à tous ça , à toi et moi , à nos souvenirs je n'arrête pas de me demander comment tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi à travers tes agissements envers moi , normalement tes doutes devraient disparaître , je veux dire lorsque je pense à nous et tous les moments qu'on a vécu , je ne doute pas « Damon serra Bonnie très fort contre lui.

« Je ne doute pas de toi, je ne doute pas de ce que je ressens pour toi, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu restes près de moi parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ton monde dans le mien « il avouait ne voulant pas qu'elle disparaisse. Bonnie en avait marre de ses réponses qu'elles considéraient comme bateau et irecevable , ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire avoir besoin de quelqu'un ? c'était censé normalement être une déclaration d'amour non ? mais pour Damon , d'ailleurs Bonnie le savait très bien ce n'était rien de ça , c'était une phrase qui ne voulait rien dire , car elle pouvait placer cette phrase dans différent contexte . Par exemple dans le contexte de l'amitié , avoir besoin de quelqu'un en tant qu'ami mais le problème c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce contexte. Donc la phrase avoir besoin de toi n'était pas assez et en aucun cas une réponse pour Bonnie.

« Tu es effrayé d'avancer je le sais, et je comprends après tous ce que tu as enduré mais moi j'ai besoin d'avancer, je ne peux pas rester avec toi dans ton monde sachant que tu n'avancera pas, qu'on n'avancera pas » Elle regarda en face d'elle et attendait que Damon réagisse mais c'était trop dure , c'était dure de sentir Bonnie disparaître alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

« Où tu veux en « il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Bonnie le coupa

« J'arrête Damon « elle déclara toujours en le serrant fort dans ses bras

« Je sais que tu as enduré beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup mais je ne veux pas d'une histoire comme ça, je mérite mieux que ça et on ne va nulle, donc j'arrête « Elle sentît soudain Damon enlevait son bras autour de sa taille. Il fixait en face de lui sans vraiment regarder les gens dansaient, il était paralysé par la douleur. La même douleur que son illusion , la même souffrance que le Damon Salvatore de son illusion ressentait , elle était aussi puissante , et violente mais là c'était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus réel . La souffrance qu'il ressentait lui faisait se remémorer son illusion. Il revît tout dans le désordre, car la à ce moment tout était flou.

_**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi j'ai autant mal « **_

_**« Tu ressens simplement ce qu'il ressent « **_

_**« Pourquoi il a autant mal «**_

_**« Voilà ce qui t'arrive, la raison de ton état ?**_

_**« Si, vous n'êtes jamais allé au Mystic Grill ce soir là, car vous deviez vous faire discret, le soir d'avant vous n'êtes jamais allé voir Bonnie vous étiez dans la forêt, elle n'était pas venue, elle était avec Jeremy «**_

_**«Alors pourquoi tu as autant mal, qu'est ce qui te fait autant peur ?**_

Bonnie restait avec la tête sur son torse même si il l'avait laché sa main et sa taille , elle sentait qu'il était paralysé, il n'arrivait plus à parler, à respirer car son souffle était en train de partir, elle était en train de partir . Bonnie ferma les yeux et repensait à ce que Alex lui avait dit, elle avait finalement raison elle se disait .

_**« On ne peut pas guérir un cœur déjà mort «**_ Au fond peut être que c'était impossible de refaire battre le cœur de Damon aussi fort qu'avant après ce qu'il avait vécu , tout comme Lester , Damon était quelqu'un qui s'était enfermé dans la solitude et la souffrance trop longtemps et c'était peut-être impossible de le délivrer de la prison qu'il s'était construit .

Damon n'arrivait pas à se retenir de cacher ses émotions , il était sous anesthésie que ça ne le choqua pas lorsqu'il sentît une larme coulait de ses yeux , à lui Damon Salvatore . Il sentît la larme coulait le long de sa joue et était trop paralysé par la douleur pour l'essuyer ou encore faire un mouvement. Bonnie s'enleva délicatement des bras de Damon. Elle le regarda mais celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vide , encore submergé par la douleur , comment des mots pouvaient faire autant mal , comment elle pouvait lui faire autant mal , c'était insupportable .Bonnie regarda la joue de Damon et mît sa main pour essuyer sa larme , c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça , aussi perdu , autant souffrir , elle se sentait mal lorsqu'elle le voyait comme ça mais elle n'en pouvait plus , elle avait passé toute la journée à penser à lui et c'était en train de la détruire de l'intérieur . Il était en train de la distraire de tout , de la magie , de Klaus . Elle avait pensé qu'a lui de toute la journée, de la même et une seule personne, et comme elle lui avait dit , elle ne peut pas vivre dans un monde qui reste figé sur le passé , elle avait besoin d'avancer . Le cœur de Damon était si complexe, son monde était trop complexe pour elle pourtant il le savait depuis le début de leurs rencontre qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se compliquer la vie, il le savait , il lui avait dit la fois où il lui avait appris à danser

_**« J'ai tendance à croire que tu es comme eux, mais tu es le contraire, tu ne cherches pas de complication, tu regardes la surface pour éviter d'être embrouillé j'ai pu le remarquer ces derniers temps. »**_ Mais elle n'était plus cette personne à cause de Damon, il y avait trop de complication, d'embrouillement, de doute pour elle. Bonnie avait mal en le voyant aussi perdu, elle se mît sur la pointe des pieds et posa un bisou sur sa joue comme pour lui dire au revoir, adieu à tous ce qu'ils avaient été. Mais Damon entrelaça sa main dans la sienne et la regarda.

« Ne nous fait pas ça « il disait en posant son front sur celui de Bonnie, la chanson se termina et tous le monde arrêtèrent de danser . Bonnie enleva sa main de celle de Damon et enleva son front qui était posé sur le sien

« C'est la fin « elle déclara et s'en alla. Damon la regarda partir dos à lui et eu des flashbacks de ce que Lester Ileriane lui avait dit,

_**« Ne vous enfermez pas dans la solitude et la haine comme je l'ai fait, la force n'est rien sans personne à ces côté. Et Klaus et mes frères ne l'ont jamais compris, je l'ai compris en la rencontrant. L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse dont on a tous besoin surtout nous les vampires »**_

_**« J'ai voulu mon malheur, j'ai voulu finir seul, j'ai voulu tout cela et j'ai fait les mauvais choix, tous ceux que j'ai su faire c'était m'emprisonnez dans la souffrance » **_

En la voyant partir dos à lui , il comprît la réponse à la question de sa mère , elle était évidente sa réponse , _**Pourquoi tu as autant mal Damon ?**_ , et la réponse était simple et sous son nez depuis tous ce temps. Parce que Bonnie n'était pas dans son monde , elle n'était pas dans son illusion et c'était pour cela qu'il souffrait autant , c'était pour ça qu'il était parti dans la forêt car il n'avait jamais vu Bonnie et c'était elle qui avait apaisé sa souffrance , c'était pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvée entre la vie et la mort et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à répondre à la question , car il avait peur de le savoir mais au fond il avait toujours su , c'était Bonnie , la réponse , au fond quand on aime on ne doute pas , pour certaine personne peut-être mais Damon avait toujours était plus complexe que cette simple phrase .Il courra après elle car il ne voulait pas de cette illusion là , il voulait Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie marcha au loin , elle en avait marre de toujours posait des questions sans jamais avoir de réponse , elle en avait marre de donner et de ne jamais recevoir . La question si Damon avait des sentiments pour elle n'était plus importante car il aurait toujours peur ,mais elle , elle en avait marre de la peur . Elle en avait marre des incertitudes, des doutes. Elle ressentait de la colère et de la tristesse à la fois, la tristesse que leur histoire se termine sans jamais avoir commencé. La colère qu'il lui fasse subir tous ça , la colère qu'elle doivent enduré tous ça. Elle était tellement submergeait de pleins d'émotion à cause de lui, c'était horrible d'être autant perdu par quelqu'un, c'était horrible qu'une personne extérieur à elle puise lui faire ressentir autant de chose en elle . Elle était en train de marcher lorsque soudain, elle se retrouva paralysé par une douleur. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son corps était en train de brûler de l'intérieur et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle sentît sa peau se déchirer et ses muscles se rétractaient, mais surtout elle sentît quelque chose montait sur son bras , c'était une chaîne. Le tatouage s'était transformé en une véritable chaîne , la chaîne montait jusqu'à son coup , puis descendait sur l'autre parti du corps , c'était comme si la chaîne rampait tel un serpent et la paralysé de partout .

Damon courra après elle et l'appela « Bonnie « il criait en regardant Bonnie qui s'était arrêté, et qui était dos à lui. Il la regardait et cherchait exactement les mots à lui dire pour la forcer à rester , pour la forcer à l'écouter . Il était en train de regarder le sol lorsqu'il entendît soudain Bonnie hurlait de toutes ses forces comme si quelqu'un lui arracher le cœur. il utilisa sa vitesse vampire et se mît devant elle.

« Bonnie qu'est ce qu'il y a « il demanda en essayant de la tenir mais elle était trop brûlante ce qui le força à retirer sa main violement. Elle sentît la chaîne à la fois à l'extérieur de son corps mais aussi à l'intérieur. La chaîne était en train d'entourer le cœur de Bonnie et de le serrer très fort.

« J'ai mal « elle hurlait de toutes ces forces ce qui faisait écho dans le parking vide. Elle sentît son cœur brûlait et se rétractait. Elle sentait sa peau brûlait à petit feu.

La manche de son bras se désintégra à cause de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Damon tena Bonnie ne sachant pas quoi faire , il sentît des flammes entourée ses bras sans les voir , il retira sa main et regardait Bonnie de plus près . Il vît la chaîne en flamme entourée Bonnie tout autour d'elle et la brûlait, son jean commençait à se désintégrer comme son T-shirt à cause de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Damon était choquée c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça

« HAA ! » Bonnie hurlait de tous ses forces ne pouvant rien faire , des larmes coulaient de ses yeux tellement la douleur était atroce , elle n'avait jamais ressenti une tel douleur parcourir son corps. Damon était horrifié, de ne rien pouvoir faire , il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et il était en colère de ne rien pouvoir faire. Les cris de Bonnie était horrible il voulait lui prendre la douleur , il voulait souffrir à sa place en voyant à quel point elle avait mal .

Bonnie respirait fort et criait , hurlait de toutes ses force , elle se mît à genoux

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » il demanda espérant pouvoir l'aider , il regardait la chaîne en feu autour de Bonnie cherchant un truc qu'il pourrait faire .

« J'ai mal Damon, oh mon dieu « elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir de hurler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il prît Bonnie et la plaqua contre lui pour la serrer et essayait d'amoindrir sa douleur. La chaîne en feu s'enroula autour d'eux et Bonnie continuait à crier car son cœur était en train de brûler , la chaîne était à l'intérieur d'elle et lui serrer le cœur . Damon tenait la tête de Bonnie qui était contre son torse et entendait Bonnie qui hurlait dans ses bras. Il serra Bonnie contre lui essayant d'amoindrir sa douleur, il avait mal pour elle, ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle c'était horrible , il devait être là pour l'aidait , pour l'apaisait . Il ferma les yeux en attendant que tous ça se calme alors qu'il ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Il se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer avec elle .Le feu commença lentement à s'affaiblir, et la chaîne se remît à sa place à son poignet en forme de tatouage. Damon regardait choqué la chaîne en forme de tatouage retourner au poignet de Bonnie. Elle avait arrêté de crier et ne disait rien. Elle restait dans les bras de Damon qui ne supportaient pas de l'entendre criait. La chaîne l'avait brûler de partout, elle avait à moitié désintégrer les vêtements de Bonnie qui se retrouvait presque avec rien sur elle. Damon enleva sa veste en cuir et la mît autour de Bonnie qui était encore en état de choque,elle avait l'air si fragile c'était dure de la voir aussi faible. Il resta là à la serrer contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et s'écroula ne supportant pas la douleur. Damon prît Bonnie dans ses bras et l'emmena directement à l'hôpital en courant.

* * *

><p>Damon avait appelé les autres une fois qu'il avait remis Bonnie au médecin. Dean et les enfants étaient retournés à la maison car les enfants ne supportaient pas d'attendre Bonnie à l'hôpital, ils n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer ne sachant pas ce qui s'étaient passé. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles à l'hôpital de San Francisco, Elena et Caroline avaient ramenées des affaires de rechange à Bonnie pour qu'elle puisse se changer .Damon tournait en rond en attendant les médecins. Il était en train de se remémorer les hurlements de Bonnie qui était atroce, ses hurlements étaient en train de le hanter. Sans sans rendre compte il tapa son poing détruisant le mur. Tous le monde le regardaient et avaient envie de faire la même chose car ils ne comprenaient tous pas ce qui était en train de se passer avec Bonnie. Ils se demandaient si c'était en rapport avec Klaus, peut être que c'était encore un message pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était là, en tous cas tous le monde se posait la question.<p>

« Qu'est ce qui se passe « Damon demanda encore choqué et en regardant par terre. Il se ressaisissait lorsqu'il vît le médecin arrivait

« Alors ? Elle va bien « Damon demanda pressé d'avoir enfin des nouvelles.

« C'est incroyable qu'elle soit encore en vie « Le médecin disait en regardant son carnet , toute la bande d'amis s'étaient mis autour impatient d'en savoir plus . Le médecin les regarda tous et continua.

« Elle a divers brûlure superficielle sur son corps ça devrait aller, mais par contre son bras, on a mis de la crème et des bandages mais il faudrait penser à la chirurgie, son bras est brûlé au 3eme degré, et c'est assez grave « Le médecin déclara laissant un blanc entre tous le monde. Elena serra la main de Caroline effrayé.

« Heureusement que vous étiez là car quelque minute de plus et elle serait morte à cause des flammes « Le médecin disait en regardant Damon. Mais Damon était encore sous le choque de ce qu'il avait vu, de ses cris , il aurait dû réagir plutôt faire un truc mais cette chose peu importe ce que s'était l'avait tellement surpris , choqué que ça l'avait figé , c'était terrifiant et cela devait être pire pour Bonnie qui ressentait cette chose en elle. .

« Où a eu lieu l'incendie ? « le médecin demanda soudain à Damon qui était encore dans ses souvenirs.

« Ce n'était pas un incendie heu on peut la voir « Damon disait encore troublé par tout à l'heure

« Comment ce n'était pas un incen » Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions car Damon n'était pas d'humeur.

« On peut aller la voir « Damon répéta impatient d'aller la voir

« Heu, votre ami est en train de remplir des papiers en bas « Le médecin révéla ce qui choqua tous le monde.

« Quoi vous l'avez laissé sortir « Elena disait outré, choqué que les urgences l'ai laissé sortir après ce qu'elle avait subie.

« Elle ne veut pas rester, on ne peut pas la forcer à rester vu qu'elle est majeur mais vous devriez la faire changer d'avis « Le médecin recommanda lui aussi contre l'idée que Bonnie sortent.

Sans perdre une seconde ,Damon prît les escalier et couru pour aller voir Bonnie, lorsqu'il arriva elle était de dos en train de signer des papiers, elle portait une robe d'hôpital et avait un bandage sur le bras. Il pouvait voir les marques de brûlure sur ses jambes malgré que la robe de chambre était longue. Elle avait garder la veste de Damon et l'avais mît par-dessus elle.

Bonnie se retourna et vît Damon qui était en train de l'attendre, et qui avait l'air d'être inquiet pour elle. Lorsqu'elle le vît , elle se souvînt de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait « Bonnie disait en lui souriant, mais au fond, elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'odeur de sa chair qui sentait le brulé c'était horrible. L'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir, et ne parlons pas des douleurs qu'elle ressentait dans tous son corps. Honnêtement, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer comme d'habitude. Elle remarqua l'inquiétude profonde de Damon, qui restait choqué en voyant les brûlure autour de son cou. Il s'approcha de plus près d'elle mais Bonnie recula.

« On devrait y aller « elle déclara en laissant Damon. Elle savait que c'était la magie noir que sa mère lui avait parlé , et lorsqu'elle voyait Damon , elle avait envie de partir car c'était à cause de lui sans qu'il sans rendre compte . Elle savait que c'était horrible de penser ça mais, elle se sentait tellement mal après leur discussions, elle se sentait tellement mal depuis qu'il l'évitait , il la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle savait que c'était le déclencheur de ses pouvoirs . Elle ne lui en voulait pas car ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ressentait tous ça mais elle voulait s'éloigner de lui comme ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire à la fin de leur danse.

* * *

><p>Bonnie s'était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis son retour et ne voulait parler à personne. Elle était dans la salle de bain devant son miroir. Elle enleva ses vêtements et restait en sous vêtement devant la glass, elle se regardait et regardait les brûlures sur son dos et ses jambes, elle n'enleva pas son bandage de peur de voir son bras qui était gravement brûler. Elle était écœurée en regardant ses brûlures sur le corps, elle en avait partout. Elle courra vers le lavabo ne supportant pas la vue des brûlures et l'odeur de chair brûlé qui l'entourait. Elle se pencha et vomissait, encore et encore. Elle s'essuya la bouche encore écœuré par tous ça et se regarda dans la glass.<p>

« Tu es en train de recommencer Bonnie « elle disait en se regardant dans le miroir, elle parlait de la peur , elle recommençait à avoir peur et ce n'était pas bien , elle le savait normalement les illusions étaient censé la libérer de sa peur , mais à chaque fois qu'une peur disparaissait un autre réapparaissait . Et cette fois ci , elle avait peur de ses propres pouvoirs , elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire et que ses pouvoirs la dépasse totalement à cause de ses sentiments . Car elle était plus que consciente qu'elle était instable en ce moment , elle était instable à propos de tous ce qui se passait , en parti à cause de Damon . Et elle avait peur que son instabilité engendre des dégâts à l'avenir . Elle savait pourtant que les pouvoirs magique pouvait être à la fois un cadeau et un poison mais là la douleur , elle était insupportable. Et elle s'en voulait d'avoir autant de réticence car elle devait sauver Elena avant tout, elle devait sauver tous le monde et elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur pour leur bien. Elle ne pouvait avoir peur si elle ne voulait pas que son illusion devienne réelle.

Elle repensait d'ailleurs à son illusion et à ce que Damon lui avait dit

_**« Tu as eu peur Bonnie voilà ce qu'il s'est passé , Klaus s'en ait pris à tous ceux que tu aimes et tu as eu peur , tu n'as pas eu le courage de le tuer , tous ces gens se sont sacrifiés pour toi ,car tu n'as pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout , tu les à tuer« **_Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir peur maintenant , ce n'étais pas le moment mais vous savez ce qu'on dit d'une peur , c'est quel est dure à surmonter et qu'elle ne disparait pas entièrement du jour au lendemain car la peur est une partie de chacun de nous . Tous ses sentiments tels quel la peur , l'amour , la joie , la tristesse c'est ce qui rend l'humanité en vie. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans la baignoire qui était rempli de savon, , elle inspirait très fort le parfum du savon pour oublier l'odeur abominable de son corps.

Les jumeaux étaient dans leurs chambre pendant que tous le monde étaient dans la cuisine .

« Elle n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre « Dean demandait. Il était tout ce temps au téléphone avec la mère de Bonnie qui était très inquiète.

« Non, elle reste enfermé depuis qu'on est revenu « Damon répondît agacé. Il était posé contre le lavabo et regardait en bas. Il était dans ses pensées et était en train de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. De plus cela faisait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés que Bonnie ne sortait pas de sa chambre ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus après tous ce qu'elle avait traversé aujourd'hui.

« Normal après ce qu'elle a subi « Caroline répondît, c'était comme si elle lisait dans la tête de Damon. Damon regarda les autres qui remarquèrent qu'il était encore sous le choque de l'état de Bonnie.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, je ne comprends pas « Damon disait soudain en regardant Stefan, Elena , Tyler , Caroline et Dean perdu. Il les regarda et continuait à parler se souvenant de lorsqu'il avait prît Bonnie dans ses bras.

« Il y a un truc bizarre, elle avait un tatouage sur son bras, lorsque ça s'est passé « Damon révéla. Il revoyait la chaîne s'enrouler et former un rond sur le poignet de Bonnie.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Elena demanda en s'approchant de lui , elle se posa à coté de lui et le regardait .

« Elle avait un tatouage en forme de chaîne qui montait et après les flammes sont apparu puis lentement la chaîne s'enroula autour de son poignet » il avouait en regardant tous le monde qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui s'était passé. Ils se regardèrent tous intrigué .

« Qu'est ce que ca veut dire tous ça « Stefan demanda mais Damon ne savait pas répondre

Dean les regardait tous et hésitait à aborder le sujet, car sa femme lui avait raconté la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Bonnie la veille. D'ailleurs c'était effrayant car lui étant un simple humain, il ne pensait pas que la magie pouvait être aussi violente , destructrice . Il prenait généralement la magie à la légère mais en voyant l'état de Bonnie lorsqu'elle sortît de l'hôpital, il se rendît compte que le monde magique qu'il trouvait si cool, n'était qu'une apparence comme tout le reste. Parmi la bande , il se sentait inutile , insignifiant car il était simplement un père qui vît une vie normal comme tous les gens de se monde devrait vivre mais pas ceux qui était en face de lui et qui ne faisait qu'échapper à la mort . Il s'avanca et s'asseyait sur un tabouret faisant face à Damon et Elena qui était debout posé sur le lavabo. Stefan, Tyler et Caroline étaient quand à eux assis eux aussi autour de la table . Il souffla et se décida à parler voyant tous les regards curieux sur lui.

« Vous étiez au courant que Emily lui a donné des pouvoirs lorsque vous étiez en Italie , elle lui a transmis de la magie noir « Il avait l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe lorsqu'il vît la tête de tous le monde. Ils se regardèrent tous pour savoir si quelqu'un était au courant

« Non, on en savait rien « Caroline et Elena déclarèrent en même temps,

« Vous le saviez ? » elle demanda au garçon pour savoir si Bonnie s'était confié à eux, elle demandait surtout à Damon et Tyler qui étaient les plus proche de Bonnie.

« Non , elle ne m'as rien dit « Tyler disait en croisant les bras

« Non « Damon disait en regardant les autres troublé

« Bonnie en a parler à ma femme hier « Il révéla, tous le monde comprirent qu'elle ne leur en avait pas parlé parce qu'ils avaient plein d'autre chose à penser comme la survie de Elena ou Klaus à Mystic Fall. Damon s'en voulait , et lui en voulait car elle aurait dû lui en parler , et il aurait dû voir son tatouage , comment il n'avait pas pu le voir alors qu'il la côtoyait tous le temps

« Quand ça c'est passé ? » il demanda pour savoir exactement combien de temps elle lui avait caché

« Lorsque vous étiez emprisonnez dans une illusion « il répondit voyant que Damon était contrarié , il aurait dû le voir lorsqu'elle était parti le chercher sous l'eau , lorsqu'il avait embrassé , il aurait dû le voir aujourd'hui mais il était trop préoccupé à l'éviter pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait .

« Et Alors ? » Elena continua voyant que Damon était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Le problème c'est qu'elle ne contrôle pas son pouvoir et si elle continue comme ça , elle risque « Dean ne finissais pas sa phrase car rien de finir sa phrase lui donnait la trouille . Damon leva subitement la tête comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« De mourir c'est ça « Elena disait choqué , elle était effrayé car tout recommencer , Bonnie était autant en danger qu'elle , et elle ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre , c'était inconcevable l'idée de perdre Bonnie. Elle se retenait de verser une larme et souffla , elle ne voulait plus que Bonnie pratique de la magie si c'était pour finir morte. Damon regarda Dean sans rien dire choqué à son tour , elle ne pouvait pas être en danger, pas elle. Il ferma les yeux et souffla fatigué de tous ça , fatigué c'était le mot.

« Oui, elle a eu de la chance aujourd'hui «

« Si vous appelez sa chance vous « Caroline disait encore choqué par les brûlures que Bonnie avait sur le corps. Tous le monde ignora sa remarque, et se regardèrent choqué.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire, pour ne plus que ça arrive « Damon demandait inquiet, il ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Il ferait tous pour épargner Bonnie de la souffrance malgré qu'il soit trop tard.

« Ses pouvoirs son reliés à ses émotions, il faut qu'elle s'entraîne et qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ce pouvoir avant qu'il s'empare d'elle et qu'elle ne « il ne finît pas sa phrase car tous le monde avait comprît où il voulait en venir.

« Je vais lui donner mon sang « Damon disait soudain en regardant les autres

Dean regardait les autres sans comprendre de quoi il parlait et Elena le remarqua

« Le sang de vampire guéri les blessures « Elena avoua à un Dean intrigué et curieux

« Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas guérir des blessures surnaturels surtout si c'est de la magie noir « Stefan rappelait à Damon, car eux deux savaient ce que ça impliquait la magie noir

« Vous savez quoi à propos de la magie noir « Tyler demanda en voyant les regards de Damon et Stefan. Damon tourna sa tête vers Tyler.

« Qu'il est difficile d'en sortir en vie « Damon n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase car la douleur était en train de le submergeait. Elena regarda Damon, en le voyant elle avait envie de pleurer car quelque chose dans ses yeux était douloureux.. Stefan regarda Damon et ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer, car cela le dépasser.

« Il y a peu de gens qui pratique cette magie car ils sont tous mort par elle « Stefan continua voyant que Damon avait dû mal à parler

« Lorsque tu dis peu de gens combien « Tyler commença à s'inquiétait

« Ils se compte sur les doigt de la main « il répondît , Damon ne laissa pas tous le monde réagir .

« Je m'en fous , on doit essayer , je vais lui donner mon sang quand même « Il disait encore choqué par ce qui s'était passé avec Bonnie. Dean sortît un papier de sa poche.

« Tenez « Dean déposa le papier sur la table pour tous le monde

« C'est une potion, pour guérir ces blessures, il suffit qu'elles boivent ça et c'est bon, c'est ma femme qui m'as donné «

« Mais il faut une sorcière autre que la personne concerné qui performe la formule « Elena disait en lisant les instructions

« On n'a pas d'autres sorcier ici « Tyler et Caroline déclarait en même temps

« Si « Dean déclarait soudain laissant perplexe tous le monde

« Mes enfants « il disait en parlant de Lily et Gabrielle, qui étaient dans leurs chambre en haut .

« Cela ne vous dérange pas « Damon demanda en fronçant les sourcils perplexe

« Non, si c'est pour Bonnie , je serais prêt à tout « il disait encore choqué par son état . Damon prît le papier et chercha les ingrédients dans la cuisine. Les autres l'aidèrent et se dépêchèrent de trouver les ingrédients pour Bonnie. Lili et Gabrielle coururent dans les escaliers paniqués et rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine.

« Papa, papa « Lili et Gabrielle criait , Dean se retourna et s'accroupît vers ses enfants qui coururent dans ses bras

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a «

« Bonnie ne réponds pas, elle s'est enfermé dans sa chambre , je crois qu'elle va pas bien « Le petit Gabrielle disait à moitié en pleure ce qui étonna son père ,

« Vous voulez bien faire quelque chose pour nous et Bonnie « Dean disait en essuyant les larmes de ses enfants

« Quoi «

« Bonnie ne va pas bien, et elle a besoin de votre aide, vous vous rappeler quand Maman vous a appris à lire des formules magique « les deux disaient oui de la tête

« On a besoin que vous le refassiez pour Bonnie »

« Oui «

Damon préparait tous les éléments pour Bonnie, il était concentrée à faire la potion et tous le monde le regardait mettre les éléments nécessaire, une fois qu'il termina, il mît dans un bol et les jumeaux se penchèrent et lisait la formule à haute voix pour finir les préparatifs. Une fois fini, tous le monde monta et Dean toqua à la porte de Bonnie mais elle ne répondait toujours pas car elle était dans la baignoire et ne voulait plus sortir, ne voulait plus rien faire.

« Bonnie « Les jumeaux criaient en même temps, elle les entendait mais ne pouvait simplement pas sortir et ressentir les brûlures, c'était trop dure de se rappeler la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Elena demandait à tous le monde

« J'y vais « Damon prît le bol et força la porte de Bonnie pour rentrer, il ferma la porte derrière lui et vît que Bonnie n'était pas sur son lit, elle était dans la salle de bain. Il toqua à la porte de sa salle de bain mais elle ne répondît pas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir surtout lui après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

« Bonnie c'est moi » il criait mais cela ne l'encourageait pas du tout à ouvrir la porte.

« J'ouvre » Damon espérait qu'elle surgît soudain et qu'elle le pousse pour ne pas qu'il rentre comme lorsqu'elle avait fait en Italie _**« Ne rentre pas, ne rentre surtout pas, je ne suis pas habillé « **_mais rien elle le laissa entrer, elle ne le regardait même pas lorsqu'il rentrait, elle avait les jambes replié sur elle et regardait en face d'elle les yeux vide.

Damon s'approcha d'elle, et se mît à genoux devant la baignoire.

« Bonnie » Damon disait et mît une mèche derrière ses cheveux espérant qu'elle le regarde mais rien, elle avait l'air de rien ressentir comme si son cœur avait brulé.

« Tiens, c'est un remède que ta mère nous a donné, il guérira tes blessures « Bonnie prît le bol et le bu , elle senti ses blessures se cicatrisait petit à petit , laissant quelque marque mais pas très visible à l'œil nu . Bonnie posa le bol à coté d'elle et restait là à ne pas regarder Damon mais à regarder en face d'elle. Damon remarqua que malgré que ses blessures soit guéri, elle n'allait pas mieux pour autant car elle était encore sous le choque.

« Tu peux partir maintenant « elle déclara en le regardant.

« Ils s'inquiètent tous en bas tu de » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

« Je t'ai dit de partir « elle répétait sévèrement,

Damon ne discuta pas en voyant Bonnie aussi triste et fatigué, « ok « il se leva et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois qu'il sortît de la chambre, tous le monde remarquait à quel point il était inquiet.

« Alors ? » Tous le monde demanda en même temps

« Elle a bu «

« Je suis soulagé « Elena disait en mettant une main sur son cœur

« Mais , elle n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux « Il avouait en regardant tous le monde

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas «

Bonnie se mît en pyjama et s'allongea sur le coté, elle n'avait plus mal , plus rien mais elle était fatigué , elle scrutait sa chaîne , sans jamais la lâcher de l'œil pour être sûre qu'elle se contrôle , car elle avait comprît que une fois que la chaîne se déroule , cela veut dire que ses pouvoirs sont en train de jaillir et qu'elle ne les contrôle pas . Donc elle avait prévu de rester à scruter la chaîne sans jamais la lâcher des yeux pour prévoir lorsqu'elle ne se contrôlait pas.

« Hé les gars « Damon s'accroupissait vers les jumeaux qui était en train de se tenir la main, tous le monde regardaient Damon discutait avec les petits

« Vous pouvez aller la voir et veiller sur elle s'il vous plaît « il demanda réellement inquiet . Lily mît ses deux mains sur le visage de Damon lorsqu'elle vît qu'il était triste, Damon mît ses mains sur celle de Lily qui était sur son visage.

« on veilleras sur elle pour toi « eDamon souriait en la voyant essayer de le rassurer.

« Merci «

Les jumeaux ouvrèrent discrètement la porte et vît Bonnie qui était allongé sur le coté dos à eux, Lily et Gabrielle fermèrent la porte et se tenaient la main en se dirigeant vers le lit . Lily monta en premier sur le lit et se mît contre Bonnie, et Gabrielle fît le tour, pour s'asseoir sur le bord à coté de Bonnie.

« On n'est venu veiller sur toi » Gabrielle disait en regardant Bonnie qui avait arrêté de fixer son bras . Elle leva la tête et souriait en voyant les deux petits.

« Viens « elle et Lily se reculèrent pour laisser un peu de place à Gabrielle

« Ca va déjà mieux « elle répondît en les regardant.

« Grâce à vous « elle disait se mettant sur le dos et eux deux faisait de même pour regarder le plafond.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir « Gabrielle demanda en regardant les étoiles sur le plafond

« Pour ne pas que ça se reproduise « elle disait seulement mais les deux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle disait, ils restèrent là à regarder le plafond et à se tenir la main.

« Ce n'est pas bien de rester seul lorsqu'on n'est pas bien « Gabrielle disait. Bonnie se retourna vers lui et souriait.

« Tu as raison « elle disait se rendant compte de ce qu'elle essayait de faire en s'enfermant dans la chambre, c'était stupide de vouloir se protéger en restant enfermé mais c'était horrible l'idée que cela se reproduise.

« Je recommence à avoir peur ce n'est pas bien hein ? « Elle tenait la main de Lily et Gabrielle très fort tout en regardant le plafond.

« Je pense aussi « Lily et Gabrielle disait en même temps, eux trois se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler.

Tous le monde étaient encore dans la cuisine, et ne disait rien.

« Pourquoi reste-t-elle dans sa chambre « Caroline demanda soudain à tous le monde qui ne savait pas répondre à la question.

« Je pense m'en douter « Tyler disait les bras croisée en regardant le sol.

« Oui moi aussi « Damon avouait agacer

« Elle a peur que sa se reproduise, je pense qu'elle est en état de choque et que pour se protéger elle préfère rester enfermés dans sa chambre » Tyler disait

« Je ne comprends pas, se protéger de quoi ? » Elena demanda intrigué

« De moi « Damon disait soudain en regardant la table, c'était bizarre de le voir autant inquiet.

« Elle était contrarié à cause de moi, et cela s'est répercuté sur ses pouvoirs, c'est de ma faute « Il disait en se tournant vers l'évier pour éviter le regards les autres. C'était forcement à cause de leurs discussion , à cause de lui et de ses doutes.

Elena s'approcha derrière lui et mît sa main sur son épaule.

« On aurait jamais pu prévoir que cela allait arriver « Elena disait en essayant de consoler Damon. Il leva sa tête et la regarda.

« J'aurai dû le prévoir, j'aurais dû éviter de la faire souffrir mais j'ai fait tout le contraire » Elena ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, il était perdu et triste, il souffrait mais Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« On devrait aller se reposer, elle ira mieux demain j'en suis sûre « Dean déclara à tous le monde qui était d'accord avec lui. Mais Damon resta dans la cuisine et regardait tous le monde s'en allait.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » Elena demanda à Damon.

« Non, je vais attendre ici » il révéla en s'essayant autour de la table .

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Lily et Gabrielle ne se parlaient pas et restaient là à contempler le plafond de la chambre à Bonnie lorsque soudain ils entendirent le ventre de Bonnie grogner.<p>

« Quoi « Bonnie demandait au enfant qui était mort de rire

« Tu as faim « ils disaient en rigolant, Bonnie mît ses mains sur son ventre honteuse.

« Venez, on va se faire un truc à manger « Bonnie déclara en se levant brusquement.

« Par contre c'est vous qui cuisiner pour moi, je ne sais pas cuisiner «

« Nous aussi «

« Tans pis on se débrouillera «

Ils descendirent les escaliers en courant et s'arrêtèrent devant la cuisine lorsqu'il vît que Damon s'était endormi sur la table, il avait sa tête dans ses bras et dormait.

Bonnie prît les enfants par les mains les forçant à s'arrêter de faire du bruit pour ne pas le réveiller.

Elle regarda encore une fois son poignet de peur que ça ne recommence, elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir autant peur et devait dépasser cette peur, c'était ridicule ce n'était pas de la faute à Damon.

Elle le regarda et souriait en le voyant dormir , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Damon « Lily et Gabrielle criaient en même temps. Bonnie était derrière Damon en train de chercher des ingrédients pour faire à manger. Damon se leva discrètement et regardait les deux petits en face de lui qui lui faisait coucou, il ouvra en grand les yeux sans se rendre compte que Bonnie était derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? » il demanda en levant les bras et en baillant. Bonnie regardait Damon sans rien dire appréhendant de lui parler après leur soi disant adieu. Mais elle avait prévu de faire semblant, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, comme si rien ne s'était passé avec lui et qu'elle n'avait jamais développé des sentiments pour lui. Êlle se mit à coté de Damon et lui jeta un tablier de cuisine.

« Tiens « Il sursauta et se leva de sa chaise en la voyant. Il la regardait ce qui gênait Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air autant surpris

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu as vu un fantôme « elle disait en lui souriant, mais lui était trop préoccupait à l'admirer.

« Rien, qu'est ce que c'est que ça « il demanda en regardant le tablier

« On a faim « elle disait en haussant les épaules

« Et ? » il demanda ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir

«Tu m'as avoué un jour que tu savais cuisinait, donc tu pourrais nous faire des pâtes à la tagliatelle celle que je préfère « elle demandait en lui faisant un grand sourire, les jumeaux étaient assis et regardaient les adultes se parlaient.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça pour vous « il déclara en regardant les petits et Bonnie.

« Parce que tu nous apprécies « Lily disait mais Damon haussa un sourcil et la regarda

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous appréciez « Bonnie souffla et roula des yeux

« Ok pousse-toi « Bonnie mît le tablier autour d'elle et s'attacha les cheveux

« Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à Maman « Gabriel déclarait en voyant Bonnie en tenue de cuisine. Bonnie rigola en regardant les enfants être fasciné par la ressemblance entre elle et sa mère. Damon s'asseyait à coté des petits et regardait Bonnie. Il la regardait sourire eu jumeaux c'était incroyable à quel point ils avaient un pouvoir sur elle. Lorsqu'elle était avec les jumeaux, elle ne pensait plus à rien et ne faisait que sourire et c'était beau de la voir sourire aujourd'hui, car plus il pensait à cette journée plus il réalisa que c'était rare de voir son sourire aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il voyaiit Bonnie avec les petits , il se rappelait de la première fois où il était rentré chez elle , c'était si vide et triste alors que ici dans cette maison , Bonnie retrouvait tous son éclat, car c'était vrai il y avait à peine un mois maintenant elle n'avait pas vraiment de famille. Il l'admirait se demandant si ce qu'elle avait dit à la danse était toujours d'actualité car bizarrement elle se comportait avec lui comme si leur discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? » elle demanda à Damon qui était perdu à la contempler. Lily et Gabrielle se regardèrent et rigolèrent en le voyant autant ailleurs.

« J'admire les dégâts que tu vas faire « il répondît à Bonnie qui souriait,

« Tu me sous estime Damon, j'ai déjà vu une émission, où il fond des pâtes maison c'est simple « Elle disait en faisant un clin d'œil au jumeaux qui rigolait.

« Ha parce que tu veux faire des pâtes fraîche maison, tu es sérieuse « Il disait en se moquant d'elle.

« Moque toi, les gars aider moi, j'ai besoin de farine, sel, eau, œuf, du rouleau à tapisser et d'un laminoir à pâte et lavez vous les mains » Bonnie disait au jumeau qui se levèrent et courraient à toute vitesse chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Damon admirait les petits et Bonnie qui essayait de se faire à manger sans rien dire. Les petits rigolaient content de passer un moment avec Bonnie, ils mirent leur petits tablier que leurs père leurs avaient acheté. Bonnie se retourna et regarda les petits avec leurs tabliers. Elle s'avança vers eux et s'accroupissait

« Vous êtes trop mignon « elle disait en les touchant comme des poupées, Damon roula des yeux , cela le faisait rire à quel point les filles aimait tous ce qui était petit et mignon .

« C'est papa, qui nous la acheté, pour qu'on fasse la cuisine ensemble « Lily disait en regardant Bonnie qui était fasciné par leur tenu. Lily admirait sa grande sœur car elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

« J'aimerais aussi ressembler à Maman plus tard comme toi « elle déclara soudain à Bonnie qui était surprise par la phrase de Lily

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es petites, tu sais lorsqu'on est petit on admire sa grande sœur ou sa mère puis on grandît, et on commence à se détacher d'elle , à faire sa vie « Damon regardait Bonnie qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il souriait en la voyant essayer de faire comprendre au petit qu'ils étaient à part mais elle s'y prenait mal, très mal.

« Et toi lorsque tu était petite tu admirais qui ? » Gabrielle demanda à Bonnie qui s'arrêta soudain de parler, elle ne pensait pas qu'on lui poserait la question un jour. Damon s'arrêta de sourire lorsqu'il vît la tête de Bonnie qui s' était décomposé. Elle regarda Gabrielle et souriait timidement aux jumeaux.

« Ma grand-mère, je voulais être comme elle plus tard « elle disait attristé et Damon le remarqua, il la regarda et regarda les jumeaux qui le regardait voyant que Bonnie était en train de se souvenir de chose douloureuse. Il avait oublié toute cette partie de la vie de Bonnie et de sa vie. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé tous les deux de ce qu'il avait fait. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la mort de sa grand- mère. Il y avait un silence dans la cuisine et Bonnie souriait pour rassurer tous le monde lorsqu'elle vît qu'ils ne disait rien enfin sauf Lily qui se sentait obliger de poser des questions.

« Elle vît où ? » Lily demandait en souriant, Gabrielle regardait Damon puis Bonnie et il comprît qu'il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet. Il tapa discrètement sa sœur pour lui dire de la fermer.

« C'est bon Gabrielle » Bonnie disait en rigolant, lorsqu'elle voyait à quel point il était inquiet

« Elle est morte « Bonnie disait à Lily et Gabrielle.

« C'est quoi la mort ? « Gabrielle demanda soudain ce qui surprenait Bonnie qui avait les yeux grand ouvert. Bonnie tourna sa tête vers Damon, il la regarda et comprît qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il se leva et s'accroupît à coté de Bonnie devant Gabrielle et Lily qui attendaient une réponse.

« Cela dépend « Damon répondît, Bonnie le regarda un peu déçu de sa réponse , elle pensait qu'il trouverait un truc plus poétique sachant qu'il parlait à des enfants

« La mort fait parti du cycle de la vie, on naît puis on apprend à vivre, les gens apprennent à aimer , puis lorsqu'ils vivent tous ce qu'il ont à vivre , il meurt « Damon continuait , il n'avait jamais fait cela mais il essayait . C'était ironique da sa part sachant qu'il n'avait jamais connu la mort et qui l'avait déjà fait vivre à des personnes.

« Elle est parfois moins douloureuse que la vie et certaine personne mette fin à la souffrance de la vie en choisissant la mort mais même après la mort , les personnes sont toujours en vie « Damon mît son doigt sur le cœur de Gabrielle

« Car ils vivent en chacun nous, grâce à nos souvenirs et à notre amour pour eux « il termina, il regardait les petits et Bonnie aussi en attendant leurs réaction car il n'avait pas vraiment donné une réponse , il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'était la mort alors qu'il en avait aucune idée , il restait vague car il y avait des choses que les petits ne devaient pas savoir comme les morts non naturel , tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvaix dans ce monde , ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir , eux qui étaient encore petit. Les enfants faut les faire rêver et non leur dire la réalité tels qu'elle est car elle est complexe , trop complexe pour tout être humain.

« Comme dans le roi lion lorsqu'il parle du cycle de la vie , lorsque Muphasa vit en Symba « Gabrielle disait à Damon mais celui-ci ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Bonnie rigola en voyant la tête confuse de Damon.

« Oui comme le roi lion « Elle répondît à la place de Damon, celui-ci tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie sans comprendre.

« Le roi lion ? » il demanda les yeux grands ouvert

« Un dessin animé Disney « elle répondît en se moquant de lui. Elle le regarda et rigola ce qui le faisait rire. Les jumeaux comprirent que Damon ne savait pas ce qu'était le roi Lion et rigolèrent à leur tour en voyant Bonnie et Damon rigolaient.

« Lorsque je serais grande ça veux dire que mes enfants m'admirons « Lily disait fière

« Oui et non, on dit que les enfants admire beaucoup plus leurs père « Bonnie déclara

« Tu es sûre ? » Gabrielle disait en pensant à son père

« Arrête tu as beau le cacher ça se voit que tu admire Dean hein Damon « Bonnie disait en tournant la tête vers Damon qui faisait oui de la tête

« Mais moi contrairement à vous j'admirais ma mère « Damon disait en souriant, il parlait librement de lui ce qui étonna Bonnie.

« Bon revenons à nos mouton « Bonnie disait en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la table, elle fût suivi par le reste de la troupe qui rigolait encore par rapport à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

« Bon maintenant on met la farine en tas et on fait un puits pour mettre l'eau « Bonnie disait et vît Damon fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda en soupirant, Damon enleva son pull noir et se mît en T-shirt, il se leva et se mît entre Bonnie et les jumeaux.

« C'est simple, pourtant regarder « il déclara à tous le monde en soufflant, il mît la farine en tas et fît un puits

« Une fois que j'ai fais le trou dans la farine, je mets les œufs et du sel dans le trou, après je commence à malaxer tous ça pour faire une boule, compact « Tous le monde le regardait impressionné, alors qu'il faisait quelque chose de simple.

« Bon, je vous laisse faire « Il disait en passant la boule de farine aux petits pour qu'il le fasse car les petits adoraient ce genre de chose. Les petits s'amusaient et tapaient dans la boule, Damon soupira .

« Doucement, regarder vous faîte comme ça, sinon ça ne marcheras pas « il disait en leur montrant une seconde fois, Bonnie restait à le regarder et souriait en voyant à quel point il savait y faire avec les enfants

« Ok « ils disaient en même temps, Damon se lava les mains et se rasseyait devant les enfants et Bonnie. Bonnie mît l'eau sur le feu mais sans faire exprès ce brula la main, elle enleva vite sa main et eu le reflexe de regarder son poignet, une simple brûlure lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait subi, plutôt dans la journée,

« On a fini » Les enfant disaient sentant que c'était bon, Bonnie était dans ses pensée mais se retourna subitement

« Damon tu t'occuperas du feu, de tous ce qui es à faire sur la cuisinière, j'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en approche et moi je m'y prends comme une manche « Elle déclara en se dirigeant vers les jumeaux

« Et vous, je sens qu'on va bien manger ce soir « Elle disait en s'accroupissant vers les jumeaux. Damon se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisinière pour baisser le feu, il regardait Bonnie rigolait avec l'enfant et souriait.

« Étalez la pate avec le rouleau « Il déclara en s'asseyant devant eux

« Je le fais « Bonnie déclara et monta ses manches pour le faire correctement , elle s'acharnait pour étendre la pâte , et était contente de le faire mais Damon était captivé par son tatouage sur le bras , il était encore là et c'était assez terrifiant , de savoir que ça pouvait recommencer . Il était autant terrifié qu'elle à l'idée que ça recommence , il ne pouvait envisager de la voir autant souffrir , ses hurlements lui revenait et c'était horrible . Bonnie passa le relais au jumeau et vît Damon qui était dans ses pensées en train de regarder son tatouage au poignet.

Damon leva la tête et regarda Bonnie, ils savaient tous les deux à quoi chacun pensait mais faisait comme si de rien n'était.

A la fin les petits en avait marre d'attendre dans la cuisine que les pâtes cuisent donc ils jouaient à Just Dance au salon. Bonnie, quant à elle, elle était assise sur l'évier et buvait une bouteille d'eau, tout en regardant Damon à coté d'elle qui était en train de tourner les pâtes. Bonnie rigolaient toute seule en regardant Damon faire à manger

« Quoi ? » il demanda en la regardant

« Tu te rends compte que tu as tout fait, toi qui ne voulait pas cuisiner «

« J'ai eu de la peine pour vous «

« Bien sûre « elle disait et rigolaient en voyant les jumeaux au salon en train de danser.

« Ils t'aiment bien, tu sais y faire avec les enfants « Damon se retourna et regarda à son tour les jumeaux qui étaient en train de danser .

« Du moment que ce ne sont pas les miens « il répondît et retourna au fourneaux . Bonnie le regarda et décida d'ignorer sa remarque. Elle prît une gorgé d'eau ne voulant pas se prendre la tête et pensait à des choses qui lui déplairais , de toute manière ce n'était plus son problème.

« Ton tatouage est terrifiant « Il déclara soudain en ne la regardant pas ce qui la surprise. Elle avait fa hit recraché l'eau. Bonnie le regardait mais lui non .

« Ta mère nous as raconté pour Emily et les pouvoirs « Damon continuait mais Bonnie ne disait rien et seul lui parlait

« que quand tu es en colère, ou que tu souffres, la chaîne se déroule autour de ton bras, et lorsque tu vas bien elle s'enroule à ton poignet »Il avait décidé d'aborder le sujet , car ça l'avait tracassé depuis tout à l'heure .

« C'est exacte « elle répondît en buvant encore une gorgée d'eau

« Tu avais prévu de nous le dire »

« Honnêtement, non je n'y ait pas pensé, je ne pensait pas vraiment que c'était aussi dangereux, je veux dire Emily m'avait prévenu mais j'étais trop préoccupé pour Elena pour penser à ça « elle avouait en le regardant dans les yeux. Damon lâcha la spatule avec lequel il mélangeait les pattes et se tourna vers Bonnie pour la regarder.

« T'aurais pu m'en parler « Bonnie le regardait et souriait n'en croyant pas ses oreilles , car elle était en train de se dire quand elle aurait dû lui dire exactement car c'est dernièr temps eux d'eux ne faisait que s'éloignait .Mais elle avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle d'elle , de sa vie , le contrôle de tout y compris ses pouvoirs donc elle se contrôla ne voulant pas se prendre la tête ce soir.

« J'aurais pu, mais si cela recommencer, je ne t'en parlerais pas » elle révéla en le regardant droit dans les yeux ce qui le surprît

« Pourquoi ? » Bonnie le regarda et descendît de l'évier

« Bon je vais voir, comment les jumeaux se débrouille à Just Dance, ils ont l'air plutôt doué « elle disait soudain en se dirigeant vers la sortît mais Damon la prît par le bras , elle resta figé et ne le regardait pas

« Attends « Bonnie regardait en face d'elle ne voulant pas le regarder.

« Je t'ai dis que j'arrêter, ce genre de discussion inutile, ce genre de relation pathétique « elle disait soudain en se retournant vers lui pour lui faire face. Damon la regarda et comprenait que la discussion qu'ils avaient eu étaient toujours d'actualité mais il voulait quand même essayait d'arranger les choses.

« Quand je t'ai appelé et que j'ai couru après toi, j'ai voulu te dire « il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il voulait la rattraper et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire , elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait essayer de l'appeler car tous ce qu'elle ressentait dans le parking c'était la douleur .

« Peu importe « elle disait seulement et s'éloigna de lui pour aller voir les jumeaux qui était en train de rigoler. Damon la regarda partir, sans rien dire, d'ailleurs elle avait raison, il ne savait définitivement pas s'y prendre. Lorsque Bonnie arriva dans le salon les deux jumeaux se disputaient pour savoir sur quelles chanson ils dansaient.

« J'ai une idée, je choisi la chanson pour vous et je vous filme « Bonnie disait soudain en séparant les jumeaux qui était limite en train de se battre

« Ok, choisis celle là « les deux disaient en même temps et montrait une chanson différente.

Bonnie rigola « JE choisi la chanson, pas la peine de vous disputer on a toute la nuit « Bonnie déclara en rigolant, les deux la regardèrent et se mirent à rire

« On fait une nuit blanche super, super « Lily et Gabrielle sautaient de joie .

Damon était dans la cuisine et rigolaient en voyant les petits rigolaient.

« il est où le caméscope ? » elle demanda en regardant autour.

« Là dans le tiroir « Lily pointait du doigt

« Je l'ai allons y « Bonnie mît une chanson pour les jumeaux qui rentrèrent directe dans les personnages de la wii ,

« Ça commence « Bonnie disait en mettant la chanson Barbie Girls de The bubble Boys & Glitter Girls , Gabrielle se mettait dans la peau du gars et Lily dans celle de la fille. Les deux petits commencèrent à faire les robot comme des poupées et à chanter en même car il y avait des sous titre.

« _**Hi Barbie**_ , » Gabrielle disait comme la voix du monsieur à sa sœur

« **_Hi Ken_** «

« **_Veux-tu venir faire un tour de voiture ?_** » Le petit disait en bougeant comme un robot vers le bas,

«**_Bien-sur Ken!_**« Lily disait en faisant le robot à son tour

**_«Embarque!«_**

Bonnie rigolait en les regardant et se mettait près d'eux pour les filmaient.

« Excellent « elle disait en les voyant à fond dans le jeu.

**_I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_**  
><strong><em>Life in plastic, it´s fantastic!<em>**

Lily commença à chanter et les deux tendaient leurs bras puis les ramener vers leurs corps comme les danseurs devant eux , ils déployaient leurs bras en bougeant leurs bassin . Puis Lily faisait semblant de se brosser les cheveux comme dans la chanson et Gabrielle faisait semblant de peigner ces cheveux à la Zac Efron et Justin Bieber , puis il essuya ses épaules tout en bougeant le bassin .

« Vous êtes excellent « Bonnie disait en les filmant.

**_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._**  
><strong><em>Imagination, life is your creation.<em>**

Arriver au refrain les deux petit sautèrent en serrant les poing et en les secouant de gauche à droite , puis il sautèrent encore une fois cette fois ci en échangeant de place et ainsi de suite .

_**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!** " _Gabrielle disait en faisant le robot_  
><strong>I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world<strong>  
><strong>Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.<strong>  
><strong>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.<strong>  
><strong>Imagination, life is your creation.<strong>_

Damon s'approcha du salon et croisa les bras en se mettant sur le mur, il voulait les prévenir que c'était prêt mais était fasciné par les petits qui dansaient et Bonnie qui filmait en rigolant.

Bonnie les filmait et chantait en même , elle en pouvait plus , elle était penché pour filmer les petits et se leva , elle se leva et filma Damon qui faisait un coucou à la caméra et qui souriait honnêtement , elle le regardait et lui aussi , c'était bizarre car lorsqu'elle le voyait faire coucou à la caméra et sourire en regardant les petits , elle voyait sa vision et espérait que la petite qui criait son nom , soit vrai et que la fameuse personne qui avait besoin d'elle dans cette illusion soit Damon.

« C'est bientôt prêt » Damon disait à Bonnie qui était en train de le fixer

« Ok, on arrive « Elle disait en le regardant repartir dans la cuisine, elle le regardait de dos et revoyait l'image qu'elle avait vu sous l'eau.

_**« Hélène, maman est fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir « **_

_**« Maman réveille toi, Papa à besoin de toi tu sais qu'il est perdu sans toi «**_

Bonnie reprît ses esprits et secoua la tête en regardant Damon.

* * *

><p>Elena n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Bonnie, elle se tourna et regardait Stefan qui lui était en train de dormir profondément, à vrai dire il n'avait pas réussi à dormir la veille à cause de Elena, car cette nuit là aussi, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Elena se leva en pyjama et se dirigea vers la chambre de Caroline.<p>

Caroline ouvra la porte grande ouverte lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte de sa chambre.

« Hé Lena qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda, Caroline tout comme Elena n'arrivait pas à dormir au malheur de son copain.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir « Elena déclara

« Rentre « Caroline disait en ouvrant la porte, Elena hésita à rentrer lorsqu'elle vît Tyler s'adossait à la tête de lit.

« Désolé, je vais y aller, je vous dérange « elle disait un peu gêné car Tyler avait l'air de bien dormir. Elle avait dérangé c'était vrai mais bon ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait l'habitude avec Caroline qui elle aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir.

« Non c'est bon rentre, tu nous dérange pas « Caroline disait à Elena. Elena rentra sans discuter et regardait Tyler d'un air désolé

« Désolé Tyler «

« Non , c'est pas grave « il déclara en souriant et en la saluant de la main

« Assis toi « Caroline s'asseyait les jambes croisé dur le lit et Elena se mît devant elle encore un peu gêné d'avoir réveillé Tyler

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Caroline demanda mais Elena regardait Tyler

« Je vais vous laisser « Tyler disait

« Non c'est bon, tu peux rester « elle déclara car ça ne se faisait pas de le virer de sa propre chambre. Tyler restait et se remît sous la couette pour s'endormir.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de Bonnie et de ce qui s'est passé ?« Elena confessa

« Oué moi aussi

« Mais bon ça ira, Lucy nous a dit qu'il faut simplement de l'entraînement « Caroline continuait en voyant Elena aussi inquiète.

« Oui tu as raison, et puis Bonnie est forte, elle ira bien « Elena continuait essayant de se rassurer même si elle n'était pas vraiment convaincu de l'avenir mais qui peut prévoir le futur. Caroline regarda Elena sans comprendre réellement pourquoi elle étais là, car elle connaissait assez bien Elena pour savoir qu'elle étais tracassé par autre chose.

« Oui mais pourquoi tu es venu me voir, je veux dire tu as l'air d'être là pour autre chose « Caroline disait essayant de pousser Elena à se confier.

Elena regarda la couette où Tyler était enseveli pour voir s' il les écoutait, il avait l'air de s'être endormi donc elle continua

« oui, je voulais te parler de Damon « Elena avoua un peu gêné d'aborder ce sujet ,Caroline comprît qu'elle était venu la voir car elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Stefan. Car Elena avait Stefan pour la rassurer donc c'était rare qu'elle vienne voir ses amis.

« Ok « Caroline répondît sachant de quoi Elena allait parler car elle était loin d'être dupe

« Pourquoi il a dit qu'il avait fait souffrir Bonnie, j'ai raté quelque chose « elle demanda soudain

Caroline ne savait pas si elle pouvait le dire, si elle pouvait en parler, et Elena remarqua la réticence de Caroline à en parler. Caroline regarda Tyler car elle savait que Tyler serait contre à l'idée de lui raconter mais bon elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait , elle était jeune et indépendante.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demanda. Caroline regarda Elena sans rien dire , elle avait mal à l'idée de lui en parler car elle savait comment Elena allait réagir mais elle se décida quand même .

« Parce qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de lui « Caroline avouait en regardant Elena dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle l'annonça à Elena , quelque chose avait fait mal à Caroline en voyant l'incompréhension de Elena qui avait du mal à dire quelque chose tellement elle était surprise .

« Quoi, tu as dit quoi ? « Elena demanda même si elle avait très bien entendu .

« Tu as bien entendu, elle l'aime Elena « Caroline avouait en sachant très bien que Tyler était réveillé mais elle s'en foutais .Il y a eu de la tristesse dans les yeux de Elena qui faisait mal à Caroline.

« Comment c'est possible ? enfin je veux dire comment ça c'est passé, qu'est ce « elle n'arrivait pas à parler , car elle se sentait à la fois coupable de ressentir comme si une partie d'elle était en train de partir , en train de lui être volé . Caroline regardait Elena être perdu sans rien pouvoir faire. Sans rien pouvoir dire pour la consoler car ce n'était pas Elena qui devait être consolé, pour Caroline ce n'était pas méchant mais c'était Bonnie qui devait être consoler et non Elena.

« C'est réciproque ? » Elena demanda soudain ce qui surprenait Caroline qui ne savait pas répondre à la question, en fait elle savait très bien la réponse même si Bonnie ou Damon et encore Elena l'ignoraient, car ce que Caroline avait vu dans les réactions, les yeux de Damon c'était la réponse à toutes les questions que tous le monde se posait.

« Il est amoureux d'elle c'est ça « Elena disait en hallucinant

« Je ne peux pas te le dire à sa place, je ne peux » Elena regarda la couette perdu par toutes ses informations, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su mais elle préférait ignorer comme d'habitude, tous ce qu'elle faisait c'était ignorer comme lorsque Damon était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle était le plus souvent passif et c'était souvent le reproche que Caroline et Bonnie lui faisaient, et c'était ce qui énervait le plus souvent Tyler depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Elena leva la tête et regarda Caroline qui avait de la peine pour son ami .

« Pas besoin de le dire, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux aujourd'hui mais j'ai préférer ignorer « elle avouait à Caroline, qui souriait timidement car connaissant Elena depuis qu'elle était petite , elle savait ce que son ami ressentait même si Elena elle-même ne savait pas.

« Il a peur, tu sais après Katherine et toi, il ne sait plus trop ce qui ressent, il ne sait plus avancer et Bonnie en souffre « Caroline disait se souvenant de sa discussion avec Bonnie

_**« Il est effrayé Caroline et je ne sais pas comment le délivrer de sa peur « **_Elle repensait à Bonnie et ses mots résonnait encore dans sa tête car c'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu Bonnie souffrir autant à cause de quelqu'un. Elle fût interrompît de ses pensées par Elena

« Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé, je suis sa meilleur ami, pourquoi elle t'en a parlé à toi et pas à moi « Elena disait attristé

« En fait, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, elle s'est plutôt confier à Tyler et moi je l'ai su car honnêtement Elena c'était si évident que je me demande comment tu ne l'as pas vu plutôt, même Stefan était au courant j'en suis sûre « Caroline disait en souriant mais cela ne faisait pas rire Elena

Elena regarda la couette et poussa Tyler qui tomba par terre

« Arrête de faire semblant de dormir « elle disait à Tyler énervé qu'il savait pour Bonnie, celui-ci se retrouva en caleçon et torse nu par terre

« Elena « Tyler disait agacé. Tyler se remît sous la couette dos adossé à la tête de lit

« Elle t'en as parlé, pourquoi je suis la dernière au courant « Elle demanda à Tyler et Caroline qui se regardèrent comme si ils se comprenaient.

« Répondez-moi «

« Est-ce que tu t'es entendu lorsque tu as su que Bonnie était amoureuse de Damon et que peut être lui aussi « Tyler disait sans réellement de tact , il était agacé par ce genre de questions où la réponse était évidente.

« Arrête Tyler « Caroline savait que Tyler était agacé par Elena et son comportement.

« Non c'est bon laisse le « Elena disait agacé à son tour par le ton que Tyler prenait

« J'étais surprise « elle disait pour se défendre, Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent encore une fois agacé par l'attitude de Elena, Caroline était agacé à son tour et prît la parole.

« Non , Elena tu n'étais pas surprise » Caroline déclara , Elena la regarda surprise par ce qu'elle voulait dire et Caroline remarqua mais continua même si ça pouvait paraître blessant .

« tu souffrais parce que tu as toujours pensé que tu resterais à vie avec les frères Salvatore , tu as construis une histoire et des souvenirs avec Damon , et ça te fais mal de voir qu'il continue sans toi , je ne dis pas que tu l'aimes , ou que tu es jalouse car je sais que tu aimes Stefan personne n'en douterais mais tu ne sais tous simplement pas laisser partir Damon car c'est une partie de toi , tu as été importante dans sa vie et être réduit au second plan ça te fait mal tu le sais , je le sais , Tyler le sais , Damon le sais , Stefan le sais et surtout Bonnie le sais , donc tu voulait qu'elle te dise quoi « Caroline termina ce qui blessa Elena qui se rendît compte que tous ce que Caroline disait est vrai . Ellle regarda Caroline qui avait de la peine , puis elle regarda Tyler et sentait mal , elle se sentait horrible de ne pas savoir laissé partir Damon , elle se sentait horrible d'en vouloir à Bonnie de lui prendre une partie d'elle , elle se sentait horrible de considéré que Damon était une partie d'elle alors que ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

« Je suis horrible « elle chuchotait en regardant ses mains , elle versa une larme se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois , se rendant compte que Bonnie ne lui en avait pas parlé car elle souffrait de voir Damon être proche de Elena et de voir Elena aussi proche de lui.

« Non il n'y a rien de horrible, il faut simplement que tu le laisses partir car ce n'est plus toi son histoire « Caroline disait en lui prenant les mains. Elle avait envie de pleurer en voyant les yeux de Elena qui avait honte d'elle .

« Bonnie ne t'en a parlé pour ça, car elle savait à quel point il est important pour toi et tu l'es pour lui « Caroline continuait, Tyler interrompît soudain leur moment et commença à renifler, les filles étaient en plein drame lorsqu'elles deux le regardèrent sans comprendre .

« ça sent la nourriture « Il disait au autres , Elena essuya sa larme discrètement et regarda Tyler et Caroline qui étaient occupé, l'un était occupé à renifler et l'autre à écouter ce qui se passait en bas

« Ils sont en bas, j'entend Bonnie et les jumeaux jouait à Just Dance « Caroline disait en se levant et en prenant la main de Elena . Tyler lui n'avait pas le courage de se lever et se remît sous la couette pendant que les filles descendaient.

Lorsqu'elle descendît , les filles vît les jumeaux dansaient et Bonnie rigolait en train de les filmer

« ça à l'air marrant ici « Caroline et Elena dansaient en se dirigeant vers Bonnie et les enfants

Bonnie leva la caméra et souriait en les voyant , elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis . Elena regarda Bonnie et souriait en la voyant heureuse.

Elle filmait ses copines qui étaient en train de danser en même temps que les jumeaux sur le jeu

« Et voici Caroline Forbes et Elena Gilbert « Bonnie disait en les filmant, et en rigolant

« Ma famille « elle rajoutait ce qui faisait sourire Elena et Caroline, qui saluait la caméra contente.

Bonnie tourna la caméra vers Damon pour le filmer de loin, il étais de dos et finissait le repas.

« Venez on va manger « Elle disait aux filles et au jumeau. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine, Elena et Caroline regardaient les assiettes, Damon avait même pensé à eux, elles se regardèrent choqué que Damon avait prît l'initiative.

« Tenez c'est pour vous « il déclara aux deux filles

Bonnie prît la caméra et filmait la tête des ses amis

« Admirer le regard surpris de Elena et Caroline en voyant que Damon Salvatore leurs servent leurs plats « Bonnie disait en faisant un zoom sur Caroline

« Arrête Bonnie « Caroline disait en éloignant la caméra, Bonnie dirigea la caméra vers Damon

« Hé oui, ç 'est peut être la dernière fois que vous verrait Damon Salvatore faire à manger « Elle déclara en le filmant, Elena regarda Bonnie et Damon et rigola se rendant compte que c'était si évident les deux depuis le début. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait sentir à Bonnie sans, sans rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa place près de Damon , mais elle souriait en voyant les deux ensembles malgré que pour Bonnie il n'y avait plus de ensemble .

« Bon tu mange « il disait à Bonnie qui était en train de le filmait en s'asseyant et elle s'asseyait à coté de lui pour manger son plat.

Elena, Caroline et les jumeaux étaient assis en face de Bonnie et Damon. Tous le monde commencèrent à manger une boucher et se regardèrent choqué sans rien dire.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Damon demanda en voyant la tête des petits et des filles

« C'est trop bon » Gabrielle disait en regardant Damon ce qui le faisait sourire

« Je sais « Damon répondît en souriant

Elena regardait Bonnie en train de manger et Damon, elle les fixait sans les lâchers du regard en pensant à ce que Caroline lui avait dit , et à ce qu'elle devait faire , Caroline avait raison et elle le savait parfaitement mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre .

« Quoi ? » Damon leva sa tête sentant le regard d'Elena sur lui

« Rien « elle répondît en lui souriant.

Tous le monde avait finit de manger, Damon et Elena était en train de ranger la cuisine pendant que les jumeaux jouait encore une fois à Just Dance. Caroline et Bonnie quany à elles, étaient en train de boire un chocolat chaud assis sur les escaliers dehors.

« Ca me rappelle lorsqu'on étaient petites « Bonnie avouait en regardant le ciel devant eux.

« Oui, à chaque fois on se mettait sur le porche de Elena et on regardait le ciel « Caroline répondît en souriant et en regardant devant elle.

« Oui « Après un long silence entre les deux amis, Caroline décida d'être franche

« Elena est au courant pour toi, elle est venu me voir et je lui ai dis pour toi et Damon « Caroline avait l'impression qu'elle devait lui dire, elle redoutait la réaction de Bonnie mais Bonnie avait décidé d'arrêter de ressentir quoi que se soit pour cette histoire. Bonnie regardait le ciel en face d'eux et prit une gorgé de chocolat avant de prendre la parole.

« Il n'y a pas de moi et Damon » Caroline ne répondît pas à la phrase de Bonnie et continuait à regarder le ciel .

« Je t'ai menti Caroline » Bonnie déclara soudain forçant Caroline à tourner sa tête pour la regarder. Caroline la regarda ne comprenant pas de quoi Bonnie parlait.

« Lorsque je t'ai dit que je me battrais pour lui, ce n'étais pas vrai, j'ai décidé d'arrêter, il y a une limite à ce que je peux supporter « elle disait en tournant son visage pour la regarder. Caroline et elle se regardèrent sans rien dire, à vrai dire Caroline aurait fait pareil, car malgré qu'elle puisse paraître forte, comme Bonnie le disait, il y a une limite à la souffrance qu'une personne puisse supporter .

« Oui je sais « Caroline répondît en regardant son ami, Bonnie souriait lorsqu'elle vît que Caroline la comprenait. Après un long silence à se regardaient, Bonnie prît la parole.

« J'ai remarqué qu'on parlait beaucoup de moi et jamais de toi et Tyler « Elle disait en rigolant et en voulant changer de sujet

« Il n'y a rien à dire, je l'aime c'est tout « Caroline répondît en regardant le ciel, Bonnie voyait dans chaque personne que leurs amours était aussi simple, il n'y avait rien de compliqué alors pourquoi elle c'était aussi dure de trouver quelqu'un. C'est tout, c'était le mot que Caroline avait utilisé , le même mot que Dean avait employé mais pourquoi ce mots n'existait pas avec elle.

« Tu es heureuse ? » Bonnie demanda en voyant Caroline aussi joyeuse

« Malgré tous ce qui se passe, oui je le suis « elle avouait en souriant et en regardant Bonnie qui l'admirait. Bonnie admirait la Caroline qui était devant elle , celle qui avait enfin trouvé le bonheur qui lui était dû après tous ce qu'elle avait traversé. Tout comme Tyler, Caroline avait fait du chemin pour devenir cette femme que Bonnie admirait à ce moment.

« Et ce dont tu m'avais parlé lorsqu'on s'est parlé au téléphone quand je suis parti tu sais que toi et lui « Bonnie n'osait pas finir sa phrase de peur que quelqu'un les entendent.

« Il ne s'est toujours rien passé entre nous « elle rigolait lorsqu'elle voyait la tête de Bonnie qui ne comprenait rien

« Rien du tout, je veux dire même pas lorsqu'on était en France, à l'hôtel « Bonnie rigolait à l'idée d'aborder ce genre de sujet alors que d'habitude elle évitait de parler de ça avec ses amis .

« Nada « Caroline répondît en faisant un zéro avec ses doigt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hé ben je ne pensais pas que ma vie t'intéressait autant « Caroline disait subitement en rigolant

« Détrompe toi, tous ce qui est en rapport à toi et Tyler m'intéresse » Bonnie prît un air sérieux et continua

« tu sais ces derniers temps je me suis rapproché de Tyler « Bonnie disait en regardant le ciel et en rigolant

« Hé ne me le pique pas « Caroline répondît en pinçant Bonnie qui rigolait

« Tu me connais, on sait jamais «

« C'est bien parce que je te connais que je ne m'en fais pas «

« Ce que je voulais dire c'était que tu te souviens lorsqu'on regardaient Stefan et Elena dansaient au Mystic Grill et on n'arrêtait pas de dire quel fille chanceuse comme des envieuses »

« Oué on était plutôt désespéré comme fille non « Caroline répondît ce qui faisait rire Bonnie.

« Oué , on l'était , on l'est toujours mais moins , enfin bref , tu l'as trouvé toi aussi , le gars où quand on te voit avec on a envie de dire quel fille chanceuse , et quel gars chanceux, Tyler a été tout le temps là pour moi et tout ça pour toi , à partir du moment où tu es rentré dans sa vie , il a considéré que tous le reste en rapport avec toi fait parti de sa vie y compris moi , il est devenu un ami précieux pour moi « elle avouait en se souvenant de tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui .

« Oué , il pense ça aussi de toi ça se voit « Caroline disait car à chaque fois que ça concernait Bonnie , Tyler se montrait protecteur comme si c'était sa sœur ce qui faisait rire Caroline .

« J'attends le bon moment « Caroline avouait soudain en regardant le ciel, Bonnie la regarda sans comprendre

« Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est celui avec qui je veux construire ma vie, donc j'attends le bon moment, je sais que c'est bizarre d'entendre cela de la part de Caroline Forbes mais Tyler n'est pas un des ses types que tu rencontres dans un bar et tu vois quoi « Bonnie souriait en voyant Caroline aussi amoureuse. Caroline était vraiment amoureuse et ça se voyait ce qui faisait sourire Bonnie. Caroline souriait comme une gamine en pensant à Tyler alors que Bonnie n'arrivait plus à sourire depuis longtemps en pensant à Damon, les sourires qu'elles avaient avec lui avaient disparu en de la souffrance et de la tristesse. Elle se ressaisît se rendant compte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Damon et elle avait décidé de ne plus y pensé. Bonnie regarda bizarrement sa copine car celle-ci était en train d'exploser de rire pour rien , elle rigolait et Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi car elle n'avait rien dit de marrant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie rigolait en voyant Caroline mort de rire

« Non, je ne pense pas que ça va te plaire à quoi je pensais «

« Vas-y «

« J'étais en train de penser à Damon, lorsque j'ai dit un de ses types au bar que tu rencontre par hasard « Elle avouait en repensant à son histoire avec Damon,

« Berk , arrête toi là « Bonnie disait en se rappelant que Caroline avait couché avec Damon ,

« C'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps «

« J'ai compris Care, et puis je n'ai plus rien à avoir avec lui « elle lui rappelait, Caroline et elle se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler, en pensant à Damon et Caroline et elles n'en pouvaient plus , elle rigolèrent sans jamais s'arrêter .

Elena regardait Damon qui était en train de ranger hésitant à aborder une discussion avec lui.

« Quoi Elena « il disait en se tournant vers elle voyant qu'elle hésitait à lui dire quelque chose

« Est-ce que tu penses que je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir ? » elle demanda, elle savait très bien la réponse car elle en était sûre mais elle voulait savoir ce que Damon pensait. Car c'était lui le principal concerné, à vrai dire. Damon reprît le rangement et nettoyait la table avec une éponge

« Oui « il répondît sans la regarder

« Comment ça, je veux dire comment tu le vois « Damon souffla et s'arrêta une seconde fois dans ce qu'il faisait pour regarder Elena. Il avait aimé Elena pour sa gentillesse , pour la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé , mais il y avait toujours une chose qui détestait chez elle , qu'il le répugner malgré tout l'amour qui lui portait.

« Tu te sens obliger de venir me voir quand je ne vais pas bien, tu veux savoir ce que je pense , tu veux être là pour moi constamment , « il répondît honnêtement

« Et ca te dérange «

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est dans ta nature mais lorsque je t'aimais, tu te sentait obliger d'être là quand je n'allais pas bien comme lorsque Rose est morte, mais j'avais mal , j'avais mal de te sentir aussi proche de moi , de te voir aussi soucieuse de moi alors que tu aimes Stefan « Il avouait en la regardant . Elle n'était pas surprise de la réponse car c'était vrai , mais c'était dans sa nature de s'assurer qu'il aille bien parce qu'elle était avant tous son ami mais elle n'avait pas comprit qu' à l'époque cela le faisait souffrir. Elle souriait soudain et s'approcha de lui, il fût surpris lorsqu'il vît qu'elle avait mît sa main sur son torse, il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait.

« Aimais « Elena déclara en regardant son torse .

« Quoi « Damon demanda ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir et un peu surpris par sa proximité.

« Tu as dit aimais, tu m'aimes plus « elle leva la tête , il la regarda et pensait à Bonnie , il n'arrivait même plus à cacher son attirance envers Bonnie , il n'arrivait même plus à cacher ses sentiments envers elle

« Oui «

« Depuis quand ? » elle demanda mais Damon en avait marre de parler avec elle , ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il l'était censé aborder ce sujet c'était avec Bonnie .

« Tu me soul « Il disait en reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire

« Depuis que tu aimes Bonnie « Elle répondît à sa place le forçant à la regarder. Damon la fixa sans jamais répondre mais elle comprît la réponse à travers son silence et surtout à travers son regard. Il avait le même regard qu'elle avait pour Stefan, son regard voulait tout dire.

« Laisse tombé Elena ok, «

« OK j'arrête mais écoute, je sais que tu as peur et c'est en parti à cause de moi mais Bonnie n'est pas moi, elle ne te laissera jamais tombé, elle n'a rien avoir avec moi « Elena disait espérant essayer de faire quelque chose de bien. Elle détestait se dire ça , se dire qu'elle avait laissé tombé Damon mais c'était vrai . Et elle ne voulait pas être encore la raison de sa souffrance à travers Bonnie, car Damon méritait de connaître l'amour, elle le savait. Damon n'avait jamais comparé Bonnie avec Elena ou encore Katherine , elles n'avaient rien avoir elle toute. Il savait parfaitement que Bonnie ne le laisserais pas tombé , il le savait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur . Le problème c'était qu'il était dèja en train de la perdre

« Je le sais mais j'ai merdé « Il avouait en la regardant . Elena regarda Damon et souriait en le voyant aussi fragile

« Elle est dehors avec Caroline « elle disait en lui souriant.

« Bon je vais me coucher « Elle laissa Damon dans la cuisine en rigolant.

Damon regardait Elena partir et souriait en voyant ce qu'elle essayait de faire , il se dirigea vers la porte décider à parler à Bonnie. Lorsqu'il ouvra la porte, il vît Bonnie et Caroline en train de rigoler mais jamais s'arrêter, elles étaient mort de rire et n'arrêtait pas de se regarder. Caroline se retourna et regarda Damon mais Bonnie ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle était trop préoccupé à rire.

« Bon je vais me coucher « Caroline disait soudain en se levant. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était de trop dans ce tableau.

« Quoi pourquoi ?« Bonnie disait en se retournant, et lorsqu'elle vît Damon, elle comprît pourquoi Caroline était en train de fuir. Bonnie regarda Damon qui s'assît à coté d'elle à la place de Caroline .

« Pourquoi vous rigoliez « Il demanda, Bonnie regardait en face et commençait à rire en repensant à sa conversation avec Caroline.

« Parce qu'on était en train de se rappeler que toi et Caroline vous avez eu une relation » elle avouait en rigolant

« Oh pitié épargne moi ça « il répondît mais Bonnie rigolait encore plus.

« Tu as de la chance, je suis fatigué « elle déclara en se levant cherchant à ne pas être trop proche de lui

« Je vais me coucher « Elle disait en se dirigeant vers la porte

« Attend « Damon disait mais Bonnie ne l'écoutait pas et entra dans la maison. Damon était déterminé à lui parlait mais Bonnie évitait toujours d'être avec lui. Lorsqu'il rentra pour la rattraper , il vît Bonnie en train de sourire.

« Regarde ça, ils se sont endormis « Damon souriait et ne chercha pas aborder le sujet d'eux maintenant, car ce n'était pas le bon moment avec les petits qui dormaient par terre. Ils étaient trop fatigué pour supporter une nuit blanche , elle aurait dû s'en douter que lorsque les petits veulent faire une nuit blanhce , ils ne tiennent jamais le coup.

« Ca va Lily viens » Bonnie souleva Lily et se leva, elle prît Lily dans ses bras pour l'emmener ce coucher dans son lit.

« Damon tu peux prendre Gabrielle « Bonnie disait en tenant la tête de Lily qui avait mît ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle dormait profondément et sucer son pouce. Bonnie attendait Damon qui était en train de porter à son tour Gabrielle dans ses bras, celui-ci dormait aussi profondément que sa sœur.

« C'est bon ? » elle demanda à Damon qui tenait le petit

« Oui » il disait, puis il suivi Bonnie pour emmener les jumeaux dans leurs chambres, ils montaient les escaliers doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres dans la maison. Une fois arrivaient dans leurs chambres, Bonnie installa Lily dans le lit du bas, car les jumeaux avaient un lit superposait et Damon installa le petit en haut en lui mettant la couette dessus. Bonnie et Damon sortirent doucement de la chambre pour ne pas les réveiller.

« Bonnie faut qu'on parle « Damon disait soudain en marchant dans le couloir derrière Bonnie qui voyait très bien où il voulait en venir mais elle n'en voulait plus de ça. Elle marcha devant encore en l'ignorant lorsque soudain elle entendît l'orage, elle sursauta et s'arrêta en entendant le ciel tonnait. Damon la regarda et se mît devant elle qui avait les yeux fermé effrayé par la foudre.

« Il faut qu'on parle « il répéta , Bonnie ouvra les yeux pour le regarder , elle ne parla pas et contourna Damon pour rentrer dans sa chambre . Celui-ci restait à regarder la porte de Bonnie déterminé à lui parler mais lui parler de quoi c'était la question qu'elle se posait car ils s'étaient déjà tout dit enfin elle avait déjà tout dit.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle entendît encore une fois quelqu'un toquait ce qui l'agaçait, elle savait que c'était Damon et pour se contrôler, elle ne lui répondît pas mais il insistait encore et encore. Après des minutes à l'entendre toquait, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra en grand.

« Va t'en s'il te plaît « elle déclara en soufflant et en fermant les yeux blasé mais Damon la contourna et rentra dans sa chambre comme si il était chez lui . Elle ferma la porte et se retourna choqué qu'il insiste , qu'il essaye de s'immiscer encore une fois dans sa vie.

« Il faut qu'on parle « Damon répétait à Bonnie et se retourna vers elle, Bonnie se retourna et le regarda

« Damon « elle ne finissait pas sa phrase lasait qu'il continue

« J'ai arrêté de te demander quoi que ce soit, alors tu peux au moins m'obéir quand je te demande de partir « Elle s'approchait de lui pour lui parler et faisait un signe de la main pour lui montrer la sortie.

« Je veux qu'on parle « Damon répétait , en fait il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire , il ne savait pas comment introduire son discours , mais quel discours il se demandait . C'était définitivement vrai qu'il ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir même dans ses moments là .

« Parler, j'en ai marre de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne sais pas qui il est, qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut » Elle prît Damon par le bras et le tira vers la sortie mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire.

« J'ai voulu te parler mais j'en ai marre d'entendre toujours le même refrain, donc je ne veux pas parler, je veux que tu me laisses tranquilles « elle disait en le lâchant lorsqu'elle vît qu'il était persévérant trop persévérant à son goût

« S'il te plaît « pendant une seconde il avait envie de partir pour elle mais il devait rester aussi pour elle, pour lui et avant tout pour eux.

Il s'approcha d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux

« Je ne te demande pas de parler « il disait en baissant sa tête et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bonnie était en colère qu'il l'embrasse, elle le fît voltigé et il se retrouva projeter contre la vitre de la fenêtre de Bonnie qui explosa, heureusement que l'orage tonnait et masquait le bruit pour les habitants de la maison. Damon se retrouva projeter loin et tomba sur la route devant la maison où il n'y avait personne. Bonnie regarda par la fenêtre et souffla lorsqu'elle le vît allongé par terre et qu'il ne se levait pas. Elle regarda Damon par terre sans rien faire, en attendant qu'il se réveille, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien ressenti ,c'était un petit tour de magie de rien du tout, elle croisa les bras en l'attendant mais celui-ci ne se releva pas . Elle souffla et regarda la pluie qui s'abattait sur Damon, elle hésitait à sortir lorsqu'elle regardait le ciel encore une fois . Elle prît un long gilet et le mît au dessus de son pyjama. Elle ne trouvait rien pour se protéger de la pluie, elle n'était pas vraiment pressé de le rejoindre, car elle savait qu'il n'avait rien, elle s'était contrôlé, elle voulait simplement lui faire peur. Elle descendît les escaliers doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, et marcha le long de la route pour rejoindre le corps de Damon qui était loin par rapport à la maison. Elle souffla raz le bol de tout , elle regarda encore la pluie , et essuya son visage toutes les secondes car elle ne voyait rien à travers les goutte d'eaux. Elle arriva près du corps de Damon qui était à son tour trempé.

« Arrête Damon, je sais que tu n'as rien, je me suis contrôlé « Bonnie disait en roulant des yeux et en croisant les bras. Damon ne répondît pas ce qui l'énerva car elle savait qu'il faisait semblant.

« Damon, ce n'est pas marrant « elle disait en s'accroupissant vers lui, elle allait le toucher mais Damon mît son bras autour du coup de Bonnie et l'embrassa, elle restait les yeux grands ouvert choqué. Elle allait le pousser mais il l'emmena avec lui par terre et elle se retrouva dos au sol avec Damon sur elle toujours en train de l'embrasser. Elle était en état de choque et sentît son corps brulait, Damon sentît le corps de Bonnie brulait mais continua quand même à l'embrassait jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve submergeait par la douleur . Il se mît sur le coté et libéra Bonnie , elle lui avait fait un anévrisme pour qu'il s'enlève d'elle. Bonnie se mît à genoux par terre et essayait de retrouver son souffle, elle essayait de retrouver son calme , car la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti au parking à cause de son tatouage était en train de revenir . Elle ferma les yeux et inspirait et expirait pour retrouver le calme, prendre le contrôle de son pouvoir mais rien n'y faisait. La douleur de Damon disparût subitement car Bonnie était trop préoccupé à se contrôler. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mît devant elle à genoux mais Bonnie ne le regardait pas, elle regardait le sol et essayait désespérément de respirer. Il allait la toucher mais son corps était brulant, il émettait de la chaleur , tellement violente qu'elle était capable de brûler un individu . Il la regarda choqué et surtout inquiet. Il avait peur pour elle , c'était la même chaleur qu'au parking mais cette fois ci Bonnie se retenait de crier , de hurler car elle ne voulait pas réveiller tous le monde. Il regarda le ciel espérant que la pluie permettrait au pouvoir de Bonnie de se calmer mais il savait que c'était lié à ses émotions. Damon paniqua lorsqu'il vît encore une fois la chaîne s'enroulait autour de son bras et la serrer très fort, elle allait crier mais elle se retenu.

« Bonnie « il allait la toucher mais Bonnie lui parla

« Ne me touche pas « elle disait en inspirant et en expirant très fort, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rattrape, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse car tout était des promesses en l'air. A partir du moment où tu embrasses quelqu'un c'était censée être une promesse qui disait que cette personne ne disparaîtrais pas le matin mais Damon ne l'avait pas tenu cette promesse et elle n'en voulait plus. Damon ne disait rien se sentant inutile. Dans la manière dont elle lui avait parlé il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de ne pas lui obéir, Bonnie commença à crier doucement lorsqu'elle sentît la chaîne lui serrer le bras très fort.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu te sens aussi mal « il demanda espérant lui soulager de la souffrance car comme ses pouvoirs étaient lié à ses émotions il se disait que peut être si elle en parlait, elle se sentirait mieux. La douleur commença à diminuer lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de Damon lui parlait, elle entendait à travers sa voix qu'il était inquiet ce qui la calma un peu.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, je ne te comprends pas « elle déclara soudain, il ouvra les yeux en grand ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, ne m'embrasse pas, arrête de faire des promesses si c'est pour ne pas être là après pour les tenir » elle déclara en colère, elle sentît son corps se refroidir lentement, il avait mal de la voir comme ça mais il était rassuré lorsqu'il vît la chaîne lentement se desserrer de Bonnie et le tatouage lentement s'enroulait autour de son poignet. Bonnie retrouva son souffle petit à petit à cause de la chaleur qui disparaissait.

« Tu rends mon histoire pathétique Damon, j'ai compris que je ne peux pas guérir un cœur déjà mort comme le tien mais laisse moi vivre, parce que je veux vivre et non me sentir mourir comme maintenant» Elle avouait ce qui attrista Damon qui restait à la regarder choqué par ce qu'elle disait. Elle était vraiment en train de mettre un terme à tous à ce qu'ils étaient et c'était inconcevable pour lui. Ils restèrent à genoux face à face sous la pluie en plein milieux de la route sans rien se dire pendant un moment.

**Hurt : Stay **

_**Toute ma vie passée à attendre le bon moment**_  
><em><strong> Pour te dire ce que je ressens.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Sache que j'essaye de te dire que j'ai besoin de toi.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et me voilà ici, sans toi.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me sens si perdu, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car je sais que cet amour semble réel<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je ne sais pas quoi ressentir.<strong>_

« J'ai été égoïste Bonnie » Il regardait Bonnie mais celle-ci ne le regardait toujours pas , elle regardait le sol ne voulant pas avoir à faire à lui.

« J'ai voulu que tu restes près de moi, sans jamais prendre le risque de nous et sans prendre en compte tes sentiments, je suis désolé « il déclara soudain, Bonnie ne voulait pas de ses excuses, elle ne voulait pas d'une conversation qui ne mèneras pas à au réponse qu'elle cherchait .

Elle se leva délicatement laissant Damon qui était à genoux par terre.

« Ce n'est plus important « elle déclara debout. Damon ne pouvait la laisser partir , elle devait rester, elle était censé ne pas l'abandonnait , mais il l'avait cherché , tout comme Lester sans sans rendre compte il avait voulu la solitude , il avait voulu la chasser de sa vie . Il restait à genoux et prît le bras de Bonnie pour l'arrêter , pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille . Bonnie baissa la tête et le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de dire.

_**On se dit au revoir sous la pluie battante**_  
><em><strong> Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reste, reste.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour dire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reste, reste.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bien, tout va très bien<strong>_  
><em><strong> Depuis que tu es arrivée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et avant toi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'avais nulle part où m'enfuir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Rien à quoi m'accrocher<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je me demande si tu sais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce que ça fait de te laisser partir?<strong>_

« Je ne sais pas Bonnie , je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi« Il disait en tenant le bras de Bonnie sans la regarder . Damon était à genoux en train de regarder le sol avec sa franche qui cachait ses yeux . Bonnie ne voyait pas son visage mais dans sa voix il avait l'air de souffrir , et elle détestait le voir comme ça , elle détestait le voir souffrir comme lorsqu'il ne supportait pas ses souvenirs en Italie ou lorsqu'ils avaient danser et qu'elle lui avait dit Adieu. Mais pourquoi souffrait t-il alors que tout ce dont il avait besoin , sa guérison était juste à coté de lui. Elle regarda Damon qui ne la regardait pas ,et elle se sentait stupide de toujours s'arrêtait lorsqu'il l'interpellait alors qu'elle pouvait fuir si elle en avait vraiment envie.

« Je ne t'apporte que de la souffrance « il déclara en pensant à ce que Bonnie ressentait , la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était faire souffrir Bonnie et c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait peur qu'un jour elle regrette , elle regrette de l'aimer . Qu'elle doute un jour et qu'elle le laisse tombé. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça , tous ce qu'elle voulait dans ses moments s'était le serrer contre lui pour lui enlever sa peine mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle refusait de se donner une deuxième fois à lui , mais elle avait beau se dire cela dans sa tête , elle savait que aujourd'hui , hier ou encore demain , elle appartenait à Damon Salvatore même dans des millions d'années , ça sera toujours lui .

«J'aimerais retourné en arrière , j'aimerais n'avoir jamais rencontré Katherine ou Elena et que tu ne ne sois pas tombé amoureuse de ce Damon Salvatore « Il déclara ce qui attrista Bonnie . Il était en train de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouvé en lui alors qu'il n'était fait que de doute , de peur ,de tristesse , de solitude. C'était à cause de Katherine et Elena qu'il hésitait , qu'il doutais de lui et de Bonnie , c'était à cause de ses deux filles là qu'il avait peur du bonheur , qu'il avait peur de Bonnie. Bonnie souffrait à cause de lui et lui à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Elena et Katherine. Tout était en quelque sorte de leur faute car si il ne les avaient pas rencontré , il n'hésiterais pas à se lancer avec Bonnie , il n'aurait pas peur de l'aimer. S'il ne les avaient pas rencontré Bonnie n'aurait pas à faire à un Damon aussi perdu , aussi paumé et n'en souffrirais pas. Katherine et Elena l'avait rendu aussi brisé.

_**Tu dis au revoir sous la pluie battante**_  
><em><strong> Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste, reste.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour dire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste, reste.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors change d'avis<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et dis que tu es à moi.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne t'en va pas ce soir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu dis au revoir sous la pluie battante<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste, reste.<strong>_

« Je suis désolé , je voulais te protéger de moi , te protéger de la souffrance que je t'engendrerais plus tard et que je m'engendrerais par la suite.« Damon s'arrêta et Bonnie avait tourné son regard pour ne pas le regarder car elle en avait marre qu'il ait autant d'effet sur elle . Elle en avait marre d'être aussi faible avec lui . Elle regardait sur le coté et Damon fixait le sol , elle ferma les yeux et l'écoutait , elle essayait d'éviter d'avoir de la peine pour lui , elle essayait de faire comme-ci ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait enduré tellement tout au long de sa vie que c'était dure de le laisser tombé et de lui faire enduré autant mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment car malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas le laissait tomber comme Katherine et Elena , elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre toute sa vie , il y avait une limite à toutes choses. Même si elle aimait , elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre constamment car elle aussi, elle avait une vie à vivre et comme elle lui disait le cœur de Damon était peut-être déjà mort depuis longtemps mais le sien était encore en vie , et elle avait besoin de se sentir vivre et non mourir.

«Je n'arrête pas de me demander pour quel raison tu es tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi perdu que moi car il n'y a plus rien à sauvé de moi « Bonnie tourna sa tête subitement , elle regardait la main de Damon qui lui serrer le poignet . Elle ne voulait pas se donner une seconde fois à lui mais elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser dire ça , elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauvé de lui car le Damon Salvatore dont elle était tombé amoureuse , était tout sauf rien . Elle n'aurait jamais pensé tombé amoureuse de Damon Salvatore mais celui- là avait bousculé tout ce que en quoi elle croyait , toute sa vision du monde . Il avait transporté dans son monde gris , la fameuse couleur qui n'existait pas dans le monde de Bonnie qui voyait toujours tout en noir ou blanc . Elle ne pouvait pas lui énumérer des raisons qui expliqueraient pourquoi elle était amoureuse de lui car l'amour ça ne s'explique , ça se ressent . Ce qu'elle avait avec lui , ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui , elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais elle n'en doutait pas . Elle ne pouvait pas le laissait dire qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de la mauvaise personne .

Elle se baissa et se mît à genoux devant Damon pour lui faire face .

«Imbécile «Elle déclara forçant Damon à lever sa tête pour la regarder

«Pour qui tu me prend Damon ,je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions et me protéger . Je sais ce que je veux , je sais qui tu as été et ça n'a rien avoir avec celui que tu es, celui que je vois maintenant . Il n'y a rien à sauvé Damon car tu es parfait pour moi « Elle mît les cheveux de Damon en arrière et effleura sa joue avec sa main .

«Mais qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? parce que moi je sais ce que je veux mais toi , qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? « Elle demanda n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir , pourquoi il lui disait tous ça ?

« Je veux avancer avec toi Bonnie , je veux qu'on avance « Il voulait abandonné son monde , pour en créer un nouveau avec Bonnie , pour se reconstruire une nouvelle histoire et qu' à la fin de cette histoire , il finirait heureux.

_**Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie**_  
><em><strong> Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour dire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste, reste.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste avec moi, reste avec moi,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste avec moi, reste avec moi,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste, reste, reste, reste avec moi.<strong>_

«Soit la fin de mon histoire « Il termina , Bonnie le regardait , elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à dire les deux mots que les filles veulent entendre de la part de la personne qu'elles aiment ,mais elle s'en foutait car tous ce qu'elle attendait c'était qu'il arrête d'avoir peur et qu'il se décide à envisager le eux . Une étape à la fois , il n'était pas prêt et ça ne servirait à rien de le presser sinon ce ne serait plus sincère mais forcer. Même si lui n'était pas prêt , elle, elle était depuis longtemps , elle s'en foutait qu'il ait peur , du moment qu'ils étaient eux d'eux , du moment qu'ils affrontent tout ça ensemble , tous les deux. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Damon et l'embrassa sur la bouche , il s'approcha de plus près d'elle tout en l'embrassant , et elle faisait de même en lui prenant le visage pendant qu'il entourait ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne voyait rien et lui aussi à cause de leurs franche qui cachaient leurs yeux . Elle ne voulait pas enlever ses lèvres de celle de Damon de peur qu'il disparaisse alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il resterait , il resterait demain , après demain , et le reste de sa vie . Damon prît à son tour le visage de Bonnie aspirant toutes ses craintes et toute sa souffrance. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sincère , qu'il serait toujours là à la fin de se baiser . Cette fois-ci c'était elle qui enleva ses lèvres des siennes , elle ouvra les yeux et regardait Damon sans rien dire , il était effrayé comme souvent avec elle parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait , il effleura la franche à Bonnie et la mit sur le coté pour voir ses magnifiques yeux vert. Bonnie restait silencieuse et faisait la même chose avec les cheveux de Damon.

**Cascada : Everytime we touch (slow version )**

_**J'entends toujours ta voix lorsque tu dors près de moi**_  
><em><strong>Je sens toujours ton toucher dans mes rêves<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pardonne moi ma faiblesse mais je ne sais pas pourquoi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sans toi c'est difficile de survivre<strong>_

«Ce n'était pas censé être aussi simple « Elle chuchotait en regardant Damon , on aurait dit qu'elle se parlait à elle même

«Je n'étais pas censé me donner à toi « elle continua en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant les lèvres de Damon , il y avait du doute dans les yeux de Bonnie qui faisait peur à Damon ,

«Je me suis donné à toi « Il effleura la joue de Bonnie avec sa main et Bonnie mît sa main sur celle de Damon qui effleurait son visage , elle pencha sa tête et le regarda

«Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? tu n'es plus effrayé ?« la question ne se posait pas pour lui mais elle doutait encore de lui . Après ce qu'il avait ressenti tout au long de la journée , il était sûre d'une chose c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Bonnie s'enfuir. Lorsqu'il avait vu Bonnie partir lors de leurs danse , il souffrait tellement .C'était d'autant plus douloureux car il n'avait jamais pensé que ça ferais aussi mal , c'était nouveau cette douleur pour lui, rien comparé à tous ce qu'il avait pourtant déjà enduré tout au long de sa vie. Il l'avait attendu toute sa vie , c'était elle , il n'y avait pas de doute.

«ça serait un mensonge si je te disait que non que je ne suis plus effrayé mais je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas pour une fois «il déclara essayant de la faire sourire ce qui marchait plûtot bien . Il la regarda et souriait à son tour

"Nouveau départ " Bonnie disait en regardant Damon , en parlant du fait qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de rentrer dans un nouveau monde encore inconnu pour eux .

"Nouveau départ " il répondît en souriant , il s'avança et reposa la douceur d'un baiser sur la bouche à Bonnie mais celle-ci souriait pendant qu'il l'embrassait . Damon sentît son sourire sur ses lèvres et ouvra les yeux pour la regarder . Il se dégagea d'elle intrigué et la regarda intensément

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu détestes la pluie « elle déclara en remettant les cheveux de Damon en arrière .

« Je commence a m'y faire « il avouait en souriant car depuis qu'il la connaissait, il appréciait la pluie

« Tant mieux »

_**Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche j'ai ce sentiment**_  
><em><strong>Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse je jure que je vole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne peux tu pas sentir mon coeur battre rapidement<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je veux cela pour toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche je sens la statique<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse j'atteints le ciel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon coeur ainsi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas te laisser partir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je te veux dans ma vie<strong>_

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais moi danser comme la première fois « elle demanda en lui souriant , Damon fronça les sourcils

« Maintenant ? » Il demanda surpris .Elle répondît oui de la tête en souriant et en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche en le suppliant du regard

« Je ne veux pas que toute à l'heure soit notre dernière danse « elle avouait en regardant Damon et en repensant à leurs dernière danse

« Je suis d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que celle –ci aussi soit notre dernière danse « Damon répondît, il vit le sourire de Bonnie qui était touchée par sa phrase , car ça montrait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir demain, il adorait vraiment voir son sourire , elle avait le plus beau sourire du monde .

« Ok donc disons que ce n'est que le début de plein de danse ensemble « Bonnie disait enthousiaste ce qui le faisait sourire , Damon tendit son poing fermé vers Bonnie et sortît l'auriculaire et le pouce

« Je te le promet, qu' il n'y aura jamais de dernière danse « il disait mais Bonnie regarda le point fermé de Damon ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? « elle demanda intrigué

«C'est Gabrielle qui m'a appris lorsqu'on étaient à la patinoire , tu dois faire comme moi « Bonnie ferma son poingt en suivant les instructions de Damon

«et tu dois sortir L'auriculaire et le pouce , tout en gardant ton point fermé « Bonnie faisait comme lui un peu perdu

«Puis tu croise ton auriculaire avec le mien et pose ton pouce sur le mien « Bonnie rigola et croisa son auriculaire avec celui de Damon et mît son pouce sur le sien

«C'est le symbole que j'ai scellé ma promesse avec toi « Bonnie rigola toujours avec son auriculaire entrelacé dans celui de Damon

«Quoi ?« il demanda voyant son sourire

«Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à ce genre de truc «elle déclara en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit devant la fontaine , Damon la regarda rigoler sans rien dire ce qu'il la gênait . Il la regardait car depuis qui la connaissait il commençait à croire à une puissance supérieur , au miracle car elle était son miracle , son étoile alors il devait bien croire que ce genre de chose existe.

Elle s'arrêta de rire voyant que Damon la regardait bizarrement

_**Tes bras sont mon château, ton coeur est mon ciel**_  
><em><strong>Ils essuient les larmes que j'ai pleuré<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les bons et les mauvais moments nous les avons tous passés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu me relèves lorsque je tombe<strong>_

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a j'ai un truc sur le visage « Elle demanda en lachant la main de Damon et en touchant son visage

«Non ,tu es parfaite « Bonnie fronça les sourcils

«Va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre , regarde moi , regarde toi on ressemble à rien sous cette pluie «

«Cela n'empeche pas que tu es belle et que je suis beau bien sûre « il la complimentait ce que la gena

Bonnie se leva et rigola

« Alors j'attends monsieur « elle disait en tapotant son poignet et en tendant sa main vers Damon pour qu'il se lève. Damon rigola et se leva en prenant la main de Bonnie. Les deux se mirent face à face et se regardaient .Bonnie tendît sa main et Damon entrelaça sa main dans la sienne et mît son autre main autour de sa taille , il voulait lui faire plaisir donc il jouait le jeu

« Je te guide ? » il demanda , pour savoir si il devait faire comme la dernière fois, le fois où elle n'arrivait pas à danser et qu'elle avait mit ses pieds sur les siens

« Non c'est bon, je te suis « Bonnie le regardait et lui souriait comme une gamine , elle attendait qu'il la fasse tourner sur la route

«1, 2, 3 c'est parti « Il déclarait en rigolant. Il lui faisait faire des tours en dansant délicatement , elle le fixait sans jamais le lacher du regard pendant qu'il la faisait tourné .

« Damon « elle disait soudain pendant qu'il la faisait valser

«Quel est notre statut exactement ? «

_**Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche j'ai ce sentiment**_  
><em><strong>Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse je jure que je vole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne peux tu pas sentir mon coeur battre rapidement<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je veux cela pour toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche je sens la statique<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse j'atteints le ciel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon coeur ainsi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne peux pas te laisser partir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je te veux dans ma vie<strong>_

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? «

«Ben si quelqu'un nous demande ce qu'on est qu'est ce qu'on dit , parce-qu' avant on ne savait jamais définir notre relation lorsqu'on nous demandait ce qu'on était , tu te rappelle avec le marchand de hot dog « elle disait en rigolant ce qui le faisait sourire

«Oui je me rappelle , il était perdu le pauvre « Damon répondît toujours en la faisant valser

«Comme tu veux , un couple ça te va « Il continua ,Bonnie le regardait bizarrement

«J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas encore , parce qu'avec vous les filles ,il faut toujours faire attention à ce qu'on dit en particulier avec toi «

«Moi , qu'est ce qu'il y a avec moi ?" elle demanda mais Damon haussa les sourcils et roula des yeux

« Tu es la fille la plus exigeante que je connaisses «

«Tu es en train dire que je suis chiante comme petite amie « elle demanda outré

«Je ne peux pas le savoir puisque que je ne sais pas encore comment tu es en tant que petite amie «

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question , exigeante ça veut dire que je suis chiante ? «

«Ok , je pense qu'on devrait changé de sujet si on veut que notre couple marche «Bonnie rigola voyant qu'il voulait changé de sujet

«Je n'insisterait pas, pour ne pas me montrer plus chiante que je ne le suis déjà mais tu trouves pas ça bizarre le mot couple « elle disait n'aimant pas vraiment ce mot

«Si lorsque je l'ai dit j'ai trouvé que ça faisait vieux jeu « il avouait en faisant un visage de dégout ce qui faisait rire Bonnie

«Alors qu'est ce qu'on dit ?«

«On s'en fout , si quelqu'un nous pose la question on répondra que ce ne sont pas ses affaires « Damon répondît

«On s'en fout alors « elle répétait en souriant , elle regardait le sol et suivait les pas de Damon pour ne pas perdre le fil. Il la regardait intensément pendant qu'elle regardait le sol. Il regarda son poignet et repensait au pouvoir de Bonnie qui était en train de prendre le contrôle d'elle et de la faire souffrir.

«1,2,3 « elle comptait et regardait les pieds de Damon. Elle était tellement perdu dans ses comptes qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du regard de Damon sur elle

**_Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche j'ai ce sentiment_**  
><strong><em>Et chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse je jure que je vole<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne peux tu pas sentir mon coeur battre rapidement<em>**  
><strong><em>Je veux cela pour toujours<em>**  
><strong><em>J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés<em>**

« Je ferais tout pour que rien ne t'arrive« Damon disait soudain forçant Bonnie à lever la tête et le regardait

« Je ne te laisserais pas te sacrifier pour Elena « Il disait quitte à blesser Bonnie car il savait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour sa meilleure amie et qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il avait ce genre de discours. Il en parlait alors que peut être elle n'aurait pas à se sacrifier pour Elena. Il suffisait qu'elle suive les instructions de sa mère et peut-être que tout seraient arrangé . Il n'y avait pas encore de sacrifice en jeu mais c'était toujours d'actualité le fait que si elle utilise trop de pouvoir elle risquait de mourir surtout si en plus elle possedait de la magie noir en elle .

«On en arrivera pas jusque là « Elle disait en essayant de le rassurer

«Et si ? «

«Pose toi la question ce que tu ferais si c'était Stefan à la place de Elena et tu avais le pouvoir de le sauver qu'est ce que tu ferais ?« Bonnie demandait en le regardant dans les yeux , il passait un moment agréable ensemble alors pourquoi devait-il constamment tout gaché et pourquoi devait-elle constamment tout compliqué ?

«Tu sais la réponse « En effet Damon n'hésiterait pas si il avait la possibilité de sauver Stefan , la réponse était évidente , pour Bonnie et lui.

« Oui « elle déclara en voyant qu'il souffrait à l'idée de la perdre

«ça fait mal d'être de l'autre côté « Damon disait soudain en dansant avec elle mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait

«Tu sais j'ai tout fait pour que tu te sacrifie pour Elena à l'époque mais là « il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase car c'était douloureux de pensait que Bonnie pourrait mourir

«Oui je sais, c'est ce qui me fait peur « elle avouait

«Lorsque je vois tous ce que tu étais prêt à faire pour Elena , je trouve ça terrifiant «

«Que j'étais prêt à tout faire y compris la transformer c'est ça ?« Ils étaient tous deux repartis dans une conversation trop sérieuse ce qui faisait peur à Bonnie mais de toute manière ils devaient bien en parlait un jour

«Damon , pouvons nous simplement danser , je veux danser « elle disait essayant de changer de sujer mais elle savait que Damon n'était pas dû genre à lacher l'affaire

« Bonnie il faut bien en parler ensemble « Il répondit pour lui faire comprendre que maintenant elle n'était plus toute seule et qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre des décisions aussi importante toute seule

« Je sais ce qu'on va se dire chacun j'ai déjà vécu ça avec Jeremy « Elle répondît en regardant ses pieds , elle évitait d'aborder ce sujet qui l'énervait , car cela lui rappelait qu'elle risquait de mourir et de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son nouveau départ avec Damon

« Je ne suis pas Jeremy « il déclara énervé qu'elle le compare à Jeremy et qu'elle ne veuille pas aborder ce sujet. Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda intensément

«Non mais tu es pareil que lui sur ce sujet , et je suis en train d'avoir la même conversation qu'avec lui et je n'aime pas ça «

«Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas , le fait que j'essaie de parler avec toi , le fait que j'essaie de me comporter comme ce que l'on est censé se comporter maintenant qu'on est ensemble «Bonnie s'arrêta de dansait raz le bol qu'il soit obliger de tout gâcher à chaque fois ,alors que tout s'était bien passé , qu'ils avaient enfin un nouveau départ .Elle lacha la main de Damon et celui-ci enleva sa main autour de sa taille .

«Tu crois que je m'en fous de vivre , tu crois que je ne suis pas en colère Damon « elle déclara soudain en le regardant , il l'avait énervé à parler de ça alors qu'elle voulait simplement oublié , oublié qu'elle risquait de mourir , oublier que Elena risquait de mourir , que tous le monde risquaient de mourir .

« Je veux simplement danser , partager un moment avec la personne que j'aime et que celle-ci me dise que tout ira bien , je veux que tu me dise oublions ce soir et profitons qu'on soit ensemble ce soir , je veux oublier« Il était en train de lui rappeler qu'elle voulait vivre et c'était horrible

« oublier que je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste et horrible , parce que c'est ce que je suis « elle disait soudain en agitant ses mains . Il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça , et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait ça d'elle après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour garder ses amis en vie . Mais elle disait cela car elle se sentait coupable de vouloir autant vivre alors que Elena risquait de mourir

«Arrête de dire n'importe quoi« il déclara en s'approchant d'elle , il allait la prendre dans ses bras mais Bonnie enleva le bras de Damon et s'éloigna de lui énervé

«Non , je suis égoïste , car une part de moi ne veut pas se sacrifier pour Elena et c'est horrible de le penser. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je la perdais , mais tu sais il y a cette part en moi , qui me dit que je veux vivre , elle me dit de vivre . Tu crois que j'ai envie de te laisser et mourir alors qu'on commence un nouveau départ et que je me sens bien , je suis heureuse avec toi , et je ne veux pas abandonné tout ça. Tu vois ce que je n'aime pas c'est le fait que tu veuille en parler ce soir , tu veux me rappeler tout ça ce soir et tu as réussi « Elle regardait Damon en reprenant son souffle

« mais tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu me dises que demain tout ira bien , je serais là , et que tu me fasse valser , je vou« Damon s'avança vers elle et la prît dans ses bras

«Oublions ce soir « il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il dirait ça mais il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation , c'était Bonnie avant tout et il avait tendance à l'oublier. Il avait peur de la perdre mais elle avait aussi peur de le perdre , de perdre tous le monde , elle voulait à la fois vivre et à la fois mourir pour Elena , et c'était horrible comme sentiment. Il ne pensait qu'a lui et à ce qu'il ressentirait si elle mourrait mais Bonnie aussi avait peur autant que lui . La voir ressentir autant de chose c'était douloureux. Ils avaient construit une relation , et ils étaient enfin prêt à avancer ensemble , elle voulait avancer avec lui et non mourir .

«Il n'y a rien d'horrible à penser ça ,c'est normal« Il déclara en la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lui faire sentir comme ça , il prît la tête de Bonnie et la posa contre son torse. Elle respira fort reprenant son souffle . Elle ne sentait même plus la froideur de la pluie , elle ne ressentait plus cette souffrance à l'idée de parler de sacrifice à la minute où il avait entouré ses bras autour d'elle . Damon ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas penser à ça , de ne pas penser à des choses qu'il le ferais souffrir .

«Tout ira bien , je serais toujours là pour toi « Il déclara pour la rassurer , mais c'était dure de dire des mots auquel il ne croyait pas forcement .Il se retenait de verser une larme à l'idée qu'il puisse la perdre . Il ne savait pas si tout irait bien mais il devait le dire pour la rassurer mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il avait dû mal à y croire lorsqu'elle entendît qu'il avait du mal à parler , mais tout comme lui , elle faisait semblant d'y croire , ils faisaient semblant d'y croire ensemble , du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble . Damon ouvra les yeux et se ressaisait ne voulant pas sombrer dans l'inquiétude et la peur , Bonnie restait dans ses bras car elle se sentait bien , et voulait rester toute sa vie entière si elle le pouvait . Elle était dans ses pensées lorsque soudain elle sentît son corps être soulevé .

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ? « elle demanda en regardant Damon qui l'avait porté

«Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais danser , faisons que cette danse soit le début de plein d'autre « il déclara en souriant , pour la faire sourire et qu'ils passent enfin un moment sans se prendre la tête tous les deux.

«Ok , mais tu pourrais me faire descendre « elle mît ses bras autour de Damon content qu'il essaye de la faire oublier.

«Non , faisons comme ça « il déclara en tournant avec Bonnie sur la route , elle regardait tout autour et souriait. Elle tendît ses mains en l'air et rigoler de joie ce qui le faisait rire .

«Moi Bonnie Bennett , je construit une nouvelle histoire avec Damon Salavatore « elle criait en l'air en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche , Damon s'arrêta et rigola . Il regardait en l'air

«C'était quoi ça ? « il demanda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire

«Je fais partager ma joie au ciel " elle répondît en regardant le ciel

«C'est Tyler qui m'a dit de faire ça , il dit que ça nous libére « elle rigolait en repensant à elle et Tyler

«Tu veux le faire « elle demanda en regardant Damon , mais celui-ci n'était pas très pour.

«Je vais laisser se petit jeu à Tyler et toi « il répondît toujours en la portant

«C'est toi qui voit« Elle répondît et se laissa emporté par Damon qui la faisait tourné , oubliant les problèmes qu'ils devront surmontés à l'avenir .

Damon avait réussi à la faire sourire c'était le plus important , il avait réussi à avancer avec elle , c'était le plus important , ils étaient tous les deux c'était le plus important à ce moment là .


	23. Sacrifice !

**_Hello Everyone ! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté , j'ai trop de boulot que j'en viens à déprimer lol ! j'exagère un peu beaucoup!_**

**_Bon ben vous connaissez le refrain sur l'écriture et le reste donc je ne dis rien de plus mais j'espère sincèrement que vous allait aimer le chapitre autant que les autres .  
><em>**

**_Music: Lifehouse: You & Me (Damon & Bonnie)_**

**_Nickelback: Gotta be somebody (tous le monde)_**

**_Mayday Parade: The End (Tyler & Bonnie + tous les autres )_**

**_Lifehouse: Everything ( Bamon )_**

**_Transit: Always find me here (-)_**

**_Superchick: Beauty from Pain (Damon Salvatore !)  
><em>**

**_John Mayer : Slow dancing in the burning room_**

**_Meteor Shower: Owl City _**

**_Bonne Lecture à tous !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lifehouse: You &amp; Me <strong>

_**Quel jour sommes nous ? Et en quel mois ?**_  
><em><strong> Ce temps n'a jamais été aussi réel<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne peux pas continuer ni revenir en arrière<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai perdu trop de fois<strong>_

Bonnie rentra dans la maison en premier suivi de Damon, les deux marchaient sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde ,mais elle n'était pas très discrète en montant les escaliers ,car elle n'arrêtait pas de rire. De plus leurs chaussures faisaient du bruit parce qu'elles étaient remplies d'eau, elles étaient trempées tout comme eux.

« Arrête de rire « Damon chuchotait en la voyant rire, mais c'était impossible car elle était heureuse, c'est ça, heureuse de sa soirée, heureuse de construire un nouveau départ, une nouvelle histoire avec Damon. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre ,car elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Elle n'avait jamais connue le sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un, c'était comme si d'un coup, elle savait où elle devait être.

« C'est plus fort que moi « elle était en train de monter encore sur la pointe des pieds et ne se rendît pas compte, car pour elle c'était un réflexe, qu'elle avait prît la main de Damon qui était surpris. Il regarda sa main entrelacé dans la sienne et souriait, c'était si naturel que c'était bizarre. Il avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles ,mais au niveau de relations sérieuses c'était autre chose, surtout aussi sérieuse que celle qu'il avait avec Bonnie ,car il était déjà trop tard, il avait des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois qu'il était en couple donc au niveau ça, il n'était pas très expérimenté. Damon n'était pas dû genre à se montrer publiquement avec elle comme Stefan et Elena, ou Tyler et Caroline qui étaient plutôt pas discret au niveau de leur relation alors que lui c'était plus son genre, tout ce qui était rendez-vous main dans la main c'était loin d'être son truc.

Ils entendirent du bruit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers la chambre de Bonnie. Bonnie eu peur et courra vite dans sa chambre avec Damon l'emmenant avec elle. Il rigola en voyant sa tête affolée, elle se retourna dès qu'elle entendît rire et se mît face à lui pour le regarder.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » Il la fixa et rigola

« Toi « Elle se contenta de sa réponse ,car elle adorait voir le sourire de Damon, c'était d'autant plus précieux ,car c'était rare qu'il rigole. Il s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il vît la manière dont elle le regardait parce que ça la gênait, elle le gênait. Elle leva la main de Damon toujours avec sa main entrelacée dans la sienne

_**Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien a faire du reste des gens**_  
><em><strong> Rien a perdre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi<strong>_

« Tu te sens comment ? » elle demanda soudain. Elle devînt sérieuse d'un coup ce qui le surpris.

« Bien, j'ai un peu froid mais ça va « Il répondît ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi sérieuse.

« Non, je veux dire à propos de nous, de toi et moi « elle déclara en lui lâchant la main. Elle s'éloignait installant ainsi de la distance entre eux. Bonnie avait vraiment adoré sa soirée avec lui , elle avait adoré qu'il se confie à elle à propos de ses sentiments , de tout ce qu'il ressentait , qu'il lui avoue ses peurs et qu'il se décide à les envisager ensemble ,mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il regrette ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose entre eux . Il la regarda comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

« Je vais bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien « elle souriait à sa remarque rassuré en voyant la sincérité dans ses yeux bleus, elle ne vît aucun doute dans ses yeux seulement de la certitude. Damon allait s'approchait d'elle ,mais elle le stoppa avec sa main.

« Enlève tes chaussures, tu es en train de salir le sol « elle ordonna tracassé, car les chaussures de Damon étaient toutes trempés.

« Tu préfères que je salisse le sol avec du sang « elle le regarda ne comprenant pas sa remarque puis suivît le regard de Damon qui était en train d'observer sa chambre. Son sol était recouvert de morceau de verre. Lorsqu'elle avait fait valser Damon dehors le verre s'était projeté à l'intérieur et l'extérieur de sa chambre laissant des morceaux de verre sur le sol .

« Donc je conseille de garder nos chaussures «

«J'avais oublié, Dean va me tuer il faut que je range « elle courra en vitesse dans la salle de bain laissant Damon seul. Elle revînt en vitesse avec un sac poubelle et ramassa les morceaux de verre. Damon s'accroupissait et se mît devant elle pour l'aidait à ranger ,car elle ne s'en sortirait jamais seul avec le bordel dans sa chambre. Bonnie était tellement concentré à ranger qu'elle ne fît pas attention au regard de Damon posé sur elle. Il l'admirait et c'était perdu pour la millième fois en elle , même maintenant ce qui le faisait sourire intérieurement. Bonnie mît soudain sa main sur sa bouche et éternua, il la regarda et rigola voyant qu'elle était gênée.

« Vas-y « il disait en lui prenant le sac poubelle

« De quoi ? »

« Vas te changer, je m'occupe du reste en attendant «

« Non c'est bon, « elle allait reprendre le ramassage des morceaux ,mais Damon insista

_**Et toutes ces choses que je veux dire ne sortent pas vraiment bien**_  
><em><strong> Et je m'embrouille avec les mots<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu possèdes le fil de mes pensées<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction aller<strong>_

« Tu vas tomber malade si tu continues, donc va te changer, te mettre au chaud « Bonnie s'arrêta et le regarda intensément

« Tu ne vas pas partir ? » elle demanda. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il disparaisse, qu'il la laisse toute seule et qu'elle ne le revoit plus jamais. Même lorsqu'elle partagait des moments aussi beaux que tout à l'heure et aussi ordinaire que maintenant, des moments de bonheur elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il disparaisse. Sa peur évoluait constamment en même temps que son bonheur avec lui, en même temps que son amour pour lui car c'était si bon que s'en était insupportable. Si ça disparaissait elle ne s'en remettrait pas , à ce stade , elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière , ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière .

« Je serait là, juste derrière cette porte « il disait en montrant la porte de la salle de bain derrière Bonnie, elle se retourna et regarda la porte derrière elle.

« Je suis ridicule hein « elle disait en se retournant vers lui. Il faisait semblant de réfléchir à sa question en levant la tête

« Hey» disait Bonnie en lui donnant un coup de poing au bras, il rigola et mît ses deux mains sur les bras de Bonnie. Il la mît debout en même temps qu'il se levait.

« Non, tu es loin d'être ridicule, moi aussi j'ai peur « Il coupa sa phrase hésitant à dire ce qu'il allait dire mais continua tout de même

« que tu disparaisses « Il termina, Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire, il y avait un silence entre eux jusqu'à qu'elle se mît à rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Il la regarda troublé ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle rigolait alors qu'il n'avait rien dit de drôle.

« Quoi ? «

« Tu te débrouilles bien tu sais « il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils perdu par ce qu'elle racontait

« En tant que petit ami, tu te débrouilles bien pour l'instant « Elle révéla ce qui le faisait sourire. C'était bizarre qu'elle dise ces mots. C'était bizarre car maintenant c'était concret, il lui appartenait définitivement, et elle lui appartenait définitivement.

_**Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien a faire du reste des gens**_  
><em><strong> Rien a perdre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi<strong>_

« J'ai dit pour l'instant « elle finissait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller se changer, il la regarda fermé la porte et rigola en pensant à eux dorénavant. Il regarda la chambre et souffla lorsqu'il vît tous ce qu'il avait à faire. Il utilisa donc sa vitesse vampire pour ranger en vitesse, et remettre tout en ordre. Une fois finit Damon partît dans sa chambre pour aller se changer en vitesse avant que Bonnie termine ce qu'elle était en train de faire .Lorsque celle-ci sortît de la salle de bain, elle vît Damon debout les bras croisé en train de l'attendre. Il avait un pantalon noir large et un haut beige qui laisser découvert son torse à travers des boutons déboutonné. Elle le regarda puis fît le tour de la chambre impressionné par l'ordre qu'il y avait , elle se baissa pour regarder sous le lit s' il y avait encore des morceaux de verre mais rien , Damon lui restait les bras croisés et suivait Bonnie du regard en souriant , elle se retourna et le regarda impressionné .

« Tu te débrouille vraiment bien « elle répétait en parlant du fait qu'il se comporte plutôt pas mal en tant que copain. Celui-ci la regardait s'approchait de lui

« Tu es parfait « elle disait soudain

_**« Il n'y a rien à sauvé Damon car tu es parfait pour moi «**_

Il la regarda les yeux grand ouvert surpris car elle avait utilisé les même mots que toute à l'heure. Elle avait utilisé les mots qui le rassuraient. Elle le disait parce qu'elle le pensait mais aussi pour le rassurer car malgré qu'il avait tendance à paraître sûre de lui au fond, il s'était toujours senti inférieur à Stefan. Il n'était construit que de blessure, de jalousie, de comparaison et tous ça s'était transformé en cicatrice ancré en lui mais lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il la touchait, la sentait tout disparaissait, il se sentait parfait comme elle le disait et non plus le pathétique Damon Salvatore qui était amoureux de la copine de son frère.

_**J'ai quelque chose sur toi maintenant**_  
><em><strong> Je ne peux pas totalement comprendre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce qu'elle fait est beau<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce qu'elle fait est bien<strong>_

« Je vais t'embrasser « il chuchotait en mettant ses mains autour du cou de Bonnie, elle rigola et regardait les lèvres de Damon s'approchaient des siennes. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant que la chaleur de sa bouche pénètre la sienne. Dès qu'il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, elle se laissa emporter par lui, elle laissa son envie pour lui l'envahir, car elle avait envie de lui à se moment, elle avait envie de lui comme elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait autant envie qu'elle, elle le sentait dans sa manière de l'embrasser, dans sa manière de la toucher , il y avait à la fois de la douceur et de l'intensité. Elle mît soudain sa main sur son torse et le poussa légèrement pour couper leur baiser. Eux d'eux étaient tellement emportés par leurs baiser qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer .Elle regardait ses lèvres tout en reprenant son souffle tout comme Damon qui avait envie d'elle il voulait capturer ses lèvres une seconde fois pour ne pensait à rien d'autre que eux d'eux parce qu'ils savaient chacun que lorsque la lumière du jour apparaîtra de nouvelle difficultés apparaîtront , et ils devront y faire face . Bonnie devrait faire face à ses pouvoirs, ils devraient faire face ensemble au pouvoir de Bonnie qui sont en train de s'emparer d'elle et de la détruire mais il ne voulait pas penser à demain. Il voulait seulement penser à ce soir, il voulait seulement l'embrasser, il la voulait tout simplement, et il savait qu'elle aussi. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, regardant l'un comme l'autre les lèvres de l'autre avec envie jusqu'à que Bonnie coupe se moment en l'embrassant une seconde fois. Elle mît ses mains autour de son cou et celui-ci la souleva la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Seulement eux deux importaient, seulement leurs désirs, leurs envies, leurs attirances importaient et rien d'autre. Tout en l'embrassant elle enleva le pull et le t-shirt de Damon pendant qu'il la faisait tourner et qu'il l'emmenait sur le lit où elle se retrouva avec Damon sur elle. Il enleva délicatement le haut de Bonnie qui se retrouva en soutien-gorge, puis ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Damon entrelaça sa main dans celle de Bonnie puis il se baissa et approcha sa bouche sur son cou pour y déposer de tendres baisers. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant la chaleur de Damon. Celui-ci était emporté par son envie pour elle, il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais partagé une intimité avec une personne aussi importante, avec une personne qui avait autant de place dans son cœur. Elle était ancrée en lui, c'était une partie de lui, d'ailleurs la meilleure partie de lui. Mais son appétit pour elle était tellement violente qu'il sentît ses veines surgir de son visage, elle ne voyait rien car elle avait les yeux fermées, mais lui sentait ses veines et ses muscles se allait ouvrir les boutons du pantalon de Damon mais celui-ci la repoussa en enlevant les mains de Bonnie , il reprît son visage humain et réussi à se contrôler pour ne pas qu'elle le voit malgré qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

**_Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien a faire du reste des gens_**  
><strong><em> Rien a perdre<em>**  
><strong><em> Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde<em>**  
><strong><em> Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi<em>**  
><strong><em> Et je n'ai rien a faire du reste du monde<em>**  
><strong><em> Rien à prouver<em>**  
><strong><em> Et TOI et MOI et le reste du monde<em>**  
><strong><em> Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi<em>**

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » elle demanda remarquant que Damon était mal à l'aise devant elle, il était toujours au-dessus d'elle avec sa main entrelacé dans la sienne et la regardait sans rien dire. Ils se regardèrent intensément laissant un silence dans la pièce . Bonnie le regardait ne comprenant rien , elle se demandait bizzarement si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Puis elle sentît la main de Damon lui serrer la main violement , elle ne sentait même pmus sa main qui était emprissoné par celle de Damon qui l'avait serré fortement pendant qu'il se concentrait à retrouver sa forme humaine.

« Damon ca va ? » elle demanda lorsqu'elle remarqua que Damon semblait perturbé

« Je devrais y aller « il déclara soudain, elle le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi soudain il réagissait ainsi surtout qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a « elle demanda inquiète lorsqu'elle le voyait autant perturbé , il ne voulait pas la laissait croire que c'était à cause d'elle car il désirait vraiment être avec elle ce soir , aller plus loin mais c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à se genre de situation .D'habitude cela ne lui arrivait pas . Il se contrôlait généralement car il n'avait pas de risque à prendre avec toutes les filles avec qui il a été, elles ne représentaient rien pour lui, il n'y avait aucune implication personnelle mais avec elle, il y avait une implication personnelle de son cœur, son corps, de tout. L'ironie du sort c'était qu'il s'était moqué de Stefan lorsque celui-ci lui avait raconté que lorsqu'il était avec Elena il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son côté vampire. Mais dès que Elena avait accepté ce qu'il était, tout ça avait disparu, ses peurs avait disparu.

« J'ai envie de toi « il disait en la regardant mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air autant perturbé alors qu'il avait envie d'elle. Il ne voulait pas blesser Bonnie donc il lui dit la vérité pour éviter toute ambigüité

« Vraiment , vraiment envie de toi « il continua et rien que de le dire ses veines apparaissaient progressivement et ses yeux se transformèrent tout en douceur , elle le regarda et était fasciné par ses yeux car ils semblaient brisés comme un miroir que l'on aurait cassé , c'était à la fois terrifiant et magnifique. On aurait dit que ses yeux reflétaient toute sa vie , tous ce qu'il avait enduré à travers les fissures dans son iris , elle se voyait clairement dans ses yeux et voyait qu'il appréhendait sa réaction surtout lorsqu'elle le vît serrer sa main fort encore une fois pour essayer de retrouver son visage mais il n'arrivait pas et Bonnie le remarqua .

« Oh je vois « elle disait seulement car elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre, elle enleva sa main de celle de Damon et mît une main sur son torse. Elle le poussa délicatement, le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Il se mît à genoux et regarda Bonnie qui était en train de se mettre à genoux à son tour devant lui. Elle le regarda sans rien dire puis posa ses deux mains sur son visage et mît son front sur le sien. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le bleu brisé de Damon et pouvait se voir clairement à travers ses yeux. Dès qu'elle posa ses mains sur son visage, elle sentît sous celles-ci les veines de Damon en mouvement,elle avait l'impression que ses veines étaient en train de s'empreigner d'elle , et qu'elles s'étaient amplifié à la minute où elle avait mît ses mains.

« Bonnie tu « il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

**_Quel jour sommes nous ?_**  
><strong><em> Et en quel mois ?<em>**  
><strong><em> Ce temps n'a jamais été aussi réel…<em>**

« Ferme les yeux « il ne lui obéissais pas et la regarda qui était en train de fermé les yeux, lorsqu'il la voyait fermait les yeux , il décida de faire comme elle .

« Maintenant , concentre toi sur toi et moi , oublie qui tu es ,qui tu a été , oublie tout et pense simplement à maintenant « elle ouvra les yeux et regardait Damon qui était concentré à lui obéir , il inspirait et expirait ne pensant que à eux d'eux et rien d'autre , car seule les souvenirs avec elle pouvait le calmer en ce moment , seul elle, pouvait l'aider car il n'arrivait plus seul à gérer ses problèmes depuis qu'il avait développer des sentiments pour elle , il ne pensait plus seul mais à deux , il n'était plus seul , il était avec elle , maintenant sa vie se concevait à deux et non plus seul .Bonnie souriait lorsque petit à petit elle sentît les veines de Damon disparaître sous ses mains, il ouvra les yeux soudainement lorsqu'il arriva à se calmer et regarda Bonnie.

« Tu vois ce n'était pas si dure « elle déclara en souriant, il la regarda puis s'éloigna du lit et remis son T-shirt, Bonnie restait sur le lit et le regardait remettre son T-shirt sans comprendre son attitude. Elle se leva à son tour lorsqu'elle voyait qu'il était en train de partir, elle se dépêcha de mettre son T-shirt à son tour et courra vers lui , elle le prît par le bras et le força à se retourner

« Tu peux rester « il la regarda et souffla

« On ne «

« Qui ta dit que je veux que tu restes pour ça « elle répondît en souriant , il la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir

« Reste avec moi ce soir, je te promets que je ne te toucherais pas, ne t'embrasserais pas, ne te parlerais même pas « elle déclara pour se moquer de son attitude

« Pas besoin d'exagérer « Il déclara en roulant des yeux, elle tendît sa main vers lui en souriant . Celui-ci la regarda hésitant puis prît sa main. Il se laissa guider par Bonnie qui l'emmenait avec elle sur le lit. Elle s'allongea et mît son corps sur le coté pour regarder Damon qui faisait de même.

« C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? » elle demanda en le fixant

« Tu avais dit que tu ne parlerais pas «

« Ben j'ai menti «

Il se mît sur le dos et regarda le plafond de Bonnie qui était recouvert d'étoiles

« Oui « il répondît,

« Oui, c'est la première fois «ill continua . Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

« Pourquoi , je veux dire c'est à cause de moi ça se trouve , j'ai fais un truc qui fallait pas ? » elle demanda d'un coup en paniquant se disant qu'il fallait peut être si prendre autrement avec les vampires , il rigola en la regardant réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ou ne pas faire pour déclencher cela

«Non c'est simplement que tu es la seule personne parmi toutes les filles que j'ai rencontré avec qui j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir une relation plus intime « Il répondit concentré à regarder le plafond de Bonnie

« Ok Damon sache quelque chose, lorsque les gens sont en couple, ils évitent de parler de leur conquête d'avant, surtout si ils en ont eu plein «

« Tu as encore des progrès à faire « elle continua en souriant, il souriait et admirait les étoiles tandis qu'elle était en train de l'admirer.

« Tu en as eu tant que ça ? » elle demanda soudain se demandant si Damon était aussi coureur de jupons comme il le prétendait, comme tous le monde le prétendait y compris elle

Il se retourna et se mît dans la même position qu'elle pour lui faire face

« Tu veux que notre relation se termine avant qu'elle ne commence « car parlé de ses ex ce n'était jamais bon pour un couple, elle ne rigola pas à sa remarque, elle attendait une réponse même si elle savait que sa question était stupide

« Non pas tant que ça « Bonnie rigola et le poussa du lit

« Menteur, tu dis ça pour me rassurer « elle déclara, il rigola toujours par terre et se releva pour se remettre sur le lit

« Je connais aussi des petites choses sur les relations Bonnie, et je sais qu'il faut toujours dire à une femme ce qu'elle veut entendre « Bonnie rigola car il avait raison , parfois il vaut mieux mentir , ne pas savoir la vérité pour son bien être personnel

« Alors dit moi ce que une femme veut entendre « elle demanda faisant référence au deux mots que toutes les femmes rêves d'entendre de la part de la personne qu'elle aime , il la regarda sans rien dire comprenant où elle voulait en venir .Il restait paralysé par sa remarque parce qu' elle lui disait ouvertement ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne s'en soucier pas vraiment qu'il lui dise car tous ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant rattraper les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire et puis elle ne voulait pas le bousculer.

« Je t'aime Damon « elle disait soudain en le regardant ce qui le surpris, il la regarda étonné, les yeux grand ouvert car personne ne lui avait dit ses deux mots aussi surement qu'elle, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, elle s'en foutait qu'il ne sache pas le dire du moment qu'il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Il avait besoin de ces deux mots plus qu'elle en avait besoin. Il n'a jamais connu la sensation d'être aimé, d'être sincèrement aimer et c'était bizarre , c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas cette sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre . Avant Bonni n'était pas aussi explicite envers quelqu'un mais là elle était face à quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'explicitation et non d'insinuation, il avait eu trop de surface, d' apparence tout au long de sa vie qu'elle essayait de lui donner du concret, du réel.

« Je le dirais à ta place jusqu'à que tu me le dises « elle avouait en se mettant sur le dos et en fermant les yeux, il la regardait sans rien dire surpris par sa déclaration ,surpris qu'elle n'insiste pas à propos de lui

« Et toi, Jeremy était ta seule conquête ? » il demanda sérieusement voulant parler avec elle et partagé une nuit agréable en sa présence.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai eu une vie avant que toi et Stefan arrivaient à Mystic Fall « elle déclara en rigolant. Elle leva le bras comme pour atteindre les étoiles sur son plafond

« Et.. » il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie le coupa

« Il n'y a rien à dire, rien d'important « elle disait ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet ce qui le surpris car elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet, mais il se disait que c'était dans sa tête et qu'il se faisait des films. Damon leva le bras et prît le bras de Bonnie, il l'emmena son bras vers lui et regarda son tatouage qui était toujours là, les deux le regardaient sans rien dire un peu troublé par le fait qu'il avait oublié ce que Bonnie allait endurer demain, il caressa son tatouage et Bonnie le regardait sans rien dire car elle se doutait qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer demain.

« Que dit la formule à propos de demain ? » il demanda ne lâchant pas des yeux son tatouage. Elle le regarda et répéta exactement les mots du livre qu'elle avait lu.

**« Formule à la recherche du contrôle intérieur, destiné à tous les créatures surnaturels n'arrivant pas à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Elle doit se pratiquer dans un lieu entouré par les 3 éléments de la vie, important les créatures surnaturel concerné par ce sort doivent être enfermé par un bouclier puissant « elle termina laissant un silence entre eux.**

Elle se rendît compte qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété aujourd'hui, et c'était vrai, aujourd'hui lorsqu'il l'avait entendu crier c'était horrible. Il avait eu horriblement peur pour elle et avait peur de ce qui se passera par la suite. Il leva la tête subitement et la regarda , il se douta qu'elle avait vu la crainte sur son visage et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait qu'elle ressente, parce que lorsqu'elle le voyait avoir peur , elle avait peur aussi. Damon était en train de penser tout en la regardant à se qu'elle lui avait dit et ce qu'elle ressentait , elle se sentait coupable qu'une part d'elle veux vivre et une autre se sacrifier pour Elena et c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle voulait vivre .

_**« mais tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu me dises que demain tout ira bien, je serais là , et que tu me fasse valser » **_il repensait à sa phrase et à ce qu'elle voulait_** , **_

Bonnie enleva son bras qui était près de Damon et mît sa manche pour cacher le tatouage, il avait créé une seconde fois un mal à l'aise et s'en voulait de faire constamment ça.

« Tout ira bien Bonnie« il disait soudain en la regardant, espérant lui faire oublier demain, essayant de tout oublier pour ce soir, ne serait-ce ce soir. Elle fixa les yeux de Damon sans rien dire et commença à sourire.

« C'est étrange, lorsque tu me le dis là maintenant j'y crois, je crois que tout ira bien « elle avouait en le fixant, il la regarda rassuré qu'elle se sente comme ça , qu'elle y croit. Au fond de lui il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de demain mais le plus important c'était de la faire sentir en sécurité, le plus important c'était qu'elle croit que tout irait bien, de toute manière il ferait tout pour que tout aille bien, pour qu'elle aille bien.

« C'est le plus important «

« Après tout si Émilie m'a passé ce pouvoir c'est pour une raison, donc je commence à croire que demain je ne serais plus en danger « elle déclarait pour essayer de se rassurer, lorsqu'elle faisait ça généralement cela marchait rarement mais avec lui près d'elle ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Elle s'approcha de lui et mît sa tête sur son torse, il la rapprocha en mettant son bras autour d'elle et regarda le plafond tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux .

« Alors c'est quoi notre programme de demain ? » Il déclarait soudain en regardant le plafond. C'était bizarre d'avoir un projet pour demain, un projet à deux c'était le mot, à deux, tout était nouveau mais il s'y faisait vite avec elle. Lorsqu'il n'entendît plus de réponse de Bonnie, il baissa sa tête pour la regarder et, vît qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, il enleva délicatement son bras de derrière elle et se baissa pour arriver à la même hauteur qu'elle. Il se mît sur le coté et la regardait. Elle avait mît sa main sous sa tête et était en train de s'endormir profondément sans faire de bruit, il leva sa main et mît sa mèche derrière ses oreilles et souriait en la regardant.

« Bonnie « il chuchotait sachant pertinemment qu'elle était en train de s'endormir.

« Tu ne peux pas disparaître tu le sais ça « il demanda encore inquiet par rapport à Elena , par rapport au fait que Bonnie n'hésiterait pas malgré ses peurs de se scarifier pour Elena .Bonnie ne dormait pas complètement, elle était dans un état second, l'état où elle pouvait entendre Damon mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses paupières qui lui paraissait lourde, elle essayait pourtant mais ses yeux restait fermé donc elle prît Damon par le pull et le rapprocha d'elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes .Elle était fatigué mais arriver à aligner quelque mots.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et laisse moi dormir « elle disait les yeux fermés en le délivrant d'elle

« Je ne disparaîtrais jamais « elle continua pour le rassurer, il souriait en la regardant et posa un bisou sur son front.

« Tu as intérêt, sinon tu sais de quoi je serais capable si tu disparaissais « il disait soudain d'un ton brutale en chuchotant, n'importe qui aurait eu peur dans l'intonation de sa voix y compris elle. Car malgré qu'elle dormait lorsqu'elle entendît la manière dont il parlait, elle eu peur mais elle était aussi rassuré car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle serait constamment en sécurité avec lui près d'elle.

« Tais toi, je veux dormir « elle déclarait faisant abstraction de ce qu'il avait dit

« Au moins dans mon rêve je peux te toucher « elle continuait en souriant mais il était reparti dans ses pensées sombres et c'était impossible de le détendre, elle se retourna pour dormir plus profondément et mît sa main derrière son dos pour la tendre vers Damon, celui-ci la prît et elle l'enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour le sentir près d'elle.

« Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas « elle chuchotait dans son sommeil, elle essayait de lui rappeler car elle lui avait promis de lui dire à sa place. Il rapprocha son corps d'elle et souriait rassuré par ses deux mots .

* * *

><p><em>« Tyler « Tyler était en train de dormir mais n'arrêtait pas d'entendre une voix rauque l'appelait, il était dans le noir et ne voyait rien, tous ce qu'il entendait c'était la voix de cette personne , une voix brute et rauque <em>

_« Tyler, Tyler « le chuchotement raisonnait dans sa tête, il se retourna subitement et vît un Loup Garou lui sautait à la figure._ Tyler se leva subitement de son lit paniqué, il respira fort essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il inspira et expira paniqué mais se calma lorsqu' il vît Caroline à coté de lui dormir paisiblement. Une fois calmé Tyler se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fût choqué lorsqu'il vît son œil gauche, celui-ci n'était plus marron mais verre mélangé à du jaune, tandis que son œil droit était devenu gris. Il mît de l'eau sur son visage pour essayait de retrouver la couleur de ses yeux , il se retourna subitement lorsqu'il entendît la même voix rauque et brute l'appelait

_« Tyler »_disait- elle, il ne vît personne et se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir, il fût soulagé lorsqu'il vît ses yeux redevenir marron. Il soupira soulagé et s'essuya le visage.

« Tyler ça va ? » Caroline était près de la porte, elle regardait Tyler inquiète pour lui, celui-ci tourna sa tête et la regarda en lui souriant pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait eu peur

« Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux j'ai fais un cauchemar « il avouait en s'approchant d'elle mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu

« Tu es sûre ? » elle demanda

« Oui , viens on va se rendormir « il répondît en prenant la main de Caroline , elle regardait la main de Tyler intrigué car il avait les mains moites ,et il transpirait comme si il avait eu une horrible frayeur , mais elle ne disait rien se disant qu'elle exagérait comme Bonnie et Elena n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire constamment .

* * *

><p><strong>Nickelback: Gotta be somebody<strong>

_**Cette fois,**_  
><em><strong> Je me demande à quoi ressemble<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le fait de trouver la personne de sa vie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Celle dont on rêve tous, mais les reves ne sont pas suffisant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors j'attendrai l'amour avec un grand A<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je le reconneterai par mes sentiments<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le moment où nous nous rencontrerons<strong>_  
><em><strong> Se jouera comme au cinema<strong>_  
><em><strong> Directement sortit du grand ecran<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je retiendrai mon souffle<strong>_  
><em><strong> Jusqu'au bout<strong>_  
><em><strong> Jusqu'a ce que<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai trouvé celle avec qui je veux passer ma vie<strong>_

Bonnie ouvra les yeux doucement et regardait en face d'elle, elle vît sur le réveil qu'il était encore très tôt, elle voyait les rayons du soleil traverser la fenêtre et souriait car malgré qu'elle avait toujours tendance à appréhendait le lendemain, elle ne le craignait plus depuis qu'elle envisagait enfin un futur avec Damon. Elle souriait en pensant à lui, elle ne savait pas où cette relation allait l'emmener mais elle adorait ne pas savoir et se contentait de ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Elle était en train d'admirer la lumière du jour lorsqu'elle sentît quelque chose autour de sa taille, elle baissa les yeux et souriait en voyant le bras de Damon. Elle se retourna et lui fît face puis leva la main et effleura son visage essayant de ne pas le réveiller, elle restait à le scruter sans rien dire simplement en l'admirant. Elle arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle vît Damon bougeait doucement, il ne se réveilla pas mais approcha le corps de Bonnie vers lui en dormant.

« Il est encore tôt tu sais « Il chuchotait toujours les yeux fermés

« Le monde appartient à ce qui se lève tôt « elle répondît en touchant son visage délicatement avec ses doigts

«Rendors-toi « il disait seulement, elle souriait en le regardant et ferma les yeux à son tour pour se rendormir. Eux d'eux ne disaient plus rien et restèrent là à rien faire lorsque soudain, Bonnie entendît quelqu'un toquer à la porte et criait son nom. Elle ouvra les yeux subitement et regarda Damon qui avait toujours les yeux fermé trop fatigué pour se réveiller.

« Damon réveille toi « elle chuchotait en le bougeant

« Qu » il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie mis sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit , Il ouvra les yeux et la regarda sans comprendre .

« Bonnie tu es réveillé, c'est Dean « il criait à travers la porte, Damon et elle se regardèrent sans rien dire

« Oui j'arrive attends deux seconde « elle criait en regardant Damon qui roulait les yeux , elle enleva sa main délicatement de la bouche de Damon.

« Cache-toi « elle chuchotait mais Damon rigola

« Pardon « il disait en rigolant

« Allez cache toi, il ne doit pas te voir «

« Où tu veux que j'aille ? » Damon demanda en fronçant les sourcilles,

« Va dans la salle de bain « elle disait en le poussant, il rigola et la regarda en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle le regarda et rigola à son tour lorsqu'elle vît la tête de Damon. Bonnie se leva, et cacha les chaussures de Damon en dessous de son lit. Elle ouvra ensuite la porte à Dean , celui-ci avait un plateau de déjeuner, elle écarquilla les yeux surprise et contente

« C'est pour moi ?« Elle demanda en le regardant avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux ce qui le faisait sourire, il était content qu'elle aille mieux. Elle avait l'air d'être plus en forme que la veille ce qui le soulagea. Il avait d'ailleurs passé toute la nuit au téléphone avec sa femme pour lui parler de ses inquiétudes car Bonnie lui avait vraiment fait peur avec ses pouvoirs mais là, elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était. Il la regarda sans rien dire ce qui la gêna

**_Car personne ne veut etre le dernier_**  
><strong><em> Car tout le monde veut se sentir important<em>**  
><strong><em> Quelqu'un à aimer avec ma vie dans ses mains<em>**  
><strong><em> Il doit y avoir quelqu'un comme ca pour moi<em>**  
><strong><em> Car personne ne veut finir sa vie tout seul<em>**  
><strong><em> Chacun veut savoir qu'il n'est pas seul<em>**  
><strong><em> Quelq'un d'autre quelque part qui ressent la meme chose<em>**  
><strong><em> Il doit y avoir quelqu'un pour moi dehors<em>**

« Dean ca va ? »

« Heu oui c'est pour toi « il reprît ses esprits lorsqu'il la vît lui sourire

« Et pour quel occasion ? »

« Rien, je voulais simplement te faire plaisir « Elle le regarda et souriait sachant très bien qu'il était inquiet pour elle , elle s'en voulait de l'inquiétait mais était contente qu'il s'inquiète pour elle car ça montrait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle . C'était ce qu'elle adorait chez Dean ,le fait qu'il s'attache très vite au personne qu'il connait à peine , il était comme ça , c'était dans sa nature .

« Merci, ca me fait plaisir « Il souriait content de lui, content de lui avoir fait plaisir lorsque soudain il entendît les jumeaux l'appelaient en bas.

« Ho par contre je dois te laisser, je dois emmener les jumeaux c'est leur rentré aujourd'hui, ils seront encore en retard à cause de moi, leur maîtresse va m'engueuler ho la la « il disait en donnant le plateau à Bonnie et en courant à toute vitesse en bas ce qui la faisait rire , il fa hit tombé dans les escaliers mais se rattrapa au bon moment .

Bonnie se pencha « MERCI DEAN ! » elle criait encore une fois pour lui montrer qu'elle lui était reconnaissante

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « il criait puis elle entendît Gabrielle qui était encore en train de râler à propos du fait qu'ils allaient se faire engueuler à cause de leur père

« BONNE RENTRE !les jumeaux, amusez vous bien « Elle criait une seconde fois en rigolant

**_Ce soir, dans la rue, au clair de lune_**  
><strong><em> Et bon sang ca me fait du bien<em>**  
><strong><em> C'est comme du déjà vu<em>**  
><strong><em> Moi juste devant toi<em>**  
><strong><em> Alors je retiendrai mon souffle<em>**  
><strong><em> Est ce que cela pourrait etre la fin<em>**  
><strong><em> Est ce que c'est ce moment où je trouverai la personne avec qui je passerai l'eternité<em>**

« merci, à ce soir « Lily criait mais Gabrielle ne disait rien car il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à l'école, il trouvait cela ennuyant déjà à son âge ce qui inquiétait Dean. Lorsque Bonnie allait fermer la porte de sa chambre elle vît soudain Caroline et Elena arrivaient en courrant devant sa porte

« Hé …. » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de les saluer que les deux filles rentrèrent dans sa chambre sans son accord, elle se retourna toujours avec le plateau dans ses mains et souriait gêné. Elle posa le plateau par terre en attendant et regardait les filles qui étaient devant elle en train de sourire comme des idiotes.

« Je suis fatigué vous pouvez passer plus tard ….. » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle voulait éloigner les filles mais ça ne marchait pas.

« Alors raconte-nous ? » Elena demanda à moitié en sautillant

« Heu quoi ? »

« Tu sais, toi et Damon « Elena répondît, Bonnie resta silencieuse se disant que Damon était dans la salle de bain. Elle regardait Caroline pour savoir comment Elena était au courant alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit.

« Elle me l'a dit, je l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre que tu avais des sentiments pour Damon tu sais mais j'aurais bien voulu que tu m'en fasses part « Elena disait lorsqu'elle voyait le regard de Bonnie envers Caroline. Bonnie ne disait rien car elle ne savait pas quoi dire surtout elle ne voulait pas que Elena en dise trop alors qu'il y avait Damon, elle ne voulait pas qu'il entend les conversations entre filles qu'elle partageait avec ses amis.

« Mais oublions, comment ça s'est passé ? » elle demanda ne voulant pas prendre la tête à Bonnie car elle savait parfaitement pourquoi celle-ci ne lui en avait pas parlé, et elle avait d'ailleurs raison de ne lui avoir rien dit, se disait Elena.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit le «

« NOON ! , vous vous êtes décidé « Caroline disait soudain en hallucinant , Bonnie les regardait sautiller comme des gamines un peu dépassé par leur comportement .

« Les filles, les filles calmez vous « elle disait en massant le coté de son tête fatigué par les bruits de ses amis

«Il t'a dit quoi ? »

« Rien de particulier « elle disait en haussant les épaules, elle ne voulait pas trop en dire car il y avait Damon et le connaissant, il n'aimerait pas qu'elle raconte. Les filles la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcilles

_**Car personne ne veut etre le dernier**_  
><em><strong> Car tout le monde veut se sentir important<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quelqu'un à aimer avec ma vie dans ses mains<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il doit y avoir quelqu'un comme ca pour moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car personne ne veut finir sa vie seul<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chacun veut savoir qu'il n'est pas seul<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quelq'un d'autre quelque part qui ressent la meme chose<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il doit y avoir quelqu'un pour moi dehors<strong>_

« Rien de particulier ? « Caroline répétait choqué

« Aller raconte « Elena insistait , elle voulait savoir car elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté beaucoup de chose ses derniers temps ,elle avait l'impression d'être exclu mais elle savait que cette sensation ne partirait pas du jour au lendemain parce que c'était encore bizarre pour elle de se dire qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la vie de Damon , et que c'était Bonnie maintenant .

« Heu je ne vous ai pas harcelé lorsque tu es sorti avec Stefan et toi avec Tyler « Bonnie répondît ne voulant pas trop en dire

« Lorsque Madame est sorti avec Jeremy elle sautillait comme une folle le lendemain mais lorsque c'est Damon , elle fait sa timide « Caroline disait en haussant les épaules , c'était vrai le lendemain où elle avait passé toute la nuit avec Jeremy , elle sautillait comme une folle.

« C'est vrai je m'en rappelle « Elena continuait en souriant

« nous avons passé une étape « Bonnie répondît pour satisfaire ses amis qui était contente comme des gamines

**_Tu ne peut pas abandonner_**  
><strong><em> Quand tu recherches la perle rare<em>**  
><strong><em> Parce que tu ne sait jamais quand ca arrivera<em>**  
><strong><em> Alors soit sur que tu t'accroches,<em>**  
><strong><em> Car ça peut etre la personne, celle que tu attends<em>**

« C'est-à-dire ? » Elena continuait

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire «

« Non je veux l'entendre «

« Nous sommes ensemble « Bonnie finissait en roulant des yeux , Caroline et Elena se regardèrent subitement , elles sautillèrent comme des folles encore une fois en criant comme des gamines .

« Stooop , les filles calmez vous « Bonnie criait en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles

« Désolé « les filles déclarèrent en gloussant

« C'est quoi votre problème à vous deux « Bonnie disait en ouvrant grand les yeux dépassé par leur réaction

« Je suis heureuse pour toi « Caroline répondit soudain sérieusement, Bonnie la regarda surprise sans rien dire , elle voyait la joie de Caroline et cela lui faisait plaisir. Bonnie s'était perdu dans sa conversation avec les filles qu'elle avait oublié que Damon était dans la salle de bain

« J'ai toujours attendu ce chapitre de votre histoire « Caroline continuait en rigolant, Bonnie la regarda et rigola touché par ses mots

« Malgré que j'ai été évincé de cette histoire, je suis contente pour vous « Elena continua

« Il a enfin trouvé la bonne personne, donc je suis contente pour toi et pour lui « Elena termina , elle avait toujours cette affection pour Damon qui touchait Bonnie puis elle se rappelait la fois où Damon était passé la voir le soir chez elle et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'un jour il trouverait la bonne , elle souriait en repensant à sa réponse .

_**« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras la bonne un jour «**_

_**« Non je ne pense pas, j'en ai assez donné «**_

**_Car personne ne veut etre le dernier_**  
><strong><em> Car tout le monde veut se sentir important<em>**  
><strong><em> Quelqu'un à aimer avec ma vie dans ses mains<em>**  
><strong><em> Il doit y avoir quelqu'un comme ca pour moi<em>**  
><strong><em> Car personne ne veut finir sa vie seul<em>**  
><strong><em> Chacun veut savoir qu'il n'est pas seul<em>**  
><strong><em> Quelq'un d'autre quelque part qui ressent la meme chose<em>**  
><strong><em> Il doit y avoir quelqu'un pour moi dehors<em>**

« Vous savez, ce n'est que le début, pas la peine de s'emballer autant « Bonnie répondît en bougeant ses mains car les filles parlaient comme si elle allait se marier.

« Dès le début j'ai su que Stefan était le bon « Elena disait soudain sérieusement aux filles

« Oui, on sait Elena « Caroline et Bonnie disaient comme des enfants qui entendaient toujours la même histoire

« Hé « Elena criait en pinçant Caroline et Bonnie, Bonnie rigolait oubliant totalement Damon qui était en train d'attendre impatiemment dans la salle de bain .

« Donc qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que vous faîte ? » Caroline demanda pour en savoir plus

« Rien, je dois m'entraîner vous savez « elle vit soudain le visage des filles se décomposaient. Elles avaient le même regard que Damon la veille, et se doutait que les filles avaient oublié tout ça car elles tout comme Bonnie avaient oublié que Klaus était toujours là , qu'il était à Mystic Fall et que leurs cauchemars ne faisaient que commençaient .Les filles regardèrent subitement le bras de Bonnie et vît son tatouage, Elena resta à ne rien dire troublé.

« Mais après, on peut faire quelque chose ensemble « Bonnie disait essayant de remettre de l'ambiance , essayant de minimiser leurs peurs

« C'est gentil Bonnie mais je ne pense pas que ton petit ami apprécierait « Caroline disait soudain en souriant, Elena rigola et regarda Bonnie et Caroline

« C'est vrai, tu n'as rien de prévu avec ton P.e.t.i.t –a.m.i ? « Elena répétait mort de rire à l'idée que Damon soit le petit ami de quelqu'un

« Vous en avez pas marre d'être vous parfois « elle répondit en roulant des yeux

« Non jamais et puis c'est marrant « Caroline répondît , Bonnie souriait puis se souvînt soudain que Damon était en train d'attendre dans la salle de bain , elle regarda les filles toujours en souriant comme si de rien était .

« Désolé les filles mais je dois me préparer « elle déclarait car elle était en pyjama

« Ho oui, pas de problème à toute à l'heure « les filles se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortît, elle rigola lorsqu'elle les entendît glousser , elle ferma la porte toujours en rigolant, touché par l'attention que les filles portaient à elle et Damon. Elle resta à toucher la poignée en souriant lorsque soudain elle entendît quelqu'un tousser derrière elle, elle se retourna et fixa Damon qui était à moitié en train de sourire

« Il est 8heure du matin vous savez « il déclarait en hallucinant, il était surpris par la rapidité à laquelle les filles étaient au courant de tout et veulent constamment en parler peu importe l'heure qu'il était.

« J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous arrêter « elle le regarda et commença à sourire

« Je t'avais oublié « elle avouait,

« Merci j'avais remarqué « Il déclara en s'approchant de plus près d'elle ,celle-ci faisant la même chose

« Elles étaient vraiment enthousiaste « Damon disait un peu dépassé à son tour par le comportement des filles

« Elles sont souvent enthousiaste à ma place, elles me complètent en quelque sorte « Elle était en train de jouer avec les boutons du col de Damon, et ne le regardait pas trop préoccupé avec son col.

« Tu n'es pas enthousiaste ?si j'ai bien entendu avec Jeremy tu sautillais comme une folle le lendemain » il demanda en roulant des yeux, elle leva la tête et rigola

« C'est vrai j'étais du genre » tout d'un coup elle commença à sautillait et dansait comme une folle

« OH MY GOD les filles j'ai un petit copain » elle criait en prenant une voix aigu. Damon était mort de rire en la regardant . Bonnie s'arrêta et eux deux commencèrent à rigoler

« Crois moi tu ne veux pas voir cette facette de moi, je la réserve à Elena et Caroline « elle disait en le regardant

« Tu as tellement de facette Bonnie, tu es la personne la plus imprévisible que je connaisse « il avouait car c'était vrai elle avait tellement de facette qu'il était parfois dépassé par elle.

« Garde cette image de moi j'aime bien lorsque tu me dis ça « disait-elle en s'approchant une seconde fois de lui

« Alors es tu enthousiastes ? » il demanda voulant savoir la réponse

« Toi d'abord «

« Je ne réalise pas vraiment « il avouait comme si il avait peur de sa réaction

« C'est comme si on avait toujours été comme ça « il continua,

«Tu es déçu ? » elle demanda soudain

« Quoi ? » il disait surpris par sa question car il était loin d'être déçu

« Lorsqu'on désir à tous prix quelque chose puis on finit par l'obtenir, on finit par être déçu, c'est surtout chez les gars que ça se produit « elle disait pour se justifier de sa question.

« Donc, je serais déçu parce que je t'ai enfin obtenu « il demanda à Bonnie ce qui la faisait sourire car dit comme ça ca faisait bizzare

« On ne m'obtiens pas, jamais « Bonnie répondît pour le rectifier

« Oui c'est vrai personne n'obtiens Bonnie Bennett «

« Souviens t'en « elle recula de lui en rigolant, et lui s'asseyait au bord du lit . Il leva la tête et regardait le plafond recouvert d'étoile sans rien dire pendant que Bonnie ramassait le plateau de déjeuner qu'elle avait posé par terre. Elle se mît devant Damon et s'asseyait par terre en croisant les jambes et en mettant le plateau devant elle.

« Petit dèj « elle déclarait pour le réveiller, il s'était perdu dans les étoiles, depuis qu'il la connaissait il commençait à apprécier à son tour les étoiles. Il se mît par terre à son tour et croisa les jambes devant le plateau.

« Comment ça se passe pour ton entraînement ? « il demanda en se servant du café

« Je vais demander à Dean de m'emmener dans un endroit correspondant à la formule « elle répondît

« Et quand nous y allons ? » il demanda, Bonnie leva sa tête et le regarda curieusement

« Je dois y aller toute seule « elle continuait

« Pourquoi ? » il demanda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec moi, c'est quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire toute seule « elle avouait,

« Donc on fait quoi en attendant ? » il demanda, elle savait qu'il n'était pas d'accord, d'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de ne pas être d'accord tous les deux

« Je ne sais pas, mais je tiens à le faire toute seule «

« Je tiens à venir avec toi, on ne sait rien à propos de tous ça « elle souffla fatigué déjà par lui, personne ne lui avait dit que se serait facile d'être avec Damon Salvatore

«Et si je te demande de ne pas venir « elle demanda, il la regarda ne disant rien mais elle comprenait déjà la réponse

« Ok, si tu insistes « elle déclara soudain

« Vraiment ? » il doutait de sa sincérité car il savait que Bonnie n'était pas du genre à écouter ce que les autres lui disent, elle était fière et indépendante et il le savait très bien.

« Vraiment » elle confirma mais il n'était pas convaincu par elle, ils se regardèrent lorsque soudain ils entendirent tous deux un énorme bruit provenant de la chambre de Tyler et Caroline.

* * *

><p>Tyler était toujours en train de dormir, il était sous la couette et n'arrêtait pas de bouger parce qu'il entendait des voix dans sa tête, il y avait des voix qui résonnait en lui , toujours la même voix mais il n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce qu'elle lui disait , tous ce qu'il entendait c'était le chuchotement de son nom , il était tellement agité que Caroline qui était revenu dans la chambre s'approcha de lui pour le calmer.<p>

« Tyler , Tyler ca va » elle s'approcha et le toucha mais celui-ci se réveilla brusquement et la poussa violemment. Elle se retrouva projeter contre la commode de la chambre et tomba par terre. Elle était par terre sur les fesses et regardait Tyler choqué par la violence par laquelle il avait poussé. Tyler la regarda abasourdi par ce qu'il avait fait , il respirait fort comme pour reprendre son souffle et regarda Caroline sous le choque . Celle-ci ne disait rien et essuya sa bouche qui était recouvert de sang à cause de la violence de Tyler , elle le regarda et fût inquiète lorsqu'elle vît à quel point il transpirait , son débardeur blanc était recouvert de transpiration . Elle le regarda de plus en plus inquiète lorsqu'elle vît ses yeux redevenir marron foncé, ils étaient devenu gris claire très claire et redevenait normal petit à petit. Elle se leva délicatement en gémissant car elle avait mal,

« Caroline « il disait, il vît du sang sortir de son T-shirt et resta sous le choque par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Ça va ? » il demanda inquièt , cela ne lui était jamais arrivé

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas « elle allait s'approchait de lui mais celui-ci sortît du lit et recula. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche car il avait peur de lui faire mal encore une fois.

« Reste loin Care « il criait pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche. Elle allait quand même s'approcher pour l'aider , elle voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait mais ne savait pas quoi donc elle voulait l'aider , car c'était son rôle de l'aider . Elle allait s'approcher mais fût interrompit lorsque soudain les deux entendissent quelqu'un toquer à leur porte. Ils ne disaient rien encore surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Caroline regarda Tyler puis se dirigea vers la porte, elle ouvra la porte et vît Damon avec Bonnie derrière lui .

« Ça va ici ? » Damon demanda intrigué par le bruit que Bonnie et lui avaient entendu. Il regarda Caroline en fronçant les sourcilles ce qui la gênait. Bonnie regardait Damon ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait l'air aussi inquiet, c'était Caroline et Tyler il n'y avait rien à s'inquiéter pour elle.

« Oui ça va « Caroline disait en se retournant vers Tyler qui la regardait encore gêné par ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était rien mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, il ne voulait rien lui dire, elle avait remarqué que ses dernier temps il n'avait pas l'air bien mais se disait que c'était rien d'inquiétant mais là , elle commençait à s'inquiéter .

«Bon Damon, on y va « Bonnie déclara ne voyant pas pourquoi elle et Damon étaient là , elle se disait que Tyler et Caroline s'étaient surement disputés et qu' ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'immiscer dans leur affaire comme ça , de toute manière elle savait que Caroline allait sûrement lui raconter plus tard . Et puis elle déteste lorsque des gens s'immisce dans la vie des autres . Damon se retourna vers Bonnie ne disant rien et regarda ensuite Caroline.

« Tu as saignés « Il déclara soudain en regardant le T-shirt de Caroline, Bonnie regarda le T-shirt de Caroline sans comprendre, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Ce n'est rien « Caroline répondît encore perturbé et Bonnie remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami, que Caroline était tracassé par quelque chose .

« Care ca va ? »Bonnie demanda en s'approchant de son ami pendant que Damon rentra dans la chambre discrètement sans l'accord de Caroline. Damon croisa ses bras et regarda Tyler qui avait l'air mal en point, il transpirait de partout et avait l'air perturbé par quelque chose .

« on dirait bien que notre Loup- Garou ne s'est pas contrôlé « Damon déclarait les bras croisés, Tyler le regarda mais ne disait rien

« Ca va ? » Bonnie était restée sur le pallier avec Caroline, elle avait entendu ce que Damon avait dit à Tyler et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Caroline se retourna vers Tyler qui la regardait perturbé encore une fois et fît face ensuite à Bonnie.

« Bonnie tu peux lui parler s'il te plaît « Caroline demanda réellement inquiète ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » elle demanda, elle leva la tête et regardait Tyler et Damon qui se regardaient sans parler

« Je ne sais pas mais à toi il te parlera « Caroline disait car elle savait parfaitement que Tyler s'était lié d'amitié avec Bonnie au point qu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur , et Bonnie avait la même sensation envers Tyler .

« S'il te plaît Bonnie ? » Caroline répéta en chuchotant inquiète,

« Oui bien sûre, je ferais n'importe quoi « elle disait un peu dépassé car elle ne comprenait rien à l'inquiétude de Caroline. Elle rentra dans la chambre suivit de Caroline qui regardait Tyler mais celui-ci évitait de la regarder

« Damon tu peux nous laisser « elle déclara en regardant Damon, celui-ci se retourna et la regarda

« Quoi ? » il demanda voulant lui aussi savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement

« Tu peux sortir « elle disait en se dirigeant vers Tyler et en ignorant Damon, il la regarda surpris et décida de partir en roulant des yeux, il fût suivi par Caroline qui ferma la porte derrière elle

« Tu fais quoi ? » Damon demanda ne comprenant pas pourquoi Caroline ne restait pas avec son copain

« Il a besoin d'elle en ce moment « elle disait soudain mais Damon ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait cela, il regarda la porte derrière et décida de ne pas insister.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie demanda en s'asseyant sur le lit de Tyler , celui-ci était dos à elle et ne disait rien

« C'est Caroline qui m'envoie « elle continua, elle le regardait et vît qu'il transpirait beaucoup comme si il avait eu une frayeur

« La pleine Lune « Tyler disait seulement en regardant le sol sans se retourner vers elle, elle le regarda ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait

« J'en ressens les effets « il continua, elle se leva et regarda dans ses yeux, il avait les yeux qui se transformait en verre, jaune c'était bizarre

« Depuis quand ? » elle demanda soudain s'inquiétant pour lui

« ça à commencé en Italie, au début c'était des effets minimes, rien de particulier, je faisait su sport et ça se calmait mais j'ai peur de ne plus me contrôler, et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Caroline, je l'ai poussé sans faire exprès normalement ce genre de chose ne m'arrive pas « il continua en la regardant

« J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler « il avouait inquiet , il se confiait à elle car avec elle c'était plus facile que avec Caroline , puis c'était Bonnie , elle lui avait dit des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne donc il faisait de même.

« Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Non, je n'avais pas envie de l'inquiétait avec Elena et maintenant toi, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se fasse plus de souci qu'elle s'en fait déjà «

« C'est raté « Bonnie répondît essayant de le faire sourire mais ça ne marchait pas ,

« Bonnie ? je n'arrête pas d'avoir cette voix dans ma tête, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je l'entends « il disait soudain, elle le regarda et repensait à Damon. Damon était aussi troublé que Tyler la veille lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son coté vampire, mais pour Tyler ça devait être pire car contrairement à Damon et Stefan lui ne contrôlait rien en lui , il ne contrôlait pas son coté son Loup Garou alors que Stefan et Damon était toujours les mêmes lorsqu'ils étaient en vampire , ils étaient toujours les même personne. Elle regarda Tyler qui ne se sentait pas bien et se souvînt de quelque chose.

« Je crois que je peux t'aider, mais je ne te garanties rien « elle disait soudain forçant Tyler à la regardait curieusement.

* * *

><p>Dean était devant l'entrée de l'école et saluait ses enfants qui étaient en train de partir en cours<p>

« Je vous aiiime « il criait en levant les bras, Lily rigola et se retourna

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa « elle criait à son tour mais Gabrielle ne se retournait pas pour ne pas que les autres élèves se moque de lui

« Je t'aime Gabrielle, amuse toi bien, essaye de t'amuser » il criait encore une fois pour embarrasser son fils qui souriait en voyant son père aussi heureux malgré qu'il avait tendance à ne pas le montrer, il admirait son père . Dean ne les vît plus lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement, il se retrouva seul

« Ils grandissent trop vite ce n'est pas bien « il parlait à lui-même en pensant à ses enfants, comme tous les parents il avait peur de les voir sortir du nid , il regardait toujours l'établissement lorsqu'il entendît son portable sonnait .

« Allo « il décrocha

« Allo Dean j'ai un service à te demander « Bonnie disait au téléphone le laissant perplexe

« Alors ? » Tyler demanda à Bonnie lorsqu'il la vît raccrochait

« C'est bon, j'ai appelé Dean « elle disait en souriant, elle était contente car Tyler avait l'air de redevenir lui-même

« Et Damon ? « Il demanda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Quoi Damon ? »

« Il ne va pas être content «

« Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupes de lui «

« Caroline a réussi à les éloigner pendant un moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu leur dire mais bon ça à marcher « Bonnie continua en souriant fière d'elle et de ses idées.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » il demanda ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Damon vienne

« Si ils sont près de moi, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer, je ne sais pas comment, ça va se passer et j'ai peur qu'ils soient dans les alentours lorsque je vais réciter la formule «

« Donc, tu peux ne pas venir avec moi « elle disait car elle avait peur de ce qui allaient leur arriver à tous les deux

« Non, en aucun cas « il répondît, puis ils se regardèrent sans rien dire ,

« Donc vous êtes enfin ensemble ? » Tyler demanda soudain en souriant

« ouep « elle répondît ça lui faisait bizarre d'en parler et il le savait

« Tant mieux, car j'en avais marre de devoir m'occuper de toi « il disait pour rire car c'était vrai, il avait toujours été là pour elle lorsqu'elle souffrait à cause de Damon. Il était la seule personne à avoir compris ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment à propos de Damon.

« Ho c'est méchant « elle répondît contente qu'il se sente mieux. Il se sentait mieux parce qu' il croyait en elle et savait que rien ne lui arriverait tant qu'elle serait là.

* * *

><p>« Vous pensez quoi de ça « Damon sortît de la cabine d'essayage, il avait une chemise bleu avec un pantalon noir, il faisait un peu trop homme d'affaire c'était perturbant. Caroline lui avait baratiné qu'il devait faire des efforts maintenant qu'il était avec Bonnie, e il s'était laissé embarqué par ça . Il avait donc demandé à Stefan de l'accompagner faire du shopping mais les filles avaient insisté pour venir, elles aussi.<p>

« Non, non surtout pas « Stefan, Elena et Caroline secouaient la tête, Damon baissa la tète et se regarda , il n'aimait pas du tout lui aussi , tous le monde regardait la tête qu'il faisait .

« En fait pourquoi on est là « Elena demanda n'étant pas au courant de la raison de tous ça

« Je n'en sais rien qui vous a dit de venir « il répondit en levant sa tête pour la regarder

« Non sérieux, si tu ne nous dit pas pourquoi on pourrait peut être t'aider dans ton choix vestimentaire « Elena continua, Damon la regarda hésitant à parler, il regardait Stefan car à vrai dire c'était avec Stefan qu'il voulait parler et non avec Elena et Caroline mais elles étaient vraiment utile car c'était des filles et qu'elles connaissait par cœur Bonnie.

« Je cherche un truc avec de la couleur qui change de ce que je porte habituellement « il avouait toujours en regardant la chemise dans laquelle il était.

« Ok, pour quelle occasion ? » Elena demanda, Caroline souriait, elle était fière d'elle d'avoir réussi à emmener Damon, elle avait fait pour Bonnie et d'ailleurs était impressionné que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bonnie, il perdait toute sa méfiance, elle ne pensait pas que ça marcherait car c'était impossible de mentir à Damon mais là il voulait faire plaisir à Bonnie donc il avait baissé sa garde et elle trouvait ça trop mignon .Stefan fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son frère mais ne disait rien

« Un premier rendez vous « il avouait en grattant sa tête

« Oh mon Dieu, tu l'emmènes en rendez vous « Elena criait comme une folle , Stefan n'était pas au courant pour Damon et Bonnie mais il s'en doutais lorsqu'il vît l'enthousiaste des filles , il savait que Elena parlait de Bonnie, il s'était toujours douté qu'il y avait un truc entre Damon et Bonnie mais ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin .

« Voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous veniez « Damon disait à Elena une fois que celle-ci avait fini de crier.

Elena souriait et fixait Damon comme une gamine , elle se tourna vers Stefan pour le regarder et faire partager sa joie mais celui-ci avait les bras croisé et fixait Damon qui était en train de sourire avec Caroline , il y avait de la méfiance dans son regard et Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stefan avait l'air autant méfiant ,car il était censé être content pour lui . Damon regarda Stefan et les deux ne disaient rien.

« Es tu sûre de toi ? » Stefan cassa l'ambiance alors que Damon pour une fois se confier à eux, ils se sentaient tous proche pour une fois . Caroline regarda Stefan et souffla car elle en avait marre qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un pour casser le délire et ne pas profiter de cette bonne nouvelle. Damon fixa Stefan, les filles ne savaient pas trop si il était énervé, agacé ou indifférent car il ne montrait rien sur son visage.

« Comme je ne l'ai jamais était « Damon répondît en le perçant du regard, Stefan le regarda et ne disait rien encore les bras croisées, il soupira finalement et regarda Damon de haut en bas

« Alors je te déconseilles vivement cette chemise « Stefan disait en souriant, les filles se regardèrent et rigolèrent

« Alors tu veux l'emmener où ? » Stefan demanda enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider son frère car il savait pertinemment que Damon était perdu dans tous ces nouveau trucs qu'un couple doit faire.

« Je ne sais pas encore, je voulais simplement renouveler ma garde de robe «

« tu as une idée de ce qu'elle aime ? » Caroline demanda en prenant les choses en main, elle cherchait dans les rayons quelque chose qui lui irait.

« Non « il n'avait pas vraiment encore réfléchi à cela et était un peu dépassé par leurs question, Elena et Caroline se regardèrent bizarrement

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Damon et Stefan demandèrent en même temps

« Disons que Bonnie est une fille assez compliqué, elle n'aime pas les trucs en publique, elle n'est pas du genre..., tu sais à montrer son affection devant tous le monde, elle est un peu pudique sur ça » Caroline disait en s'approchant d'eux avec des fringues à la main

« J'avais remarqué « Damon répondît

« Donc évite tous ce qui est restaurant, pic nique « Elena conseillait

« évite surtout car je m'en rappellerait toujours avec son premier petit ami, leur premier rendez vous était une horreur mais ça s'est bien terminé finalement « Caroline disait à Elena qui était mort de rire en se souvenant du première amour de Bonnie

« Jeremy n'était pas son premier petit ami ? « Damon demanda soudain intrigué en fronçant les sourcils, il savait que non car elle lui avait dit la veille qu'elle avait eu une vie avant eux mais il voulait en savoir plus. Les filles le regardèrent comme si il avait dit quelque chose de marrant alors que non

« Jeremy, tu rigoles, là « les filles regardaient Damon bizarrement

« Attends, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avant Jeremy » les filles disaient soudain, Stefan et Damon se regardaient car eux deux avaient toujours pensé que Jeremy était le premier copain de Bonnie. Avant que Bonnie ne lui dise la veille, Damon avait toujours pensé que Jeremy était son premier .

« Honnêtement, moi aussi je pensais que tu sais Bonnie « Stefan s'immisca dans la conversation mais ne termina pas sa phrase de peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé devant les filles

« Quoi ? » les deux filles devenaient agressives envers Stefan ce qui lui faisait peur

« Qu'elle n'était pas vraiment expérimenté « Stefan avoua , il ne voulait pas le dire comme ça , c'était simplement qu'elle avait l'air si innocente que Stefan avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoups d'expérience . Stefan regarda Damon , celui-ci était en train de rire car Elena et Caroline fusillaient du regard son petit frère ,n'appréciant pas ce qu'il disait .

« Les gars vous êtes tous pareilles c'est incroyable, mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien au fille , elle fait paraître renfermé mais elle ne l'ai pas du tout «

« Je le sais « Damon disait en rigolant car il avait appris à connaître Bonnie, elle était loin d'être ce qu'il pensait au début d'elle

« Et alors ça a duré combien de temps ? « Damon demanda à propos du premier amour de Bonnie, il rigolait en entendant parler de Bonnie, elle détesterait sûrement qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur elle mais il s'en foutait car c'était marrant.

« 3 ans je crois c'est ça « Caroline disait en réfléchissant, Damon ouvra les yeux grand ouvert choqué car il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de nouvelle , il trouvait bizzare que Bonnie ne lui ai rien dit alors que c'était quand même quelque chose d'important enfin pour lui. Bonnie connaissait son passé avec Katherine et Elena mais lui se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas grand chose à part Jeremy.

« Oui c'est ça « Elena confirma,

« ha oué quand même « Damon disait un peu agacé,

« C'était quand ? » il demanda intéressé, Stefan notifia que Damon avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle et il le comprenait tout à fait car si Bonnie ne lui en avait jamais parlé c'était bien pour une raison, Stefan trouvait à ce moment les filles stupide d'en parler normalement alors que ce n'était pas normal que Damon ne le sache pas, mais les filles continuait. Bonnie allait surement les tués plus tard mais elle avait oublié la principale concerné à ce moment là .

« C'était avant que vous arriviez à Mystic Fall »

« D'ailleurs c'est marrant ça c'est fini entre eux exactement le jour où vous êtes arrivé à Mystic Fall « Caroline disait en rigolant à la coïncidence

« Ha oué c'est vrai « Elena continuait ne voyant pas que Damon était agacé

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elena regarda soudain Damon et se rendît compte qu'ils étaient partis dans une conversation qu'ils n'auraient jamais du avoir.

« Elle ne t'en a vraiment jamais parlé, à mon avis c'est que ça ne doit plus être important pour elle « Elena disait soudain essayant de se rattraper

« Oui , parfois elle est comme ça , elle oublie de parler de chose , et c'est généralement parce qu'elle sont insignifiante « Caroline continua comprenant qu'elle et Elena avait fait une grosse gourde .

« Prenez-moi pour un con « Caroline et Elena eut un frisson parcourir leurs corps car elles pensaient toutes les deux à Bonnie qui allait surement les tués plus tard, et Bonnie en colère c'était jamais bon.

« Damon , est-ce que tu peux faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu , comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien , « Elena demanda soudain crispé ce qui faisait rire Stefan , il la regardait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire , elle avait amorcer une bombe et maintenant voulait la désamorcer mais c'était déjà trop tard .

« Non , je ne peux pas donc soit vous me le dîtes maintenant , soit je raconte à Bonnie ce que vous m'avez dit , choisissez quel est votre meilleurs option «

« Je ne marche pas car tu vas quand même lui raconter dans tous les cas « Caroline déclara se sentant supérieur mais au fond elle avait peur que Bonnie l'apprenne.

« Seulement une question « Damon disait soudain, les filles voyait qu'il était devenu vraiment sérieux et lorsqu'elle le voyait comme ça, elle acceptait de répondre à sa question car elle avait l'air importante.

« Bonnie « il ne savait pas comment finir sa question et hésitait car cela montrait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle.

« L'a-t-elle aimait, je veux dire vraiment aimer « il demanda soudain , les filles se regardèrent subitement , elles se sentaient coupable d'avoir parlé lorsqu'elle voyait Damon aussi tracassé.

« Oui « Caroline répondît ne voulant pas lui mentir car il méritait de le savoir et puis l'amour que Bonnie portait pour Damon était incomparable à celui qu'elle avait eu avant.

« A quel point ? » il demanda, il savait qu'il leur avait dit une question mais il voulait savoir et elle ne pouvait lui refuser de répondre lorsqu'elle voyait sa tête.

« Au point où quand il est parti, elle a cru mourir « Elena avoua car elle se souviendrait toujours de ce que Bonnie avait ressenti ce soir là. Damon espérait une autre réponse , mais c'était clair au moins.

« Je vois merci les filles « il disait seulement, il prît les vêtement de Caroline et rentra dans la cabine pour se changer. Stefan regarda la cabine d'essayage sans rien dire et les filles se sentaient bêtes d'être constamment obligait de casser l'ambiance. Damon s'asseya sur le petit banc dans la cabine d'essayage et se regardait dans le miroir, il se sentait stupide de ressentir quelque chose alors que lui aussi avait connue le genre d'amour qui vous fait mal au point que vous voulez en mourir, il avait connu cela avec Elena et Katherine mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers ce type qui avait réussi pénétrer dans le cœur de Bonnie au point qu'elle en souffrait. Il souffla en se regardant et repensait à lui et Bonnie,

**«Moi Bonnie Bennett, je construit une nouvelle histoire avec Damon Salvatore «,**il rigola et prît son portable pour l'appeler mais il vît qu'il avait des appels en écouta, la voix de son répondeur qui lui disait qu'il avait deux messages, il écouta et entendît la voix de Bonnie ce qui le rassurait, il rigola lorsqu'il entendît sa voix mais perdît son sourire subitement

« Hé Damon, je sais, tu vas êtres en colère contre moi , mais je voulais te prévenir que je pars avec Tyler m'entrainer , j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop « elle finissait comme ça . Damon s'énerva lorsqu'il apprît qu'elle était parti sans lui s'entraîner. Elle était parti sans eux alors que c'était quelque chose d'important que tous le monde devaient faire ensemble car Bonnie n'était plus toute seule , il était avec elle maintenant , ils étaient dans cette relation et non un. Le deuxième message lui fît d'autant plus peur lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Dean paniquait. Il se leva subitement et sortît de la cabine en regardant les autres devant lui , il avait l'air d'être horrifié en entendant la personne au téléphone donc Caroline et Stefan écoutaient en même temps que lui avec leurs ouï perfectionné . Elena commença à paniqué lorsqu'elle voyait les visages des ses compagnons, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

**« Je n'arrête pas d'essayer de vous joindre, il faut que vous veniez, Bonnie et Tyler ne se réveillent pas et ils n'arrêtent pas de convulser .Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec eux, je n'arrive pas à les approchait à cause du bouclier, dépêcher vous de venir nous somme dans la foret de west park« Dean disait paniqué **

« Tyler « Caroline disait choqué en entendant son nom, dès que Damon raccrocha Caroline et Damon partît en courant avec leurs vitesse rapide laissant Stefan et Elena

« Stefan qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il passe « Elena commença à paniquer,

« Je ne sais pas, viens « Stefan porta Elena sur son dos et à son tour utilisa sa vitesse pour aller dans cette forêt

Caroline et Damon courraient sur la route pour rejoindre la forêt , il s'arrêtèrent soudain en plein milieu de la route lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le ciel s'assombrir devant eux .

« Damon qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Caroline demanda en regardant la forêt qui se trouvait encore à quelque kilomètre d'eux, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, tous ce que Bonnie lui avait demandé c'était d'éloigner Damon mais elle n'avait pas posé plus de question car elle pensait que c'était en rapport avec la problème de Tyler .Damon leva la tête au ciel pour regarder le ciel.

« Je ne sais pas « il répondît et eux deux reprirent leurs course pour arriver dans la forêt

Damon et Caroline furent suivi par Stefan et Elena qui arrivèrent sur les lieux, lorsqu'il arrivèrent ils virent Dean essayait de briser le bouclier, il criait le nom de Tyler et Bonnie mais personne répondait. Les autres s'approchèrent et virent Bonnie et Tyler convulser très violemment sur le sol.

« Reculez vous « Damon disait à Dean et s'approcha du bouclier et donna des coups de poings pour réussir à atteindre Bonnie et Tyler . Caroline se mît à coté de lui

« A deux on y arrivera peut être « elle frappait à son tour mais rien n'y faisait

« Tyler, Bonnie « Caroline criait, Stefan les aida à son tour mais rien n'y faisait le bouclier se reformait à chaque coup de poing.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi vous nous avez pas attendu « Damon criait à Dean sans le regarder trop préoccuper à essayer de briser le bouclier. Dean prît du temps à répondre choqué en voyant les corps de Tyler et Bonnie convulsaient.

« Bonnie a voulu que je l'emmène ici pour s'entraîner avec Tyler, elle ne voulait pas vous inquiéter et elle voulait en finir vite donc je l'ai accompagné mais lorsqu'elle récita la formule, ils se sont écroulé tous les deux, et ont commencé à convulser, j'ai essayé de les aidait mais le bouclier m'en empêcha, depuis des heurs ils sont comme ça « Dean disait sous le choque

« Vous auriez du nous attendre « Damon criait en frappant dans le bouclier

« Oui je sais « Elena s'approcha de Dean et le prit par la main pour le rassurer, elle regardait choqué ses amis essayait de rentrer dans le bouclier sans arriver, ils étaient tous choqué de voir Bonnie et Tyler par terre en train de convulser viollement.

« Dean, vous devriez rejoindre vos enfants et restait avec eux « Elena disait ne voulant pas que le beau père de Bonnie assiste à cette scène.

« Je ne peux pas, je dois faire quelque chose «

« Vous serez plus utile en restant avec Lily et Gabrielle, ils ont besoin de vous, laissez nous faire ici « Elena voulait l'éloigner de tous ça car il n'avait pas à être impliquer. Elle le prît par la main et l'emmena au loin de la forêt pour le raccompagner vers la voiture mais celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêchait de regarder Bonnie convulser par terre. Damon recula du bouclier et fonça dedans mais il voltigea et se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre. Caroline courra vers lui et l'aida à se lever

« Ca va ? » elle demanda en l'aidant

« Non ca ne va pas « il répondît en voyant Bonnie convulser sans jamais s'arrêter

« Essayons nous deux « Caroline disait à son tour, Damon la regarda et vît à quel point elle avait peur pour Tyler autant que lui pour Bonnie. Les deux s'éloignèrent et coururent à toute vitesse vers le bouclier, le bouclier commença à se fissurer. Stefan les rejoignît et frappait dans le bouclier à sont tour.

« Putain Bonnie « Damon disait en frappant fortement dedans, le bouclier se brisa après quelque temps, Damon courra vers Bonnie et Caroline vers Tyler, les deux convulser encore. Elena rejoignit Stefan une fois qu'elle raccompagna Dean à la voiture, elle tenait la main de Stefan et les deux restaient là à s'inquiéter mais ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils regardaient Damon se mettre derrière Bonnie par terre et la tenir pour qu'elle arrête de convulser mais elle continuait. Caroline tenait la main de Tyler et lui parlait comme pour espérer qu'il se réveille en l'entendant.

« Je suis là Tyler « Caroline disait en lui tenant la main

**Mayday Parade: The End**

**_Nous avons essayé de nous battre pour ce que nous pensions croire_**  
><strong><em>Peut-être que cela n'a servi à rien (Je parie que ça n'a servi à rien)<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors nous conduisons, car nous aimons être seuls<em>**  
><strong><em>On n'a nulle part où aller<em>**  
><strong><em>On n'a nulle part où aller<em>**

_**« Où on est ? » Tyler demanda à Bonnie, eux deux étaient dans le noir **_

_**« Je n'en sais rien » Bonnie disait en regardant l'endroit mais elle ne voyait rien à part du noir .**_

_**Les deux étaient en train de parler lorsque soudain ils se retrouvèrent séparer par une vitre et le couloir devînt lumineux.**_

_**« Qui est là « Bonnie et Tyler hurlaient en même temps **_

_**« Prêt pour l'entraînement « Plusieurs voix disaient en même temps **_

_**« De quoi vous parler c'est encore une illusion « Bonnie criait **_

_**« Non, tu nous a appelé pour qu'on aide toi et ton ami à contrôler vos pouvoirs « une voix disait **_

_**« Oui mon fils est un battant « une personne apparu devant Tyler, Bonnie regarda Tyler et son père qui s'adressait à lui.**_

_**« 1ere étapes sort ce que tu as en toi « Son père le poussait pour l'énerver et lui criait dessus **_

_**« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien « Tyler disait pas surpris de voir son père, il souriait et essayait de ne pas répondre à la provocation de son père. Il avait dépassé ce stade puis longtemps, tous le harcèlement morale, toute la pression que son père lui donnait depuis qu'il était petit avait disparu depuis qu'il avait rencontré Caroline , il avait grandi dans une atmosphère triste et sombre mais maintenant son père ne pouvait plus l'atteindre , plus personne ne pouvait l'atteindre .**_

_**« Espèce de mauviette, j'ai toujours su que tu serais un faible « son père criait et poussa Tyler le faisant tomber par terre mais Tyler continuait de rire , il rigolait trouvant cela pathétique , il n'avait plus peur de son père ,il n'avait peur de personne .Mais Bonnie était énervé par ce que le père de Tyler faisait , elle n'avait jamais apprécié son père et savait ce que Tyler subissait généralement dans le quotidien mais elle n'était pas proche de lui à l'époque , lorsqu'elle voyait Tyler rigolait , elle savait qu'il ne ressentait plus cette peur mais elle ressentait cette peur pour lui , elle courra énervé par son père .**_

_**_Comment peux-tu croire que tout ça était facile_  
><em>Avec tous les amis que j'ai perdu sur la route ?<em>  
><em>Quand cela sera terminé, nous vieillirons tous<em>  
><em>Et nous avons tous un rôle à jouer<em>  
><em>L'innocence chute, peux-tu les entendre appeler maintenant ?<em>  
><em>Mais je serais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin<em>**_

_**« Arrêter « elle criait mais le père de Tyler l'ignora et s'approcha de son fils, Tyler allait se relever mais son père mît son pieds sur son dos le forçant à rester par terre.**_

_**« A nous deux Bonnie « une voix disait derrière elle, elle se retourna et vît sa mère lui touchait le visage, Bonnie souriait et mît sa main sur celle de sa mère qui lui caressait le visage.**_

_**Elle commença à se sentir vidé, la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré sa mère au Mystic Grill, elle commença à cracher du sang par terre et sa mère souriait, Bonnie se mît à genoux et crachait, sa mère s'accroupissait vers elle et lui souriait**_

_**« Allez sort nous ton pouvoirs, sort ce que tu as en toi « elle disait mais Bonnie crachait du sang, Tyler entendait Bonnie et voulait se lever pour aller l'aider mais son père le mît encore une fois à terre avec son pied.**_

_**« Reste à terre, tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils je l'ai toujours su « il disait mais Tyler rigola **_

_**« J'ai honte d'être ton fils P.a.p.a « Tyler disait en rigolant ne se laissant pas intimider, il resta par terre car son père avait son pied sur son dos, il regardait Bonnie au loin qui était en train de cracher du sang à cause de la présence de sa mère. Même dans cette réalité, elle ne supportait pas la présence de sa mère , elle était en train de la détruire , elle se sentait mourir à cause d'elle. Il allait se lever pour aider Bonnie mais son père le plaqua encore contre le sol avec son pied.**_

_**« Minable, même pas foutu de protéger ta mère « son père disait ce qui énerva Tyler, son père allait encore une fois lui donner un coup pied lorsque soudain Tyler prît le pied de son père et le fît voltiger de l'autre coté, Tyler se leva et commença à sentir les effets de la transformation.**_

_**« Après ce que tu as fait subir à maman ne me parle pas de protection « il criait après lui et sentît sa peau s'arrachait. Une des personnes que son père avait le plus blesser et le plus aimer était sa mère , Tyler était là , il voyait le couple de ses parents se détruire à petit feu mais faisait semblant de ne rien voir , et entendre son père lui reprochait cela c'était inacceptable venant de lui. Bonnie entendît Tyler et essayait de l'appeler pour de l'aide mais elle n'arrivait plus à parler.**_

_**« Tu as tellement de pouvoir, et tu as peur de les utiliser c'est pathétique « la mère de Bonnie disait en regardant Bonnie crachait du sang.**_

_**« Allez , montre moi qui tu es vraiment , montre moi tes pouvoirs « elle disait en touchant sa fille qui se sentait encore vide **_

_**« Tyler « Bonnie disait en crachant mais Tyler réglait ses comptes avec son père.**_

_**_Nous avons essayé de nous battre, je crois que parfois on se rend compte que c'est inutile_  
><em>Du moment que tu peux vivre avec ton image de toi<em>  
><em>(Dis moi comment tu vis avec ton image de toi)<em>  
><em>Il est temps que l'on prenne cette route sans fin<em>  
><em>On n'a nulle part où aller<em>  
><em>On n'a nulle part où aller<em>**_

_**Comment peux-tu croire que tout ça était facile**_  
><em><strong>Avec tous les amis que j'ai perdu sur la route ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand cela sera terminé, nous vieillirons tous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et nous avons tous un rôle à jouer<strong>_  
><em><strong>L'innocence chute, peux-tu les entendre appeler maintenant ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais je serais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin<strong>_

Caroline tenait la main à Tyler lorsque soudain elle le vît ouvrir les yeux, ses yeux était vert et jaune, en loup Garou, elle sentît le corps de Tyler en train de se transformait, elle enleva sa main.

« Damon éloigne toi, éloignez vous tous « elle disait en se levant et en se mettant près de Stefan et Elena. Mais Damon ne bougeait pas et attendait que Bonnie se réveille en la tenant fortement,

« Damon bouge « Elena criait en voyant que Tyler se transformait progressivement en Loup Garou

« Hé Bonnie calme toi , « Damon chuchotait dans son oreille mais Bonnie convulser toujours . Tyler se leva subitement en forme de Loup Garou et regarda Stefan et les autres qui étaient devant eux, il grognait et bavait, il faisait peur, Stefan courra en utilisant sa vitesse rapide et prît Damon de force pour l'emmener avec lui , chacun regardait le Loup Garou sans bouger , celui-ci leurs aboyait dessus mais personne ne bougeait. Stefan prît la main d'Elena. Caroline ne pût s'empêcher de prendre la main de Damon qui fût surpris par son geste.

« c'est Tyler « Caroline disait en pleurant, Damon la regardait et serra sa main fort voyant qu'elle était terrifié par son propre copain, elle allait courir pour essayer de s'approchait de Tyler mais Damon la retenu et la prît par la taille

« Caroline, il peut te tuer arrête « Damon chuchotait dans son oreille pour la calmer.

Tyler leurs aboyait dessus lorsque soudain Bonnie arrêta de convulser et chuchota.

« Tyler « Bonnie chuchotait, le Loup Garou se dirigea vers la sorcière et mît son museau vers elle pour la réveiller, il chinait et secouait Bonnie pour qu'elle se réveille. Tout le monde restait là à les regarder sans rien dire. Damon lâcha Caroline et eux deux regardèrent curieux Tyler essayait de réveiller Bonnie.

_**« Bonnie , aller tu n'as besoin de personne « sa mère disait en la touchant **_

_**« Comment tu veux protéger Elena , si tu as peur de tes propres pouvoirs , tu n'as donc pas retenu la leçon « elle disait , Bonnie la regarda et ne disait rien **_

_**« On ne peut vraiment rien en tirer de toi , ils vont mourir par ta faute encore « Les yeux de Bonnie devînt soudain noir et une chaîne en feu se mît autour d'elle , elle cria et poussa sa mère de l'autre coté , elle se leva mais avait aucune expression , son pouvoirs l'avait contrôlé .**_

_**« Ça c'est mon Fils « Le père de Tyler courra et se transforma à son tour en Loup Garou, il sauta sur Tyler et le mordît au coup, Tyler chignait de douleur, son père se recula et se retransforma en humain**_. Tous le monde vît Bonnie se levait, elle avait les yeux bas et noirs, noirs comme les ténèbres, elle caressa Tyler et celui-ci ronronnait en sentant les mains de Bonnie sur lui.

« Ils ne sont pas eux même « Elena déclara en voyant à quel point ils avaient l'air démoniaque

Bonnie criait de douleur dans la forêt, c'était la même douleur la veille dans le parking, Damon voulait courir pour apaiser sa douleur mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Quand à Tyler il suivait les cris de Bonnie en miaulant fort dans la forêt, les deux étaient tellement submergés par la douleur et cela se sentait à travers leurs hurlements. Tout le monde vît soudain du sang sur le coup de Tyler , Caroline commença à s'inquieter mais ne pouvait qu'attendre.

_**Tyler avait retrouvé sa forme , il était allongé et respirait for pour reprendre son souffle .  
><strong>_

_**« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi « Tyler criait ,Bonnie se retourna lorsqu'elle entendît Tyler, elle marcha vers lui brisant la vitre qu'il l'ai séparé et se mît devant son père , pour qu'il arrête de faire souffrir Tyler .**_

_**Elle n'était pas elle-même, ce n'était plus elle mais elle reconnaissait la voix de Tyler, et était prête à tous pour le protéger. Le père de Tyler rigola en voyant Bonnie devant lui, **_

_**« Tu as besoin de l'aide d'une fille, tu es bien misérable mon fils « son père disait en rigolant, Bonnie allait mettre sa main et le faire voltiger lorsque soudain elle sentît une chaîne s'enrouler autour de son coup et la faire valser de l'autre coté , l'éloignant de Tyler .**_

_**« Transforme toi Tyler, aller viens te battre « Tyler se transforma instinctivement énervé par la présence de son père qui avait réussi à le pousser hors de ses limites .Bonnie se leva et regarda la personne qui lui avait fait ça, elle avait un long manteau cuir et un masque sur ses yeux. **_

_**« Contrôle toi Bonnie, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir autant de pouvoir si c'est pour qu'il te contrôle « La fille disait à une Bonnie qui n'existait plus. **_Le loup Garou mît son museau près de la main de Bonnie et les deux se regardèrent comme si ils se comprenaient._** Tyler courra vers son père qui se transforma encore une fois, les deux se sautèrent dessus et se bâtèrent, un moment en plein combat le père de Tyler se retransforma en homme et donna un coup poing au loup Garou qui criai et valsa encore une fois. Tyler se leva en mode Loup Garou et regarda son père en face de lui, il tourna sa gueule sur le coté comme si il commençait à comprendre, il resta et se concentra, le loup Garou courra vers son père et lui sauta dessus, au moment où il arriva vers son père Tyler se transforma en homme en plein vol et donna un énorme coup poing dans la joue à son père qui voltigea et tomba fortement, tellement le coup était violent. La femme devant Bonnie sortît deux énormes chaînes de ses mains et les fît tournaient autour d'elle avec une immense force, elle faisait de l'air en les tournant mais au fur et à mesure l'air se transformait en feu, un feu qui se dirigea à une vitesse monstrueuse vers Bonnie. **_

_**Les flammes arrivèrent vers Bonnie qui ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était paralysé à cause de la force de son pouvoir qui était en train de la consumer de l'intérieur, les flammes arrivèrent vers elle et la brûlèrent.**_

**_Pour tous mes amis, rendons cela utile_**  
><strong><em>Nous se sommes pas seuls, pas seuls<em>**

**_Comment peux-tu croire que tout ça était facile_**  
><strong><em>Avec tous les amis que j'ai perdu sur la route ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Quand cela sera terminé, nous vieillirons tous<em>**  
><strong><em>Et nous avons tous un rôle à jouer<em>**  
><strong><em>L'innocence chute, peux-tu les entendre appeler maintenant ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Et je serais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin<em>**

Bonnie commença à hurler, de toutes ses forces. Damon allait courir pour l'aider dans la forêt mais Stefan le retînt en se mettant devant lui.

« Stefan laisse moi « Damon disait calmement et essayait d'aller la rejoindre mais Stefan le retînt encore.

« C'est trop dangereux « Stefan disait en parlant de Tyler qui était à coté d'elle, Damon regarda Stefan puis Bonnie, il voulait y aller, il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle, de rester à la regarder souffrir et l'entendre hurler.

« Damon, elle ira bien, ça fait parti de son entraînement « Stefan disait en essayent de le calmer,

Damon ne disait rien et restait à sa place, le loup Garou, se mît crier encore une fois en même temps que Bonnie, tous le monde regardaient en l'air le ciel s'assombrir comme si il prévoyait un mauvais présage.

_**Le père de Tyler se leva et essuya sa bouche qui saignait, Tyler redevînt humain et se regardait choqué ce qui faisait rire son père .**_

_**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Tyler demanda en se regardant **_

_**« Tu commence à comprendre fils « son père disait au loin. Tyler leva sa tête et regarda son père encore perdu , Il regardait son père marchait vers lui en se transformant en loup Garou puis en humain comme bon lui semblait.**_

_**« Comment tu fais ça ? » Tyler demanda **_

_**« Comme tu viens de le faire en me frappant « il disait en se mettant devant lui, son père mît ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le regarda profondément.**_

_**« Tu es l'unique et même personne, tu es Tyler Lockwood même quand tu es un Loup Garou ne l'oublie pas, c'est toi qui a le contrôle sur toi-même « son père disait **_

_**« Je peux contrôler mon Loup « Tyler disait en regardant ses main **_

_**« Tu es le maître de toi-même Tyler, » son père répondît et s'évapora dans l'air .  
><strong>_

_**« Alors maintenant que tu le sais, a nous de jouer « Jules apparaissait soudain devant Tyler**_

_**« Qu'est.. » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jules lui donna un coup de poing mais Tyler se baissa évitant son coup, elle continuait d'enchaîner les coups de poings mais Tyler esquivait en se baissant et en reculant à chaque fois. Il avait appris tous les sports de combat depuis qu'il était petit donc il savait gérer.**_

_**« Attaque moi, arrête d'éviter « Jules disait en lui donnant des coups de pied et coups de poing sans relâche à la suite. Tyler suivît les ordres et frappa Jules mais elle esquiva, il lui prît son bras et le mît derrière son dos pour la bloquer.  
><strong>_

_**« Tu apprends vite « elle disait en rigolant,**_

_**« Je n'ai rien appris « Tyler disait, son père l'avait forcer à apprendre à se battre car il considérait que l'importance est la force et le pouvoir. Son père lui avait était utile pour au moins une chose. C'était triste à dire mais il avait détesté son père toute sa vie mais lorsqu'il est mort , il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait aussi mal , il n'avait jamais pensé que son père était aussi important dans son cœur , qu'il avait autant de sentiments pour lui mais malgré son amour et la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa mort , une part de lui était soulagé , c'était horrible à dire mais une partie était soulagée de ne plus ressentir cette pression sans arrêt , une parti de lui était soulagé de voir sa mère se reconstruire et redevenir la femme qu'elle avait été avant certes pas parfaite mais plus heureuse .**_

_**« Ne parle pas trop vite » Jules se libéra en se transformant en Loup Garou , elle se mît au loin et retrouva son apparence humaine .**_

_**« Prend en de la graine « elle disait et courra vers lui à une vitesse monstrueuse, Tyler avait l'impression que pendant qu'elle courrait son Loup Garou était à coté d'elle, comme son compagnon, il cligna yeux n'en croyant pas ce qu'il voyait .Lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux grand ouvert il vît le Loup Garou de Jules et elle lui sautaient dessus , Jules lui donna un coup de poing , Tyler tomba sonnait et se releva pour encore voir le Loup Garou et Jules à coté **_

_**« Comment tu fais ça ? » il était choqué de voir le Loup Garou de Jules et elle à coté comme si elle s'était dédoublé **_

_**« Arrête de croire que ton Loup Garou est ton ennemi, n'oublie pas que c'est toi, c'est ton ami avant tout « **_

_**Tyler commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire, il fermait les yeux et essayait de se concentrer sur lui-même, essayé de ne plus avoir peur de lui-même.**_

_**« Concentre toi Tyler, c'est toi, soit toi-même « il se répétait en fermant les yeux et en chuchotant **_

Bonnie était toujours en train de hurler mais le loup Garou s'était calmé , il se multiplia par contre , et les autres vit un autre Loup Garou apparaître devant eux .

« C'est quoi ce délire « Damon disait choqué de voir deux Loup Garou qui semblait serein. _**Tyler se leva et sentît son Loup Garou à coté de lui comme si il était son arme. Tyler souriait et regarda Jules qui était aussi avec son Loup Garou **_

_**« J'ai réussi « Il disait en souriant.**_

_**« Oui n'oublie tu es la même et unique personne, tu ne forme qu'un avec lui « Jules commençait à disparaître mais Tyler avait besoin d'en savoir plus.**_

_**« Non pars pas « il criait mais elle avait disparut, Tyler tourna la tête et vît Bonnie sur le coté qui avait les yeux noir et qui se faisait attaquer par une femme. Il courra vers Bonnie et essayait de la secouer pour la réveiller mais elle était dans un état second.**_

_**« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?« il criait en se retournant vers la femme au masque  
><strong>_

_**« Elle n'est plus elle, elle s'est laissé paralysé par ses pouvoirs, » elle répondît en secouant encore une fois ses chaîne qui générait des flammes se dirigeant vers Bonnie. Tyler prît Bonnie et la poussa des flammes, mais la femme dirigea sa chaîne vers Bonnie et la prît par la taille la faisant voltiger. Tyler se tourna vers la fille masqué, énervé et courra vers elle pour l'attaquer, il courra à une vitesse monstrueuse à la même vitesse qu'un Loup Garou mais la fille se téléporta et se mît derrière lui.**_

_**« Elle doit se débrouiller toute seul Ty » elle utilisait son diminutif ce qui le surpris, il se retourna et prît la fille par la gorge mais celle-ci rigola **_

_**« Incendia « il se retrouva en feu et cria de toutes ses forces en se mettant à genoux **_

_**« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » il hurlait, **_tous le monde dans la forêt sursautèrent de peur lorsqu'il entendît les deux Loup Garou hurlaient,_** Bonnie se leva et une chaîne sortît de sa manche, elle tendît son bras vers la femme et vît sa chaîne se projeter vers elle pour l'attaquer mais celle-ci évita le coup en se mettant sur le coté. Les flammes autour de Tyler disparaissait et une autre personne apparu. Il était surpris en voyant la personne, c'était lui-même, il était en costard gris avec les cheveux plaqué plutôt grand, il faisait très adulte tout le contraire de lui maintenant.  
><strong>_

_**« Bonnie, tu as besoin d'aide « Le double de Tyler criait. Tyler regarda son double et regarda Bonnie qui était encore dans un état second , ne comprenant pas pourquoi son double s'adressait à elle .**_

_**« Qui ta dit de venir « la femme au masque répondît, Tyler regarda son double et la femme au masque sans comprendre **_

_**« Je suis là pour mon double, il a besoin d'un peu d'entraînement tout comme le tiens « **_

_**« Bonnie « Tyler disait en regardant la femme au masque qui enleva sa queue de cheval pour laisser dévoiler ses cheveux. Elle enleva ensuite son masque et le jeta par terre **_

_**« à cause de toi l'effet de surprise est caché « Bonnie disait en frappant légèrement le double de Tyler sur l'épaule**_

_**« Qu'est ce que vous faîte ? Pourquoi vous lui faîte mal ? « Tyler demanda en s'approchant de Bonnie, il regardait dans ses yeux mais ne voyait rien **_

_**« Je ne lui fais pas mal j'essaie de l'aider, il faut qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même « sa double disait **_

_**« Explication pour plus tard, toi et moi avons du boulot « Le double de Tyler déclara,**_

_**« Bonnie « il continua celle-ci mît une seconde glace en verre pour isoler Tyler et Bonnie. **_

_**« On a du boulot toi et moi car bien que tu t'en sorte beaucoup mieux que celle là, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à voir « Tyler disait en regardant les deux Bonnie. **_

_**« shedjuvhns « Le double de Tyler chuchotait mais Tyler n'entendait rien **_

_**« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » il demanda **_

_**« A toi de deviné « soudain un Loup Garou apparaissait devant le double de Tyler qui caressait son Loup Garou comme si c'était son ami **_

_**« C'est bien « il s'accroupissait et le caressa, Tyler ne disait rien un peu surpris par lui-même **_

_**« Tu vois, lui et moi formons une seule et même personne seul toi et moi pouvons le voir personne d'autre « il déclara mais Tyler ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait **_

_**« Bon tu commence vraiment à m'agacer « Le double de Bonnie était assis les jambes croisé et jouait avec sa chaîne en la faisant tourné. Bonnie était dans un état second , elle regardait son double perdu et des flammes sortît de ses bras pour la toucher mais son double ne bougeait pas même pas effrayé , elle souffla et les flammes disparaissait autour d'elle .**_

_**« Qu'est ce qui te fait peur cette fois ? »**_

_**« Klaus ? » son double faisait un avec son doigt et énuméré toutes les réponses possibles en soufflant **_

_**« Elena ? » Le double de Bonnie la vît s'approchait et comprît qu'elle était en train de chauffer **_

_**« Tu sais ça se contrôle une peur je suis là pour ça « **_

Caroline mît une couvrante autour de Tyler qui avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et qui se retrouvait nu. Quand à Damon, il se mît devant Bonnie qui regardait en face d'elle avec ses yeux noirs, elle avait les yeux bas et noirs on aurait qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce corps, ce n'était pas Bonnie la personne en face d'elle et elle lui faisait peur cette personne, il avait peur de ne plus revoir celle qui connaissait.

« Bonnie réveille toi ce n'est pas toi« il chuchotait près de son oreille, la voix de Caroline et Damon résonnaient à l'endroit où Tyler et Bonnie étaient enfermés. Tyler leva la tête

_**« Caroline « il disait réconforté par sa voix, le double de Tyler souriait et regarda en l'air **_

_**« N'a-t-elle pas une magnifique voix « sa copie disait en souriant  
><strong>_

_**Quand à Bonnie, elle regarda en l'air et son double vît un peu de changement dans son attitude c'était comme si la voix de Damon l'avait apaisé.**_

_**« Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? « son double demanda , elle savait très bien la réponse mais cherchait à faire apparaître la vrai Bonnie **_

_**« Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de toi » Bonnie regarda son double puis elle leva la tête encore une fois se concentrant sur la voix de Damon qui avait la pouvoir de la guider , c'était grâce à lui qu'elle se repérait , il était son repère , elle commença à crier de toutes ses forces comme pour se libérer d'une force invisible qui l'empêchait d'apparaître , de redevenir elle-même . Elle se retrouva à genoux, **_Damon vît Bonnie retrouvait les yeux vert qu'il aimait tant, c'était elle, c'était la Bonnie qu'il avait toujours connu.

_**« Damon « elle disait en regardant le sol, **_Il entendît Bonnie chuchotait son nom, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillé de son état second , il toucha sa main et resta devant elle attendant qu'elle se calme ._** Elle était à genoux essayant de respirer et sentît la main de Damon sur la sienne, elle se calma et regarda sa main, elle sentait Damon près d'elle ce qui la réconforta.**_

_**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie demandait à son double qui s'avança vers elle et s'accroupissait pour lui parler **_

_**« Je suis là pour t'aider à devenir plus forte « Elle répondît en souriant  
><strong>_

_**« Comment ? » **_

**Lifehouse: Everything**

_**Trouve-moi ici **_  
><em><strong> Et parle-moi.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je veux te sentir. <strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai besoin de t'entendre.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es la lumière <strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui me guide vers l'endroit <strong>_  
><em><strong> Où je retrouverai la paix<strong>_

_**« Je vais te faire accepter ton destin Bonnie , et pour ça tu dois accepter la mort « Bonnie eu peur lorsqu'elle voyait le visage aussi sérieux de son double , elle ne comprenait rien , si elle était venu ici c'était pour apprendre à se contrôler pour ne plus être en danger de mort. **_

_**« Qui est tu ? » Bonnie demanda ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait **_

_**« Je suis ton imagination et tous ce qui m'importe c'est de te rendre forte peu importe le prix à payer , le prix que tu dois payer « **_

_**« De quoi tu parles » **_

_**« La première étape de ton entraînement est le choix, une vie contre une autre tel est le deal « **_

_**Bonnie resta à terre ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait **_

_**« Une vie contre une autre, si tu veux sauver tous les gens que tu aimes, tes amis , ta famille , si tu veux battre Klaus , je dois te prendre une vie Bonnie , ce qui t'attend va beaucoup plus loin que tu ne le pense et des sacrifices doit être fait « **_

_**« Attend je ne comprends rien, je suis venu ici pour contrôler la magie noire et rien d'autre « Bonnie commença à s'énerver ne comprenant pas de quoi la fille parlait **_

_**« Tu dois me donner une vie en échange, c'est le sacrifice d'avoir de la magie noir « **_

_**« Ce que tu as vue est vrai et tu le sais , Klaus a besoin de Elena pour détruire la dague , il la tuera peu importe votre plan , Elena va mourir , tous les gens que tu aimes vont mourir , les humains vont tous mourir Bonnie et tous ça à a cause de la mort de Elena , dès qu'il la tuera , il délivrera le mal dans votre monde , si Elena n'était pas là , votre monde se porterait mieux « elle termina , Bonnie leva la tête surprise et commença à s'énerver **_

_**« Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire exactement ? » **_

_**« Je dis seulement que tu as le pouvoir de changer la donne et que « Bonnie l'interrompu **_

_**« Peu importe à quoi vous penser, si je suis ici c'est pour sauver tous le monde y compris Elena, il n'y a pas de choix à faire, je vous donnerais jamais sa vie « Bonnie s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendît le rire de sa doublure **_

_**« Qui ta dit que je parlais de Elena ma chère « elle disait soudain, Bonnie se leva ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir **_

_**Tu es la force  
>Qui me fait avancer.<br>Tu es l'espoir  
>Qui me pousse à croire.<br>Tu es la lumière de mon âme.  
>Tu es mon but.<br>Tu es tout.**_

_**« La magie que tu souhaites acquérir demande de douloureux sacrifice, seul la force compte et rien d'autre, tous ce qui te retiens est inutile, l'amour est inutile «  
><strong>_

_**« Tu es largement capable de tuer Klaus avec la magie que tu possèdes crois moi et pour ça il faut que tu le laisse partir , que tu renonce à l'idée d'un nouveau départ avec lui « Bonnie comprît enfin le choix qu'elle devait faire , ça n'avait rien avoir avec Elena pour une fois , c'était Damon tous ce temps , elle s'approcha et allait gifler sa doublure ne supportant pas ce qu'elle était en train de dire, mais elle fût stopper par une personne invisible qui se mît devant sa doublure et qui lui prît le bras , elle regarda la personne devant elle qui commençait à apparaitre **_

_**« Damon ? » elle déclara surprise , il lui tenait le bras avec un air triste sur son visage , elle enleva sa main et le regarda voyant dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas le Damon qu'elle connaissait , le Damon dont elle était amoureuse . Il leva sa main et caressa son visage, malgré qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, elle se laissa toucher par lui .**_

_**« Tu sais qu'elle a raison, il est tant d'accepter l'idée de me perdre Bonnie, tu deviendras ainsi plus forte, je ne suis qu'un frein pour toi « il déclara soudain en la regardant sérieusement. L'entendre dire ces mots lui faisait mal ,car pour elle il n'était pas un frein , il était une des raisons qui la faisait rester en vie. Elle avait enduré beaucoup et au final elle y trouvait du bon car elle l'avait enfin rencontré mais vraiment rencontré , ils avaient appris à se connaître , ils avaient partagé tellement de chose .Elle s'était enfin ouverte à lui et ce n'était pas pour le perdre , ce n'était pas envisageable de toute manière car elle avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie , ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui imposer ce choix , de lui faire subir ça après tous ce qu'elle avait enduré . Elle ne disait rien mais au fond d'elle, elle était en colère contre les deux personnes en face d'elle, elle était en colère de voir son double aussi froide et Damon n'étant pas le vrai Damon . Elle enleva délicatement la main de Damon qui était sur sa joue **_

_**« Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, il ne dirait jamais ça « elle déclara en s'éloignant de lui ,**_

_**« Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne, si je me suis ouverte à lui ce n'est pas pour le perdre « elle continua en regardant sa main qui avait gardé l'emprunte du touché du vrai Damon. La doublure se mît à coté de Damon et rigola en regardant Bonnie face à elle **_

_**Et comment puis-je me rester ici à tes côtés  
>Et ne pas être ému par toi?<br>Pourrais-tu me dire  
>Comment ça pourrait être<br>Mieux que ça?**_

_**« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce qui est en jeu , je vais te le dire , la vie de toute l'humanité est enjeu y compris de ceux que tu aimes , si tu acceptes le marché je t'aiderais à contrôler ton pouvoir et je te donnerais l'arme ultime pour tuer Klaus , Elena n'aura pas à l'approcher et à se mettre en danger , vous n'aurez plus besoin de la dague car tu auras largement de pouvoirs pour le tuer à toi toute seul « Bonnie regarda Damon à coté de sa doublure et regardait sa main , elle voulait sauver tous le monde , elle avait toujours rêver de sauver tous le monde et que leur cauchemars se termine , elle avait constamment rêver de ça mais elle ne voulait plus de ce rêve si c'était pour le perdre , pour vivre dans un monde sans lui car au fond d'elle ,elle avait toujours reprochait à Damon de se comporter comme la personne la plus malheureuse du monde après Katherine , elle le trouvait pathétique à l'époque d'être aussi froid à cause d'une femme , elle lui avait toujours reprochait le faite qu'il n'hésiterait jamais à appuyer sur le bouton si la souffrance était grande , elle lui faisait constamment une leçon de morale comme avec Lester mais tout ces conseilles étaient hypocrite . Elle avait toujours était hypocrite et elle s'en rendait compte lorsqu'elle entendait sa doublure parlait de choix à faire , elle était hypocrite car tout comme Damon elle ne supporterait jamais de le perdre à ce stade de leur relation , elle ne supporterait jamais , elle ressentirait un vide , il n'y aurait plus rien , elle serait détruit tout comme Damon l'avait été après Katherine ou encore s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle s'imagina une vie sans lui , elle ne voyait rien , elle ne se voyait nulle part car c'était Damon son repère , son souffle , il représentait tout . Elle mît une main sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle était en train de verser une larme, elle essuya sa joue tout en regardant sa main sentant la présence de Damon près d'elle.**_

_**«Si je me suis ouverte à lui ce n'est pas pour le perdre « elle disait en fixant toujours sa propre main , le double de Damon s'approcha d'elle , lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux , elle ne voyait rien ,d'habitude elle pouvait se voir dans les yeux bleu de Damon mais là elle ne voyait rien , elle voyait quelqu'un de vide .**_

_**« Il y a des choix à faire, et j'en fais parti, tous le monde en fait parti « il déclara **_

_**« La force n'est rien sans personne à ses cotés, sans Damon à mes cotés « elle répondît en repensant au parole de Lester**_

_**Damon la regarda et regarda sa doublure.**_

_**« Vous n'avez rien compris, j'ai besoin de son souffle dans ma vie « elle avouait, les deux Tyler arrêtaient dans leurs combat lorsqu'ils entendirent la conversation entre Bonnie et les copies. **_Damon avait encore sa main sur celle de Bonnie et vît une larme coulait de ses yeux, il leva sa main et essuya sa joue, _**elle sentît son touché sur sa joue et mît sa main sur sa joue.**_

_**Tu calmes les tempêtes  
>Et tu me donnes du repos.<br>Tu me tiens dans tes mains.  
>Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber.<br>Tu apaises mon coeur  
>Quand tu emportes mon souffle.<br>Veux-tu m'y loger ?  
>Veux-tu m'y loger plus profondément maintenant ?<strong>_

_**« Vous ne pouvez pas lui demandez ça « Tyler disait en regardant Bonnie et les doubles **_

_**« La vie est parcouru de choix douloureux et des sacrifices doivent être fait « son double répondait, il semblait froid mais lorsqu'il voyait Bonnie pleurait en parlant de Damon il avait de la peine **_

_**« Tu as raison, mais dans tous les choix qu'elle fera Damon y sera, si vous espérez nous faire rentrer ce genre de baratin dans le crâne c'est mal nous connaître « il disait en se tournant vers son double **_

_**« Alors vous irait à votre perte « il répondît ce qui énerva Tyler **_

_**Il se retourna et fît face à sa doublure, **_

_**« Voyons qu'elle point de vue est le meilleur « il disait en faisant voltiger son double de l'autre coté avec un coup de poing.**_

_**« Des choix doivent être fait « la doublure de Bonnie répétait froidement , Bonnie regarda Damon en face d'elle , c'était pas son Damon elle le savait mais elle faisait comme si c'était lui , elle caressa sa joue **_

_**« Je les ai fait à la minute où je t'ai choisi « elle déclara à la doublure de Damon qui restait choqué par ce qu'elle était en train de dire, les doublures se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi dire **_

_**« Tous le monde risque de mourir Bonnie « sa doublure disait n'en croyant pas ses oreilles que Bonnie soit aussi faible, elle n'était pas censé régir comme ça, elle était censé accepter la proposition et tuer Klaus mais rien n'allait comme ils avaient prévu, comme Emily avait prévu parce que Emily n'avait pas prit en compte ce que Bonnie ressentait pour Damon.**_

_**« Regarde-moi Bonnie « Damon disait soudain en prenant le visage de Bonnie pour la forcer à le regarder, rien que voir ses magnifiques yeux c'était douloureux.**_

_**« Regarde moi Bonnie, tu es capables de sauver tous le monde, tous le monde, Elena, Caroline , Stefan, Tyler , tous le monde « **_

_**« Excepté toi « elle disait en le coupant **_

_**Et comment puis-je me rester ici à tes côtés  
>Et ne pas être ému par toi?<br>Pourrais-tu me dire  
>Comment ça pourrait être<br>Mieux que ça?**_

_**Tu calmes les tempêtes**_  
><em><strong>Et tu me donnes du repos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu me tiens dans tes mains.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu apaises mon coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand tu emportes mon souffle.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Veux-tu m'y loger ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Veux-tu m'y loger plus profondément maintenant ?<strong>_

_**« Il faut que tu me laisse partir Bonnie, c'est pour ton bien, pour le bien de tous le monde , il suffit de me laisser Bonnie « Il déclara en la fixant. Bonnie commença à pleurer rien que d'entendre le double de Damon dire cela. Elle l'aimait tellement et ne voulait pas le perdre tout comme elle ne voulait pas perdre tous le monde. Ils étaient en train de lui demander l'impossible , ils était en train de lui demander de choisir entre Damon et l'humanité entière et c'était impossible de choisir pour elle en ce moment .Elle se mît à genoux n'arrivant plus à supporter l'idée de le perdre , elle se mît par terre , elle ne savait pas quoi faire , car refuser ce serait abandonné toute l'humanité et l'idée d'accepter ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit car Damon représentait tout pour elle. La doublure de Damon se mît à genou et lui prît encore une fois le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux , mais elle ferma les yeux et commença à parler , elle chuchotait comme si elle demandait de l'aide.**_

' _**« Damon , » le double de Damon lui tenait le visage et la regarda sans comprendre , Bonnie serrait ses poings qui était posé sur le sol et continuait de murmurer **_

_**« Damon « elle chuchotait encore une fois en serrant ses poings**_

_**« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive « le double de Bonnie demandait debout derrière Damon et Bonnie **_

_**« Damon parle moi « **_

_**Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux  
>Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin<br>**_

_**Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux **_  
><em><strong> Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin <strong>_

_** X3**_  
><em><strong> Tu es tout, tout <strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es tout ce que je veux <strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin <strong>_

_** Tout, tout...**_

Il était dans la forêt toujours la main dans celle de Bonnie lorsque soudain il entendît sa voix et sentît qu'elle était en train de presser sa main très fort , il approcha son oreille d'elle et écoutait ce qu'elle disait

« Parle-moi « elle disait tout bas, il la regarda et comprît que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui

« Reviens moi peu importe ce qu'il en coute, fait tout pour revenir près de moi « _**Tous le monde levèrent la tête et écoutaient la voix de Damon résonnait. Bonnie ne disait rien et ouvra ses yeux, elle regarda le Damon devant elle qui lui tenait le visage.**_

_**« Prend moi « elle disait en le regardant, Tyler se retourna en plein combat entendant ce qu'elle avait dit avec son ouï qui s'était développé depuis que Bonnie et lui avait atterries dans cette endroit, il resta là et son double le rejoignit car lui aussi était intrigué par ce qu'elle disait.**_

_**« Prenez ma vie en échange « Bonnie disait en regardant fixement Damon, celui-ci tourna la tête pour regarder la doublure de Bonnie intrigué à son tour par ce qu'elle disait **_

_**« ça ne marche pas comme ça « la doublure de Bonnie disait en se mettant à genoux vers Bonnie **_

_**« Une vie contre les pouvoirs Bonnie, tu dois choisir « sa copie répétait **_

_**« Je choisi de sauver tous le monde en échange de ma vie « Tyler allait courir pour rejoindre Bonnie mais son double le prît par le bras pour l'en empêcher **_

_**« Elle ne peut pas « Tyler disait en regardant son double **_

_**Et comment puis-je me rester ici à tes côtés  
>Et ne pas être ému par toi?<br>Pourrais-tu me dire  
>Comment ça pourrait être<br>Mieux que, mieux que ça?**_

_**« Elle a choisi Tyler, Damon a fait parti de son choix comme tu le disais « son double répondît en regardant la scène devant lui **_

_**« C'est impossible ça ne marche pas comme ça « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie **_

_**« Si c'est possible mais personne n'a jamais choisi leurs vie en échange c'est la première fois « la doublure déclarait en regardant Bonnie qui fixait sa main avec mélancolie, elle souffla **_

_**« Tu sais pourquoi les gens meurent de cette magie noire Bonnie ? » son double disait en soufflant , elle regardait Bonnie n'en croyant pas ses yeux que celle-ci ne veuille pas sacrifier Damon.**_

_**« Parce qu'ils n'assument pas les conséquences de leurs choix, assumeras tu ? » **_

_**« Assumeras tu de vivre peu de temps avec lui et de le laisser partir quand tout ça sera finit « elle demanda à Bonnie qui regardait sa main, elle s'était toujours promis une chose c'était de sauver tous le monde, elle ne le voulait pas, elle voulait vivre avec Damon mais elle voulait que tous le monde vivent, tous le monde étaient en danger. Bonnie leva la tête et regarda sa copie qui avait l'air de ne pas vouloir que Bonnie choisît cette voix.**_

_**« Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde sans lui ,c'est la première fois que je me sens appartenir à quelque chose, que je me sens appartenir à quelqu'un « elle avouait, elle sentit soudain le double de Damon qui était accroupi à coté d'elle lui prendre le menton pour la forcer à le regarder , il avait l'air triste et elle ne comprenait pas car il n'était pas réel **_

**_Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait _**  
><strong><em> Être mieux que ça?<em>**

_**« Il ne supportera jamais de vivre dans un monde sans toi tu en a conscience , si tu scelle ton choix il ne le supportera jamais « Bonnie savait qu'il avait raison , son choix était en quelque sorte égoïste car elle préférait se sacrifier parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre , de vivre dans un monde sans lui mais elle ne pensait pas à se qu'il pourrait ressentir , car tout comme elle , lui aussi ne supporterait jamais mais à la différence d'elle , il pourra le ressentir car il sera toujours sur terre alors que elle non , elle fuyait la douleur de le perdre en préférant mourir sans penser à ce qu'il restera de lui sur terre sans elle .C'était en quelque sorte égoïste mais elle s'en foutais , tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était que tous le monde vive et c'était la seule solution .**_

_**« Comment ça se passera si je scelle mon choix ? » elle demanda en regardant Damon , elle s'en foutait de ce qu'il lui disait car sa décision était déjà prise **_

_**« Une fois que je t'aurais appris tout ce que tu dois savoir y compris la technique capable de tuer Klaus , et que tu arriveras à la fin de la bataille , que tu le tueras , on viendra te chercher «Bonnie regarda les copies et scella son choix .  
><strong>_

_**« Je scelle mon choix «une fois le mots prononcé, la doublure de Bonnie empoigna violement le cœur de Bonnie la faisant souffrir, elle criait de douleur lorsqu'elle sentît sa main dans son cœur **_

_**« BONNIE ! « Tyler criait et courra , il brisa la vitre qui les sépara mais Damon l'empêcha de passer **_

_**« Barre toi , où je te tue « Tyler disait énervé , il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer , c'était pas censé être comme ça , leur vie n'était pas censé se passer comme ça .**_

Damon rattrapa Bonnie lorsqu'il vît qu'elle allait tomber , Caroline et Damon entendirent Tyler criait de toutes ses forces le nom de Bonnie , il était en larme, Damon regarda Tyler puis Bonnie se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer .

_**Bonnie criait de douleur et crachait du sang par terre , sa doublure lui serra le cœur et Bonnie sentît une chaîne s'enroulait autour de son cœur , elle retira sa main violement et le trou dans le cœur de Bonnie se referma **_

_**« Tu as dorénavant scellé ton choix, la chaîne dans ton cœur représente ton choix « elle disait, Bonnie retrouva son souffle , Tyler courra et se mît à genoux près de Bonnie **_

_**« Bonnie « elle se sentait mal lorsqu'elle voyait des larmes débordaient des yeux de Tyler qui était sous le choque de tous ce qui était en train de se passer , de la décision de Bonnie .**_

_**« AU boulot , on a du travail « La doublure de Bonnie disait en secouant ses chaînes ,elle ne se souciait pas de Tyler et Bonnie , elle ne se souciait que de son entraînement **_

_**« Allez vous faire voir tous autant que vous êtes « Tyler disait soudain en se levant, Bonnie restait là encore a genoux **_

_**« Ho , c'est mignon , il a l'air de nous en vouloir notre petit chiot « la doublure de Bonnie déclarait mais là c'était trop dure **_

_**« Pourquoi vous nous faîte enduré tout ça , pourquoi vous lui faîte enduré tout ça « il criait de toute ses forces , les doublures étaient à coté et regardait Tyler s'énervait **_

_**« Soit mature , qu'est ce que tu croyait que votre combat serait facile « le double de Tyler disait avec les mains dans ses poches **_

_**«Mettez vos sentiment de coté, mettez vos vie de coté et concentré vous sur la bataille « Damon continuait **_

_**« Les sentiments sont inutile dans le monde comme le nôtre « Bonnie continua **_

_**« Je vais vous tuer « Tyler chuchotait en serrant ses poing ce qui faisait rire les trois devant eux **_

_**« Tu n'arriveras à rie… » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir **_

_**« Soul « Tyler chuchotait et se retrouva derrière Bonnie, il lui tordît le coup , et empoigna le cœur de Damon et Tyler puis leur arracha violement , il jeta leur cœur par terre et souffla , ses yeux était vert , jaune la colère s'était emprise de lui. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire car à vrai dire si elle en avait le pouvoir, elle aurait fait la même chose, les trois personnes devant eux n'avait rien à voir avec eux, c'était des monstres rien d'autre. Il s'essuya les mains lorsque soudain il vît leurs corps disparaître et réapparaitre devant lui. Tyler les regarda et les vît sourire**_

_**« Oh j'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus rien à apprendre « le double de Tyler déclara en souriant**_

_**« Oui , tu n'as plus rien à faire ici « Damon continua mais Tyler n'en avait pas fini **_

_**« je reste avec elle « Tyler disait en regardant Bonnie qui regardait le sol comme si quelqu'un l'avait vidé de l'intérieur **_

_**« Ok « le double disait , Tyler se dirigea vers Bonnie qui était encore sous le choque de la douleur , il s'avança et s'accroupissait vers elle. En attendant les doubles discutaient entre eux **_

_**« Il apprend plus vite que je ne le pensais « **_

_**« Oui , le problème ce n'est pas lui mais elle , assumera t'elle« Damon disait en regardant Bonnie **_

_**« Je ne sais pas , mais faut qu'elle se bouge parce qu'elle n'a plus le temps « sa doublure répliqua **_

_**« On s'occupe d'elle « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon **_

_**« Ok « Damon répondît **_

_**« Moi je reste avec mon double même si je pense qu'il n'as plus rien à apprendre, il connaît déjà le nom de son Loup Garou ce n'est plus marrant « **_

_**« Je sais Tyler ce que tu vas me dire « Bonnie disait en regardant Tyler qui était devant elle, elle pensait qu'il allait lui dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça **_

_**« Je te promet Bonnie, je te promets qu' on en arrivera pas jusque là , les écoutent pas ils ne comprennent rien , je ne te laisserais pas partir à la fin ,on ne te laissera jamais partir , tu le sais « Il déclarait mais elle ne le croyait pas du tout car c'était son destin , la chaîne représentait son destin tous ce temps , les choix qu'elle devait faire et elle ne pouvait y remédier, elle commença soudain à avoir du mal à respirer, elle avait du mal à respirer car elle sentait les bras de Damon , du vrai Damon tout autour d'elle , elle ne respirait plus car c'était trop dure de le sentir aussi près d'elle , elle commença à pleurer devant Tyler qui pleurait à son tour ne supportant pas de la voir comme ça .**_

_**« Tyler, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? » elle disait soudain en pleurant rien qu'a l'idée de lui dire , Tyler essuya ses propres larmes ne voulant pas montrer à Bonnie qu'il était effrayé , qu'il était effrayé de la perdre lui aussi , et qu'il souffrait rien d'imaginer ce que Damon va ressentir , il savait que Damon ne le supporterait jamais , qu'il n'en se remettrait jamais , l'idée de le dire à Damon l'effrayait autant que Bonnie car Damon avait besoin d'elle , tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il soit enfin heureux , elle voulait lui faire connaître le bonheur mais elle avait encore tout gâché car elle voulait sauver tous le monde et le sauver avant tout . Tyler ne savait pas quoi lui dire , imaginait Damon , Stefan , Elena et puis Caroline ,apprendre la nouvelle lui brisait le cœur qui était déjà brisé lorsqu'il entendît le choix de Bonnie mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir pris cette alternative car il aurait fait pareil , il aurait fait pareil sans hésiter mais là c'était trop dure de voir Bonnie autant en baver depuis le début de cette histoire , elle avait déjà trop subie et la seule chose qui la faisait encore tenir debout allait bientôt disparaître , Damon allait disparaî savait à quel point elle était effrayé de le dire à Damon car elle se rendît enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.**_

_**« Mon dieu , Tyler qu'est ce que je vais lui dire , qu'est ce que je vais leur dire « elle commença à verser toutes les larmes de son cœur , et mît ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier , de crier de douleur car la douleur elle s'était déjà emparé d'elle , plus elle sentait les mains de Damon autour d'elle , plus ça lui faisait mal , elle lui avait menti , elle avait dit qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tombé et que tout se passerait bien mais tout le contraire ce produisait . Tyler pleurait à son tour ne sachant pas quoi lui dire car il était autant effrayé qu'elle. Les 3 doublures les regardèrent sans rien dire , ils étaient un peu triste lorsqu'il voyait Tyler accroupi devant Bonnie essayant de la rassurer sans jamais y arriver , elle était trop agité à cause de Damon , ils les observèrent lorsque soudain ils vît tous apparaitre le Loup Garou de Tyler .**_

_**« Tyler c'est normal ?« La doublure de Bonnie demanda lorsqu'elle voyait le loup Garou de Tyler , celui-ci fronça les sourcilles et observait la scène devant lui sans comprendre **_

_**« Non , il n'est pas censé apparaître normalement , il n'apparaît que lors d'un combat « **_

_**Bonnie continua à pleurer en regardant Tyler, elle ne voyait pas le Loup Garou de Tyler qui se trouvait juste à coté d'elle. Tyler pleura et prit Bonnie dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi faire.**_

_**« Soul « Tyler disait en regardant son Loup Garou sur le coté en pleurant, celui-ci le regarda sans rien dire, Tyler était en train de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui, il avait besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin d'aide.**_

_**« Elle a pris sa décision Tyler, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle « Le Loup Garou de Tyler avait une voix brute et rauque, Tyler pleura en serrant Bonnie dans ses bras de toute ses forces **_

_**« Je suis une partie de toi Tyler , je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle car tout comme toi je l'aime , c'est notre ami mais elle a pris sa décision , il est temps qu'elle assume les choix qu'elle a fait , aller au bout de ce que vous avez entrepris et tuez les , tuez les tous autant qu'ils sont « Le Loup Garou de Tyler disait en se retournant vers les doublures avec un air menaçant , il grognait et était gigantesque ,**_

_**« Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel Tyler « Damon et Bonnie disaient en même temps lorsqu'ils regardaient le Loup Garou de Tyler qui les fixaient sauvagement en grognant **_

_**« C'est la première fois que je vois ça « le double de Tyler déclarait **_

_**« Il est capable de communiquer avec son Loup Garou, enfin celui-ci communique avec lui c'est incroyable « il continua en fixant le Loup Garou de Tyler **_

_**« Comment ça ? » Damon demanda soudain **_

_**« Seul les Loup Garou originelle son capable de communiquer avec leur maître « **_

_**« Tyler n'est pas un originelle à ce que je sache « la doublure de Bonnie disait un peu surpris lorsqu'elle voyait l'immensité du Loup Garou devant eux **_

_**« Non , mais son Loup Garou , si , si j'en crois par la taille et la manière dont celui-ci arrive à s'adresser avec Tyler , soul est un originelle , Tyler à créer un originelle il m'épate ce petit « **_

_**« C'est sûrement à cause de Bonnie , à cause de son envie de la protéger « Damon disait en regardant le Loup Garou **_

_**« On n'avait pas prévu que Tyler devienne aussi fort aussi vite « **_

_**« Peu importe, cela ne change en rien « Bonnie répondît **_

_**« Tyler, je m'occupe d'eux pendant que tu t'occupe de ton ami « Soul disait avec sa voix rauque , les doublures le regardèrent choqué , Soul courra de toutes ses forces vers eux avec un air agressif qui leurs faisait peur .**_

Damon était par terre avec Bonnie dans ses bras et lui caressa le visage attendant que ça se termine, cela faisait des heures qu'elle était comme ça et il n'y avait toujours pas de changement. Ils attendaient tous que Tyler et Bonnie se réveille, ils commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter mais ils avait l'air d'aller mieux que toute à l'heure , parfois des blessures apparaissaient sur les deux mais disparaissaient aussitôt c'était bizarre.

_**Tyler et Bonnie étaient assis par terre, il faisait une pause cela faisait des heures que leurs double leurs menait la vie dure mais il ne voyait pas le temps passé**_. _**Bonnie se concentrait sur l'entraînement et sur rien d'autre. Tyler lui avait dit de ne penser plus à rien , de penser qu'à sortir de cette enfer car les deux détestaient cette endroit sombre , elle essayait de ne penser à rien mais c'était dure car il revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées , et elle avait peur , elle appréhendait de sortir car elle avait peur de la réaction de tous le monde , en particulier , la réaction de Damon , elle savait ce qu'il allait ressentir et c'était terrifiant. **_

_**« Donc tu communiques avec ton Loup Garou, Soul c'est ça ? » elle décida de parler pour ne penser à rien , pour ne plus penser à la suite de cette histoire . Tyler tout comme elle faisait semblant de rien , mais lorsqu'il la regardait , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer sa peine et sa peur et elle le remarqua mais faisait comme si de rien n'était , elle était surprise de voir à quel point il était affecté par elle , mais c'était vrai que eux d'eux étaient devenus des amis proches ,elle le considérait comme son ange gardien ,c'était lui qui avait été présent à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal à cause de Damon , il avait toujours été là et arrivait à la comprendre parfois mieux que Caroline et Elena , ou encore Damon , il était une sorte de grand frère pour elle , elle n'aurait jamais pensé que eux d'eux puissent être aussi proche mais c'était le cas. Lorsqu'elle le regardait , elle se rendît compte qu'elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle ressentirait si Damon mourrait , mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que Tyler , Caroline , Elena ou encore Stefan et surtout Damon allait ressentir si il la perdait , elle s'était montré égoïste elle le savait car elle avait choisi cette voix parce qu'elle ne pouvait envisager de sacrifier Damon même s'il avait assez vécu comme il avait tendance à le dire , cela l'importait peu car si il avait vécu aussi longtemps c'était bien pour une raison , il méritait que quelqu'un se batte pour lui autant que tous le monde , il méritait autant la vie que tous les humains mais pour Damon elle le savait très bien , la vie n' était qu'une prison l'empêchant la liberté de la mort , pour Damon la mort était bien plus douce que la vie qu'il avait enduré mais Bonnie ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle allait lui faire autant enduré que Elena et Katherine lui avait fait .**_

_**« Oui c'est bizarre, c'est comme si j'avais deux voix dans ma tête, en plus le plus impressionnant c'est qu'il possède plein d'information sur les originelles et sur leurs histoires » Tyler répondit décidant de jouer le jeu, le jeu des apparences où tu fais semblant que tout va bien alors que tout va mal.**_

_**« Comment ça ? comment c'est possible , il vient de ton imagination « elle demanda intrigué **_

_**« Non , Soul est un Loup Garou originelle , il a toujours existé mais il suffisait que quelqu'un l'appel , l'active en quelque sorte « **_

_**« Donc , il ressent ce que tu ressent , vous êtes l'unique et même personne , il n'est pas dangereux« elle demanda **_

_**« Tyler dit lui que je suis à ton service et que je ne peux rien faire sans ton accord « Soul apparaissait à coté de Tyler et regardait Bonnie qui regardait à coté de Tyler étrangement **_

_**« Je vous ai entendu « Bonnie disait soudain **_

_**« Quoi tu le vois ? » Tyler demanda impressionné **_

_**« Non , je ne le vois pas je l'entends « **_

_**« C'est à cause de tes nouveaux pouvoirs « Soul répondît, Bonnie regarda à coté de Tyler sachant le situé grâce à sa voix qui était rauque et brute**_

_**« Vous ressentez donc ce que Tyler ressent si vous êtes l'unique et même personne « **_

_**« Non, tous ce qui m'importe est Tyler et personne d'autre , je suis à son service « **_

_**« Mais tu m'as dit que tu tenais à Bonnie autant que moi « Tyler tourna sa tête pour regarder Soul **_

_**« Oui, c'est vrai , je tiens à toute les personnes qui t'importe mais ça s'arrête là , le plus important c'est mon maître « **_

_**« Bon allons y « Le double de Bonnie interrompît la conversation entre Tyler et Bonnie , elle tourna ses chaînes et faisait du vent et du feu, Bonnie et Tyler restèrent ensemble et vît Damon et Tyler courir vers eux pour les attaquer. Bonnie regarda Damon se dirigeait vers elle c'était bizarre car elle pouvait voir tous ses mouvements, il courrait à la vitesse de vampire mais elle le voyait aussi nettement que si il marchait, elle l''esquiva mais sa doublure jeta la chaîne vers Bonnie et l'attrapa par le coup une seconde fois , elle fît voltiger Bonnie qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur et qui tomba. Bonnie se releva et souffla **_

_**« Elle me soul cette garce avec sa chaîne « Bonnie disait, elle sentît les blessures sur son coup et son bras se refermé, elle toucha son coup et ne sentît plus la douleurs, elle cicatrisait aussi vite qu'un vampire et qu'un Loup Garou . La chaîne se diriga encore vers elle mais cette fois ci elle esquiva en courant mais lorsqu'elle courra , elle ne vît pas Damon qui la prît par la gorge et la plaqua contre la vitre . Elle essayait de se débattre mais Damon ne voulait pas la lâcher . Il n'avait rien à voir avec le sien elle le sentait , elle joint ses pieds l'un vers l'autre et les souleva pour frapper Damon dans l'abdomen et le propulser plus loin pour qu'il la lâche , elle tomba par terre et essayait de reprendre son souffle mais elle n'avait pas le temps lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la prendre par le cheville et la tirait au sol , elle cherchait quelque chose pour se retenir mais il n'y avait rien .Elle en avait marre , elle avait même pas le temps de respirer car Damon et Bonnie enchaînaient les attaques , elle se retourna tout en glissant le long su sol et prît la chaîne qui lui tenait la cheville . Elle cria de douleur car la chaîne était brûlant mais elle la serra encore plus fort et la tira vers elle de toutes ses forces pour attirer sa doublure vers elle, elle tira et vît soudain sa doublure devant elle qui avait lâcher la chaîne depuis longtemps , elle se sentait stupide . Sa doublure souriait en regardant Bonnie se levait, **_

_**« Il y a du boulot « elle déclara en se moquant de Bonnie , quant à Tyler celui-ci arrivait largement à la cheville de son maître même si celui avait toujours un coup d'avance. Il s'arrêta soudain et regarda Bonnie sur le coté qui était en train de s'entraîner avec Damon et sa double. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire encore sous le choque de ce qui était en train de lui arriver , pourquoi elle alors qu'elle était en train d'avançer avec Damon , elle avait tellement attendu ce moment qu c'était injuste de lui faire subir tout ça . Il était dans ses pensées qu'il ne vît pas son double arrivait derrière lui pour l'attaquer mais Soul arriva devant et sauta sur le visage de son double alors que Tyler était toujours en train de regarder Bonnie , il n'avait même pas sourciller.**_

_**« Tyler ?**_ _**«**_ **_son double se releva et s'approcha de Tyler _**

**__**«**_Tyler _**«**_ il répétait mais Tyler était ailleurs ,il se mît ensuite à coté de Tyler et eux deux regardaient les autres _**

_**_**«**_Pourquoi ?_**«**_ Tyler demanda soudain essayant de comprendre , de trouver une sens à tous ça **_

_**_**«**_C'est le sacrifice à faire pour avoir de la magie noire , chaque personne qui veulent le pouvoir doivent échanger une vie en échange , c'est le deal _**«**_ son double disait **_

_**_**«**_Pourquoi lui faire enduré tous ça , pourquoi nous faire enduré tous ça _**«**_  
><strong>_

_**_**«**_Je ne sais pas _**«**_ son double répondît seulement ne sachant pas la réponse**_

_**Bonnie se retrouva encerclé par Damon et Bonnie , il y en avait un derrière et un devant , elle le regarda et souriait timidement .**_

_**« Je pense que j'ai un point « elle disait en rigolant , Damon et la doublure de Bonnie sentît quelqu'un chuchotait dans leurs oreille derrière eux .**_

_**« Incendia « , les deux se retrouvèrent en feu en une seconde , ils crièrent de toute leurs force à cause de la douleur . Bonnie rigola et regarda ses doubles , elle avait réussi à se dédoubler et elle se trouvait plutôt doué , elle les regarda et leur tapa dans la main **_

_**« Merci les filles « elle disait et leur tapa dans la main , les filles disparaissait et Bonnie s'accroupissait devant Damon et Bonnie qui criait , elle souffla et le feu disparût , les deux guérissaient vite et se levèrent énervé **_

_**Damon serra ses poings et regarda Bonnie qui était en train de sourire **_

_**« Je vais te tuer « il déclara et courra vers elle mais elle s'évapora et se mît derrière sa doublure **_

_**« volsa rjd « son double était paralysé et ne pouvait plus bouger **_

_**«qu'est ce que tu fais ? » **_

_**« Ben je m'entraine avec vous « Bonnie disait sérieusement, elle fît voltiger sa doublure qui fut rattraper par Damon, les deux regardèrent Bonnie **_

_**« Elle apprend vite « Damon disait en la regardant qui était en train de saluer et de faire des signes à Tyler **_

_**« Ce n'est pas fini, je te rappelle qu''il nous reste 4 jours pour l'entraîner « **_

_**« Quoi vous avez dit quoi « Tyler soudain s'approcha de Bonnie **_

_**« On ne reste pas ici tous ce temps « Tyler continua, Bonnie ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait , il avait entendu leurs conversation alors qu'ils avaient chuchoté mais c'était ses pouvoirs qui se développait aussi rapidement que ceux de Bonnie d'ailleurs ça les inquiétait car Tyler était plutôt fort en combat , il n'avait presque plus rien à apprendre mais Bonnie avait trop de pouvoir dieu sait ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire et il avait besoin de plus de temps pour cerner ces pouvoirs , pour la cerner . **_

_**« Si , le tant qu'il faut pour que vous soyez assez prêt « La doublure de Bonnie déclarait , Tyler détestait la Bonnie en face d'elle car elle aimait beaucoup trop donnait des ordres **_

_**« Vous rigoler « Bonnie disait à son tour choqué , ok il devait d'entraîner mais elle pensait pas qu'elle resterait dans un endroit aussi sombre sans rien autour pendant une semaine .**_

_**« J'ai oublié de vous précisez que 1 semaine chez nous c'est 8 heure chez vous , cela fait 2 jours que l'on s'entraîne « Bonnie disait en roulant des yeux , Tyler et Bonnie se regardèrent surpris que le temps soit passé aussi vite.**_

_**« Bon on y va « **_

_**« Changement de plan, Tyler tu vas avec Bonnie, Damon et moi, on s'occupe de notre petit loup « Bonnie déclarait en tournant ses chaîne avec un sourire sadique **_

_**« Attend pourquoi c'est toi qui décide « la doublure de Tyler disait **_

_**« Elle décide tous le temps « Damon répondît en roulant des yeux**_

_**Bonnie se mît devant le double de Tyler et eux d'eux se regardèrent .**_

_**_**«**_Tu n'as pas le droit à la magie _**«**_ Il déclarait soudain à Bonnie qui sourcilla surprise **_

_**_**«**_Quoi ? c'est una blague _**«**_ elle répondît **_

_**_**«**_J'ai l'air de rigoler _**«**_**_

_**_**«**_Tu ne peux pas constamment compter sur la magie_**«**_ il continua , elle se retourna vers l'autre Tyler celui-ci rigola lorsqu'il vît sa tête , le double de Tyler mît soudainement son bras autour du coup de Bonnie qui était de dos , il emprissona son coup avec son bras , elle resta à ne rien faire paralysé par son souffle dans son oreille . Il ne lui faisait rien mais seulement emprissonait son coup lorsque soudain il serra son coup fortement , elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ,elle commença à s'agiter essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait plus de souffle et sufffoquait dans ses bras .**_

_**_**«**_Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant _**«**_ il demanda en continuant à l'étranglait fortement , elle n'avait plus pied et criait à Tyler d'arrêtait mais il continuait **_

_**_**_**«**_**_Arrê _**_**«**_**_elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le double de Tyler se retrouva propulser par un coup de poing de l'autre coté , Bonnie tomba par terre et mit sa main autour de son coup essayant de retrouver son souffle . Elle respirait fort les yeux equarquillé sous le choque .**_

_**_**_**«**_**_Ne refait plus jamais ça , ça va pas bien dans votre tête _**_**«**_**_ Tyler criait en regardant tous le monde , son double se leva et essuya sa bouche qui saignait **_

_**_**_**«**_**_ Elle ne s'est jamais battu comme nous donc laisse lui du temps _**_**«**_**_ Tyler disait **_

_**_**_**«**_**_Vous n'avez plus le temps , ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est inutile sans pouvoir _**_**«**_**_ le double de Tyler disait essayant de la provoquer , Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda énérvé **_

_**_**_**«**_**_Sans c'est pouvoir elle ne sert à rien , sans c'est pouvoir personne ne tiendrais autant à elle _**_**«**_**_ il allait loin pour la provoquer , Bonnie se leva subitement et s'approcha de lui , elle allait le giffler mais celui-ci lui bloqua le bras et le mît derrière son dos.**_

_**_**_**«**_**_C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça Bonnie , il faut que tu arrêtes de dépendre de tes pouvoirs _**_**«**_**_ il disait en lui tenant le bras fort , elle réussi à se libérer et le regarda.**_

_**_**_**«**_**_J'ai compris la leçon _**_**«**_**_ elle déclara soudain enervé par leur manque de tacte à chacun . La doublure de Bonnie la regarda et se rendît compte qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu rude avec eux .**_

_**«Regarde moi faire « le double de Bonnie disait soudain **_

_**«Regarde comment je me bat avec Tyler et reproduit le avec ton ami , suivez tous les deux nos mouvements et ça viendras tous seul « elle continua en s'approchant du double de Tyler **_

_**Bonnie , Tyler et Damon reculèrent et laissaient place au double de Bonnie et Tyler . Tyler n'hésita pas à mettre de la force dans ses coup de poing , Bonnie esquivait et reculait en même temps , elle paraît les coup de Tyler tout en douceur alors que celui-ci y mettait la force , Bonnie regardait les pieds de sa doublure et comptait , elle comptait comme elle faisait lorsque Damon lui avait appris à danser car lorsqu'elle voyait les deux devant on aurait dit qu'ils dansaient , elle était captivé par leur mouvement .Un moment Tyler donna un énorme coup de poing à sa doublure qui tomba n'ayant pas vu le coup venir . Bonnie et Tyler étaient choqué lorsqu'il vît l'énorme coup de Tyler , alors que c'était une fille , Damon rigola lorsqu'il les vît choqué .**_

_**«Ne vous inquiétez pas , faîte vous plutôt du souci pour Tyler « il disait en rigolant , Bonnie essuya sa bouche qui saignait en se levant , elle regardait Tyler en souriant **_

_**«Tu vas ma le payer « elle déclara , Tyler rigola et lui donna encore un coup de poing mais celle ci le rattrapa et le mît derrière son dos puis lui brisa les tibias en lui donnant d'énorme coup de pied , Tyler cria de douleur . Bonnie avait caché son visage choqué devant la brutalité de sa doublure . Tyler tomba par terre et commença à rire , il se releva ensuite **_

_**« à mon tour « il déclarait en rigolant , il sautilla en levant les poings et elle faisait de même comme si ils étaient dans un combat de boxe , il se mît derrière elle et lui prit le coup l'étranglant fortement , celle ci rigolait **_

_**«Bonnie regarde bien , première leçon du jour , regarde comment je fais «la doublure de Bonnie criait à celle-ci , elle la regardait admiratif devant eux , elle se sentait nul comme une débutante , Tyler avait raison sans ses pouvoirs elle serait inutile donc elle était contente qu'il lui apprenne à se battre . Bonnie était impatiente de voir comment sa doublure allait s'en sortir alors qu'elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en sortir. Bonnie mît sa main sur son coude et donna un énorme coup de coude sur le torse de Tyler mais cela ne faisait rien à celui-ci qui cette fois mît ses bras autour de Bonnie bloquant ses bras l'empechant de bouger , il paralysait tout le haut de son corps en la serrant très fort , celle ci cria et leva les jambes pour se libérer mais Tyler était trop fort , elle s'arrêta soudain et cria de toute ses forces , elle se courba faisant valser Tyler de l'autre coté , celui-ci atteri brutalement par terre , elle courra vers lui et mît un son pied sous la gorge pour l'empecher de se lever . Puis elle rigola et tendît sa main pour l'aider à se lever **_

_**«Tu as gagné « il déclara en se levant , les deux s'approchèrent des autres , ils virent Tyler et Bonnie qui étaient restés bouche bée impressioné par leur performances **_

_**«A vous deux « le double de Tyler déclarait , les deux se regardèrent sous le choque et se dirigèrent vers la place pour se battre et ainsi être examiné par le jury **_

_**«Après Bonnie tu te battras contre Damon , et toi Tyler je me charge de toi « le double de Bonnie criait à Tyler et Bonnie qui était encore sous le choque**_

**_Tyler regardait Bonnie mais ne voulait pas la frapper c'était bizzare de frapper une fille surtout Bonnie _**

**_«Allez frappe la , oublie que ses ton ami « son double criait mais Tyler ne voulait pas _**

**_«Je ne peux pas « il disait en se tournant vers les autres , il les regardait lorsque soudain il sentît un coup de poing sur sa joue , il se retourna surpris vers Bonnie _**

**_«Frappe moi , dit toi que c'est un jeu « elle disait voulant apprendre à se battre , il savait que ce que son double lui avait dit l'avait affécté et qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus . Il la regarda et décida de jouer le jeu pour elle . Tyler commença donc à s'approcher d'elle et donnait des coups de poing mais en douceur pour ne pas paraître trop brutale , Bonnie regardait ses pieds et arrivait à comprendre tous ces mouvements et bougeait en fonction de ses pieds ce qui lui permettait d'esquiver ses coups , elle décryptait tout ses mouvement , tout ses geste c'était impressionnant mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir le coup de coude de Tyler qui avait tourné sur lui en plein combat , le fait qu'il tourne sur lui était inattendu , elle était impressionné par Tyler , il était doué très doué , comme si il avait fait toute sa vie . Tyler s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il sentît qu'il avait touché Bonnie , il se retourna et la regarda. Elle avait sa main sur son nez et ne disait rien  
><em>**

**_«Tu m'as casser le nez_** **_« Elle disait en lui montrant  
><em>**

_**_**«**_Je suis désolé _**«**_ il se sentait coupable mais Bonnie commença à rire**_

_**_**«**_C'est bon Tyler , j'ai rien de mal _**«**_ elle répondît lorsqu'elle le vît inquiet **_

_**_**«**_Tu n'as pas mal ?_**«**_ il demanda surpris par sa réaction car cela fait très mal généralement **_

_**_**«**_Bien sûre que j'ai mal _**«**_ elle criait soudain **_

_**_**«**_Mais j'aime ça _**«**_ elle continua **_

_**_**«**_Quoi ?_**«**_**_

_**_**«**_Je veux dire , lorsque je te vois te battre, lorsque je vois la manière dont tu bouges , ça me donne envie d'apprendre _**«**_ elle avouait impressioné par lui, elle avait toujours pensé que se battre c'était sauvage et brutale , mais lorsqu'elle voyait Tyler bougeait , il y avait quelque chose de beau , quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé possible **_

_**_**«**_Apprend moi des techniques ?_**«**_ elle demanda soudain ce qui le faisait rire mais les deux fût interrompu par les autres **_

_**_**«**_C'est l'heure _**«**_ ils disaient en même temps mais les deux ne comprenaient rien **_

_**_**«**_C'est l'heure de partir _**«**_ Damon déclara **_

_**_**«**_Non je dois me battre avec toi _**«**_ Bonnie répondît **_

_**_**«**_On a pas le temps , vous devez partir _**«**_ **_

_**_**«**_Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a de pressé ?_**«**_ Tyler demanda **_

_**_**«**_Si vous rester plus longtemps vous aller mourir _**«**_ son double répondait en souriant comme si cette infomation était insignifiante  
><strong>_

_**_**«**_Donc , je vous conseille de partir _**«**_ la double de Bonnie continua **_

_**_**«**_Mais on a rien appris ?_**«**_ celle ci disait_**«**_**_

_**_**«**_Détrompe toi , tu en a appris plus que tu ne le penses , on ne peux plus rien faire pour vous , c'est à vous de vous débrouiller _**«**_ Bonnie disait mais Bonnie se sentait toujours inutile qu'avant **_

_**_**«**_Ne t'inquiète pas je t'entrainerais _**«**_ Tyler disait en prenant Bonnie par les épaules ce qui la faisait rire **_

_**_**«**_Merci _**«**_ **_

_**_**«**_Bon c'est l'heure des adieux _**«**_Tyler , le double déclarait en souriant , il s'approcha de Tyler et Bonnie en souriant  
><strong>_

_**_**«**_Bonne chance _**«**_ il déclarait seulement et disparu les laissant perplexe **_

_**_**«**_Il n'a jamais était bon pour les adieux _**«**_ le double de Bonnie disait en s'approchant de eux deux , elle les regarda et les enlaça très fort ce qui les supris car elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de femme qui s'attache aux autres **_

_**_**«**_Bonnie chance_**«**_ elle disait et disparu à son tour sans rien dire de plus . **_

_**Bonnie et Tyler restèrent et vît Damon s'approchait d'eux , Tyler regarda Bonnie qui était effrayé lorsqu'elle voyait ce Damon de voir l'autre à son réveil , elle et lui se regardèrent sans rien dire**_

_**_**«**_Je suis là bas _**«**_ Tyler déclara en les laissant seul , **_

_**_**«**_Il a de la chance _**«**_ Damon disait soudain en fixant Bonnie **_

_**_**«**_Il a de la chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui se bat pour lui _**«**_ il déclarait en parlant de l'autre Damon , elle ne disait rien ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre  
><strong>_

_**_**«**_ ,j'aurai aimé être à sa place _**«**_ il avouait ce qui attrista Bonnie **_

_**_**«**_Merci _**«**_ elle répondît touché par lui, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle , et mît une main sur son épaule , elle regarda son épaule ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à qu'il approche ses lèvres près des siennes , elle le regardait paralysé sans rien dire.  
><strong>_

_**_**«**_ADIEU_**«**_ il déclara seulement , Bonnie et Tyler disparurent soudain le laissant seul dans le noir  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Transit: Always find me here <strong>

**_Eyes so strange,_**  
><strong><em> Time goes by,<em>**  
><strong><em> Watch you fall, again.<em>**

**_ Hold you close,_**  
><strong><em> Don t let go,<em>**  
><strong><em> Hear my call, afraid.<em>**

Damon était en train de regarder la main de Bonnie qui serrait fortement sa main lorsque soudain il vît Bonnie et Tyler ouvrir les yeux. Bonnie regarda Damon sans rien dire celui-ci l'aida à se lever. Elle perdît doucement l'équilibre mais Damon la rattrapa.

« Ca va ? « Bonnie le regarda mais ne disait rien , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu alors que pour lui c'était seulement que quelques heure , il la regardait et attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle ne disait rien.

« Je suis contente de te voir « elle déclara soudain mais il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix que tout le monde a pu remarquer. Elle avait l'air mal ce qui troubla Damon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air à la fois contente et triste . Il était déstabilisé par ce qu'elle laissait transparaître, mais ne s'en soucier pas vraiment à ce moment car tous ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui dise c'était que tout est réglé et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre , tous ce temps il attendait dans la peur que tout redevienne dans l'ordre.

« Alors tu n'as plus rien à craindre, c'est fini « il demanda par rapport à la magie noir, Bonnie le regarda surpris par la manière dont il la regardait, il y avait tellement d'espoir dans sa voix et dans ses yeux que ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi, elle avala sa salive et essayait de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait et il le remarqua.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a « Damon demanda, mais Bonnie ne disait rien car elle n'arrivait pas à lui mentir, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Tyler qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Damon tourna sa tête pour regarder Tyler qui était sur le coté, il savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'était pas dupe. Et l'inquiètude commença à monter en lui lorsqu'il vît que même Tyler n'arrivait pas à parler, il regarda suspicieux Tyler et commença à avoir peur lorsqu'il vît des larmes au coin des yeux du Loup Garou.

« Tyler, qu'est « Caroline hésitait à demander car elle avait peur de la réponse , elle avait peur lorsqu'elle voyait la tête de Tyler et Bonnie

« Ils lui ont demandé de faire des choix « Tyler disait en parlant de Bonnie, elle était là mais regardait ailleurs pour éviter le regard de Damon car c'était trop dure de lui dire.

_**I don t want to be the one, this time.**_  
><em><strong> I don t want to be the one this time.<strong>_

_** Eyes so strange, **_  
><em><strong> Time goes by,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Watch you fall, again<strong>_

_** Hold you close,**_  
><em><strong> Don t let go,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Hear my call, afraid.<strong>_

« Quel choix ? » Damon ne regarda même pas Bonnie, il se concentrait sur Tyler. Lorsque Tyler regardait Damon, il savait que celui-ci n'allait jamais tenir le coup et ça lui faisait mal mais il se décida à parler car il savait pertinemment que Bonnie n'arriverait pas, c'était trop dure pour elle.

« Ils lui ont demandé de te sacrifier en échange du pouvoir qui permettra de tuer Klaus « Damon tourna sa tête subitement vers Bonnie, il la regarda avec un air effrayant qui faisait peur à tous le monde. Il fixait Bonnie ne sachant pas quoi penser ayant peur d'entendre la suite.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dure « Bonnie continuait sans regarder Damon, elle regardait sur le coté. Elena regarda Bonnie effrayé par ce que Bonnie allait dire , Stefan regarda Tyler essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais lorsqu'il voyait Tyler et Bonnie , il avait un mauvais pressentiment . Tous le monde les regardaient appréhendant la suite .

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors « Caroline ne comprenait rien mais lorsqu'elle voyait Tyler et les autres aussi perturbé, elle commença à sentir la peur l'envahir, elle commença à sentir des larmes montait alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien mais rien le fait de voir Bonnie et Tyler aussi mal, elle eu peur. Damon regarda Bonnie qui était en train de regardait sur le coté par terre et lui prît le menton pour la forcer à le regarder

«Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » il demanda sévèrement mais Bonnie ne répondit pas, elle avait trop peur de sa réaction, elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche , elle avait peur de lui à vrai dire. Elle ne disait rien ce qui commença à l'énerver, il lui tenait le menton et la fixait dans les yeux

« Qu'est qu'elle a fait ? » il cria en demandant à Tyler toujours en fixant Bonnie, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendît sa voix et senti son regard traversé tous son corps, les filles sursautèrent aussi et ne disait rien, car elles avaient peur .

« Ils viendrons la chercher à la fin de la bataille « il déclara et là Caroline commença à pleurer , Elena commença à sentir ses larmes coulaient à son tour

« QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ? » il cria une seconde fois pour avoir une réponse claire , Bonnie avait les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes petit à petit lorsqu'elle vît les yeux de Damon se remplir à son tour de larme , elle n'arrivait plus à dire quelque chose , à parler car rien ne pourrait le consoler cette fois rien n'y personne même pas elle .

_**And I ll say grace for where you are,**_  
><em><strong> I want you to know,<strong>_  
><em><strong> You will always find me here.<strong>_

_** Days go by,**_  
><em><strong> Lost in time,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Night time calls, again.<strong>_

_** I don t want to,**_  
><em><strong> I don t want to be the one, this time.<strong>_

« Elle a échangé sa vie contre le pouvoir « Tyler disait et vît Caroline s'écroulait n'en croyant pas ses oreille , elle se mît par terre et pleura en regardant le sol , Bonnie l'entendait et ne supportait pas de l'entendre , elle ne la regardait pas mais avait du mal de voir son ami autant souffrir à cause d'elle , Damon la fixa toujours mais ne pouvait presque rien voir à cause de ses propre larmes , il lâcha subitement le menton de Bonnie et la regarda sous le choque

« Je ne pouvais pas, je n' » elle cherchait ses mots mais rien ne venait, elle s'approcha de lui mais il recula et mît sa main devant pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de lui

« Ne dis plus rien « il répondît , les autres ne disaient rien , Stefan repensait au bonheur de Damon lorsqu'il était à la boutique et eu mal pour lui , il eut mal de voir son frère et Bonnie constamment en bavé , avoir des obstacles entre eux alors que leur relation n'avait pas encore débuté , c'était leur premier journée en tant que couple , ils étaient censé être heureux , mais rien de tous ça , on n'avait l'impression qu' une force supérieur les empêchait d'être heureux ensemble . Elle s'arrêta et le regarda

« Pour aujourd'hui je ne veux plus te voir « il était énervé et ses mots dépassaient sa pensé mais en ce moment il la détestait de lui faire constamment autant mal , il la détestait car elle n'avait toujours pas compris que si elle mourait , il mourait aussi , elle n'avait pas compris qu'il aurait préférer qu'elle le sacrifie car une vie sans elle n'était plus une vie , il préférait mourir que vivre sans elle mais elle se sentait obliger de penser à lui avant tout mais elle était à la fois égoïste car elle préférait se sacrifier elle aussi que vivre sans Damon , elle ne pensait pas à ce que Damon ressentait mais à ce qu'elle ressentirait si il mourrait , et c'était égoïste mais l'amour était égoïste , son amour pour lui aller au-delà de tous ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti dans toute sa vie . Damon ne regarda pas Bonnie, il ne voulait plus poser un regard sur elle si c'était pour qu'elle le fasse souffrir , il regardait le sol les yeux grand ouvert et s'en alla en marcha. Elena se retourna et regarda Damon partir sans rien dire , elle mît une main sur son front et pleurait dépassé par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se retourna et vît Bonnie qui ne chercha pas à le rattraper car elle savait qu'il avait mal . Bonnie mît ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour se retenir de crier , de crier de douleur. Stefan regardait Bonnie sans rien dire , sous le choque comme tous le monde , il eu de la peine lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle se retenait de crier donc il se dirigea vers elle ne supportant pas de la voir souffrir et mît délicatement ses bras autour d'elle .

**_And i ll say grace for where you are,_**  
><strong><em> I want you to know,<em>**  
><strong><em> You ll always find me here.<em>**

**_ You ll always find me here,_**  
><strong><em> Im here,<em>**  
><strong><em> Im here without you,<em>**  
><strong><em> Im here without you,<em>**  
><strong><em> You ll always find me here.<em>**  
><strong><em> You ll always find me here.<em>**

**_ Eyes so strange, _**  
><strong><em> Time goes by,<em>**  
><strong><em> But you ll always find me here,<em>**  
><strong><em> You ll always find me here.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Superchick: Beauty from Pain<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Les lumières s'éteignent tout autour de moi  
>Une seule bougie retient la nuit<br>Et puis les ténèbres m'enserrent  
>Je sais que je suis vivante mais je me sens comme morte<br>Et tout ce qui reste est d'accepter c'est que c'est fini  
>Mes rêves s'échappent comme du sable entre mon poing serré<br>J'essaie de me réchauffer mais je commence à avoir froid  
>Je me sens comme si je me laissais glisser au loin<strong>_

_**« Je suis amoureuse de toi «**_

_**« Je veux avancer avec toi Bonnie, je veux qu'on avance «**_

_**«Tout ira bien, je serais toujours là pour toi «**_

"_**Nouveau départ"**_

« HAA ! Putain « Damon criait de colère en repensant à Bonnie et lui

Il était monté en haut du pont de San Francisco, le golden Gate bridge , il y avait la route en bas mais il s'en foutait , car il était énervé ,énervé que Bonnie se sente constamment obliger de mettre sa vie en périls pour sauver les autres y compris lui , et de le laisser seul , énervé qu'elle pense à le laisser seul , énervé qu'elle le laisse tombé. Il était égoïste, il le savait mais il s'en foutais car l'amour est égoïste, son amour pour elle était égoïste et il s'en foutait .Il tapait ses poings sur le pont, il devait se défouler. Le pont prenait petit à petit les marques de ses poings, cela faisait une heure qu'il tapait , qu'il se défouler sur le pont , mais plus il frappait , plus il sentît des larmes coulaient sur ses joues .

« Putain « il s'arrêta et prît sa tête dans ses mains, il s'adossa au pont et s'asseyait. Il se mît assis et regarda les voitures en bas, les gens vivaient si inconsciemment ne se rendant pas compte de tous ce qui existait, il continuait leur vie paisible alors que la femme dont il était amoureux penser à se sacrifier pour tous ses gens, pour tous ses humains, pour lui. Il n'a jamais autant détestait les humains que maintenant les humains que Bonnie voulait tant protéger.

« Vous ne la méritez pas, » il disait en s'adressant au humain en bas. Stefan était sur la route et regardait en haut, dès qu'il entendît Damon, il sauta et arriva derrière lui. Damon avait entendu Stefan arrivait et essuya ses yeux discrètement pour ne pas qu'il le voit pleurer mais c'était trop tard, il avait vu, et ça lui faisait mal de voir son frère souffrir.

**_Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je me souviendrai encore_**  
><strong><em> Après j'ai finalement pleuré, il y aura la beauté de la douleur<em>**  
><strong><em> Bien que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui,<em>**  
><strong><em> Il y a des jours où j'espère encore<em>**  
><strong><em> Et il y aura la beauté de la douleur<em>**  
><strong><em> Tu apporteras la beauté de la douleur<em>**

« Je vais bien tu peux partir « Damon disait sans regarder son petit frère, celui-ci s'approcha et s'assît à coté de lui pour regarder les gens en bas .

« Peu importe je reste » Damon s'essuya brièvement les yeux discrètement pour ne pas que Stefan le voit

« Je te comprends j'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque Elena avait prit sa décision, lorsqu'elle s'est donné à Klaus « Stefan disait sans regarder Damon. Damon souffla retenant ses larmes, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant son frère, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un cherche à le consoler, il n'avait besoin de personne y compris de son frère tous ce qu'il voulait c'était Bonnie.

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens Stefan « Damon disait en regardant la route , Stefan tourna subitement sa tête vers Damon , il était dépassé par ce que Damon ressentait , dépassé par cette soudaine fragilité qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher depuis longtemps .

« Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es ressenti brisé et seul pendant plus d'un siècle , ce n'est pas toi qui avait perdu tout espoir , ce n'est pas toi qui envisage enfin un futur après des années à ne plus croire au lendemain ,non ce n'est pas toi Stefan , c'est moi et tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai ou encore ressent pour Bonnie par ce que ça va au delà de tous ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti , ils la méritent pas tous ces gens , je la mérite , je la mérite je n'ai attendu qu'elle toute ses années et on veut me la prendre , ses humains veulent me la prendre , donc ne me compare pas à toi , ne compare pas Bonnie à Elena car c'est différent » Stefan commença à sentir ses propre yeux se remplir de larme lorsqu'il entendît Damon autant souffrir .Lorsqu'ils étaient petit ils s'étaient toujours promis de se protéger mutuellement , ils s'étaient promis d'être là l'un pour l'autre mais chacun n'avaient jamais réussi à tenir cette promesse car trop de chose les séparaient mais là lorsqu'il voyait Damon autant souffrir il voulait le protéger comme dans son illusion , il voulait le protéger de tous ce qui le faisait souffrir , mais il ne savait pas comment faire car là c'était déjà trop tard , la seule personne qui avait été capable de le protéger était la même personne qui était en train de le détruire de l'intérieur .

_**Mon monde entier est la douleur à l'intérieur de moi**_  
><em><strong> La meilleure chose que je puisse faire est de traverser le jour<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quand la vie d'avant n'est plus qu'un souvenir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me demanderai pourquoi Dieu me fait subir ça<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et bien que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi s'est arrivé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais ce que je souhaite quand je regarde en arrière certains jours<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je vois comment tu as apporté la beauté des cendres<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et ça m'a fait comme de l'or pur qui traverse ces flammes<strong>_

Damon tourna subitement sa tête vers Stefan et le regarda, Stefan n'arriva plus à respirer lorsqu'il sentît les yeux bleu de son frère le transpercer.

« Pourquoi me faire subir tout ça Stefan, je ne comprends pas pourquoi rester en vie toutes ses années si c'est pour me faire subir tout ça, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec moi « il disait soudain à son petit frère qui sentit une larme coulait de sa joue alors que c'était Damon qui souffrait, Stefan repensait au Damon de son illusion qui lui avait dit un peu près la même phrase,

_**« Pourquoi tu m'as fait endurer tout cela, pourquoi vouloir qu'on reste en vie tous les deux si c'est pour autant me faire souffrir petit frère, je ne comprends pas «**_

Stefan essuya sa larme , il pleurait en voyant son propre frère autant en bavé , il ne savait pas quoi dire , il n'avait jamais su comment consoler Damon alors qu'on disait toujours de lui qu'il était réconfortant , qu'il était doué pour consoler les gens mais lorsqu'il voyait Damon à coté de lui , ce Stefan avait disparu , ce Stefan était paralysé , il aurait voulu prendre toute la peine de son frère mais il ne pouvait rien faire . Ils restèrent à regarder la ville devant eux sans rien dire en silence , le silence était la seule réponse à toute les questions de Damon à ce moment là.

**_Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je me souviendrai encore_**  
><strong><em> Après j'ai finalement pleuré, il y aura la beauté de la douleur<em>**  
><strong><em> Bien que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui<em>**  
><strong><em> Je veux encore espérer certains jours<em>**  
><strong><em> Et il y aura la beauté de la douleur<em>**  
><strong><em> Tu apporteras la beauté de la douleur<em>**

**_ Me voilà, à la fin de ma vie_**  
><strong><em> Essayant de tenir ce que je ne peux pas voir<em>**  
><strong><em> J'ai oublié comment espérer<em>**  
><strong><em> Cette nuit est si longue<em>**  
><strong><em> Je me raccroche à Ta promesse<em>**  
><strong><em> Il y aura une aurore<em>**

* * *

><p>Bonnie était dans sa chambre debout les bras croisés en train de regarder par la fenêtre, cela faisait des heures qu'elle attendait Damon et qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était tellement concentrée à fixait la ruelle en face qu'elle ne vît pas Caroline s'approchait d'elle.<p>

« Tiens « Caroline lui tendît une tasse de chocolats chaud, elle savait que Bonnie adorait ça donc elle essayait de lui faire plaisir, Bonnie se retourna pour lui faire face et prît la tasse sans rien dire.

« Stefan est avec lui « Caroline déclara sachant très bien que Bonnie était inquiète

« Et Elena ? »

« Elle est avec Tyler en bas « Caroline répondît , Bonnie la fixa sans rien dire ce qui gênait Caroline car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait , elle ne savait plus comment réagir avec Bonnie surtout maintenant

« Elle va bien ? » Bonnie demanda à propos de Elena

« Comment tu veux qu'elle aille «

« Je ne sais pas, elle et moi nous nous somme à peine parler ces dernier temps , tu sais j'ai l'impression que avec ce qui s'est passé avec Damon et tous le reste on s'est un peu séparé « elle avouait , Caroline passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla

« Elle a mal comme tous le monde Bonnie tu t'attendais à quoi « Bonnie remarqua la colère et la tristesse de Caroline , elle s'en doutait que son ami allait réagir comme ça car c'était trop dure pour Caroline de la perdre , c'était inconcevable pour elle. Elle vît des larmes débordaient des yeux de Caroline sans jamais couler , on avait l'impression que Caroline avait épuisé toutes ses larmes ce qui fît de la peine à Bonnie.

« tous ce qui m'importait à ce moment c'était Damon et personne d'autre, je ne pouvais simplement pas le sacrifier, ne me dit pas que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose pour Tyler « Bonnie demandait

« Si, sans hésiter mais une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie Bonnie « Soudain elles entendiren un bruit dans la ruelle, Bonnie se retourna brusquement pour voir si c'était Damon mais c'était une fausse alerte, elle resta à regarder par la fenêtre sans rien dire oubliant que Caroline était là, celle-ci mît sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie qui posa sa main sur celle de son ami

« Je te laisse « Caroline déclara et s'en alla discrètement laissant Bonnie toute seule

« Tyler j'ai une question « Elena était assis sur le canapé à coté de Tyler , elle regardait en face d'elle comme en état de choque , c'était le mot , elle était en état de choque et il le voyait car sa main n'arrêtait pas de tremblé , il resta silencieux en attendant la question de Elena .

« Ils lui ont demandé de se sacrifier à la place de Damon ? » elle demanda ne comprenant pas tous ce qui était en train de se passer. Tyler la regarda encore sonné par la douleur que Bonnie lui faisait ressentir en ce moment , il regarda Elena et eu de la peine pour elle , il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça aussi perdu , aussi paumé .

« Non , il lui ont demandé de sacrifier Damon en échange du pouvoir « Elena avala difficilement sa salive et le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes

« Et , elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui et abandonné tous le monde donc elle a choisi de donner sa vie en échange du pouvoir épargnant celle de Damon « il continua , Elena commença à serrer ses dents pour se retenir de verser encore plus de larmes

« Elle aurait pu repartir sans magie ? » elle demanda soudain

« Sûrement mais ... « Elena le coupa

« On aurait pu trouver un autre moyen, elle nous a pas laissé le choix et a pris sa décision « il vît de la colère sur le visage de Elena et ne comprenait pas pourquoi , il n'eut pas le temps de demander car Caroline arriva .

« Elena, je sors tu viens avec moi « Caroline demanda pour se changer les idées car là c'était insupportable, l'ambiance de la maison était insupportable.

Bonnie était toujours en train de scruter la ruelle attendant l'arrivée de Damon lorsqu'elle vît les filles partir en voiture. Elle savait que tout comme Damon, les filles ne supportaient pas d'être près d'elle, à cause de la souffrance qu'elle était en train de leur apporter en ce moment. Elle les regarda partir sans rien dire et sentît soudain une présence derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas trop préoccupé pour Damon.

« Tyl » elle se retourna et vît que ce n'était pas Tyler. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, il était pâle et avait les cheveux courts blonds et les yeux noisettes. Il avait les mains dans ses poches et souriait. Elle n'eut même pas peur de lui ce qui le faisait sourire.

« Qui vous êtes ? Comment vous êtes entré ici » elle demanda en se mettant sur ses gardes. Le garçon souriait sans rien dire et leva sa main vers Bonnie pour lui caresser le visage, elle recula et mît sa main sur sa joue pour enlever la main du garçon, au moment où elle posa sa main sur la sienne elle resta figé sans rien dire et le regarda, elle sentît la froideur , c'était comme si, il avait geler rien qu'en la touchant , et tous ce qu'elle ressentait c'était les ténèbres , son odeur flottait dans celle de la mort et elle pouvait le sentir , celui-ci souriait en voyant qu'elle avait compris qui il était . Elle leva la tête et le regarda subitement n'ayant pas peur de lui.

« Vous êtes « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car il la coupa

« La mort oui c'est bien moi « il continua sa phrase en souriant,elle ne disait rien ce qui le surpris car elle n'avait pas peur mais on l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait choisi son sort et que sa mission avec elle serait moins compliqué que les autres.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ? » il la regarda en pinçant sa lèvre comme pour réfléchir

« Je suis celui qui t'emmènera à la fin et tous ce temps je dois veiller sur toi « Bonnie le regarda et pris son air lassé

« Veiller sur moi à quoi bon, j'ai scellé mon choix « elle déclara en roulant des yeux

« Je sais, et je tiens à ce que tu respectes le contrat, de plus je dois te protéger de la mort en attentant que je t'emmène avec moi « Elle le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il était là

« Pourquoi puisqu'à la fin je vais mourir «

« Non pas vraiment, puis un contrat c'est un contrat, une fois Klaus tué, tu pourras partir mais pas avant «

« Comment ça pas vraiment ? » elle demanda suspicieuse

« Mieux vaux pas que tu en sache trop « elle allait poser d'autre question lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un ouvrir le portail du jardin, elle se retourna brusquement et vît Stefan rentrait suivi de Damon. Elle avait peur parce qu'il avait l'air froid, et sombre il avait l'air d'être le Damon d'avant. Il s'arrêta subitement et leva la tête pour la regarder. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire puis il ignora et rentra dans la maison. Bonnie regardait toujours à travers la fenêtre et sentît son fantôme derrière elle.

« C'est donc pour lui, tout ce chaos « il disait en regardant Bonnie qui ne disait rien toujours en train de fixer l'allé comme si elle attendait que Damon revienne.

« Vous les humains êtes vraiment pathétique parfois « il disait et s'évapora laissant Bonnie toute seul

Damon rentra dans sa chambre ne voulant pas être en présence de Bonnie car elle lui faisait trop mal, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prît une douche. Il mît sa main sur son front n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer, ce que le ciel leur faisait subir, alors qu'il avait retrouvée la paix d'un ciel étoilé. Il s'asseyait dans la douche et mît son dos contre la vitre, il mît une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier car il voulait crier, hurlait de toutes ses forces.

« Tu disais que tout irait bien maintenant « Damon disait en repensant à ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant qu'il sorte de l'illusion

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tout ira bien maintenant«**_

« Rien ne va » Damon disait en repensant à leur soirée d'hier où il lui avait promis que tout irait bien

**John Mayer : Slow dancing in a burning room**

_**Ce n'est pas un moment anodin (un petit moment idiot)**_  
><em><strong>Ce n'est pas la tempête avant le calme<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est le dernier soupir de (le souffle profond et mourant)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cet amour auquel nous avons travaillé<strong>_

_**J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir t'étreindre comme j'en aurais envie**_  
><em><strong>Pour que je puisse te sentir dans mes bras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Personne ne viendra te sauver<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nous avons trop souvent tiré des fausses alarmes<strong>_

Bonnie sortît de sa chambre et restait à regarder le bout du couloir la chambre de Damon, elle savait qu'il était réveillé car sa chambre dégageait de la lumière à travers l'espace de sa porte .Elle marcha hésitante, lentement de peur d'arriver jusqu'au bout, elle allait toquer mais hésita, donc elle resta à attendre immobile. Damon sortît de la douche , il était torse nu avec un pantalon noir et séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette , il s'asseyait sur une petite banquette installé devant la fenêtre , il regardait en face et vît les pieds de Bonnie sous la porte mais ne disait rien , il restait là à ne rien faire car il ne savait pas quoi faire , ça serait un mensonge de lui dire que tout irait bien , qu'il acceptait , ça serait un mensonge de ne pas lui en vouloir , car il lui en voulait , il aurait préférer qu'elle accepte le marché , qu'elle accepte son sacrifice .Il croisa ses mains entre elle et regardait Bonnie qui hésitait toujours à toquer . Elle se décida enfin à toquer mais Damon n'arrivait pas à bouger, il n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement .Tous était chaos dans sa tête, sauf son amour pour elle car malgré qu'il avait longtemps nier , il aimait , il ne pensait pas qui pourrait aimer autant quelqu'un mais c'était le cas , elle avait remis de l'ordre dans sa vie . Il n'arrivait pas à se lever mais Bonnie empoigna la porte de la chambre de Damon , elle savait que ce n'était pas bien , mais elle s'en foutais , elle s'en foutais de sa réaction car elle voulait lui parler , malgré qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait . Lorsqu'elle ouvra , elle vît Damon en face qui était assis les mains croisé , il leva la tête , elle était surprise car elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait vraiment là en face d'elle , il ne disait rien , il avait l'air d'être fatigué et c'était le cas il était fatigué de ressentir autant de chose , autant d'amour , de haine , de colère , de tout . Elle ferma la porte et s'appuya sur celle-ci en regardant Damon qui avait toujours les mains croisé et qui ne disait rien .

« Tu étais passé où ? » elle demanda, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et s'en foutait de se faire rembarrer du moment qu'il lui parlait

« En hauteur « il répondît seulement en la regardant qui était posé contre la porte,

« C'est vrai la hauteur d'apaise j'avais oublié « elle disait en souriant timidement se souvenant que Damon lui avait dit qu'il aimait la hauteur car il se sentait bien, d'ailleurs c'était grâce à lui qu'elle n'avait plus le vertige et qu'elle appréciait parfois la hauteur. Damon la regarda se souvenant de tout ce que lui et elle avait partagé, il voulait partager tellement plus que ce qu'ils ont mais des obstacles se mettaient constamment en travers d'eux .Il ne parla pas et massait le coté de sa tête avec sa main fatigué de réfléchir, de pensé, de ressentir. Elle glissa son corps le long de la porte et s'asseyait en pliant ses genoux et en les ramenant vers elle, ils se regardèrent sans rien se dire, il y avait une longue distance qui les séparaient.

« Je suis stupide « Damon disait soudain en regardant le sol et en rigolant, elle le regarda attendant et appréhendant la suite .

« Ce matin je suis allé avec Stefan, Elena et Caroline dans une boutique de vêtement, je voulais renouveler ma garde de robe pour t'emmener en rendez-vous, je voulais avoir un premier rendez vous avec toi « il disait en rigolant n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait fait cela

« Je suis stupide d'avoir voulu me comporter comme un couple normal car rien n'est normal entre nous « Il continua , on avait l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui même , qu'il essayait de trouver un sens à tous , c'était ça , il essayait de trouver un sens à tous ce qui leur arrivait ce qui attrista Bonnie.

« C'est vrai qui décide de se sacrifier à la place de celui qu'elle aime, quel genre de couple doit faire face à ce genre de dilemme à part nous « il parlait fatigué d'être en vie si c'était pour se sentir mourir .

« Je ne sais pas « elle répondît seulement ne sachant pas quoi lui dire , car tous ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne le consolerait jamais et elle le savait .Damon leva la tête et la regarda

« Tu penses constamment au autre avant toi mais là tu n'as pas réussi à penser à moi « elle voyait de l'incompréhension et de la colère sur son visage mais elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire , elle savait parfaitement qu'une partie de sa décision était égoiste mais qui lui en voudrait de se montrer égoiste .

« J'ai pensé à ce que je ressentirais si tu n'étais plus près de moi et je ne voulais pas ressentir ce vide en moi , il ne restera plus rien de moi sans toi « elle avouait ce qu'elle ressentirait sans lui

« Il ne restera plus rien de moi sans toi « il lui disait à son tour, ils se regardèrent car c'était une impasse , ils étaient dans une impasse

**_Nous descendons en flamme_**  
><strong><em>Et toi aussi tu peux le voir<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous descendons en flamme<em>**  
><strong><em>Et tu sais que nous sommes maudits<em>**  
><strong><em>Ma chère,<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous dansons doucement dans une pièce en feu<em>**

**_J'étais celui dont tu avais toujours rêvé,_**  
><strong><em>Tu étais celle que j'essayais d'attirer.<em>**  
><strong><em>Comment oses-tu dire que ça ne signifie rien pour moi ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Chérie, tu esétais la seule lumière que j'ai jamais vue._**

« Tu espérais que je ne ressente rien lorsque je le découvrirais, que j'aille bien, désolé de te décevoir « Damon continua

« Je n'espérais rien, je ne pensais à rien « elle répondît,, elle essuya sa joue discrètement car il la faisait pleurer à parler comme ça , tous ses mots lui faisait mal , car c'est vrai elle n'avait pensé à rien.

« Ils vont venir te chercher à la fin de la bataille c'est ça « il demanda, il la voyait essayer de cacher ses larmes, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger

« Oui « Damon la regarda sans rien dire , elle était effrayé par ses yeux , elle était effrayé par lui .Il se leva n'en pouvant plus d'être en sa présence maintenant , il ne savait plus quoi faire car il la détestait de lui faire sentir comme ça , il détestait sa présence car il avait peur de la perdre et il en souffrait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait , mais il détestait son absence parce qu'il il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie . Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où Bonnie était, elle le regarda s'accroupir devant elle sans rien dire.

« Va t'en « il déclara soudain en la regardant fixement.

« Je ne veux plus te voir pour aujourd'hui « il continua, elle regardait ses yeux et ne voyait rien, il avait les mêmes yeux que le Damon de son entraînement, ils n'étaient plus bleu clair mais foncé , tellement foncé qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se voir dedans. Elle ne voyait plus rien dans ses yeux , elle ne voyait plus la certitude qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas , elle ne voyait plus aucune certitude en lui , plus rien ce qui lui faisait peur .

« Je reste ici, si tu ne peux pas en parler aujourd'hui tu n'en parleras jamais » elle répondît ne voulant pas bouger. En réalité elle avait peur qu'à la minute où elle partira, tous ce qu'ils étaient disparaîtraient

« Je t'ai dit de partir « il prît Bonnie par le bras la forçant à se lever, il serrait son poing fort, elle retira violement sa main de son poignet.

**_Je tirerai le maximum de toute cette tristesse_**  
><strong><em>Tu seras une salope (tu seras mauvaise, méchante) parce que tu le peux<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu essaies de me frapper juste pour me blesser<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour me quitter me sentant sale<em>**  
><strong><em>Parce que tu ne comprends pas<em>**

**_Nous descendons en flamme_**  
><strong><em>Et toi aussi tu peux le voir<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous descendons en flamme<em>**  
><strong><em>Et tu sais que nous sommes maudits<em>**  
><strong><em>Ma chère,<em>**  
><strong><em>Nous dansons doucement dans une pièce en feu<em>**

« Damon « elle disait en serrant son poignet car il lui avait fait mal, Damon ne la regardait même plus, il regardait en bas sur le coté car il ne voulait plus d'elle près de lui ce soir mais elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, de savoir où ils en étaient. Elle s'approcha de lui, et regarda la main de Damon qui avait les bras tendu, elle leva sa main et allait toucher la main mais Damon n'était pas d'humeur à ressentir ça. Il ne voulait plus ressentir son touché sur sa peau, si c'était pour ne plus jamais pouvoir le ressentir encore une fois, elle était en train de le torturer, elle lui faisait subir tout ça pour ensuite demander des comptes ce qui l'énervait, il commença à s'énerver, à être énerver contre elle, il prit Bonnie par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur

« Ne me touche surtout pas « il criait à Bonnie qui n'arrivait plus à bouger à cause du visage de Damon qui s'était transformé, il la regarda et elle voyait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de sa présence, qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'elle

« Pourquoi Bonnie, Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement refusé, on aurait trouvé un autre moyen, il y avait forcément un autre moyen « il commençait à lui reprocher, pour lui elle aurait pu repartir sans rien et éviter de se sacrifier elle-même, il y avait forcément un autre moyen qui aurait pu épargner Damon, les autres et elle surtout.

« Parce que c'était la meilleur solution pour tous le « Damon la coupa en tapant ses deux mains contre le mur une seconde fois la faisant sursauté.

« Excepté moi Bonnie « Il déclara énerver par ce qu'elle était en train de dire

« tout ce que tu as dit n'étais que mensonge, notre nouveau départ n'était que mensonge , je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant car j'en suis arrivé au point où je te déteste donc va t'en » Mais Bonnie ne bougeait pas , elle restait là à le regarder ne sachant pas quoi dire

« Va t'en « il cria en prenant Bonnie par la main et en la faisant sortir de force , il claqua la porte devant elle , elle resta à la regarder choqué , elle se sentait mourir de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle le voyait autant souffrir , elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait , il la faisait regretter tous ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle ne voulait pas regretter , elle devait assumait mais il la faisait douté de tout. Lorsque Jeremy était effrayé de la perdre elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, et là , elle ne voulait pas hésité mais elle dépendait de Damon depuis longtemps , elle avait besoin de lui comme elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

« Damon « elle l'appelait à travers la porte mais il ne voulait plus la voir , il restait derrière la porte , il l'entendait mais n'arrivait pas à lui ouvrir la porte car elle était en train de lui faire mal , il s'était offert tout entier à elle tous ça pour qu'elle le fasse souffrir car au fond de lui il se disait que si elle l'aimait vraiment , elle n'aurait jamais fait ça , elle ne se saurait jamais sacrifié car il était plus important que tout , il pensait que si elle aimait vraiment , elle voudrait rester en vie pour lui , elle aurait tout fait pour vivre avec lui-même si c'était abandonné ses humain ou ses amis car lui n'aurait jamais hésité , il savait qu'il était égoïste mais contrairement à Bonnie il aurait sacrifier tous le monde pour sauver Bonnie , peu importe le prix à payer il le paierait simplement pour pouvoir avancer avec elle . Damon n'arrivait plus à respirer à force de se retenir de verser des larmes, il regardait la porte devant lui et essayait de reprendre son souffle , de respirer mais il n'arrivait plus , il se mît à genou ne supportant plus rien .

**_Va pleurer à cause de ça pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ?_**  
><strong><em>Va pleurer à cause de ça pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Va pleurer à cause de ça pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ma chérie, nous dansons doucement dans une pièce en feu<em>**  
><strong><em>Pièce en feu<em>**  
><strong><em>Pièce en feu<em>**  
><strong><em>Pièce en feu<em>**

**_Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions (le) savoir à présent ?_**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous aurions (l') apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions (le) savoir à présent ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous aurions (l') apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions (le) savoir à présent ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous aurions (l') apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous aurions (l') apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous aurions (l') apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous aurions (l') apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous aurions (l') apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<em>**

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu n'es pas censé être là « l'ange de la mort était dans la chambre de Damon et le regardait tout en parlant à la femme à coté de lui _

_« Je suis là pour te supervisait « elle répondît en s'accroupissant vers Damon _

_« Quoi, ils n'ont pas confiance en moi « il demanda en souriant mais elle savait que son sourire caché de l'agacement, il était derrière elle et la regardait qui était en train de fixer Damon._

_« Au contraire, je te rassure c'est moi qui ai insisté, ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne « elle disait en caressant le visage de Damon qui ne sentait rien, à vrai dire tous ce qu'il sentait c'était sa souffrance, tous ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était la douleur. L'ange de la mort regardait la femme et souriait._

_« Je me demande comment ils ont pu te laisser descendre alors que tu es impliqué personnellement « elle se leva et se retourna, elle s'approcha de lui en souriant, elle était vraiment belle et charmante ce qui l'épatait tous le temps _

_« Je suis là pour tenir une promesse, je lui ais dit que tout irai bien , je vais faire en sorte que toute aile bien lorsqu'elle partira « elle disait en souriant au jeune homme mais il savait qu'elle avait de la peine _

_« Comment ça , quel est ton rôle exactement , tu n'est pas là pour m'empêcher de faire ma mission j'espère « il demanda car tous ce qu'il importait c'était de prendre Bonnie avec lui et rien d'autre tel était les ordres et si elle était là pour Damon il y avait un problème ._

_« Elle a scellé son destin, je ne peux rien faire , mais je dois veiller sur lui après « _

_« Tu as dit que tout irais bien « Damon répétait soudain en regardant le sol et en versant une larme _

_La femme se retourna subitement et le fixa sans rien dire._

_« Comment tu espères t'assurer qu'il aille bien après ce qu'on lui fait enduré , ce que ma protégé lui fait enduré , dit moi parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui ira bien « le garçon disait en rigolant et s'évapora soudain_

« Je ne sais pas je vais voir comment il va et vous, vous êtes où ? » Stefan était au téléphone en train de marcher dans le couloir, il parlait avec Caroline qui l'avait appelé pour avoir des nouvelles de Damon .

« On est dans un bar, Elena est mal en point tu sais , elle est en train de chanter et de faire son show devant tous le monde je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça « Caroline répondît

« Oui je sais, elle doit être autant bouleversé que tout le monde d'ailleurs tu ne bois pas toi « il demanda à Caroline

« Même quand je bois je n'arrive pas à me souler «

« Damon « Stefan s'arrêta lorsqu'il vît Bonnie devant la porte de son frère qui était en train de l'appeler à moitié en larme

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Stefan, Bonnie va bien ? » Caroline demanda lorsqu'elle entendît Bonnie à travers le téléphone à cause de son ouï. Stefan vît Tyler arrivait près de lui et les deux regardaient Bonnie qui ne les avait pas vu , ils la regardaient sans rien dire

« Stefan ? » Caroline devenait inquiète lorsqu'elle n'entendît plus Stefan car celui-ci était trop préoccupé à regarder Bonnie

« Oui Caroline , je suis là , j'arrive je viens vous rejoindre» Stefan demanda à Caroline

« Bonnie va bien ? » Caroline demanda préoccupé pour Bonnie

« Non, elle ne va pas bien du tout « Stefan répondît et raccrocha. Il regarda Tyler mais celui-ci ne disait rien, et resta figé car il ne savait plus quoi faire , il était là lorsqu'elle avait pris sa décision , il était là pendant tous ce temps et c'était dure de la voir autant souffrir .Il reparti donc dans sa chambre sans rien dire en ignorant Stefan , Stefan le regarda partir , il voyait que tout le monde étaient éclatés , dispersés à cause de cette histoire . Ils étaient tous en train de se diviser car c'était en quelque sorte , elle qui les rapprochait tous , c'était elle depuis le début qui rapprochait tous le monde , elle avait réussi à rapprocher Damon et Stefan sans sans rendre compte , en même temps que Damon et Elena , puis elle s'était rapproché de Tyler , Tyler qui souffrait car il avait toujours l'impression de devoir la protéger , la protéger de tous ce qui lui faisait mal . Stefan regarda Bonnie qui regardait la porte attendant que Damon réponde , il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement , elle sentît sa présence et tourna sa tête pour le regarder , il la regarda compatissant pour elle , elle voyait qu'il était affecté par ce que Damon ressentait car c'était avant tous son frère , donc elle comprenait que Stefan souffrait , car il n'était pas vraiment proche tous les deux comme elle était avec les autres donc elle se disait qu'il souffrait autant à cause de ce que Elena et Damon ou encore Caroline ressentaient mais c'était tous le contraire car tout comme eux Bonnie était une partie de celle qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie .

« Je t'emmène « Stefan déclara seulement en prenant la main de Bonnie.

Bonnie et Stefan n'avaient pas dit un mot de tous le trajet , ils arrivèrent dans un espèce de bar qui ressemblait exactement au Mystic Grill de l'extérieur , ce qui faisait bizarre car Mystic Fall les manquaient à tous en ce moment , Stefan ouvra la porte du bar, Bonnie et lui vît Caroline et Elena chantaient comme des idiote au micro , elles criaient plus qu'elle ne chantaient , Bonnie ne rigola pas car elle savaient que les deux étaient bourrés à cause d'elle et de ce qui lui arrive , elle regarda Stefan ne supportant pas de voir ses amis , elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avait pas vu et elle ne voulait pas que elles aussi lui fassent sentir aussi mal .

« Je veux partir « elle déclara soudain en regardant Stefan , Stefan ne répondit pas mais Elena et Caroline l'avaient vu , elles s'arrêtèrent soudain de crier lorsqu'elle vît Bonnie devant elle à coté de Stefan , la foule ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait tous le monde se retournèrent lorsqu'ils vîrent les deux filles regardaient derrière eux Bonnie . Bonnie les regardait ne sachant pas quoi dire mais à vrai dire , elle avait besoin d'elles , elle avait besoin de l'humour de Caroline et de la chaleur de Elena autour d'elle car elle avait froid, et elle avait mal , mal tous ça à cause de Damon et de ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire , lorsqu'elle repensait à tous ce qu'il lui avait dit , elle ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre car elle ne savait pas comment se justifier. Elena resta à rien dire, elle avait les yeux qui brillait car rien l'idée de voir Bonnie , elle avait peur de la perdre .Elena regarda Stefan se demandant pourquoi il avait ramené Bonnie , c'était pas contre elle mais Elena voulait se préserver de ressentir cette souffrance , le problème c'était que Damon aussi faisait ça , tous le monde était en train de se préserver d'elle mais elle avait besoin d'eux , elle ne voulait pas qu'avant qu'elle parte tous le monde l'abandonne , elle en avait marre de se sentir aussi rejeter , autant seul , elle en avait marre que les gens la juge , et elle ne voulait pas regretter et c'était ce qui la faisait ressentir tous à s'éloigner d'elle , elle savait que c'était hypocrite de vouloir que tout le monde accepte sans rien dire et qu'elle vît les derniers moments de sa vie comme si de rien n'était car ce n'était pas possible , le monde n'est pas fait comme ça. Elle les regarda à moitié en larme comme tous le temps elle se disait, et attendait que les filles viennent vers elle mais elles ne bougèrent pas paralysé par elle. Caroline descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de Bonnie dès qu'elle vît qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien , Elena la suivît mais elle ne voulait pas voir Bonnie car une partie d'elle lui en voulait tellement d'avoir pris cette décision. Caroline enlaça Bonnie et l'emmena autour d'une table où elle et Bonnie, Stefan s'installèrent, Elena les rejoignît mais ne disait rien et Bonnie le remarqua, elle se sentait de trop car elle avait l'impression d'avoir cassé l'ambiance.

Caroline fît un signe à Elena pour lui dire de jouer le jeu que c'était avant tous Bonnie et qu'il fallait être là pour elle malgré qu'elle souffre

« On va te faire boire « Caroline criait

« Voila « Le barman ramena 4 verres de vodka pour eux

Caroline et Elena prirent un morceau de citron vert à coté des verres et le sucèrent puis elle prît le verre de vodka en un coup

« HAA ! » les filles disaient après avoir bu en un coup sec

« A toi « Elena disait en poussant le verre de vodka vers Bonnie, mais celle-ci n'aimait pas l'alcool ce n'était pas son truc noyait le chagrin dans l'alcool donc elle faisait non de la tête mais les filles insistèrent

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'alcool mais ça va te faire oublier pendant quelque heure « Caroline disait à Bonnie pour la forcer à boire

« C'est vrai ? « elle demanda sérieusement car elle avait besoin d'oublier, elle demanda mais Elena et Caroline mentait car malgré qu'elle ai bu , elle n'arrivait pas à oublier que leur amis qu'elle considère comme sœur depuis qu'elle ont petite va partir , ne va plus être là .

« Non , mais ça aide « Elena avouait en prenant le verre de Stefan qui gardait un œil sur elle , il tolérait qu'elle boivent car il se doutait que Elena n'allait pas bien , qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout

Bonnie regarda ses amis qui faisaient semblant, qui se forgeaient des apparences dans l'alcool , elle prît timidement son verre de vodka puis suca un morceau de citron et prît son verre pour boire en un coup sec , elle ouvra la bouche et commença à tousser

« ça brûle « elle criait en se tenant la gorge à moitié en train de s'étouffer

« C'est ta première fois c'est pour ça « Caroline déclara et demanda d'autre verre , Stefan ne buvait pas , l'alcool ce n'était pas son truc à lui aussi , il gardait seulement un oeil sur les filles .

Elena prit encore un verre et commença à crier comme pour porter un toast à tous le monde

« Ecoutez moi , écoutez moi « elle déclara , Bonnie la regarda en buvant un autre verre , cela commençait à passer tout seule , mais elle ne sentait toujours pas les effets , lorsqu'elle voyait Elena aussi bourré ,elle se demandait combien de verre elle avait bu , Caroline était pas vraiment bourré car elle contrôle son organisme , l'alcool ne lui fait plus rien depuis longtemps mais elle pouvait être bourré sur commande et ce soir c'était ce qu'elle voulait , elle voulait être bourré donc ça marchait .

« Alors je m'app m'app « Elena bafouillait tellement elle était bourré

« m'appelle Elena Gilbert et je voudrais porter un toast à ma meilleurs ami Bonnie Bennett « elle criait et se retournait vers Bonnie à moitié en titubant , Bonnie posa son verre et regarda Elena sans comprendre . Stefan et Caroline se regardèrent aussi troublé que Bonnie par Elena et son discours.

« Nous ffffêtons son départ « Elena criait soudain , Caroline , Bonnie et Stefan equarquillèrent les yeux grands ouvert choqué par ce que Elena disait, Stefan se leva subitement de sa chaise et s'approcha de Elena , Bonnie regardait Elena et Stefan ne sachant plus quoi ressentir.

« Elena arrête « Stefan disait en lui prenant le bras mais celle-ci faisait sa rebelle tellement elle était bourrée

« Lâche moi, alors je disais quoi déjà « Elena criait en ignorant Stefan qui regardait Bonnie gêné , Bonnie ne disait rien choqué par ce que Elena disait , elle savait que son ami était bourré mais cela faisait mal , elle prît un autre verre pour essayer d'oublier tout mais ça ne marchait pas

« Ha oui , nous fêtons le départ de ma meilleurs ami qui va bientôt nous quitter «

« Je lui souhaite tous le bonheur tous le monde « Elena continua en criant ce qui était déplacé

« Ha non, je crois que ça se dit pas dans son contexte « Bonnie n'arrivait plus à respirer lorsqu'elle entendît Elena dire des paroles aussi blessantes, elle savait que Elena lui en voulait mais cela ne l'autorisait pas à dire des mots aussi blessants, Stefan regarda Bonnie ne sachant pas quoi dire , il la voyait blessé , elle souffrait d'abord à cause de Damon et maintenant à cause de ses amis . Caroline s'approcha de Bonnie désolé

« Je suis désolé, elle ne voulait pas « elle essayait de s'excuser mais Bonnie ne l'écoutait pas , elle était en train de regarder la table les yeux grand ouvert choqué , Caroline demanda donc au serveur de ramener de l'alcool peu importe ce que c'était du moment que ça soit un alcool fort .

« Elena arrête maintenant « Stefan cria devant tous le monde s'en foutant du bouquant qu'il pouvait faire, Elena sursauta et se retourna vers Stefan en rigolant mais Stefan pris Elena et la porta comme un sac à patate, elle criait après lui, elle criait de toutes ses forces mais il s'en foutait. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et eux d'eux arrivèrent sur le parking , il la reposa sur le parking agacé par son comportement .

« Ramène-moi à l'intérieur « elle disait à moitié en titubant

« Bonnie est là Elena , elle est à intérieur « Stefan disait en montrant le bar avec son doigt

« Et alors ? nous devrions fêter son départ non ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend de nous « son petit ami la regarda surpris par son comportement

« Elle a pris une décision difficile auj » Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

« Elle nous laisse tombé Stefan, elle laisse tombé Damon, moi, Caroline, elle nous laisse tous tombé, elle ne sait pas battu pour nous « Elena répondit, Stefan hallucina lorsqu'il entendît ses propos , elle avait les même propos que Damon mais de la part de Damon c'était compréhensible mais Elena ça n'avait rien à voir

« Tu as pris la même décision qu »

« Non ça n'a rien à voir , Klaus me voulait moi Stefan , tous ce qu'il voulait c'était moi , il allait aller me chercher quand même alors qu'elle avait le choix Stefan, elle aurait pu repartir sans magie , on n'aurait trouvé un autre moyen « Elle cria laissant un silence entre eux . Elena voyait que Stefan était choqué par ce qu'elle disait et c'était le cas , il était choqué . Il la regarda les yeux grand ouvert et regardait Elena tout en repensant à Damon , Bonnie , Tyler à tous le monde . Elena le vit verser une larme. Elle était tombé toute seule car il repensait à ce que son frère était en train de vivre , à ce que Bonnie était en train de vivre , à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

« Tu penses que c'est facile pour elle Elena , as-tu pensé une seconde à ce qu'elle est en train de traversé « Stefan disait soudain en s'approchant de Elena

« Elle a décidé de sauver tous le monde en échange de sa vie ,est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'elle est en train de vivre là ou pas ,parce que je crois que tu ne t'en rend pas a décidé de renoncer à toute sa vie , de renoncer à son amour pour Damon , pour moi , pour toi pour tous le monde , elle doit assumer un choix douloureux et difficile et tous les gens qu'elles aiment lui font regretter son choix , vous ne faîte que la faire sentir plus bas qu'elle ne les déjà , donc met ton égoïsme et ta douleur de coté juste pour une seconde et met toi à sa place , elle est ta meilleurs amie tu souffres je comprends mais ta souffrance ne te permet pas de lui faire sentir comme ça , parce que toi comme moi on aurait jamais pu faire le tiers de ce qu'elle a fait « Stefan cria à moitié en larme en pensant à ce que Bonnie endurait . Elena regarda Stefan et s'effondra par terre en pleurant.

« Elle est ma famille Stefan, qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans elle , qu'est ce qu'on va devenir sans elle « Elle pleura n'en pouvant plus , elle pensait à ce que Damon , Caroline et Tyler devaient ressentir aujourd'hui . Stefan en avait marre de ne pas avoir de réponse, il n'avait pas de réponse aux questions de Damon et encore moins de Elena, Bonnie avait tellement de place dans le cœur de chacun que c'était dure d'y penser, c'était dure d'imaginer une vie sans elle.

Bonnie était posés contre la voiture par terre, elle avait entendu toute la conversation entre Stefan et Elena, elle ferma les yeux n'en pouvant plus de voir tous le monde autant souffrir ,elle repensait aux souvenir d'enfance qu'elle avait avec Caroline et Elena , elle repensait à tous le monde. Il n'y avait aucune solution, elle en avait marre de les voir autant triste , que ça journée soit aussi triste , et elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tous guérir de cette blessure même si elle avait espérer de tout son coeur que ça soit le cas.

« Woua , elle tiens tellement à toi , tous tiennent tellement à toi « l'ange apparu , il était debout à coté de Bonnie qui était par terre et regardait Elena pleurait .

« Va t'en « Bonnie répondît sans le regarder

« Ils souffrent c'est incroyable à quel point ils tiennent à toi, et dire que tu as fais tous ça pour eux mais ils ne voient rien « il continua

« Non , ils le voient très bien et c'est ce qui leur fait mal , car eux tout comme moi aurait fait la même chose « elle répondît sans le regarder

« Je crois que tu surestime tes amis et sous estime tes actions «

« Peu importe laisse moi « elle demanda mais celui-ci la regardait intrigué ne voulant pas la laisser

« Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de mourir , tu n'as vraiment pas peur de les abandonnés ,qu'ils vivent dans un monde sans toi « il demanda surpris

« C'est rien comparé à un monde sans lui , j'accepte tous ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils restent tous en vie peu importe si ça fait mal « elle avouait

« Tu sous estime vraiment Damon tu sais, tu sous estimes les sentiments qu'il a pour toi , car il mourra dans tous les cas « il disait soudain sérieusement en regardant Elena et Stefan

Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder et ne disait rien

« Comment faire alors ? » elle lui demanda soudain mais il était troublé qu'elle lui demande son avis, il n'était pas censé aider ou même parler comme ça avec ses protégés.

« Mon rôle n'est pas de t'aidait à apaiser leurs souffrance Bonnie, mon rôle est simplement de te guider «

« C'est le rôle de qui ? » elle demanda en le fixant, il la regarda puis appela quelqu'un en criant en l'air, seul de toute manière Bonnie pouvait l'entendre et le voir. Bonnie le regardait sans rien dire et vît soudain apparaître une femme devant son ange.

« Angel, ne m'appelle pas lorsque je suis avec mon protégé « une femme disait , Bonnie leva la tête et regarda la femme qui était dos à elle mais face au soi disant "Angel" . Elle portait une longue robe blanche , elle était brune et avait une longue natte qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille .

« Tu as de la chance, c'est pour ton protégé que je t'appelles « il répondît en regardant Bonnie qui était assis par terre, la femme se retourna subitement vers Bonnie et la regarda surprise. Bonnie la regarda et savait qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part mais ne savait plus où, son apparence était différente, mais elle avait déjà vu ses yeux vert quelque part .Elles se regardèrent longtemps sans rien dire.

«Tu m'as dit que tu devais t'assurer que ton fils aille bien après son départ donc je crois que j'ai une solution. J'essai de me comporter comme ton partenaire donc je te préviens qu'on va s'impliquer dans tes affaires «

« C'est à moi de l'aider, c'est mon rôle d'aider Damon ça l'as toujours était « la femme se retourna vers Angel pour lui parler. Bonnie se souvînt d'où elle avait vu, c'était dans la maison en Italie lorsque Damon avait accroché le tableau de sa mère et les yeux c'était les yeux de Stefan , c'était impressionnant elle avait les mêmes yeux que Stefan mais les mêmes expressions que Damon .

« Vous êtes sa mère, je vous ai vu sur les portraits « Bonnie disait en la regardant, celle-ci se retourna et souriait

« Je sais, ce jour là vous l'avez aidé avec ses souvenirs et je vous en suit reconnaissante « elle répondît en souriant, puis elle entendît Elena pleurait, elle leva la tête et regardait Stefan qui était par terre en train d'enlacer Elena qui était en larme. Elle resta là à regarder Stefan qui était à moitié en train de pleurer. Bonnie regardait la femme devant elle qui était resté paralyser en regardant son fils.

« Il a toujours était le contraire de son frère « elle disait en parlant de Stefan

« Stefan a toujours était plus réconfortant, compréhensive, chaleureux que Damon « elle continua mais Angel l'interrompît

« Hélène, fais attention « il parlait de son implication et elle le savait mais ne disait rien. Bonnie regarda la femme et Angel intrigué

« Hélène ? » Bonnie disait soudain et commença à verser une larme lorsqu'elle entendît le nom

« Vous avez détruit cette réalité à partir du moment où vous avez scellé ce choix « elle parlait du futur

« Les visions que vous avez eu ne signifie plus rien « elle continua, Bonnie la regarda et regarda ensuite son ange

« ça veut dire que j'aurais normalement dû avoir ce futur là « elle demanda à moitié en pleure

« Non , le piège des visions c'est qu'elle évolue en fonction des choix que vous faîtes , rien n'est jamais écrit à l'avance « Angel continua à la place de Hélène, celle-ci fixait Stefan en souriant .

« Pourquoi êtes vous là ? » Bonnie demanda soudain ne voulant plus parler de ça

« Pour Damon , je suis là pour lui « Hélène répondît en regardant Stefan

« Et pourquoi seulement maintenant, il y a plein d'occasion d'être là pour lui « Bonnie demanda en pensant à toutes les fois où Damon avait souffert comme par exemple avec Katherine ou Elena .

« C'est à cause de toi et de la magie que tu as invoqués, nous somme le produit de ta magie « Angel répondît à la place de Hélène , ils étaient seulement là à cause des décisions de Bonnie qui les avait mené ici , elle regarda Angel puis Hélène perdu par leurs présence . La mère de Damon s'accroupissait vers Bonnie et la fixa , lorsqu'elle la regardait elle voyait Damon c'était incroyable , elle avait les mêmes expressions , et trait du visage.

« Vous savez il n'est pas Stefan, il ne tiendras jamais le coup, il ne changera jamais, lorsqu'il a mal il appuie sur le bouton alors que Stefan accepte la souffrance, ce n'est pas qu'il ne vous aime pas assez pour changer, c'est qu'il vous aime trop pour arriver à le supporter. » Hélène disait pour faire comprendre à Bonnie que ce qu'elle avait demandé à Damon en prenant la décision était trop douloureux, elle lui avait demandé de changer en quelque sorte mais il ne pouvait pas et c'était parce qu'il aimait, et non parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas bien au contraire. Elle lui demandait d'accepter mais Damon n'a jamais était du genre à accepter , elle lui avait demandé de vivre sans elle mais il n'avait jamais réussi à supporter la perte de quelqu'un .Bonnie comprenait le message qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer.

« Je sais, j'ai été stupide d'attendre de lui qu'il ne souffre pas, qu'il accepte et qu'il envisage un changement après que je parte. Je lui ai demandé d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas, je lui en demande toujours trop « elle disait soudain en regardant le sol se rendant compte de tous ce qu'elle était en train de demander à Damon. Les filles se regardèrent sans rien dire lorsqu'elles fût interrompit par Angel .

« Utilise donc tes pouvoirs et toute la souffrance qu'ils ressentent, ta famille, tes amis , Damon disparaîtrons « soudain Hélène se retourna subitement et se leva , Bonnie resta à terre et regardait son ange sans comprendre de quoi il parlait . Angel vît le visage d'Hélène qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il proposait.

« Ton rôle est que ton fils, tes fils aillent bien, et toi comme moi, il n'ira jamais bien dans un monde sans Bonnie, tous autant qu'ils sont regarde les » Angel continuait en regardant Elena qui était toujours en train de pleurer dans les bras de Stefan

« Donc, faisons les oubliés ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui « il termina laissant un silence entre tous le monde, Bonnie le regarda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Comment ça ? »Angel baissa la tête pour la regarder

« Tu as pleins de pouvoirs, tu es puissantes et tu ne sais pas à quel point encore , utilise ses pouvoirs auquel tu t'est autant sacrifié et fait les tous oublié « Il regarda ensuite Hélène devant lui qui était en train de regarder par terre choqué par ce qu'il était en train de proposé .

« Tu n'as pas le droit de t'impliquer dans la vie de ta protégé, tous ce que tu dois faire c'est observer et rien d'autre « Elle déclara soudain à Angel essayant de le remettre sans son rôle de départ .

« J'ai mon libre arbitre et je fais ça pour ton protégé non le mien « il répondît en souriant voyant parfaitement qu'elle était contre son idée. Mais il y avait de l'espoir lorsqu'il voyait le regard de Bonnie envers lui, elle souffrait tellement de les voir comme ça qu'il savait qu'elle serait intéressé.

« Lorsque tu dis oublié, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Bonnie demanda soudain intéressé

« Tu leurs fais oublié aujourd'hui et je vais leur implantait des souvenirs de cette journée qui n'ont jamais eu lieu. Ils oublieront le fait que tu vas partir, ils se souviendront de votre entraînement, Tyler aura les mêmes pouvoirs que maintenant mais tous se sera déroulé différemment « Il termina et regarda Bonnie qui était en train de réfléchir à son idée, il souriait en voyant Bonnie. Angel souriait mais il avait beau s'appelait comme ça parfois on aurait dit un Démon. Il vît Hélène le regardait toujours choqué

« Ils vivront dans le mensonge jusqu'à la fin « Elle déclara soudain pour faire rendre compte à Angel que son idée n'était pas bien

« Je ne m'en soucie guère tout comme toi normalement, on a chacun une mission, j'essais de t'aider à remplir la tienne et je te rappelle la tienne c'est qu'il aille bien et rien d'autre peu importe si il vît dans le mensonge « il lui rappelait son objectif premier lui aussi , il savait qu'elle n'était pas objectif dans cette affaire car elle pensait un peu trop en tant que mère et non en tant que ange .

« Et comment on va faire lorsqu'elle va partir ? , ils vont souffrir quand même « elle cherchait tous les prétextes pour refuser la proposition même si une part d'elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison . Celui-ci rigola

« A la minute où je l'emmènerais ce sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existé tu le sais bien Hélène « il répondît en souriant sachant pertinemment qu'elle cherchait des prétextes. Il la regarda et souffla

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'impliquer, et de remplir ta mission, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais, c'est utopique de ta part de croire qu'il ira bien Hélène, « Bonnie écoutait et réfléchissait en même temps, la proposition était tentante mais elle avait fait déjà tellement de choix douloureux. Elle écoutait leur conversation ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Elle était dans ses pensée lorsque soudain elle entendît Hélène lui parlait.

« Tu en pense quoi, après tous c'est toi qui devras le regarder croire que tout ira bien, supportera tu de voir tes amis te regarder et sourire avec toi comme si tout se finira bien « Hélène demanda à Bonnie qui regardait par terre. Bonnie entendait les pleures de Elena et savait la réponse, elle repensait à la souffrance de tous le monde et savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Vous l'avez dit non, il n'est pas Stefan, il finira en mille morceau et appuieras donc sur le bouton « Bonnie commença à parler mais elle se parlait à elle-même, la mère de Damon la regarda

«Vous lui offrez de l'espoir vous savez, lorsqu'il est avec vous il croit au bonheur, il croit qu'à la fin vous serez ensemble et qu'il pourra enfin construire un future, si vous prenez cette décision tous ce que vous lui offrirait ne sera que mensonge « sa mère répondît contre l'idée de faire subir tous ça à son fils , à tous le monde. Angel regarda les deux sans rien dire attendant la réponse de Bonnie. Celle-ci n'avait plus rien à perdre à ce stade de cette histoire.

« C'est déjà trop tard, je lui ai offert des mensonges à partir du moment où j'ai pris ma décision, la seule vérité qu'il doit savoir, que je lui ferais savoir c'est que je l'aime c'est tous ce qu'il doit savoir « elle révéla assumant tous les choix qu'elle a fait et qu'elle fera à partir de maintenant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à chacun d'eux « elle répondît mais Bonnie entendait les pleures de Elena , et rien n'y personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis .Elle regarda Angel qui ne disait rien les mains dans les poches puis regarda Hélène , elle les regarda tous les deux et parla .

« Lorsque chacun me regardait ou me parlait avant, il y avait l'assurance dans leur yeux que tout irait bien , qu'ils seraient toujours là , il y avait cette force dans leur yeux qui me donnait envie de me battre mais aujourd'hui et demain ne changera rien tous ce que je vois dans leur yeux surtout Damon c'est de la peur , ils sont tellement effrayé , et il n'y a plus ce que je voyait avant , tous a disparu , nous sommes tous en train de nous briser et ce n'est pas ce que je veux « Bonnie disait en regardant les deux devant elle. Hélène regarda Bonnie puis Stefan, elle le regarda et vît de la peur sur son visage , il était effrayé c'était vrai , Elena aussi était effrayé tout comme Damon , elle comprenait ce que Bonnie voulait dire , et ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment . Elle tourna son regarda vers Angel comprenant Bonnie.

« J'accepte Angel, immisce toi dans mes affaires comme bon te semble mais si tu dépasses les limites de ta fonction « elle n'eût pas le temps de finir

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne pas t'impliquer personnellement mais c'est déjà trop tard « Angel répondît en souriant, Hélène se retourna vers Bonnie et s'accroupissait vers elle.

« Parlez-lui avant. En ce moment malgré qu'il le nie, il la besoin de vous, avant de rendre toutes leur vie un mensonge parlez leur, c'est ce que je voudrais « elle déclara en s'évaporant laissant Bonnie avec Angel. Bonnie regarda Angel une fois qu'Hélène disparût sans rien dire.

« Tu n'arrêtes donc pas Bonnie Bennett « Angel disait en se mettant assis à coté d'elle contre la voiture, elle le regarda sans rien dire

« D'accepter la souffrance à la place de tous le monde, tu sais qu'elle va te détruire de l'intérieur et personne ne pourra t'aider y compris Damon « il disait en souriant , il souriait toujours ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre .

« J'y ai bien réfléchis « elle disait en posant sa tête contre la voiture, elle regardait les étoiles sans rien dire.

« Je sais c'est ce qui me fais peur, je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'écouter « il avouait en la regardant, il souriait en la voyant aussi sûre d'elle,

« J'espère qu'ils en valent vraiment la peine « Angel déclara soudain en parlant de tous le monde, Bonnie ne répondît rien et Angel s'évapora la laissant toute seule.

* * *

><p>Damon était par terre contre son lit , il y avait plein de document, de livre devant lui , il avait sorti toute ses affaires y compris ceux concernant les originelles , tous ce qu'il avait pour chercher des informations sur la magie noir mais il ne trouvait rien , il avait appelé tous son carnet d'adresse pour avoir des informations sur ce qui se passait avec Bonnie , il avait même essayer d'appeler sa mère mais elle ne répondait pas . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais il avait besoin de quelque chose , il avait même pris le livre de magie de Bonnie mais il n'y avait rien , rien qui pouvait l'aider. Il s'arrêta subitement et regardait les feuilles devant lui , il commençait à retrouver cette état de paralysie qu'il avait oublié lorsqu'il était concentré à chercher des informations . Il se retrouva encore une fois effrayé lorsqu'il ne vît rien pour l'aider, il était tellement paralysé , qu'il n'entendît pas Tyler toquait à sa porte .<p>

« C'est qui ? » il criait lorsqu'il reprît ses esprits

« C'est Tyler « celui-ci répondît

« Rentre « Damon disait en remettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Tyler rentra et le vît par terre dos contre le lit, il le regardait rangé ses papiers et se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'il était en train de faire avant qu'il toque car tout comme lui , Tyler avait essayer de se renseigné auprès de Soul à propos de Bonnie mais celui-ci ne savait rien ,ne pouvait pas l'aider .

« Tu sais où sont passé les autres ? » Tyler demanda faisant abstraction de l'état dans lesquels Damon était.

« Pourquoi, ils sont partis ? » Damon demanda en le regardant essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était effrayé de perdre Bonnie mais Tyler et tout le monde le savait déjà.

« Oui , Dean et les enfants sont partis depuis un moment au cinéma histoire de nous laisser un moment et sinon je ne sais pas où sont les autres , j'ai essayé de joindre Caroline mais personne ne répond « Damon regarda en bas , il repensait à la seule chose qui n'arrêtait pas de penser c'est à dire Bonnie

« Tu as regardé dans la chambre de Bonnie ? » il demanda pour savoir si elle était là

« Oui, elle n'est pas là « Il repensait à sa discussion avec Bonnie, il était rassuré qu'elle parte car là à ce moment précis il la détestait de lui faire autant mal. Tyler le regarda puis se décida de le laisser seul car il savait que Damon aimait la solitude dans ses moments comme tout le monde.

« Bon tans pis, je vais attendre merci quand même « Tyler empoigna la poignet pour partir mais Damon l'interrompît

« Comment s'était là bas ? » Il demanda voulant savoir ce que Bonnie avait vécu, Tyler s'arrêta surpris par sa question, il se retourna subitement

« C'était terrifiant « il révéla en repensant à Bonnie, car pour lui ce n'était pas aussi terrifiant mais pour Bonnie ça l'était. Il mît ses mains dans ses poches et regardait Damon.

« Elle était terrifié lorsqu'elle a appris que en contrepartie de la magie noir elle devait te sacrifier » il disait se souvenant de la scène

« Elle aurait pu repartir sans magie, on aurait trouvé un autre moyen « il disait en regardant le sol , il avait les mêmes propos que Elena s'était bizarre.

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ? » Tyler demanda

« J'aurais refusé le deal un point c'est tout «

« Et si on t'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien à la fin, si on t'avait assuré que tu arriveras sure à 100% de tuer Klaus et de sauver tous le monde tu aurais fait quoi ? »

« J'aurais refusé car tous ce qui m'importe est Bonnie « il répéta, Tyler le regarda et commença à sourire

« Et Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Alaric « Tyler disait soudain pour faire rendre compte à Damon que petit à petit il avait rencontré des gens et s'était crée des liens pour qui il aurait sacrifié sa vie.

« Tu te mens à toi-même, tous comme elle tu aurais fait ça car tout comme elle tu as des gens pour qui vivre « Damon savait qu'il avait raison , pour Stefan, Damon était prêt à tout , il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour Stefan , pour Elena car elle était son ami , c'était la seule et véritable ami qu'il avait , c'était elle qui avait cru en lui alors que personne d'autre ne croyait en lui , elle était une partie de son passé donc de lui et pour Caroline aussi en quelque sorte , parce qu'elle était une partie de Bonnie , donc une partie de avait créés des liens fort malgrè qu'il le niait et avait même retrouver son petit frère , il avait retrouvé Stefan et c'était en parti grace à Bonnie .

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais ? » Il demanda à Tyler ne sachant plus quoi faire

« Je ne sais pas Damon, je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais »

« Si c'était Caroline qu'est ce que tu dirais ? » il demanda

« Je lui dirais « Tyler déclara puis il s'arrêta

« Je lui dirais que je l'aime peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, que rien ne changera ce que je ressens pour elle « Tyler avoua, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait dans le cas de Damon mais savait ce qu'il dirait.

« Comment je pourrais lui dire ça alors que l'on a plus d'avenir possible ensemble, pourquoi se faire autant mal ? » il disait en le regardant.

« Je ne sais pas Damon « Tyler disait se sentant inutile, il le regarda et s'en alla le laissant seul , Damon se leva et prît ses affaires lorsque soudain il sentît quelqu'un derrière lui , il se retourna subitement faisant tombé ses affaires et ne disait rien . Il regardait partout dans la chambre ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de sentir, puis tourna sa tête et ramassa ses affaires , il tomba sur la photo de lui et les autre à la fête foraine , il regarda la photo qui était dans le grimoire de Bonnie.. Il n'arrivait même pas à sourire devant la photo, il écrabouilla la photo dans ses mains énervé de se souvenir de chose bonne alors qu'il n'en aura plus , il reproduisait le même mécanisme qu'il avait fait avec ses souvenirs d'enfance , ses souvenirs avec sa mère , il le savait mais il était comme ça , il ne supportait pas la douleur . Bonnie avait réussi à refermer les cicatrices de son passé mais en créer des nouvelles qui était encore plus douloureuse que les anciennes. Il serra la photo dans ses mains puis il ouvra son poignet et la regarda, cela ne faisait pas de bien pour autant, il déplia la photo qui ne ressemblait à rien et vît Bonnie sourire dans ses bras. Il jeta la photo et prît sa veste pour essayer d 'oublier tout ça.

Caroline était toujours dans le bar en train de boire sans jamais réussir à se souler lorsqu'elle vît soudain Damon se dirigeait vers le bar sans faire attention à elle, elle le regarda et ne disait rien sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas d'humeur, elle buvait tranquillement lorsque Damon s'adressa à elle.

« Où est Bonnie ? » Damon demanda soudain

« Elle est partie rejoindre Dean au centre commerciale « elle répondît, Bonnie lui avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir

« Et Stefan et Elena ? » il demanda en buvant le verre de vodka que le barman lui avait passé

« Stefan a emmené Elena faire une balade « Elle répondît puis elle se leva

« Je te laisse « Caroline répondît car elle voulait laisser Damon un peu seule et surtout elle voulait voir Tyler car lorsqu'elle voyait Damon et Bonnie cela lui donnait envie d'aller voir Tyler , de profiter de Tyler pendant qu'elle en avait encore le temps ,c'était égoïste de sa part mais là seul Tyler pouvait l'apaiser de la peur de perdre Bonnie , seul lui pouvait la calmer dans ses moments là , elle allait partir mais s'arrêta

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi « Elle demanda aussi inquiète pour lui

« Va t'en va rejoindre Tyler « il répondît sans la regarder, il buvait des verres de vodka en un coup sans jamais s'arrêter, elle le regarda hésitante à partir mais savait parfaitement qu'elle serait d'aucune utilité, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle , il avait besoin de Bonnie et personne d'autre .

* * *

><p>Bonnie marchait vers le centre commerciale, elle était sur les escalators, le centre commerciale avait 4 étages au moins et était large, elle regardait autour d'elle lorsque soudain elle vît les jumeaux et Dean regardait une vitrine de boutique, ils étaient dos à elle et ça lui faisait plaisir de les voir, ça la faisait sourire car c'était les seules personnes en ce moment où elle pouvait voir de la joie même si Dean s'inquiétait à propos d'elle et de toute à l'heure. Il avait décider d'aller chercher ses enfants en cour et de leur emmener faire une journée spéciale shopping, glace, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulait car Dean voulait se changer les idées et ne pas penser à Bonnie et ses pouvoirs donc il se concentrait à gâter ses enfants qui lui redonnaient très vite le sourire .Elle tourna sa tête et se regarda dans le miroir à coté , elle se regardait pour voir si elle ne trahissait rien , mais elle se trouvait plutôt pas mal . Dès que les enfants se retournèrent, ils vîrent Bonnie, elle commença à rigoler et à courir vers eux en souriant , Lily courra vers Bonnie en toute vitesse et Bonnie la porta .<p>

« Tu es vraiment lourde tu sais ça « Bonnie disait en souriant, Gabrielle et Dean suivirent , elle enlaça les deux en rigolant

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, comment tu as su que l'on était là « Gabrielle disait en souriant

« Hum , mon petit doigt m'a dit que je vous trouverez là « Dean souriait content qu'elle aille mieux , il ne lui demanderait rien car il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose cette question , puis en plus elle avait l'air de se porter bien pour lui .

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » elle demanda soudain en fronçant les sourcilles suspicieuse

« Nous te cherchions un cadeau « Lily disait, Gabrielle pinça sa sœur

« Tu ne peux pas garder un secret « il criait

« Vous savez que mon anniversaire est encore loin «

« Non ce n'est pas pour ton anniversaire mais parce qu'ils insistaient pour t'offrir quelque chose « Dean prît la parole derrière ses enfants

« Ok , alors montrer moi ? »

« Non , pas maintenant « les jumeaux disaient en rigolant

« Ok , je n'insiste pas «

« Est-ce que cela vous dit que l'on se fasse un Mc Do » Bonnie demandait au enfant ce qui faisait rire Dean

« Oui , Oui , Oui « ils criaient comme des fous

« Enfin si ça ne dérange pas votre père « celui-ci la regarda et souriait

« Du tout , j'adore ça mais ne le dit surtout pas à ta mère , elle déteste ça « Les jumeaux coururent pour aller dans le mCdo , ils faisaient la course dans le centre commerciale et Bonnie et Dean n'arrêtaient pas de leur dire de ne pas courir mais ils ne les écoutaien pas , Dean et Bonnie marchaient à coté et celui-ci mît son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie

« Donc, ma belle fille à un petit ami « il disait en taquinant Bonnie, elle rigolait mais au fond elle se demandait si elle avait toujours un petit ami , si Damon arriverait encore à jouer se rôle pour elle .

« Ne me dit pas que tu vas me faire la leçon de morale, j'en ai déjà assez en ce moment « elle répondît en rigolant cachant sa tristesse.

« Non, c'est simplement que en tant que ton beau père, je dois m'assurer que tu aille bien »

« Tu vas t'empressez de le dire à Maman « elle déclarait

« C'est déjà fait « il répondît fière de lui, elle rigola et ne disait rien marchand près de lui

« De toute façon, je m'en doutais, lorsque tu me posais toute ces questions à la patinoire, tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder «

« Ok Dean, pouvons nous éviter ses discussion belle fille beau père «

« Comme tu voudras mais je garde un œil sur toi » Elle le regarda et rigola sans rien dire, ça faisait du bien de parlait avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de tous ceux qui se passait autour.

Bonnie mangeait avec les jumeaux et Dean. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui raconter des blagues, elle rigolait pour un tout et pour un rien alors que ce n'était pas forcement marrant mais parce qu'elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de rire et de ne pas penser à Damon et tous ce qui était en train de leur arrivé à chacun. Elle regardait Gabrielle devant elle lorsque soudain elle vît Hélène apparaître à coté de son petit frère, elle écoutait Gabrielle et écoutait Hélène en même temps faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Elle fût intrigué lorsqu'elle vît Gabrielle se retournait sur le coté comme si il sentait quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Dean demanda à son fils, qui regardait encore à coté de lui

« Rien papa, j'ai seulement froid « il répondît en se retournant pour manger son sandwich

« Tiens met ton manteau « son père disait en mettant son manteau, Bonnie regardait Hélène

« Il a besoin de vous, » elle disait d'un air inquiète, Bonnie la regarda se doutant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

« Dean, les jumeaux, je reviens je dois aller voir Damon « elle disait soudain en prenant sa veste et en courant vers la sortie laissant perplexe tous le monde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le parking, devant le bar, elle vît Damon qui était amoché se faire jeter par le Barman.

« Hé « elle criait au barman en courant vers lui

« Dîtes à votre ami que je ne veux plus le revoir ici » le barman disait seulement et ferma la porte, Bonnie se retourna vers Damon qui était allongé par terre, il était amoché mais ses blessures étaient en train de guérir, il sentait l'alcool à dix mille kilomètre. Elle s'accroupissait vers lui pour le prendre et l'emmener dans la voiture mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas le toucher.

« Ne me touche pas « il criait après elle restant à terre essayant de se relever mais il n'arrivait pas, il retombait toujours à cause de l'alcool, elle essayait encore une fois de l'aider mais il la poussa ne voulant pas qu'elle s'approche. Elle se retrouva debout et le regarda essayant de se lever

« Va t'en « il disait sans la regarder

« Ok je n'insiste pas « elle répondît en le fixant

« Oué c'est ça n'insiste pas « il répéta comme un reproche

« Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu veux voir mais laisse moi t'aider à te lever, seulement ça, laisse moi t'aider « il commença à rire et à la regarder en rigolant

« Tu es comme une bactérie tu sais ça, il suffit que tu me touches pour me détruire de l'intérieur, plus tu t'éloigne de moi mieux je me porte donc casse toi « il disait soudain en perdant son sourire.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, elle était blessée par ses mots mais ne montrait rien car il avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir.

« Tu es exactement comme elles deux, tu ne m'apportes rien de bon tout comme elles, qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête « Damon continuait en rigolant, elle le regarda blessé par lui et tous ce qu'il était en train de dire, c'était horrible pour elle d'être associé à Elena et Katherine.

«Damon ca va ? » Stefan courra vers son frère qui était par terre en train de regarder Bonnie

« Caroline m'a dit que je devrais jeter œil sur toi « Stefan disait et souleva Damon pour l'aider à marcher. Damon mît ses bras autour des épaules de Stefan qui l'aidait à tenir debout.

Stefan remarqua le visage de Bonnie qui avait l'air d'être triste mais faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

« Bonnie tu viens je vous emmènes en voiture « Stefan continua, elle regarda Damon qui la fixait , elle ne voyait que de la colère dans ses yeux , elle ne se voyait plus comme avant .

« Non, je vais marcher « elle disait soudain et se retourna pour partir, Damon et Stefan la regardèrent partir sans rien dire

« Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de la faire fuir « Stefan disait en regardant Bonnie partir

« Elle m'oblige à le faire « Damon répondît en la regardant s'éloignait d'eux

« Non Damon c'est faux » Stefan disait soudain puis continua

« Tu as raison je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu vis avec elle mais je sais une chose c'est que tu l'aimes Damon, je ne t'ai jamais vu aimait autant quelqu'un « Stefan disait en regardant Bonnie s'éloignait

« Où tu veux en venir Stefan ? » Damon demanda toujours en fixant Bonnie

« Ne la laisse pas partir avec l'image que tu la détestes « Stefan disait en parlant de lorsqu'ils allaient la chercher

« Peut-être qu'elle va mourir peut être pas, j'en sais rien mais je ne voudrais pas que la seule personne que j'aime parte en croyant que je la déteste, tu souffres j'ai compris, elle a compris mais elle souffre tout autant que toi et vous semblez tous l'oublier « Stefan termina , Damon vît Bonnie disparaître au loin et soudain eu peur , il eut peur de la voir disparaître après qu'il lui ait dit ses derniers mots. Stefan avait raison et il le savait.

« Mon Dieu Bonnie, pourquoi donnait ta vie pour se type honnêtement « l'ange à Bonnie apparu à coté d'elle et marchait avec elle

« Ne parle pas de quelque chose que tu ne peux comprendre « elle répondît en marchand

« Tu pleures ? » il demanda lorsqu'il vît une larme coulait de sa joue

« Non , n'importe quoi « elle répondît en l'ignorant , celui-ci se mît devant elle et la regarda

« Quoi ? » elle s'arrêta car il lui bloquait le passage.

« Fais le maintenant « Angel disait soudain à Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait

« Fais le, fais le oublier maintenant « Bonnie le regarda

« Pourquoi ça t'importe autant ? » elle demanda suspicieuse ne comprenant pas sa précipitation .

« Tu es ma protégé , tout ce qui m'importe et que tu partes avec moi à la fin tel est ma mission mais ces gens là ne font que te retenir Bonnie , tout ce qui savent c'est, te faire des reproches et te faire souffrir , il vont te faire regretter jusqu'à la fin et le pire sentiment au monde c'est le regret , je ne veux pas que tu partes en regrettant tes actes « il déclarait , elle le regarda et souffla

« Arrête des les dénigrer, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais ne parle pas des gens que j'aime comme ça, ils sont tous ce que j'ai donc s'il te plaît ne dis rien, je peux accepter tout mais pas ça « il resta surpris lorsqu'il voyait à quel point elle aimait tous ces gens et qu'elle les défendait jusqu'au bout .

« Ok alors j'arrête « il déclarait en souriant et mît ses mains devant pour lui dire qu'il arrêtait.

« Mais supporteras tu de les voir aussi triste, aussi effrayé jusqu'à la fin « il finissait en devenant sérieux, c'était bizarre car il souriait tout le temps et là plus rien , tous ce qu'elle voyait c'était quelqu'un de sérieux qui avait l'air de s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle . Elle le regarda et baissa sa garde lorsqu'elle voyait à quel point il avait l'air de s'inquiétait pour elle.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » elle demanda à Angel. Celui-ci reprît son sourire content qu'elle écoute.

« Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur ce que tu veux vraiment, et la magie que tu as en toi opéra « Elle regarda Angel hésitante

« Aller fais le « il déclara en rigolant, elle le regardait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tous ça pour elle, quelque chose la tracassait dans ses intentions mais elle lui obéissait. Elle souffla et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux , elle vît une série d'image de Damon ,Elena et Caroline , de tous le monde , c'était comme si sa vie défilait en une seconde ,puis elle vît des phrase apparaître dans ses souvenirs , des phrases qu'elle réussi à déchiffrer . Elle n'avait plus besoin de connaître une formule pour en connaître le sens, c'était comme si elle comprenait le dialecte de la magie, elle comprenait enfin le langage alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé que la magie n'avait pas de langage propre mais si c'était vivant et incroyable, on aurait dit que son cerveau avait enregistré toute la magie de tous les siècles. Elle trouva la formule qu'elle cherchait et commença à chuchotait. Angel regardait Bonnie récitait la formule qui lui était venu et souriait , il la regarda lorsque soudain il vît Damon s'approchait au loin , il perdît son sourire agacé et regarda Bonnie impatient qu'elle en finisse , elle était concentrée sur le sort lorsque soudain elle finit de prononcer le dernier mot de la formule. Elle ouvra les yeux et vît Angel sourire, elle le regarda bizarrement car elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, elle allait lui demander quelque chose lorsque soudain elle entendît Damon l'appelait derrière. Elle se retourna subitement et le vit s'approchait d'elle, Angel disparût en souriant et laissa les deux tourtereaux ensembles. Damon était loin d'elle sur l'allée. Elle le regarda surpris qu'il soit là mais à la fois soulagé et il le remarqua. Il s'arrêta laissant une grande distance entre eux.

« Tu n'es pas comme elles Bonnie « Damon disait en la regardant. Elle le regarda et sentît ses yeux se remplir de larme car elle était contente de le voir , elle était touché qu'il la rattrape et était touché par sa phrase. Il la regarda au loin et eut mal de la voir ainsi, en la voyant il se rendît compte qu'elle souffrait , qu'elle avait mal . Il la regarda peiné par ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Bonnie le regarda au loin et commença à verser une larme

« C'est vrai ? » elle demanda , car elle était blessé qu'il la compare à Elena et Katherine .Parce que son amour pour lui était réel et vrai et non illusoire et cela la faisait souffrir qu'il ne le voit pas.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec elles » il répétait. Il vît Bonnie mettre ses mains devant sa bouche et pleurait , elle relâchait toutes la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti de toute la journée. Elle respirait fort pour reprendre son souffle , lorsqu'il la voyait autant souffrit , il versa une larme à son tour se rendant compte qu'elle souffrait vraiment , il s'approcha d'elle et se mît en face d'elle .

« Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir « Damon disait à moitié en larme en la voyant relâché la pression qu'elle avait ressenti de toute la journée , elle reprît son souffle et le regarda , elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite en essuyant ses larmes .

« Non, non c'est moi je suis désolé de te faire enduré tout ça , tu as tous les droits de me détester « elle répondît en le regardant . Damon mît ses mains sur le visage de Bonnie et essuya ses larmes, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te détester tu le sais « il chuchotait , elle le regarda et fût soulagé lorsqu'elle vît ses yeux bleus , ils étaient redevenus clair et elle pouvait se voir à l'intérieur , elle pouvait se voir et cela la rassurait.

« Je t'… »il allait dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps car il commença à s'écrouler forçant Bonnie à le rattraper, elle se mît par terre et regardait Damon qui était sur elle les yeux fermés.

« Damon ?, Damon » mais celui-ci ne répondait pas

« A moi de jouer « Angel apparu devant Bonnie et prît la main de Damon

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » elle demanda en enlevant la main d'Angel de Damon

« Je fais comme on a dit, je vais faire comme si cette journée n'avait pas existé « il disait en regardant Bonnie qui fixait Damon inquiète

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ira bien « il disait ,

« De quoi ils vont tous se souvenir ? » elle demanda soudain

« Ils vont se souvenir de tous ce qui s'est passé avant votre entraînement, et après je vais leur créer des souvenirs «

« Quel genre de souvenir ? » elle demanda

« Ne t'inquiète pas fais moi confiance « il disait en prenant la main de Damon , elle le regarda et mit sa main sur celle de Angel

« Puis-je te faire confiance « elle lui demanda soudainement , il ressenti un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle lui demandait ça , il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux pour Damon qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce sentiment , il regarda la main de Bonnie touché par elle

« Oui Bonnie , fais moi confiance « Angel disait et s'évapora avec Damon laissant Bonnie toute seule.

Elle resta par terre et mît sa tête dans ses mains se demandant comment tous ça allait se terminer , elle était en train de se souvenir de tous ce qui s'était passé , elle savait que ce n'était pas bien d'avoir pris lé décision pour les autres mais c'était trop dure de les voir autant pleurer , autant souffrir , elle regarda les étoiles en haut et commença à respirait fort , elle respirait fort pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle ressentait , pour évacuer toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait , elle inspira et expira puis appela la mère de Damon et Stefan.

« Hélène « Bonnie criait soudain, celle-ci apparut et regarda Bonnie

« Ils sont avec Angel , ils s'occupent de chacun d'eux « Hélène disait , lorsqu'elle regardait Bonnie , elle était contente que Damon ait trouvé une personne comme elle , il avait enfin trouvé la bonne elle n'en doutais pas. Lorsqu'elle voyait ce que Bonnie faisait. Le fait qu'elle décide de prendre toutes la souffrance pour elle et de vivre avec elle en attendant , elle admirait cela , elle admirait le fait qu'elle n'hésiterait jamais à mourir , à souffrir pour tous le monde , pour Damon.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous appelle « Bonnie disait en levant la tête pour la regarder, celle-ci restait à la fixait sans rien dire

« Je veux que vous promettiez quelque chose « Bonnie continua

« Je ne peux pas, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça « elle répondît

« Vous me devez bien ça après tous ce que je suis en train de faire non « Bonnie disait , pour leur rappelait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de chose pour eux , pour tous le monde et qu'ils lui devaient bien ça .

« Je suis désolé je ne peux pas « elle disait mais Bonnie ne l'écoutait pas

« Promettez moi que rien ne leur arrivera à l'avenir, promettez moi que plus aucun danger ne leur arrivera, à chacun d'eux « elle disait quand même ,Hélène la regarda

« Pourquoi à moi, c'est Angel votre ange pas moi «

« Parce que je sais que vous vous tiendrez votre parole « Elle la regarda intensément

« Vous seriez prêt à tous pour vos fils, pour Stefan et Damon « elle continua

« Je ne…. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Promettez-moi « Bonnie la coupa, Hélène voyait la tristesse sur son visage, cette promesse c'était la seule chose qui la faisait continuait à vivre, c'était la seule chose qui la rassurerait après qu'elle parte

« Je vous le promets « Helène disait et s'évapora laissant Bonnie toute seule .

* * *

><p>Angel était en train d'implanter des souvenirs à Tyler, celui-ci s'était écroulé dans sa chambre tout comme Damon et les autres, au moment où il allait partir , il entendît un grognement derrière lui , il souriait et se retourna vers le Loup Garou de Tyler .<p>

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire « Soul demandait en grognant ,

« J'avais oublié que vous pouviez me voir « Angel disait en mettant sa main derrière la tête et en souriant.

« Répond qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » Soul répéta lorsque soudain il vît Hélène apparaître à coté de lui

« Calme toi Soul, il est là pour Bonnie « elle déclarait pour défendre Angel qui souriait comme un gamin

« Content « Angel disait à Soul et s'évapora

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait Hélène ? « Soul demanda en se tournant vers elle

« Bonnie nous a demandé de leurs faire oubliés donc ne dis rien à ton maître Soul, de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui « elle répondît en le regardant,

« Elle va bien ? » il demanda en regardant Tyler

« Tu t'inquiète pour elle ? « Elle demanda en souriant

« Non mais lui s'inquiète pour elle « il répondît en regardant Tyler

« Je penses qu'elle croit qu'elle ira bien mais elle ne supportera pas la souffrance « elle avouait

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tous ça » Soul disait soudain en regardant Tyler

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Hélène demanda en se tournant entièrement vers lui intéressé .

« Quelque chose cloche dans toutes cette histoire « Soul répondît et s'évapora sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

><p>« Mesdames et monsieur que la fête commence « Klaus disait sur l'estrade, il faisait nuit et la population de Mystic Fall étaient toutes sous hypnoses, ils avaient tous des masques d'halloween, ils étaient habillé en costume d'époque<p>

« Préparez vous à accueillir nos invités, ils arrivent bientôt « il continua et descendît de l'estrade , il prît un verre de champagne et commença à danser avec quelque filles lorsque soudain Kelly arriva vers lui , il se détacha des demoiselle et s'avança vers Kelly.

« Klaus j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai avancé le jour de la pleine Lune « Kelly chuchotait à Klaus pour ne pas que les gens entendent

« J'aime de plus en plus cette ville tu sais « il répondît en regardant la foule, qui était en train de danser partout dans la ville , la ville s'était transformée en un véritable carnaval la nuit . Il admirait la fête devant lui lorsque soudain il vît au loin quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Kelly tu peux prendre congé « Klaus disait en souriant et s'en alla pour rejoindre la personne, cette personne marchait au loin et Klaus la suivait jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrêtent dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne. Cette personne se retourna et Klaus commença à sourire.

« Tout marche comme prévu ? « il demanda aux jeune homme devant lui

« Yeah, parfaitement bien « il disait en souriant , Klaus observa le jeune homme et vît quelque chose de différend chez lui .

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » il demanda, le jeune homme rigola et se caressa le menton

« Ben disons que c'est la mission la plus intéressant que l'ont m'a donné jusqu'à présent «

« Je sais à quel point tu aimes les missions tordus « Klaus disait en buvant son verre de champagne

« Elle ne t'a pas donné de complication ? » il continua

« Non aucune, elle a fait exactement ce que je lui ais dit «

« J'en étais sûre, les gens de son espèce sont prévisibles «

« Tu sais, elle m'épate « il avouait, Klaus le regarda en fronçant les sourcilles ne comprenant pas

« Elle est exactement comme on me l'avait décrite mais il y a ce truc en elle qui te donne envie d'en savoir plus sur elle «

« Ne me dit pas que notre Angel à des sentiments « Klaus répondît en rigolant

«Tous ce que je ressens c'est du dégout, l'amour qu'ils se portent chacun me donnent la gerbe « Angel disait soudain avec de la colère

« Elle a réussi à te faire ressentir quelque chose, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec autant de colère «

« Peu importe, j'ai peur que l'on ait des complications cependant « il déclara soudain

« Je n'avais pas prévu mais un autre ange est descendu mais pour Damon cette fois « il disait agacé

« Peu importe, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu ais été assigné à Bonnie c'était exactement ce qu'on attendait, fais en sorte que ta collègue ne se doute de rien et tout ira bien «

« ok pas de souci, tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois « Angel déclarait en regardant la population s'amusait

« Oui , tout ce passe exactement comme je le veux , Kelly à réussi à avancer la pleine Lune c'est parfait«

« En parlant de Kelly , tu comptes lui dire ton vrai but « Angel demanda

« Je préfères l'effet de surprise , pour l'instant tous ce qui importe c'est que tous le monde croit ce que je veux qu'ils croient , la seule personne dont j'ai besoin est toi «

« Oh c'est mignon , tu es trop mignon « l'ange déclarait en souriant les mains dans les poches . Klaus rigola et lui aussi

«Bon j'y vais, prend soin de toi « Angel disait en le saluant de la main et en s'évaporant , Klaus le regarda partir et rigola

« Tu es incroyable « il disait en rigolant impressionné par le fait que tout se passe comme prévu

« Adam « Klaus cria subitement

« Oui maître « celui-ci répondît en apparaissant soudain

« Kelly et toi faîte ce que vous avez à faire « il ordonna seulement

« Oui maître « celui-ci s'en alla laissant Klaus tous seule avec sa joie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meteor Shower : Owl city <strong>_

_**Je peux finalement voir que Tu es là auprès de moi**_  
><em><strong>Je ne suis pas moi-même pour ce que j'ai fais de nouveau<strong>_  
><em><strong>S'il Te plaît ne me laisse pas partir, j'ai désespéremment besoin de Toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne suis pas moi-même pour ce que j'ai fais de nouveau<strong>_  
><em><strong>S'il Te plaît ne me laisse pas partir, j'ai désespéremment besoin de Toi<strong>_

Damon ouvra les yeux , il regardait le plafond ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était par terre , il se leva avec un horrible mal de crane. Il equarquilla les yeux surpris lorsqu'il vît Tyler et Stefan, avec le pied de Tyler sur le visage de Stefan. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé dans la journée , il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était minuit , il regardait autour de lui et vît des bouteilles d'alcool partout , il vît des jeux de société et de l'alcool , il clignait des yeux se disant qu'il était en train de rêver mais non il ne révait pas , il regarda les gars par terre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain perdu par le fait que Tyler et Stefan étaient dans sa chambre .Il mît de l'eau sur son visage et se regarda dans le miroir

« Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ? » il se demanda à lui-même, puis il se souvînt que les filles aujourd'hui avait décidé de faire une journée spéciale fille après que Bonnie avait fini son entraînement , et que lui et les garçons étaient restés à la maison , ils s'ennuyaient à rien faire qu'ils s'étaient occupé à jouer au jeu de société jusqu'à que Tyler ramène de l'alcool pour pimenter la soirée. Il se regarda et se souvenait exactement de ce qui s'était passé .

« On a pas fait ça « il disait en hallucinant. Il sortît de la salle de bain essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque subitement, il vît un morceaux de papier par terre, il le ramassa et vît la photo où il y avait tous le monde à la fête foraine, il se demandait comment elle avait pu atterrir ici . Il la regardait et se demandait qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil donc il essayait de l'améliorer mais rien n'y faisait. Après quelques minutes il souffla agacé que la photo soit fichu et la posa sur l'armoire. Il marcha dans le couloir et ouvra la chambre de Elena pour voir si Bonnie était avec elle car il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la soirée, il s'était vraiment inquiété pour elle pendant son entraînement. Il avait eu horriblement peur et après il n'avait pas pu profiter d'elle car Caroline et Elena voulaient passé un moment entre fille c'était ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter. Il vit Caroline et Elena dormir ensemble mais fût surpris lorsqu'il ne vît pas Bonnie. Il ferma discrètement la porte et marcha en direction de la chambre de Bonnie. Lorsqu'il ouvra sa chambre, il ne vît personne , il rentra dans sa chambre devenant de plus en plus inquiet , il essaya donc avec son oui d'entendre les battements de son cœur , ses battements il pouvait les reconnaître à dix mille kilomètre , il souriait lorsqu'il entendît son coeur . Elle était sur le toit de la maison . Bonnie était en train de balancer ses jambes et regardait en face d'elle sans rien dire. Elle pensait à tous ce qui s'était passé dans la journée , et à ce que Angel lui avait dit , elle avait passé la plupart de la soirée ici et n'avait pas vu les autres depuis la dernière fois , elle savait que ce n'était pas bien d'avoir pris la décision pour eux , mais elle ne regrettait pas enfin pour l'instant , elle ne regretttait rien comme Angel lui avait dit le pire sentiment c'est le regret , d'ailleurs en parlant d'Angel , elle voulait le remercier en quelque sorte car il semblait vraiment inquiet pour elle , elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le cerner , son sourire la déstabillisait car elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait c'est à cause de son sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner . Mais elle le remercierait plus tard tout de même car c'est grâce à lui en quelque sorte mais quelque chose la traccassait tout de même c'était ce que Damon allait dire tout à l'heure , une part d'elle ne voulait pas les faire oublié car lorsqu'elle a vu Damon venir la cherchait , la rattrapait elle avait vu le Damon d'avant , celui dont elle était amoureuse et elle se demandait si il aurait accepter mais elle savait que c'était impossible , c'était Damon Salavatore , l'homme qui ne supporte pas la douleur mais elle était aussi amoureuse de ce Damon ,elle était amoureuse de chaque parti en lui , de la plus effrayante à la plus belle c'était comme ça et pas autrement . Elle souffla fatigué de penser à tous ça lorsqu'elle entendît soudain quelqu'un derrière elle .

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Damon demanda en rigolant derrière elle , elle resta figé ayant peur de son regard sur elle , elle ne disait plus rien ce qui le faisait rire , il s'approcha d'elle et s'asseyait à coté d'elle .

« Tu as perdu ta langue « il déclara en rigolant, elle tourna sa tête et le regarda surprise , elle avait envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle le voyait rire car il était beau , il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il rigolait et ça lui faisait du bien de voir ça .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme « il demanda en souriant

« Tu m'as manqué « elle déclara soudain en le regardant

« Ton rire m'a manqué « elle continua en le regardant, il la regardait ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi triste

« Elle s'est mal passé votre soirée entre filles « elle le trouvait mignon comme ça à s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle le regardait silencieusement et pensait à Angel , enfin au souvenir qu'il avait implanter à chacun , elle comprît un peu près la journée qu'elle était censé avoir passé aujourd'hui

« Si, mais tu m'as manqué « elle répondît en tournant sa tête pour regarder la ville. Damon rigola et mît ses bras autour des épaules de Bonnie et la rapprocha de lui, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule contente qu'il soit prêt d'elle.

« Demain, ça sera toi et moi, personne d'autre je te le promets « il disait en posant un bisou sur le haut de la tête à Bonnie

« Damon ? » Bonnie l'appela soudain

« Oui « elle resta un long moment sans répondre

« Je t'aime et c'est la seule vérité que tu dois savoir tu sais ça ? » elle demanda en regardant en face d'elle

« Ca va Bonnie ? » il demanda un peu inquiet lorsqu'il entendait sa voix

« Tu le sais hein ? » elle répéta, car ça avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle

« Oui je le sais « il répondît pour la soulager.

_**Je peux finalement voir que Tu es là auprès de moi**_  
><em><strong>Je ne suis pas moi-même pour ce que j'ai fais de nouveau<strong>_  
><em><strong>S'il Te plaît ne me laisse pas partir, j'ai désespéremment besoin de Toi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je ne suis pas moi-même pour ce que j'ai fais de nouveau<strong>_  
><em><strong>S'il Te plaît ne me laisse pas partir, j'ai désespéremment besoin de Toi<strong>_


	24. C'est juste le commencement !

_**Salut tous le monde ! **_

**_Je sais , ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre voir une éternité ! c'est toujours pour la même raison le travail , j'avais beaucoup de boulot ,j'en ai toujours beaucoup mais bon tans pis ._**

**_Je sais que certains m'ont demandé de ne pas mettre autant de temps tant pour poster , j'espère que vous avez survécu entre temps lol, en tous car Merci pour vos commentaires je ne m'en lasserais jamais , ils sont mon inspiration. Honnêtement lorsque je les lies ça me donne envie de finir vite cette fiction , et oui comme je le disais c'est bientôt la fin de ma fiction . Bizarrement ça me rend triste lol , mais bon il y a encore du chemin pour arriver à la fin vu la longueur de mes chapitres . En effet ce chapitre est aussi long que les autres ,ouep ! je n'arrive plus à écrire des chapitres court , donc désolé , vous allez devoir prendre encore du temps sur ma fic . Encore Merci !. Ça va peut être vous faire bizarre de lire ma fic après autant tant surtout que l'autre chapitre n'était pas très joyeux mais je vous rassure celui la est plus gaie , joyeux serait un trop grand mot . Et aussi j'ai été ravi d'apprendre que certains ont pleuré au chapitre précédent (petit clin d'œil à mdpierrette qui me fait rire à partager autant son avis , j'aime bien ! ) parce que c'était l'effet que j' espérais sur vous . Je penses que j'ai fini , j'avais besoin de vous parler après presque 1 mois et plus, à rien n'avoir poster ._**

**_Toujours le même refrain pour l'orthographe , désolé et aussi je penses que vous l'avez remarqué mais je crois que le site me supprime des phrases parfois à cause de mes chapitre qui sont trop long , donc désolé mais j'espère que ça ira pour votre lecture. Donc peut être que vous aller être confronté au même problème dans ce chapitre , j'espère pas mais je vous préviens.  
><em>**

**_Pour ce chapitre , j'ai choisi trois chansons qui correspondent à des passages précis comme d'habitude ._**

**_Josha Radin : When i find you ( Bonnie & Damon !)_**

**_30 Second to mars : This is war ( Hé oué l'action commence à ce chapitre )_**

**_Seconhand Serenade : Something More ( Une très belle chanson avec de très belle parole qui corresponde très bien à Bonnie , j'adore vraiment ce personnage )_**

**Encore Merci ! **

**Bonne Lecture à tous **!

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Nous étions dans cette sorte de bulle , une bulle qui nous protégeait . Tant qu'on était ensemble , la peur , la pression, tout disparaissait , c'était bizarre mais à force de passer du temps ensemble à bouger , nous avions commencé à oublier la souffrance , nous oublions Mystic Fall et Klaus , nous oublions tout mais il a fallu que notre bulle éclate , il a fallu que tous ça disparaisse pour laisser place à de la souffrance . (Stefan Salvatore)<strong>_**_

Il était très tôt dans la maison, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de tous ce qui lui était arrivé, à cause de toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prise. Elle était fatiguée mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer car à chaque fois qu'elle les fermaient, des flashbacks l'envahissaient. Donc à 4h heures du matin, elle était sur le canapé dans le salon, assis les jambes croisées avec l'ordinateur portable qu'elle avait emprunté à Caroline qui l'avait ramené de Mystic Fall. Malgré tout ce qui était en train de se passer, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de se renseigner sur les statuts des gens du lycée sur Facebook, c'était une grande histoire d'amour entre Caroline et Facebook. Enfin bref, Bonnie était sur internet au salon et s'interrogeait sur la magie noire, elle espérait en apprendre plus sur ce qui allait lui arriver à la fin, sur ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Mais elle ne trouvait rien, la seule chose que Google avait trouvé à propos de la magie noire, était que celle-ci était souvent représentée, généralement dans les séries, film ou encore les légendes comme maléfique, et qu'elle nécessite des sacrifices, rien de ce qu'elle ne savait déjà pas. Internet ne l'aidait pas vraiment mais bon c'était peut être mieux de ne pas savoir. Mais elle voulait en savoir plus , car elle se retrouvait sans rien , désarmée par rapport à sa vie , elle cherchait donc des renseignements sur les soi disant Ange , à cause de Angel et Hélène. Cela ne l'avait pas surprise qu'ils existent , car elle en avait déjà tellement vu avec les vampire , les sorcières , et les Loup Garou que cela ne la surprenait plus mais à vrai dire elle voulait en savoir plus sur ces soi disant _« Ange «_ car une chose la tracassait c'était qu'elle apprenne leurs existences seulement grâce à la magie noire. C'était plutôt des Anges de la mort que des Anges véritable se disait –elle . Elle tapa donc Ange sur Google ce qu'elle trouvait stupide lorsqu'elle vît les milliers de résultat , elle ne savait rien de plus donc elle ouvrît chaque page une à une, ce qui allait sûrement durer des heures mais bon elle avait pas envie d'aller se coucher , elle n'arrivait pas à dormir , en plus Damon dormait dans sa chambre car Tyler et Stefan squattaient la sienne , donc elle l'avait laissée dormir dans la sienne ,valait mieux qu'elle reste là qu'elle le dérange à constamment bouger sans jamais dormir surtout que celui-ci à l'oreille sensible . Elle chercha encore puis tomba sur une légende à propos des Anges, qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas des Anges dans la légende, cela l'intéressait car c'était les seul Anges parmi toute la recherche qui parlait des Loup Garou, Vampire, sorcière. Dans les autres sites, il ne parlait que des Anges et de leurs symbole en niant l'existence d'autre créature mais là, le site prenait tout en compte ce qui intéressait Bonnie. Elle regarda de plus près mais sursauta lorsqu'elle vît quelqu'un entrait dans le salon.

« Tu m'as fait peur « elle chuchotait, Tyler la regarda troublé, il secouait ses cheveux qui étaient tous ébouriffé et la regarda encore dans les vapes.

« Bonnie ? » il déclara avec des yeux tout petits

« Il est quel heure ? « Il demanda perdu, elle regarda l'heure sur l'ordinateur portable de Caroline

« 4h45 « elle répondît, Tyler ouvra les yeux grand ouvert , il s'était subitement réveillé

« Qu'est ce que tu fous réveillé à 5h du mat « il déclara choqué,

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'étais parti me chercher un verre d'eau « il chuchotait à son tour pour ne pas réveillé les autres dans la maison

« Je n'arrives pas à dormir « Bonnie déclara, il s'approcha d'elle et s'asseyait à côté d'elle .Il regarda l'ordinateur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? « Il demanda intrigué lorsqu'il vît ses recherches sur les Anges

« Je voulais faire des recherches sur la magie noire mais j'ai rien trouvé, puis j'ai atterris sur ce site et ça m'a intéressé « elle ne disait pas tout à fait la vérité car ça aurait été compliqué de lui expliquer les véritables raisons.

« Tes pouvoirs d'intrigues toujours autant « il demanda subitement, il était inquiet et elle le voyait ce qui la faisait sourire. Lorsqu'elle voyait qu'il se souciait autant d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la veille, à leur entraînement ensemble, il avait été là pour elle, il avait subi ces choix tout comme les autres , elle savait parfaitement que c'était une torture pour lui de la voir prendre toute ces décisions sans rien pouvoir faire . Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante car il ne le savait peut-être pas , mais sans lui, elle se serait effondrée là bas mais elle avait réussi à se relever en parti grâce à lui.

« Non, je vais bien, on n'a plus rien à craindre « elle répondît pour le rassurer .Elle vît le soulagement lorsqu'elle prononça cette dernière phrase. Tyler se pencha et fixa l'ordinateur.

« Les Anges ? » il déclara avec un sourire

« Oui je sais « elle répondît se doutant qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout,

« Ça m'intéresse « il déclara en s'asseyant confortablement à coté d'elle, elle rigola et pencha se tête de plus près pour lire l'écran.

« La légende raconte qu'avant la création de la terre, toute les réalités fusionnées, tout les pouvoirs des êtres vivants étaient concentré en un noyau. Mais le monde s'est auto détruit à cause de cette concentration de pouvoirs, ça a créer la disparition des espèces, il ne restait plus rien , seulement le Néant jusqu'à qu'une nouvelle espèce arrive, personne ne sait comment elle est arrivée mais on dit qu'elle vient directement des cieux, lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle a rétablie le monde tel qu'il était mais elle sépara la concentration des pouvoirs en plusieurs réalité, pour éviter que les réalités se rencontre comme avant et qu'elles détruisent le monde« Bonnie lisait sans comprendre le rapport avec les Anges

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec les Anges ? » Tyler demanda comme si il lisait dans sa tête, elle tourna sa tête et souriait en le voyant autant intéressé par l'histoire.

« Descend « il demanda, elle suivît les indications de Tyler en descendant la page, puis ils tombèrent sur un paragraphe concernant les anges mais cette fois c'est Tyler qui prît la parole.

« Les Anges aussi appelé _Gardiane_ sont ceux qui ont rétabli l'ordre dans le monde. Ils protègent le monde et ses différentes réalités, il est dit ici qu'il existe un endroit où toute les réalités sont regroupées, c'est ce qu'on appelle Emesis, seul certain individu sont destiné à être des Gardiane, ils sont marqués à la naissance, ou après leur mort si on considère que leur vie passé était respectable mais il existe des descendances, ces descendant vivent sur terre comme de simple humain jusqu'à leur initiation « Tyler déclara, Bonnie lisait en même temps que lui intrigué.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec la magie noire « Elle demanda à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte

« Quoi ? » Tyler demanda,

« Non rien « elle répondît, heureusement que Tyler était concentré sur le site et ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle se trouvait stupide de se fier à des légendes et des site peu fiable.

« Ils disent aussi qu'ils s'occupent de tous ceux qui perturberait les réalités » il continua puis s'installa au fond du canapé, elle le regarda et souriait.

« Tu as l'intention de rester ici » elle demanda en souriant .

« Yep « Tyler répondit en fermant les yeux , elle le regarda et décida de regarder un film sur l'ordinateur car elle n'arrivait pas à dormir , mais elle avait beau cherché, rien ne l'intéressait. Donc elle fouilla un peu dans l'ordinateur et tomba sur le dossier photo . Elle ouvrît pour les regarder , elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de se plonger dans des photos souvenirs mais elle avait besoin de ses souvenirs , elle avait vécu tellement de chose avec Caroline et Elena que c'était impossible d'oublier et nécessaire de s'en rappeler . Elle cliqua sur une photo et se vît avec Caroline et Elena un soir Halloween, elles étaient toute déguisées. Elena était morte de rire sur la photo, elle toucha l'écran de son ordinateur , et effleura le visage de Elena en train de rigoler ,

_**« Elle est ma famille Stefan, qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans elle , qu'est ce qu'on va devenir sans elle »**_ Bonnie secoua la tête lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle s'était encore plongé dans les flashback . Elle regarda encore une fois la photo et souriait, elle aimait cette Elena , la Elena chaleureuse et non la Elena de la veille . Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait autant souffrir mais elle avait fait ses choix pour Elena , pour tous le monde , le fait d'avoir choisis le pouvoir pour tuer Klaus en échange de sa vie c'était avant tout pour tous le monde , et le fait qu'elle est choisi d'effacer la mémoire de chacun c'était certes pour tous le monde mais surtout pour Damon . Elle savait que Damon au contraire de Elena, Stefan, Caroline et Tyler ne s'en remettrait pas de sa décision . Elena , Tyler , Caroline et Stefan sont capable de surmonter la douleur même lorsqu'elle est immense , mais pour Damon ça a toujours été trop dure pour lui , la douleur avait toujours été insupportable, elle le savait pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas sa décision lorsqu'elle avait fait le choix mais une part d'elle voulait stupidement qu'il survive sans elle , elle voulait qu'il arrive à tourner la page sans elle mais c'était utopique de sa part . Bonnie secoua encore une fois la tête se rendant compte _une seconde fois_ qu'elle s'était laissée déborder par ses pensées. Elle continua à regarder les photos et rigola lorsqu'elle vît les photos marrantes de Tyler et Caroline.

« Hé Tyler c'était où ? » Bonnie se retourna vers celui-ci lorsqu'elle vît une photo de Tyler et Caroline, mais il s'était endormi, elle allait le réveiller mais Tyler vacilla atterrissant sur son épaule, elle rigola et décida de ne plus bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle continua tout de même à regarder les photos, elle s'arrêta sur les photos de Miss Mystic Fall où Caroline dansait avec Matt et Elena avec Damon, elle les regardait danser car les photos les avaient pris en plein mouvement. Elle restait là à fixer Damon et Elena les trouvant beau ensemble , c'était vrai elle avait toujours était une fan de Stefan & Elena parce qu'elle détestait Damon entre autre mais là elle les trouvait beau , parce qu'elle trouvait beau Damon , c'était pas objectif mais elle aimait bien dire que son copain était beau car c'était le cas . Elle resta bizarrement à fixer la photo.

Damon se leva du lit de Bonnie, il n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir car à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il ne voyait plus Bonnie, il n'arrêtait pas de rêver d'elle, il la voyait constamment disparaître dans son rêve. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Elena pour voir si elle dormait avec elle mais elle n'était pas là . Alors , il descendît et lorsqu'il tourna sa tête, il vît Tyler dormir sur l'épaule de Bonnie et Bonnie en train de surfer sur l'ordinateur , elle leva la tête et le regarda en souriant timidement , timidement car elle était fatiguée et elle ne voulait pas dérangé Tyler quoi que c'était impossible de le réveiller il commençait même à ronfler . Damon regarda l'heure sur la pendule puis regarda Bonnie et Tyler en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte ? » Damon demanda intrigué

« Je t'ai trompé avec lui cette nuit « elle déclara en rigolant, il roula des yeux à son humour

« Il est seulement 5 heures, qu'est ce que tu fais là « Damon demanda en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Et toi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir et toi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir aussi « , il remarqua la fatigue sur son visage mais n'insista pas. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et de légères cernes sous les yeux. Tyler, lui, n'ouvrît pas les yeux et s'éloigna de Bonnie tout en dormant pour s'allonger et mît sa tête sur le bord du canapé à l'opposé de Bonnie puis plia les jambes. Bonnie prît la couvrante et la posa sur lui pendant qu'il dormait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Damon demanda en s'approchant d'elle, elle leva subitement la tête et sentît les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes, elle fut prise de court et resta surprise par son baiser. Damon détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes et la regarda dans les yeux, il souriait voyant la tête surprise de Bonnie. Il se posa sur le canapé à coté d'elle pendant que Bonnie se touchait les lèvres et souriait , elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle avait pas vu et senti d'aussi près. Vu que leur nouveau départ, c'était plutôt mal passé , elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne seraient plus comme avant mais elle était rassurée maintenant .

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » Damon déclara subitement, il allait s'approcher de plus près de l'ordinateur mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'écran car Bonnie le baissa. Il la regarda sceptique et voulu ouvrir l'ordinateur mais Bonnie l'en empêchait à chaque fois. Il eut cependant le dernier mot et regarda ce qu'elle regardait. Bonnie le voyait regarder la photo sans rien dire, elle se demandait à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il se voyait avec Elena. Il regarda la photo de soirée de Miss Mystic Fall intensément , cela lui rappelait des souvenirs , c'était tellement loin de lui maintenant. Cela l'étonnait constamment de voir à quel point il ne ressentait plus rien en voyant Elena , il n'avait aucun regret , il avait arrêté de se demander ce que Elena et lui auraient pût être , il n'y avait plus rien, c'était comme si c'était une autre vie , une autre personne sur la photo , c'était définitivement du passé . Il regarda la photo puis Bonnie.

« Pourquoi tu la regardes ? » il demanda lorsqu'il vît Bonnie fixait intensément la photo

« Je regardais Caroline et Matt « elle répliqua sans le regarder

« Tu es une terrible menteuse « Bonnie souriait à son commentaire et tourna sa tête pour le regarder .

« Tu étais amoureux d'elle au moment de cette photo ? » elle demanda subitement. Elle savait que c'était une question indiscrète mais bon, maintenant, elle avait le droit d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec lui à ce stade de leur relation. Il ne s'étonna même pas de sa question, il la regarda puis tourna la tête vers la photo et encore une fois vers elle.

« Tu veux vraiment en parler à cet heure ? » il déclara en prenant à la rigolade.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir répondre « elle répondît mais c'était un piège et il le savait très bien. En réalité elle ne lui laissait pas le choix de répondre ,car si il ne répondait pas, ça voulait dire que Elena faisait encore parti de sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas tourné la page donc il se devait de répondre pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, avec elle on sait jamais.

« Je pense, je ne sais pas trop, j'avais des sentiments » il répondît honnêtement, à cet époque il avait des sentiments pour Elena certes mais c'était encore minime par rapport à après .

« Pourquoi tu reviens sur le passé ? » il demanda, elle tourna la tête et le fixa

« Lorsque je vois cette photo je me demande ce que tu me trouve ? » elle avouait subitement,

« Va pas croire que je suis complexée , je ne le suis pas ,c'est juste que Elena et moi somme carrément différentes physiquement mais on a un peu près la même personnalité , on se ressemble mentalement « elle déclara essayant d'être claire mais il fronça les sourcils largué par ce qu'elle racontait , les filles étaient bien trop compliqué parfois .

« On est un peu pareil Elena et moi mais qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus qu'elle n'a pas « Elle demanda, elle savait que c'était une question bizarre mais lorsqu'elle pensait à Elena et elle, elles étaient tellement différentes physiquement et tellement similaire mentalement qu'elle se posait des questions sur ce qui la rendait spécial.

« Tu es libre contrairement à elle « il répondît soudain, ce qui surpris Bonnie qui ouvra la bouche choquée. Elle le frappa sur l'épaule en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas marrant « elle déclara en regardant encore une fois la photo

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle « Damon répondît enfin pour la satisfaire

« De manière générale vous êtes pareilles, vous avez un peu près les mêmes principes mais c'est tout. Elena est chaleureuse, elle donne facilement sa confiance, elle m'a donné facilement sa confiance mais toi tu es dure à atteindre, c'est dure de t'approcher car tu ne laisse personne t'approcher, tu te méfies beaucoup excepté lorsque ce sont tes amis « il répondît

« Mais quel est le truc qui ta donné envie d'être avec moi ? » elle demanda pour en savoir plus

« Toi quel est le truc ? » il demanda en souriant mais ils furent tous deux interrompu par Tyler qui s'était réveillé à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Celui-ci pris la couvrante et se leva en l'enroulant autour de lui.

« Ok les gars, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ce genre de conversation donc je vais me coucher « il déclara en fermant les yeux, il allait se prendre la table basse mais il se rattrapa. Bonnie rigola

« Désolé Ty , bonne nuit « elle disait un peu gêné

« Oui c'est ça bonne nuit « il répondît, elle regarda toujours l'endroit où Tyler était parti en souriant.

« Tu es vraiment attaché à lui « Damon déclara subitement lorsqu'il vît le sourire de Bonnie qui illuminait son visage malgré la fatigue. Elle tourna sa tête

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda à moitié en train de sourire en repensant à Tyler

« Tyler, tu tiens à lui « Damon répéta

« Oui, il est mon gardien « elle déclara en repensant à la journée qu'elle avait passé avec lui la veille

_**« Je te promet Bonnie, je te promets qu'on en arrivera pas jusque là , les écoutent pas ils ne comprennent rien , je ne te laisserais pas partir à la fin ,on ne te laissera jamais partir , tu le sais «**_

_**« Mon dieu, Tyler qu'est ce que je vais lui dire, qu'est ce que je vais leur dire «**_

Elle souriait timidement en repensant à Tyler, et à quel point il était bouleversé pour elle.

« Je devrais me faire du souci ? » Damon déclara, lorsqu'il vît le sourire qu'elle accordait à Tyler

« N'essaye pas de changer de sujet , je n'ai pas oublié ma question et je veux une réponse «

«Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça « il répondît, il ne pouvait pas trouver une raison à eux, ça dépassé de loin la simple raison, c'était avant tout des sentiments, et un sentiment ça ne s'explique pas .

« Ok « il souriait en voyant comment elle se comportait, elle était un peu déçu, il le savait parfaitement mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Bonnie regardait encore une fois l'ordinateur qui était sur ses genoux, elle regardait encore les photos lorsque Damon lui pris le menton et la força à le regarder. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« J'ai parfois peur de te toucher et que tu ne sois qu'une illusion, à chaque fois que je te touche ou je t'embrasse j'ai peur que tous ça s'arrête, dès que j'ai ressenti ça, je savais que c'était toi, « il chuchota, elle regarda en face d'elle . Elle sentît une larme sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle écoutait Damon, cela la rendait triste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle finirait par disparaître, elle finirait tel une illusion .Elle savait qu'elle mentait en étant avec lui. Comme Hélène lui avait dit, elle ne lui offrait que des mensonges car il envisageait un futur alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'ils n'en n'auraient pas un ensemble. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir car elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux et regrettait les choix qu'elle avait fait, il suffisait d'un clignement de paupière et elle plongerait dans les regrets et la peur de vivre sans lui. Lorsqu'elle l'écoutait, elle avait envie de lui dire de la sauver.

« C'est la différence avec Elena, Bonnie. Elle n'était qu'une illusion alors que toi tu es ma réalité et je n'en doute pas « il termina en chuchotant dans son oreille. Elle resta sans voix et sa larme continua de couler. Damon ne la voyait pas mais souriait par rapport à son silence, il allait dégager son visage d'elle mais Bonnie lui prît le visage et l'embrassa. Elle avait besoin de son baiser pour la sauver de ses regrets car lorsqu'elle embrassait, elle arrivait à assumer ses choix et à ne pas regretter. Cette partie d'elle reprenait le dessus parce que lorsqu'elle sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes elle était persuadée qu'une part d'elle avait pris la bonne décision, ce n'était pas envisageable de le sacrifier, ça ne le sera jamais. Elle retira ces lèvres des siennes et eux d'eux se regardèrent.

« Tu arrives à me faire pleurer dès le matin « elle déclara en regardant les yeux bleu de Damon

« Tu as insisté pour avoir une réponse « il répliqua en essuyant la larme de sa joue, elle souriait lorsqu'ils furent tous deux interrompu par Caroline et Elena qui les regardaient surprise. Bonnie avait toujours ses mains sur le visage de Damon, et les deux étaient très près. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes lorsqu'ils entendirent Caroline et Elena.

« Il y a des lits pour ça « Caroline déclara en souriant. Bonnie enleva ses mains du visage de Damon, celui-ci souriait lorsqu'il voyait la tête gêné de Bonnie, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations en public ce qui le faisait rire.

« Vous ne dormez pas ? » Bonnie demanda surprise, elle aurait préféré rester encore seul avec Damon et les filles le savaient très bien.

« On va repartir, on allait seulement chercher à boire « Les filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher à boire. Elles chuchotaient en même temps ce qui intriguait Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna vers Damon qui s'était posé contre le dossier du canapé et avait les bras derrière la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'elles racontent elles deux « elle demanda ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Tu veux que j'espionne tes copines «

« Fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait « Il ne répondît rien mais garda son rictus sur les lèvres, il se concentra donc sur la conversation pour Bonnie qui attendait une réponse.

« Elle ne parle pas de toi, Elena a trouvé la bague de fiançailles de Stefan et elle panique « Damon déclara, il se concentrait encore plus intrigué par ce que racontaient Elena à Caroline.

« J'en étais sûre c'est le cadeau que tu lui a offert, la bague de ta mère « Bonnie déclara mais Damon mît sa main sur sa bouche pour lui dire de la fermer, elle le regarda intrigué par le fait qu'il soit aussi troublé par la conversation de Elena et Caroline.

« Quoi ? » elle chuchota en regardant Elena et Caroline qui étaient toujours en train de discuter dans la cuisine

« Elle flippe à propos de la bague « il déclara toujours concentré à écouter la conversation mais Bonnie enleva la main de Damon qui était posé sur sa bouche et mît ses mains sur ses oreilles pour l'empêcher d'écouter ce qui était assez crédule de croire que cela marcherait mais bon elle essayait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Damon demanda essayant d'enlever les mains de Bonnie sur ses oreilles et d'écouter mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait perturbé, il avait perdu sa concentration.

« ça ne se fait pas d'écouter la conversation des autres « elle déclara en fronçant les sourcilles

« Tu m'as demandé d'écouter « il répondît agacé

« Seulement si c'était en rapport avec nous mais sinon ça ne se fait pas d'écouter «, ok elle se contredisait mais bon elle avait le droit d'inventer ses propres principes.

« En plus tu es le frère à Stefan donc tu ne peux pas écouter, tu te sentira obligé de lui en faire part et tu vas créer des problèmes, dès que tu t'en mêle, il y a un problème « elle chuchotait tout en s'énervant

« Moi m'immiscer n'importe quoi, je ne dirais rien à Stefan, on n'est pas si proche pour que je lui en parle et je ne créais jamais de problème, tu en créer « il déclara niant tout jusqu'à la mort, tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que mensonge donc c'était facile pour Bonnie d'avoir le dernier mot.

« Tu es un fouteur de trouble , je ne sais pas combien de fois tu nous a tous mis dans la merde en te mêlant de ce qui ne te regarde pas , tu le sais , je le sais , tous le monde le sais et arrête de dire que tu n'es pas proche de Stefan , tu le nies ça m'énerve , Stefan se montre toujours là pour toi , il te fais savoir qu' il sera toujours là pour toi et qu'il t'aime mais toi tu n'arrive toujours pas à le lui montrer , tu fais des effort mais ça m'énerve que tu nies que tu aimes ton frère , je suis sûre à 100% que le fait que Elena soit en flippe à propos de la bague , te fais peur car tu as peur pour Stefan je me trompe « elle chuchotait agacé

« Tu te trompes je m'en fous qu'elle flippe, je ne comprends seulement pas pourquoi, c'est ça qui m'intrigue « il répondît en niant le fait qu'il aime son frère. Bonnie roula des yeux à son comportement.

« Tu reproduit ce que tu m'as fait avec Stefan « elle répondît agacée

« Quoi encore «

« Tu es effrayé à l'idée de montrer à Stefan que tu l'aime car tu es effrayé de le perdre , tu serais prêt à tout pour lui , on le sais tous mais tu es effrayé qu'il te trahisse encore une fois et qu'il disparaisse « elle disait fier de son analyse , il la laissa parler et souriait sans rien dire ce qui l'énervait

« J'ai raison, dit le « Bonnie demanda en chuchotant

« Tu as tord sur toute la ligne, je suis juste intrigué que Elena soit en flippe après tous ce qu'ils ont traversé, je ne comprends seulement pas « il répondît, elle souriait car elle savait qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille .

« J'arrive à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert tu as vu ça, je crois que je respecte notre marché « elle déclara fier d'elle, il la regarda hallucinant devant sa ténacité à parler de Stefan et lui. Il rigolait se rappelant lui aussi du pacte qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'il n'était pas ensemble , elle lui avait dit qu'elle essaierait de faire des efforts pour mieux le comprendre et lui qu'il essaierait de faire des efforts de comportement envers elle . Tous deux avaient réussi à respecter leur pacte. En réalité, elle insistait sur la relation de Damon et Stefan car elle avait besoin de s'assurer que Damon voit tout les gens qui l'entoure, elle voulait qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus seul comme il a longtemps été. Il avait besoin de voir qu'elle n'était pas sa seule réalité mais que Stefan, Elena, Caroline et Tyler l'étaient aussi . Elle savait parfaitement que Damon ne pensait pas ses mots lorsqu'il disait qu'il serait prêt à tous faire pour elle, y comprit sacrifier les autres, elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas c'était seulement qu'il souffrait tellement que ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il avait une famille, Stefan était sa famille certes ce n'est pas le même amour mais ses amis pourraient diminuer sa peine, sa souffrance à la fin, c'était pour ça que les amis étaient là .

« Moi je la comprends » Bonnie reprît ses esprit pour répondre à Damon

« Je comprends qu'elle soit en flippe, elle ne remet pas en doute son amour pour lui mais « elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la fin de sa phrase

« Mais quoi ? » il demanda intrigué par ce qu'elle racontait

« Tu sais elle a seulement 18 ans, elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie plus tard donc le mariage c'est plutôt prématuré non « elle déclara en regardant Elena

« Ce genre de propos ça marche pour les couples ordinaires, mais Elena a vu tellement de chose dans sa vie puis ce n'est pas comme si il lui demandait de renoncer à ses préoccupations. Stefan a vécu des siècles, il ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il veut finir avec elle, je ne vois pas de quoi elle a peur « il chuchota agacé

« Et là tu vas me dire que tu ne prends pas le parti de ton frère « elle déclara en rigolant sachant pertinemment que Damon avait peur pour Stefan

« Tu prends le parti de Elena non « il demanda

« Je prends le parti de personne, c'est seulement que je comprends les deux « elle déclara en souriant car Damon se montrait vraiment impliqué, c'était marrant à voir .

« Si elle aime, elle n'a pas à hésité « Damon déclara, c'était la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire avec Bonnie, après tous ce qu'elle avait subi avec ses hésitations, elle se faisait une joie de le contredire.

« Oh mon dieu tu es hypocrites, j'y crois pas « elle chuchota choqué

« Tu m'en as fait bavé avec tes hésitations au point que j'ai constamment peur que tu regrettes et là tu reproches à Elena de hésité. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir Damon, épargne moi ce genre de discours « elle déclara. Ouche ! ça faisait mal mais elle avait raison et il le savait parfaitement mais il détestait avoir tord tout comme elle.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis Damon Salvatore et eux c'est Stelena « il déclara comme une évidence.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que le fait que tu sois Damon Salvatore ne signifie rien, tu n'as plus aucune excuse «

«Tu prends à ton tour parti « il déclara, elle roula des yeux à son commentaire

« Non j'adore juste te voir te fourvoyer dans cette histoire et prétendre que tu ne te souci pas de Stefan « Bonnie déclara en souriant

« J'ai peut être tord mais je maintiens mon avis « il déclara

« C'est déjà bien que tu l'admettes merci de dire que j'ai raison «

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais raison « il répliqua ce qui la fît sourire

« Puis , .. » Damon ne finît pas sa phrase ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Arrête d'avoir peur que je regrette, ça n'arrivera pas je te l'ai déjà dit « il continua ce qui la fît sourire. Elle souriait mais une part d'elle, savait qu'il regretterait peut-être d'être avec elle à la fin, après tous ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir. Bonnie allait avancé pour l'embrasser mais Stefan et Tyler descendirent à leur tour et les interrompirent.

« hum hum « Stefan mît une main sur sa bouche gêné, les deux tournèrent la tête blasé par tous ces allés et venus alors qu'il était seulement que 5h30 du matin

« Vous ne dormez pas ? » Damon déclara agacé en roulant des yeux

« Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir à cause de vous « Tyler déclara en souriant. Il regarda Bonnie en souriant comme un gamin ce qui la faisait rire.

« J'ai entendu du bruit en bas donc je voulais voir ce qui se passait « Stefan déclara à son tour

« Où sont Elena et Caroline » Stefan demanda ensuite, Damon et Bonnie firent un signe de tête pour leurs montrer, les filles arrivèrent à coté de leurs copain.

« C'est bon on va se coucher « Les filles déclarèrent en même temps pour laisser Damon et Bonnie seuls. Mais Stefan et Tyler s'assirent sur le canapé à coté de Bonnie et Damon.

« Maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut se regarder un film « Tyler déclara, il prît l'ordinateur qui était sur les genoux de Bonnie et regarda les films qu'il y avait.

« Tyler viens on y va » Caroline déclarait mais celui-ci l'écoutait à peine, Elena essayait aussi avec Stefan mais tout comme Tyler, Stefan était concentré à chercher un film.

« Je crois que Bonnie veut dormir ce soir et pas regarder un film « Elena déclara essayant de dégager les gars. Elle regarda Damon qui la regardait sans rien dire mais elle savait qu'il était agacé. Tyler leva la tête et regarda Bonnie.

« C'est vrai tu devrais aller te coucher vu ta tête « il déclara en rigolant, elle ouvra la bouche grande ouverte surprise.

« Casse-toi « elle déclara en le poussant tout en rigolant.

« Qui est fatigué ? » Tyler demanda en regardant tous le monde, personne n'était fatigué, ils avaient tellement de chose en tête qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à fermer les yeux .

« Ok , on regarde un film « Bonnie déclara en souriant lorsqu'elle vît les efforts de tous le monde , elle savait qu'inconsciemment ils voulaient passé une soirée ensemble mais Damon se leva interrompant leur moment comme d'habitude .

« Sans moi, les soirées à la mode Friends ce n'est pas mon truc donc bonne nuit « il déclara laissant tous le monde choqué, il cassa leur délire en un instant. Bonnie le regardait partir sans rien dire ce qui surprit Elena et Caroline qui la percèrent du regard.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda

« Tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça « les filles déclarèrent choquées

« Quoi, il a le droit de ne pas vouloir rester « elle répondît perdu. Elle regarda Stefan et Tyler à coté d'elle qui la regardèrent comme si elle avait tout faux.

« Quoi arrêter de me regarder comme ça « Bonnie déclarait se sentant désarmée.

« Va le chercher , maintenant qu'il est ton petit ami , il se doit de rester lorsque tu veux faire une soirée , si il n'aime pas ça tans pis ton rôle c'est de le forcer , si il ne veut pas faire une simple chose comme regarder un film, comment vous aller faire en public , en tant que couple vous devez faire des choses ensembles peu importe que ça soit chiant du moment que ça te fasse plaisir « Elena déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie , car Elena était plus en colère qu'elle . Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder Tyler et Stefan, les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en pinçant leurs lèvres. Ils avaient une tête abattu parce que c'était ce que leurs faisait constamment subir Elena et Caroline.

« Elles vous obligent à rester à des soirées auxquelles vous n'avez pas envie d'aller « Bonnie demanda se retenant de rire lorsqu'elle voyait la tête de Stefan et Tyler qui se montraient victime de leur copine.

« Oui j'ai même droit au séance de shopping « Stefan déclara . Bonnie rigola , elle était tellement morte de rire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer , elle essaya de reprendre son souffle mais c'était dure

« Ecouter c'est ridicule, il fait ce qu'il veut et je fais ce que je veux « Bonnie déclara en regardant tout le monde sourire aux lèvres.

« J'aurais dû sortir avec toi « Tyler déclara en regardant Caroline comme pour lui faire passer un message.

« Fais le et je te tue « elle répondît, il comprît très bien son message et ne disait plus rien.

« Si vous faîte chacun un truc de votre côté qu'elle ait l'intérêt de tous ça « Elena déclara sans comprendre le comportement de Bonnie. Bonnie regardait son ami perdu , elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elena se sentait autant impliqué , pourquoi Elena prenait autant ces choses au sérieux alors que ce n'était rien pour Bonnie .

« Tu peux nous trouver chiante ou emmerdeuse avec nos copains mais je peux te dire tous les moments que j'ai passé avec Stefan , chaque moment est gravé en moi mais toi qu'est ce que t'auras , tu vas te contenter que de ça , tu vas te contenter de votre danse à la fête foraine ou de votre premier baiser , il y a plus que ça , tu ne peux pas te contenter que de ça après tous ce qui risque de nous arrivé « Elena déclara jetant un blanc dans la salle . Elena avait toujours de beau discours mais généralement elle avait raison et Bonnie le savait surtout maintenant. Elle allait mourir et qu'est ce qu'il lui restera de lui, c'est vrai elle se devait de profiter de lui, de profiter de chaque instant passer avec lui. Elena avait carrément raison, il devait y avoir plus, elle devait avoir plus et enfin envisager eux et non elle et lui, ils n'étaient plus considérés comme individuel mais comme un tout. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Elena, les autres regardèrent Elena touché par son discours. Stefan la regarda et souriait.

« Elles sont chiantes mais elles ont raison, si Elena ne m'avait pas forcé à faire tous ça, il n'y aurais rien seulement un vide en moi « Stefan continua pour faire comprendre à Bonnie que ce n'était pas quelque chose de futile mais d'important, c'était important qu'elle créait des souvenirs avec Damon.

« Ils on raison « Tyler tourna l'écran d'ordinateur pour faire montrer à Bonnie une photo

« La seule photo que vous avez c'est celle là « il déclara en lui montrant la fête foraine.

« On a tous le temps d'en créer « elle se mentait à elle-même mais elle ne voulait pas leur dire qu'ils avaient raison, elle détestait qu'on lui dise comment s'y prendre. Honnêtement en leurs présences, elle avait l'impression d'être une pré ados de 13 ans qui n'avait jamais eu de copain. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque tous le monde s'y mettaient pour se mêler de sa vie , de sa relation avec Damon alors que cela n'était censé concerné que Damon et elle .

« Tu sais que non « Elena déclara, puis elle tourna son regards vers Stefan qui comprît que Elena était effrayée de mourir, c'était une des raisons qu'il la faisait flipper à propos de la bague c'était le fait qu'elle risquait de mourir et de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec lui.

« Arrêter les gars, je sais gérer mes propres relations, je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale de votre part, vous avez surement raison mais vous m'énervez, on a le droit de ne pas être comme vous ok, peut être je n'en sais rien qu'on créer nos propres souvenirs à notre manière. C'est facile d'avoir ce genre de propos lorsque toi Elena tu as un type comme Stefan et toi Caroline, Tyler, je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment juger ok « Bonnie déclara agacée

« Je ne veux pas que tu reproduises constamment les mêmes erreurs » Elena déclara soudain ce qui surpris Bonnie. Caroline et Tyler la fusillèrent subitement du regard choqué ne comprenait pas mais se doutait que cela devait être en rapport avec leurs passé, il se disait que Elena faisait surement référence à Jeremy et son ancien copain, le gars dont les filles parlaient la veille dans le magasin de vêtement. En tous cas si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il se demandait qu'est ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Elena de ressortir les anciennes blessures de Bonnie.

« Woua c'était sympa ça, merci Elena « Bonnie déclara, Elena souffla et la culpabilité monta en elle , elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça surtout avec Bonnie ,car celle-ci ne supportait jamais ce genre de remarque où les références à son passé surtout devant tous le monde .

« Si tu penses faire une meilleure copine que moi je t'en pris, je te cède ma place « Bonnie continua agacé par Elena. Plus personne ne parlait, elle avait jeté un froid glacial , tous le monde avait peur de dire quelque chose. Ils regardèrent Elena pour lui dire de s'excuser et lui faire comprendre que c'était carrément déplacé ce qu'elle avait dit .

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu sais … » elle cherchait ces mots mais ils furent interrompu par Damon qui était redescendu.

« Finalement, ça me dit bien un film mais épargner moi un film sur les vampires ok, j'en ai marre des clichés « il déclara en s'approchant de Bonnie, il s'asseya à coté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » il demanda en voyant la tête de tous le monde. Elena allait dire quelque chose mais Stefan l'en empêcha, il lui fît un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait déjà assez fait.

« Rien, bon je mets le film sur la télé » Tyler déclara en prenant une clé USB et la mît sur la télé, Tyler regardait Elena et celle-ci se sentait coupable lorsqu'elle voyait tous le monde lui faire comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Ils éteignirent les lumières et Elena s'installa à coté de Stefan, Caroline était à coté de Tyler au milieu et Damon et Bonnie qui étaient à l'autre extrémité. Damon mît son bras autour de Bonnie, celle-ci pencha sa tête et la posa sur son torse.

« Merci mais la prochaine fois te sens pas obliger ok « Bonnie chuchotait en regardant le film

« Je sais mais là ils m'ont énervé « Il déclara en posant un bisou sur la tête de Bonnie. Elena souriait en voyant Damon et Bonnie ensemble.

« Je suis allé trop loin « Elena chuchotait à Stefan

« Tu voulais bien faire, mais chacun est différents, ils sont comme ça un point c'est tout« il déclara en chuchotant

« Tu as raison, je vais m'excuser « elle déclara en regardant Bonnie.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit à Bonnie que tu dois t'excuser je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà oublié « Stefan déclara tous bas

« Quoi? » elle demanda perdu

« Damon était dans les escaliers depuis tous ce temps « Stefan déclara en regardant le film

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que tu es la seule à ne pas l'avoir senti dans les escaliers, à ton avis pourquoi il est redescendu «

« Hé merde «

« Tu l'as dit « Stefan déclara en souriant et en posant un bisou sur la joue de sa copine.

Bonnie s'était bizarrement endormi dans les bras de Damon ce qui était à la fois surprenant et rassurant. Il était rassuré en la voyant dormir car elle n'avait pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure. Le film était intéressant, il était pas mal mais bon parfois un peu long. Tous le monde se levèrent à la fin pour aller enfin se coucher car lorsqu'ils avaient vu le film, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient crevés, ils n'arrêtaient pas de fermer les yeux , seul Damon n'était pas fatigué , les autre rejoignirent leur lits sauf Elena qui rangea le salon pour ne pas laisser un bordel , ils n'étaient pas vraiment chez eux ce qu'ils avaient tendance à oublier mais c'était si chaleureux ici , dans cette maison . Et puis elle voulait en profiter pour s'excuser auprès de Damon, celui-ci se leva tout en prenant Bonnie. Il la souleva légèrement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendît gémir.

« Chut « il chuchotait pour essayer de la rendormir ce qui marchait plutôt bien . Elena le regarda et souriait.

« Ok je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça et juger désolé « Elena déclara soudain en chuchotant. Damon la regarda, il n'avait aucune expression sur son visage ce qui la fît flipper.

« Tu t'es montré blessante « il déclara ne comprenant pas son attitude, elle le regarda choqué qu'il dise ça , elle détestait qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle était méchante car elle ne l'est pas du tout , elle ne voulait pas que Damon la voit comme ça .

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans le passé de Bonnie mais ne ressort plus jamais son passé lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, on n'est pas eux compris « il déclara subitement toujours avec Bonnie dans les bras. Elle le regarda un peu honteuse qu'il considère qu'elle était allé trop loin lui aussi, c'était bizarre d'être du coté de la méchante pour une fois et que Damon ne la défende pas.

« C'est seulement que vous méritez ce qu'il y a de mieux ,après tous ce que tu as traversé et ce qu'elle a traversé il est temps que vous ayez un peu de bonheur , j'ai l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous pouvez disparaître à tous moments tous les deux . « elle répondît

« Je m'en rends compte chaque seconde mais arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, il faut que t'arrête de vouloir toujours tout réparé, il n'y a rien a réparé ici, trouve toi un autre objet « Il répondît en s'en allant, lorsqu'il passa à coté de Elena, il s'arrêta

« Mais merci quand même « il déclara puis parti avec Bonnie dans ses bras. Il ouvra la porte de la chambre à Bonnie et souriait lorsqu'il vit Caroline dans sa chambre. Il posa Bonnie à coté de Caroline qui était sous la couette crevé et s'en alla se doutant que les filles allaient passer la fin de soirée ou plutôt le début de la mâtiné ensemble.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Bonnie se réveilla, elle vît Elena les yeux fermée en train de dormir puis elle se retourna et aperçût Caroline. Elle se demandait comment elle avait atterri là et se souvînt enfin qu'elle s'était endormis devant le film, à vrai dire elle s'était endormis les premières minutes du film . Elena ouvra les yeux à son tour et regarda Bonnie dans les yeux.<p>

« Salut « Elena déclara en essuyant ces yeux

« Il est quel heure « elle continua , Bonnie regarda sur le réveil à coté

« 10heures « Elena écarquilla les yeux choqué

« Déjà « elle cria ce qui réveilla Caroline qui se leva en sursaut

« NON , J'ai rien fait « Caroline cria en se levant , Elena et Bonnie la regardèrent surprise

« Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas fait ? « Bonnie demanda suspicieuse, Caroline secoua sa tête et se ressaisît

« Rien , un mauvais rêve « elle répondît seulement ce qui fît marré les filles . Bonnie se mît encore une fois sous la couette pour dormir encore un moment

« Tu fais quoi c'est l'heure, aujourd'hui c'est entraînement pour tous le monde « Caroline déclara forçant Bonnie à montrer sa tête en dehors de la couette.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda

« Tu as déjà oublié j'y crois pas « Caroline répondît mais Bonnie resta à rien dire sans comprendre

« Hier on a décidé qu'aujourd'hui, on devait d'entraînés et qu'il fallait commencé à avoir un plan pour tuer Klaus, il faut qu'on sache où sont les perles qui nous manque « Caroline déclara

« Pas la peine, elle nous servent plus à rien « Bonnie déclarait en se remettant sous la couette ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix.

« Quoi ? de quoi tu parles, je te rappelle que seul la dague peut le tuer, malgré que tu as de la magie noirs je ne penses pas qu'elle soit assez puissante pour tuer Klaus « Caroline répondît, Bonnie avait oubliée que Elena et Caroline avaient oubliées qu'elle avait désormais le pouvoir de tuer Klaus. Ce qui faisait que Elena avait constamment peur de mourir car elle pensait avoir la responsabilité de le tuer et pour cela il devra la sacrifier, elle n'était pas sûre de cette dernière information mais Elena avait horriblement peur.

« Oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié « Bonnie mentait, elle ne laisserait pas Elena s'approchait de Klaus, il était hors de question qu'elle le revoit après tous ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Mais la carte ne nous dit pas l'emplacement « Bonnie demanda

« Non, on sait seulement qu'elles sont à Mystic Fall » Elena répondît d'une voix triste, elle avait peur pour Jeremy, il était sa seule famille et elle avait horriblement peur maintenant que Klaus était là bas mais la chose qui la rassurait c'était qu'elle savait qu'il était en sécurité, Klaus ne le toucherait pas tant qu'elle est en vie.

« Tu as réussi à joindre Jeremy « Caroline demanda car la veille Elena avait essayé mais personne ne répondait

« Non, ça m'inquiète «

« Et tu as réussi à joindre les autres, Matt et Alaric « Bonnie demanda à son tour

« Non, eux aussi « elle déclara

« Tyler et moi avons essayé d'appeler nos parents mais aucun signal « Caroline déclara, elle devenait tous aussi triste que Elena. Bonnie les regarda attristée à son tour de les voir comme ça, elle mît un bras autour du cou de Caroline et un autre autour de celui de Elena , elle les rapprocha et les trois tête se touchèrent .

« Tout est bientôt fini, je vous le promet « Elle déclara, les filles ne disaient plus rien mais une larme commença à couler sur la joue de Elena, elle essaya d'essuyer ses larmes mais elles n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Bonnie et Caroline virent les larmes d'Elena mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour la consoler.

« Elena « Caroline l'appela, mais Elena ne disait rien et essuya ces larme. Les filles ne disaient rien ne sachant pas comment la rassuré.

« C'est bon je vais bien « elle répondît, Bonnie se retourna vers elle, elle n'aimait pas voir Elena pleurait, la veille c'était douloureux de voir son ami autant souffrir à cause d'elle, et elle espérait qu'aujourd'hui elle ne verrait plus ses larmes mais Elena s'en voulait de penser à des choses futiles comme Stefan alors que à coté il y avait la réalité, celle où les personnes qu'elles aiment risque de mourir. Chacun ne s'en rendait pas compte car ils étaient dans leurs petite bulle à force de bouger dans divers lieu mais Mystic Fall les ramenait à la réalité, leur bulle risquait d'éclater, elle devait bien l'être pour pouvoir en finir.

« Je peux essayer de les contacter « Bonnie déclara essayant de rassurer son ami et ainsi de rassurer tous le monde car elle se doutait que Tyler et Caroline n'arrivaient pas à dormir en parti à cause de leurs parents.

« Comment ça ? » Elena et Caroline demandèrent en même temps.

« Avec un sort, je ne sais pas encore lesquels mais je peux essayer par contre je vous promet rien « Bonnie déclara, en réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les contacter, elle pourrait essayer de faire comme ce qu'elle avait fait avec Elena lorsque Elijah l'avait enlevé mais elle avait besoin d'une réponse des autres et c'était impossible, il ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Cependant elle avait pensé à une autre solution, dorénavant, elle avait des gens qui étaient là pour l'aider à faire en sorte que tous ce déroulent pour le mieux à la fin.

« Merci « Elena déclara rassurée, Bonnie se leva et se tourna vers ses amis

« Mais je dois me changer avant « Bonnie déclara leurs faisant comprendre qu'elles devaient partir. Bonnie regarda ses amis, puis lorsqu'elle se retrouva seul, elle ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas se téléporté à Mystic Fall car elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait là bas mais elle pouvait envoyer des messagers. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de contacter de l'aide, elle ne savait pas comment ça marchait mais elle essayait quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa les personnes qu'elle voulait voir, elle est visualisa dans le moindre détails , lorsqu'elle ouvra les yeux , elle les vît apparaître tous les deux .

« A votre service « Angel déclara en souriant comme d'habitude les mains dans les poches

«Vous apparaissez lorsque je vous le demande « elle demanda, ils rigolèrent tous deux

« Non , seulement lorsqu'on a le temps « ils déclarèrent tous les deux

« Super les anges « elle déclara avec ironie,

« Vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle « Elle demanda mais eux d'eux se regardèrent sans comprendre

« Non , pourquoi ? » Hélène demanda intrigué

« Vous êtes vraiment des anges, on dirait pas « elle déclara subitement laissant un silence dans la salle. Elle les regarda avec suspicion et essaya d'ouvrir une brèche pour en apprendre plus .

« Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des Gardiane n'est ce pas « Bonnie demanda subitement, elle remarqua leurs expression du visage qui avaient subitement changeait.

« Comment tu connais ce nom « Angel demanda,

« Répondez-moi avant « elle répliqua devenant suspicieuse

« C'est le véritable nom de notre espèce « Hélène répliqua

« J'ai trouvé des informations sur Internet, à en croire votre tête, elles ne m'ont pas l'air bidon « Bonnie déclara, elle recula subitement intrigué

« Pourquoi vous êtes là, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Vraiment « elle demanda sceptique

« C'est toi qui nous a appelé tu te souviens « Angel déclara toujours avec un sourire marqué sur son visage .

« Je ne rigole pas, qui êtes vous réellement et que me voulez vous « elle demanda sérieusement

« Bonnie « Hélène allait s'approcher mais Bonnie recula

« Répondez moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de décision en parti grâce à vous , je ne joue pas sur les vies qui sont en jeu donc répondez moi franchement , sur Internet , il parle d'un endroit appelé Emesis et il parle de vous les Gardianes « elle déclara

« Ce que tu as du lire est surement vrai « Angel déclara en souriant

« Mais quel est le rapport avec moi, comment j'ai pu vous amené à moi avec mes décisions «

« Il y a des choses bien trop compliqué, que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir «

« J'ai besoin de savoir « elle déclara en pensant à ces amis

« La magie noire contre balance l'équilibre de Emesis » Hélène déclara subitement

« Précisez « Bonnie ordonna en regardant Hélène et Angel

« Disons que la magie noire est tellement puissante qu'elle créer une brèche entre toute les réalité « Hélène répondît essayant d'être le plus clair possible lorsqu'elle voyait la tête de Bonnie .

« Le sacrifice permet de refermer cette brèche, c'est la seule manière de rééquilibré toute les réalités , dès que l'individu choisi lors du sacrifice meurt la brèche se referme» elle continua

« Mais tu as tout changé car tu as décidé de ton sort, tu as sacrifié ta propre vie, tu détruit l'équilibre car en choisissant de mourir avec la magie en toi , la brèche survie dans Emesis tout au long de ta vie « Angel continua à la place de Hélène

« On n'est obliger d'attendre que tu parviennes à ton but pour refermer la brèche car contrairement au autre tu a fais un pacte , ta vie en échange tu as le pouvoir de tuer Klaus , jusqu'à que Klaus est encore en vie la brèche subsiste «

« Et lorsqu'il mourra, je serais obligé de mourir pour refermer la brèche « Bonnie déclara comprenant un peu près où il voulait en venir. Bonnie les regarda se rendant compte qu'elle allait mourir lorsqu'elle voyait leur tête

« Je vais mourir « elle déclara subitement en regardant le sol , Hélène et Angel se regardèrent comprenant ce qu'elle devait ressentir .

« Vous regrettez « Hélène demanda , elle regardait Angel car elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que Bonnie ne supporterais jamais mais lui disait que si , ils n'étaient pas d'accord . Bonnie leva la tête se rendant compte qu'elle ne devait pas regretter surtout elle ne devait pas le montrer à Hélène car celle-ci l'avait prévenu mais Bonnie ne voulait pas l'entendre.

« Non, je vais bien « Bonnie répondît en secouant la tête pour se forger des apparences .

« Donc pourquoi tu nous as appelé ? » Angel demanda, elle se rendît compte qu'elle avait dévié de son principal but .

« J'ai besoin que vous fassiez passer un message et que vous me renseigné à propos de ce qui se passe à Mystic Fall « Bonnie déclara subitement,

« Rien que ça « Angel répliqua avec ironie

« C'est possible ou pas « elle demanda ignorant l'ironie de Angel

« Je le ferais pour toi « Il répliqua , Hélène le regarda

« Tu t'en charges ou tu veux de l'aide « elle demanda en rigolant

« Non c'est bon, je gère par contre tu me dis ce que je dois demander , les trucs essentiels quoi , passe pas par 4 chemins « il déclara à Bonnie qui hocha la tête..

« Bon j'y vais « Hélène déclara laissant Angel avec Bonnie. Bonnie regarda Angel

« Pas de regret ok « il déclara subitement, c'était comme si il lisait en elle, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait

« Aucun « elle répondît.

* * *

><p>Damon était allongé sur son lit lorsqu'il entendît Stefan entrait en furie dans sa chambre .<p>

« Damon où est-elle ? » Damon ouvra les yeux subitement lorsqu'il entendît Stefan, il se leva de son lit encore sonné et gémît à cause du bruit.

« Ha , je t'ai déjà dit doucement le matin « Damon déclara en se touchant la tête

« Où est-elle ? » Stefan répéta en colère.

« Qui ? » Damon demanda en se tournant vers son frère

« La bague de Maman « Damon le regarda et rigola

« Tu viens voir si j'ai la bague alors que c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte , pourquoi j'aurais fait ça , sachant que la bague faisait parti de mon héritage mais que j'ai décidé de te la donner , et maintenant je te les repris c'est ce que tu insinues « Damon répliqua en rigolant ,. Stefan se sentît soudainement bête, en même temps c'était un peu bête. Stefan s'assît sur le lit de Damon.

« Je la trouve plus « il déclara honteux

« La dernière fois que tu l'as vu c'était où et quand ? » Damon demanda pour aider son petit frère

« Je vous l'ait montré hier à Tyler et toi » Stefan répondît

« Quand ? hier ? » Son grand frère demanda surpris

« Oui, lorsque les filles sont parti en soirée et nous on est resté ici » Stefan répondît

« C'est bizarre je ne m'en rappelle pas « Damon déclara à haute voix mais décida de se ressaisir

« Tu as demandé à Ty » Damon demanda, Stefan leva subitement la tête les yeux grand ouvert

« Quoi ? » Damon questionna intrigué par le regard de son frère

« Tu l'as appelé Ty « Stefan déclara soudain choqué

« Seul les filles l'appellent comme ça « il continua , Damon roula des yeux

« ça m'est venu comme ça , à force d'entendre Bonnie , tu sais elle aime beaucoup ce Loup Garou , c'est d'ailleurs bizarre « Damon déclara en se touchant le menton intrigué .

« Oh mon Dieu , tu l'aimes bien aussi « il déclara

« Tu aimes bien Tyler « il continua choqué

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi «

« Tu l'as appelé Ty ça veut tout dire, même moi je ne l'appelle pas comme ça «

« Enfin bref ta bague « Damon déclara pour interrompre son frère qui était en train de s'emballer pour un rien

« Oui c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas oublié pour Ty « Stefan déclara en souriant.

« Tu penses que je devrais lui proposer, tu penses qu'elle va accepter « Stefan demanda intrigué, il avait besoin d'un conseil de quelqu'un , de Damon. Damon le regarda et repensait au parole de Bonnie qui lui disait clairement de ne pas foutre la merde , et de restait éloigné de tous ça .

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais, pourquoi tu me demandes , ? » Damon déclara ,

« J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup « Stefan répliqua ce qui feint le cœur de Damon qui se sentait obliger de s'immiscer, elle avait raison c'était son frère , il tenait à lui.

« Je penses que tu devrais attendre « Damon déclara , lorsqu'il vît la tête de Stefan se décomposait , il comprît que celui-ci ne voulait pas entendre cette réponse . Il grinça des dents se rendant compte qu'il était en train de foutre la merde mais bon il avait déjà mit un pied dans le plat, il pouvait bien mettre l'autre .

« Elle est encore jeune, et puis après tous ce qui est en train de se passer je ne pense pas qu'elle ait la tête à ça « Damon déclara , il reprenait les paroles de Bonnie , il se sentait horrible de dire ça mais c'était pour ne pas que Stefan se sente rejeté au cas où elle dirait non mais c'était déjà trop tard il se sentait clairement rejeté.

« Après tous pourquoi je te demande , tu ne t'y connais pas , sous prétexte que monsieur a une copine depuis hier , celui-ci se permet de donner des leçons , et des conseils « Stefan devenait agressif subitement ce qui faisait rire Damon , c'était la première fois qu'il était de l'autre coté du miroir , lorsqu'il vît la réaction de Stefan , il le trouvait gamin, il savait que lui pouvait se montrer gamin mais Stefan c'était inimaginable mais c'était le cas .Il était gamin parce qu'il était effrayé de perdre Elena , il avait besoin de cette engagement .

« C'est toi qui est venu me voir pour un conseil, si ma réponse te convient pas va voir quelqu'un d'autre, qui ta dit de frapper à cette porte « Damon répliqua en rigolant

« Mon frère « Stefan répliqua énervé, il allait partir mais Damon le rattrapa par le bras.

« Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, Elena a vu la bague hier, et elle flippe à l'idée que tu lui demande car elle n'est pas prête, ce n'est pas moi qui les inventé c'est elle qui en as parlé à Caroline hier demande à Bonnie si tu ne me crois pas « Damon déclara en lâchant le bras de Stefan

« Si ca ne tenait qu'a moi je te dirais de lui demander sa main mais ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois avoir la réponse mais de toi « Damon déclara en souriant. Stefan le regarda intrigué. Il le regarda sentant très bien que Damon essayait de l'aider et ne voulait pas lui faire du mal .

« Merci « il déclara quand même toujours agacé et décida de partir. Au moment où il allait traverser la porte Damon l'appela.

« Stefan « , celui-ci se retourna

« Tu es mon petit frère tu le sais « Damon déclara soudain, Stefan ouvra les yeux grand ouvert, c'était un geste d'affection mais il n'avait pas l'habitude , donc il ne répondît rien et ferma la porte sans rien dire . Lorsque Stefan passa a coté de Bonnie dans le couloir celui-ci l'interpella

« Elena ne veut pas que je lui demande sa main « Stefan demanda à Bonnie qui regardait autour d'elle se demandant si c'était vraiment à elle à qui il parlait et oui c'était bien à elle.

« Heu je n'en sais rien , c'est quoi cette question , tu n'as qu'a lui demandé « Elle répondît intrigué

« Damon m'a dit qu'elle avait peur « Stefan déclara , Bonnie le regardait nient totalement toute l'affaire

« Je n'en sais rien on en a pas vraiment parlé Elena et moi « elle répondît

« Ok merci quand même « Stefan disait et laissa Bonnie dans le couloir . Bonnie souffla à la fois de soulagement que Stefan s'en aille mais aussi de colère que Damon ait dû s'en mêler. Bonnie marcha en colère vers la chambre de Damon qui l'entendait arrivé , elle enleva une de ses chaussures et ouvrît la porte , lorsqu'elle l'ouvrît , elle vît Damon en train de sourire au loin devant elle , elle lui jeta sa chaussure à la gueule mais celui-ci l'esquiva en se baissant . Elle lui jeta sa deuxième chaussure mais il réussi une seconde fois à l'esquivé.

« Je n'ai rien dit « il déclara en se relevant, Bonnie le regarda

« Quel menteur « elle déclara surprise, elle cherchait un truc qu'elle pourrait lui jeter à la gueule, lorsqu'elle vît un pot de fleur à coté , elle le prît et lui jeta dessus mais celui-ci le rattrapa sans souci , cependant au moment où le pot atterrît dans les mains de Damon , le pot explosa. Damon sursauta et recula .

« Tu t'emporte pour rien crois moi « Il déclara, elle resta calme et le regarda toujours loin de lui

« Dit moi alors que tu ne lui as rien dit sur les doutes de Elena « Elle déclara, il la regarda sans rien dire et elle comprît la réponse

« Ok , qu'est ce que tu lui as dit d'autre ? » elle demanda gardant son calme

« De ne pas lui proposer « il répondît honnêtement, elle le fixa n'en croyant pas ses oreilles

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? » elle demanda en baissant les bras décourager par lui

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve devant le fait accompli lorsqu'elle allait lui dire non « il déclara

« Mais qui t'a dit qu'elle allait dire non « elle cria, il la regarda, il n'avait pas pensé à ça mais c'est vrai qu'Elena n'avait jamais sous entendu qu'elle allait dire non.

« Le fait qu'elle doute ne veut rien dire, et maintenant à cause de toi Stefan ne va jamais lui demandé, et on ne saura jamais ce qu'elle allait dire, tu as tout gâché comme d'habitude « elle déclara, il la regarda sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« C'est à cause de toi aussi, à constamment parler du lien de sang entre Stefan et moi, je me sentais obliger de jouer le rôle de grand frère « il répliqua

« Tu joue très mal le rôle de grand frère, je m'en fous, peu importe ce que tu dis, parle à Stefan et arrange ta merde « elle déclara énerver puis claqua la porte. Damon regarda la porte et souffla tout en s'allongeant sur son lit de dos.

Il regarda le plafond silencieusement lorsqu'il entendît subitement son portable sonnait, il ne bougea pas mais se contenta de tendre sa main sur le coté pour atteindre son portable . Il décrocha tout en regardant le plafond.

« Allo « Damon répondît

« C'est moi Léo « Dès qu'il entendît la voix ,Damon se redressa intrigué par l'appel.

« Léo ? » il déclara intriguer

« Je t'appelle à propos de ce que tu m'as demandé hier, j'ai fais des recherches et je penses que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'intéresserai « Son ami disait laissant Damon confus

« De quoi tu parles ? » Damon demanda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Hier tu m'as appelé tu n'avais pas l'air bien, et tu m'as demandé de l'aide « Léo répondît

« Peut être, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ma journée d'hier « il avouait intrigué par sa perte de mémoire, il avait pourtant des bribes de sa soirée avec les gars mais rien de précis.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Damon déclara

« Je préfère qu'on se voit, comme ça je pourrais tout te dire « Son ami répondît

«Tu aurais le temps de venir nous voir ?« Léo continua , Damon resta silencieux un moment réfléchissant à sa question , il avait prévu en quelque sorte de passer une journée avec Bonnie et de plus Léo se trouvait loin et il n'avait pas le temps d'aller le voir après tout ce qui était en train de se passer , il réfléchissait aux différentes options possibles lorsque son ami l'interrompît

« C'est important « il insista

« Ok, tu es toujours au même endroit ? « Damon demanda

« Oui je n'ai pas changé « son ami répondît

« Ok je viendrais dans l'après midi ça te va ? »

« Ok « Léo raccrocha, Damon voulait lui dire merci mais il n'eut pas le temps car son ami avait déjà raccroché.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se changea pour se préparer à partir , il avait prévu de passer une journée avec Bonnie et allait profiter de l'appelle de Léo pour passer une journée avec elle . Il allait faire une pierre deux coups . Il mît sa veste en cuire puis descendit. Les autres étaient dans la cuisine. Elena et Stefan s'ignoraient, ne se regardaient pas et Damon se rendît compte qu'il avait en quelque sorte merdé mais bon il ne prenait tous ça pas au sérieux, après tout c'était Stelena , rien ne peut les briser . Lorsqu'il s'avança, Bonnie se retourna encore énervé à cause de tout à l'heure, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de grave . Elle le regardait de haut en bas intriguée, les autres tournèrent leurs têtes et vît Damon.

« Où tu vas ? » Bonnie demanda lorsqu'elle le vît sur le départ

« Je dois aller voir un ami « il répondît seulement , Bonnie le regardait intriguée en fronçant les sourcilles , Stefan intervînt à son tour .

« Quel ami ? » il demanda

« Léo veut me parler d'un truc important « Damon déclara en regardant Bonnie , il remarqua qu'elle était un peu agacé , elle était agacée parce qu'elle aurait voulu passer une journée en sa compagnie . Elle était agacée qu'il ait oublié sa promesse , il lui avait promis une journée ensemble et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui. Elle voulait avoir des souvenirs avec lui comme Elena le disait car plus il avançait dans leur histoire moins ils auraient de souvenir, de moment ensemble avec Klaus. Elle ne savait pas qui était son soi disant ami mais elle s'en foutait , elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer à Damon qu'elle voulait qu'il reste , qu'elle voulait qu'il ne parte pas car elle ne voulait pas se montrer emmerdeuse , ou chieuse comme Elena et Caroline lui suggérait d'être , elle ne voulait pas suivre les conseils de leurs amis car elle n'était pas comme elles .

« Tu reviens quand ? » elle demanda prenant son air détaché comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas . Ses copines la regardèrent ne comprenant pas son attitude, à la place d'elle, Elena et Caroline se seraient énervée mais Bonnie avait opté pour le self contrôle.

« Ce soir sûrement « Damon déclarait, il avait l'intention de l'emmener avec lui mais attendait sa réaction.

« Ok à ce soir alors « elle déclarait seulement et rangea la table pour mettre les couverts dans le lave vaisselles. Toute la troupe regardèrent Bonnie se demandant si elle était vraiment sérieuse, le réflexe de toute personne censé, était de l'accompagné mais elle n'avait même pas eu l'idée de lui proposer, elle était définitivement compliqué. Damon regarda les autres et leurs fît un signe de la tête pour leurs dire de s'en aller ce qui firent immédiatement laissant Bonnie et Damon. Bonnie se retourna ensuite et vît Damon en face d'elle, elle le regarda.

« Tu n'es pas encore parti « elle déclara en le contournant pour finir de ranger la table.

« Tu es en colère n'est ce pas ? » il demanda en souriant, elle se retourna et souriait à son tour

« Non, je ne suis pas en colère, tout va bien « elle déclara , elle se lava les mains et s'essuya les mains avec un torchon. Damon attendait qu'elle pète les plomb , qu'elle lui fasse des reproches , elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de dépendre de quelqu'un , c'était marrant à voir. On pourrait croire que c'était lui mais en réalité c'était beaucoup plus dure pour Bonnie de lui demandait de rester ou encore de lui demandait de l'emmener .

« Bon ben à ce soir alors « Damon déclara en souriant, il s'approcha d'elle et posa un bisou sur sa joue, elle le regarda partir de dos agacé, elle jeta le torchon par terre lorsqu'elle le vît franchir la porte .

« Il me prend pour une femme au foyer ou quoi « elle chuchota dans sa barbe en hallucinant.

« Je ne sais même pas où il va « elle déclara. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure lorsqu'elle ne le revît pas rentrer, et si il ne revenait pas se disait-elle. Quelque chose allait peut-être lui arriver , elle avait tellement de pensé lugubre qui traversaient son esprit , qu'elle courra vers la porte et l'ouvrît , lorsqu'elle l'ouvrît , elle vît Damon de dos qui se retourna vers elle en souriant .

« Si tu vas quelque part tu peux au moins me dire où il habite ton Léo, parce-que j'en sais rien , imagine que je n'arrive pas à te joindre comment je fais « Bonnie déclara énervé , il allait dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa

« Et pour qui tu me prends d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la bonne poire qui reste à la maison en attendant que tu rentres, ce rôle est dépassé , je pensais que c'était nous deux aujourd'hui et personne d'autre « elle était en colère . Damon s'approcha d'elle et allait lui prendre le visage mais elle retira sa main

« Ton numéro de charme ne marchera pas « Bonnie déclarait en le regardant

« Je voulais seulement tester une théorie, c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé parler tous ce temps, mais maintenant écoute moi , si tu veux venir ,viens avec moi , si tu veux que je reste alors je reste , c'est aussi simple que ça , arrête de tourner en rond « Damon répondît

« Puis je ne peux pas partir sans toi de toute manière , mon ami se trouve en Italie ,tu es mon moyen de transport « il continua , elle le regarda toujours énervé par lui et son attitude .

« Tu m'entends je te propose de passer la journée avec moi là bas, toi et moi tu te souviens « il déclarait en ouvrant grand les yeux. Bonnie mît sa main sur son torse , elle leva ensuite la tête pour le regarder

« Emmène-moi avec toi « Elle demanda en souriant, ce qui le fît rire

« Tu m'emmène n'oublie pas « il répondît, elle regarda son sourire et souriait , cela faisait plaisir de le voir autant sourire en ce moment ,

« Tu me fais passer pour une emmerdeuse tu sais ça « elle déclara

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça « il répondît, elle frappa son torse , et agrippa ses doigt à son pull puis rapprocha sa tête .

« Je ne suis pas habitué de dépendre de quelqu'un « elle avouait honteuse en baissant la tête pour regarder le sol.

« Ça te rend mignonne « il disait pour se moquait d'elle mais elle avait honte

« Arrête c'est pas marrant , je crains « Bonnie déclara , elle repensait à toute ses relations d'avant qui avait été gâché car elle ne dépendait pas assez d'eux mais avec Damon s'était différent car même si elle avait du mal pour lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il reste ou qu'il l'emmène , elle dépendait depuis longtemps de lui , tout ce qu'elle était dépendait dorénavant de lui , son humeur , ses angoisses , ses peurs , tout .

« Si tu as envie de me crier dessus , crie , arrête de faire attention à ce que les gens ferait dans ta situation , les gens ne sont pas nous « il déclara pensant à la veille lorsque Elena avait parler à Bonnie ce qui l'avait perturbé et Damon le savait très bien .

« Crois moi Damon , j'ai le pouvoir de tout gâché , si je fais ce que tu dis tu partiras comme les autres « elle déclara toujours la tête enfoui et ses mains agrippés à son pull

« Enfin un point commun que l'on partage « il déclara ce qui la fît rire

« tu veux partir ou pas ? » Damon demanda , il regarda Bonnie qui avait la tête penchait et qui regardait le sol . Elle souriait soudain et leva la tête

« Bien sûre « elle déclara subitement retrouvant sa bonne humeur ,

« Mais je vais chercher des affaires, si on va en Italie je dois me changer « Bonnie déclara , elle allait partir mais Damon la retînt .

« C'est pas necces…. » elle le coupa

« Je sais mais quand même « elle disait en lâchant sa main et en courant dans la maison, elle courra et monta les escaliers passant à coté de Caroline et Elena qui restèrent à la regarder sans comprendre, les filles rentrèrent dans la chambre de Bonnie qui courrait dans tous les sens cherchant une tenu à mettre.

« Tu pars ? » Caroline disait en rigolant voyant Bonnie aussi contente, Bonnie se retourna en souriant

« J'ai un rendez-vous « Elle déclara

« Comment je m'habille « elle demanda aux filles qui était contente de voir Bonnie aussi contente

« Tu es bien comme ça change rien «Elena répondît. Bonnie se regardait et se trouvait normal, elle avait un jean et un t-shirt tous ce qu'il avait de banal

« Sérieux « elle disait en se regardant

« Attends, met ça « Caroline se dirigea vers sa valise et prît un short blanc et un haut simple

« Je vous rappelle qu'il fait chaud là bas « Elle disait aux filles qui hochèrent la tête se disant qu'elle avait raison

« Oui c'est vrai « Les filles répondirent

« Je reviens « elle disait en prenant les vêtements de Caroline et se changea vite fait pour se dépêcher d'être là bas . Une fois qu'elle finît elle sortît de la salle de bain et regarda les filles

« Parfait « les filles répondirent content pour Bonnie , cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeuse

« Ok j'y vais alors « Elle disait en regardant ses amis , elle s'approcha soudain des filles et les enlaça

« Je vous aime « elle disait repensant à tous ce qui risque de ce passé

« Nous aussi « les filles répondirent et se regardèrent ne comprenant pas la réaction de Bonnie , elle se détacha

« Ne l'oubliez jamais « elle disait pour être sûre qu'elles le sachent

« Oui « elles répondirent toutes les deux en souriant se disant que Bonnie exagérait , c'était surement à cause de Damon qu'elle était plus ouverte pensaient-elles.

« Ok j'y vais « elle se répétait contente,

« Attends, on a pas fait notre rituel avant un rendez-vous « Caroline disait en souriant

« Ha oui c'est vrai ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas fait « Elena déclarait ne rigolant,

« Ok faisons le « Caroline mît de la musique avec la chaîne hi fi de Bonnie et toutes le filles enlevèrent leur chaussures, elles montèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à sauter comme des gamines, elles chantaient en même temps cela leur rappelait lorsqu'elles étaient petites, elles adoraient cela, Bonnie les regardaient pendant qu'elles sautaient et rigola contente d'être avec elles, contente de les voir aussi heureuse par rapport à la veille.

Bonnie sautait oubliant Damon qui l'attendait, celui-ci monta les escaliers pour aller la rejoindre et toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonnie c'est bon « il déclara et ouvra la porte, il vît les filles qui étaient debout sur le lit de Bonnie et qui le regardait, elles avaient arrêté lorsqu'elles avaient entendu Damon toquer, celui-ci les regarda sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Ok on vous laisse « Elena et Caroline descendirent du lit et mirent leur chaussure, en partant Caroline regarda Damon en souriant

« Tu as intérêt à veiller sur elle « elle déclara en partant , Damon ne disait rien et rentra dans la chambre dépassé par le comportement de Caroline et Elena. Bonnie restait debout sur le lit et le regardait, celui-ci s'avança et la regarda

« Je ne poserais aucune question, je ne veux rien savoir « il répondît ce qui la faisait rire

« On y va «

« à une condition tu me portes « elle déclarait pour qu'il la porte sur son dos, elle tendît son bras et s'approcha de plus près mais Damon lui prît le bras et la porta comme un sac à patate

« Hé « elle disait la tête à l'envers

« Je pensais plus à ton dos « elle continua

« Bon on y va « il déclarait, Bonnie rigola

« ça sera dure de me concentrer la tête à l'envers « elle disait en rigolant

« Sérieux Bonnie, pense à la mer, à l'odeur du sel et le touché des rayons du soleil sur ta peau « elle fermait les yeux et rigolait en pensant à ça

« A toi et moi « elle continua à sa place toujours les yeux fermés ce qui le fît rire. Elle ouvra les yeux et vît le fameux soleil, elle sentit son rayon sur sa peau et sentît le sel picotait son nez. Damon la prît délicatement et la relâcha , elle le regarda et se retourna sentant les rayons sur son dos , elle regarda la mer devant elle et ne disait plus rien , elle avait perdu sa voix comme la première fois qu'elle avait vu , elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité alors que ça devait faire 3 jours maintenant qu'elle n'était pas retournée là bas . Damon la regarda de dos et restait silencieux tout comme elle , elle sentait la chaleur sur ses pieds , elle était pieds nu car elle les avaient enlevé .Elle marcha en direction de la mer en silence pendant que Damon la regardait aussi silencieux qu'elle ,elle avait perdu sa langue ce qui le faisait rire . Elle appréciait tellement ce moment , elle devait l'appréciait car elle en aurait peut être plus , elle devait profiter de Damon parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui dire qu'elle aime , mais même après , elle aimera toujours et elle n'en doutait pas , être ici , elle adorait , passé une journée avec lui , elle adorait , elle regardait la mer sans rien dire et ferma les yeux essayant d'imprégner cette odeur en elle pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. Elle restait les bras ouvert et tournait en rond oubliant sa présence. Il la regardait et souriait , il avait décidé de profiter d'elle aujourd'hui , tous ce qu'il voulait c'était être heureux avec elle et pour l'instant il était heureux , rien ne se mettait entre eux , lorsqu'il la regardait il se voyait plus tard , il se voyait un lendemain , un futur et il se sentait invincible, il ne pensait pas que c'était si bon d'être avec quelqu'un , d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé. Il arrêta de penser et rigola en voyant Bonnie tourné sur elle-même, il enleva sa veste en cuir, puis son pull et son T-shirt tout en regardant Bonnie qui ne l'avait pas vu, il enleva ensuite ses chaussures.

« Bonnie « il disait la forçant à se retourner, elle se retourna en souriant puis vît Damon courir vers elle . Il prît Bonnie à toute vitesse, la forçant à entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle se retrouva poussé par Damon.

« J'ai mon por « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se retrouva dans l'eau avec Damon qui était penché sur elle et souriait dans l'eau , elle le regarda et souriait à son tour. Damon se releva et la regarda .

« J'avais mon portable dans ma poche « elle disait soudain en regardant son portable flottait

« Personne ne pourra me joindre « elle continuait ce qui faisait sourire Damon en voyant à quel point elle était déçu tout d'un coup

« J'ai toujours le mien , ils m'appelleront si il y a un problème « Damon disait pour la rassurer mais ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait

« Non c'est pas ça, c'est qu'il était important pour moi « elle disait honnêtement en prenant son portable mais Damon la regarda bizarrement, sans comprendre

« Tu veux que je te rappelle qui me l'a offert « elle disait et Damon commença à comprendre, c'était vrai qu'il lui avait offert, d'ailleurs c'était la seule chose qui lui avait offert

« Ce n'est qu'un portable, je t'achèterais un vrai cadeau « il déclarait ce qui la fît rire. Ils étaient tous deux en train de se regardaient lorsqu'il entendît subitement une voix .

« Damon « Une fille l'appelait, Bonnie et lui tournèrent la tête et virent une fille qui avait un peu près l'âge humain de Damon. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux magnifique, et des yeux bleu impressionnant, elle était d'une beauté qu'on voyait rarement. C'était bizarre parce qu' elle était sorti de la maison, ça se voyait lorsque Bonnie vît la porte ouverte.

« Jess « Damon disait les yeux grands ouvert , il était surpris de la voir . Bonnie regarda Damon sortir de l'eau et se dirigeait à moitié habillé vers la fille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Damon demanda en fronçant les sourcils

« Toujours aussi accueillant « elle déclara en rigolant , elle frappa Damon sur l'épaule

« A ton avis je suis venu te voir , Léo m'a dit que tu venais donc j'ai décidé de passer , ok j'aurais pu rester et t'attendre là bas mais je voulais te faire la surprise , à ce que je vois ça a marcher « elle déclara en le regardant de haut en bas , puis elle toucha son visage .

« Mon Dieu qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé , tu sembles plus gentils « elle déclara en souriant

« Toujours pareils « il répondît en enlevant ses mains de son visage

« Qu'est ce que tu veux on me refais pas « elle déclara en souriant , elle tourna son regard et le dirigea vers Bonnie qui était en train de sortir de l'eau pour les rejoindre.

« Par contre , toi tu nous apporte une nouveauté « elle déclara en regardant les yeux grands ouvert Bonnie . Il se retourna et regarda Bonnie qui lui posait dix mille questions à travers son regard.

« Jess , voici Bonnie , Bonnie je te présente Jess « Damon déclara faisant les présentation vite fait ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ça mais Jess était de nature curieuse , très curieuse .

« C'est ton repli « Jess déclara subitement, mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas

« Le temps que tu retrouves Katherine « Jess déclara, on avait l'impression qu'elle croyait que Bonnie était hypnotisée ou un truc du genre et que Damon se servait d'elle car il avait tendance à faire ça avec les humaines. Jess avait arrêté de suivre la vie de Damon à partir de Katherine donc elle ne savait pas tous ce qui s'était passé avec Elena et maintenant Bonnie. Bonnie aurait pu le prendre mal mais bon elle avait l'habitude, elle savait que la plupart des gens de Mystic Fall verrais plus Damon avec Elena que avec elle , honnêtement ils étaient tellement opposés qu'elle comprenait les malentendus.

« Enchanté de vous rencontré , Damon ne m'a jamais parlé de vous depuis le temps qu'on se connaît « Bonnie déclarait ce qui intrigua Damon car elle était du genre rentre dedans , elle détestait ce genre de remarque mais là elle se comportait trop gentiment à son goût .

« Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez « Jess demanda à Bonnie , Bonnie souriait comme une gamine , là Damon comprît qu'elle mijotait quelque chose , son comportement n'était pas normal . Bonnie prît la main de Damon ce qui le surpris et souriait bêtement .

« Depuis 2 jours , c'était le coup de foudre du premier regards , mais ne vous inquiétez pas il m'a tout dit à propos de votre espèce , vous savez, que vous êtes des vampires « Bonnie chuchotait à la fin. Damon la regarda ,elle faisait semblant de jouer la fille hypnotisait , la fille insignifiante qui ne connaît rien ,c'était tellement pas elle ces filles que cela le faisait rire .

« Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois , toujours à te servir d'innocente jeunes filles « Jess déclara en regardant Damon , c'était comme un reproche , au fond, elle espérait qu'il ait changé, il le savait mais ne disait rien .

« Oh vous inquiéter pas il ne se sert pas de moi, je suis parfaitement consentante à l'idée de lui donner mon sang « Bonnie continuait , Damon savait se contrôler mais qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de rire lorsqu'il voyait la comédie de Bonnie et la tête de Jess qui était écœurée

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète, bon Damon et « elle avait oublié le nom de Bonnie , Bonnie se retenait de ne pas s'énerver

« Bonnie « elle rappela en souriant

« Oui voilà on se retrouve chez Léo j'y serais « Jess déclara et s'en alla avec sa vitesse vampire. Lorsque Jess partît Bonnie enleva sa main de celle de Damon et roula des yeux en soufflant.

« C'était quoi ce jolie numéro « Damon demanda pendant que Bonnie se mettait devant lui

« ça à l'air plus crédible pour tous le monde que je sois hypnotisée, que d'être tu sais « elle déclara

« Ma petit ami « il déclara

« Tu voix ça sonne faux pour toi aussi « elle répliqua , Damon roula des yeux

« Ok je vois ton problème « il déclara

« Je n'ai pas de problème « elle répliqua

« Si le fait que tu es fait croire à Jess que tu n'étais personne signifie que tu as un problème »

« Non du tout, c'était simplement marrant de la réconforter dans son idée «

« Quel idée ? » il demanda pour trouver la faille de Bonnie

« L'idée qu'une fille comme moi soit hypnotisé «

« Une fille comme toi ? »

« Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire mais ça ne marchera pas parce je n'ai aucun problème « Bonnie déclara

« Puis d'abord qui c'était ? » elle demanda, il aimait cette Bonnie là et personne d'autre.

« La sœur de Léo , une connaissance de longue date « il répondît

« Et Léo ? »

« Un ami, on a vécu une parti de notre vie ensemble, après Katherine, j'ai vécu avec lui « il déclara brièvement avant de partir pour rejoindre la maison. Bonnie couru après lui pour en savoir plus.

« Tu fait ton solitaire mais tu as des amis en fait « elle disait pendant que Damon rentrait dans la maison. Il ne répondît rien ce qui l'intrigua.

« Cela fait combien temps que tu ne l'as pas vu « Bonnie demanda intriguée en suivant Damon qui était dans la cuisine.

« Longtemps, très longtemps, tu veux un truc à boire « il cherchait dans le frigo ce qui pourrait bien avoir .

«La dernière fois c'était lui le gars que tu as appelé pour régler des choses dans la maison avant notre arrivé « Bonnie demanda,. Damon prît une bouteille d'eau et deux verres et posa le tout sur la table devant Bonnie.

« Oui c'est bien lui «

« Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir lorsqu'on était en Italie « Damon regarda intensément Bonnie en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Tu ne t'arrête jamais « il déclara n'en pouvant plus de toutes ses questions

« Je suis bien obligée puisque monsieur n'est pas capable de faire une phrase complète, tu me réponds par oui ou non mais je veux en savoir plus « Bonnie déclara en s'asseyant sur le tabouret tournant

« J'essaie de me faire une idée de lui avant de le voir , si il est comme toi il « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

« Je te rassure il n'est pas comme moi loin de là « Bonnie le regarda et lui faisait signe de continuer sa phrase

« Il en a eu marre « Damon déclara soudain laissant perplexe Bonnie

« Lorsque j'ai quitté Stefan à Mystic Fall après la mort de Katherine, j'ai voyagé pour chercher un moyen de la ressuscité, et lors des mes voyages j'ai rencontré Léo. « Damon s'arrêta, il ne regardait pas Bonnie mais sur le coté comme si il se rappelait de bon souvenirs mais aussi des mauvais.

« C'était un vampire furieux et en colère, notre premier rencontre était brutale . Il était perdu , tous ce qu'il voulait c'était oublié son existence passé , son existence tout court. Il recherchait un but et j'avais besoin de lui pour des infos sur les sorcières et comment ressuscité Katherine. C'est une source , toute personne qui a besoin d'un renseignement va voir Léo .Je lui ai donné un but avec Katherine , il faisait ses recherches en m'emmenant avec lui . A force on est resté ensemble »

« Mais ? » Bonnie l'interrompît se doutant de la suite

« Il en a eu marre de cette vie, de notre vie ,il était fatigué de voir des morts autour de lui , il ne supportait plus de tuer « Damon déclara , il remarqua le visage de Bonnie qui fût surpris.

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda lorsqu'il vît la gêne de Bonnie

« J'avais oublié que tu étais capable de tuer, que tu es capable de tuer « elle avouait mal à l'aise

« Ton passé n'est pas très jolie n'est ce pas ? » C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'une réel question

« Je te l'ai dit , il n'y a rien de bon dans mon passé , il n'y a rien à savoir « Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire mais elle se sentait constamment obliger de poser des question sur son passé . Lorsqu'ils étaient à Paris elle l'avait soulé pour qu'il parle de lui et de son passé mais elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il évitait d'aborder les sujets sensibles.

« Tu lui en veux de t'avoir abandonné « Bonnie demanda subitement

« Non ,je n'étais pas bon pour lui, tous ce que je lui offrais c'était la mort « Damon déclara en buvant son verre

« Mais pourtant il t'a appelé aujourd'hui et c'est lui qui nous a aidé avec la maison «

« Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose il est là «

« Et pourquoi il t'a appelé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il me le dira sur place «

« Donc il pense surement comme sa sœur, il pense que tu es leur Damon, ils ne savent pas que tu vît à Mystic Fall avec Stefan et ils ne savent donc pas pour Elena et toi et le fait que Katherine n'a jamais été tué « Bonnie déclara

« Nos vie se sont séparé le jour où il est parti «

« Et tu es pressé de le voir ? » Bonnie demanda

« Non pourquoi ? «

« Parce que c'est ton ami «

« Ce n'est pas mon ami «

« Tu parles comme son ami « Bonnie déclara en souriant

« Arrête tu ne m'auras pas « Damon répondît

« Quoi ? »

« La dernière fois que tu as eu ce genre de discours j'ai fini par merdé avec Stefan «

« Tu as merdé , ne me mêle pas la dedans «

« C'est de ta faute j'ai essayait de considérer les liens de sang comme tu me la suggérais «

« C'est toujours de la faute de quelqu'un avec toi jamais de la tienne, d'ailleurs en parlant de Stelena , je ne rigole pas tu vas arranger ça «

« Tu sais c'est inquiétant « Damon déclara en faisant le tour du comptoir pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret à coté de Bonnie. Il tourna son tabouret et se mît face à elle et elle faisait de même.

« Quoi ? »

« Le fait que vous vous impliquiez autant dans la vie de chacun, toi, Elena et Caroline « Damon répondît ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« C'est bien de savoir que quelqu'un assure tes arrières si je tombe elles me rattraperont « Bonnie déclara en pensant à Caroline et Elena

« Tu ne tomberas pas « il répliqua, elle le regarda surpris par sa phrase, il avait constamment les bon mots même si il n'avait pas l'habitude, il se débrouillait vraiment pas mal en tant que petit ami.

« Je ne te laisserais pas tombé « il déclara en souriant voyant la tête qu'elle faisait

« Et toi qui te rattrapera si tu tombes ? » Bonnie demanda, elle allait le faire tombé, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le rattrape, elle aurait bien voulu être cette personne mais ce n'était pas possible .

« Tu es la seule qui peut me faire tomber et me rattraper « il répliqua, puis il regarda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vît la tête qu'elle faisait.

« J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas « Damon demanda perdu devant sa réaction

« Sérieux Damon, si jamais tu tombes qui te rattrapera « elle demanda espérant entendre une réponse qui lui plairait. Lorsqu'il la voyait aussi perturbé il était perdu, elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète.

« Si tu me fais tomber ? tu veux dire « Damon demanda subitement , il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça mais il sentait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait lui demandé. Elle n'osa pas répondre mais il répondît quand même .

« Tous les gens qui ont essayé de me rattraper ont échoué, je ne me relève pas lorsque la chute est brutale «

« Elena a réussi avec toi « Bonnie déclara espérant qu'il dise autre chose.

« Elle t'a peut être laissé tombé mais elle t'avait rattrapé avant « Bonnie déclara, elle avait raison, c'était vrai , Damon s'était laissé rattrapé par Elena sachant pertinemment qu'il allait tomber , donc il y avait encore de l'espoir pour qu'il accepte un jour la souffrance , la douleur de la perdre. Damon mît ses mains sur celle de Bonnie et la fixa.

« Pourquoi on a ce genre de discussion, tu m'as tellement couru après, ce n'est pas pour me laissait tomber maintenant non, tu ne me laisseras jamais, je te connais trop pour ça , « il déclara pour la faire sourire. Elle regarda les mains de Damon sur les siennes et les serra délicatement , il souriait voyant les mains de Bonnie se refermaient sur les siennes , elle avait envie de verser une larme mais elle ne ferais rien de tel devant lui et puis , elle n'avait pas de regret, elle n'aurait pas de regret aujourd'hui .Elle se reprît intérieurement et se contenta de sourire .

« Je ne t'ai pas couru après d'abord, tu m'as embrassé le premier « elle déclara en souriant cachant sa peur de le perdre, elle se contrôlait mais Damon sentait bizarrement les mains de Bonnie tremblaient dans les siennes, il regarda ses mains mais vît qu'elle était parfaitement calme, il serra sa main et la chaleur de sa main la paralysait de la peur.

«Je t'ai embrassé après que tu m'ai couru après « il rectifia

« Si ton égaux se sent mieux en pensant ainsi alors tant mieux pour toi mais bon je me rappelle de quelqu'un qui m'a agrippé le poignet et qui m'a demandé de rester , je ne sais pas si c'est courir après quelqu'un mais ça y ressemble , je dis ça mais je dis rien « Bonnie déclara en souriant

« Ben dis rien « il déclara ce qui la fît rire

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles « il continua en se levant, elle le regarda et rigola sans rien dire.

* * *

><p>« Ok Tyler qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » Caroline demanda regardant la chambre autour d'elle. Tyler avait fermé les rideaux donc ils étaient dans le noir mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ce qui le perturbait à chaque fois.<p>

« Care , concentre toi « Tyler déclara en fermant les yeux

« Mais c'est stupide, je croyais qu'on s'entrainait mais on se retrouve à faire du yoga « Caroline déclara énervée . Tyler et elle étaient à coté en position de yoga, depuis tout à l'heure il lui demandait de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur rien d'autre que le silence , ce qu'elle trouvait stupide car à quoi bon écouter du silence. Enfin bref , elle n'arrivait pas , elle avait besoin de bruit , de n'importe quoi mais elle détestait être dans le noir de 1 ,et de plus de devoir la fermer , elle adorait parler donc le silence ce n'était pas son truc .

« Concentre toi , c'est un entraînement « Tyler ne perdait pas son contrôle et continuait de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire peu importe ce que c'était . Caroline souffla mais décida de lui obéir tout en râlant. Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son calme et qu'elle commençait à se sentir mieux, ils entendirent Stefan et Elena criaient . Tyler ouvra les yeux subitement et commença à s'énerver, il se leva et ouvrît la porte de la chambre, il descendît les escalier et rejoignît le garage à l'extérieur .Stefan avait décidé d'entraîner Elena et de lui apprendre quelques prises de défense et d'attaque. Dean leurs avait donné l'accès au garage qui était assez vaste pour un entraînement. Tyler ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait les entendre de là.

« Hé les gars « Il cria lorsqu'il arriva dans le garage mais personne ne l'écoutait

« Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire « Elena déclara à Stefan agacé

« Tu n'as qu'a mieux te débrouillé «

« Tu insinues que je suis nul « Tyler les regarda hallucinant, ils étaient en train de l'ignorer pour s'engueuler à propos de chose futiles. Les deux avaient clairement un problème , ça se voyait dans la manière dont ils se parlaient . Caroline arriva à coté de Tyler et assista au spectacle à son tour.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » elle demanda, Elena se retourna vers son ami

« Tu as raison, il est chiant comme entraîneur « La jeune fille brune déclara

« Je t'en pris tu n'as qu'a changer, tu pouvais refuser que je t'entraîne, je voulais seulement t'aider mais bon c'est vrai que tu es trop gentilles pour refuser « il déclara , tous le monde se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ces insinuation . Elena allait lui demandé où il voulait en venir mais ils furent interrompit par Dean.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Celui-ci demanda en regardant tous le monde

« Aucune idée « Caroline déclara en s'en allant , Tyler la suivît, les deux se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui se passait entre Stefan et Elena , lorsque Tyler rentra dans le salon , il vît les jumeaux sur le canapé en train de se battre , il s'approcha d'eux , Caroline allait l'appelé ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Lily , Gabrielle « il les appela doucement en se mettant devant eux , il essayait de se montrer gentils , honnêtement , il n'était pas doué avec les enfants .

« Quoi ? » Les petits déclaraient en même temps en se battant pour la télécommande, il était un peu perturbé par le fait qu'ils continue de se battre devant lui mais continua en chuchotant cette fois pour ne pas que Dean l'entend .

« Vous savez pratiquer des anévrismes « il demanda , Caroline s'approcha de lui surprise

« Tyler qu'est « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Gabrielle la coupa

« Oui pourquoi ? » il demanda en coupant Caroline, celle-ci se retourna

« Comment vous savez ? Dean est au courant ? » Elle demanda

« Oui , c'est ma mère qui nous l'a appris au cas où l'on devrait se défendre en cas d'extrême urgence « Lily répondît cette fois , à ce moment Stefan , Elena et Dean rentrèrent dans le salon .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Stefan demanda lorsqu'il vît la tête de Tyler , celui-ci était en train de réfléchir la tête baissé et la main sur son menton . Tyler leva la tête et regarda Dean.

« ça vous gêné si on demande à vos enfants de nous pratiqué un anévrisme « Tyler déclara subitement, Dean et les autres ouvrirent les yeux en grand surpris

« Heu , cela ne risque pas de vous tuer » Dean déclara un peu inquiet plus pour eux que pour ses enfants

« Aller Papa dit oui « les enfants demandèrent content de pouvoir pratiqué de la magie.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend tu es fou « Elena prît la parole inquiète pour ses amis.

« ça fait parti de notre entraînement « Tyler disait seulement, Dean se tourna vers Elena et vît qu'elle désapprouvait et qu'elle lui demandait de dire non, celui-ci cherchait parmi tous le monde quoi dire.

« Heu ok mais je préfère rester au cas où il y aurait un problème « il déclara,

« Merci « Tyler déclara, celui-ci regarda Stefan et Caroline qui d'ailleurs se regardaient le prenant pour un fou

« Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'y participer je peux le faire tous seul «

« Non , on est avec toi mais qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire « Stefan demanda intrigué

« Vous allez voir « il répondît seulement, ils voyaient tous qu'il était impatient à l'idée de s'entraîner.

« Par contre, leurs pouvoirs son instables , donc dès que vous voulez arrêter dîtes le moi , je sais comment faire » Dean déclarait ce qui fit peur à Caroline

« Comment ça instable « elle demanda

« Ils ne contrôlent pas forcément la force de leur énergie « il déclara, heureusement que sa femme était là pour lui expliquer ce genre de problème. Dean tourna son regard vers Gabrielle, qui était content de pouvoir pratiqué , il adorait voir le sourire de son fils et se détestait de lui reprendre constamment .

« Par contre , Gabrielle , tu ne viens pas « Son père déclara soudain , le sourire du petit disparu soudain laissant place à de la colère et tous le monde le remarquèrent mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit ne pouvait pas venir .

« Pourquoi, j'ai rien fait je veux y aller « il répliqua en se levant du canapé

« Je sais mais seul un de vous deux peut le faire, lorsque vous êtes tous les deux c'est risqué «

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui reste et pas Lily, c'est pas juste , vous m'éloignez tous le temps «

« La vie est injuste, il a fallut que je choisisse quelqu'un et c'est toi « Dean répliqua, son fils se mordilla la lèvre inférieur énervé par la décision de son père. Lily se leva à son tour se sentant coupable de partir alors que son frère reste.

« Papa, il peux venir, c'est pas juste, ou je peux rester ça me dérange pas « elle déclara

« Non, on ne va pas céder au caprice de Gabrielle, celui-ci reste un point c'est tout «

« Ça ne me dérange pas de rester « Lily répliqua mais Dean s'énerva

« Lily, Gabrielle reste « il répliqua, le petit regarda son père énervé

« Je ne fais jamais de caprice, alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi « Gabrielle cria soudain énervé, les adolescents autours ne savaient pas où se mettre dans tous ça, ce n'était pas chez eux donc ça les gênaient un peu d'assister à ça, encore si il y avait Bonnie , il se sentirait plus à l'aise car elle était l'intermédiaire entre les deux .

« Tu parles autrement, je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette façon « Dean répliqua, les larmes de Gabrielle montèrent, il était tellement énervé

« Va te faire voir « Gabrielle déclara soudain ce qui surpris tous le monde, Dean allait répondre mais Gabrielle se retourna pour partir

« Hé, Gabrielle reviens ici , j'en ai pas fini avec toi « Dean déclara mais le petit se retourna énervé , tellement énervé qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Je veux que Maman revienne, tu ne comprends rien à la magie, tu n'es personne mais qu'un simple humain inutile « Gabrielle déclara à son père , le petit monta les escaliers. Quand à Dean il était blessé par ses paroles.

« Gaby « Lily criait mais le petit l'ignora et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Caroline, Tyler , Stefan et Elena regardèrent Dean attristé, ça se voyait qu'il était blessé par son fils , il se sentait déjà minuscule parmi tous le monde car ce n'était qu'un simple humain mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du moment que ses enfants le voyait autrement . Ils voulaient que ses enfants le voient comme tous les enfants lorsqu'ils admiraient leur père mais Gabrielle était tous le contraire, et l'entendre dire ça, le faisait se sentir inutile. Lily s'avança près de son père tristement, et lui prît la main ce qui le fît sourire, car lorsqu'il se voyait dans les yeux de sa fille il était un héros .

« Il ne le pensait pas Papa « sa fille déclarait, les autres se regardèrent ne sachant pas où se mettre, c'était si gênant, et ils avaient tous de la peine pour Dean.

Gabrielle monta dans sa chambre et monta les escaliers de son lit superposé pour se mettre en haut , il resta assis contre le mur énervé .

« Sale con « il déclarait en pensant à son père, comme tous les petits lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait il traitait ses parents dans sa tête mais là il la faisait fort car il était énervé . Il entendît soudain quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et l'appelait. Il ne répondît pas à la voix de Elena, il ne voulait pas lui parler , il ne voulait parler à personne.

Elena se dirigea tous de même vers son lit lorsqu'elle le vît.

« Je peux te parler « elle demanda, il regarda en face de lui l'ignorant totalement

« OK, je vais monter « elle déclara mais lorsqu'elle voyait le lit superposé, elle ne se voyait pas trop monter là dedans c'était si petit et elle était si grande . Elle essaya tous de même avec difficulté à monté, Gabrielle la regarda et souffla. Il s'approcha de son lit pour descendre.

« Pousse toi je descends, tu es trop grande et j'ai pas envie que tu casses le lit que Damon et les autres nous ont fait « Elena descendît en souriant au fait qu'il ait prononcé le nom de Damon , le petit l'aimait beaucoup , il avait de l'admiration pour lui ça se voyait , elle souriait aussi car ce petit était assez adulte pour son âge . Gabrielle s'assît donc sur une petite chaise devant son bureau.

« Tu as blessé ton père tu sais « Elena déclara soudain

« Il a qu'a me laisser aller avec vous «

« On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie « Elena répondît pour l'agacer ce qui effectivement l'agacé, il se retourna pour faire face au mur et ainsi l'ignorait.

« Tu devrais t'excuser «

« C'est une bonne idée, j'y penserais « il déclara soudain ce qui l'étonna, il avait un air hautain, c'était surprenant pour un gamin de son âge mais agaçant pour une fille beaucoup plus vieille que lui.

« Bonnie a raison, tu es vraiment mature pour ton âge « elle déclara mais il ne réagît pas

« C'est horrible d'entendre qu'une partie de toi te trouve inutile « elle déclara mais il continua de l'ignorer.

« J'imagine ce que ton père doit ressentir, moi aussi je me sens inutile parce que je ne suis qu'une simple humaine « Elena le regarda et s'approcha de lui

« Je laisse tous le monde mourir pour moi et je me sens inutile lorsque je vois à quel point ils souffrent tous de cette situation «

« ça n'a rien à voir « Gabrielle réagissait enfin

« Si, ton père se sent inutile tout comme moi , il vous voit grandir et connaître tellement de choses sur le monde de la magie alors que lui , il n'y connais rien , il a peur que tu ne le considère plus comme un héros et que tu ne l'aime plus «

« Mais je veux seulement pratiqué de la magie « il déclara agacé

« Le problème de la magie c'est qu'elle te fait sentir supérieur aux autres » Elena déclara soudain en le regardant

« Tu te sens déjà supérieur aux autre , on peut l'entendre lorsque tu as dit à ton père qu'il était un simple humain alors que toi aussi , tu es humain comme nous tous «

« Ils ne sont pas humains « Gabrielle déclara en parlant de Stefan et les autres

« Détrompe toi , ils le sont plus que tu ne le penses , le fait d'être humain c'est ce qui te sauvera plus tard de toute cette noirceur « Elena déclara en parlant de la magie , elle s'agenouilla près du petit pour arriver à sa taille .

« Ton père est tout ce qu'il y a bien dans ce monde , il vous aime tellement et je tuerais pour revoir le mien , il n'était qu'humain mais c'était mon héros « Gabrielle était assez intelligent pour la comprendre mais il voulait tellement pratiqué la magie , c'était comme si on lui enlevait une part de lui .

« Réfléchis y « Elena termina et s'en alla fermant délicatement la porte , le petit regardait la porte en mordillant sa lèvre toujours agacé , énervé car il voulait vraiment pratiqué la magie .

* * *

><p>Bonnie et Damon sortirent de la voiture et regardèrent la place où ils étaient garés. Il y avait des gens partout, il devait y avoir une fête spéciale aujourd'hui à célébrer car il y avait beaucoup de personne qui faisait des tour de magie , puis de la musique . Elle rejoignît Damon de l'autre coté de la voiture tout en souriant , elle bougeait la tête attiré à son tour par la musique , c'était de la musique du pays et une musique plutôt agréable à écouter .<p>

« Plutôt mouvementé ici « Elle déclara mais Damon était concentré à regarder autour de lui , il avait toujours cet air suspicieux sur son visage ce qui faisait sourire Bonnie .

« C'est ici » il déclara soudain, il commença à marcher dans la foule , mais elle le retînt en le prenant par le bras .

« Ca va ? » elle demanda lorsqu'elle le vît aussi tendu. Il était tendu car il ne savait pas pourquoi Léo voulait le voir, ils ne se voyaient jamais mais subitement Léo voulait le voir donc ça lui paraissait bizarre. Tous le monde étaient en train de danser autour d 'eux, mais il était concentré à regarder Bonnie, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux vert son inquiétude , ce qui le fît sourire , lorsqu'il la voyait il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter . Il mît sa main autour du cou de Bonnie et la rapprocha délicatement pour l'embrasser parmi la foule. Ils disaient tous deux qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise en public mais ils avaient vite oublié cette idée , en tous cas ici , lorsqu'ils étaient seul tous les deux car seuls eux importaient. Il retira ses lèvres de celles de Bonnie tout en laissant sa main autour de son cou.

« Maintenant ça va « il déclara ce qui la fît sourire, elle le regarda en souriant timidement

« Je suis contente alors « Damon enleva sa main de son cou et se dirigea au loin vers des escaliers immenses. Ils arrêtèrent devant les escaliers sans rien dire mais le portable de Damon interrompît le silence.

« J'y vais « Bonnie déclara en lui faisant un signe pour le laissait discuter au téléphone.

« Elena ? » Damon déclara subitement surpris par son appelle

« Hé Damon, je t'appelle juste pour une question « elle répondît

« Je t'écoute »

« Dean aurait-il une raison particulière de ne pas vouloir que Gabrielle pratique la magie , il autorise Lily mais pas Gabrielle « Elena demanda subitement

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tout se passe bien « Damon demanda en regardant Bonnie montait les escaliers

« Tout va bien , c'est seulement pour savoir «

« Disons que le fait que Lily et lui soit jumeaux est dangereux , parce qu'ils ont ce lien qui les unis et multiplie donc leurs pouvoir « il répondît

« C'est tout ? » elle demanda

« C'est seulement pour ça qu'il ne peut pas pratiquer « elle continua , Damon resta silencieux pendant un moment puis répondît

« Non , souvent les garçons sont incontrôlables lorsqu'il utilise trop de magie surtout à son âge « il avoua

« Comment ça ? » Damon ne voulait pas trop en dire mais il continua tout de même

« Lorsque les garçons de son âges commence à pratiquer des sorts puissant , il risque d'aimer ça au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'il font « Damon avoua , il entendît le souffle d'Elena disparaître

« Seulement les garçons ? » Elena demanda

« Oui mais ça va ? » Damon demanda inquiet

« Oui ça va t'inquiète pas , Bonnie est au courant ? »

« Je ne pense pas je n'ai pas préférer lui en parler ,en plus sa mère et son père le savent sûrement donc il le protège de ça «

« Et un anévrisme tu considères que c'est un sort puissant « Elena demanda

« Je ne sais pas mais sûrement vu les dégâts ça peut faire « il répondît , il regarda en haut les escaliers comprenant un peu près la situation

« Ne le laisse pas pratiqué de tel sort c'est compris « il déclara soudain

« Tu me prends pour qui , je voulais seulement savoir, parce-que Dean et lui se sont disputés à propos de ça « elle répondît

« Bon je te laisse « Elena allait raccrochée mais Damon l'interpella

« En fait , ce matin Stefan est venu me voir « il déclara mystérieusement

« Et ? » Elena demanda surprise

Bonnie arriva au sommet des escaliers , elle regarda Damon qui était toujours au téléphone , elle tourna la tête vers la porte qui était entre ouverte , elle toqua tout de même mais personne ne répondît alors elle entra discrètement en appelant quelqu'un . Elle entra donc et vît un bar , c'était un bar vide , le genre de bar qui ouvre que le soir et où le matin tout est silencieux et vide avec les chaises sur les tables et du silence. Elle s'avança lorsque soudain elle entendît la porte claqué, elle se retourna brusquement et n'eut pas le temps de voir la personne mais elle se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur, elle n'avait pas pied. Elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer tellement l'emprise du gars était forte.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Il demanda , elle le fixa et crut pendant une seconde voir Damon , à la très grande différence qu'il avait les cheveux court , plus court que Damon et des yeux extrêmement vert , il portait une chemise noirs et un jean , il avait une boucle d'oreille de tête de mort sur son oreille.

« Une sorcière « le gars déclara subitement, Bonnie ne voulait pas lui faire de mal donc elle lui fît un petit anévrisme mais il ne sentît rien, elle réessaya ce qui le fît sourire.

« Faut se renouveler, vos petit tours de passe passe ne marche pas avec moi « il déclara en gardant son air sérieux , comme les petits tour de passe-passe ne marchait pas, elle décida d'employer la manière forte. Elle souleva ses pieds.

« DEGAGEZ ! » elle cria en le poussant avec ses pieds, le type se retrouva propulser de l'autre coté de la pièce, son corps se retrouva projeter de l'autre coté et percuta un miroir , il retomba sur ses pattes mais regarda Bonnie énervé . Bonnie resta à terre la main sur son coup, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Elle essayait de lui dire qu'elle était une amie de Damon mais aucun son ne sortait. Il se leva avec sa vitesse vampire. Elle le vît courir vers elle à toute vitesse et elle eut peur pendant une seconde mais au moment où il arriva devant elle avec sa vitesse vampire, Damon apparût et le pris par le coup pour le plaquer violemment contre le sol. Damon avait sorti son visage de vampire et Léo aussi. Léo sortît ses canines pour le menacer et Damon faisait de même , Damon libéra son ami et recula pour se mettre devant Bonnie. Quant à Léo il se rendît enfin compte que c'était Damon , il retrouva petit à petit son visage humain et regarda Damon surpris de le voir . Au même moment Jess arriva à toute vitesse , elle sortait du sous sol .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? « La sœur de Léo demanda inquiète en se mettant à coté de lui, elle regarda Damon qui était devant Bonnie en train de fusiller Léo du regard.

« Damon c'est toi ? » Léo demanda surpris

« Je t'ai dit que je viendrais « Damon répondît,

« Je ne pensais pas d'aussitôt , et puis je pensais que tu serais seul « Léo déclara en regardant Bonnie derrière qui caressait son cou . Damon se retourna vers elle.

« Un verre d'eau « Bonnie arrivait à peine à parler à cause de l'emprise de Léo, Jess courra à toute vitesse et lui ramena un verre d'eau , Bonnie bu à toute vitesse et retrouva son calme .

« Que fait une sorcière avec toi « Léo demanda intrigué

« Je m'appelle Bonnie , Bonnie Bennett « Bonnie déclara en se dirigeant vers Léo , elle lui tendît la main , et attendait qui lui sert la sienne. Mais au lieu de ça , il tourna son regard vers Damon en l'ignorant .

« Bennett, comme Emily Bennett « Léo demanda à Damon

« C'est son ancêtre « il répondît . Il savait ce à quoi Léo pensait , donc il s'approcha de Léo et se mît à coté de Bonnie qui avait toujours sa main tendu vers elle.

« C'est m » Damon n'arrivait pas à dire ce mot, c'était trop bizarre pour lui , donc il souffla et ouvra la bouche mais rien ne sortait . Bonnie le regarda et souriait en le voyant avoir du mal à l'idée de le dire . Ses amis le regardaient perturbés, ils étaient perturbés car il suffisait de voir Damon pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le leurs. Bonnie décida de parler lorsqu'elle vît à quel point Damon avait du mal .

« Sa copine « elle déclara seulement en prenant de force la main de Léo pour qui lui la sert , il se laissa faire tout en regardant Damon sans comprendre , Jess quant à elle se mît devant Damon .

« Quoi ? » elle demanda à celui-ci

« Tu as bien entendu « il répondît en souriant ce qui troubla Léo

« Mais je pensais que vous vous connaissiez à peine , enfin « Jess déclara

« Elle te faisait marcher « Jess tourna son visage vers Bonnie qui se sentait mal

« Désolé , ça avait l'air plu plausible que je sois hypnotisé donc je n'ai rien dit « Bonnie répondît , Léo regarda Damon puis Bonnie , Jess allait dire quelque chose mais son frère la coupa

« Bienvenue « il déclara seulement cette fois ci en serrant la main de Damon

« ça fait un moment , il semblerait que j'ai raté beaucoup de chose « Léo continua

« Tu n'imagines pas « Damon répondît ,

« Venez je vais vous servir un truc à boire « Léo déclara , il partît et les autres le suivirent

« Merci « Bonnie disait lorsqu'elle vit Léo lui mettre la chaise , celui-ci s'assît et la regarda

« Désolé si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas emporté comme ça contre toi » Léo déclara à Bonnie, celle-ci regarda Damon surpris puis Léo

« J'ai déjà oublié « Elle disait en souriant,

« Racontez nous tous « Jess déclara subitement emballé à l'idée de revoir Damon , ça se voyait

« Tu m'as tellement manqué je veux tout savoir, comment t'en ai arrivé là, si tu as réussi à ressuscité Katherine , et comment vous vous êtes connue , puis comment tu es devenus ce Damon « Elle continua

« Je n'ai pas le temps , ça serait trop long à te raconter « Damon répondît

« Puis il n'est pas là pour ça , « Léo continua en le regardant , celui-ci prît son air sérieux et hocha la tête . Léo regarda Jess et c'était comme ci les deux se comprenaient , elle se leva subitement et regarda Bonnie

« Tu veux bien m'aider , je dois ranger les boissons dans le bar , comme ça tu pourras me raconter tous ce que je veux savoir sur Damon , il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé au niveau bavardage » Jess déclarait en roulant des yeux , Bonnie rigola et se leva la suivant avec plaisir même si elle se doutait que Léo voulait parlé tranquillement avec Damon ce qu'elle comprenait totalement vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps .

«Alors pourquoi tu as appelés « Damon demanda ce qui intrigua Léo qui fronça les sourcils un peu troublé , il bu un verre d'eau et répondît

« J'ai fais des recherches sur ce que tu m'as demandé hier soir « Léo disait soudain en regardant Damon , celui-ci fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait et Léo le savait

« Hier tu te souviens , tu m'as appelé « il disait

« Non , je ne me souviens pas , disons que j'ai un peu du mal avec la journée d'hier » il avouait à cause de l'alcool mais Léo resta silencieux

« Tu n'oublie jamais rien pourtant « il disait en regardant Damon car c'était vrai Damon n'oubliait jamais rien

« Et qu'est ce que je t'ai demandé ? » il demanda,

« Tu m'as demandé de l'aide c'était la première fois que tu t'inquiétais autant, c'était à propos de la magie noire « il répondît mais Damon ne comprenait rien

« Pas la peine de m'en parler, elle va mieux maintenant « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie , Léo se retourna et regarda Bonnie intrigué

« C'était pour elle que tu était aussi mal « Léo disait mais Damon ne comprenait rien

« Tu es sûre que je t'ai appelé hier parce que hier soir, Bonnie allait parfaitement bien, j'avais aucune raison de te demander des recherches sur la magie noire « il disait un peu troublé

« Oui je ne suis pas fou, tu n'as pas voulu m'en dire plus » il disait, Damon regarda Bonnie sans rien dire intrigué

« Tu as de la chance alors, enfin elle a de la chance ça me surprend qu'elle n'est plus rien à craindre « Léo disait en regardant Bonnie suspicieux

« Pourquoi ? » il demanda, Léo se retourna et regarda Damon

« Comme je te disait j'ai fais des recherches et à ce qui paraît le seul moyen de surmonter la violence de la magie noir c'est de donner une vie en é demande à la personne qui veux le pouvoir de sacrifier la personne à qui elle tient le plus au monde « il disait en regardant Damon , il remarqua que celui-ci était intrigué par ça , Damon regardait Bonnie sans la lâcher du regard

« Ils ont dû se tromper « il disait

« Je ne pense pas , car je me suis renseigné auprès de plusieurs personnes y compris des sorcières et c'était toujours la même réponse « il continua

« Comment tu expliques que Bonnie va parfaitement bien ? , qu'elle n'est pas eu ce dilemme « Damon disait intrigué

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'une bonne étoile veille sur vous mais j'en doute honnêtement « il répondît en prenant un verre de sang

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit à propos de son entraînement ? » il demanda à Damon qui fixait Bonnie effrayé

« A vrai dire , on en a pas parlé « il avouait perdu dans ses pensées

« Tu es sûres qu'elle « il allait dire mais Damon le coupa

« Sûre , elle ne sacrifierait jamais quelqu'un , ce n'est pas une option pour elle, fais moi confiance « Damon disait un peu agacé par les assignation

« Ok mais bon demande lui car ça m'a l'air bizarre tous ça « Léo disait en se tournant pour regarder Bonnie

« Et j'ai découvert autre chose d'intéressant « Damon le regarda un peu perdu par tous ce qu'il disait

« Tu sais le détroit de Messine, celui dont tu m'as parlé lorsque vous alliez chercher vos soit disant perle « il continua, Damon attendait ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir

« Il est déconseillé au sorcière cet endroit « il disait

«Il y a un sort dans ce détroit «

« Oui on sait on en ait sorti difficilement mais en vie « il répondît

« Oui mais à ce qui paraît lorsqu'une sorcière est bloquée entre la vie et la mort de ce détroit et qu'elle arrive à sortir de cette état , elle génère en elle de la magie noir , tout les sorciers qui en son sorti vivant, ont eu d'incroyable pouvoir correspondant à de la magie noir , un tatouage apparaît sur leur bras pour leur dire qu' ils ont de cette magie en eux et après la plupart en meurt car il ne supporte pas les choix à faire durant l'épreuve de leur entraînement « il disait mais Damon ne comprenait plus grand-chose

« Comment ça il ne supporte pas le choix de leur entraînement ? » il demanda

« Généralement, après avoir fait le choix de sacrifier une personne , cette personne les hantent, on m'a dit que lorsque tu sacrifies une personne importante pour toi , celle-ci t'accompagne dans tous les jours de ta vie . Elle est accrochait à ton cœur avec une chaîne qui vous unit. La plupart des gens ne supportent plus la vue de la personne qu'elle ont sacrifié et décide de se tuer ne supportant plus le fardeau de leurs choix, on les appellent des _spectres_ « il répondît

« Tous ceux qui possède de la magie noir ont normalement dû faire un choix douloureux et chacun est capable de voir le spectre de l'autre, donc normalement si ta copine à bien fait ce que je pense qu'elle a fait, elle a un spectre à coté d'elle qui la hante « il continua en regardant Bonnie, lorsqu'il se retourna, il revît le Damon d'avant celui qu'il lui faisait peur autrefois

« Je te dis qu'elle ne l'a pas fait, elle ne sacrifierait jamais personne donc abstient toi de ce genre de remarque « Damon disait énervé . Léo le regarda en souriant puis prit une gorgée de son verre

« Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'elle « Léo disait en souriant , Damon ne disait rien et se contenta de regarder Léo sans rien dire

« C'est du sérieux, tu ne rigoles pas n'est ce pas « il demanda intrigué et surpris, Damon ne répondît pas agacé par son ami, mais celui-ci contrairement à ce qu'il faisait paraître était content pour Damon

« Ok je ne dis plus rien mais devine quoi d'autre « Léo disait en regardant Damon , Damon réfléchissait depuis tout à l'heure car quelque chose le tracassait , quelque chose n'était pas logique dans cette histoire .

« Klaus « Damon disait soudain, car c'était lui qui ne collait pas avec tous ça

« Oui , honnêtement je ne sais pas dans quoi vous vous êtes fourrés toi et tes amis mais il semble avoir un coup d'avance sur vous «

« Klaus était au courant pour le détroit de Messine c'est ça « Damon demanda sûre de la réponse

« Bien sûre qu'il est au courant « il répondît ,

« Donc il est au courant pour Bonnie et la magie noire « Damon disait ne comprenant plus rien , il regarda Léo intrigué

« Il a un coup d'avance sur nous « Damon disait en se retenant de s'énerver pour ne pas que Bonnie l'entende

« SI tu veux mon avis Damon, quelque chose cloche dans toute cette histoire et c'est en rapport avec elle , tu devrais faire attention car je me demande si c'est pas plutôt Bonnie qu'il cherche à atteindre , car si tu réfléchis , jusqu'à maintenant vous semblez marcher exactement là où il veut que vous marchiez « son ami disait sérieusement et Damon eu ce même sentiment

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il savait parfaitement que l'on trouverait Lester , Elric et Aiden en premier « Damon disait en parlant plus à lui-même qu'autre chose

« Oui , et quelque chose me dit qu'il voulait que Bonnie Bennett ait de la magie noir mais la question est pourquoi ? » Léo disait en regardant Bonnie intrigué , Damon la regarda effrayé , il sentît sa main tremblée toute seule , il regardait sa main qui tremblait sans comprendre pourquoi mais quelque chose était en train de lui faire horriblement peur , tout son corps ressentait la peur de perdre Bonnie. Et c'était comme si il avait déjà ressenti ça . Léo se retourna et vît la main de Damon tremblait, celui-ci essayait de contrôler le mouvement agité de sa main avec son autre main, il essayait de contenir sa peur devant son ami mais c'était déjà trop tard .

« Tu n'es plus notre Damon Salvatore n'est ce pas ? » il disait en parlant du fait qu'il était différent d'avant, Damon leva sa tête et regarda son ami

« Je ne l'ai jamais été, » il répondit seulement

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir « il demanda

« Oui , tu as dit que tu n'en pouvais plus de la solitude , que tu ne voulais plus de ce monde « il répondît

« Et tu m'as dit, qu'est ce que tu attends, va t'en, personne ne te retiens, tu me fais vraiment pitié si tu penses que ces humains peuvent te rendre heureux » Léo disait en repensant à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous deux vue en personne

« Tu t'étais trompé à propos de ces humains « Léo continua, subitement la main de Damon se calma et arrêta de tremblé

« Ces humains ne m'ont jamais rendu heureux Léo, il n'y a qu'elle, je n'ai qu'elle « il disait en regardant Bonnie qui était en train de sourire avec Jess

« Tu vas lui en parler « Léo demandait en fixant Damon, celui-ci regarda encore une fois Bonnie sans rien dire , elle rigolait et s'amusait bien avec Jess qui commençait d'ailleurs à l'apprécier , elles parlaient de tous et de rien.

« Oh mon dieu , on dirait Katherine c'est incroyable « Jess disait en regardant la photo que Bonnie avait sorti de son porte feuille , elle lui racontait un peu sa vie

« C'est Elena , la copine de Stefan « Bonnie disait en rigolant , Jess prît la photo et resta paralysé par la ressemblance entre Elena et Katherine

« Elle n'a rien à voir avec Katherine et Stefan est heureux « Bonnie disait pour rassurer Jess, celle-ci regarda Bonnie intrigué

« Et Damon ? » elle demanda d'un coup en levant la tête mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas sa question

« Quoi « elle demanda perdu

« Je ne veux pas le revoir souffrir comme lorsque Katherine est parti , le rendra tu heureux? » elle demanda ce qui surpris Bonnie qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question , elle resta à regarder Jess sans rien dire et regarda Damon , celui-ci tourna la tête et eux d'eux se regardèrent sans rien dire.

« J'y travaille « elle répondît en regardant Damon , puis elle regarda Jess.

« Je fais en sorte qu'il le soit « elle disait seulement, Jess souriait et regarda la photo

« Je compte sur toi » elle répondît en touchant la photo , Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire , elle tourna la tête et décida de changer de sujet car ça la déprimait un peu

« Ils se ressemblent tous les deux « Bonnie disait en regardant Léo qui ressemblait à Damon, la seule différence était qu'il avait les yeux vert sombre.

« Ils étaient inséparables « Jess disait en les regardant à son tour

« Il était le seul qui était capable de contrôler Damon jusqu'à qu'il eut marre de cette vie « elle continua

« Qu'est ce qui a fait ,qu'il soit parti ? « Elle demanda en regardant la sœur

« Ce n'étais pas auprès de Damon que Léo aurait trouvé les réponses à ses questions tout comme Damon » Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire

« Damon avait besoin de Stefan, c'était Stefan les réponses à ses questions et pour Léo c'était moi « elle répondît brièvement mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas , elle ne voulait pas trop insisté sur leur histoire passé

« Ne lui dis rien « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie, de toute manière il était perdu dans tous ça

« Cette discussion reste entre nous « Damon continua en regardant Léo, celui-ci faisait oui de la tête comme un accord et les deux ne disaient plus rien.

« Tout à l'heure j'ai essayé de jeter un anévrisme à ton frère mais il n'a rien ressenti « Bonnie demanda subitement à Jess en regardant Léo et Damon discutaient

« Pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda

« Ha , ce genre de tour ne marche avec lui , il s'est seulement entrainé à supporté la douleur «

« Comment ça ? »

« Il y a constamment une faille à tout pouvoir « Jess déclara seulement ,

« Je suppose que tu ne restes pas « Léo déclara à Damon,

« J'ai autre chose de prévu « Il déclara en regardant Bonnie qui était en train de parler en faisant des gestes.

« Je comprends, mais bon passe plus souvent «

« Je le ferais, quand tout sera fini je le ferais « il répondît en souriant,

« Donc cette fois-ci c'est un au revoir « il disait en se levant, Damon fît de même, Léo s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça en lui tapotant le dos

« Tu m'as manqué « il chuchotait et s'éloigna de lui

« Toi aussi « Damon répondît,

« Non , vous partez déjà « Jess arriva en courant suivi de Bonnie

« Une autre fois « Damon disait

« Tu dis tout le temps ça mais tu ne le fais jamais, tu pourrais rester ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vu «

« Je viendrais plus souvent mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas rester « il répondît, elle se contenta de sa réponse, celle-ci lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça très fort

« Fais attention à toi « elle chuchotait

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ,on est là « elle continua ce qui le fît sourire , Bonnie souriait elle aussi en entendant ces mots .

Bonnie vît Léo s'approchait d'elle, il tendît son bras vers elle et elle lui serra la main .

« Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure « il déclara

« J'ai senti pire « elle répondît en serrant sa main, elle était gêné lorsqu'elle voyait comment il la regardait , Léo tourna son visage vers Damon qui était en train d'écouter les histoire de Jess puis il se retourna vers Bonnie .

« Prenez soin de lui « il déclara à Bonnie

« Il en a bavé « il continua , Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire , il lâcha sa main puis Jess apparu devant Bonnie

« Il faudra que tu me racontes la suite de votre histoire « Jess déclara, Bonnie allait lui serrer la main mais celle-ci l'enlaça

« Pas de ça avec moi « elle disait , Bonnie ne disait rien un peu surprise

« Je serais ravi de te raconter la suite « elle répondît en souriant , Jess la libéra

« Prenez bien soin de vous « elle déclara, Bonnie hocha la tête pour lui dire oui

Jess et Léo raccompagnèrent Damon et Bonnie à la porte du bar

« A un de ces jours « Damon déclara avant de partir. Bonnie et lui descendirent les escaliers et se retournèrent, Bonnie fît encore un signe de la main et Léo et Jess fermèrent la porte. Bonnie regarda Damon à coté de lui et le poussa délicatement avec son corps.

« Tu aurais voulu rester non « elle disait en souriant voyant qu'il avait l'air content

« J'ai l'intention de les revoir « il répondît. Bonnie le regarda

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit « Elle vît le visage de Damon se renfermer

« Rien d'important » il répondît seulement ne voulant pas aborder le sujet

« Pourtant tu as dit que c'était important « elle insista

« Ça ne l'étais pas « il répondît seulement et se dirigea vers la voiture en passant par toute la foule qui était encore en train de danser. Bonnie commença à marcher pour aller le rejoindre mais elle sentît quelqu'un la prendre par la taille et la faire tourner

« Hé je « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car le monsieur lui parlait en Italien , elle ne comprenait rien.

« Damon « elle appelait, celui-ci se retourna et vît Bonnie sourire en train tournait avec un cavalier sur une danse . Elle le regarda faisant les grand yeux , il savait qu'elle était gêné et qu'elle n'osait pas partir . Damon la regarda et s'approcha d'elle , il tapota l'épaule du monsieur , celui-ci se retourna en souriant et libéra la place pour échanger avec d'autre partenaire .

« J'ai rien compris « Elle déclara en rigolant

« C'est la tradition en Italie « il déclara en regardant autour d'eux, cette fois ci tous le monde s'était arrêtés et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la place. Bonnie resta comme une statue ne sachant pas quoi faire, ce qui fît rire Damon. Elle restait silencieuse jusqu'à que la musique reprenne et que tous le monde danse en ligne.

« Ok c'est troublant « Elle déclara , elle regarda autour d'elle les gens dansaient

« Fais comme moi « Damon déclara , il fît les mêmes pas de danse que tous le monde , s'était impressionnant tous le monde étaient coordonnées mais Bonnie gâchait tous donc il lui prît la main , elle commença à faire un pas sur le coté puis devant en se baissant mais elle avait du mal à tous les suivre , déjà qu'elle n'était pas très doué en danse .

Elle regardait Damon qui dansait, c'était si naturelle pour lui, puis elle regarda de l'autre coté et vît des petites filles dansaient, tout le monde formait une ligne. Damon regarda Bonnie et souriait en voyant qu'elle essayait de copier les pas des petites . Une petite fille tourna sa tête et rigola en voyant Bonnie , elle disait quelque chose mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas .

« Quoi « Elle demanda ce qui fît rire la petite qui rigolait avec son ami , elle était un peu troublé car on aurait dit qu'elles se moquaient d'elle .

« Elles te trouvent marrantes , elle trouve que tu fait rire à danser comme ça « Damon intervient soudain , Bonnie tourna sa tête

« Je dois le prendre comment « elle répondît un peu gêné ,

« Bien je te rassure « il déclara ,

« Je devrais peut être attendre dans la voiture « Bonnie déclarait en regardant autour d'elle

« Elle dise aussi que tu te débrouilles bien pour une étrangère « Damon disait en regardant les petites qui souriait. Bonnie se tourna et souriait, elle allait tourné sa tête pour parler à Damon mais il n'était plus là, elle tourna sa tête encore une fois mais ne le vît pas.

« Vous savez où il est passé ? « Bonnie demanda au petite en faisant des gestes, les filles regardaient derrière Bonnie et rigolaient. Damon se glissa derrière elle et fît un signe au petite de se taire. Bonnie sursauta lorsqu'elle sentît une présence derrière elle.

« Laisse-toi faire maintenant « Damon chuchota, il mît ses mains autour de la taille de Bonnie qui sursauta à son touché sur elle ce qui le fît sourire. Il bougea la faisant bouger de gauche à droite, et ils accéléraient de plus en plus, les petites se chuchotaient des choses dans l'oreille en regardant Bonnie et Damon.

« Laisse toi faire « Damon répétait dans l'oreille de Bonnie

« J'aimerais bien mais c'est dure lorsque tu te trouve si près « elle disait , son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait la lâcher sur le champs .

« Pourquoi ? » le souffle de Damon lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre , elle se laissait guider par lui.

« Tu sais pourquoi « elle répondît , elle avait du mal à parler ce qui le fît sourire , lorsqu'elle sentît encore une fois son souffle, elle voulait se dégager mais n'arrivait pas , c'était comme si elle était hypnotisé .

« Dit le « il chuchotait

« Si tu veux que je te le dise pour remplir ton égo tu peux attendre « elle disait à son tour en écorchant ses mots car il lui coupait le souffle. Il regarda Bonnie en souriant , il lui caressa le bras , elle était si douce et réel qu'il avait encore dû mal à croire à eux d'eux . Il entendait le cœur de Bonnie s'accélérait, il battait tellement vite, et devenait tellement irrégulier en sa présence ce qui le fît sourire. Il ferma les yeux et écoutait les sons de son cœur tout en la guidant. Puis il ouvra les yeux et les mots sortirent tout seul.

« Je t'aime « il déclara subitement, il sentît le cœur de Bonnie ralentir à une vitesse folle, elle s'arrêta le forçant à s'arrêter aussi, il enleva ses mains autour de sa taille et regarda son dos, elle ne disait rien ce qui le tracassa. Il ne savait pas si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit , c'était sorti comme ça parce qu'il devait lui dire , et surtout parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait , il considérait qu'il n'était pas prêt mais c'était un mensonge de plus , c'était seulement qu'il avait peur. Il regarda Bonnie qui était de dos , elle ne disait rien et resta immobile ce qui le troubla.

« Je t'aime Bonnie « il répéta pour être sûre qu'elle ait bien entendu. Bonnie garda le silence , il leva son bras et posa sa main sur son épaule mais Bonnie sursauta et se retourna vers lui .

« On devrait rentrer « elle déclara seulement puis le laissa sur la piste, il la regarda partir ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passé. Il pensait qu'elle serait plus enthousiaste à ce qu'il lui dise, il avait mis tellement de temps à lui dire qu'il pensait qu'elle serait plus accueillante envers ses sentiments. Bonnie se dirigea vers la voiture et toucha son cœur, elle avait mal , elle avait mal car elle avait attendu tous ce temps qu'il lui dise ses mots mais maintenant elle ne voulait plus, elle ne les méritait pas ces mots , elle ne le méritait pas et il méritait beaucoup mieux qu'elle . Elle se sentait sale , sale de lui faire subir tous ça , mais surtout elle ne voulait plus partir , son _je t'aime_ lui faisait regretter. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu son _je t'aime_ , elle voulait rester et ne plus partir , elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans lui , elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait peur de le laisser et de ne plus le revoir.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Les deux petites demandèrent à Damon en Italien lorsqu'elles virent Bonnie partir subitement , Damon se retourna vers elle un peu perdu à son tour

« Je ne sais pas « il répondît en Italien , il sortît son portable , bizarrement il avait besoin de quelqu'un , il avait besoin de parler car là il commençait à être effrayé , il avait peur lorsqu'il la voyait partir , tout était censé se passer différemment .

« Allo Damon « Stefan demanda, Stefan regardait Tyler et Caroline qui étaient devant Lily. Ils étaient tous parti dans la forêt pour s'entraîner et que personne ne les voient.

« Stefan j'ai besoin de ton aide « Damon disait subitement ce qui fît peur à Stefan

« Quoi , vous allez bien il s'est passé quelque chose » Stefan demanda inquiet , Damon s'éloigna un peu de la foule parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit . Il avait honte d'appeler Stefan pour lui parler car il n'avait besoin de personne généralement mais en ce moment il commençait à avoir besoin de tous le monde.

« Je lui ai dit « Damon disait soudain , mais Stefan ne comprenait rien

« Quoi ? » Stefan demanda , il était un peu distrait car il était curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer avec Tyler . Tyler avait demandé à Lily de lui faire un anévrisme et Stefan voulait savoir ce que Tyler cherchait à faire , donc il était un peu distrait .

« Que je l'aime, je lui ai dit que je l'aime « Damon avouait avec honte , Stefan reprît sa concentration sur Damon choqué

« Quoi , tu as fais quoi ? » il demanda surpris que Damon se soit lancé , bizarrement , il ne pensait pas que Bonnie et lui s'étaient allé aussi loin , qu'ils étaient arrivé à ce stade dans leur relation .

« Me force pas à répéter, tu as entendu « Damon répondît en se touchant les cheveux

« Et alors pourquoi tu m'appelles, tu regrettes « Stefan demanda

« Non « Damon répondît subitement

« Elle est parti, je lui ai dit et tous ce qu'elle a dit c'est qu'on devrait rentrer « il déclara

« Ouch « Stefan répondît seulement

« C'est mauvais signe hein ? » Damon demanda, Stefan sentait l'anxiété de Damon à travers sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas » il répondît seulement, il ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce coup , Bonnie était beaucoup trop complexe pour lui , il n'entendît plus rien au téléphone ce qui l'intrigua

« Damon, ça va tu as l'air anxieux « Stefan demanda intrigué , Damon se toucha les cheveux et souffla

« Et si elle regrettait « Damon demanda subitement

« Hé Damon c'est Bonnie dont tu parles, elle ne regrette pas j'en suis sure c'est impossible « Stefan essayait de le rassurer, il ne pensait pas que Damon serait aussi troublé mais il était , il était en flippe .

« Je sais mais pourquoi lorsque je suis avec elle j'ai l'impression que je vais la perdre « il demanda

« C'est parce que tu l'aimes c'est tout , on a tous cette impression «

« Tu devrais lui parler , je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison à son attitude « Stefan continua

« Je me suis encore laissé allé , je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ,j'aurais dû me protéger « Damon déclara soudain , il parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Stefan

« C'est parce que tu te sens protégé que tu lui as dit «

« Arrête avec tes phrases toute faite, ça me rassure pas « Damon déclara subitement énervé ce qui fît rire Stefan

« Merci Stefan « Damon disait soudain , Stefan resta silencieux

« C'est quand tu veux « Stefan répondît en souriant

« D'ailleurs tu devrais parler à Elena de la bague , je suis sûre qu'elle aurais dit oui « Damon disait , Stefan n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il entendît Tyler criait , il regarda en face et vît Dean cachait les yeux de sa fille et Tyler par terre les mains sur sa tête avec Caroline à coté de lui .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Damon demanda lorsqu'il entendît Tyler criait à travers le téléphone

« C'est Tyler qui s'entraîne je dois te laisser « Stefan déclara puis raccrocha , Damon regarda son téléphone puis souffla , il était anxieux à l'idée de rejoindre Bonnie après ce qui s'était passé . Il traversa la place et rejoignît la voiture , lorsqu'il s'assit sur le siège conducteur et qu'il ferma la porte , il vît que Bonnie avait fermé les yeux , elle avait l'air de dormir , il prît une couvrante derrière et l'installa sur elle mais au moment où il la toucha Bonnie se réveilla, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire , ils sentaient tous deux qu'ils y avaient un mal l'aise entre eux .

« Tu étais passé où ? » elle demanda en se redressant et en s'éloignant de lui

« J'étais au téléphone avec Stefan « il répondît

« Ils vont bien ? »

« Oui , ils s'entraînent « Damon répondît puis mît le contact , il y avait définitivement un mal l'aise entre eux , et elle comprenait qu'il soit perdu par rapport à son comportement .

* * *

><p>Caroline se dirigea vers Tyler qui était en train de souffrir le martyr<p>

« Tyler on devrait arrêté « Caroline déclara inquiète en le voyant autant souffrir

« Non « il déclara en gémissant de souffrance à cause de l'anévrisme

Stefan s'approcha à son tour pour essayer de convaincre Tyler d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais celui-ci n'écoutait personne.

« Tyler « Caroline disait mais sans espoir , il ne voulait pas laissé tombé. Tyler se mît de dos et serrer sa tête fortement , il avait l'impression que ça tête allait exploser .

« Tyler concentre toi « Il entendît subitement la voix de Soul s'adressait à lui , il aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il essayait mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de se concentrer.

« Écarte ce bruit de ton esprit et concentre toi sur le silence comme je te l'ai dit « Soul disait avant de disparaître . Tyler criait , il entendait les ultras sons que Lily produisait avec son sort et c'était en train de bousiller son cerveau ,il le savait ,mais il ne voulait pas arrêter avant d'avoir atteint son but . Il vît Caroline la tête penchait qui lui parlait, elle avait l'air paniqué mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'elle disait à cause des ultrasons, il se concentra sur Caroline, encore plus sur Caroline , puis il se rendît enfin compte des alentours , il vît les arbres en haut , le vent , les oiseaux , il ferma les yeux puis entendît la voix de Caroline lui revenir .

« Tyler « elle disait , il ouvra les yeux et la regarda , il ne sentît plus la douleur de l'anévrisme , il se leva et regarda Dean et Lily. Dean s'occupait de cacher les yeux de sa fille et lui avait mit des boule quies pour ne pas qu'elle entende Tyler criait .

« Pourquoi vous avez arrêté « Il demanda à Dean , Dean regarda sa fille et lui enleva les boule quies

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté « Il demanda à sa fille

« Je n'ai pas arrêté » elle répondît en regardant Tyler . Stefan et Caroline se regardèrent sans comprendre .

« Lily , tu peux essayer d'agir sur Tyler et moi en même temps « Stefan demanda intrigué , Lily regarda son père pour avoir son accord mais celui-ci fît oui de la tête pour l'autoriser . Caroline recula subitement et laissa Tyler et Stefan au centre . Lily récita une formule comme elle n'était qu'une gosse , elle avait besoin de formule pour pratiquer. Subitement Stefan commença à crier et à s'écrouler , Tyler entendait l'ultrason , mais instinctivement il se concentra sur le silence , il n'y avait que du silence dans l'air , il ne ressentit rien. Il se pencha vers Stefan qui était en train de hurler de douleur

« Hé Stefan , concentre toi sur le silence , concentre toi sur un autre bruit que celui-là « Tyler disait

« Je n'arrive pas , le bruit est à l'intérieur de ma tête « Stefan répondît en gémissant

« Je sais , mais essaye , seulement un bruit « Tyler déclara , Stefan ferma les yeux de toute ses forces , il entendît des oiseaux se poser sur le lac ce qui créer des vibrations de son , il se concentra sur ce son , on aurait dit un chant , donc il se concentrait sur ce son , il entendait toujours les vibrations mais celle-ci ralentissait et disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait sur les vibrations du lac . Il ouvra les yeux subitement et souriait lorsqu'il se rendît compte qu'il ne sentait plus rien .

« Comment tu as su ? » Stefan demanda surpris

« C'est Soul qui m'a dit que c'était possible « Tyler déclara , Stefan regarda autour de lui le son de la forêt

« Mais , c'est seulement un petit truc puis je pense que les pouvoirs de Lily son minime , c'était juste un test , il nous faudra largement plus d'entraînement « Tyler déclara à Stefan .

* * *

><p>Damon se gara près de la maison .<p>

« On est arrivé « Il disait à Bonnie qui avait fermé les yeux ,elle ouvra les yeux et enleva sa ceinture à son tour

« ça fait du bien « elle déclara contente de rentrer . Damon ne répondît rien et sortît de la voiture , elle le regarda et ferma les yeux en soufflant, se disant qu'elle avait bien mérité ce silence . Damon fît le tour de la voiture et se dirigea vers la plage, Bonnie le suivi, elle n'aimait pas ça , elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il restait silencieux , donc elle lui prît le bras pendant qu'il montait les escaliers , Damon s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers mais ne se retourna pas sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire .

« Je n'aime pas quand tu es silencieux « elle déclara . Damon se retourna agacé , il avait les traits qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il était en colère .

« Je t'aime Bonnie « il déclara pour voir sa réaction , elle lâcha son bras et regarda en bas sans rien dire .

« C'est toi qui devient silencieuse subitement « il déclara , elle ne leva pas la tête, pour éviter de le regarder, ce qui le fît rire.

« Ok « il déclara seulement, puis rentra dans la maison laissant Bonnie seul sur les escaliers , elle regarda la porte devant elle et monta les escaliers pour s'asseoir sur le banc de la terrasse. Elle mît une main sur son cœur et le tapotait car elle avait mal , elle avait de plus en plus mal . Damon rentra dans sa chambre et jeta sa veste sur son lit , il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir .

« Quel con « il se disait à lui-même hallucinant, devant le fait qu'il ait dit 3 fois , il ne l'avait jamais dit autant de fois en si peu de temps et elle , elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit , il ne comprenait rien , il ne la comprenait pas, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait et qu'elle attendait qui lui dise, mais elle se comportait comme si elle ne l'aimait pas , c'était facile de passer de la certitude au doute , peut être qu'elle doutait , qu'elle regrettait , qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, enfin de compte , il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, fatigué de réfléchir aujourd'hui , elle le faisait trop réfléchir, c'était pas bien. Il enleva ses chaussures pour se préparer à prendre une douche lorsqu'il entendît Bonnie toquait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait toquer, ils étaient que deux dans la maison .Il ouvra la porte pas surpris de la voir .

« Je peux « elle demanda, Damon lui fît place et elle rentra dans la chambre. Il se retourna et se mît en face d'elle, elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment lui dire, mais Damon parla à sa place de toute manière.

« Je comprends pas , je te dis que je t'aime mais tu n'as pas l'air heureuse , je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulait entendre « Damon disait , elle voyait qu'il était perdu.

« Je le voulais « elle déclara puis se sentît stupide d'avoir dit ça lorsqu'elle vît la tête de Damon

« Tu le voulais ? Donc maintenant tu ne le veux plus « Bonnie se contenta, de ne rien dire , elle le regardait sans rien dire ce qui l'énervait

« J'ai l'impression de me ridiculiser « il avouait fatigué

« Non ce n'est pas vrai « elle disait seulement,

« Tu regrettes c'est ça « il demanda , elle ouvra les yeux surprise

« Non tu es « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car il la coupa

« Tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes , je t'en ai fais tellement bavé avec les miens que je comprendrais mais je préfère que tu me dise clairement ok , » Bonnie le regardait choquée , elle ne doutait pas , elle ne douterait jamais d' eux, c'était impossible , lorsqu'elle l'entendait, elle se rendît compte qu'il était effrayé , elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être autant effrayé par sa réaction , elle écoutait Damon parlait

« J'essaierai de comprendre le fait que tu regrettes, après tout, je te comprends qui voudrais être avec quelqu'un d'aussi … » elle s'approcha de lui n'en pouvant plus qu'il raconte des conneries et l'embrassa. Bonnie mît ses mains sur son visage mais Damon la repoussa en s'éloignant d'elle.

« fais pas ça « il répondît agacé de réfléchir autant

« Je t'aime Damon « Bonnie déclara le forçant à lever la tête,

« Je ne douterais jamais de ce que je ressens pour toi , c'est si réel et si fort que c'est impossible d'en douter, crois moi « elle mît sa main sur son cœur

« Tu es la seule chose que je ne regretterais jamais , mais toi tu vas regretter « elle déclara soudain en se posant sur le bord de son lit. Damon la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de dire , il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien , il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était aussi tourmentée par un simple je t'aime . Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle, elle leva la tête et le regarda. Il fût intrigué lorsqu'il vît des larmes.

« Tu ne pourras plus les reprendre si tu me les dis , et je t'assures qu'a la fin, tu voudras ne jamais les voir dit , tu vas le regretter à la fin, je le sais parce que tous le monde regrette avec moi , je ne les mérites pas ces mots , je te mérites pas « elle déclara en essuyant une larme qui était descendu tout seul. Il leva sa main et caressa sa joue

« Je t'aime Bonnie, je pourrais te le dire des milliers de fois je ne le regretterais pas, parce que c'est ce que je ressens, même si je regrette je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que t'aimer peu importe ce qui arrivera « il déclara, elle pencha sa tête vers la main de Damon qui lui caressait la joue.

« Ne dis pas ça, je le sais, tu regretteras «

« Écoute moi , peu importe ce qui se passera entre nous , je pourrais ressentir plein de chose sauf du regret , ,j'ai déjà regretté tellement de chose mais tu m'as fait accepter toute ma vie , je te mérites , la seule chose qui me fait tenir le coup , qui me fait accepter toutes les souffrances que j'ai enduré c'est toi , je revivrais la même vie juste pour pouvoir te rencontrer , donc crois moi , tu peux tout être sauf un regret » Bonnie souriait timidement, il avait constamment les bon mots pour la rassurer mais elle savait qu'elle serait seulement rassuré temporairement

« J'aimerais que ça soit vrai « elle répondît, il la regarda dépassé par ce qu'elle ressentait, dépassé par le fait qu'elle soit sûre qu'il allait regretter.

« Croit ça « Damon déclara en s'approchant et en l'embrassant, elle lui rendît son baiser , elle sentît la force de son amour dans son baiser et c'était ce qu'il voulait lui faire ressentir ,il voulait lui faire ressentir qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas regretter quelque chose d'aussi réel qu'elle, d'aussi intense qu'elle . Il aimait elle n'en doutais pas , elle le sentait, tous les ports de sa peau le savait , elle sentait la chaleur l'entourait c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin, de la chaleur pour faire disparaître sa peur. Comment allait t-elle faire sans lui , comment allait t-elle faire sans sa chaleur autour d'elle et sans ses caresses sur elle ,mais il arrivait à lui faire oublier toute ses questions en un baiser, il fallait qu'elle arrête mais c'était plus fort qu'elle , il fallait qu'elle arrête de revenir sur ces décisions , maintenant , ici ,à cet instant , il fallait qu'elle oublie , l'oublie était la meilleurs option et il arrivait, là maintenant à lui faire oublier. Bonnie se releva tout en l'embrassant le forçant à se relever , elle commença à diriger sa main vers la chemise de Damon et la déboutonna délicatement.

« Bonnie « Damon disait lorsqu'il sentît les mains de Bonnie sur lui

« Chut « elle déclara seulement, Damon se laissa enlever sa chemise par Bonnie . Elle libéra Damon de son baiser et regarda son torse. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux silencieusement, il enleva à son tour délicatement le haut de Bonnie qui l'aidait en levant ses bras. Bonnie mît ses mains sur le torse de Damon et le regarda. Il suffisait qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens pour ne pas se poser de question , elle viendrons peut être après mais pas maintenant .

«Ti amo « elle chuchota en souriant ce le fît sourire car elle connaissait que ce mots en Italien ce qui était amplement suffisant pour eux d'eux. Bonnie rigola lorsqu'elle sentît Damon la soulevait et la dirigeait sur le lit , il se retrouva sur elle et souriait

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » il déclara le visage penché sur elle ,

« Je suis heureuse je n'ai pas le droit « elle répondît ce qui le fît rire à son tour , elle le regarda en souriant

« Tu es beau tu sais ? » elle déclara en levant son bras pour toucher les cheveux de Damon

« Je le sais « il déclara en se penchant près du cou de Bonnie ,

« On me dit aussi que je suis sexy, dangereux, et sexy « il déclara en embrassant son cou, elle souriait en fermant les yeux

« Je ne parlais pas de ton physique « Bonnie déclara en souriant , Damon se releva et la regarda , il souriait car personne ne lui avait dit ça , elle leva sa tête et l'embrassa

« Tu va réussir à te contrôler cette fois ci « elle demanda tout en l'embrassant

« Je ne sais pas « il avouait en embrassant le ventre de Bonnie, il monta délicatement ce qui la fît tressaillir, elle serra les draps avec ses poings.

Damon déboutonna délicatement le short à Bonnie et lui enleva, il remonta toujours en embrassant son ventre et prit le poignet de Bonnie qui était agrippé au drap , il détendît son poignet et y croisa sa main. Elle regarda Damon qui lui souriait , c'était bizarre car récemment il n'arrêtait pas de sourire ce qui illuminait son visage . Elle leva sa tête et l'embrassa tout en agrippant son dos avec son autre main, Damon se redressa la redressant avec lui. Il mît sa main autour du dos à Bonnie et la rapprocha de lui.

« Ton cœur est irrégulier « Damon disait en souriant tout en l'embrassant

« C'est bon signe pour toi « Il rigola à son commentaire ,

« D'ailleurs le tiens bat « Bonnie demanda subitement arrêtant leur baiser , Damon rigola se doutant qu'elle se posait souvent la question . Il souriait , puis mît la main de Bonnie sur son cœur , elle le regarda et souriait lorsqu'elle le sentît battre .

« Tu as la réponse « il répondît en l'embrassant de nouveau, elle le bascula délicatement sur le dos et se retrouva sur lui

« Et quel effet j'ai sur ton cœur « elle demanda en rigolant , Damon la bascula sur le coté de sorte qu'elle se retrouve sous lui

« Irrégulier comme le tiens « il avouait , elle déboutonna le pantalon de Damon

« Je peux peut être l'apaiser « elle déclara en souriant

« Impossible « il déclara en descendant le long du corps de Bonnie.

Damon embrassa Bonnie sur les lèvres et eux d'eux se regardèrent , il serra la main de Bonnie qui était entrelacée dans la sienne , il s'arrêta subitement en la fixant ce qui l'intriguer .

« Ça va ? « elle demanda lorsqu'elle le voyait aussi silencieux , il la regardait car il avait l'impression qu'il devait en profiter ,profiter de pouvoir la regarder. Stefan avait surement raison , c'est normal qu'il ai peur de la perdre , ce n'était qu'une impression mais elle était ancré en lui , il la regarda et lui caressa le visage .

« Oui « il déclara seulement et posa sa tête sur le cou de Bonnie

« Je profites « il déclara seulement mais elle comprît ce qu'il voulait dire , elle mît sa main libre autour du cou de Damon , et eux d'eux restèrent un moment comme ça .Elle ferma les yeux appréciant son odeur , elle était heureuse à ce moment et essayait de ne pas penser à après mais là lorsqu'elle le sentait ou l'embrassait , elle repensait à après , à ce qu'il allait lui arriver , elle restait là à se concentrer sur son odeur et sa présence pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur de le perdre . Damon ferma à son tour les yeux pour se concentrer sur son odeur , car il avait peur de ce qui se passerait après. Au plus profond de lui quelque chose lui faisait horriblement peur , il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir la sentir , la touché , la revoir car ils pouvaient tous deux disparaître à tout moment , sa réalité pourrait disparaître et il ne pourrait jamais sans remettre . Il se retrouva subitement paralysé de douleur , paralysé par la douleur de la perdre , il était repartis dans ses idées sombre mais il fût réveillé de cet état de paralysie lorsqu'il sentît les baiser de Bonnie sur son épaule , elle embrassa son épaule et remonta jusqu'à son cou le forçant à se redresser. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche une fois réveillé de cette paralysie,eux d'eux oublièrent _le après_ , _le futur_ car tous ce qui était important à ce moment c'était eux d'eux , ils étaient le plus important .

* * *

><p>« Donc vous rentrez quand ? » Elena demanda au téléphone à Stefan , il commençait à se faire tard , elle était restée avec Gabrielle pour le surveiller dans la maison .<p>

« On s'entraîne encore un peu puis on rentre d'ici 2 heures « Stefan répondît ,

« Ok « Elena disait en regardant l'heure

« Le petit va bien « Stefan demanda subitement s'inquiétant pour Gabrielle ce qui la fît sourire

« Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis que vous êtes parti « elle regarda en haut les escaliers encore inquiet pour Gabrielle

« Il ira bien, c'est passager «

« Oui je pense qu'il sait que son père a raison « Ils y avaient un silence au téléphone entre les deux ce qui mettait mal à l'aise Elena .

« J'ai appelé Damon , et il m'a parlé « elle déclara soudain

« Oui , il m'a dit « Stefan répondît seulement

« Je penses qu'on devrais parler lorsque tu rentreras « Elena déclara se rendant compte qu'il y avait un truc qu'il n'allait pas entre eux

« Je penses aussi «

« Ben à tout à l'heure, fais attention « Elle déclara seulement et raccrocha, elle souffla et s'asseyait sur le canapé, elle prît la télécommande et zappa, elle regardait toujours en haut si par hasard Gabrielle ne serait pas descendu mais il faisait toujours la gueule.

* * *

><p>« Tu la retrouvais « Klaus demanda en lançant une balle au plafond , il s'était installé au conciles et essayait de s'occuper en attendant les bonnes nouvelles . Angel s'asseyait sur la chaise en face de lui et croisa les jambes .<p>

« Non « il répondît en souriant, Klaus s'arrêta et tourna son siège vers son ami

« Comment ça ? » il demanda intrigué

« Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir qu'on la retrouve, sans sans rendre compte, elle a bloqué tout contact avec nous « Angel répondît en souriant

« C'est ce que je craignait « Klaus avouait en réfléchissant

« C'est beaucoup trop risqué lorsque ces deux là sont ensemble « il déclara en regardant son bureau intrigué

« Je croyais que l'amour était pathétique et faible « Angel répondît en souriant

« ça l'est mais ces deux là peuvent tout faire foirer «

« Toi et moi savons tous deux que tu aurais pu les tuer toi-même, tu aurais pu avoir la dague et les perles depuis bien longtemps mais il est temps que tu accélères le mouvement « Angel déclara ,

«J'y travaille, maintenant qu'ils soit allés là ou je voulais qu'ils aillent, j'accélère le mouvement «

« Comment ça ? « Angel demanda

« Tu verras » il répondît seulement

« Sinon je dis quoi à Bonnie sur ce qu'elle veut savoir « Angel demanda, Klaus souriait au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé sorcière mais par son prénom

« Dit lui la vérité sur ce qu'elle veut savoir peu importe « Klaus déclara , Angel et lui furent subitement interrompu par Adam qui rentrait dans la salle en se matérialisant . Adam avait les cheveux longs , fin et noir , il portait une perle sur une de ses mèche et portait un long manteau en coton noir et un jean.

« Nous sommes sur le départ , Kelly et moi « il déclara seulement , Angel se retourna vers Adam et lui fît un signe de la main pour lui dire salut mais Adam le regarda sans rien dire , il ne l'aimait pas trop et Angel le savait très bien .

« Toujours aussi accueillant, même après toutes ses années « Angel déclara , Adam ne répondît rien et se dématérialisa laissant Klaus avec Angel

« Il est pas très marrant « Angel déclara à Klaus , celui-ci le regarda puis souriait sans rien dire .

* * *

><p><strong>« Pourquoi Bonnie, Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement refusé, on aurait trouvé un autre moyen, il y avait forcément un autre moyen «<strong>

**« Parce que c'était la meilleur solution pour tous le «**

**« Excepté moi Bonnie «**

**« tout ce que tu as dit n'étais que mensonge, notre nouveau départ n'était que mensonge , je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant car j'en suis arrivé au point où je te déteste donc va t'en »**

**« Va t'en «**

**Joshua Radin: When i find me  
><strong>

**_Quelque chose est dit, ça s'installe dans ma tête_  
><em>Ça a été là trop longtemps, ça me tue doucement<em>  
><em>Ça roule autour, ça me fait tomber<em>  
><em>Ça garde la bonne partie de moi-même fermée<em>  
><em>Ne vois-tu pas que quand je te trouverai, je me trouverai<em>  
><em>Oh j'ai besoin que tu saches aujourd'hui que je t'attendrai toujours<em>  
><em>Oh j'ai besoin que tu saches aujourd'hui que je t'attendrai toujours<em>**

Damon ouvra les yeux subitement, il regarda le plafond et retrouva son souffle lorsqu'il se rendît compte que c'était un rêve , mais son rêve était si réel et si profond qu'il ressentait encore la souffrance. Il essayait de respirer fort et reprendre son calme petit à petit ce qui marchait bien , il se tourna ensuite et vît Bonnie qui était en train de dormir à coté de lui , elle avait mît sa tête sur son bras et avait l'air de dormir paisiblement , il la regarda content que la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans son rêve par sa faute ne soit qu'un rêve . Il s'approcha d'elle et posa un bisou sur son front puis il se leva en se rhabillant. Il marcha doucement pour ne pas la réveiller puis se dirigea vers une autre chambre pour prendre sa douche , il se mît sous la douche et réfléchissait. Il essayait d'évacuer la frustration qu'il ressentait , tout était confus dans sa tête , la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Léo à propos de la magie noire qui s'ajoute ensuite à son rêve , tous ça se regroupait en un objet , c'était Bonnie , il avait définitivement peur de la perdre . Stefan lui avait dit que c'était normal mais lui c'était effrayant à quel point il avait peur. Il secoua la tête essayant d'évacuer ses idées noires , il réussissait en pensant à eux , c'était le plus important , elle était là avec lui , juste à coté et tous ce passait bien donc il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir . Il sortît de la douche après quelque temps et alla dans la cuisine pour se nourrir car il avait faim , il prît un verre de sang et le bu , puis il regarda dans le frigo si il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'autre à manger. Il avait faim , Bonnie et lui n'avaient pas mangé de toutes la journée , encore lui ça ne le gênait pas mais Bonnie devait sûrement avoir faim. Il se retrouva à sortir tous les aliments pour faire à manger.

Bonnie ouvra les yeux à son tour et eu peur lorsqu'elle ne vît personne à coté d'elle alors elle se retourna pour voir si Damon était là mais il n'y était pas , elle eu bizarrement peur donc elle mît le drap autour d'elle , on aurait dit une robe et courra pour aller au salon , au moment où elle descendît les escaliers elle ne vît personne , elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine mais personne n'était là.

« Damon « elle l'appela mais elle n'eut aucune réponse , elle se dirigea donc en dehors de la maison et descendît les escaliers , elle regardait en face d'elle puis les alentours mais personne n'était là.

« Bonnie « Damon déclara soudain en la regardant , elle se retourna sur le coté et le regarda , il avait des sacs à la main .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » il demanda en la regardant de haut en bas , elle était à peine habiller seulement couvert d'un draps . Elle se sentait bête d'avoir eu peur qu'il parte , d'avoir peur qu'il disparaisse .

« Rien « elle répondît seulement se sentant stupide

« Tu étais où ? » elle demanda

« Il n'y avait plus rien à manger « il répondît en la regardant bizarrement

« Je , je vais aller me changer « Bonnie déclara en courant pour monter les escaliers tout en tenant le drap pour ne pas qu'il tombe . Damon la regarda d'en bas sans comprendre sa réaction, il monta en souriant et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_**Ma seule faiblesse, c'est de connaître tes secrets**_  
><em><strong>Et de les tenir proches, et les tenir serrés<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je sais comment te rendre silencieux<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je souris avec mes yeux, quand tu essaies de lutter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ne vois-tu pas que quand je te trouverai, je me trouverai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh j'ai besoin que tu saches aujourd'hui que je t'attendrai toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh j'ai besoin que tu saches aujourd'hui que je t'attendrai toujours<strong>_

Bonnie rentra dans la salle de bain se trouvant stupide de réagir comme ça , elle était stupide car en ne le voyant pas à coté d'elle , elle eut peur de ne plus avoir la possibilité de le voir allongé à coté d'elle. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et mît de l'eau sur son visage , elle s'attacha les cheveux et continua à se mouiller le visage , lorsqu'elle arrêta , elle se rendît compte que ses mains tremblées , elles tremblaient de peur , sa peur était revenue . Elle essayait d'arrêter le tremblement de ses mains mais c'était impossible . Damon ouvra la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain , la porte était entre ouverte. Il regardait Bonnie , celle-ci était en train de regarder ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler , elle essaya de prendre un objet dans sa main pour le tenir fermement mais elle le fît tomber car sa main n'arrêtait pas de trembler . C'était comme si ses mains étaient en train de contenir sa peur . Il ouvra la porte et s'approcha d'elle pour se mettre derrière elle , ils se regardèrent dans le miroir , elle le regarda à travers le reflet et il voyait bien qu'elle était effrayée . Il mît sa main sur son bras pour la retourner , elle se retourna et lui fît face , sa main était toujours en train de trembler . Damon tendît ses mains pour que Bonnie les mettes sur les siennes , elle baissa la tête pour regarder les mains de Damon puis elle y posa les siennes , dès que ses mains fût en contact des siennes , ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler . Eux d'eux levèrent la tête pour se regarder

« Je ne partirais pas « il déclara voyant à quel point elle était effrayé de ne pas le revoir , elle ne disait rien , lorsqu'elle le voyait aussi attentionné avec elle , elle se demandait si elle méritait autant d'attention de sa part .

« C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur de ce qui va m'arriver sans toi « elle avouait en pensant à après

« ça sera dure de te débarrasser de moi « il essayait de la faire rire mais elle n'arrivait pas à sourire ,il mît sa main autour de son cou et rapprocha le visage de Bonnie pour l'embrasser sur le front

_**Parce que quand je te trouverai, je me trouverai**_  
><em><strong>Ne vois-tu pas que quand je te trouverai, je me trouverai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh j'ai besoin que tu saches aujourd'hui que je t'attendrai toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh j'ai besoin que tu saches aujourd'hui que je t'attendrai toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh j'ai besoin que tu saches aujourd'hui que je t'attendrai toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand je te trouverai...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand je te trouverai...<strong>_  
><em><strong>... Je me trouverai<strong>_

« Je te retrouverais toujours « il chuchotait en regardant en face de lui , elle souriait espérant que ça soit vrai , elle aurait voulu y croire , elle avait envie d'y croire , de croire qu'il viendrait la chercher peu importe où elle serait , elle aurait voulu croire qu'il la sauverait mais c'était un mensonge , elle le savait , il y a des choses qui sont impossible surtout lorsque sa vie est toutes tracé , lorsque sa mort est prévu sans moyen d'y échapper .

« Peu importe où tu seras , je te retrouverais « il continua ,

« Je t'attendrais « Bonnie répondît , car c'était vrai elle attendrait toujours . Damon souriait en voyant que Bonnie allait mieux , elle allait mieux car il était avec elle.

* * *

><p>Kelly et Adam étaient partis sous les ordres de Klaus conclure leur mission. Adam avait un long manteau en coton noir, avec les mains dans les poches .Ils marchaient côte à côte sans rien se dire mais Kelly brisa le silence.<p>

« C'est ici « Elle déclara en regardant la maison qui était encore un peu loin par rapport à eux . Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la maison . Adam ferma les yeux et les ouvrît subitement, elle le regarda attendant son verdict.

« Elle est là « il déclara subitement

Ils reprirent tous deux le chemin pour aller affronter le devant de la maison.

« En fait qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Klaus l'autre jour ? » Adam demanda subitement toujours les mains dans les poches.

« Quels jours ? « elle répondît sans le regarder toujours en marchant

« Lorsque tu es partis me chercher car Klaus voulait me voir « il rappelait, elle marchait et pensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Klaus. Elle s'en rappelait, elle lui avait seulement dit que la troupe était en Sicile et lui avait demandé si il était sûre que la sorcière n'avait rien à voir avec la prophétie , puis elle se rappelait qu'elle lui avait dit que la sorcière était amoureuse de Damon car elle l'avait entendu avec le Loup Garou.

« Depuis quand tu poses des questions ? » elle répliqua , il resta stoïque à sa remarque mais c'était vrai qu'il ne posait jamais de question , il se contentait d'obéir , il était avant tous fidèle à Klaus donc peu importe ce qu'il lui demandait il le faisait mais ce soir là quelque chose l'avait perturbé .

« Klaus était anormalement heureux « il répondît toujours en marchant les mains dans les poches, puis il laissa un silence et continua

« Puis Angel était avec lui aujourd'hui et ce soir là « il déclara ce qui stoppa Kelly , il se stoppa en même temps qu'elle , il se tourna pour lui faire face .

«Angel était là ? » elle demanda surprise

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que vous vous ignorez autant ? » il déclara soudain, mais elle fît rien paraître

« De quoi tu parles « elle demanda stoïque

« A chaque fois qu'il réapparaît Klaus m'envoie avec toi en mission, lors des réunions tu n'en fais jamais parti lorsqu'il est là « elle ne montra toujours rien

« Si on se rencontre, l'un d'entre nous risque de tuer l'autre « elle déclara seulement ne voulant pas aller plus loin, il ne lâcha tous de même pas le morceau.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Klaus pour que Angel réapparaisse après de siècle « il demanda, il était troublé car elle portait des lunettes de soleil donc il ne pouvait pas clairement voir son visage, elle gardait constamment ces lunettes de soleil même aujourd'hui alors qu'il faisait nuit . Elle décida de répondre

« Je lui ai seulement dit qu'ils étaient en Sicile et que la sorcière était amoureux du vampire « elle déclara mais elle vît un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez Adam, il était bizarrement surpris et en colère mais elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, pourquoi d'un coup il était en colère. Il se calma ne disant rien, elle n'allait pas lui demander car elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais répondre à sa question. Il était moins docile qu'elle.

« ca va Adam ? » Kelly demanda mais celui-ci l'ignora et eux d'eux reprirent la marche pour se dirigeait vers la maison.

Elena monta les escaliers pour aller toquer dans la chambre de Gabrielle , celui-ci faisait toujours la gueule .

« Gabrielle j'ai commandé des pizzas , le livreur va arriver tu descends « Elena déclara en toquant à la porte mais Gabrielle ne répondait pas , il était toujours sur son bureau et regardait en face de lui sans rien faire .

« Tu vas encore faire la gueule pendant longtemps « Elle demanda en toquant , mais il ne répondît toujours pas

« Je te préviens je peux continuer à toquer pendant longtemps « elle déclarait en toquant encore, et encore. Gabrielle souffla et ouvra la porte .

« J'ai pas faim « il répondit mais à peine il eut finît de prononcer ses mots son ventre se mît à gargouiller , Elena le regarda en souriant et croisa ses bras .

« Ha c'est vrai « elle disait , il ne répondît rien agacé par elle , puis eux d'eux entendirent quelqu'un sonnait à la porte .

« Ha ça doit être le livreur « Elle disait

« Allez viens mangez avec moi je m'ennuie toute seule « elle demanda à Gabrielle qui ne disait rien mais elle savait qu'il allait dire oui.

« Tu choisis le film pendant que je vais chercher les sous dans la chambre pour payer le livreur « Elena disait enthousiaste en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Gabrielle rentra dans sa chambre pour mettre un pull, en passant à coté de son armoire, il regarda à travers la fenêtre pour voir le livreur de pizza, il avait vraiment faim . Il ouvra délicatement le rideau et scruta la personne, il eut peur lorsqu'il vît que le gars n'avait rien à voir avec un livreur, il avait les cheveux long noir avec une perle attaché à une mèche de cheveux et un long manteau en coton, il avait l'air tout droit de sortir d'un magazine de mode. Adam sentît quelqu'un le regardait en haut, il se retourna et vît le rideau bougé et quelqu'un se cachait, il souriait sans rien dire .

Gabrielle respira fort, terrifié, il entendît Elena qui était encore dans sa chambre, elle cherchait partout des sous pour payer le livreur de pizza, Gabrielle courra à toute vitesse et rentra dans la chambre à Elena , celle-ci se retourna ne comprenant pas la réaction du petit .

« Gabrielle ça va » Elle demanda , le petit la regarda terrifié

« Ouvre pas la porte , ce n'est pas le livreur de pizza , il a l'air mauvais le type « Gabrielle déclara terrifié , Elena ne perdît pas une seconde et regarda par la fenêtre en se cachant derrière le rideau , elle vît un type devant la porte qui était tourné vers elle , elle savait qu'il la voyait ce qui la fît flipper , elle vît le type posait sa main sur la porte et passait à travers , elle sursauta de peur .

« Téléphone , téléphone « Elena courra dans tous les sens mais elle avait laissé son portable en bas et le téléphone était en bas , elle ne savait pas quoi faire .

« Gabrielle viens avec moi « Elena le prît et eux d'eux traversèrent le couloir , ils entendirent un bruit en bas ce qui les fît flipper

« Il est là « Gabrielle déclarait choqué qu'il soit juste en bas d'eux .

Elena éteignît toutes les lumières pour assombrir le couloir , Gabrielle et elle se planquèrent dans la chambre à Bonnie . Elena déplaça avec l'aide du petit le bureaux , tous les meubles de Bonnie pour se baraquer dans la chambre , ils savaient tous deux que c'était inutile mais il se sentait plus en sécurité .

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait « Gabrielle demanda en panique , Elena ne répondît rien , elle tourna en rond effrayé

« Il faut prévenir les autres , qu'est qu'on va faire, oh mon dieu « Elena était en train de paniquer , elle paniquait ,puis elle se retourna vers Gabrielle et vît que le petit était effrayé en regardant la porte , il pleurait , il était terrifié

« J'ai peur « Gabrielle déclara en parlant du type qui était en bas . Elena se pencha vers lui se rendant compte qu'il n'étaient qu'un petit garçon et qu'elle était responsable de lui , elle ne devait pas se montrer faible et paniqué devant lui ,elle devait montrer l'exemple .

« Hé , tout va bien se passer , rien ne va t'arriver , il est là pour moi « elle disait en prenant le visage du petit qui la regardait encore abasourdi

« Je vais descendre , il est là pour moi , je vais te protéger « Elle déclara, elle allait se lever mais il lui prît le bras

« Non ,pars pas , reste avec moi j'ai peur « il déclara les mains toute tremblante , elle le regarda et se rendît compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul , eux d'eux entendirent encore des bruits en bas et sursautèrent .

« Kelly, j'y suis « Adam déclara dans son oreillette en regardant le haut des escaliers

« Ok, je t'attends « elle répondît , celle-ci restait dehors et l'attendait en vérifiant les alentours

« Réfléchis , Réfléchis , Réfléchis « Elena déclarait en fermant les yeux

Elle ne pouvait pas partir en laissant le petit , elle ne pouvait joindre personne , elle était honnêtement terrifié mais ne pouvait rien faire paraître , elle regarda la grand bé vitré de Bonnie qui donnait sur la ruelle , elle regarda se disant que le petit et elle pouvait descendre et s'enfuir , mais la hauteur était immense , elle ne pourrait jamais prendre le petit avec elle et sautait . Elle regarda la chambre de Bonnie pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider , elle ouvra le tiroir de la table de chevet qui était à coté du lit de Bonnie ;mais ne vît rien puis elle se baissa et chercha quelque chose sous le lit , elle vît les valises de celle-ci et les sortît . Elle fouilla dans les fringues

« Gabrielle aide moi , « elle demanda , il faisait comme elle ne sachant pas quoi chercher , Elena s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît subitement une fiole de sang , c'était le sang qu'ils avaient récupéré sur Lester , elle regarda la fiole sans rien dire puis retrouva un petit sourire . Elle se leva et trouva une aiguille sur la table de Bonnie , elle s'installa par terre et essayait de verser un peu de sang sur l'aiguille, sa main n'arrêtait pas de trembler à cause de la peur qu'il puisse à tout moment rentrer dans la maison .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Gabrielle demanda en voyant que Elena était concentré .

« Un poison mortel , si j'arrive à le toucher ça le tuera peut être « Gabrielle la regardait pas très convaincu puis regarda la valise de Bonnie et sortît quelque chose .

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ça ? » Il demanda en prenant un objet et en lui tendant

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » Elena demanda en parlant de la dague

« Bonnie la récupéré et a préféré la mettre dans sa chambre pour plus de sécurité « il répondît , il allait dégainer la dague mais Elena l'en empêcha

« Non surtout pas , si tu la dégaines tu vas prév « elle s'arrêta subitement , Gabrielle la regardait attendant sa réponse , mais elle souriait , elle allait dire quelque chose mais Gabrielle recula lorsqu'il vît Adam passait à travers la porte . Elena se releva et se mît devant Gabrielle pour le protégé.

« Tu dois être Elena et toi le petit Gabrielle c'est ça « Adam déclara en souriant

Elena recula tout doucement avec le petit , celui-ci tenait la dague fermement sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas que le monsieur l'ait

« Du calme je ne vais pas vous faire du mal ,du moins si vous faîtes ce que je souhaites « il déclara

« Vous voulez dire ce que Klaus souhaite, vous n'êtes qu'un de ses sbires et rien d'autre « Elena déclara énervé et écœuré.

« C'est vrai mais un sbire qui est capable de te tuer si tu ne la ferme pas « il répondît en souriant , Elena souriait à son tour

« Klaus a besoin de moi , tu ne peux pas me tuer « elle répondît , Adam pencha sa tête et regarda Gabrielle en lui souriant et en lui faisant un salut de la main , Gabrielle lui se cachait derrière Elena

« Exact encore une fois, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui « Adam déclara toujours en regardant Gabrielle, Gabrielle sursauta de peur

« Ce n'est qu'un gosse « Elena disait choqué

« Je sais « il répondît sans aucun remord

« Donc il suffit que tu viennes avec moi puis tout ira bien entre nous « il continua , Elena regarda autour d'elle toujours en reculant avec le petit , elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais Adam se dématérialisa et se retrouva devant elle , face à face .

« Je ne te veux aucun mal « il déclara en tendant sa main pour qu'elle vienne avec lui

« Va en enfer « elle répondît seulement ce qui le fît sourire

« J'y suis déjà « il avança sa main et lui caressa la visage , Elena sursauta à son touché sur elle , mais dès qu'il avait touché , elle se rendît compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger , elle était paralysée de la tête au pieds.

« Qu'est ce qui » Adam mît son doigt sur la bouche de Elena pour lui dire de se taire

« Si tu parles tu vas accélérer le processus , je te conseilles d'économiser tes forces «

Gabrielle vît Elena paralysé, il la regarda et ne savait pas quoi faire , Adam regarda Gabrielle et vît qu'il avait la dague dans sa main ,celui-ci l'enfermait très fort.A la base Adam n'était pas là pour ça mais il était intrigué .

« Hé je peux voir ce que tu as dans les mains « Elena voulait parler mais elle n'arrivait pas tous son corps était paralysé. Gabrielle recula lorsqu'il vît Adam s'approchait doucement vers lui comme si il essayait de l'amadouer, puis le petit s'arrêta lorsqu'il vît qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer sinon il tombait dans le vide.

« Si tu me la passe rien ne t'arrivera « Adam déclara , Gabrielle allait tendre la dague effrayé , il tendît sa main mais au lieu de lui donner , il dégaina la dague , il savait qu'Elena lui avait interdit mais il ne savait pas quoi faire , il voulait menacer Adam avec mais à la place la dague dégagea une lumière intense qui transperça le ciel , Gabrielle lâcha la dague car celle-ci lui brulait la main .

« Super tu as vu Kelly « Adam disait dans son oreillettes en regardant Gabrielle devant lui .

« Oui j'ai vu « Kelly répondît en regardant tous les vampire autour d'elle qui étaient attirés par le pouvoir que la dague avait dégagé , on aurait dit des zombies , qui était en train de se battre entre eux pour obtenir le pouvoir .

« Bien joué petit , tu viens de nous attirer des problèmes « Adam déclara agacé puis il baissa la tête pour regarder la dague , celle-ci brillait ,il tendît sa main pour la prendre mais la dague lui traversa les doigts , il ne pouvait pas la prendre .

« Tu veux de l'aide « il demanda dans son oreillettes

« Fais comme tu veux « Kelly répondît en se battant avec des vampires. Adam se leva et se dirigea vers Elena , il la toucha et celle-ci retrouva la mobilité , elle se dirigea de suite vers Gabrielle pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien , elle prît le visage du petit

« Ça va ? » elle demanda , Gabrielle la regardait terrifié

« Je suis désolé , je l'ai ouverte « Gabrielle déclara tout tremblant , Elena baissa la tête pour regarder la dague

« Tu as bien fait « elle déclara , elle essayait à son tour de prendre la dague mais la dague lui traversa les doigts. Soudain elle vît un vampire qui sauta et se posa sur la barrière du balcon à Bonnie , elle prît Gabrielle et recula mais le vampire utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour essayer de l'atteindre . Adam souffla . Il sortît un pieu de sa main et le lança de sorte qu'il atterrisse dans le cœur de vampire. Elena se tourna vers Adam pour le regarder mais celui-ci ci disparût la laissant avec Gabrielle, il se mît à coté de Kelly pour l'aider dehors .

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment c'est arrivé « Elle déclara en se battant avec des vampires

« Mieux vaut « Adam répondît en levant la tête pour regarder Elena , celle-ci le regarda puis tourna son visage lorsqu'elle entendît Stefan l'appelait . Stefan , Caroline et Tyler arrivèrent dès qu'ils sentirent une source de pouvoir qui se dégageait de la maison de Dean . Ils avaient dit à Dean de rester là où ils étaient . Dean ne comprenait pas car lui étant simple humain ne pouvait pas sentir la source de pouvoir , Lily l'avait senti et s'inquiétait pour Gabrielle , ils arrivèrent vers la maison mais c'était le foutoir , des vampires se battaient c'était n'importe quoi , on aurait dit que c'était les jeunes premiers , c'était la cas car ils étaient possédés par le pouvoir de la dague alors que les vampire de rang plus élevé arrivaient à se contrôler. Stefan prît un morceau de bois par terre pour s'en servir comme pieux,, Caroline fît de même , mais Tyler se contenta de se battre . ils se bâtèrent essayant de se frayer un chemin .

« Elena reste là bas « Stefan cria à celle-ci qui fît oui de la tête , elle savait qu'elle serait plus en sécurité là ou elle était . Elena regardait autour d'elle les maisons autour mais personne n'avait l'air là , on aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous disparu , elle regarda le ciel et le vît s'assombrir , le ciel devînt soudain noir et tous le monde se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Adam leva la tête et regarda Kelly .

« Ton sort à marcher plus tôt que je ne le pensait « il déclara à Kelly

« ça doit être la dague qui a accélérer le processus « Kelly répondît , soudain eux d'eux virent une foule de vampire disparaître , ils regardèrent la cause de tous à , et vît Tyler se transformait en Loup Garou et reprendre sa forme humain tout en se battant , il jonglait entre sa forme humaine et son Loup Garou pour tuer les vampires .

« Hé ben , il m'a l'air doué ce petit tu devrais t'éloigner Kelly si tu ne veux pas te faire mordre « Adam déclara , un vampire allait lui sauter dessus mais celui- ci l'esquiva et lui tordît le coup . Kelly regarda Tyler à travers ses lunettes de soleil se disant qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'approcher de lui , surtout que c'était la pleine Lune aujourd'hui donc ces pouvoirs était sûrement en train de se décupler .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quelque minute avant l'incident de la dague (Italie)<em>**

« C'est trop bon « Bonnie déclara en mangeant les pan cakes que Damon avait fait , elle mettait beaucoup de sirops d'érable et se montrait trop gourmande . Damon s'essuya les mains avec un torchon , il la regardait et souriait .

« Tu avais faim « il déclara en rigolant , Bonnie ne répondît pas parce qu'elle avait la bouche pleine mais une fois qu'elle avala, elle parla

« Sérieux Damon, c'est trop bon « elle déclara en le regardant , il souriait puis il vît le regard de Bonnie qui avait l'air de l'inspecter

« Quoi ? » Il demanda gêné par son regard

« Dit tu n'as jamais pensé à travailler, enfin tu pourrais ouvrir ton propre restaurant un truc du genre avec tous l'argent que tu as « elle déclara ,ce qui fît rire Damon .

« C'est pour les humains ce genre de chose, je me plait dans ma vie et puis tu l'a dit toi-même j'ai de quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours « il répondît ,

« Tu sais que ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu dit puisque techniquement tu n'as pas de fin à tes jours « elle répondît en souriant

« Tu m'as compris « il déclara

« Je te verrais bien , ouvrir un restaurent genre Italien avec ton nom sur la pancarte « elle était parti dans ses rêveries ce qui le fît sourire

« Salvatore « elle déclara en faisant un geste avec sa main comme si elle imaginait le nom sur la pancarte

« C'est plutôt sexy comme nom « elle continua ,

« Redescend Bonnie « il répondît ne la prenant pas au sérieux

« Mais je suis sérieuses, tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans la vie « elle répondît

« Non tu te trompes, car je devrais constamment changer d'endroit , les gens trouverons bizarre que je ne vieillis pas , c'est pour ça que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des plans « il avouait , elle le regarda se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié qu'il ne vieillissait pas

« C'est vrai mais n'empêche j'aurais bien aimé avoir un copain qui ait son propre restaurant, comme ça je pourrais manger constamment des bonnes choses et ça serai gratuit «

« Et là qu'est ce que tu fais ? » il déclara en regardant son assiette ce qui la fit rire

«C'est vrai « elle répondît, Damon la regarda en souriant

« Et toi tu veux êtres quoi plus tard ? » il demanda, elle s'arrêta de manger un peu surpris par sa question puisqu'elle n'aurait peut être pas de plus tard.

« j'en ai aucune idée , et c'est ce qui me fait peur « elle avouait en regardant Damon

« Tous le monde sais ce qui veux faire mais j'ai l'impression de vivre au ralenti , j'ai l'impression que rien ne me correspond « elle continua , il la regarda et souriait

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda en le voyant sourire

« Peu importe ce que ça sera tu seras parfaite « il déclarait. elle souriait à son commentaire

« T'en a pas marre d'avoir exactement les mots qu'il faut « elle disait en rigolant ,

« c'est un don « il répondît en contournant la table pour lui faire face

« Mais nous ne sommes pas obliger de parler si tu veux « il déclara en la soulevant, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et rigola

« Les deux sont tentant « elle allait l'embrassait mais la lumière s'éteignît les laissant dans le noir

« Super « Bonnie déclara en regardant en haut,

« Je vais faire un tour de l'autre coté de la plage « Damon déclara en se libérant de Bonnie pour aller rallumer la lumière

« Tu vas survivre sans moi « il déclara pour se moquer d'elle , et du fait qu'elle ait peur du noir et qu'elle ai peut qu'il disparaisse.

« Haha , très marrant « elle répondît ironiquement puis sentît Damon s'en allé. Elle rigolait en l'attendant , puis se dirigea pour essayer de trouver son verre d'eau sur la table , elle prît son verre sur la table lorsque soudain elle entendît des voix et eut plein d'images qui défilaient dans sa tête , c'était horrible on aurait dit qu'un film déroulait à la vitesse rapide dans sa tête , elle ne comprenait rien au image qui défilaient et qui se superposaient en même temps. Elle n'arrêtaient pas de se voir avec Damon mais ce n'était pas eux . Elle lâcha son verre qui s'éparpilla par terre en mille morceau et se mît par terre contre le comptoir , elle tenait sa tête n'en pouvant plus de la douleur.

Damon sortît de la maison et utilisa sa vitesse vampire pour rallumer l'électricité , lorsqu'il eut finit, il courra mais s'arrêta subitement et se mît à genou en tenant sa tête comme si il avait reçu un anévrisme , il se mît à genou dans le sable . Il criait de douleur ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer , puis il vît des images qui le bombardait, il vît des images défilait à une vitesse monstrueuse. Il y avait Bonnie , elle était dans une robe longue et blanche avec un masque sur les yeux , il se vît courir après elle et la prendre dans ses bras mais après l'image s'accéléra. Il vît un homme au cheveux court blond et des yeux noisettes soulevait Bonnie dans ses bras et la prendre , le Damon de son image criait , il criait après le gars , il voulait courir et aller la chercher mais un bouclier le bloquait , il ne pouvait pas passer , il continuait à crier de toutes ses forces . On avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales allaient s'arracher , il vît le gars se retournait vers lui en souriant puis il disparût avec Bonnie dans ses bras. Subitement les images ralentirent et disparurent de son esprit. Damon s'écroula et tomba dans le sable , il entendait le son de la mer et rien d'autre , il n'entendait rien d'autre c' était ce qu'il l'inquiétait , le cœur de Bonnie était en train de ralentir , le son qu'il émettait était trop faible , il se leva subitement et courra à toute vitesse dans la maison. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine , il vît Bonnie allongeait sur le sol les yeux fermés .

« Bonnie, « Damon déclara en soulevant sa tête , elle ouvra les yeux doucement et regarda Damon .

« Tu m'as fais peur « Damon déclara soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Bonnie demanda ne se souvenant plus de ce qui avait bien pu passer ces dernières minutes

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? » il demanda , elle se redressa et le regarda subitement

« J'ai eu ce mal de crâne horrible et il y avait ses images qui déferlaient à une vitesse monstrueuse dans ma tête « elle déclarait encore sonné

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » Damon demanda , elle le regarda essayant de se rappeler mais rien ne venait

« Je ne m'en souviens plus « elle avouait en touchant sa tête , Damon ne voulut rien dire à propos de ce qu'il avait vu ,c'était déjà effrayant pour lui donc il ne voulait pas la faire flipper elle aussi , il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était effrayant . Bonnie le regardait en train de réfléchir ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait.

« Damon « elle appela mais celui-ci avait l'air d'être ailleurs

« Damon » elle répéta, il se ressaisît et la regarda

« Quoi tu veux que « il se releva à toute vitesse pour aller chercher de la glace pour Bonnie , un truc qu'elle pourrait se mettre sur la tête , elle le regardait ne comprenant pas son attitude , elle se leva difficilement mais se leva , elle se dirigea vers lui mais il avait l'air ailleurs.

« Damon arrête je vais bien « elle disait essayant d'attirer son attention

« Je vais bien « elle répétait mais cela énervait Damon , il claqua les tiroirs violemment

« Non tu ne vas pas bien « il déclara énervé , elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait subitement, il avait l'air vraiment pas bien .

« Si tu allais bien, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter « il déclara subitement en serrant ses poings sur le comptoir .

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ça va ? « elle demanda encore un peu sonné par sa chute , Damon se retourna vers elle fatigué , fatigué en parti par ce qu'il avait vu .

« Si tout allait bien , si tu allais bien pourquoi je ne ressens pas ça , pourquoi je ne ressens pas comme si tout allait bien « il demanda , il prenait sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver mais il en avait marre , il avait l'impression que à chaque fois tout allait bien entre eux , quelque chose allait tout gâcher .

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Bonnie demanda voyant très bien que quelque chose clochait

« Rien laisse tombé « il déclara laissant un blanc dans la cuisine , elle le regarda se doutant de ce qu'il avait .

« Nous devrions rentrer j'ai un mauvais pressentiment « Bonnie déclara ne sachant pas quoi dire pour consoler Damon car elle savait que ses intuitions étaient bonnes, il avait toujours de bonne intuitions, c'était souvent une malédiction pour lui car là son intuition lui faisait peur et il s'efforçait de l'enfouir en lui pour ne plus ressentir cette peur.

« On devrait « il répondît seulement puis s'en alla la laissant seul. Il avait vu des choses qui lui faisait peur et s'efforçait de ne pas en parler , ou de ne pas s'en souvenir

* * *

><p><strong>30 second to mars : This is war<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Un avertissement pour le peuple**_  
><em><strong> Les gentils, les méchants<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est la guerre<strong>_

_** Pour le soldat, le civil**_  
><em><strong> Le martyr, la victime<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est la guerre<strong>_

« ça me fatigue finissons en « Adam déclara subitement , il se mît au centre de la foule de vampire , Caroline, Stefan et Tyler avaient rejoint Elena et Gabrielle , ils restèrent tous en haut ne sachant pas quoi faire mais il se disait que c'était mieux de ne pas être dans les parages avec Adam et Kelly .

Adam fît subitement sortir des chaînes de ses mains , il les fît tournés en l'air en tournant sur lui même. Il accélérait de plus en plus le mouvement puis subitement une fumé noir apparu sur toute la ruelle où les vampires étaient , la fumée sortît cachant tout sur son passage. Soudain la bande sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un énorme crie ,d'un animal dans le brouillard . Elena se concentra sur la fumée et recula lorsqu'elle vît une immense bête. Stefan regarda de plus près choqué en apercevant la forme de l'animal .

« Qu'est ce que c'est « Tyler demanda à son tour choqué lorsqu'il vît le brouillard disparaître

« Un griffon « Stefan déclara subitement ,

« C'est un animal de la mythologie, il a le corps d'un lion , les aigles et la gueule d'un aigle » Stefan déclara, il vît la bête ,elle n'était pas réel, elle était formée de ce brouillard noir ,et avait des aigle gigantesque , elle était gigantesque . Le griffon fît battre ses ailes et s'envola puis il se retourna vers les vampires dans la rue, et leurs fonça dessus en instant, tous les vampires essayaient de s'échapper mais ils furent rattrapés par le griffon qui criait, le griffon déploya de plus en plus vite ses ailes et tous le monde sur la ruelle disparurent en un instant. Puis la bête arriva précipitamment vers Adam mais s'arrêta devant lui . Adam souriait

« Merci , driza « Adam déclara en secouant une seconde fois ses chaînes puis le fît disparaître , dès que le griffon disparu la troupe se regardèrent choqué .

« Elena tu restes ici « Stefan déclara , il était choqué et avait peur après ce qu'il avait vu mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser prendre Elena.

« où tu vas ? » Elena demanda en le voyant partir

« Tu restes ici , vous rester ici « Stefan déclara seulement ,Elena voulait lui courir après pour lui dire de ne pas partir mais c'était trop tard.

« Caroline tu restes avec Elena et Gabrielle « Tyler déclara en suivant Stefan.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Stefan demanda en gardant son calme mais il boulonnait à l'intérieur, il se retenait pour le bien de tous le monde car il savait très bien qu'ils ne faisaient tous pas le poids contre lui.

« On est venu chercher la jeune femme « Kelly répondît à la place de Adam, eux d'eux étaient si calme et si sûre d'eux que s'en était flippant. Stefan ne disait rien mais comprît qu'il parlait d'Elena.

« C'est impossible « il répondît seulement ne perdant pas son sang froid ce qui fît rire ces camarades.

« On dirait bien qu'on a un problème « Adam déclara avec un petit rictus au visage

« On dirait bien « Tyler répondît à son tour, Kelly le regarda et rigola.

_**C'est le moment de vérité et le moment de mentir**_  
><em><strong> Et le moment de vivre et le moment de mourir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le moment de combattre, le moment de combattre, de combattre, de combattre, de combattre<strong>_

_**Sur la droite , sur la gauche**_  
><em><strong> Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Au bord de la terre<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est un courageux nouveau monde du dernier au premier<strong>_

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire laissant seulement le vent produire du son autour d'eux . Adam regardait Tyler et celui-ci faisait de même, quand à Stefan lui surveillé la fille , celle-ci avait l'air imprévisible surtout qu'il ne voyait rien avec les lunettes qu'elle avait . Ils s'observèrent attendant qui allait faire le premier pas. Tyler se transforma à une vitesse instantané et sauta sur Adam qui ne l'avait pas vu venir mais celui-ci se téléporta en rigolant et se retrouva derrière Tyler mais le problème ,c'était qu'il n'avait pas vu Stefan derrière lui qui lui planta un objet contentant dans le dos. Celui-ci baissa sa tête , ces cheveux recouvrait son visage donc on ne pouvait pas le voir , il regarda la branche d'arbre que Stefan lui avait planté , elle était ressorti de son ventre. Stefan s'éloigna d'Adam, et Tyler le rejoignît toujours en mode Loup Garou. Adam leva subitement la tête et regarda le ciel ténébreux .

« Oh ,j'aime ça « il déclara en retirant la branche de son ventre , Tyler et Stefan se regardèrent sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient dans la merde. La blessure de Adam se referma et il se retourna , quand à Kelly , elle sortît ses canines comme pour les agresser. Ils se mettaient tous deux sur leurs gardes mais elle ne les attaqua pas physiquement.

« hueks » elle déclara seulement , Stefan cria de toutes ses forces et mît ses mains sur sa tête , quand à Tyler celui s'écroula et se mît sur le coté , il miaula de souffrance. Caroline était dans la chambre de Bonnie avec les autres et commença à son tour à hurler, elle hurla et se mît par terre tout comme Tyler et Stefan.

Elena et Gabrielle étaient effrayés , ils s'éloignèrent de Caroline pour lui laisser de la place car celle-ci s'était allongé par terre n'arrivant plus à supporter la douleur . Ils étaient effrayés, Gabrielle regardait Caroline criait sans rien pouvoir faire. Tyler et Stefan étaient toujours en train de hurler de douleur pendant que Adam et Kelly discutaient devant eux comme si de rien n'était.

« ça fait tellement mal « Adam déclara en touchant son ventre

« J'adore ça « il continua , Kelly le regardait et souriait en voyant son bonheur d'avoir mal . Adam bougea et allait se diriger vers la maison pour aller chercher ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher mais Adam entendît soudain un coup de feu. Il s'arrêta devant le portail et se retourna, il vît Kelly qui n'avait aucune expression sur son visage mais elle avait une balle dans l'ab domaine qui était ressorti, et avait atterrit devant lui . Il tourna son visage et vît Elena, celle-ci tenait fermement une arme à la main , elle ne tremblait pas , elle avait touché exactement là où elle voulait touché . Elena tenait l'arme fermement , elle avait prise dans le tiroir de Lucy qui en gardait toujours un au cas où, et là c'était un cas extrême .Elle vît Tyler et Stefan reprendre leur esprits . Stefan restait allongé sur le ventre et n'arrivait pas à se lever , la formule de la fille l'avait paralysé tout comme Tyler et Caroline . Stefan regarda la fille et vît sa blessure à elle aussi se refermer , elle était une hybride , il le savait c'était impossible de se battre contre elle . Elena était en danger , avec l'hybride et le sorciers qui n'avait pas l'air d'être un vampire mais comment ça se faisait que sa blessure ait guéri tout comme les vampires . Stefan arrêta de se poser des questions lorsqu'il vît Adam , se dirigeait vers Elena , il voulait se lever mais n'arrivait pas , au moment où il trouva la force , il vît Kelly s'approchait de lui et lui mettre un pied sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se lever . Tyler était assommé, il n'arrivait plus à faire un mouvement, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était miauler.

**_Sur la droite, sur la gauche_**  
><strong><em>Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort<em>**  
><strong><em>Au bord de la terre<em>**  
><strong><em>C'est le meilleur des mondes, c'est le meilleur des mondes<em>**

Adam éloigna d'un simple geste le pistolet de la main de Elena , celle-ci sursauta de peur et ne bougea pas , elle resta fixe et l'attendait . Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre. Elena souffla fort , elle avait peur mais elle ne le montrerait pas devant de tel gens .

« Vous ne me faîtes pas peur « elle déclara énervé

« Elena « Stefan criait mais Kelly lui bloquait la respiration avec son pieds.

« Il a l'air d'avoir peur lui en tous cas « Adam déclara. Soudain un pieu en bois apparu dans les mains de Adam, Elena n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment il avait fait ça car elle paniqua lorsqu'elle vit Adam jeter le pieu à Kelly qui le prît et s'agenouilla vers Stefan avec le pieu en main.

« Stefan « Elena criait , elle allait courir pour aller le rejoindre mais Adam la prît par le bras

« On fait moins la maligne « Il déclara en souriant mais Elena lui cracha à la gueule. Il essuya son visage sans rien dire , elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait, c'était imprudent car en un instant il pouvait la tuer mais Klaus avait besoin d'elle , ils avaient tous besoin d'elle . Elle s'attendait à une gifle, ou quelque chose de brutale mais il ne fît rien de ça. Il mît sa main autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de son visage .

« Recommence et je le tue « il déclara en parlant de Stefan, elle se calma directement après sa menace

« On a besoin de toi mais pas de lui « il continua sachant pertinemment à quoi elle jouait.

**_Un avertissement pour le prophète_**  
><strong><em> Le menteur, l'honnête<em>**  
><strong><em> C'est la guerre<em>**

**_ Oh! pour le leader, le paria_**  
><strong><em> La victime, le Messie<em>**  
><strong><em> C'est la guerre<em>**

« Tu vas venir avec nous « il déclara en la libérant et en tendant sa main, elle restait là à ne rien faire lorsque soudain Kelly se retrouva propulser contre un arbre et Elena se retrouva à coté de Stefan qui s'était maintenant relevé. Caroline avait réussi à se relever malgré l'anévrisme , elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour aider Elena et les autres . Elle s'approcha de Tyler qui était au sol. Elle lui toucha le coup , elle le caressait pour qu'il se réveille de son état , il avait été assommé par l'anévrisme de l'hybride. Tyler réagissait à son contact et reprît connaissance. Il était allongé par terre et avait reprît sa forme humaine , Caroline lui mît quelque chose autour de sa peau pour le protéger , elle lui passa une longue veste pour cacher sa nudité . Ils se retrouvèrent en ligne effrayé devant Kelly et Adam.

« On est dans la merde , on est dans la merde « Caroline déclara en serrant ses poings , personne ne disait rien mais ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance .

« J'en ai marre de jouer, terminons en « Adam déclara et leva ses bras. Tout d'un coup Caroline , Stefan et Tyler se retrouvèrent entouraient de pieu. Chacun ne pouvaient plus bouger . Un moment Caroline essaya de bouger mais les pieux se resserraient vers elle , elle resta de suite immobile , un seul mouvement et ils mourraient .

« Bougez surtout pas « elle déclara retenant son souffle car les pieux tout autour d'elle réagissait au moindre mouvement, même au son de sa voix.

Elena était la seule libre, elle se dirigea vers Caroline et essaya de prendre un pieu mais dès qu'elle en toucha un les autres se resserrèrent vers Caroline, seulement un et elle mourrait, elle enleva de suite sa main et se retourna vers Kelly et Adam.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez « elle cria

« Toi « Kelly répondît en soufflant fatigué des questions, elle utilisa sa vitesse vampire et sortît ses crocs, elle mordît le coup de Elena sans perdre une seconde . Stefan, Caroline et Tyler allaient crier mais ils ne pouvaient pas car à la minute où ils avaient ouvert la bouche, les pieux se resserrèrent, ils serraient leurs poings effrayé , priant pour que quelqu'un les aides , car là ils avaient besoin d'aide . Ils regardaient le corps de Elena allongés , il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide mais ils ne pouvaient pas .

« Où tu es ? « Stefan chuchota en pensant à Damon. Il n'était pas le seul à prier pour de l'aide . Caroline versa une larme , lorsqu'elle vit le corps allongé de Elena et le sang coulait de son cou , elle avait envie de crier mais c'était une torture c'est pieu autour d'elle , ils regardèrent la scène sans pouvoir rien faire c'était inhumain mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient ,inhumain.

« Elena « elle chuchotait en pleurant , Kelly se pencha ,elle allait soulever Elena mais quelqu'un arriva lui donnant un immense coup de poing dans la joue et la projeta contre un mur en mettant son bras sur son coup pour la bloquer . Adam tourna sa tête surpris n'ayant pas vu venir le coup venir, il retourna sa tête et vît Bonnie à coté de ses camarades , il retourna encore une fois sa tête et vît Damon en train d'étrangler Kelly violemment .

**_C'est le moment de vérité et le moment de mentir_**  
><strong><em> Et le moment de vivre et le moment de mourir<em>**  
><strong><em> Le moment de combattre, le moment de combattre, de combattre, de combattre, de combattre<em>**

_**Sur la droite, sur la gauche**_  
><em><strong> Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Au bord de la terre<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est un courageux nouveau monde du dernier au premier<strong>_

« Ne t'avise plus de poser tes mains sur elle « Damon disait en sortant ses canines énervé , Kelly sortît à son tour ses canines et poussa Damon qui se retrouva propulser , il atterrît sur ses pattes à coté de ses camarades. Kelly se mît à côté d'Adam. Damon souleva Elena et la posa à coté de Stefan qui était toujours encerclé par les pieux mais Bonnie essayait de se charger de se problème. Bonnie ferma les yeux puis soudain ouvrît les yeux, elle souffla sur tous les pieux et ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent en morceau. Tous le monde reprît son souffle une fois libéré sauf Stefan qui se dirigea vers Elena et se pencha vers elle, il mordît son poignet et lui fît boire son sang , elle réussi à boire le sang , il l'aida cependant à se lever car elle vacillait en se levant à cause du choc . Tout en tenant Elena, Stefan regarda Bonnie et Damon et commença à souffler de soulagement.

« Je t'ai appelé « Il déclara à Damon content de le voir , Damon vît le soulagement de Stefan et était touché par lui mais chacun n'avait pas le temps pour montrer leurs affection. Tous le monde regardèrent encore une fois les deux devant eux.

« Quelqu'un d'autre arrivent parce que j'aimerais bien en finir « Adam déclara en levant les bras.

« Finissons en alors « Damon déclara , ce qui fît sourire son ami

« Trop sûre de toi , tu m'as l'air bien jeune petit « Damon roula des yeux et ne répondît pas , Adam regarda subitement Bonnie qui le fixait avec effroi.

« Bonnie c'est ça ? , comment tu as fait ce passe ,passe « il demanda, il fronça les sourcils intrigué par le regard qu'elle lui donnait . Il la regarda avec insistance et remarqua enfin qu'elle ne le regardait pas , elle regardait à coté de lui , elle avait les yeux grand ouvert , elle était effrayée.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Tout le monde remarquèrent le changement d'attitude de Adam qui avait l'air de devenir coléreux. Damon et les autres baissèrent leur regards vers Bonnie, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle regardait , il n'y avait rien à coté d'Adam mais elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer avec effroi.

« Bonnie qu'e » Damon n'eut pas le temps de demander car Adam commença à crier

« Qu'est ce qu'elle regarde ? « il cria énervé, Kelly sursauta elle aussi, elle tourna sa tête et vît Adam en colère, il boulonnait d'énervement , alors que ce n'était pas dans sa nature , elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait , elle regarda Bonnie puis Adam ce demandant qu'est ce qui leur arrivé à tous les deux . Adam était tellement en colère qu'il baissa sa garde , il avait perdu son tempérament et se téléporta pour se mettre devant Bonnie éloignant tous le monde avec un bouclier , seul Bonnie et lui étaient dans le bouclier .

« Adam ! » Kelly cria, elle se surprenait elle-même lorsqu'elle entendît sa voix , lorsqu'elle s'entendît crier après lui, ce n'était pas son genre mais quelque chose était en train de se passer entre les deux. Damon s'approcha du bouclier mais celui-ci lui brûla sa main lorsqu'il essaya de passer sa main. Il cria de douleur à chaque fois qu'il essayait de traverser le bouclier .

« Touche la et je te tue « Damon déclara mais Adam ne l'écoutait pas , il était ailleurs tout comme Bonnie .

_**Sur la droite, sur la gauche**_  
><em><strong> Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Au bord de la terre<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est un courageux nouveau monde du dernier au premier<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est un nouveau monde courageux<strong>_

« Bonnie « Caroline cria essayant de la faire réagir mais elle était immobile, elle était paralysé, quelque chose la paralysait mais personne ne savait ce que c'était sauf Adam qui s'en doutais.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » il cria encore une fois en secouant Bonnie. Kelly ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait , il n'était pas censé faire ça , il était censé suivre le plan et Bonnie Bennett n'en faisait pas parti . Kelly se retrouva déstabilisé par l'attitude de Adam ce qui lui fît baissé sa garde . Bonnie leva subitement sa tête avec une larme au yeux. Damon serra ses poings ne supportant pas de voir ce Adam aussi proche de Bonnie . Adam lui arrêta de la secouer lorsqu'il vît la larmes de Bonnie , il regarda à coté de lui et comprît , il le savait mais voulait l'entendre de sa bouche .

« Tu le vois n'est ce pas ? » il déclara subitement, tous le monde les regardèrent ne comprenant rien même Kelly ne comprenait pas.

Bonnie le regardait sans rien dire, elle voyait à coté de Adam , un petit garçon avec les yeux grand ouvert ,il était gelé et bleu, il avait une chaîne autour de son coup et l'autre bout de la chaîne amené au cœur de Adam .

« Vous êtes un monstre « Bonnie déclara choqué, elle était tellement choqué qu'elle ne sentît pas la gifle qui lui avait donné, ce n'était pas une simple gifle, elle était violente celle là . Kelly était tellement perturbé par Adam qu'elle ne sentît pas Damon la plaquait au sol. Il se retrouva sur elle avec son visage de vampire qui apparaissait , il était énervé , elle le savait et elle le sentait par la manière dont il a frappé , il lui donnait des coups de poing sans jamais s'arrêter , on aurait dit qu'il était fou furieux. Mais c'était ce qu'il était , il était en colère . Adam avait osé toucher Bonnie , la giflait .

_**Moi, je crois en la lumière**_  
><em><strong> Levez vos mains vers le ciel<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le combat est fini, la guerre est gagnée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Levez vos mains vers le soleil<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vers le soleil<strong>_

« Enlève ce foutu bouclier tout de suite « Damon cria à la fille aux lunettes de soleil , il n'avait aucune pitié pour elle , mais il n'aurait pas de pitié pour ses gens, peu importe que ça soit une fille , il n'aurait pas de pitié pour des gens comme eux , c'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait constamment peur de la perdre. Ils travaillaient pour Klaus , ils étaient responsable de toutes ses peurs , donc il n'aurait pas de pitié pour eux . Il voulait qu'elle retire ce bouclier pour pouvoir atteindre Adam et Bonnie .Tous le monde entendait Damon s'énerver , mais ils étaient concentrés à regarder Bonnie et Adam qui étaient à l'intérieur du bouclier , ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait entre ses deux là .

Kelly ne réagissait pas encore surpris par Adam, mais Damon s'énerva lui donnant un coup de poing sur la joue mais elle ne sentait rien , son visage percuta le bitume sur le coté mais c'est tout, ce n'était rien comparé à tous ce qu'elle avait traverser .Damon avait beau la frappait , elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur depuis longtemps ,elle avait vu bien pire donc elle pourrait rester là des heures à se faire tabasser par Damon , elle en avait rien à foutre .

« Enlève ce foutu bouclier « il cria mais Kelly ne faisait rien, il ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire et de voir Bonnie avec ce taré. Il s'arrêta subitement , elle aurait parié avoir senti quelque chose de doux et chaux lui touchait le visage , cela ressemblait à une larme , c'était ça c'était la chaleur d'une larme qui s'était posée sur sa joue . Elle ne faisait rien , mais Damon n'en pouvait plus , il la regarda puis approcha sa main de son visage , elle sentît les mains de Damon près de ses lunettes et commença subitement à paniqué ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Kelly demanda lorsqu'elle sentît les mains de Damon s'approchait de ces lunettes , elle essaya de se débattre mais c'était impossible, il avait plus de force, qu'elle ne pensait ,mais ce n'était pas tout , elle était trop déstabilisée et avait perdu tous son sang froid à cause de Adam. Damon et Bonnie étaient en train d'affaiblir Adam et Kelly par leur talons d'Achille sans, sans rendre compte. Kelly était tellement déstabilisé , qu'elle fût quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait avant , elle demanda de l'aide .

_**(C'est le moment de vérité et le moment de mentir**_  
><em><strong> Et le moment de vivre et le moment de mourir)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vers le soleil<strong>_  
><em><strong> (C'est le moment de vérité et le moment de mentir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et le moment de vivre et le moment de mourir)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vers le soleil<strong>_  
><em><strong> (C'est le moment de combattre, le moment de combattre, le moment de combattre, de combattre, de combattre, de combattre, de combattre...)<strong>_  
><em><strong> La guerre est gagnée<strong>_

« Adam ! » elle cria en se débattant, celui-ci tourna sa tête surpris par son appelle , il vît Damon enlever les lunettes de Kelly. Celle-ci restait immobile tout comme Damon qui resta sans rien dire . Damon la regardait et tous ce qu'il voyait c'était des yeux noirs , noirs et vide , elle bougeait sa pupille mais ses yeux étaient vide , il n'y avait plus de vie , plus rien.

« aveugle » il disait seulement surpris, il se retrouva propulser contre un panneau publicitaire et tomba par terre . Il se leva surpris et regarda Kelly qui était toujours allongée par terre , elle ne bougeait plus . Elle était aveugle pourtant il aurait parié qu'elle voyait.

Adam s'approcha de Kelly et la souleva, celle-ci s'appuya sur lui de toute ses forces ce qui le surpris.

« Mes lunettes « elle déclara perdu , il lui donna et elle reprît sa confiance en elle . Bonnie resta sous le choque , Damon s'approcha d'elle et se mît devant mais elle ne le regardait pas , elle regardait le petit garçon à coté d'Adam.

« Cirya« le petit chuchotait faisant sortir de la buée , tellement il était gelé.

« Cirya « elle déclara seulement à Damon, Adam leva la tête et la regarda encore énervé

« Où est le sien ? » Adam demanda aux autres qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il racontait, Damon se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda

« Où est son spectre ?, si elle arrive à le voir ça veut dire qu'elle en à un « il déclara mais les autres ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait seul Damon comprenait.

« La réponse est devant toi, si il y en a pas ça veut tout dire « il répondît seulement. Adam regarda Bonnie intrigué .

« C'est impossible toute magie noire nécessite des sacrifices , l'un ne va pas sans l'autre « Adam déclara , Kelly retrouva sa vue , elle avait une meilleurs vu lorsqu'elle avait ses lunettes de soleil et elle se sentait mieux , donc elle s'éloigna de Adam qui la tenait . Elle regarda Damon interrompant ce qu'il allait dire.

«Maintenant que vous êtes réunis, nous pouvons vous délivrez le message de Klaus »

« Ce soir , tout se termine ce soir « Kelly déclara et Adam et elle disparurent soudain .

_**Sur la droite, sur la gauche**_  
><em><strong> Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Au bord de la terre<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est un courageux nouveau monde du dernier au premier<strong>_

_** Sur la droite, sur la gauche**_  
><em><strong> Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Au bord de la terre<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est un courageux nouveau monde du dernier au premier<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est un nouveau monde courageux<strong>_

_**Un nouveau monde courageux**_  
><em><strong> La guerre est gagnée<strong>_  
><em><strong> La guerre est gagnée<strong>_  
><em><strong> Un nouveau monde courageux<strong>_

« Bonnie ça va ? » Caroline et Elena demandèrent choqué par l'attitude de celle-ci depuis son retour , elle était toute blanche, encore en état de choque . Elle mît sa main sur sa bouche et courra au loin pour aller vomir dans la poubelle . Ils la regardaient tous ,se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle vomissait, l'image du petit garçon la dégoutait , il était si petit , si gelé , et si triste , comment pouvait –on faire ça à un petit garçon elle se demandait , comment il arrivait à vivre avec ce petit à coté de lui , c'était un monstre , quel genre de personne sacrifie un enfant . Elle vomissait tous ce qu'elle pouvait vomir ignorant les regards des autres qui étaient inquiet.

« Je m'occupe d'elle « Damon déclara au autre pour qu'il le laisse avec Bonnie, pour la laisser respirer. Elle s'essuya la bouche encore sous le choque , elle regarda son tatouage sur son poignet , elle se griffa le poignet comme pour faire disparaître ce tatouage mais c'était une partie d'elle ,elle ressentait du dégout d'elle-même , du dégout de la magie noirs , elle était mauvaise cette magie , il n'y avait rien de bon , elle était comme Adam au fond , elle avait cédé au pouvoirs , elle avait demandé du pouvoirs en échange d'une vie , de sa vie .

« Bonnie arrête ça « Damon s'approcha d'elle pour l'arrêter car elle commençait à saigner à force d'essayer d'enlever son tatouage mais ces blessures guérissait d'elle-même, elle continuait pour créer d'énorme entaille que la magie ne puisse guérir. Il s'approcha et la prît par les bras pour la secouer et la faire arrêter de faire ça .

« Arrête ça « il déclara à Bonnie qui le regardait encore sous le choque, lorsqu'elle le vît elle était soulagé, soulagé qu'il soit là , soulagé qu'il ne devienne pas ce petit garçon , ce n'était qu'un enfant .

« Ce n'était qu'un enfant « elle déclara en le regardant ,il comprît qu'elle n'avait pas digéré l'image qu'elle venait de voir , elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la réalité , la partie où des enfants innocent sont impliqués , l'image de celui-ci était imprégné en elle .

« Il avait l'âge de Gabrielle « Bonnie déclara en essayant de reprendre son souffle

« Comment on peut faire ça, c'est seulement un enfant , « elle continua. Il avait vu tellement d'horreur le long de sa vie que cela ne lui faisait rien mais elle, elle sortait tout juste d'une vie sans toutes ses horreurs. Il la regarda ne sachant pas quoi lui dire , il se contenta de l'apaiser en l'enlaçant ce qui marchait bien.

* * *

><p>Klaus était avec Angel, eux d'eux parlaient de quelque chose d'important lorsque soudain Adam arriva à l'improviste énervé, c'était le mot il était en colère et cela n'était généralement pas son genre, lui il acquiesçait et obéissait .<p>

« Salut Angel « il déclara en passant dans le bureau du Concile que Klaus avait emprunté

« Tu nous as tous menti « Adam déclara en mettant ses deux mains sur le bureau. Klaus avait un rictus sur son visage et ne disait rien.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec la dague n'est ce pas ? » Adam demanda à Angel et Klaus

« C'était la sorcière depuis le début « Adam déclara en hallucinant, les deux, devant lui ne disait rien

« Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? » il demanda mais Klaus rigola

« Tu le seras au moment venu « il répondît en souriant , Adam le regarda , il bouillonnait à l'intérieur mais décida de se calmer car il savait parfaitement que Klaus n'était pas un homme patient et qu'il ne supportera pas son attitude encore longtemps .

« On a fait ce que tu nous a demandé « il répondît seulement ce qui fît sourire Angel et Klaus

« Mais , je ne veux plus être partenaire avec Kelly à partir de maintenant « il déclara jetant un froid dans la salle .

« Pourquoi ? » Klaus demanda intrigué , Angel lui avait arrêté de porté ce sourire sur ce visage , d'ailleurs Adam détestait Angel en partie à cause de ça , car son sourire n'était que la façade d'un sadique .

« C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir, je me contente de tes réponses tu te contentes de les miennes « Adam répondît,

« He ben dis donc on dirait que notre Adam se rebelle « Angel déclara ce qui rire Klaus.

« Ok, j'accepte ta demande « Klaus répondît, Adam allait s'en aller mais Klaus l'appela.

« Adam! Kelly et toi formait une bonne équipe, ça serait dommage de tous gâché « Klaus disait en rigolant, Angel souriait à son tour mais Adam n'arrivait pas à sourire ce soir, pas après ce que Bonnie lui avait rappelé puis entendre Kelly l'appelait c'était douloureux car son seul réflexe ça avait été de l'aider.

«On a complètement foiré tous les deux , pour ton bien sépare nous « il répondît seulement laissant perplexe le monde dans la salle.

« On dirait bien que Kelly et Adam ont eu une dure soirée « Klaus déclara en souriant à Angel

« Yeah « celui-ci répondît seulement.

Kelly était dans un long couloir, elle s'était évaporée de Mystic Fall pour rester dans ce qu'elle considère chez elle, il n'y avait plus personne puisque tous le monde était à Mystic Fall mais elle attendait Adam car celui-ci devait lui faire un rapport de sa discussion avec Klaus. Elle marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre mais elle sentît quelqu'un devant elle.

« Kelly « Angel déclara en marchant vers elle les mains dans les poches.

« Angel « elle répondît stoïque à sa voix et leva sa tête pour le regarder.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » elle demanda. Angel souriait

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent « il répondît ce qui l'agaça

« Arrête et va t'en « elle déclara soudain en passant à coté de lui mais celui-ci la retînt, elle regarda en face de lui sans rien dire.

« Je t'ai pas dit de partir « il déclara en serrant son bras,

« Sinon tu vas me faire quoi » Elle déclara laissant un silence entre eux

« tous ce que tu me feras ne sera rien comparé à ce que tu m'as déjà fait « elle déclara avec une froideur mais il était aussi froid qu'elle, ils étaient froid tous les deux.

« Ce n'est pas assez comparé à ce que j'ai enduré « il répondît à son tour froidement .

« Tu me fais pitié Angel, « elle sentait le bras de celui-ci le serrait fort mais resta calme car cela ne lui fît pas mal

« Tu hais tellement les humains, oubliant qui tu es vraiment, en réalité tu es comme eux, seulement pathétique « elle déclara en rigolant. Adam arriva subitement et regarda Angel et Kelly, Angel le regardait en souriant sans rien dire et lâcha le bras de Kelly pour s'évaporer.

Adam s'approcha de celle-ci qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous deux « il demanda subitement

« Qui est Cyria ? » Elle demanda à son tour, eux d'eux se regardèrent sans rien dire . Ils avaient chacun des souffrances ancrées en eux et c'était difficile d'en parler.

« Personne « il répondît seulement

« Rien « elle répondît en référence à sa question

* * *

><p>Stefan , Elena , Caroline et Tyler s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Bonnie , Elena rangeait le bordel qu'elle avait causé en fouillant dans les valises de Bonnie pendant que les autres essayaient d'attraper cette foutue dague , ils essayaient de la refermer avant que d'autre vampire apparaissent et mettent tous le monde en danger.<p>

«Laissez tomber , c'est inutile« Elena déclara en se retournant découragé de tous ça

« Elena tu devrais te reposer « Stefan répondît inquiet pour elle , elle le regarda en souriant

« C'est bon je vais bien « elle répondît

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? il faut demander à Bonnie de la refermer avec un sort « Caroline déclara en regardant la dague par terre

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de faire un sort « Tyler déclara subitement inquiet à propos d'elle

« Tu penses qui lui est arrivé quoi ?« Caroline demanda inquiète

« Je ne sais pas « il répondît en regardant tous le monde

« Elle n'avait pas l'air bien « Elena continua inquiète pour son ami mais Damon arriva interrompant leurs conversation

« Où est Bonnie ? » Elena demanda intrigué ne voyant pas Bonnie

« Elle est parti voir Dean pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici pendant un moment , sa mère va venir les cherchait et ils vont rester avec elle un moment « Damon avouait un peu perdu

« Gabrielle va bien « Elena demanda inquiète

« Bonnie est avec lui, il est un peu déboussolé, elle essaye de faire le mieux qu'elle peut mais il est plutôt agité «

« J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle parte « Elena déclara à Damon, celui-ci passa une main à travers ses cheveux fatigué

« Oui » il répondît , tous le monde remarquèrent qu'il n'allait pas bien

« Et Bonnie va bien « Tyler demanda ,

« Je sais pas , j'en sais rien « il répondît agacé , il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre un bruit qui l'agaçait depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre à Bonnie .

« Vous pouvez éteindre ce son « Damon disait en touchant sa tête

« Quel son ? » tous le monde demandèrent perdu, Damon s'avança de plus près vers le balcon et vît la dague par terre

« Ce son « il déclara en prenant la dague et la remît dans son protège,

« Ça va mieux là « Damon déclara subitement, tout le monde se regardèrent ne comprenant rien à ce qui s'était passé

« Comment tu as fait ? » Caroline demanda en s'approchant de lui

« Quoi « il demanda

« Depuis tous à l'heure on essaye de la toucher mais on arrive pas « Caroline répondît,

« Tu as réussi en un seul coup alors que nous non « Stefan continua choqué mais Damon en avait marre des questions sans réponse

« Peu importe, je suis fatigué aujourd'hui ,donc si vous voulez résoudre un mystère de plus ce sera sans moi « Damon déclara en se relevant

« Tiens « Il lança la dague à Stefan qui la rattrapa puis sortît de la chambre

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Elena demanda à tous le monde qui ne répondirent rien. Damon se dirigea vers la salle de bain et versa de l'eau sur son visage

_**« C'est impossible toute magie noirs nécessite des sacrifices, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre «**_ _**Adam déclara**_

_**« SI tu veux mon avis Damon, quelque chose cloche dans toute cette histoire et c'est en rapport avec elle , tu devrais faire attention car je me demande si c'est pas plutôt Bonnie qu'il cherche à atteindre , car si tu réfléchis , jusqu'à maintenant vous semblez marcher exactement là où il veut que vous marchiez « **_

_**« Quelque chose me dit que Klaus voulait que Bonnie Bennett ait de la magie noir mais la question est pourquoi ? »**_

Il repensait à ce que Léo lui avait dit et au image qu'il avait vu . Il était fatigué d'avoir des questions sans jamais avoir de réponse , quand tous cela allait terminer , il était sur le point de craquer , c'était dure d'être autant impliqué dans cette histoire. Il en avait marre , il se regardait dans le miroir et mît son visage dans ses mains , il se rendît compte qu'il avait verser des larmes sans sans rendre compte. Il se regarda ne comprenant plus rien à sa vie , à ses peurs , car là maintenant , il ne voulait pas rentrer à Mystic Fall , lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de rien , il avait peur de ce qu'il attendait à Mystic Fall , et il savait que ce qu'il l'attendait n'était pas quelque chose de bien . Il se mît encore une fois de l'eau sur le visage, sans jamais s'arrêter répétant le geste jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

« Bonnie rentre avec nous ne pars pas là bas « Gabrielle était encore sous le choque , il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer , Dean et Lily étaient derrière , Dean laissait Bonnie s'expliquait et essayait de consoler le petit. Dean n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi paniqué, aussi triste . Il avait de la peine lorsqu'il voyait Bonnie aussi perdu, elle ne savait pas comment le consoler, elle ne savait plus rien , elle n'avait plus aucune certitude , elle essayait de calmer Gabrielle mais il était trop agité .

« Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester » elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, au fond ,elle avait envie de rester avec eux, elle n'avait pas envie de partir car elle était terrifié, elle était terrifié par Mystic Fall et ce qui s'y trouvait là bas, la magie noire, la fin , tout était en train de la terrifié mais le petit ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles , il lui agrippait le bras ne voulant pas la laisser partir

« Pars pas je t'en supplie reste avec nous « Gabrielle demanda en pleurant et en la tenant fermement . Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire, elle regarda Dean pour lui dire de prendre le petit et de partir, Dean prît Gabrielle

« Je suis désolé « Bonnie allait partir mais Gabrielle l'agrippa encore le bras malgré que son père l'ai soulevé

« Bonnie s'il te plaît « il criait en la prenant , elle pleura et avait du mal à respirer

«Dean emmène le « Bonnie disait en pleurant à Dean qui à son tour versait une larme lorsqu'il entendît son fils criait après Bonnie qui était en train de partir. Bonnie marchait au loin , elle essuya son visage mais ces larmes n'arrêtaient pas couler lorsqu'elle entendît le petit crier derrière elle ,elle ne se retourna pas car c'était trop dure

« Je suis désolé « elle chuchota en marchant au loin, lorsqu'elle fût disparu de la vue de Gabrielle , elle se posa contre un arbre et s'écroula en posant son dos sur l'arbre . Elle mît une main sur son ventre, car elle avait mal , elle n'arrivait plus à respirer , elle regardait le ciel en haut , elle voyait la pleine Lune . Elle se demandait ce qui allait arriver , la magie qu'elle avait en elle n'avait rien de bon , elle en était sûre maintenant et les gens à Mystic Fall qui les attendait n'avait rien de bon en eux , et le plus important c'était que ça sera la fin de tous , de sa vie , elle allait mourir , elle allait mourir et qu'est qu'il restera d'elle , plus rien , elle n'existera plus , elle ne reverra plus tous le monde , elle allait devenir une illusion et tous ça pourquoi , pour une magie noire, une magie qui ne faisait que du mal autour d'elle , une magie qui ne devrais pas exister et qu'elle avait convoité comme tous les autres .

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais « elle demanda en mettant une main sur sa bouche

Tous le monde s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine pour parler, seul Bonnie était parti dans sa chambre pour aller se changer, elle avait besoin d'espace après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle allait enlever son T-shirt pour se changer lorsqu'elle sentît subitement un froid dans la chambre , elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vît Angel et se rhabilla de suite .

« Tu pourrais faire attention « elle déclara agacé , il sourît à sa remarque

« J'essaierais la prochaine fois « il répondît, Bonnie l'ignora et rentra dans la salle de bain pour se changer, celui-ci l'attendait , il vît qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur .Lorsqu'elle sortît il souriait essayant de la détendre .

« Ta journée avec Damon c'est mal passé « il déclara en souriant mais elle ne répondît rien ,

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Angel ? » elle demanda ne voulant pas avoir à faire à lui, ou à n'importe qui en rapport avec la magie noire.

« Je te rapportes des nouvelles, celle que tu m'as demandé ce matin « , elle le regarda espérant avoir de bonne nouvelle .

« Les perles sont dans le coffre du Concile et tous vos proche sont enfermés dans le lycée, et à priori ils vont bien , ils ne peuvent pas sortir mais ça va « Angel déclara en la regardant .

« Ok merci « elle répondît, Angel la regarda bizarrement, elle était en train de lacer ses chaussures.

« Tu vas bien ? » il demanda, elle se leva

« Oui ça va « elle répondît seulement ne voulant pas trop lui parler

« Je suis ton ange, tu peux tout me dire « Angel disait subitement

« Non , tu es le résultat d'une magie qui ne devrais pas exister , que je ne devrais pas avoir , tu es le mal , il n'y a rien de bon en toi ou en ce que vous êtes Hélène et toi « elle déclara subitement , il la regarda perdant son sourire

« Ne me blâme pas pour tes tords, on est là pour régler un problème que tu risques de causé à cause de tes choix, personne ne t'a forcé à choisir Damon au lieu de ta vie , tu l'a choisi lui et les autres donc ne viens pas jeter la responsabilité sur les autres alors que tu es la seule responsable , tu t'est dévoué à la magie noires sans savoir les conséquences de tes actes , assume le« il répondît froidement

« On a fini « Bonnie déclara seulement ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation

« On a fini « il déclara , il allait partir mais déclara autre chose

« Il est temps que tu assumes les conséquences de tes choix « Angel déclara en s'évaporant. Elle rigola n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ,il ne comprenait définitivement rien , qu'est ce qu'il avait à la place du cœur se demandait-elle

Elle descendît ensuite et vît tous le monde qui était en pleine discussion. Bonnie interrompît la discussion subitement.

« Elena j'ai fait le sort dont je t'avais parlé, ils vont bien, tous le monde va bien , ils sont enfermés dans le lycée et les perles se trouve dans le coffre au Concile « Bonnie déclara , elle vît le soulagement de Elena ce qui lui fît plaisir intérieurement

« Je suis rassuré « Elena déclara en mettant une main sur son cœur

« Tu va mieux « Bonnie demanda à Elena encore inquiète pour elle

« Oui t'inquiète pas , je me sens mieux « Bonnie ne disait plus rien

« Et toi ça c'est bien passé avec Gabrielle ? » Elena demanda , Bonnie la regarda en pinçant sa lèvre

« Disons que ça aurait pu être pire « elle déclara en ayant du mal à parler, Elena comprît que ça s'était sûrement très mal passé mais n'insista pas . Damon regardait Bonnie repensant à ce que tous deux avaient vu en Italie , elle le regarda et eux d'eux ne se disaient plus rien , c'était horrible d'avoir constamment peur pour elle , il y avait une truc qui clochait. Léo et Adam avaient raison , tout pouvoir nécessite des sacrifices mais il ne trouvait pas la réponse à ses questions , lorsqu'il la voyait il savait qu'elle était autant effrayé que lui de retourner à Mystic Fall , il se doutait de ce qu'elle devais ressentir mais il n'avait à ce moment là pas encore la moindre idée de à quel point elle se sentait mal .

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Caroline demanda lorsqu'elle vît que tous le monde ne disait rien , Stefan la regarda puis regarda tous le monde .

« Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, on rentre ce soir « Stefan déclara

« Tout doit se terminer ce soir « Elena continua, elle regarda Bonnie et Damon qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec cette idée , elle se demandait si tous s'était bien passé avec eux .

« Je vous emmènes « Bonnie déclara soudain ,

« Tu peux tous nous emmener ? « Tyler demanda

« Oui , de toute manière , en voiture on mettrait trop de temps ,par contre il faut qu'on est un plan une fois là bas « Bonnie déclara ,

« Je penses qu'on devrait s'assurer que tous le monde aille bien puis on verra « Caroline déclara

« Oui je pense aussi « Bonnie déclara seulement , une fois de plus un silence s'installa dans la pièce .

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer puis après on y va « Bonnie déclara puis laissa tous le monde seul dans la cuisine. Tyler regarda Damon inquiet tout comme les filles.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » il demanda à Damon qui la regardait montait les escaliers sans rien dire

« J'en sais rien « il répondît seulement .Bonnie prît son téléphone pour entendre la voix d'une personne qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre

**Secondhand Serenade: Something More_  
><em>**

**_Je suis allongé éveillé de nouveau, mon corps paralysé_**  
><strong><em>Je ne peux pas me souvenir quand<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne pouvais plus vivre sous ce déguisement<em>**  
><strong><em>Les mots que tu m'as dit<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne pouvaient pas me libérer<em>**

**_Je suis emprisonné dans cette vie que je n'avais pas demandé_**

« Allo Nicolas Bennett à l'appareil « Bonnie souriait en entendant la voix de son père .

« Salut Papa « elle déclara en souriant

« Bonnie je suis contente de t'entendre «

« Moi aussi , tu es où là j'entends beaucoup de bruit « elle déclara subitement

« Je suis à l'aéroport, je voulais aller te voir mais tous les vols ont été annulé à cause de la nuit qui s'est abattu sur tout le pays « son père déclara

« J'aurais aimé te voir « elle avouait en souriant ,

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui je rentres à Mystic Fall » elle avouait laissant un blanc au téléphone

« Ha « son père déclara seulement comprenant ce que cela voulait dire

**Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus,**  
><strong>Sait on pourquoi se bat on ?<strong>

**Inspires, expires**

**Et tous ces masques que nous portons**  
><strong>On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre<strong>

**Inspires, expires**

« Je t'aime Papa tu sais ça « Bonnie déclara subitement en se retenant de pleurer

« Moi aussi je t'aime « il répondît , elle savait qu'il n'allait pas aborder les sujet qui fâche car elle n'aimait pas en parler et il n'aimait pas savoir .

« Je t'aime Bonnie, promet moi de faire attention à toi « Il déclara, il avait du mal à parler et elle pouvait l'entendre

« Promis , Papa ? » elle déclara soudain

« Tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'as parlé du fait qu'il est possible de guérir d'un amour perdu « Bonnie demanda faisant référence à la fois où elle lui avait parlé à Paris

« Oui je m'en rappelle « il répondît , elle s'essuya la joue pour retirer une larme qui était descendu

« Tu veux bien guérir du tiens , tu devrais tourner la page et redevenir celui que tu étais avant , le père qui avait l'air heureux « elle disait subitement

« Tu veux bien me promettre de tourner la page et d'avancer « elle continua

« Tu va bien ? « Son père demanda intrigué, elle ne répondît rien mais il se doutait qu'elle voulait une réponse

« Je te promets, lorsque tout ça sera fini , je redeviendrais ce père , je resterais avec toi jusqu'à que tu n'en peuvent plus de ma présence « il déclara en souriant , elle rigola mais pleura en même temps

« Tu seras toujours mon père peu importe ce qui arriveras tu le sais « elle répondît

« Tu seras toujours ma fille , peu importe ce qu'il arrivera « il répéta après elle ce qui la fît rire .

« Damon ça va ? » Stefan et Elena demandèrent subitement pendant que Caroline et Tyler étaient parti rejoindre Bonnie en haut pour lui parler

« Je vous répondrez à la fin de cette histoire « Damon répondît seulement en buvant un verre d'eau . Elena le regarda

« ça a été vous deux « elle demanda , elle savait que après tous ça, ce n'était pas le moment de parler d'eux mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux .

« ça a été « il répondît seulement, Stefan et Elena ne voulaient pas insisté donc il ne disait plus rien. Caroline et Tyler rentrèrent dans la chambre à Bonnie qui était ouverte, celle-ci était assis sur le bord de son lit et regardait en face d'elle, elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne les vît pas rentrer. Elle était comme paralysé mais c'était le cas , finalement elle n'avait pas réussi son objectif de la journée , elle ne devait pas regretter mais finalement elle ne faisait que ça , elle allait mourir , elle allait perdre sa famille , ses amis et le seul amour pour qui elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort , elle allait tout perdre , et c'était dure de s'en rendre compte si proche de la fin . Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent inquiet pour Bonnie, elle avait l'air d'aller mal, d'aller très mal . Caroline et Tyler s'approchèrent et chacun s'assit à coté de Bonnie pour l'encadrer de leurs chaleur mais elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir leurs chaleur tellement elle avait froid , elle se retrouvait gelé de tous . Caroline mît sa main sur celle de son ami.

_**L'orage arrive**_  
><em><strong>Le tonnerre m'assourdit<strong>_

_**Je payes mes pêchés**_  
><em><strong>Et il va pleuvoir pendant des années et des années<strong>_

_**J'ai trompé tout le monde, et maintenant, que vais-je devenir ?**_  
><em><strong>Je dois tout recommencer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je dois tout recommencer<strong>_

**_Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus,_**  
><strong><em>Sait on pourquoi se bat on ?<em>**

**_Inspires, expires_**

**_Et tous ces masques que nous portons_**  
><strong><em>On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre<em>**

**_Inspires, expires_**  
><strong><em><br>_**

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Caroline demanda en voyant Bonnie aussi troublé, Tyler sentît Bonnie lui prendre la main , il regarda la main de Bonnie , elle était en train de trembler , elle tremblait tellement comme si elle était en train de vivre un cauchemars auquel elle ne s'était pas remis , il leva la tête pour regarder Bonnie .

« Bonnie « il disait espérant qu'elle lui répondes quelque chose

« Pouvons nous rester ensemble comme ça un moment « Bonnie demanda en versant une larme, Caroline vit les larmes de Bonnie et commença à son tour à verser une larme , elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait ,mais elle détestait lorsque Bonnie était dans cette état, c'était rare qu'elle se montre aussi faible mais là elle n'en pouvait plus de tout retenir , elle n'en pouvait plus de tout . Ses larmes continuèrent de couler sans jamais s'arrêtaient . Tyler sentît ses larmes à son tour montaient lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle était mal en point et lorsqu'il sentît sa main autant tremblé , il se retînt de verser une larme et regarda Caroline qui était en train de pleurer , elle avait senti tout comme lui que c'était bientôt la fin de tous ça , il ne savait pas pourquoi Bonnie avait l'air autant mal en point mais il avait comprit que c'était en rapport à la fin . Caroline le regarda perdu, Tyler se leva se disant qu'elle avait besoin de chaleur, Bonnie avait besoin de chaleur car elle se sentait froide , elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait là , qui elle était , elle ne savait plus rien . Elle ne sentît même pas la main de Tyler s'enlevait de la sienne. Tyler courra à toute vitesse en bas pour parler au autres .

« Hé les gars « Tyler déclara un peu déboussolé à son tour, Damon, Stefan et Elena tournèrent la tête pour le regarder.

« Bonnie , elle n'a pas l'air bien « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il vît tous le monde courir en haut. Caroline tourna sa tête pour les regarder, ils étaient tous devant la porte ne sachant pas quoi faire. Bonnie ne remarqua pas leur présence, elle était gelée de l'intérieur et regardait en face d'elle. Damon la regarda à son tour déboussolé par elle , il rentra dans la chambre et s'assît à coté d'elle , il la prît par les épaules et posa sa tête sur son épaule , elle commença à relâcher la pression lorsqu'elle sentît Damon près d'elle .

**_J'ai trompé tout le monde, et maintenant, que vais-je devenir ?_**  
><strong><em>Je dois tout recommencer<em>**  
><strong><em>Je dois tout recommencer<em>**

**_Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus,_**  
><strong><em>Sait on pourquoi se bat on ?<em>**

**_Inspires, expires_**

**_Et tous ces masques que nous portons_**  
><strong><em>On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre<em>**

**_Inspires, expires_**  
><strong><em>Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus,<em>**  
><strong><em>Inspires, expires<em>**  
><strong><em>Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus,<em>**

« J'ai froid « elle déclara en pleurant , il ne répondît rien mais sentit ses larmes montaient à lui aussi lorsqu'il voyait Bonnie aussi mal . Caroline tenait toujours la main de Bonnie et regardait Damon essayait de la rassurer sans jamais y arrivé .

Elena rentra dans la chambre et s'assît par terre devant Bonnie

« On va rester comme ça un moment « Elena déclara , elle se retenait de verser des larmes car lorsqu'elle entendait Bonnie pleurait dans les bras de Damon , elle avait envie de pleurer ,car les larmes que Bonnie versait était toujours précieuse , lorsqu'elle tombaient, elles prédisaient que quelque chose de grave et triste allait se passer ou était en train de se passer. Tyler et Stefan rentrèrent à leurs tours dans la chambre , ils s'asseyaient devant Elena et attendait que Bonnie se calme .Stefan regardait Damon qui essayait de la consoler , de la calmer sans jamais y arrivé . Les yeux de Damon devenait noirs à force d'entendre Bonnie autant pleurer , Elena tenait la main de Caroline et celle-ci tenait la main de Bonnie pendant que celle-ci pleurait dans les bras de Damon. Bonnie s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible devant tous le monde mais elle avait besoin d'eux , de chacun d'eux en ce moment c'était eux qui la faisait tenir . Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans rien dire , seulement ensemble .

_**Ce soir là, nous aurions dû comprendre,**__** nous aurions dû chercher à avoir des réponses , nous aurions dû lui demander pourquoi elle était aussi triste mais je pense que la vérité nous faisaient trop peur. Ça devait être ça, nous préférions ne pas avoir de réponse car nous savions que les réponses à nos questions n'auraient pas été celle que l'on recherchait. Je ne doute pas du fait que Damon le savait, il sait toujours tout , son cœur le ressentait mais il avait besoin de croire à autre chose , à quelque chose qui ne le fasse pas souffrir. Nous pensions que c'était bientôt la fin de cette histoire mais ce n'était que le début de notre cauchemar, un cauchemar dont Damon ne se sera jamais remis. (Elena Gilbert)**_


	25. Affrontement final ?

_**Voila ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en 3 jours , ça me paraît suspect que j'ai pu finir en 3 jours ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Avertissement ! Que de l'action , beaucoup d'action , j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre qui met en avant la fin. **_

_**Pleurez pas à la fin de ce chapitre , non je rigole j'exagère .**_

**JOYEUX NOEL ! au retard et Bonne année je ne pense posté d'ici là.Donc Bonne Année 2012 !**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pensez vous qu'il existe un être supérieur ? <strong>_

_**N'importe quelle personne qui me connaît, sait que je ne crois pas en Dieu.**_

_**Pourtant même si je n'y croyais pas, récemment je me suis mit à y croire, je me suis mis a demandé de l'aide à quelque chose de supérieur à nous car là, la seule personne qui pourrait me libérer de la souffrance est lui. Comment puis je autant détester cet être et lui demander de l'aide à la fois, c'est simple pour elle je ferais un pacte avec le diable si il le fallait. **_

_**Je l'ai appelé ce soir là, j'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de sa force mais il n'est jamais apparu, il ne s'est jamais montré, il m'a laissé seul dans un cauchemar. (Damon Salvatore)**_

* * *

><p>Adam marchait dans le couloir, il était parti se changer car il avait encore l'odeur de sa magie sur lui. Il détestait cette odeur sur lui donc il se changeait souvent mais toujours pour mettre les mêmes vêtements. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Kelly, il ne travaillait pas avec elle ce soir mais de toute manière, ils avaient tous deux un peu près le même boulot . Il toqua pour lui dire que Klaus la demandait. Elle ouvra la porte, elle portait un débardeur blanc avec un pantalon en soi noir, elle devait sûrement faire la sieste ce qui l'intriguait vu le peu de temps qu'ils avaient .<p>

« Klaus t'appelle « il déclara seulement, Kelly laissa la porte ouverte et se dirigea dans l'autre pièce de sa chambre pour se changer. Elle revînt et mît des bottes en cuir pour accompagner sa veste en cuir. Adam la regarda sceptique, il voulait demander quelque chose mais il savait pertinemment que Kelly n'était pas du genre discussion, elle détestait les discussions inutile.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais à propos de Angel ? » il demanda subitement en croisant les bras , il se posa contre la porte et la regarda , quelque chose l'intriguait avec Angel et il se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être les réponses à ses questions .

« Pourquoi cette question « Kelly demanda toujours en mettant ses bottes.

« Parce que sa présence m'intrigue « il répondît, Kelly arrêta de mettre ses chaussure , elle regarda en face d'elle sans le regarder.

« Depuis quand tu poses des questions Adam, tu es connu pour être le toutou de Klaus , tu te contente toujours de suivre ses ordres sans poser de question « elle répondît en souriant . Il souriait à son tour.

« Dit celle qui a grandi sous son aile « Adam répliqua, car tout comme lui , elle était le toutou de Klaus et rien de plus. Kelly garda son sourire et reprît ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais sur notre objectif ? « il demanda, Kelly souffla , elle détestait les discussions inutile et c'était une discussion inutile mais décida tout de même de le satisfaire .

« On recherche la dague pour la détruire mais on a besoin du dopplehanger « elle répondît

« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose donc «

« Je sais tous ce qu'il y a savoir, Klaus nous a dit ce qu'il voulait et maintenant on l'aide, c'est aussi simple que ça « elle déclara

« Donc dit moi pourquoi il nous a envoyé tout à l'heure ?il nous a envoyé pour aller chercher Elena mais ne nous a même pas demandé de prendre la dague «

« Tu l'as dit toi-même tu n'as pas réussi à toucher la dague «

« Oui parce-qu'elle était hors de son protège mais Klaus n'a en aucun cas, laissé entendre qu'il voulait la dague alors qu'il aurait pu l'avoir depuis longtemps « il répliqua ce qui énerva Kelly car il avait raison, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait .

« Bon à quoi tu joues, tu m'ennuies avec tes discussions inutile, si Klaus à d'autre plan ça ne sera que pour notre bien «

« Généralement je ne pose pas de question parce que je sais où on va, j'ai confiance en ces choix ,mais tu sais Kelly je déteste être manipulé « Adam répliqua, Kelly se leva et se tourna vers lui

« Est-ce une menace ? » elle demanda impassible

« Prend le comme tu veux « il répondît seulement, les deux ne disaient plus rien. Il avait raison et elle le savait, quelque chose clochait, surtout le fait que Angel soit là avec Klaus , ce n'était pas normal , elle souffla et parla .

« C'est un Gardiane, la famille de Angel était une famille de Gardiane d'origine, donc il a toujours été c'est dans son sang «

« Je le sais ça, tu ne m'aides pas « Adam répliqua

« Mais comment il a atterrit avec Klaus si c'est un Gardiane ? « il demanda

« Sa famille a été tué, et Klaus l'a en quelque sorte pris sous son aile, les deux se contact rarement car Angel a d'autre obligations « elle répondît mais cela n'aidait pas Adam

« Comment sa famille est morte ? » il demanda, elle regarda Adam impassible mais il eut peur lorsqu'il vît l'expression sans crainte de Kelly.

« Je les ai tué « elle répondît sèchement ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Adam savait que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de Kelly et Angel. Adam ne savait pas s'il devait lui faire part de ce qu'il pensait mais décida tout de même vu qu'elle avait l'air de l'aider.

« Cette sorcière Bonnie Bennett « Adam déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Kelly qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il parlait d'elle.

« Elle pratique la magie noire mais n'a pas de spectre comme le mien « Adam regarda en bas à coté de lui, il regardait son spectre et resta silencieux ce qui intrigua Kelly qui attendait la suite , elle ne voyait peut-être pas mais elle savait qu'il avait été distrait .

« Et au moment où elle a de la magie noire, Angel apparaît « Adam déclara mais Kelly ne comprenait pas

« Quel est le rapport ? «

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, et puis le fait qu'elle n'est pas de spectre m'intrigue « il répondît agacé en se grattant la tête.

« Je penses plutôt que tu cherches des problèmes là où il y en a pas, on sait tous que tu n'aime pas Angel, puis je vois pas comment ses deux là peuvent être liés « elle répondît ne voulant plus se prendre la tête,

« Puis peut-être que tu cherches le compliqué alors que la réponse est simple, elle n'a pas de spectre parce qu'elle n'a sacrifié personne « Kelly continua

« C'est impossible, il faut une vie en échange du pouvoir , tous le monde le sais et je suis sure qu'elle a fait , je ne sais seulement pas comment « il déclara énervé

« Tu ne supportes seulement pas l'idée qu'il existe des gens qui ne sont pas capable de sacrifier une vie comme toi tu l'as fait, tous le monde n'est pas aussi mauvais que toi Adam « Kelly répliqua , Adam était énervé par son commentaire ,elle le savait ,mais bon elle n'était pas connue pour avoir du tact avec les gens qui l'entoure .

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas « Adam répliqua pour lui dire de la fermer, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne connaissait pas sa vie et elle se permettait de faire ce genre de remarque. Kelly souriait et prît quelque arme pour les accrocher à sa jambe

« Comme tu veux, je n'ai rien dit, maintenant si tu veux bien « elle disait en basculant ses bras pour lui dire de partir .Celui-ci se retourna en colère et s'en alla ce qui la fît rire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« You make me feel like na na na na " <strong>_Amber et Kate étaient en voiture pour rejoindre Mystic Fall . Il était l'après midi et elles étaient en train de chanter comme des gamines dans la voiture en bougeant leur tête. Elles étaient contente car Kate allait emménager chez sa cousine Amber. Elle avait eu des problèmes avec sa famille donc sa famille l'avait envoyé chez sa cousine qui était ravi de la prendre . Amber était au volant, elle avait les cheveux court blond un peu à la garçon et des yeux bleu , très bleu , elle était plutôt petite alors que sa cousine Kate était brune avec de long cheveux , de très long et fin cheveux brun ,mais elle avait attaché ses cheveux aujourd'hui car il faisait chaud . Kate tournait la radio pour écouter d'autre musique mais elle tomba sur la radio.

« C'est incroyable des phénomènes étranges sont apparu dans certains État d'Amérique, la « Amber n'eut pas le temps d'écouter la suite car Kate éteignît la radio.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » elle demanda choqué

« Aujourd'hui pas de mauvaise nouvelle c'est une bonne journée « Kate déclara en sortant des ancien Cd , son ami rigolait et décida de profiter de la journée .

«Je suis pressé d'y être, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé chez toi « Kate déclara enthousiaste

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien a changé, toujours la même ville, toujours la même maison et toujours les mêmes personnes « Amber déclara blasée par sa ville

« Et toujours le même amoureux ? » Kate continua, Amber la tapa à l'épaule ce qui la fît rire.

« Non mais sérieux, pourquoi tu ne t'es toujours pas lancé «

« Parce qu'il a eu plusieurs copine, et au moment où j'allais me lancer il en avait une «

« Il en a plus alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas , c'est compliqué , je lui ai demandé et il m'a seulement dit qu'il faisait une pause avec sa copine « Amber répondît un peu agacé

« Donc il est libre « Kate déclara en souriant

« Si tu le dis « elle répondît mais réfléchissait à quelque chose en même temps

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Kate demanda

« Je vais essayer de lui demander lorsqu'on va rentrer « elle déclara soudain ce qui surpris son ami

« Quoi , pourquoi soudainement «

« J'y pense depuis un bout de temps, sa soi disant _copine _est parti en vacance avec ses meilleurs ami et leurs copain, donc je vais tenter ma chance, c'est ma chance « Amber disait enthousiaste

« Attend avant de te lancer, tu penses qu'il a encore des sentiments pour elle ? » Kate demanda, elle ne voulait pas que sa cousine se fasse de faux espoir.

« Sûrement, mais c'est dure à savoir puisque lui et elle, étaient très proche même avant de sortir ensemble. Ils ont en quelque sorte grandit ensemble, elle est la meilleurs ami de sa sœur « Amber disait un peu troublé

« Ha je vois « Kate répondît comme si c'était mal barré

« Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve ?, honnêtement je ne comprend pas comment tu peux autant t'attacher à un gars, ça doit faire depuis la primaire que tu baves sur ,… comment il s'appelle déjà « Kate demanda , Amber se retourna et souriait

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Jeremy, il s'appelle Jeremy Gilbert « elle déclara en insistant

« Oui j'ai compris c'est bon « sa cousine répondît en rigolant

« Il est tendre, gentils , marrant et beau , vraiment beau « Amber déclara , elle était parti dans ses rêveries , elle parlait de Jeremy mais Kate était préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle regardait à travers la vitre de la voiture et commença à écarquiller les yeux.

« C'est quoi ce délire « Kate déclara réveillant Amber de ses rêveries, elles deux regardèrent le ciel. Il faisait nuit, nuit alors qu'il était seulement 16h de l'après midi, elles étaient choquées . Amber arrêta la voiture et elle deux sortirent de la voiture , elles se mirent l'une à coté de l'autre et regardèrent le ciel .

« Ok , là ça devient flippant « Kate déclara seulement , Amber ne disait rien choqué , elle prît Kate par la main et prît le volant pour arriver le plus vite possible à Mystic Fall avant que quelque chose ne leur arrive .

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent à Mystic Fall la nuit s'y était aussi abattu , elles sortirent de la voiture , elle étaient sur le parking devant le lycée.

« Il n'y a personne « Amber déclara surprise car d'habitude il y avait beaucoup de monde. Ils entendirent de la musique au loin et elles deux coururent pour aller rejoindre ce bruit. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent vers le parc, elles virent toute la population de Mystic Fall regroupaient. Amber était soulagé avaient tous des masques et n'arrêtaient pas de danser, elle les regardait se disant qu'il y avait encore une fête à Mystic Fall. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et vît la pleine Lune, elle ne comprenait rien , peut-être que c'était à cause de la pollution se disait-elle pour se rassurer . Mais elle savait que la pollution ne pouvait pas faire autant de dégât, elle était dans ses pensées lorsque Kate l'interrompît

« C'est 2012 , on y est ,c'est la fin du monde « Kate déclara en regardant le ciel , Amber la regarda en souriant .

«Tu regardes trop de film , je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tous ça « Amber déclara mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincu . Kate allait dire quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendît de quelque chose.

« C'est moi où tous ces gens sont bizarre « Kate déclara en les montrant du doigt. Elles regardèrent les gens et elles deux fît la même constatation.

« Ils dansent, ils sont habillés avec des masques sur les yeux, il y a de la musique mais personne ne parle ou ne rigole, il y a un silence de mort on entend seulement la musique « Kate continua, Amber et elles se dirigèrent vers la population intrigué.

« Excusez moi mais « Amber déclara à une dame, celle-ci dansait et ne se retourna même pas. Kate mît sa main sur l'épaule pour la retourner mais elle n'avait pas l'air très active donc elle lui enleva le masque pour qu'elle puisse lui parler mais la dame la regardait les yeux vide.

« Madame « Amber et Kate disaient en même temps un peu paniqué

« Elle a l'air hypnotisé « Kate déclara , Amber et elle se regardèrent et décidèrent de sa casser de cette endroit , quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas à Mystic Fall , elle allait courir mais quelqu'un était devant elle .

« Bonjour « Adam déclara au fille. Amber et Kate reculèrent instinctivement car il avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'un don pour le savoir. Kate s'en voulait un peu car malgré qu'elle ait peur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était canon.

« Excusez nous , je pense qu'on s'est trompé de chemin » Amber déclara en prenant Kate. Elle savait qu'il n' était pas bien , elle le voyait . Les filles le contournèrent en le regardant et se mirent à courir, celui-ci rigola et s'évapora pour se mettre devant elle . Les filles sursautèrent de peur et reculèrent.

« Oh mon Dieu c'était quoi ça « Kate déclarait en montrant du doigt Adam qui ne disait rien

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? » Amber demanda choqué. Elle prît la main de Kate et elle deux coururent, elles coururent sans jamais s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent vers le lycée , elle essayaient d'ouvrir la porte mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas .

« Allez ouvre toi » Kate et Amber disaient en secouant la poignet effrayé . Adam souriait et décida de s'en aller , il n'était pas là pour elle après tout ,mais les filles croyaient qu'il était toujours là .Elles essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas . Kate péta un câble et donna un immense coup de pied sur la porte. La porte s'ouvrît et elles deux coururent dans le lycée , elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elles avaient prévu de se planquer au lycée et d'y rester un moment . Pendant qu'elle courrait Amber regarda derrière elle, effrayé par le type. Il était apparu devant elle comme ça. Comment s'était possible, se disait-elle. Amber courrait lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Instinctivement, elle cria , elle cria de toute ses forces ce qui fît crier Kate qui était derrière , les filles criaient en fermant et en tournant sur elles-mêmes .

« Hé calmez vous « Jeremy déclara en prenant Amber par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde , elle le regarda et lui sauta au cou

« Jeremy je suis contente de te voir « elle déclara en le serrant fort , Jeremy resta surpris ce qui fît rire sa cousine .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici « Alaric déclara soudain, il apparu derrière Jeremy avec Matt, Carole Lockwood et Liz Forbes.

Amber s'enleva de Jeremy un peu honteuse et sa cousine prît la parole

« Il y a un type dehors il est apparu pouf comme ça « elle disait avec ses doigt

« Et les gens ils ont l'air tout hypnotisé, et le type, oh mon dieu il m'a foutu la chère de poule « Kate déclara mais tous le monde la regardèrent troublé

« Ha oui en passant je suis Kate, une nouvelle habitant à Mystic Fall « elle déclara.

« Comment vous êtes rentré ? » Carole Lockwood demanda intrigué

« On a donné un coup de pied « elle répondît, dès qu'elle finit sa phrase , Matt , Alaric et Jeremy coururent vers les portes pour essayer de les ouvrir mais elles ne s'ouvraient pas.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Amber demanda dans le vide puisque personne ne lui répondît

« Elle ne s'ouvre pas, on est toujours enfermés, je pense qu'elles s'ouvrent seulement de l'intérieur « Matt disait à Carole Lockwood et Liz Forbes

« Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? » Amber demanda subitement impatient ne comprenant rien à leur attitude, les autres se regardèrent, mais Jeremy prît la parole.

« Je vais vous expliquez « Jeremy déclara

* * *

><p>Alaric , Liz , Carole , Matt et Jeremy étaient dans une salle de classe , et essayaient d'expliquer la situation au filles car elles étaient perdus et elles insistaient pour savoir .<p>

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que tous ça est à cause de ta sœur « Amber déclara. Elle commençait à avoir peur et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Elena n'y est pour rien ok « Jeremy répondît agacé. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait mal pris sa remarque, elle se sentait coupable.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça « Amber déclara

« Laisse tombé, c'est oublié « Jeremy répondît

« En fait on attend l'aide d'une bande de vampire, sorcière, Loup Garou , et une humaine , c'est géniale qui vous dit qu'on peut leur faire confiance « Carole Lockwood se leva soudain de sa chaise agacé par la remarque de Kate.

« C'est mon fils dont vous êtes en train de parler, donc évitez ce genre de propos. Tyler est peut-être un Loup Garou mais c'est avant tout mon fils « Liz la regarda choqué. Carole Lockwood avait généralement des principes. Elle avait toujours détesté les vampires , tous les êtres surnaturel mais aujourd'hui , depuis la mort de son mari , elle avait appris à être plus tolérante surtout maintenant car depuis le début de cette histoire elle avait peur pour Tyler. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il était parti , et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de lui , c'était la seule chose qui lui restait au monde , elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans lui.

Jeremy et Matt se regardèrent à leur tour surpris par la remarque de Carole Lockwood, car c'était Carole Lockwood.

« C'est bon pas besoin de s'emporter je disai » Kate déclara mais Amber la coupa

« Arrête c'est le maire de la ville « Amber disait en chuchotant et en mettant sa main devant la bouche pour arrêter sa cousine. Kate décida de la fermer comme le suggérait sa cousine

« Vous en faite pas , on a vu pire, on va s'en sortir « Alaric déclara , Amber se retourna vers lui , elle allait dire quelque chose mais ils furent interrompu par un bruit dans le couloir . Dès que Alaric entendît le bruit il sortît des armes qu'il avait planqué dans le cassier de la salle. Il lança des armes à Liz, à Matt et Jeremy pendant que les filles restaient ici à les attendre.

Alaric se cacha derrière des cassiers, Liz , Jeremy et Matt étaient derrière lui. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans le couloir, il ne vît personne, les trois se tournèrent mais ils ne virent personne .

« à manger « ils entendirent subitement, ils se retournèrent tous les trois et virent 4 vampire, ils avaient sorti leur canine.

« On se sépare « La mère de Caroline déclara.

Jeremy et Matt coururent ensemble vers une sorti pendant que Liz était avec Alaric.

Liz et Alaric se planquèrent derrière des cassiers, ils sentirent deux vampires arrivaient.

« Vous savez vous servir de ce truc « Alaric lui demanda, lorsqu'il la vît tenir l'arbalète fermement, elle le regarda

« Vous êtes sérieux, je suis chérif, je sais utiliser une arme « Elle déclara ce qui le fît sourire, il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle n'était pas habillé en shérif , elle était habillé normalement donc ça lui faisait bizarre

« J'avais oublié « il déclara en la dévisageant ce qui la dérangea. Eux d'eux furent interrompu lorsque Alaric vît un vampire derrière Liz et que Liz vît un vampire derrière Alaric.

« Trouvé « les vampires disaient en même temps. Sans perdre une seconde les deux coururent mais Liz tomba par terre au sol. Alaric revînt vers elle et allait l'emmener mais le vampire le pris par le veste et le propulsa contre le casier. Il s'écroula par terre . Liz vît un vampire s'approchait d'elle , elle était toujours par terre et faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour reculer , mais il lui sauta dessus et atterrît sur elle .

« Vous sentez bon « Le vampire déclara en touchant le cou de celle- ci

« Va te faire voire « elle déclara en transperçant son cœur avec l'arbalète, celui- ci disparût sur elle ce qui la fît toussé lorsqu'elle vît ses cendre atterrir sur elle.

« Dégoutant « elle déclara en se levant mais elle sentît l'autre vampire derrière elle. Il allait la mordre mais Alaric activa son arbalète et lui planta un pieu dans le cœur . Liz fût soulagée lorsqu'elle sentît le vampire se dissoudre.

« 2 de moins « Alaric déclara, en souriant pendant que Liz essuyait ses vêtements à cause des cendres.

« Vous auriez pu vous réveillez avant « Liz déclara

« Merci Alaric de m' avoir sauvé la vie « il répondît ironiquement, elle le regarda puis le contourna pour aller rejoindre les autres.

« Ho de jolie demoiselle en détresse « Un vampire brun, un peu vieux disait à Kate, Amber et Carole Lockwood. Kate et Amber reculèrent et se mirent derrière Madame Lockwood, celle-ci les regardait en roulant des yeux.

« Oh je vois vous voulez que la veille meurt avant vous c'est ça « elle déclara, Amber la regarda se demandant si elle faisait de l'humour ou pas mais la connaissant, elle devait être sérieuse.

« On a rien à vous offrir « Kate déclara de derrière Carole , puis elle se cacha. Le vampire la regarda se moquant d'elle

« Votre vie est amplement suffisant « il répondit, Carole Lockwood n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur ce qui rassura les filles qui se disaient qu'elle avait un plan .

« C'est quoi le plan « Amber demanda à celle-ci. Carole Lockwood fixa la vampire froidement.

« Il n'y en a pas « elle répondît , elle cherchait un objet mais Alaric ne leurs avait rien laissé. Peut-être pensait –il qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir mais bon à cet instant ça lui aurait été bien pratique .

« Vous rigoler , vous dîtes ça normal , c'est nos vie dont on parle « Elle répondît . Le vampire s'approcha de Carole Lockwood , il n'utilisa même pas sa vitesse vampire .

« Je commence par vous « Il déclara en approchant sa bouche vers le cou de Carole. Il sortait ses canines lorsque soudain il sentît quelque chose lui transperçait le ventre , il recula et rigola en voyant le crayon que Kate lui avait enfourché .

« Mais vous êtes taré, vous voulez mourir ou quoi « Kate déclara choqué que la maire ne fasse rien mais elle ne faisait rien car elle commençait à donner peu d'importance à sa vie.

« Faut apprendre à viser la prochaine fois « Le vampire déclara , il utilisa sa vitesse vampire mais au moment où il arriva devant Carole Lockwood , il sentît une force le repousser. Il toucha son cou ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait senti une morsure sur son cou. Il leva la tête et vît un jeune homme brun au yeux marron lui plantait un pieu dans le cœur. Tyler souffla lorsque le vampire disparu devant lui. Il ne pensait pas que dès leurs arrivés , il y aurait des vampires . Il se retourna vers sa mère. Carole Lockwood le regarda surpris qu'il soit là , elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça très fort . Elle pleurait de joie ce qui surpris son fis qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant d'affection de sa part. Il mît ses bras autour du dos de sa mère et souriait devant l'affection de sa mère .

« Je suis là, Maman , je suis là « il chuchota toujours en l'enlaçant .

Kate et Amber souriaient lorsqu'elle vît le changement d'attitude de Carole. Elle était plus dynamique alors qu'elle ne l'était pas avant son arrivé. Elle n'avait même pas l'air en vie ,mais maintenant que son fils était là, tout était différent.

« Laisse moi te regarder « Carole Lockwood disait en prenant le visage de son fils

« Maman , on a pas le temps pour ça « il déclara pour la ressaisir

« Oui je sais « Carole Lockwood se retourna vers Kate et Amber et vît Caroline et Elena à coté d'elle.

« Vous aussi, vous allez bien « elle avait l'air heureuse ce qui les surpris

« Oui « les filles répondirent en même temps. Caroline regarda Tyler ne comprenant pas l'attitude de sa mère mais celui-ci souriait

« Où sont les autres ? » Carole Lockwood demanda. A ce moment Liz et Alaric rentrèrent en furie dans la salle .

« Ça va ici ? on entendu du bruit « Alaric déclara, Caroline cria de bonheur en voyant sa mère et sauta dans ses bras.

« Maman, maman tu vas bien « elle criait dans ses bras comme une folle. Sa mère commença à pleurer contente de la voir. Caroline la libéra lorsqu'elle n'entendît pas sa mère.

« Maman » Caroline disait inquiète lorsqu'elle vît sa mère pleurait, mais celle-ci se ressaisît et frappa Caroline sur le bras , Caroline cria

« Ouch « elle déclara surprise

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça , ne pars plus « elle déclara en enlaçant encore une fois sa fille . Caroline rigola .

« C'est elle la vampire « Kate demanda à Amber un peu surpris par l'enthousiaste et la tendresse de Caroline , car pour une vampire elle était plutôt comme elle.

« C'est Caroline Forbes c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir « Amber répondît ,

« Elena , tu va bien ? « Alaric s'approcha d'elle ce qui la fît sourire

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas « elle répondît , eux d'eux se regardèrent un peu gêné et ne disaient rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et lui aussi .

« Je suis contente que rien ne te sois arrivé « Elena déclara soudain ce qui lui fît plaisir. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait _enfin_ ,car cela avait pris une éternité, reçu les papiers pour la tutelle mais il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre. Il en avait déjà parlé à Jeremy donc ça allait ,mais il avait un peu plus peur avec Elena ce qui était stupide puisqu'elle était plus mature et chaleureuse que Jeremy.

« Où est Jeremy ? » Elena demanda. Personne ne répondît car ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle de Matt et Jeremy. Elena regarda les autres inquiète , elle allait dire quelque chose mais Carole Lockwood la coupa

« Et où sont les frère Salvatore et Bonnie ? « Elle demanda surprise de ne pas voir le reste de la bande.

« Bonnie nous a emmené mais elle viendra plus tard, Stefan et Damon reste avec elle « Elena déclara subitement un peu inquiète. Elle avait l'air triste et tous le monde le voyait . Kate se sentît obliger de faire une remarque discrète à Amber.

« Hé ben, elle ne perd pas de temps celle là « Kate déclara à Amber par rapport à leur discussion d'avant.

« Tu as dit quoi ? » Elena demanda en se tournant vers les filles. Elle ne les connaissait pas mais elle s'en foutais de les connaître.

« Kate « Amber déclara fatiguer que celle-ci se sente obliger de faire des remarques

« Je disais seulement ce que je pense « Caroline, et Tyler s'approchèrent de Elena

« Et tu penses quoi ? » Tyler demanda subitement ce qui surpris sa mère, qui avait vu qu'il avait l'air un peu en colère .

« Une fille qui reste avec deux types alors que son copain est ici en danger, vous voyez où je veux en venir « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se prît un coup de poing sur le visage. Elena s'était emporté très vite ce qui surpris tous le monde à coté car elle n'était pas du tout agressive. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le bon jour pour accepter ce genre de remarque . Normalement elle aurait dû en rire car elle sortait avec Stefan ce que la fille ne savait probablement pas , donc elle aurait dû en rire vu la stupidité de sa remarque mais ce n'était pas un bon jour pour elle , pour tous le monde . Ils avaient traversaient tellement de chose en ce moment. Puis Elena n'était pas bien aujourd'hui , car Bonnie avait versé tellement de larme , elle pleurait tellement que ça lui faisait encore mal maintenant . Personne ne savait pourquoi elle avait l'air autant mal en point. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal ? Ils était restés avec elle pendant un long moment avant d'arrivé ici . Et cette fille devant ne connaissait pas Bonnie et se permettait de juger après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé , après toute les larmes qu'elle avait versé ,elle se permettait ce genre de remarque. Caroline mît une main sur sa bouche à la fois surprise et contente. Tous les adultes ne disait rien choqués par la violence de Elena , elle n'avait jamais été violente. Amber se sentait obliger de défendre sa cousine et sauta sur Elena. Elle tomba par terre avec Amber sur elle .Elena se débâtait. Tout le monde se regroupèrent pour retirer la fille de Elena. Elena se leva brusquement les cheveux ébouriffée tout comme Amber.

« Tu ne nous connais pas, tu la connais pas alors ta gueule « Elena déclara soudain . Jeremy et Matt arrivèrent dans la salle en courant. Jeremy vît Elena, elle avait les cheveux tout décoiffé , tout comme Amber et il remarqua du sang coulé de la bouche de Kate qui était encore choqué par le coup de Elena . Il s'approcha de sa sœur inquiet .

« Elena ça va qu'est ce qui se passe ? » il demanda en regardant les autres. Elena souriait en voyant Jeremy , il allait bien et c'était ce qu'elle voulait voir en arrivant.

« Elle m'a donné un coup de poing. Amber s'est contenté de me défendre » Kate déclara choquée en touchant sa joue

« Je t'en donnerais bien encore un « Elena déclara ce qui surpris tous le monde car on aurait dit une autre personne .

« Oh tous ça parce que je dis ce que je pense « Kate continua. Tyler et Caroline hallucinèrent devant la fille. Elle était tellement à coté de la plaque ,elle ne connaissait rien d'eux mais se permettait de les juger. Caroline savait qu'elle pouvait être garce parfois mais là, la fille en face battait les records.

« Parle plus jamais de Bonnie comme ça , tu ne nous connais pas , tu la connais pas ,tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressent donc ferme ta grande gueule « Elena déclara. Caroline se retourna vers Elena et rigola contentE de voir Elena aussi vulgaire. Elena allait encore s'approcher mais Jeremy la retînt.

« Elena qu'est ce qu'il y a , ça va ? » Jeremy demanda inquiet, , elle le regarda puis se rendît compte qu'elle était en train de se laisser aller .

« Je vais bien « Elle répondît en s'éloignant de Jeremy. Tyler et Caroline regardèrent Amber et Kate comme pour leur dire bien fait pour elles .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » La mère de Tyler demanda à celui-ci. Elle voyait bien que Caroline , Tyler et Elena avait l'air un peu inquiet et elle se doutait que c'était en rapport à Bonnie. Ça se voyait car Elena avait la voix qui tremblait en disant le nom de Bonnie

« Rien « il répondît en regardant Amber et Kate, il s'approcha d'elle

« Qui êtes vous d'abord « Tyler demanda

« Personne « Kate répondît

Elena regardait Kate en colère mais celle-ci ne disait rien et fixait Elena comme pour la défier du regard. Il y avait un silence de mort entre tous le monde. Amber regardait Jeremy un peu gêné qu'il ait vu comme ça. Il devait sûrement lui en vouloir car elle s'en était prise à n'aimait pas l' idée qu'il la déteste mais Jeremy ne se préoccupait pas d'elle , il se préoccupait de sa sœur ce qui était normal mais il était tout de même inquiet pour Bonnie après ce que Elena avait dit .Il y avait une tension dans la pièce lorsque soudain ils virent au fond de la salle une vapeur noir se formait au fond de la salle. Tyler , Caroline et Elena se tournèrent et souriaient en voyant la vapeur ce qui intrigua tous le monde. Le brouillard noire disparût d'un coup faisant apparaitre Stefan, Bonnie et Damon. Les trois firent tomber d'énorme valise par terre, on aurait dit que les valises pesaient une tonne.

« Bonnie «

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de se poser car Elena et Caroline coururent vers elle à toute vitesse et l'enlacèrent. Bonnie restait surprise et regardait Damon et Stefan qui souriaient en voyant sa tête. Elle souriait puis enlaça fort. Elle n'était pas crédule , elle savait que ses amis étaient encore inquiète pour elle. Elle ne leur avait rien dit , elle ne leur avait pas dit pourquoi elle pleurait autant. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait dire si ce n'était dire toute la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas ,c'était trop dure. Même lorsqu'elle regardait Stefan et Damon , elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient encore inquiet pour elle. Chacun ne le savait peut être pas mais elle se sentait vraiment mieux grâce à eux. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point , ils l'avaient aidé.

« Ouaw les filles , ça c'est des retrouvailles , mais vous savez qu'on vient seulement de se quitter« Bonnie déclara pour les faire sourire ,et qu'elles arrêtent de s'inquiéter . Damon la regarda et souriait sachant très bien qu'elle essayait de détendre ses copines .

« On n'a pas le droit de te montrer que tu nous a manqué« Caroline disait en libérant Bonnie

« Je penses que j'avais compris « elle répondît pour faire sourire les autres. Bonnie regarda au fond de salle , elle vît Tyler en train de lui sourire

« Tu veux t'y mettre « elle déclara en souriant , Tyler la regarda en rigolant

« Je t'ai manqué hein « Tyler déclara en s'approchant d'elle. Jeremy et Matt se regardèrent se demandant comment ça se fait qu'ils soient aussi proche ses deux là. Tyler et Bonnie étaient tellement opposé . Matt et Jeremy étaient bien plus proche qu'elle que Tyler mais les choses avaient changé entre eux. Il y avait du bon dans toute cette histoire , chacun en était la preuve .

« Peut être , un petit peu « elle répondît en le frappant à l'épaule

« Toi aussi « il répondît ce qui la fît sourire

« En réalité vous m'avez tous manqué , sauf Damon et Stefan« elle répondît en les regardant car ils avaient passé du temps ensemble.

Carole Lockwood était un peu surprise lorsqu'elle voyait à quel point Tyler avait l'air proche de Bonnie , ça se voyait dans ses yeux , il avait l'air tellement content de la voir que s'en était perturbant.

Bonnie s'approcha de Matt et Jeremy content de les voir , ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu .

« Vous nous avez fait peur , je suis contente que rien ne vous soit arrivé , rien n'est arrivé hein ?« elle demanda appréhendant la réponse

« Rien je te rassure « Matt répondît ce qui la soulagea

« ça me rassure « elle déclara en regardant les deux devant. Jeremy la regarda bizzarement ce qui l'intrigua ,elle fronça les sourcilles un peu intrigué

« Tu vas bien ? « il demanda subitement. Bonnie le regarda puis se retourna vers les autres ne comprenant pas

« Oui pourquoi ? ça n'a pas l'air « elle demanda un peu gêné qu'on lui pose la question. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose la question car ça consisterait à mentir . Elle n'allait pas bien du tout mais elle le garderait pour elle , comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avant de tomber amoureuse de Damon.

« Elena avait l'air de dire que tu n'allais pas bien « Jeremy déclara en regardant Elena

« Elle a même frapper Kate à cause de toi « Jeremy déclara mais Bonnie ne comprenait rien. Elle ne savait même pas qui était Kate mais elle le devina lorsqu'elle vît celle-ci s'essuyait la bouche. Elle ne comprenait pas le rapport entre Kate , Elena et elle mais s'en foutais de la réponse , elle avait des chose plus importante à faire . Stefan et Damon regardèrent Elena qui était entre eux.

« Tu as fait ça ?« Damon demanda en souriant , elle le poussa avec son corps

« Elle le méritait « Elena chuchotait pour ne pas que Bonnie qui parlait devant avec Jeremy entende mais cela intrigué Damon et STfean

« Pourquoi ?« Stefan demanda , Caroline et Tyler rigolèrent et Tyler prît la parole

« Elle a insignué que Bonnie prenait du bon temps avec vous deux « Tyler déclara en rigolant tellement c'était absurde

« Vraiment « Stefan disait en rigolant

« Tu as bien fait « Damon répondît à Elena qui le regarda et rigola

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire , elle ne comprenait rien. Elle regarda Kate et Amber , elle connaissait Amber mais pas Kate

« Désolé si elle a fait ça pour moi « Bonnie disait ne comprenant rien. Elle n'était pas désolé mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre car elle ne comprenait rien. Elle se tourna vite fait pour regarder les autres sans comprendre , ils étaient en train de rigoler en la regardant ce qui la perturber. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils avaient l'air autant mort de rire. Kate la regarda sans rien dire , à vrai dire c'était plus à elle de s'excuser vu ce qu'elle avait insinué mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'excuser . Puis elle disait ce qu'elle pensait , lorsqu'elle voyait Bonnie , elle trouvait que ses soupçon étaient bien fondé. Car Bonnie n'avait pas l'air d'être plus contente que ça de voir Jeremy alors qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte ensemble. Mais elle ne montrait rien, d'ailleurs c'était ce qui la troublé qu'elle semble insensible à Jeremy .

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?« Bonnie demanda à Kate et Amber ne voulant pas paraître brutale

« Les gens à Mystic Fall ont l'air bizarre puis on a aperçut un type brun au yeux noir et de long cheveux qui ait apparut comme toi ,quand j'y pense, donc on s'est réfugié ici et ils nous ont tous expliqué " Amber répondît à Bonnie. Amber regardait Jeremy bizarrement ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ok« Elle répondît seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire

« Ok, donc ne perdons pas de temps « Damon disait soudain, il avança en prenant toute les valises avec lui et rapprocha les tables pour y poser les valises. Stefan et Bonnie se mirent à coté de lui .Tous le monde ne bougeait et les regardait sans rien dire.

« on n'a pas le temps, donc ramenez vous on a des choses à faire « Damon déclara en fronçant les sourcilles. Ils remarquèrent qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur ce soir, non il ne l'était effectivement pas parce que ce soir c'était le soir où sa peur devait disparaître, le soir où tout allait disparaitre. Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler , Elena , Liz , Alaric et Carole Lockwood les rejoignirent autour de la table . Amber et Kate restaient sur le retrait, elles n'avaient pas l'impression qu'elles étaient à leurs place. Tous le monde baissèrent leurs tête et regardèrent les valises sur la table. Damon , lui, regarda Amber et Kate qui étaient en retrait , il ne savait pas qui elles étaient mais il s'en foutais, il avait besoin de toute l'aide disponible .

« Hé vous faîte parti de l'équipe « il déclara ,mais elles secouèrent leurs tête pour dire non , il les regarda mais n'insista pas , elles étaient fragiles , il n'avait pas le droit de les obliger même si il aurait bien aimé. Stefan ouvra une valise, Bonnie une autre et Damon la dernière.

« Voila « Bonnie déclara, Jeremy la regardait inquiet pour elle par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Elena à Kate.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Jeremy demanda à Bonnie, celle-ci souriait ce qui lui fît plaisir, car il avait peur qu'elle aille mal.

« Haha « Bonnie disait en souriant, elle sortît quelque arbalète, puis elle sortît des gang où il y avait des pics dessus comme ça si quelqu'un se prenait un coup de poing , il en revenait difficilement . Puis elle sortît des chaînes ce qui intrigua tous le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Et où avait eu tous ça ? » Alaric demanda surpris par l'artillerie.

« ça , c'est des chaîne en argent , et lorsque vous les faîtes tournée reculez vous « Bonnie déclarait pour forcer tous le monde à se retourner .

« Damon ? » elle demanda en souriant , ça faisait plaisir de la revoir sourire aujourd'hui mais elle se forçait pour tous le monde . Celui-ci se mît devant elle mais s'éloigna tout de même . Bonnie fît tourné les chaî se demandait comment elle avait autant de force pour les faire tourné , elle les fît tourné et des particules grise commencèrent à s'envoler. Damon se prît des particule sur sa peau, dès qu'elles arrivèrent au contact de sa peau , des flammes commencèrent à apparaître ,et les particule lui créait des trou sur sa peau . Damon recula subitement ne supportant plus la douleur , et Bonnie arrêta , elle regarda les particules disparaître et attendait qu'elle disparaissent pour que Damon puisse guérir en paix .

« C'est stylé non « Bonnie disait en souriant , Tyler la regarda tout comme les autres impressionné .

« Où vous avez trouvé tous ça ? » Liz demanda intrigué

« Nous sommes allé voir un ami de Damon , avant d'arriver et celui-ci nous a donné tout ce qu'il avait « Stefan déclara en parlant de Léo . Stefan commença à sortir des balles en argent et des armes. Carole Lockwood recula instinctivement pas très à l'aise avec des larmes .

« Et on a pensé à vous « Stefan disait en regardant Liz et Matt qui était à l'aise avec des armes

« Une balle en plein cœur et pouf « Stefan disait ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Ben Merci « Matt déclara pas très à l'aise car on avait l'impression que c'était la guerre mais c'était la guerre.

« Puis on a aussi des pieux , et plein d'autre petit truc « Stefan déclara mais Carole Lockwood fouilla dans le sac

« Je rêve où c'est une grenade « Elle déclara en regardant tous le monde. Stefan souriait puis mît sa main dans la valise pour lui enlever sa main

« Ça ce n'est pas pour vous « il déclara, puis Bonnie sortît un sac rempli de poussière

« Et tenez, ça vous servira à chacun, je l'ai eu de ma mère , c'est pour créer des illusions ,il suffit d'en asperger pour faire croire à l'adversaire qu'il est autre part « elle déclara mais Liz la regarda intrigué

« Ta mère ? , tu veux dire Lucy « Liz demanda choquée , Carole Lockwood intervînt elle aussi choqué

« Quoi Lucy , elle est en vie « elle demanda à son tour choqué , Tyler et Caroline ne comprenaient pas la réaction de leur mère . Bonnie les regarda à son tour surpris

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« oh mon dieu , elle est en vie » les deux disaient subitement choquée

« Comment ça se fait ? » elles demandèrent en même temps, elles avaient l'air d'être contente c'était bizarre

« Désolé mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment pour se raconter des histoires « Damon déclara les interrompant. Elles regardèrent Damon comme pour lui dire mais pour qui tu te prends pour nous donner des ordre mais ne disait rien.

« Voila, ce qu'on va faire « Damon déclara subitement

« Vous prenez tous ce dont vous avez besoin ok, tout tenez « il déclara en leur passant des sacs pour mettre leur objet

« Je suggères que Elena, Matt, Jeremy vous preniez des armes au lieu des arbalètes « il déclara

« Pourquoi ? » Jeremy demanda, Damon tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Parce que vous êtes humain, les armes à distance vous aiderons mieux, vous ne pourrait jamais approcher un vampire d'aussi près avec les arbalète, vous avez plus de chance avec une arme « Damon déclara, Jeremy ne disait rien et hocha la tête

« Carole, vous y avez le droit « Damon déclara en lui tendant une arme

« Quoi, non moi je ne touche pas ça « elle répondît

« Maman ! « Tyler déclara blasé

« Non je ne touche pas ça, et si je tue un innocent « elle disait en reculant . Plus personne ne disait rien , mais Tyler insista

« On a pas le temps, Maman s'il te plaît prends ça pour te protéger, tous ce que tu peux tuer avec ce sont des vampires « Tyler déclara , elle le regarda puis regarda tous le monde qui avait l'air d'attendre sa réponse

« Ok « elle répondît,

« Tenez « Bonnie donnait à chacun de la poudre dans un sachet et tous le mirent dans sa poche.

« Puis, on va être obliger de se séparer « Damon continua mais tous le monde se regardèrent ne voulant pas se séparer.

« Quoi, non « Carole Lockwood déclarait encore une fois contre l'avis de tous le monde.

« Je vous rassure vous rester avec votre fils « Damon déclara ce qui la soulagea, Caroline regarda Tyler et eux d'eux souriaient.

« Stefan, Elena, Alaric et moi, on forme la première équipe « Damon déclara subitement. Elena regarda Stefan et souriait. Ils avaient décidé tous d'eux d'encadrer Elena, car elles étaient le plus en danger et en plus elle était humaine.

« Tyler, Caroline, Liz et Carole, vous formez l'équipe 2 »

« Et Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, vous formez l'équipe 3 « Damon continua, Stefan passa autour de la table et donna des oreillettes à chaque personne.

« On pourra ainsi se contacter « Stefan déclara

« Donc, chacun aura des objectif différent « Bonnie continua à la place de Damon car là c'était plus son rayon

« Stefan , Elena et Damon vont se charger de réunir des innocents au lycée , moi avec les autres je vais les regrouper au Mystic Grill et vous à l'hôpital » elle déclara

« Mais a quoi bon ils vont les retrouver « Jeremy demanda,

« Après je m'occupe du reste « elle répondît seulement ce qui intrigua Jeremy

« Comment ça ? « Jeremy demanda en se redressant , il était inquiet et tous le monde le voyait , Damon ne disait rien et ne regardait même pas Bonnie et Jeremy , il restait à faire le tri entre les armes .

« Je vais mettre un bouclier et les protégés « elle répondît, il la regarda intrigué

« Tu vas créer des bouclier dans 3 zone différentes tu as déjà fais ça ? » il demanda, il commençait à être énervant mais tous le monde comprenait son inquiétude

« Non mais j'y arriverais « elle répondit seulement, elle allait reprendre où elle en était mais il interrompît

« Attends, la dernière fois ta magie risquait de te tuer, et là tu envisages de faire un sort puissant « Bonnie souffla et tous le monde remarquèrent sa lassitude. Damon leva sa tête cette fois ci

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, ok, des vies sont enjeu ,donc on n'a pas de question à se poser « Damon répliqua mais Jeremy ne lâcha pas l'affaire .

« On a pas le choix, tu t'en fous comme d'habitude de ce qui va lui arriver , du moment que Elena soit en sécurité « Tyler , Caroline , Stefan et Elena regardèrent Jeremy puis Damon . Jeremy avait tellement loupé de chose, et il était un peu à coté de la plaque tous le monde le savait .Ils avaient envie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires et que Damon devait être la personne la plus concerné pour elle dans la salle mais ils ne disaient tous rien attendant la suite . Damon se retourna vers Bonnie, elle fixait Jeremy agacé par sa remarque. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Damon qui soufflait en la regardant.

« Dit quelque chose parce-que là il me fatigue « Damon disait seulement en hallucinant .Elle le regarda puis ignora Jeremy pour reprendre ce qu'elle disait. Jeremy la regarda choqué, mais il ne disait plus rien

« Après , on va se regrouper et on s'occupera de vous mettre en sécurité « Bonnie déclara en regardant les humains

« Et avant de dire quoi que ce soit , cela ne sert à rien de discuter , je vous mettrais en sécurité de gré ou de force « elle déclara lorsqu'elle vît tous le monde prêt à contester.

« Et vous , vous venez avec moi « Damon déclara soudain en s'approchant de Kate et Amber. Elle étaient en train de lire des magazine people , elles étaient lassée par leur discussion donc elles se distrayaient .

Damon s'assît sur la table à coté de Kate et approcha son visage du sien

« Cela ne vous dérange pas « il déclara , elle respira son souffle et arrêta de respirer en sa présence , elle avait subitement chaud même Amber regardait Damon comme si elle était hypnotisé . Damon mît ses mains sur le visage de Kate et la regarda profondément dans les yeux .

« A partir de maintenant vous allez faire tous ce que je vous dit de faire , c'est compris « Damon déclara en la regardant , celle-ci hocha la tête .

« Qu'est ce que vous lui faîte ? » Amber déclara mais Damon se retourna et l'hypnotisa à son tour ce qui la calma . Jeremy courra vers Damon

« Tu fais quoi ? c'est des innocentes « il déclara en colère

« Je les protège , ses filles sont trop instables « il répondît , il allait partir mais Jeremy le retint

« Défais ce que tu viens de faire » il ordonna , Matt et Tyler s'approchèrent. Matt se mît du coté de Jeremy et Tyler du coté de Damon comme si chacun avait choisi son camps.

« Arrête , Jeremy c'est pour leur mieux « Tyler déclara , il essayait de retenir Damon car celui-ci n'allait pas supporter Jeremy pendant longtemps . Tyler ne comprenait pas le comportement de Jeremy c'était comme si il s'acharnait contre Damon , il avait définitivement un problème avec lui.

« Depuis quand tu es de son coté ? « Jeremy déclara agacé

« Depuis que l'on risque tous de mourir , j'ai l'impression que t'a oublié que lorsqu'il s'agit d'action Damon sait ce qu'il fait « Tyler déclara laissant un blanc car il avait raison .Damon se retînt de s'énerver et contourna Jeremy pour partir . Bonnie marcha vers Jeremy en passant à coté de Damon.

« Jeremy c'est quoi ton problème « Matt demanda à Jeremy mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Bonnie arriva.

« Matt tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît « Bonnie demanda à celui-ci en souriant, elle la regarda et partit en lui souriant. Bonnie se retourna vers les autres qui sortirent de la salle pour les laisser seul.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda à Jeremy lorsqu'elle le vît autant énervé.

« Je dirais que je me suis inquiété pour toi tous ce temps et que tu ne m'a même pas contacté et lorsque tu reviens, tu risque de mourir, tu te comporte encore comme avant « il répondît honnêtement. Damon resta derrière la porte et écoutait leur conversation les bras croisés pendant que les autres se préparaient. Jeremy était un emmerdeur pour lui mais il avait le droit de se montrer inquiet pour elle, ça ne le dérangeait pas mais Jeremy ne pouvait se contenter de ça, ce qui là, le dérangeait.

« Je ne me comporte pas comme avant, et de plus même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire on est plus ensemble » elle répliqua dépassé par son comportement.

« On est plus ensemble alors ?« il demanda surpris ce qui surpris Bonnie à son tour, car elle comprît qu'il y avait de l'ambigüité dans leurs relation.

« Ben, je pensais que faire une pause voulait dire plus ensemble « elle répondît en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Je pensais que faire une pause c'était simplement faire une pause le temps de comprendre nos sentiments » Bonnie resta silencieuse surprise. Elle ouvra la bouche mais la referma ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais considéré qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle se sentît soudain mal pour lui car elle n'avait jamais de prendre du temps pour comprendre ses sentiments envers lui. En réalité , elle avait pris du temps pour comprendre ses sentiments envers Damon. Elle avait pris du temps pour Damon mais non pour Jeremy. Elle se sentît mal car elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui , elle n'avait jamais eu aucune pensé pour lui , c'était horrible quand elle y repensait mais c'était vrai . Pour le dire durement, elle l'avait en quelque sorte trompée avec Damon. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça , elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé de reprendre avec lui , c'était trop brutale . Elle pouvait l'être parfois mais pas aujourd'hui . Elle resta un peu trop silencieuse pour Jeremy et Damon. Damon pensait comme Bonnie , il pensait que c'était fini , enfin pour lui c'était logique que ça soit fini , on dirait que ça prenait du sens seulement pour Bonnie et lui. Pour lui c'était logique car lorsqu'il y repensait Bonnie n'avait jamais parlé de Jeremy , elle ne l'avait jamais contacté , peut-être que après tous ce qui c'était passé , c'était normal qu'elle ne l'appelle pas mais même lorsqu'elle était parti rejoindre son père à Paris , Jeremy était autant perdu que lui pendant ses trois semaines , car tout comme lui , elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelle. Sil elle envisageait qu'il soit ensemble , elle n'aurait pas agi comme ça . Bonnie ne laissait jamais d'ambigüité dans ses relations mais sans faire exprès il y avait de l'ambigüité entre Jeremy et Elle, mais de la certitude entre Damon et elle .Damon attendait tout comme Jeremy que Bonnie dise quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle reprît ses esprits et fixa Jeremy qui attendait.

« Et alors quel sont les résultats de cette pause ? » elle demanda perdu.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi Bonnie « Jeremy déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie. Damon se redressa intrigué par la confession de Jeremy

« Tu m'as manqué, je veux qu'on reprenne tous à zéro, je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi, je le sais, je le sens « Jeremy continua en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie. Bonnie baissa son regarda vers la main de Jeremy posé sur son épaule surprise. Elle enleva la main de Jeremy et recula un peu gêné par lui. Jeremy la regarda se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien pensé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu resse » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Jeremy la coupa . Il était agacé car elle n'avait pas l'air très réceptif et ravi de sa confession.

« Si, Bonnie tu le sais très bien « il la coupa agacé , elle ouvra les yeux surprise car elle n'en savait rien , elle ne s'était jamais posé la question.

« J'en savais rien, je te rappelles que c'est toi qui a voulu faire une pause « elle répliqua se sentant offensée.

« Je voulais simplement te faire réagir, je voulais que tu refuses et que tu me retiennes « Jeremy déclara énerver. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire, elle resta là à le regarder, il y avait tellement d'ambigüité qu'elle devait être clair, précise et bref, surtout que lorsqu'elle entendait Jeremy, elle avait l'impression d'être décrite comme une garce. Damon écoutait calmement, il y avait tellement de l'ambigüité que dans d'autre circonstance cela aurait pu être comique.

« J'aime Damon « Bonnie révéla. Jeremy leva légèrement la tête choqué

« Il y a tellement d'ambigüité entre nous que je me dois d'être clair « tans pis si cela pouvait être brutale, il y avait parfois des situations qui nécessite de la brutalité.

« Tu l'aimais lorsque tu étais avec moi « il demanda agacé, elle le regarda choqué par ses insinuation même Damon était un peu surpris, car il sous entendait qu'elle l'avait trompé avec lui alors qu'a l'époque Bonnie et lui étaient simplement ami, il y avait peut être plus mais rien de tel.

« Non « elle déclara choquer.

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire , c'est tous ce que je peux te donner » Bonnie déclara ne voulant pas s'impliquer plus dans cette conversation .

« Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? » il insista , Bonnie secoua la tête

« Sans hésiter « elle répondît, Jeremy la regarda surpris , il pinça sa lèvre inférieur

« Tu sais où me trouver au cas où « il répondît en s'en allant, elle tourna sa tête choquée qu'il soit aussi insistant, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Damon se cacha pour ne pas que Jeremy le voit. Puis il entra dans la salle de classe, en inspectant Bonnie pour voir si elle allait bien.

« Hey ca va« il déclara en s'asseyant sur la table près d'elle. Bonnie leva la tête encore surprise. Damon la regarda attendant sa réponse , il n'aimait pas son silence , il avait besoin qu'elle lui parle car avant d'arriver , elle pleurait tellement , ces larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler , il essayait pourtant de la calmer en la serrant contre lui mais il n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle , c'était bien trop grand pour qu'il ait effet. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis Bonnie souffla et commença à sourire, elle s'asseyait sur la table avec un petit sourire qui illuminait son visage.

« Oui bizarrement, ca va « Honnêtement ça pouvait paraître méchant mais elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité envers Jeremy, elle avait peut-être fait quelque chose de mal mais elle avait décidé de ne pas se sentir coupable et surtout aujourd'hui. Il y avait tellement de chose plus importante que les sentiments blessé de Jeremy , des choses tellement importantes qu'elle essayait d'oublier aujourd'hui , elle avait décidé d'oublier ses larmes et tous ce qui allaient avec.

« Donc tu n'avais pas rompu avec Jeremy « Damon déclara en souriant

« Arrête ce n'est pas marrant, je pensais que faire une pause voulait dire rompre ,pour toi ça veut dire quoi « elle demanda encore un peu honteuse.

« Je penses que chacun veut l'entendre de sa propre façon, ça l'a arrangé de croire que c'était une simple pause et toi de rompre car au fond tu savais que t'avais des sentiments pour moi « il répondît essayant de la faire sourire ce qui marchait bien. Elle le poussa délicatement avec son corps.

« Ne te flatte pas trop, je n'avais pas de sentiment envers toi « elle répondît en en se mettant en avant, elle tenait sa tête avec sa main et regarda Damon assis à coté d'elle.

« Oh que si lorsque je t'ai porté vers ton lit la veille, tu m'as dit que si je continuais comme ça, tu allais finir par tombé amoureuse de moi « il déclara pour la distraire de ce qui allait se passer à la fin de la discussion.

« Ok peut-être , un petit chouillas « elle avouait honteuse ,elle se redressa et mît sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon .

« Mais je suis quand même gêné, t'imagine les quiproquos qu'il aurait pu avoir « Bonnie disait en mettant sa tête sur ses mains. Damon rigola en voyant qu'elle ne doutais pas, il avait eu tout de même peur qu'elle veuille revenir avec Jeremy, qu'une part d'elle veuille mais pas du tout, elle était 100% amoureuse de Damon.

« Il faut que les choses soit clair entre nous, si un jour je te dis faire une pause « Bonnie disait mais s'arrêta

« ça veut dire rompre, j'ai saisi « il répondît en rigolant car ils parlaient d'un truc futile mais ils parlaient de ça pour oublier que dans quelque minute, ils allaient ne plus se voir pendant longtemps, ils allaient se séparer, c'était bizarre.

« Non « elle répondît subitement, il tourna sa tête et la regarda confus.

« Dans ton cas si je te dis faire une pause, c'est faire une pause, ok, tu n'auras le droit de penser à personne d'autre qu'a moi « elle disait en souriant. Après avoir répondu , Bonnie se rendît compte qu'elle parlait beaucoup au futur avec Damon .Il la regarda content de passer un moment ensemble , un moment heureux , il était peut être simple mais il était bon , la veille elle pleurait tellement , il voulait la voir sourire aujourd'hui malgré qu'ils soient à Mystic Fall .

« Si je te dis faire une pause, tu devras refuser, et me courir après « il répondît ce qui la fît rire

«Pas besoin de demander je courrais « elle répondît en rigolant, eux d'eux rigolèrent sans rien se dire. Bonnie tourna sa tête vers la pendule en face et perdît son rire.

« C'est l'heure « elle déclara

« Oui « Damon disait en soufflant lui aussi appréhendant ce moment. Bonnie se leva et essuya ses vêtements comme si elle se préparait. Damon resta assis et la regarda

« ça ira ? » il demanda. Elle leva la tête pour le fixer

« ça pourrait être pire non «

« Tu vas survivre sans moi « il essayait de la faire sourire ce qui marchait bien

« Je survis toujours, je suis Bonnie Bennett » elle déclara en souriant mais il voyait bien le mal l'aise. Elle avait peur mais bon il fallait bien partir et se séparait de lui.

« ça sera dure tu sais « elle posa ses main sur sa taille et souffla

« que tu ne sois pas là « elle continua.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça « Damon déclara en souriant

« Moi aussi «

« Je te trouverais toujours tu te souviens «

« Je me souviens «

« Et tiens « Damon lui tendît son oreillette

« Il suffit de tourner sur ce bouton et on sera connecté « elle leva la tête sceptique

« Et tous le monde est connecté ? » elle demanda,

« Non, si tu appuie dessus il n'y aura que toi et moi, comme ça si tu as besoin de parlé , je suis là « Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il avait ces petites attentions envers elle, son cœur fondait, qui aurait pu croire que Damon était aussi attentionné.

« Et j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix « Damon continua ce qui la faisait fondre encore plus. Elle prît l'oreillette et la mît dans son oreille. Damon mît aussi la sienne.

« C'est bizarre , ça va faire maintenant une semaine qu'on vît ensemble , donc je pense que je fais tout un plat du fait que l'on se quitte que quelque heure « Bonnie disait ce qui le fît sourire

« J'ai aimé vivre avec toi « Damon répondît

« Moi aussi « elle se retourna pour regarder l'heure , elle avait encore quelque minute mais cela la stressé , elle devenait anxieuse , Damon regardait l'heure à son tour .

« Je deviens dramatique je n'aime pas ça « Bonnie avouait en rigolant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Damon rigola et mît ses mains sur ses épaules

« Si tu as besoin de moi , chuchote mon nom , je te trouverais peu importe où tu seras « il répéta

« Tu l'as déjà dit «

« Je suis sérieux, je te trouverais toujours c'est compris « Damon déclara en tendant son poing serré, il sortît son auriculaire et son pouce tout en gardant son poing serré .

« C'est une promesse « Damon continua , elle faisait de même avec son poing et entrecroisa son auriculaire avec celui de Damon puis toucha son pouce.

« Je t'attendrais « Bonnie déclara pour sceller leur promesse

« Bonnie ! « Matt arriva subitement dans la salle et les interrompît.

« Elle arrive « Damon répliqua à sa place ne lâchant pas son regards de celui de Bonnie. Matt n'insista pas et décida de partir voyant que ce n'était pas le moment de les déranger.

Bonnie se mît sur la pointe des pieds puis l'embrassa, il mît sa main autour du cou pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se libéra délicatement de lui et ouvra les yeux en souriant .

« A tout de suite « elle déclara et commença à partir en arrière. Elle le regarda et lui fît un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il lui rendît son signe de la main en s'efforçant de sourire. Bonnie se retourna puis quitta la pièce laissant Damon seul.

Stefan et Elena rentrèrent dans la salle pour rejoindre Damon.

« On y va « Damon déclara et s'en alla avec eux.

* * *

><p>Ils se séparèrent tous en plusieurs secteurs dans la ville. Matt, Jeremy et Bonnie marchèrent vers la rue .Ils étaient à l'est de la ville. Il y avait tellement de monde que c'était dure de tous les emmener ensemble mais ils pouvaient y arriver avec les pouvoirs de Bonnie.<p>

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Matt demanda à Bonnie lorsqu'il la vît réfléchir, elle regarda la foule dansaient sans rien dire puis se tourna vers ses camarades. Elle sortît subitement une matraque de son sac.

« WOUA qu'est ce que c'est ? » Matt demanda en reculant

« Nous allons y allé de la manière suivante en les assommants un par un « elle répondît toute fière. Jeremy et Matt se regardèrent un peu troublé ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Cependant elle perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle vît Jeremy et Matt regardaient étrangement derrière elle, elle les regarda ayant peur de se retourner.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » elle demanda en se retournant fatiguer. Elle écarquilla les yeux grand ouvert lorsqu'elle vît la foule qu'elle était censée sauvé se diriger vers elle avec des battes à la main. Jeremy prît Bonnie par la main et ils coururent tous ensemble. Elle enleva sa main de celle de Jeremy et se retourna. Ils courraient tous à une vitesse monstrueuse, elle courra de toutes ses forces avec Jeremy et Matt. Ils rentrèrent dans la forêt et se séparèrent pour se cacher derrière des arbres.

« Hé les gars, on a un problème avec les humains, ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais « Bonnie chuchotait en parlant à tous le monde dans l'oreillette. Tous le monde répondirent tous en même temps.

« On sait «

Alaric et Damon se regardaient sans rien dire, pendant que Stefan se chargeait de surveillé Elena derrière. Damon avait ramené Kate et Amber chez elle avant de se retrouver ici avec Stefan, Elena et Alaric. Alaric et Damon se regardèrent ne comprenant pas où tous le monde était passé lorsque subitement ils virent une foule de personne en masque marchaient dans leur direction avec des battes.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Alaric demanda à Damon, celui-ci craqua son cou et serra ses poings

« On fonce dans le tas « Damon déclara, il allait courir mais Alaric l'arrêta

« On ne peut pas, ce sont des humains « Alaric disait ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Je sais, ça sera d'autant plus facile « il répondît faisant peur à Alaric

« Relaxe, on les assomme juste » il déclara, Alaric hocha la tête comme un accord .

« Stefan, tu surveilles Elena « Stefan roula des yeux

« J'en avais l'intention « Damon souriait puis lui et Alaric coururent dans le tas.

« Donc ma fille et Tyler « Liz disait à Carole Lockwood en regardant Caroline et Tyler se battre avec les humains

« Oui « Carole Lockwood ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet car elle avait encore un peu de mal avec l'idée que son fils soit un Loup Garou et que sa copine, un vampire.

« Ok « les deux ne disaient plus rien et attendaient que Tyler et Caroline finissent ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Jeremy demanda à Bonnie pendant qu'ils marchaient sur la route, elle était un peu perdu car elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre les humains sans les tuer, les vampires pouvaient mais pas elle. Elle n'avait pas autant de force que les autres pour oser se battre avec eux.

« On n'a pas le choix « Elle s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la route. Matt et Jeremy se retournaient lorsqu'ils virent Bonnie s'arrêter.

« Ca veut dire ? « Jeremy demanda en fronçant les sourcilles.

« J'utilise ma magie « elle répondît. Jeremy voulait lui interdire mais il n'avait plus le droit maintenant. Déjà qu'a l'époque elle ne l'écoutait pas, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait le faire.

« Et donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Matt demanda,

« Vous pouvez rester ici, ça prendra une seconde « Bonnie déclara mystérieusement. Elle se retourna et vît la foule arrivait vers eux. Elle dirigea sa main vers eux et tout le monde s'écroula.

« Hé ben ça c'est efficace « Matt déclara, elle se retourna vers lui et souriait. A la base, elle ne voulait pas utiliser de la magie pour ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Oh putain ils ne sont pas légers « Damon déclara en soulevant plusieurs type. Stefan et Alaric faisaient la même chose. Ils retournaient à chaque fois au lycée qui était près de leur lieu pour y mettre tous les corps mais ça allait être trop long malgré toute la force qu'ils avaient c'était impossible, ils allaient perdre trop temps .

« C'est impossible « Alaric déclara en prenant un corps sur la route

« Je sais « Damon répondît en lâchant le corps d'un type, il souffla et appuya sur le bouton de son oreillette.

« Bonnie ? » il appela. Celle-ci était en train de soulever un corps avec Jeremy , elle lâcha le corps pour répondre.

« Oui « elle déclara toute essoufflée

« C'est impossible, on n'aura jamais le temps et la force de tous les rentrer » Bonnie respira encore très fort essoufflé

« Oui je sais « elle répondît

« Tu ne peux pas arranger ça «

« J'aimerais éviter d'utiliser cette magie « elle avouait

« Je sais mais là, elle nous serait bien utile «

« Ok, mais je sais pas comment elle va se manifester, et les dégâts qu'elle peut faire je te préviens « Bonnie répondît avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Une formule traversa l'esprit de Bonnie , elle était très longue , très longue pour une simple formule .

« Tu die rlos edis rkdi zpsj eldo eje sldo fkjd zk ….» Bonnie fermait les yeux et récitait. Jeremy regarda Bonnie qui était de dos par rapport à lui lorsqu' il vît subitement une fumée noire apparaître. Il n'avait jamais vu cela, la magie qu'elle invoquait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu. Bonnie continua à réciter sans jamais s'arrêter. Jeremy regarda les corps par terre et fût soudain choqué lorsqu'il vît les corps être submergeaient pas la fumée. Damon regardait une fumée noire apparaître sur les corps devant lui, il recula instinctivement. Caroline et Tyler faisaient de même et rejoignirent leur parent. Ils regardèrent la fumée submergeait tous les corps de la ville lorsque soudain les corps disparurent en un instant. Damon regardait autour de lui un peu intrigué et appuya sur le bouton de son oreillette.

« Bonnie, Où sont passé les corps ? « Bonnie regarda autour d'elle perdu

« Je n'en sais rien « elle répondît choqué. Elle tournait sur elle-même perdu puis marcha vers la route espérant voir des corps.

« Bonnie ? « Damon appela mais elle ne répondait pas, ce qu'il inquiétait. Jeremy courra après Bonnie pendant que Matt restait à regarder la ville choqué se demandant où était passé les corps.

« Bonnie ca va ? » Jeremy disait en la prenant par les épaules. Damon entendait Jeremy parlait à travers son oreillettes et ne disait rien intrigué. Bonnie s'éloigna de Jeremy et regardait encore une fois la ville.

« Damon , je n'ai vraiment aucune idée d'où ils sont « Il pouvait entendre son inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Ils doivent être en sécurité « il répondît pour la calmer mais elle était plutôt effrayée.

« Et si ils ne l'étaient pas, peut être que ma magie les a tué, «

« Mais non, c'es « il allait essayer de la rassurer mais elle le coupa

« C'est de la magie noire on sait jamais avec elle « elle répliqua , Damon allait lui dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa .

« Je te laisse « Bonnie disait puis éteint son oreillette.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Alaric demanda en voyant la tête de Damon

« Elle a raccroché « Damon déclara surpris. Il se retourna pour aller rejoindre Bonnie lorsqu'il vît une femme prendre son courrier tranquillement. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, pas du tout paniqué par rapport au fait qu'il faisait nuit en plein milieu de l'après midi. Il courra vers la dame mais au moment où il arriva à son portail il se retrouva propulser. Il se releva et toucha le vide dans la maison et aperçût un bouclier formait de noir.

« Jeremy « Damon déclara subitement dans son oreillette.

« Oui « celui-ci répondît

« Dit à Bonnie qu'ils sont tous chez eux, ils sont protégés par un bouclier « Damon déclara mais Bonnie entendait, son oreillette était allumé.

« J'entends Damon « elle disait soulagée

« Ok, on se rejoint au Mystic Grill « Damon déclara seulement. Bonnie regarda Matt et Jeremy qui étaient en train de se poser par terre, ils étaient fatigués alors que ce n'était que le début .

« A toute « Bonnie déclara. Matt et Jeremy se levèrent

« On y va « Matt disait, Bonnie et Jeremy hochèrent la tête , mais au moment où ils allaient partir , ils virent Adam en face d'eux. Matt eu le reflexe de prendre une arme et Jeremy aussi pour lui tirer dessus mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette car Adam propulsa leur armes au loin.

« Les gars , ce n'est pas un vampire, c'est un sorcier « Bonnie prévenait les autres . Elle avait le reflexe de regarder à coté de Adam ce qui l'énervait mais il se retenait.

« Donc, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Matt déclara en reculant

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire « Adam répondît à la place de Bonnie en souriant. Matt se retrouva projeta au loin, sa tête cogna violemment le sol. Adam allait se matérialisé devant Bonnie mais Jeremy se mît devant elle pour empêcher Adam de la toucher.

« Crois moi j'en ai rien à foutre de vous, je vous laisse le choix de partir « Adam disait à Jeremy en le regardant de haut en bas. Bonnie s'éloigna de Jeremy et se mît à coté pour lui dire de partir mais elle vît celui-ci s'écroulait.

« En faite non, j'ai menti « Adam révéla subitement sourire aux lèvres. Bonnie resta choquée, il avait planté Jeremy en plein abdomen avec un poignard.

« Non, non, non « Elle marmonna en s'agenouillant. Matt était quand à lui par terre, il ne s'était pas remis du choque de sa chute .

« Jeremy tu m'entends, réveille toi « Bonnie déclara en enlevant sa veste, elle regardait choqué le sang coulé. Il coulait très vite ce qui l'effrayé. Elle mît sa veste en boule et la pressa contre la blessure. Elle s'en foutait d'Adam qui était encore là, mais Adam voulait s'entretenir avec elle, il s'approcha d'elle et la prît par le bras pour la lever mais elle s'enleva de lui pour s'occuper de Jeremy. Adam la souleva de force pour la lever et l'emmenait

« Maintenant je peux te parler « Adam déclara mais Bonnie était en état de choque. Elle se retourna et le gifla de toute ses forces, sa tête se tourna à une vitesse monstrueuse mais cela le faisait seulement rire et rien d'autre. Elle avait tellement de sang sur les mains qu'elle en avait mît sur la joue de Adam. Adam essuya sa joue pour enlever le sang et regarda Bonnie.

« Sérieux une gifle tu peux faire mieux, utilise tes pouvoirs « il disait en souriant, ce qui énervé Bonnie. Elle sortît subitement un pieu de sa main, et allait le planter mais il la bloqua, en souriant.

« Tu es trop douce c'est ça ton problème « Adam disait en souriant mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, elle devait s'occuper de Jeremy.

« Brûle « elle déclara lâcha subitement la main de Bonnie. Il se mît par terre, il avait chaud, son corps était brulant. Il était à genoux et essayait de reprendre son souffle, tout brulait de l'intérieur, il brûlait de l'intérieur. Bonnie prît le pieu par terre même si elle savait que ce n'était pas un vampire, le pieu pouvait tuer n'importe qui après tout . Elle se pencha vers Adam qui était à genou. Il avait sa main sur son cou et toussé. Adam leva la tête , il était confus , il faisait tellement chaud .

« Tu es trop gentils pour me tuer « il déclara en ayant du mal à parler. Bonnie ne disait rien , elle regarda son pieu puis Adam

« Tu ne me connais pas « Elle déclara avant de lui planter le pieu dans le cœur .Adam ouvra les yeux surpris puis s'écroula devant elle. Elle le regardait toujours à genou un peu choqué par ce qu'elle venait de faire mais il était trop mauvais pour qu'elle le laisse en vie . Mais elle avait quand même tué quelqu'un. Elle regarda Adam lorsqu'elle se souvînt qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des remords. Jeremy était le plus important. Elle courra vers lui, celui-ci respirait à peine mais respirait, elle mît ses mains qui étaient rempli de sang pour compresser la blessure. Jeremy avait froid, il était gelé , il ouvra délicatement les yeux pour l'appeler.

« Bonni » il n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle l'empêcha de parler

« Je suis là, je vais t'emmener « elle déclara un peu déboussoler par l'entaille de sa blessure. Elle appuya sur le bouton de son oreillette et contacta Damon, elle ne voulait pas que Elena entende, sinon elle allait paniquer.

« Damon, Jeremy a été attaqué par Adam, il est dans un état critique, je l'emmène à l'hôpital « Bonnie disait avec une voix tremblante

« Je te rejoins « il disait mais elle interrompît

« Ne le dis pas au autre ok , il est vraiment mal en point « Bonnie déclara en se retenant de montrer à quel point elle était inquiète mais il le sentît dans sa voix .

« Ok « Il répondît seulement pour ne rien faire paraître au autres à coté de lui. Bonnie sentît soudain une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement tout en compressant la blessure de Jeremy mais ne vît personne. C'était le problème personne n'était là, où était passé Adam ? , il était où ?, il était censé être là allongé, elle avait vu par terre, son corps s'était peut être dissout mais elle en doutait. Elle avait vraiment senti quelqu'un derrière elle, comme si il était encore en vie. Elle s'était encore égarée, elle devait s'occuper de Jeremy.

« Où tu vas ? » Alaric demanda à Damon. Ils n'étaient seulement que tous les deux pendant que Stefan et Elena étaient assis autour d'une table attendant les autres. Le Mystic Grill était vide comme toute la ville. Damon regarda Alaric et chuchota.

« Ne dis rien à Elena mais il est arrivé quelque chose à Jeremy, Bonnie l'emmène à l'hôpital « Il déclara mais Alaric paniqua

« Il a la bague normalement «

« Oui mais la bague ne le protège pas de tout « Damon répondît en regardant Elena

« Je viens avec toi « Alaric était concerné, mais Damon le pris par le bras

« Non , occupe toi de Elena , elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter plus « Damon répondît mais Alaric ne voulait pas.

« Ecoute Ric fais moi confiance, je m'en occupe « Damon déclara, Ric hocha la tête sachant que Damon avait raison.

« Dit leur que je suis parti rejoindre les autres pour les aider ok « Damon déclara puis s'en alla. Stefan tourna la tête, et regarda Alaric tristement. Il avait entendu la discussion des deux. Il regarda ensuite Elena qui était inquiète pour tous le monde. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tapoter ses doigts sur la table. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne rien lui dire mais en la voyant aussi inquiète, c'était mieux pour elle.

« Hé ça ira, tout est bientôt fini » Stefan disait en prenant les mains de Elena, celle-ci leva la tête et le regarda avec un petit sourire

« J'espère « elle répondît toujours inquiète.

« Où est Damon ? » Elena demanda subitement inquiète de ne pas le voir

« Il était inquiet pour Bonnie donc il est parti la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien « Stefan répondît à la place de Alaric car il savait que Alaric ne voulait pas mentir.

Bonnie se matérialisa avec Jeremy et Matt à l'hôpital. Matt s'était réveillé mais il était encore un peu abasourdi. Tout comme Mystic Fall, l'hôpital était dessert et il faisait noir.

« Il n'y a personne « Matt disait choqué en portant Jeremy, il se dirigea vers une chambre et mît Jeremy sur un lit.

« On a aucune idée de ce qui faut faire « Matt disait choqué, Bonnie ne disait rien. Elle regardait autour d'elle, c'était vrai, ils n'avaient tous deux aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire .Bonnie essayait de se montrer concentrée et de ne pas perdre son sang froid même si elle avait envie de le perdre.

« Du sang, il lui faut du sang « elle déclara car il perdait beaucoup de son sang. Elle courra dans le couloir de l'hôpital et trouva des poches de sang dans la réserve, mais elle ne savait pas de quel groupe sanguin Jeremy était. Elle commença à paniquer en voyant tout les poches et les groupes sanguins. Elle se trouvait stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait faire comme dans les films. Ils étaient dans la _merde_. Elle prît un chariot et mît tous les poches de sang inimaginable sur le chariot, elle courra avec et rentra dans la chambre.

« Matt tu sais il est de quel groupe sanguin ? » Elle demanda

« Oui il est AB+ , la dernière fois à la visite médicale du lycée , j'étais avec lui « il déclara ce qui soulagea Bonnie , elle s'approcha de lui et essaya d'installer la poche de sang .

« Tu es sûre que c'est comme ça « Matt demanda pas convaincu qu'elle soit dans son état normal

« Oui, oui la dernière fois c'est ce que les médecins ont fait avec Stefan « elle déclara, une fois qu'elle avait finit, elle regarda le rythme cardiaque de Jeremy sur la machine mais il n'y avait aucun changement, il était toujours aussi bas.

« Il faut sûrement faire autre chose « Matt déclara, elle en avait marre car il posait des question sans avoir la réponse. Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle n'était pas médecin et Matt n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient dans la merde. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle entendît le rythme cardiaque de Jeremy remontait et devenir stable, elle allait s'asseoir soulagé mais ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir, elle se leva de suite et fît un geste à Matt pour lui dire de se taire. Elle se dirigea doucement et sortît de la chambre.

« Bonnie « Damon déclara au loin derrière elle, elle se retourna de peur. Elle regarda Damon sans rien dire soulagé. Damon voyait bien qu'elle était déjà fatiguée par cette soirée alors que ce n'était que le début mais elle était inquiète pour Jeremy. Il marcha plus vite pour aller la rejoindre mais Bonnie courra subitement vers lui et sauta à son cou. Il resta surpris mais mît ses mains autour de son dos en la serrant plus fort. Bonnie enroula ses bras plus fort autour de son cou, et se contentait de sentir son odeur et sa présence près d'elle.

« Tu es venu « elle déclara toujours dans ses bras, Damon la libéra de ses bras et la regarda intensément.

« Alors Jeremy ? » il demanda inquiet à son tour

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux mais je ne sais pas trop « elle répondît en le dirigeant vers la chambre. Damon regarda la blessure de Jeremy et constata qu'elle était assez grave.

« Tu ne peux pas lui donner ton sang « Matt demanda. Damon et Bonnie levèrent la tête surpris par cette idée car ils avaient tiré les leçons de leur erreur.

« La dernière fois Katherine s'en ai servi contre nous, je n'ai pas envie que Klaus fasse la même chose, c'est trop risqué « Damon répondît en regardant Bonnie .

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attend « Matt déclara subitement mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre ici, en plus ils leur fallaient un mé ne s'en sortirait jamais comme ça.

Damon regarda Matt sans lui apporter de réponse mais Matt compris.

« On ne peux pas resté là à rien faire, il y a forcement un autre moyen « Matt déclara cherchant un réponse.

« Faut appeler Elena et les autres « Damon répondît seulement

« Peut être que Madame Lockwood peut nous aider « Matt déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie et Damon

« En quoi ? » Damon disait en fronçant les sourcilles sans comprendre

« Tyler m'a dit qu'avant qu'elle rencontre son père, elle a fait des études de médecine « Matt révéla soudain. Damon ne perdît pas une seconde et contacta les autres.

« Hé vous pouvez tous nous rejoindre à l'hôpital « Damon disait soudain ce qui intrigua tous le monde

« Pourquoi à l'hôpital ? « Caroline demanda inquiète, Damon ne savait pas comment le dire mais il se décida.

« Quelque chose est arrivé à Jeremy « Il déclara seulement. Elena regarda Stefan devant lui intrigué

« Comment ça « Elena demanda et commença à paniquer.

« Je t'en dirais plus mais on a besoin de vous, Madame Lockwood «

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il nous faut quelqu'un qui s'y connaissent en médecine, c'est important « Damon termina. Elena ne perdît pas une seconde et courra pour sortir du Mystic Grill laissant Alaric et Stefan qui la suivirent ensuite.

« Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre « Damon disait, Matt se rasseyait sur la chaise pour surveiller Jeremy , et Damon regarda Bonnie partir , elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux mais surtout elle devait se laver les mains , elle devait à tout pris se laver les mains car ils étaient recouvert de sang , recouvert du sang de Jeremy .Une fois qu'elle se lava les mains , elle sortît et vît Damon assis dans la salle d'attente devant la chambre. Il lui avait ramené du chocolat car il savait qu'elle aimait bien ça.

« Tiens « il déclara en se levant pour lui donner son gobelet, Bonnie le prît et s'assît à coté de lui.

« Donc qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Adam ? » il demanda inquiet car la dernière fois Adam avait été en colère contre Bonnie. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il s'approche trop d'elle. Adam avait l'air instable face à Bonnie donc cela lui faisait peur qu'elle ait vu.

« Il voulait m'emmener pour qu'on parle je crois « Elle déclara un peu perdu par Adam

« Mais je lui ai jeté un sort, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ,puis je lui est planté un pieu en plein cœur « elle continua

« Donc il est mort « Damon demanda, c'était un peu bizarre de se dire qu'elle avait osé tuer quelqu'un ,mais il savait qu'ils étaient obliger de tuer en ce moment. Bonnie tourna sa tête pour le regarder

« Je ne penses pas Damon, j'ai l'impression qu'il est comme immortel « elle déclara soudain

« Pourquoi tu dis ça « Bonnie était persuadé qu'il était encore en vie. Elle avait vraiment senti quelqu'un derrière elle, elle n'en doutait pas puis cela ne la surprendrait pas qu'il soit encore vie.

« Parce qu'il a disparu et puis je pense qu'il est impossible de tuer quelqu'un qui a de la magie noire, c'est pour ça qu'elle ait si puissante « elle avouait trouvant une logique au fait qu'elle soit si dangereuse

« C'est pour ça qu'il me fait peur « Bonnie avouait en regardant Damon

« Il a tout fait pour avoir de la magie noire, y compris sacrifié un enfant et tous les objets qui sont capable de tuer un vampire n'ont aucun effet sur lui, il est vraiment immortel « elle répondît un peu inquiète

« Tout pouvoir à une faille » Damon répondît en regardant devant lui.

« Tu parles comme Jess « Bonnie disait puis bu son café.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peux bien l'atteindre ? quel est son point faible « Bonnie demanda, elle se parlait à elle-même, oubliant Damon

« Toi « Damon répondît, elle tourna la tête intrigué

« Si il est mortel, tu l'es aussi, «

« Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que je serais capable de le tuer « elle répondît un peu anxieuse.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a que lui « elle continua

« Ils m'ont l'air d'être les plus important , le sorcier et l'hybride «

« D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a en plus ?, je veux dire par rapport à la magie noire, tu penses qu'elle est plus puissante que Adam ? » Bonnie demanda perdu

« Je ne sais pas, mais si elle a tes pouvoirs et les miens, on est dans la merde car sa magie est alors décuplé par rapport à la magie ordinaire. Après je pense que la magie noire est plus sombre «

« Plus mauvaise « Bonnie continua à sa place

« Je le sens « Bonnie disait à Damon, elle bu son chocolat sans rien dire de plus mais il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait surtout en ce moment.

« Tout est bientôt fini « il déclara essayant de la rassurer mais ce n'était pas gagné

« Non, c'est seulement le commencement « elle répondît sans le regarder. Ils ne disaient plus rien tous les deux puis ils virent tous les autre arrivaient. Bonnie se leva lorsqu'elle vît Elena courir en furie.

« Il es où ? » elle demanda, Bonnie lui fît signe de la main et Elena rentra .

« On a besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose, il est mal en point « Damon déclara, Carole Lockwood le regarda surprise

« Vous savez ,ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas pratiqué « elle répliqua

« On a pas d'autre choix. Que vous le fassiez ou pas, il mourra « Damon avouait son inquiétude ce qui fît peur à Caroline et Tyler qui étaient à coté.

« Ok, j'y vais « elle répondît pas très convaincu qu'elle puisse faire grand-chose .

Tout le monde étaient dans la salle d'attente ,attendant le verdict. Après quelque temps Madame Lockwood sortît de la salle.

« C'est faisable, ils ont tous ce qui faut dans l'hôpital, je pense que ça ira, c'est moins grave qu'on pourrait le penser « elle déclara ce qui soulagea tous le monde.

« C'est vrai ? » Elena demanda en mettant une main sur son cœur soulagé

« Oui « Carole Lockwood allait partir pour préparer des affaires. Elle marcha au loin dans le couloir mais Tyler courra après elle et l'interpella

« Maman « elle se retourna et vît son fils s'approchait d'elle

« Merci « Tyler disait subitement.

« C'est normal «

« Non pas seulement pour ça « il répondît

« Merci de m'accepter, de nous accepter, je sais que tu viens seulement de l'apprendre et qu'il te faudra du temps mais merci, c'est important pour moi « il avouait , elle le regarda surprise et souriait

« Tu as changé Tyler « elle répondît touché par ses mots

« Toi aussi «

« Hé bien j'essaie , j'essaie mais ne m'en veut pas si j'ai des difficultés avec « sa mère déclara en regardant Caroline de loin

« Tu es simplement une mère, je ne t'en veux pas mais il faudra t'y faire, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser « il répondît ce qui la fît sourire. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à qu'elle parle. Lorsqu'elle voyait son fils autant changé, c'était bizarre, il avait changé à cause de la malédiction. Elle avait fait grandir mais aussi grâce à Caroline .

« On ta amoché hein « Sa mère déclara soudain ce qui le surpris

« Ton père et moi, on ne ta pas rendu la vie facile « elle continua

« C'est fini ok , Papa et toi vous m'avez aimé mais de votre propre manière « il répondît

« Je vais arranger ça » elle répondît seulement en mettant sa main sur la joue de Tyler, celui-ci souriait et regarda sa mère partir.

Lorsque Carole Lockwood termina son opération avec Jeremy. Elena rentra en première et resta près de lui. En attendant Stefan parlait avec Damon dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? on doit aller chercher les perles mais Elena voudra sûrement resté ici près de Jeremy « Stefan chuchotait, il parlait près de Damon et chuchotait tous bas pour que personne ne les entende.

« Tu restes ici avec elle, et avec Alaric, Liz, Carole et Matt « Damon déclara en mettant sa main sur son épaule

« Tyler, Caroline , Bonnie et moi , on part les chercher « il continua ,Stefan le regarda en fronçant les sourcilles .

« Tu es sûre ?, Caroline peu surveillé Elena et je viens avec vous « Stefan déclara

« Non, lorsqu'il s'agit de Elena ,on ne peux compter que sur toi « Damon disait en souriant , car c'était vrai que Stefan était près à tout pour sauver Elena .

« Et Bonnie ? » Stefan demanda subitement

« Quoi Bonnie ? »

« Elle devrait rester ici, elle sera à même de protégé tous le monde avec ses pouvoirs et puis elle sera plus en sécurité « Stefan chuchotait

« Je sais , mais quelque chose me dit qu' elle vous mettrait en danger « il avouait soudain

« Comment ça « Stefan demanda intrigué

« Je pense que Klaus en a après elle, en plus de Elena «

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Stefan demanda intrigué

« Léo m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange, il m'a dit que Klaus était au courant pour Bonnie, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer mais il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle ai cette magie en elle « Stefan écarquilla les yeux choqué

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « il demanda

« Je ne sais pas ,mais je préfère la garder près de moi « Damon avouait, Stefan ne comprenait plus rien mais ils furent interrompu par une voix.

« Donc c'était ça que Léo t'avait dit, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être sans importance « Bonnie déclara. Damon se retourna et Stefan la regarda, ils ne l'avaient pas vu tous deux venir. Bonnie les regarda sans rien dire et s'en alla fatiguer de tous ça, elle rejoignît Elena qui était dans la chambre avec Jeremy en passant devant eux.

« Merde « Damon disait seulement ,

« Je ne l'ai pas vu venir « Stefan avouait

« Moi aussi « Damon déclara en regardant Bonnie à travers la porte .Stefan tourna sa tête vers Bonnie et la regarda à son tour.

« Elle va mieux ? » il demanda par rapport à toute à l'heure . Ils étaient restés longtemps à attendre qu'elle se calme sans jamais lui avoir demandé les raisons de son état.

« Elle fait semblant d'aller mieux, tu la connais « il répondît seulement

« Et tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle était dans cet état ? » Stefan demanda, Damon tourna sa tête

« Non, elle me le diras tôt ou tard, si elle ne nous a rien dit c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler «

« ça ne te dérange pas de pas savoir «

« Crois moi parfois vaut mieux ne pas savoir, j'ai besoin de ne pas savoir « il répondît appréhendant la fin de tous ça. Il avait ce mauvais pressentiment, celui où il avait constamment bon .Stefan regarda Damon sans rien dire

Bonnie sortît de la chambre et Stefan y entra à son tour laissant Bonnie avec Damon, elle allait partir mais il la retînt

« Tu es en colère ? » il demanda, elle ne le regarda pas

« Non je suis seulement fatigué « elle répondît en s'en allant. Elle était fatiguée de ses propres mensonges à elle. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas , mais elle commençait à ne plus rien comprendre. Pourquoi Klaus voulait qu'elle ait de la magie noire ? Alors il sait qu'elle pouvait le tuer se disait –elle alors Pourquoi ? elle avait tellement de question et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Damon n'était pas bien plutôt, parce qu'il se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle se posait en ce moment. Damon utilisa sa vitesse vampire et se mît devant elle dans le couloir vide. Elle sursauta et le regarda.

« Tu m'as fait peur « elle déclara seulement

« Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler pour éviter que tu te poses plein de question sans jamais obtenir de réponse, tu n'avais pas besoin de doute , et de remise en question « Damon avouait ,

« Je comprends « elle répondît

« Je suis contente que tu l'ai fait Damon, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai rien contre toi « elle répondît honnêtement

« J'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête avec Klaus, on verra au moment venu, ce qui doit arriver, arrivera « elle continua , Damon la regarda , elle allait partir mais il la retînt par le bras.

« Est-ce qu'on est bien nous deux, enfin ça va nous deux « il demanda en la regardant, elle leva la tête surprise par sa question

« Je me sens inutile lorsque je te vois aussi fatigué, et aussi triste « il avouait en repensant au larmes qu'elle avait versé avant d'arriver ici.

« Tu es inutile parce-que je ne suis pas triste « elle déclara en le regardant, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Crois moi, tous est parfait entre nous « elle disait en souriant ,elle restait sur la pointe des pieds et allait l'embraser mais Damon sentît le corps de Bonnie vaciller légèrement sur le coté , il la rattrapa .

« Ca va ? » il demanda lorsqu'il la vît se relever et toucher sa tête

« C'est la fatigue « elle répondît .Damon l'aida à marcher pour l'emmener sur un banc , elle s'asseyait et toucha sa tête encore sonné.

« Ca va mieux « il la regarda inquiet pour elle

« Tu devrais rester ici « Damon déclara subitement, il voulait l'emmener avec lui mais elle n'était pas en très bonne forme .

« Non, je viens, j'ai juste besoin d'une pause , quelque minute « elle déclara , Damon la regarda sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrais jamais.

« Ok « il répondît seulement, Caroline et Tyler arrivèrent devant Damon et Bonnie .

« Donc, on viens avec toi « ils déclarèrent en même temps

« Oui « Damon répondît, Tyler regarda Bonnie intrigué et lui toucha le visage lorsqu'il vît sa fatigue .

« Tu devrais rester « Tyler déclara inquiet. Bonnie le regarda dans les yeux et souriait en le voyant inquiet. Elle savait que Damon et lui avaient raison mais elle avait honte de se montrer faible dans un moment pareil.

« Je fais tant pitié que ça « elle demanda en souriant, Tyler la regarda et hocha la tête mais c'est Caroline qui prît la parole

« Oui « elle répondît en souriant , Bonnie se leva difficilement avec Damon pour l'aider .

« Ok , partez sans moi ,je vous rejoindrais « elle déclara subitement , Caroline et Tyler regardèrent Damon pour lui dire qu'il fallait y aller.

« J'arrive « il répondît , Caroline et Tyler décidèrent de le laisser avec Bonnie . Damon se mît à genoux devant Bonnie.

« Viens, je t'emmène « il déclara ce qui la fît rire, elle mît ses mains autour du cou de Damon et celui-ci la porta sur le dos. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre libre et Damon déposa Bonnie sur le lit d'hôpital.

« Tu pourras te reposer ici » il déclara, elle regarda autour la chambre

« J'ai vu mieux comme chambre « elle répondît en souriant

« C'est tous ce que je peux t'offrir maintenant «

« Tu devrais partir avant que je veuille que tu reste « elle avouait ce qui le fît sourire.

« J'y vais alors « Damon disait en posant un bisou sur sa joue

« Tu sais où me joindre « il déclara en partant à reculons

« Oui, « elle répondît en le saluant. lorsqu'elle le vît partir , elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux n'en pouvant plus .

« Seulement quelque seconde Bonnie « elle se disait à elle-même en fermant les yeux .

* * *

><p><strong>30 Seconds to Mars ft Kanye West : Hurricane<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit que tu voulais partir **_  
><em><strong> Peu importe le nombre d'inspirations que tu as pris, tu ne pouvais toujours pas respirer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Peu importe le nombre de nuits à rester (éveillé) les yeux grands ouverts à écouter le son d'une pluie empoisonnée<strong>_

Caroline, Tyler et Damon étaient sur la route, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au loin vers la porte du Council, ils aperçurent une bande de vampire en rond, ils étaient en train de discuter. On aurait dit des gardes mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient des gardes. Ils étaient 5, les 5 en même temps tournèrent leur tête et virent Caroline, Tyler et Damon . Eux trois se regardèrent sans rien dire mais ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Instinctivement ils se séparèrent en courant.

« Un Loup Garou « un vampire déclara écœurer en regardant ses potes

« Je m'occupes de lui « il continua en courant vers la direction de Tyler , les autres se séparèrent.

Caroline courra puis s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle vît qu'elle s'était assez éloigné. Elle se retourna et vît un vampire blond aux cheveux long, il faisait un peu laissé allé. Elle sortît instinctivement un pieu de sa poche , elle n'avait que ça c'était Tyler qui avait le sac , mais le vampire disparût. Elle regarda autour le cherchant pensant qu'il était parti mais elle le sentait, il avait une horrible odeur d'eau toilette qui l'écœuré. Elle était cependant contente car grâce à son odeur elle pouvait le sentir. Il arriva en furie derrière, elle se retourna pour le planter avec le pieu mais le type la bloqua et la propulsa en l'air , elle tomba par terre , elle allait se relever mais le vampire arriva pour lui planter un pieu. Au moment où il allait le planter, Caroline tourna sur elle-même au sol et se releva à toute vitesse.

« C'était chaud « elle déclara en touchant son cœur, le vampire devant elle souriait .

« Tu es nouvelle toi , je le sens tu es toute fraîche « il déclara ce qui écœuré Caroline .

Elle regarda le pieu par terre, il était assez loin d'elle mais elle en avait besoin , elle n'avait que ça , c'était Tyler qui avait la sac autour de son cou . Le vampire vît le regard de Caroline par terre en direction du pieu ,puis regarda Caroline , eux d'eux se regardèrent et sautèrent par terre pour avoir le pieu , au moment où elle allait l'avoir , le vampire lui donna un énorme coup de poing qui l'assomma. Elle toucha sa joue , malgré qu'elle guérissait des blessures , les coups de poing faisait toujours autant mal , elle cracha du sang et essuya sa bouche , le vampire arriva derrière elle et la prît par les cheveux pour la relever.

« Qu'est ce que je devrais faire de toi « il déclara en parlant près de son oreille , Caroline gémissait car il lui faisait mal , il serrait fermement ses cheveux .

« On peut ,peut-être s'amuser » il déclara en léchant sa joue ,

« Plutôt crevé « Caroline déclara en lui donnant un cou de coude sur son torse, il ne ressenti rien , il ne vacilla même pas d'une semelle .

_**Où es tu allé ? **_  
><em><strong> Où es tu allé ? <strong>_  
><em><strong> Où es tu allé ? <strong>_

_** Au fil des jours, les nuits s'enflamment**_

_** Dis moi tuerais-tu pour sauver une vie ?**_  
><em><strong> Dis moi tuerais-tu pour prouver que tu as raison ? <strong>_  
><em><strong> Détruis, détruis, brûle, laisse tout brûler <strong>_  
><em><strong> Cet ouragan nous chasse tous sous terre<strong> _

« Je préfère faire durer la mort « le vampire déclara en la poignardant dans le dos . Caroline cria de toute ses forces , elle cria , tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était crier. Le vampire l'avait relâché pour qu'elle puisse souffrir tranquillement. Caroline était debout , elle essayait d'atteindre le pieu derrière son dos mais c'était impossible , il était en plein milieux , elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre . Elle serra ses poing et se retenait de crier mais elle avait tellement mal . Le vampire rigolait en la voyant essayer d'atteindre le pieu , elle avait tellement mal qu'elle se mît à genou et pencha sa tête , elle mît ses mains au sol et criait , elle senti une larme coulait de sa joue tellement c'était intense . Elle commença à souffler , à souffler pour faire abstraction de la douleur.

« Oh mon dieu ça fait mal « elle déclara en reprenant son souffle , elle pourrait jamais supporter la douleur avec son pieu dans le dos , elle regarda le vampire à coté qui rigolait , puis elle regarda les alentours , elle devait se débarrasser de ce pieu ,et s'en servir pour le tuer , mais elle ne pourrait jamais avec le pieu en question dans le dos . Elle regarda les alentours et courra , courra pour mieux réfléchir , elle se cacha derrière une ruelle , elle entendait le vampire rire encore une fois .

« Comme tu voudras, j'aime bien chasser « le vampire cria en l'air. Caroline l'entendait de là où elle était , elle tourna en rond dans la ruelle pour trouver une idée , le truc lui faisait horriblement mal . Elle leva subitement la tête et vît le mur devant elle , elle regarda le mur et commença à gémir d'agacement .

« Tu es obligé, ça va faire mal mais ça sera temporaire « elle se parlait à elle-même et serra ses poing

« Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire « elle disait effrayé, elle se retourna pour être parallèle au mur, et être de dos par rapport à lui. Elle commença à serrer ses poing

« ça va aller, 1 ,2 , et 3 « elle se plaqua violemment au mur , le pieu se plaqua au mur et se retrouva propulser dans le corps de Caroline , il traversa tout son corps. Elle se retînt de crier , c'était temporaire elle se disait pour se rassurer. Le pieu ressorti par son ab domaine. Caroline attrapa le pieu avec sa main de devant et gémissait en même temps. Une fois terminé, elle se mît par terre pour reprendre son souffle, elle avait besoin de temps pour guérir , pour que ses blessure se referme . Il lui fallait beaucoup de temps car le pieu avait détruit tout l'intérieur de son corps . Mais elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle senti l'eau de toilette qu'elle détestait tant , elle eut le réflexe de cacher son pieu , elle se releva difficilement parce que ses blessures n'avaient pas guéri. Elle vacilla en marchant et se tenait au mur mais elle gardait une main derrière son dos pour cacher son pieu , le vampire apparu soudain devant elle en souriant .

_**Peu importe le nombre de fois où je mourrai, je n'oublierai jamais **_  
><em><strong> Peu importe le nombre de vies que je vivrai, je ne regretterai jamais <strong>_  
><em><strong> Il y a un incendie à l'intérieur de ce cœur et une émeute sur le point d'exploser dans les flammes <strong>_

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper « Il disait, il s'approcha d'elle et commença à sortir ses canines pour la mordre mais Caroline lui planta le pieu directement dans son cœur. Elle vît le vampire disparaître devant elle.

« Qui a dit que je voulais m'échapper « elle déclara en souffrant le martyr, elle se dirigea difficilement en dehors de la ruelle. Caroline lâcha le pieu en marchant n'en pouvant plus. Elle se dirigea vers la place vide lorsque soudain elle vît un autre vampire devant elle, elle leva la tête fatiguée.

« Vous vous foutez de moi « elle déclara en parlant à Dieu , elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir , elle commença à verser une larme 'n'en pouvant plus . Elle avait horriblement mal ,elle était rempli de sang et ses blessures n'étaient pas encore toute guéri . Mais le vampire n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher d'elle car elle le vît devenir poussière et disparaître , elle leva la tête et vît Damon qui était en train de tenir une arbalète . Elle était contente de le voir mais surtout mal en point .

« Damon « elle disait seulement avant de s'écroulait . Damon couru vers elle à toute vitesse et la rattrapa, il regarda son corps surpris par ses blessures , elle était recouvert de sang. Il porta Caroline

« Lâche moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seul « Caroline déclara un peu sonné. Damon souriait mais ne la laissa pas.

« Les blessures guérisse plus vite avec de l'eau dessus « Damon déclara en utilisant sa vitesse rapide. Il déposa Caroline devant le lac vers le ponton et la libéra, elle regarda le lac puis se tourna vers Damon.

_**Où est ton Dieu? **_  
><em><strong> Où est ton Dieu? <strong>_  
><em><strong> Où est ton Dieu? <strong>_

_** Veux-tu vraiment ? **_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu vraiment ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu vraiment mort ou vivant, me torturer pour mes péchés ? <strong>_

_** Veux-tu vraiment ? **_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu vraiment ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu vraiment mort ou vivant pour vivre un mensonge ?<strong>_

« A quoi tu joues ? » elle demanda, elle avait du mal à parler, elle parlait tout bas.

« Rentre là -dans et discute pas « il répondît seulement en se retournant, elle le regarda sceptique par son idée.

« Tu ne regardes pas « elle déclara en enlevant son bas et son haut, il roula des yeux

« Je t'ai déjà vu « il répondît en souriant

« Berk épargne moi le passé « elle répondît, elle s'attacha les cheveux et rentra dans l'eau , elle regarda son corps et vît que son ab domaine était mal en point , sa peau était écorchée. Son ventre n'avait pas très bien guéri, il avait encore un trou qui avait dû mal à se refermer. Elle passa de l'eau sur son ventre et vît que ses blessure cicatrisé plus vite, elle se sentît subitement mieux et souffla de soulagement, elle se sentait réparé, c'était le mot, _réparé_, elle sortît de l'eau et se rhabilla.

« Tu aurais pu m'emmener chez moi « elle déclara, Damon se retourna vers elle

« On n'avait pas le temps, tu va mieux ? » il demanda, elle hocha la tête d'un oui

« Merci « elle déclara, Damon hocha la tête sans rien dire puis il lui lança un sac

« Tiens, la prochaine fois ça t'aidera « il déclara en souriant, elle souriait content qui l'ai aidé. Soudain Damon se retourna lorsqu'il entendît du bruit, il sortît son arbalète. Il allait tirer mais il vît une tête qu'il connaissait.

« C'est moi « Tyler déclara en levant les bras, Damon souffla de soulagement , il devenait stressé. Tyler rentra suivi de Bonnie qui avait l'air d'aller mieux. Damon la regarda content de la voir.

« Je vais mieux « Bonnie disait en s'approchant de Damon

« Oué tu l'as dit, tu aurais dû la voir , elle m'a bien aidé « Tyler disait , Caroline le regarda et souriait

« Oué moi aussi ,Damon m'a bien aidé « elle déclara .

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte là en fait « Bonnie demanda en regardant les alentours

« Caroline devait accélérer le processus de guérison de con corps donc je l'ai emmené au lac « Damon répondît, Bonnie s'approcha de Caroline inquiète.

_**Dis moi tuerais-tu pour sauver une vie ?**_  
><em><strong> Dis moi tuerais-tu pour prouver que tu as raison ? <strong>_  
><em><strong> Détruis, détruis, brûle, laisse tout brûler <strong>_  
><em><strong> Cet ouragan nous chasse tous sous terre<strong> _

« Ca va ? «

« Oui « Caroline répondît en souriant ce qui soulagea Bonnie. Bonnie regarda les alentours intrigués

« On devrait se dépêcher « elle disait, tous le monde hochèrent la tête comme un accord

« Viens « Damon déclara, Bonnie se mît sur son dos et Damon couru avec sa vitesse rapide. Tyler se transforma en Loup pour aller plus vite dans la forêt, et Caroline suivi tous le monde. Ils arrivèrent devant le Council mais il n'y avait personne cette fois ci.

Bonnie ouvra la porte et eux tous rentrèrent suspicieux. Ils s'attendaient à voir du monde, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils se regardèrent tous intrigués mais ne disaient rien. Tyler ne perdît pas une seconde et enleva un tableau du mur, il connaissait le code du coffre, donc il ouvra et vît les perles, il prît un petit sachet ,et prît les perles . Bonnie s'approcha de lui

« Elles sont toute là « Bonnie demanda à Tyler suspicieux

« Non, il manque celle de Klaus je suppose « Tyler déclara laissant un blanc dans la pièce.

« On doit le trouver de toute manière « Bonnie déclara en parlant de Klaus. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix ce qui fît peur aux autres.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda soudain lorsqu'elle vît le visage surpris de tous le monde.

« C'est seulement que tu as l'air tellement sûre de toi « Tyler répondît sceptique

« Klaus viendras forcément à nous, il attend seulement le bon moment «

« Désolé mais on pourrait partir , j'ai la chair de poule ici « Caroline déclara. Soudain la porte du Concile s'ouvra brutalement faisant sursauter Caroline et Bonnie.

_**Les promesses que nous avons faites n'étaient pas suffisantes.**_  
><em><strong> Les prières que nous avions faites étaient comme une drogue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les secrets que nous avons vendus n'ont jamais été sus<strong>_  
><em><strong> L'amour que nous avions, l'amour que nous avions,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous devions le laisser.<strong>_

« Bonnie « Damon cria lorsqu'il vît une fumée noire apparaître à coté d'elle mais Damon se retrouva propulser contre le mur et tomba.

« Damon « Bonnie criait, elle allait s'avancer mais quelqu'un la retînt par le bras, elle se retourna et vît Adam encore une fois , elle n'était même pas surprise de le voir en vie . Adam propulsa tout le monde hors du bureau du Concile sauf Bonnie et la porte claqua. Tyler , Damon et Caroline se retrouvèrent dehors en un rien de temps . Damon se leva et alla courir vers le Concile mais il se retrouva propulser de l'autre côté

Bonnie recula de Adam et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle entendait Damon et les autres criaient son nom, ils étaient en sécurité c'était le plus important. Adam se mît devant le bureau et s'y posa en croisant les bras.

« Honnêtement, tuer moi si vous avez envie de me tuer, tuer moi « Bonnie disait ayant marre de ce petit jeu.

« J'aimerais bien mais quelque chose m'intrigue en toi « Adam déclara seulement laissant perplexe Bonnie. Damon s'énerva encore une fois contre le bouclier sans rien pouvoir faire.

« Re bonsoir « Caroline, Tyler et Damon entendirent soudain , ils se retournèrent et virent Kelly .

« Super, l'hybride maintenant « Damon déclara agacer

« Jamais deux sans trois « elle répondît en souriant

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine croyez moi « Damon déclara en courant vers elle , elle bougea et se retrouva derrière lui , elle le prit par le coup et l'étrangla de toute ses forces.

« Tu sais je déteste les gens trop sûre de toi « elle déclara en serrant la gorge de Damon très fort. Tyler et Caroline coururent et prirent la fille pour la dégager de Damon. La fille se retrouva propulser derrière. Damon se mît à genoux, et toucha son cou , il avait du mal à respirer tellement elle avait étranglé fort . Tyler et Caroline allaient s'approcher de lui pour l'aider mais il les repoussa

« ça va « il disait mais ils insistèrent

« ca va je vous dis « il cria agacé, Tyler et Caroline reculèrent n'insistant pas.

Bonnie entendît du bruit en dehors, elle se dirigea vers la porte encore une fois.

« Hé ça va les gars « Elle cria à travers la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir.

_**Dis moi tuerais-tu pour sauver une vie ?**_  
><em><strong> Dis moi tuerais-tu pour prouver que tu as raison ? <strong>_  
><em><strong> Détruis, détruis, brûle, laisse tout brûler <strong>_  
><em><strong> Cet ouragan nous chasse tous sous terre <strong>_

_** Oh oh oh who ohoh**_  
><em><strong> Cet ouragan<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh oh oh who ohoh<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cet ouragan<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh oh oh who ohoh<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cet ouragan<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh oh oh who<strong>_

« Oui ça peut aller « Kelly répondît à la place des autres. Bonnie regarda Adam effrayé lorsqu'elle entendît Kelly, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec un sort mais ça ne marchait pas .

« Kelly s'occupe de tes amis en attendant « Adam déclara en souriant

« En attendant quoi ? » Bonnie demanda en s'approchant de lui. Il souriait voyant quel n'avait pas peur de lui , mais elle avait l'intention de ne plus avoir peur , pas ce soir .

« Que tu me dises ce que tu as fait lors de ton pacte pour avoir cette magie « Adam déclara sèchement. Bonnie resta à le regarder ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était si important, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire avec Damon et les autres à coté , elle n'allait pas détruire tous ces mensonge à cause de lui , c'était impossible , il savait qu'elle était persistante mais il avait un moyen pour la faire craquer .

« Kelly « Adam déclara dans son oreillettes

« Oui je sais , mais Adam tu as intérêt à faire vite parce que si Klaus sait ce que tu fais tu es « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Oui je sais fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais « Celui-ci répondît sèchement

« Ok » Kelly déclara, elle regarda Caroline, puis Tyler et ensuite Damon, comme si elle se demandait avec qui elle allait jouer pour faire craquer Bonnie. Elle regarda Damon et souriait , elle courra vers lui mais celui-ci l'esquiva en se mettant derrière elle , elle le sentît derrière elle et lui donna un coup de coude mais Damon la bloqua et la retint. Elle l'essaya de lui donner un autre cou de coude mais Damon lui bloqua aussi, elle se retrouva paralysé des deux mains et ne pouvait plus bouger .Elle souriait sans rien dire .

« On va s'amuser ensemble « elle déclara subitement. Damon se retrouva au sol les mains sur sa tête, il s'écroula par terre. Il détestait vraiment les anévrismes. Caroline et Tyler étaient bloqués par un bouclier et ne pouvaient pas s'approcher pour aider Damon. Alors que Damon était toujours à genou en train de crier, Kelly s'approcha de lui et lui mordît le cou, celui-ci cria de toutes ses forces. Bonnie était en train de fixer Adam lorsqu'elle entendît soudain le crie de Damon, elle commença à paniquer. Lorsque Kelly se détacha du cou Damon l'anévrisme avait disparu mais Damon se senti soudain mal. Kelly essuya sa bouche.

_**Veux-tu vraiment ? **_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu vraiment ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu vraiment mort ou vivant pour me torturer pour mes péchés ? <strong>_

_** Veux-tu vraiment ? **_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu vraiment ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu vraiment mort ou vivant pour vivre un mensonge ?<strong>_

« Voila comment les prochaines minutes vont se passer « elle disait en s'agenouillant devant Damon qui avait du mal à respirer.

«Je t'ai injecté un sort en te mordant, donc dans les prochaine minutes , tu va perdre ton souffle et aura du mal à respirer puis le feu va s'emparer de toi ,il va te détruire, il va détruire ton corps. Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu souhaitera la mort et, tu va commencer à cracher du sang , tellement de sang que tu te sentiras dessécher , c'est ça dessécher , puis lorsque tu te sentira dessécher tu va mourir , tu vas mourir et devenir poussière « Kelly déclara à Damon qui était en train de se tenir le cou, il n'arrivait pas à respirer .

« Damon « Caroline cria essayant de passer dans le bouclier mais elle n'arrivait pas

Adam avait mît son oreillette sur le bureau et avait monté le volume pour que Bonnie entende, Bonnie entendait Kelly parlait et Damon toussait.

« Donc dit moi où est ton spectre ? » Adam demanda

« Je n'ai pas de putain de spectre, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est donc arrêtez, arrête ça « Bonnie hurla à Adam mais celui-ci resta impassible.

« Un spectre c'est ce que j'ai à coté de moi, tu vois lui, c'est un spectre c'est les être qu'on a échangé en échange de sa vie « Adam déclara en regardant le petit à coté de lui.

« Mais je n'ai sacrifié personne, je n'ai sacrifié personne donc s'il te plaît arrête, je t'en supplie arrête « Bonnie criait , elle se calma subitement et baissa d'un ton

« Je t'en supplie « elle disait mais Adam s'en foutais

« Tu es une menteuse je le sais, tu as sacrifié quelqu'un, tout pouvoir nécessite des sacrifices « Adam déclara en s'approchant d'elle, mais Bonnie s'énerva, elle allait lui donner un coup de poing mais il bloqua son poing, elle se débattait en donnant des coup de poing sur le torse de Adam mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Il suffit de me dire ce que tu as fait ? » il déclara, elle le regarda dans les yeux , elle avait tellement peur pour Damon

« Pourquoi c'est si important, c'est de votre faute si j'ai cette magie, c'est bien vous qui m'avez forcé à l'avoir « Bonnie déclara, Adam la regarda intrigué mais il s'en doutais déjà , Klaus avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait . Il s'en doutais depuis le jour où Kelly lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait dit à Klaus pour qu'il soit content , c'était le fait qu'ils étaient en Sicile ,il savait que si elle avait été là bas , et qu'elle soit encore en vie maintenant , cela voulait dire qu'elle avait de la magie noire en elle . Mais il se demandait pourquoi Klaus voulait qu'elle ait de la magie noire, Quel était son vrai but ? Pourquoi Klaus ne lui avait rien dit ? Qu'est ce que Klaus cherche à faire ? Mais la question qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était Où était le spectre de Bonnie. Il était en colère qu'elle n'est pas de spectre, elle était censée avoir un spectre comme lui. Kelly avait raison, il était énervé que lui ait dû sacrifier quelqu'un mais elle non, elle avait forcément sacrifié quelqu'un, c'était obliger pour Adam.

Bonnie entendît Damon criait à travers la porte et s'approcha de celle-ci. Elle regarda Adam puis son spectre , elle regardait sa chaîne énervé , elle ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire , elle ne devait rien lui dire , sinon tous le monde s'effondrerait. Elle regarda Adam et le propulsa contre le mur, celui-ci resta bloqué contre le mur, il essayait de se débattre mais elle était forte, on aurait dit que sa peine avait décuplé ses pouvoirs. Elle était en colère et cela se répercuté sur ses pouvoirs. Adam resta paralysé contre le mur, il regarda Bonnie s'approché du petit, il commença à se débattre mais plus il se débattait plus il se retrouvait paralysé.

« Cyria c'est ça « Bonnie demanda au petit qui répétait son nom. Elle s'approcha de la chaîne qui relié Adam et le petit, elle toucha la chaîne et la serra. Elle s'en voulait envers le petit par rapport à ce qu'elle allait faire , elle repensait à Damon et Jess sur ce qu'ils avaient dit , tout pouvoir à une faille ,elle espérait avoir trouvé celle de Adam. Elle regarda le petit et versa une larme , elle pouvait même le toucher c' était horrible à quel point il était froid et si petit . Adam la regarda et flippa subitement

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » il déclara en flippe en se débattant

« Il est relié à ton cœur « Bonnie déclara en touchant la chaîne près du cœur de Cyria

« Il est ton cœur « elle déclara subitement en versant une larme lorsqu'elle vît le petit

« Je ne peux pas te laisser me prendre ce à qui j'aime, si j'enlève cette chaîne, tu meurt logiquement « elle déclara, Adam flippa et paniqua

« Arrête ça, arrête ça « il cria en panique

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter aussi ,mais tu es resté impassible, pourquoi j'arrêterais « Bonnie déclara en s'approchant de plus près du petit.

« Parce que, ton copain est en train de mourir par un poison que seul Kelly a et Kelly n'hésitera pas à le laisser mourir « Adam déclara , il avait peur , elle le voyait , il était terrifié. Elle devait le tuer mais si elle le tuait, Damon était en danger , elle réfléchissait à ce qu'Adam disait mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car elle se retrouva propulser contre le mur , elle tomba par terre et finit assommé . Adam était toujours contre le mur, il ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait rien fait , il était encore paralysé contre le mur. Il regarda Bonnie choqué puis se retrouva libéré vu que Bonnie était à terre. Il tomba par terre et se releva mais Angel apparu en face de lui.

« Adam « Angel déclara en souriant,

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça tu sais Adam, tu te mets un peu en travers de mon chemin « Angel déclara en souriant, Adam le regarda encore terrifié par ce que Bonnie allait faire. Elle était maligne, elle avait trouvé sa faille et c'était maintenant risqué pour lui .

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Angel « Adam déclara seulement en regardant Bonnie

« C'est ma protégé que tu viens d'attaquer, je tiens à mes protégé tu sais ça « Angel déclara ce qui surpris Adam

« Tu es son « Angel entendît Bonnie qui commençait à se réveillé , elle ne devait surtout pas le voir .

« Adieu « Angel déclara à Adam avant de s'approcher de Cyria. il arracha la chaîne du petit sans hésiter. Cyria cria, son cri traversa presque tout Mystic Fall , Adam senti son cœur lâché et se mît à genou subitement. Angel s'accroupit vers lui en souriant

« Je t'avais prévenu Adam « il chuchota dans son oreille

« Je vous libère, ton frère et toi « Angel déclara seulement laissant Adam à terre. Adam commença à verser des larmes en entendant son frère criait .

« Kelly ! ! Angel est son spectre « Adam déclara seulement dans l'oreillette , Kelly se retourna en vitesse lorsqu'elle entendît Adam , puis elle entendît enfin les cris d'un enfant , elle commença à courir pour ouvrir la porte du concile. Elle passa à travers le bouclier et ouvra la porte. Elle vît Bonnie par terre et Adam au sol en train de convulser. Elle s'agenouilla vers lui

« Adam « elle déclara en le tenant, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt

« C'est Angel « Adam déclara seulement avant de disparaître dans les bras de Kelly, elle resta choqué lorsqu'elle ne vît plus personne dans ses bras.

« Adam « elle répéta n'en croyant pas ses yeux, mais il avait disparu. Bonnie se réveilla sonné, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui s'était passé. Elle vît Kelly qui était à genoux, elle se demandait où était passé Adam , mais lorsqu'elle vît la perle que Adam avait dans les cheveux par terre , elle comprît qu'il était mort , mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé , elle s'était retrouvée propulser contre le mur ,mais elle n'avait pas vu la personne qui lui avait fait ça. Bonnie n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir , elle prît un coupe papier qui était près d'elle et se dirigea vers Kelly , elle se mît derrière elle et la menaça avec son couteau près de la gorge.

« Enlever votre poison « elle déclara à Kelly , mais Kelly ne disait rien , elle restait choqué en regardant ses mains

« Vous l'avez tuer ? » Kelly demanda tous bas à Bonnie mais celle-ci ne comprenait pas , elle pensait que c'était Kelly qui l'avait tué ,

« Je pensais que c'était vous « Bonnie répondît ce qui énerva Kelly , qui prit Bonnie par le bras et la fît basculé violemment en avant .Le dos de Bonnie se retrouva violemment plaqué sur le sol , elle gémît de douleur mais Kelly se mît sur elle .

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Kelly demanda en étranglant Bonnie ,

« Je ne sais pas « Bonnie répondît, Kelly se rendît compte que Bonnie ne savait rien, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, elle la libéra choqué par la colère qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment.

« Le sort est brisé « Kelly déclara avant de s'évaporer , Bonnie regarda autour d'elle ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer , mais elle courra en dehors. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vît Damon crachait du sang, il était à genoux les mains au sol et crachait du sang en toussant. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mît à genoux , elle vît tellement de sang que cela lui donnait envie de vomir . Damon cracha et criait en même temps , il avait encore des traces de la douleur et cela lui faisait mal .

« Damon , Damon « Bonnie essayait de lui parler mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer à cause de la douleur . Bonnie se mît en face de lui et lui leva le visage . Du sang coulait de ses yeux ce qui choqua Bonnie qui comprît que encore une minute à attendre , il serait mort . Kelly l'avait vraiment vidé de son sang , ses yeux était tellement rouge on aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre . Il n'avait pas l'air de la reconnaitre.

Damon la regarda, il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, Bonnie lui prît le menton inquiète pour lui.

«C'est fini « elle chuchotait à Damon, il la regarda puis tout doucement le sang de ses larmes remonta, il retrouva son état normal. Il la regarda sans rien dire mais Bonnie savait qu'il avait perdu trop de sang, et qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir. Elle regarda Damon et lui tendît son poignet pour qu'il la morde

«Tu as besoin de sang « Damon la regarda puis tourna son poignet. Tyler se tourna instinctivement ne voulant pas assisté à ce genre de scène.

Damon mordît le poignet de Bonnie sans hésiter, il en avait trop besoin et tous le monde le savait, Damon ferma les yeux et allait de mieux en mieux. Il resta longtemps à boire le sang de Bonnie sans la regarder. Il ouvra ensuite les yeux et vît Bonnie, il se rendît compte qu'il devait arrêter sinon il lui prendrait trop de sang, puis connaissant Bonnie elle ne devait pas trop appréciée ça. Elle le faisait parce qu'il était dans un état critique ,mais elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de servir de nourriture. Il le savait ,d'ailleurs tous ceux qui la connaissait le savait .Mais il avait oublié qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, elle avait changé après tout, elle était tombé amoureuse d'un vampire.

Lorsque Damon termina, il allait tomber en avant mais Bonnie le rattrapa, ils ne bougèrent plus et restèrent comme ça en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

* * *

><p>Kelly était retournée chez elle, elle avait cherché Klaus partout dans Mystic Fall mais il n'était pas là. Elle avait même essayé de le joindre mais il ne répondait pas. Elle rentra dans son bureau en furie mais ne vît personne, elle serra ses poings en colère. Elle sentît un froid dans la pièce .Elle se retourna et vît Angel.<p>

« Kelly quel plaisir de te voir, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? « il demanda mais Kelly se retourna

« Casse toi je veux parler à Klaus « elle répondît, elle allait partir dos à lui mais Angel l'interpella.

« A propos de Adam « Angel déclara subitement, Kelly s'arrêta subitement et resta figé , elle serra ses poing et repensait au parole de Adam , elle ne les comprenait pas mais lorsqu'elle entendît la manière dont Angel parlait de lui , il parlait de lui comme lorsque quelqu'un parlait de quelqu'un de mort .

« C'était toi ? » Kelly déclara subitement sans se retourner. Angel souriait les mains dans les poches.

« Vous n'aviez rien à faire là bas « Angel disait

« Klaus te l'a ordonné ? » Kelly demanda sans se retourner

« Non, je suis indépendant ne l'ou « il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva propulser et mît au sol avec Kelly sur lui.

« A quoi tu joues Angel « elle cria en le prenant par le col, celui-ci ne disait rien, il continuait de sourire

« Je nous protège « il répondît en souriant

« De quoi ? Quel est notre vrai but « elle demanda en le prenant par le col violemment

« Me dit pas que tu t'étais attaché à Adam « Il déclara en rigolant mais Kelly lui donna un coup de poing. Angel continua à sourire mais elle continua en lui donnant encore un coup de poing mais il n'avait pas mal . Il était comme elle, la douleur ne lui faisait pas mal mais elle s'en foutait, elle continuait de frapper , de frapper jusqu'à qu'elle ne sente rien. Elle continua des minutes comme ça , elle frappait tellement fort et sans jamais s'arrêter que ses mains saignaient. Elle s'arrêta subitement et Angel sentît des larmes sur sa joue , il arrêta de sourire et la regarda .

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu nous arriver Angel, je ne comprends pas « Kelly déclara les larmes aux yeux, ses lunettes tombèrent et Angel regarda ses yeux qui était rempli de larme.

« Comment tu as pu devenir aussi froid « il resta silencieux et la regarda. Kelly s'enleva de lui fatigué de tous ça. Angel se redressa et se leva , il regarda Kelly , celle-ci reprît ses esprits et ramassa ses lunettes. Elle se retourna et partît sans rien dire. Il la regarda sans rien dire.

« C'est pour toi tous ça « Angel chuchota seulement avant de s'évaporer.

* * *

><p>Stefan et Elena étaient dans la chambre d'hôpital près de Jeremy, celui-ci se portait mieux mais avait besoin de sommeil<p>

« Il va mieux « Elena disait soulagé en prenant les mains de Stefan qui était à coté d'elle

« Oui heureusement que Carole Lockwood était là « il déclara, Elena le regarda et souriait

« oui « elle déclara en mettant sa tête sur ses épaule, celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et posa un bisous sur son front

« J'aurais dit oui « Elena déclara soudain en regardant en face d'elle, Stefan fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais Elena continua

« Si tu m'avais demandé ma main « elle leva le tête et s'éloigna de ses bras pour le regarder. Il la regarda choqué , il ne savait pas si il l'avait bien entendu , il resta bouche bée. Elle rigola en voyant la tête de Stefan qui ne savait pas quoi dire, il allait lui demander de redire ce qu'elle venait de dire mais les deux amoureux furent interrompu.

« Oh c'est mignon « une voix disait près de la porte

Elena et Stefan tournèrent la tête subitement reconnaissant la voix. Stefan eut le réflexe de se mettre debout devant Elena pour la protégé mais Klaus rigola, il était posé sur la porte les bras croisés. Il avait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt beige avec les boutons de son col déboutonné.

« Allez j'attends la demande « Klaus disait en souriant ,

« Viens-en au but Klaus « Stefan déclara, Elena se leva et se mît à coté de Stefan

« Où sont les autres ? » Elle demanda effrayé »

« Je ne sais pas, ils sont quelque part par là « il déclara seulement ce qui inquiéta Elena

« Qu'est-ce que tu leurs a fait « Elena demanda, Klaus regarda Elena et Stefan toujours avec son sourire

« ça fait bizarre lorsque vous me tutoyez tous les deux, on semble si proche mais en quelque sorte nous le somme , après tous ont est liés n'est ce pas ma chère Elena « il déclara en la regardant

« Pour répondre à ta question, vos amis vont bien, enfin ça dépend de votre définition de bien mais pour moi ils le sont «

Klaus s'approcha mais Elena et Stefan reculèrent en même temps

« Je propose qu'on économise du temps et que tu viennes avec moi « Klaus disait en tendant sa main vers Elena

« Je n'ai pas la dague « Elena déclara croyant qu'il veux la dague

« Elle viendra à moi ne t'inquiète pas « il déclara

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps « Stefan déclara ce qui fît rire Klaus

« ça devient ridicule, on sait tous qui aura le dernier mots, donc pourquoi se fatiguer, après t …..» Klaus n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot qu'il sentît un courant d'air à coté de lui. Il regarda en face en souriant voyant que Elena et Stefan n'étaient plus là.

Klaus souffla tout en souriant

« Ces humains ne comprennent vraiment rien « Klaus déclara puis courra , en un instant il se retrouva devant Elena et Stefan

« Tous ce que vous arrivez à faire c'est me faire perdre mon temps et mon temps est précieux « Klaus déclara en s'approchant

« Elena cours « Stefan cria, Elena ne perdît pas une seconde et courra, Klaus s'approcha de Stefan

« Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi mon ami » Klaus déclara en plongeant ses yeux bleu dans les yeux vert de Stefan,

« Tu vas rejoindre ton frère Damon , et tu t'occupe de lui et ses amis ,te retiens pas , aucune pitié pour eux , tu les occupe jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus personne , jusqu'à qu'ils soient tous mort , tous le monde excepté la sorcière , celle là tu la laisse ok , éloigne là des autres ok " Klaus déclara à Stefan , celui-ci regardait dans le vide

« C'est compris « Klaus demanda, Stefan leva la tête et le regarda

« C'est compris « il déclara , Klaus souriait et lui tapota l'épaule

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi « Stefan s'en alla avec sa vitesse vampire

« Elena ouh ouh , où es tu « Klaus disait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en rigolant après que Stefan soit parti

Elena se cacha ne disant rien, mais Klaus la retrouva facilement, il se retrouva devant elle en une seconde

« Je suis désolé « il lui déclara en lui donnant un coup sur le cou. Elena s'écroula de suite mais Klaus la rattrapa

« Non , en fait je ne le suis pas « il disait en la portant , et en l'emmenant avec lui.

* * *

><p>Damon était redevenu lui même, Bonnie le libéra mais Tyler l'aida à se lever<p>

« Ca va mieux » Tyler demanda

« Oui où ils sont passé ? » Damon demanda en parlant de Adam et Kelly

« Adam est mort et Kelly a disparu »Bonnie répondît en se levant à sont tour ,

« Tu l'as tué ? » Caroline demanda surprise

« Non , je crois que c'est quelqu'un d'autre , je me suis retrouvé propulser et lorsque je me suis réveillé , il était mort « Bonnie déclara ce qui surpris tous le monde

« Je sais, j'ai eu la même réaction que vous « elle continua lorsqu'elle vît leur tête

« Peut-être qu'on a un ange gardien après tout « Caroline déclara en souriant ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Oui peut-être « Bonnie déclara en rigolant

« Damon « Stefan disait auprès d'Alaric

« Stefan ? » Damon disait surpris de le voir, il regardait autour un peu intrigué

« Où est Ele « Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ils entendirent tous un tire de pistolet. Bonnie vît Tyler tombait en avant. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'elle vît qu'une balle avait été tirée. Caroline paniqua et s'agenouilla vers Tyler , elle le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos , mais la balle n'était pas sorti ,Tyler ne disait rien choqué et surtout à cause de la douleur.

« Tyler , je dois te faire sortir la balle pour que tu puisse guérir « Caroline déclara en regardant Tyler inquiète

Bonnie et Damon se retournèrent et virent Liz Forbes avec une arme

«Qu'est ce que vous faîte « Bonnie cria en s'approchant de la mère à Caroline choqué. Liz tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie. Elle leva son arme et frappa Bonnie avec le pistolet. Bonnie tomba tellement le choque était violent. Damon allait courir mais il fût retenu par quelqu'un derrière qui le retenait par les bras

« Stefan qu'est ce que tu fais ? « Damon cria essayant de se débattre. Caroline, quand à elle , s'occupait de Tyler

« Chéri je vais te l'enlever ça va faire mal « Elle disait en caressant ses cheveux,

« Dépêche-toi « Tyler déclara à terre. Caroline pénétra violemment sa main dans le corps de Tyler. Elle cherchait écœuré la balle, elle trifouillait tous le corps de Tyler. Il hurla de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il sentît la main de Caroline à l'intérieur de lui. Elle retira sa main lorsqu'elle trouva la balle et vît la blessure de Tyler se refermait à une vitesse monstrueuse .Tyler se leva et caressa son ventre

« Quel journée pourrie « Tyler déclara blaser

« Stefan lâche moi qu'est ce que tu fous merde « Damon cria en colère

« Maman « Caroline déclara choquée lorsqu'elle vît sa mère portait Bonnie

Damon péta un câble et fît basculer Stefan en avant pour le faire tomber. Stefan se retrouva plaqué au sol, et Damon courra vers Liz qui était en train de porter Bonnie, il se mît devant elle

« Désolé « il déclara comprenant qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il allait lui donné un coup de poing mais il sentît un pieu lui caressait le dos près de son cœur

« Tu bouges, je te tue « Alaric déclara mais Caroline arriva derrière Alaric et lui mît une patate, quand à Tyler celui-ci éloigna la mère de Caroline en lui tenant les bras, elle se débattait mais il avait carrément plus de force qu'elle.

« Bonnie « Damon déclara, celle-ci reprît conscience dans ses bras mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte où elle était. Stefan prît Damon par la veste et le fît voltiger alors que celui-ci avait encore Bonnie dans les bras. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux propulser au loin. Damon tenait Bonnie fermement en tombant et eux d'eux ricochèrent sur le sol, ils roulèrent très vite ensemble. Bonnie se retrouva sur Damon, celui-ci la regardait, elle n'était pas trop amoché ce qui le rassuré.

« C'est quoi ce bordel « Bonnie demanda à Damon, toujours sur lui, Damon tourna sa tête vers Stefan qui avait l'air d'être en colère

« J'en sais rien, ils sont hypnotisés « Damon répliqua en tenant Bonnie fermement

« J'en ai marre de cette journée « Bonnie disait soudain fatigué en posant son front sur son front

« C'est bientôt fini « il déclara

« C'est seulement le commencement « elle répondît encore une fois ce qui l'intrigua car elle n'arrêtait pas de dire ça, comme si ils n'allaient jamais avoir une fin heureuse

Stefan courra à toute vitesse mais Damon souleva Bonnie et ils s'éloignèrent de lui.

« Je m'occupe de ta mère et toi Alaric « Tyler déclara à Caroline qui était dos à lui. Tyler Tétait en face de Liz et Caroline était face à Alaric

« Ty , doucement ok « Caroline déclara inquiète pour sa mère

« Tu me prends pour qui « il répondît ce qui la fît sourire

Eux d'eux coururent en direction de leur « _ennemis_ « mais Liz et Alaric avaient rempli leur pistolet d'une plante dangereuse pour les Loup Garou et les vampires , elle avait rempli les balles en mélangeant de la verveine et une autre plante qui affaiblie les Loups Garou.

"Ty " Caroline murmurait avant de fermer les yeux. Alaric s'approcha d'elle et lui injecta encore des doses de verveine. Tyler eut le droit à la même formule avec Liz.

Bonnie prît tune matraque dans le sac que Tyler avait ramené, et se téléporta laissant Damon avec Stefan, elle se retrouva derrière Liz .

« Désolé mais j'ai pas le choix « Bonnie déclara en assommant la mère de Caroline avec la matraque, elle fît de même avec Alaric. Elle s'agenouilla près de Caroline et Tyler qui étaient séparés pour vérifier leurs pouls. Elle était soulagée lorsqu'elle vît qu'ils allaient bien. Peut-être que leurs estime allaient en prendre un coup du fait qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir par des humains mais c'est tout. Elle souriait puis se retourna mais elle ne vît personne

« Damon, Stefan « Bonnie cria mais elle n'entendît que son écho

Soudain, elle sentît une piqure sur son cou et s'écroula

« C'est bientôt fini « Quelqu'un avec un masque déclara, il prît Bonnie et l'emmena au loin.

Stefan avait emmené Damon sur le ponton. Ils étaient dessus, le ponton était éclairé par des néon installés sur les cotés. Ils étaient tous deux entourés d'eau .

« Ha ! » Stefan cria avant de sauter sur Damon. Damon l'esquiva et le prît par derrière en entourant ses bras autour de Stefan

« C'est ridicule, c'est moi Damon « Damon déclara en le tenant mais Stefan lui donna un coup de coude, Damon sauta en arrière et atterri sur ses pattes

« Occupez Damon, occupez Damon « Stefan chuchotait mais Damon ne comprenait rien. Il courra vers Stefan pour essayer de le raisonner mais Stefan prît Damon par la taille et le renversa en arrière comme une prise de catch, la tête de Damon percuta le sol. Il entendît même le craquement de son cou avant de tomber.

« Mon dieu Stefie, où tu as appris ça « Damon disait en se levant,

« Il y a encore plein de chose que j'ignore sur toi « Damon disait en regardant son frère . Il était choqué lorsqu'il voyait la colère de Stefan , il était vraiment ailleurs , il devait le faire réagir , il devait le réveillé .

« Elena « Damon déclara soudain, il savait que Elena était le seul nom qui pouvait faire réagir Stefan. Il vît le visage de Stefan s'adoucir et le regardait tendrement.

« Oui c'est ça, pense à Elena , la femme de ta vie , la _Bella_ de ta vie , tu sais Elena quoi ? « Damon disait essayant de l'amadouer ce qui marchait plutôt bien

« Elena « Stefan répéta, Damon souriait

« Oui c'est ça petit frère Elena, Elena Gilbert « Damon déclara content

« Et moi je suis ton grand frère Damon Salvatore, tu es mon petit frère Stefan « Damon disait en souriant. Stefan le regarda, on n'avait l'impression qu'il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Nous somme comme des jumeaux ensemble, on a vécu tellement longtemps ensemble , je suis le mauvais et tu es le bon gars , tu sais celui qui n'essaie pas de tuer son frère adorait en ce moment « Damon déclara en bougeant les mains

« mon frère « Stefan répéta perdu,

Damon allait s'approchait de lui, mais au moment où il allait le toucher Stefan le poussa. Damon se retrouva propulser au loin dans l'eau, il tomba profondément dans l'eau, il n'avait même pas pied tellement Stefan l'avait projeté loin. Damon commença à s'énerver sous l'eau, il allait remonter à la surface mais son pieds se retrouva coincé dans un piège à poisson, il baissa sa tête et essaya d'enlever son pied mais celui-ci resta bloqué. Damon leva sa tête et essaya encore une fois de tirer de toute ses forces mais le piège était tenace. Stefan s'approcha du ponton et regarda au fond de l'eau, il attendait que Damon se relève mais celui-ci n'apparut pas. Il fronça les sourcilles un peu intrigué, il commença à avoir peur lorsqu'il ne vît pas Damon se relever

« Damon « il s'entendît dire inquiet, sa peur devenait de plus en plus forte

« Tu es mon petit frère Stefan tu le sais « Stefan se ré entendait les mots de Damon dans sa tête, il eut soudain des flashbacks de Damon et lui, plein d'image,

« Damon « Stefan cria et plongea, il nagea au loin jusqu'à l'endroit où Damon était tombé. Il plongea dans l'eau et vît Damon qui essayait d'enlever la chaîne. Stefan s'approcha de Damon et lui tapota l'épaule. Damon eut peur et se retourna, il regarda Stefan et souffla se disant qu'il était dans la merde mais Stefan se dirigea vers le piège et tira très fort dessus, tellement fort que la peau de Damon se retrouva arraché par le piège.

Il regarda Stefan s'approchait de lui. Damon haussa les épaules , et disait un truc à Stefan mais celui-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Damon avait l'air d'être désolé mais Stefan ne comprenait pas jusqu'à qu'il senti un énorme coup de poing sur sa joue, il s'écroula à cause du choque et Damon le porta à la surface. Une fois en haut, Damon mît Stefan en haut sur le ponton et monta à son tour, il se mît à coté de Stefan qui était allongé

« Je disait que j'étais désolé « Damon disait en s'effondrant sur le sol , il regardait le ciel et essayait de reprendre son souffle . Stefan ouvra les yeux et regarda à sont tour le ciel près de Damon

« Tu es Stefan Salvatore c'est bon « Damon demanda en regardant le ciel. Stefan se leva subitement se rendant compte qu'Elena était en danger.

« Elena, Elena » il commença à dire, Damon se leva à son tour. Stefan et lui se regardèrent et coururent. Ils repartirent là où ils étaient à la base. Ils virent Caroline et Tyler qui étaient au sol

« Caroline, Tyler « Stefan déclara en les secouant pour qu'ils se réveille, Damon lui s'occupa de Liz et Alaric encore à terre eux aussi , tous le monde se levèrent

"Où est Bonnie ?" Damon demanda aux autres, mais tous le monde regardèrent les alentours pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer

« On ne sait pas « Caroline et Tyler répondirent en regardant les alentours

« Passe-moi ton oreillette « Damon déclara à Tyler car la sienne était foutu. Il commença à s'inquiéter ce n'était pas bon signe lorsqu'il s'inquiétait.

« Bonnie tu m'entends « Damon déclara subitement, mais Bonnie n'entendait rien, et ne répondît jamais. Elena était assise devant Bonnie les mains attachée derrière la chaise, elle entendait Damon dans l'oreillette de Bonnie mais son oreillette était sur le bureau à l'autre bout de la salle

« Bonnie « Elena déclara pour que Bonnie se réveille. Bonnie se réveilla subitement, elle était sonnée, elle regarda Elena et les alentours

« Où on est ? » Bonnie demanda subitement

« Au lycée « Elena déclara en regardant le gymnase dans lesquels les filles avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner, c'était immense.

« Réveillé « Klaus déclara, il était assis sur les gradins, et avait les mains croisés. Les oreillettes des filles étaient à coté de lui. Il regarda les deux jeunes femme qui étaient face à face de profil par rapport à lui .Bonnie se retourna et le regarda sans rien dire, elle se demandait comment elle était arrivée ici mais elle avait un trou noir .

« Regardez qui voila « Klaus déclara en montrant la dague, qui était dans ses mains, il leur montra puis, montra le sachet de perles qu'il avait

« Où tu as eu tous ça « Bonnie demanda choquée, Klaus rigola puis regarda Elena

« Elle m'a dit où était la dague et les perles » il déclara en montrant Elena

« Tout était dans sa tête, il me suffisait d'y pénétré « Klaus les regarda en souriant

« Et pour les perles, vous croyiez vraiment que je les avais laissé là, voyons ce n'était que des faux " Klaus disait en souriant

« Mais les perles que vous avez trouvé d'ailleurs je vous en remercie, j'ai eu du mal honnêtement à les trouver mais j'y suis parvenu « Klaus déclara,

« Ce n'était pas très malin de votre part, vraiment chez toi Elena , il y avait mieux comme cachette « Klaus déclara en s'approchant d'eux

« Arrête avec ton bavardage et viens en au fait « Elena disait soudain agacée par lui , celui-ci la regarda surpris et souriait

« Excellente idée » il déclara en se mettant derrière Elena , il lui caressa les cheveux et approcha ses lèvres près de son cou

« Tu es mon fait premier « il chuchota ce qui fît tressaillir Elena

« J'ai oublier de préciser que ta magie ne marchera pas dans cet enceinte « Klaus répondît en regardant Bonnie

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser utiliser ta magie noire , je prévois toujours un second plan « il déclara , Bonnie ne répondît rien , elle se contenta de le regarder avec du dégout

Klaus se redressa de Elena et se mît debout près des filles, entre elles.

« Enfin nous y somme « il déclara, en secouant ses mains comme pour se préparer. Il montra la dague et la sortît délicatement de son protège. Il la sortait tout doucement laissant apparaitre petit à petit les trous. A chaque fois qu'un trou apparaissait, il mettait une perle dans chaque trou. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier trou, il regarda Elena en souriant.

« Je n'aie pas envie de t'abimer mais on a pas le choix « Klaus se retrouva derrière elle , il sortît ses canines et mordît délicatement son cou, histoire de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Elena gémît et Bonnie regardait la scène écœurée.

« C'est fini « Klaus déclara en léchant la blessure de Elena. Instantanément sa blessure guéri, et les marques de canine disparurent.

Il reprît où il en était et posa le sang de Elena dans le dernier trou, puis il dégaina la dague de toutes ses force. La dague ne produisit aucune lumière, rien ne se passait , tout avait été neutralisé par les perles , sa force avait été neutralisé par les perles . Klaus tenait la dague. La dague brillait et étincelait.

« Magnifique « Klaus déclara, il ne sentît pas venir mais Bonnie lui donna un coup de chaise et Klaus tomba avec la dague à coté. Bonnie se libéra et libéra Elena pendant que Klaus était au sol en train de sourire et s'essuyait la bouche.

« Elena casse toi « Bonnie cria mais Elena resta là, elle ne voulait pas partir et laissait son ami seul.

« Elena, il te veut , cours « Bonnie répéta. Elena la regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire

« Va t'en , il te veut « Bonnie cria , Elena couru lorsque Klaus se redressa. Klaus souriait en se mettant debout.

« Ok tu m'as pris par surprise, bien joué « Klaus déclara, Bonnie regardait Klaus puis la dague qui était derrière lui par terre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la dague mais elle en avait besoin pour ne pas qu'il la détruise en tuant Elena, il ne devait pas l'avoir sinon ils étaient tous dans la merde.

« On dirait bien que tu n'es pas aussi invincible que ça « Bonnie déclara en souriant pour le provoquer, mais il ne réagissait pas, elle avait besoin qu'il réagisse, car elle devait le préoccupé pendant qu'elle bougeait la dague mentalement. Elle réussissait petit à petit à faire léviter la dague au dessus du sol sans que Klaus s'en aperçoive.

« Il t'est arrivé quoi Klaus, tu m'as l'air au ralenti en ce moment, il faut te renouveler tu sais , les menaces , le sourire sarcastique, ça fait plus trop effet , je n'ai même pas peur de toi « Elle vît Klaus se rapprochait d'elle avec sa vitesse rapide , il la prît par les joues ce qui lui fît horriblement mal.

« Les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect « il disait en lui serrant la mâchoire

« Si tu veux je vais me renouveler, ça te dit que cette fois-ci je tue réellement ta copine , ou peut-être ta famille ,tu as raison tiens je vais me renouveler , je menaçais jusqu'à présent tes amis ,mais j'avais oublié ta famille, maintenant que t'en a une, ce n'est pas pour les perdre non ? peut être que je commencerais par ton père c'est ça Nicolas , il est à Paris je crois. Comment il s'appelle cet hôtel déjà, je m'en souviens plus, puis peut être ton frère et ta sœur, ils sont si mignon et si facile ….. ben tu sais quoi à tuer « Klaus répondît en souriant

« Va en enfer « elle déclara seulement. Klaus souriait fier de lui lorsque soudain il sentît quelque chose lui traversait le cœur. Bonnie avait planté la dague bien à l'intérieur de son dos, celle-ci avait atterri dans son cœur.

Klaus ouvra la bouche à cause de la douleur. La dague le paralysait de l'intérieur, elle était vraiment dangereuse pour lui. Bonnie vît que Klaus commençait à changer de couleur, il devenait petit à petit gris .Il criait le martyr, et s'agenouilla. Il regarda Bonnie, elle eut peur lorsqu'elle vît son regard, il avait un regard de tueur et il voulait la tuer maintenant, il se leva.

« Toi, je vais te tuer « Klaus cria en colère , elle allait faire un sort mais elle n'eut pas le temps , car il utilisa sa vitesse rapide , il la plaqua contre le mur et l'étrangla avec ses mains

« Essaye encore utilise ta magie, sale sorcière « Il criait, on aurait dit un fou mais c'était ce qu'il était, il n'avait rien ressenti de tels dans toute sa vie , la dague était en train de le briser de l'intérieur mais Bonnie tout comme lui savaient qu'elle ne le tuerais pas , seul Elena pouvait le tuer. Bonnie n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer pour faire un sort , elle était tellement choqué par la haine que Klaus avait en ce moment. Klaus sortît ses canines et mordît Bonnie de toutes ses forces. Elle cria de douleur. Elle regarda la dague dans le dos de Klaus et la prît pendant qu'il la mordait. Elle arracha violemment la dague du dos de Klaus, celui-ci s'éloigna d'elle en criant. Bonnie ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, elle se téléporta avec la dague mais elle n'avait plus aucune force à cause de la morsure de Klaus. Elle ne put qu'atterri dans le couloir du lycée car elle n'avait pas assez de force pour aller plus loin. Elle mît sa main sur le cassier pour se retenir de tomber, et toucha son cou .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Elle demanda choquée en sentant que son cou avait gonflé , elle ouvrit un cassier et regarda son cou dans le miroir du casier. Son cou était en train de virer au bleu , c 'était violent .

« Bonnie « Elena cria en s'approchant de son ami. Elena avait appelé les autres mais ils n'étaient pas encore là , elle était retournée car elle ne pouvait pas laisser Bonnie seul .

Angel se retrouva dans le gymnase, il vît Klaus qui était à genou en train de crier, il hurlait de colère, et de souffrance, la dague lui avait laissé plein de dégât , il hurla.

« Tu ne devais pas la mordre « Angel déclara à Klaus qui était toujours en train de hurler. Klaus arrêta de crier et regarda en face de lui, les yeux grand ouvert essoufflés.

« Elle m'a poignardé cette garce « Klaus disait soudain en rigolant, il rigolait n'en croyant pas ses yeux, il se leva et regarda Angel toujours en rigolant

« Elle m'a poignardé t'y crois ça « Klaus répéta en se touchant le corps et en rigolant. Angel regarda Klaus sachant très bien que celui-ci était furieux, il était en colère.

« Elle aura ma marque sur elle « Klaus déclara en se calmant

« Elle ne doit pas mourir tu n'as pas oublié « Angel déclara un peu dépasser par la réaction de Klaus

« Je le sais tu crois quoi « il cria

« C'est moi qui ait tout prévu donc je le sais « il continua s'emportant contre lui. Angel resta silencieux sans rien dire les mains dans les poches. Klaus regarda Angel puis se rendît compte de son état

« Tu as raison, tu as raison je dois me calmer, je vais m'occuper d'elle correctement mais là j'ai besoin de Kelly » Klaus déclara reprenant son calme , son sang froid .

« Pourquoi ? » Angel demanda, Klaus leva son T-shirt et regarda Angel

« Pour ça « Tous le torse et le ventre de Klaus devenait bleu, d'une couleur bizarre

« Ouah je t'emmène « Angel déclara en prenant Klaus et en l'aidant

Elena aida Bonnie à se lever et la ramena dans une salle de classe. Bonnie s'asseyait sur une table, mais elle était mal en point, elle respirait fort, transpirait et son cou, son cou était tout bleu , elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Elena regardait terrifié le couloir. Bonnie et elle ne pouvaient aller plus loin car elle était vraiment mal en point , elle ne pouvait plus bouger .

« J'ai mal « Bonnie déclara puis elle cracha du sang. Bonnie savait que Klaus était mal en point et qu'il pourrait venir à tout moment . Elles étaient dans le pétrin mais elle ne se sentait pas bien , elle avait mal partout .

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » Elle demanda. Elena mît un torchon mouillé sur le cou de Bonnie. Elle paniquait, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à Bonnie mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait, elle avait la morsure d'un Loup Garou, elle le reconnaissait. Rose et Damon avaient été dans le même état qu'elle. Sans, sans rendre compte, Elena versa une larme mais Bonnie la vît

« Pourquoi tu pleures Lena ? qu'est ce qui m'arrive « Bonnie demanda effrayé lorsqu'elle voyait le regard de Elena. Bonnie n'avait jamais aperçût les effets d'une morsure de Loup Garou , à vrai dire Elena ne pensait pas que cela pouvait atteindre Bonnie , mais Bonnie était un être super naturel comme les autres donc ça l'atteignait

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, j'aurais dû rester « Elena déclara en aidant Bonnie , elle continua de presser le torchon mouillé contre le cou de Bonnie. Elle crachait du sang, elle transpirait c'était horrible, elle se sentait tellement faible.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, notre plan c'est de te protégé souviens toi » Bonnie disait, elle essayait de parler mais elle crachait.

Les autres arrivèrent dans le lycée , ils s'étaient séparé pour inspecter tous le lycée mais Klaus n'était plus là , il était parti.

« Hé vous allez « Damon arriva en furie dans la salle mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vît l'état de Bonnie

Caroline , Stefan et Tyler suivirent et rentrèrent mais Damon resta à la porte choqué

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » Caroline demanda, Bonnie essayait de respirer mais elle crachait du sang .Damon la regarda à la porte les yeux écarquillé ce qui fît peur à Bonnie. Elle le regarda, elle transpirait tellement , il connaissait cet état.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Damon , qu'est ce que j'ai « elle demanda en flippe , lorsqu'elle vît la tête de Damon et Elena , même Stefan et Tyler s'y mettaient .

« Tu as une morsure de Loup Garou « Tyler répondît à sa place en touchant le cou de Bonnie. Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et s'agenouilla en lui prenant le visage

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » il demanda la forçant à le regarder, mais elle n'avait plus de force pour parler

« Klau... »elle déclara seulement puis s'évanouit dans les bras de Damon

Ils se regardèrent tous choqué que Bonnie ai pu être atteint par ça. Tous le monde pensait que cela ne touchait seulement que les vampires. Damon la porta et la prît puis courra à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il posa Bonnie dans un lit. Les autres le rejoignirent. Elena ramena une bassine, et essayait de soulagé Bonnie en lui déposant un torchon sur le front. Bonnie commença à bouger et à se débattre, Elena recula ne voulant pas se prendre un cou

« Allez vous en « Damon ordonna. Tous le monde flippèrent en voyant Bonnie aussi agité et suivirent les ordres de Damon

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie pour la prendre par les épaules et la calmer, elle était en train de faire une crise de paranoïa. Il la secoua essayant de la raisonner mais Bonnie le poussa violemment et disparût en se téléportant. Damon courra avec sa vitesse vampire dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec son état, elle était sûrement encore dans l'hôpital, il se concentra sur les bruits et entendît un bruit d'ascenseur. Elle était au 5 emme étages. Il courra pour aller la rejoindre. En un instant il se retrouva en face de Bonnie, elle le regarda un peu troublée.

« C'est moi Damon « Damon déclara mais Bonnie recula ayant subitement peur

« Un vampire, un vampire « elle commença à crier, puis se retourna pour partir, mais Damon se mît encore une fois devant elle

« Bonnie, c'est moi Damon « il essayait de lui rafraichir les idées car il savait que lorsque quelqu'un se faisait mordre par un Loup Garou, ses idées n'étaient pas très clair. Bonnie le regarda puis commença à le reconnaître

« Damon , j'ai mal , j'ai chaud , j'ai tellement mal « Bonnie déclarait avec des larmes au yeux. Damon la regarda sans rien dire , il se doutait dans qu'elle état , elle devait être. Son corps était en train brûler de l'intérieur, tout brulait de l'intérieur, ses yeux brulaient et elle ne voyait à peine, ses yeux n'étaient même plus vert mais noire tellement tous le feu s'emparait d'elle.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi « Damon déclara en prenant Bonnie délicatement. Il mît ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à marcher en marchand à coté d'elle. Ils marchèrent tout doucement faisant des petits pas pour ne pas bousculé Bonnie. Il ouvrît la porte des vestiaires, et se dirigea vers les douches. Il déposa Bonnie en dessous d'un jet d'eau, puis mît l'eau froide, la plus froide possible. Bonnie ferma les yeux sentant l'eau coulait sur elle, il la regarda inquiet pour elle.

« Ça te soulage ? » il demanda, elle resta comme ça les yeux fermés

« oui « elle murmurait. Il la tenait par les épaules et attendait qu'elle se sente mieux, il resterait le temps de la soulagé.

« Désolé » Bonnie déclara soudain toujours les yeux fermés

« On va trouver un moyen « Damon déclara les mains tremblantes

« Non, désolé pour ce que je vais te faire subir Damon, j'aurais jamais dû prendre toutes ses décisions à votre place, j'aurais jamais dû demander au Ange de vous faire oublier « Damon ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait, elle était en train de divaguer.

« Économise ton énergie dis rien « Damon déclara croyant qu'elle était en train de divaguer

« J'aurais jamais dû faire de marché, je sais que j'aurais jamais dû ,mais je t'aime tellement, je ne pouvais pas les laisser te prendre, c'était pas une option , et je devais sauver tous le monde « Bonnie était en train divaguer et il comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait ,il allait parler mais Bonnie continua à parler comme si elle parlait avec sa conscience .

«Sauve moi Damon, j'ai besoin que tu me sauve, sinon qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivera sans toi « Bonnie finissait puis s'écroula en tombant en avant mais Damon la rattrapa.

« Je le ferais « Damon la souleva et la ramena dans son lit, elle était trop agitée , elle devait se calmer .

« C'est bon « Kelly déclara en soignant le corps de Klaus qui avait eu du mal à guérir. Elle se leva et allait partir mais Klaus l'interpella

« Tu fais quoi ? » il demanda à celle-ci, Kelly se retourna et regarda Klaus et Angel

« Je rentre « elle répondît

« Tu dois faire une dernière chose pour moi, je sais que tu ne veux plus travailler avec Adam mais j'ai besoin de vous deux « Klaus déclara. Kelly ne disait rien , elle serra ses poings et Klaus remarqua la tension en elle .

« Quoi ? » Il demanda, il allait se lever mais Angel mît sa main sur son épaule

« Adam est mort « Angel révéla. Klaus le regarda sans aucune expression, il souffla d'agacement et grinça des dents

« Tans pis, Kelly tu iras avec Angel, il sait ce que tu dois faire « Klaus déclara puis s'en alla , Kelly le regarda partir sans rien dire puis tourna sa tête vers Angel

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire « elle demanda à celui-ci

« Tu toi t'occuper du Loup Garou et sa copine « il déclara ce qui intrigua Kelly

« Et toi ?" »Elle demanda, Angel mît un masque sur son visage en forme de visage

« Je m'occupe des frères Salvatore et de l'humaine, je suppose qu'ils seront avec elle « Angel répondît en sortant un immense sabre, sa lame était immense et lumineuse .Kelly le regarda surpris qu'il s'y mette enfin

« Et la sorcière ? « Elle demanda, Angel la regarda derrière son masque, il faisait peur, on aurait dit un fous avec ce sourire sur le visage

« Klaus prends soin d'elle « Il répondît seulement, puis disparût laissant Kelly sceptique

* * *

><p>Damon était dans le couloir en train de parler avec Stefan, Elena, Caroline, et Tyler<p>

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait » Elena demanda, Damon souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux agacé, il regarda Bonnie qui était en train de dormir, il essayait de réfléchir mais il n'avait aucune idée, il ne savait plus rien

« Je n'en sais rien « Il répondît agacé tapant le mur avec son poing

« Klaus est notre solution » Stefan répondît subitement déterminé, Damon leva la tête et le regarda,

« Quoi ? » il demanda

« La dernière fois , on a réussi à te sauver grâce à son sang » Stefan déclara mais Elena se retourna vers lui

« La dernière fois tu as fa hit mourir en prenant son sang tu te souviens, Klaus va forcément nous demander quelque chose en échange, et si il voulait que tu le rejoignes comme la dernière fois « Elena déclara choquer par l'idée, Stefan l'ignora et regarda son frère

« Pas besoin de Klaus puisqu'on a son sang « Stefan déclara subitement, Damon se redressa et le regarda en fronçant les sourcilles, il ouvra les yeux grands ouvert

« Au manoir « Damon déclara soudain se rappelant que lui et Stefan avait gardé le sang de Klaus

« Vous l'avez gardé ? » Elena et Caroline demandèrent en même temps

« Oui « Stefan répondît, Damon commença à sourire , et regarda Stefan

« J'y vais « il déclara mais Stefan le stoppa

« Je viens avec toi « il déclara, Damon allait partir mais il se retourna pour regarder Bonnie à travers la fenêtre de la porte

« Prenez soin d'elle « il disait à Elena, Caroline et Tyler qui hochèrent la tête. Damon et Stefan s'en allèrent, à toute vitesse pour aller au manoir.

Elena, Tyler et Caroline s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, il devait laisser à Bonnie un peu d'espace .Ils attendirent dans la salle d'attente impatient et pressé de revoir Stefan et Damon.

Tyler était en train de réfléchir lorsque subitement il sentît une odeur qu'il reconnaissait dans l'hôpital, il se leva et regarda autour de lui intrigué. Lorsqu'il se retourna , il vît Kelly qui le salua de la main

« Hé « Elle déclara en souriant , Elena et Caroline se retournèrent choqué

« Caroline occupe toi de Bonnie et Jeremy « Tyler déclara à Caroline , celle ci allait courir mais Kelly se mît face à elle

« Désolé, je ne peux pas te laisser faire « Kelly déclara et donna un immense cou à Caroline qui se retrouva propulser contre le mur. Caroline tomba et ne se réveilla pas. Elena courra vers elle et essaya de la réveiller mais Kelly apparu derrière Elena pour la frapper. Cependant Kelly entendît un énorme grognement derrière elle, elle se retourna doucement mais Tyler lui sauta dessus, elle atterrît sur le sol avec Tyler au dessus d'elle, celui-ci grognait comme un fou et approchait sa gueule. Elle sentait qu'il était immense et lourd, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi lourd. Elena se retourna et regarda Tyler surprise, il n'avait rien à avoir avec la forme qu'il avait avant, il était gigantesque celui-là

« Tyler « Elena demanda choqué, mais le Loup Garou était en train de baver et d'agresser Kelly. Il allait mordre Kelly mais celle-ci réussi à le repousser. Le Loup Garou fît un dérapage et se retourna vers Kelly. Kelly essaya de lui provoquer un anévrisme, mais le Loup Garou ne ressentait rien, elle ne comprenait pas, la dernière fois Tyler avait crié de toute ses forces et était K.O après son anévrisme mais là, il ne ressentait rien , c'était peut être à cause de le pleine Lune se disait-elle .

« Je ne suis pas Tyler, vos tours ne marche pas avec moi « Soul déclara avec sa voix rauque et brutale puis sauta encore une fois sur Kelly prêt à la mordre mais celle-ci esquiva. Elena sursauta en entendant la voix de Soul, elle ne pensait pas que ce que Tyler lui avait dit était vrai , mais c'était vrai . Kelly esquiva et se retrouva derrière Soul mais celui-ci la sentît venir et souriait.

« Hum « il déclara seulement, ce qui fît un peu peur à Kelly. Elle entendît Soul grognait devant elle ,mais elle fut troublé lorsqu'elle entendît un autre grognement derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vît personne, elle se retourna et aperçût Tyler qui était tout nu, il lui donna un immense coup de poing et celle-ci s'écroula.

Elena resta choqué devant l'immense coup que Tyler avait donné à la fille, il avait été sans pitié. Elena regarda de haut en bas Tyler choqué .

« Oh mon Dieu Tyler habille toi » elle disait en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux choqué , elle se retourna pour ne plus le voir . Tyler regarda autour de lui, et cherchait un truc à se mettre, le seul truc qu'il trouva fût une robe de patient , il mît ça et se retourna vers Elena

« C'est bon, je suis habillé « il déclara, elle le regarda et commença à rire , celui-ci roula des yeux et la regarda

« Ce n'est pas marrant « il déclara en levant les bras, elle le regarda et hocha la tête

« Je t'assure que si « elle répondît , Caroline se leva en touchant sa tête encore secoué par le choque

« Qu'est ce qui « elle ne finît pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vît Tyler en robe de chambre. Elle le regarda avec des petits yeux sans rien dire , puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle commença à rigoler en mettant une main sur son ventre . Tyler roula des yeux agacé par le rire des deux filles et ne disaient plus rien .

« Un pieu « il déclara seulement à Caroline qui lui lança un pieu. Tyler se pencha et allait planter le pieu lorsque soudain il se rendît compte du silence , il regarda Kelly , il entendait son cœur battre , tout comme celui de Jeremy mais le cœur de Bonnie ne battait plus , il commença à renifler , à renifler pour sentir Bonnie mais elle n'était plus là

« Bonnie « il déclara en courant vers sa chambre mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il retourna vers Elena et Caroline choqué

« Bonnie a disparu « il déclara, les filles se regardèrent sans rien dire

« J'appelle les gars « Elena déclara en prenant le téléphone. Elle essaya de joindre Damon et Stefan mais ils ne répondaient pas. Elle raccrocha en colère, en colère de tous ce qui était en train de se passer

« Ils ne répondent pas « Elena déclara aux autre mais Caroline et Tyler ne l'écoutaient pas, ils regardèrent Kelly qui était encore assommée par terre, puis ils se regardèrent . Caroline utilisa sa vitesse rapide, puis revînt avec des seringues.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte « Elena demanda lorsqu'elle vît Tyler et Caroline bougeaient dans tous les sens, ils se comprenaient sans se parler ce qui l'intrigua.

« Tu as toujours le sang de Lester sur toi « Tyler demanda à Elena en se retournant vers elle, il prît une chaise et Caroline mît Kelly sur la chaise puis Tyler attacha Kelly autour de la chaise avec une chaîne, un immense chaîne. Kelly était encore assommée.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Elle demanda en se dirigeant vers son sac pour prendre la fiole. Elle se dirigea vers Caroline et Tyler et celui-ci prît la fiole. Il passa la seringue à l'intérieur et le sang se versa dans la seringue, puis la dirigea vers le cou de Kelly et lui planta.

« Je cherche à avoir des informations pour trouver Bonnie « Tyler déclara seulement, Elena hocha la tête trouvant l'idée pas mal. Kelly se réveilla au contact de la seringue et commença à s'agiter. Elle gémissait et se rendît compte qu'elle était enchaînée, elle essaya de se débattre mais elle était attachée difficilement puis soudain elle ne se sentît pas bien , sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fai' elle déclara lorsqu'elle sentît quelqu'un près de son visage

« Je t'ai empoissonné avec le sang de Lester, tu te souviens celui que tu as injecté à Stefan « Tyler répondît près de son visage. Kelly commença à se débattre, mais elle n'avait plus de force

« Je vais vous tuer « elle déclara en bafouillant,

« Gaspille tes forces sinon tes pouvoirs vont pouf disparaître « Caroline déclara en souriant, Kelly ne disait rien sachant très bien qu'il avait raison, ses pouvoirs allé disparaître à cause du poison, et elle n'aurait plus de force pour se battre contre eux.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Elle demanda en bafouillant,

« Où est Bonnie ? » il demanda, la fille rigola

« Allez vous faire voir « elle déclara, Tyler souffla et vît soudain une gifle atterrir sur la joue de Kelly , il regarda Elena qui commençait à en avoir marre de ses jeu

« On en marre des jeux donc si vous nous le dite pas on vous tue « Elena déclara

« Vous avez besoin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je m'en fous de mourir , vous pouvez me torturer , me tuer, j'en ai rien à foutre « elle répondît ce qui fît peur aux autres qui savaient qu'elle était sérieuse

« Alors j'attends, par quoi vous commencez la mort ou la torture « Kelly répondît en souriant, Elena passa une main dans ses cheveux fatigué et s'assît sur un siège fatigué, pendant que Tyler et Caroline réfléchissaient à trouver un moyen de pression.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fray: Say when<strong>

_**Je te vois là, ne sachant pas d'où tu viens**_  
><em><strong> Ignorant tout mise à part le fait que tu sois quelqu'un<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu ne semble pas te soucier du fait que je t'ai regardé, pourtant je te désire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quel est ton nom ? Parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu me laisse là et commence à me le montrer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis terrifié parce que tu te dirige directement vers lui, prend le<strong>_

Stefan et Damon sortirent du mît la fiole de sang délicatement dans sa poche. Ils coururent pour aller à l'hôpital mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur jardin. Ils virent un homme avec un masque et une longue lame qui brillaient. Stefan et Damon s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent puis ils soufflèrent fatigué. Ils avaient jamais été aussi mal en point que ce soir là . Ils avaient limite envie de fuir parce qu'ils en pouvaient plus , ils en pouvaient plus de tous ça , on dirait que ça allait jamais se terminer , peut être que Bonnie avait raison , c'est seulement le commencement.

« Damon vas y, je m'occupe de lui « Stefan déclara mais Damon souffla et le regarda

« Sérieux Stefan, je ne vais pas te laisser tous seul avec ce type, regarde le, on dirait un fou « Damon déclarait en montrant Angel du doigt, celui-ci était en train de sourire ce qui faisait peur à Stefan.

« De toute manière, je vous gardes tous les deux avec moi « Angel déclara les interrompant. Damon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette silhouette quelque part, mais bon il n'avait pas le temps pour se remémorer où.

« Alors ramène toi au lieu de parler, tu n'es pas là pour ça non « Damon répondît, Stefan le regarda et hocha la tête en faisant une grimace

« C'est plus fort que moi, autant qu'on en finisse « Damon déclara, Angel souriait et commença à courir en direction de Damon. Angel tourna sur lui-même pour donner un coup de sabre à Damon mais celui-ci recula. Stefan arriva derrière Angel et allait le frapper mais Angel disparu comme de la poussière. Damon et Stefan se regardèrent choqué, Angel réapparut au loin en souriant.

« C'est qui ce type « Stefan demanda les yeux grands ouvert

« Quelqu'un de dangereux, il n'a pas l'air humain mais il n'a pas l'air d'être un vampire aussi « Damon déclara choquer. Stefan n'avait pas envie de se montrer lâche mais là c'était trop .

« Damon, ça te dit de courir « Stefan disait en chuchotant et en reculant à petit pas . Damon recula aussi

« Excellente idée « Damon répondît et eux d'eux coururent à toute vitesse mais Angel apparu devant eux.

« Je ne vous pensez pas comme ça « Angel déclarait en souriant. Damon s'approcha de lui et allait lui donner un coup de poing mais Angel tourna sur lui-même et trancha en diagonale le dos de Damon. Damon se mît à genou et cria. Stefan regarda son dos , et regarda la blessure. Ce n'était pas une simple coupure, la coupure dégagée une flamme bleu , une flamme bleu qui commençait à s'étendre sur tout le corps de Damon . Stefan enleva sa veste et courra en direction de son frère qui était au sol en train de se débattre avec ses flammes, dès que Stefan posa sa veste, celle-ci gela au contact de la flamme. Stefan lâcha sa veste qui se retrouva gelé et se dirigea vers Damon, son dos commençait à être prît par la flamme.

_**Entendant la chanson qui se joue en bruit de fond**_  
><em><strong> Tu es seule pourtant tu augmentes le volume<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et chacun se lève pour te rencontrer, pour te saluer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te tourner autour et toi tu marches vers moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis en pleine déprime et tu respires lentement<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dit ce mot et je serai ton homme, ton homme, dit quand<strong>_

« Damon « Stefan cria en se mettant près de lui mais sans le toucher car à son contact il allait se retrouver gelé à son tour. Angel regardait sa montre pour savoir combien de temps encore, il devrait être ici .Damon trembla, il était gelé, ses lèvres devenait bleu, il en pouvait plus.

« Ssssteefa « Damon n'arrivait même pas à parler. Stefan regarda autour de lui , un truc pour aider mais il n'y avait rien. Il sentît Angel venir de derrière et se mît derrière donna un coup de tibia à Angel qui vacilla. Il lui brisa les deux tibia puis le propulsa avec toute sa force au loin de la maison. Puis Stefan ne perdît pas une seconde et chercha quelque chose dans le manoir, il avait besoin de feu, de feu pour aider Damon, il se dirigea et sortît de l'essence du sous sol , puis il prît une allumette dans la cuisine , il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il allait faire mais c'était un cas critique , ce typa là bas n'avait rien d'humain

« Ce petit est futé « Angel déclara en voyant Stefan essayer d'aider son frère.

« Damon, ça va faire mal « Stefan déclara en l'aspergeant d'essence. Damon ouvra les yeux choqué lorsqu'il sentît l'essence sur lui

« Quuuuu'es » Stefan savait ce que Damon devait se dire

« C'est pour ton bien « Stefan déclara et fît tomber l'allumette près de lui. Damon hurla et se retrouva emprisonné par les flammes , il hurla de toutes ses force et commençait à cramer , il commençait à devenir rouge et des plaques apparaissait

« ARRÊTTE CA ! » Damon hurla comme un fou. Stefan courra et prît un extincteur, il aspergea Damon avec ,celui-ci reprît son souffle sous le choque , puis Stefan mît les tuyau d'arrosage pour que les blessures de Damon guérisse plus vite . Damon resté au sol sous le choque, il était en état de choque. Son visage commença à se reformer et sa peau aussi, il sentait le brulé partout mais ses vêtements n'avait pas trop de dégât.

«Désolé « Stefan déclara lorsqu'il vît la tête énervé de Damon mais Damon n'était pas énervé à cause de lui. Damon mît sa main dans sa poche mais ne vît rien

« La fiole « Damon déclara choqué,et en colère , il se leva en regardant Stefan

« La fiole, Bonnie » il déclarait en regardant autour de lui choqué ,Angel souriait et regarda Damon

« Elle est guéri « Angel déclara subitement forçant Damon à se retourner.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes « Stefan parla à la place de Damon car celui-ci était encore en état de choque

**_Et mes deux mains te réconforteront ce soir, ce soir_**  
><strong><em> Dit quand<em>**  
><strong><em> Et mes deux mains te porteront ce soir, ce soir<em>**

**_ Viens plus près encore plus rapproche toi_**  
><strong><em> On se provoque mais nous allons pas plus loin<em>**  
><strong><em> Nous sommes deux fantômes séparés en un miroir, sans trame<em>**  
><strong><em> Plus tard si on se tourne vers le chaos, l'ouragan viendra tout autour de nous<em>**  
><strong><em> Regardes la fêlure, retire la de la fenêtre, tu es encore faible, dit quand<em>**

* * *

><p>« Hé , il y a quelqu'un ? » Bonnie demandait ne comprenant pas ce qui était arrivé. Elle était à Mystic Fall dans la rue, la dernière fois elle était à l'hôpital mais là, elle était sur la route à marcher comme une âme en peine, lorsqu'elle essayait de se téléporter, elle commençait à voir trouble, et sa tête raisonné donc elle marchait dans la rue.<p>

« Tu es encore faible fais attention « Klaus déclara, Bonnie leva la tête surprise lorsqu'elle le vît en face d'elle en train de marcher.

« Encore toi « Elle déclara seulement, celui-ci rigola

« Tu m'as assez bien amoché je dois l'avouer « Klaus déclara en se touchant le menton

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Bonnie demanda ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là avec elle. Klaus regarda Bonnie et souriait. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampire et se mît derrière elle , il la prît par la gorge et l'étrangla. Bonnie leva ses pieds et essaya de se débattre, elle gigotait et essayait de demander de l'aide mais Klaus l'étranglait comme un taré .

« La mort « il répondît, Bonnie leva la main et essayait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, Klaus l'étrangla tout en lui parlant dans l'oreille.

« Kelly est en train de s'occuper de tes amis, et mon ami s'occupe de Damon et son frère Stefan « il chuchota, Bonnie essayait de lui griffer le visage, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

« Ils sont surement mort « Klaus déclara en souriant ce qui effraya Bonnie. Bonnie s'évanouit subitement dans les bras de Klaus, elle tomba et se retrouva allongé sur le ventre. Elle regarda en face d'elle le bitume, ses yeux voulaient se fermer mais elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer. Elle essaya tout de même de se relever mais Klaus mît son pied sur son dos pour la forcer à rester au sol, il s'agenouilla puis la prît par les cheveux pour le redresser , celle-ci gémissait .

_**Et mes deux mains te réconforteront ce soir, ce soir**_  
><em><strong> Dit quand<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et mes deux mains te porteront ce soir, ce soir<strong>_

_** Trouvé par hasard tu es perdue et brisée**_  
><em><strong> Tu arrives, mais lentement tu commence à peine à te réveiller<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu commence à te secouer, tu n'as toujours pas parlé, que c'est t-il passé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ils reviennent et tu ne le sait toujours pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu veux pleurer mais rien ne vient<strong>_

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Bonnie demanda en gémissant ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui voulait

« Le pouvoir, tout est une question de pouvoir depuis le début « il déclara seulement, il vît qu'elle commençait à être en colère, c'était bon signe se disait –il. Une fumée noire commença à apparaitre à coté de Bonnie. Klaus la regarda sans rien dire et recula instinctivement.

« Elle arrive « Klaus disait en voyant Bonnie à genoux par terre. Bonnie avait la tête baissé et essuya sa bouche qui saigné. Klaus regardait la fumée noire qui commençait à se propager autour de Bonnie. Elle regarda le sol, et commença à voir des gouttes noires qui commencèrent à tomber sur le sol, elle toucha son visage et vît que c'était ses larmes, elles étaient noires , ses yeux n'étaient plus vert mais noire. Bonnie perçut dans la fumé des chuchotements, elle écoutait les chuchotements sans rien comprendre, elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre qu'elle sentît Klaus la prendre et la projeter. Elle se retrouva projeter contre un panneau publicitaire et tomba. Elle était allongée, ses blessures guérissaient puis elle continua d'entendre ses chuchotements dans son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux n'en pouvant plus puis sentît quelque chose lui touchait le visage. Elle ouvra les yeux, et vît la forme d'un animal dans le brouillard lui caressait le nez. Il lui chuchotait quelque chose mais elle ne comprenait rien, elle leva la main pour le toucher et celui-ci s'approcha de son oreille , elle comprît enfin ce qui lui disait , il ressemblait à un phœnix c'était impressionnant .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ils vont pousser jusqu'à ce que tu te rende, dit quand<strong>_  
><em><strong> Maintenant nous sommes ici et on se tourne vers le chaos, l'ouragan arrive autour de nous<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ils vont la fendre, ne recule pas vers la fenêtre, reste calme<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout a commencé par l'homme et le pays<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chaque plan se renouvèle siècle par siècle encore et encore<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et une autre nation tombe<strong>_

« Donc c'est quand que vous commencez la torture « Kelly déclara à Caroline et Tyler. Les 3 étaient assis devant elle, ils en avaient marre , ils devaient trouvé Bonnie avant tout , c'était Bonnie le plus important.

« Vous savez quoi laisser tombé, on va la trouver nous même « Elena déclara en se levant, elle se dirigea vers le sac d'arme et mît un des gang que Bonnie et Damon avaient ramené, puis elle sortît des pieux

« On y va, j'ai essayé de joindre Damon et Stefan mais ils ne répondent pas, ça m'inquiète « Elena déclara , Caroline se leva pour aller la suivre , au moment où Tyler allait se lever Kelly parla

« Laissé tomber vos amis sont sûrement mort « Kelly déclara subitement. Tyler tourna sa tête et se rasseyait. Caroline et Elena se retournèrent mais elles partirent en direction de la chambre de Jeremy pour voir s'il allait mieux et après chercher Bonnie.

« Pourquoi vous dîtes ça « Tyler demanda intrigué. Les filles ne voulaient peut-être plus avoir à faire à Kelly mais lui il était intéressé

« Parce que mon ami s'occupe d'eux, c'est impossible d'en sortir en vie avec lui « Elle répondît, elle sentait les effets du poison , elle n'en pouvait plus

« Klaus ? » Tyler demanda, pour savoir si Klaus était avec Bonnie ou avec Damon et Stefan ,

« Non « Kelly répondît, elle commença à fermer les yeux et les mots venait tous seul

« Angel « elle disait en chuchotant. Tyler sentît subitement ses os et sa peau se déchiraient. Il commença à crier, à hurler de toutes ses forces. Kelly fut réveillé par le bruit du Loup Garou en face d'elle qui avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

« Tyler qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Caroline et Elena arrivèrent en courant, elles s'arrêtèrent surpris lorsqu'elles virent un immense Loup Garou à coté de Tyler. Elle regardèrent Tyler surpris, lui aussi regardait son Loup Garou surpris

« Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir lorsque vous êtes tous les deux « Caroline déclara un peu déboussolé par l'immense Loup Garou

« Moi aussi je croyais « Tyler demanda en caressant Soul mais Soul se retourna agressif vers Kelly, il s'approcha d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son museau lui reniflait le visage.

« Que venez-vous de dire ? » Soul demanda brutalement, Kelly eut peur, elle aurait bien voulu reculé mais elle ne pouvait plus rien bouger.

« Vos amis sont mort « Elle répondît

« Qui est avec eux ? » il demanda, Elena et Caroline se regardèrent choqué ne comprenant pas l'agressivité soudaine de Soul

« Angel « elle répondît un peu effrayé par le Loup en face d'elle. Soul la regarda subitement horrifié

« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire « Soul déclara subitement, Kelly leva la tête ne comprenant rien tout comme les autres.

« Soul qu'est ce qui se passe ? « Tyler demanda mais Soul ne répondît pas. Il leva son museau et commença à hurler, à hurler comme pour appeler quelqu'un

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Tyler demanda à Soul, celui-ci se retourna

« J'appelle un Gardiane « il répondît mais les filles ne comprenaient rien. Tyler, regardait Soul se disant qu'il connaissait ce nom. Il se remémora sa mâtiné avec Bonnie lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ils avaient tous deux fait des recherches sur ses soi disant _Gardiane._

« Quoi Soul ? » Hélène demanda en souriant

« Montre toi, prends forme humaine « Soul ordonna à Hélène, personne ne voyait à qui il parlait. Ils ne comprenaient rien, à ce qui se passait. Hélène regarda Soul sceptique

« Tu sais que c'est interdit « elle déclara ne voulant pas se montrer,

« C'est à propos de Bonnie et Angel « Soul déclara, il remarqua que Kelly avait réagi au deux nom cité. Hélène prît forme humaine et regarda Soul

« Ok je t''écoute « elle déclara, Caroline, et Elena restèrent choqué lorsqu'elles virent la femme apparaître .

« oh mon dieu vous êtes la mère à Stefan « Elena déclara choqué en prenant la main de Caroline, Caroline regarda la femme en face d'elle ne comprenant rien.

Soul se retourna vers Elena

« Oui, mais là ce n'est pas le plus essentiel « Soul déclara ce qui fît peur à Elena qui remarqua qu'il n'était pas d'humeur très commode. Soul sentît subitement quelqu'un se levait derrière allait l'attaquer, elle avait retrouvé ses forces pourtant Tyler lui avait injecté le poison. Kelly n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer Soul qu'elle sentît un pieu lui transperçait le cœur, elle leva la tête et vît Tyler. Elle ne lui servait à rien , depuis tout à l'heure il lui avait demandé de parler mais elle ne disait rien donc elle ne servait à rien , elle ne faisait que leur faire perdre du temps donc Tyler l'avait poignardé. Elle était une mauvaise personne mais il ne pût s'empêcher de s'excuser avant qu'elle disparaisse ce qui la surprise.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un moment sans rien dire surpris par le coup que Tyler avait porté à la fille .

« Angel travaille avec Klaus, Bonnie est en danger « Soul déclara à Hélène mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'il racontait.

« C'est impossible, Angel est un gardiane, il est son gardiane « elle déclara, Soul la regarda avec insistance, elle eut peur pendant un moment

« Crois moi, il travaille avec Klaus « il répéta

« Mais pourquoi il ferait ça, je te rappelle qu'il l'a aidé tous ce temps, et son but c'est de l'aider après « elle déclara

« je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Bonnie est en danger, je sais qu'elle a fait le pacte et que son destin est scellé mais Angel a d'autre projet pour elle , il est maléfique « Soul déclara à Hélène mais Hélène ne le prît pas au sérieux, elle n'était pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'il racontait .

« Va t'en « Soul ordonna soudain ce qui la surpris, il était vraiment en colère

« Soul «

« Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter va t'en, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je vais me débrouiller tous seul «

« Ok « elle déclara, elle allait partir mais Soul l'interpella encore une fois

« Hélène parle en avec tes supérieurs « il la regarda puis continua

« S'il te plaît ' il déclara ce qui la surprise, elle le regarda puis disparu

« Je le ferais « elle déclara avant de partir

« Soul qu'est ce qui se passe ? « Tyler demanda

« Venez, il faut trouver Bonnie, je vous expliquerais en chemin « Soul déclara et courra, tous le monde le suivirent sans comprendre.

_**Peut-être Dieu pourrait t-il être des deux côtés du pistolet**_  
><em><strong> Non jamais, j'ai compris pourquoi certains d'entre nous ne seront jamais si bon, si bon<strong>_  
><em><strong> Certains sont moins chanceux que nous<strong>_  
><em><strong> Au moins nous partirons après eux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ça ne s'arrêtera jamais jusqu'à ce que l'on cède, que l'on cède, dit quand<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Bonnie est plutôt épatante « Angel déclara subitement derrière son masque, il essayait de provoquer Damon et ainsi perdre du temps. Damon allait courir en direction de Angel mais Stefan le retînt sachant pertinemment qu'Angel le provoquait<p>

« Il te provoque « Stefan déclara à Damon qui essaya de reprendre son calme, Damon souffla et le regarda, il n'allait pas jouer à son petit jeu , il ne devait pas jouer à ce petit jeu.

« Toujours aussi loyale envers vous et vos amis « Angel continua

« Envers Elena, Caroline, Tyler, puis avec sa famille comme son père, Gabrielle et Lily « Angel continua avec un petit rictus au visage derrière son masque. Damon le regarda ne comprenant pas comment il l'a connaissait autant , il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur elle .

« Qui êtes vous, un sbire de Klaus ? » Damon demanda subitement sentant que le gars devant lui n'était pas normal, Angel le regarda sans rien dire.

« Je suis indépendant et le protecteur de ta copine « Angel continua pour pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Damon courra vers Angel et le plaqua au sol, il se retrouva sur lui et le prît par le col en lui serrant le cou

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu ne nous connais pas donc ferme ta putain de gueule « Damon déclara en sortant ses canines. Angel rigola, il allait prendre sa lame mais Stefan arriva et l'en empêcha. Les deux se mirent sur Angel mais Angel s'évapora.

« Je vous connais, elle m'a tellement parlé de vous, vous savez comme quoi, vous êtes du genre à ne pas supporter la douleur, lorsque vous souffrez vous appuyer sur le bouton « Angel continua

« Ouaw surprenant, rien que personne ne sais déjà pas « Damon disait en souriant, Angel le regarda

« Tu es un marrant toi « Angel déclara toujours en souriant. Damon et Stefan restèrent silencieux ne comprenant pas à quoi le gars jouait , mais Angel jouait seulement avec le temps .

_**Et mes deux mains te réconforteront ce soir, ce soir**_  
><em><strong> Dit quand<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et mes deux mains te porteront ce soir, ce soir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dit quand<strong>_

_** Et mes deux mains te réconforteront ce soir, ce soir...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Linkin Park : What i've done <strong>

_**Dans cet adieu**_  
><em><strong> Il n'y a pas de sang<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il n'y a pas d'alibi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car je tire du regret<strong>_  
><em><strong> De la vérité<strong>_  
><em><strong> De milliers de mensonges<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors laisse venir la pitié<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et qu'elle nettoie<strong>_

_** Ce que j'ai fait**_  
><em><strong> Je ferai face à moi-même<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour rayer ce que je suis devenu<strong>_  
><em><strong> M'effacer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et abandonner ce que j'ai fait<strong>_

Bonnie se leva subitement du sol, elle toucha son corps , elle n'avait plus de blessure , plus rien .

Klaus allait arriver vers elle mais Bonnie mît sa main pour le stopper, il se retrouva propulser à l'autre bout de la rue. Bonnie ne regardait même pas Klaus, elle regardait son corps, son tatouage en chaîne se répandait sur tout son corps, et l'enroulait. Klaus était à terre et se releva en rigolant.

« J'aime ça « Il déclara en regardant Bonnie qui était en train de se diriger vers lui. Bonnie tendît sa main vers lui et il commença à être paralysé. Il commença à crier lorsqu'il sentît des flammes l'entouraient et formaient un cercle autour de lui . Bonnie s'avança près de lui et le prît par le cou, elle avait les yeux noire , il la regarda en souriant. Elle le projeta encore une fois au loin.

Il se mît derrière Bonnie et allait la mordre mais elle disparût à une vitesse monstrueuse. Il se retourna pensant qu'elle était derrière, puis se retourna mais elle n'était nulle part , il regardait au loin cherchant où elle pouvait être lorsque soudain il sentit le sol tremblait . Il se retrouva secoué et vît Bonnie au loin les mains en l'air.

« La magie est là « Klaus déclara en souriant, Bonnie le regardait ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il racontait.

« Oui elle est là « Un vent arriva sur Klaus, il essayait de se tenir et il tenait debout malgré la force du vent mais le vent lui écorcha la peau, lui toucha sa joue. Il commença à saigner à cause des écorchures, et ses vêtements commencèrent à se déchirer.

« Tu n'y vas pas par 4 chemins, j'aime ça « Klaus déclara en regardant Bonnie, il commença à crier et celui-ci se transforma en Loup Garou. Klaus sauta sur Bonnie qui se retrouva à terre sous lui. Il mordît Bonnie au cou mais il recula instantanément. Il retrouva forme humaine et toucha sa bouche, il cracha une substance noire et s'écroula en se mettant à genou .

_**Oublie**_  
><em><strong> Ce que tu pensais de moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pendant que j'efface l'ardoise<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec les mains<strong>_  
><em><strong> De l'incertitude<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors laisse venir la pitié<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et qu'elle nettoie<strong>_

« Qu'est ce qu' « il déclara voyant que Bonnie n'avait pas de sang, le brouillards noir autour de Bonnie se dirigea vers Klaus et celui-ci se retrouva soulevé par une force invisible. Il toucha son cou, il sentait quelque chose mais il n'y avait personne.

« Incendia « Klaus se retrouva en feu et cria de toute ses forces , il essaya d'enlever les flammes autour de lui mais il n'arrivait pas . Bonnie s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla près de lui mais Klaus la prît par le cou malgré qu'il soit en feu. Il se redressa toujours en feu avec Bonnie qui se retrouva en l'air. Elle sentît le feu lui touchait la gorge, elle commença à suffoquer. Il était en train de l'étrangler et les flammes autour de lui commencèrent à disparaître, ses blessures commencèrent à guérir. Il regarda Bonnie en colère. Il rapprocha son corps de Bonnie et rigola

« Hé là qu'est ce que tu va faire « il déclara en la serrant très fort, elle essaya de bouger mais elle commença à voir trouble. Klaus la regarda et souriait, elle regarda sans rien dire et lui donna un immense cou à l'ab domaine avec ses pieds. Klaus la libéra, il allait lever la tête mais Bonnie lui donna un coup de poing qui le fît vaciller. Il se retrouva à terre, il avait du mal à se lever, donc Bonnie en profita pendant qu'il était à terre. Elle ferma les yeux, et leva les bras, elle commença à réciter une formule, une formule sans jamais s'arrêter. Klaus ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse donc il s'avança vers elle en courant mais elle esquiva et continua sa formule. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsque soudain il entendît un immense bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçût un immense Phoenix en feu. Klaus recula instinctivement mais le Phoenix cria et cracha du feu . Bonnie regardait choqué la bête, elle ne pensait pas que la formule qu'elle avait entendu consistait à ça. Klaus s'écroula au sol et essaya de reculer mais plus il reculait plus la bête avançait, la bête commença à cracher du feu sur Klaus. Klaus cria de toutes ses forces, il hurla de toutes ses forces, et commença à disparaître.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ce que j'ai fait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ferai face à moi-même<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour rayer ce que je suis devenu<strong>_  
><em><strong> M'effacer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et abandonner ce que j'ai fait<strong>_

_** Pour ce que j'ai fait**_  
><em><strong> Je recommencerai<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et quoi qu'il m'en coûte<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ça s'arrete aujourd'hui<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me pardonne <strong>_

Damon était énervé par ce qu'il disait. Le gars devant lui avait l'air de les connaître , de connaître Bonnie ce qui l'énervait car il ne connaissait rien d'eux , il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Bonnie .

« Elle a fait tellement de choses pour toi, comme t'épargner la mort mais toi tu ne voyait rien, tu souffrais tellement,. Ton problème Damon c'est que tu ne vois rien, tu te mens à toi-même parce que tu ne veux pas souffrir. Toi comme moi savons que tu le sais, tu l'a toujours su , tu sais ce qui va se passer depuis le début mais tu préférais l'ignorer car tu as peur. Tu te contente de ne rien voir oubliant ce qu'elle ressent. Si tu avais pris le temps tu aurais pût empêcher ça Damon, tu était la clé, tout comme elle « Le gars déclara à Damon et Stefan avant de disparaître. Une fois qu'il partît Damon se retourna le cherchant du regard ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Stefan et Damon se regardèrent ne comprenant rien. Stefan appela Elena pour savoir si elle allait bien

« Elena « il n'eut pas le temps de parler car Elena le coupa

_**ce que j'ai fait**_

_** Ce que j'ai fait**_  
><em><strong> Je ferai face à moi-même<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour rayer ce que je suis devenu<strong>_  
><em><strong> M'effacer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et abandonner ce que j'ai fait<strong>_

_** Ce que j'ai fait**_

_** Pardonnez ce que j'ai fait**_

« Stefan, Bonnie est en danger ça serait trop long à t'expliquer mais il faut la retrouvé, elle est en danger « Elena déclara au téléphone , Elena et Caroline fouillaient les environs pendant que Soul et Tyler fouillaient autre part. Ils s'étaient séparés . Une fois que Stefan raccrocha, Stefan ne vît pas Damon car celui-ci était parti depuis longtemps. Damon courra espérant la voir lorsque soudain tout le monde virent une lumière jaillir d'un endroit à l'autre de bout de là où ils étaient. La lumière transperça le ciel et l'éclaira laissant apparaître des eclaircies dans le ciel. Damon courra à toute vitesse lorsqu'il vît la lumière. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il vît Bonnie de dos, elle avait l'air mal en point. Pendant une seconde il avait vu l'image de la dernière fois. Il l'avait vu en robe avec un masque alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout habillée comme ça mais pourtant elle avait la même position.

« Bonnie « Damon cria, Bonnie se retourna vers lui et le regarda. Au début elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais lorsqu'elle vît son visage, elle écarquilla les yeux surprise. Elle courra vers lui et Damon la prît dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas pied et serra très fort Damon dans ses bras . Damon la relâcha, et la déposa. Il regarda Bonnie de haut en bas qui était amoché tout comme lui. Il mît ses mains sur son visage et posa son front sur le sien. Bonnie mît ses mains sur le visage de Damon. Eux d'eux fermèrent les yeux , sans rien dire .

« Tu va bien ? » il demanda les yeux fermé toujours front posé sur le sien

« Il est mort, c'est fini « elle chuchotait content de pouvoir le sentir près d'elle.

« Soul , tu avais raison , quelque chose cloche « Hélène apparu à coté de Soul qui était en train de courir vers la source de lumière

« Monte sur moi « elle monta sur lui et agrippa ses mains à sa fourrure

« Il n'a jamais été assigné à Bonnie, Angel a menti « Hélène déclara, elle s'accrochait car Soul allait super vite

« Vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir « il répliqua

« Non c'est bien plus complexe que ça « elle déclara seulement. Soul mît la vitesse turbo.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlene Soraia : Wherever you will go<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Ces derniers temps, je me suis demandé**_

_**Qui sera là pour prendre ma place.**_

_**Une fois que je serai parti, tu auras besoin d'amour**_

_**Pour éclairer les ombres de ton visage**_

_**Si une vague immense devait s'abattre**_

_**Et s'abattre sur nous tous**_

_**Alors entre le sable et la pierre**_

_**Pourrais tu t'en sortir seule?**_

« C'est fini « Damon déclara à Bonnie toujours son front posé sur elle. Elle ouvra les yeux et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait du soulagement dans ses yeux bleus .Elle se voyait tellement dedans que cela l'effrayait de ne plus pouvoir se voir , de ne plus pouvoir le sentir près d'elle . Elle pensait à après , elle savait en le regardant qu'elle allait partir , que c'était la fin de tout , de toute sa vie et de tous ce qu'ils avaient été. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait Damon dans les yeux , elle ne voyait pas de fin , ses yeux étaient si claires. Ils faisaient apparaître l'espoir , l'espoir d'un eux , l'espoir d'une fin heureuse . Elle n'avait jamais autant vu d'espoir dans les yeux de quelqu'un , elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas que Damon pouvait laisser apparaître autant d'espoir à travers ses yeux bleues. Elle se voyait dans ses yeux , elle pouvait voir ses propre yeux à travers ceux de Damon et elle ne voyait rien . Elle ne voyait rien dans ses propres yeux parce-que c'était ce qu'elle serait à la fin de ce chapitre , elle serait rien sans lui . En lui faisant oublié , elle lui avait donné tellement d'espoir , elle avait fait revivre , il pensait enfin au futur , au bonheur et tous ça se voyait dans ses yeux alors que les siens ne croyaient en rien. Elle voulait pourtant retrouvé cette clarté , elle voulait qu'il la sauve de ses profondeurs , elle n'était pas censé le vouloir, elle était censée partir sans regret mais c'était hypocrite et naïf de croire ça . Il fallait qu'elle le sente , le touche , lui parler , elle adorait lui parler , ils pouvaient parfois partagé des moments simple , elle voulait , avec Damon elle prendrait tout ,le bon tout comme le mauvais car Damon était quelqu'un qu'on prenait en entier. Il avait tellement offrir sans sans rendre compte . Il ne savait pas, lui même de tous ce qui peut apporter , de tous ce qu'il lui avait apporté . Il était simplement parfait même si il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui dise , c'était ce qu'il était. Damon regarda les yeux vert de Bonnie sans rien dire simplement en sentant son souffle près de lui , ils avaient enfin réussi ; il pouvait enfin être heureux avec elle . Il ne savait pas par où commençait , il savait seulement qu'il était amoureux de Bonnie Bennett. Qui aurait cru à l'époque qu'il ressentirait des sentiments aussi fort envers quelqu'un . Bonnie regarda Damon et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes .

_**Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais,**_

_**J'irais partout où tu iras.**_

_**Des sommets des montagnes à la plus profonde des vallées**_

_**J'irais partout où tu iras.**_

_** Et peut être que je trouverai**_

_**Un moyen pour faire marche arrière un jour**_

_**Pour te regarder, te guider,**_

_**Dans ton jour le plus sombre**_

_**Si une vague immense devait s'abattre**_

_**Et s'abattre sur nous tous**_

_**Eh bien, j'espère qu'il y aura là quelqu'un**_

_**Qui sache me ramener auprès de toi**_

« Je t'aime ne l'oubli jamais « elle chuchotait dans son oreille, puis l'enlaça de toute ses forces en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Damon mît ses bras autour de son dos et la serrait contre lui. Il était troublé car elle le serrait tellement fort comme si elle ne voulait pas le lâcher , comme si à la minute où il la lâchera elle partirait. Damon était toujours en train de l'enlacer lorsque subitement il vît un type au loin apparaître . Il était apparu de nul part . Damon le regarda intrigué car il s'approchait vers eux mais il était d'autant plus intrigué car il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu .Angel marcha puis s'arrêta au loin .

« Bonnie « Angel l'appela au loin. Damon l'entendît appelé Bonnie , il reconnu cette scène , cette silhouette, c'était la même silhouette de la veille dans sa vision et il était exactement en train de revivre la scène. Bonnie se détacha de Damon et le libéra de son emprise , elle resta devant lui sans rien dire , elle regardait ses mains entrelacées dans celle de Damon et le regarda . Damon commençait à être méfiant , elle le voyait sur son expression du visage , il fronçait les sourcilles méfiant en regardant Angel . Elle se doutait de ce qu'il devait ressentir , il ne comprenait rien , il était perdu par ce type devant lui qui semblait attendre Bonnie . Il ne disait rien de plus et restait devant eux en attendant , on aurait dit qu'il attendait Bonnie . Damon était complétement perdu. Il baissa sa tête et regarda Bonnie. Elle tenait fortement ses mains. Elle leva la tête et le regarda . Elle avait entendu Angel , elle savait qu'il attendait mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait maintenant . Elle aurait voulu resté avec lui , elle voulait tellement resté que s'en était douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas laissé tous ce qu'ils avaient été derrière elle ,comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit. Elle ne pouvait pas oublié tous ça , tous ça réunissait tous ce qu'elle avait été . Elle avait passé tellement de bon et de mauvais moment avec lui. Elle se sentait bête de renoncer à tous ça , de renoncer à Damon , elle avait peur de tout oublié. Elle regarda Damon et commença à se souvenir de tout , elle se rappelait de la fois où il était venu chez elle après que Elena l'avait rejeté. Ce soir là , ils pensaient tous deux faire une trêve dans leurs relation mais en réalité c'était le début de leur histoire. Elle commença à avoir des flashback de tout leurs moment ensemble , de leur début lorsqu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait tellement d"idée reçu sur lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'aimer mais lorsqu'elle avait appris à le connaître , elle était tombée.

_**« Puta... Damon, tu m'as fais peur « « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**_

_**« J'avais nulle part où aller «« Donc la paix ce soir ?«**_

**_« Juste ce soir _«**

**_« Ne me parle pas d'amour surtout toi, tu n'y connais rien en amour_**_**« Je t'interdis de juger mon amour pour Elena, tu peux me traiter ou me juger sur ce que tu veux mais pas sur mon amour pour elle, apprend à la fermer Bonnie surtout quand tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles «**_** « Ravale ta salive Bonnie, je ne sais pas ce que t'essaie de faire ,mais arrête, ce n'est pas parce que j'essaie de t'aider que tu peux te permettre de t'immiscer dans ma vie, apprend à rester à ta véritable place « **

**« Ton sourire illumines la soirée «« Tu me fais sourire «« J'essaierais de faire des efforts pour te déchiffrer, si toi aussi tu fais des efforts de comportement »« Si tu continues je vais finir par tomber amoureuse de toi «« Voilà la différence entre toi et moi Damon, si tu me demandais de ne pas appuyer sur ce bouton, je le ferais ,car je t'aimerais, je serais prêt à changer pour la personne que j'aime dans l'hypothèse où on serait ensemble «j'ai peur de toi et de ce que tu es capables de me faire ressentir sans que tu t'en rende compte .**

**"fais le pour moi ,car là maintenant je suis effrayé pour toi , je suis effrayé lorsque je te vois les yeux aussi vide ,lorsque tu retiens tout ta douleur au point de ne plus pouvoir boire, si je pouvais là je te retirais toute ta douleur avec un sort mais je ne peux pas, tout dépend de toi »**

**« Bonnie je ne vais pas bien « « Je sais, laisse-moi t'aider **

«Bonnie « Angel l'appela encore une fois . Damon sentît Bonnie serrer fortement sa main , il la regarda intrigué

_**Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais,**_

_**J'irais partout où tu iras.**_

_**Des sommets des montagnes à la plus profonde des vallées**_

_**J'irais partout où tu iras.**_

_** Tu t'es enfuie avec mon cœur**_

_**Tu t'es enfuie avec mon espoir**_

_**Tu t'es enfuie avec mon amour**_

_** Je sais maintenant très parfaitement comment**_

_**Ma vie et mon amour pourraient perdurer**_

_**Dans ton cœur et ton esprit.**_

_**Je resterais avec toi à jamais.**_

« Bonnie c'est qui ? Qu'est ce qui se passe « Damon demanda soudain, il avait ce mauvais pressentiment , le mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir en ce moment . Bonnie regardait les mains entrelacées dans celle de Damon et n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle ne voulait pas que Angel l'emmène mais elle avait passé un contrat , elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le respecter. Mais elle devait dire à Damon qu'elle aimait , elle devait lui dire que tous ce qu'ils étaient été réel , c'était d'ailleurs la chose vrai dont elle ne doutait pas. Il était sa réalité , ils avaient jamais été aussi réel chacun dans toute leurs vie. Ils se sentaient appartenir à quelque chose lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble , ils se sentaient en vie. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était en vie mais elle l'avait vraiment découvert en sa présence.

« Je t'aime Damon c'est la seule vérité que tu dois savoir , ne l'oublie jamais « Bonnie déclara à Damon en enlevant ses mains de celle de Damon. Mais il la retînt en lui prenant la main, il la tenait fermement sentant ce qui allait arriver. Damon regarda Angel toujours en tenant la main de Bonnie.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Damon demanda en retenant la main de Bonnie. Bonnie ne se retourna même pas pour regarder Angel. Elle restait en face de Damon et essayait de dire quelque chose mais Damon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter. Elle préférait laissé Angel parlait que de lui dire, c'était lâche elle le savait mais c'était trop dure. Angel regarda Damon puis regarda Bonnie qui était dos à lui.

« Bonnie je lui dis ? » Angel demanda en regardant Bonnie mais elle ne répondait rien. Elle resta dos à lui . Damon baissa la tête pour la regarder, elle avait la tête baissé, il regarda le sol et vît des goutes tombées. Il ne comprenait rien , il était perdu et en voyant les larmes tombaient , il comprît qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part , qu'il n'aurait rien .

« Dit moi « Damon demanda à Angel, celui- le regarda sans rien dire. Lorsque Damon le regardait, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, c'était troublant.

« Elle a échangé sa vie en échange de la magie pour tuer Klaus, je suis là pour conclure notre pacte, elle doit venir avec moi tu ne te souviens pas ? » Angel demanda à Damon, dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Damon eut des flashbacks lui traverser l'esprit. Il se souvenait lorsque Bonnie avait terminé son entraînement , il se rappelait lorsque Tyler lui avait dit ce que Bonnie avait fait , il se souvenait la réaction de Bonnie ce jour là dans la forêt , elle avait la même réaction que maintenant . Elle ne le regardait pas comme maintenant mais il se souvenait surtout de sa douleur , de toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti ce jour_ là , il se remémorait tout, de sa discussion avec Stefan sur le pont , puis lorsqu'il avait viré Bonnie de sa chambre parce qu'il ne supportait pas la douleur et il se rappelait aussi de ses pleures derrière la porte .

_**« Ils lui ont demandé de te sacrifier en échange du pouvoir qui permettra de tuer Klaus «« Mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dure « « QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ? » « Elle a échangé sa vie contre le pouvoir « Tyler disait" Je ne pouvais pas, je n' »« Ne dis plus rien ,pour aujourd'hui je ne veux plus te voir «« Pourquoi me faire subir tout ça Stefan, je ne comprends pas pourquoi rester en vie toutes ses années si c'est pour me faire subir tout ça, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec moi «« Va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir pour aujourd'hui « «« tout ce que tu as dit n'étais que mensonge, notre nouveau départ n'était que mensonge , je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant car j'en suis arrivé au point où je te déteste donc va t'en »« Tu es exactement comme elles deux, tu ne m'apportes rien de bon tout comme elles, qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête« Peut-être qu'elle va mourir peut être pas, j'en sais rien mais je ne voudrais pas que la seule personne que j'aime parte en croyant que je la déteste, tu souffres j'ai compris, elle a compris mais elle souffre tout autant que toi et vous semblez tous l'oublier «« Non, non c'est moi je suis désolé de te faire enduré tout ça , tu as tous les droits de me détester «  
><strong>_

Une larme coula subitement lorsqu'il finit par tous se rappelait. Bonnie leva la tête subitement quand elle sentît la main de Damon se détachait de la sienne. Angel avait les mains dans les poches et attendait que Bonnie vienne.

« Je comprends mieux « Damon déclara subitement ce qui faisait peur à Bonnie , elle avait peur lorsqu'elle le voyait aussi calme , cela voulait dire qu'il allait déborder ensuite .

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je te dise que je t'aimais ou pourquoi tu pleurais autant hier , je comprends tout , tous ce que tu m'as dit « il déclara en pensant à tous ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsque Klaus l'avait mordu ou encore le fait que ce n'était que le commencement

« Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé, je ne t'aurais jamais trouvé, tu serais parti sans rien nous dire « Damon déclara sous le choque. Il ne savait pas comment réagir , il ne savait même pas par où commencer ,il était perdu , il était en colère qu'elle ait échangé sa vie en échange du pouvoir , il était aussi en colère qu'elle ait décidé de leurs faire oublier la mémoire , il était en colère qu'elle ai dû faire ça , qu'elle ai dû lui faire oublier parce qu'il souffrait trop ,mais il était surtout en colère de n'avoir rien vu. Tous ce temps, il n'avait rien vu. Il l'avait l'impression d'être pris pour un idiot , l'imbécile qui était près d'elle croyant naïvement que pour une fois dans sa vie , tout finirais bien ,mais non c'était Damon Salvatore. Dieu avait toujours fait en sorte que sa vie soit triste. Il se trouvait tellement bête et inutile . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pleuré autant mais il comprît subitement , il croyait savoir mais il ne savait rien , il n'avait rien comprît , rien vu , il avait été aveuglé par sa volonté d'être heureux avec elle . Il voulait tellement construire un futur avec elle qu'il se voiler la face. Il se voilait la face car le type au masque de tout à l'heure avait raison , il a préférait rien voir , il a préférait ignorer la souffrance en se rendant aveugle . Il s'était rendu aveugle volontairement et il était en colère contre lui d'avoir eu ce mécanisme de défense. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à changer pour elle et d'avoir reproduit les mêmes mécanismes de défense qu'avant .

« Tu ne te souviendras de rien après son départ, ça sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existé « Angel déclara croyant réconforter Damon mais il ne faisait que l'énervait

« Je suis désolé , c'était le mieux pour tous le monde , tu étais si déboussolé que je devais le faire « elle parla essayant de justifier ces actes mais Damon ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait en face de lui Angel. Il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère contre elle , tous ce qui l'importait c'était elle , il ne pouvait pas la laisser . Elle était sa réalité , elle était une partie de lui et un inconnue voulait le lui prendre comme si tous ce qu'ils avaient été ne signifiait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas , qui accepterais ça , c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle lui avait fait oublié parce que Damon Salvatore n'acceptait pas. Il ne ressentirais plus rien sans elle , elle le faisait vivre. Sans elle , il ne serait plus rien , il ne saurait plus rien , il ne saurait plus à quoi appartenait t-il , il n'aurait plus rien . Si il la prenait, il ne prenait pas seulement la vie de Bonnie mais la sienne , il aurait préférer mourir que de ressentir ce qu'il allait ressentir sans elle . Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester à la regarder partir , elle ne pouvait pas lui demandé de ne pas oublier qu'elle aime , car il s'en souviendrait toujours , il se souviendra de la souffrance de la perdre . Elle lui demandait de se souvenir d'elle et de continuer sa vie mais à quoi bon continuait sans elle . N'importe qui aurait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier, ne pourra jamais lui faire oublier le fait qu'il aime , c'était impossible, et croire que ça l'était c'était des _conneries_ pour lui.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir, si tu penses que je vais te laisser tu me connais mal « Damon déclara en regardant Bonnie , elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle essayait de lui prendre ses mains pour le calmer mais Damon ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Il se mît devant elle pour l'empêcher de partir , pour empêcher Angel de l'avoir .

« Damon ! » Bonnie l'appelait mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il était en colère

« TU NE PARTIRAS PAS !« Damon cria ce qui la fît sursauter. Damon courra vers Angel mais il se retrouva propulser à l'autre bout. Bonnie s'apprêtait à courir pour rejoindre Damon mais elle se sentît subitement mal et s'écroula. Angel prît Bonnie dans ses bras et une porte apparu au loin derrière lui. Damon se releva et courra pour l'empêcher mais il se retrouva bloqué par un bouclier.

« Bonnie « Damon cria en tapant son poing sur le bouclier mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas

« Bonnie « il cria. Il prît de l'élan et courra en direction du bouclier mais il se retrouva propulser , il atterrissait à terre sur les pieds et leva la tête .

Stefan , Elena , Tyler , Caroline arrivèrent en courant vers Damon .

« Damon « Stefan s'accroupit pour l'aider mais Damon le rejeta voulant se débrouiller seul.

« Bonnie « Damon cria encore une fois en se jetant sur le bouclier sans succès.

« Damon arrête « Stefan cria en voyant que le bouclier était en train de le brûler . Il se mît devant Damon et lui prît le visage pour le calmer.

« Ça va te tuer si tu continues « Stefan déclara,

« Angel « Soul et Hélène arrivèrent à côté de Stefan et Damon

« Angel qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Hélène cria à Angel, Damon se dégagea de Stefan et continua à frapper le bouclier, Stefan se tourna surpris vers sa mère .

« Maman « il déclara surpris mais sa mère l'ignora, elle criait après Angel.

« ANGEL ! « Hélène cria énervé lorsque soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un hurlait

« S'il vous plaît laissez là « Damon hurlait de toute ses forces demandant de l'aide, il n'avait plus de force et s'écroula.

« Je vous en supplie « Damon criait, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il supplierait un jour quelqu'un mais là il serait prêt à tout. Il se mît à genoux continuant à taper sur le bouclier qui lui brulait les mains. Stefan courra en direction de Damon et lui prît le visage encore une fois mais avant qu'il puisse parler, Damon parla

« Je ne peux pas , je peux pas la laisser , c'est Bonnie , Bonnie , je sens plus rien , « Damon disait toujours en tapant le bouclier , il souffrait tellement qu'il commençait à ne plus rien ressentir. Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir perdu sa vie. Il était en train de tout perdre devant lui. C'était revenu , le mécanisme de défense était en train de revenir mais cette fois ci contrairement au autre fois , il ne voulait pas appuyer sur le bouton , mais le bouton s'était déjà déclenché tous seul . C'était tellement douloureux , il pensait qu'il avait tout vécu , il pensait qu'il avait tout vu , tout senti , mais c'était un mensonge. La souffrance qu'il avait ressenti avant n'avait rien avoir avec elle , cette souffrance il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne se remettrait pas de quelque chose d'aussi réel. Et tout son corps le savait , tout son être le savait , tout allait disparaître , il ne sera plus jamais réel après , il ne sera qu'un corps sans âme , il ne sera qu'une illusion. Tous ce qu'ils avaient été allaient devenir une illusion , il ne pouvait pas laisser tous ça disparaître , il ne pouvait pas laisser les moments avec elle disparaître , il avait besoin de plus , il avait de plus dans sa vie ,et c'était elle son plus . Croire qu'il allait oublier était stupide , comment oublier la sensation de se sentir en vie , c'était impossible.

« S'il vous plaît « Damon cria. Il demandait à n'importe qui, qui pouvait l'entendre , il demandait à Angel , mais surtout à Dieu , il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu mais il demanderait à n'importe qui. Il croira en n'importe qui , pour ne pas qu'on lui enlève Bonnie. Angel s'arrêta subitement mais ne se retourna pas

« Je t'en prie Angel fais pas ça , pourquoi « Hélène hurla , elle regardait Damon , il était perdu , il n'avait même plus de force mais il continua de frapper . Angel reprît sa route. Au moment où Angel allait traverser la porte avec Bonnie, celui-ci se retourna à moitié vers Damon.

« Je te l'avais dit Damon mais tu as préféré ne rien voir , tu t'es rendu aveugle « Angel déclara subitement. Damon comprît en voyant le sourire de Angel que c'était le type au masque de tout à l'heure, celui qui travaillait pour Klaus.

« TOI! « il se redressa et péta un câble, il tapa dans le bouclier et celui-ci commença à se fissurer. Damon allait courir vers Angel mais celui-ci entra dans la porte qui se referma. Dès que la porte se ferma, une lumière traversa Mystic Fall et tout le monde s'écroulèrent.

_**Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais,**_

_**J'irais partout où tu iras.**_

_**Des sommets des montagnes à la plus profonde des vallées**_

_** Si je pouvais remonter le temps**_

_**J'irais partout ou tu iras.**_

_**Si je pouvais te faire mienne.**_

_**J'irais partout où tu iras.**_

_**J'irais partout où tu iras.**_

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie se réveilla doucement, elle avait horriblement mal, elle se sentait vidé , vidé de tous , elle mît une main sur sa tête ,elle avait un horrible mal de crâne comme lorsqu'elle revenait d'une soirée bien arrosé. Elle posa sa main au sol et se leva, difficilement mais elle se leva, elle regardait autour d' elle perdu , elle était dans le noir , il y avait du noir mais elle apercevait des tâches , on aurait dit des étoiles , les points brillaient . Elle regarda autour d'elle et appela quelqu'un.<em>

_« Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un « elle criait en l'air mais personne ne répondît, elle ne disait plus rien et essayait de se souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle arrive ici. Elle commença à se souvenir. Angel l'avait emmené avec lui mais c'était tous ce qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait réussi à tuer Klaus et elle était avec Damon lorsqu'il était arrivé. Elle repensait à Damon, et à l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il avait vu Angel, c'était horrible, il avait l'air détruit, elle le savait. Elle se remémora tous ce qui s'était passé mais elle ne comprenait rien, elle pensait qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas d'eux, elle pensait qu'elle serait morte mais là elle se retrouvait là, tout seul avec des souvenirs de sa vie passé. Elle ne voyait rien donc elle essayait de faire un sort et d'allumer mais ses pouvoirs avaient disparu. Elle regarda ses mains _

_« En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi « elle se disait à elle-même, elle cria encore une fois _

_« Hé ho, quelqu'un m'entends « Bonnie criait en l'air, elle souffla d'agacement lorsque une voix lui répondît _

_« Je t'entends « Une voix qu'elle reconnaissait déclara, elle se retourna choqué , et horrifié_

_« Klau » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car quelqu'un la frappa au cou et l'assomma _

_« Impeccable « Angel déclara en portant Bonnie, Klaus le regarda et souriait _

_« Elle m'a quand même bien fait mal « Klaus déclara en souriant, Angel le regarda et rigola _

_« Tu as voulu mourir , tu l'es , tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même « Angel déclarait en prenant Bonnie comme un sac à patate._

_« Tu as raison, du moment que tous se déroule comme prévu » Klaus déclara en souriant et en suivant Bonnie. _


	26. Retour à la normale ?  Part 1

_**Salut tous le monde !**_

_**Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois que j'ai posté l'autre chapitre ! ça doit faire un moment .**_

_**J'ai eu un petit blocage pour ce chapitre , manque d'inspiration totale . Donc je ne suis pas trop fière , après un si long hiatus je penses que vous vous attendiez à mieux que ça mais tans pis , j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais , que mon imagination pouvait . Bizarrement malgré la longueur, mon chapitre va plutôt vite . D'ailleurs ce chapitre était beaucoup trop long mais vraiment trop long donc je les coupé en deux partie. Je penses posté la deuxième partie dans la semaine. Donc la première parti est forcément la plus ennuyante mais bon j'arrête de donner mon avis et je vous laisse lire . Merci pour tous les commentaires chaleureux , vos commentaire sont si gentils et chaleureux que j'ai honte de vous offrir ce chapitre lol . Merci j'espère que ça ira à la lecture .  
><strong>_

_**Et dernier point , si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dîtes le moi. C'est compréhensible qu'après tous ce temps d'attente certains élément de cette histoire vous ait échappé , donc dite le moi ,je répondrais avec plaisir .**_

_"Attendant ton appel , je suis malade , appelle je suis énervé"_

_"Appel j'ai tant besoin de ta voix "_

_" je suis née pour te dire je t'aime "_

Secondhand serenade: Magnifique chanson ._****  
><strong>**_

**_Stanfour : For all lovers (tous le monde )_**

**_Adele : set the fire to the rain (Bamon)_**

**_Mika: Happy Ending (Damon Salvatore !) _**

**_Secondhand serenade : Your Call ( Damon Salvatore !) _**_  
><em>

**_One Republic : Secret (le bal)_**

**_Trading Yesterday : Shattered ( Bonnie & Bamon )_**

**_**_Bonne Lecture à tous !_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stanfour: For all lovers <strong>

_**Cette chanson est pour ceux qui sont seuls**_  
><em><strong>Cette chanson est pour ceux qui sont brisés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cette chanson est pour les anges<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qui tombent du ciel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cette chanson est pour ton frère<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cette chanson est pour ta mère<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cette chanson est pour ta soeur<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et aussi pour toi<strong>_

Bonnie avait les yeux fermés, elle essayait de les ouvrir, mais ces paupières étaient lourdes. Elle pencha doucement sa tête , elle était sonnée et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal comme si elle revenait d'une soirée bien arrosée. Elle arriva à ouvrir délicatement les yeux . Tout était flou , elle percevait seulement des tâches de couleur en face d'elle . Puis elle leva la tête et sentît ses mains se frotter l'une à l'autre, ses poignets était serré par une corde qui lui arrachait la peau à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de dégageait ses poignets. Elle baissa sa tête et ferma les yeux puis les rouvrît pour essayer de comprendre où elle était, pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Sa vue devînt de plus en plus clair, et elle se rendît compte qu'elle était en hauteur, elle vît en bas d'elle de l'eau , de l'eau dans un énorme cube en profondeur . Elle regarda ses poignets et vît une corde qui était relié à des poulies sur le côté.

« Qu'est ce … » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle entendît un énorme bruit et sentît tout son corps chuter. Elle chuta et atterrît dans l'eau. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle essaya de faire glisser ses poignets des cordes. Les cordes étaient trop serrées, elle bougea les pieds, et s'agita sentant son souffle coupé.Klaus apparût subitement à travers la vitre , elle s'affola dans l'eau voyant son sourire sarcastique . Bonnie remonta subitement à toute vitesse et se retrouva encore une fois en hauteur . Elle reprît son souffle , elle inspira et expira fortement essayant de reprendre son souffle, de retrouver les idées .

« Enfin réveillé « Klaus déclara les bras croisés en souriant. Bonnie le regarda encore sous le choque , elle n'arrivait pas à parler et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Comment c'e « Elle s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à parler, elle toussa et cracha de l'eau. Bonnie ne comprenait plus rien, elle aurait parié l'avoir tué, elle avait tué. Elle se souvenait de tous, elle avait vu le corps de Klaus disparaître, c'était parce qu'il était mort que Angel était parti la chercher. En parlant de Angel comment ça se faisait qu'elle était ici , elle était censée être morte , elle était censé ne plus rien ressentir , ne se souvenir de rien , mais elle avait encore les souvenirs de ce soir là , elle avait encore les souvenirs de toutes sa vie . Et elle avait mal , non pas physiquement. Physiquement, elle ne ressentait rien , elle ne ressentait plus rien à cause de ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir . Comment se faisait-il qu'il se trouvait devant elle après tous ce qu'elle avait traversé pour le tuer, tous ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servi à rien.

« Possible que je sois en vie « Klaus finit sa phrase en la regardant d'en bas.

« Tu es mort, je t'ai vu , tu es censé être mort « dit Bonnie en reprenant son souffle .

« Visiblement non « Bonnie le regarda perdu puis fixa autour d'elle , elle était dans un immense entrepôt , elle était donc en vie , elle était tous ce qu'il y a de réel. Elle pouvait voir la lumière à travers la porte de l'entrepôt .

« Où je suis ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? « Elle demanda perdu par tous ça. Elle vît Klaus appuyer sur un bouton et chuta une seconde fois dans l'eau violemment. Elle s'agita encore une fois dans l'eau et voyait Klaus rigolait à travers la vitre. Après quelque seconde, elle remonta et reprît son souffle.

_**Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs**_  
><em><strong>Et ceux qui ont été trahis<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé<strong>_

_**_Ne perds pas tes croyances_  
><em>Je sais que tu as raison<em>  
><em>N'ai pas peur d'être seul<em>  
><em>Je suis là avec toi<em>**_

« Tu auras besoin d'avoir l'esprit claire pour encaisser ce que je vais te dire « Klaus déclara toujours avec un rictus marqué sur son visage. Bonnie secoua sa tête pour mieux voir car ses cheveux lui recouvraient tous le visage. Elle le regarda et se rappela de la discussion que Damon avait eue avec Léo et Stefan, sur le fait que Klaus voulait qu'elle ait de la magie noire. Elle comprît que c'était sûrement en rapport avec ce qui était en train de se passer peu importe ce que c'était. En pensant à Damon, elle sentît soudain son cœur se brisé, tous son être était paralysé par la douleur. Il était si perdu lorsque Angel lui avait expliqué, il était en colère , elle se rappelait de son visage. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas le rendre aussi malheureux , elle était censé le rendre heureux et finalement tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était le faire souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, même maintenant elle pensait à lui.

« C'est en rapport au fait que tu as fait en sorte que j'ai de la magie noire « Bonnie demanda subitement ayant du mal à parler à cause de la douleur de pensé à Damon. Klaus la regarda surpris et souriait.

« Tu étais au courant «

« Damon me l'as dit, il était au courant « Klaus sentît la douleur dans sa voix ce qui le faisait sourire.

« Ha Damon bien sûre « Klaus disait seulement ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Ce gars est beaucoup trop malin, on devait lui faire oublier sinon il se serait mît en travers de notre chemin. Je savais dès le début qu'il ne fallait pas que je prenne Damon à la légère, il est bien plus dangereux qu'on ne le pense surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi » Il déclara en marchand en cercle. Elle détestait voir son sourire narquois, elle aurait voulu lui arracher ce sourire de son visage. Elle le regarda énervé et essaya même d'utiliser ses pouvoir pour au moins se défaire mais elle n'arrivait pas , elle ne sentît rien , elle se sentait d'ailleurs vidé .

« Laisse tombé , tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir « Klaus déclara sachant très bien qu'elle essayait d'utiliser ces pouvoirs sans succès malheureusement .Bonnie regarda Klaus toujours aussi dégouté par lui .

« On ? , de quoi tu parles « Bonnie demanda intrigué faisant référence à ce que Klaus avait dit auparavant . Klaus mît ses mains derrière son dos et marchait en tournant en rond.

« Par où commencer ? » Klaus disait en réfléchissant et en regardant le sol

« Tu sais ce qu'est l'Emesis ? » Klaus déclara en s'arrêtant et leva la tête

« C'est là que toute les réalités sont réunis « Elle répondît froidement

« Pas tout à fait , c'est là , où le pouvoir de toute les réalités sont réunis , comme la boîte de pan d'or si tu préfères « il continua ,Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire attendant la suite .

« Je ne me soucie guère de la dague où de Elena, depuis le début c'est toi , ça à toujours été toi Bonnie « Klaus continua , il vît un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Bonnie ce qui l'intrigua .

« Si je te connaissais pas, je t'aurais trouvé mignon « Bonnie déclara en souriant, Klaus rigola à sa remarque mais ne la commenta pas

« Vous avez commencé à chercher les perles, à partir de là tous c'est passé comme je le voulais. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez à trouver celle de Lester mais faible comme il est, je suppose que cela n'a pas été dure de le convaincre de vous aider. Puis, vous êtes enfin arrivé au détroit de Messine et là, tout à commencé, tout était parfait , j'espérais que tes amis meurt dans ce détroit mais toi , j'avais besoin de toi , j'avais besoin que tu es de la magie noire , tu sais pourquoi ? « Bonnie ne disait rien ne comprenant rien.

« Allez fait un effort ? ce n'est pas si dure ? »

**_Cette chanson est pour ceux qui sont seuls_**  
><strong><em>Cette chanson est pour ceux qui ont le coeur brisé<em>**  
><strong><em>Cette chanson est pour les gens<em>**  
><strong><em>Laissés derrière, attendant d'être trouvés<em>**  
><strong><em>J'ai vu ton ombre dans le noir<em>**  
><strong><em>J'ai vu ce désordre dans ta vie<em>**  
><strong><em>Comme si rien n'allait bien<em>**

« Le sacrifice « elle déclara subitement mais ne voyait toujours pas le rapport

« Exact, le sacrifice, tous le monde sait que lorsqu'une sorcière a de la magie noire cela nécessite des choix, des choix douloureux. Adam en était la preuve en sacrifiant son petit frère ,mais j'avais besoin que tu sois confronté à ce choix »

« Pourquoi moi ? » Elle demanda perdu

« Je savais que tu ne sacrifierais jamais Damon, tu ne sacrifierais jamais personne et tu serais prêt à tout pour me tuer. L'amour rend faible, j'avais besoin de ta faiblesse. Je savais que tu te sacrifierais à la place de tous le monde »

« Tu veux avoir accès à l'Emesis c'est ça « Elle déclara commençant à comprendre

« Tu comprends vite à ce que je vois «

« En te sacrifiant toi-même, tu as permis la fissure de toutes les réalités et le passage vers l'Emesis .J' avais tout prévu et pour simuler ma mort ce n'était pas très difficile, un peu de sorcellerie et le tour est joué « il déclara mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas grand-chose .

« Je ne compre « elle fût coupé

« J'ai oublié une partie. » Klaus la coupa

« Après que tu ais décidé de te sacrifier tout était simple, je savais que tu n'aurais pas de spectre car les spectres sont pour ceux qui sacrifie des être chers , mais à la place de ça des gardiane, car les gardianes s'occupe de tous ce qui pourrait perturbé l'Emesis et tu était une perturbation, sachant que 1+1 fait deux enfin tu as compris . C'est là qu'intervient mon ami, d'ailleurs tu le connais très bien, il n'est pas là car il doit s'occuper de la suite de notre trajet. Je savais qu'il te serait assigné car on lui confie les missions les plus difficile, et il adore ça . Heureusement qu'il était là car sans lui rien n'aurait été possible. Je lui ai demandé de faire oublier tes amis , et il n'a même pas eu de difficulté puisque tu était d'accord « Bonnie n'arriva subitement plus à respirer choqué , elle comprît mais attendait que Klaus finisse pour être sûre . Elle espérait s'être trompé . Klaus la regarda et souriait

« Angel m'a été d'une grande et précieuse aide « Il continua , il vît que Bonnie se retenait de verser une larme , elle n'était pas triste loin de là , elle était en colère de s'être fait avoir . Elle était en colère d'avoir suivi les plans de Klaus sans, sans rendre compte . Elle était en colère de n'avoir rien vu , et toute sa colère se transformait en larme.

« Espèce d'enfoi « elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer car elle tomba dans l'eau encore une fois . Klaus la regarda intrigué lorsqu'il vît qu'elle ne se débattait pas. Il la releva.

« Je serais bien resté des minutes en plus « elle déclara en souriant et en crachant de l'eau

« Ne fais pas trop ta maligne « Klaus répondît en gardant le sourire

« Sinon quoi ? tu vas me tuer ? tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps donc je suppose que tu as besoin de moi « elle continua en souriant

« C'est vrai, je ne peux pas te tuer sinon toutes les fissures vont se refermer et il n'y aura plus d'accès à l'Emesis mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser avec toi «

« Torture moi si ça t'amuse, fais ce que tu veux, ça sera rien comparé à ce que j'ai traversé «

**_Pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_**  
><strong><em>Et pour ceux qui ont été trahis<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et ceux qui ont souffert<em>**  
><strong><em>Je sais que tu as raison<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu as ce quelque chose dans tes yeux<em>**  
><strong><em>Je sais que tu iras bien<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>N'ai pas peur d'être seul<em>**  
><strong><em>Je suis là avec toi<em>**

Bonnie et Klaus sentirent subitement un froid dans l'entrepôt et Bonnie vît Angel apparaître à coté de Klaus. Il souriait comme d'habitude ce qui l'agaça, elle le regarda écœuré et détourna son regard sur le coté, ne supportant pas la vue de cette enfoiré .

« Bonjour » Angel déclara en souriant à Klaus et Bonnie. Il regarda Bonnie

« Tu es au courant ? j'aurais préféré te le dire moi-même mais on dirait que Klaus m'a devancé « Angel disait mais Bonnie ne répondît rien et continua à l'ignorer..

« Aller Bonnie, je suis toujours ton gardiane tu sais ? Toute cette histoire ne nous empêche pas d'être ami « Bonnie retourna sa tête et ne fît rien paraître

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Où sommes-nous ?» Elle demanda seulement ignorant Angel

« Tu vas venir avec nous, nous sommes dans une de ces réalités que tu à ouvert . Tu as ouvert seulement une brèche, il suffit de traversé cette brèche pour en ouvrir une autre et à chaque réalité traversé, nous montons de plus en plus vers l'Emesis et on a besoin de toi , on a besoin que tu viennes avec nous « Angel répondît . Bonnie le regarda se retenant de montrer toute forme d'émotion

« Je te faisais confiance « elle disait seulement écœuré par Angel en face de lui.

« C'était le but de tous ça, j'ai fait du bon boulot à ce que je vois « il déclara seulement

Bonnie ne disait lorsqu'elle sentît subitement ses cordes se démêlés et ses mains se libéré, elle tomba dans l'eau encore une fois . Angel s'approcha de la vitre où Bonnie était et mît sa main sur la vitre. Lorsqu'il toucha la vitre, celle-ci disparu et Bonnie tomba au sol toute trempé. Elle cracha de l'eau, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Angel s'approcha et se mît à genoux devant elle. Elle ne le regardait pas, trop préoccupé à reprendre son souffle. Il allait lui prendre le bras pour la relever mais elle retira son bras.

« Ne me touche pas « elle cria en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était à ce point fait avoir, qu'elle était aussi faible . Klaus avait raison, elle n'était qu'une faible, tous ce qu'elle avait fait, été inutile. Elle était tous simplement inutile. Angel se mît derrière elle et la souleva en mettant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Il y a une chose sur lesquelles je ne t'ai pas menti « il chuchota dans son oreille. Elle essayait de se débattre mais il la retenait violemment. Elle voulait même utiliser ces pouvoirs mais elle se rendît compte qu'elle ne les avait plus, elle n'avait plus rien. Elle avait perdu tous ce qui la définissait, toute sa vie, pour eux, pour rien.

« Tes amis et Damon sont en sécurité, je ne t'ai pas menti sur ça « Il déclara, Bonnie se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing sur la joue. Il rigola ce qui fît sourire aussi Klaus qui était en train de les regarder.

« Ne parle pas d'eux, n'ose même pas parler d'eux « elle hurla en colère, elle allait donner un autre coup à Angel mais cette fois-ci il retînt son bras .

« Toujours aussi fidèle envers eux Bonnie, mais sur qui va tu compter à partir de maintenant, personne ne sais que tu existes. En ce moment on est tes seules repères « Il lui rappela. Bonnie sentît subitement une seringue lui traverser le coup, elle regarda Angel et tomba dans ses bras. Angel la rattrapa et la souleva.

« On y va « Angel déclara en emmenant Bonnie et Klaus avec lui.

**_Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs_**  
><strong><em>Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour ceux qui ont été trahis<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour ceux qui ont été trahis<em>**  
><strong><em>Pour tous les combattants, et les rêveurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne perds pas tes croyances<em>**  
><strong><em>Je sais que tu as raison<em>**  
><strong><em>N'ai pas peur d'être seul<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour tous les amoureux et les penseurs<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pour ceux qui ont été sauvé<em>**

* * *

><p>« Dite moi pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici « Une fille nommé Karen déclara à sa sœur et le copain de celle-ci. Tous les 3 s'étaient arrêtés spécialement à Mystic Fall car il y avait une fête sur le ponton où tous les étudiants étaient invités. Les 3 étaient en train de regarder les jeunes en train de boire et danser et décidèrent de faire la même chose et de s'amuser.<p>

« Dit moi la dernière fois que tu t'es amusé Karen « Sa sœur qui avait un an de plus déclara. Karen ne répondît rien ce qui fît rire sa sœur et son petit ami.

« Amuse toi, puis regarde tu as l'air d'avoir une touche « Sa sœur nommé Tara déclara, Karen se retourna et vît un gars s'approchait d'elle avec des gobelets à la main.

« On te laisse « Tom , le petit ami de Tara chuchota en rigolant . Karen se retourna vers eux

« Où vous allez ? « Elle cria mais les deux se contentèrent de la saluer de la main ce qui la fît rire

« Tu es nouvelle ici « Le garçon avec des gobelets à la main déclara, Karen se retourna et sourît

« Oui, je suis de passage, ma sœur et moi voyageons en quelque sorte avant de reprendre les cours « Karen déclara en souriant

« Tu reprends quand ? » Il demanda

«Là où j'habite dans une semaine, donc nous essayons d'en profiter «

« La chance, nous la rentrée est demain « Il répondît

« Je sais « Elle déclara seulement, il la regarda et rigola

« En fait je m'appelle Kevin « Il déclara en tendant sa main. Karen était un peu déconcerté par son rire et lui serra la main

« Je suis Karen «

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » Elle demanda perdu ,

« Non , c'est seulement que c'est bizarre d'avoir choisi de vous arrêter à Mystic Fall pour dernière escale « Il avoua

« Pourquoi ? je la trouves charmante cette ville «

« Si tu appelles ça une ville, c'est plutôt un village , un trou paumé si tu préfères «

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier ta ville « Kevin regarda autour de lui et souriait

« Disons que j'ai d'autre rêve que de rester ici «

« Lesquelles ? » Elle demanda intrigué par lui

« Je ne sais pas, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je veux partir d'ici » Il répondît ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Karen regarda le ponton et les gens dansaient et boire.

« On s'est posé dans le motel de Madame Flowers pour cette nuit et j'ai entendu des rumeurs étranges à propos de cette endroit » Karen avoua essayant d'en savoir plus sur Mystic Fall.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle aime bien effrayer les étrangers, il faut retenir une chose de ton voyage c'est, ne jamais croire et parler avec Madame Flowers « Il déclara en souriant

« Je m'en souviendrais « Karen répondît appréciant de parler avec Kevin. Il avait l'air vraiment cool.

« Tu veux danser ? » Elle demanda, celui-ci rigola et eux d'eux partir danser ensemble.

« Tu l'as déjà fait dans la forêt « Tom déclara en plaquant Tara contre un arbre. Il admirait Tara déboutonnait sa chemise

« Non mais j'aime l'idée « Tara chuchota dans son oreille, il souriait en la regardant s'offrir à lui.

« Je t'aime tu sais ça « Il murmura avant de l'embrasser

« Fais le moi donc sentir « Elle susurrait dans son oreille ce qui l'excité encore plus. Il commença à enlever la ceinture de son pantalon lorsque subitement les deux entendirent un bruit dans la forêt. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux inquiet

« Il y a quelqu'un ? « Tom cria en s'éloignant de Tara pour vérifier les alentours

« On devrait rejoindre les autre « Sa copine chuchota effrayé, elle le prît par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui. Ils allaient partir lorsque les deux entendirent un craquement de feuille derrière eux . Ils se retournèrent et crièrent.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Karen demanda lorsqu'elle entendît du bruit , tous les ados avaient tournés leur tête vers la forêt intrigué .

« Reste là « Kevin déclara et allait se diriger vers la forêt ,mais tous le monde virent Tara et Tom courir vers eux paniqué . Karen courra vers eux inquiète

« Tom, Tara qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda, tous les ados autours les regardèrent intrigué, ils se murmuraient des choses mais Karen s'en foutais .

« Un brouillard, une fumée , il faut partir « Tom cria à tous le monde

« On doit tous partir « Il hurla

« De quoi tu parles , si tu veux partir pars mais nous on …. » L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de finir lorsque qu'il vît une vapeur noire sortir de la forêt et chuchotait quelque chose. Ils commencèrent tous à crier et courir mais le brouillards encercla tous le monde . Tara , Tom coururent au fond du ponton et au moment où Karen allait les suivre celle-ci se retrouva encerclé par le brouillard. Tara se retourna

« Karen cours « Elle cria, tous les adolescents étaient en train de courir dans l'eau espérant atteindre l'autre bout de la côte.

_« Où es tu ? » Karen entendait le brouillard chuchotait près d'elle. _

_« Bonnie « Le brouillards chuchota ce qui intrigua Karen ,elle allait courir pour rejoindre sa sœur qui était paniqué autant qu'elle mais la fumée entra en elle ._

« KAREN ! » Sa sœur cria en courant vers sa sœur , mais lorsqu'elle arriva vers celle-ci Karen avait les yeux noires comme les ténèbres et la poussa . Tara atterrît violemment à terre . Tom courra vers elle pour l'aider .

« Karen qu'est ce que tu as ? » Tom demanda en regardant sa belle sœur

_« Ce n'est pas elle « Une voix brutale sortît de la bouche de Karen, ce n'était plus elle._

_« Où est- elle ? « Karen cria avec une autre voix mais Tom et Tara ne comprenaient rien _

« Où est ma sœur ? » Tara cria voyant que sa sœur avait disparu. Tout d'un coup , tous le monde entendirent un énorme bruit . Tom et Tara écarquillèrent des yeux lorsqu'ils virent du sang coulait de l'abdomen de Kate.

« Karen « Sa sœur cria, ils virent un jeune homme qui tenait une arme , il avait l'air effrayé , effrayé mais il avait tiré .

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Tom cria au jeune homme choqué,

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » Karen ou plutôt le brouillard cria de toute ses forces. Tom vit la blessure de Karen se renfermer et la fumée sortit de son corps. Le brouillards se dispersa en plusieurs entité et se dirigea vers les adolescents qui étaient en train de fuir vers le lac . Tara prît Karen dans ses bras lorsqu'ils entendirent tous des cris, seulement des cris puis un silence s'abatît sur le ponton.

* * *

><p><strong>Adele: Set the fire to the rain<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Je l'ai laissé tomber, mon cœur,  
>Et comme il était tombé, tu t'es levé pour le réclamer<br>C'était sombre et je n'en pouvais plus  
>Jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses et que tu me sauves<br>Mes mains étaient fortes, mais mes genoux étaient trop faibles  
>Pour tenir dans tes bras sans tomber à tes pieds<strong>_

_« Hé Bonnie, ça te dit qu'on fasse un truc ce soir, j'ai appelé Elena mais elle ne répond pas « Bonnie avait bloqué son téléphone entre son cou et son épaule. Elle écoutait Caroline pendant qu'elle posait un drap sur le sol. _

_« Désolé Care mais j'ai déjà autre chose de prévu « Bonnie répondît en souriant. Caroline souffla _

_« Quoi encore ? » Elle demanda car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un moment avec ces amis._

_« J'ai rendez vous avec Damon, je t'en ai parlé tu te souviens ? » Bonnie regarda le jardin des Salvatore toute fière de sa décoration. Elle avait mît des bougies , et avait préparé un repas , histoire de jouer le grand jeu ._

_« Encore ? Tu m'as dit la même chose hier et avant-hier, et avant avant-hier « Caroline déclara _

_« Il n'a pas pu venir tu te souviens ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? je me le demande parfois « _

_« Oui je t'écoute, tu es sûre que cette fois-ci il va venir ? » Caroline déclara  
><em>

_« Oui, je viens de l'appeler, il est en route « _

_« Ok, bon je vais essayer d'avoir Elena, elle me tiendras compagnie contrairement à certaine « Caroline répondît avant de raccrocher ce qui fît rire Bonnie. _

_Elle avait sorti le grand jeu, ce soir. Elle portait une longue robe beige avec un petit gilet car il faisait un peu froid. Elle avait tout bien préparé et avait même mît des pétales de rose sur tous le jardin. Elle avait peur d'en faire trop, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un moment avec Damon. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment seul ensemble. Bonnie souffla et décida de s'asseoir sur la nappe au sol. Elle s'assît délicatement et attendît._

_Caroline décida d'appeler Elena sur son fixe vu que celle-ci ne répondait pas sur son portable. Après plusieurs sonnerie, quelqu'un répondît. Caroline prît de suite la parole fatiguée que personne ne réponde._

_« Ça fait des heures que je t'appelle, j'espère que tu as une b » elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendît Elena au loin ._

_« Hé Damon c'est qui ? » Caroline entendît Elena au loin ce qui l'intrigua. Damon allait répondre mais Caroline l'interpella au téléphone _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Damon ? je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous avec Bonnie « Damon sentît l'agression dans la voix de Caroline. _

_« Ce n'est pas tes affaires « il répondît n'aimant pas le ton de Caroline _

_« Si , ça l'est , la dernière fois que je l'ai eu , elle était en train de t'attendre « Caroline monta le ton . Elena se dirigea vers Damon et lui prît le téléphone._

_« Hé Caroline, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demanda inquiète _

_« Pourquoi Damon est avec toi ? « _

**_Mais il y a un coté de toi que je n'avais jamais connu, jamais connu  
>Toutes les choses que tu disais, n'étaient jamais vraies, jamais vraies<br>Et les jeux auxquels tu jouais, tu voulais toujours gagner, toujours gagner_**

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Stefan, il veille sur moi ce soir « Elena répondît ce qui énerva Caroline _

_« Bonnie avait rendez vous avec lui ce soir « Caroline déclara voulant faire réagir Elena qui avait tendance à accaparer Damon. _

_« Je sais mais … »_

_« Il n'y a pas de mais « Caroline monta le ton, elle se calma lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle allait s'emporter _

_« Laisse tombé Elena « Caroline répondît avant de raccrocher. Elena ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami. Elle raccrocha perdu et entendît Damon qui était au téléphone sur son porche. Elle s'assît sur le canapé et attendît que Damon revienne._

_Cela faisait presque 20 minutes que Bonnie attendait, elle regardait toutes les secondes sa montre et regardait les alentours se disant qu'il allait bientôt arriver. Lorsqu'elle entendît son portable, elle le prît de suite impatiente._

_« Damon où tu es ? tu es censé être déjà là, je t'attend et je commence à avoir froid « Bonnie déclara, elle entendît un silence à travers le téléphone _

_« Damon « Elle l'appela inquiète d'entendre personne _

_« Je suis chez Elena, Stefan est apparu et Elena est bouleversé à cause de lui, elle « Bonnie pinça sa lèvre inférieur agacé sachant pertinemment ce qu'il essayait de dire _

_« Tu ne viens pas c'est ça ? ça va faire la troisième fois « elle déclara , il entendît sa déception dans sa voix ce qui lui fît mal ._

_« Je sais , je me rattraperais « il répondît seulement _

_« Tu l'as déjà dit, hier , avant-hier et je te passe le reste « Bonnie déclara en passant une main dans ses cheveux ._

_« Met toi à ma place …. »_

**_Mais j'ai mis le feu à la pluie  
>Le regardant s'étendre pendant que je touchais ton visage<br>Il brûlait pendant que je pleurais  
>Parce que je l'entendais crier ton nom, ton nom<em>**

_« Me mettre à ta place, tu te fous de moi « Elle monta le ton n'en pouvant plus de se retenir _

_« Je suis ta copine, elle ne l'est pas, laisse la gérer seul ses problèmes » Elle savait que c'était froid la manière dont elle le disait mais elle s'en foutait. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble et depuis sa relation avec Elena n'était plus pareil . Elena était plus ami avec son petit copain qu'avec elle c'était normal après tout ce que Damon et Elena avaient traversé. Le problème c'était qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour sa relation avec Damon . Il y avait une sorte de conflit d'intérêt. Bonnie savait que Elena avait encore des sentiments pour Damon ,mais elle n'avait pas pu contrôler ses sentiments envers Damon. Comment contrôler un sentiment, c'était impossible selon elle . Pourtant malgré qu'elle soit la copine de Damon , elle avait l'impression d'être la maitresse , elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait trahi Elena et Damon ne faisait rien pour la rassurer bien au contraire . Leur relation était pourtant bien parti ,mais récemment c'est devenu le bazar avec Stefan qui était devenu « méchant « et Damon qui s'en voulait car il se sentait responsable même si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne l'était pas . Puis Elena qui ne se remettait pas de la tournure qu' avait pris Stefan et la relation des 3 filles dégénéraient de jour en jour . Elle ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé un moment avec Elena et Caroline , rien que toute les trois ._

_« C' est ta meilleure amie , tu devrais être de son côté « Damon déclara pour défendre Elena ce qui énerva Bonnie . Bonnie se leva énervé._

_« Tu l'as défends en plus « Damon souffla fatigué de se prendre constamment la tête avec elle à propos de Elena._

_« Tu exagères, elle « _

_« J'exagère, tu passes ta soirée , la plupart du temps chez elle pour veiller sur elle , tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre « ._

_« Tu sais pourquoi je le fais » il répondît en montant le ton. Elle le savait très bien mais elle n'en pouvait plus._

_« Va te faire voir Damon « Bonnie déclara subitement _

_« Tu n'auras plus à faire à moi à partir de maintenant, j'abandonne « Bonnie continua _

_« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ? » Damon demanda intrigué _

_« C'est fini ok, j'en ai marre de me disputer pour toujours la même chose donc j'arrête « Bonnie déclara puis raccrocha. _

_« Bonnie ? » Damon cria au téléphone mais elle avait raccroché. Il regarda son téléphone choqué et énervé _

_« Elle n'a pas fait ça ? » Il déclara surpris n'ayant pas vu le coup venir _

_« Ça va entre Bonnie et toi ? Elle n'est pas trop en colère ? » Elena demanda en ouvrant la porte. Damon se retourna _

_**Quand je m'allonge près de toi, je pourrais rester là,**  
><strong> Fermer mes yeux, te sentir ici pour toujours<strong>  
><strong> Toi et moi ensemble, rien n'est mieux<strong>_

** Mais il y a un coté de toi que je n'avais jamais connu, jamais connu**  
><strong> Toutes les choses que tu disais, n'étaient jamais vraies<strong>  
><strong> Et les jeux auxquels tu jouais, tu voulais toujours gagner<strong>

_« Oui ça va , tu l'as connais , elle me pardonnera « il répondît en apparence sûre de lui mais il avait quelque doute . Bonnie se mît par terre et regarda sa décoration , _

_« Il a des limites à ce que je peux endurer « Bonnie déclara en rangeant . Elle se trouvait bête , elle était toujours au second rang et elle en avait marre. Son téléphone se mît soudain à sonner. Elle répondît croyant que c'était Damon ._

_« Ne m'app » Bonnie fut coupé _

_« Bonjour , c'est docteur Hales au téléphone , je suis bien sur le portable de Bonnie Bennett » Le médecin déclara . Bonnie se leva intrigué _

_« C'est moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda en paniquant _

_« J'appelle pour les résultats de vos examens « _

_« Alors ? » Bonnie demanda appréhendant la réponse _

_« Hé ben , félicitation , vous êtes bien enceinte , enceinte de 4 semaine exactement « Le médecin déclara. Bonnie lâcha son téléphone et sentît une larme coulé sur sa joue._

_« Allo « Elle entendait le médecin à travers le téléphone mais ne répondît pas encore en état de choque, elle espérait que son test de grossesse soit faux mais c'était vrai, tout était vrai ._

_« Bonnie ? » Bonnie entendît Caroline l'appelait derrière. Caroline était venu après avoir découvert que Damon était avec Elena. Elle ne voulait pas que Bonnie reste seul ce soir et lorsqu'elle avait entendu le médecin à travers le téléphone, elle était contente d'être venu. Bonnie ne pouvait gérer la nouvelle seule. Elle se retourna larmes aux yeux._

_« J'ai entendu « Caroline avoua. Lorsqu'elle voyait Bonnie aussi mal , elle avait aussi mal. Bonnie ne disait rien et s'écroula en larme. Son ami courra vers elle et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces._

_« Je suis là « Elle chuchota dans l'oreille de Bonnie.  
><em>

_« Elena, j'ai demandé à Alaric de veiller sur toi « Damon déclara, il avait besoin de voir Bonnie. Il avait besoin d'elle._

_« Tu t'inquiètes pour Bonnie ? » Elena demanda en le voyant sur le départ _

_« Oui, je dois veiller sur elle avant tout « il répondît, il allait partir mais Elena le prît le bras ce qui l'intrigua _

_« Bonnie et toi , c'est du sérieux hein ? » Elena demanda subitement. Damon sourît , il souriait honnêtement ce qui était perturbant._

_« Oui , je te rassures , je ne vais pas la blesser « il répondît avant de s'en aller . Après qu'il ait fermé la porte, Elena regarda la porte sans rien dire._

_« Me rassurer hein « elle disait seulement. C'était égoïste mais elle espérait qu'il lui dise non, elle n'avait pas posé la question pour Bonnie mais pour elle. Damon avait mal interprété sa question et elle était blessée par sa réponse. Elena regarda la porte attristée et prît son courage à deux mains. Damon allait entrer sa clé dans sa portière lorsqu'il entendît la porte de Elena claqué. Il se retourna intrigué et vît Elena se précipiter vers lui ce qui le troubla._

_« Ça ne va pas ? « Il demanda, Elena s'arrêta et prît une très forte respiration _

_« Je dois tester une théorie « Elle déclara subitement. Il la regarda perdu ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir jusqu'à qu'elle s'approche encore plus près de lui et qu'elle embrasse. Elle mît ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa avec intensité ce qui choqua Damon qui ne disait rien se laissant faire. Elle pensait qu'il la rejetterait mais il avait l'air d'apprécier ce moment, elle espérait qu'il lui rende son baiser mais il ne fît rien trop choqué par la réaction de Elena. Celle-ci enleva délicatement ses lèvres des siennes et le regarda, elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait , elle avait peur de sa réaction . Elle espérait avoir raison à propos de sa théorie. Lorsqu'elle voyait Damon s'occuper autant d'elle, elle se disait qu'il devait ressentir quelque chose pour elle . Il prenait tellement soin d'elle et était toujours là pour elle qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments envers Bonnie. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux, elle savait qu'il avait des bribes de sentiments pour elle, que Damon avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Elena attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il parle, qu'il la touche ou encore qu'il lui rende son baiser mais à la place les trait du visage de Damon se durcisse. Damon était subitement devenu froid et sévère ce qui la surprise._

_« Ne refais plus jamais ça « Il déclara froidement avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Il s'en alla sans rien dire de plus .Il avait dit ça d'une froideur qu'elle en avait encore les frissons. Elle le regarda partir au loin ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle avait mal de voir qu'il n'avait rien ressenti , il suffisait de le voir dans ses yeux , il n'y avait rien, il ne la voyait pas ._

_« C'est la 20__ème__ fois qu'il appelle « Caroline déclara en tendant le téléphone vers Bonnie qui étais assise sur le lit de Caroline les genoux recroquevillés. Bonnie prît le téléphone et l'éteignît _

_« Je ne veux plus le voir » Elle répondît sèchement. Caroline la regarda comprenant ce qu'elle devait ressentir _

_« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Elle demanda subitement _

**_Mais j'ai mis le feu à la pluie  
>Et je le regardais s'étendre pendant que je touchais ton visage<br>Il brûlait pendant que je pleurais  
>Parce que je l'entendais crier ton nom, ton nom<em>**

_**Et j'ai mis le feu à la pluie**_  
><em><strong>Et je nous ai jeté dans les flammes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il a senti que quelque chose mourrais<strong>_  
><em><strong>Car je savais que c'était la dernière fois, la dernière fois<strong>_

_« Peut on éviter ce sujet pour ce soir, demain je serais plus en état d'en parler « Bonnie déclara seulement et s'allongea sur le lit de Caroline . Caroline ne disait rien et lui mît la couette dessus. Elle descendît en bas lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait sauvagement à sa porte._

_« Où est-elle ? » Damon demanda en entrant une fois que Caroline ouvrît la porte._

_« Elle ne veut pas te voir « Caroline répondît mais Damon l'ignora _

_« Je m'en fous « il déclara puis monta les escaliers. Caroline resta en bas se disant qu'il valait mieux les laisser seul tous les deux. Sa mère la rejoignît en bas des escaliers ._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda à sa fille en regardant le haut des escaliers _

_« Des problèmes « Caroline répondît seulement et les deux femmes restèrent à regarder le haut des escaliers ._

_Damon ferma délicatement la porte. Bonnie était allongée de dos et l'ignorait._

_« Je sais que tu es réveillée « il déclara en s'approchant d'elle. Il prît une chaise et se mît en face d'elle ,mais Bonnie ne le fixa pas et continua de fixer en face d'elle._

_« Je suis désolé « Il déclara seulement mais elle en avait marre de ces excuses, elle en avait marre des promesses en l'air , elle en avait marre de cette relation ._

_« Tu n'as plus à l'être « Elle répondît en s'asseyant au bord du lit se mettant face à lui._

_« Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation, j'arrête » Elle répondît en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Damon souriait ne la prenant pas au sérieux _

_« Combien de fois tu as dis ça ?, tu sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi « il préférait le prendre à la rigolade sinon cela ferait trop mal. Bonnie le regarda et secoua la tête n'en pouvant plus ._

_« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien « elle se leva fatiguée, _

_« Tu as pleuré « Damon demanda en lui prenant le bras . Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça , il n'aimait pas la faire souffrir. _

_« Je suis désolé, ça n'arriveras plus « Il continua ne voulant plus la voir comme ça , il détestait ne pas voir son sourire._

_« Tu mens et nous deux le savons « elle répondît ce qui l'intrigua puisqu'il ne comprenait rien._

_« J'ai seulement raté un rendez vous « il répondît trouvant qu'elle exagérait_

_« Seulement raté un rendez vous, tu te souviens de la dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvé seulement nous deux ? » Elle demanda, Damon la regarda sans rien dire , à vrai dire il ne se souvenait pas , il s'était passé tellement de chose qu'il ne voyait pas ._

_« C'est ce que je me disais, c'était il y a un mois environ, « elle répondît clairement _

_« Tu ne vas pas rompre parce que j'ai manqué quelque rendez vous, je peux me rattraper « _

**_Parfois je me réveille devant la porte  
>Ce cœur que tu as capturé doit t'attendre<br>Même maintenant, alors que notre histoire est déjà finie  
>Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te chercher<em>**

_**Mais j'ai mis le feu à la pluie**_  
><em><strong>Et je regardais pendant que je touchais ton visage<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il brûlait pendant que je pleurais<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parce que je l'entendais crier ton nom, ton nom<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai mis le feu à la pluie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et je nous ai jeté dans les flammes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il a senti que quelque chose était mort<strong>_  
><em><strong>Car je savais que c'était la dernière fois, la dernière fois, oh, ohoooo<strong>_

_**Oh, non**_  
><em><strong>Laisse le brûler, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laisse le brûler<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laisse le brûler<strong>_

_« Putain Damon, tu ne comprends vraiment rien « Bonnie cria subitement en se mettant face à lui _

_« Si tu me parles encore de Elena , arrête , on n'arrête pas d'avoir la même discussion « Il déclara sachant très bien où cette conversation allait menée_

_« Je ne rigole pas Damon, c'est fini « Bonnie déclara froidement. Elle allait partir mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse vampire et se mît face à elle._

_« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? » il demanda en montant le ton ce qui choqua Bonnie. Elle le regarda les yeux grand ouvert ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ._

_« Pardon ? » Elle demanda choqué _

_« Ces dernier temps, tu sembles ailleurs et mystérieuse comme si tu me cachais quelque chose « Il continua _

_« Alors je te pose la question, vois tu quelqu'….. » il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il sentît une énorme gifle sur sa joue. Sa tête vacilla sur le côté. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire c'est-à-dire sourire, il souriait sarcastiquement ce qui énerva Bonnie._

_« Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi ? » Elle déclara n'en croyant pas ces yeux._

_« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu « Il continua ce qui fît halluciné encore plus Bonnie. _

_« Si tu ne dégages pas d'ici , je te jure que je te mets en feu « Elle déclara définitivement en colère mais Damon ne bougea pas _

_«Réponds moi et je dégage « _

_« Tu te rends compte de ton attitude « Bonnie demanda hallucinant devant son copain _

_« Je suis connue pour ça « il répondît en souriant sarcastiquement. Il perdît subitement son sourire lorsqu'il vît des larmes coulaient des yeux de Bonnie qui était fatigué de tous ça ._

_« Bonnie ? » il demanda inquiet lorsqu'il vît ces larmes mais elle se retourna et essuya ces joues ne voulant pas se montrer faible devant lui surtout lorsqu'il agissait comme un con. Damon utilisa sa vitesse vampire et se mît en face d'elle, il allait la toucher mais elle recula ._

_« Ce n'est pas une blague Damon, j'arrête, ce n'est pas toi dont je suis amoureuse « Elle déclara en le regardant dans les yeux . Il écarquilla les yeux surpris, elle avait réussi à lui planter un pieu dans le cœur sans sans rendre compte mais il ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'elle l'affectait autant, il ne pouvait pas lui montrer à quel point elle le rendait faible. Il devait se montrer froid et impassible._

_« Tu vois donc quelqu'un « Il répéta ce qui blessa Bonnie _

_« Je rêve de quelqu'un « Bonnie déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Damon _

_« De quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda perdu par elle _

_« ça fait deux semaine que je fais le même rêve , je fais un rêve de nous deux mais ce n'est pas nous « Elle répondît subitement . Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était vraiment affecté et triste ._

_« Je rêve de toi, Damon mais dans mon rêve tu es merveilleux. Tu es tellement merveilleux et tu me rends tellement heureuse ,c'est incroyable . Il suffit de voir dans ton regard à quel point tu m'aimes , c'est impressionnant . Il n'y a pas besoin de mot . Le Damon de mon rêve n'a pas peur de montrer qui il est , il n'a pas peur de se montrer faible devant moi. Il n'a pas peur d'être qui il est vraiment , il…. » _

_« Je ne comprends pas « Damon déclara la coupant ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir._

_« Le Damon de mon rêve me rends tellement heureuse que je souhaites souvent ne jamais me réveiller . Je souhaite me noyer dans mon rêve parce qu'ici je n'arrives même pas à être heureuse. On n'arrive plus à rien , on ne fais que ce déchirer . Les deux personnes de mon rêves ne sont pas nous , et ils ne le serons jamais même si j'aimerais tellement . Je t'aime , je n'en doute pas mais je suis fat….. » Damon s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en mettant ces mains sur son visage. Il retira délicatement ses lèvres des siennes _

_« Je t'aime, tu sais que je t'aime donc pourquoi y mettre un terme « Damon déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux ._

_« Parce que je ne me sens pas aimer, tu auras beau me le dire , tous ce que je vois c'est quelqu'un qui ne sais pas ce qu'il veux et ce qu'il est « Elle déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux _

_« Tu es tous ce que je veux , et tous ce que je suis , seulement toi et personne d'autre « Il répondît _

_« Tant que Elena et Stefan seront là , tu n'arriveras jamais à avancer , ça à toujours été eux avant moi « Bonnie répondît . _

_« Si tu pouvais voir à quel point je t'aime, tu te rendrais compte que le Damon de ton rêve et moi ne formons qu'une seule et unique personne « Il déclara en enlevant ces mains de celle de Bonnie _

_« Mais contrairement à la Bonnie de mon rêve , je n'arrives plus à sourire en ta présence . J'ai besoin d'autre chose que des promesses en l'air, j'ai besoin de toi mais je ne suis pas assez pour toi « Elle répondît _

_« C'est des conneries Bonnie, tu choisis la facilités comme toujours, si tu m'aimes vraiment comme tu le dis, tu n'abandonnerais pas aussi vite et tu me prendrais comme je suis et non comme tu voudrais que je sois. Ton rêve est seulement la réflexion de ce que tu voudrais que je sois mais je ne suis pas lui , tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que je t'aime , et si tu as besoin de plus c'est que tu m'as mal choisi , c'est qu'on s'est mal choisi « il déclara avant de partir . Il claqua la porte laissant Bonnie seul dans la chambre. Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure se retenant de pleurer puis se rendît compte qu'il était en train de partir. C'était ce qu'elle voulait mais elle avait mal , elle avait horriblement mal . Son cœur était en train de partir, son souffle était en train de s'évaporer en même temps que lui. Caroline entra dans la chambre précipitamment. Sa mère et elle avaient entendu toute la conversation sans faire exprès car ils avaient parlé fort. Elle se doutait que Bonnie devait être mal._

_« Bonnie « Elle l'appela, celle-ci était de dos. Bonnie se retourna subitement et courra. Elle descendît les escaliers et courra à toute vitesse en entendant le moteur de la voiture de Damon. La mère de Caroline souriait lorsqu'elle vît Bonnie courir à toute vitesse dehors . Bonnie vît la voiture de Damon partir au loin et courra après lui , elle courra de toute ses forces espérant qu'il la voit mais il ne la voyait pas . Il était aveuglé par sa souffrance , il était aveuglé par la douleur . Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait lui faire aussi mal._

_« DAMON ! » Bonnie cria en courant mais il ne l'entendait pas. Elle s'arrêta subitement et commença à pleurer en le voyant partir._

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Elle disait choqué par ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle resta un moment à regarder la route espérant qu'il revienne mais il était parti pour de bon . Bonnie essuya ces larmes et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle se retourna , elle vît Damon au loin en train de la regarder . Eux deux se regardèrent sans rien dire . Elle mît sa main sur sa bouche se retenant de pleurer , elle secoua la tête soulagé de le voir et courra vers lui . Elle lui sauta dessus entourant ces jambes autour de sa taille et celui-ci mît ses mains autour de son dos.  
><em>

__« Je ferais des efforts _«_ Damon murmura sentant Bonnie l'enlaçait fortement __

_ _«_ J'ai besoin qu'on redevienne ce qu'on a été _«_ Bonnie avoua en le serrant contre lui _

__«_ Je t'aime tu sais ça ?_« Damon chuchota,__

___«_Je sais _«_ Elle répondît seulement en restant dans ses bras __

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Soul « Hélène demanda à Soul tout en regardant Tyler qui était en train de dormir comme un bébé.<p>

« A ton avis, pour des nouvelles « Il répondît sèchement sans la regarder trop préoccupé à vérifier que Tyler dormait.

« Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé si tu veux savoir, il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle «

« Et tes supérieurs ils en disent quoi ? » Il demanda sèchement

« Ils me demandent d'abandonner les recherches, mais ….. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Tu vas la laisser tomber c'est ça, tu abandonnes « Il déclara agacé

« Non, tu me connais mal si tu crois que je vais abandonner, tu me prends pour qui ? » Elle répondît à son tour agacé qu'il la croit capable de faire ça.

« Tu as raison désolé, c'est seulement qu'on doit la retrouver, il le faut, si il y a une possibilité qu'elle soit en vie alors saisissons la « Il répondît inquiet

« J'ai besoin de toi alors «

« Comment ça ? » Il demanda en se tournant vers elle

« Ils me demandent de m'occuper d'évènement récent, mais je ne peux pas , je dois encore chercher Bonnie …. »

« Tu veux que je te remplace ? » Il demanda intrigué ne la laissant pas finir

« Plutôt Tyler « Elle répondît

« Les évènements dont je dois m'occuper concerne ceux de Mystic Fall, il y a eu récemment des morts, beaucoup trop de mort à leur goût surtout à Mystic Fall « Elle révéla

« J'ai entendu Damon en parler la dernière fois, le Sheriff la mis sur le coup « Il révéla ce qui intrigua Hélène

« C'est vrai ? » Elle demanda surprise

« Oui, je pensais que tu le savais ? »

« En ce moment j'ai plutôt été dispersé je n'ai pas pu veiller sur lui « Elle répondît inquiète

« Il faut que Tyler travaille avec Damon, pour que tu les aides «

« Soit plus claire je ne comprends pas « Il répondît

« Damon doit continuer à travailler sur cette affaire et Tyler doit 'l'accompagner pour que tu les aides, tu en connais assez pour pouvoir les aider. En attendant je vais essayer de trouver Bonnie, j'ai peut être des pistes «

« Ok , j'essaierais mais tu connais Damon , il ne vas pas laisser Tyler l'aidait «

« Mais toi peut être que si « Elle répondît laissant un silence. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Soul inquiète.

« En fait comment il va , Damon ? » Elle demanda, Soul la regarda intrigué.

« Il m'inquiète « Elle continua

« Pourquoi ? «

« Après le départ de Bonnie « Elle s'arrêta un moment laissant Soul perdu avant de reprendre

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il suffoquait dans son sommeil « Elle révéla enfin, Soul la regardait intrigué, il voyait bien qu'elle était vraiment inquiète .

« Il suffoquait et paniquait en pleine nuit , pourtant j'utilisais mes pouvoirs pour le calmer ,mais cela ne marchait pas . Stefan a dû intervenir plusieurs fois. « Elle continua après une longue pause.

« ça a continué 3 jours, mais après je ne sais pas, puisque j'étais occupé donc je te demande si il va bien ? » Elle demanda très inquiète.

« Je te rassure il va bien, je pense que tu t'inquiétais pour rien car il va parfaitement bien, il a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien « Soul répondît pour ne pas l'inquiétait mais au fond il savait parfaitement que Damon n'allait pas bien.

« Il ne se souvient plus d'elle hein ? « Elle demanda pour être sûre

« A priori non, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé « Il vît que Hélène semblait soulagée ce qui l'intrigua

« Pourquoi tu es soulagé ? « Il demanda intrigué

« ça serait trop douloureux pour lui de s'en souvenir « Elle répondît

« Douloureux ou non, je suis sûre qu'il aurait aimé savoir «

« De toute manière tant qu'on a aucune nouvelle d'elle, je préfère ne rien leur dire ,car au cas où elle serait morte, ils n'en s'en remettraient tous pas « Elle répondît laissant un silence . Soul se retourna et regarda Tyler inquiet et perplexe .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Hélène demanda voyant Soul inquiet

« Tu dis que c'est pour leur mieux mais c'est faux « Il répondît , elle le regarda sans rien dire sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour eux de leur cacher, je ne devrais pas cacher ce que je sais à Tyler « Soul continua

« Je veux seulement les protégé en attendant que j'en sache plus « Elle répondît

« Je sais mais Tyler ne me fais plus confiance à cause de ça « Soul répondît ce qui perturba Hélène

« Comment ça ? «

« Avant on arrivait à se dédoubler, on arrivait à apparaître tous les deux à côté tu te souviens ? »

« Oui et alors ? »

« On n'arrive plus , tous les progrès qu'on avait fait ont disparu , il ne comprends pas pourquoi mais moi je le sais « Soul répondît puis s'arrêta avant de reprendre

« Son inconscient ne me fait plus confiance, il sait que je lui cache quelque chose et c'est ça qui nous empêche d'avancer dans notre entraînement. Tyler et moi somme censé formé une seule et même personne ? Mais avec ce que je lui cache, il ne me fait plus confi » Hélène ne le laissa pas terminer

« Je vais faire vite, tous va redevenir dans l'ordre » Elle répondît mais il savait que c'était un mensonge de plus et qu'elle essayait de se rassurer et de le rassurer.

« Si tu le dis « Il répondît seulement puis disparût. Hélène ne disait rien et s'évapora à son tour.

« Je compte sur toi Soul « Elle déclara dans la pièce avant de partir.

* * *

><p>Liz Forbes était chez elle dans son bureau au téléphone lorsqu'elle entendît Caroline courir dans tous les sens dans la maison. Elle souffla fatigué que sa fille soit aussi dynamique dès le matin et Caroline faisait trop bruit alors qu'elle avait une discussion importante.<p>

« On a encore retrouvé des corps « Liz déclara en regardant Caroline courir dans la maison en utilisant sa vitesse rapide. Lorsqu'elle voyait la vitesse à laquelle Caroline courrait, elle avait le tournis et mal à la tête. Elle essayait de la suivre du regard mais c'était toujours trop douloureux.

« Dans la forêt encore une fois ? » Damon demanda à travers le téléphone

« Oui , mais ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois « Liz Forbes déclara hésitante et inquiète et Damon pouvaient l'entendre .

« Comment ça ? » Il demanda

« S'il vous plaît venez au plus vite, je vous attends là bas et Damon !surtout personne ne doit être au courant , ne le dîtes à personne « Damon resta silencieux un moment

« Je vois, j'arrive, je serais là bas dans 30 min un peu près « Il finit par dire avant de raccrocher. Liz Forbes souffla et mît sa tête dans ses mains inquiètes, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé la veille, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu un tel carnage de toute sa vie. Elle souffla et releva la tête, elle vît encore une fois Caroline courir dans tous les sens ce qui l'énerva.

« Caroline « Liz cria, elle marcha en direction du salon pour rejoindre sa fille.

« Tu me stress à bouger comme ça ,arrête « Caroline ne la regarda pas trop préoccupé à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la maison .

« Dit moi ce que tu cherches, je peux peut être t'aider « Sa mère déclara essayant d'oublier les événement récent et ne rien faire paraître à sa fille . Caroline se retourna vers sa mère et souffla.

« Je doute que tu puisses m'aider « Elle répondît en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Elle demanda

« Rayon arme et danger tu t'y connais, mais en ce qui concerne la maison c'est autre chose, tu ne sais même pas toi-même où se situe la plupart des choses dans la maison « Elle répondît

« N'importe quoi « Sa mère répondît outré

« Ok, alors où range t-on le sel ? » Caroline demanda en cherchant toujours dans les tiroirs

« Dans la cuisine « Sa mère répondît vaguement, Caroline la regarda sans rien dire

« Ok, tu as peut-être raison ,mais je peux peut-être t'aider , en plus tu vas être encore en retard en cours , c'est la rentrée je te rappelles , je croyais que tu tenais à être à l'heure « Elle répondît

« Oui mais je tiens aussi à mon bracelet, donc maman, je te le demande même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien, tu n'aurais pas vu mon bracelet « Caroline demanda finalement

« Lesquels ? » Elle demanda parce-que Caroline avait beaucoup de bijoux.

« Celui avec les papillons en argent qui pendent tu sais «

« Ha oui celui que tu portes tous les jours, tu ne t'en détache pas d'ailleurs c'es ….. »

« Maman, je veux seulement savoir où il est, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes remarques « Elle répondît en sautillant

« Tiens « Sa mère le sortît de sa poche subitement

« Comment tu «

« Je l'ai trouvé dans ma voiture « Caroline allait le prendre mais sa mère le recula de sa vue.

« C'est d'ailleurs la preuve que tu as utilisé ma voiture sans permission hier soir ,alors que je t'avais dit non , tu étais puni , je t'avais clairement dit de ne pas sortir hier soir mais tu as l'air d'en faire qu'a ta tête donc je te confisque ce bidule et je rallonge la punition à deux semaine «

« Je l'ai seulement utilisé pendant quoi 15 minutes, le temps … »

« D'aller voir Tyler bla bla bla , « Sa mère déclara se moquant d'elle

« Ok, j'accepte la punition mais rend le moi «Caroline répondît en parlant du bracelet

« Tout ce qui t'importe c'est ce bidule d'ailleurs où tu l'as eu ? » Sa mère demanda ne comprenant pas pourquoi Caroline tenait autant à ce bijoux. Liz Forbes regarda Caroline qui avait l'air d'être dans ses pensées, elle la regarda inquiète n'entendant plus rien sortir de sa bouche.

« Ça va chéri ? » Elle demanda

« Oui c'est seulement que « Caroline secoua la tête perturbé

« Je ne me souviens pas de comment je l'ai eu, j'ai l'impression que je l'ai toujours eu c'est bizarre « Caroline avoua intrigué puis se réveilla et prît le bracelet de la main à sa mère.

« Bon Maman à ce soir « Caroline déclara en prenant son sac puis courra à toute vitesse. Elle devait en plus passé chez Elena avant d'aller en cours.

« N'oublie pas que … » Sa mère cria même si Caroline pouvait l'entendre

« Oui je sais, je dois être là après les cours pour aller à la gare avec toi « Caroline continua faisant comprendre à sa mère qu'elle se souvenait. Liz Forbes se mît à courir à l'extérieur de la maison pour rattraper sa fille.

« Caroline ! » Elle cria, Caroline se retourna intrigué. Sa mère la regarda bizarrement ce qui lui fît peur

« Fait attention à toi « Elle disait seulement

« Je vais seulement au lycée Maman « Caroline déclara en soufflant mais sa mère avait l'air vraiment inquiète ce qui l'inquiéta

« Je suis sérieuse, rentre directement à la maison après les cours et fais attention à toi «

« Ça va ? » Caroline demanda inquiète

« Fais seulement ce que je te dis « Elle répondît seulement puis retourna à l'intérieur de la maison

« Quoi ? « Carole Lockwood était au téléphone, elle était énervée par les événements récents mais là elle était encore plus énervée.

« Je suis désolé, mais les fleurs pour le bal de ce soir ne pourrons être livrés « Quelqu'un déclara à travers le téléphone

« Je vous paye pour me ramener c'est foutu fleur donc faîte votre boulot ou sinon je vous vire « Elle cria avant de raccrocher.

Carole Lockwood entendît subitement du bruit dans la chambre à Tyler, elle monta les escaliers intriguée.

« Arrête Soul, je ne vais pas m'en mêler, c'est la rentré aujourd'hui, j'ai autre chose en tête comme réussir ma dernière année « Tyler déclara en regardant Soul à travers le miroir de la salle de bain.

« Tu dois me mettre sur l'affaire avec Damon, je peux peut-être l'aider « Soul déclara en regardant Tyler se préparait méticuleusement.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça t'importe autant « Il demanda subitement en se retournant vers son Loup Garou. Soul ne disait rien pendant longtemps. Tyler entendît un petit grognement d'agacement ce qui le fît rire

« Parce que je m'ennuie « Le Loup Garou déclara subitement.

« Tu t'ennuies ? , va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre « Tyler déclara en se retournant pour se regarder dans le miroir

« Tu refuses que je sauves des vies « Il déclara

« Soul, Damon s'en occupe, puis il ne me laissera jamais m'approcher de lui de trop près tu le connais et mes cours, je survis seulement à cause du sport mais sinon mes notes sont catastrophique et je ne peux pas me permettre cette années «

« Je comprends bien mais tu peux faire les deux en même temps, puis pour le travail je te remplacerais ou t'aiderais, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi « Soul déclara ce qui tenta Tyler

« Je n'y avais pas pensé « Tyler avoua en réfléchissant lorsqu'il fût interrompu.

« Tyler à qui tu parles ? « Sa mère demanda intrigué ne voyant personne

« A Soul « Il répondît, sa mère ne disait rien, mais il voyait bien qu'elle avait encore du mal avec tous ça, lui étant un Loup Garou et tous le reste

« Soul pense qu'il peut vous aider sur l'affaire des disparitions «

« Comment tu sais ? « Elle demanda espérant que personne d'autre ne soit au courant

« Je t'ai entendu la dernière fois et je te rassure personne n'ai au courant «

« Même pas ta copine ? « Elle demanda

« Même pas C.A.R.O.L.I.N.E .c est son nom je te rappelle «

« Oui je sais, tu penses qu'il peut nous aider « Elle demanda subitement

« Oui « Il répondît honnêtement

« Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu rates les cours et je ne veux pas t'impliquer là dedans donc tu diras à ton Loup Garou que c'est hors de question, à lui et à toi « Elle disait seulement avant de partir.

« Tu as entendu ? » Tyler déclara à Soul qui était en train de grogner après sa mère. Tyler se tourna vers Soul intrigué

« Ça t'importe autant ? » Il demanda

« Oui « Soul avoua car il avait dit à Hélène qu'il l'aiderait pour qu'elle cherche Bonnie.

« Alors j'irais « Il déclara, Soul le regarda intensément

« Merci « Il répondît

« Mais tu t'occupes de mes devoirs et tout le reste « Il continua

« Oui « Soul répondît

_« Risque d'orage et de forte intempérie ce soir, toute les routes sont en alerte orange donc faîte attention à vous habitant de Mystic Fall « La météorologue déclara avec un beau sourire_ .Alaric était en train de boire son café dans la cuisine. Il regardait les information lorsqu'il vît Jeremy descendre les escaliers en vitesse. Jeremy se mît à côté de Alaric et se servît à son tour du café.

« Alors comment ça s'annonce ? « Il demanda en regardant les infos

« Je ne sais pas si Madame le maire pourra faire son bal ce soir « Il déclara

« Il prévoit de l'orage ce soir « Il continua

« Ne t'inquiète pas le bal se passe dans sa maison, elle ne risque pas de l'annulé « Il répondît en souriant

« Tu sembles vouloir y allé « Alaric déclara en souriant

« Amber tient à y aller, ce serait dommage que ça soit annulé « Alaric tourna sa tête

« Alors vous deux c'est concret à ce que je vois «

« Oui » Jeremy répondît ce qui fît rire Alaric

« Et toi ? Tu y vas ? » Il demanda curieux

« Non j'ai autre chose de prévu « Jeremy posa sa tasse de café et souffla

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore patrouiller avec Damon « Il déclara ne laissant pas Alaric finir

« Tu sais, Damon va finir par te faire tuer « Il continua

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On ne fait que patrouiller « Alaric demanda

« Ce type ne vit que de ça, je me demande même si il dort «

« Tu as une dent contre Damon ou quoi ? »

« Non pourquoi ? » Jeremy demanda

« Tu sembles en avoir une contre lui , il n'est plus le Damon d'avant tu sais , il fait beaucoup de chose pour notre sécurité et c'est avant tout mon ami «

« Kate l'aime bien « Jeremy répondît agacé mais Alaric ne comprenait pas pourquoi

« Et alors pourquoi ça t'importe que la cousine de ta copine l'aime bien «

« Parce que Damon est un salaud « Jeremy avoua agacé

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis « Son tuteur légale le prévenait

« C'est vrai tous ce qu'il sait faire c'est volé les copines des autres, la preuve, il a même essayé de voler la copine de son propre frère donc c'est un salaud «

« Il est tombé amoureux de Elena, ce n'est pas un crime «

« Lorsque c'est la copine de son frère ça l'est »

« En quoi cela te concerne, c'est sa vie et celle de Elena puis c'est du passé «

« Du passé, j'en doute « Alaric regarda Jeremy perdu

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne le vois pas, depuis Elena, il n'a rencontré personne et il patrouille tous les soirs puis il est désagréable «

« Désolé de te dire ça Jeremy, mais Damon a toujours été comme ça «

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il ne réponde pas au avance de Kate « Il répondît

« Pourquoi ça serait bizarre ? » Alaric demanda perdu

« Elle est plutôt canon, très très canon «

« J'espère que Amber ne t'entend pas dire ça de sa cousine «

« Il a peut être d'autre intérêt dans la vie que les filles, puis arrête , je ne vais pas patrouiller avec lui ce soir , j'ai un rendez vous « Alaric préféra mettre un terme à la discussion . Jeremy allait l'interroger mais Stefan arriva dans la cuisine.

« Hé Salut « Stefan arriva dans la cuisine ce qui choqua Jeremy et ce qui faisait rire Alaric

« J'ai oublié de te dire que Stefan avait dormi ici « Alaric déclara en souriant, Stefan s'approcha de Jeremy et mît une main sur son épaule

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Damon « Stefan déclara en souriant sarcastiquement.

« Jusqu'où tu as entendu ? » Jeremy demanda

« J'ai tout entendu y compris la partie avec Elena « Il répondît en souriant. Jeremy prît son sac

« Bon ben j'y vais salut tous le monde « Il fila en vitesse se sentant mal à l'aise

« Fait attention à toi « Alaric cria en rigolant. Stefan rigola et se mît à côté de Alaric pour boire son café. Alaric tourna son visage vers Stefan

« Tu penses qu'il a raison à propos de Damon « Il demanda intrigué , Stefan posa sa tasse et tourna son visage vers Alaric

« Qui peut arriver à comprendre Damon, il est beaucoup trop complexe « Stefan répondît seulement mais Alaric voyait bien que Stefan avait l'air inquiet pour Damon.

« Tu vas au bal ce soir ? » Il demanda pour changer de sujet

« Je dois te demander la permission maintenant c'est ça « Il déclara

« Tout à fait « il répondît en souriant

« Accepte tu que j'emmène Elena au bal de ce soir «

« Oui , je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec toi , je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça « Il répondît ce qui fît sourire Stefan

« Mais je pensais que vous feriez quelque chose de particulier pour votre anniversaire « Il avoua intrigué

« Elena tient à allé au bal , Caroline aussi insiste pour qu'on y vienne « Il répondît seulement

« Ha ça c'est bien les filles «

« Alors comme ça tu as un rendez vous « Stefan déclara un peu surpris mais Alaric se leva

« Pas de commentaire « Il répondît avant de s'en aller.

Elena était devant le miroir en train de s'admirer pour la rentrée, c'était l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Stefan aujourd'hui. Elle était en train de se regarder dans le miroir lorsqu'elle sentît des bras entourés sa tailles. Elle souriait en regardant Stefan à travers le miroir.

« On y va « Il déclara

« Oui mais tu peux me le mettre « Elle demanda en prenant le collier sur la commode. Stefan mît délicatement les long cheveux de Elena sur le côté et lui mît le collier . Elena souriait en touchant le collier.

« Je me suis toujours demandé où tu l'avais eu « Stefan avoua subitement mais Elena ne comprenait pas.

« De quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Ce collier, la dernière fois tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit parce que tu ne le trouvais pas donc je me dis que c'est quelqu'un de spécial qui te l'a offert « II avoua en posant un bisou sur son cou . Elena regarda son collier intrigué, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui tenait autant à cœur , c'était une partie d'elle c'est tout .

« Je l'ai toujours eu , j'ai l'impression qu'il me protège « Elle avoua , elle se retourna vers Stefan et mît ses mains autour de son cou .

« Tu as parlé à Damon ? » Elle demanda subitement mais Stefan fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant pas . Elena souffla agacé

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit que j'allais emménager au manoir « Elle déclara en levant les yeux au ciel

« Je le vois rarement aujourd'hui, il ne dort pas beaucoup à la maison puis laisse moi le temps «

« Le temps pourquoi ? C'est Damon peu importe ce qu'il dit, on s'en fout « Elle déclara laissant un silence dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle vît le visage de Stefan, elle eut peur.

« On devrait repousser « Stefan déclara subitement

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ? « Elle demanda inquiète en voyant son regard

« Damon et moi avons encore des choses à réglé entre nous et je ne pense pas que ta présence va arranger les choses en question « Il avoua

« Je pensais que Damon et toi avaient réglé vos problème «

« Oui , on les as réglé mais j'ai encore peur , notre relation est quand même fragile «

« Ok j'accepte ,mais c'est parce que je t'aime « Elle déclara ce qui le fît rire

« En fait, il voit quelqu'un ? « Elena demanda subitement intrigué

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il découchait «

« J'en doute, je m'inquiète pour lui « Stefan déclara intriguer

« Il recommence à avoir ces troubles du sommeil ? » Elena demanda

« la dernière fois, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu peur lorsque je l'ai entendu crier, on aurait dit qu'il était en train de « Elena ne termina pas sa phrase car elle avait encore la chaire de poule rien qu'a l'idée de se souvenir de cette soirée là.

« Mourir « Stefan continua voyant que Elena avait du mal, elle le regarda sans rien dire mais eux d'eux se comprirent.

« Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il ne les as plus, ses troubles ont disparu »

« Tu devrais êtres content « Elle déclara ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Stefan

« Je sais mais quelque chose cloche » Il continua laissant une pause ensuite

« parfois lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux, je ne vois rien « Stefan avoua ce qui fît rire Elena

« Stefan tu as toujours tendance à exagéré, c'est Damon dont on parle, il est seulement Damon «

« Enfin bref, on va être en retard pour la rentrée « Stefan déclara ne voulant pas se prendre la tête ce matin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« S'il vous plaît laissez là « « Je vous en supplie « « Je ne peux pas , je peux pas la laisser , c'est Bonnie , Bonnie , je sens plus rien , «<br>**_

_Bonnie ouvra délicatement les yeux se réveillant de son rêve, elle avait encore fait des rêves étranges à propos de Damon et elle. Elle avait encore la voix du Damon de son rêve qui souffrait à cause d'elle. Il souffrait tellement dans son rêve, qu'elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Damon car elle ne rêvait pas seulement de lui, elle rêvait de Klaus et d'un autre homme. Elle rêvait de Klaus alors qu'il n'était plus dans leur vie. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ces rêves, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiété Damon car elle savait qu'il s'inquièterait pour elle, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Damon s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à Stefan et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle était consciente qu'il veillait sur Elena car il pensait que c'était son devoir, il estimait qu'il était responsable de la tournure tragique de Stefan et de son couple avec Elena. Elle en était consciente mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle essayait pourtant de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'y était pour rien mais ce Damon contrairement à celui de son rêve n'aime pas montrer ce qu'il ressent, il préfère nier, ou évitait les sujets qu'il n'aime pas aborder et elle détestait qu'il se comporte ainsi. Elle détestait lorsqu'il agissait comme ça._

_Lorsqu'elle ouvra les yeux, elle vît Damon en train de dormir face à elle. Elle avait encore mal au cœur par rapport à son rêve, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Damon souriait et mît ses bras autour d'elle. Il la bascula sur le dos atterrissant sur elle. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser lorsque le portable de Damon se mît à sonner. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ignorant l'appelle jusqu'à que Bonnie coupe leur moment ._

_« Tu devrais répondre « Elle déclara ce qui le fît sourire _

_« Tu veux que je réponde, vraiment « Il disait en embrassant le cou de Bonnie _

_« On ne sait jamais, ça peut être vraiment important « Elle déclara puis dirigea sa main vers la commode à Damon pour prendre son téléphone. Elle regarda le numéros sans rien dire et le tendît vers Damon ._

_« C'est Elena « Elle déclara , Damon la regarda sans rien dire , elle remarqua le mal l'aise qui s'était installé dans la pièce lorsqu'il entendît le nom de Elena _

_« Quoi , ? » elle demanda perdu par son regard _

_« Rien , laisse là aujourd'hui c'est que nous deux « Il déclara en jetant le portable ce qui troubla Bonnie ._

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose « Elle demanda ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Damon , il ne voulait pas la revoir après ce qui s'était passé hier et il ne voulait pas le dire à Bonnie car celle-ci était capable d'aller voir Elena et qui sais ce qu'elle lui ferait ._

_« Non rien, je veux seulement passé un moment avec toi » Il répondît en l'embrassant , Bonnie le regarda intrigué puis décida d'arrêter de se méfier aujourd'hui , elle devait se réjouir qu'il veuille passer un moment avec elle. Elle se sentît subitement mal et poussa Damon, elle courra en vitesse aux toilettes et Damon l'entendît vomir. Il se leva intrigué et la regarda, elle était en train de vomir dans la cuvette._

_« Ça va ? » il demanda en croisant les bras près de la porte. Elle ne répondît rien et continua à vomir. Damon resta silencieusement derrière elle inquiet. Bonnie arrêta de vomir et se rappela qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle était censé le dire à Damon, mais elle ne pouvait pas, il partirait, elle le savait. Damon partirait sans aucun doute et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, si elle allait le garder ou ne pas le garder, elle ne savait rien . Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, mais il le fallait bien, elle avait essayé de lui dire lorsqu'elle avait vu que son test de grossesse était positif, mais il était occupé et elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle devienne une complication de plus dans sa vie. Elle avait peur de devenir une complication de plus qu'il souhaite se débarrasser._

_Bonnie se leva sans rien dire, il la guettait du regard et analysait tous ces gestes attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et mît de l'eau sur son visage, elle mît de l'eau et attacha ses cheveux puis elle rinça sa bouche essayant de faire disparaître le goût du vomi._

_« Ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il demanda mais elle restait là à ne rien dire _

_« Tu veux que je t'emmène chez le médecin ou que je fasse quelque chose « Il avait l'air inquiet. D'en d'autre circonstance, elle aurait trouvé ça mignon mais là , la situation était trop grave pour s'attarder sur sa gentillesse._

_« Laisse tombé, je vais bien, j'ai pas envie de devenir une complication de plus « Elle déclara en s'essuyant le visage. Damon la regarda surpris _

_« Une complication, tu n'es pas une complication loin de là « Il répondît ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude. Bonnie ne disait rien et il détestait son silence._

_« Comment tu me vois Bonnie ?, tu penses que je ne me soucie pas de toi à ce point « Il demanda perdu par elle._

_« C'est dure de le voir, même avec moi tu ne montres pas ce que tu ressens vraiment « Elle répondît froidement _

_« Depuis quand ça te pose un problème « Il demanda la perçant du regard _

_« Depuis que je sais que je suis en » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car ils entendirent quelqu'un sonnait à la porte du manoir. Damon continua de la regarder ne voulant pas répondre _

_« Continue « Il déclara mais Bonnie était perturbé par la personne à la porte _

_« j'y vais « Elle déclara et décida de répondre à la place de Damon. Elle vît la mère de Caroline qui avait l'air inquiète _

_« Bonjour « Bonnie disait seulement puis cria pour appeler Damon qui descendît de suite _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda à Liz en s'approchant de la porte à coté de Bonnie._

_« Je vous chercher tous les deux « Elle déclara ce qui surpris Bonnie car elle était dans la donne._

_« Ok « Damon répondît en invitant le sheriff à entrer _

_« Un nouvel habitant à dégénéré « Liz Forbes déclara à Damon qui croisa ses bras agacé. Bonnie les regarda perdu sans rien dire ne comprenant pas de quoi Liz Forbes parlait. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mika: Happy Ending<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté,**_  
><em><strong> Je ne fais pas semblant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pas de fin heureuse<strong>_

**_Je me réveille le matin, trébuchant sur ma vie_**  
><strong><em> Il ne peut y avoir d'amour sans sacrifices<em>**  
><strong><em> Si quelque chose doit arriver, je suppose que je ne te souhaite que du bien<em>**  
><strong><em> Un petit peu de paradis mais un petit peu d'enfer<em>**

Damon était dans sa douche en train de regarder le sol. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà fatigué par la journée qu'il attendait. Il savait que cette journée serait comme toutes les autres journées c'est-à-dire ennuyante et ennuyante. Il ferma les yeux profitant de l'eau qui tombait sur lui. Il avait toujours la tête baissé lorsqu'il entendît subitement la porte de sa douche s'ouvrir. Il ouvra les yeux et vît des pieds en face de lui. Il leva délicatement la tête regardant de bas en haut le corps nu en face de lui. Il déposa ses yeux ensuite sur le visage de la femme en face de lui sans rien dire.

« Kate « Il déclara pas surpris du tout.

« Damon « Elle répondît sur le même ton en le regardant de haut en bas

« Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ? » Damon demanda voyant comment elle le regardait. Rien qu'en voyant comment elle le regardait, comment elle admirait son corps nu, il savait ce qu'elle espérait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Il demanda ne la laissant pas répondre.

« Je me suis dit, je vais surprendre Damon Salvatore ce matin et peut-être qu'il répondra à ça « Elle déclara en montrant son propre corps nu avec ces mains.

« Tu aurais dû ne rien te dire « Il répondît seulement, il était froid mais elle adorait cette froideur. Elle adorait joué à ce jeu avec lui. Elle adorait le fait qu'il ne fasse rien paraître car il la laissé avoir toute les interprétations possibles et elle adorait ses interprétations.

« ça n'aurait pas été marrant « Elle leva sa main pour toucher les cheveux de Damon mais celui-ci lui prît le bras.

« Non « Il déclara agacé , elle enleva sa main en souriant

« J'avais oublié, tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche « Elle répondît, Damon ne répondît rien et ouvra la porte de la douche pour sortir. Il prît sa serviette et la mît autour de sa taille. Kate sortît de la douche à son tour.

« Tu sais Damon, tu finiras par craquer « Elle répondît, Damon se retourna vers elle en souriant

_**C'est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai jamais racontée**_  
><em><strong> Pas d'espoir, ou d'amour, ou de gloire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les fins heureuses sont bien loin à présent<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je me sens comme si je perdais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je gâche toutes mes journées<strong>_

**_C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté,_**  
><strong><em> Je ne fais pas semblant<em>**  
><strong><em> Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire<em>**  
><strong><em> Pas de fin heureuse<em>**

« Les filles de ton âge devrait jouer avec les jeunes de leurs âge « Il répondît en souriant

« Je pensais que tu aimais les filles de mon âges « Elle déclara faisant référence à Elena car elle savait d'après le copain de sa cousine c'est-à-dire Jeremy Gilbert que Damon avait été amoureux de Elena. Damon se mît à sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je parle de ton âges là dedans « Il déclara en tapotant le crâne de Kate ce qui l'énerva.

« Arrête « Elle déclara

« Tu es vraiment con « Elle continua ce qui le fît rire

« Je sais, bon tu sais où est la sortie « Il déclara en montrant la sortie

« Va te faire voir Damon « Kate déclara en partant mais avant de traverser la porte, Damon l'appela

« Kate ! » Il cria ce qui l'intrigua,

« Tu as oublié ça « Il répondît avant de lui jeter ces vêtements, celle-ci les rattrapas encore plus énervé

« C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça « Damon déclara avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Kate sortît en claquant la porte ce qui le fît rire. Damon essuya la buée qu'il y avait sur son miroir et se regarda intensément. Il joignît ses mains et y versa de l'eau puis s'essuya le visage plusieurs fois . Il prît le stylo à coté de lui et écrivit une barre sur le mur.

« C'est seulement le commencement « Il déclara en voyant que c'était seulement sa 15eme barre sur le mur. Il ouvrît ensuite son tiroir et vît différents boîte orange rempli de pilule. Il en prît une et sortît 3 cachets puis les avalas.C'était son rituel avant de sortir. Il prît ensuite 3 autre cachet d'une autre boîte car ils devaient doubler les doses. En tant normal les médicaments n'avaient aucun effet surtout pour les êtres surnaturels comme lui, mais lorsqu'il doublait les doses, il sentait vraiment les effets. Il ne ressentait plus la pression constante qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Il était plus apaisé , il savait que cela n'allait pas durer mais ça durer assez longtemps pour qu'il tienne la journée , pour qu'il tienne le commencement de l'éternité . A vrai dire ça l'aidait à tenir la journée car il ne dormait plus, cela allait faire plus d'une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus du tout . Il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux car à chaque fois qu'ils les fermaient, il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir les rouvrir c'était étrange. Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et commença à tousser . Il mît sa main devant la bouche et toussa un moment sans jamais s'arrêter. Sa toux se calma et Damon vît du sang dans sa main , il souffla fatigué puis essuya sa mains et sa bouche pour enlever le goût du sang .

**_2 heures du matin, quelque chose me trotte dans la tête_**  
><strong><em> Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil je continue de tourner en rond<em>**  
><strong><em> Si je faisais semblant que jamais rien n'a mal tourné<em>**  
><strong><em> Je pourrais dormir, je pourrais penser que nous continuons ensemble<em>**

**_C'est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai jamais raconté_**  
><strong><em> Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire<em>**  
><strong><em> Les fins heureuses sont bien loin à présent<em>**  
><strong><em> Je me sens comme si je perdais<em>**  
><strong><em> Et je gâche toutes mes journées<em>**

« Tu es pathétique Damon Salvatore « Damon se disait en se regardant dans le miroir. Tous les matins c'était la même chose, ce rituel, cette toux , cette pression étaient ce à quoi il était réduit , ce à quoi sa vie était réduit à ressembler , et comme Stefan n'arrêtait pas de lui dire ce n'était pas une vie .Après avoir terminé son rituel de la matinée. Damon sortît du manoir, il sortît les clés du manoir pour fermer la porte. Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela bizarre car il n'avait jamais l'habitude de fermer la porte ,mais avec tous ce qui se passait en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque surtout lorsque des filles comme Kate entrait chez lui sans son accord. Il se retourna et vît la voiture de Tyler se garer. Damon se dirigea vers la voiture de Tyler intrigué.

« Tu n'es pas en cours, tu sais que c'est pas bien venant du fils du Maire « Damon déclara en regardant Tyler qui sortait de sa voiture.

« Tu n'es pas là parce-que tu m'aimes bien donc crache le morceau « Damon déclara à Tyler

« Soul veut t'aider sur l'affaire, il pense qu'il pourrait t'aider « Tyler révéla , Damon le regarda intrigué

« Donc en clair tu veux m'accompagner sur cette affaire «

« Oui « Tyler répondît ce qui fît rire Damon.

« Va jouer avec les jeunes de ton âges, je suis sûre que ta mère n'est pas au courant « Damon déclara en faisant demi tour.

« Allez Damon, Soul peut vraiment t'aider « Tyler déclara en courant après Damon. Tyler allait prendre Damon par le bras mais Damon enleva son bras violemment.

« Ne me touche pas « Il déclara en enlevant son bras agressivement. Tyler recula un peu surpris et regarda Damon sans comprendre sa réaction. Damon le remarqua et se sentît subitement mal à l'aise.

« Ok pas la peine de t'énerver « Tyler déclara surpris

« Tu peux venir mais ça reste entre nous « Damon déclara s'en voulant un peu de son attitude envers Tyler

« Ok « Il répondît seulement, Damon se dirigea vers sa voiture.

**_C'est comme ça que tu m'as quittée , je ne fais pas semblant_**  
><strong><em> Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire, pas de fin heureuse(oh je me sens comme si je perdais)<em>**  
><strong><em> C'est comme ça qu'on aime (et je gâche toutes mes journées), comme si c'était pour toujours<em>**  
><strong><em> Puis vivre le reste de notre vie, mais pas ensemble (et je gâche toutes mes journées) <em>**

**_ Un peu d'amour_**

**_ Un peu d'amour [répétition]_**

**_ Je me sens foutu_**  
><strong><em> Et je gâche toutes mes journées<em>**

« On se rejoint dans la forêt près de l'intersection et tu te démerdes pour expliquer au sheriff pourquoi tu es là « Il déclara avant de partir en voiture.

« ok « Tyler répondît en regardant Damon s'en aller au loin.

« Dernière année « Caroline déclara à coté de Stefan et Elena en regardant le parking du lycée

« J'espère qu'elle se passera mieux que l'ancienne « Elena déclara en pensant à tous ce qui s'était passé depuis l'année dernière.

« Mais oui , puis on a survécu à bien pire , on peut bien survivre à une année de lycée « Caroline déclara , Stefan ne disait rien et eux trois commencèrent à marcher lorsque subitement Elena se retourna intrigué.

« Elena ? » Caroline l'appela intrigué

_« Vous auriez pu au moins m'attendre les filles, on reste nous 3 je vous rappelle même cette année, nous 3 pour la vie «_ Elena et Caroline entendirent subitement une voix . Elles regardèrent le parking intrigué comme si elles attendaient quelqu'un.

« Les filles ca va ? » Stefan demanda intrigué mais elles ne répondirent rien et restèrent à attendre. Elles furent ensuite réveillées par la sonnerie du lycée.

« On y va « Stefan déclara, les filles le suivirent mais eurent le réflexe de regarder derrière elles encore une fois.

Damon se gara au loin et vît que Tyler était toujours derrière lui déterminé à travailler sur l'affaire ce qui l'intrigua. Il était intrigué par le fait que Soul insistait pour l'aider mais bon il prendrait toute l'aide qu'on lui propose car cette affaire devenait beaucoup trop étrange pour lui . Il avait retrouvé deux corps il y a de là deux jours et il n'avait rien trouvé sur ce qui s'était passé . Il avait besoin de réponse, car quelque chose clochait . Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de mal allait bientôt arrivé, tout son corps et son être le sentait.

« Damon ca va ? » Tyler demanda lorsqu'il vît que Damon était toujours dans la voiture. Damon sortît de la voiture sans rien dire de plus et Tyler le suivît . Ils traversèrent la forêt et arrivèrent au ponton . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent , les deux s'arrêtèrent choqué par ce qu'il y avait devant eux .

« Oh mon dieu « Tyler déclara et se retourna pour vomir , Damon le regarda vomir

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir « le brun au yeux bleu déclara , Tyler essuya sa bouche sans se retourner pour ne pas voir tous les corps allongé recouvert d'un drap qui les couvraient

« Tu ne ressens rien ?« Tyler demanda sous le choque

« J'ai vu pire « Damon répondît en s'approchant des corps , même si il avait vu pire , c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de corps allongé . Il s'agenouilla vers un des corps et découvrît le visage . Tyler regarda de loin le visage en question

« Je le connais « Il déclara choqué , Damon se tourna vers lui et vît Tyler s'approchait de lui sous le choque

« C'est Kevin Stewart, Il est dans l'équipe de football avec moi « Il continua choqué, Liz Forbes arriva à ce moment avec deux chiens renifleurs .

« On a rien trouvé dans la forêt « Elle déclara à Damon

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Dit Liz en se tournant vers Tyler d'un air agressif

« Soul pense pouvoir vous aider « Liz Forbes le perça du regards sans rien dire. Ils avaient effectivement besoin d'aide et elle savait que si Damon l'avait laissé entré cela voulait dire que lui aussi trouvé que la situation était critique et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

« Ta mère est au courant « Elle demanda ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennui avec Carole

« Oui « Il répondît , Soul était à coté de lui et l'admira mentir avec brio

« Ok ,tu peux rester mais fait attention » Elle déclara et se dirigea vers Damon qui était en train de découvrir tous les corps . Soul et Tyler virent les corps et Tyler se dirigea vers le lac et vomit encore une fois .

« Tyler , ça va allé , tu veux que je prenne le relais « Soul demanda

« Tu veux dire , prendre possession de moi encore une fois « Tyler demanda en vomissant

« Oui , ils ont ton âge , tu ne vas jamais le supporter « Il répondît . Tyler le regarda sans rien dire .

« Il y avait une fête hier soir au ponton « Liz déclara voyant tous les adolescents allongées

« Je sais, Elena voulait y allé avec Caroline ,mais elles n'y sont pas allé finalement car vous l'aviez puni « Damon déclara en regardant les corps , il remarqua qu'ils étaient la plupart tous mouillé ce qui l'intrigua

« Oh mon dieu ça aurait pu être elles « Liz Forbes déclara en mettant une main sur son cœur .

« Heureusement que Caroline vous écoute « Damon répondît en regardant les alentours intrigué

« Pourquoi sont-ils mouillés ? « Il demanda toujours accroupi vers les corps

« On les a retrouvés dans le lac , ils flottaient tous excepté eux « Elle déclara en montrant des corps

« Il fuyaient quelque chose « Damon déclara en regardant le lac

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est humain, que la personne qui ait fait ça soit humaine « Elle demanda voyant Damon intrigué

« C'est surnaturel « Il déclara seulement, il leva ensuite les manches et vît des marques sur les bras des victimes, elles avaient tous la même marque.

« Pas de témoin ? » Il demanda, mais Liz secoua la tête et il comprît la réponse. Damon se leva et regarda encore une fois les alentours , il regarda le lac sans rien dire lorsqu'il vît subitement trouble . Il essuya ces yeux se rendant compte qu'il voyait trouble.

« Ça va ? » Liz Forbes demanda inquiète pour lui

« Oui c'est rien «

« Vous semblez fatigué , vous devri »

« Ça va « Il la coupa et elle ne disait plus rien voyant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire des corps « Damon demanda subitement, Liz Forbes avala difficilement sa salive et il savait qu'elle allait dire quelque chose qui allait le déplaire .

« Nous ne pouvons pas inquiété la population , nous allons les mettre dans la morgue sans les signaler « Elle déclara honteuse

« Et la famille des victimes ? « Il demanda n'aimant pas la tournure des évènements. Liz Forbes le regarda longtemps sans rien dire et il comprît la réponse tout seul .

« Ne comptez pas sur moi, c'est hors de question « Il déclara énervé . Elle savait dès lors que cela allait être dure de le convaincre

« Écoutez, on vous demande seulement le temps de découvrir le responsable, si la population le découvre ce sera la panique général, tous ce que vous avez à faire c'est les hypnotisé « Elle répondît mais Damon la perça des ses yeux bleues. Elle eut peur pendant un moment, il avait l'air tendu par cette histoire et elle le voyait bien .

« Vous n'avez pas compris, c'est hors de question » Il répéta

« On demandera alors Stefan « Elle déclara, il s'approcha d'elle oubliant qu'il était sous son autorité

« Vous ne le mêler pas à ça c'est compris ? «

« Je n'ai pas le choix «

« Si c'était Caroline à la place d'eux vous ne voudriez pas savoir ? « Il demanda essayant de la faire réagir.

« Je ne sais pas si je voudrais savoir « Elle avouait ce qui surpris Damon

« Je préférerais croire qu'elle est ailleurs, et heureuse que de savoir ça , vous l'avez bien fait avec Vicky Donovan , vous pouvez bien le faire pour eux « Elle déclara , elle voyait bien que Damon n'était pas d'accord avec elle , il avait l'air vraiment énervé par ce qu'elle pensait .

« Ne me dite pas que vous voudriez savoir, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier et vous le savez mieux que personne « Elle déclara ce qui l'intrigua

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Il demanda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Avec votre existence et tous ce que vous avez vu , je suis sûre que vous souhaiter souvent oublier votre passé , il y a des choses qu'il faut oublier Damon « Elle répondît

« Matt est la preuve que ce que j'ai fait à Vicky et lui étaient horrible. Il aurait voulu savoir qu'elle était morte , ces gens là ont une famille qui ont crée des souvenir avec eux , les faire oublier c'est un crime «

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle demanda intrigué par la réaction excessive de Damon

« Avant cela ne vous dérangé pas , et on vous demande une simple chose m…. »

« Une simple chose ? » Il répéta choqué

« Vous me demandez de rendre la vie de ces familles une illusion , rien ne sera réel ,si c'était Stefan à leur place , je voudrais savoir la vérité , je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'implante des souvenirs tout fait , une illusion parce que les souvenirs c'est ce qui nous définit Liz c'est qui nous somme et je pensais que vous compreniez ça « Il avoua choqué . Elle le regarda perturbé , car elle ne pensait pas que cela générait autant Damon. Avant il avait pourtant l'habitude de faire ça mais quelque chose l'avait changé.

« Je ne vous demande pas de leur effacer la mémoire mais de leurs faire croire à quelque chose de meilleurs , c'est pour leur bien , et je pensais que vous seriez compréhensif puisque vous l'avez déjà fait « Elle déclara perdu par l'attitude de Damon

« CE N'EST PAS A VOUS DE DÉCIDER POUR EUX « Damon cria subitement , tous les policiers se retournèrent intrigué . Liz Forbes regarda les policier

« C'est bon ,c'est rien « elle déclara pour les rassurer , elle regarda ensuite Damon sans comprendre . Elle vît les veines de Damon ressortir de son visage et remarqua que sa main tremblées malgré qu'il essayait de contrôler le tremblement de sa main . Il ressentait encore cette panique dans son cœur , il était encore une fois agité et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'emportait autant mais il avait mal , tout son être avait mal .Liz vît l'état dans lequel cette discussion l'avait mit et s'approcha de lui inquiète .

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous « Elle déclara inquiète pour lui mais Damon se ressaisît se rendant compte qu'il devait se contrôler, qu'il ne devait pas déborder.

« Je ne le ferais pas « Damon préféra mettre les choses au clair, Liz allait riposter mais subitement ils entendirent une voix brute et rauque les appelait .

« Damon « Soul déclara dans le corps de Tyler. Damon s'approcha de lui et vît que Tyler avait les yeux jaune et vert , Liz eut le réflexe de sortir son arme mais Damon se mît devant elle .

« C'est Soul, « Il déclara la forçant à baisser son arme

« Il peut apparaître comme ça « Elle demanda choqué, elle n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de tous ça, elle était encore en apprentissage par rapport à tous les choses surnaturel.

« Oui, mais il reste sous le contrôle de Tyler « Damon répondît puis se tourna vers Soul

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda en se mettant à coté de Soul qui s'était accroupi près des corps

« Ils sont en vies « Soul révéla ce qui choqua Liz Forbes

« C'est impossible, leur pouls et cœur ne bat plus , on a vérifier « Elle déclara choqué mais Soul tourna sa tête vers elle

« Ils respirent pourtant « Il déclara puis regarda Damon qui était en train d'utiliser son oui. C'était vrai, il entendait tous les corps respirait . Soul regarda Damon intrigué toujours accroupi vers les corps

« Tu aurais dû les entendre pourtant « Il déclara ce qui perturba Damon. Celui-ci leva la tête et le regarda sans rien dire .

« Je vais prévenir Carole « Liz déclara laissant Soul et Damon seul. Soul se leva et se mît devant Damon

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Soul demanda intrigué par le fait que Damon n'ait pas vu qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

« A quoi tu joues ? «

« Je m'inquiète pour toi « Soul avoua ce qui fît rire Damon

« Va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, toi et moi on est pas amis, de même pour Tyler, donc mêle toi de tes affaires « Il déclara en s'éloignant de Soul

« Vu ta réaction avec le sheriff et comment tu réagi à une simple question, j'en déduis la réponse « Soul déclara mais Damon ne répondît rien n'aimant pas la tournure de toutes les conversations qu'il avait. Il s'accroupit vers un corps et mît son doigt sur son nez et le sentît respirez

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Tu as une idée « Damon demanda intrigué essayant de changer de sujet.

« Non « Soul répondît en s'accroupissant à coté de Damon

« Il faut le découvrir avec qu'ils ne meurent vraiment « Damon continua en regardant les brûlures. Soul regarda les brûlures intrigué

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il demanda intrigué

« Toutes les victimes ont cette marque, même celle que l'on a retrouvé récemment , c'est pour ça qu'on en a déduit qu'ils étaient mort par la même personne «

« Où sont les autres victimes ?, Combien de corps ? » Soul demanda

« 2 , elles sont encore à la morgue « Il répondît en regardant les alentours

« Damon es tu sûre qu'ils étaient mort « Soul demanda inquiet

« Je suis sûre , j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois « Damon répondît n'aimant pas les insinuation de Soul .

« Tu es ….. »

« Je viens de te le dire « Damon le coupa agacé

« Je te fais confiance « Soul déclara , Damon le regarda agaçé

« Contrairement à ceux là , les deux corps étaient gravement brulé si tu veux savoir , ils étaient mort étouffé et après on était carbonisés « Damon précisa énervé par Soul

« Comment tu peux en déduire que c'est le même tueur « Soul demanda perdu par Damon

« La marque , ils ont tous cette marque en commun « Il déclara en montrant la marque à Soul.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Damon demanda , Soul regarda Damon avec ces yeux vert et jaune

« Magie « Il répondît à Damon

« Je savais déjà « Damon avoua car il avait déjà des soupçon

« Pas n'importe qu'elle magie, de la magie noire « Damon continua en touchant le bras du cadavre qui avait une chaîne enroulé sur son bras

« Comment tu le sais ? » Soul demanda

« Je le sais c'est tout « Damon répondît mais Soul le prît par le bras

« Attention à ce que tu fais « Damon le menaça n'appréciant pas qu'on le touche, Soul enleva sa main

« Comment tu le sais ? « Il répéta à Damon mais Damon le regarda intrigué par son intérêt

« S'il te plaît dit moi » Soul demanda.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur cette marque, et cela disait que ça provenait de la magie noire et rien d'autre « Damon déclara , Soul pensait que Damon se souvenait de quelque chose , il espérait mais visiblement il ne se souvenait toujours pas . Damon regarda Soul insistant du regard et celui-ci le remarqua

« Quoi ? » Il demanda, Damon se leva et Soul se leva se mettant face à lui

« Tyler est au courant de tout ce que tu vois ou entends ? » Il demanda curieusement

« Cela dépends, il y a des pensées que je peux bloquer comme lui le fait souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de Caroline « Soul déclara pour essayer de faire rire Damon mais Damon resta impassible . Ces derniers temps Soul essayait de veiller sur lui à travers Tyler pour Hélène mais c'était dure surtout que Damon ne laissait jamais personne s'approchait de lui . Heureusement que Damon arrivait à accepter sa présence , d'ailleurs il trouvait bizarre que Damon avait l'air à l'aise avec lui comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps . Eux d'eux avaient des personnalités bien trempé ce qui était souvent dure lorsque Soul apparaissait car Damon n'appréciait pas le ton de Soul la plupart du temps. Soul avait tendance à donné des ordres, en même temps , il était bien plus vieux que tout le monde et donc avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que Damon et Damon avait du mal avec ça .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire que tu ne veux pas que Tyler sache ? » Soul demanda , Damon le prît à part et le regarda

« Je connaissais cette marque avant que je découvres les corps « Damon avoua laissant Soul perdu.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda , Damon regarda autour de lui puis souleva la manche de sa veste et son pull pour y laisser découvrir son bras .Soul écarquilla les yeux choqué voyant une brûlure en forme de chaîne entourait le bras de Damon .

« Je l'ai toujours eu « Damon avoua en regardant son bras

« Comment ? » Soul demanda intrigué

« Je ne m'en rappelle plus et c'est le plus étrange , la seule chose dont je ne me souviens pas c'est cette marque « Damon déclara , Soul resta choqué et leva la tête pour regarder Damon intensément .

« Damon , as-tu parfois l'impression d'….. » Ils furent tous les deux coupé par Liz Forbes qui les appela au loin dans la forêt . Soul se rendît compte qu'il allait trop en dire alors que Hélène lui avait dit de ne rien dire . Damon courra ignorant Soul pour rejoindre la forêt . Lorsqu'il arriva , il vît Liz Forbes pointait son arme sur une jeune fille qui avait l'âge de Elena et Caroline , elle avait les bras en l'air et semblait effrayé .

« S'il vous plaît ne me faîte pas de mal » Elle déclara en pleurant,

« Je suis toute seule, ils sont morts « La jeune fille déclara et s'écroula à genoux en larme. Liz Forbes baissa son arme et s'approcha de la fille.

« Tu étais là ? » Liz demanda attristé par la fille qui était en pleure

«Oh mon Dieu , ils sont mort « Elle déclara encore sous le choque

« Ecoute, tu es en sécurité ici ok , on va s'occuper de toi « Liz Forbes déclara en prenant le visage de la jeune fille

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Karen « La jeune fille répondît

« Ecoute Karen , je vais t'emmener avec moi , tu sera en sécurité , « Elle déclara forçant la fille à se lever , Liz et la petite passa à coté de Damon

« Damon , je m'occupes d'elle , je vous laisse vous occuper du reste « Elle déclara à Damon , celui-ci se retourna et vît la jeune fille se retourner vers lui en pleure , elle le regardait à la fois tristement et intensément ce qui le perturba un moment . Il retourna ensuite près des policiers.

« Ramenez tous ces corps à l'hôpital « Il déclara à un policier

« Expliquer au médecin ce qui se passe et dite leur de garder le secret , ils doivent trouver ce qui leur est arrivé c'est compris «

« Il risque de ne plus avoir de place à l'hôpital « L'officier répondît en regardant tous les corps .

« Il le faut « Il déclara seulement et se dirigea vers Soul qui était en train de sentir les alentours avec son flair

« Dit à ta mère enfin à la mère de Tyler d'empêcher l'accès au ponton, à la forêt, à tous ce qui est proche de cette forêt et qu'elle doit faire une nouvelle à la population pour leur dire de ne pas s'approcher de cette endroit, qu'elle invente quelque chose n'importe quoi, je m'occuperais de la patrouille la nuit, je vais m'assurer que plus personne n'accède à cette forêt « Damon déclara froidement

« Tu penses que la personne agît seulement dans la forêt «

«Peut-être pas, mais en tous cas elle semble s'en tenir à cette endroit en ce moment, on va la forcer à sortir de sa cachette, je vais la forcer à se montrer « Damon répondît seulement laissant Soul.

* * *

><p>« Donc on se rejoins vers 20 heures « Caroline déclara à Stefan et Elena devant les casiers. Les cours étaient déjà fini , car pour le 1er jour de rentré , les cours ne duraient seulement la matinée .<p>

« Ok , en fait où est Tyler ? » Elena demanda intrigué , Caroline souffla

« Il ne vient pas ,il ne m'a rien dit de plus mais je n'ai pas voulu insisté « Elle déclara

« On a de la visite « Caroline déclara en voyant Kate s'approchait d'elle . Caroline ne l'aimait pas trop ce qui faisait rire Elena qui l'aimait bien .

« Elena, j'ai besoin de toi « Kate déclara en se mettant à coté de Caroline , Caroline souffla

« Bon j'y vais j'ai promis à ma mère de la rejoindre « Caroline déclara en s'en allant .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demanda mais Kate regarda Stefan

« En fait c'est plutôt de lui dont j'ai besoin « Elle avoua en se mettant face à Stefan

« Moi « Stefan déclara surpris

« Oui , tu sais si Damon va au bal ou pas ce soir ? » Elle demanda intrigué

« Non , mais ne compte pas sur lui pour y allé « Il répondît

« Pourquoi ? » elle demanda

« Il aura surement autre chose à faire «

« Il voit quelqu'un ? » Elle demanda telle une inspectrice

« Non mais Damon déteste ce genre de soirée, surtout si c'est des soirée pour les couples , c'est un bal je te rappelle « Elena prît la parole à la place de Stefan

« Ok merci « Kate déclara avant de partir ce qui fît rire Stefan et Elena.

Liz Forbes avait emmené Karen qui était encore sous le choque chez elle. Elle se disait qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit plus chaleureux que le bureau du sheriff. Elle avait auparavant fait tous les tests à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

« Ca va ? « Elle demanda à Karen qui était en train de boire un thé chaud sur son canapé. Karen regarda le sol encore sous le choque.

« Il faisait si chaud , et elle est apparu d'un coup , on ne la pas vu venir , je ne l'ai pas vu venir. « Elle déclara et se mît à pleurer ne croyant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver , ce qui venait de se passer . Liz Forbes se mît accroupît devant elle.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute « Elle déclara essayant de la consoler. Caroline entra à ce moment et entendît sa mère parlait à une fille qui était en pleure. Elle resta derrière la porte et écoutait sa mère intrigué par les pleures.

« Nous allons retrouver la personne qui vous a fait ça « Liz Forbes déclara avec des yeux déterminés. Karen la regarda intrigué, elle commença à être effrayée

« Vous ne pouvez pas « Karen déclara subitement, elle se pencha en avant et chuchota dans l'oreille de la sheriff

« Ce n'était pas humain mais démoniaque « Elle murmura effrayé, Liz recula un peu effrayé par l'intonation de l'adolescente.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Elle demanda curieuse

« C'était une fumée noire, elle est apparu subitement et « Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase mais Liz insista du regards pour qu'elle continue.

« Elle est entrée en moi , c'était comme si elle me possédait et j'étouffais , elle était en train de m'étouffer jusqu'à que quelqu'un me tire dessus. ,la fumée est sorti de mon corps . Tom m'a dit de courir et j'ai couru le laissant avec ma sœur, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul alors que moi je suis parti la laissant seul, je ne suis qu'une peureuse, elle me l'as toujours reproché « Elle déclara en pleure encore une fois

« Une fumée noire , vous ne savez pas ce que c'était , vous êtes sûre que ce n'était pas une personne « Elle demanda perdu

« Je suis sûre mais je percevais une voix à travers la fumé , et lorsqu'elle m'a possédait , je la percevait clairement , c'était comme si elle parlait c'était effrayant «

« Qu'est ce qu'elle disait, qu'est ce que vous entendiez à travers les chuchotements ? » Le sheriff demanda. Karen prît du temps à répondre car elle essayait de se souvenir, c'était traumatisant de se souvenir mais elle voulait arrêter d'avoir peur pour une fois .

« Prenez votre temps « Liz Forbes déclara attendant que Karen réponde. Karen la regarda et se souvînt enfin

« Il disait des choses insensés, c'était bizarre mais c'était comme si il cherchait des personnes, il n'arrêtait pas de prononcer des noms , j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me voulait pas mais plutôt qu'il voulait ces personnes ,désolé je ne me souviens plus des noms « Elle déclara agacé

« C'est bon on à tous notre temps, vos parent von…. »

« Salvatore « Elle déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Liz et Caroline qui étaient derrière la porte

« Quoi ? « Le sheriff demanda

« Je me rappelle de ce nom car je fais de l'italien et la seule chose dont je me souviens sans cesse c'était comment dire sauveur et c'était Salvatore, cette fumé n'arrêtait pas dire ce nom mais le prénom j'en ai «

« Stefan ? » Liz demanda pour être sûre, Karen la regarda, elle se sentait inutile et le sheriff le savait .

« Peut être je n'en sais rien « Elle répondît mais Liz Forbes insista

« Et Damon Salvatore ça vous dit quelque chose « Elle déclara subitement, la fille écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et regarda Liz Forbes

« C'est ce nom, c'est lui que la fumé n'arrêtait pas de chuchotait, c'est lui j'en suis sûre, elle avait l'air de le chercher « Elle révéla.

« Il disait un autre nom mais je ne me souviens pas désoler, je sais que je suis inutile « Elle déclara s'en voulant.

« Non pas du tout, détrompez vous nous avez bien aidé « Liz déclara pour la consoler. Caroline sortît discrètement de la maison car elle devait parler aux autres avant que sa mère ne la voit et qu'elle oblige à aller à la gare avec elle .

« Elena c'est moi, Stefan et toi vous pouvez me rejoindre au Mystic Grill » Caroline déclara en prenant la voiture.

« Ok « Elena répondît perturbé par l'appelle. Caroline appela ensuite Tyler qui était en train de se faire engueuler par sa mère car il avait raté la rentrée scolaire. Tyler acquiesça la colère de sa mère et sortît discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rejoindre Caroline. Si sa mère croyait qu'elle pouvait le boucler pendant une après-midi chez lui c'était mal le connaître.

« Ecoutez Karen « Liz Forbes disait puis s'arrêta ce qui intrigua Karen

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Karen demanda inquiète

« Vos amis ne sont pas mort « Liz avoua , elle ne voulait pas lui dire mais lorsqu'elle voyait toutes les larmes que Karen était en train de verser , elle savait que celle-ci avait besoin d'espoir

« Quoi ? « Karen demanda perdu

« Tous ces gens respire encore , on a besoin de trouver la cause et peut-être qu'on pourra les sauver ,mais j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi , je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander et je m'en veux mais « Elle s'arrêta se rendant compte que ce qu'elle allait demander était cruel .

« Dîtes le moi » Karen déclara en essuyant ces larmes

« J'ai besoin que personne ne soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier « Liz avoua

« Et mes parents ?« Kate demanda ayant du mal à parler

« Vos parents ne doivent pas savoir avant qu'on ait trouvé la solution , il ne faut pas paniquer tout le monde , je sais que c' » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Je le ferais « Kate répondît comprenant la situation difficile dans lesquels toute la ville serait si elle venait à dire ce qu'elle avait vécu

« Mais promettez moi, que vous allez les sauver « Liz la regarda intensément

« Je promet de faire tous mon possible « Liz répondît ce qui convenait à Karen.

* * *

><p><em>« Attends « Bonnie prît le bras de Damon pendant qu'eux deux marchait dans le couloir de l'hôpital psychiatrique situé à 1heure de la ville .<em>

_« Depuis quand ça à commencé ? » Elle demanda à Damon qui s'était retourné entièrement pour lui faire face _

_« Il y a deux semaine « _

_« Et qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ? » Elle demanda _

_« Des habitants de Mystic Fall devienne incontrôlable et violent subitement , c'est la 30eme personne aujourd'hui qu'on va voir « Il répondît ,_

_« Il y a des évènement étrange et toi tu le gardes pour toi « _

_« Je fais partis du concile , j'ai l'obligation de ne pas te le dire « Il commença à monter d'un ton dans le couloir _

_« Je suis pas n'importe qui , je suis ta copine « Elle répondît énervé _

_« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, tu veux vraiment faire ça ici « Damon déclara _

_« Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi « Elle déclara et allait reprendre sa route mais Damon la prît par le bras_

_« Arrête avec cette argument, je fais du mieux que je peux pour satisfaire tous le monde « Il répondît, elle se tourna légèrement pour faire lui face _

_« C'est ça ton problème, tu veux satisfaire tous le monde et tu y arrive plutôt bien sauf quand ça me concerne « Elle reprocha _

_« Quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui se passe avec Stefan, et que tu n'as pas à prendre soin de Elena. Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à me dire enfin ce que tu ressens par rapport à Stefan, je suis ta copine et tu ne t'ouvres toujours pas à moi » Elle déclara ce qui énerva Damon _

_« Tu m'emmerde Bonnie, tu m'emmerde vraiment » Damon répondît énervé n'aimant pas parlé de ça _

_« Vous venez « Liz Forbes cria devant au loin, Damon regarda Bonnie puis s'en alla en avant la laissant seul derrière._

_« Tu m'emmerde aussi figure toi « Elle répondît en regardant en face d'elle agacé. Elle suivît ensuite Damon et Liz et eux tous atterrir dans une chambre. Il y avait une enfant assis au bord du lit , elle regardait en face d'elle les yeux vide. _

_« C'est qu'une gamine « Damon déclara perdu _

_« Oui , elle a agressé les élèves de son école subitement « Liz répondît _

_« Ce n'est rien une petite bagarre de temps en temps vous savez « Damon répondît _

_« Excepté quand elle se ramène avec une batte de base Ball à l'école « Liz répondît ce qui fît flipper Bonnie _

_« Il y a eu des blessé ? » Elle demanda _

_« Oui mais rien de grave « Bonnie regarda la petite intrigué_

_« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu « Bonnie répondît intrigué _

_« Sûrement vu qu'elle habite à Mystic Fall » Damon déclara _

_« Non, c'est autre part « Bonnie rétorqua toujours aussi perturbé, Damon s'approcha et se mît accroupît devant la petite qui avait les yeux dans le vide._

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Damon demanda _

_« On lui a donné des médicaments « Liz Forbes répondît _

_« Elle n'a que 10 ans , pas besoin de prendre de tels mesure « Bonnie déclara laissant un silence dans la chambre _

_« Hé petite ca va ? » Damon déclara en regardant la fille mais celle-ci l'ignora et ne le regarda pas . Bonnie souffla et s'avança , elle se mît à genou à côté de Damon et regardait la petite. _

_« Hé comment tu t'appelles ? » Bonnie demanda en souriant, la petite tourna subitement la tête vers Bonnie et la regarda les yeux vides._

_« Les médecins disent qu'elle n'arrives plus à reconnaître la réalité et son imagination , elle mélange tout « Liz Forbes précisa voyant que Damon et Bonnie avait l''air perdu _

_« Comment ça ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué _

_« Elle raconte des évènements de sa vie qui ne se sont jamais produit , on début c'est parents pensait qu'elle avait une imagination trop développé mais ils ont réalisé l'importance du problème , par exemple , un soir elle s'est échappé de la maison pour chercher son frère , elle a couru toute la nuit à sa recherche alors qu' elle n'a pas de frère « Le sheriff révéla . Bonnie tourna sa tête et la regarda, elle avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part , elle en était sûre mais où ? Damon regarda sa copine intrigué lorsqu'il vît à quel point elle était perturbé par la petite devant elle . Il allait parler mais Bonnie le coupa  
><em>

_« Je sais où je les déjà vu « Bonnie déclara subitement intriguer _

_« J'ai rêvé d'elle » Elle continua _

_« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Damon demanda perdu. Bonnie regarda la petite effrayé et perdu mais elle tenta une autre approche.  
><em>

_« Katie c'est Bonnie tu te souviens de moi « Bonnie déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Damon et Liz qui ne comprenait pas à quoi elle jouait. La petite tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie , elle se mît à sourire ce qui fît peut à tout le monde.  
><em>

_« Oui , ton petit copain a gagné une peluche pour moi à la fête foraine et j'ai même pu avoir une photos avec Caroline » Katie répondît subitement en souriant ._

_« C'est mon rêve Damon « Bonnie disait subitement _

_« De quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda _

_« Lorsque je te parlais du Damon de mon rêve , elle était dedans cette petite et j'ai rêvé exactement de ce moment « Bonnie déclara en regardant Damon intensément _

_« Quoi ? Donc ce qu'elle raconte serait ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve « Il demanda perdu _

_« Katie , tu te souviens de lui , de Damon « Bonnie voulait en savoir plus , si c'était bien son rêve , elle devait en savoir plus ._

_« Vous faisiez un beau couple sur la photo et lorsque vous dansiez tous le monde vous regardé « _

_« C'est quoi ce délire « Damon déclara perdu, Bonnie et lui regardèrent la petite sans rien dire lorsque le portable de Bonnie se mît à sonner. Elle vît qu'elle avait un message_

_« Qui c'est ? » Damon demanda voyant que Bonnie avait l'air intrigué par son message _

_« Rendez vous chez toi dans 1h30 » Il y avait écrit de la part de Stefan _

_« Personne , je dois y allé , Caroline a besoin de moi « Bonnie répondît seulement et se leva mal à l'aise._

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » Kate déclara en regardant Damon qui était en train de se garer sur le parking de l'école . Quelque personne du lycée avaient décidé de rester après les cours sur le parking pour faire un peu la fête en petit comité et boire un peu . Kate bu un coup sec son gobelet d'alcool et regarda Damon entrait dans le lycée.<p>

« Tu ne devrais pas boire à cette heure là « Amber déclara en retirant le gobelet de sa cousine

« Je me suis mise toute nue devant lui et il n'a même pas bougeait un sourcil , il était indifférent « Kate déclara toujours en regardant le parking mais il n'y avait plus personne.

« Les gars ne sont tous pas intéressé par une fille canon nu tu sais « Amber répondît en souriant mais Kate la regarda

« Si , ils le sont « Kate répondît ,

« Peut être pas lui «

« C'est impossible, canon comme il est c'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas attiré par moi « Elle déclara

« Quelle modestie de ta part « Sa cousine se moqua de son attitude

« D'après Elena, il n'a personne dans sa vie « Amber continua, Kate se tourna vers elle

« Qu'est ce qu'il trouve chez Elena, elle est canon certes voir vraiment canon mais à part ça , elle est plutôt ennuyante comme fille » Kate déclara sans gène

« Abstient toi c'est la sœur de mon copain « sa cousine déclara

« Je dis ce qui est «

« Elle est gentilles, charmante, modeste tout ce que tu n'es pas « Amber répondit

« Il craquera, personne ne peut me résister « Kate déclara en souriant

« Vu comment tous les gars sont en train de te mater je te crois « Amber répondît lorsqu'elle voyait les types regardait sa cousine. Kate prît encore un gobelet d'alcool une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la voiture de Damon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Amber cria mais Kate ne disait rien en souriant

« Hé Damon que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite « Alaric déclara en voyant Damon entrait dans sa classe. La rentrée était terminé pour la mâtiné et Alaric était en train d'essuyer le tableau. Damon s'assît sur une table de classe et Alaric s'essuya les mains en se mettant face à lui.

« Un service « Damon répondît en souriant pour l'amadouer

« Quel genre de service ? » Il demanda intrigué

« Une patrouille de nuit « il répondît, Alaric fît une grimace un peu agacé

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Je ne suis pas libre ce soir « Alaric déclara subitement

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous , un vrai rendez-vous si tu vois ce que je veux dire « il insista du regard un peu gêné.

« J'ai compris tu as un rencard « Damon répéta

« Mais je peux annuler c'est pas grave « Il répondît ce qui surpris Damon

« Cela va faire depuis la mort de Jenna que tu ne vois personne et tu crois que je vais te laisser annuler ton rencard pour moi , je sais que je peux être salaud mais pas à ce point « Damon disait en souriant

« Tu parles comme Elena et Jeremy, à vrai dire ce n'est pas mon idée, Jeremy m'a inscrit sur un site de rencontre et j'ai rencontré cette femme qui m'as donné rendez vous , c'est à une heure d'ici « Alaric révéla en se grattant la tête car il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle personne , de reconstruire sa vie .

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé « Damon répondît, Alaric roula des yeux à son commentaire

« Mais Ric tu peux faire mieux qu'un site de rencontre quand même « Damon continua

« Tout le monde n'a pas le physique de Damon Salvatore « Alaric répondît ce qui fît rire Damon. Il y eu un long silence puis Alaric prît subitement la parole sous un air triste.

« C'est peut être trop tôt, je ne trouve pas ça loyale « Il déclara en parlant de Jenna. Damon le regarda sans rien dire, Alaric regarda son bureau.

« Malgré qu'elle soit morte mon amour pour elle ne s'est pas arrêté, comment c'est possible « Alaric déclara subitement ayant du mal à parler .

« Tu ne la trahiras pas, la mort ne stoppe pas l'amour, tu as encore beaucoup d'amour à offrir et quelqu'un mérite que tu le lui donne. Elena et Jeremy ont eu la chance de t'avoir , donne cette chance à quelqu'un d'autre et donne toi cette chance .Il faut que tu penses à toi à partir de maintenant« Damon déclara ce qui surpris Alaric qui ne pensait pas que Damon pouvait être aussi rassurant . Alaric le regarda et commença à sourire .

« Tu en as aussi beaucoup à donner sans t'en rendre compte « Alaric déclara à Damon essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seule et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'isoler comme il avait tendance à le faire .

« C'est faux » Damon répondît subitement ce qui intrigua Alaric qui attendait la suite .

« Il y a deux types d'amour Ric, celui que tu as eu avec Jenna « Il déclara mais Alaric ne comprenait pas .

« Comment ça ? »

« Même après sa mort , elle t'a donné un futur avec Elena et Jeremy , elle t'a donné la force de vivre après sa mort , et c'est ce que tu fais » Damon s'arrêta subitement et regarda le sol ce qui intrigua Alaric .

« Da « Alaric allait l'appelé mais Damon le coupa

« mais il y a l'autre amour , celui qui te vide de l'intérieur au point que tu ne ressentes plus rien , les mots ne te touchent plus qu'ils soit doux ou blessant , au point que tu ne perçois rien au touché de quelqu'un sur ta peau . Le genre d'amour qui ne te laisse plus rien ,mais seulement des journées douloureuse dans lesquelles à la fin tu souhaite ne plus te réveiller pour ne plus subir une autre journée sans cette amour " Damon termina en serrant ses poings car il sentait que ces mains allaient se mettre à trembler . Alaric resta silencieux surpris car il ne savait pas comment interpréter cette déclaration . Étant professeurs , il arrivait généralement à lire dans chaque mot ou phrase d'une copie mais Damon était trop complexe pour lui et ne laissait rien paraître . Il le regarda intrigué essayant de comprendre cette personne devant lui.

« Tu te situes dans lesquelles ? » Il demanda sachant très bien la réponse mais Damon commença à sourire pour cacher la gêne de s'être emporté , il leva la tête et souriait .

« Tu sais bien que l'amour ce n'est pas mon rayon , je laisse cette faiblesse à Stefan et à toi « Il déclara en souriant sarcastiquement . Alaric n'arriva pas à rire encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait dit .

« Tu avais l'air de te situer dans le deuxième « Alaric déclara ne voulant pas lâcher le morceaux.

« Alors de quel amour je parlerais ? » Il demanda en souriant trouvant cela ridicule

« Elena ? » Alaric supposa ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Crois ce que tu veux « Damon déclara en rigolant trouvant cela ridicule.

« J'ai vu cette fille Kate tourné autour de toi, et tu n'as pas l'air d'être réceptif à son charme alors que en tant normal, tu le serais , c'est plutôt ton type de fille pourtant « Alaric déclara

« Mon type de fille , j'ai un type de fille moi maintenant « Damon demanda

« Le genre de fille sûre d'elle , confiante ,belle … »

« Ce genre de fille ne voit que la surface des choses et des gens « Il répondît ce qui fît rire Alaric

« ça me fait penser à quelqu'un depuis quand tu as ce genre de discours , tu es le type le plus superficielle que je connaisses « Alaric déclara ce qui fît sourire Damon .

« C'est vrai « Damon répondît en souriant.

« Elle a l'air d'être intéressé par toi et peut-être que ça te ferais du bien d'envisager de voir quelqu'un « Alaric déclara mystérieusement ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tous ça « Damon répondît mais Alaric insista

« Peut-être que si, regarde toi tu sembles…. » Alaric ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vît le regard menaçant de Damon qui commença à en avoir marre de cette discussion

« Seul alors que tu ne les pas « Alaric continua intimidé par le regard de Damon .

« Contrairement à toi Alaric, la solitude ne me dérange pas « Damon répondît ayant marre de cette discussion.

« Il suffit de te regarder pour savoir que tu mens, j'essaie seulement de t'ai…. » Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Damon le coupa.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je n'ai besoin de rien n'y personne « Damon répondît réellement agacé et Alaric le remarqua. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire lorsque le téléphone de Damon se mît à sonner .

« Allo « Il répondît tout en regardant Alaric devant lui

« Damon , c'est Carole Lockwood , vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire concernant la famille des victimes « Celle-ci demanda à Damon . Alaric remarqua les traits du visage de Damon se durcir ce qui lui fît peur

« J'ai dit à Liz qu »

« Je sais ce que vous lui avez dit , mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix « Carole Lockwood déclara

« Sinon quoi ? » Il déclara ce qui surpris la mère de Tyler qui n'avait jamais entendu Damon être aussi froid.

« Vous allez bien ? » Elle demanda perdu par le comportement de Damon. Alaric vît la main de Damon tremblé au téléphone, il regarda sa main surpris et vît Damon essuyait ces yeux car il était fatigué. Damon souffla se rendant compte qu'il se mettait dans tous ces états pour cette simple histoire d'oublie .

« Écoutez Carole , je ne peux pas faire ça , trouvez quelqu'un d'autre « Damon déclara et raccrocha , il posa le téléphone sur la table , et commença à se sentir pas bien. Il prît une boîte de médicament dans sa poche et prît 3 cachets ce qui perturba Alaric qui voyait l'état de Damon , il essayait de cacher les tremblements de sa main mais c'était dure .

« Depuis quand tu prends des médicaments , je croyais que cela ne vous faisait rien » Alaric déclara essayant de prendre de la distance pour ne pas que Damon s'énervent.

« Crois moi Alaric ,ça soulage « Damon répondît

« Tu devrais peut être éviter la patrouille ce soir , tu as l'air mal en point « Alaric disait inquiet ,car il se rendait compte que Damon n'était vraiment pas bien .

« Arrête « Damon le prévenait à l'avance ne voulant pas s'énerver encore une fois

« Si tu veux de l'aide, tu sais où me trouver « Alaric répondît seulement

* * *

><p>« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » Elena demanda à Caroline. Stefan, Tyler, Caroline étaient autour d'une table au Mystic Grill.<p>

« D'après Tyler, Damon à l'intention de patrouiller ce soir, on ne peut pas le laisser faire « Elle répondît, Stefan hocha la tête

« Tu as raison, si il est danger, je ne veux pas qu'il aille patrouiller «

« Mais Damon ne nous écoutera pas « Elena déclara et tous le monde se regardèrent se disant qu'elle avait raison.

« Même si on lui dit qu'il se met en danger, il va y aller car il s'en fout « Elle continua

« Je n'ai qu'à demandé à ma mère de l'obliger à venir au bal « Tyler déclara subitement

« Tu peux faire ça ? » Elena demanda intéressé

« Oui , Damon fait tout ce qu'elle demande , donc je peux « Tyler répondît ce qui fît sourire tous le monde .

« Je suis d'accord « Stefan répondît , Caroline regarda la pendule de l'horloge et se souvînt que sa mère avait besoin d'elle cette après midi .

« Désolé les gars, je dois y aller mais merci d'être venu » Elle déclara en se levant .

« Où tu vas ? » Tyler demanda en se levant à son tour

« C'est aujourd'hui que je dois garder les enfants de la copine à ma mère « Elle déclara en roulant des yeux fatigués

« Ils restent une semaine le temps qu'elle règle des petits problème et je dois m'en occuper vu que ma mère n'est généralement pas là »

« Tu pourras te libéré ce soir ? » Elena demanda

« Oui t'inquiète, ma mère s'occupera d'eux puis j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop chiant « Elle avoua car elle ne voulait pas garder des enfants , elle détestait les enfant en général .

« Tu les a jamais vu » Elena demanda

« Non , c'est une ancienne ami à ma mère d'ailleurs elle habitait ici avant , le père adoptif de son mari est malade donc ils doivent s'en occuper «

« Ha j'espère que ça ira surtout lorsqu'on sait à quel point tu es patiente lorsqu'il s'agit des enfants « Elena répondît ce qui fît rire Tyler et Stefan.

« Bon allez à plus « Caroline posa un bisou sur les lèvres à Tyler avant de partir.

« J'imagine Caroline avec des enfants « Elena déclara en buvant son verre d'eau.

* * *

><p>Damon sortît du lycée après avoir parlé avec Alaric un moment. Il regarda Amber et ces amis qui étaient en train de boire sur le parking . Il ne voulait pas faire le gendarme mais il devait quand même les prévenir du danger qu'il risquait s'ils s'approchaient trop près de la forêt. Il s'approcha de Amber qui était surpris qu'il vienne la voir.<p>

« Amber c'est ça ? » Damon demanda, elle hocha la tête

« Tes ami et toi ne devaient pas vous diriger vers le ponton et la forêt , c'est interdit , le sheriff va en interdire l'accès , je préfères te le dire à l'avance « Il déclara

« Ok , mais pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une partie de chasse à l'intérieur et il ne faudrait pas que l'un d'entre vous prenne une balle perdu « Il déclara mais Amber ne trouvait pas sa logique .

« Une chasse à Mystic Fall , qu'est ce qu'ils chassent « Elle demanda perplexe , Damon la regarda un peu agacé mais souriait

« Des lapins , toute ces petites bêtes tu n'imagines pas toute les merveille que cache Mystic Fall « Il répondît seulement avant de s'en aller . Amber le regarda un peu intrigué par lui et le regarda entré dans sa voiture. Damon se posa confortablement dans sa voiture et commença à conduire, il ne conduit seulement une minute le temps de mettre la voiture derrière le lycée .

« Bon, sort je sais que tu es là « Damon déclara en regardant à travers le miroir de sa voiture. Kate souffla fatigué et se releva

« Comment tu fais ça ? » Elle demanda intrigué par lui

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup « Il déclara, il la regarda et vît qu'elle avait encore ses fringues sur elle ce qui le rassura. Kate s'avança et se débrouilla pour se mettre à l'avant sur le siège passager.

« Sérieux Damon, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi « Elle demanda intrigué

« Je veux seulement que tu sortes de la voiture « Damon répondît mais à la place Kate s'avança et s'assît sur ses genoux se mettant face à lui .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? va t'en je ne plaisante pas « Il déclara puis la poussa sans se rendre compte qu'il avait poussé violemment. La tête de Kate percuta la portière. Elle gémit de douleur en touchant sa tête. Damon sortît de la voiture et marcha en direction de sa portière pour vérifier qu'elle aille bien.

« Ca va ? » Il demanda en ouvrant la portière

« Comme si tu t'en soucier « Kate répondît en sortant de la voiture et en touchant son crane , elle toucha son front et vît du sang coulé .

« Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ta force » Elle déclara le prenant à la rigolade mais Damon ne le prenait pas à la rigolade.

« Ce n'est pas marrant, c'est peut être grave , je devrais t'emmener à l'infirmerie « Il déclara , Kate le regarda intrigué ne comprenant pas ce soudain intérêt pour elle mais elle adorait ça . Eux d'eux entrèrent dans l'infirmerie du lycée mais il n'y avait personne. Kate s'assît au bord du lit pendant que Damon cherchait de la pommade et du pansement . Kate le regarda chercher se retenant de sourire car elle aimait bien l'attention qu'il lui donnait. Damon trouva après quelque minute ce qu'il cherchait . Il prît une chaise et se mît devant Kate .

« Désolé de te déranger « Elle déclara , Damon leva la tête vers elle

« Ne le dis pas si tu ne le penses pas « Il répondît en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« Comment tu fais ça ? » Elle demanda mais Damon ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait

« Comment tu fais pour savoir ce que je penses ? » Elle continua pour être claire

« Tu es simplement prévisible » Il répondît puis posa délicatement de la crème sur le front de Kate. Kate l'examina, plus elle l'examinait plus elle remarquait les trait sur son visage , il était vraiment beau mais pour une fois elle ne s'attarda pas que sur ça. Elle remarqua sa fatigue , elle pouvait le voir de bien près , il avait l'air exténué ce qui l'intrigua .

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien « Elle déclara, il souffla fatigué que tous le monde lui fasse la remarque

« Épargne moi ton inquiétude ok « Il répondît en posant le pansement sur le front de Kate qui le regardait intrigué. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir autant d'émotion .Il était plutôt impassible mais là quelque chose avait l'air de l'avoir énervé et tracassé.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? tu peux me le dire tu sais « elle demanda ce qui fît rire Damon

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Kate ? « Il demanda en la regardant droit dans les yeux ce qui lui fît peur et il le remarqua

«Tu veux que je te parle ou que je te fasse l'amour « Il déclara honnêtement , dit comme ça elle avait l'impression d'être une vrai garce .

« Tu me vois comment ? » Elle demanda n'aimant pas l'image qu'il ait d'elle , elle pouvait être franche mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on la considère comme il avait l'air de la considéré.

« Ok j'admets que je suis attiré par toi parce que je te trouve canon, crois moi tu es vraiment canon et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire mais il n'y a pas que ça « Elle avoua ce qui intrigua Damon qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Quelque chose est intriguant à propos de toi , comme le fait que tu veuilles que personne te touche , le fait que tu t'isoles alors qu'il suffit de voir Stefan pour voir à quel point les gens t'aiment , je veux seulement être là , peut êtr…. » Damon la coupa

« Me faire ressentir quelque chose c'est ça que tu veux , tu espères pouvoir me sauver de ce monde , devenir ma réalité dans mon illusion , « Il continua se moquant d'elle

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle déclara ,

« Les contes de fée n'existe pas Kate « Il répondît

« Trouve toi un autre objet , tu es canon , ça ne sera pas dure pour une fille comme toi «

« Viens au bal avec moi « Kate demanda ce qui fît rire Damon

« Tu n'as pas peur du rejet à ce que je vois « Il déclara

« S'il te plaît , seulement ce soir et après je te laisse tranquille à part si tu en redemande «

« ça m'étonnerait » Il déclara

« Alors c'est un oui « Elle déclara. Damon laissa un silence dans l'infirmerie pendant un long moment. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au bal , il n'avait pas envie de tout ça ,mais ce qu'il avait envie par dessus tout ,c'était que Kate lui fiche la paix .

«Tu sortiras de ma vie complètement c'est compris «

« 5/5 » Elle déclara, Damon la regarda

« Ok , je t'aurais prévenu « Il déclara en s'en allant laissant Kate seul à l'infirmerie , celle-ci le regarda en souriant et commença à sautiller comme une folle ne croyant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver . Alaric vît Damon sortir de l'infirmerie ce qui l'intrigua

« Damon qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? » Il demanda

« J'ai suivi ton conseil , mais je ne garanti pas le résultat « Il répondît seulement avant de s'en aller laissant Alaric perplexe.

* * *

><p>« Karen qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? » Liz déclara en sortant de chez elle, elle était perdu de voir Karen alors qu'elle avait raccompagné celle –ci il y a environ une heure chez Madame Flowers. Liz devait aller à la gare chercher les enfants de son ami.<p>

« Je tiens à vous voir « Karen répondît. Caroline arriva à ce moment car elle devait aller avec sa mère à la gare.

« Maman « Caroline l'appela, Karen se retourna vers Caroline et la regarda . Liz Forbes regarda à son tour sa fille puis Karen.

« Caroline tu peux aller à la gare seul, j'ai quelque chose à faire « Liz Forbes déclara

« Tu peux prendre ma voiture « Elle continua en s'approchant d'elle et en lui passant les clés. Caroline souffla et prît les clés

« ça m'aurait étonné que tu ais du temps « Elle marmonna en s'en allant.

« Fais attention « Le Shérif déclara ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette remarque. Liz fît entré Karen dans sa maison .

« Désolé du dérangement mais je voulais vous voir « Karen disait honteuse

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ? » La sheriff demanda , Karen la regarda intensément

« Le type qui était avec vous lorsque vous m'avez trouvé, son nom était bien Damon c'est ça ? » Elle demanda ce qui intrigua Liz

« Vous l'avez appelé comme ça dans la forêt, c'est lui n'est ce pas « La jeune femme continua

« Oui, il s'appelle Damon Salvatore pourquoi ? » Le sheriff demanda intrigué

« Je dois lui parler c'est important « Karen déclara seulement

« Vous pouvez m'emmener le voir « La jeune femme déclara mystérieusement.

« Oui pas de problème, je vais l'appeler » Liz répondît un peu confuse. Elle sortît son portable et appela Damon, elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit tout ce que Karen lui avait dit.

Damon arriva au Mystic Grill et vît Elena , Stefan et Tyler en train de discuter , ils avaient l'air de parler de quelque chose d'important. Il s'approcha d'eux ce qui les surpris .

« Damon « Elena déclara surprise

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » Il demanda en prenant place à coté de Elena .

« la fille que tu as retrouvés « Stefan répondît , Damon regarda Tyler agacé que celui-ci ait dût leur parler de l'affaire en cours .

« Je n'ai rien dit, c'est Caroline « Tyler déclara voyant le regard agacé de Damon

« La fille a dit à sa mère qu'elle s'était faite attaquée par une fumé et non une personne « Tyler continua ce qui intrigua Damon

« Donc on peut éliminer la possibilité qu'une personne utilise de la magie noire, « Damon déclara en réfléchissant.

« Ce n'est pas humain, cette fumée est même entré en elle mais quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus et la fumée est parti « Tyler continua en chuchotant .

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ressenti ? « Damon demanda subitement mais les autres ne comprenaient pas sa question.

« Lorsque cette chose était en elle ? » Il continua

« Je ne sais pas, elle a dit qu'elle se sentait mourir d'après Caroline ,mais elle a aussi dit quelque chose d'étrange « Tyler continua laissant le mystère ce qui énerva Damon .

« Elle a dit que cette fumée semblait chercher quelqu'un, qu'elle semblait te chercher « Il continua laissant Damon confus

« Me chercher «

« il chuchotait ton nom, elle se souvînt qu'il n'arrêtait pas de dire ton nom comme si c'était toi qu'il cherchait « Damon regarda la table intrigué ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il savait qu'il était liés au corps à cause de sa marque mais il était toujours aussi confus . Tous le monde attendait sa réaction mais Damon resta impassible en train de réfléchir lorsqu'il entendît son portable sonnait.

« Allo « Damon déclara au téléphone

« Damon c'est le sheriff, la jeune femme que l'on a retrouvé veut vous parler c'est important « Liz déclara au téléphone laissant Damon perdu .

« Venez au manoir « Il répondît seulement puis se leva intrigué

« Pourquoi voudrais telle te voir « Stefan demanda ayant entendu la conversation

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir « Il déclara en s'en allant. Les autres se regardèrent sans rien dire.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline arriva à la gare , elle vît les enfant en question qu'elle devait garder , elle les remarqua parce-que les deux étaient en train de tenir une pancarte avec le nom de famille de Caroline dessus . Elle se gara et se dirigea vers le petit garçon et la petite fille .<p>

« Je suis là « Caroline déclara en se mettant devant eux . Elle les regarda intensément sans rien dire ayant l'impression de les avoir déjà vu . Elle secoua sa tête se disant qu'elle devait sûrement se tromper.

« Je suis Caroline et vous êtes ? » Caroline demanda en tendant sa main vers les deux petits .

« Lily et voici mon frère Gabrielle « Lily déclara en serrant la main de Caroline . Caroline la regarda en souriant. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces petits quelque part. Gabrielle regarda Caroline intrigué , et elle vît qu'il avait l'air d'avoir le même pressentiment qu'elle . Il serra la main de Caroline et recula de suite ce qui perturba Caroline et Lily . Gabrielle prît la main de sa sœur .

« Cours « Il déclara, sa sœur le suivît et se mît à courir avec son frère. Caroline vît les deux petits courir choquer , elle regardait autour d'elle et vît que tous le monde la regardait bizarrement ce qui la mît mal à l'aise. Elle se mît à son tour à courir pour rejoindre les enfants . Les enfants entrèrent aux toilettes et s'enfermèrent.

« Gabrielle qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lily demanda effrayé . Gabrielle la regarda un peu paniqué

« C'est un vampire , je l'ai senti « Il déclara ce qui fît peur à Lily .

« Maman nous a toujours dit de s'éloigner des vampires qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Lily demanda en tenant la main de Gabrielle fortement.

« Je ne sais pas ,mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être mauvaise « Gabrielle déclara, ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils virent Caroline entrait dans les toilettes. Caroline les regarda intrigué lorsqu'elle vît qu'ils étaient tous deux effrayés.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal « Elle déclara ne comprenant pas leurs attitude

« Tu es un vampires, tu vas nous faire du mal c'est dans ta nature « Gabrielle déclara , il répétait les mots de sa mère exactement elle comme lui avait dit . Caroline le regarda les yeux grands ouvert.

« Comment tu sais ? » Elle demanda confuse

« Je l'ai senti en te touchant « Il répondît

« Vous êtes des sorciers « Elle déclara et les deux petits ne disaient rien mais elle avait compris

« C'est aussi dans votre nature de faire du mal « Elle déclara en croisant les bras . Gabrielle et Lily la regardèrent agacé

« N'importe quoi , on est gentils « Lily déclara agacé

« Vous me juger sur ce que je suis donc je fais de même « Caroline répondît fière d'elle

« Contrairement à vous on ne tue pas pour nous nourrir « Gabrielle déclara, Caroline ne savait plus quoi dire

« Écoutez, je suis seulement la fille de l'ami de votre mère et je dois vous garder le temps que vos parents revienne, mais si vous voulez je vous laisse ici et vous vous débrouiller tous seul dans cette ville que vous ne connaissez pas , sans toit , sans à manger , sans rien « Elle déclara en s'agenouillant vers eux .

« Je veux voir grand père « Lily déclara en regardant Gabrielle

« On ne peut pas, Papa ne veut pas qu'on le voit comme ça « Il répondît, Caroline les regarda intrigué mais comprît que les petits n'avaient aucune envie de rester ici.

« Faîte moi confiance, rien ne vous arrivera « Caroline déclara, Gabrielle la regarda intrigué

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda gêné par son regard

« J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu « Il avait la même impression qu'elle c'était intriguant.

« On y va en plus je meurs de faim « Dès qu'elle finît sa phrase les deux petits reculèrent encore une fois d'elle. Elle rigola

« Je vous rassure, je ne bois pas sur des personnes surtout pas sur des enfants, j'ai faim d'un hamburger avec des frites «

« Tu nous rassures « Gabrielle déclara, les deux prirent les mains de Caroline et la suivirent. Bizarrement, ils avaient déjà confiance en elle, quelque chose leur disait qu'elle ne leur ferait aucun mal.

« Je dois lui parler seul à seul, c'est quelque chose qui le concerne « Karen déclara au sheriff qui était devant la porte du manoir .

« Ok « Karen toqua à la porte et Damon ouvrît.

« Entre « Il déclara en la faisant entrer, il prît un verre d'eau et le donna à la jeune femme devant lui.

« Ca va mieux ? » Il demanda en s'asseyant face à elle. Damon la regarda intensément intrigué par son envie de le voir.

« Oui » Elle répondît

« Donc pourquoi voulez tu me voir ? » Il demanda attendant sa réponse. Karen leva la tête et le regarda intensément.

« J'ai eu du mal à prendre le contrôle d'elle avec toutes les émotions qu'elle a eu mais maintenant je t'ai « Il vît les yeux bleu de la jeune femme devenir noire. Il recula instantanément ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, la fille avait les yeux noire et des tatouages apparaissaient sur son corps, et sa voix , sa voix était effrayante.

« C'est quoi ce délire « Damon demanda. La fille devant lui le regarda avec ces yeux noires.

« J'avais besoin d'un corps pour t'approcher, celui-ci est assez agréable « La voix déclara . Damon la regarda et commença à sourire.

« Pourquoi tu tues tous ces gens ? C'est quoi, ta drogue c'est ça ? » Damon demanda intrigué n'ayant pas peur de la personne en face de lui.

« Vous m'avez obligé à les tuer, jusqu'à temps que le contrat n'est pas rempli je tuerais « Il répondît mystérieusement. Damon ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille devant lui mais il le devait bien, il utilisa sa vitesse vampire pour la bloquer contre le mur mais celle-ci réussi à retourner la situation et Damon se retrouva contrer contre le mur . Karen le releva d'une main ce qui le surpris venant d'une fille même si ce n'était plus techniquement elle.

_Bonnie était en train de mettre les ballons sur plafond lorsque Damon entra au Mystic Grill. _

_« Bouh « Damon cria derrière elle , la faisant sursauter . Elle tomba en arrière surprise mais Damon la rattrapa en souriant _

_« Je t'ai « Damon déclara en souriant , elle eut le réflexe de sourire oubliant ce que Stefan lui avait dit . Elle perdît ensuite son sourire lorsqu'elle repensa à Stefan . Elle regardait Damon, celui-ci la déposa par terre en souriant._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? » Damon demanda ayant du mal à parler

« Ta mort « Il déclara mais Damon ne comprenait rien. Damon prît un objet contentant sur le côté et frappa Karen violemment. Celle-ci tomba et lui aussi . Il se releva ayant du mal à parler et regarda Karen qui était en train de se lever. Liz Forbes entra subitement ayant entendu du bruit et vît Karen en train de se lever avec des yeux noire .

« Damon qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda en sortant son arme

« Restez en dehors de ça je m'en occupe « Il cria en regardant Karen en face lui.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu me veux « Damon demanda intrigué

« Parce qu'elle n'a pas respecté son contrat « Il répondît

« Qui ? De qui tu parles ? « Damon demanda intrigué. Karen le regarda et rigola.

« Peu importe ce qui c'est passé pour que tu ne te souviennes pas d'elle ,mais ton ignorance ne te sauveras pas « Karen répondît,

« Damon « Liz cria en tenant son arme fermement

« Explique moi « Damon cria à Karen , celle-ci le regarda

« De qui tu parles ? et de quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda

« Bonnie a passé un contrat pour m'avoir, pour avoir la magie noire en échange de sa vie mais elle ne l'a pas respecté, vu que je ne la trouve pas, je reviens sur le marché de départ c'est-à-dire toi , pourquoi crois tu que tu as cette marque sur ton bras , tu as été marqué parce qu'elle n'a pas respecté le pacte « Karen déclara ce qui perturba Damon car lorsqu'il entendît le nom de Bonnie, son cœur avait réagi , tous son être avait réagi. Il ressentait quelque chose de douloureux , quelque chose à la fois de douloureux et de doux et il avait besoin d'en savoir plus .

« Qui est Bonnie ? Parle moi d'elle « Il demanda bizarrement, Liz Forbes le regarda perdu voyant dans quel état il était. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de réponse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Karen regarda Damon et commença à sourire. La fumée sortît du corps de Karen pour se diriger vers lui. Le brouillard prît la forme d'un humain sans visage, sans trait seulement d'une forme et se dirigea vers Damon. Liz tira sur la magie mais les balles le traversèrent. Damon regarda la fumée s'approcher de lui

« Allez vous en « Liz cria à Damon mais celui-ci regarda le brouillard voulant avoir des réponses. La forme s'arrêta devant Damon en souriant , une visage apparût

« Oh mon dieu » Liz Forbes déclara en tenant son arme toute tremblante lorsqu'elle vît que le brouillard prenait la forme de Damon . Elle vît deux Damon face à face ce qui la perturba .

« Tu n'as peur de mourir « Il déclara en souriant

« Elle n'avait pas peur non plus au moment où elle a signé le contrat « Le brouillard déclara et allait entrer dans le corps de Damon mais il n'eut pas la possibilité car le sol se mît à trembler, toute la maison se mît à trembler.

_« Wouah « Damon déclara en tenant Bonnie qui allait tomber ,_

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant tous le monde qui était en train de trembler , le Mystic Grill était en train de trembler _

_« Une petite secousse « Damon déclara, puis subitement la secousse disparût ne faisant presque aucun dégât dans le Mystic Grill_

Damon allait tomber mais se retînt sur la table quand à la forme, celle-ci leva la tête et souriait.

« Une autre fissure « Il déclara en souriant.

« C'est ton jour de chance Damon Salvatore, je l'ais trouvé « La forme déclara avant de partir.

« Hé « Damon cria espérant avoir plus de réponse. Liz Forbes quand à elle s'approcha de Karen qui était au sol. Elle avait perdu connaissance suite à la chute.

« Karen ca va « Liz déclara en la soulevant. Karen ouvra les yeux délicatement et regarda Liz .

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle demanda perdu en se touchant la tête, Damon s'approcha d'elle

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » Il demanda intrigué

« Non « Elle répondît perdu

« Tu te souviens de rien , le nom de Bonnie ne te dit rien ? » Il demanda la bousculant un peu ,

« Arrêtez « Liz Forbes déclara voyant que Damon se montrait agressif. Liz regarda la main de Damon et vît que celle-ci n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Il essayait de contrôler sa main , mais le tremblement était trop fort. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Damon la coupa

« Vous devriez partir maintenant « Damon déclara

« On devrait discuter de ce qui vient de se passer « Elle répondît mais Damon n'était pas d'humeur.

« Pas maintenant « Il répondît sévèrement , elle regarda sa main qui tremblait sans rien dire. Elle était inquiète pour lui mais décida de partir avec Karen . Une fois qu'il ferma la porte du manoir . Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour se diriger dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il ouvra la commode de la salle de bain. Il prît plusieurs boîte et sortît différents cachet pour les avaler et se sentir mieux mais ses mains tremblaient encore , et son cœur lui faisait encore mal . Il était encore paralysé par la douleurs et il avait besoin de plus de dose .

« Damon ca va ? » Stefan et Elena voulaient vérifier qu'il aille bien après le tremblement de terre . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers la salle de bain , ils virent Damon en train d'avaler des cachets . Damon prît un verre d'eau et s'essuya le visage comme si de rien n'était .

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Stefan demanda en voyant Damon refermait le tiroir

« Pas tes affaires « Il répondît puis s'en alla laissant les deux . Il devait boire , boire allait aider les médicaments à faire effets , ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait mourir d'overdose . Stefan entra dans la salle de bain de Damon et ouvra le tiroir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Stefan déclara en prenant des boîtes de médicament dans sa main . Elena s'approcha et fut surprise de voir autant de boîte de médicaments .

« Je croyais que cela n'avait aucun effet sur vous « Elle déclara perdu à son tour

« C'est le cas « Stefan répondît intrigué

« La plupart d'entre eux sont des calmants à haute dose « Stefan déclara intriguer

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elena demanda n'aimant pas le regard de Stefan

« Je ne sais pas mais je n'aime pas ça « Stefan répondît. Stefan utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour descendre dans la cuisine , il revînt dans la salle de bain de Damon avec un sac poubelle .

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« On jette cette merde , il en a pas besoin « Stefan déclara énervé en jetant tout dans le sac poubelle . Elena l'aida et Stefan se mît à chercher partout dans la chambre de Damon , n'importe quoi qui ressemblerais à des médicaments .

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, les médicaments ne lui font aucun effet « Elena déclara ne comprenant pas pourquoi Stefan s'emportait autant .

« Tu ne comprends pas Elena « Stefan cria subitement faisant sursauter Elena . Elena le regarda intrigué et confuse.

« Explique moi, explique moi pourquoi tu es autant bouleversé par Damon alors qu'il va bien , c'est Damon « Elle déclara

« Si il prends autant de calmant cela veut dire qu'il ne va pas bien , je sais qu'il ne va pas bien , je le sens « Il répondît

« Comment ça ? »

« Il suffit de le regarder Elena , ça doit faire presque deux semaines qu'il ne dort pas , lorsque je le regarde je ne vois rien, je vois quelqu'un de vide , il n'y a plus personne » Stefan déclara fatigué .

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas j'emménage ici « Elle déclara subitement, Stefan la regarda sans rien dire

« Tu penses que je suis la cause de tous ça et tu ne veux pas que j'aggrave la situation c'est ça « Elle déclara

« Il n'a pas besoin de plus de souffrance « il répondît

« Donc je suis une souffrance « Elena déclara

« Non ce n'es ….. »

« Laisse tombé Stefan, je m'en vais « Elle déclara avant de s'en aller laissant Stefan seul.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Damon arriva au Mystic Grill pour soulager son être, il aperçut Tyler qui était avec Caroline et deux petits. Tout le monde était en train de ranger le désordre que les légères secousses avaient causé sauf Caroline et les autres. Damon regarda Tyler et se dirigea vers lui se disant que celui-ci avait peut être les réponses à ses questions . Il s'approcha de leur table et s'assît à coté des deux petits qui étaient en train de manger une glace. Damon regarda Tyler qui était face à lui sans faire attention au gosses .<p>

« Lui ne faîte pas attention à lui c'est un mauvais « Caroline déclara à Lily ce qui la fît rire ,mais Gabrielle regardait Damon intrigué , très intrigué et Caroline le remarqua.

« Gabrielle ça va ? » Elle demanda , Damon tourna sa tête vers Gabrielle car son nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Damon et le petit se regardèrent longtemps sans rien dire .

« Damon ça va « Tyler demanda à Damon qui retourna sa tête intrigué vers Tyler .

« J'ai besoin de toi, enfin de Soul « Damon déclara ce qui intrigua Caroline et Tyler

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux lui parler mais face à face « Damon déclara

« Le dernière fois j'ai réussi à me dédoubler mais là je ne sais pas si c'est faisable « Tyler répondît , Damon le regarda intrigué

« Tu es en parfaite harmonie avec lui , fait le apparaître peu importe comment « Damon déclara ,

« Laisse moi faire Tyler « Soul déclara à Tyler , Tyler se laissa faire ne comprenant pas pourquoi Damon était aussi pressé . Tyler ferma les yeux ce qui intrigua Caroline et les petits en face de lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs, il y a des gens ici « Caroline déclara à Damon. Celui-ci la regarda puis se retourna vers les petits.

« En tant que sorcier, ils s'en remettront « Damon déclara,

« Comment tu le sais ? » Gabrielle demanda à Damon

« Je le sens c'est tout » Damon répondît en regardant le petit bizarrement. Damon regarda Tyler et celui-ci ouvra les yeux subitement, lorsqu'il les ouvrît, les yeux de Tyler était vert , vert dégradé du plus clair au plus foncé .Caroline regarda autour d'elle et fût soulagé lorsqu'elle vît qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde et que la plupart du monde était occupé à faire autre chose que de les regarder .

« Que me veux-tu Damon ? « Soul déclara avec une voix brute et rauque.

« Toi qui prétends tout savoir, dit moi qui est Bonnie ? « Damon demanda subitement laissant un silence autour de la table. Ils entendirent subitement Lily crachait son verre d'eau. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle intrigué ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Désolé, je reviens « La petite déclara en prenant son sac à dos . Gabrielle regarda Lily sans comprendre.

Soul regarda Damon sans rien dire mais Damon voyait dans ses yeux qu'il savait quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

« Tes yeux te trahissent Soul « Damon déclara le mettant devant le fait accompli

« Pourquoi je suis censé la connaître, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit « Damon déclara perdu

« Qui ? « Soul demanda avec sa voix brute et rauque

« J'ai posé les questions en premier « Damon déclara mais Soul resta stoïque sans rien dire ce qui agaça Damon.

« Tu sais quelque chose qui me concerne, c'est pour ça que tu tenais tant à ce que Tyler vienne sur l'affaire « Damon déclara trouvant un sens à tout.

« Ton intelligence et ta curiosité te perdra un jour Damon « Soul répondît seulement laissant encore une fois un silence.

« Qui est-elle ? » Damon demanda en insistant

« Quelqu'un dont tu ne veux pas te souvenir sinon ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps «

« Arrête Soul avec tes énigmes, tu as les réponses à toutes mes questions donc donne les moi « Damon répondît

« Sinon que va tu me faire Damon ? » Soul déclara avec ces yeux vert, jaune perçant . Damon le regarda et se mît à sourire.

« Tu ne sauras pas pourquoi ce brouillards me cherche » Damon répondît subitement. Caroline et Gabrielle ne comprenaient rien à leur discussion. Gabrielle regardait Damon intrigué .

« Si j'ai bien compris cet affaire te tiens à cœur « Damon continua et Soul commençait à voir où il voulait en venir , il était vraiment malin ce petit .

« J'ai parlé avec ce brouillards et il m'a parlé de son but et pourquoi il était là . Je suis sûre que si je t'en parle tu arriveras à remettre tous les morceaux en place avec ton expérience du surnaturel « Damon continua en souriant sachant pertinemment qu'il avait les cartes en main.

« En clair une information contre une autre « Damon continua ce qui fît rire Soul

« Tu es bien trop malin « Soul répondît

« On me le dit souvent « Damon répondît

« Mais tu oublies quelque chose dans ton équation « Soul répondît en approchant son visage de celui de Damon.

« Ta vie dépends de l'information que je possède alors que moi non « Soul chuchota dans l'oreille à Damon ce qui l'énerva.

« Le fait de ne pas savoir ou le fait que je veuille savoir « Damon demanda intrigué

« Tu as la réponse à cette question, si tu tiens tant à te souvenir pourquoi ne t'en souviens tu pas Damon, qu'est ce qui te fais autant mal que tu ais peur de t'en souvenir , voici une partie de mon information , le reste débrouille toi tout seule , je ferais de même « Les yeux vert et jaune disparût pour des yeux marrons claire .

« Tyler « Caroline demanda, Damon regarda Tyler agacé. Tyler le regarda un peu surpris. Il avait tout entendu et savait que Damon était en colère contre Soul.

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'on est une équipe et que je ne suis pas seule mais vous agissez comme si je l'étais » Damon déclara à moitié en rigolant agacé par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

« A partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus un semblant de nous qui tienne, je me débrouillerais seul et vous vous éloignez de moi « Damon se leva agacé et en colère. Caroline et Gabrielle sursautèrent après la déclaration de Damon. Gabrielle se leva et regarda Damon partir en colère

« Attends « Gabrielle cria après Damon mais celui-ci était déjà parti

« Il avait l'air triste « Gabrielle déclara ayant de l'empathie pour lui

« Pourquoi vous l'avez rendu triste ? » Il demanda à Caroline et Tyler qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il ne méritait pas ça « Caroline déclara en regardant son copain

« Je n'ai rien fait « Tyler déclara se défendant

« C'est ton Loup Garou , tu es censé le contrôler et puis je ne peux pas lui en vouloir mais toi si donc je t'en veux « Elle déclara en se levant .

« Je vais chercher Lily et après on part loin de ce type « Caroline déclara en parlant de Tyler . Caroline se dirigea vers les toilettes pour chercher Lily. Gabrielle regarda Tyler avec un air menaçant

« Ce n'était pas moi , je n'ai rien fait « Tyler déclara essayant de se défendre auprès du petit.

« Tu l'as rendu triste, je t'ai vu » Le petit répondît . Tyler ne disait rien lorsqu'il vît Caroline revenir inquiète

« Lily n'est pas là , je ne la trouves pas « Elle déclara paniqué ,

« Quoi ? tu es sûre » Tyler demanda,

« Oui « Elle déclara, les trois se mirent à chercher partout dans le Mystic Grill mais, il ne la trouvait pas

« Oh mon dieu, je l'ai perdu « Caroline déclara en arrivant sur le parking en furie.

Damon se gara devant le manoir fatigué, il resta des minutes dans sa voiture regardant en face de lui

« Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, c'est seulement le commencement « Il déclara en mettant son visage dans ses mains fatigués. Il sortît ensuite de la voiture et ferma le portières n'en pouvant plus. Il ouvrît la porte du manoir et vît Stefan en train de ranger les meubles, et le reste histoire de tout remettre en place après le tremblement de terre.

« Damon, ça te dit de faire quelque chose ce soir, un match peu importe « Stefan déclara . Damon regarda Stefan sans rien dire .

« Je suis fatigué « Il allait partir mais Stefan insista

« Si tu es tant fatigué pourquoi tu ne dors pas, ou pourquoi tu prends des médicaments alors qu'ils n'ont aucun effet sur toi « Stefan déclara. Damon le regarda sans rien dire .

« Une autre fois Stefan , je répondrais à toute tes questions mais une autre fois , pas maintenant « Damon déclara

« Tu dis constamment cela , j'en peux plus , réponds à ma question , pour ta gouverne j'ai jeté tes médicaments , ça ne te sert à rien donc pourquoi tu en prends ? » Stefan continua ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était en train de souler Damon

« Tu penses que je le sais « Damon cria subitement faisant sursauter Stefan qui le regardait perdu

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est médicament me calme , je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ressent constamment cette pression en moi , je ne sais pas ok , je n'en sais rien donc fous moi la paix « Damon déclara et monta les escaliers fatigué .

« Damon « Stefan l'appela intrigué lorsqu'il voyait que Damon n'avait pas l'air en forme en ce moment .

« Ca va ? » Il demanda mais Damon disparût dans sa chambre. Il entra dans sa chambre et la ferma en silence . Il se mît par terre contre la porte sans rien dire .

Lily se leva de derrière la banquette de la voiture de Damon contente que celui-ci ne l'ait pas remarqué. De toute manière, il avait l'air tellement perturbé par autre chose que c'était sûre qu'il ne la verrais pas et ne la sentirais pas. Lily se baissa subitement de la banquette lorsqu'elle vît une brune au yeux bleu se dirigeait vers le château en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle voyait le manoir elle restait bouche bée sans rien dire.

« Kate, que fais tu là ? » Stefan demanda perdu

« Je suis venu voir Damon, il est là ? » Elle demanda en souriant

« Je ne penses pas que ça soit le moment aujourd'hui « Stefan déclara ce qui intrigua la fille en face de lui .

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? il est malade ? » Elle demanda bizarrement inquiète

« Il n'….. » Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vît Kate entrait dans le manoir sans son avis

« Tans pis, je vais m'occuper de lui « Elle déclara en montant les escaliers . Stefan la regarda monté les escaliers sans rien dire.

« Bonjour « Stefan entendît subitement à la porte d'entrée, il tourna son regard mais ne vît personne.

« En bas « Lily déclara en touchant la jambe de Stefan. Stefan la regarda surpris et s'accroupît vers Lily.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où sont tes parents « Il demanda intrigué

« Je suis avec Caroline, elle nous garde cette semaine « Lily répondît sachant que Stefan connaissait Caroline

« Elle m'a dit ,mais pourquoi tu es là ? » Il demanda perdu ,Lily le regarda et souriait

« Tu crois au destin ? « Elle demanda ce qui intrigua Stefan

« Quoi ? » Il demanda en rigolant trouvant la petite marrante

« Tu crois au destin « elle répéta

« Oui « Stefan répondît en hochant la tête

« Moi aussi «

**Secondhand Serenade : Your call **

_**J'attends ton appel, je suis malade**_  
><em><strong> Appelle, je suis en colère<strong>_  
><em><strong> Appelle, j'ai désespérément besoin de ta voix<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'écoute la chanson que nous chantions autrefois dans la voiture<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu t'en souviens « Butterfly » le premier été?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Elle passe en boucle...<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comme quand on s'est rencontrés<strong>_

Damon se changea et s'allongea sur son lit puis regarda le plafond. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne se comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à ce sentiments de vide en lui. Mais entendre ce nom l'avait marqué, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait enfin quelque chose de doux, c'était doux, tellement doux qu'il devenait agité. Lui qui était généralement froid. Il avait réussi à ressentir de la chaleur en entendant un seul nom. Il ne voulait pas que les gens le touche en général parce que leur touchait ne lui faisait rien. A chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait , c'était une torture pour lui de ne rien sentir , de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus rien , alors il évitait qu'on le touche. Damon mît ses mains sur son visage et inspira et expira fort , il avait besoin de se calmer , de contrôler sa respiration .

_**« Peu importe ce qui c'est passé pour que tu ne te souviennes pas d'elle mais ton ignorance ne te sauveras pas « Bonnie a passé un contrat pour m'avoir, pour avoir la magie noire en échange de sa vie mais elle ne l'a pas respecté, vu que je ne la trouve pas, je reviens sur le marché de départ c'est-à-dire toi« Quelqu'un dont tu ne veux pas te souvenir sinon ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps «**_

Mais plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait que ce qu'il ressentait et pensait était insensé, tous ça était peut-être dans sa tête. Si il l'écoutait Soul et la magie, cela voulait dire que rien n'était réel , que toute sa vie était une illusion , et le plus insensé c'était qu'il préférait croire que toute sa vie était une illusion que de la vivre. Il ne ressentait rien dans ce monde , rien ne lui paraissait réel peut être que c'était ça , peut- être que cette fille à emporté sa réalité avec elle .Il y avait trop de peut-être. Il tourna subitement son visage lorsqu'il entendît sa porte s'ouvrir . Il regarda Kate toujours allongé sur le dos sans rien dire.

« Ca va ? » Elle demanda, sa voix était douce, tellement douce qu'elle pouvait bercer une personne mais malgré qu'il percevait la douceur de sa voix, il ne sentait rien et il en avait marre. Il en avait marre de ne rien ressentir, aujourd'hui il avait réussi à sentir quelque chose et il avait besoin de retrouver cette sensation, il avait besoin de ressentir.

_**Parce que je suis né pour te dire « je t'aime »**_  
><em><strong> Et je suis déchiré de devoir faire cela<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour que tu sois à moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste avec moi ce soir<strong>_

_** Nu et déshabillé, je suis nouveau, original**_  
><em><strong> Je me sens si ambitieux; toi et moi, chair contre chair<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car chaque inspiration que tu prendras,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors assise près de moi,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Apportera la vie à mes plus profondes espérances<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quel est ton rêve?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quel est-il, quel est-il, quel est-il, quel est-il...<strong>_

Damon se redressa, il était assis sur le bord du lit et l'ignora, il regardait le sol fatigué . Elle le regardait attendant qu'il réagisse enfin à sa présence ,mais rien ne se passait. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle le trouvait beau. A vrai dire au début, elle était attiré par lui à cause de sa beauté, elle se contentait de la surface, elle était superficiel, elle le savait ,mais maintenant lorsqu'elle le regardait elle le trouvait beau. Il n'était pas qu'une surface, il était une personne à part entière, elle pouvait le ressentir, le voir , tout lui paraissait plus clair. Damon était quelqu'un trop complexe pour être considéré comme de la surface . Il regardait le sol , ces cheveux cachait son visage , il avait l'air vraiment fatigué . Quelque chose était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Je suis fatigué Kate , s'il te plaît va t'en « Damon déclara sans la regarder . Lorsque généralement il lui disait cela , elle restait pour le faire chier , elle adorait lui prendre la tête ,mais pas aujourd'hui parce qu'elle voyait bien qu'il n'en pouvait plus , qu'il était fatigué. Elle resta tout de même ,mais cette fois ci pour essayer de le calmer.

« Je ne peux pas , je ne peux pas te laisser seul « Elle répondît en se mettant contre la porte. Damon ne réagissait pas et ne disait rien, il regardait toujours le sol.

« Je n'en peux plus « Il déclara subitement. Kate le regarda surprise, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'insulte ou la chasse mais rien de tous ça .

« Je suis si fatigué d'attendre « Damon continua, Kate était perdu, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'approcher de Damon ou pas. Elle ne savait pas s'il la laisserait s'approcher.

« D'attendre quoi ? » Elle demanda, Damon ne dît rien toujours en train de fixer le sol lassé.

« Que quelqu'un me sauve «Il déclara subitement. Kate ne répondît rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle décida de s'approcher de Damon tout de même. Il était de toute manière trop fatigué pour la rejeter. Elle se mît à coté de Damon et mît sa main sur la sienne mais il ne ressentait rien, il s'en voulait dans ses moment là de ne rien ressentir alors que tous le monde faisait des efforts pour lui.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » Damon déclara subitement. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui . Elle allait s'approcher encore plus près de lui ,mais Damon se leva subitement la laissant seul sur le lit.

« Va t'en « Damon déclara en se mettant face à Kate. Elle se leva perdu par lui et son changement d'attitude, elle sentait qu'il était en train de s'ouvrir à elle et elle avait besoin de plus.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Elle demanda en se levant

« Fais ce que je te dis et rentre s'il te plaît « Damon déclara toujours aussi fatiguer.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes autant ? J'essaye de t'aider « Elle déclara ne comprenant pas

« Tu ne comprends pas , personne ne peut m'aider « Damon répondît agacé

« Si , je peux t'aider , laisse moi t'aider « Elle déclara en s'approchant de lui de plus près ce qui le perturba

« Laisse-moi faire « Kate chuchota avant de l'embrasser. Elle essayait de lui faire ressentir quelque chose et il avait besoin de ça , il voulait ressentir quelque chose mais il ne ressentait toujours rien. Damon repoussa Kate subitement ce qui la blessa.

« Pourquoi tu te fais subir tous ça Damon « Elle demanda ne comprenant rien.

« Ne t'aventure pas là dedans, rien de bon n'en sortira crois moi « Il répondît essayant de la raisonner

« Comment tu le sais puisque tu ne t'aventures dans rien « Elle déclara

« As-tu déjà laissé quelqu'un te sauver ? ne serait ce qu'une fois « Elle demanda désespéré. Damon la regarda perdu par ce qu'elle disait puis il entendît des voix.

_**Parce que je suis né pour te dire « je t'aime »**_  
><em><strong> Et je suis déchiré de devoir faire cela<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour que tu sois à moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste avec moi ce soir<strong>_

_** Je suis las d'être tout seul,**_  
><em><strong> Et ce moment de solitude<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me donne envie de retourner à la maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Je sais que tout ce que tu voulais n'était rien de ce que tu as)<strong>_

_**«Je n'arrête pas de me demander pour quel raison tu es tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi perdu que moi car il n'y a plus rien à sauvé de moi ««Pour qui tu me prend Damon, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions et me protéger. Je sais ce que je veux , je sais qui tu as été et ça n'a rien avoir avec celui que tu es, celui que je vois maintenant . Il n'y a rien à sauvé Damon car tu es parfait pour moi «**_

Il mît ses deux mains sur sa tête et se mît à genou, des voix le bombardaient et le faisait horriblement souffrir, non pas dans la tête mais dans son cœur car lorsqu'il les entendait, son cœur souffrait, il souffrait, il ressentait quelque chose d'intense d'aussi intense que toute à l'heure lorsqu'il s'était écroulé . Kate se mît à genou près de lui et essaya de l'aider.

« Damon ca va ? » Elle demanda. Damon tenait fermement sa tête gémissant de douleurs. Kate était près de lui désemparé par lui. Les voix disparurent subitement libérant Damon de la souffrance.

« Ca va ? » Kate demanda inquiète . Damon la regarda

« Va t'en « Damon déclara seulement fatiguer

« Je …. » Damon prît subitement le visage de Kate, et la regarda .

« Kate VA T'EN ! « Il cria subitement. Il lâcha le visage de Kate et celle-ci s'en alla en courant effrayé. Damon courra vers la salle bain pour prendre ces médicaments ,mais il avait oublié que Stefan avait jeté ces cachets, il courra pour regarder sous son lit car il en gardait mais Stefan avait vraiment tout jeté. Il avait vraiment besoin de ces cachets , il avait besoin de se calmer car tout était en train de revenir , le tremblement de sa main , son cœur était en train de s'agiter, et son souffle était en train de disparaître. Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer et à suffoquer , il devait trouvé des médicaments ,il descendît donc en furie en bas . Lorsqu'il arriva , il vît Elena , Stefan , Caroline et Tyler qui étaient venu ici dès qu'ils avait reçu l'appel de Stefan qui les avait prévenu que Lily était ici .

« Stefan « Damon l'appela à moitié en suffoquant, il l'avait mit une main sur le mur pour se tenir car il n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement la douleur était en train de le paralysé. Tous le monde se retournèrent intrigué par la voix derrière. Stefan écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il vît que Damon était tout blanc en train de suffoquer.

« Damon ça va ? » Stefan demanda en s'approchant de lui , Damon se mît à genoux par terre toujours en se tenant grâce au mur .

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Lily demanda effrayé en voyant que Damon avait l'air de se sentir mal.

« Damon « Elena et Caroline coururent pour l'aider mais Stefan mît sa main pour les éloigner

« Rester là « Il déclara inquiet en regardant Damon qui était en train de suffoquait. Damon essayait de respirer mais il n'arrivait pas. Son petit frère commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vît des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Mes cachets « Damon déclara difficilement mais Stefan les avaient brulé depuis longtemps

« Je l'ai ai brulé « Il déclara s'en voulant en voyant que Damon était en train de souffrir.

« Regarde moi Damon et respire « Stefan déclara en prenant le visage de Damon fermement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tout le monde regardait la scène devant eux perdu. Tyler regarda Soul qui était à coté de lui et qui regardait Damon comme tout le monde.

« Je suis ton maître Soul, tu l'as dit toi-même « Tyler déclara subitement, Caroline et Elena tournèrent leur tête et comprirent que Tyler était en train de parler à Soul.

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire Tyler « Soul déclara en regardant Stefan essayait d'aider Damon à respirer .

« Tu sais quelque chose qui peux nous aider et je suis sûre que c'est en rapport avec l'état de Damon en ce moment , si tu ne l'aide pas je ferais en sorte que tu n'apparaisses plus jamais « Il déclara menaçant son Loup Garou

« Tu me menace « Il demanda

« Oui, tu ne me laisses pas le choix « Tyler déclara

« J'aimerais vous aider Tyler, tu as raison je sais quelque chose mais c'est à lui de se rappeler, il doit se rappeler de sa vie , de ce qu'il veut se rappeler « Soul déclara

« Tu crois que je supporte de le voir ainsi, non je déteste ça mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est pour son bien j'espère que tu comprends « Il répondît

« Juste, Respire, respire « Stefan déclara en regardant Damon dans les yeux mais Damon n'arrivait pas. Damon versa une larme tellement la douleur était atroce ce qui choqua Stefan.

« Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas « Damon répondît en suffoquant toujours autant .

« Qu'est ce que tu as Damon ? » Stefan demanda ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train d'arriver à son frère.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi Stefan « Stefan le regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire .

« Je ne sais pas « Il répondît perdu. Damon commença à tousser fortement. Une fois que sa toux passa , il regarda sa main et Stefan vît du sang ce qui le choqua .

« Je t'emmène « Stefan déclara en relevant Damon et l'aida à se tenir. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampire et les deux arrivèrent à l'hôpital à toute vitesse.

_**Parce que je suis né pour te dire « je t'aime »**_  
><em><strong> Et je suis déchiré de devoir faire cela<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que je suis né pour te dire « je t'aime »<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je suis déchiré de devoir faire cela<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour que tu sois à moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Reste avec moi ce soir<strong>_

* * *

><p>Après quelque minutes , Stefan pu enfin entrer dans la chambre à Damon lorsque le médecin en eut finit. Stefan entra dans la chambre et vît Damon torse nu assis le bord du lit .<p>

« Alors ? » Il demanda inquiet en regardant Damon

« Rien d'important « Damon répondît seulement en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour se lever . Stefan regarda le corps de Damon intrigué

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au bras ? » Il demanda en écarquillant les yeux . Damon baissa son regard vers son bras puis remît son T-shirt .

« Rien « il répondît seulement

Stefan ne dît rien ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec Damon

« Tu vas patrouiller ce soir ? « Il demanda

« Car si tu y vas je viens avec toi « Stefan continua ne laissant pas Damon répondre

« Tu ne vas pas au bal avec ta copine , cela ne lui plairait pas que tu la laisse tombé « Damon répondît en remettant ses chaussures

« Tu sais que Elena s'en fout, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que tu ailles bien »

« Je sais « Damon répondît tout bas

« Je te rassure, je vais au bal ce soir « Il déclara enfin ce qui surpris Stefan

« Comment ? «

« C'est une longue histoire, j'y vais avec Kate « Damon déclara ce qui surpris Stefan

« Toi et el »

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, rien ne se passera entre elle et moi « Il déclara ne voulant pas avoir ce genre de discussion

« Si tu le dis « Stefan déclara ce qui agaça son frère

« Mais il faudrait peut être y allé « Stefan déclara en voyant que ça allait commencer ,

« Tu ne me poses pas plus de question « Damon demanda intrigué par Stefan

« J'arrête d'essayer de te comprendre, j'ai compris le message » Stefan répondît puis s'en alla laissant Damon seul. Damon prît sa veste et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vît Tyler, enfin lorsqu'il vît les yeux de Tyler, il comprît que c'était Soul.

« On s'est tout dis « Damon déclara en mettant sa veste

« Qu'est ce que le brouillard te voulait Damon ? » Soul demanda en s'appuyant sur la porte

« Qui est Bonnie ? » Damon déclara seulement

« Tu es incroyable Soul « Damon déclara subitement en rigolant n'en croyant pas ses yeux

« Cette fille est importante pour moi, je le sais et tu le sais , ça veut dire que tout ce que je vois n'est pas réel « Damon continua

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour savoir ça , tu l'as toujours su .Je ne peux pas te dire , j'essaie de te protéger de la souffrance Damon « Soul déclara

« C'est trop tard, personne ne peut me protégé de la souffrance « Damon répondît, il s'avança et se mît devant Tyler

« Si tu veux savoir Soul, le brouillard est la magie de cette Bonnie , elle me cherchait car celle-ci n'a pas respecté son contrat , c'est pour ça que j'ai cette marque , elle m'a marqué « Damon répondît

« Tu es content, je te donne ce que tu veux « Damon déclara en tapotant l'épaule de Soul

« A partir de maintenant, toi et moi on ne se connaît plus« Damon déclara méchamment et s'en alla laissant Soul seul dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Soul baissa les yeux et vît Tyler en forme de Loup Garou à côté de lui.

« Tu es triste « Tyler demanda en forme Loup Garou en regardant Soul qui était en forme humaine

« Je ne pensais pas que ça me blesserais « Soul avoua

« Bienvenue dans mon monde « Tyler déclara

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce que tu fais Kate on y va « Amber déclara en entrant dans la chambre de sa cousine. Amber avait mît une robe courte doré qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses cheveux blond court . Elle avait même mît des longue boucle d'oreille qui était accordé avec sa robe et le reste. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle allait à un bal avec un garçon . Elle vît Kate qui était allongé sur le lit de dos en pyjama.<p>

« QUOI ! tu n'es toujours pas prête « Sa cousine cria hallucinant en voyant Kate. Amber courra légèrement avec ses talons en direction de Kate pour se mettre devant elle .

« Je n'y vais pas « Kate déclara en regardant Amber

« Pourquoi ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Kate se mît au bord du lit et regarda Amber devant elle

« Il ne me laissera jamais entré « Kate déclara laissant perdu sa cousine

« Damon « Kate continua , Amber prît une chaise

« Je vois « Elle déclara en soufflant , Kate leva la tête et la regarda perdu

« Tu l'aime bien c'est ça « Elle déclara

« Il est canon «

« Je veux dire que tu l'aime bien « Sa cousine répéta

« Je ne sais pas , c'est juste que cette après midi , il m'a semblé être une autre personne et non plus ce gars que je trouvais simplement canon et canon «

« Arrête-toi là « Amber déclara subitement

« Ne t'aventure pas là dedans, il te l'a dit lui-même donc arrête «

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de lui « Amber demanda

« Jeremy tu veux dire « Kate répondît

« Il dit que c'est un salaud et que c'est un salaud je suppose » Kate déclara, Amber la regarda

« On dit qu'il est détruit « Amber révéla laissant un silence dans la pièce

« Comment ça ? »

« Avec Elena , il y avait quelque chose à réparé , il était seulement cassé mais là il est détruit , tu comprends la différence « Amber continua ce qui fait rire Kate

« Je ne crois pas à ça , comme si l'amour pouvait faire autant de dégâts « Elle déclara le prenant à la rigolade

« Il en a bavé comme type donc laisse le un peu «

« Comment ça ? »

« Je croyais que tu le savais, avant d'être tombé amoureux de Elena , Stefan et lui étaient tombés amoureux de la même fille et ça c'est mal finit «

« Je ne sava » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car ils entendirent quelqu'un sonnait à la porte . Amber regarda par la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux surprise

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Kate demanda intrigué , Amber se tourna vers elle bouche bée

« Il y a un gars super canon en costard qui est devant la porte « Elle déclara les yeux grands ouvert bouche bée. Kate roula des yeux

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves à Jeremy « Kate déclara en s'allongeant dans son lit décidé à ne pas sortir

« C'est un brun aux yeux bleu qui n'a rien à voir avec Jeremy « Kate se leva subitement du lit et regarda par la fenêtre, elle vît Damon en train de tenir une rose à la main avec un costard noire qui lui allait trop bien

« Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il est canon « Kate déclara en bavant

« Qu'est ce que tu fais prépare toi, il est là, vite « Amber cria en poussant Kate

« Mais tu viens de «

« Oublie ce que je te dis, le gars le plus canon de Mystic Fall est devant la porte pour toi donc oublie tout mon baratin et fonce « Elle déclara en sautillant toute contente. Amber courra faisant attention de ne pas tomber , contrairement à Kate elle était petite donc elle devait mettre des hauts talons pour paraître plus grande . Elle ouvra la porte à Damon avec un grand sourire

« Elle arrive , ne pars pas , elle viens « Amber déclara en souriant . Damon la regarda sans rien dire se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce contrat , il devrait être en train de patrouiller mais il voulait que Alaric , Stefan et tout le monde lui foute la paix à lui poser constamment des questions . En réalité , il avait accepté pour essayer de se calmer , peut-être que la soirée le calmera et l'aidera à ne rien ressentir car là il était en colère contre Soul , il était en colère contre lui même de ne rien comprendre à ce qui était en train de se passer. Amber le fît entrer en attendant et partît une fois que Jeremy alla la chercher en voiture. Damon regarda sa montre espérant en finir avec cette soirée et cette longue journée .

« Je suis là « Kate déclara en descendant les escaliers. Damon leva la tête et la regarda , elle portait une longue robe noir qui lui serrait à la taille et avait mît un long châle autour de ses épaules . Kate vît Damon la regardait sans rien dire ce qui la faisait sourire car cela voulait dire qu'elle faisait effet. Damon était encore perturbé par Soul et cette Bonnie, mais il était arrivé au stade où il en avait marre de poser des questions. Si cette Bonnie était si importante, pourquoi il ne s'en souvenait pas, pourquoi Soul lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était importante , il lui avait fait comprendre qu'une partie de sa vie n'était pas réel. C'était insensé car il remettait en cause toute sa vie, c'était insensé et lorsqu'il voyait Kate descendre, il se disait bizarrement que peut-être il était tant d'arrêter de se poser des questions. Alaric, Stefan et les filles avaient raison, il était tant qu'il arrête de s'isoler, il devait reprendre sa vie en main et quelque chose lui disait que la recherche de cette Bonnie n'allait lui apporter rien de bon. Il pourrait supporter de vivre avec ce vide, avec cette douleur ,mais pas avec la déception car peut-être qu'elle n'existait pas et que tout ça était son imagination, si ça l'était il ne supporterait pas la déception de ne pas appartenir à quelqu'un.

« Ca va ? « Kate demanda en se mettant en face de lui . Damon la regarda se ressaisissant

« tu es magnifique « Il déclara seulement ce qui surpris Kate.

« C'est la première fois que tu me dis quelque chose de gentils « Elle répondît touché par ses mots

« Désolé « Déclara subitement Damon , Kate le regarda un peu surprise

« Pour tout à l'heure « Il continua se sentant coupable

« Tu m'as fait peur « Kate avoua en se mettant face à lui

« Je sais « Il répondît,

« Oublions pour ce soir « Elle répondît ne voulant pas se prendre la tête ce qui intrigua Damon lorsqu'il vît le sourire de Kate

« Tu te souviens de notre contrat » Il déclara ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse idées

« Je me souviens « Elle répondît en souriant , Damon la regarda sans rien dire , honnêtement lorsqu'il la voyait sourire , il ne voulait pas la décevoir , il ne voulait pas arriver à la refroidir .

« On y va « Elle répondît en ouvrant la porte . Damon la regarda

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué par la manière dont il la regardait

« Rien « Il répondît pour ne pas casser son enthousiasme.

* * *

><p>« Vite Stefan, on entre « Elena déclara en robe et en tenant son parapluie. Il commençait à y avoir du vent et de la pluie . Stefan et elle entrèrent dans la maison de Madame Lockwood et virent le monde qu'il y avait. Toute les filles étaient très belle ce qui était impressionnant, tous le monde était beau et la salle était magnifiquement décoré. Madame Lockwood avait libéré presque toute sa salle pour le bal et dans une autre salle , il y avait les apéritif et des sièges .<p>

« Oh vous êtes là « Madame Lockwood arriva près de Stefan et Elena pour les accueillir . Elena ferma son parapluie et embrassa Madame Lockwood sur la joue tandis que Stefan lui serra la main.

« Passer moi vos affaire « Stefan et Elena s'exécutèrent sans discuter.

« Vous êtes magnifique « Elena déclara complimentant sa robe en voyant que celle-ci avait sorti le grand jeu .

« Merci , vous aussi « Elle répondît , Carole Lockwood entendît subitement le vent dehors et sursauta

« J'espère que ça va se calmer, « Elle avoua un peu inquiète en voyant la pluie et le vent dehors

« Ne vous inquiétez pas , votre fête sera parfaite « Elena déclara pour rassurer Carole Lockwood ce qui la fît rire

« En fait vous attendez quelqu'un en particulier ? » Elena demanda subitement ce qui gêna Carole Lockwood

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Celle-ci demanda gêné .Stefan et Elena le remarquèrent

« Vous rayonnez « Stefan répondît ce qui fît sourire Carole Lockwood

« Mais bon ce ne sont pas nos affaire « Elena continua en souriant , la mère de Tyler les regarda et souriait , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri mais aujourd'hui elle avait eu une bonne nouvelle

« J'attends un ami si ça peut vous satisfaire » Elle répondît , Elena et Stefan se regardèrent en souriant . Elena regarda autour d'elle subitement

« Tyler et Caroline sont là ? « Elle demanda intrigué

« Tyler est dans sa chambre mais Caroline n'est toujours pas là «

« c'est bizarre je pensais qu'ils viendraient ensemble « Elena répondît intrigué

« Je vais aller le voir « Elle déclara en s'excusant de laisser Stefan et Carole .

« En fait Stefan , j'ai un service à vous demander « Carole Lockwood déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Stefan

« Je vous écoute « Il déclara

« Je croyais que tu allais avec Caroline « Elena demanda intrigué en voyant Tyler mettre sa cravate devant le miroir

« Elle ne veut pas me voir « Il avoua en se retournant vers elle

« Quoi ? pourquoi ? » Elena demanda intrigué

« Elle me reproche de ne pas contrôler Soul «

« Attends je comprends pas «

« Je pensiez que vous étiez au courant « Il déclara laissant Elena perplexe

« Soul et Damon se sont en quelque sorte disputé car Soul sait quelque chose en rapport à Damon mais ne veut pas lui dire, et Damon sait quelque chose en rapport à Soul et ait énervé que celui-ci ne lui dit rien donc il a décidé de ne plus nous adressé la parole et Caroline me le reproche car je suis censé contrôler Soul bla bla «

« Mais elle a raison non , si Soul à une information importante , tu peux le forcer à le dire à Damon » Elena déclara perdu

« Je sais mais j'ai confiance en Soul mais elle n'a pas confiance en lui « Il répondît

« Mais c'est important la chose dont Soul sait ? » Elena demanda perdu par toute cette histoire

« Je ne sais pas «

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que c'est rien « Elena déclara , Tyler la regarda intrigué ce qui la perturba

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda perturbé

« Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé ? » Il demanda

« Comment ça ? » Elena demanda perturbé

« Depuis quand Caroline se soucie autant de Damon, depuis quand je me soucie de lui « Il continua

« Depuis quand nous nous somme tous autant rapproché, je ne me souviens pas comment ? » Il avouait, Elena resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre

« Je ne sais pas » Elle déclara intriguer, les deux ne disaient plus rien après cette simple phrase.

« Je ne peux pas « Stefan répondît après avoir entendu la requête de Carole

« Pourquoi ?, on ne peut pas leur dire que leur famille est encore en vie mais on ne sait pas ce qui leur est arrivé « Elle répondît en chuchotant

« Ce n'est pas bien « Il répondît seulement

« Damon m'a dit la même chose, »

« Il vous a dit ça ? » Stefan demanda intrigué

« Oui , il refuse , il est catégorique , écoutez je ne peux pas annoncer à la famille ce qui se passe sinon tout le monde sera au courant et se sera la panique «

« Je comprends ,mais j'espérais que vous comprendriez mes objections, on n'implante pas des souvenirs au gens « Il répondît , Carole Lockwood le regarda et souffla voyant que les deux frères ne l'aideraient pas . Stefan la regarda et vît le regard de Carole Lockwood se glisser derrière son épaule , elle haussa un sourcille intrigué .

« Quoi ? » Stefan demanda puis se tourna et eux deux virent Kate et Damon entraient

« Depuis quand Damon et Kate sont ensemble « Tyler demanda , lui et Elena se mirent à côté de Carole et Stefan intrigué

« C'est la surprise de la soirée c'est ça « Elena déclara ce qui fît sourire tous le monde.

« Je vais les accueillir « Le maire déclara en s'approchant de Damon et Kate

« Ravi de vous avoir parmi nous « Carole Lockwood déclara en souriant à Damon et Kate , elle leur prit leur manteau et parapluie en souriant .

« Merci « Kate déclara puis regarda Carole Lockwood impressionné

« Woaw , vous êtes magnifique « Elle déclara impressionné ce qui fît sourire Carole Lockwood

« J'espère que la personne que vous attendez vaut le coup « Kate continua, Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda surpris par ses aises avec Madame Lockwood.

« Quoi ? » Kate demanda à Damon voyant qu'il la regardait bizarrement

« Rien « Il répondît un peu impressionné par son aise

« A propos de ma demande vous y avait réfléchi ? » Carole demanda à Damon ce qui intrigua Kate . Elle les regarda et vît que le visage de Damon s'était renfermé , il était devenu sévère .

« Il n'y a rien à réfléchir, c'est hors de question peut importe les conséquences « Damon répondît , Kate eut un peu peur en voyant les deux personnes devant elle

« Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir «

« Demain ma réponse sera toujours la même « Il répondît , elle le regarda

« Vous êtes sous mon autori… » Carole devînt légèrement agressive mais Damon la coupa

« Je sais , virez moi si vous le voulez , mais je ne changerais jamais d'avis » Il répondit clairement . Carole Lockwood le regarda choqué par son ton avec elle

« Faîte attention à ce que vous dîtes et au ton que vous prenez « Elle déclara,

« Vous me menacer ? » Il demanda

« C'est un avertissement « Elle répondît ,

« Carole ? » Quelqu'un apparu à coté de Kate, Damon et Carole intrigué par le ton que les deux avaient . Les trois tournèrent la tête vers la personne en question . Carole retrouva son sourire ce qui surpris Kate qui avait bien vu qu'elle était en colère contre Damon.

« Nicolas tu es venus ? » Elle déclara en l'enlaçant , il souriait en la serrant contre lui .

« Je t'avais dit que je viendrais , si j'ai bien retenu une chose en vivant ici c'est de ne jamais rater une fête de Carole Lockwood « Il déclara en se libérant d'elle . Elle rigola à son commentaire .

« J'ai l'impression d'être arrivé au mauvais moment « Il déclara en regardant Damon et Kate ,

« Non , c'est rien , le boulot « Elle répondît en regardant Damon avec un sourire mais il savait que demain serait une longue journée .

« D'ailleurs désolé mon impolitesse , Nicolas je te présente Kate Liam et Damon Salvatore et vous deux je vous présente Nicolas Bennett « Elle déclara , Nicolas souriait et serra la main de Damon et Kate . Nicolas regarda Damon intrigué par son regard.

« Bennett comme Emily Bennett « Damon demanda intrigué

« Oui , c'est son ancêtre « Carole répondît à sa place ce qui le fît rire

« Et Salvatore comme l'une des famille fondateurs « Nicolas demanda

« Oui , c'est ça « Il répondît , Nicolas le regarda impressionné

« J'ai lu des choses sur votre famille , c'était impressionnant « Il déclara , Damon le regarda , c'était bizarre de le revoir , il ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait vu , c'était il y a des années , il devait sûrement être petit , il avait promis à Emily de protégé sa ligné et il avait réussi car il était le dernier de sa ligné .

« De même sur la votre « Damon répondît , Kate et Carole avaient l'impression d'être de trop

« J'ai entendu dire que vous ne veniez pas souvent en ville «

« C'est vrai , disons que j'ai des mauvais souvenirs ici c'est pour ça que je suis ici ,j'ai décidé de revendre ma maison « Il avoua ce qui surpris Damon , Kate remarqua le mal aise que Damon avait provoqué en restant sans voix .

« La maison à Cherry Street « Il demanda ce qui surpris tout le monde

« Vous savez où j'habite « Nicolas demanda

« Je passe souvent devant cette maison , pourquoi vous voulez la vendre « Il demanda , c'était la première fois que Carole et Kate voyait Damon être aussi curieux et perturbé . Damon remarqua que ces questions dérangeaient un peu Nicolas Bennett .

« Désolé , c'est seulement que lorsque je passe devant , elle m'apaise « Il avoua ne voulant pas trop paraître bizarre même si ça l'été

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, à vrai dire j'ai décidé de la vendre parce qu'elle me retiens « Il déclara

« Elle appartient à mon passé et j'ai tendance à m'y raccroché en m'éloignant , donc j'essaye de tourner la page «

« Je comprends « Il répondît , il y avait bizarrement quelque chose qui s'était crée entre eux ce qui faisait sourire Kate et Carole .

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre ,mais j'aimerais faire parti des potentiels acheteurs « Damon déclara subitement ce qui choqua Carole et Kate et aussi Nicolas qui était un peu perdu .

« Quoi ? » Kate déclara choqué

« Vous avez un manoir pourquoi vouloir acheter une maison « Carole Lockwood déclara choqué , trouvant l'idée absurde

« C'est mon problème « Il répondît mais le monsieur devant lui était vraiment intrigué

« Je n'ai pas encore de potentiel acheteur « Il déclara puis regarda Damon intensément

« Vous savez , cette maison contient tout mes bons et mauvais souvenirs , j'y tiens et je ne vais pas la vendre à n'importe qui , c'est une partie de ma vie « Le monsieur déclara

« Je comprends « Damon répondît

« Tu es fous , c'est gaspillé ton argent alors que tu as un manoir « Kate déclara en regardant Damon perdu , Damon l'ignora

« Pourquoi vous voulez l'avoir ? si c'est parce que vous ne savez pas où dépensé votre argent , désolé de vous dire que je rejette votre proposition « Nicolas déclara . Damon sentît sa main s'agitait légèrement mais réussi à la contrôler .

"Ça va ?" Kate demanda perdu lorsqu'elle vît que Damon était silencieux

« Votre porche « Damon avoua subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« Quoi ? » Nicolas demanda perdu par la réponse de Damon

« Je m'y arrête souvent , je sais que c'est bizarre ,mais votre porche m'apaise , quand je passe devant votre maison , j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'attends , j'ai le sentiment que si vous la laissez , plus personne n'y vivra « Damon avoua , Nicolas Bennett le regarda et souriait tristement.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre , j'ai ce même sentiments aussi , mais plus personne ne m'attend depuis longtemps , j'avais acheté cette maison pour ma femme et ma fille à la base mais la vie en a voulu autrement « Il déclara tristement avec une voix douloureuse . Kate et Damon remarquèrent le mal l'aise qui s'était installé. Carole Lockwood ne disait rien et regarda Nicolas attristé , Kate et Damon comprirent que c'était sûrement lui la personne qu'elle attendait impatiemment .

« Mais bon , le passé c'est le passé , il faut faire une croix dessus n'est ce pas , heu je vais vous laisser un moment , je dois appeler le boulot pour leur dire que je suis arrivé « Il déclara en partant vers la salle de danse . Damon regarda Nicolas Bennett partir intrigué.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec sa famille ? » Kate demanda ce qui intrigua aussi Damon

« Sa femme et lui ont divorcé après la mort de leur fille , elle est morte quelque semaine après sa naissance « Elle avoua tristement

« Son couple ne s'en ai jamais remis même si ils sont toujours très proche , ce n'est plus pareil « Elle déclara. Caroline arriva à ce moment avec un parapluie , elle ferma difficilement la porte à cause du vent mais y parvint

« Salut « Elle déclara , puis ouvra les yeux grands ouvert lorsqu'elle vît que Kate était avec Damon

« Vous deux « Elle déclara surprise

« Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ? » Kate demanda devenant agressive

« Du calme ,j'observe c'est tout » Caroline déclara ne cachant pas son dégout

« Où sont les petits avec qui tu étais ? » Damon demanda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Ma mère s'occupe d'eux ce soir , elle a peur qu'ils sortent avec moi « Caroline répondît

« Quel petit ? » Carole Lockwood demanda à Caroline , elles ne s'étaient même pas salué toute les deux mais elles avaient l'habitude. Carole Lockwood ne l'aimait pas trop ce n' était pas un secret .

« Une ancienne ami à ma mère nous a demandé de garder ces enfants , d'ailleurs vous la connaissez sûrement , ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez inséparable au lycée , elle s'appelle Lucy Clay « Caroline déclara . Carole écarquilla les yeux surprise

« Quel coïncidence ? « Carole déclara intriguer par toutes ces coïncidence

« Quoi ? » Kate demanda

« Je la connais , c'est l'ex femme de Nicolas » Elle révéla , Damon la regarda intrigué et Kate le regarda à son tour se demandant à quoi il pensait

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda à Damon

« Je ne crois pas au coïncidence « Il avoua intrigué par tous ces liens

« Je devrais prévenir Nicolas » Carole Lockwood disait puis regarda sa montre

« Profitez de cette soirée « Elle déclara seulement et s'en alla, Kate rigola en regardant Caroline

« Quoi ? Caroline déclara agacer

« Non c'est seulement qu'elle à l'air d'apprécier tous le monde sauf toi « Kate répondît pour blesser Caroline . Damon roula des yeux ne voulant pas écouter ce genre de conversation gamine.

« Je vous laisse « Il déclara seulement blasé et se dirigea vers le bar, il se servît du scotch et bu , il regarda en même temps Carole et Nicolas qui étaient en train de parler .

«Bennett « Damon marmonna en regardant Nicolas. Il se trouvait de plus en plus bizarre d'avoir constamment une impression de déjà vu . Il prît un autre verre pour arrêter de ce posé des questions.

« Tu as un problème avec moi Kate « Caroline disait en la menaçant du regard

« Tu n'aime pas que je fréquente Damon et je trouve ça agaçant « Kate avouait, Caroline rigola puis s'en alla s'en rien dire ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec Kate .

« Tu es venu avec Damon « Matt demanda à Kate en arrivant derrière elle , elle le regarda de haut en bas impressionné

« Ouaw , ça te va super bien » Elle répondît puis le regarda en souriant

« Oui , je suis venu avec lui « Elle répondît toute contente

« Fait attention , Caroline avait le même sourire « Matt déclara mais Kate ne comprenait pas

« De quoi tu parles ? il s'est passé quelque chose entre Damon et Caroline ? » Elle demanda perdu

« Je pensais que tu savais « Matt déclara, Kate allait lui poser une question mais ils entendirent Carole Lockwood sur l'estrade dans un micro

**One republic : Secret **

_**J'ai besoin d'une autre histoire**_  
><em><strong> Quelque chose pour soulager mon cœur<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ma vie devient un peu ennuyeuse<strong>_  
><em><strong> Besoin de quelque chose que je puisse confesser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Jusqu'à ce que mes mains deviennent rouges du sang<strong>_  
><em><strong> De toutes les vérités que j'aurai dites<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis passé par là honnêtement je le jure<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je pensais que tu avais vu mon clin d'œil, non<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'en peux plus, alors<strong>_

« Donc le bal va commencer, je vais appeler tous les couples pour qu'ils viennent l'un après l'autre sur la piste » Elle déclara en souriant contente de passer cette soirée ici malgré qu'ils pleuvent dehors. Tyler se mît à côté de Caroline et celle-ci passa sa main sous le bras de Tyler .

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » Tyler demanda en marchant vers la piste avec Caroline

« Tu as le pouvoir d'aider Damon et tu ne l'utilise pas « Elle répondît seulement en souriant au invité tout en se dirigeant vers la piste

« J'aimerais que tu es confiance en Soul comme moi je lui fais confiance « Tyler disait pendant que les deux se mirent face à face . Ils levèrent eux deux les mains et tournèrent sans jamais se toucher.

« Je lui fais confiance «

« Mais arrêtez de sous estimez Damon « Les deux se prirent enfin la main et commencèrent a valser

« On ne le sous estime pas « Tyler répondît en serrant Caroline contre lui

« Vous faîte ça pour le protégé de la souffrance si j'ai bien compris mais une chose que vous n'avez pas compris à propos de lui « Tyler fît tourné Caroline sur elle-même et la rapprocha de lui

« Il est mort « Caroline continua ce qui troubla Tyler qui ne comprenait pas

« vous vous trompez tous sur lui , la chose dont il a besoin c'est de ressentir cette souffrance même si il ne le sait pas lui-même . Il préférerait ressentir quelque chose peu importe si c'est douloureux que de ne rien ressentir « Caroline déclara en valsant avec Tyler,

« Et si ça te fais souffrir Care , si tu es aussi lié à ce que Soul sait et que tu en souffre « Tyler demanda , Caroline ne disait plus rien pendant un moment troublé par ce que Tyler avait dit puis commença à saisir , elle comprenait que non seulement Soul savait quelque chose mais Tyler aussi. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la piste.

_**Dis moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre**_  
><em><strong> Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces années-là<strong>_  
><em><strong> Malade de tous les hypocrites<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchissent pas la ligne<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_

« Tu sais, tu sais depuis le début, j'y crois pas « Elle regarda Tyler hallucinant et s'en alla le laissant seul sur la piste.

« Caroline « Tyler courra après elle ce qui troubla tout le monde sur la piste. Damon regarda Tyler courir après Caroline se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passé avec ces deux là.

« Qu'est ce que Caroline représente pour toi ? » Kate demanda en valsant avec Damon sur la piste

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Caroline et toi ? » Elle demanda

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » Il demanda

« Matt me l'a dit , et je veux essayer de comprendre «

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Qui t'a mis dans un état pareil « Kate avoua

«C'est Elena ? Caroline ? » Kate demanda essayant de creuser un peu plus

_**Mon dieu, c'est fou comme nous avons pu aller loin**_  
><em><strong> C'est comme si nous avions poursuivi toutes ces stars<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui se font conduire dans d'étincelantes grosses voitures noires<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et chaque jour je vois les nouvelles<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tous les problèmes que nous pourrions résoudre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et quand un événement se détache du reste<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je le mets juste dans un album<strong>_  
><em><strong> En chantant sans âme, trop froidement<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'aime pas vraiment mon élocution, non, alors<strong>_

« Tu m'emmerde Kate « Damon répondît, Kate le regarda agacé , elle pensait avoir évolué avec lui mais elle ne faisait que tâtonnait. Elle pensait que le fait qu'il vienne la chercher était une avancé mais rien du tout . Elle s'arrêta subitement sur la piste .

« Tu es incroyable « Kate déclara tout fort ce qui agaça Damon lorsqu'il vît que tous le monde les regardait et s'était arrêté de danser

« Je sais que je suis superficielle , que je t'agace. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire ,mais je pensais que pour une fois quelqu'un me verrais différemment et que cette personne ça serait toi , j'espérais que tu t'aperçoives que je t'aime bien , que je t'aime vraiment bien . Si tu te sens si vide , utilise moi pour le remplir, « Elle déclara s'en foutant du monde autour , il y avait une énorme gène dans la salle.

« Il suffit d'une phrase, une phrase Damon « Kate déclara, Damon la regarda agacé par tous ça , tous ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Je t'avais dit que rien de bon ne sortirais de tout ça, tout ce que je veux Kate , c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille , je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'attacher à moi. Tu as toujours eu tes propres interprétations, je ne t'ai rien fait espéré « Il répondît ce qui choqua tous le monde.

« ça j'avais compris « Elle déclara et s'en alla laissant Damon seul sur la piste. Il regarda tous le monde et vît qu'ils étaient tous en train de le fixer

« Quoi ? c'est fini « Il déclara puis s'en alla pour se servir un verre d'alcool, il bu plusieurs verre agacé par cette journée , agacé par tous . Il était en train de boire lorsqu'il vît quelqu'un se mettre à côté de lui

« Elle a l'intention de s'en allé sous la pluie « Carole Lockwood disait , son ami Nicolas Bennett était à côté d'elle en train de sourire à Damon

« Je m'en fous « Il répondît seulement

_**Dis moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre**_  
><em><strong> Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces années-là<strong>_  
><em><strong> Malade de tous les hypocrites<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchissent pas la ligne<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_

_** Ohhh**_  
><em><strong> Pas de raison, pas de honte<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pas de famille que je pourrais blâmer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne me laisse juste pas disparaître<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'vais tout te raconter<strong>_

« C'est faux , vous savez bien «

« Si je sais une chose Damon , c'est que vous avez besoin que quelqu'un essaye de se battre pour vous « Carole Lockwood déclara. Damon tourna la tête et regarda Carole et Nicolas . Il se mît à rire

« Je ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte pour moi, je ne les jamais caché à personne , ni à Kate, à personne «

« Vous vous sous estimez toujours autant « Nicolas Bennett prît la parole , Damon le regarda

« J'en ai marre qu'on se batte pour moi « Il répondît ce qui intrigua Carole

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Je ne sais pas « Damon répondît en buvant encore un verre

« Je ne sais plus rien, je ne sais même plus qui je suis , qui je dois être et je sais que c'est à cause d'elle , je les senti à la minute où j'ai entendu son nom . Pourquoi je ne me souviens plus , qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec moi « Damon déclara subitement en regardant Carole Lockwood et Nicolas qui était perturbé par ces révélations. Il se rendît compte qu'il s'était laissé encore une fois emporté

« Laissez tombé « Il déclara subitement en passant à côté de Nicolas et Carole qui se regardèrent perdu

« ça va allé ? Nicolas demanda à Carole en parlant de Damon

« Je ne sais pas , je ne les jamais vu comme ça « Elle avoua dépassé par tous ça . Nicolas commença à sourire en regardant en face de lui ce qui perturba Carole Lockwood

_**Alors dis moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre**_  
><em><strong> Quelque chose qui étaient comme ces années-là<strong>_  
><em><strong> Malade de tous les hypocrites<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchissent pas la ligne<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_

_** Alors dis moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre**_  
><em><strong> Quelque chose qui étaient comme ces années-là<strong>_  
><em><strong> Malade de tous les hypocrites<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchissent pas la ligne<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_

_** Révéler tous mes secrets**_  
><em><strong> Révéler tous mes secrets<strong>_

«Il me fait penser à moi « Il répondît seulement

Damon sortît et resta sous la véranda pour prendre l'air.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui Damon « Damon se disait à lui-même en retrouvant son calme. Il entendît la porte s'ouvrir et vît Kate descendre les escaliers sans le voir. Il la regarda de dos sans rien dire. Il savait que c'était une gentille fille au fond et que tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'aider.

« Kate « Il l'appela d'en haut les escaliers, elle se retourna sous la pluie, et le regarda d'en bas

« Laisse moi tranquille Damon j'ai compris, que tu ne voulais plus d'aide « Elle cria d'en bas, il la regarda partir et descendît les escaliers.

« Kate « Il cria, elle sentît quelqu'un la prendre par le bras la faisant tourné. Damon regarda intensément les yeux bleu de Kate qui était de la même splendeur que les siens.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a Damon ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? je m'offre constamment à toi et tu ne réponds à rien donc qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Elle cria après lui sous la pluie ,

« Rien Kate , je ne ressens seulement rien " il répondît pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas elle , le problème.

« Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas que les gens me touche Kate « Il déclara puis s'arrêta un moment, elle sentît la main de Damon lui serrer fort le bras . Elle ne comprenait rien , elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi complexe que Damon .

« Parce que lorsque vous me touchez tous , il n'y a rien , je ne ressens rien , c'est là que je sais que ce n'est pas réel , et je suis effrayé parce que je ne sais plus où est ma place , je suis effrayé de me rendre compte à chaque fois qu'on me touche que je n'appartiens à personne « Il avoua toujours en tenant son bras

« Mais moi je ressens quelque chose Damon, rien que là je ressens « Elle répondît

« Utilise moi , utilise moi n'importe quand , je sais que je suis capable de t'aider , donc utilise moi « Kate demanda en touchant Damon , les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire

« Je n'en veux pas de ton aide « Damon répondît,, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça .

« Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, tu es sûrement quelqu'un de bien mais tu n'es pas ce dont je cherche « Damon répondît honnêtement. Il regarda Kate qui restait choqué par ce qu'il avait dit, il allait partir mais Kate se mît devant lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Si il croyait qu'elle allait le laisser partir c'était mal la connaître, elle ne renoncerait pas maintenant. Damon la regarda surpris puis sentît sa tête lui faire encore une fois horriblement mal.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bonnie ?,** **qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Parce que je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien lorsque tu es là alors dit moi que veux tu de moi «**

**« Je n'en sais rien, dis moi que ce n'est pas réciproque, que tu aimes Elena et que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, dis moi quelque chose mais ne me laisse pas tombé comme ça, ne me laisse pas t'aimer comme ça «**

**« Mais je ne peux pas «**

**« Je ne peux pas faire ça , je ne peux pas te regarder et de dire des mensonges , te dire que je ne ressens rien pour toi alors que c'est la première fois que je ressens des émotions aussi forte , mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre parce que c'est trop dur , c'est trop dur de pouvoir t'atteindre. »**

Il repoussa subitement Kate, elle le regarda perdu lorsqu'elle le voyait fixer le sol perdu.

« Damon ca va ? » Kate demanda inquiète lorsqu'elle le voyait autant perdu

Caroline était sur le bord du lit à Tyler, elle avait la tête dans ses mains et ne disait rien ce qui inquiéta Tyler qui était à côté d'elle. Il allait mettre sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci mais elle se leva et se mît en face de lui.

« Ne me touche pas « Elle déclara , puis essuya ses joues . Tyler avait de la peine lorsqu'il la vît autant bouleversé

« Car…. »

« Et où est-elle maintenant ? » Caroline demanda en parlant de Bonnie. Tyler lui avait tout raconté, et elle s'était souvenu, elle se souvenait de tout . Elle avait horriblement mal , tellement mal qu'elle ait oublié , tellement mal que Bonnie ne soit plus là. Elle ressentait toute la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti le soir où Bonnie avait été emmené par Angel . Tout était revenu comme si c'était hier.

« Hélène la cherche, mais elle est en vie d'après Soul, sinon la magie ne la chercherais pas «

« La magie la cherche pour la tuer donc ? » Caroline demanda larmes aux yeux

« Oui , on doit la trouver avant , Hélène essaye de la trouver avant , nous on ne peut rien faire «

« Bonnie est quelque part, et tu veux qu'on ne fasse rien « Caroline déclara choquer

« Je sais que c'est d » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? Quand Soul te l'as dit ? « Elle demanda

« Lorsque Stefan a emmené Damon à l'hôpital « Tyler avoua, il se leva et se mît devant Caroline qui était bouleversé, des larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler .

« Bonnie est comme une sœur pour moi, tu le sais , je n'en me remettrais pas si elle …. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car les larmes tombaient à toute vitesse.

« Je sais , je sais « Tyler se mît lui aussi à verser des larmes lorsqu'il voyait Caroline aussi bouleversé , il essuya les larmes de Caroline essayant de la calmer , pour ne plus voir ces larmes .

« Chute , chut » Il déclara en prenant le visage de Caroline , elle le regarda droit dans les yeux

« Je te promet que tout ira bien , ça ira « Il déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« Oh mon Dieu , Damon , Elena , et son père , les jumeaux , ils doivent savoir , on doit leur dire « Caroline déclara subitement

« On ne peut pas « Tyler répondît

« Pers » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il sentît une énorme gifle

« Je t'interdis de dire ce que tu allais dire « Elle déclara en montant le ton

« Je vais le dire à Damon, il mérite de savoir, Soul et toi n'avait toujours rien compris « Elle déclara, elle regarda Tyler attristé

« Bonnie, Soul, toi, Hélène n'avait pas compris que Damon a besoin des souvenirs qu'il a avec elle, elle est tous ce qu'il le définit « Caroline déclara avant de s'en allé laissant Tyler. Caroline remonta sa robe en bas et descendît bouleverser à toute vitesse les escaliers.

« Où est Damon ? » Elle demanda à Elena et Stefan qui était au buffet en train de manger

« Il est dehors « Elena répondît troublé lorsqu'elle remarqua que Caroline avait pleuré. Caroline sortît à toute vitesse et s'arrêta sur la véranda lorsqu'elle vît Damon et Kate. Damon était en train tenir Kate par les épaules et regardait le sol perdu. Qu'est ce que c'était ? il se demandait confus , les voix dans sa tête , cela ne pouvait pas être lui , et qui était donc cette Bonnie . Qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait autant mal , il ne savait pas mais il devait essayer d'oublier la souffrance qui était en train de revenir , il devait retrouver l'état dans lequel il ne ressentait rien . Là maintenant , il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse ressentir quelque chose ,mais au contraire quelqu'un qui ne lui fasse plus rien ressentir . Il devait ne plus rien ressentir

« Dam » Kate n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît Damon l'embrassait ce qui la surprise. Caroline et Tyler regardèrent la scène devant eux sans rien dire. Elle voulait lui dire et honnêtement elle en voulait à tous le monde même à Bonnie d'avoir prit cette décision pour eux . Damon souffrait tout le monde pouvait le voir et personne ne faisait rien alors qu'ils avaient la réponse à ces questions . Elle avait vraiment envie de lui dire , mais lorsqu'elle le regardait , elle savait qu'une part de Damon ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« Tu as raison, on ne va rien lui dire « Caroline déclara sentant Tyler derrière elle

« Je suis désolé « Tyler déclara

« Je sais que tu n'a rien à voir dans tous ça mais une part de moi t'en veux « Caroline avoua ce qui attrista Tyler, elle se retourna vers lui .

« Si il arrive quelque chose à Bonnie, je ne pardonnerais pas à Soul et à toi « Elle termina laissant Tyler sur le porche. Il la regarda entrait dans la salle.

« Tyler ca va ? » Sa mère demanda lorsqu'elle le vît aussi perturbé

« On dirait bien que finalement tu auras ce que tu as toujours voulu « Tyler répondît seulement puis s'en alla et monta dans sa chambre laissant sa mère perdu.

* * *

><p>Bonnie se réveilla de son long sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla , elle était sur le dos de Angel , les bras autour de son cou . Elle était encore sonné par ce que Klaus lui avait injecté . Elle reconnu les alentours. Elle était dans la forêt de Mystic Fall .<p>

« Enfin réveillé « Angel déclara en suivant Klaus qui cette fois ci guidait le chemin , il tenait une espèce de boussole où il y avait des anciennes gravures .

« Où on est ? » Elle demanda encore sonné

« Au dernier niveau « Klaus répondit en souriant voyant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivé à leur but . Il suffisait qu'il traverse cette fissure et c'était bon il était dans l'Emesis. Bonnie regarda Klaus et vît qu'il avait la dague accroché à sa taille

« où tu l'as eu ? » Bonnie demanda en parlant de la dague ,mais Klaus ne l'écoutait pas trop préoccupé à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« On la prise avec nous « Angel répondît

« Pourquoi ? je croyais que vous ne vous en soucier pas « Bonnie demanda encore shooté par la piqure

« C'est pas parce qu'on a l'Emesis que la dague n'es pas dangereuse , tous ce qu'on a dit sur elle est vrai , d'ailleurs tu savais que c'était à cause de la dague que tu ne pouvais pas t'approcher de ta mère « Angel déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as été désigné pour être une gardienne, et ton ancêtre à créer cette dague au prix de sacrifice . Elle a sacrifié sa mère au prix de cette dague et depuis une sorte de malédiction c'est abattu sur la lignée des Silver , les ancêtre de ta mère . L'ironie du sort c'est que le seule moyen de briser cette malédiction est de détruire la dague , et tu sais comment on détruit la dague , il faut la planté dans le dopplehanger , disons que tu es condamné Bonnie mais pourquoi je te raconte ça puisque tu ne reverra plus jamais ta famille et tes amis donc tu t'en fous « Angel continua en souriant

« Enf » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Klaus l'ordonna de se taire

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? « Angel demanda en posant Bonnie par terre, Bonnie se tînt à un arbre pour se retenir de tombé.

« Un bruit « Klaus répondît seulement, tous le monde se tait

« Il n'y a plus aucun bruit « Klaus déclara trouvant cela anormal, même les oiseaux avaient disparût et ne faisait plus aucun bruit . Angel et lui levèrent la tête et regardèrent les alentours intrigué par se silence .

« Quelque chose cloche « Klaus continua , Angel et lui entendirent subitement Bonnie criait

« Angel « Elle cria . Klaus et Angel baissèrent la tête et virent Bonnie être emporté par terre par quelque chose d'invisible . Angel courra vers elle et sauta pour prendre sa main qui était tendu vers lui . Il réussi à prendre sa main , il essaya de la tirer mais peu importe ce que c'était cette chose était puissante et avait l'air de vouloir Bonnie . Soudain , ils n'entendirent tous plus rien . Angel se précipita pour prendre Bonnie et l'aida à se lever pendant que Klaus regardait les alentours .

« Je vous ai trouvé « Une voix effrayante sortît du fond de la forêt , les trois regardèrent devant eux intrigué et vît une silhouette avancé devant eux .

« Toi » Bonnie déclara choquant voyant sa copie , c'était la Bonnie de son entraînement , celle qui lui avait fait faire ces choix . Elle avait une longue veste en cuir et les cheveux détaché et faisait tourné ses chaînes , comme si elle jouait avec . Klaus et Angel la regardèrent intrigué

« Tu sais qui c'est ? » Klaus demanda à Bonnie qui était sous le choque . Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentît une chaîne entouré son cou et la projeter. Elle allait percuté violemment un arbre mais Klaus courra à toute vitesse et se mît derrière Bonnie pour la protégé. Angel sortît une énorme lame et regarda la Bonnie en face de lui . Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle s'évapora et se mît derrière lui , elle le projeta d'un coup de main contre un arbre

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Klaus demanda en portant Bonnie qui était encore sonné par la chute

« Vous avez pris quelque chose qui m'appartiens «

« Qui es tu ? »

« Sa magie « Elle répondît en souriant

« Et elle n'a pas respecté son contrat, elle doit mourir « La magie déclara, Angel se mît à côté de Klaus et souriait

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible « Angel répondît car lui et Klaus avait besoin de Bonnie en vie

« Ben tu penses mal mon petit « Klaus vît le corps de Bonnie se soulevait en lévitation et se dirigeait vers la magie. Elle posa le corps de Bonnie par terre et celle-ci se réveilla . Bonnie se leva et regarda sa copie

« Tu n'as pas respecté ton contrat Bonnie « La magie déclara

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ava… »

« Je ne m'en souci guère, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi, et si tu ne viens pas avec moi maintenant, je m'occupe de Damon « La magie déclara violemment ce qui fît peur à Bonnie

« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser faire « Angel chuchota à Klaus

« Je sais, sinon les fissures vont se refermer « Klaus déclara, ils allaient tous les deux foncé sur la magie mais celle-ci les plaqua contre l'arbre et les paralysa.

« Prenez-moi « Bonnie déclara n'ayant pas peur de mourir ce qui surpris la magie. Bonnie eut peur lorsqu'elle vît sa copie devenir un brouillard noir. Elle devînt une silhouette sans forme et visage. La magie se matérialisa en brouillard et entra en Bonnie. Bonnie suffoqua n'arrivant pas respirer, elle était en train de l'étouffer de l'intérieur. Klaus et Angel se retrouvèrent libérés et regardèrent Bonnie qui était en train de devenir toute blanche comme si on la vidait de l'intérieur.

« C'est la derrière étape on peux prendre le risque « Klaus déclara mais Angel ne comprenait pas .

« De quoi tu parles ? » Angel demanda perdu

« Elle veut que Bonnie meurs , alors donnons lui ce qu'elle veut » Klaus déclara subitement, il courra à toute vitesse vers Bonnie et planta la dague en elle. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux, et tomba subitement par terre.

_**Trading Yesterday : Shattered  
><strong>_

_**Hier je suis mort; demain saigne**_  
><em><strong> Tombant dans ta lumiere<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le futur s'ouvre en grand plus que l'on ne le pourrai croire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour savoir pourquoi l'espoir meurt<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et perdant ce qui est trouver, un monde si creux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Suspendu dans un compromis<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais le silence de ce son est proche pour suivre<strong>_  
><em><strong> D'une facon ou d'une autre le crepuscule<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et trouver les reponses<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est oublier toutes les questions que l'on appele maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Passant les tombes des inconnus<strong>_

_« Bonnie, tu m'écoutes ? » Damon disait en conduisant . _

_Elle ne disait rien car elle était dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à ce que Stefan lui avait dit dans la journée._

_**« C'est Damon « Stefan déclara en regardant le téléphone. Stefan lui tendît le téléphone, elle le prît et le regarda surpris.**_

_**« Tu ne devrais pas le déranger, Elena et lui ont l'air occupé « il déclara subitement. Elle leva la tête et le regarda sévèrement sans rien dire .**_

_**« Elle a embrassé, c'était si mignon, comme un film romantique , je suis sûre que tu aurais adoré ce film « il déclara méchamment , elle le regarda et pinça sa lèvre inférieur agacé .**_

_**« Tu es bien pathétique si tu espère me blesser avec des mensonges « elle répondît en souriant **_

_**« Mentir, moi , je peux te raconter tout en détails » il continua pour la blesser encore plus **_

_**« Ha oui, je m'en rappelle , ça à commencé lorsque Damon la raccompagné chez elle , elle le remercia, puis ils se sont embrassés , je t'assure Bonnie tu aurais ….. » Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle le gifla de toute ces forces . Il toucha sa joue et rigola ce qui énerva Bonnie.**_

_**« Si tu veux essayer de me faire mal , c'est réussi mais en ce moment , tu es plus à plaindre que moi . Ce n'est pas moi qui espionne mon ex copine faisant semblant de ne pas se soucier d'elle, c'est toi »**_

_« Bonnie « Damon l'appela encore une fois en conduisant ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait ._

_« As-tu embrassé Elena ? » Bonnie déclara subitement sans le regarder. Elle regardait la route devant elle attendant la réponse. Damon écarquilla les yeux surpris par sa question, il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » il demanda perdu par sa question _

_« L'as-tu embrassé ? » elle répéta mais Damon ne comprenait rien _

_« A quoi ….. » il n'eut pas le temps de finir _

_« L'as-tu embrassé ? oui ou non ? » Bonnie déclara sévèrement cette fois-ci en se retournant vers lui._

_« Elle m'a embrassé « il avoua finalement en conduisant. Bonnie détourna son regard ne supportant pas de le regarder, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il ait embrassé Elena._

_« Elle n'allait pas bien, elle était un peu déboussolé encore à cause de Stefan et je pense que ses sentiments étaient embrouillés, t….. » elle le coupa encore une fois se retenant de hurler _

_« Tu as aimé ? » elle demanda subitement ce qui le surpris _

_« Bo….. » _

_« Tu as aimé ? » elle répéta sans le regarder essayant de se contrôler _

_« A quoi tu joues, tu devrais savoir la réponse « Damon déclara en montant d'un ton , Bonnie tourna la tête choqué ._

_« Je devrais savoir la réponse ? Moi ? tu sais ce que je sais Damon, c'est que Elena et toi avaient vécu beaucoup de chose, et que pendant longtemps tu étais amoureux d'elle. Donc qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ? Que tu l'aimes encore ? Que finalement tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'as toujours désiré « elle monta le ton aussi _

_« Non, tu devrais seulement savoir que je t'aime « il cria agacé par elle et ses remarques. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant longtemps._

_« Tu devrais avoir confiance ,mais visiblement tu ne me fais pas confiance « il continua ce qui énerva Bonnie car il avait réussi à retourner la conversation et à la faire sentir coupable alors que c'était lui qui avait embrassé une autre fille._

_**Comme des nuages de raison brouille ma vue avec l'effacement des splendeurs  
>Illusions de la lumiere du soleil<br>Une reflection de mensonges me gardera à attendre  
>Avec l'amour parti pour si longtemps<br>Et ce jour qui se termine  
>Est la preuve du temps qui tue toute la foie que je connais<br>Sachant que la foie est tout ce que je tient**_

_« Ne retourne pas la situation, je te fais confiance mais excuse moi si Elena et toi avaient partagé beaucoup plus que nous on a partagé. Tu le sais comme moi qu'elle a toujours ressenti quelque chose de fort pour toi. Et ça me fait mal de voir ça, de vous voir car j'ai l'impression d'être l'intrus dans tous ça, je suis censé être ta copine mais j'ai l'impression d'être qu'une étrangère qui n'est pas à sa place « Elle avouait agacer par lui._

_« On n'arrête pas d'avoir cette discussion et je te dis constamment la même chose « _

_« Je n'aurais jamais dû me fourvoyer dans un triangle amoureux sordide, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écouté Stefan « elle déclara en regardant en face d'elle agacé. Damon arriva à une intersection dans le centre ville et s'arrêta car le feu était rouge._

_«Tu as vu Stefan aujourd'hui « il cria agacé mais elle l'ignora, _

_« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui « il continua _

_« Je sais, j'ai compris « elle cria à son tour en se retournant vers lui. Damon la regarda et soupira, il passa une main dans ses cheveux fatigués d'avoir constamment les mêmes disputes avec elle._

_« Je t'aime Bonnie, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? » il déclara subitement fatiguer, elle le regarda et se rendît compte que Stefan et Elena étaient en train de réussir à les briser. Le problème c'était qu'elle aimait Damon plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle aimait tellement et elle savait qu'il aimait mais en entendant Stefan et avec tous ce qui s'était passé récemment elle avait besoin de plus._

_« Oui, je sais mais j'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu resteras « elle avouait ce qui l'intrigua._

_« De quoi tu parles ? « Damon demanda intrigué ne comprenant pas _

_« J'ai voulu te le dire toute la semaine mais je ne savais pas comment « Elle déclara hésitante à parler. Le feu passa au vert et Damon traversa l'intersection, il regarda Bonnie intrigué._

_« Je suis enc » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, lorsqu'elle vît une énorme lumière derrière Damon et qu'elle se rendît compte que c'était les phares d'un camion qui faisait du bruit._

_« DAMON ! » elle cria. Le camion arriva sur la voiture à toute vitesse et celle-ci fît un tonneau sur la route puis se retrouva à l'envers._

_« Merci pour cette soirée « une fille rousse déclara à Stefan qui avait un rendez-vous avec elle. Il la regarda ou plutôt son cou se disant qu'elle allait être un excellent repas pour lui._

_**Et j'ai perdu qui je suis, et je ne peux pas comprendre  
>Pourquoi mon coeur est si brisé, rejettant ton amour<br>Sans amour, l'amour qui a mal tourné; des mots sans vie s'accrochent  
>Mais je sais, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est le debut de la fin<strong>_

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'ai passé une excellente soirée aussi « il répondît, les deux se regardèrent lorsque subitement ils entendirent un énorme bruit au loin. Stefan se retourna intriguer et la fille ne se rendît même pas compte, en un clignement d'œil, il était parti._

_Damon avait horriblement mal à la tête, il ouvra les yeux en gémissant, il était encore sonné et perdu, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte qu'il était à l'envers dans sa voiture. Il se rappela du cri de Bonnie et se retourna vers elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés et du sang coulé de son visage._

_« Bonnie « il l'appela et essaya d'enlever sa propre ceinture mais elle ne s'enlevait pas. Il essayait de se dégager pour aider Bonnie mais il était bloqué, il s'acharna sur sa ceinture pour se dégager et sortir Bonnie mais rien n'y faisait._

_« Bonnie « Damon continua en paniquant, sa main tremblait, il essayait enlever la ceinture de Bonnie mais elle ne s'enlevait pas_

_« Réveille-toi « il continua espérant qu'elle se réveille, il commença à s'affoler lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle ne se réveillait pas._

_« Réveille toi, je t'en supplie « il continua essayant de sortir de cette putain de voiture ._

_Stefan courra et arriva sur la route, il vît une voiture qui était renversé , puis entendît Damon crier ._

_« A l'aide « Damon cria lorsqu'il sentît le cœur de Bonnie qui était en train de ralentir. Stefan courra à toute vitesse vers le côté de Damon._

_« Damon « Stefan disait surpris , il ne perdît pas une seconde et retourna la voiture pour la mettre du bon côté . Damon réussi enfin à se libéré et ignora Stefan pour aller du côté de Bonnie. Il avait encore du mal à marcher mais ces blessures étaient en train de guérir. Il ouvra la portière et enleva la ceinture de Bonnie , pour la prendre dans ses bras , elle était recouvert de sang , il y avait tellement de sang que cela l'écœuré .Mais Stefan n'entendait plus le cœur de Bonnie, il n'entendait plus son cœur et il savait que Damon aussi ne l'entendait plus . Damon allongea le corps de Bonnie par terre et commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, il ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses larmes qui commencèrent à monter._

__**Qui je suis depuis le debut, ramene moi a la maison dans mon coeur  
>Laisse moi partir et je vais courir, je ne vais pas etre silencieux<br>(silencieux) tout ce temps en vain; des années gacher des gains gacher  
>Tout est perdu mais l'espoir demeure et cette guerre n'est pas fini<br>Il y a une lumiere, il y a le soleil qui prend tout ceux qui sont brisé  
>Dans un lieu ou nous avons notre place, et son amour va tout conquerir<strong>__

« Merci de ton aide Bonnie « Klaus déclara et vît la fumée noire sortir de Bonnie , la fumé cria et se matérialisa en Bonnie

« Espèce d'enfoiré « Elle cria , et courra en direction de Klaus mais celui-ci courut avec Angel

«Je sais « Klaus répondît en souriant et disparût avec Angel .

Bonnie était à terre. Elle était sur le dos et regardait le ciel qui était bleu sans aucune étoile. Elle se sentait gelé, elle était gelé et savait qu'elle était en train de mourir. Elle qui se montrait sans peur était terrifié, elle était terrifié à l'idée de mourir et de ne rien laisser derrière elle. Elle voulait rester éveillée, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes . Bonnie ferma les yeux et plongea dans le noir complet.

« Bonnie « Elle entendît subitement une voix qu'elle connaissait l'appelait. Elle avait l'impression que cette voix avait besoin d'elle. Parmi la froideur qu'elle ressentait c'était la seule chose chaleureuse. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux.

« Damon « Bonnie murmura entendant sa voix.

_« S'il te plaît réveille-toi « Damon cria ayant du mal à parler. Il mît sa bouche sur celle de Bonnie et continua le massage cardiaque mais il n'entendait plus son cœur, il n'entendait plus rien, il ne pouvait pas ne plus rien entendre, ce n'était pas possible. Stefan s'approcha et ne savait pas quoi dire , il voulait lui dire que c'était trop tard mais Damon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'entendre ._

Bonnie tourna sa tête

« Damon « Elle chuchota voyant Damon verser des larmes , elle vît son propre corps allongé au sol. La Bonnie devant elle était mal en point , elle avait l'air morte . Bonnie les regarda et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air d'être dans un autre endroit . Elle regarda Damon et Bonnie devant elle et eut mal en voyant Damon autant souffrir .

_« Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît « Damon continua . Il sentait le corps de Bonnie , il était froid , il était tellement froid qu'il avait peur._

_« Bonnie, ne me fais pas ça « Damon cria n'arrivant pas à contenir ces larmes, il avait tellement de sang sur ses mains, l'odeur du sang , il ne sentait que ça et cela l'écœuré même Stefan était pour une fois écœuré par le sang , il avait envie de vomir en voyant Damon avec autant de sang sur lui . Stefan regarda Damon _

_« Elle est morte « Il déclara ne supportant plus de voir Damon s'acharnait alors que le cœur de Bonnie ne battait plus depuis des minutes. Damon ne l'écouta pas et continua de souffler dans sa bouche et de lui faire un massage cardiaque._

_**« Disons que la magie noire est tellement puissante qu'elle créer une brèche entre toute les réalité.**__** Et lorsque Klaus mourra, je serais obligé de mourir pour refermer la brèche «**_ Bonnie se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Hélène et Angel , elle versa une larme comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer . Le Damon en face d'elle était en train de mourir , la Bonnie devant elle était en train de mourir à cause d'elle . Tout ce qui était en train de se passer était à cause d'elle parce qu'elle était en vie , parce qu'elle avait fait ces choix et qu'elle avait reliés toutes les réalités entre elle .Il était des dommages collatéraux , ses dommages collatéraux .

_« Ne me laisse pas « Damon continua, ces mains étaient en train de tremblées, sa voix tremblés. Il continua à faire un massage cardiaque ignorant la présence de Stefan. Stefan se mît à genou près de Damon._

_« Tu ne peux plus rien faire, elle est « Stefan ne termina pas lorsqu'il se rendît compte que Damon n'entendait rien . Il n'entendait rien car il ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans elle , il était en train de mourir . Son cœur ne battait plus sans le rythme de celui de Bonnie. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde sans elle, c'était impossible, il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur près de lui mais tous ce qu'il sentait à cet instant, c'était de la froideur , la froideur du corps de Bonnie . Il avait froid, elle était en train de le geler. _

_Damon mît encore une fois sa bouche sur celle de Bonnie._

_« Je ne peux pas te perdre tu le sais « il déclara en la regardant. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde sans elle. _

**_Hier je suis mort; demain saigne  
>Tombant dans ta lumiere<br>_**

Bonnie pleura lorsqu'elle entendît Damon autant souffrir, elle tendît son bras vers la Bonnie devant elle, et lui toucha le bras .

« Réveille-toi « Bonnie chuchota en versant une larme. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur du poignard qui était resté en elle, elle devait les sauver.

« Réveille-toi « Bonnie ordonna en secouant Bonnie

_« Ne me laisse pas mourir avec toi « Damon déclara en lui faisant encore une fois un massage cardiaque. Stefan le regarda et versa une larme à son tour, elle était morte , il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle . Stefan savait qu'à la minute où Damon arrêterait le massage cardiaque, il allait mourir en même temps qu'elle. Elle était son cœur, tout son être lui appartenait._

« Il t'attend, reviens « Bonnie cria en secouant Bonnie

_« Il bat « Stefan déclara subitement à Damon qui était encore en train de faire un massage cardiaque._

Bonnie sentît subitement quelqu'un lui enlever la dague, elle cria et vît l'espace autour d'elle changer et elle se retrouva dans la forêt près de sa copie qui la regardait d'en haut . Bonnie la regarda toujours souffrant le martyr à cause de sa blessure , elle avait toujours aussi froid et sentait qu'elle allait disparaître à tout moment . C'était égoïste mais elle avait envie de vivre, elle avait tellement envie de vivre et était effrayé à l'idée de mourir et de ne plus rien laissé derrière elle . Elle s'en voulait de ressentir ça alors qu'il suffisait qu'elle voit autour d'elle les dégâts qu'elle avait engendré par son égoïsme . Elle avait perturbé toute les réalités et cela était de sa faute , elle devait mourir , elle devait mourir pour tout arranger tels était le pacte . Le pacte était claire , elle devait mourir et tout rétablir une fois qu'elle tuerais Klaus avec la magie noires mais elle n'avait pas respecté cela. Bonnie regarda sa copie en face d'elle .

« Je ne veux pas mourir « Bonnie avoua en versant une larme. La magie la regarda sans rien dire.

« Ta mort va tout rétablir , tu en as voulu ainsi , il est trop tard pour regretté « Sa copie répondît froidement, elle se leva et allait partir mais Bonnie la prît par le bras.

« Tu m'avais dit » Elle avait dû mal à parler, son double s'approcha de plus près d'elle et pencha son oreille pour l'écouter de plus près

« le contrat stipulait que c'était ma vie en échange de Klaus, tu as annulé le contrat « Bonnie déclara en train de souffrir le martyr. Plus Bonnie y pensait, plus elle espérait qu'il y ait un autre moyen pour tout rétablir, elle devait tout rétablir.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Son double demanda perdu

« Klaus est en vie , tu la vue par toi-même « finit elle par dire . La magie la regarda et se mît au sol se rendant compte que Bonnie avait raison. Klaus était en vie . Elle avait vu par elle-même mais comment se faisait t-il que Klaus soit en vie. Bonnie secoua la tête se rendant compte que ce n'était pas ses affaires tout ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? les fissures vont se refermer , tout est réglé , tous les mondes sont sauvés « La magie déclara

« Ce n'est pas moi la raison des fissures " Bonnie déclara subitement en suffoquant. Elle ne sentait plus rien , elle ne sentait que la froideur du sol , la froideur de la mort .

«Klaus est la raison « Bonnie continua , la magie la regarda subitement et écarquilla les yeux comprenant où Bonnie voulait en venir . Elle avait la faille , la faille , de tous leurs contrat , leurs contrat n'était plus d'actualité , ce n'était pas elle qui causé les fissures mais c'était le fait que Klaus soit en vie. Klaus était la raison pour laquelle , la magie n'arrivait pas à trouver Bonnie pour la tuer , elle était la raison de son autonomie. Klaus empêchait la mort de Bonnie par son existence. Elle pensait que Bonnie n'avait pas respecté son contrat , mais en réalité elle n'avait pas conclut le contrat. Elle n'avait pas tué Klaus donc ce n'était pas sa vie qui remettait en cause les réalités mais celle de Klaus qui était relié à celle de Bonnie. Leurs contrat n'avait jamais eu lieu. La magie se leva subitement se rendant compte que tout ça était en train de mal tourné. Elle voulait seulement disparaître et rétablir l'ordre des choses. Elle regarda Bonnie qui était en train de convulsait au sol à cause de la douleur . Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir pas après tout ça ,pas après tout ce qu'elle avait découvert , mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus la sauver.

«Appelle celui qui était chargé de te livrer à moi « La magie noire déclara subitement à Bonnie ,mais Bonnie ne disait rien ce qui l'agaça

«Appelle ton gardiane je te dis « elle cria après Bonnie

« Je ne peux pas « Bonnie murmura n'ayant plus de force

« Il est avec Klaus « Bonnie balbutia. La magie la regarda choqué , elle comprît que cette histoire était vraiment plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle regarda Bonnie intrigué. Cette fille devant elle n'était pas la cause de ce désordre , elle n'était qu'un dommage collatéraux , elle était le dommage collatéral . Elle avait eu tord de faire ce pacte pendant son entraînement , ils avaient eut tord d'accepter qu'elle échange sa vie en échange du pouvoir et de la mort de Klaus. C'était trop risqué mais ils avaient accepté . Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît Bonnie murmurait .

«Hélène « Bonnie chuchota . Elle ferma les yeux délicatement malgré qu'elle entendait la voix de son double lui criait de se réveillé .

**_« Non, non Damon ne me force pas » «Allez, laisse toi aller « « ok deuxième chose que tu dois savoir en plus d'avoir peur du noir j'ai le vertige « elle disait en regardant le bas« Et alors ? » il déclara en s'avançant encore pour qu'elle saute. « ce n'est pas marrant « elle disait effrayé devant un Damon sadique« Si tu verras « Damon s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras , Bonnie avait sa tête contre le torse de Damon « Tu ne m'échapperas pas « Damon cria et sauta avec Bonnie en plongeons_**_**« C'est parti, viens près de moi «**_

«**_ Je suis Tyler Lockwood, et je suis amoureux de Caroline Forbes « _**

_****_« A toi «_**  
><strong>_

**_« C'est un peu la honte «_**

**_« Fais comme moi je t'assure ça soulage_**

**_« C'était quoi le Je dirais plutôt vas-tu rester en vie « Bonnie disait en imitant sa manière de parler_**

**_« C'est à force de regarder les films de Caroline « _**

**_« Viens « Bonnie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stefan_**

**_« c'est ce qui nous rends en vie Bonnie « Stefan avait mit son bras derrière le dos de Bonnie pendant qu'elle avait sa tête posée  
><em>**

**_« Tu dis exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre «_**

**_« Elena ne te l'avait pas dit «_**

**_« Attends, on a pas fait notre rituel avant un rendez-vous « Caroline disait en souriant_**

**_« Ha oui c'est vrai ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas fait « Elena déclarait en rigolant,_**

**_« Ok faisons le « Caroline mît de la musique avec la chaîne hi fi de Bonnie et toutes les trois enlevèrent leur chaussures, elles montèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à sauter comme des gamines.  
><em>**

**_Tu m'as manqué « Elena disait tout enthousiaste en l'enlaçant_**

**_Écoute moi , peu importe ce qui se passera entre nous , je pourrais ressentir plein de chose sauf du regret , ,j'ai déjà regretté tellement de chose mais tu m'as fait accepter toute ma vie , je te mérites , la seule chose qui me fait tenir le coup , qui me fait accepter toutes les souffrances que j'ai enduré c'est toi , je revivrais la même vie juste pour pouvoir te rencontrer , donc crois moi , tu peux tout être sauf un regret »_**

Bonnie revivait des moments qu'elle avait passé avec tout le monde , elle voyait les images de sa vie défilait et disparaître .

« Bonnie ? » Quelqu'un cria , Bonnie ouvra subitement les yeux se releva reprenant son souffle. Elle était morte , elle avait senti. Elle reprenait son souffle encore sous le choque lorsqu'elle vît Hélène à côté d'elle .

« Hélène « Elle déclara choqué ayant du mal à parler

«Elle t'a sauvé « Son double déclara

« Pourquoi ? « Bonnie demanda perdu . Elle demandait pourquoi la magie l'avait aidé.

« Tu m'as fait réfléchir à propos de notre contrat ,maintenant qu'est ce que tu proposes ? » La magie demanda. Bonnie la regarda intrigué , elle se demandait pourquoi la magie semblait être de son côté subitement , elle ne pensait pas réellement qu'elle allait l'écouter ,mais visiblement elle semblait intéressé par ce que Bonnie avait à dire . Cela convenait à Bonnie du moment qu'elle vive .Bonnie s'assît en face d'elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Bonnie demanda à la magie qui souriait

« Je veux mourir « La magie avoua

« Mourir ? »Elle demanda perdu mais sa copie ne lui répondît pas , c'est Hélène qui prît la parole

« La magie est responsable des fissures à travers toi . Elle n'est pas faîte pour vivre librement, la magie noire a toujours recherché une chose , c'est sa disparition car rien de bon n'en sort , et en ce moment la présence de celle-ci perturbe toute les réalités « Hélène répondît à la place

« Je suis la cause de tout ce désordre, Klaus et toi avait causé mon autonomie et le reste «

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux Bonnie ? » La magie demanda

« Je veux vivre " Bonnie avoua laissant un silence avant de reprendre

"Mais je veux sauvé tous le monde et tué Klaus et Angel " Elle continua .

" Tu m'as perdu Bonnie " La magie déclara ce qui intrigua Hélène et Bonnie

"Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir , plus aucune magie noire en toi " Elle continua

"Où vous voulez en venir ?" Hélène demanda intrigué

"Il te faudra sûrement du temps pour récupéré tes pouvoirs d'origine mais en ce qui me concerne tu m'as perdu à jamais le jour où tu es parti ,et le fait que Klaus soit en vie ne change pas ce fait " Elle s'arrêta laissant intrigué tous le monde

" Je suis devenu une entité autonome et tu ne peux plus me possédé , cela veut dire que notre contrat est nul " Elle termina

"Je ne comprends pas " Bonnie disait en regardant Hélène et son double en face d'elle

" Si tu n'as plus de pouvoir , le pacte est rompu , c'était le fait que tu ais de la magie noire en toi qui avait scellé le pacte "

"Mais attends , ça veut dire que "

"Que tu es libres " Hélène répondît à la place de Bonnie.

"Mais comment faire pour refermer les fissures si tu me libére , je dois trouver Klaus et Angel , je ne veux pas mourir ,mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire "

"Tu ne peux plus rien faire " Elle répondît mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas entendre ça

"Ils vont tous mourir " Elle continua , la magie se leva et allait partir mais Bonnie se leva à son tour et la prît par le bras

"On n'a qu'a faire un nouveau contrat " Bonnie déclara ce qui fît sourire la personne en face d'elle

"Quoi tu serais prêtes à sacrifier Damon aujourd'hui ?" La magie demanda ironiquement . Bonnie lâcha son bras et regarda le sol se rendant compte qu'il fallait vraiment sacrifier une vie en échange de ses services.

La magie regarda Bonnie

« De toute manière ce n'est plus possible « Elle déclara subitement

« Tu ne peux plus faire de contrat vu que l'ancien a été entaché de fausseté « elle continua. Hélène se leva et se mît à côté de Bonnie . Bonnie la regarda demandant de l'aide mais elle n'avait aucune réponse. La magie les regarda toute les deux et se mît devant Bonnie

« Damon a passé un contrat quand à lui « Elle disait subitement mais Bonnie était perdu

« De quoi tu parles ? « Hélène et Bonnie disaient en même temps perdu

« Il ne le sait tous simplement pas mais je l'ai marqué, cela veut dire qu'il est tout ce que je veux qu'il soit , si je veux sa vie , je peux la prendre en un clin d'œil « Elle répondît en souriant

« Si je dois passé un contrat c'est avec lui « La magie déclara laissant un silence dans la forêt. Bonnie ne savait plus quoi dire

« Tu as besoin de son accord ? » Hélène demanda subitement à la magie

« Non , je te l'ai dit la marque qu'il a ait considéré comme son accord «

« Comment ça ? » Hélène demanda

« Lorsque tu survis à cette marque cela veux dire qu'il accepte, si il n'acceptait pas ils seraient mort . Damon inconsciemment a accepté le contrat « La magie répondît, elle regarda Bonnie en souriant

« Son inconscient à l'air de vouloir te protégé Bonnie Bennett «

« Donc on peut prendre un contrat pour lui « Hélène demanda ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui la regarda perdu

« C'est hors de question « Bonnie déclara refusant de sacrifier Damon

« Je ne te parle pas de sacrifice « Hélène répondît à Bonnie

« Précisez votre pensée « le double de Bonnie demanda intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire .

« Votre magie en Damon en échange de Klaus et Angel «

« Vous voulez que je tue à travers Damon ? »

«C'est possible ? »

"Oui , je ne peux pas tuer lorsque je suis sous ma forme originelle . On doit me posséder , même si Damon n'est pas sorcier , il peux me posséder "

« Mais il me faut une vie en échange si c'est lui qui possède ma magie « elle termina

"Oui mais vous venez de dire que vous ne pouviez plus sacrifié Bonnie , c'est ça " Hélène répondît

"Oui et alors ?" La magie demanda troublé

"La personne la plus importante pour lui est Bonnie donc " Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car la magie la coupa comprenant où elle voulait en venir

"Techniquement non vu qu'il ne se souviens pas d'elle " Elle répondît en souriant , Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire

"Si il y a une vie à échangé ça serait celle du plus proche qu'il est en ce moment " Bonnie et Hélène se regardèrent

"Son petit frère , Stefan c'est ça , si vous voulez mon pouvoir donné moi son frère en échange "

"Hors de question " Bonnie répondît ,

"Ce n'est pas une option " Hélène continua ce qui fît sourire la personne devant eux

"On a donc plus rien à se dire " La magie déclara mais Bonnie l'appela encore une fois

"Quoi encore ?" Elle demanda en souriant

"Tu as dit que tu voulais mourir non ? donc tu peux changez les règles du jeu pour ton intérêt " Bonnie disait

"Je peux mais j'ai l'obligation d'avoir au moins une vie en échange de mes services , une vie qui nécessite des sacrifices pour la personne qui porte mon pouvoir en lui "

" Damon à déjà eu trop de sacrifice dans sa vie , tu ne peux pas faire une exceptions pour lui " Bonnie demanda en la suppliant du regards

"Il a déjà trop souffert , tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille " Bonnie continua

" Damon a accepté les sacrifices le jour où il a survécu à cette marque "

"Non , tu abuses de tes pouvoirs , il n'accepterais jamais de sacrifier quelqu'un comme Stefan " Bonnie répliqua en colère

"Nous somme du même camp , tu ne peux pas faire une exception " Bonnie la supplia , la magie resta un moment à regarder Bonnie .

" Si je pars du fait que Damon a assez sacrifié dans sa vie et qu'il techniquement n'est pas à l'œuvre de ce contrat , quel vit vous m'échanger en échange de mes service " La magie noire demanda , Bonnie et Hélène se regardèrent et commencèrent à sourire se comprenant

"Je t'offre Angel et Klaus , comme ça une fois qu'il sont mort à travers toi tout redeviendra dans l'ordre " Bonnie répliqua retrouvant un peu d'espoir . Son double commença à sourire car elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée.

« Attends ? » Bonnie déclara en réfléchissant n'attendant même pas la réponse

« Peux tu nous aider , tu peux prendre l'objet que Klaus et Angel cherche et le ramenait à Damon et au autre «

« Pourquoi ? » Hélène demanda

« Pour forcer Klaus et Angel à descendre dans votre réalité « La magie répondît à la place de Bonnie comprenant où elle voulait en venir

« Si tu l'as avant eux, ils viendront te chercher, et tu seras à ce moment avec Damon « La magie regarda Bonnie.

« Marché conclu « son double disait subitement en tendant sa main vers Bonnie

« Cette fois ci, vous avez intérêt à respecté le contrat « dit-elle, Bonnie tendît sa main et la prît, lorsqu'elle prît sa main, elle se sentît subitement mal.

« Je te ramène « elle chuchota faisant disparaître Bonnie avec elle.

* * *

><p>« Alaric qu'est ce que vous faîte là « Liz demanda en voyant Alaric tout trempé à sa porte.<p>

« Je peux « Il demanda puis entra chez elle

« Ma voiture est tombé en panne vers chez vous et c'est pour vous prévenir qu'une tempête arrive et qu'il est conseiller de rester chez vous » Il déclara

« Quoi ?,Caroline est au bal « elle déclara inquiète

« Je sais mais c'est bon , ils sont protégé là bas « Il cria car la pluie et le tonnerre faisaient plus de bruit que lui .

« Vous avez des invités « Il demanda perturbé ,

« Oui , les enfants d'une ami «

« Faîte att… »

« Je sais , je suis sheriff je vous rappelle «

« J'ai tendance à l'oublier surtout lorsque vous êtes en pyjama un samedi soir « Il déclara en souriant ce qui la fît bizarrement rire

« Vous devriez rester avec nous, le temps que ça se calme , et ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre du sheriff «

« Si c'est du sheriff alors, avec plaisir « Alaric répondît , elle l'aida à l'enlever son manteau et alla lui chercher des vêtements de rechange

« J'espère que ça vous ira « Elle déclara en lui donnant des vêtements dans la salle de bain

« Oui parfait « Il répondît , elle le laissa et rejoignît les enfants qui étaient sur le canapé en train d'écouter l'ancienne radio qui marchait avec des piles

« Alors ? qu'est ce qu'il dise ? » Elle demanda ,

« La tempête est dangereuse , elle va bientôt arrivé , elle a déjà fait des dégâts en Floride, « Gabrielle déclara intéressé par les infos

« Caroline ? où elle est ? » Lily demanda inquiète

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle « Liz Forbes répondît mais pas très convaincu de ce qu'elle disait. Liz laissa les enfants pour voir où Alaric en était. Gabrielle était encore en train de tenir la radio fermement lorsqu'il vît sa sœur se lever subitement .

« Gaby » Elle chuchota ce qui l'intrigua , il leva la tête et la regarda toujours assis sur le canapé

« Tu te souviens des rêves qu'on faisait avant que Maman nous emmène voir le psychiatre « Elle demanda mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle parlait de ça .

« Oui , vite fait pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai rien voulu dire parce que j'ai eu peur qu'ils nous prennent pour des fous comme Maman et Papa , mais . »Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si quelqu'un était là

« Je suis sûre de les avoir tous rencontré , ils étaient dans mes rêves , j'en suis sûre « Elle déclara , Gabrielle descendît du canapé et la regarda

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi , Papa nous a dit qu'on avait une imagination trop développé «

« Tu t'en souviens aussi , j'en suis sûre « Elle déclara , il ne disait rien mais elle savait déjà la réponse

« Pourquoi tu m'en parles ? » Il demanda , Lily se dirigea vers l'entré et mît son petit manteau

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Gabrielle demanda en chuchotant choqué que ça sœur brise les règles

« Je vais la chercher « Elle déclara

« Qui ? »

« Bonnie, arrête de faire semblant, je vais aller la chercher, je sais où elle habite , c'est la fille de Oncle Nicolas « Elle déclara , Gabrielle la regarda et souffla puis mît son manteau discrètement et sortît sans faire de bruit avec sa sœur .

Caroline essuya encore une fois ces joues encore bouleversé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle prît un verre d'alcool et le bu en coup sec, elle en prît plusieurs mais plus elle buvait, plus elle essuyait ces larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de tomber.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? » Carole Lockwood demanda en arrivant près de Caroline

« Foutez-moi la paix « Caroline répondît méchamment n'étant pas d'humeur

« Pardon ? » Carole Lockwood déclara choqué ,

« Vous avez bien entendu, vous ne m'aimez pas j'ai saisi et c'est réciproque donc épargnez moi une discussion avec vous « Caroline répondît en tournant sa tête vers le maire qui était bouche bée. La jeune blonde entendît subitement son portable sonnait , elle le sortît de son sac qui était assorti à sa robe et décrocha .

« Allo » Elle déclara

« Caroline , les enfants ont disparu , je les cherche partout mais je ne sais pas où ils sont « Sa mère disait paniqué , il y avait Alaric à coté d'elle qui était en train d'appeler tous les personne qui pouvait l'aider .

Damon et Kate étaient en train de se regarder sans rien dire lorsque celui-ci entendît son téléphone , il décrocha en s'éloignant de Kate . Kate le regardait. Elle toucha sa bouche et commença à sourire n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer . Elle perdît légèrement son sourire lorsqu'elle vît Caroline descendre les escaliers en furie.

« Hé Damon , les enfants on disparu , j'ai besoin de ton aide pour les trouver « Caroline cria en s'approchant de Damon . Il regarda Caroline qui avait l'air paniqué , elle avait l'air vraiment pas bien , il pouvait le voir .

« Je prends ma voiture , tu prends la tienne et on y va « Damon répondît pour la calmer , Damon se dirigea vers sa voiture et Caroline fît de même .

« Attends je viens avec toi « Kate déclara toute trempé et entra dans la voiture de Damon

« Tu devrais rester « Il déclara

« J'ai dit que je viens « Elle répondît ne voulant pas le laissez. Damon ne répondît rien et appuya sur le champignon pour aller chercher les petits.

Damon prît sa voiture sous la pluie avec Kate et tous deux regardaient les alentours. Il essayait d'utiliser son ouï mais avec l'orage , il n'entendait rien et son ouï ne servait plus à rien . Il appela tout de même les petits espérant qu'ils les entendent même s'il savait que se serait peine perdu.

« Gabrielle, Lily « Il cria de toutes ses forces se demandant comment il avait retenu leur noms.

Caroline elle aussi était en voiture en panique à l'idée que les petits étaient dehors, elle cria leur nom et emprunta des ruelles lorsqu'elle aperçut subitement les petits devant une résidence, elle sortît de la voiture et cria leur noms. Ils se retournèrent sans rien dire et Caroline cria sur eux .

« Non mais ça va pas , vous êtes inconscient ou quoi «

« Dés » Lily voulait s'excuser MAIS Caroline prît les deux par le poignet agacé sous la pluie , sa robe était toute trempé

« Il n'y a pas de désolé , on rentre maintenant et demain vous rentrez chez vous , vous semblez tout faire pour ne pas rester ici et ben c'est gagné « Elle cria en serrant fortement leurs poignet sans sans rendre compte.

« Non on pars pas « Lily déclara en retirant son poignet de l'emprise de Caroline

« Quoi ? » Celle-ci cria choqué

« Bonnie , elle est censé être là mais elle n'est pas là pourquoi personne ne se souvient d'elle ? « Caroline leva la tête et regarda la maison de Bonnie. Elle baissa son regards vers les petits intrigué

«Vous vous en rappelez ? « Elle demanda intrigué , elle espérait que ça soit le cas , elle avait besoin que quelqu'un se souvienne de Bonnie tout comme elle .

* * *

><p>« Gabrielle, Lily « Damon cria toujours dans la voiture. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville après avoir fait presque le tour de la ville. Il avança lorsque subitement, il aperçût quelqu'un sur son chemin, il freina violemment faisant basculé Kate en avant .<p>

« Ouaw du calme « Elle déclara surprise par le freinage de Damon. Elle tourna sa tête vers Damon intrigué lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de la voiture. Il sortît de la voiture intrigué toujours sous la pluie et regarda les alentours. Il baissa ensuite les yeux et vît quelqu'un allongé au sol devant sa voiture. Il vît une fille allongée qui avait l'air pas mal amoché, ces vêtements étaient déchirés et elle était trempée. Il s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse et se mît à genoux, il resta un moment à la regarder surpris , puis il se rendît compte que ce n'était pas le moment de l'admirer .

« Hé « Il déclara , bizarrement il hésitait à la toucher mais il finit par lui toucher la joue . Il retira subitement sa main lorsqu'il sentît son cœur battre à mille à l'heure et de la chaleur sur sa main . Il la regarda choqué par ce qui venait de se passer mais décida de se ressaisir. Il la souleva délicatement et remarqua le tatouage sur son bras, elle avait la même marque que lui sur son bras. Il était intrigué par cette similitude. Il la regarda intensément plein de question en tête. Kate sortît de la voiture et s'approcha de Damon qui était en train de porter la fille .

« Qui est-elle ? » Kate demanda perdu , elle était intrigué lorsqu'elle voyait comment Damon la regardait .

« Je ne sais pas ,on l'emmène au manoir » Il répondît sans regarder Kate , elle le regarda confuse

« Mais les petits ? » Elle demanda en regardant Damon posé la fille à l'arrière de la voiture

« Je m'occupe d'elle et j'y retournerais » Il répondît seulement. Une fois arrivé devant le manoir. Kate entra à toute vitesse car Damon lui avait dit de préparé des affaires pour la jeune fille. Il sortît de la voiture et marcha délicatement.

« Hé « Il déclara ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, elle ouvra délicatement les yeux et le regarda. Elle avait des magnifique yeux vert ce qui le surpris .

« Damon « Bonnie murmura se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer, elle ne se rappelait plus où elle était , la dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait c'était d'être avec sa magie . Ses paupières se fermèrent délicatement de fatigue sentant les bras de Damon autour d'elle .

« Tu m'as trouvé « Elle murmura en fermant les yeux laissant Damon confus qui ne savait pas comment elle le connaissait. Il l'admira se demandant d'où provenait cette chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

« Je t'ai trouvé « Il répondît et entra avec Bonnie dans ses bras. Il alluma les lumières du manoir qui fonctionnait malgré l'orage et monta les escaliers puis posa Bonnie sur son lit. Il se releva, il allait toucher son visage mais lorsqu'il approcha sa main, il ressenti à la fois quelque chose d'intense et de doux ce qui le stoppa dans son élan. Il retira subitement sa main et la regarda intrigué. Kate arriva avec des serviettes à la main et regarda Damon qui était en train d'admiré la fille devant lui.

**_Partie 1_ **


	27. Retour à la normale Part 2

_**Salut ! **_

_**Voila la partie 2 . J'avais dit que je posterais dans la semaine le chapitre . Je le poste la veille de la rentrée car j'aurais plus trop de temps. Donc je vous souhaite Bonne rentrée en passant lol pour ceux pour qui c'est la rentrée. Toujours un manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre mais bon j'espère que ça ira . Il va peut-être ,être un peu vite mais je suis nul en action et il y en a pas mal.**_

_**Merci pour les commentaires , toujours super gentils , ça me donne la motivation. **_

_**Je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'avait pas pu laisser de commentaire jusqu'ici , je ne savais pas que les anonymes pouvaient laissés des commentaires. Je viens de le découvrir et j'ai enfin pu activer donc Merci .**_

**Rascal Flatt : What hurt the most **

**Andrew Belle: In my veins **

**Natalie Merchant : My Skin **

**Stateless: Bloodstream **

**Alex Band: Only one **

**Kavinsky: Nightcall (B.O de Drive )**

**Lykke Li: Love out of Lust **

**Bonne Lecture !**

« Tu es sûre de toi « Un type déclara à son camarade en regardant la maison de Carole Lockwood.

« Elle protège les vampires, c'est une traître « Le type répondît en regardant la maison avec un air menaçant

« Qui te dit que c'est l'œuvre d'un vampire «

« Je m'en fous, elle ne veut rien nous dire, c'est de nos enfants qu'on parle « Il répondît subitement

« Je te suit « Son ami répondît seulement

* * *

><p>Damon était en train de regarder la fille devant lui intrigué. Il était intrigué à cause de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, à cause de la chaleur qu'il arrivait à ressentir. Il sentît encore une fois sa tête lui faire mal et massa son crâne avec sa main essayant d'apaiser sa migraine sans jamais y arrivé. Il entendît tout d'un coup , quelque chose tombait du lit. Il baissa donc son regard et vît une dague avec des perles ancrées. Cette chose lui était familière, il s'accroupît donc et regarda la dague en question par terre . Il tendît son bras et la ramassa intrigué. Cet objet lui paraissait tellement familier. Il souffla fatigué de toutes ces sensations et posa la dague sur la commode à côté de son lit.<p>

« Damon « Kate l'appela mais celui-ci ne l'entendît pas, il avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Elle entra dans la chambre et se mît à côté de lui.

« Damon je vais m'occuper d'elle « Kate déclara. Damon se ressaisît et tourna sa tête pour regarder Kate

« Je veux bien merci « Il répondît puis s'en alla perturber. Il descendît les escaliers et vît les petits et Caroline entraient dans le manoir.

« Damon, je dois te pa » Caroline avait décidé qu'elle devait parler avec lui à propos de Bonnie surtout que maintenant les jumeaux commençait à se rappeler à leur tour.

« Chute « Il ordonna pour ne pas réveillé son invité en haut.

« J'ai trouvé les jumeaux, et il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important « Caroline déclara ce qui intrigua Damon pendant une seconde ,mais son inquiétude fût distraite lorsqu'il entendît la fille d'en haut s'agiter. Il leva la tête et regarda en haut des escaliers.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Caroline demanda

« J'ai trouvé une fille mal en point sur la route « Il répondît en regardant toujours le haut des escaliers. Il baissa ensuite son regard vers Caroline.

« Kate s'occupe d'elle «

« Vous étiez passé où ? » Damon demanda subitement aux jumeaux. Les petits sursautèrent et se mirent derrière Caroline effrayé par Damon.

« Ne les agresse pas comme ça « Caroline déclara en regardant Damon d'un air sévère

« C'est à cause d'eux, tout ce grabuge «

« Damon ? » Kate arriva d'en haut les escaliers et l'appela. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Kate d'en bas .

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Elle a l'air d'aller bien , mais il lui faut des vêtements de rechange , et il me faut des vêtements de rechange « Kate déclara en se regardant. Caroline roula des yeux agacé qu'elle ne puisse pas parler tranquillement à Damon.

« Ok , allez chercher des vêtements de rechange , il y a des fringue à Elena dans la penderie et vous je m'occupe de vous trouver un truc « Damon répondît en regardant les petits

« Caroline tu t'occuperas de la fille, tu t'occuperas de la changer « Damon ordonna à celle-ci

« Ok mais après je dois te parler « Elle déclara en montant les escaliers pour lui faire face

« pas de problème « Il répondît perturbé par elle. Elle avait l'air de ne pas aller bien ce qui l'intrigua.

« On a des vêtements de rechange » Gabrielle disait à Damon en montrant son sac une fois qu'ils étaient dans la chambre à Stefan

« Toi aussi « Damon demanda à Lily qui hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Caroline se changea rapidement dans l'une des chambres du manoir , elle voulait faire vite pour pouvoir parler avec Damon . Donc elle avait décidé de se changer , d'aller s'occuper de l'inconnu puis de parler de Bonnie à Damon. Elle devait finalement lui dire , le secret était trop lourd à porter. Il méritait de savoir la vérité , tout le monde méritait de la savoir.

Caroline sortît d'une des chambres avec des vêtements à la main une fois qu'elle avait finit de se changer. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre à Damon pour aller changer la fille en question. Lorsqu'elle ouvrît la porte, elle resta paralysée. Elle fît tombé les vêtements qu'elle avait dans sa main sous le choque.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda en arrivant avec les petits. Kate arriva à son tour derrière eux se demandant ce qui se passait. Lily et Gabrielle se mirent à coté de Caroline et écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Lily se retourna vers Damon

« Mais c'est Bonn » Caroline la stoppa de suite

« Non c'est seulement qu'elle à l'air vraiment mal en point « Caroline répondît à la place des jumeaux qui la regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Bon Damon « Kate déclara en le pressant car elle ne s'était toujours pas changé. Bonnie et elle avaient besoin de vêtement de rechange mais celui-ci regardait Bonnie au loin inquiet.

« Faite attention à elle « Il disait ce qui surpris tous le monde. Il s'en alla et Kate le suivît pour aller se changer. Lily et Gabrielle coururent en vitesse vers Bonnie pendant que Caroline fermait la porte

« Bonnie, Bonnie » Les petits chuchotèrent inquiet pour elle.

« Oh mon Dieu « Caroline déclara en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Gabrielle leva la tête et la regarda , il eut de la peine lorsqu'il vît que Caroline pleurait .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? , elle va bien ? » Lily demanda inquiète . Lorsqu'elle voyait l'état de Caroline , elle avait peur que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à Bonnie .

« Lily , elle est seulement contente de la voir « Gabrielle disait

« Mais pourquoi elle pleure « Lily demanda à son frère mais celui-ci ne répondît rien

« Écouter les enfants, ne dîtes surtout rien à Damon « Caroline déclara subitement en s'agenouillant vers Lily. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire maintenant que Bonnie était là . Tout était confus , un coup il devait savoir , un coup il ne devait pas savoir .

« Pourquoi ? » La petite demanda perdu

« Ne lui dite rien, ne dite rien, c'est compliqué à expliquer mais s'il vous plaît faîte ça « Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire puis hochèrent la tête

« Promis « Les deux petits disaient en même temps.

« Elle va bien « Gabrielle demanda inquiet en montant sur le lit. Caroline s'approcha de Bonnie à son tour et prît une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Oui« Caroline répondît lorsqu'elle entendît le pouls de Bonnie qui était régulier et stable .

« Tu ne te changes pas « Kate demanda à Damon en sortant de la salle de bain une fois qu'elle s'était refaite une beauté. Damon l'avait attendu dans la chambre car elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

« J'attends «

« T'attends quoi ? » Elle demanda perturbé

« Que Caroline ait fini pour que je puisse prendre mes affaires « Il répondît seulement puis les deux entendirent encore l'orage tonnait. Kate le regarda et souriait

« On dirait qu'on va rester un long moment ici « Elle déclara en souriant .Damon allait partir mais Kate le prît par le bras.

« Tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'as embrassé ? » Elle voulait lui rafraichir les idées pour ne pas qu'il ait la bonne idée de l'ignorer ou de faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé.

« Je n'ai pas oublié « Il répondît

« Mais c'est du passé, et ça ne se reproduira plus « Damon continua puis s'en alla . Kate le regarda s'en allé énervé , énervé qu'il change constamment de comportement avec elle . Un coup, il était plutôt cool et une autre fois, il se comportait comme un con . Même si généralement elle était attirée par des cons, il y avait une limite à ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

« Sale con, si tu crois que je vais te laisser filer « Kate disait à elle-même en serrant ses points. Elle détestait ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait et en ce moment c'était lui qu'elle voulait.

* * *

><p>Caroline avait demandé au jumeaux de la laisser pour qu'elle puisse changer Bonnie tranquillement .Une fois qu'elle eut finit de changer Bonnie. Caroline vérifia sa température et vît qu'elle avait baissé ce qui la soulagea. Elle regarda Bonnie et entrelaça sa main dans la sienne.<p>

« On dirait bien qu'il ta trouvé « Caroline disait en souriant. Elle regarda Bonnie et essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Elle était perdu, elle était perdu par tout les souvenirs qui refaisait surface évinçant ses vieux souvenir. C'était tellement confus dans sa tête, et d'autant plus confus qu'elle se souvenait clairement du jour où Bonnie avait décidé d'échanger sa vie en échange du pouvoir. Elle se souvenait aussi du soir où un homme l'avait prise avec elle et que Damon était en train de le supplier de laisser Bonnie. Elle était perdu par le fait que Bonnie soit en vie , le fait que personne y compris elle ne se souvenait de ce soir là , de toute leurs vie . Dans le monde dans lesquels Bonnie les avait enfermé, Klaus était mort il y a deux semaine. Ils avaient vécu les même moments avec Bonnie ,mais sans qu'elle soit là , c'était étrange. Elle tourna sa tête lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Elle vît les jumeaux entraient main dans la main et se dirigeaient vers elle.

« Vous voulez vraiment la voir « Caroline disait en souriant. Ils s'assirent à côté de Caroline et regardèrent Bonnie qui était toujours inconsciente.

« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? pourquoi personne ne se souviens d'elle « Lily demanda perdu ,

« C'est compliqué, elle vous expliquera » Caroline répondît seulement ne sachant pas comment expliquer . Elle était aussi perdu que les enfants.

Bonnie ouvrît subitement les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut ce qui fît sursautait Caroline. Elle inspira et expira très fort ayant du mal à respirer, elle avait mît sa main autour de son cou essayant de reprendre son souffle. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent pour laisser de l'espace à Bonnie et à Caroline qui s'était assise à côté de Bonnie pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

« Je suis là, respire « Caroline chuchota en prenant Bonnie par l'épaule pour l'aider à respirer. Bonnie commença petit à petit à se calmer ne se rendant pas compte de tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Une fois calmait, elle regarda Caroline intensément.

« Care qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Bonnie demanda surprise puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle vît Gabrielle et Lily ce qui l'intrigua. Elle les regarda perdu ce qui les mît mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas si elle se souvenait d'eux. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'elle était dans la chambre de Damon .

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Elle demanda perdu. Elle se leva subitement et recula de Caroline et les jumeaux . Les jumeaux étaient un peu vexé lorsqu'il vît le comportement de Bonnie , elle avait l'air de ne pas être content de les voir.

« Calme toi , c'est à toi de nous expliquer , on t'a retrouvé sur la route inconsciente « Caroline répondît essayant de s'approcher de Bonnie mais celle-ci recula ce qui intrigua Caroline .

« Je suis morte c'est ça ? » Elle demanda , Caroline remarqua que les yeux de Bonnie s'illuminait de tristesse .

« N'importe quoi tu es chez les Salvatore regarde autour « son ami répondît en souriant , Bonnie regarda la maison des Salvatore mais ce n'était pas assez comme preuve. Elle regarda tristement Caroline

« Vous n'êtes pas réel » Bonnie disait subitement en regardant autour d'elle . Elle ne se souvenait plus d'où elle venait et de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait un trou noir.

« C' est moi Bonnie , ta meilleur ami , celle dont tu as fait oublié les souvenirs après ton départ , celle à qui tu as offert ce bracelet , celle avec qui tu te dispute le plus souvent par rapport à Elena , c'est moi Caroline Forbes et tu es Bonnie Bennett , ma meilleurs ami et eux ce sont tes petit frère et sœur , Gabrielle et Lily « Caroline termina . Bonnie regarda les jumeaux qui étaient effrayé par elle. Ils étaient perdu par sa réaction et elle le voyait bien dans leur yeux. Elle s'approcha lentement des jumeaux qui reculèrent un peu effrayé. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils sentirent le touché de Bonnie sur leur visage. Bonnie les toucha et commença à sourire.

« C'est vous « Elle chuchota en s'accroupissant vers eux. Lily et Gabrielle commencèrent à sourire lorsqu'ils reconnurent la Bonnie qu'ils aimaient tant .

« Bonnie c'est toi « Il disait en même temps en lui sautant au coup

« Vous m'avez manqué « Bonnie disait en mettant une main derrière leur tête pour les rapprocher d'eux .

« Tu nous a manqué « Gabrielle disait . Il versa une larme se rappelant la dernière fois que Bonnie les avait laissé. Il avait tellement pleuré que c'était dure pour son père de le calmer. Bonnie se détacha et caressa leur visage

« Laissez moi vous regarder « Elle disait en touchant leur visage. Lily et Gabrielle rigolèrent content de la revoir

« Mais comment c'est possible, qu'est ce que vous faîte là ? » Elle demanda au jumeau perdu

« Grand père est malade donc Maman nous a envoyé chez Caroline « Gabrielle répondît en regardant Caroline qui était derrière Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna subitement vers Caroline et la regarda. Elle vît les yeux de son ami brillait, il brillait car elle était sur le point de pleurer contente de revoir Bonnie.

« Care « Bonnie l'appela ,mais Caroline ne disait rien et recula de Bonnie ayant encore du mal à digérer tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Lily et Gabrielle ne disaient rien se faisant tout discret.

« Tu me dois des explications, tu nous en dois «Bonnie voyait bien qu'elle était affecté par son retour.

« Tout ce que tu voudras « Bonnie répondît, les filles se regardèrent un moment

« Je me rappelle de ce soir là, je ne comprends pas Bonnie, pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait oublier, je. Je pensais que tu nous disais tout, je pe » Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît Bonnie l'enlaçait fortement

« Je suis désolé « Bonnie répondît en serrant fortement Caroline dans ses bras. Lily et Gabrielle eut de la peine lorsqu'ils virent à quel point Caroline était bouleversé. Caroline mît ses mains autour de Bonnie.

« Je suis contente que tu sois en vie « Caroline finit pas dire car malgré toute les questions qu'elle se posait l'essentiel était que Bonnie soit en vie au bout du compte.

« Tu m'as manqué « Après un moment, Caroline se détacha de Bonnie et essuya ses larmes

« Donc raconte moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé pour qu'on est oublié « Caroline demanda subitement en essuyant ces larmes.

« Hé, Caroline « Kate cria à travers la porte interrompant tout le monde

« Quoi ? » Caroline cria

« L'oncle des petits , ta mère et Alaric sont venu les chercher, avant que la tempête arrive « Kate cria

« Mon père est là ? » Bonnie demanda perdu

« Oui , c'est compliqué « Caroline répondît seulement

« Écoutez les petits vous devez partir avec votre oncle ok « Caroline déclara subitement en s'approchant des petits .

« Non on veut rester avec toi, avec Bonnie » Gabrielle déclara en regardant Bonnie

« Je sais , mais s'il vous plaît faîte ça pour moi , allez avec mon père « Bonnie répondît en regardant les petits qui ne discutèrent pas lorsqu'il voyait à quel point Bonnie tenait à ce qu'il parte . Elle les enlaça une dernière fois avant que les petits s'en aillent la laissant seul avec Caroline. Nicolas était à l'entrée et attendait que les enfants descendent. Il eut la curiosité de tourner sa tête et remarqua que Damon avait l'air encore agacé , il avait la même expression que lorsqu'il parlait avec Carole . Il les regarda intrigué se demandant ce que Liz Forbes et Damon devaient bien se dire, puis il regarda Alaric à côté de lui et vît que lui aussi se posait les mêmes questions que lui.

« Écouter cette situation ne peut plus durer, la plupart des enfants qui sont dans le coma sont des enfants appartenant à des membres du concile, on ne peut pas leurs cacher plus longtemps « Liz chuchota à Damon pour ne pas que Nicolas entende.

« Dîtes leur la vérité, et votre problème sera réglé « elle le regarda encore agacé par son refus .

« La situation va dégénérer, je ne veux pas avoir une faction dans le concile et vous savez que c'est ce qui va se passer. Les gens vont commencer à ne plus nous faire confiance. Seul moi et Carole somme au courant pour vous « Damon la regarda intrigué ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Mais si vous continué sur cette voix « elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Damon la coupa

« C'est une menace ? »

« Carole et moi tenons à l'unité du Concile et si nous perdons leur confiance nous serons obliger de leur dire ce que nous savons sur vous « Damon se mît subitement à rire, il la regarda en rigolant

« Vraiment ? Et quand est-il de Caroline ou Tyler, vous semblez oublier que vous êtes impliqué personnellement dans mon secret donc arrêtez me faire rire avec vos menace. Si vous voulez leur dire, dîtes leur ,mais je n'ai rien à perdre contrairement à Caroline et Tyler » Il répondît, elle le regarda outré par son comportement ,mais elle savait parfaitement que sa menace n'avait aucun effet sur Damon. Elle voulait le faire réagir ,mais il ne pensait définitivement qu'a lui.

« Je me trompais sur vous, je pensais que vous vouliez protéger cette ville tout comme nous mais vous ne pensez qu'a vos intérêt. Pas la peine de vous dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de revenir demain « Elle déclara puis s'en alla. Damon la regarda agacé, agacé car lui penser qu'à son intérêt, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour penser au autre. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à pensé au autre, mais récemment il l'essayait de tout faire pour eux et elle osait lui dire ça.

« Ca va ? » Nicolas demanda à Liz lorsqu'il vît qu'elle avait l'air agacé. Il leva la tête vers Damon et vît celui-ci boire un verre d'alcool agacé.

« Oui « Elle répondît mais il voyait bien que c'était un mensonge. Alaric et Nicolas se regardèrent sans rien dire. Alaric se dirigea vers Damon qui était en train de se servir encore à boire. Liz, lui avait fait part de son problème avec Damon et les victimes. Il ne comprenait, lui aussi, pas pourquoi Damon refusait autant de les aider. Kate descendît à ce moment là avec les jumeaux.

« Oncle Nicolas , oncle Nicolas « Lily et Gabrielle descendirent en courant vers leur oncle tout content ce qui le surpris

« Ouaw vous m'avez l'air bien content aujourd'hui « Il déclara en s'accroupissant devant les petits

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? » Il demanda mais les jumeaux se regardèrent sans rien dire

« C'est un secret « Ils répondirent en même temps ce qui fît rire leurs oncle

« En fait vous deux, vous me devez des excuses « Liz Forbes déclara au jumeaux qui levèrent la tête avec un air coupable.

« Désolé d'être parti comme ça « Ils disaient en même temps . Elle rigola car elle les trouvait marrant même quand ils faisaient une bêtise

« Pourquoi êtes vous parti ? » Leur oncle demanda

« C'est un secret « Gabrielle répondît ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Liz Forbes leva la tête et regarda Kate qui souriait en regardant les enfants.

« Où est Caroline ? » Elle demanda intrigué

« Elle arrives, elle s'occupe d'une fille qu'on a trouvé sur la route »

« Comment ça ? »

« Damon et moi avons trouvé une fille allongé sur la route, elle était plutôt mal en point « Kate répondît

« Vous devriez l'emmené à l'hôpital ? Nicolas disait subitement en se relevant

« non c'est trop risqué de sortir puis on ne sait pas qui elle est donc je ne penses pas que Damon veuille la laisser seul « Elle répondît en souriant. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête et perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle vît Damon en train de parler avec Alaric. Il avait l'air agacé, elle pouvait le voir dans la manière dont il buvait son whisky

« Il va bien ? » Elle demanda à Liz et Nicolas

«Il ne pense qu'a lui comme d'habitude « Liz Forbes répondît subitement, elle n'avait pas pu contrôler son agacement et tous le monde le remarqua. Kate la regarda surprise sans rien dire.

« Caroline « Liz Forbes cria pour la faire descendre.

« J'arrive deux seconde « Caroline cria d'en haut.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort Damon, ils ont vraiment besoin de ton aide « Alaric déclara subitement à Damon alors que celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur. Il tourna sa tête et le regarda sévèrement ce qui lui fît peur

« Commence pas je te préviens « Il répondît ce qui mît un stoppe à Alaric. Alaric le regarda boire sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon avait l'air tendu, il était tendu car il en avait marre de tous les reproches qu'on lui faisait.

« Explique-moi Bonnie « Caroline demanda une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent toute les deux.

« Tu te rappelles de quoi ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué

« Je me rappelle le jour où tu as échangé ta vie en échange de la magie, je me rappelle de tous ce qui s'est passé « Caroline répondît ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Comm »

« Tyler m'a parlé, il m'a tout raconté et il y a eu comme un déclic, je me suis souvenu de tout «

« J'ai demandé à Angel de vous faire oublier cette journée « Bonnie avoua ne sachant pas par où commencé

« Damon avait tellement mal , il souffrait tellement que j'ai demandé à Angel de lui faire oublier ,je savais que j'allais mourir « Bonnie avoua , Caroline se leva intrigué et perdu

« Et nous ? qu'est ce que tu fait de nous ? » Caroline demanda subitement en passant une main dans ses cheveux . Bonnie la regarda perdu

« Tu as fais tout ça pour Damon sans penser à nous , tu crois pas qu'on aurait aimé savoir , on aurait aimé nous souvenir « Caroline répondît .

« Je sais , j'ai été égoïste ,, je vous ai fait oublié ,mais je pensais que c'était la meilleurs solution pour Damon mais aussi pour vous. Je savais que vous ne vous souviendrez plus de rien . Angel me l'avait dit et je me suis dit que vous préfériez ne pas vous souvenir de moi « Caroline la regarda sans rien dire , elle comprenait les intentions de Bonnie , elles n'étaient pas mauvaise, loin de là , c'était juste que Bonnie s'y était mal prise .

« Qui est Angel ? » Caroline demanda subitement

« C'est mon Gardianne , comme j'ai sacrifié ma vie en échange , on m'a assigné quelqu'un pour me survei »

« C'est le type qui t'a emmené ce soir là , je m'en rappelle , il s'appelait comme ça » Caroline coupa Bonnie commençant à se rappeler de tout

« Mais en réalité il travail pour Klaus , « Bonnie avoua

« Il est en vie « Elle continua encore honteuse de s'être fait autant avoir.

« Attends quoi ? » Caroline passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla

« Klaus est en vie « Bonnie répéta , Caroline commença à se sentir mal et décida de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit

« Ce n'est pas fini , ça ne l'as jamais été « Caroline disait choqué en regardant Bonnie

« Tu vas mourir c'est ça ? , la magie te cherchais pour te tuer « Caroline demanda inquiète

« Non, la magie à décidé de nous aider pour tuer Klaus et Angel mais à condition qu'elle possède Damon « Bonnie déclara mais Caroline ne comprenait rien , elle était perdu par tous ce qui se passait .

« Il faut que je lui parle « Caroline la regarda un moment

« Il doit sûrement m'en vouloir mais je dois lui parler « Caroline se sentît subitement mal lorsqu'elle finît par comprendre que Bonnie pensait que Damon aussi se rappelait d'elle. Elle le pensait car si Caroline, Gabrielle et Lily se rappelaient , les autres devaient bien s'en souvenir aussi. Caroline regarda Bonnie hésitante à parler

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda en voyant le regard de Caroline

« Dam » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car les deux entendirent quelqu'un toquait à la porte .Elles deux tournèrent la tête

« Caroline, c'est bon je peux entrer « Damon cria à travers la porte . Bonnie regarda la porte intrigué . Elle tourna subitement sa tête vers Caroline et ne comprenait pas lorsqu'elle vît Caroline lui faire des signes pour qu'elle se cache dans la salle de bain. Bonnie regarda Caroline intrigué mais se leva et se cacha dans la salle de bain en suivant ces instruction.

« Oui c'est bon « Caroline cria. Bonnie posa son oreille sur la porte et écouta, elle se concentra pour écouter de plus près mais tout ce qu'elle entendait était son cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait mais il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle

"Je viens chercher des affaires « Damon déclara en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Il s'arrêta devant son armoire et vît qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur son lit.

« Où est-elle ? » Il demanda intrigué en se tournant vers Caroline.

« Elle s'est réveillé et est en train de se changer dans ta salle de bain « Caroline répondît encore déboussolé par tous ce qui était en train d'arriver.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? tu sembles étranges « Il déclara méfiant

« Non rien , c'est à cause de Tyler , tu sais lui et m »

« Évite moi tes histoires « Damon répondît, elle savait qu'il allait réagir comme ça donc elle faisait exprès pour distraire sa méfiance.

« Tu as pu savoir qui c'était ? » Il demanda toujours en cherchant ses affaires dos à Caroline. Celle-ci s'était retourné et regardait la porte de la salle de bain car elle savait ce que Bonnie devait ressentir. Bonnie se rendît compte qu'il ne se souvenait vraiment pas d'elle, et c'était douloureux, elle se mît par terre et mît une main sur son cou pour reprendre son souffle calmement , sans faire de bruit .

« Tu as entendu ma question « Damon déclara en se retournant vers Caroline. Il vît que Caroline regardait la porte attristé ce qui l'intrigua

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Il demanda. Il entendît subitement quelqu'un dans la salle de bain qui avait une respiration irrégulière. Caroline l'entendît aussi et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aider Bonnie. Elle vît celle- ci à genou essayait de reprendre son souffle sans jamais y arrivé. Elle se mît à genoux devant Bonnie qui regardait le sol.

« Calme toi , je suis là « Caroline chuchotait inquiète ,mais Bonnie n'arrivait pas à respirer à cause de la douleur , elle sentît ses larmes coulaient sans jamais s'arrêter .

« Je suis désolé « Caroline disait en larme sachant ce que Bonnie devait ressentir. Elle savait parfaitement la raison de l'état de Bonnie. Damon arriva devant la salle de bain et vît la fille qu'il avait aidé, elle était dans le même état que lui plutôt ce qui le perturba. Il resta paralysé car il était perturbé par elle, il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'elle à cause de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Il resta debout près de la porte à la regarder être en difficulté sans rien faire . Il devait absolument s'éloigner de cette fille. Elle ne dégageait rien de bon et trop de chaleur . Pour lui les deux allaient ensemble et étaient auto destructeur .

« Dam » Caroline tourna sa tête mais ne vît plus personne près de la porte. Bonnie prît le bras de Caroline

« Non , pas lui « Elle chuchota en regardant Caroline droit dans les yeux . Son ami la regarda comprenant tout à fait que Bonnie ne veuille pas de Damon près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas de lui car c'était lui qu'il lui coupait le souffle, elle avait besoin d'espace. Caroline comprenait tout à fait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon était parti comme ça ,alors que Bonnie était quand même en difficultés. Il pouvait être con parfois, mais il ne laissait jamais les gens souffrir seul. Elle pensait qu'il aurait fait la même chose avec elle surtout que c'était Bonnie. Damon descendît les escaliers définitivement agacé par tous ça , par toute cette soirée . Il était agacé par le concile, par Kate et maintenant par elle , elle était le plus agaçant pour lui parce qu'il ne la connaissait , ils ne se connaissaient pas tous les deux mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous deux liés.

« Où est Caroline « Liz Forbes demanda à Damon une fois qu'il descendît. Il se ressaisît et regarda Liz Forbes.

« Elle arrive « Damon répondît seulement puis se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir encore un verre. Il prît encore des cachets pour accompagner son whisky. Le médecin lui en avait prescrit après que Stefan l'ai déposé à l'hôpital . Son état était exactement le même que cette fille . Ils avaient trop de similitude , le tatouage et cette état de paralysie.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est risqué de mélangé les deux « Kate déclara subitement en arrivant derrière lui

« Et alors « Il répondît seulement . Kate souffla et roula des yeux agacé par lui .

« Ca va mieux « Caroline demanda une fois que Bonnie s'était calmé. Elle aida Bonnie à se lever et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Désolé « Bonnie chuchota une fois calmé

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est normal » Caroline déclara en souriant. Bonnie tourna sa tête et la regarda

« C'est pareil avec Elena et les autres ? » Elle demanda subitement. Elle pensait naïvement que tous le monde se souviendrait d'elle comme Caroline et les jumeaux mais Caroline ne cacha pas la réponse et Bonnie le comprît en voyant sa tête

« Seul moi, Tyler, Gabrielle et Lily savons « Elle révéla, elle vît la tristesse de Bonnie ce qui lui fît de la peine.

« Je ne peux pas Care « Bonnie avoua en parlant du fait que Damon était en bas

« De quoi ? » Caroline demanda,

« Je ne peux pas lui dire, il ne va jamais me pardonner «

« As-tu le choix ? » Caroline répondît. Bonnie tourna sa tête et la regarda puis comprit qu'elle devait mettre ses sentiments et ceux de Damon de côté car l'heure était bientôt venu. Klaus et Angel allaient bientôt arriver et Damon était la clé pour sortir tous le monde de se cauchemar.

« Non « Bonnie répondît enfin ce qui fît sourire Caroline. Bonnie mît sa tête dans ses mains et souffla déjà fatigué par tous ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait avouer à Damon que toute sa vie était un mensonge, il ne la croirait jamais.

« Désolé Care « Bonnie répéta subitement

« Je n'ai pensé qu'a moi et Damon oubliant tous les gens qui m'entoure comme toi, Elena, mon père, ma mère « elle disait subitement, c'était vrai en choisissant de se sacrifier, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que ses parents ressentiraient, à ce que ces amis ressentiraient. Caroline ne répondît rien ,elle savait que Bonnie ne voulait rien entendre. Bonnie repensait à tous le monde puis se leva subitement cherchant quelque chose sur elle ce qui intrigua Caroline .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Caroline demanda

« La dague ? où est elle ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Là « Caroline répondît en lui montrant la commode . Bonnie courra vers la commode et se rassît à côté de Caroline soulagé.

« Je croyais qu'on en avait plus besoin « Caroline déclara perdu entre la magie noire , la dague et tous le reste .

« C'est le cas enfin je crois «

« Angel m'a dit que ce qu'on dit sur elle est vrai , cela veut dire qu'elle peut tout de même tué Klaus « Bonnie disait en regardant la dague intensément . Elle repensait subitement à ce que Angel lui avait dit .

« Tu savais que c'était à cause de la dague que je ne pouvais pas approché ma mère , c'est Angel qui me l'a dit « Elle révéla à son ami

« Alors détruit là » Caroline déclara subitement ce qui surpris Bonnie car après tous ce qu'ils avaient fait , elle ne pouvait pas la détruire , cela n'aurait servi à rien.

« Elle peut tué n'importe être surnaturel, elle est précieuse « Bonnie répondît. Caroline la regarda agacé

« Tu dois constamment faire ça « Elle répondît subitement mais son ami ne comprenait rien

« Quoi ? »

« De penser à tous le monde avant toi , on s'en fout si il y a d'autre méchant qui vont venir , on trouvera un autre moyen de les tuer , pense à toi , tu ne veux pas la voir après que ça soit finit « Caroline révéla agacé

« Si mais de toute manière la seule manière de détruire la dague est de tuer Elena « Bonnie répondît jetant un froid dans la pièce

« C'est hors de question « Elle continua

« On nous avait aussi dit que la seule manière de tuer Klaus est la dague et regarde où nous en somme, nous somme obligé de le tuer avec de la magie noire « Caroline déclara. Elle avait raison, ils étaient obliger de le tuer avec de la magie noire pour rétablir l'ordre des choses, la dague ne servait plus à rien.

« Oui c'est vrai « Bonnie répondît seulement laissant un silence. Caroline mît sa main sur celle de Bonnie .

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas resté ici , ma mère est en bas « Caroline déclara subitement , Bonnie la regarda comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait se retrouver toute seul avec Damon . Elle avait carrément oublier Damon en pensant à la dague et à sa mère .

« Tu ne peux pas rester, je ne peux pas rester seul ici « Bonnie finit par dire appréhendant la suite de tous ça .

« De toute manière tu dois lui dire « Caroline répondît fermement avant de se lever.

«Dit toi que c'est toujours le même Damon , celui que tu as aimé , crois moi Bonnie c'est toujours lui » Caroline répondît ,

« CAROLINE FORBES « Sa mère hurla de toute ces forces en bas . Caroline tourna sa tête et souffla, elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Bonnie ,mais elle savait que Bonnie devait être seul avec Damon pour lui dire . Caroline ne doutait pas des sentiments de Damon envers Bonnie. Il se souvenait, il lui fallait seulement un élément déclencheur et cette élément c'était Bonnie.

« Je dois y allé « Bonnie se leva et enlaça Caroline

« Fais attention à toi ok « Bonnie chuchota inquiète en serrant Caroline fortement

« Tu penses qu'ils vont bientôt arriver c'est ça ? » Son ami disait inquiète

« Oui , tu veux bien appelez Elena et les autres et leurs dire ce qui se passe , je ne « Caroline coupa Bonnie

« Je le ferais « Bonnie tendît ensuite la dague vers Caroline

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Caroline demanda intrigué en prenant la dague

« On en a plus besoin mais donne la à Elena au cas où . Si Klaus descend , je préfère qu'Elena se sente en sécurité avec ça « Bonnie avoua inquiète

« Elena va bien si tu veux savoir « Caroline révéla lorsqu'elle vît à quel point Bonnie était inquiète pour eux . Elle était inquiète car ils allaient revenir ce qui voulez dire que tous le monde était en danger.

« Elle va m'en vouloir , je le sais « Bonnie répondît se rappelant des larmes de Elena lorsqu'elle avait prit sa décision .

« C'est Elena , elle t'aime plus que tout « Caroline répondît

« Moi aussi « Bonnie répondît. Caroline la regarda attristé .

« Ho viens là avant que je te laisse avec l'aigri « Caroline enlaça Bonnie , elle voulait la faire sourire ce qui marchait plutôt bien .

« CAROLINE « Sa mère cria encore une fois

« Bon j'y vais « Caroline déclara décidé à partir . Elle prît les mains de Bonnie

« Bonne Chance et n'oublie pas c'est ton Damon , le tien et personne d'autre « Elle termina puis s'en alla ce qui fît sourire Bonnie . Elle souriait en regardant la porte retrouvant de l'espoir , l'espoir que tout ce passe bien .

« Je suis là « Caroline déclara à sa mère en descendant. Damon se leva subitement du canapé et s'approcha de la jeune blonde.

« Elle va mieux ? » Il demanda par rapport à Bonnie. Tout le monde avait remarqué son inquiétude pour la jeune inconnue.

« Oui mais il faudra que tu t'occupes d'elle ce soir, elle n'a nul par où allé « Caroline répondît. Elle vît de l'agacement sur le visage de Damon. Il ne voulait pas être seul avec elle car peu importe ce que c'était, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

« Elle ne va pas te mordre, tu peux bien t'occuper d'elle » Caroline disait pour se moquer de lui . Il roula des yeux à son commentaire ce qui la fît sourire .

« Bon Kate je vous raccompagne « Liz Forbes déclara à côté de Alaric et Nicolas

« Heu je pensais rester ici « Kate répondît ce qui intrigua tous le monde y compris Damon

« En quel honneur ? » Il demanda perturbé. Nicolas, Alaric, Liz et Caroline ne disaient plus rien gêné par l'ambiance. Kate regarda Damon agacé

« Tu m'as embrassé, voila l'honneur « Elle répondît pour le mettre mal à l'aise . Caroline regarda Kate , elle se disait que si Kate espérait mettre mal à l'aise Damon devant tout le monde c'était mal le connaître . Lily et Gabrielle se regardèrent puis mirent leurs mains sur leur oreille , ils ne devaient pas entendre ça sinon ils devraient le dire à Bonnie . Ils ne savaient jamais gardé une information pour eux donc ils devaient au moins faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu .Nicolas, Liz et Alaric se regardèrent, contrairement à Damon, ils étaient mal à l'aise.

« J'ai aussi dit que c'était du passé , faut t'en remettre « Damon répondît en buvant son verre d'alcool . Kate resta choqué les yeux grand ouvert et tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus sur place . Rien ne le mettait mal à l'aise ce qui l'énerva . Il osait dire ça devant tout le monde sans gène ,mais après tout elle avait commencé .

« Rentrez tous chez vous « Damon ordonna à tous le monde d'un ton sévère ce qui les choqua tous. Il les laissa sur l'entrée sans rien dire de plus .

« Hé ben , il n'est pas très commode « Nicolas déclara subitement parmi tout le monde . Il essayait de briser la glace qui s'était formé entre Kate et lui , mais c'était trop tard.

« Vous n'avez encore rien vu « Caroline déclara en prenant un parapluie. Kate regarda Damon agacé mais décida de partir avec Liz Forbes car elle savait que Damon ne voulait pas de sa présence ici. Il voulait être seule ce soir , tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Alaric voulait tenter une nouvelle tentative avec Damon mais il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

**Rascal Flatts : What hurt the most  
><strong>

_**Je peux supporter la pluie sur le toit de cette maison vide**_  
><em><strong> Cela ne me dérange pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je peux supporter quelques larmes de temps en temps et juste les laisser couler<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'ai pas peur de pleurer de temps en temps<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et même si continuer sans toi me bouleverse toujours<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il y a des jours de temps en temps où je fais semblant d'aller bien<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me blesse<strong>_

Bonnie était dans la chambre à Damon en train de tourner en rond , elle entendît le monde partir et sursauta , elle sursauta rien qu'a l'idée d'être seul avec lui . Elle tourna en rond essayant de réfléchir à comment lui dire la vérité , à comment l'approcher.

« Hé merde « Elle disait agacé ne sachant pas par où commencé .Elle était en train de tourner en rond lorsqu'elle sentît un vent froid et que Hélène apparut devant elle .

« Tu m'as fait peur « Bonnie chuchota en regardant Hélène

« Alors , tu lui as dit ? » Hélène demanda mais Bonnie resta silencieuse et elle comprît

« Bonnie , le temps ait compté dans quelque heure , ils vont arriver « Elle déclara pour faire prendre conscience à Bonnie que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur .

« Oui je sais mai »

« Il n'y a pas de mais , on a besoin de lui »

« Tu ne veux pas lui faire rappeler avec tes pouvoirs ? » Bonnie demanda . Hélène la regarda et soupira

« C'est mieux si tu le faisais, tu le sais pertinemment « Hélène répondît. Bonnie hocha la tête se retenant de montrer qu'elle était effrayé .

« Hé Bonnie « Hélène s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Il t'aime , tout ce passera bien , crois moi, il ne t'a pas oublié , il faut seulement qu'il y croit , tu es en vie après tout c'est le plus important pour lui « Elle essayait de la rassurer mais cela ne marchait pas .

« Il est plus compliqué que ça « Elle répondît laissant un silence. Hélène ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Les deux filles se regardèrent et elle disparût sans rien dire laissant Bonnie seul. Bonnie regarda ensuite la porte en face d'elle et prît sa respiration. Tout d'un coup, elle ne vît plus rien , les lumières s'étaient éteintes la laissant dans le noir complet . Elle mît ses bras autour d'elle effrayé, puis sursauta lorsqu'elle entendît l'orage tonnait violemment. Tout ce dont elle avait peur était en train de se produire dans cette maison. Et la première chose était Damon.

Damon était assis devant la cheminée . Il avait posé son verre sur son crâne car il avait horriblement mal à la tête. Il regarda l'heure se disant que Stefan était sûrement toujours au bal et qu'il dormirait sûrement chez Elena . Il souffla fatigué de penser à tout et à rien. Fatigué d'être perturbé par cette fille en haut , fatigué de sa journée qui lui paraissait interminable. Il avait prévu pour ce soir de regarder sa cheminé jusqu'à que le soleil se lève. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux donc il passerait sa soirée à boire . Il prît encore une gorgé de son verre lorsqu'il vît les lumières s'éteindre subitement. Il entendît ensuite un énorme bruit dans sa chambre. Il souffla fatigué et finit son verre d'alcool. Il posa son verre et se leva en prenant tout son temps .Il se dirigea ensuite vers le sous sol pour allumer les lumières mais elles étaient toute foutu.

_**Ce qui fait le plus mal**_  
><em><strong> C'était d'être si proche<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et d'avoir tellement à dire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et de te regarder partir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et sans jamais savoir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce que cela aurait pu être<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et que tu n'aies pas vu que t'aimer<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est ce que j'essayais de faire<strong>_

« Super, journée pourrie, soirée pourrie « Il disait en montant les escaliers du sous sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les meubles et chercha des bougies et des allumettes. Il alluma des bougies partout dans la maison et se rassît. Il se servît encore un verre .

« Hé merde « Il déclara lorsqu'il entendît les battements de cœur de la fille en haut . Il savait qu'elle était effrayé , elle avait sûrement peur du noir se disait-il car son cœur battait à mille à l'heure . Il ne voulait pas entendre son cœur mais il ne faisait que ça .

« Merde » il déclara encore une fois avant de se lever. Il se leva donc et monta les escaliers. Il souffla appréhendant la suite et toqua à sa porte. Bonnie l'entendît et resta debout sans rien dire. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Damon arrêta de toquer

« En bas, il y a de la lumière, j'ai mis des bougies donc vous pouvez descendre si vous voulez « Il déclara à travers la porte ce qui créait de la distance entre eux.

« Merci « Bonnie finît par dire tout bas mais il avait entendu. Ils restèrent à ne rien dire . Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais bizarrement il ne savait pas quoi donc il se tût . Bonnie cherchait quelque chose à dire mais rien ne venait aussi . Elle s'en voulait de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Damon leva doucement sa main et la posa sur sa porte intrigué. Bonnie s'approcha de la porte et posa son oreille contre , mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle posa à son tour une main sur la porte sans rien dire . Damon entendît son cœur tout près de la porte ce qui l'intrigua . Il pouvait entendre son cœur derrière la porte , si il n'y avait pas de porte , il était sûre de pouvoir le toucher tellement ils étaient prêt. Il enleva subitement sa main de la porte intrigué par tous ce qu'il ressentait

« Vous pouvez faire comme chez vous à condition que vous n'envahissez pas mon espace « Il déclara subitement reprenant ces esprits . Si il pouvait s'éloigner de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait , il le ferait . Bonnie enleva à son tour sa main posé sur la porte

« Compris , je resterais à ma place « Elle répondît devant la porte . Il se sentît mal à l'aise en entendant sa voix , sa voix était beaucoup trop douce et il arrivait à percevoir et ressentir cette douceur.

« C'est le mieux pour tous le monde « Il finit par dire laissant Bonnie seul . Elle regarda la porte sans rien dire appréhendant encore plus ce qu'elle devait faire ,mais comme Hélène lui avait dit il fallait qu'elle mette ses états d'âme de côté.

_**C'est difficile de faire face à la douleur de ta perte partout où je vais**_  
><em><strong> Mais je le fais<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est dur de me forcer à sourire quand je vois nos anciens amis et que je suis seul<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toujours plus dure de se lever, de s'habiller, de vivre avec ce regret<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je sais que si je pouvais tout recommencer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je négocierais, te donnerais tous les mots que j'ai gardés dans mon cœur<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et que j'ai laissé inexprimés<strong>_

Quelque minute plus tard elle ouvrît la porte de sa chambre décidée et descendît les escaliers doucement. Elle descendît les escaliers tout doucement effrayé à l'idée de lui parler. Elle marcha essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible . Elle s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle vît Damon en train de boire devant la cheminée. Il était de dos à elle. Elle resta à le regarder de dos sans rien dire ,même de dos il était intimidant, intimidant c'était le mot. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais c'était comme tel, c'était comme une éternité. Elle fût interrompue de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de Damon.

« Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ? « Damon déclara subitement en buvant son verre. Il resta de dos sans la regarder , il n'avait pas envie de se retourner , il n'avait pas envie de quelqu'un près de lui ce soir .

« On vous a déjà dit que vous faîte peur comme ça lorsqu'on vous regarde boire devant votre cheminé « Elle répondît seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre . Il ne percevait que sa voix mais même sa voix était douloureuse, elle était douloureuse car il arrivait à percevoir de la douceur , il arrivait à percevoir quelque chose , à ressentir quelque chose à cet instant .

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a peur « Il répondît subitement. Il se leva et se retourna enfin vers elle . Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire comme si il était paralysé par quelque chose . Il était paralysé par l'absence de pression en lui , l'absence de colère , de souffrance . Il regarda sa main et ne sentît plus les tremblements. Bonnie voyait bien qu'il était tracassé ce qui la perturba . Il se souvenait peut être de quelque chose se disait –elle, mais elle savait que si il se rappelait de quelque chose , il se mettrait en colère contre elle. C'était toujours mieux que rien , mieux qu'aucune réaction se disait-elle .

_**[Refrain x2]**_

_** Et que tu n'aies pas vu que t'aimer**_  
><em><strong> C'est ce que j'essayais de faire<strong>_

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda lorsqu'elle vît à quel point il était tracassé en la regardant.

« Vous êtes petite « Il répondît seulement ce qui intrigua Bonnie car elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise autre chose , qu'il lui pose des questions

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir d'où je viens ? » Elle demanda perturbé par lui et son manque de question , il était censé posé des questions pour qu'elle puisse lui dire la vérité .

« Votre vie ne m'intéresse pas « Il répondît froidement . Il ne lui avait jamais rendu la tâche facile , elle avait l'habitude mais elle espérait une petite aide de sa part.

« ça se trouve que je suis dangereuse et que je suis une serial killeuse « Elle disait en souriant pour essayer de briser la gène qu'il y avait entre eux . Il y avait effectivement un mal l'aise , un mal l'aise que Damon ne comprenait pas lui-même . Il la regarda sourire intrigué . Son sourire le mettait mal à l'aise , lui qui n'était jamais mal à l'aise était mal à l'aise par un sourire , un jolie sourire. Elle s'arrêta de sourire subitement mal à l'aise par le regard de Damon. Son manque de réaction la gêné .

« Je serais sûrement la dernière personne que vous voudriez tué , puis je doute que vous arriveriez à quoi que ce soit vu votre taille « Damon finit par dire après un long moment de silence. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il se mît face à elle et les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire.

**Andrew Belle In my veins:**

_**Rien ne se passe comme prévu**_  
><em><strong> Tout se brisera<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les gens disent au revoir<strong>_  
><em><strong> A leur propre façon <strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce sur quoi tu peux compter<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tout ce que tu pourrais simuler<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te laissera le matin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Viendra te retrouver dans la journée<strong>_

« ça se trouve que je vous veux du mal « Bonnie répondît en le regardant droit dans les yeux . Elle était intrigué lorsqu'elle voyait ces trait du visage , il avait l'air exténué , c'était le mot , elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué. Même ces yeux ,qui avait l'habitude d'être d'un bleu ciel paraissait s'assombrir. C'était intriguant car il avait l'air vide. Elle , qui avait l'habitude de se voir clairement dans ses yeux ,ne voyait plus rien. C'était tout le contraire de Damon car lorsqu'il la regardait , il pouvait se voir clairement à travers ces yeux vert . C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir son reflet aussi clairement . Elle le regardait comme si il y avait un lien. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle, elle ne voyait plus ce lien qu'ils avaient avant .

« Vous pourriez, vous pourriez me faire du mal » Il répondît ce qui perturba Bonnie. Il le remarqua d'ailleurs, que sa réponse l'avait perturbé.

« C'est une question ou une affirmation « Bonnie demanda perdu. Il la regarda sans rien dire ne sachant pas vraiment ce que voulait dire sa réponse. Elle était sortie comme ça .

« Peu importe, personne ne peut me faire mal « Il répondît subitement

« Je vais me coucher ,vu que vous avez enfin libéré ma chambre, il y en a plein d'autre faîte comme chez vous « Il termina puis monta les escaliers mais Bonnie courra après lui.

« Hé Damon « Elle l'appela par son prénom ce qui le surpris. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé , elle avait aussi appelé par son prénom . Il repensa à ces souvenirs lorsque Kate l'avait embrassé . Elle avait exactement cette même intonation de voix lorsqu'elle l'appelait . Il se rappelait même de ce que le brouillard et Soul lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée .

_**« Peu importe ce qui c'est passé pour que tu ne te souviennes pas d'elle mais ton ignorance ne te sauveras pas « Bonnie a passé un contrat pour m'avoir, pour avoir la magie noire en échange de sa vie mais elle ne l'a pas respecté, vu que je ne la trouve pas, je reviens sur le marché de départ c'est-à-dire toi« Quelqu'un dont tu ne veux pas te souvenir sinon ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps «**_

Il était en train de se prendre la tête encore une fois à cause d'une simple inconnue. Cela n'avait aucun sens de la comparé à cette Bonnie . Puis qui était cette Bonnie après tout ?

_**Oh , tu es dans mes veines , et je ne peux pas t'en sortir**_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu es tout ce que je goûte, la nuit a l'intérieur de ma bouche<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu fuis parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu avais trouvé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu es dans mes veines , et je ne peux pas t'en sortir<strong>_

_**Tout va changer**_  
><em><strong> Rien ne reste pareil <strong>_  
><em><strong> Personne n'est parfait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh, mais tout le monde est à blâmer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tout ce sur quoi tu peux compter<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et tout ce que tu peux sauver<strong>_  
><em><strong> Te laissera le matin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Viendra te retrouver dans la journée<strong>_

« Vous pouvez rester tans que vous n'envahissez pas mon espace , vous êtes en train de l'envahir « Il répondît sans se retourner agacé en serrant ses poings .

« Je vous mets mal à l'aise, pourquoi ? » Elle demanda franchement pour essayer d'ouvrir une brèche . Il se retourna enfin et sourît

« Ne te flatte pas trop « Il répondît en souriant. Il l'avait tutoyer si facilement que cela l'avait surpris . Bonnie savait qu'il mentait, à force elle arrivait à deviner. Elle monta les escaliers et se mît en face de lui encore une fois.

« Il y a deux ans et plus j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et je le détestait mais vraiment , j'ai même tenté de le tuer après qu'il m'aie mordu « Elle déclara subitement mais Damon ne comprenait rien

« Qu'est ce que tu es ? Une sorcière « Il demanda perturbé voyant qu'elle en savait sur les vampires.

« ça à pris du temps mais j'ai appris à l'aimer, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais aimer autant quelqu'un mais c'est le cas « Damon la regarda perdu par ce qu'elle racontait , il était perdu mais bizarrement l'amour qu'elle avait l'air de donné à cette personne avait l'air d'être précieux . La fille devant lui avait l'air d'être précieuse.

« Et il m'aime, je le sais, il me l'a dit, il m'a dit qu'il ne regretterait jamais peu importe ce qui se passerait entre nous, il m'aimerait »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » Il demanda en la coupant. Il vît les yeux de Bonnie brillait. Ces yeux était aussi brillant qu'une étoile ce qui lui fît de la peine .Lorsqu'il vît ses yeux , il avait envie d'effacer cette tristesse qu'elle montrait . Il avait bizarrement envie d'être celui pour qui cette jeune femme devant lui avait l'air d'illuminer et c'était ce sentiment qu'il devait rejeter. Il s'approcha de Bonnie de plus près

« Tu devrais partir, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle le coupa .

_**Oh , tu es dans mes veines , et je ne peux pas t'en sortir**_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu es tout ce que je goûte, la nuit a l'intérieur de ma bouche<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu fuis parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu avais trouvé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu es dans mes veines , et je ne peux pas t'en sortir<strong>_

_** Non je ne peux pas t'en sortir **_  
><em><strong> Non je ne peux pas t'en sortir <strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , non je ne peux pas t'en sortir <strong>_  
><em><strong> Non je ne peux pas t'en sortir<strong> _

« Tu as dit que tu me trouverais donc pourquoi tu me trouves pas « Bonnie déclara subitement le paralysant. Elle regarda son torse sans jamais lever la tête alors que lui la regarda confus.

« Tu as dit que tu ne regretterais pas , tu as dit que tu m'aimais « Elle posa subitement sa main sur son cœur. Il commença à se sentir mal ,il sentait la douleur revenir , c'était revenu . La douleur qu'il avait essayé de masquer était en train de revenir. La douleur de ce soir là , était en train de revenir et les souvenirs avec.

_**« Je suis désolé , c'était le mieux pour tous le monde , tu étais si déboussolé que je devais le faire «**_

_**« TU NE PARTIRAS PAS !«**_

« Je ne peux pas, je peux pas la laisser, c'est Bonnie , Bonnie , je sens plus rien , « La douleur qu'il avait essayé de masquer était son départ , ce soir là il avait cru mourir avec elle. En partant elle avait tout pris, elle lui avait tout prit , elle lui avait enlever la capacité de ressentir quelque chose . Et les rares fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose , c'était toujours en rapport avec elle , c'était constamment le reflet de la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit ce soir là .

« Tu as dit que tu me trouverais peu importe où je serais et là je suis en face de toi donc trouve moi , je t'attends « Bonnie déclara .Elle leva la tête et le regarda mais Damon ne la regarda pas , il regardait en face de lui sans rien dire . Elle enleva sa main de son torse lorsqu'elle vît qu'il avait l'air de souffrir . Elle comprît qu'il commençait à se souvenir lorsqu'elle vît ces yeux , ces yeux était à son tour en train de brillait , il brillait de douleur.

_**Tout est sombre**_  
><em><strong> C'est bien plus que ce tu peux prendre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu attires un rayon de soleil<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui brille<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui brille sur ton visage<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ton visage<strong>_

_** Sur ton visage**_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu es dans mes veines , et je ne peux pas t'en sortir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu es tout ce que je goûte, la nuit a l'intérieur de ma bouche<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu fuis parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu avais trouvé<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , tu es dans mes veines , et je ne peux pas t'en sortir<strong>_

_** Non je ne peux pas t'en sortir **_  
><em><strong> Non je ne peux pas t'en sortir... <strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh , non je ne peux pas t'avoir... <strong>_

« Damo » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle vît Damon descendre les escaliers. Il descendît les escaliers sans rien dire et ouvra la porte pour sortir . Il avait besoin d'air pour reprendre son souffle , il devait se calmer. Il était en colère, il avait besoin de se lâcher , de se défouler , il avait besoin de la détester , c'était horrible à dire mais il ne fallait mieux pas qu'elle soit dans les parages tellement sa colère était en train de l'envahir mais Bonnie sortît du manoir et suivît Damon qui était dans le jardin.

« Damon ? » Elle l'appela à travers l'orage. Damon continua à marcher en l'ignorant mais elle continua de l'appeler ce qui l'énerva. Il se retourna subitement vers elle et utilisa sa vitesse vampire la plaquant contre la voiture garée en face. Elle sursauta de peur.

« Dégage d'ici Bonnie, si tu ne veux pas que je te blesse « Son côté vampire apparut subitement mais Bonnie n'avait pas peur.

« Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal « Bonnie déclara ce qui énerva Damon qui serra son poing et le percuta contre la vitre de la voiture faisant sursauté et criait Bonnie qui vît les morceaux de verre passé à coté de son visage , elle en sentît même un effleurait sa joue .

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire maintenant « Damon déclara en enlevant sauvagement sa main de la vitre. Elle eut peur pendant une seconde mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser filer. Il allait partir mais Bonnie mît ses deux mains sur le visage de Damon le forçant à la regarder.

« Quoi Damon, qu'est ce que tu veux me faire ? me frapper, si tu veux me frapper, frappe moi, lâche toi « Elle cria en tenant son visage fortement . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire laissant un silence entre eux.

« Qu'est ce que t'attends frappe moi « Elle cria essayant de le pousser à bout.

« Je t'ai vu partir, je l'ai vu te me prendre, il t'avait dans ses bras et tous ce que j'ai su faire c'est supplier parce que je n'ai rien pu faire, et tu savais que ça allait se finir comme ça , tu le savais « Damon cria près du visage de Bonnie qui emprisonnait celui de Damon avec ces mains . Elle ne savait pas quoi dire , elle ne savait pas car elle n'avait rien à dire contre ça et lorsqu'elle voyait à quel point il était en colère , elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle dirait n'aurait d'impact sur lui .

« Dégage d'ici , tu n'es qu'une étrangère ici » Damon termina puis s'en alla . Elle regarda Damon s'en allé ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le faire rester .

« Bonnie « Bonnie entendît subitement quelqu'un à coté d'elle, elle se retourna et vît Hélène

« Encore désolé « Carole Lockwood disait au dernier invité qui sortait du bal . Elle était déçu car à cause de la tempête, tout le monde devait partir et se cloitrait chez soi. Elle avait préparé un bal tout beau et avait tout bien organisé pour au final rien du tout . Elle ferma la porte suite au dernier invité et souffla fatigué et dégouté de cette soirée . Elle regarda Stefan , Elena , Amber , Jeremy qui étaient resté avec elle pour l'aider à ranger .

« Merci et encore désolé « Carole Lockwood déclara encore une fois

« Ce n'est rien « Elena répondît en lui souriant ce qui la fît sourire. Tyler descendît les escaliers et s'approcha de sa mère .

« Ca va Maman ? » Il demanda en s'approchant d'elle

«Où t'étais passé ? je t'ai cherché partout «

« nul part « Il répondît seulement mais elle voyait bien qu'il était encore perturbé par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Caroline. Elle savait qu'il n'aimerait pas en parler surtout avec elle donc elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus .Elle le regarda puis regarda sa grande salle vide .

« Regarde moi ça, je voulais que ça soit parfait mais tout à dérapé « Elle déclara fatiguer. Tyler la regarda et souriait sachant pertinemment qu'elle était déçu car elle avait fait avant tout , tout ça pour un invité particulier .

« Où est ton ami ? » Tyler demanda en souriant,

« Il est parti chercher ses neveux pour rester avec eux « Elle répondît agacé ce qui le fît rire

« Qui est ce Nicolas Bennett ?« Tyler demanda enfin sourire aux lèvres

«c'est pour lui que tu étais si enthousiaste non « Tyler continua en souriant .

« N'importe quoi « elle répondît en souriant ce qui fît rire Tyler

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi souriante « Sa mère se tourna vers lui et souriait

« J'aime ça « Son fils continua ,

« Nous étions amis au lycée « Elle répondît enfin mais Tyler voulait en savoir plus

« Et ? » Il demanda

« ça peut paraître difficile à croire mais les parents de Elena , Gavin et Elizabeth , Liz et Lucy et Nicolas et moi , on n' était tous amis , on ne se séparait jamais . Nicolas et Moi on se battait tout le temps pour un tout et pour un rien , c'était dure de nous supporter ensemble mais j'avais des sentiments pour lui « Elle avoua et souriait en pensant à son passé

« Mais lui a toujours eu que yeux pour Lucy , tu aurais dû les voir tous les deux , ils étaient parfait comme Elizabeth et Gavin » Elle prît une pause et soupira

« puis j'ai rencontré ton père à l'université lorsque je suis parti étudié à l'étranger , pendant que les autres ont étudié ici . A partir de là plus rien n'a été pareil entre nous. Nous nous somme peu à peu éloigné , chacun à continuer sa vie , je suis revenu avec ton père ici mais rien n'était pareil » Elle déclara nostalgique

« Je ne savais pas « Tyler avoua

« C'est pour ça que ça tu étais autant attristé par la mort des parents de Elena « Il continua , . Il vît que sa mère était triste en repensant au passé

« C'est du passé « Sa mère répondît en regardant les jeunes en face d'elle en train de ranger. Il mît ses mains autour de ses épaules et souriait .

« Je t'aime « Il chuchota en posant un bisou sur la tête à sa mère.

« Allez finissons en « Sa mère déclara puis se dirigea vers les autres pour les aider à ranger.

« Je vais ranger ça dans la cabane« Amber disait en parlant des décorations.

« Je viens avec toi « Elena répondît. Les deux filles prirent les deux cartons qu'elles avaient remplis de décoration et se dirigèrent vers la cabane qui était derrière la maison au loin. Elle traversèrent le jardin ensemble en prenant leurs temps. La pluie s'était arrêtée mais l'orage et les éclairs étaient toujours là

« On devrait se dépêcher « Elena disait à Amber en courant. Les deux filles coururent tout en rigolant et arrivèrent dans la cabane là où il y avait que du bazar.

« Super , cette robe m'a couté une fortune tout ça pour une soirée qui ne s'est même pas terminé et que je finisse toute trempé « Amber déclara en s'essuyant les vêtements .

« Voit le point positif , tu as fait un grand effet sur mon frère « Elena répondît ce qui fît plaisir à Amber . Elena était une fille sympa , c'était vrai les rumeurs sur elle, se disait Amber .

« Les gens ont raison sur toi , tu es cool « Amber disait en posant les cartons

« A ce qui paraît « Elle répondît en souriant. Amber la regarda hésitant à poser une question mais la posa quand même

« Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète ,mais qu'est ce que Jeremy a contre Damon ? , il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux « Amber demanda . Elena fût au début surprise par la question

« Disons que Damon n'a pas toujours été aussi gentils « Elena répondît ce qui fît rire Amber qui mît une main sur son ventre . Son ventre lui faisait mal à force de rigoler dans sa robe qui serrait sa taille .

« Damon gentil tu es sûre qu'on voit la même chose « Amber disait toujours mort de rire

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as pas rencontré lorsqu'il est arrivé à Mystic Fall en même temps que Stefan » Elena disait sérieusement . Amber perdît son rire puis son sourire lorsqu'elle vît le sérieux de Elena

« C'était vraiment un enfoiré de première « Elena continua , Amber fût surprise par le langage de Elena mais Elena utilisait ce langage pour essayer de faire comprendre à Amber à qu'elle point Damon était gentil par rapport à avant .

« Comment ça ? » Amber demanda , Elena soupira et leva les yeux au plafond essayant de lui faire comprendre sans trop lui en dire .Amber n'était pas au courant que les vampires existaient , encore moins que Stefan et Damon en étaient . Elle n'était pas au courant que Jeremy en voulait à Damon par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à Vicky et à tous les gens proches qu'il avait fait souffrir y compris Elena elle-même . Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Damon avait essayé de tuer Jeremy , ça blesserait sa sensibilité .

« Tu vois Buffy contre les vampires « Elena déclara subitement se disant que cette série était le plus proche de sa réalité.

« Oui j'adorais cette série » Amber répondît en souriant mais ne voyait pas le rapport

« Dit toi que Stefan c'est Angel et Damon , Spike « Elena répondît

« Sauf que eux ce sont des vampires ,et Spike était un tueur , je penses que j'ai compris mais c'est un peu extrême ton exemple »Amber disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Elena qui faisait comme si de rien n'était

« C'est une image , Damon était un con doublé d'un enfoiré ,un bad boy quoi « Elena répondît

« Alors pourquoi tu es tombé amoureuse de lui « Amber avait demandé si naturellement , elle était tellement préoccupé à ranger et trier les décorations qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa question était déplacé .

« Désolé je ne vou » Elle disait se rendant compte du mal l'aise de Elena

« Non c'est rien , je suppose que c'est Jeremy qui t'en a parlé « Elena disait en gardant le sourire . Amber la regarda admiratif , Kate ne comprenait pas comment Damon avait pu tombé amoureux de Elena mais Amber le comprenait . En plus d'être belle , elle était vraiment chaleureuse et gentille même un aveugle pourrait le voir . Elena s'arrêta dans son tri et commença à sourire

« Il est beau « Elle répondît subitement en parlant de Damon

« Non pas physiquement , mais il a beau parfois se montrer agressif , brutale , au fond il est juste précieux comme tout le monde . Je les aimé c'est vrai , j'ai aimé qu'il me protège constamment , qu'il soit constamment là pour moi , j'ai aimé qu'il m'aime à en souffrir c'est vrai mais j'aime Stefan , ça à toujours été Stefan . Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais la personne qui faisait ressortir le plus mauvais côté de Damon , il fallait y mettre un terme «Elle finit difficilement car c'était douloureux de repenser au passé

« ça avait l'air intense entre vous « Amber disait surprise par l'émotion que Elena montrait

« Kate se demande qui l' a rendu comme ça, tu sais il semble plutôt vide comme type » Amber avoua

« Il attend seulement la bonne personne c'est tout «

« Si Kate le veut , il faut s'accrocher , je ne connais aucune fille qui puise arriver à comprendre à quel point il est complexe même moi je ne comprends pas « Elena continua en souriant

« Jeremy semble vraiment lui en vouloir , au début je pensais que c'était à cause d'une fille mais il m'a dit que non « Amber reprît . Elena toucha son collier bizarrement

« Non , je te rassure » Elena répondît pour la rassurer ce qui marchait bien .

« Merci les gars « Carole Lockwood déclara fatigué .

« Pas de qu » Stefan n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un entrait violemment dans la maison et criait.

« Où est le sheriff et madame le maire « Quelqu'un cria en sortant son arme . Il y avait deux types armé avec des fusils.

« Daniel « Carole Lockwood disait en s'approchant de lui surprise. Elle les connaissait. Les deux personnes étaient des membres du Concile qu'elle connaissait bien

« Bougez plus « Il déclara en pointant l'arme vers elle. Elle sursauta et leva les bras . Jeremy leva ses bras à son tour mais Tyler et Stefan se mirent devant Carole et Jeremy.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Stefan demanda sans peur et le type le voyait bien

« Casse toi petit , on veux seulement parler « Le type déclara

« Avec une arme à la main ? » Tyler disait lui aussi sans peur.

« Où sont nos gosse ? on sait que vous savez quelque chose « L'autre type déclara en pointant à son tour son arme sur le maire

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler « Elle répondît ce qui agaça les messieurs devant. Stefan regarda à travers la fenêtre soulagé qu'Amber et Elena ne soient pas là.

« Ok , je penses que vous n'êtes pas dans « Stefan allait s'approcher mais le type lui tira une balle dans la jambe ce qui le fît crier . Jeremy et Carole sursautèrent. Tyler courra vers un type mais celui-ci lui tira une balle. Carole courra vers son fils choqué

« Tyler « Elle disait paniqué lorsqu'elle voyait du sang coulé de son ventre

« Des balles en argent « Stefan disait choqué essayant de se relever sans jamais y arrivé . Son visage de vampire apparût subitement sans qu'il puisse le contrôler ce qui choqua les deux personnes en face de lui.

« Un vampire « Un type déclara et lui tira une autre balle près du cœur. Stefan cria et tomba par terre de douleur.

« Arrêtez « Jeremy allait courir vers Stefan mais Daniel pointa son fusil vers lui

« Tu l'aides je te tue « Il déclara fermement

« Eric prends le « Son ami cria , Carole Lockwood se leva choqué

« Arrêtez vous êtes fou «

« Vous ne voulez pas nous dire où sont nos gosse on va les trouvez nous même , vous protégé des vampires en plus « Daniel déclara . Elena et Amber sortir de la cabane en courant lorsqu'elle entendirent des coup de feu.

« Hé qu'est ce que vous faîte ? » Elena déclara dès qu'elle vît un type portait Stefan et le mettre dans le coffre d'une camionnette. Elle courra mais le type pointa l'arme sur elle dès qu'il posa Stefan dans le coffre .

« Bouge pas ou je te tue « Amber leva les bras choqué ne comprenant rien mais Elena n'avait pas l'air autant effrayé qu'elle . Elles virent tous deux , un autre typer portait cette fois-ci Tyler car c'était le fils de Carole. Le type mît Tyler dans le coffre de camionnette et le jeta comme un moins que rien. Daniel dirigea toujours son arme vers Elena et Amber

« Arrêtez , il n'ont rien à voir la dedans « Carole Lockwood arriva avec Jeremy en courant .

« Si ils ont tout à voir , l'un parce que c'est votre fils et vous ne voulez pas nous dire où sont les notre et l'autre parce que c'est un vampire « Le type déclara en faisant pivoter son arme une fois vers Elena et Amber et une fois vers Jeremy et Carole qui étaient sur le côté

« Mettez vous là , et Eric prends les clés et conduit « Le type déclara en jetant les clés à son partenaire qui était en train de fermer le coffre . Son partenaire prît les clés et se dirigea vers le côté conducteur

« Sur ce « Daniel disait puis se retourna pour partir mais Elena courra vers lui qui était de dos et lui donna un coup au tibia .Celui-ci vacilla et fît tomber son fusil. Jeremy courra pour aider Elena et prît le fusil pour le pointer sur le gars .

« Bouge plus « Jeremy disait en pointant le gars mais la camionnette était en train de filer à toute vitesse. Elena et Carole coururent après mais elle allait trop vite .

* * *

><p><em>Damon entendît du bruit en bas dans la cuisine. Il se leva intrigué en pleine nuit et vît un monsieur parler à une petite fille. <em>

_« Allez grand père raconte moi une autre histoire » La petite déclara toute contente en mangeant un cookie accompagné de son lait. Son grand père allait continuer avec une autre histoire mais Damon le coupa _

_« Hélène va te coucher, il est tard « Damon déclara sévèrement à sa fille. Le grand père de la petite le regarda sans rien dire sachant que Damon n'aimait pas sa présence ici._

_« Mais Papa , grand père est venu spécialement pour nous voir , je veux re » _

_« Discute pas et monte dans ta chambre « Son père répondît clairement, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de caprice parce qu'il détestait ça ._

_« Vas y , je te raconterais une autre fois « Son grand père déclara à la petite qui s'en alla en boudant à son père . Damon regarda les escaliers attendant que sa fille ait disparu de vue et qu'elle soit partie se coucher._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Papa ? » il demanda sévèrement, son père le regarda et se dirigea vers son sac, il ouvrît son sac et posa des affaires sur la table._

_« C'est aujourd'hui Damon , c'est aujourd'hui regarde « Son père déclara . Damon regarda la carte un moment et vît des inscriptions mais il ne comprenait rien _

_« De quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda_

_« La prophétie, la fin du monde , c'est aujourd'hui Damon « _

_« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir si c'est pour raconter des ineptie pareils « Damon répondît en rangeant les papiers de son père _

_« On y est Damon, toutes les réalités vont se rencontrer tu sais ce que ça veut dire « Son père déclara, il avait l'air fou mais Damon avait l'habitude._

_« les brèches vers le passé vont apparaître « Damon s'arrêta et souffla agacé, il regarda son père _

_« Il est mort Papa, ton fils est mort et on ne peut plus rien y faire, il est mort « Damon déclara subitement en montant le ton ne supportant plus les histoires de son père _

_« Nous pouvons aller le chercher Damon « Son père répondît les larmes aux yeux. Damon mît ses mains sur ses épaules _

_« Il est tant d'oublier Papa « Damon déclara ce qui agaça son père . Il était énervé que celui-ci le prenne pour un fou , que son fils ne cherche pas à l'aider ._

_« Comme toi tu l'as oublié ce jour là « Son père répondît regrettant sa phrase dès qu'elle avait été dîtes. Damon lâcha l'épaule de son père blessé par ce qu'il avait dit. Son père arrivait constamment à le culpabilise._

_« qu'est ce que tu fais là Hélène « une femme disait essayant de dormir mais lorsqu'elle ouvrît les yeux, elle vît sa fille en train de la regarder avec un sourire ._

_« Grand père est venu nous voir , Papa est avec lui « Elle déclara toute souriante mais sa mère se leva subitement _

_« oh non « elle déclara et porta sa fille dans ses bras _

_« Combien de temps vas-tu m'en vouloir ? » Damon demanda blessé par les mots de son père _

_« Je t'avais dit de le surveillé, tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était de le surveillé, rien de tous ça ne ser » Son père n'eut pas le temps de finir car ils entendirent tous deux une voix derrière _

_« Damon ? » Bonnie déclara en tenant Hélène dans ses bras . Damon se retourna et elle vît qu'il était perturbé , il avait les yeux qu'elle détestait tant lors de leur première rencontre . Elle savait dès lors la raison de son état . Elle détourna son regards vers le père de Damon ._

_« Vous devriez partir Guiseppe « Bonnie déclara sévèrement à son tour _

_« Non grand père reste « La petite disait toute contente alors qu'il y avait une tension dans la pièce . Bonnie déposa sa fille _

_« Va jouer un moment « Elle chuchota à sa fille qui partît de suite _

_« J'ai besoin de vous parler « Giuseppe Salvatore répondît _

_« Non pas ce soir , on a pas besoin que vous veniez ici dans notre maison pour faire des reproche à votre fils , c'est fini cette période « Bonnie répondît froidement à Giuseppe . Celui-ci leva la tête vers Damon et vît son fils le regardait_

_« Rentre chez toi » Damon déclara n'aimant pas la présence de son père ici , _

_« VENEZ voir il y a des étoiles filantes, pleins d'étoiles filante qui arrivent vers ici » Hélène déclara en courant, mais personne ne faisait attention à elle _

_« Pas mai » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ils entendirent tous un bruit assourdissant et des cris commencèrent à rugir dans la vile._

_Damon prît sa fille et regarda à travers la fenêtre, il regarda le ciel et vît un énorme trou noire se formait dans le ciel et des sortes de météorites atterrir sur la ville._

« Bonnie « Bonnie entendît subitement quelqu'un à coté d'elle, elle se retourna et vît Hélène

« On a un problème « Hélène se matérialisa et regarda Damon qui était en train de partir

« Damon « elle cria, celui-ci s'arrêta et commença à rigoler en pinçant sa lèvre d'agacement. Il continua à sourire et se retourna

« Hélène « Il déclara subitement en se retournant, c'était bizarre il n'était pas du tout surpris de la voir . Il n'était pas surpris car il se souvenait chaque petit détail de cette soirée là, il se souvenait d'elle en train de crier le nom de ce Angel. Il se rappelait de tout.

« Hé oui je me rappelle que tu étais là ce soir là, vous deux vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule « Damon continua en souriant n'en croyant pas ces yeux.

« On a pas le temps pour ta colère « Hélène déclara ce qui intrigua Damon

« Écoutez , il faut que vous mettiez tous le monde à l'abri « Hélène révéla

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda ignorant le fait que Bonnie était encore chamboulé par leurs conversation .

« Les autres réalités sont en train de se détruire et ce n'est qu'une question de minute pour que la votre aussi , mettez les habitants à l'abri , je vais faire du mieux pour vous aider mais vous devez commencer mai » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Damon la coupa en répondant à son téléphone «

« Elena qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda, Bonnie le regarda intriguée lorsqu'elle vît son inquiètude

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Bonnie demanda , Damon la regarda

« Stefan et Tyler ont été attaqué par un membre du Council, j'y vais « Il déclara mais Bonnie voulait venir avec lui . Elle allait l'appeler mais Damon n'était déjà plus là, elle regarda le vide surprise

« Je t'emmène « Hélène déclara en tendant sa main vers Bonnie voyant que celle-ci était encore sous le choque de ce qui s'était passé avec Damon. Damon réussi facilement à localisé la camionnette dans lequel Stefan et Tyler étaient avec les indications de Elena . Il se mît en plein milieux de la route mais il n'y avait aucune voiture . Il entendît la voiture qui était de loin et resta fixe sans bouger . Le conducteur, Eric était en train de conduire à toute vitesse lorsqu'il vît un homme sur la route . Il vît Damon trop tard et vît un corps se percutait sur la vitre de sa voiture . Il tourna sa voiture qui atterrît sur un poteau .Damon se retrouva projeté au loin amoché . Le conducteur s'inquiéta tout de même pour lui , il n'était pas vraiment un tueur après tout . Il courra vers le corps de Damon qui était allongé à toute vitesse .

« C'est bon , va y « Hélène disait à Bonnie . Bonnie ouvra le coffre de la camionnette et vît Stefan et Tyler inconscient dans le coffre. Hélène et elle discrètement sans que le conducteurs les ait vu, car il était préoccupé avec Damon ,portèrent Tyler et Stefan qui pesaient une tonne , et les emmenèrent dans la forêt en les traînant au sol .

« Stefan « Hélène disait à celui-ci lorsqu'elle l'allongea . Stefan cria subitement lorsqu'il sentît une main en lui qui était en train de trifouiller à l'intérieur de lui. Hélène cherchait la balle d'argent qui était resté en lui . Une fois qu'elle ait trouvé , elle sortît la balle. Stefan se sentît subitement mieux . Il ouvra les yeux

« Maman » il disait perdu

« Stefan « Hélène répondît en lui caressant la joue

« Bonnie ca va ? » Hélène demanda à Bonnie qui s'occupait de Tyler

« Oui ca va « Elle disait en aidant Tyler à se lever. Une fois levé , Tyler regarda Bonnie qui était face à lui .

« Bonnie c'est toi « Il demanda ayant du mal à parler à cause de la balle . Elle le regarda et souriait

« Oui Ty c'est moi « Elle répondît , il caressa son visage surpris et content de la voir .

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir « il avoua , elle prît la main de Tyler et le regarda

« Écoute Tyler , j'ai besoin de toi et les autres , Caroline m'a dit que toi seule se souvenait « Bonnie commença ce qui intrigua Tyler . Elle voyait que Hélène essayait de faire le même débriefing à Stefan mais Stefan était sous le choque de voir sa mère . Il mît sa main sur la joue à Hélène

« Comment c'est possible ? » Il demanda avec une larme aux yeux ce qui fît de la peine à Hélène

« Je t'expliquerais tout , je te promet mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi , il faut que tu protèges les habitants ok ,il faut que tu les regroupes et que tu les mettent en sécurité , quelque chose de clos et enfermé « Hélène et Bonnie disaient en même temps à Tyler et Stefan .

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard « Bonnie disait à Tyler qui était perdu

« Ok , je vais appelé ma mère et Liz « Tyler finit par dire et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Bonnie le regarda surprise et admirative lorsqu'elle vît Tyler sautait sur les arbres à toute vitesse et courir.

« Damon « Elle disait subitement puis courra en direction de la route .

« Hé ca va « Eric disait à Damon . Damon était allongé mais Eric recula lorsqu'il vît ces blessure guérir, il s'en alla et allait courir mais Damon se mît devant lui avec sa vitesse . Eric vît le visage de Damon se transformait en vampire.

« Tu es un monstre «

« Je crois bien que tu ais raison « Damon répondît et courra sauvagement vers le type pour se nourrir de lui. Il se dégagea ensuite du type qui tomba par terre suite à la morsure. Il se retourna et vît Bonnie en train de le regardé choqué, les yeux grand ouvert. Le fait de la revoir l'avait perturbé, il était en colère et il avait eut besoin de se nourrir, se nourrir pour oublier cette démangeaison dans son cœur.

« Quoi ? » Damon cria en l'agressant. Bonnie l'ignora et courra vers le type qu'il venait de mordre

« Il respire encore « Bonnie disait en sentant encore son pouls et sa respiration. Elle leva ensuite la tête

« Hélène « Elle cria. Hélène apparu juste à coté d'elle . Damon la regarda sans rien dire et essuya sa bouche puis cracha le sang qu'il restait dans sa bouche. Bonnie avait réussi à l'écœuré du sang encore une fois.

« Fais quelque chose peut importe ce que c'est « Bonnie ordonna à Hélène

« Je l'emmène à l'hôpital c'est tout ce que je peux faire « Hélène répondît , elle tourna sa tête vers Damon qui était en train de regarder Bonnie agacé, elle voyait bien qu'il était en colère contre elle et qu'il cherchait un moyen de la blesser.

« Grandît un peu « Hélène déclara puis s'évapora laissant Damon et Bonnie. Bonnie était encore sous le choque, elle resta à genoux un moment avant de se lever et de se retourner vers Damon.

« Tu as fa hit le tué « Elle déclara subitement en se retournant vers Damon qui était en train de sourire.

**Natalie Merchant: My Skin **

_**Regarde un peu mon corps**_  
><em><strong> Regarde mes mains<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il y a tant ici que je ne comprend pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tes promesses qui te sauvaient la face<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chuchotaient comme des prières<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'en ai pas besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car j'ai tant été trahi,<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai si longtemps été trahi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comme si je devenais impalpable<strong>_  
><em><strong> D'accord,le mépris aime le silence,il florit dans l'obscurité<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec des mèches serpentant qui étranglent le coeur<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ils disent que les promesses adoucissent le coup<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je n'en ai pas besoin , non je n'en ai pas besoin<strong>_

« Je tue, je suis un vampire, tu sais ça fait parti de ma nature « Il déclara en se moquant d'elle. Bonnie le regarda écœuré ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Quoi Bonnie, t'espérais retrouver le Damon Salvatore dont t'étais amoureuse que c'est mignon « Il continua puis essuya sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire , elle savait qu'il était en colère , il était en colère contre elle pour tous ce qu'elle lui avait fait . Elle l'avait laissé tombé , elle avait enfermé dans un monde qu'il détestait . Elle lui avait tout pris et était parti en ne lui laissant plus rien.

« Ton regard de jugement m'avais manqué « Damon souriait voyant comment Bonnie le regardait. Elle se dirigea subitement vers lui et lui mît une énorme gifle, sa tête bascula sur le côté mais il souriait

« Vas y lâche toi sur moi, frappe moi, mord moi, lâche toi sur moi « Bonnie déclara à Damon mais celui-ci continuait à sourire sans rien dire. Elle lui mît une autre gifle cette fois de l'autre côté de la joue mais Damon continua à sourire, cela le faisait plutôt rire.

« Allez, Damon « Elle cria puis lui donna une autre gifle mais Damon ne réagissait pas . Elle avait besoin qu'il réagisse, elle avait besoin qu'il dise clairement ce qu'il a sur le cœur mais Damon ne disait rien, il se contentait de sourire. Bonnie le poussa de toutes ses forces et cria après lui.

_**J'ai tant été trahie,**_  
><em><strong> J'ai été trahie si longtemps<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comme si je devenais impalpable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis une fleur fanant lentement<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dans l'heure gelant jusqu'à la mort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Doux devenant aigre et impalpable<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai besoin d'obscurité ,de douceur ,de tristesse ,de faiblesse<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh j'en ai besoin<strong>_

« Lâché toi , qu'est ce que t'attends , frappe moi « elle cria encore une fois en le giflant une seconde fois , elle allait lui en donner une autre mais il lui retint les bras .

« Arrête ça « Il déclara en approchant son visage du sien.

« Lâche toi sur moi, si c'est ça que tu veux « Elle hurla après lui. Elle sentît les mains de Damon lui serrait fort les poignets, elle vît sa mâchoire se rétractait et les trait du visage se durcir

« Tu sais ce que je voulais Bonnie « Damon déclara subitement. Elle voyait à la fois de la colère et de la souffrance dans ses yeux. Il serrait de plus en plus fort ses poignet lui faisant mal.

_**J'ai besoin d'une berceuse ,d'un baiser pour m'endormir , (mon) ange,doux amour de ma vie**_  
><em><strong> Oh j'en ai besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je suis une fleur fanant lentement<strong>_  
><em><strong> Heure froide et mortelle<strong>_  
><em><strong> Le doux devenant aigre et impalpable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Est-ce que tu te souviens de la façon dont tu me touchais avant<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toute la douceur tremblante que j'aimais et j'adorais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tes promesses qui te sauvaient la face<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chuchotaient comme des prières<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je n'en ai pas besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai besoin d'obscurité ,de douceur ,de tristesse ,de faiblesse<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh j'en ai besoin<strong>_

« Je voulais danser avec toi, je voulais sourire avec toi, je voulais redevenir le Damon Salvatore que j'aimais être mais au final tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous le monde « Il déclara. Il voyait bien que ces mots la blessait mais il avait besoin de la blesser encore plus. Ce n'est pas elle qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce n'est pas elle qui suffoquait ici, ce n'est pas elle qui souhaiter ne jamais vivre le lendemain. C'était lui et tout ça à cause d'elle. Elle l'avait réduit à rien , elle avait laissé tombé dans un monde qu'il ne supportait pas.

« Je ne veux plus rien de toi, je ne veux plus rien de nous, tu as eu ce que tu voulais « Il termina pour la blesser encore plus .Il lâcha violemment les mains de Bonnie et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle regarda le sol choqué par ce qu'il avait dit. Avoir ce qu'elle voulait; Comment pouvait-il dire ça, ce qu'elle voulait ?; Ce qu'elle voulait allait au delà de ça. Elle voulait tellement de chose et il réduisait tout à ça. Elle leva la tête et le regarda

« Je l'ai fait pour sauver tous le monde, je l'ai fais pour toi. Comment tu ne peux pas le voir ? » elle demanda n'en revenant pas . Elle n'en revenait pas parce qu'il avait l'air d'oublier qu'elle était en vie . Elle était en vie en face de lui et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire au lieu d'être content de la voir c'était de lui en vouloir. On aurait dit qu'il préférait qu'elle ne revienne pas.

« Tu t'es permise de prendre les décisions pour les autres, tu t'es permise de me faire oublié » Il répondît. Il voyait bien qu'a chaque reproche, et mot qu'il disait ,elle était sous le choque et blessait. Là maintenant tout ce qu'il arrivait à ressentir c'était de la colère. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire , elle ne savait pas quoi répondre . Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne servirait à rien

« Je n'arrive plus à différencier le vrai du faux « Il disait tout bas les yeux grand ouvert en regardant le sol. Il leva subitement la tête et la regarda . Il s'approcha d'elle et mît ses mains sur son visage. Il posa brutalement son front sur le sien et transperça ces yeux verts avec ces yeux ciel.

_**J'ai besoin d'une berceuse ,d'un baiser pour m'endormir , ange,doux amour de ma vie**_  
><em><strong> Oh j'en ai besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Bon est-ce-que c'est assez sombre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Peux-tu me voir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me veux-tu<strong>_  
><em><strong> Peux-tu m'atteindre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh je quitte (cette terre)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu ferais mieux de te taire,et retenir ton souffle<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu m'embrasses maintenant,tu saisis ta mort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh je le pense (je le dis sérieusement)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh je le pense<strong>_

« Comment tu as fais ? dit moi « il demanda en tenant son visage fermement toujours en la regardant intensément

« Comment tu as pu me regarder droit dans les yeux comme ça et me mentir tout ce temps c'était si facile pour toi, c'est ça « Il demanda en tenant son visage tout en la regardant attendant une réponse. Elle ne voyait presque rien à cause de ces larmes, mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était perdu. Il était perdu par tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient.

«REPOND MOI « Il cria subitement la faisant sursauter. Il lui tenait fermement le visage au point de lui faire mal pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Réponds, c'était si facile pour toi de me dire que tu m'aimais, de me parler au futur, c'était si facile Bonnie « Il répéta mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

« Répond C'était si facile « Il cria encore une fois

« Arrête « Elle déclara subitement le suppliant du regard. Elle ne supportait pas ces yeux bleu sur elle, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de lui avoir fait sentir comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, que je me lâche « Il lui faisait mal, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait lui faire mal, lui donner un aperçut de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« JE T'Ai dit de me répond…. » Bonnie le coupa subitement

« C'ÉTAIT UNE TORTURE« Elle cria. Il la regarda et sentait à son tour des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Parce que je voulais seulement passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, ne serait ce qu'une seconde avec toi, mais au final j'en voulais toujours plus, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de ça, j'avais besoin de plus » Elle avoua larme aux yeux.

« Mais c'était trop tard « Damon lâcha le visage de Bonnie et la regarda sous le choque. Il recula créant de la distance . Il essuya discrètement ces yeux et regarda Bonnie .Elle ne le regardait plus , elle fixait le sol ne voulant plus posé un regards sur lui car c'était trop douloureux. Douloureux qu'il ne voit pas à quel point cela était une torture tous ce temps , douloureux qu'il ne voit pas toute les larmes qu'elle avait versé à cause de ces choix , douloureux qu'il ne voit rien , qu'il ne voit seulement que sa douleur et non la sienne.

« C'est bon tu te sens mieux Damon, tu te sens mieux de savoir que j'ai autant souffert que toi , j'ai autant versé que toi. J'ai souffert comme tout le monde mais personne ne le voit, tu ne le vois pas » Bonnie cria en le regardant intensément. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, il n'avait rien à dire contre ça parce qu'elle avait raison.

« Bonnie « Les deux entendirent subitement quelqu'un les appelait. Hélène s'approcha de Bonnie et Damon et se mît entre eux. Elle percevait la tension qu'il y avait entre eux d'eux mais ne s'en soucier guère car ce n'était pas le moment.

« Faut que vous vous cachiez dans les sous sol de la ville en attendant « Hélène déclara mais Damon ne comprenait pas

« En attendant quoi ? « Il demanda intrigué. Hélène se retourna vers lui

« En attendant que Angel et Klaus arrivent « Elle répondît ce qui intrigua Damon. Bonnie essuya discrètement sa joue encore ému par la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Il avait vu mais faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

« Klaus ? « Il demanda perdu, sa mère le regarda

« Si tu avais pris le temps de l'écouter, tu saurais que Klaus est en vie « Hélène répondît, il voyait bien qu'Hélène lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait car Bonnie était en vie et il réagissait comme quelqu'un qui était indifférents qu'elle soit en vie.

« Faite attention « Elle termina puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie et Damon seul. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire lorsqu'ils sentirent subitement le sol tremblait. Ils gardèrent un équilibre mais le tremblement de terre était trop violent. Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent gardant une longue distance entre eux encore affecté par leur conversation . Ils entendirent subitement quelque chose dans le ciel. Ils levèrent la tête et virent un trou noire se formait dans le ciel et une lumière arrivé à une vitesse monstrueuse.

« Vous protégé des vampires « Daniel, le type que Elena avait frappé disait au bureau du sheriff . Liz l'avait enfermé dans une cellule ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui après ce qu'il avait fait . Elena , Amber , Jeremy et Carole étaient dans le bureau du sheriff

« Les vampires existent « Amber déclara en s'asseyant sous le choque sur sa chaise

« Calme toi » Jeremy ne savait pas quoi lui dire , elle était tellement sous le choque

« Me calmer , tu rigoles ou quoi « elle cria après lui jetant un froid dans la pièce . Tyler et Stefan arrivèrent à ce moment

« Stefan « Elena cria en lui sautant au cou , Stefan mît ses bras autour d'elle et souriait

« Où est Caroline ? » Tyler demanda à la mère de celle-ci

« Elle est à la maison toute seule pourquoi ? » Liz demanda

« Il faut réunir toute la ville et les protégé « Tyler déclara subitement inquiet

« Attends , les protégé de quoi ? » Sa mère prît la parole

« Je ne sais pas , on m'a dit de les mettre dans un endroit clos tous ensemble « Tyler répondît

« On ? » Jeremy demanda intrigué

« C'est trop long à vous expliqué mais faîte ce que je vous dît « Carole Lockwood allait prendre la parole lorsque la lumière clignota subitement et le sol se mît à trembler violemment

« Encore « Elena disait sous le choque qu'il y ait un deuxième tremblement de terre dans la journée. Un meuble allait tombé sur Amber mais Stefan le rattrapa

« Faut sortir « Stefan disait lorsqu'il vît la violence du tremblement de terre

« C'est bien beau mais on tremble « Carole Lockwood disait en se retenant sur les barreaux de la cellule . Ils essayèrent tous de bouger vers la sortie . Liz Forbes libéra Daniel de sa cellule pour l'aider mais lui mît les menottes tout en sortant.

« C'est quoi ce délire « Elena disait choqué lorsqu'elle vît une fissure se créait au sol .

« Faut se protégé » Tyler cria. Ils entendirent un silence de mort ce qui les intrigua. Le tremblement s'était arrêté et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent un bruit dans le ciel . Ils levèrent la tête intriguée

« Des étoiles filantes « Elena disait impressionné par la lumière dans le ciel. Stefan quand à lui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il vît une lumière se diriger vers eux.

« Courrez « Il cria à tout le monde mais c'était trop tard, une boule de feu atterrît par terre faisant un bruit assourdissant.

**Stateless: Boodstream **

_**Réveille toi, **_  
><em><strong> Regarde-moi à nouveau dans les yeux<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai besoin de sentir ta main sur mon visage<strong>_

_** Les mots peuvent paraitre agréable**_  
><em><strong> Ils peuvent t'éventrer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et puis le silence qui vous entoure et vous chasse<strong>_

_** Je pense que je t'ai inhalé**_  
><em><strong> Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es rentrer dans mes veines<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je peux te sentir flottante en moi <strong>_

Damon regarda perdu le ciel puis comprît ce que c'était lorsqu'il vît une boule de feu arrivé à une vitesse monstrueuse vers eux. Il se retourna vers Bonnie qui regardait le ciel perdu . Il allait courir vers elle pour la faire partir d'ici mais une énorme boule arriva devant lui le projetant au loin. La météorite se projeta par terre éparpillant des morceaux de son noyau au sol. Damon se retrouva au sol à crier le martyr. Les projectiles de la météorite s'étaient projeter sur lui, lui brûlant le corps . Bonnie était resté choquer par la météorite qui s'était projeter devant Damon, elle courra à toute vitesse vers lui .Il cria le martyr mais elle ne comprenait pas d'où la douleur venait jusqu'à qu'elle vît les brûlures sur son corps causé par les météorites.

« Viens « Elle déclara en aidant Damon à se lever. En l'aidant à marcher, elle regarda le ciel mais il n'y avait plus rien. Les deux se dépêchèrent mais ils ne pouvaient aller bien loin donc elle l'emmena dans la maison de Carole Lockwood qui était proche de l'endroit où ils étaient. La maison de Tyler était vide. Elle posa Damon sur le canapé le temps qu'il guérisse de ces blessures. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps ici. Elle courra pour aller dans la cuisine et ramena une serviette avec un sceau d'eau. Damon essayait de reprendre son calme mais la douleur était atroce, les brûlures était en train de lui déchirer la peau.

« Ca va guérir plus vite « Bonnie déclara. Elle s'assît sur la table basse pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle posa tout sur la table et se releva pour enlever le haut de Damon.

« Ha » Il gémît de douleur la faisant reculer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche mais elle devait pour l'aider

« Laisse moi t'aider « Bonnie disait agacé en enlevant son haut. Elle vît le corps de Damon gravement brulé , il s'était prit les projections de la météorite sur lui et elles étaient resté ancré en lui.

« Elle t'a amoché « Bonnie déclara en mouillant le torchon dans la bassine. Damon la regarda intensément

_**Les mots peuvent paraitre agréable**_  
><em><strong> Ils peuvent t'éventrer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et puis le silence qui vous entoure et vous hante<strong>_

_** Je pense que je vous ai inhalé**_  
><em><strong> Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es rentrer dans mes veines<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je peux te sentir flottante en moi <strong>_

« J'ai déjà vu pire « Il répondît. Elle leva la tête et eux deux se regardèrent sachant très bien les allusions qu'il faisait. Elle reprît ce qu'elle faisait et posa le torchon sur le torse de Damon. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tâtonnait le torchon sur son torse, elle vît ses blessures cicatrisait de plus en plus vite.

« Met toi sur le côté « Elle ordonna puis s'assît derrière lui sur le canapé. Elle essuya le torchon et le posa cette fois-ci sur son dos, elle avait remarqué la brûlure sur son bras mais n'avait rien dit. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Damon regardait Bonnie à travers le miroir en face de lui, il pouvait l'apercevoir. Décidément elle réussissait constamment à lui faire ressentir quelque chose, peu importe ce que c'était, c'était la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir tout en même temps. En passant par la haine, la colère à l'amour, il ressentait tout et tous ça à cause d'une seule personne. C'était le seul touché qu'il lui paraissait réel de toute la journée. Et il savait qu'elle avait raison, il était égoïste de ne penser qu'a sa souffrance et c'était cet égoïsme qui l'empêchait de se souvenir. En réalité, il était à la fois attiré et effrayé de retrouver une réalité parce que quelque chose de réel était beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une illusion. Elle avait raison, il ne pensait qu'à lui , il n'avait toujours pensé qu'a se qu'il ressentait , et jamais à elle mais ce soir là , il s'en était voulu . Il était en colère contre lui car c'était à cause de son égoïsme, c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter la douleur qu'elle avait fait tout ça. Avec une personne normal, elle n'aurait jamais eu recours à tout ça , elle n'aurait jamais demandé à cet Angel de leur effacer la mémoire . Une partie de toute cette histoire était de sa faute, elle avait fait tout ça parce qu'il avait mal réagit, il l'avait carrément rejeté lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle s'était sacrifier en échange du pouvoir. Il s'était constamment focalisé sur sa souffrance à lui oubliant celle de Bonnie . Stefan avait essayé de lui faire comprendre ça ce soir là

_**« Peut-être qu'elle va mourir peut être pas, j'en sais rien mais je ne voudrais pas que la seule personne que j'aime parte en croyant que je la déteste, tu souffres j'ai compris, elle a compris mais elle souffre tout autant que toi et vous semblez tous l'oublier « Stefan termina**_

_**Les espaces entre  
>Deux esprits et tous les endroits où ils ont été<br>Les espaces entre les  
>J'ai essayé de mettre le doigt dessus<br>J'ai essayé de mettre le doigt dessus  
>Je pense que je t'ai inhalé<strong>_

_**Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux**_  
><em><strong>Tu es rentrer dans mes veines<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je peux te sentir flottante en moi<strong>_

« Pourquoi tu pleurais ce soir là ? avant qu'on retourne à Mystic Fall ? » Damon demanda subitement en la regardant à travers le miroir. Il vît Bonnie s'arrêter. Elle resta à regarder son dos sans rien dire.

« Tu sais pourquoi « Elle répondît seulement sans lever la tête.

« Je veux t'entendre le dire «

« Parce que c' était bientôt la fin de tout , de nous , la fin de mon amitié avec les autres , la fin de ma relation avec mon père « Elle avoua honnêtement , puis reprît ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Tous ça pour rien si j'ai bien compris « Il continua forçant Bonnie à s'arrêter

« Je suppose que Klaus avait tout prévu , pourquoi ? qu'est ce qu'il veut ? » Il demanda sévèrement

« En choisissant d'échanger ma vie en échange du pouvoir j'ai crée un déséquilibre , normalement ce genre de problème n'arrive pas parce que les gens ont des spectres , les spectres rétabli l'équilibre mais comme je me suis sacrifié j'ai crée des fissures entre toute les réalités « Bonnie essayait d'être clair. Tout cette histoire était embrouillée et confuse pour tout le monde

« C'est pour ça que Adam était troublé lorsqu'il ne voyait pas ton spectre « Damon disait en la regardant à travers le miroir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive

« Oui , et grâce à ses fissures , il peux accéder à un endroit qui contient le pouvoir de toute les réalités en un objet «

_**Je pense que je vous ai inhalé**_  
><em><strong> Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu es rentrer dans mes veines<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je peux te sentir flottante en moi<strong>_

« Et qui est cette Angel ? » Il demanda , elle pouvait entendre de la haine envers Angel lorsqu'il disait son nom

« Il devait m'emmener après que j'ai tué Klaus mais finalement il travaillait pour lui , c' était mon gardianne « Elle répondît

« Ma mè…. Hélène aussi ? » Il demanda ayant du mal à s'y faire

« Oui «

« Donc pendant tout ce temps tu les voyais ? » Il demanda ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Comment tu ….. »

« J'ai entendu parlé de ces gens mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un mythe « Il répondît

« Donc c'est pour ça que ta magie te cherchait, elle te cherchait parce qu'elle croyait que tu avais tué Klaus et que ton contrat avait été passé c'est bien ça « Il déclara subitement surprenant Bonnie .Elle était surprise par la vitesse dont il relié tout . C'était son truc relié tout , il était fort pour ça .

« Oui , elle a décidé de m'aider mais pour cela elle te voulait toi , elle ne pouvait pas faire de nouveau contrat avec moi donc elle a fait un contrat avec toi en te marquant. Elle propose que tu la possèdes pour tuer Klaus et Angel en échange de leurs vie , elle va les ramener ici pour ça « Bonnie révéla. Damon ne répondît rien laissant un silence dans la pièce . Bonnie vît que ces blessures avaient carrément disparu . Elle se leva et rangea le torchon dans la cuisine qui était au loin . Elle entendait des bruits dehors ce qui lui faisait peur mais faisait semblant que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Elle retrouva Damon qui essayait de se relever toujours avec un peu de difficulté , il avait encore des démangeaison . Bonnie courra vers lui et l'aida , il mît ses mains autour de son cou .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle demanda perdu

« Je vais prendre un vêtement à Tyler et après on va rejoindre les autres « Il déclara en marchand avec Bonnie vers les escaliers.

« Attention « Bonnie disait en marchant avec lui. Elle regarda Damon qui montait les escaliers à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle s'attarda sur son visage. Il avait l'air crevé , crevé c'était le mot . C'était en parti la raison pour laquelle il ne guérissait plus aussi vite, sa fatigue. Au moment où ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers Damon vacilla.

« Hé ca va » Bonnie demanda en le rattrapant, il voyait flou et commença à ne pas se sentir bien. Il tomba par terre et Bonnie atterrît sur lui.

« Tu es trop fatigué, on devrait faire une pause « Bonnie déclara en le regardant. Elle était gêné par la manière dont il la regardait , il avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Il était en train de repenser à tous ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Ils avaient partagé tellement. Tout ce que Damon avait était ces souvenirs avec elle , et il lui en voulait en partie pour ça car elle avait sous estimé les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle . Bonnie le définissait . Ses souvenirs avec elle le définissait . Avec elle il avait une explication à tout , il trouvait une explication à son existence. Il devait exister tout ce temps sûrement pour pouvoir la rencontré . Mais elle n'a rien vu de tous ça , elle n'avait pas compris à quel point il l'aimait . Sinon elle aurait compris que ses souvenirs c'était tous ce qu'il a. Damon reprît lentement ses esprits et se ressaisît .

« Ce n'est pas le mom » il allait se lever mais elle le repoussa au sol en mettant sa main sur son torse. Dès qu'elle posa sa main sur lui , elle sentît le mal aise , il n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on le touche ce qui l'intrigua.

« Tu auras besoin de force pour la suite, c'est le moment « elle répondît fermement.

« Tu devrais dormir quelque instant, je pense qu'on a le temps « Elle continua

« Je ne dors pas « Il répondît mais Bonnie n'avait pas compris

« C'est pour te bien que je te dis ça, tu devrais vraiment dormir, tu n'a pas l'air bien « Elle répondît toujours sur lui.

« Je ne dors pas « Il répéta fermement. Elle le regarda sans rien dire puis l'examina . Il était fatigué , elle le voyait bien depuis son retour , elle ne voyait que ça . Et elle finit par comprendre , il ne dormait vraiment pas . Il la regarda , il savait parfaitement qu'elle comprenait , elle n'était pas bête . Mais c'était la vérité depuis son départ quelque chose s'était passé en lui . Il ne dormait jamais , il ne dormait pas parce qu'il avait peur , il avait peur d'être dans ce noir seul. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais Damon la coupa .

« Je ne dors pas alors que je suis crevé, je n'en peux plus. Tu trouves ça normal toi parce que moi non « Il déclara subitement ce qui fît de la peine à Bonnie. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ? par où devait elle commencé ? elle ne savait pas , elle ne savait plus rien . Tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne changerais rien à ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Je suis fatigué Bonnie, tu me fatigue, on me fatigue « Il continua en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle soupira fatigué à son tour et pinça sa lèvres inférieur d'agacement . Elle était agacé par lui , par elle par tous .

« Si tu es autant fatigué alors dors Damon. Si je te fatigue laisse moi et si on te fatigue met y fin « Bonnie répondît. Elle ne voulait pas paraître aussi froide mais elle savait qu'à chaque fois que Damon parlait comme ça, elle finirait pas pleuré à la fin de leur conversation.

« Comment ? explique moi comment alors que n'ai attendu que toi « Il répondît en la regardant droit dans les yeux. On dit que l'amour est le plus important . Damon le savait , et elle aussi mais cette simple phrase leur paraissait beaucoup plus compliqué . Elle le regarda surprise ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve ou qu'il dise le contraire de ce qu'il pense. Elle le regarda surprise.

« Je suis autant fatigué que toi « Bonnie répondît puis s'enleva de lui et s'allongea à côté de lui . Elle regarda le plafond. Il tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Tu peux fermé les yeux un moment je reste à côté de toi « Bonnie continua . Elle tourna sa tête et les deux se regardèrent. Elle entrelaça ensuite sa main avec celle de Damon.

« Je vais dormir avec toi « Elle termina. Il la regarda sans rien dire. Elle se mît sur le côté et plia ses jambes pour faire face au visage de Damon qui était tourné vers elle .Il ferma délicatement les yeux et souriait lorsqu'elle sentît Damon lui serrer la main pour ne pas qu'elle parte .

Elena était sur le dos, elle ouvra délicatement les yeux et vît Stefan et Jeremy au dessus d'elle . Elle voyait leur lèvres bougeaient et leur visage qui avait l'air paniqué mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle n'entendait rien , ces oreilles étaient bouchés . Elle se demandait ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se releva ensuite voyant Stefan qui lui parlait mais elle n'entendait toujours rien. Elle toucha ses oreilles et vît du sang sur ces doigts.

« Elena ca va ? » Elena finit par entendre Stefan l'appelait.

« Ca va « elle répondît encore sous le choque , elle regarda autour d'elle et vît du feu . Elle vît des voitures en feu , des morceaux de météorites éparpillé et en feu .

« Elena réagit ça va « Stefan répéta en l'aidant à se lever

« Oui oui « Elle vît Carole , Amber , Liz et Daniel , Jeremy assît contre une voiture , ils étaient à leur tour sonné par ce qui venait de se passer .

« Où est Tyler ? » Elena demanda inquiète en ne le voyant pas

« Il est parti cherché Caroline « Stefan répondît

« Care était toute seule « Elena dît puis commença à paniquer en pensant à Caroline

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tyler est parti la ch » Stefan essayait de la calmer mais Elena ne l'écoutait

« Je dois allé la voir « Elena déclara en marchand vers la route mais elle ne savait pas où elle allait . Elle était paumé parmi ce grabuge

« ELENA arrête « Stefan cria en se mettant devant elle .

« Emmène moi à Caroline, Stefan je dois la voir « Elena disait inquiète .Il voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète , elle était terrifié pour son ami .

« Elena « Elena entendît subitement une voix derrière elle et vît Caroline avec Tyler. Caroline regarda Elena surprise par son état, elle avait l'air d'être terrifié pour elle

« Je vais bien « Caroline disait et Elena se mît en larme subitement ce qui surpris Caroline. Elle courra vers elle et l'enlaça

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Caroline demanda en voyant qu'Elena était bouleversée

« Je ne peux pas te perdre, toi aussi » Elena murmura

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre « Caroline répondît en enlaçant Elena.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Damon « Tyler demanda en s'approchant de Stefan

« Non j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il ne réponds pas « Stefan répondît inquiet

« Il doit être avec Bonnie , la dernière fois que je les ais vus , ils étaient près de chez moi , ils doivent surement y être « Tyler répondît , il allait partir aller voir sa mère qui était au téléphone mais Stefan le prît par le bras .

« Qui est Bonnie ? » Il demanda intrigué

« J'ai l'impression de la connaître « Stefan avoua

« Je t'expliquerais lorsqu'on ira les rejoindre « Tyler disait puis s'en alla .

« Tu es sûre de toi ? ca va allé « Carole Lockwood disait au téléphone

« Oui , j'ai les plans de la ville , je sais où passé « Nicolas Bennett répondît ce qui la rassura , Lui et Alaric était parti avec les petits se protégé

« Tu as prévenu tout le monde ? » Elle demanda

« Oui Alaric à fait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il faut faire une annonce officiel »

« Ok , on s'en occupe puis on vous rejoins « Carole Lockwood répondît

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Tyler demanda

« Nicolas a trouvé les plans de la ville , il faut qu'on se planque dans les sous terrains avant que cela ne recommence « Carole répondît

« Ok allez-y «

« Tu viens avec nous « Sa mère déclara perdu

« On a un autre problème à régler , nous devons trouvé Damon , après on te rejoindra « Il disait pour la rassurer mais il n'allait pas le rejoindre . Klaus et Angel était sur le point d'arriver comme Soul lui avait dit .

« Ok mais tu fais vite «

« Oui allez y « Il déclara

« Je viens avec vous « Jeremy disait subitement ce qui intrigua Tyler

« Tu devrais rester ici «

« Je vais chercher Damon tout comme vous «

« C'est dangereux, tu restes là « Tyler disait. Il ne pouvait pas emmené Jeremy sachant que Klaus allait revenir ce soir. Il allait partir mais Jeremy le prît par le bras

« Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres Tyler, depuis quand vous tous formez une équipe « Il déclara ce qui agaça Tyler

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes gamineries, tu devrais t'occuper de ta petite ami, elle a l'air effrayé « Tyler déclara agacer puis retira violemment son bras .

« Fait chier « Jeremy répondît agacé en voyant Tyler partir.

« Venez, nous devons aller chercher Damon « Stefan disait au filles

Damon ouvra délicatement les yeux, il avait réussi à dormir, il avait enfin réussi à fermer les yeux ce qui relevait du miracle pour lui . Il tourna sa tête et vît Bonnie en train de dormir. Elle serrait fortement sa main dans la sienne. Il mît sa main sur la joue de Bonnie et la caressa avec son pouce .

« Bonnie « Il chuchota , Bonnie ouvra délicatement les yeux de Damon et le regarda . Elle sentît sa main caressait sa joue .

« Nous devons y allé « Elle se releva fatigué et essuya ses yeux .

« Quand ça va se terminer « elle chuchota fatigué de tous ça . Damon regarda sa main et vît que Bonnie accaparait la sienne .Il leva la tête ensuite vers son visage .

« C'est bientôt fini « Il répondît

« Et ne me dit pas que c'est seulement le commencement « Il continua en se levant . Il avait beau, lui dire ce soir là que c'était bientôt la fin, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était le commencement, et il ne voulait plus l'entendre.

« Ok « elle répondît levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux au moins m'aider « Elle déclara en tendant sa main pour qu'il aide mais il avait l'air d'être trop préoccupé par quelque chose. Elle le regarda et souffla puis se leva toute seule. Elle s'essuya les vêtements

« Tu…. » elle n'eut pas le temps de dire que quelque chose car Damon lui mît son doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise. Il secoua la tête pour lui dire de se taire ce qui l'intrigua.

« Tu restes ici « Damon chuchota , elle roula des yeux

« Je suis sérieux « il continua mais elle avait compris. Il n'avait pas besoin d'insister autant .

« On va faire de ma manière à partir de maintenant , tu ne décides plus « Il termina ce qui agaça Bonnie . Ce n' était pas qu'il n'avait plus confiance en elle , c'était juste qu'il en avait marre que Bonnie décide de tout , toute seule . Il enleva son doigt posé sur la bouche à Bonnie puis prît une batte de base Ball qui était dans la chambre à Tyler. Bonnie le regarda sortir de la chambre à Tyler sans rien et sans bouger car il semblait ne pas vouloir qu'elle bouge donc elle faisait ce qui lui disait . Elle ne décidait plus , plus ce soir , elle avait bien compris . Il regarda Bonnie

« Tu restes là « Il chuchota

« Je pense que j'ai compris « Elle répondît n'aimant pas le ton qu'il avait avec elle .Il la regarda puis descendît lentement les escaliers, batte à la main. Il s'approcha de la salle à manger de Carole Lockwood puis dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit mais il n'y avait personne. Il entendît subitement un bruit au sous sol ce qui l'intrigua . Il ouvrît la porte dans la cuisine situé près de l'évier et descendît les escaliers qui menait au sous sol. Damon serra la batte fortement prêt à shooter tous ce qui risqué de bouger .

« Qui est là ? » Il déclara en tenant sa batte. Il s'apprêtait à shooter lorsqu'il vît une silhouette sombre à côté de lui .

« ouaw Damon tu calmes « Stefan et Tyler crièrent en même temps en levant les mains

« Putain j'aurais pu vous blessé « Damon répondît en lâchant la batte. Il était tendu ça se voyait . Stefan et Tyler se regardèrent et commencèrent à sourire

« Je rêves où il s'inquiète pour nous « Stefan disait à Tyler en souriant

« C'est pas le moment , comment vous avez atterri ici « Damon disait tendu

« Relaxe Damon « Stefan disait mais il ne pouvait pas surtout lorsqu'il y avait Bonnie en haut . Il ne pouvait pas être relaxe lorsqu'elle était dans les parages . Il ne pouvait pas lorsqu'il entendait des nouvelle comme quoi Klaus et cette Angel allait arriver . C'était comme un compte à rebours .

« On est passé par la porte de derrière qui mène ici « Tyler répondît en souriant voyant la frousse de Damon. Stefan et lui se regardèrent et sourirent d'un air moqueur ce qui l'agaça .

« Arrêtez de sourire peu importe ce que vous avez en tête « Il déclara mais les deux souriaient quand même . Stefan arrêta subitement de sourire et regarda Damon intrigué

« Donc qui est cette Bonnie ? et pourquoi Maman était là « Stefan disait perdu

« Je crois que vous me devez des explications les gars « Stefan déclara ,il vît Tyler et Damon soufflaient. Ils n'avaient tout deux pas le courage de raconter , ils ne savaient même pas par où commencé tous les deux .

« ouch « Elena chuchota lorsqu'elle tomba avec Caroline dans la chambre de Tyler . Ils avaient décidé de se séparer . Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air aussi tendu . Elle était perdu parce-que Caroline et Tyler ne leur avait rien dit à propos de Klaus , de Bonnie , de la dague . Caroline, lui avait donné la dague et elle savait seulement qu'elle devait tout le temps la garder près d'elle . Caroline avait sauté avec Elena dans la chambre de Tyler mais l'atterrissage, ce n'était pas son truc .

« Stefan se débrouille mieux que toi » Elena chuchota allongé à côté de Caroline qui avait atterri sur le dos tout comme elle . Caroline se mît à rire

« Disons que ton copain a plus d'expérience « Caroline répondît et les deux filles se mirent à rire par terre oubliant ce qu'elle devait faire. Bonnie entendît un énorme boum dans la chambre à Tyler ce qui l'intrigua . Elle souffla et ferma les yeux agacé car elle voulait allé voir mais il fallait aussi qu'elle écoute Damon . Déjà qu'il était à cran et qu'ils étaient tous deux à cran. Il était temps qu'elle le laisse décidé .

« Hé merde » Elle finit par dire en sautillant d'agacement. Elle joignît ses mains et sautilla agacé

« Merde, merde, merde « Elle finit par dire et commença à faire un mouvement en direction de la chambre à Tyler.

« Pourquoi on est là Caroline ? « Elena finît par dire en regardant le plafond de Tyler . Elle avait perdu son sourire, elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement une question d'aller chercher Damon , c'était plus dangereux que ça .

« La vérité « Elena continua , Caroline tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Tu te rappelle où tu as eu çà ? » Caroline demanda subitement en montrant le collier de Elena . Elena se tourna vers Caroline allongé et regarda son collier

« Quelqu'un de précieux me l'a donné mais je ne me rappelle pas « Elena avoua intrigué , elle sentait ses larmes montaient mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi .

« Et je sais que lorsque je le perds c'est douloureux » Elena avoua en touchant son collier. Bonnie était resté derrière la porte et entendait Elena et Caroline parler . Elle eut de la peine en entendant la souffrance dans la voix d'Elena. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire , elle repensait à Elena et sa souffrance . Elena lui en voudrait , elle ne supportait pas déjà que Damon lui en veuille alors Elena se serait trop . Elle s'en alla discrètement, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air , de partir prendre l'air. Elle descendît à toute vitesse les escaliers et ne vît pas Damon arrivé en bas des escaliers

« Bonnie qu'est c » Il l'attrapa lorsqu'elle arriva

« J'ai besoin d'air « Bonnie disait essayant de se dégager de lui mais il ne la laissait pas partir.

Tyler et Stefan étaient derrière Damon et le regardèrent essayé d'empêcher Bonnie de partir mais elle avait besoin d'air. Stefan s'attarda sur Bonnie , il avait eu des flashs de mémoires lorsque Tyler et Damon lui avait raconté mais lorsqu'il la vît avec Damon , il se souvint de tout . Il se souvint de tous ce qu'ils avaient tous traversé. Il avait des images qui défilaient à une vitesse monstrueuse, il revoyait toute sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Elena . Tout était en train de revenir , Klaus , les originelles , le dopplehanger , la dague , toute cette histoire était en train de lui remonter à la surface.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit moi « Damon demanda en prenant Bonnie par les épaules

« Je peux supporter que tu m'en veuilles mais pas elle, pas Elena « Bonnie avoua

« ça serait trop Damon, je ne peux pas lui dire « Damon resta ne sachant pas quoi dire . Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais se serait un mensonge, il aurait pu lui dire que Elena ne lui en voudriez pas ,mais ce serait un mensonge. Stefan et Tyler comprirent qu'elle parlait de Elena . Stefan comprenait la peur de Bonnie , si Elena ne s'en souvenait pas c'était parce qu'elle lui en voulait . Le soir où elle avait pris sa décision , Elena n'avait pas pu supporter .

_**« Elle nous laisse tombé Stefan, elle laisse tombé Damon, moi, Caroline, elle nous laisse tous tombé, elle ne sait pas battu pour nous «**_

Damon regarda Bonnie droit dans les yeux sévèrement.

« Tu n'as pas le choix « Il répondît seulement. Tyler regarda Damon qui était de dos par rapport à lui. Stefan et lui se regardèrent se disant que Damon s'y prenait très mal. Bonnie regarda Damon surprise

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix , personne ne m'a laissé le choix « Elle répondît agacé , elle disait ça car avec toute la souffrance que Elena et Damon avait ressenti , elle s'était sentît obliger de les faire oublier .

« Tu as eu le choix, tu aurais pu renoncer à cette magie au lieu de te battre pour elle « Damon finit par dire ce qui la surprise encore plus . Il ne revenait plus sur la question d'oubli mais sur les choix qu'elle avait fait , sur le contrat qu'elle avait passé .

« Monte , va voir Elena et dit lui la vérité , elle mérite au moins ça de ta part « Damon termina . Bonnie allait lui cracher une méchanceté à la gueule mais ils furent interrompu . Stefan arriva à côté de Damon et posa sa main sur son épaule

« Damon , je peux te parler « Il chuchota dans l'oreille de Damon. Damon relâcha Bonnie se rendant compte qu'il était allé un peu trop loin . Il le voyait lorsqu'il vît Bonnie regarder le sol sous le choque . Stefan tourna sa tête vers Bonnie et eut de la peine . Damon s'en voulait de réagir constamment comme ça , il recula voyant l'état de Bonnie.

« Viens un peu d'air nous fera du bien « Stefan disait en se tournant vers Damon. Il ouvra la porte d'entrée et Damon le suivît laissant Bonnie avec Tyler.

« Lorsqu'on est allé en cours aujourd'hui , j'ai entendu une voix « Caroline avoua subitement . Elena la regarda intrigué , elle avait entendu la même voix .

« Lorsqu'on nous étions petites , on s'est toujours dit qu'on irait ensemble à l'école , toute les 3 « Elena regarda Caroline perdu par ce qu'elle racontait

« Qu'est ce qu » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Caroline la coupa

« Tu lui en veux Lena , tu souffres c'est pour ça que tu ne t'en souviens pas « Caroline finit par dire . Elena eut subitement mal à la tête , elle avait une migraine .

Tyler regarda Bonnie qui était en train de regarder le sol énervé , elle était vraiment énervé , il pouvait le voir .

« Tu es affreuse « Tyler finit par dire pour détendre Bonnie . Elle leva subitement la tête et le regarda choqué

« Pardon ? » Elle demanda , il souriait voyant que ça avait forcé Bonnie à le regarder

« Lorsque tu es en colère , tu es affreuse « Il déclara . Elle le regarda soulagé qu'il dise ça et non qu'il parle de ce qu'elle avait fait

« Je suis fatigué Ty « Elle répondît . Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant

« Je suis contente que tu sois en vie , j'étais vraiment effrayé que tu sois morte « Il déclara subitement . Bonnie le regarda surprise , il arrivait constamment à la surprendre

« Merci «

« Merci de ne jamais m'en vouloir , merci qu'avec toi je ne doivent pas m'excuser « Elle continua ce qui fît sourire Tyler

« Je m'étais promis de plus m'occuper de toi mais on dirait que je me sent constamment obliger « Bonnie commença à rire doucement

« Allez viens « Elle finit par dire en l'enlaçant . Elle souriait dans ses bras ce qui le fît sourire

« Tu m'a manqué « Elle chuchota en l'enlaçant fortement

« Je sais Stefan , je sais « Damon déclara . Lui et Stefan étaient en train de marcher derrière la maison et étaient sur le jardin .

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? je penses pas qu'elle voulait entendre ça « Stefan répondît

« Je ne sais pas , c'est plus fort que moi , les mots sortent tout seul « il avoua agacé en serrant ces poings . Stefan le regarda sans rien dire

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas , je l'aime « Il avoua agacé par son comportement

« Et elle le sait , je lui ait dit , elle le sait mais elle m'a sous estimé encore uns fois . Elle m'a sous estimé « Il continua agacé en regardant Stefan qui était perdu

« Tu n'aurais jamais supporter de la voir mourir Damon , je n'aurais jamais supporter de voir Elena mourir même si tout le monde croit que si « Stefan répondit à Damon pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que Bonnie n'avait au fond pas le choix .

« Si ,j'aurais pu géré c'est ça le pire Stefan , ce soir là , je lui ai couru après et j'allais lui dire que je resterais avec elle , j'allais lui dire . Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire mais elle a tout pris avec elle . Elle a demandé à ce gars de m'enlever ça « Damon déclara ce qui surpris Stefan

« Elle m'a réduis à ça , elle m'a réduis à rien « Il finit par dire .

« Arrête Caroline , je ne veux plus rien entendre « Elena déclara ne supportant pas sa migraine . Elle se leva enfin et sortît de la chambre de Tyler

« Lena « Caroline cria pour lui courir après mais Elena descendît les escaliers. Caroline s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle vît Elena de dos en plein milieu des escaliers . Elena s'était arrêté en voyant Tyler enlaçait une fille qui était de dos par rapport à elle.

« Elle est là , respire et tout ira bien « Tyler chuchota dans l'oreille de Bonnie qui l'enlaçait . Bonnie se retourna vers Elena et Tyler s'éloigna d'elle lui aussi effrayé par la réaction d'Elena.

« Lena ? » Bonnie disait en regardant Elena qui était devant elle.

« Ça recommence « Bonnie chuchota à elle-même lorsqu'elle vît le regard de Elena , c'était le même regard que Damon avant qu'il parte et comme elle se doutait , elle était parti très vite.

« Elena « Caroline courra après elle dehors . Elle marcha à toute vitesse derrière Elena qui était en train de se diriger vers la forêt . Elena entra dans la forêt car elle ne savait pas où allé . Caroline arriva après elle et lui prît le bras pour la stopper.

« Elle est en vie « Caroline dit à Elena. Le plus important pour Caroline, Tyler étaient qu'elles soient en vie mais Damon et Elena ne le voyait pas . Personne ne voyait l'essentiel ,l'essentiel c'était que Bonnie soit en vie . Elena s'arrêta et regarda Caroline sans rien dire .

« Elena « Bonnie arriva derrière les filles

« Je sais même pas par où je devrais commencé mes reproches « Elena disait subitement en regardant le sol . Elle ne voulait pas regarder Bonnie , c'était hors de question qu'elle pose son regards sur elle car elle serait trop tenté de pleuré et de la prendre dans ses bras .

« Oh que c'est mignon « Les filles entendirent subitement derrière elle. Bonnie regarda derrière Caroline et Elena effrayé et ses amis le remarquèrent. Elena et Caroline se retournèrent et virent un blond au yeux bleu en train de sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué Elena « Klaus déclara. Elena et Caroline écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur .Les filles allaient courir pour sortir de la forêt mais Angel apparût subitement en face de Bonnie , Caroline et Elena .

« Où est-il ? » Il demanda subitement

« De quoi ? » Bonnie demanda

« Ne me prends pas pour un con « Angel répondît agacé

« Je penses que tu ne devrais pas jouer avec lui , il n'a pas l'air d'humeur « Klaus déclara de derrière Elena , Bonnie et Caroline . Caroline regarda les alentours cherchant un moyen de sortir ce qui fît sourire Klaus . Klaus utilisa sa vitesse vampire et se mît derrière Caroline puis posa son bras autour de sa taille la faisant sursauter . Bonnie et Elena regardèrent Klaus derrière Caroline effrayé

« Ne cherche même pas à partir pour aller chercher de l'aide « Klaus chuchota dans l'oreille de Caroline

« Je peux toujours crier « elle allait crier mais Klaus mît sa main sur sa bouche

« Si quelqu'un crie , je lui tord le cou « Klaus menaça à Elena et Bonnie qui se sentait inutile de ne rien pouvoir faire .

« Alors ? » Angel demanda à Bonnie. Bonnie le regarda

« Je ne l'ai pas « Elle voyait bien que Angel n'avait pas l'air aussi souriant que d'habitude

« Mais tu sais où il est » Il répondît à Bonnie , il comprît à travers son silence la réponse ce qui l'énerva

« Je te laisse à 3 pour me le dire « Bonnie eut bizarrement plus peur de Angel qui était devant elle que de Klaus à côté . Klaus souriait ce qui écœurait Caroline qui sentait son souffle sur elle .

« 1 » Angel commença le décompte mais Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire

« 2 » Il continua . Elena regarda Angel et Bonnie intrigué se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer . Elle était un peu perdu , elle ne comprenait rien à ce que cherchais Angel.

« 3 » Angel termina et regarda Bonnie mais elle ne disait toujours rien. Bonnie sentît soudain la même de Angel sur son cou et se sentît disparaître avec lui .

« Bonnie « Elena disait choqué en voyant Bonnie s'évaporer. Elena entendit subitement Bonnie criait et vît Angel la plaquait contre l'arbre derrière. Le dos de Bonnie percuta violemment l'arbre ce qui la fît gémir.

« Je ne rigole plus Bonnie « Angel déclara agacer en serrant le cou de Bonnie très fort.

« Tu n'a jamais été marrant Angel « Bonnie répondît ce qui le fît sourire . Angel sortît subitement une lame de sa main gauche. Sa lame était très blanche , d'un blanc pure. Elle était fine. Angel commença à approcher sa lame vers la joue de Bonnie. Il la posa sur la joue de Bonnie qui ne sentait que du froid , elle sentait quelque chose de tellement froid sur sa joue qu'elle avait l'impression d'être brulé . Angel incisa délicatement sa joue la faisant gémir . Elle se retenait de montrer qu'elle avait mal mais elle avait mal . La coupure sur sa joue se cicatrisa et Bonnie se sentît subitement mal . Elle sentît ses organes se gelé de l'intérieur , elle sentît tout ses muscles se gelé et elle se retrouva figé .

« Chute « Angel souffla sur la joue de Bonnie et celle-ci sentît une plaque de froid se formé sur son visage , elle sentît des copeau de glace montait sur sa joue . Elena regarda Angel et Klaus , elle se demandait lesquels était le plus dangereux pour calculer ces possibilités . Elle avait la dague derrière elle , elle l'avait caché dans sa robe qui ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à rien . Klaus était le plus dangereux selon elle. Elle sortît discrètement la dague sans que Klaus la voit . Angel était trop préoccupé avec Bonnie pour la voir . Elle devait bouger , et faire quelque chose , elle bougea discrètement et planta la dague dans le dos de Klaus tout près de son cœur. Klaus lâcha Caroline à cause de la douleur mais malgré la douleur il trouva la force de projeter Elena contre un arbre . Elle percuta violemment un tronc et tomba par terre. Bonnie vît Elena par terre elle allait bouger mais Angel la stoppa . Angel entendait les cris de Klaus mais était trop préoccupé avec Bonnie . Il avait besoin de lui donner une leçon .

« Bouge pas , il suffit d'un mouvement comme ça « Il appuya sur le bras de Bonnie et mît sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier . Dès qu'il appuya sur son bras , elle sentît son os se brisé , elle avait envie de hurler mais il l'en empêchait . Caroline resta choqué en entendant le craquement violent des muscles de Bonnie .

« Et si je continue comme ça tu peux devenir que des morceau de glace pillé « Angel continua en chuchotant.

« DAMON « Caroline cria de toute ses forces .

« HAaaaaaaaaaaah « Klaus criait à genou avec la dague dans son dos . Caroline se retourna vers lui et le regarda effrayé lorsqu'elle vît sa colère. Elle s'approcha tout de même . Elle devait enlever la dague , Elena n'avait pas visé assez près du cœur . Elle devait la récupéré. Elle s'approcha de Klaus et enleva la dague de son dos . Mais elle ne pouvait pas le poignarder encore une fois avec , cela n'aurait aucun effet, seul Elena avait la possibilité de le tuer .

« Elena « Caroline courra vers son ami pour voir comment elle allait mais Elena était inconsciente

« Angel « Klaus l'appela car il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. La dernière fois, Bonnie lui avait fait le coup mais là c'était d'autant douloureux puisque c'était le dopplehanger qui l'avait planté. Klaus était encore à genou essayant de retrouver son calme lorsque Tyler et Stefan arrivèrent à ce moment.

« Caroline emmène Elena loin d'ici « Stefan cria à Caroline

« Mais Bonn »

« Damon s'en occupe « Stefan répondît . Caroline prît Elena avant d'utiliser sa vitesse rapide.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? « Tyler demanda en voyant Klaus à genou en train de souffrir le martyr . Stefan prît un pieu de sa poche et regarda Klaus souffrir .

« Cela ne l'atteindra pas « Tyler disait perdu

« je sais « Stefan répondît seulement puis s'approcha de Klaus et lui planta le pieu dans le ventre . Klaus hurla de douleur .

« Enfoiré « il cria à Stefan qui était devant lui

« Le torturer ça me va aussi » Tyler répondît un peu surpris par le regard de Stefan envers Klaus . Stefan appuya sur le pieu pour le rentrer encore plus dans Klaus et le monta vers son torse . Klaus hurla de toute ses forces quand à Tyler celui-ci regarda la scène devant lui écœuré et effrayé

« Tu ne devrais pas l'énerver « Tyler disait effrayé lorsqu'il voyait le regard de Klaus . Klaus hurla puis se mît à rire , il rigola .

« A la minute où je serais dans la capacité de te tuer , je te jure mon chère Stefan , je te tue , toi et Elena « Klaus disait en souriant . Stefan sortît violemment le pieu et le ré entra dans le corps de Klaus qui cria . Il ne lassait même pas à Klaus le temps de guérir de ses blessures. Il avait vraiment besoin de temps pour guérir de sa blessure dans le dos . Stefan était en train de l'amocher . Klaus avait besoin de Angel , il lui fallait Angel .

« Angel « Klaus cria

Angel allait briser l'autre bras de Bonnie lorsque subitement il cria de douleur en sentant Damon lui mordre sauvagement le cou . Damon le projeta ensuite au loin. Damon regarda ensuite Bonnie qui était en face de lui toujours paralysé .

« Va t'en « Damon disait à Bonnie , il allait s'approcher d'elle

« Non , je peux pas « Elle disait seulement laissant Damon confus

« ha , ha « Angel rigolait en se levant ce qui intrigua Damon . Il se retourna et regarda Angel intrigué . Il vît la blessure sur son coup qui était en train de guérir , de la glace c'était posé sur son coup et le guérissait

« Tu me donnes la tache plutôt facile pour t'éliminer Damon « Angel déclara . Damon le regarda en colère . Angel voyait bien la haine dans les yeux de Damon. Damon se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir là , cet Angel avait pris Bonnie , il l'avait personnellement défié , il se souviendrait toujours de son sourire .

« Tu sais que mon sang à la particularité d'être froid , vraiment froid « Angel disait en souriant , son sourire Damon le détestait .Bonnie comprît ce qu'il voulait dire , elle comprît à travers le rire de Angel . Damon allait courir vers Angel mais sentît subitement le sang de Angel qui était au coin de sa bouche gelé . Il sentît le sang qui resté sur ces dents gelé lui gelant ces propres dents .

« Je ne te conseille pas de rétractait tes canines , elle risque de se cassé, ça serait ballot pour un vampire « Angel disait en souriant . Damon sentît subitement son corps se paralysé .

« Damon « Bonnie l'appela mais il restait figé les yeux écarquillé à cause de la douleur .

« Angel « Celui-ci entendît Klaus hurlait de toute ces forces .

« Je crois bien que je dois vous laisser mais je reviendrais « Il finit avant de s'en allé . Stefan était en train de jouer encore une fois avec Klaus lorsque'Angel apparût derrière celui-ci et s'évapora avec lui . Contrairement à Bonnie , Damon se mît à genou sentant le froid parcourir son corps . Il tomba par terre .

« Damon « Bonnie l'appela mais elle était tout aussi gelé , ces lèvres étaient froides , elles devenaient violette à cause du froid.

« hé « Bonnie cria mais Damon n'entendait pas , il ne pouvait pas parler . Son visage , ses canines étaient gelés. Ils s'étaient fait encore une fois avoir par Angel et il détestait ça . Il détestait le sourire de cette enfoiré. Il regarda le ciel en face de lui lorsqu'il vît un visage se pencher vers lui.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure « Il vît son double le regardait sévèrement avec des yeux vides. Bonnie regarda la magie qui était en face de Damon et vît celle-ci devenir brouillard et entrait en lui. Damon sentît de la chaleur brulante parcourir son corps . Il avait besoin de ça , de la chaleur parmi toute ces froideurs . Il sentît ses dents se réchauffait . Il ferma délicatement les yeux sentant de la chaleur en lui. Il ouvra après un moment ces yeux et Bonnie vît ces yeux , ces yeux étaient devenue noire et ses cheveux étaient en train de légèrement se rallonger . Elle vît la chaine en forme de tatouage montait sur un côté de son visage. Damon se leva subitement et la regarda . Il avait un regard de haine qui fît peur à Bonnie , son regards était terrifiant car il était en colère contre Angel .

« Damon c'est toi « Bonnie demanda ayant du mal à parler car le froid était en train de lui brûler tout le corps . Elle en pouvait plus de rester comme ça dans cette position tout ce temps. Il retrouva de la douceur sur son visage lorsqu'il vît la faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait Bonnie.

« C'est moi Bonnie, c'est moi « il répondît pour la rassurer lorsqu'il voyait son état. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son visage. Dès qu'il posa sa main sur son visage, il vît Bonnie reprendre des couleurs mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Angel l'avait paralysé de l'intérieur , tout ces organes était gelé. Il approcha ses lèvres près du visage de Bonnie qui était gelé . Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Damon la réchauffer, tout son corps la réchauffé. Elle regarda ses yeux noir , elle aurait dû être effrayé mais elle arrivait à percevoir ces yeux bleu à travers cette noirceur.

« laisse toi faire c'est bientôt fini « il chuchota avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Bonnie . Elle ne réagissait pas trop gelé. Damon prît son visage pour donner plus d'intensité au baiser , elle sentît soudain un souffle chaud lui traversé tout son corps . Elle sentît le souffle de Damon parcourir ses organes, ses muscles, tout était en train de se réchauffer. Elle pouvait subitement faire des mouvements sans risquer de ce casser ,même les fractures sur son bras avait disparut. Damon enleva ses lèvres des siennes et la regarda toujours les mains posé sur son visage. Les yeux de Damon redevinrent lentement bleu ciel et le tatouage sur une partie de son visage disparût.

« PUTAIN de merde « Klaus cria en propulsant une voiture au loin dans les rues de Mystic Fall . Il était hors de contrôle , hors de contrôle c'était le mot . Angel avait les bras croisé et attendait simplement qu'il se calme. Il le regardait sans rien dire gardant son calme .Ça allait surement prendre du temps mais ça allait bien par finir d'arriver . Klaus cogna un poteau qui se plia suite à son coup de poing . Il cherchait n'importe quoi mais il devait se défouler. Défouler de s'être fait humilier par un simple vampire et une humaine . Humilier qu'après tous ce qu'il avait fait, il était au poing de départ. Il ne faisait que reculer , reculer .

« Ce ne sont que des faibles et ont s'est fait avoir « Klaus disait subitement en reprenant son souffle

« Nous allons le récupéré « Angel disait en gardant son calme. Klaus leva la tête subitement et le perça de son regard

« On va la faire de ma manière « Il déclara subitement

« Ne te laisse pas avoir par ta colère «

« Je ne peux pas , c'est trop tard , Bonnie a ce qu'on veut , Elena a encore la possibilité de me tuer , on a plus rien donc je prends le relais « Klaus disait puis disparut sans prévenir Angel.

« KLAUS » Angel cria en regardant autour de lui perdu. Il regarda les alentours

« Déconne pas « Angel continua agacé de ne pas savoir où Angel était.

Caroline avait emmené Elena dans la maison qu'Isobel lui avait achetée. Elles y resteraient un moment . Elena était sur le canapé allongé et ouvra subitement les yeux. Elle se releva en touchant son crâne

« Doucement « Caroline chuchota à Elena qui était en train de gémir de douleur en se relevant . Elle avait encore horriblement mal au crane suite à sa chute .

« Merci « Elena disait à Caroline puis prît un verre d'eau que Caroline avait posé sur la table . Elle bu en un cou sec .

« Ca va mieux « Elena finit par dire.

« J'ai appelé Stefan , il arrive. Tyler est parti s'assurer que tous les habitants soient en sécurité et Klaus et Angel ont disparut , nous devo…. » Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elles entendirent tous deux la porte s'ouvrir. Les deux filles se levèrent et se retournèrent.

« Elena ma beauté « Klaus disait avec un sourire ce qui surpris les filles . Elles restèrent figé

« J'ai opté pour une nouvelle méthode « Il déclara en souriant . Klaus baissa les yeux et vît la dague sur la commode . Caroline et lui utilisèrent leurs vitesse rapide pour l'avoir . Caroline allait la prendre mais Klaus lui prît la main et lui mît le bras derrière son dos .

« Ha « Elle cria ce qui fît sourire Klaus

« Tu es courageuse « Klaus chuchota dans son oreille puis prît la dague. Il relâcha Caroline qui tomba par terre . Klaus donna un coup au cou de Caroline et celle-ci tomba par terre assommé. Elena courra vers Caroline inquiète mais Klaus la prît par le bras. Il rapprocha Elena près de lui et elle se retrouva corps plaqué contre lui. Les deux se regardèrent de près .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Klaus ? » Elena demanda en regardant ces yeux . Il lui caressa le visage ce qui la fît frissonnait.

« Si je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux donc vous aussi « Klaus répondît puis prît Elena avec lui. Au moment où il sortît de la maison , Stefan , Bonnie et Damon arrivèrent face à lui . Klaus s'arrêta avec Elena et souriait .

« Je voulais vous voir justement « Klaus disait avec Elena . Il regarda Stefan et commença à sourire

« On fait moins le malin « Il disait en voyant la peur sur le visage de Stefan . Stefan était terrifié et il adorait voir ça

« Angel ? » Klaus cria subitement. Angel apparût soudain à côté de Klaus et vît celui-ci tenir Elena ce qui l'intrigua puisque Elena ne faisait pas parti du plan . Tout ce qu'il voulait récupéré c'était l'objet que la magie avait prit .

« Klaus qu'est ce que tu fais ? « Angel demanda

« Je suis énervé « Klaus répondît seulement

« Lâche là » Stefan cria. Angel tourna sa tête et vît Damon et Bonnie. Il regarda Damon intrigué , il y avait quelque chose de changer chez lui . Angel les regarda se demandant comment les deux avaient fait pour se libéré de son pouvoir . Il regarda intrigué Damon qui était en train de le regarder avec plein de haine . Il allait parler mais Klaus mordît subitement son poignet et le mît sur la bouche à Elena la forçant à boire son sang .

« Si vous bougez , je la tue « Klaus finit par dire ce qui surpris tous le monde y compris Angel. Angel regarda encore une fois Bonnie.

« Tu l'as , tu as ce qu'on veut ,passe le nous et rien ne lui arrivera « Angel disait à la place de Klaus . Il pensait que c'était Bonnie qui l'avait mais la magie l'avait donné à Damon. Damon avait l'objet en question. Damon avait le pouvoir .

« Non non « Klaus déclara subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde y compris Angel

« Vous nous en avez fait bavé , vous m'avez énervé , mais vraiment mit hors de moi «

« Klaus qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Angel demanda perdu . Le plan était simple récupéré ce qu'ils avaient perdu puis partir mais Klaus avait d'autre plan . Il n'était plus guidé par la raison , la raison l'avait quitté mais par les sentiments ce qui était ironique venant de Klaus .Il enleva son poignet et retourna Elena pour qu'elle se mette face à lui.

**Alex Band : Only one **

_**Mes yeux sont peint de rouge**_  
><em><strong> Le voile sur mon âme<strong>_  
><em><strong> Se rompt lentement, encore une fois<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aujourd'hui j'ai regardé les informations<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les histoires deviennent vieilles<strong>_  
><em><strong> Quand en verrons nous la fin ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Des jours où nous saignons pour avoir ce dont nous avons besoin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pour pardonner, oublier, évoluer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Car nous avons<strong>_

« Nous ne pouvons pas tout avoir dans la vie n'est ce pas Elena « Klaus disait en la regardant droit dans les yeux . Bonnie regardait Klaus et Elena intrigué, elle eut bizarrement peur et elle savait qu'il était devenu incontrôlable.

« Arrête ça maintenant « Stefan cria en panique, Klaus le regarda sérieusement

« Mais vous me forcer à vouloir tout , je veux tout en passant par ça » Klaus déclara subitement et planta le pieu dans le cœur à Elena .

"NOON " Stefan cria sous le choque , tous le monde regarda sous le choque la scène devant eux .

Klaus se libéra de Elena et s'éloigna laissant son corps tombé. Angel regarda choqué le corps de Elena tombé , il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça . Il leva ensuite la tête vers Klaus

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » Angel disait à Klaus mais celui était en train de sourire. Bonnie cria le nom de Elena sous le choque pendant que Stefan et Damon coururent à toute vitesse vers Elena et arrivèrent vers son corps .

_**Une vie à vivre**_  
><em><strong> Un amour à donner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une chance à garder<strong>_  
><em><strong> Un cœur à briser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une âme à trouver<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pas à abandonner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Seulement une<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une seule<strong>_

« Elena , Elena « Stefan cria en prenant son corps dans ses bras . Damon resta choqué et regarda Elena dans les bras de Stefan . Ils virent tous deux la dague disparaître et devenir poussière .

« Oh mon dieu » Stefan disait les yeux écarquillée . Damon le regarda sous le choque ne sachant pas quoi dire , ne sachant pas comment réagir . Il leva ensuite la tête et regarda Bonnie , elle était resté figé et regardait le sol , elle regardait le sol sans rien dire les yeux grand ouvert en état de choque.

« Il ne fallait pas me mettre en colère « Klaus déclara puis utilisa sa vitesse vampire et s'en alla . Angel regarda Elena puis tourna sa tête vers Bonnie qui était sous le choque .

« Tu dois lui donner ton sang Stefan » Damon disait mais Stefan n'était pas en état de l'entendre . Stefan n'entendait rien , il était sous le choque

« Tu dois lui donner ton sang tu m'entends « Damon cria à Stefan et lui prît le visage pour que celui-ci le regard

« Elle ne supportera pas « Stefan répondît

« Elle ne voulais pas être vampire « Stefan continua encore sous le choque

« On s'en fous , elle va mourir « Damon répondît , Bonnie l'entendait crier mais elle était trop paralysé par la souffrance. Stefan regarda Damon paralysé et se rendît compte que la volonté de Elena n'était pas le plus important , elle devait vivre, elle devait vivre pour lui , pour tous le monde . Il mordît son poignet et fît boire Elena de force. Il porta ensuite Elena et l'emmena dans la maison avec sa vitesse pour la mettre dans son lit.

« C'était inévitable Bonnie, tu n'aurais rien pu faire « Angel disait au loin à Bonnie puis s'évapora. Bonnie regarda le vide que Angel avait laissé sans rien dire .

_**L'écriture sur le mur**_  
><em><strong> Ceux qui sont venus précédemment<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ont laissés les images gelées, immobiles, par le temps<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu dis que tu veux tout cela<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais pour quel côté vous battez-vous ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je m'assoies en me demandant pourquoi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il y a des nuits, nous dormons, pendant que d'autres pleurent<strong>_  
><em><strong> Avec regret, repentis, sois fort<strong>_  
><em><strong> Parce que nous avons...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bonnie et Caroline étaient assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Elena. Elles étaient effrayés , effrayés que Elena ne supporte pas à son réveil l'idée d'être vampire. Elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir vampire , du moins elle en avait jamais émit le souhait . Caroline entrelaça sa main dans celle de Elena . Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire puis regarda en face d'elle Stefan qui avait un poing serré et son autre main entrelacé dans celle de Elena. Il était effrayé , elle pouvait le voir. Elle le vît essuyer une larme qui avait coulé tout seule. Elle se leva donc et posa sa main sur son poing serré . Il leva la tête surpris par son touché puis souriait appréciant le fait qu'Elena n'était pas seule , qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Ils étaient une équipes , ils étaient avant tout amis . Tyler et Damon quand eux étaient restés près de la porte . Ils avaient décidé de rester plus à l'extérieur de la chambre pour laisser de l'espace au fille et à Stefan.<p>

« Comment ça va se passer pour elle lorsqu'elle va se réveillé ? « Tyler demanda à son tour inquiet par la tournure des évènements

«Elle va devenir incontrôlable , elle voudra boire , se nourrir de sang frais et n'hésitera pas à tuer pour « Damon répondît en regardant les autres inquiet dans la chambre .

« Mais si on est près d'elle , ça ira non ? « Tyler demanda

_**Une vie à vivre**_  
><em><strong> Un amour à donner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une chance à garder<strong>_  
><em><strong> Un cœur à briser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une âme à trouver<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pas à abandonner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Seulement une<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une seule<strong>_

_** Juste toi et moi**_  
><em><strong> Sous un ciel<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une vie à vivre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Un amour à donner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une chance à garder<strong>_  
><em><strong> Un cœur à briser<strong>_  
><em><strong> Une âme à trouver<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pas à abandonner<strong>_  
><em><strong> Seulement une<strong>_

« Elle a besoin de stabilité et avec Klaus autour, elle n'en a pas « Damon répondît sans détacher ces yeux de Stefan car il était inquiet pour lui . Il était vraiment inquiet pour lui et savait que Stefan avait besoin de lui en ce moment , à ce moment mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce dont il avait besoin tant que Klaus était autour .

« Stefan a prévu de partir avec elle et resté un moment loin de Mystic Fall « Damon révéla subitement ce qui intrigua Tyler

«Quand tu dis partir ? tu veux dire ...«

«Dans 15 minutes « Damon répondît . Tyler le regarda

«Les filles vont sûrement partir avec lui donc il restera plus que nous deux " Damon tourna enfin son visage vers Tyler pour le regarder

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Damon demanda à Tyler du fait qu'ils se mettent en danger seulement eux deux. Ils avaient décidé de se la jouer solo ce soir mais moins il y avait de monde, mieux c'était. Il fallait qu'ils se séparent tous , le fait qu'ils soit ensemble les affaiblissaient , le fait qu'ils tenaient tous chacun, l'un à l'autre les affaiblissaient , il fallait y mettre un terme.

« Je veux les tuer autant que toi, tu sais que le combat ne me fait pas peur « Tyler répondît. Damon le regardait sans rien dire , à vrai dire , il était un peu admiratif du courage de Tyler. Tyler n'avait vraiment pas peur , il était plutôt courageux pour un gamin de son âge.

« Le plus effrayant c'est de rester seul avec toi « Tyler continua. Damon esquissa un petit sourire ce qui fît plaisir à Tyler.

Caroline regarda ensuite Stefan qui était en face d'elle à côté de Bonnie .

« On y va « Caroline disait à Stefan . Stefan hocha la tête et souleva Elena dans ses bras. Bonnie prît les valises à côté d'elle qu'ils avaient préparé et suivît Caroline et Stefan qui sortirent en passant à côté de Damon et Tyler.

« Laisse moi t'aider « Damon disait pour aider Bonnie qui portait les valises mais elle ne le laissa pas faire

«Non c'est bon « Elle disait agacé en reculant de lui le forçant à reculer . Il s'arrêta surpris et retenta

"Je vais t'aider " Il répondît en marchant dans le couloir avec elle

"Ça va , je peux le faire " elle déclara agacé mais Damon lui prît tout de même les valises sans demander son avis et se dirigea vers la sortie sans l'attendre .Elle le regarda puis se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour .

Stefan posa Elena à l'arrière de la voiture ,pendant que Damon s'occupait de ranger les valises dans le coffre. Caroline quand à elle , regardait Tyler en face d'elle et lui prît les mains .

"Désolé pour toute à l'heure " elle disait soudain

"Pour t'avoir fait la gueule , à toi et Soul à propos de Bonnie etc" Caroline disait , il souriait sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir mais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester non plus . Elle voulait seulement être quelque part mais n'importe où .

"J'avais oublié " Il répondît , il la regarda et vît qu'elle était effrayé

"Je suis effrayé Tyler , pour toi , je suis effrayé de te laisser là seul avec Klaus et Damon et aussi effrayé pour Elena , je ne sais pas quoi faire " Caroline avoua à son copain en serrant ses mains très fortement. Tyler se contenta de sourire puis l'enlaça de toute ces forces.

"Je me ramène une fois que c'est fini , je te promets que demain matin, je me réveillerais avec toi et que Elena ira bien , elle est aussi forte que toi. Si tu l'as fait , elle peut faire , c'est Elena Gilbert dont on parle " Il disait près de son oreille en l'enlaçant très fortement

"Puis elle a des amis et un copain formidable , tout ira bien Care " Tyler continua. Stefan et Damon étaient en train de mettre les valises ensembles dans le coffre . Stefan ferma le coffre .

"J'aurais bien voulu resté , ça me gène de vous laisser vous débrouillé tout seul mais" Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir

"Elena est le plus important , on peut géré Klaus et Angel ça ira " Damon déclara pour rassurer Stefan. Stefan le regarda et ses yeux se mirent subitement à briller , il s'illuminait à cause des larmes qui étaient en train de monter. Damon le regarda puis soupira , il s'approcha de Stefan et le prît dans ses bras . Il était hésitant mais bon il pensait que c'était le moment pour ce genre de geste.

"Je te préviens ,c 'est la dernière fois que tu me vois faire ça" Damon chuchota dans l'oreille à son frère qui se mît à sourire.

Caroline se libéra de Tyler et essuya ces yeux qui était un peu humide.

"A tout à l'heure alors " Elle disait hésitante à entrer dans la voiture . Tyler ouvra la portière de devant du côté passager et Caroline entra dedans tout en le regardant . Bonnie arriva vers Caroline et la regarda

"Tu lui diras ok " Bonnie déclara en donnant une lettre à Caroline

"Oui mais elle le sait " Caroline répondît en souriant . Caroline se releva et enlaça Bonnie très fort

"Tu es sûre que tu viens pas " Caroline déclara en serrant Bonnie dans ses bras

"Dès que c'est fini, je prends la voiture et je vous rejoins sans perdre une seconde , promis " Bonnie répondît seulement

"Ok , ok " Caroline répondît en souriant timidement . Stefan entra dans le côté conducteur

"Caroline " Il l'appela , celle-ci se libéra de Bonnie et la salua avant de rentrer dans la voiture . Damon regarda Bonnie intrigué se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Stefan klaxonna pour saluer tous le monde et s'en alla laissant Tyler , Bonnie et Damon . Tyler vît le regard de Damon envers Bonnie et décida de les laisser .

"Je vais manger " Il disait seulement laissant les deux à l'entrée de la maison . Damon s'approcha de Bonnie intrigué

"Tu ne pars pas ?" Il demanda perdu en se mettant face à elle

"Moi et Caroline avons joué à pierre , feuille , ciseau pour savoir qui reste pour s'assurer que vous soyez en vie et j'ai perdu " Elle mentait sur toute la ligne car en réalité ,elle voulait resté car elle avait peur pour lui et Tyler . Les laissé seul , ne la tentait pas trop même si elle n'était pas utile maintenant sans ses pouvoirs , sans rien , elle voulait être là pour s'assure qu'il rentrerait en vie .

"Tu as voulu resté c'est ça ?" Il déclara, lisant en elle comme dans livre ouvert

"Non , pourquoi j'aurais voulu resté " Elle répondît

"Pour moi "

"Pourquoi pour toi , vu que techniquement nous somme en voix de disparition " elle répondît puis s'en voulut lorsqu'elle vît la tête de Damon qui la regardait surprise

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça , c'est seulement sorti ça " Elle finit par dire , c'était un désolé masqué

"Je suppose que je l'ai mérité après tout ce que je t'ai dit " ,

"D'ailleurs en parlant de ça , nous dev.." Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser , de parler d'eux car Bonnie le coupa

" Elena est devenu un vampire " Bonnie dît subitement ce qui surpris Damon qui ne voyait pas le rapport avec eux . Il voulait parler d'eux et mettre les choses sur table. Lorsqu'il avait vu la tête de Stefan en voyant Elena allongé par terre , il savait que c'était égoïste mais il était rassuré que ce ne soit pas Bonnie . Il l'avait eu cette pensé ,cette simple pensée et il s'était dit qu'il devait profiter d'elle , qu'il devait vivre sa vie avec elle, qu'elle était en vie et c'était le plus important. Il regarda Bonnie perdu

"Je ne penses pas que ça soit le moment de parler de nous avec Elena , Klaus , Angel et le reste " Il la regarda et commença à sourire , il se mît à rire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche . Elle le regarda perdu

"J'y crois pas ,tu es train de me faire ce coup là " Il répondît toujours en rigolant ce qui gênait Bonnie

"Tu me fais ce coup là ,mais jusqu'à maintenant cela ne t'a jamais dérangé Klaus , Angel et le reste , tu fais comme ça t'arrange et change d'avis comme deux chemise , tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que tu veux " Damon termina en rigolant.

"Ben on dirait que je finis par te ressembler " Bonnie répondît subitement agacé , elle lui aurait bien mit une gifle mais elle en avait trop donné. Il la regarda

"Dit ce que tu as sur le cœur , je le mérite " Damon finit par dire voyant que Bonnie était en colère contre lui . Elle était en colère , triste ,toute était mélangé et ne faisait pas bon ménage avec elle .

"Je suis en vie Damon , devant toi et tout ce que tu as fait depuis le début , c'est de m'en vouloir et me faire sentir mal . Au lieu d'être content que je sois en vie , je t'en veux , je t'en veux parce que tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui pense qu'a toi et tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait . Tout doit être comme toi tu veux , parce que monsieur à souffert toute sa vie. Tu veux que je te dise si tu n'étais pas aussi égoïste et puérile par rapport à ce que tu ressens , on ne t'aurais jamais laissé tombé . Katherine et Elena t'aurais choisi et je ne serais pas parti" elle ne pensait pensé pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Damon la regarda et elle vît la douleur et de la colère sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent et elle soupira , elle se rendît compte que tous ce qu'elle avait dit était purement cruel et méchant. Elle s'approcha de Damon de plus près

"Je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit , je " elle disait en mettant sa main sur son torse

"Et après tu dis que je suis quelqu'un de puérile " Damon répondît seulement ,elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Damon la coupa

"J'ai prévu de donner à Klaus et Angel ce qu'ils veulent , enfin prétendre leur donné ce qu'ils veulent " Il déclara seulement laissant leurs discussion en suspens mais Bonnie voulait s'escuser , elle était allé trop loin

" Je suis désolé " elle finit par dire mais Damon ne réagissait pas

"Tu peux appeler Hélène , je ne sais pas comment ça marche et je dois lui parler " Damon répondît seulement puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie

"Damon !" elle l'appela mais celui rentra dans la maison sans rien dire . Elle soupira fatigué

"Bien joué " Elle se murmura à elle même , elle sentît un froid à côté d'elle et souffla

"Salut " Elle salua Hélène qui était à côté d'elle puis rentra dans la maison avec celle-ci sans rien dire de plus .

"Pourquoi tu voulais me voir " Hélène arriva à côté de Bonnie dans la cuisine . Damon était en train de parler avec Tyler , ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire . Damon tourna sa tête et regarda sa mère , il fût troublé car il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude mais reprît vite ses idées .

"J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va se passer lorsque Klaus et Angel seront mort " Damon répondît à sa mère qui se mettait de l'autre côté de la table face à lui . Bonnie se mît à côté d'elle

"Les gens vont oublier ce qui s'est passé , et les dommages causé vont disparaître comme si de rien n'était " Elle répondît

"Je voulais dire pour Bonnie " Damon répondît , Bonnie le regarda surprise , elle même ni avait pas pensé , elle avait oublié qu'elle n'existait soi disant plus dans cette réalité .

"Ca sera comme si elle n'avait jamais disparût " sa mère répondît

"Les gens auront l'impression qu'elle était toujours là , par contre les liens qui se sont crée pendant son absence resterons , on ne peut pas les changer " Elle déclara en regardant Damon comme pour lui faire passer un message . Il la regarda intrigué

"Comment ça ? " Tyler demanda intrigué

" Bonnie a changé la vie de bien des gens , son père , sa mère et ils ont crée des liens à cause de son absence donc il resterons "

"Si par exemple , j'ai eu quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence ?" Damon demanda ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui le regarda troublé .

" C'est compliqué , cela dépens " Elle répondît seulement . Bonnie regarda Damon puis Tyler perdu .

"Lorsque ce sera terminé , tu devras me rendre ce qu'ils cherches " Hélène continua

"Oui , je sais " Il répondît seulement , Hélène regarda tous le monde

" Vous n'êtes pas effrayé " Elle demanda perdu lorsqu'elle les voyait zen et relaxe

"Il n'y a plus de place pour de la peur " Tyler répondît subitement

" Nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire " Il continua après un long moment .

" Je m'assurerais que Stefan , Caroline et Elena soient en sécurité " Hélène disait ce qui soulagea tous le monde

"Bonne chance " elle finit par dire puis s'en alla les laissant seul dans la cuisine . Bonnie regarda Damon et Tyler sans rien dire

"Ne me dîtes pas quand vous partez , je préfère ne pas savoir " Bonnie déclara subitement et s'en alla . Elle ne voulait pas savoir car ça serait trop douloureux de les voir partir , au moins si elle ne les voyait pas , elle aurait l'impression qu'ils seraient là. Damon la regarda partir intrigué et souffla fatigué par tous ça

**Kavinsky: Nightcall**

_**Je te passe un appel cette nuit pour te dire comment je me sens**_  
><em><strong> Je veux te conduire jusqu'au bout de la nuit, à travers les collines<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas entendre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais te montrer ce qui est obscure, mais n'aie pas peur<strong>_

« On y va « Damon chuchota à Tyler

« Maintenant ? « Le Loup Garou demanda . Damon prît un sac avec lui puis se leva .

« Oui ». Tyler le suivît et ferma la porte doucement . Damon regarda la fenêtre et vît le rideau se refermait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? » Tyler demanda intrigué

« Des vêtements pour toi si tu prévois de te transformer « Damon déclara . Tyler souriait voyant que Damon avait tout prévu même pour lui

« La nudité ne me dérange pas tu sais « Il disait en souriant

« Moi ça me dérange surtout quand c'est la tienne « Il répondît

« Bon on se rejoint là où je t'ai dit « Damon déclara puis s'en alla . Tyler souriait ,Il commença à se transformer et entra dans la forêt pour aller rejoindre Damon . Les deux se retrouvèrent que une route vide qui menait à l'extérieur de la ville .

« ANGEL « Damon hurla dans le ciel . Tyler lui guettait les alentours suspicieux

« ANGEL, c'est ça que tu veux ? » Damon cria et sortît une pierre noire où il y avait des inscriptions.

« Angel , je peux le détruire après tout , il m'apporte rien « Damon termina , ils sentirent subitement un vent froid et Klaus apparut devant eux au loin. Klaus et Angel se regardèrent voyant Tyler et Damon.

« Ils manquent du monde « Klaus déclara en souriant.

« Si vous voulez l'avoir , vous devez nous tuer « Damon déclara

_**Il y a quelque chose au plus profond de toi**_  
><em><strong> C'est dur à expliquer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ils parlent de toi mec<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu ne changeras pas<strong>_

« Ok , qu'est ce que tu propose ? » Klaus répondît. Tyler regarda Klaus et commença à grogner . Klaus rigola et tous le monde virent ses cheveux se rallonger. Il se transforma à son tour en Loup Garou et regarda Tyler .

« Nous deux je suppose « Klaus finit par dire et courra au loin pour attirer Tyler dans la forêt .

« On se revoit « Tyler disait puis courra et suivît Klaus à l'intérieur de la forêt .

« Ca sera nous deux « Angel déclara en regardant Damon. Il souriait se disant que ce serait du gateaux mais lorsqu'il vît les cheveux de Damon légèrement se rallonger puis ses yeux bleux devenir noire , il se disait qu'il y aurait plus de difficulté . Il comprît que Damon avait de la magie en lui .Le tatouage de Damon se répandît encore une fois sur une partie de son visage.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de me supplier ce soir « Angel déclara faisant référence à la dernière fois qu'il avait supplié de laisser Bonnie.

« C'est toi qui va me supplier de te laisser en vie « Damon répondît, ces yeux noirs faisait peur à Angel pendant une seconde.

« Ne perdons pas de temps « Angel déclara en sortant une lame .

_**I****l y a quelque chose au plus profond de toi**_  
><em><strong> C'est dur à expliquer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il parle de toi mec<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu ne changeras pas<strong>_

Il courra à toute vitesse vers Damon mais celui-ci n'était plus dans sa direction. Angel le chercha dans les alentours et souriait sentant la présence de Damon. Damon arriva à toute vitesse devant lui et Angel lui planta son immense lame dans l'ab domaine. Damon resta impassible à la lame qui était en lui ce qui perturba Angel . Angel leva la tête surpris , son sourire commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude. Angel recula au loin laissant l'épée dans l'ab domaine de Damon , celui-ci regardait l'épée en lui et souriait puis mît ses deux mains sur l'épée pour la ressortir . Il regarda l'épée d'Angel pendant que celui-ci regardait la blessure de Damon se refermait. Angel ne perdît pas de temps ce qui désempara Damon qui ne l'avait pas vu venir . Il courra à toute vitesse et plaqua Damon au sol , son épée se projeta au loin et celui-ci s'évapora pour la récupéré . Damon se leva et regarda Angel en souriant .

« Je suppose que sans ton épée , tu n'es rien « Damon déclara voyant à quel point Angel tenait à son épée .

« Tu m'as l'air bien arrogant Damon « Angel déclara en souriant

« Tu l'étais beaucoup moins lorsque j'ai emmené Bonnie avec moi « Angel continua sachant les points faible de Damon . Il vît les traits du visage de Damon se durcir de colère car il n'aimait pas se rappeler de ce genre de chose. Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide et projeta Angel contre une voiture. La tête de Angel se cogna contre la voiture et il atterrît au sol . Damon courra vers lui. Angel était en train cracher du sang à cause du choque qui était plutôt violent . Il mît ses mains sur le sol pour se relever mais Damon arriva, lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et le projeta violemment avec son coup de pied à l'autre bout de la ruelle . Angel gémît en atterrissant sur le sol . Son épée tomba sur le côté, il se releva prenant son épée et essuya sa bouche. Il essuya ensuite sa chemise et regarda Damon qui était assis sur une voiture les mains croisés en train de le regarder avec un sourire sarcastique. Honnêtement , Angel était énervé qu'un simple vampire comme Damon arrive à l'amocher autant . Il détestait Damon , il avait toujours détestait . Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Bonnie se battait pour un type comme lui , pour quelqu'un qui ne voit que sa souffrance au lieu des autres . Pour Angel , Damon était un faible qui ne méritait pas tous ce qu'il avait et c'était une humiliation d'être battu par lui . Il décida tout de même de garder la contrôle de lui même , ce n'est pas un type comme lui qui allait lui faire perdre son calme.

« ça fait un moment que j'attends « Damon déclara en souriant toujours assis sur la voiture

_**Je te passe un appel cette nuit pour te dire comment je me sens**_  
><em><strong> Je veux te conduire jusqu'au bout de la nuit, à travers les collines<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas entendre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je vais te montrer ce qui est obscure, mais n'aie pas peur<strong>_

« Tu as l'air de m'en vouloir « Angel répondît en souriant mais il commençait à avoir peur de Damon . Il regarda Damon essayant de calculer ces différentes option possible ,il savait que c'était impossible de le tuer , la seule chose qui pouvait tuer un être qui avait de la magie noire c'était un spectre .Cependant avec Damon c'était impossible car il n'était pas sorcier et il n'avait passé aucun contrat . Il était en train de réfléchir à ces différents était tellement dans ses pensée qu'il ne vît pas Damon arrivait en face de lui et lui donnait un coup de poing , il tomba par terre encore une fois et Damon enchaîna les coup de pieds. Angel continua à sourire se prenant les coups de Damon ce qui l'énerva. Damon arrêta subitement et s'accroupît vers Angel qui était à terre . Il le prît par le col et Angel continua à sourire en crachant du sang. Damon vît du sang atterrir sur son pantalon , il essuya son pantalon d'un air écœuré et perça Angel de ses yeux noires. Angel pouvait se voir dans les yeux de Damon , il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans cette état .

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me tuer , c'est ça que tu veux non « Angel déclara en crachant toujours du sang .

« La mort serait trop douce pour toi » Damon répondît en projetant encore une fois Angel. Angel se releva difficilement , il s'aida à se tenir avec son épée .

« Tu sais Damon, la vengeance ne réglera pas tout tes problèmes , notre gentille Bonnie ne te l'as jamais dit « Damon regarda Angel intrigué lorsqu'il vît les blessures de celui-ci guérir . Tout en voyant Angel guérir, Damon vît l'épée de celui-ci se raccourcir et s'assombrir. L'épée de Angel n'était plus d'un blanc transperçant mais dévié en un blanc opaque. Angel souriait et se craqua le coup en souriant

« Tu as raison je ne suis rien sans elle « Angel déclara , Damon le regarda et vît une nouvelle épée apparaître dans l'autre main de Angel , celui-ci réunit ces deux épées en une ce qui créa un immense lame . Damon vît une immense source d'énergie parcourir Angel . Angel planta au sol son immense épée qui avait l'air de transpercé le ciel et Damon vît le sol peu à peu se geler , il vît de la glace commençait à faire du chemin et gelé tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Il recula mais il avait beau reculé la glace se fraya un chemin vers lui gelant tout sur son passage. Il s'arrêta subitement et sentît du froid sur son pieds , il sentît le froid le parcourir jusqu'à le gelé de l'intérieur . Damon commença à crier de la froideur qui était en train de foudroyer son cœur. Il hurla et ce mît à genoux

« Je te conseille de te mettre debout si tu ne veux pas accélérer le processus de congélation « Angel conseilla en souriant mais Damon était en train de hurler le martyr . Son corps se mît à gelé et il resta tels une statue . Angel regarda la statue que Damon était devenu en souriant. Il reprît son immense épée et avança pour se mettre devant Damon .

« Je crois bien que c'est la fin « Il déclara et allait couper Damon en mille morceau mais il vît la glace se briser et Damon le prît par le coup . Damon était en train de hurler encore de martyr lorsqu'il plaqua Angel contre un mur . Il étrangla Angel violemment. Angel poussa Damon qui se retrouva au loin et essaya de reprendre son souffle . Il regardait le sol essayant de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il vît Damon arrivé et lui prendre la tête, il lui donna un énorme coup de genou . Angel s'écroula par terre mais n'eut pas le temps de se reposer car Damon le prît encore une fois et percuta la tête de Angel contre la vitre de la voiture. Damon entendît des chuchotements dans sa tête et son tatouage commença à bouger sur son visage , il commença à reculer de Angel qui était au sol et se mît au loin . Angel n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il était amoché , il prît encore une fois son épée près de lui pour reprendre des forces . Son visage redevînt normal , heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas vu dans la glasse car Damon l'avait sérieusement amoché . Il se leva et regarda Damon en colère

_**Il y a quelque chose au plus profond de toi**_  
><em><strong> C'est dur à expliquer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ils parlent de toi mec<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu ne changeras pas<strong>_

_** Il y a quelque chose au plus profond de toi**_  
><em><strong> C'est dur à expliquer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ils parlent de toi mec<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu ne changeras pas<strong>_

« Je vais te tuer « Angel déclara perdant son sourire , il se calma lorsqu'il vît que Damon avait l'air tourmenté , il était tourmenté car il entendait des voix dans sa tête .

« Taisez vous « Damon cria en tenant sa tête. Angel commença à retrouver son sourire lorsqu'il se souvînt que ce genre de magie était auto destructrice et en ce moment elle était en train de détruire Damon car celui-ci se laisser trop dépassé par ces émotions . C'était ce qu'il cherchait son point faible , le moyen de le tuer , il suffisait qu'il le pousse à bout , qu'il le mette hors de lui pour que la magie s'empare de lui et le tue .

« Tu m'as l'ai tourmenté « Angel déclara à Damon

« La ferme « Damon répondît reprenant le contrôle de lui-même

" Tu va bien ?" Bonnie tournait en rond dans la chambre et était au téléphone avec Elena qui s'était réveillé dans la voiture. Ils n'étaient pas encore arriver à destination et Elena voulait parler à Bonnie pendant qu'elle était encore lucide. Elle savait pertinemment que son état allait dégénérer.

"Je ne sais pas encore " Elena avoua toute fatigué , elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

"Caroline m'a dit que vous prévoyez de venir après " Elena disait tout bas . Stefan la regarda à travers le miroir de la voiture inquiet sachant pertinemment ce que Elena allait dire .

"Oui , tu aur." Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir au téléphone

"Ne venez pas " Elena disait subitement. Bonnie resta silencieux , elle était perdu

"Je sais que vous voulez être là pour moi et j'ai envie que vous soyez là mais ..." elle s'arrêta un moment car les larmes lui montaient au yeux. Elle voulait vraiment passé sa vie avec Stefan mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle choisirait le moment venu pour devenir vampire , c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle . C'était bizarre car malgré qu'elle sorte avec un vampire et qu'elle veuille passer sa vie avec lui , elle aurait voulu avoir aussi une famille et maintenant ce rêve était devenu vraiment impossible. Elle aurait besoin de temps pour s'y faire et cela allait être dure , elle le savait .

"Je vais devenir incontrôlable , si Tyler et toi êtes autour? j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler , ça sera beaucoup plus dure si vous veniez " Elle finit pas dire. Elle entendait le silence à travers le téléphone , elle savait que Bonnie voulait venir . Elle voulait venir , elle voulait être près de Elena mais devait respecté sa décision .

"Damon viendra alors , Tyler et moi resterons " Bonnie répondît seulement

_**Il y a quelque chose au plus profond de toi (quelque chose...)**_  
><em><strong> C'est dur à expliquer (dur à expliquer...)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Il parle de toi mec (il parle de toi...)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu ne changeras pas<strong>_

"Merci Bonnie " Elena disait en versant une larme , Bonnie sentait de la tristesse à travers le téléphone ce qui lui fît de la peine.

"Caroline reste avec toi ?" Bonnie demanda , elle serait rassuré si Caroline était là malgré que Tyler ne vienne pas . Elle voulait que Elena soit entouré d'une des deux au moins .

"Oui ,ne t'inquiète pas , elle a prévenu Tyler "

"Je t'aime tu le sais " Bonnie finit par dire en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre.

"Je le sais , ne t'inquiète pas "Les filles ne disaient plus rien un long moment

"J'y vais " Elena finit par dire et raccrocha , Bonnie resta au bout du fil un moment puis raccrocha . Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre . Tout avait l'air triste ce soir , elle avait besoin de voir Tyler et Damon . Elle n'aimait pas ne rien pouvoir faire mais ce soir ce n'était plus à elle de décidé ou d'agir et elle respectait ça . Les pluies de météorites c'était arrêté depuis des heures et maintenant le ciel redevenait de plus en plus claire ce qui la fît sourire timidement , il y avait de l'espoir. Elle attendrait qu'ils rentre mais si elle devait attendre toute une vie .

« Où est-il ? » Tyler demanda en regardant autour de lui les alentours . Lorsqu'il leva la tête , il vît des branches de feuille tombé lui ?embrouillant sa vue . Il essuya ses yeux avec sa patte lorsque subitement il vît Klaus lui sautait dessus . Tyler tomba au sol et Klaus se mît au dessus de lui et lui grogna dessus .

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre « Klaus disait en grognant sur Tyler . Tyler griffa Klaus avec ces pattes et les deux se battirent , il arrivèrent vers une pente qui les emmenèrent vers l'autre côté de la route. Ils roulèrent tout deux sur la pente en se donnant des coup de pattes . En pleine pente , Tyler se transforma en humain et donna un coup de poing dans la gueule de Klaus . Klaus chigna et griffa le visage de Tyler le forçant à reculer, car il avait marqué profondément. Klaus atterri allongé sur la route. Il se leva et se retourna vers Tyler qui était debout nu en train de toucher son visage. Le visage de Tyler guéri subitement.

« Tu n'es pas si nul petit « Klaus disait en regardant Tyler. Tyler le regarda et souriait voyant que Klaus était toujours en Loup Garou.

« Tu m'as l'air un peu rouillé « Tyler répondît . Klaus prît de l'élan et allait l'attaquer mais Tyler l'esquiva et se mît derrière lui . Klaus souriait puis disparût subitement ce qui choqua Tyler

« Tu savais « Il entendît subitement Klaus qui se trouvait au loin derrière lui , il se retourna et regarda Klaus intrigué

« Que les hybride , avait les pouvoirs des deux espèces , que je suis bête tu le savais hein « Klaus disait

« Je ne suis pas la pour discuter « Tyler répondît seulement

« Je vais te montrer « Klaus déclara . Tyler écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vît Le Loup Garou devant lui sortir des canines comme un vampire . Il vît les yeux de Klaus s'éclaircir pour laisser apparaître sa vrai couleur de yeux . Tyler fût surpris de voir Klaus courir à une vitesse tel un vampire . Il atterrît subitement au sol sur le dos et vît Klaus sur lui . Klaus grogna et mordît dans le cou de Tyler pour lui boire son sang . Tyler ne perdît pas de temps et se transforma en Loup garou une seconde fois . Klaus perdît donc son emprise sur le cou de Tyler et recula lorsque celui-ci lui grogna dessus pour lui mordre la gueule .

« Merde « Tyler déclara lorsqu'il sentît ses forces le perdre à cause de la morsure . Sa blessure ne guérissait pas , il n'arrivait pas à guérir bizarrement . Klaus courra vers Tyler qui était en Loup Garou et lui attrapa la gorge par la bouche pour le projeter de l'autre bout de la rue. Tyler avait horriblement mal au coup , il n'arrivait même plus à se transformer en humain tellement il était amoché . Il se retrouva allongé à chigner de douleur .

« Tyler « Damon disait subitement en entendant le Loup Garou chignait de loin .

« Va l'aider non , ce n'est pas ton ami , c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle non « Angel déclara en souriant . Il était écœuré par leur amitié à tous , le fait qu'ils étaient constamment ensemble . Ce genre de sentiment l'écœuré . Damon regarda Angel puis disparût sans rien dire pour aider Tyler . Lorsqu'il arriva , il vît Klaus en train de briser les pattes de Tyler avec des morsures pour le torturer encore plus . Damon courra vers Klaus et prît le Loup Garou pour le projeter à l'arrière. Klaus chigna en atterrissant violemment au sol. Damon regarda sous le choque Tyler qui avait l'air amoché

« Hé « Damon disait mais Tyler avait les yeux fermé ,en train de chigner .

« Je vais te ram » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il sentît quelque chose lui transperçait le cœur. Il sentît tout son cœur gelé. Tyler ouvra délicatement les yeux et vît une lame traversé Damon. Tyler chigna inquiet pour Damon et Damon le vît à travers ses yeux jaune, vert qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Tyler chigna et Damon vît une larme coulait de son œil ce qui lui fît de la peine.

« Ca va allé « Damon finit par dire en fermant les yeux de Tyler. Damon se retourna et se releva vers Angel qui était en train de sourire voyant sa dernière lame en Damon.

« On dirait bien que c'est la fin « Angel déclara en souriant. Damon ne disait rien encore choqué par la douleur qu'il avait dans son cœur. Klaus se transforma en humain , il se retrouva nu , il guéri des blessure de sa chute et regarda Damon et Angel. Il souriait voyant que Damon avait l'air mal en point . Il regarda son corps nu et souriait

« Je dois me trouver des vêtements « Klaus disait en souriant mais il sentît soudain une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vît un homme nu comme lui . Il était de sa taille avec des cheveux brun ,en pique et en arrière , ses yeux était jaune et vert comme ceux d'un Loup Garou .

« Qui est « Il n'eut pas le temps de demander que cette homme en face de lui ,lui planta une broche d'arbre sans sourcillé. Il la planta profondément à l'intérieur de son cœ allait tombé mais l'inconnu le retient plantant un peu plus la branche d'arbre en Klaus .

« Je te croyais plus malin que ça Angel « Damon déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Angel . Damon effleura et caressa l'épée de Angel qui lui traversé le corps et Angel se sentît subitement mal . Il vît flou et se retrouva à genou par terre .

« Arrête « Angel cria subitement ne supportant pas le bruit du touché de Damon sur son épée

« Je t'avais dit que tu me supplierais « Damon déclara puis mît ses deux mains sur l'épée . Un brouillard noire commença à se former autour de l'épée à Angel

« Arrête ça » Angel cria , Angel regarda son épée et vît qu'elle avait disparu . Elle avait disparu pour de bon. Il regarda Damon sous le choque , sans son épée , il n'était rien . Son épée représenté sa vie tout comme les spectres pour les sorcier pratiquant de la magie noire.

"Espèce d'enfoiré " Angel perdît sa patience et son self contrôle. Il allait courir énervé mais il resta paralysé . Damon regarda écœuré lorsqu'il vît des blessures apparaître sur le visage et le corps de Angel . Tous les blessures qu'il avait infligé à Angel depuis était en train de revenir . Du sang coula subitement du visage de Angel . Angel regarda son corps écœuré et se sentît mal , toute la douleur des blessures étaient en train de revenir .

"J'y crois pas " Angel disait sous le choque en regardant son corps , il se mît subitement à genou . Il regarda sa main et la vît devenir glace petit à petit

« Je te conseille de te mettre debout sinon le processus de congélation va se propager plus vite « Damon déclara en souriant ce qui énerva Angel

« ENFOIR »Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que tout son corps forma une statue de glace.

« Je sais on me le dit souvent « Damon répondît puis entendît Klaus gémir de douleur. Il regarda la personne en face de Klaus intrigué . Soul tenait Klaus qui était en train de souffrir le martyr à cause de la branche au fond de lui .

« A toi de jouer « Soul déclara et jeta le corps en face de Damon . Damon regarda le corps balafré de Klaus surpris

« Soul ? »Il déclara en le regardant de haut en bas

« Finissons en « Soul disait . Klaus enleva la branche de son cœur et allait se relever mais Damon mît son pied sur son dos l'empêchant de se lever. Il prît ensuite Klaus par le coup l'étranglant .

« Tu as raison on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie « Damon déclara avec ces yeux noires , il sortît ses canines et s'approcha du cou de Klaus , celui-ci souriait toujours mais était en réalité effrayé . Damon planta ses canines dans le cou de Klaus ,mais au lieu de lui boire du sang . Klaus sentît une substance lui parcourir le corps . Damon était en train de lui injecter quelque chose de brûlant en lui.

« ha « Klaus gémît et sentît les larmes montaient au yeux tellement la douleur était atroce . Ce n'était pas des simples larmes, c'était des larmes de sang tellement la douleur de la morsure de Damon était intense. Damon recula de Klaus et lui et Soul regardèrent l'homme en face de lui en train de suffoquer

« Qu'e « Il essayait de parler mais il n'avait plus de voix, il vît trouble jusqu'à qu'il vît sa main devenir petit à petit poussière. Le feu était en train de le consumer de l'intérieur et le transformait en cendre.

« De la part de tous les gens que tu as fait souffrir« Damon finit par dire avant que Klaus ne devienne poussière. Damon regarda la poussière qui restait au sol et se sentît subitement mal . Il allait tomber mais Soul le rattrapa . Soul vît de la fumée sortir de la bouche de Damon . Il récupéra ses yeux bleu ciel et son tatouage disparût. Soul mît les bras de Damon autour de son cou pour l'aider à se tenir .

« Merci « Il murmura tout bas à Soul

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Le brun en cheveux pique en arrière

« Tu es plutôt pas mal en fin de compte « Damon disait avec un petit sourire ce qui fît sourire Soul

« Je ne préfère pas m'imaginer ce à quoi tu pensais que je ressemblais « Soul répondît

« Vaut mieux « Damon répondît puis il vît des pieds par terre en face de lui . Il leva la tête et vît son double encore une fois.

« Marché conclu » La magie déclara en tendant sa main mais Damon était trop fatigué pour tendre la sienne.

« Allez vous en , je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous « Damon répondît en regardant son double en face de lui qui était en train de sourire . La magie se dirigea vers Angel qui était en forme de glace . Damon et Soul se suivirent la magie du regard. Son double s'accroupît devant Angel et souffla sur la statue . La statue disparût subitement.

"Félicitation Damon Salvatore , vous avez réussi " La magie déclara puis s'en alla

« C'est ça « Damon répondît tout bas ce qui fît rire Soul .

« Tyler ? » Damon disait en se libérant de Soul pour aller voir Tyler qui était en forme Loup Garou . Damon enleva sa veste et la mît autour de lui

« Il va bien, il a seulement besoin de repose « Soul répondît.

« Soul , Damon « Les deux entendirent , ils se retournèrent vers Hélène qui s'approcha d'eux . Damon se leva et s'approcha d'elle en sortant la pierre que Klaus et Angel cherchait

« Tiens , remet là où elle doit être « Damon disait en lui donnant . Elle le prît et souriait

"Donc c'est fini hein ?" Sa mère disait à Damon en souriant . Elle avait exactement le même sourire que dans ses souvenirs , c'était impressionnant. Il 'l'admira longtemps et elle faisait de même sans rien dire.

"Oui " Il répondît enfin après un moment

"Tu vas disparaître pour de bon ?" Damon demanda

"Tu espères ? " elle répondît en souriant

"Un peu " il avoua,elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait

"Je vais disparaître pour de bon " elle répondît enfin

"Prend soin de Bonnie " Hélène disait subitement ce qui l'intrigua

"Elle en a bavé , vraiment bavé " Elle continua ce qui fît de la peine à Damon

"Je sais , je prendrais soin d'elle" il répondît , il voyait bien que sa mère était inquiète pour Bonnie ce qui lui fît plaisir. Elle aimait bien , ça se voyait .

"Bon j'y vais , tu diras à Stefan que je l'aime , que je vous aime " Hélène finit par dire , Damon la regarda intrigué

"C'est possible , je peux " il disait en ouvrant ces bras pour l'enlacer

"Bien sûre " elle disait puis l'enlaça très fort

"Il est temps que tu apprennes à être heureux , tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui " sa mère chuchota puis s'évapora

« Ravi de te revoir Soul « Hélène disait tout en disparaissant ce qui fît sourire Soul . Soul porta Tyler qui était sous sa forme Loup Garou

« On y va « Soul disait à Damon en se mettant à côté de lui . Damon se mît à sourire et tourna sa tête vers Soul

"On rentre " Il répondît

_« Les pluies de météorites ont cessé depuis des heures , les expert considère qu'il n'y a plus de véritable de danger , donc pour toute les populations , tout est fini » _

Bonnie était en train d'écouter la radio , elle était inquiète très inquiète mais avait décidé de ne plus s'impliquer , c'était ce qu'elle détestait rien faire mais elle était obligé . Elle sortît de la maison agacé , elle avait confiance mais elle préférait vérifié par elle-même . Elle descendît les quelque marches et s'arrêta sur l'allée lorsqu'elle vît un Loup Garou dans les bras d'un inconnu. Il avait les yeux court , brun, en pique en arrière et avait les yeux jaunes . Elle regarda le Loup Garou dans ses bras et courra .

« Tyler « elle cria en s'approchant de l'inconnu et Tyler

« Il va bien , il a besoin de repos » Le type répondît . Bonnie leva la tête surprise

« Soul c'est toi « Elle déclara reconnaissant sa voix brute et rauque

« C'est moi « Il répondît , Bonnie le regarda et commença à sourire

« Ravi de te rencontré enfin « Bonnie finit par dire en souriant

« Moi aussi « Soul répondît puis s'en alla dans la maison pour poser Tyler dans un lit. Bonnie laissa passer Soul puis regarda les alentours inquiète attendant Damon . Il devrait être là si Soul et Tyler étaient là . Elle vît enfin quelqu'un de loin en train de marcher tout en regardant le sol . Elle vît Damon qui était plutôt, mal en point , il avait des coupure partout sur son pull. Son pull noire était pas mal déchiré . Damon leva la tête et remarqua enfin Bonnie qui était en train de l'attendre . Elle était en train de relâcher la pression content de le revoir . Il s'arrêta et eux d'eux se regardèrent un long moment .

**Lykke Li : Love out of lust **

_**Rather die in your arms, than die lonesome**_  
><em><strong> Rather die hard, than die hollow<strong>_  
><em><strong> The higher that I climb<strong>_  
><em><strong> The deeper I fall down<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm running out of time<strong>_  
><em><strong> So let's dance while we're waiting<strong>_

« C'est fini ? » Elle demanda de loin . Il la regarda et hocha la tête

« Pour de « il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie lui sauta dessus et entoura ces jambes autour de sa taille .Les jambes de Damon flanchèrent à cause de la fatigue et perdît l'équilibre . Il tomba sur le dos et Bonnie atterrît sur lui. Bonnie mît sa main sur sa bouche et se mît à rire . Elle s'en voulait de rigoler après tous ce qui se passait mais elle rigolait aussi parce que c'était enfin finit . Tout était enfin fini , ils étaient enfin tous libre , libre d'être en sécurité. Damon la regarda rire content, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu son rire et c'était doux parmi tout ça , parmi toute cette catastrophe .

« C'est fini pour de bon « Il disait à Bonnie. Elle passa subitement des rires au larmes ce qui le surpris.

« Hé Bonnie « Il disait en rigolant voyant son changement d'humeur

« Arrête de rire « Bonnie disait en pleurant et en rigolant en même temps. Il sentît les larmes de Bonnie tombait sur sa joue ce qui le fît rire

« Tu pleures ou tu rigoles ? » Il demanda en train de se moquer d'elle . Elle pencha le haut du corps vers lui pour l'enlacer. Il mît ses bras autour de son dos et releva le haut de son corps avec Bonnie qui entourait sa taille avec ses jambes

_**We will live longer than I will**_  
><em><strong> We will be better than I was<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can cross rivers with our will<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can do better than I can<strong>_  
><em><strong> So dance while you can<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dance cause you must<strong>_  
><em><strong> Love out of lust<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dance while you can<strong>_

« Les deux « Elle répondît en pleurant. Damon tapota son dos avec ces mains.

« Tu peux relâcher la pression, c'est fini « Il déclara. Bonnie relâcha la pression dans ses bras pendant près d'une demi-heure sans jamais s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment il finit par s'inquiéter de ces pleures et la souleva la forçant à mettre ses bras autour de son cou.

« On va faire un tour « Il déclara voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de marcha dans les rues de Mystic Fall , toute était revenu à la normale dans les rues comme Hélène l'avait dit .

"Ça va ?" Damon demanda toujours en portant Bonnie.

"Je m'en veux " Bonnie répondît subitement en regardant en face d'elle . Damon continua à marcher sans rien dire

"De penser à nous , de vouloir parler de nous alors que Elena est en transition " elle continua , Damon la regarda

"Qu'on en parle maintenant ou plus tard ne changera rien à son état " Damon répondît

"Je sais , tu veux en parler ?" Elle demanda en levant la tête pour le regarder , ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment . Elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Il ne savait pas par où commencer leur discussion , il y avait tellement de chose à dire .

« J'ai embrassé Kate « Damon déclara subitement ce qui perturba Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas. Elle le regarda attendant la suite. Il regardait en face de lui

« J'avais besoin de ne rien ressentir, j'avais besoin de ne plus me rappeler la souffrance de ton départ et je les embrassé « Il déclara subitement

« ça à marcher ? » Elle demanda,

_**Rather live out a lie than live wondering**_  
><em><strong> How the fire feels while burning<strong>_  
><em><strong> For life is like a flame<strong>_  
><em><strong> And the ashes for wasting<strong>_  
><em><strong> So honey don't be afraid<strong>_  
><em><strong> To dance while we're waiting<strong>_

« Tu te rappelle de la discussion qu'on a eu lorsqu'on à lu le journal intime de Lester « Il demanda ne répondant pas à sa question ce qui la perturba pendant un moment

« Oui sur le fait d'appuyer sur le bouton ou pas « Elle répondît se souvenant parfaitement de ce soir là.

« Tu as dit que dans le cas où on serait ensemble , tu n'appuy » Bonnie le coupa sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire

« Je t'ai menti «

_**We will live longer than I will**_  
><em><strong> We will be better than I was<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can cross rivers with our will<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can do better than I can<strong>_  
><em><strong> So dance while you can<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dance cause you must<strong>_  
><em><strong> Love out of lust<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dance while you can<strong>_

« A ce moment , je pensais pas que nous deux ça irait aussi loin. A ce moment je pensais que mes sentiments pour toi allait disparaître et qu'une fois cette histoire terminé , nos route se séparons mais tout est devenu compliqué et plus on avancé , plus on avancé ensemble et c' était impossible de revenir en arrière . A ce moment , je ne pensais pas que j'étais capable d'aimer autant quelqu'un mais , j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi tu as appuyé sur le bouton avec Katherine , j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi Lester avait appuyé sur le bouton . Je vous faisait constamment ce reproche à vous les vampires parce que je ne connaissait pas , je ne savais pas ce qu' était aimé quelqu'un « elle répondît franchement . Damon ne montra aucune expression mais il était content que Bonnie ait perdu cette avis qu'elle avait sur tout . Il était content qu'elle soit parvenu à le comprendre, à le comprendre entièrement. Elle avait réuddi à conclure leur pacte , elle avait enfin réussi à comprendre tout ce que Damon ressentait , même maintenant ils apprenaient chacun une partie de l'autre , le monde de l'autre .

« Je n'ai rien ressenti « Il finit par dire parlant du baiser avec Kate ce qui intrigua Bonnie

_**So tired of waiting**_  
><em><strong> Come baby<strong>_  
><em><strong> So tired of waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come baby<strong>_

_** We will live longer than I will**_  
><em><strong> We will be better than I was<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can cross rivers with our will<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can do better than I can<strong>_  
><em><strong> We will live longer than I will<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can cross rivers with our will<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can do better than I can<strong>_  
><em><strong> So dance while you can<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dance cause you must<strong>_  
><em><strong> Love out of lust<strong>_  
><em><strong> So dance while you can<strong>_

_** Love out of lust**_  
><em><strong> Love out of lust<strong>_  
><em><strong> Love out of lust <strong>_

« Je n'ai rien ressenti mais quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai tout ressenti , tout , colère , amour , joie , souffrance tout en même temps . Tu es entières Bonnie, on te prend entière ou pas du tout. Dès que je t'ai aimé , je me suis dit , je veux tout ,je prends tout , souffrance , rire , joie . Je prends tous ce qu'on a, tout les souvenirs avec toi , je sais que je supporterais pas de vivre sans toi mais j'ai besoin de nos souvenirs , j'ai besoin de mes souvenirs et tu as sous estimé ça « Il finit par dire. Leur situation c'était finalement inversé , Bonnie pouvait envisager d'appuyer sur le bouton et Damon envisageait de ne pas appuyer sur le bouton .

« Je t'ai sous estimé j'en ai conscience « Elle répondît . Ils ne disaient plus rien tous les deux .A vrai dire Bonnie ne savait pas si Damon était en colère contre elle ou pas .

« Kate ? c'est la fille que Elena avait frappé « Elle demanda subitement ce qui fît rire Damon

« Oui « il répondît en souriant ce qui fît sourire à son tour Bonnie

« Et comment c'est possible que vous deux vous soyer embrassé ? » Elle demanda, Damon tourna sa tête

« Je ne m'en souviens bizarrement plus « Tous les faux souvenirs qu'il avait depuis le départ de Bonnie était en train de disparaître petit à petit, ils étaient en train de s'effacer malgré qu'il reste des bribes.

« Mais Jeremy a une petite ami, Amber « Il déclara pour essayer de faire participer Bonnie à la vie qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir.

« Ouaw , j'ai raté pas mal de chose « Elle répondît en souriant

« Mais bon , ca va se compliquer car c'est sentiments pour toi n'aurons pas disparu « Damon déclara . Bonnie était perdu par ce qu'il disait

« Tout le monde se souvient de toi , on a l'impression que tu as toujours été là mais comme lui a créer un lien fort avec Amber , ce lien ne va pas disparaître tout comme le lien avec toi ne va disparaître ou encore mon lien avec Kate « Damon finit par dire , cela devenait compliqué , beaucoup trop compliqué

« Oui mais si il est avec Amber d'un côté c'est qu'il le voulait vraiment « Bonnie disait pour relativiser

« Il te voulait vraiment « Damon tourna sa tête se rappelant

« Tu devrais voir comment il m'a détesté, c'était forcement à cause de toi « Bonnie ne répondît rien , elle leva la tête et regarda Damon

"Elena ne veut pas que je viennes " Bonnie finit par dire attristé , il baissa son regards vers elle sans aucune expression

"Je sais " Il répondît , il voyait bien la tristesse sur son visage

" Je pars ce soir les rejoindre " Il continua

"Je sais " Bonnie répondît seulement

"Prends soin d'elle ok prends soin de tous le monde " Elle finit par dire en le regardant intensément

"Je le ferais " Damon s'arrêta subitement

« On est chez toi « Il déclara en déposant Bonnie devant sa maison . Elle tourna sa tête et vît son père en train de boire du café sur la banquette de son porche .

« Il a l'air de t'attendre « Damon déclara à Bonnie qui était de dos par rapport à lui . Bonnie regarda son père et commença à sourire

« Tu penses que c'est bon , il se rappelle « Elle demanda perdu

« Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir « Damon répondît , Bonnie se retourna vers lui et le regarda

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi , » elle demanda subitement effrayé à l'idée de voir son père.

«Tu m'hébergera ce soir au cas où je n'ai nulle part où allé « Elle disait le prenant à la rigolade mais il savait très bien qu'elle était effrayée.

« Je viens avec toi « Il disait seulement puis ouvra le portail pour laisser passer Bonnie. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à le porche sans que son père s'en aperçoive.

« Papa « Bonnie l'appela une fois monté, son père enleva ses lunettes et leva sa tête du journal pour regarder Bonnie et Damon. Il se leva et regarda sa montre intrigué

« Votre rendez vous s'est si mal passé pour que vous la rameniez si tôt « Son père déclara en regardant Damon . Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent

« Il était parfait « Damon répondît en parlant du rendez vous ce qui fît sourire son père

« On dirait bien en voyant son sourire béa « Son père disait en touchant la joue de sa fille

« Papa « Bonnie le prévenait ce qui le fît sourire

« Vous avez fait quoi du coup ? » Son père demanda

« On a marché , et mangez un peu rien d'exceptionnelle « Bonnie répondît en regardant Damon. Rien d'exceptionnelle , c'était ironique par rapport à leur soirée .

« Ok , ta mère a appelé , elle a dit qu'elle te rappellera demain « Son père déclara ,

« Vous avez encore une demi heure , je vous les laisse « Il déclara puis allait partir mais Bonnie l'interpella

« Papa ? » Elle l'appela , il se retourna intrigué

« Comment ça se fait que Maman est appelé ? » Bonnie demanda laissant son père perdu

« Tu ne l'as pas rappelé depuis que toi et tes amis êtes parti de chez elle , donc elle s'inquiète ce qui est normal « il répondît

« Ca va ? » Il demanda à sa fille voyant qu'elle était dans ses pensées

« Oui bonne nuit « Elle disait en souriant ce qui le fît sourire

« Bonne nuit « Il déclara au deux en face de lui. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte , Bonnie se retourna vers Damon et commença à sourire

« On dirait que tu ne dormiras pas chez moi ce soir « Il répondît en souriant

« Mauvais côté de cette soirée « Elle répondît en souriant

« Tu penses qu'il sait que je suis un vampire « Il disait en chuchotant, Bonnie le regarda

« Je ne penses pas, il n'aurait pas été aussi sympa avec toi « Elle avoua

« Tel père, tel fille «

« Je me demande comment ça se passera avec les autres « Elle avoua en se rapprochant de Damon

« On verra bien « Il répondît se rapprochant à son tour d'elle. Il approcha ses lèvres près des siennes

« Le plus important est ce que tu veux faire pendant les 30 minutes restantes « Damon disait en posant ces lèvres sur celle de Bonnie. Il mît sa main derrière son cou tout en l'embrassant. Damon et elle devaient oublier , malgré ce qui se passait autour , ils devaient être eux deux . Il y avait eu trop d'obstacle qui les avait séparé , ils se montrait égoïste de sourire et d'être heureux , ils le savaient tous les deux mais ils en avaient besoin.

« Danser » Bonnie disait en l'embrassant le forçant à éloigner ses lèvres des siennes

« Je ne pensais pas à ça «

« Je sais « elle disait en l'embrassant

« Mais j'ai vraiment envie de danser « elle répondît en l'embrassant. Elle le regarda ensuite en souriant . Damon souffla et mît sa main autour de la taille à Bonnie pour la rapprocher d'elle . Elle rigola en mettant sa main autour de ses épaules.

« I remember what you wore on our first day "Damon se mît à chanter en chuchotant .

"Non , tu t'en souviens " Bonnie disait en hallucinant pendant qu'il la faisait tournée sur le porche . Elle se mît à son tour à chanter se souvenant des paroles à son tour . Elle regarda Damon en souriant

« You came into my life and I thought »  
><span> "Hey, you know, this could be something" <span> Ils continuèrent en chuchotant tous les deux .

Nicolas allait aller se coucher lorsqu'il entendît des personnes rire et chantait , il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et regarda

« Tu n'es pas sur le ton de la chanson Bonnie « Damon disait en dansant avec elle

« C'est toi qui a perdu le fils de la chanson « Bonnie répondît

« C'est déjà sympa que je m'en souvienne et que je te la chante «

« Je m'en souviens aussi «

« Alors fait un effort pour être sur le ton , j'essaye de t'offrir une soirée sympa avant mon départ « Bonnie s'arrêta et lui donna un coup de pied sur son pied .

« Ouch » Damon déclara en regardant son pied. Il leva la tête agacé et Bonnie mît sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de rigolé mais c'était plus fort qu'elle .

« Ha tu rigole en plus « Il déclara puis il allait prendre Bonnie mais elle courra dans l'allée. Il courra après elle et la souleva.

« Non, non arrête » Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle atterrît comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule de Damon . Elle se mît à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce qui le fît rire à son tour .

«Je t'ai dit que j'avais mal à la tête quand tu me portais comme ça «

_**Ce soir là , je suis parti rejoindre Stefan, Elena et Caroline . On n'est revenu seulement deux semaine après .**_

**Part 2**__

_**Ce n'est pas le final ! j'espère vous rassurez lol  
><strong>_


	28. Toute histoire à une fin ? ?

**Salut ! **

_**On arrive au moment tant attendu ! (Ironie en ce qui me concerne ) . J'ai aimé écrire cette histoire et la partager avec vous tout au long des chapitres , je trouves ça bizarre de la finir . Je me suis attaché à cette histoire , au personnage , et leur caractère . **_

_**_**En effet , comme certains d'entre vous s'en douter , c'est le dernier chapitre , le moment où cette histoire passe de en progrès à complète**_. (pleures )  
><strong>_

_**Je vous remercie énormément pour tout vos commentaire , comme d'habitude j'adore ça et ils vont me manquer à la fin de cette histoire .**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir passé du temps sur ma fiction , je me suis rendu compte que plus l'histoire avancé plus les chapitres était long . Je vous remercie d'être indulgent avec les fautes d'orthographe et le reste parce qu'il y en a pas mal même dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Je vous remercie simplement d'être là , ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aime ce couple autant que moi je les aime et d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre le chapitre 21 (ouaw c'est énorme) pour qu'il s'embrasse lol , je viens de me rendre compte que c'est plutôt long ,enfin ma sœur m'a fait remarqué puisqu'elle adore relire les chapitres , je crois que c'est ma plus grande fan, même si elle est très critique. Donc je vous remercie d'avoir été là tout au long des chapitres .**_

_**Cependant , j'ai encore besoin de vous , j'ai un dilemme et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez en donnant votre avis dans vos commentaires .**_

_**Donc voila la question : Dois je continuer cette histoire ? lol**_

_**Honnêtement j'aimerais la continuer , mais je sais pas . Ma sœur pense que je devrais l'arrêter parce qu'il est temps d'arrêter , elle a plusieurs argument pour que j'arrête et je suis d'accord avec elle . En effet si je continue , cela implique que les personnages sont toujours les mêmes , leurs caractère aussi . Je devrais me raccrocher à la première histoire et ça peut être un peu redondant et ennuyant . Donc je sais pas , peut être qu'il est temps d'arrêter mais j'aime bien cette histoire et mes personnages même si j'ai bien conscience qu'il s'éloigne de la série .**_

_**Donc je vous demande ce que vous en pensez parce que votre avis m'importe beaucoup , il est essentiel . Voila , je parle beaucoup parce que c'est la fin et j'aime pas ça .**_

_**Lisez le chapitre avant de répondre lol je sais qu'il en a qui veulent que je continue mais je vous demande de réfléchir en étudiant les arguments pour et contre lol .**_

_**Enfin bref , MERCI pour tout vos commentaire et d'aimer Bamon (hé oui je crois qu'on la remarqué mais je les adores )**_

_**Chanson présente : **_

_**Dirty Dancing : Time of my Life / Hungry Eyes **_

_** Maroon 5 : Never Gonna leave this bed / Move Like Jagger **_

_** Natasha Bedingfield : A little too much **_

_** Shakira: Hips Don't Lie **_

_**Death Cab For Cutie : Transatlanticism  
><strong>_

_**Bonne Lecture !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>« Qui plonge le premier ? « Un jeune homme appelé Lorenzo disait enthousiaste. Son pote baissa la tête pour regarder la hauteur de la falaise hésitant et leva ensuite la tête pour regarder son ami.<p>

« Hé Lorenzo , on devrait rentrer ou aller à la piscine cette endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille « Son pote disait inquiet ce qui fît rire les deux filles qui étaient avec eux .

« Arrête de faire ta pouillé mouillé, tu ne vas pas croire à tous ces mythe stupide « Son ami répondît

« Quel mythe ? » Une des filles demanda intrigué. Contrairement à eux, elles n'étaient pas du coin. Elles étaient des touristes et les deux garçons s'étaient chargés de leur proposer de visiter la Sicile. Ils étaient devenu ami petit à petit de leur voyage.

« Il est dit de cette endroit que des gens y meurt lorsqu'ils sont dans l'eau, on dit qu'il y a des morts sous l'eau « L'ami de Lorenzo répondît ce qui fît rire les filles .

« Sérieux, et tu y crois à ça « Une des filles répondît avec un air moqueur qui le mît mal à l'aise

« Bon moi j'y vais, qui n'est pas une poule mouillé me suit « Lorenzo répondît et hurla en sautant dans l'eau. Il remonta à la surface quelque minute après.

« Je suis encore en vie « Il cria pour se moquer de son ami. Ils rigolèrent tous et regardèrent Lorenzo plongeait sous l'eau. Il plongea et s'amusa à faire peur aux poissons. Il allait remonter pour reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'il entendît un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement mais personne n'était là. Il secoua sa tête se disant que c'était sûrement dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vît un homme en face de lui. Il recula effrayé mais percuta quelqu'un derrière et se retourna, il vît un autre homme qui ressemblait au premier . Le type s'approcha de lui et lui mordît le cou. Lorenzo cria le martyr , doublement le martyr lorsqu'il sentît l'autre homme , derrière lui , le mordre de l'autre côté du coup . Les deux vampires le vidaient violemment de son sang. Après avoir passé une éternité dans leur tombeau , ils avaient énormément soif . Ils lâchèrent le petit et remontèrent à la surface. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface , ils virent 3 jeunes regardaient la mer intrigué . Les jeunes commencèrent à paniquer lorsqu'ils virent le corps de Lorenzo remontait à la surface .

« LORENZO « Les trois crièrent en même temps. Elric et Aiden montèrent avec leur pouvoirs et mordît les trois pour assouvir leur soif. Ils jetèrent leurs corps dans l'eau et retrouvèrent des couleurs. Ils se sentaient enfin ressourcés.

« Mes frères « Ils entendirent subitement derrière eux . Ils levèrent la tête et souriait en voyant leur sœur en face d'eux.

« Dante, tu es venu « Ils disaient en même temps

« Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de Klaus, vous vous souvenez « Elle répondît en souriant. Ils se regardèrent eux trois sans rien dire de plus puis disparurent en même temps.

* * *

><p>« Sérieux Damon, je me sens ridicule de faire ça « Bonnie déclara en regardant les alentours. Ils étaient dans l'immense jardin des Salvatore la nuit où il n'y avait personne.<p>

« Fais un effort, c'est le mariage de Stefan et Elena bientôt et on n'est toujours pas au point « Damon déclara agacé qu'elle ne joue pas le jeu . Il appuya sur le bouton du poste de musique. La musique de _**Time of my Life de Dirty Dancing**_ qu'Elena adorait commença jouer. Stefan avait demandé à tous le monde de l'apprendre pour son mariage pour faire plaisir à Elena. Damon se mît au loin et Bonnie s'éloigna de lui toujours face à face. Elle commença à se déhancher en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et avança comme la chorégraphie le demandait. Damon s'approcha d'elle et mît son bras autour de sa taille. Elle mît son bras autour de son cou et eux d'eux faisaient un pas en arrière et un pas en avant en suivant la cadence. Damon se mît délicatement derrière elle et mît ses mains sur ses hanches, il commença à la soulever mais s'arrêta subitement en reposant Bonnie. Il s'éloigna d'elle pour éteindre la musique.

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Bonnie demanda ne comprenant rien à sa réaction.

« Tu es désespérante, tu as l'air ailleurs, met toi dans le truc «

« Je ne peux pas « elle avouait

« Pourquoi ? » il demanda ne comprenant rien

« Cette danse , elle est « Damon la regarda en fronçant les sourcilles sans comprendre ce qu'elle racontait

« Dirty « elle déclara en mettant des guillemets. Un sourire commença à apparaître sur le visage de Damon.

« Tu es gêné, ton coté pudique est revenu « il déclara en rigolant

« Arrête , sérieux , elle me met mal à l'aise , j'aime bien pourtant le film mais je ne me suis jamais vu faire ça en public , c'est gênant «

« Tu es plus noble, tu préfères la valse c'est ça « Damon disait en se moquant de sa timidité. Il s'avança de Bonnie et leva sa main. Bonnie souriait et leva sa main aussi , il mît son bras autour de sa taille et la fît valser sans musique .

« C'est plus ton style « il déclara en souriant, elle souriait et tourna avec Damon formant des cercles dans le parc .

« Un peu « elle répondît en souriant

« Tu n'as jamais rêvé de faire cette danse avec ton partenaire « Damon demanda en parlant de la danse de Dirty Dancing. Elle était dure à reproduire car elle était à la base de tension sexuel que chacun devait émanait.

« Bien sûre que si, j'étais amoureuse de Patrick Swayze dans ce film « Elle répondît en tournant avec Damon

« Donc quel est le problème, tu t'en fous de ce que les gens pensent en général «

« Tu as l'habitude des jeux de séduction du fais ça depuis des siècles, mais je ne sais pas séduire. Je suis nul en séduction et cette dance, joue que sur la séduction « Elle avouait , il s'arrêta et la regarda en levant un sourcilles

« Sérieux ? «

« Tu n'as jamais séduit quelqu'un « Damon disait se retenant de rire

« C'est les gars qui vont vers moi mais pas moi, et arrête de rigoler « Bonnie déclara agacer

« Tu m'as séduis moi « Damon disait en reprenant son sérieux

« Tu sais que non , nous ça c'est fait par étape , mais je t'assure que si je t'avais abordé dans un bar ou la rue , tu aurais rigoler , je suis plutôt pathétique « Damon s'éloigna d'elle et se mît à rire . Elle le regarda attendant qu'il s'arrête mais il n'arrivait pas. Elle attendait pendant quelque minute et fût agacé lorsqu'elle vît que cela ne se terminait jamais. Elle courra donc vers lui pour le frapper mais il l'esquiva. Elle le poursuivit ensuite en courant mais Damon courrait plus vite qu'elle. Elle regarda alors autour le jardin et prît le tuyau d'arrosage au loin.

« Ne fais pas ça « Damon cria au loin lorsqu'il vît Bonnie tenir le tuyau ,mais celle-ci n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et le visa. Manque de bol, il l'esquiva encore avec sa vitesse et disparût subitement. Bonnie le chercha partout dans le jardin lorsque d'un coup les tuyaux d'arrosage s'activèrent automatiquement. Elle sursauta et cria à chaque de goutte d'eau qu'elle sentait sur sa peau. Elle sentît Damon arriver derrière elle et se retourna brusquement puis le visa avec le tuyau d'arrosage .

« Je t'ai eu « elle déclara toujours arroser par les tuyaux automatique. Damon prît Bonnie et la souleva comme un sac à patate la faisant hurler.

« Pose-moi « Elle cria en gigotant. Les tuyaux d'arrosage automatique s'éteignirent subitement puis il posa Bonnie par terre qui se retrouva allongé au sol avec Damon sur elle.

« Il suffit que tu sourisse pour me séduire « Il déclara en souriant, Bonnie souriait encore plus.

« Bien sûre , mais lors de leur mariage mon sourire ne suffira pas « Elle déclara en le poussant et en se levant . Damon se leva et la regarda.

« Ok, je vais te forcer à me séduire « Damon déclara subitement. Bonnie essuya son visage qui était tout trempé et regarda Damon, celui-ci enleva sa veste et son pull pour se mettre torse nu.

« Tu fais quoi ? » elle demanda intrigué

« Quoi ? Pudique « il répondît pour se moquer d'elle

« Arrête, je ne suis pas pudique «

« C'est vrai, tu étais loin de l'être hier soir « il déclara pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ouvra la bouche surprise et prît le tuyau pour l'arroser encore une fois.

« ca s'est entre nous « elle déclara, car elle estimait que leur intimité devait rester entre eux.

« Tu sors pourtant avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas du tout pudique «

« On est l'opposé Damon, c'est normal « elle répliqua en roulant des yeux.

« Revenons à pourquoi tu es torse nu ? » elle demanda perdu

« Séduis-moi « Damon disait seulement sans répondre à sa question. Il se dirigea vers le poste de musique et mît la chanson de Dirty Dancing ,mais ce n'était pas celle que Stefan et Elena avaient demandé pour leur mariage. C'était **_Hungry Eyes_ **.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne chanson, on ne danse pas sur elle « Bonnie déclara perdu

« Je sais, improvise, cette chanson est purement un jeu de séduction donc séduit moi « Damon ordonna. Il resta attendant que Bonnie vienne vers lui mais elle n'arrivait pas. Il souffla agacé et se dirigea vers Bonnie.

« Allez, c'est moi, tu n'as rien à craindre « Damon déclara en prenant les mains de Bonnie et les mît sur son torse.

« Même si c'est toi, je n'arrives pas à te séduire « elle avouait mal à l'aise .

« Bonnie , c'est la mariage de ta meilleurs ami bientôt « Il déclara pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait faire un effort .

« Ok mais ne te moque pas « Elle répondît en s'éloignant de lui. Il la regarda sans rien dire attendant qu'elle vienne près de lui. Elle s'approcha encore une fois de lui et mît sa main sur son torse puis caressa sa peau tout en tournant autour lui. Damon la suivait du regard en souriant mais elle l'ignora pour se concentrer.

« Damon , j'y arrive pas , aide moi « Bonnie déclara désespéré . Il la regarda et rigola. Il contourna Bonnie et se mît derrière elle . Il s'approcha ensuite et murmura dans son oreille .

« Met ta main derrière mon cou « il murmurait faisant frissonner Bonnie. Damon mît sa main sur la hanche à Bonnie. Il remonta en caressant sa courbe et releva le bras de Bonnie qui passa sa main derrière le cou de Damon emprisonnant sa tête. Elle sentît la tête de Damon près de son cou.

« Et maintenant « Elle demanda ayant du mal à parler car Damon était près d'elle.

« Maintenant, on fait comme dans le film « Damon déclara en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de Bonnie et fît bouger son bassin. Elle avança tout en bougeant son bassin de gauche à droite et Damon la suivait en bougeant avec elle.

« Maintenant avance et recule « Damon chuchota dans son oreille, elle avança puis recula en même temps.

« Tu sens la tension « Damon chuchota dans l'oreille de Bonnie. Elle respira très fort, essayant de se calmer mais c'était dur avec Damon près d'elle.

« Je suppose que c'est un oui « il déclara en se libérant d'elle. Il se dirigea vers le poste et changea de music pour remettre Time of my Life. Lorsqu'il se libéra , Bonnie mît une main sur son cœur et le tapotait essayant de se calmer . Elle se retourna et rigola lorsqu'elle vît Damon en train de danser et s'approchait d'elle comme Patrick Swayze dans le film.

« Tu étais amoureuse de lui c'est ça « Damon déclara en bougeant comme l'acteur dans le film. Bonnie mît une main sur sa bouche et rigolait .

« Yeah « Elle commença à bouger son bassin et à s'avancer pour rejoindre Damon qui était en train d'avancer près d'elle. Elle se déhanchait en suivant les pas de la chanson ce qui faisait sourire Damon. Il dansa mais cette fois-ci en reculant et souriait voyant Bonnie bougeait.

« Tu me séduis ou je rêve « Il déclara, Bonnie rigola à son commentaire

« Allez saute maintenant, cours et saute « Damon cria en s'arrêtant au loin. Elle le regarda et souffla essayant de se préparer à cette étape de la chanson qui était la plus importante.

« Allez Bonnie « Elle disait en se donnant du courage. Damon l'admirait en train d'hésiter , elle était mignonne à être aussi effrayé et coincé à l'idée de danser sur cette chanson . Elle regarda Damon et souffla

« Ok « Elle recula pour prendre de l'élan et commença à sourire en voyant Damon torse nu en train de l'attendre. Elle courra subitement à toute vitesse

« Damon « elle hurla tout en courant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à l'attraper . Elle courra puis sauta et celui-ci la rattrapa en mettant ses mains sur son ventre et tendît ses bras . Bonnie déploya ses bras et garda son calme. Après un moment , elle commença à rigoler donc Damon la fît redescendre délicatement , les deux se regardèrent pendant qu'il la redescendait et Bonnie mit ses jambes autour de ses reins . Elle rigolait toute contente en regardant les lèvres de Damon qui était près des siennes .

« On a réussi « elle disait toute contente ce qui le fît sourire

« Tu as réussi à me séduire « Il répondît ce qui fît sourire Bonnie, elle approcha délicatement sa bouche près de l'oreille de Damon

« Tu sais quoi « Elle chuchota dans son oreille puis se remît face à lui pour le regarder, il la regarda intrigué attendant la suite lorsqu'elle s'avança vers son autre oreille pour chuchoter la suite.

« Je sens les effets de cette danse en moi « elle susurra dans son oreille ce qui le fît sourire

« Ooh dirty Bonnie est sortie « Damon répondît

« Je te conseille de la satisfaire avant qu'elle disparaisse « Bonnie chuchota près des lèvres de Damon, qui regardait les lèvres de Bonnie avec envie

« Crois moi, je vais te satisfaire « Damon déclara en utilisant sa vitesse vampire ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Il courra jusqu'à sa chambre en portant Bonnie. La porte se referma d'un courant d'air.

* * *

><p>« Bon tu toques « Tyler disait à Stefan devant la porte de la chambre à Damon .<p>

« Il y a Bonnie , on va la réveiller « Stefan chuchota , Tyler roula des yeux lorsqu'il vît Stefan autant soucieux de ne pas déranger Bonnie.

« Appelle le alors « Tyler chuchota à son tour

« Oué , c'est une bonne idée « Stefan prît son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro de Damon.

Bonnie et lui étaient en train de dormir face à face crevé par leur soirée . Ils entendirent soudain un portable sonnait. Damon et elle gémirent d'agacement en même temps mais ne bougèrent pas trop fatigué.

« Réponds Damon , c'est ton portable « Bonnie disait en se mettant sous la couette . Damon souffla d'agacement et prît son portable sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

« Allo « Il répondît sans ouvrir les yeux

« Chut « Bonnie disait essayant de dormir

« Damon , tu viens avec Tyler et moi , tu avais dit que tu viendrais « Damon commença à faire une grimace se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit la veille .

« Tu es où ? » Il demanda tout bas toujours les yeux fermés

« Dans le couloir avec Tyler « Il répondît

« On n'avait pas envie de vous dérangé « Il continua

« ça c'est réussi « Damon répondît puis s'assît sur le bord de son lit .

« Je vous rejoins allez y « Il finit par dire et raccrocha . Il bailla et mît son t-shirt et un pull puis mît son pantalon . Il mît sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la salle de bain discrètement. Bonnie enleva la couette intrigué puis ouvra légèrement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était 5 heures du matin . Elle se releva assis sur le lit les cheveux ébouriffé et regarda Damon sortir de la salle de bain intrigué .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle demanda avec des petits yeux

« Stefan et Tyler veulent faire un petit match aujourd'hui « Damon répondît en cherchant sa montre mais il ne la trouvait pas.

« Un match à 5 heure du matin « elle demanda en baillant

« Tyler voulait sortir Soul et je leur ai dit que je viendrais « Il avoua. Bonnie se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvra l'armoire et sortît la montre à Damon

«Tiens « Elle disait en lui donnant sa montre puis s'avança en vitesse pour se rendormir

« Je te préviens je te tue si je n'ai pas mes heures de sommeil à cause de toi « Elle déclara en retombant sous la couette

« Vaut mieux que tu les ais « Il répondît en mettant sa montre. Bonnie se releva et le regarda intrigué

« Ca veut dire quoi ça « Elle demanda

« Ben tu sais, lorsque tu es fatigué , tu es plutôt chiante « Il répondît en souriant , il s'assît au bord du lit pour mettre ces chaussures . Bonnie le regarda de dos et s'avança pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos . Damon gémît en tombant du lit. Il se releva et la regarda

« Où tu trouves toute cette force dès le matin «

« Demain j'aurais sûrement oublié ce que tu as dit, donc je préfère te frapper avant « Elle répondît puis se rallongea

« N'empêche c'est la vérité « Il déclara en se rasseyant pour remettre ces chaussures.

« Il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux éviter de dire « Elle répondît allongé sur le dos les yeux fermés. Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda un long moment en souriant. Elle sentît le regard de Damon sur elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda les yeux fermés

« Rien « Il répondît seulement. Il se leva et regardait s'il n'avait rien oublié

« Bon match « Bonnie disait en se mettant sur le côté. Elle replia ces jambes.

« Bonne nuit « Il chuchota . Il allait s'avancer pour l'embrasser mais elle mît sa main sur son visage et le poussa.

« Arrête, j'aurais plus envie que tu partes « Elle disait en le poussant. Damon souriait puis vît Bonnie levait sa main

« A toute « elle déclara, il regarda sa main levé et tapa dans la sienne

« Moins glamour mais c'est une manière de ce dire au revoir « Il chuchota puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie sourire bêtement tout en dormant.

Il arriva 10 minutes après avoir quitté le manoir et vît Tyler et Stefan avec Soul en train de se lancer des balles .

« Maintenant tu dois courir et attraper la balle mais doucement « Tyler criait à Soul qui courra à toute vitesse et attrapa la balle avec ces dents mais ces crocs dégonflèrent la balle en question . Stefan et Tyler se regardèrent puis regardèrent Soul qui grognait d'agacement voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa force.

« J'y suis pourtant allé doucement « Soul disait déçu en regardant le ballon.

« Encore un essai « Stefan cria en prenant un autre ballon qu'il avait emmené. Damon s'approcha d'eux

« Je suis là « Il déclara puis utilisa sa vitesse rapide et attrapa le ballon à la place de Soul qui avait sauté pour l'avoir. Soul grogna et regarda Damon à côté de lui.

« Tu joues dans la cour des grand , si tu l'a veux , faudra l'attr » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir que Soul lui sauta dessus et celui-ci tomba par terre sur le dos .

« Tyler « Soul lança la balle à Tyler mais celui-ci se retrouva plaqué par Stefan qui lui prît la balle . Stefan regarda Tyler se moquant de lui et ne vît pas Soul lui prendre la balle en vitesse passant devant lui . Stefan regarda ses mains vide n'ayant pas vu Soul lui prendre la balle . Tyler se leva et Soul lui lança la balle ..

« Et 1 points pour l'équipe Loup Garou « Tyler cria en courant avec Soul à côté de lui

« Ben j'apprends vite « Soul déclara pour agacer les deux vampires en face de lui. Damon et Stefan enlevèrent leur veste subitement et les jetèrent au loin sur le côté.

« On n'était pas encore prêt mais là on l'est « Stefan disait agacé en craquant ces poings

« On fait ce sport depuis des siècles, si ils croient qu'ils peuvent nous battre « Damon continua en craquant son cou. Les deux vampire coururent vers Soul pour avoir la balle mais celui-ci fît une passe à Tyler qui courrait tout autour du terrain. Damon se mît devant Tyler avec sa vitesse . Il allait prendre Tyler mais celui-ci se baissa et lança la balle à Soul qui sauta mais Stefan sauta encore plus haut et le poussa pour avoir la balle. Soul atterrît violemment à terre et commença à chigner de douleur. Il resta au sol sur le dos.

« Stefan passe la moi « Damon cria et essayait de se démarquer de Tyler qui n'arrêtait pas de le bloquer pour ne pas qu'il est accès à la balle. Stefan regarda Soul chignait intrigué.

« Soul ca va ?« Stefan demanda en s'approchant de lui. Damon baissa les bras hallucinant

« J'y crois pas, il se fait avoir « Damon disait à Tyler qui rigolait voyant Soul faire semblant d'être blessé pour avoir la balle.

« Stefan est plutôt sensible comme gars, c'est facile de l'avoir « Tyler répondit en souriant

« Il est naïf « Damon disait hallucinant voyant Stefan s'accroupir , balle à la main près de Soul . Damon poussa doucement Tyler et utilisa sa vitesse vampire. Il plaqua Stefan qui cria au sol et lui prît la balle.

« 1 point pour nous « Damon finit par dire en tenant la balle. Stefan se leva choqué

« Hé je suis dans ton équipe « Il cria après lui

« Tu allais te faire avoir par ce chien « Damon disait en regardant Soul qui était au sol toujours en train de chigner les yeux fermé .

« N'importe quoi, il a l'air vraiment pas bien » Stefan déclara ce qui fît rire Damon

« Allez c'est bon Soul arrête ton petit manège, on a eu le point « Damon cria en regardant Soul à terre

« Il a l'ai » Stefan écarquillai les yeux lorsqu'il vît Soul se relevait comme si de rien n'était

« Je ne suis pas un chien d'abord « Soul répondît , Tyler se mît à côté de lui et rigola voyant la tête de Stefan

« Tu n'as rien ? » Stefan demanda surpris

« C'est pas ton petit coup de rien du tout qui va me mettre chaos « Soul répondît ce qui fît rire tous le monde sauf Stefan

« On a toujours su que tu étais le plus naïf d'entre nous la preuve tu va te marier «Damon disait en tapotant l'épaule de Stefan.

« Ha ha « Stefan répondît « Bon se fait des passes « Tyler disait puis ils se mirent en rond et se firent des passes douces.

« Qu'est ce que ça te fais de te marier dans une semaine ? « Tyler demanda en lançant la balle a Stefan qui était en face de lui . Stefan lança ensuite la balle à Damon qui était à côté de lui et celui-ci la lança à Soul en face de lui ,entre Tyler et Stefan.

« Rien de spéciale « Stefan répondît attendant qu'on lui lance la balle.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous marieriez maintenant, je pensais que vous attendriez que Elena se sente mieux, ça fait seulement 1 semaine que vous êtes rentré «

« Elle va mieux, ça été dure mais elle va mieux « Stefan répondît en attrapant la balle de Tyler

« Elle est forte « Soul disait subitement en attrapant la balle que Stefan lui donnait

« Les transitions sont très dure , elle a dû en baver vu le résultat aujourd'hui , on dirait qu'elle est toujours humaine « Soul continua , Damon roula des yeux au commentaire de Soul . Il avait plutôt des mauvais souvenirs de sa période au chalet avec Elena .

« C'était une emmerdeuse , désolé Stefan mais j'ai rêvé plusieurs fois de la tuer. Elle passait des rire au larme , de la colère à de la joie , elle refusait de boire , elle nous a tout fait en passant par la dépression , la totale . Pour ton bien Tyler garde l'image de Elena tels qu'on la connait parce que moi-même maintenant quand je la vois, j'ai envie de la tuer. Elle nous a fait vivre un enfer, heureusement que vous n'étiez pas là « Damon déclara puis reçu la balle de Stefan qui lui avait lancé violemment.

« C'est de ma future femme dont tu parles « Stefan disait, Damon le regarda faisant semblant d'être attendri

« Que ce soit ta femme ou pas ne change rien « Il répondît puis lança la balle ce qui fît sourire Stefan

« Et toi Tyler, ça c'est bien passé pendant notre absence ? « Stefan demanda en lançant la balle à Soul.

« Oui plutôt banale, journée ordinaire de lycéen « Tyler répondît regarda Soul intrigué

« En fait tu peux prendre ta forme humaine non « Damon demanda intrigué en regardant Soul . Soul le regarda intrigué

« Pourquoi cette question ? » il demanda

« Pour te joindre au mariage, tu pourras même danser aves des filles et manger « Damon déclara en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire sarcastique. Soul le regarda

« Le monde des humains ne m'intéresse pas « Soul répondît seulement laissant perplexe tous le monde

« Mais je ne comprends pas , tu peux être en forme humaine donc indépendant de Tyler mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas « Stefan demanda perdu en lançant la balle à Soul .

« Ma famille à toujours eu pour but de servir les autres, je suis un originelle qui a pour but de servir . J'ai eu une vie d'humain comme vous tous, mais arrivé à un certains âge , je deviens propice à être utiliser et activer , je ne peux que devenir humain à temps limité «

« Donc à mon entrainement ? » Tyler demanda perdu

« Tu m'as appelé et je suis devenu ce que je suis censé être auprès de toi « Soul répondît

« Et cette vie ne te manque pas « Damon demanda perdu à son tour en regardant Soul intensément

« La où je vivais ce n'était pas aussi calme que vous et c'était il y a des siècles donc honnêtement rien ne me manque. C'est ici qu'est ma place « Soul avoua ce qui attrista bizarrement Tyler et Stefan qui se regardèrent

« Je t'invite à mon mariage « Stefan disait subitement voulant que Soul revienne sous sa forme d'humain

« C'est ça « Soul répondît le prenant à la rigolade

« Non mais sérieux, ça serait mal élevé de refuser mon invitation, tu es obligé de venir sous ta forme pour qu'une fois dans ta vie tu t'amuses « Stefan continua . Damon secoua la tête et lança la balle à Soul

« Tu es trop sensible Stefan, tu vas te faire avoir un jour « Damon disait ce qui fît rire tous le monde y compris Soul

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu en forme humaine en plus et tu pourras danser avec pleins de fille « Stefan continua ignorant Damon . Soul regarda Tyler comme pour lui demander son avis .

« C'est ta vie « Tyler répondît en souriant

« Ok , je veux bien « Soul disait en regardant Stefan intensément

« Merci « Il continua

« C'est rien « Stefan répondît. Damon roula des yeux et souffla ce qui fît rire Tyler

« Fait attention Stefan , Soul est plutôt canon , voir très canon , il risque de te voler ta fiancée « Damon disait en souriant. Soul commença à rire et regarda Damon intensément. Damon attrapa la balle et se mît en position pour la relancer

« Bonnie est plus mon style « Soul répondît, Damon arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait et resta figé . Stefan et Tyler rigolèrent en voyant la tête de Damon .Il regarda Soul intrigué et Soul rigola

« Il n'y a pas que Stefan qui est naïf « Soul continua se moquant de Damon. Damon le regarda sceptique

« C'était une blague ? « Il demanda intrigué ce qui fît rire tous le monde

« Je te laisse deviner « Soul répondît , Damon ouvra la bouche en grand et commença à sourire

« Je l'ai mérité « Il répondît puis lança la balle à Soul en souriant.

« Mais on sait tous que je suis le plus canon parmi nous tous « Damon déclara les bras ouvert avec un grand sourire.

« Oué oué « Tous le monde répondirent dans leur barbe sans le regarder ce qui le fît rire.

« Damon « Soul l'appela subitement ce sui l'intrigua

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Vous deux n'envisagez pas de faire le grand pas vous aussi « Soul demanda ce qui choqua Damon qui ne rattrapa pas la balle que Tyler lui avait lancé

« Pourquoi cette question ? pourquoi à moi et pas à Tyler « Il demanda troublé en ramassant la balle.

« Ça n'a rien à voir « Tyler prît le relais

« Si c'est la même chose, Bonnie et moi c'est tout récent par rapport à vous donc logiquement après Stefan et Elena, cela doit être Caroline et Tyler, puis nous à la toute fin de la liste « Il déclara

« ça n'a rien à voir « Tyler répéta laissant Damon perdu

« Après tous ce que vous avez traversé, c'est évident que vous deux c'est du sérieux alors que Caroline et moi on s'aime mais c'est encore du nouveau pour nous, on n'a pas eu a enduré ce que vous avez enduré « Tyler répondît mais Damon ne comprenait pas. Tyler regarda Soul et Stefan

« Aidez-moi « Il déclara au deux à côté de lui

« Damon fait pas l'innocent, tu sais que toi et Bonnie c'est du sérieux mais sérieux, vraiment sérieux , même plus sérieux que Elena et moi « Stefan disait

« Cela va faire 3 ans que je la connais et c'est que depuis quoi « Damon comptait sur ces doigts combien temps lui et Bonnie avait été ensemble mais c'était dure avec tout ce qui s''étaient passé entre eux . Le fait qu'il est perdu la mémoire, et tout le reste

« Je ne sais pas quelque mois que notre histoire a commencé, je compte la période où on était ami « Il déclara

« Alors que toi et Elena, ça fait 3 ans que vous êtes ensemble. Compare pas quelque mois à des années c'est ridicule « Damon répondît niant tout

« Tu es en train de dire que tu n'aimes pas Bonnie autant que Stefan aime Elena « Soul déclara essayant de l'embrouiller mais cela ne marchait pas

« Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit , je dis simplement que les mariages sont pour ceux qui sont sûre de vouloir finir leur vie ensemble . Construire un avenir, construire une famille etc « Damon répondît laissant perdu tous le monde. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus et il le savait pertinemment car il était lui-même sûre de vouloir finir sa vie avec elle .

« Tu te rends compte que tu décris Bonnie et toi « Stefan déclara en haussant les sourcilles.

« Je me rends compte que vous essayer de l'embrouillé, et que je ne vais pas entré dans votre jeu . Le mariage est hors de question un point c'est tout « Damon et Bonnie répondirent en même temps . Bonnie avait été réveillé par Elena et Caroline qui avaient sonné au manoir peu de temps que Damon soit parti. Les filles étaient en train de commençait à décorer le jardin. Elena célébrait son mariage dans le manoir des Salvatore et dans le jardin. Il restait plus qu'une semaine et elle avait décidé de commencer à décorer aujourd'hui à cette heure là ce qui énerva Bonnie qui était crevée.

Bonnie était sur l'échelle et accrochait des décorations sur les arbres autour du jardin des Salvatore.

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez non ? » Caroline demanda intrigué

« C'est trop bizarre, comment on en est venu à parler de moi ? « Bonnie demanda occupé à posé les décorations.

« On parlait de mon mariage et tu as dit que j'avais de la chance donc on t'a posé la question si tu voudrais épouser Damon « Elena disait en montrant l'enchainement de la conversation avec ces doigts . Bonnie regarda en bas

« Je suis toute jeune , j'ai encore ma vie devant moi « Bonnie répondît

« C'est pas logique ce que tu dis « Caroline cria d'en bas perdu par Bonnie

« Tu nous dit que tu veux passer ta vie avec lui , tu lui as même dit , et que c'est inconcevable d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre donc pourquoi tu ne te marie pas avec lui , çà reviens au même « Caroline répondît . Elena donna d'autre décoration à Bonnie et hocha la tête trouvant l'argument de Caroline excellent

« Pas mal Care « Elena disait surprise

« Je sais « Bonnie descendît de l'échelle et prît la décoration

« Alors pourquoi se marier, le mariage est juste une institutions , il ne changera rien au sentiment que j'ai pour Damon « Elle répondît . Caroline et Elena roulèrent des yeux agacé par l'argument de Bonnie qui n'avait pas tord .

« 1 point pour moi « Bonnie disait puis remonta pour poser les décorations.

« Je me dois de te contredire « Elena cria subitement en regardant Bonnie d'en bas

« Vas y « Bonnie répondît en la regardant quand à elle d'en haut.

« Maintenant quand Stefan et moi se présenteront, il ne dira plus je vous présente ma copine, il dira je vous présente ma femme « Elle déclara

« Et ? « Bonnie demanda perdu

« Ben là tu te sens vraiment appartenir à lui, le monde sait que vous appartenez l'un à l'autre . Il devient comment dire comme une propriété, ta propriété « Elena disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Tu l'es dans son cœur, c'est suffisant, du moment que vous deux savez ce que vous avez , pas besoin que les autres le sache « Elle répondît d'en haut en secouant la tête trouvant les filles marrante

« Tu verras un jour que ce n'est pas suffisant pour une fille comme toi « Elena répondît fière de ses propos . Bonnie regarda les filles intriguées

« Et toi Caroline ? on parle de moi mais il y a Caroline à côté «

« Ha ne me mêle pas à ça, contrairement à vous , Tyler et moi ne risquons pas de nous marier car on est contre le mariage . Vu l'expérience de nos parents respective , nous sommes anti mariage « Elle répondît mettant un terme à la conversation

« Tu t'en sort toujours avec ces dilemme « Bonnie disait agacé en descendant de l'échelle .

« C'est bon , je crois que c'est fini « Bonnie disait. Elena regarda le jardin impressionné et souriait

« Je suis impatiente « Elle disait toute contente en sautillant. Caroline sautilla comme une folles à son tour ce qui surpris Bonnie qui regarda ces deux amis s'enlaçaient .

« Les filles , il est maintenant 6 heures du matin et je suis toujours en pyjama donc je vais aller me coucher , à toute à l'heure , rentrez bien « Bonnie disait en passant à côté d'elle crevé .

« Bonnie « Elena cria ,

« Je t'aime » Elena cria en rigolant. Bonnie roula des yeux et s'en alla pour enfin dormir. Caroline et Elena se regardèrent et rigolèrent voyant l'attitude agacé de Bonnie. Bonnie entra dans la chambre mais fît un tour dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Elle se rendît compte qu'elle avait une blessure sur son doigt. Elle ouvra donc l'armoire et chercha des pansements. Elle regarda l'armoire surprise en voyant tout les boîtes de médicament.

**Maroon 5 : Never Gonna leave this bed .**

**_Tu me pousses_**  
><strong><em> Je n'ai pas la force de te résister ou de te contrôler<em>**  
><strong><em> Alors fais moi descendre<em>**  
><strong><em> Fais moi descendre<em>**  
><strong><em> Tu me blesses<em>**  
><strong><em> Mais est-ce que je le mérite ?<em>**  
><strong><em> Tu me rends si nerveux<em>**  
><strong><em> Apaise-moi<em>**  
><strong><em> Apaise-moi<em>**

« Qu'est ce que sait ? » Elle prît une boîte et regarda l'étiquette intrigué .

« Tu fais quoi ? » Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vît Damon se tenir près de la porte et la regardait sévèrement.

« Tu m'as fait peur « elle disait en se tournant vers lui toujours avec la boîte à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et prît délicatement la boîte de la main de Bonnie.

« Je commençais à en avoir marre de jouer « Il déclara en parlant du match avec Stefan. Il reposa la boîte dans le tiroir faisant semblant de rien.

« C'est quoi ? » Elle demanda en voyant Damon fermer la porte. Il enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers la chambre pour la poser.

« Rien « il déclara en s'en allant fatigué. Bonnie ré ouvra le tiroir et reprît la boîte de médicament

« Rien , donc ça fait rien aussi si j'en prends un « Bonnie disait en ouvrant la boîte. Elle allait en mettre un dans sa bouche mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse et la plaqua contre le mur pour l'empêcher d'en prendre. Il prît la boîte et le médicament que Bonnie avait dans la main et les jeta par terre.

« Je ne joue pas « Il disait sévèrement. Il avait changé d'humeur en deux seconde ce qui impressionné Bonnie la plupart du temps .

« Parce que moi je joue » elle répondît agacé

« Stefan m'en a parlé de ces médicaments et je pensais que c'était fini , tu arrives à dormir donc tu en as plus besoin » elle disait perdu par son comportement .Damon la regarda

« Il m'aide à dormir rien de plus , contente « il la lâcha et se dirigea vers son armoire pour se changer. Bonnie le regarda agacé.

« C'est tout, je dois me contenter de cette réponse « Damon se tourna à moitié vers elle .

« Oui « Il répondît en la regardant . Bonnie décroisa les bras et souffla d'agacement

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ces médicaments t'aide, ça n'a jamais aidé « Elle répondît

« Ils m'ont aidé lorsque tu n'étais pas là « Il répondît subitement jetant un blanc dans la pièce .Ils n'aimaient pas tout deux en parler et lorsqu'ils en parlaient cela jetait un froid . Damon remarqua que sa phrase avait blessé Bonnie.

« Laisse tombé Bonnie ok c'est rien » il répondît mais il savait pertinemment que Bonnie n'allait jamais laisser tombé, elle ne laissait jamais tombé.

_**Je te réveille au milieu de la nuit pour te dire **_  
><em><strong> Que je ne m'enfuirai plus jamais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que je ne quitterai plus jamais ce lit<strong>_

_** Alors viens ici**_  
><em><strong> Et ne quitte jamais cet endroit<strong>_  
><em><strong> La perfection de ton visage<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me ralentit<strong>_  
><em><strong> Me ralentit<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors tombe<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vas-y doucement, ne te précipites pas sur moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Aide moi<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pourquoi tu ne m'aides donc pas ?<strong> _

« Oui bien sûre je vais laisser tombé, j'ai l'impression parfois que t'oublie ce qu'on est » Elle répondît agacé . Elle ne voulait pas se montrer comme ça , mais elle était obligé . Elle détestait le fait que chacun n'arrivait jamais à dire ce qu'ils avaient clairement et cela crée souvent de la tension. Elle se montrait chiante , elle le savait mais elle n'avait pas le choix , elle le devait. Et le fait qu'il ne lui donne pas la tache facile , la rendait encore plus chiante et elle détestait ça .

« Je suis fatigué donc laissons tombé « Bonnie ramassa la boîte de médicament et lui jeta dessus.

« Tiens prends les , ça t'aidera à dormir « Elle déclara énervé . Damon regarda la boîte par terre énervé puis leva la tête vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ? Si c'est m'énerver ça marche « Il répondît à son tour agacé

« Pourquoi tu les prend, il doit bien avoir une raison, tu pourrais m'aider à comprendre « Bonnie répondît , il s'approcha et se mît en face d'elle.

« Tu devrais rentré « Il disait agacé par elle. Elle leva la tête et le regarda intensément, elle mît sa main sur son visage et caressa sa joue.

« Je pense , au contraire, que je devrais rester « ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Damon mît sa main sur celle de Bonnie qui était posé sur sa joue.

« Je suis ta copine, fais moi sentir en tant que tel « Elle continua, il enleva délicatement la main de Bonnie puis s'éloigna d'elle pour s'asseoir au bord du lit .

« Tu ne peux pas me demander d'ignorer et de faire comme si de rien n'était, tu le sais pertinemment,« Bonnie continua,

**_Je te réveille au milieu de la nuit pour te dire _**  
><strong><em> Que je ne m'enfuirai plus jamais<em>**  
><strong><em> Que je ne quitterai plus jamais ce lit<em>**  
><strong><em> Tu me dis de m'en aller, car ça ne marche pas et je répond non<em>**  
><strong><em> Ce n'est pas parfait mais je préfère rester <em>**  
><strong><em> Je ne quitterai jamais ce lit<em>**

**_ Prend, prend tout, prend tout ce que j'ai_**  
><strong><em> Je donnerai tout juste pour que tu reviennes<em>**  
><strong><em> Et faire semblant, tout est faux, je prend tout ce que je peux obtenir<em>**  
><strong><em> Je frappe si fort, est-ce que tu m'entends maintenant ? <em>**  
><strong><em> Tu essaies de rester à l'écart mais tu ne peux pas oublier que...<em>**

« Ce soir , je vais bien parce que tu es là , j'en ai pas prit « Il disait enfin pour la rassurer sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison . Ils étaient ensemble maintenant et il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme si il était tout seul. Bonnie s'approcha de lui et resta en face .

« C'est quand la dernière fois ? « Elle demanda inquiète. Il regarda le sol et croisa ses mains .

« Lorsqu'on était au chalet « il répondît enfin, elle comprît que c'était sûrement en rapport avec elle. Depuis une semaine , ils avaient passé la plupart de leur nuit ensemble et il n'avait pas été obligé d'en prendre . Elle s'assît sur le lit et se mit à genoux derrière lui. Il sentît les bras de Bonnie l'entourait et sa tête se posé sur son cou.

« Je sais pas quoi faire pour te rassurer que c'est fini « Elle avoua inquiète. Il avait encore des séquelles de ce qui s'était passé avec Angel et Klaus, elle le savait mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il regarda en face sans rien dire .

« Tu fais un bon travail, c'est seulement moi « Il répondît voyant que Bonnie ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment .

« Je t'aime « Bonnie chuchota près de son cou . Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda avec un léger sourire

« Je sais « Il répondît ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie. Ils se regardèrent un long moment lorsqu'ils entendirent tout deux un ventre gargouillé.

« Tu as faim ? » Il demanda en fronçant les sourcilles mais Bonnie faisait semblant de rien

« Ce n'est pas mon ventre « elle répondît niant tout, ce qui fît sourire Damon

« ça ne peut pas être le mien tu es courant de ça « Il répondît, elle le regarda et rigola

« J'ai faim content » Elle répondît gêné puis regarda Damon intrigué

_**Je te réveille au milieu de la nuit pour te dire **_  
><em><strong> Que je ne m'enfuirai plus jamais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que je ne quitterai plus jamais ce lit<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tu me dis d' aller, et que ça ne marchera pas et je répond<strong>_  
><em><strong> Que ce n'est pas la peine et je reste ici<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne quitterai jamais ce lit<strong>_

_** Prend, prend tout, prend tout ce que j'ai (x7)**_

« mais attends ton ventre ne gargouille pas lorsque tu as faim enfin soif « Elle demanda ce qui fît rire Damon

« Sérieux Bonnie ? »

« Quoi ? Il y a des questions comme ça qui me trotte dans la tête « Ils se regardèrent encore un long moment avec un léger sourire lorsque Damon se décida à répondre

« Non, il y a d'autre signe que le ventre qui gargouille « il déclara

« Genre ? » Elle demanda intrigué ce qui fît rire Damon. Elle regarda un long moment Damon et vît son visage se transformait petit à petit laissant apparaître ces veines bleues sur son visage .

« Genre ça « il déclara en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire peur. Elle se pencha à son tour sur le dos et rigola lorsque Damon atteint son cou , faisant semblant de la mordre. Elle était morte de rire.

« Arrête « elle avait mal au ventre à force de rire . Damon se dégagea de son cou et la regarda en souriant.

« je préfère mon ventre qui gargouille « elle répondît en regardant Damon qui était penché au dessus d'elle. Il la regarda sourire un long moment ce qui la gêna , elle s'arrêta gêné par lui .

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué en voyant comment il la regardait

« Je pense à Tyler et Stefan « il répondît

« Sympa de penser à eux en me regardant « Damon se mît à sourire encore une fois

« A ce qu'il m'ont dit à propos de nous « Il avoua en touchant le visage de Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? «

« Que toi et moi , c'était du sérieux «

« Ha bon , je pensais que c'était que du sexe nous deux , je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attacher à moi « Damon roula des yeux à son commentaire.

« Sérieux au point qu'il parlait de mariage « il avoua,

« Elena et Caroline m'ont aussi fait ce coup « Bonnie répondît. Ils se regardèrent encore un long moment

« Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ? » Il demanda, Bonnie le regarda un moment sans rien dire.

« C'est encore tout récent nous deux et toi ? » Elle demanda

« Pareil « il répondît ce qui soulagea Bonnie qui eut peur pendant un moment que leur conversation se termine bizarrement.

« Ha « Damon disait soudain ce qui fît peur à Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda inquiète , elle resta intrigué lorsqu'elle vît Damon sourire .

« J'ai faim « Damon déclara en sortant son visage de vampire pour faire semblant de mordre Bonnie qui gigotait dans tous les sens mort de rire en dessous de Damon.

* * *

><p>Il était 9 heures du matin et Caroline et Elena étaient dans la chambre à Elena en train de finir de préparer quelque finition pour son mariage qui se déroulait dans une semaine. Caroline commença à bailler ce qui fît sourire Elena<p>

« Tu devrais aller te coucher « Elena disait à Caroline

« Non, du café et je suis d'aplomb, de toute manière la journée commence , je ne regrette notre petite nuit blanche « Caroline disait en souriant

« Merci Care , j'aime pas beaucoup m'occuper de ce genre de chose et savoir que tu es là me touche « Elena disait ce qui fît plaisir à Caroline

« J'adore les mariages tu me connais « Caroline répondît en étirant ces bras

« Et merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi lorsqu'on était au chalet, tu sais gérer mon humeur irritable « Elena continua. Elena avait passé toute sa transition au chalet, et tout le monde avait été d'une grande aide pour elle . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans Stefan, Damon et Caroline.

« Pas la peine d'en parler, tu étais assez dure à dresser mais ça c'est plutôt bien passé «

« Oui je sais »

« Carole c'est occupé du reste donc je penses qu'il ne manque plus rien non , regarde sur la liste « Elena demanda , Caroline regarda et souriait

« Un photographe ? « Caroline répondît

« C'est bon Denis Gray nous a dit qu'il prendrait les photos donc c'est bon « Elena répondît

« Bon, ben c'est impeccable « Caroline finit par dire

«Elena, Caroline vous venez manger « Alaric cria en bas des escaliers ce qui fît rire les filles. Elles descendirent toutes les deux les escaliers et virent Jeremy et Alaric en train de manger en regardant encore une fois les infos.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elena demanda intrigué en regardant les infos.

« Ils ont retrouvés des mort en Italie, des adolescents et touriste américain mais bon pas de mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui « Alaric finit par dire en éteignant la télé. Caroline s'assît en face d'Alaric et Elena s'assît à côté d'elle. Jeremy regarda Caroline et Elena et se mît à rire.

« Vous, vous avez fait une nuit blanche « Jeremy disait en souriant

« ça se voit tant que ça « Caroline disait en buvant son café

« Ca se voit « Jeremy et Alaric répondirent en même temps.

« On terminait les préparations pour le mariage « Elena déclara

« Vous avez encore le temps « Alaric répondît

« Oui mais plus tôt c'est fait mieux sait « Elena disait. Elle fronça les sourcilles intrigué lorsqu'elle vît Jeremy et Alaric échangeaient en regard suspect . Caroline aussi le remarqua et les deux femmes se regardèrent perdu .

« Quoi ? » Elena demanda

« Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle « Alaric disait en posant sa tasse de café sur la table

« La mauvaise « Elena répondît en posant à son tour sa tasse perdu

« Mr Jackson , le propriétaire du Mystic Grill vient de nous apprendre qu'il avait vendu le Mystic Grill , il y a 1 semaine , et qu'en fonction du propriétaire, le Mystic Grill risque d'être fermé pendant deux semaine « Alaric révéla ce qui surpris les filles .

« Et peut être qu'il risque de le modifier, je ne suis même pas sûre de garder mon boulot là bas « Jeremy continua à son agacé

« Quoi ? mais ce soir, il y avait une fête au Mystic Grill « Caroline disait choqué, Elena tourna son visage vers Caroline

« Je te signale que j'avais prévu de faire la réception de mon mariage là bas , je devais allé voir Mr Jackson pour lui en parler , il aurait pu nous le dire avant « Elena disait agacé , elle se leva subitement et prît son téléphone .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Caroline demanda

« Je vais demander à Madame Lockwood si elle ne peut pas m'aider » Elena disait en soufflant puis monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Et alors c'était quoi la bonne nouvelle « Caroline demanda intrigué

« Ben j'ai prévu de négocier avec le nouveau propriétaire, je dois le rencontrer tout à l'heure. Mr Jackson m'a dit que normalement cela ne le dérangerait pas « Alaric répondît ce qui fît sourire Caroline

« Espérons, dit lui aussi de ne pas changer la fête de ce soir « Caroline demanda ce qui fît rire Alaric et Jeremy. Elena redescendît les escaliers

« Je n'arrive pas à la joindre « Elena disait en parlant de madame Lockwood. Tyler arriva à ce moment en furie dans la cuisine de Elena ce qui fît sursauter tout le monde.

« Ouaw qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Elena demanda lorsqu'elle vît Tyler aussi agité

« Vous allez jamais croire ce que j'ai vu « Tyler disait en posant ces mains sur la table. Ils échangèrent tous un regards suspect

« Faut que je boive quelque chose « Tyler disait subitement en ouvrant le frigo

« Je t'en pris fais comme chez toi « Alaric disait ironiquement ce qui fît rire tous le monde

« Merci « Tyler répondît en sortant une bouteille d'eau .Tyler s'approcha et posa sa bouteille sur la table.

« Alors , dit « Jeremy demanda intrigué .

« Je voulais parler à ma mère dans sa chambre, je voulais savoir si elle ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose pour le Mystic Grill, et là devinez qui je vois quand j'ouvre sa chambre « Tyler disait choqué

« Nicolas Bennett « Il continua , tous le monde écarquillèrent les yeux et se mirent à rire

« Ho c'est bon , c'était pas un secret eux d'eux « Caroline disait en roulant des yeux ce qui fît rire tous le monde

« Tu rigoles, je pensais bêtement qu'ils étaient seulement ami, apprendre qu'ils sont plus que ça , c'est bizarre « Il avouait à tous le monde . Alaric regarda Tyler

« Quoi ? tu n'es pas content pour elle , moi je la trouve plus heureuse ces dernier temps je sais pourquoi maintenant « Alaric disait ce qui fît rire tous le monde

« Non , je suis heureux pour elle , c'est simplement , c'est le père de Bonnie quoi , Bonnie « Il disait choqué encore surpris

« Tu la considère comme ta sœur , au moins c'est cool « Elena avouait

« Oui, mais depuis qu'on est petit je le trouve intimidant « Tyler avoua ce qui fît rire tous le monde

« Tu rigoles là , c'est ta mère la plus intimidante parmi tout nos parent « Caroline disait et tous le monde hochèrent la tête d'accord avec elle .

« En plus le père de Bonnie est super cool , je l'ai rencontré au Mystic Grill la dernière fois et on a parlé un peu , je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi cool « Alaric disait en souriant

« Tu l'as bien aimé ? » Elena demanda

« Oui , honnêtement oui , on a plein de point commun « Alaric avoua

« Ok, c'est vrai , il n' est peut être pas si intimidant que ça mais c'est quand même bizarre « Tyler finit par dire

« C'est surtout pour Bonnie que ça doit faire bizarre « Jeremy prît la parole , tous le monde tourna la tête pour la regarder.

« Au moment où son père reste avec elle, elle ne se sent plus seul comme avant, celui-ci remplace sa mère par une autre femme . Je ne sais pas mais moi à sa place , j'aurais dû mal , j'imagine qu'elle est contente pour lui mais une part d'elle doit se sentir de trop non « Jeremy continua voyant le regard intrigué de tous le monde

« Bonnie n'est pas au courant « Tyler répondît , puis s'assît sur une chaise

« Merde , elle n'est pas au courant « Tyler continua ,

« Tu dramatises, son père va lui dire et connaissant Bonnie, elle sera vraiment contente pour son père crois moi « Elena disait pour rassurer Tyler

« J'ai rendez vous avec elle aujourd'hui « Tyler répondît en soufflant

« Pour faire quoi ? » Jeremy demanda perdu

« Elle voulait acheter un cadeau pour Damon et elle voulait que je vienne «

« Pourquoi un cadeau ? » Elena et Caroline demandèrent en même temps

« Comme ça, histoire de lui offrir quelque chose c'est tout « Tyler répondît

« Bonnie n'ai pas du genre à offrir des cadeaux « Jeremy déclara . Tout le monde se mirent à sourire

« Quoi ? » Jeremy demanda voyant le regard de tous le monde. Tyler approcha son visage de Jeremy et souriait

« Tu n'aurais pas encore des sentiments pour elle « Tyler demanda ce qui fît sourire tous le monde

« N'importe quoi, je suis avec Amber, j'aime Amber « Jeremy disait n'aimant pas les insinuations de chacun. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en souriant.

« On te taquine « Alaric disait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jeremy

« Ben c'est très marrant « Jeremy répondît ironiquement. Alaric regarda ensuite tous le monde

« D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux , c'est du sérieux parce que je suis perdu la dernière fois que j'ai suivi leur relation Damon était amoureux de toi et Bonnie était avec Jeremy et les deux se détestait , enfin s'entraider seulement « Alaric demanda perdu,

« Sérieux « Les trois répondirent en même temps ce qui surpris Jeremy et Alaric .

« Sur 20 à quel point sérieux « Alaric demanda en fronçant les sourcilles , les trois se regardèrent et répondirent tous la même réponse en même temps .

« 21 « Ils disaient en même temps. Tous le monde vit l'agacement de Jeremy ce qui les fît rire

« Pourquoi tu es agacé , tu es avec Amber non « Caroline disait en le taquinant

« Je suis agacé parce que vous surestimé Damon , j'ai l'impression que vous oublié tous que c'est Damon Salvatore dont on parle , et la dernière fois il était amoureux de Elena et il était prêt à tout faire pour l'avoir et pour moi c'est seulement et toujours ce même Damon » Jeremy disait agacé

« Tu verras Jer , c'est faux « Elena disait pour prendre la défense de Damon .

« Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ? »

« Je leur en veux à tout les deux et à vous aussi « Il finit par dire ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« Vous trouvez cette relation normal alors qu'a la base , elle était avec moi lorsqu'il se sont mît ensemble. Elle m'a trahi et vous êtes de leur côté . Pour moi , il veut seulement ce qu'il ne peux pas avoir et maintenant qu'il a , elle va finir par souffrir « Jeremy déclara et s'en alla en claquant la porte . Tout le monde sursautèrent et soufflèrent

« C'est rien , il va se calmer « Elena disait au autres qui étaient un peu perdu par la réaction de Jeremy

« Ton frère a l'air de ne pas supporter leur relation « Alaric disait perdu

« Bizarrement , il a l'idée que Bonnie l'a trahi avec Damon , il considère qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'elle l'a trahi , je penses que c'est surtout ça . Il leur en veut à tous les deux et cela doit l'énervé de voir qu'on les défend je comprends « Elena répondît

« Mais Bonnie et lui n'étaient plus ensemble « Tyler disait perdu par la réaction de Jeremy . Il regarda Elena intrigué lorsqu'il vît son regard. Elena hésitait à dire quelque chose et Tyler pouvait le voir .

« Quoi , c'est vrai « Tyler disait perdu

« Elle aurait juste dû être plus clair avec lui c'est tout « Elena avouait, Caroline se tourna vers Elena à son tour perdu

« Elle a été, elle a rompu avec lui « Caroline disait

« C'était une pause , et pendant cette pause , il a eu de l'espoir , elle a laissé espéré alors qu'elle savait que c'était Damon « Elena répondît , Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent , et Elena voyait qu'il pensait à quelque chose et qu'ils étaient en train de communiquer à travers leur regard

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elena demanda. Caroline regarda Tyler et celui-ci décida de parler à sa place car il savait que Caroline ne voulait pas blessé Elena .

« ça ressemble bizarrement à ce que tu as fais à Damon avec Stefan , tu l'as laissé toi aussi espéré donc je penses que tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour juger Bonnie « Tyler avouait , Alaric ouvra les yeux surpris par la remarque de Tyler , il se cacha derrière sa tasse . Elena le regarda choqué à son tour

« ça c'est dit , je ne juge pas Bonnie , mais tu peux comprendre que je défends mon frère , il en a bavé quand même ,même maintenant il a mal en les voyant tous les deux «

« Je sais , je comprends « Tyler disait , il regarda ensuite sa montre

« Je dois aller chercher Bonnie, merci pour la bière « Il disait en passant derrière Alaric pour partir . Elena regarda Tyler partir et soupira

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Alaric demanda voyant le regard de Elena qui avait l'air triste . Caroline à son tour la regarda

« Ca va Elena « Caroline demanda

« Je sais que c'est bizarre mais est ce que Tyler m'aime bien « Elena demanda à Caroline ce qui fît rire Caroline

« Bien sûre que oui , il t'aime bien , c'est quoi cette question « Caroline disait en souriant à moitié

« C'est simplement que il est super proche de Bonnie , mais vraiment , ça me choque d'ailleurs ,je me demande comment ça c'est fait , il est proche de toi , tu es sa copine , il est même proche de Stefan , Damon , il est proche de tous le monde sauf de moi « Elena disait

« Et quoi , tu crois que je suis proche de Damon , ton problème Elena c'est que tu veux être proche de tous le monde mais ce n'est pas possible , Bonnie n'est pas très proche de Stefan et moi de Damon mais c'est rien « Caroline disait pour la rassurer

« Mais c'est pas pareil , Tyler je le connais depuis qu'on est petit et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas parfois , je sais c'est bizarre mais laisse tombé « Elena disait puis s'en alla en montant les escaliers . Caroline regarda Elena montait puis Alaric en face d'elle

« Tu penses que c'est grave « Elle demanda à Alaric ce qui le fît rire

« Ben , tu devrais parler à Tyler « Alaric répondît

« Oué « Caroline répondît seulement

* * *

><p>Damon ouvra les yeux et vît le plafond, il essuya ces yeux de fatigue puis vît la tête de Bonnie posé sur son torse .<p>

« Bonnie réveille toi c'est l'heure « Damon disait en voyant l'heure sur le réveil , elle ouvra les yeux et regarda le réveil , elle se releva fatigué et posa son dos sur la tête de lit . Damon se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avant d'entrer , il regarda Bonnie .

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Il demanda en voyant que Bonnie ne bougeait pas et qu'elle regardait le sol sans bouger

« J'ai besoin d'un temps de repos avant de complètement me réveiller « Elle disait en regardant le sol . Damon se mît à sourire et s'avança près d'elle.

« Et ça prends combien de temps pour que tu te réveille complètement » Il demanda

« ça dépens, des minutes voir une heure parfois et vu la soirée que j'ai passé je dirais une heure « Elle disait toujours en regardant les draps

« Allez réveille toi , tu fais peur à regarder le sol comme une âme en peine « Bonnie se leva subitement et se mît debout sur le lit

« A qui la faute, tu joues à 5 heures du mat , j'ai dû décorer le jardin pour Elena et finalement j'ai dormi que 4 heures cette nuit « Elle disait en hallucinant ce qui fît rire Damon. Il roula ensuite des yeux

« Que c'est horrible mademoiselle Bennett a dormi que 4 heures cette nuit , ouaw « Il répondît en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain . Bonnie prît un coussin et lui lança au dos

« Le sarcasme je n'aime pas ça « Damon ramassa le coussin et lui lança à son tour. Il lui atterri en pleine face

« En plus , elle n'aime pas ça mais faut me dire ce que Bonnie Bennett aime parce qu'elle m'a l'air bien chiante dès le matin , ça doit être la fatigue mais on peut pas constamment rejeter la faute sur la fatigue , faut apprendre à se remettre en question Bonnie « Damon répondît avec une petite voix en la regardant ce qui la fît rire , elle ramassa le coussin et lui relança mais celui-ci le rattrapa

« Je préfère ça « Damon disait en voyant le sourire de Bonnie , il lui relança le cousin et celle-ci le rattrapa . Il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche . Le portable de Damon se mît à sonner, elle répondît à sa place puisqu'il était dans la douche

« Allo « Bonnie répondît

« Heu , Bonnie je présume , c'est Carole Lockwood « Elle disait au téléphone

« Damon est là « Elle demanda , Bonnie était debout sur le lit , elle descendît du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais vît que Damon était en train de prendre sa douche .

« Non il est occupé, je peux lui faire passer un message « Bonnie disait

« Oui , je voulais savoir où il en était à propos de l'achat du Mystic Grill , vous pourriez lui demander s'il vous plaît « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles intrigué ,

« Heu oui pas de problème «

« Ok merci bonne journée « Carole disait puis raccrocha. Bonnie entendît cette fois-ci son portable sonnait et le prît , elle vît un message de Tyler qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait finalement pas venir et qu'il devait aider Elena à propos de son mariage . Elle haussa les épaules se disant qu'elle irait seul tans pis. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et ouvra la porte de douche pour parler à Damon.

« Carole viens d'appeler « Bonnie disait en croisant les bras, Damon passa une main dans ses cheveux

« Et ? » Il demanda en dégageant son visage, Bonnie le regarda sceptique

« Elle m'a parlé du Mystic Grill et de toi, j'ai raté un épisode « Elle disait un peu perdu, il prît du savon et s'en mît sur le corps

« Tu te rappelle que le concile m'avait renvoyé à cause de cette histoire avec les étudiants qui avaient été attaqué « Il disait toujours en se mettant du savon.

« Oui , tu m'en a parlé , Carole et Liz ne voulaient plus te voir je crois « Bonnie disait attendant la suite .

« Hé ben ,j'ai fais ce que tu m'as dit , je suis allé les voir mais elle m'ont dit que si je voulais reprendre ma place au concile , je devais leur rendre un service « Il répondît mais Bonnie était intrigué

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le Mystic Grill , tu m'explique « Damon la regarda

« Tant que tu es là aide moi « Il disait en se tournant vers elle , elle roula des yeux et mît du savon sur ces mains pour en mettre sur le dos à Damon .

« Elle m'ont demandé d'acheter le Mystic Grill car le propriétaire voulait le vendre à quelqu'un qui voulait en faire autre chose , et tu les connais , tu sais à quel point elles sont attaché à la ville et au tradition . Le Mystic Grill est le seul endroit où tous le monde peut se réunir «

« Elle avait qu'a l'acheté elle, pourquoi toi « Bonnie demanda , Damon ferma l'eau et se retourna vers Bonnie .

« Carole n'investit que dans ce qui rapporte gros et ce n'est pas le petit bar du Mystic Grill qui peut lui rapporter de grand revenu tandis que moi, j'ai la fortune de ma famille «

« Cela ne te dérange pas, qu'elle te dise de faire ça en échange d'autre chose « Bonnie demanda perturbé. Damon se mît à sourire voyant son agacement

« Non je ferais tout pour reprendre ma place au concile « Damon répondît, Bonnie lui passa la serviette et celui-ci la mît autour de sa taille. Il sortît de la salle de bain pour se diriger dans la chambre et Bonnie le suivît. Elle était perdu par la réponse de Damon.

« Pourquoi ? « Elle demanda , Damon se tourna vers elle en souriant .

« Parce que je te rappelle que le concile est d'une grande aide pour savoir lorsqu'un vampire arrive etc « Damon répondît . Bonnie le regarda un peu troublé

« Et c'est vraiment que pour ça , pour le concile « Elle demanda mais Damon la regarda perdu par sa question .

« Oui pour quoi d'autre « Il demanda , il remarqua le malaise de Bonnie ce qui le perturba.

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il demanda perdu . Elle le regarda , elle espérais qu'il ait d'autre objectif que gardait sa place au concile. Elle espérait qu'il ait fait ça pour s'occuper, parce qu'il voulait quelque chose de normal mais il faisait ça pour garder son lien avec l' anormalité grâce au concile . Damon s'approcha de Bonnie intrigué lorsqu'il la vît dans ses pensées.

« Bonnie « elle releva la tête et le regarda intensément

« Pour rien, pour rien « elle répéta mais il voyait bien que c'était un mensonge, il allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie l'interrompît. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et un sourire apparût sur son visage.

« Dit « Bonnie disait. Damon baissa son regard vers les mains de Bonnie puis leva la tête vers elle.

« C'est toi qui va cuisiner ? » Elle demanda en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas « Il répondît, Bonnie pinça sa lèvres

« Je pourrais manger gratuitement alors « Elle disait toute contente de pouvoir manger ce qu'il cuisinait.

« Je ne mélange pas le boulot et ma vie privé, tu paieras comme tous le monde « Damon répondît, Bonnie le regarda toujours avec un grand sourire.

« Je peux être ton exception à la règle « Elle répondît

« Bien essayé mais non « Damon répondît en s'éloignant d'elle,

« Mais qui est au courant ? » Elle demanda ensuite en regardant Damon s'habillait

« Que toi et le concile « Il répondît . Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire laissant un silence ce qui le tracassa

« Quoi ? » Il demanda en se retournant, Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Non , c'est seulement que c'est bizarre « Elle avouait . Damon s'approcha de Bonnie tout en mettant son pantalon intrigué .

« Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? » Il demanda en avançant vers elle. Il mît sa ceinture autour de sa taille et l'attacha.

« Tu agis comme un humain « Il la regarda intensément

« Tu as en quelque sorte un job, donc c'est bizarre « Elle regarda Damon bougeait dans tous les sens , celui-ci était en train de chercher un haut à mettre.

« Je te rassure c'est temporaire, je n'ai pas l'intention de garder le Mystic Grill longtemps, lorsque j'aurais récupéré ma place, je déléguerais mes fonctions « Damon répondît concentré à mettre son T-shirt. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire, elle ne montra pas son agacement et souriait à la place. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis impatiente de savoir comment tu vas s'en sortir pour la fête de ce soir « Bonnie disait en tapotant l'épaule de Damon, il la regarda intrigué

« Quel fête ? » Il demanda perdu. Elle mît sa main devant sa bouche et se mît à rire

« oups j'en ai trop dit « Bonnie disait , elle allait partir mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse vampire et la plaqua contre le mur . Les deux se regardèrent,

« Quel fête ? » Il redemanda en approchant son visage du sien .

« Tu sais , je t'en ai parlé , c'est une soirée sur le thème spéciale Latina Damon , » Bonnie disait en souriant .

Damon pencha sa tête en avant agacé

« J'avais oublié , hé merde « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie , elle releva la tête de Damon avec sa main et vît un demi sourire sur le visage de celui-ci

« Je vais tout foiré, je le sens « Damon disait ,

« Jeremy et Matt, travaille au Mystic Grill, ils sont sûrement au courant de ce qu'il faut faire , ils t'aideront puis tu es le meilleurs pour mettre l'ambiance »

« Super je compte sur ton ex et le footballeur, je te signale qu'ils ne m'aiment pas trop ces deux là, puis ils risquent de s'enfuir lorsqu'ils vont savoir que je suis leur patron « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux.

« J'appellerais Caroline, elle adore ce genre de chose et je t'aiderais avec les décos etc , c'est facile , j'ai seulement voulu te faire peur « Bonnie disait , Damon approcha ces lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa . Elle poussa subitement Damon et regarda son haut

« Tu n'étais pas sec « Elle disait en regardant son haut qui était mouillé.

« On se voit tout à l'heure « Damon disait en souriant, il prît un pull et le mît sur lui puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seul.

« Bon courage » Elle cria à travers la porte ce qui fît rire Damon qui était en train de descendre les escaliers.

Lorsque Damon se gara au parking du Mystic Grill, il vît Alaric et Jeremy en train d'attendre devant . Damon s'avança vers eux.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ? » Il demanda intrigué,

« On cherche à voir la nouveau propriétaire pour savoir si il serait d'accord d'organiser la réception de Elena « Alaric répondît . Damon se mît devant et se mît subitement à sourire , il prît les clés dans sa poche et les sortît devant eux .

« Pourquoi tu as les clés ? « Jeremy demanda d'un ton menaçant, Damon ne répondît rien et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte.

« Bienvenue dans mon nouveau chez moi « Damon disait en entrant dans le Mystic Grill . Jeremy et Alaric entrèrent dans le Mystic Grill intrigué .

« Quoi ? ne me dit pas que tu es le nouveau » Jeremy n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Propriétaire oui c'est bien moi « Damon répondît , il se dirigea vers le bar et se servît à boire

« Vous en voulez ? » Il demanda au garçon,

« Je veux bien » Alaric disait en s'asseyant devant lui . Damon sortît un verre et lui servît du whisky .

« P'tit Gilbert ? » Damon demanda à Jeremy qui était restait en retrait.

« Je ne bois pas « Il répondît agacé

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates « Damon disait en rangeant la bouteille.

« Donc quoi je suis viré c'est ça « Jeremy demanda subitement, Damon bu un petit coup , Alaric et lui se regardèrent en souriant . Alaric se retourna et Damon regarda Jeremy avec un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi je te virerais ? » Damon demanda en haussant un sourcil trouvant l'idée absurde

« Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas « Jeremy répondît, Damon avala difficilement son verre

« Qui te dit que je ne t'aime pas, je n'ai jamais dit ça « Damon répondît en souriant sarcastiquement

« Ha parce que tu m'aimes bien peut être « Jeremy disait agacé

« J'ai jamais dit ça, je n'ai simplement rien contre toi , j'ai prévu de virer personne si ça peut te rassurer «

« Si tu ne me vire pas, je me casse « Jeremy disait et allait s'apprêter à partir mais Alaric le rappela à l'ordre

« Hé Jer « Alaric cria , Jeremy se retourna en soufflant

« Quoi ? » il disait agacé

« TU as besoin de ce boulot , donc tu ne pars pas c'est compris « Alaric disait d'un ton ferme ce qui fît rire Damon derrière son verre .

« Je ne peux pas travailler sous ces ordres « Jeremy disait , Damon roula des yeux et souffla trouvant Jeremy ennuyant .

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas « Alaric disait trouvant le comportement de Jeremy puérile .

« Après tous ce qu'il a fait, je suis désolé, je ne l'aime pas, je ne lui fais pas c » Jeremy fût interrompu par Damon

« Par pitié Jeremy , si tu veux partir pars , je ne te retiens pas mais épargne nous tes commentaires « Damon disait agacé

« Non tu reste « Alaric cria à Jeremy , il se retourna ensuite vers Damon

« Tu ne m'aide pas Damon , Jeremy a vraiment besoin de ce boulot , peut être que tu t'en fous mais pas moi « Alaric disait à Damon .

« tu ne vois pas , il m'en veux à cause de Bonnie « Damon disait en pointant Jeremy du doigt. Alaric se retourna vers Jeremy

« Vraiment Jeremy, c'est à cause de Bonnie, c'est un problème de fierté, redescend Jeremy, tu ne trouveras pas un travail aussi bien qu'ici » Alaric disait n'en revenant pas.

« C'est toi qui ne vois pas Alaric, il m'a pris Bonnie, il me l'a pris. Je retrouverais un travail mais elle non « Jeremy disait et Alaric et Damon pouvaient voir la tristesse sur le visage de Jeremy. Damon posa son verre, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose.

« Je rentre « Jeremy déclara et s'en alla en claquant la porte . Alaric souffla et se retourna vers Damon agacé

« Je n'ai rien fait ok « Damon disait pour se défendre

« Tu lui as volé sa copine Damon « Alaric disait agacé puis s'en alla à son tour en claquant la porte . Caroline entra dans le Mystic Grill à ce moment et fût surprise en voyant l'agacement de Alaric .

« Ouaw qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Caroline disait surprise en entrant dans le Mystic Grill

« Rien laisse tombé qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Damon demanda intrigué en voyant Caroline

« Matt ne peut pas venir et Bonnie m'a appelé pour que je t'aide pour la fête de ce soir « Caroline disait

« On n'est que nous deux « Elle continua. Damon souffla fatigué et se servît un autre verre.

« Tu en veux un ? » Il demanda à Caroline

« Non pas maintenant, il est trop tôt « Caroline disait, elle utilisa sa vitesse rapide et ramena des décorations pour la fête de ce soir .

« Bon on y va , dans 5 heures on doit avoir finit « Damon regarda Caroline qui était toute enthousiaste. Elle était dèja parti dans ses décoration ce qui le fît sourire.

* * *

><p>Après que Bonnie se soit préparé en haut, elle sortît de la chambre à Damon. Elle allait descendre les escaliers, mais entendît subitement Stefan en train de parler dans sa chambre . Elle se dirigea intrigué vers la chambre de Stefan. Elle posa son oreille sur la porte .<p>

« Je t'aime « Elle entendît, elle toqua intrigué. Stefan se retourna subitement

« Entre « Il disait puis vît Bonnie ouvrir la porte , elle le regarda intrigué et regarda autour mais ne vît personne .

« Tu parles tout seul « Bonnie disait intrigué en s'approchant de lui. Stefan soupira

« Non , je m'entrainais sur mon discours « Il avouait encore anxieux

« Tu es stressé ? » Bonnie demanda

« J'ai écris seulement 1 phrase donc oui je suis stressé « Stefan répondît

« Je suppose que c'est le je t'aime que je viens d'entendre « Bonnie disait en souriant

« Je sais , ce n'est pas très glorieux « Stefan disait en faisant une grimace d'agacement

« Tu es Stefan Salvatore, tout ce que tu dis est beau « Bonnie disait en rigolant ce qui fît rire Stefan.

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Stefan demanda

« Je vais au centre commercial essayé d'acheter un cadeau à Damon « Bonnie disait ce qui intrigua Stefan

« En quel honneur ? » Stefan demanda surpris

« Il vous faut une occasion pour acheter un cadeau , je veux seulement lui en acheter un » Elle répondît ce qui fît sourire Stefan .

« Bon courage alors « Stefan disait puis s'assît pour écrire la suite de son discours. Bonnie le regarda puis se retourna pour se diriger vers la sortie . Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna subitement vers lui

« Tu veux venir ? » Elle demanda hésitante. Stefan leva la tête

« Quoi ? » Il demanda perdu

« Heu tu veux venir avec moi, tu connais Damon mieux que personne puis comme tu as l'air de ne pas avancer sur ton discours, tu veux peut-être prendre un peu d'air non « Bonnie disait , il y eut un long silence entre eux ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« J'attends une réponse tu sais « Bonnie disait en rigolant gêné. Stefan se leva subitement

« heu oui pas de problème, ok je viens « Stefan disait en souriant , il prît sa veste et passa à côté de Bonnie .

« C'est parti « Il déclara toute enthousiaste ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie .

« Ok « elle répondît en souriant.

« Donc là qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Tyler demanda à Elena en entrant dans un restaurant loin de la ville . Elena ne lui répondît rien puisque la dame du restaurant entra .

« Ha on vous attendez, venez « La dame disait puis guida Elena et Tyler dans le restaurant. Il n'y avait personne seulement eux deux ce qui intrigua Tyler. Tyler vît une longue table en longueur et de la nourriture qui débordait de la table tellement il y en avait.

« Allez y, installez vous « La dame disait en aidant Tyler et Elena s'asseoir

« Bon je vous laisse , je reviens dans quelque heure pour vous laisser le temps de décidé « La dame termina avant de partir pour les laisser seul .

« Tu m'expliques « Tyler disait intrigué lorsqu'il vît qu'ils étaient seul dans l'immense restaurant et que en face d'eux il y avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir une centaine de personne.

« C'est une séance de dégustation , tous ce qu'il y a devant toi tu peux le manger , c'est pour mon mariage « Elena disait , Tyler écarquilla les yeux surpris

« Tu rigoles , on peut tout manger « Tyler disait déjà en bavant voyant la nourriture

« Oui , tu peux « Tyler la regarda

« Faut pas me le dire deux fois tu sais « Tyler disait

« Je sais « Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase , Tyler commença à se servir .

« Je suis un Loup Garou , je risque de tout mangé « Tyler disait en mangeant un morceau de poulet

« Je te parie que je finis tout « Tyler disait la bouche pleine

« Le premier qui en peux plus à perdu « Elena disait lançant un défi à Tyler, il leva la tête et la regarda intensément

« Pari tenu « Il disait en hochant la tête

« Mais n'oublie pas tu dois me dire quel plat est le meilleurs pour mon mariage « Elena disait, Tyler se leva

« Oui pas de problème « Il se dirigea vers d'autre plat qui était au bout de la table et se servît tout content. Elena le regarda et souriait le trouvant marrant.

« Merci Bonne journée « Bonnie disait à la vendeuse en face d'elle. Stefan prît les pots de peinture que Bonnie avait acheté et les mît dans le chariot .

« Merci » Bonnie disait avant de prendre le chariot et de le faire rouler.

« Donc tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as achetés ça ? « Stefan demanda intrigué en voyant les achats de Bonnie dans le chariot .

« Pour Damon , c'est un cadeau « Elle répondît

« Oui mais pourquoi tu achètes un cadeau à Damon ?« Stefan demanda perdu , Bonnie tourna son visage pour regarder Stefan

« Pourquoi c'est si surprenant que j'en achète, je t'ai acheté un cadeau à toi, au fille et lui rien depuis tous le temps qu'on est ensemble donc j'en achète un « Bonnie disait, Stefan la regarda en fronçant les sourcilles.

« C'est plus que ça , tu caches quelque chose « Stefan disait

« Arrête d'être aussi perspicace Stefan, ça devient agaçant « Bonnie disait en reprenant sa marche à côté de lui

« C'est plus fort que moi « Stefan répondît ce qui fît rire Bonnie, il prît Bonnie par le bras la forçant à lui faire face

« Je sais que nous deux , on n'est pas vraiment proche mais tu peux me parler tu sais « Stefan disait subitement d'un ton sérieux et ferme. Bonnie regarda la main de Stefan posé sur son bras puis leva la tête vers lui sourire au lèvre.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? c'est bizarre « Bonnie avouait en souriant , Stefan lâcha le bras de Bonnie

« Je veux que tu saches que je suis la pour toi parce que je sais que parfois tu as l'impression que je fais des choses pour Elena , ou pour Damon alors que je le fais pour toi « Stefan avouait par rapport à leur précédent. Bonnie le regarda sérieusement

« J' avais l'habitude de penser comme ça mais lorsque j'ai échangé ma vie en contre partie de la magie , quand tu m'as pris la main et m'a emmené voir les filles , j'ai su que tu t'inquiétais non pas que pour Damon mais pour moi aussi . Tu as été là pour moi et pour lui aussi « Bonnie répondît sérieusement ce qui soulagea Stefan. Bonnie s'arrêta et Stefan aussi en plein milieu du centre commerciale.

« je veux seulement lui donner des souvenirs de nous ou de moi « Elle avouait, Stefan la regarda intrigué . Ils reprirent la marche .

« Après ce que je lui ai fais enduré , tu sais la perte de souvenirs et le reste , je veux lui en donner et qu'il ne les oublie jamais « Elle avouait en regardant en face d'elle . Stefan souriait sans rien dire

« Puis il n'arrive toujours pas dormir tu sais tout seul « Bonnie disait à Stefan qui la regarda intrigué

« Encore ? je pensais que c'était fini » Stefan avouait inquiet

« Moi aussi donc je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il arrive à dormir « Elle disait ce qui intrigua Stefan

« Comment ? »

« Tu verras « Elle répondît seulement en souriant.

« Il n'aime pas les cadeaux« Stefan avoua sourire au lèvre en voyant Bonnie aussi attentionné. Bonnie tourna la tête et le regarda, elle allait dire quelque chose mais un monsieur arriva en face d'eux et les arrêta.

« Bonjour « Un monsieur du centre commercial déclara,

« Bonjour « Stefan et Bonnie répondirent en même temps un peu surpris

« Aujourd'hui nous proposons une offre spéciale sur les jeu de dance, si vous arrivez à battre ce score le jeu et la console sont à vous « Le monsieur disait en leur montrant le jeu.

« Heu désolé mais « Stefan allait refuser mais Bonnie l'interrompît

« Deux seconde « Elle disait au monsieur

« Stefan , tu sais danser ? » Bonnie demanda , Stefan la regarda gêné

« Bien sûre que je sais danser , s « Il répondît ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Alors joue le jeu est gagne ce jeu , c'est facile , moi je ne peux pas je sais pas danser mais toi gagne là s'il te plaît « Bonnie disait enthousiaste en voyant le jeu de Just dance 3. Stefan la regarda décider à sa place stupéfait .

« C'est d'accord , il va jouer « Bonnie répondît à la place de Stefan qui était un peu gêné

« Vous êtes sûre , il m'a l'air « Le vendeur n'était pas sûre que Stefan soit vraiment doué surtout lorsqu'il voyait sa tête qui montrait qu'il n'était pas très partant pour ce jeu .

« Je vous rassure , il a toujours cette tête » Bonnie disait en souriant à Stefan . Stefan monta sur le machine un peu perdu .

« Heu comment ça marche ? » Il demanda , le vendeur et les autres gens qui le regardait se mirent à sourire en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air expérimenté et qu'il allait durement perdre . Bonnie s'approcha de Stefan en souriant

« Tu appuie sur ce bouton et après sur l'écran , il y aura des flèche qui vont s'afficher et sui vont te dire de faire un pas soit en avant , ou en arrière , sur le côté , gauche , droite mais fait attention parce qu'il faudra parfois que tu saute pour toucher deux carré etc » Elle essayait d'expliquer mais Stefan était perdu

« Je vais faire un essai « Le vendeur déclara en souriant voyant Stefan aussi perdu

« Voila exemple « Bonnie se mît à côté de Stefan et celui-ci regardait ces pieds

« Là un pas en avant , en arrière comme la fille sur le télé et la je tourne , tu vois lorsque la flèche arrive là tu dois profiter de l'espace « Elle répondît , Stefan souriait se disant que c'était plutôt facile

« C'est tout mais c'est facile « Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase , il vît tout le monde se mettre à rire par sa naïveté

« Jeune homme , c'est plus dure que ça , il faut que vous battiez ce score « Stefan regarda le vendeur agacé ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui savait que Stefan commençait à être énervé .

« Je vais le battre votre score , c'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà fait » Stefan disait en parlant de son passé ce qui fît rire Bonnie .

« Bonnie tiens « Il enleva sa veste et son pull pour se mettre en débardeur blanc . Bonnie prît ses affaires et regardait Stefan bouche bée.

« Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont apprendre ces humains « Stefan disait tout bas à Bonnie ce qui la fît rire .

« Ouh ouh « Les filles criaient en voyant les muscles de Stefan qui se dessinait derrière son débardeur .

« Bon courage « Bonnie disait et se recula un peu plus pour lui laisser de la place. Bonnie se mît à rire lorsqu'elle vît que Stefan allait tout déchirer même si tous le monde pensait que non .

« Quel chanson ? » Le vendeur demanda au public qui regardait la liste de musique qu'on leur proposait . Stefan regarda le vendeur intrigué

« Je ne choisis pas la chanson « Il demanda

« Non , ça serait trop facile « Il répondît

« Ok « Stefan disait en hochant la tête. Bonnie regarda autour d'elle et vît toute les filles en train de mater le corps de Stefan ce qui la faisait rire , car celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte . Il devait sûrement entendre des remarques mais il avait l'habitude , il était plutôt musclé même plus musclé que Damon . Bonnie commença à écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'elle entendît le public criait la musique

« Move Like Jagger « Tout le monde crièrent en même temps

« Quoi ? sérieux « Bonnie disait en se retournant vers les filles et les gars

« C'est le niveau le plus dure , si il arrive à la faire , vous avez gagné le jeu « Un garçon répondît ,

« C'est bon Bonnie je vais géré « Stefan disait en se préparant à jouer . Bonnie sortît discrètement le caméscope qu'elle venait d'acheter et appuya sur le bouton pour filmer Stefan discrètement sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Ok c'est parti « Le vendeur commença à appuyer sur le bouton et le décompte apparût pour laisser place à Move Like Jagger de Maroon Five . Tous le monde se mirent à chanter et bouger leur tête en souriant . Stefan commença à bouger tout doucement car les flèches n'étaient pas encore apparu . Bonnie commença à hocher la tête .

Stefan vît les flèches apparaître et fît un pas en avant puis en arrière , jusque là il n'y avait rien de difficile . Bonnie était contente lorsqu'elle vît le sourire de Stefan tout en dansant , il avait l'air dans son monde oubliant le reste. Au bout d'un moment, il fît le tour sur lui-même et un grand écart et tout le monde le regardèrent choqué . Les filles crièrent comme des folles ce qui surpris Bonnie , elle se retourna vers le filles et rigola . Elle filma Stefan encore en souriant , et celui-ci était en train de bouger de gauche à droite.

« Tu es le meilleur « Elle cria à Stefan qui rigola sans la regarder

« Je sais Bonnie « Il répondît ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui était en train de le filmer n'en revenant pas . Arrivé au passage de Cristina Aguilera toute les filles se mirent à chanter connaissant la chanson par cœur . Stefan rigolait encore plus voyant toute les filles chantaient comme des folles . Le vendeur regarda Bonnie puis Stefan n'en revenant pas , il vît l'image qui n'arrêtait pas de dire parfait , excellent , les chiffres de score n'arrêtaient de monter sans jamais s'arrêter . A la fin de la chanson , l'écran de la machine écrivît en gros

« Excellent danseur « Le personnage de Stefan se mît à danser sur l'écran et les filles commencèrent à crié comme des folles au détriment de leur copain à côté . Bonnie éteignit la caméra et la mît dans son sac sans que Stefan s'en aperçoive , elle se dirigea ensuite vers le vendeur .

« On a gagné le jeu « Bonnie disait toute fière .

« Tenez « Le vendeur leur passa la wii et just dance 3 en récompense. Stefan descendît de la machine même pas fatigué ce qui surpris tous le monde .

« Tiens c'est pour toi « Bonnie disait toute contente en lui montrant le jeu

« Je te le donne « Il répondît mais Bonnie insista

« Non tiens tu l'as gagné c'est à toi « Elle répondît

« Prends le , je te l'offre « Stefan répondît ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie . Elle lui sauta au coup toute contente

« Je t'adore « Elle recula subitement de lui

« Mais il est temps de rentré, tu pues « Elle finit par dire ce qui fît rire Stefan. Stefan et elle prirent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent laissant les gens sur le cul.

* * *

><p>Quant à Elena et Tyler , les deux étaient par terre assis dos contre le mur au restaurant . Il n'y avait personne donc il se permettait de faire ça . Ils en pouvait plus , ils avaient tellement mangé qu'ils arrivaient même plus à sortir un mot tellement ils en pouvaient plus .<p>

« je me sens mal « Elena disait trop pas bien ce qui fît rire Tyler

« Moi aussi , j'ai envie de vomir « Tyler répondît , Elena et lui ne dirent plus rien pendant près de 20 minutes pour essayer de reprendre

« Résultat n'achète rien ici , c'était bon mais je penses qu'il y a mieux ailleurs et moins chère « Tyler chuchota à Elena qui entendait bien avec son oui

« Oué , je vais suivre ton conseil « Elena répondît , elle posa un main sur son ventre

« J'ai l'impression que mon ventre va exploser « Elle disait

« On a même pas pu finir « Elle continua. Elle tourna sa tête vers Tyler qui avait fermé les yeux

« Tu dors ? » Elle demanda s'apprêtant à rire

« Non mais j'ai envie , quand je mange trop j'ai envie de dormir après ça doit être mes besoin primaire de Loup Garou , manger , dormir et « Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'ils se rendît compte qu'il parlait avec Elena

« Et quoi ? » Elena demanda, Tyler ouvra les yeux et tourna son visage

« Rien « Il répondît ce qui agaça Elena

« Dit , tu allais dire quelque chose « Elena disait perdu

« comment dire pour ne fleurer ta sensibilité , heu copuler « Tyler répondît ce qui fît rire Elena .

« Pourquoi ça fleurerais ma sensibilité, tu sais que je ne suis pas fragile « Elena disait ce qui fît rire Tyler

« Je sais « Il disait en rigolant mais Elena avait mal pris ce qu'il lui avait dit

« Avec Bonnie tu parles de ce genre de chose « Elle demanda en rapport au sexe

« Tu es folle , avec Caroline oui mais pas avec Bonnie « Il répondît et ferma les yeux . Elena la regarda intrigué

« Tu parles de quoi avec Bonnie ? » Elena demanda subitement , Tyler tourna son visage et ouvra les yeux intrigué

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Il demanda

« Parce que vous deux êtes plutôt proche «

« Tu es proche de Damon , Caroline de Stefan et moi de Bonnie , c'est quoi le problème « Tyler demanda perdu par le comportement de Elena

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » Elena demanda subitement à Tyler ce qui le fît rire , il se redressa

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça « Tyler demanda

« Je ne sais pas , ce matin tu m'as fait la remarque avec Damon et c'est pas la première fois que tu me la fait . Nous deux on est pas vraiment proche mais tu sembles parfois ne pas m'aimer « Elena répondît , Tyler se mît à sourire

« Je t'aime bien , dit moi qui ne t'aime pas dans cette ville « Il répondît mais Elena sentait de l'agacement dans sa voix .

« C'est quoi ton problème avec moi Tyler , je sais qu'il y en a un « Elle demanda

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec toi Elena ok , je suis ici à cause de Caroline qui m'a demandé de t'accompagner pour te montrer que je t'aime bien et c'est ce que je fais « Tyler répondît agacé , il se leva agacé

« Et là tu m'énerve donc je rentre « Tyler disait en se dirigeant vers la sortie mais Elena utilisa sa vitesse rapide et se mît devant lui ce qui le surpris.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais vampire « Tyler disait encore surpris.

« Tu as clairement un problème contre moi « Elena disait ce qui agaça Tyler

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec toi. Je t'aime bien . On n'est pas proche nous deux et c'est pas la mort . Caroline n'est pas proche de Damon et Bonnie n'est pas proche de Stefan et ça ne leur pose aucun problème mais toi tu veux être proche de tous le monde mais ce 'nest pas possible ok , tu as constamment besoin d'être proche des gens mais on ne peut pas être proche de tous le monde dans la vie « Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tyler avait l'air autant agacé par elle .

« Peut être mais nous deux on se connait depuis qu'on est petit , donc j'aimerais être proche de toi pas toi ? . Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être proche de moi ? » Elena demanda intrigué , Tyler souffla d'agacement et allait partir mais Elena l'en empêcha en prenant brutalement son bras .

« Je vais pas te laisser te faufiler comme ça « Tyler regarda la main de Elena puis leva les yeux vers elle agacé .

« Tu as constamment besoin d'être entouré et tu l'es constamment, j'ai pas envie de t'entourer plus que tu ne les déjà « Il avoua subitement. Elena lâcha son bras choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle était tellement sous le choque qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire une phrase .

« Ouch « Elena déclara blessé et choqué . Tyler s'en voulait lorsqu'il voyait Elena aussi perdu et blessé mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait .

« Je sais que tu as perdu énormément Elena, mais regarde Damon ,Stefan , Caroline et Bonnie, tu les as tous et tu as besoin de tous le monde mais j'en ai marre d'être celui qui doit t'entourer , je préfère entouré quelqu'un d'autre comme Bonnie , donné plus d'attention à Bonnie parce que tu en as déjà assez « Il répondît honnêtement . Elena le regarda en colère

« ça c'était blessant Tyler «

« Non regarde Elena , lors de ta transition tout le monde était là pour toi , Bonnie et moi aurions voulu venir mais on ne pouvait pas , mais tout le monde était là pour toi alors que Caroline personne était là , personne était là pour ma transformation et je ne t'en veux pas mais on sait tous parmi la bande que tu as besoin de l'attention des autres , tu as besoin d'être entouré . Damon est parti pour t'aider car il en a conscience « Tyler disait ce qui surpris Elena .

« C'est faux Tyler « Elena répondit en montant le ton , elle secouait la tête car elle voulait que Tyler arrête de parler mais il continuait , il la bombardait et c' était vraiment blessant pour elle .

« Tu as besoin d'être secouru , entouré , tu aimes ça alors que Caroline et Bonnie non , c'est ça que j'aime bien avec elles ,c'est que je n'ai pas à les secourir , elle n'en veulent pas et même si elle le voulait je serais là même pour toi je serais là ,mais laisse moi seulement avoir une relation spéciale avec Bonnie et non avec toi . Bonnie est comme une bouffée d'air parmi on doit aider Elena ou on doit entouré Elena « Il continua agacé

« Je ne veux pas être entouré ou sauvé , je veux seulement mes amis et je pensais qu'on était ami . Tu crois que ça m'a plus d'être le centre d'intérêt de Klaus , que je vous mette constamment en danger «

«Non je sais que tu nous aimes plus que tout et que ça ne ta pas plus , mais tu as gardé l'habitude de vouloir qu'on s'attarde sur toi , c'est exactement ce que tu essaies de faire en ce moment avec moi » Tyler disait , il prît une pause

« Tu veux mon attention Elena regarde « Tyler continua . Elena le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle prenait conscience que Tyler n'avait pas tord , il avait même raison .

« Tu as raison mais tu es mon ami Tyler , ce n'est pas que je veux être entouré encore une fois , je veux t'entouré toi , faire parti de ta vie comme toi tu as fait avec moi tout ce temps . Je veux qu'on soit seulement ami sans arrière pensé derrière . Seulement être ami , je ne veux pas t'enlever la relation spéciale que tu as avec Bonnie loin de là , je veux en crée une avec toi c'est tout « Elle avouait ce qui attrista Tyler , il allait dire quelque chose mais Elena le coupa

« Je suis désolé d'être ce que je suis et que tu ne m'aimes pas , je pensais qu » Elle regardait le sol perdu et Tyler se rendît compte qu'il était allé loin . Il s'avança d'elle et l'enlaça

« C'est à moi de m'excuser » Tyler chuchota se rendant compte qu'il était peut être allait trop loin .

« J'ai jamais été autant entouré que toi , que maintenant donc parfois il m'arrive de vouloir m'éloigner . Je suis ton ami Elena ok ,si tu veux qu'on soit encore plus proche alors ok , j'accepte mais je ne garantie pas que tu aimeras toute les facette de ma personnalité « Il disait en souriant pour la faire sourire. Il était allé trop loin , il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être autant entouré que Elena et lorsqu'il avait crée une relation avec Bonnie , il se sentait à part . Il se sentait autre chose que tout ça , Elena , Klaus. Il se rendît enfin compte que c'était fini sa période où il devait se débrouiller seul , c'était fini depuis bien longtemps.

« Je te le dirais et tu me diras mes vérités comme tu viens de faire « Elle disait en souriant, Tyler se libéra d'elle et la regarda en souriant

« Ok « Il disait , le portable de Elena se mît à sonner et elle vît un message écrit de Alaric

« QU'est ce qu'il y a ? » Tyler demanda intrigué en voyant la tête de Elena

« Jeremy ne veux plus travailler au Mystic Grill parce que Damon est devenu le propriétaire «

« Quoi Damon ? » Tyler disait surpris

« Oué , Alaric veut que j'aille voir Damon pour lui parler de Jeremy« Elena disait

« On y va «

* * *

><p>Caroline et Damon avaient préparé tous les préparatif à temps ce qui fît plaisir à Damon . Il avait eu même le temps de préparer le plat de ce soir , tout était fini et parfait . Il était en train de faire gouter un cocktail venant spécial de Brésil à Caroline , un cocktail qu'il avait prévu de faire pour ce soir . Caroline et lui étaient autour d'une table en train de boire .<p>

« Alors ? » Il demanda, Caroline aspirait le cocktail en fermant les yeux, elle enleva sa bouche de la paille

« C'est fort mais vachement bon , je n'ai jamais gouter un truc aussi bon « Caroline disait choqué en reprenant son souffle

« Tu vas cartonner ce soir « Elle continua n'en revenant pas . Damon ne disait rien et bu son verre sans rien dire de plus . Caroline le regarda hallucinant

« Merci Caroline pour le compliment que je tu viens de me faire , ça me fais chaud au cœur « Caroline disait en mettant une main sur son cœur . Damon leva la tête sans rien dire

« Tu te rends compte que ça fait des heures que je t'aide, que je te sors du pétrin et on n'a pas échangé plus de trois mots « Caroline disait,

« Merci Caroline , de m'avoir aidé même si je ne t'ai rien demandé « Damon répondît en souriant ce qui agaça Caroline .

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda

« Ben je ne sais pas , j'étais censé me goinfrer aujourd'hui avec Elena mais j'ai échangé ma place avec Tyler et je me retrouve ici . Et tu me connais, j'ai besoin de parler sinon je ne me sens pas bien et ça fais des heures que je parle pas , donc je ne me sens pas bien « Caroline disait , Damon roula des yeux comprenant qu'elle voulait qu'il lui parler

« Ok pourquoi tu as échangé ta place avec Tyler ? » Damon demanda une fois décidé de jouer le jeu

« Parce que je voulais forcer Tyler à se rapprocher de Elena, et lorsque Bonnie m'a appelé , je me suis dit que j'en profiterais pour passer du temps avec toi « Caroline avoua , Damon commença à rire ce qui surpris et gêna Caroline car elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire d'aussi près .

« Vraiment , tu voulais passer du temps avec moi , Caroline Forbes veux se rapprocher de moi » Damon se mît à rire

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marrant ? » Caroline demanda perdu par le rire de Damon

« Tu es Caroline Forbes ,je suis Damon Salvatore , nous deux ne pouvons pas nous entendre , tu es tous ce que je ne supporte pas s'en vouloir t'offenser , tu es hyperactive , blonde , tu parles beaucoup trop , bla bla bla constamment , je n'entends que ça « Il répondît ce qui vexa Caroline

« Sympa je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade « Caroline disait vexé par les commentaires de Damon

« Ok je ne dis plus rien si ma voix t'insupporte autant « Caroline continua vexé et Damon pouvait le voir

« Tu ne vas pas te vexer pour ça , je t'ai dit pire si je m'en rappelle « Damon disait

« Oui c'est vrai mais tu sors avec ma meilleurs ami maintenant et après tous ce qu'on a traversé je pensais que tu me voyais autrement, moi personnellement je te vois carrément autrement et je t'apprécie même beaucoup malgré ton caractère de merde et je pensais bizarrement que c'était réciproque « Elle avoua encore vexé par le comportement de Damon. Damon ne disait rien pendant un moment et les deux se regardèrent laissant un silence .

« Ok , si tu veux parler , parlons « Damon finit par dire ce qui surpris Caroline qui le regarda hésitante

« Vraiment ? « Elle demanda confuse

« Je ne le dirais pas deux fois « Il répondît

« Ok donc , tu me poses une question, je te répond et tu fais de même avec moi « Caroline disait en souriant , elle sautilla déjà sur sa chaise.

« Donc comment tu me vois maintenant ? » Damon demanda en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise .

« Tu es quelqu'un t'intéressant, qu'on a envie de connaître , et pour qui on a envie de se lier d'amitié «

« Vraiment ? » Il demanda surpris

« Honnêtement , tu me fascines , je sais c'est bizarre de dire ça mais lorsque j'ai vu tout ce que tu as enduré pour Bonnie et tous ce que tu as ressenti pour elle , je » Caroline s'arrêta subitement ce qui intrigua Damon .Elle secoua la tête et souriait gêné

« non rien « Elle disait mal à l'aise . Damon décroisa les bras et s'approcha de plus prés de la table intrigué par ce que Caroline allait dire.

« Tu quoi ? » Il demanda intrigué . Caroline secoua la tête

« Laisse tombé, c'est stupide « Elle répondît

« Tu voulais parler donc parle « Damon déclara , Caroline souffla et décida de se confier

« J'en venais à l'envier « Caroline avoua

« Bonnie , il m'arrivait d'être jalouse en voyant tous ce que tu ressentais pour elle « Elle avouait , Caroline mît sa tête dans ses mains et la pencha en avant

« Allez moque toi de moi, dit une de tes remarque sarcastique, j'attends « Caroline disait honteuse en posant son front sur la table pour ignorer le regard de Damon . Elle s'attendait à ce que Damon rigole mais pas du tout .

« Merci « Damon disait subitement , Caroline leva délicatement la tête surprise .

« Non , non tu es censé te moquer de moi « Caroline disait en écarquillant les yeux .

« J'apprécie le fait que toi et les autres savent que ce que je ressens pour elle est réel « Damon continua ce qui fît rire Caroline

« A toi pose-moi ta question « Damon disait se prêtant au jeu de Caroline

« Comment tu me vois ? » Caroline demanda un petit peu effrayé.

« Tu es bavardes , trop bavarde à mon gout mais derrière tous ça , on se rend compte que tu es vraiment forte , on dirait pas à première vu mais tu l'es «

« Tu dis ça pour te rattrapé de tous à l'heure soit honnête « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Je ne mens jamais « Il répondît , Caroline le regarda confuse

« Personne n'a supporter aussi bien une transition de vampire que toi. Stefan et moi n'avons pas supporté aussi vite. Elena a eu besoin de tous le monde autour d'elle alors que toi tu étais seul et honnêtement la fois où tu t'es battu contre le vampire et que je t'ai retrouvé à moitié amoché , tu m'as fasciné aussi . Tu es une battante Caroline Forbes mais tu le cache seulement derrière la blondeur de tes cheveux » Il répondît ce qui fît rire Caroline . Ils se regardèrent tout les deux sans rien dire .

« Donc tu peux me dire quel est la vrai raison de cette achat du Mystic Grill « Caroline disait subitement ce qui intrigua Damon qui la regarda perdu .

« Quoi ? » Il demanda, Caroline se rendît compte qu'elle ne devait pas trop en dire

« Non rien « Elle répondît mais Damon n'était pas dupe

« Caroline dit » Il ordonna , elle roula des yeux et souffla

« Ok , Bonnie m'a appelé et elle était un peu perturbé par le fait que tu ais acheté le Mystic Grill pour récupéré ta place au concile « Caroline avoua ce qui intrigua Damon

« Quoi ? Elle ne m'a rien dit «

« Normal, ce genre de chose elle le dit à ces amis «

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle ta dit ? »

« Elle a peur Damon c'est tout , elle a peur que tu t'ennuie avec elle . Pour elle tu es un homme d'action , les vampires , le concile et le reste alors qu'elle qu'une simple lycéenne . Le fait que tu fasses tout ça pour garder le lien avec le surnaturel l'effraie parce qu'elle si elle le pouvait elle renoncerait à ce lien « Caroline avoua . Damon la regarda surpris par toute les informations .

« Je veux seulement une place au concile , faut pas en faire un drame «

« Je sais mais elle aurait préféré que tu lui dise, que tu faisait tout ça histoire d'agir normalement , tu vois le truc » Caroline disait en souriant. Damon la regarda perturbé par ce qu'elle racontait , lorsqu'elle vît qu'il avait l'air perdu , elle se rendît compte qu'elle n'aurait peut être dû rien dire .

« Je sens que j'ai fais une gaffe, j'aurais dû me taire « Elle disait honteuse

« L'avantage de se rapprocher de Caroline Forbes, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas garder un secret « Damon disait

«Fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit «

« Je ne peux pas « Les deux se regardèrent , elle était agacé ce qu'il le fît rire , elle savait que Bonnie allait encore l'engueuler

« Je lui dirais , elle me pardonne toujours de toute façon « Caroline disait doucement ce qui fît sourire Damon .

« Hé salut les gars » Stefan arriva subitement dans le Mystic Grill . Caroline et Damon tournèrent leur tête et virent Stefan s'asseoir avec eux . Stefan regarda surpris les décorations du Mystic Grill qui était impressionnante.

« Donc , tu es le nouveau propriétaire de cette endroit « Stefan disait en regardant les alentours .

« On toque avant d'entrer « Damon répondît

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Caroline demanda surprise. Stefan les regarda agacé .

« Ho je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire ce foutu discours donc je me promène, après avoir passé du temps avec Bonnie au centre commercial, je me suis dit que je passerais du temps avec toi « Stefan disait en tapotant son doigt contre le bar.

« Je suis de trop alors « Caroline disait en souriant

« Tu es toujours de trop « Stefan répondît , Caroline ouvra le bouche surprise et fît semblant de se planter un pieu dans le cœur .

« Ouch » elle disait. Damon et Stefan se mirent à sourire ce qui la fît rire. Damon regarda ensuite Stefan .

« Où est Bonnie ? » Il demanda, Stefan le regarda un long moment avant de répondre

« Je ne sais pas « Il répondît mais Damon le regarda en fronçant les sourcilles

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me mentir « Damon disait

« Quoi ? n'importe quoi ? » Stefan répondît faisant semblant d'être surpris. Damon le regarda un long moment .

« Il ment « Caroline disait en souriant , Stefan tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Merci Caroline , tu m'aide «

« Alors crache le morceaux « Damon disait

« Je dois t'occuper au moins deux heures « Stefan avoua ce qui intrigua Caroline et Damon

« Quoi ? » Il demanda perdu

« Bonnie ne veut pas que tu rentres au manoir parce qu'elle te prépare une surprise enfin un cadeau et elle a besoin d'au moins deux heures donc je dois t'occuper « Stefan avoua . Caroline regarda Damon et Stefan en souriant

« Après on dit que c'est moi la balance « Elle disait

« Tu en es une «

« Oui mais moi je résiste un peu plus, toi tu lui as tout dit en 2 seconde « Elle répondît,

« Tu comptes m'occuper comment ? » Damon demanda interrompant le moment de dispute entre Caroline et Stefan.

« Hé Damon je dois te parler « Elena disait en entrant au Mystic Grill avec Tyler

« ça vous arrive de toquer avant d'entrer « Damon disait agacé

« Ho c'est bon maintenant que monsieur est le propriétaire , il a des exigence « Elena disait en s'asseyant , Tyler s'assît à côté d'elle .

« J'ai besoin que tu réembauche Jeremy « Elena disait , Damon fît un grimace

« Je ne l'ai jamais viré , il est parti de lui-même «

« Je sais mais il faut que tu lui parles « Damon se mît à rire

« Non , je fais pas dans le sociale « Il répondît , Elena roula des yeux

« Sérieux Damon »

« Tu veux que je lui dise quoi , rien de ce que je lui dirais ne changera le fait qu'il a encore des sentiments pour Bonnie et qu'il m'en veut « Damon répondît agacé par Elena . Elena ne répondît rien ne sachant pas quoi dire

« Je ne penses pas qu'il a encore des sentiments pour elle « Tyler répondît à la place de Elena

« Je penses qu'il est jaloux de toi c'est tout « Il continua , Damon le regarda perdu et tout le monde aussi .

« Mais c'est évident , me dîtes pas que vous ne l'avez jamais vu « Tyler disait mais tout le monde ne voyait pas .

« Précise « Elena demanda intrigué

« Il t'envie , et je penses qu'il t'en veux moins qu'il ne le pense « Tyler répondît

« Je m'en fous , ce petit me tape sur les nerfs « Damon avoua , Elena souffla agacé

« Si tu ne vas pas le voir , je vais demander à Bonnie de le faire « Elena déclara fermement , Damon fronça les sourcilles .

« Et tu sais qu'elle peut être très persuasive avec Jeremy « Les autres la regardèrent en souriant

« Ca ne prends pas avec moi, dit à ton frère qu'une place l'attends ici c'est tout « Damon répondît

« Damon « Elena disait agacé

« Jeremy a besoin de cette emploi , depuis la mort de Jenna , on a seulement les revenu de Alaric mais si il perd son travail , il ne pourra pas suivre les études qu'il veut et il finira mal , drogué , chômeurs « Damon roula des yeux

« J'ai vu pire Elena , si tu veux m'attendrir ,il y a encore de la marge à faire «

« Damon sérieux ,fais un effort « Stefan disait , Damon souffla agacé

« Ok mais je ne garantie aucun résultat, je vais le voir , et lui parle en vitesse c'est tout « Damon disait

« Maintenant ? » Elena demanda tout sourire

« Alors là dans tes rêves « Il répondît seulement ce qui agaça Elena.

Bonnie entra chez elle après sa petite promenade avec Stefan . Elle entra avec des sac à la main et la fameuse wii que Stefan avait gagné pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine intrigué lorsqu'elle sentît une odeur étrange . Elle se dirigea donc vers sa cuisine et posa ses affaires sur le table de la cuisine .

« Papa , qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle demanda perdu en voyant son père près du four avec un tablier . Son père sortît quelque chose du four et le posa sur le table .

« Ha salut chérie « Il disait en toussant car son gâteau était tout brûlé

« Tu es aussi doué que moi en cuisine , c'est bon à avoir d'où je tiens ce gène « Bonnie disait en toussant à son tour .

« Moque toi , j'ai voulu essayé de me comporter comme un bon père pour une fois » Nicolas Bennett disait en jetant le gâteau à la poubelle agacé .

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va réussir » sa fille répondît.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment réconfortant comme fille «

« Je te dis ce que tu veux entendre moi je trouve que tu t'en sors bien avec tout ce truc de je veux être plus présent dans ta vie etc « Elle disait en se servant à boire dans le frigo . Elle prît une petit bouteille d'eau et l'ouvra pour la boire .

« Suis-je le seul à être emballé par ce nouveau moi »

« Je suis emballé , je ne te le montre simplement pas « Son père la regarda et roula des yeux à son commentaire puis se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains . Il s'essuya ensuite les mains et regarda les sac que Bonnie avait ramené .

« Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ? » Son père demanda en se dirigeant vers les sac

« Rien d'important « Bonnie répondît en prenant appuie sur le lavabo pour s'asseoir dessus . Son père regarda quand même et sortît les affaires .

« Une caméra , une wii , du papier , stylo , album photo, heu tu crois qu'on est riche « Son père disait en parlant de la wii et de la caméra

« Stefan à gagné la wii pour moi et le reste son des cadeaux pour Damon « Son père la regarda avec un léger sourire

« Damon hein , celui que je vois souvent filer en douce le matin « Son père demanda ce qui gêna Bonnie

« Papa arrête ça «

« C'est pas de ma faute , si vous êtes pas très discret , pour un vampire je pensais qu'il serait plus discret « Il avoua toujours en regardant les affaires de Bonnie ce qui l'intrigua .

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? » Bonnie demanda subitement , son père leva la tête et la regarda perdu

« de quoi ? » il demanda

« Que Damon dors parfois ici , et surtout qu'il soit un vampire donc plus vieux que moi alors que j'ai 18 ans « Elle disait

« Tu me rappelle tout ces faits pour que je t'engueule «

« Non , je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu trouves ça normal alors que n'importe quel parent non même moi parfois j'y reviens pas donc qu'est ce que tu caches ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué . Nicolas la regarda en souriant

« ça ne me dérange pas qu'il dorme ici , je me doute que c'est pas le premier gars que tu invite ici , je veux dire je suis jamais là puis j'ai confiance en toi Bonnie , je sais qui tu es , ce que tu es capable de faire et de ne pas faire , tu es mature pour ton âge , et ce n'est pas grâce à moi , tu as acquis des principes et valeur outre que les miennes que je respecte » Son père disait ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Oauw , tu apprends vite à devenir un bon père « Elle disait en souriant

« Et du moment que tu l'aimes c'est le plus important «

« Comment tu sais que je l'aime » elle demanda pour le tester

« ça se voit , puis j'ai vu toute les lettre sous ton lit qui lui sont destiné «

« Papa « elle disait agacé

« Je ne les ai pas lu je te rassure ,mais je me demande pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné «

« Ca fait parti de mon cadeau Papa, attend un peu » Bonnie répondît ce qui fît sourire son père qui n'insista pas d'avantage.

« Mais j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire « il disait en se posant les bras croisé contre la table pour faire face à Bonnie qui était en train de balancé ses jambes .

« Vas y je suis toute oui «

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un «

« Comment ça ? une fille ? »

« Oui » son père répondît . Bonnie se mît à sourire

« T'embête pas Papa , je sais pour Carole Lockwood et toi « Bonnie finit par dire en souriant ce qui surpris Nicolas qui la regarda perdu

« Comment ? , depuis quand ? »

« Damon me l'a dit puisqu'il vous a entendu et on vous a vu au restaurant italien à la sortie de la ville , il y 3 jours je crois «

« Et ça te gène pas ? » Il demanda

« Non pas du tout , au début , ça m'a fait bizarre tu sais Carole Lockwood , je n'étais pas une grande fan d'elle avant mais elle a changé et j'ai découvert que les gens changes la preuve avec toi puis tu mérite ça , tu mérites d'être heureux , j'ai toujours voulu que ça «

« Maintenant faut que je le dise à ta mère « Il répondît en soufflant ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle a reprît contact avec Carole et Liz , ces veilles amis et Carole est mal à l'aise même si ta mère a refais ta vie , elle estime que je dois lui dire «

« Elle a raison non , si elles sont ami «

« Je sais mais tu sais ta mère sera super heureuse pour moi , elle voudra après s'impliquer plus qu'elle ne le devrait , surtout qu'elle est contente de reparler à Carole et Liz «

« ben attends encore un peu , de toute manière , elle sera là au mariage de Elena « Bonnie disait

« Oui je sais « son père répondît, les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire lorsque Bonnie se leva subitement

« Bon je te laisse « Elle disait en posant un bisou sur la joue à son père

« Où tu va ? »

« Je vais me changer , j'ai de la peinture à faire « Bonnie répondît ce qui intrigua son père . Elle prît les sac sur le table et s'en alla .

« Quoi ? « Il se retourna mais Bonnie avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre pour aller se changer. Elle chercha partout dans son placard quelque chose de vieux à mettre . Au bout d'un certains temps , elle trouva la tenu parfaite pour faire de la peinture . Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se changea. Elle mît un t-shirt blanc et une salopette puis attacha ces cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son placard et mît des ancienne chaussures. Elle descendît ensuite en vitesse les escaliers toujours avec ces sacs à la main.

« A ce soir Papa « Elle disait et allait partir mais elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine .

« En fait , tu savais que Carole avait demandé à Damon d'acheter le Mystic Grill en échange de sa place au concile « Elle demanda intrigué . Son père la regarda perdu

« Non , je n'en savais rien pourquoi ? « Il demanda , Bonnie le regarda hésitant à parler mais elle se décida .

« Dit lui de ne plus faire ça ok « Elle disait

« Heu ok « son père répondît perdu , il s'approcha d'elle intrigué

« Plus faire quoi ? ca va ? » Il demanda

« Ca va , c'est juste que j'aime pas lorsqu'on demande une faveur en échange d'une autre . Je veux dire Damon en a déjà assez fait beaucoup pour le concile et devoir récupéré sa place comme ça , ça m'agace « Bonnie avoua , son père se mît en face d'elle .

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ca va plus loin que ça « il demanda

« Non , j'aime pas les méthodes de ta copine . SI elle voulait garder le Mystic Grill , elle avait qu'a l'acheté et pas demandé à Damon de le faire «

« Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il l'achète «

« Si j'aurais bien voulu si c'était parce qu'il le voulait et non parce que Carole Lockwood le voulait . Je veux dire , il fait tout ça pour sa place au concile , ça m'énerve c'est tout « Elle répondît

« Je suis perdu , tu es en colère contre elle ou contre Damon ,qu'est ce qu'il y a exactement « Son père demanda en mettant sa main sur son épaule

« Tu sais quoi laisse tombé , je dois me dépêcher « Bonnie déclara avant de partir en vitesse . Son père regarda la porte se claquer perdu par sa fille. Bonnie ouvra le coffre pour poser toute ces affaires et vérifié qu'elle avait tout .

« Parfait « elle déclara toute contente puis monta dans la voiture pour conduire jusqu'au manoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir , elle sortît les deux pots de peintures qu'elle avait acheté et se dirigea vers la chambre à Damon . Elle les posa par terre et descendît pour rejoindre la voiture à l'extérieur et sortir le reste des affaires. Une fois qu'elle posa tout par terre , elle soupira déjà fatigué alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait .

« Courage « Bonnie se disait à elle-même. Elle prît son i pod et le posa sur son enceinte puis mît de la musique pour se donner du courage. Elle mît à fond la chanson _**A little too much de Natasha Bedingfield**_ toute contente en écoutant la musique. Elle pouvait se permettre de la mettre forte vu qu'il n'y avait pas de voisinage autour .

**Natasha Be****dingfield : A little too much **

**_Sometimes it hits like a car crash_**  
><strong><em> And it's to late to reverse<em>**  
><strong><em> Sometimes you make me a better person<em>**  
><strong><em> Sometimes you bring out the worst<em>**  
><strong><em> Sometimes we get on like fire<em>**  
><strong><em> Sometimes we're stubborn like rain<em>**  
><strong><em> Just when I think it's over, over<em>**  
><strong><em> You wave a white flag again<em>**  
><strong><em> Aaa, aaa<em>**  
><strong><em> We follow thing we fall back in<em>**  
><strong><em> Aaa, aaa<em>**  
><strong><em> We're always back where we begin...<em>**

Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Damon et essaya de le pousser sans jamais y arriver , après plusieurs tentative ,elle se posa sur le lit et souffla . Elle souffla sur une mèche qui n'arrêtait pas de lui cacher le visage et se leva. Elle regarda le lit agacé .

« Ok tu l'auras voulu « elle tendît ces mains et poussa délicatement le lit toute fière d'elle .

« Qu'est ce que c'est cool d'être une sorcière « elle disait toute contente. Elle regarda la place vide que le lit avait fait et regarda ensuite le plafond .

« C'est pas très malin ça Bonnie « Bonnie disait voyant la hauteur du plafond . Elle mît une bâche au sol puis versa de la peinture blanche dans un sceau , et de la peinture à l'eau dans un autre . Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant donc elle espérait que ce que le vendeur lui avait dit marcherait, elle espérait que son plan marcherait. Elle entendît la musique et commença à danser toute contente de son idée. Elle se dirigea au sous sol du manoir et chercha une échelle , elle chercha une échelle partout sans jamais la trouver . Donc elle prît son téléphone et appela Stefan qui était toujours au Mystic Grill avec les autres . Ils étaient en train de jouer au carte pour essayer d'occuper Damon mais celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de leur jeu .

_**Everybody hurts just a little too much**_  
><em><strong> Everybody hurts but it's never enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's wonderful to fall<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's worth of risking all<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'd rather love just a little too much...<strong>_

_** Sometimes we're trapped in the circle**_  
><em><strong> 'Til we're digging holes in the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're trying, but nothing is working<strong>_  
><em><strong> But still I want you around<strong>_  
><em><strong> 'Cause if I'm lost in the desert<strong>_  
><em><strong> I know somehow you'll find me<strong>_  
><em><strong> And if I drown in the oceans,<strong>_

« C'est Bonnie « Stefan disait en regardant son téléphone , Damon prît le téléphone de ces mains et se leva pour parler à Bonnie .

« Tu as demandé à Stefan de m'occuper vraiment , fallait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même Alaric est plus marrant « Damon disait laissant pas parler Bonnie au téléphone . Elle était toujours en train de chercher une échelle sans trouver.

« Il te l'a dit j'y crois pas , c'était censé être une surprise « Elle répondît en montant les escaliers du manoir .

« Stefan est pire que Caroline la dessus « Damon disait

« Ho c'est nul , j'aurais voulu garder la surprise «

« S'en ai toujours une , je sais toujours pas ce que c'est le cadeau , c'est déjà ça « il répondît en s'asseyant sur le bar . Il regardait les autres jouait au carte et secoua la tête se disant que c'était n'importe quoi.

« Heureusement que je lui ai rien dit « Bonnie répondît toujours en train de chercher dans toutes les chambres une échelle .

« Dit Damon , tu n'as pas une échelle chez toi , je la cherche partout et je la trouve pas « Bonnie demanda en s'asseyant par terre déjà fatigué .

« Elena la prise hier soir » Damon répondît

« Ha oui c'est vrai , j'avais posé les décorations avec , tans pis je vais me débrouiller avec mes super pouvoirs « Bonnie disait ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Je peux rentrer chez moi «

« Dans tes rêves , tu rentres quand je te le dirais «

« Je m'ennuie ici , au moins si tu étais là j'aurais de quoi m'occuper si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Damon disait , Bonnie roula des yeux avec un léger sourire

« Tu es désespérant, moi j'arrive très bien à m'occuper sans toi , c'est pas très difficile « Bonnie disait

« Bien sûre « Damon répondît en lançant une fléchette au loin qui arriva dans le mille

« Bon , j'y vais et surtout j'ai fini dans 2 heure ,donc reste loin du manoir pendant deux heure au moins « Bonnie répondît puis raccrocha . Damon souffla agacé et se dirigea vers les autres .

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire aujourd'hui « Damon demanda agacé

« On est samedi, il n'y a rien à faire « Caroline répondît seulement.

_**You'll be the first to rescue me...**_

_** Everybody hurts just a little too much**_  
><em><strong> Everybody hurts but it's never enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's wonderful to fall<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's worth of risking all<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'd rather love just a little too much<strong>_  
><em><strong> Woooooooah, woooooooah, woooooooah, woooooooah...<strong>_

Bonnie prît une long rouleau pour atteindre le mur d'en haut, elle s'aida tout de même d'un meuble car elle était tellement petite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le mur. Elle passa une couche de blanc sur tout le plafond de la chambre à Damon ce qui la fatigua pas mal car elle devait tout le temps descendre et remontait pour faire toute la surface . L'avantage de sa chambre c'était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de meuble . Elle passa près de plus d'une heure à faire toute la surface . Après qu'elle ai finit de passer une couche de blanc sur tout le plafond . Elle s'assît par terre désespéré et se disait qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça . Elle regarda sa salopette, il y avait de la peinture partout même dans ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain de Damon et essuya ses mains et essaya de masquer les dégâts de son visage mais il fallait plus qu'un coup d'éponge. Elle toucha ces mèches qui étaient opaque à cause de la peinture.

**_Everybody hurts just a little too much_**  
><strong><em> Everybody hurts but it's never enough<em>**  
><strong><em> Aaa, aaa<em>**  
><strong><em> We follow thing we fall back in<em>**  
><strong><em> Aaa, aaa<em>**  
><strong><em> We're always back where we begin...<em>**

**_ Everybody hurts just a little too much_**  
><strong><em> Everybody hurts but it's never enough<em>**  
><strong><em> It's wonderful to fall<em>**  
><strong><em> It's worth of risking all<em>**  
><strong><em> Even if it hurts just a little too much<em>**  
><strong><em> I'd rather love just a little too much...<em> **

« Tu es plutôt canon « Elle disait ironiquement en se regardant, elle avait mal partout horriblement mal . Elle descendît les escaliers du manoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se chercher une bouteille d'eau. Elle ouvra une bouteille et s'asseyait sur le comptoir pour boire . Elle attendait que la peinture blanche sèche pour pouvoir enfin dessiné avec la peinture à l'eau . Ça prendrait environs 30 minute pour sécher. Elle regarda le manoir et un sourit apparu sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle était toute seule dans cette immense manoir . Elle se leva subitement et commença à danser toute seule comme une folle sur la musique qui jouait encore en haut . Elle sauta dans tout les sens et dansa dans tout le manoir.

« Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? » Damon demanda à Carole Lockwood , il s'assît en face d'elle dans un café sur la terrasse de l'extérieur. Carole posa sa tasse de café qu'elle venait de boire .

« J'étais en train de me dire que c'était injuste de vous avoir demandé d'acheter le Mystic Grill en échange de votre place au concile « Carole disait ce qui intrigua Damon .

« C'est maintenant que vous y pensé « il répondît en souriant , il regardait la ville et les alentours avec un sourire

« Je sais «

« Je comprends que l'histoire des ados tombé dans le coma c' est du passé et que je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin comme la menace pour vous forcer à leur faire oublier «

« Où voulez vous en venir ? » Damon demanda intrigué

« Vous avez jamais perdu votre place donc si vous ne voulez pas dû Mystic Grill tans pis « Carole disait ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Vraiment ? » il disait à la fois content et intrigué

« Oui vraiment , je vous laisse le choix mais dans tout les cas vous faîte parti du concile « Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Je penses que je vais le garder « Damon répondît ce qui surpris Carole Lockwood

« Vraiment ? » Elle demanda perdu par la réponse à Damon

« Oui j'aime bien cette endroit et un peu de normalité me fera du bien « Damon répondît , Carole Lockwood commença à sourire contente

« Je suis contente alors « elle avoua , Damon la regarda intensément

« Bonnie vous a parlé n'est ce pas ? » Il disait ,

« Non pas vraiment « elle répondît avec un sourire ,

« Son père alors ? » Il demanda avec un léger sourire, elle ne répondît rien mais il comprît la réponse .

« C'est que je me disais « Damon disait comprenant la réponse. Il regarda ensuite sa montre

« Je dois y allé mais merci pour votre tentative « Damon disait en souriant puis se leva

« Bonne journée « il disait puis s'en alla .

* * *

><p>Il arriva au manoir dès qu'il vît que les deux heures étaient terminé , il ouvra la porte et fît une grimace lorsqu'il sentît la peinture partout dans le manoir . Il monta discrètement les escaliers et ouvra la porte sans faire de bruit. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vît Bonnie se tenir grâce à des meubles et dessiner sur le plafond avec de la peinture . Il s'approcha<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Bonnie sursauta et allait tombé par terre mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour la rattraper .

« Je t'ai « il disait en la regardant ,

« Tu pourrais prévenir avant « Bonnie disait en soufflant

« J'étais curieux « Il répondît en déposant Bonnie par terre . Damon leva la tête pour regarder le plafond mais ne voyait rien .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste « il demanda puis baissa la tête pour regarder Bonnie.

« C'est une surprise Damon , et baisse tes yeux , j'ai pas fini , tu vas me servir d'échelle « Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda

« Baisse toi « Bonie ordonna , elle prît son pinceau et Damon se baissa , elle mît ses pieds sur les épaules de Damon .

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher , je te fais confiance « elle disait en tremblant légèrement .

« Fais moi confiance alors « il répondît puis mît ses mains sur les pieds de Bonnie pour les tenir et se leva .

« Attention » Bonnie disait effrayé

« Relax au pire je te rattrape « il répondît , Bonnie mît une dernière touche sur le plafond toute contente .

« Fini » elle disait toute contente , Damon fît descendre Bonnie et regarda encore une fois le plafond mais il ne voyait rien .

« Je ne vois rien « il disait perdu en ne voyant qu'un plafond blanc

« C'est une surprise « Damon baissa sa tête vers elle et la regarda de haut en bas

« Tu es plus peinte que ce plafond « il toucha une mèche de Bonnie qui était recouvert de blanc et qui était collant au toucher .

« Je sais , tu as intérêt à l'aimer après tout ce que j'ai fait « Bonnie répondît. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond

« Je suis sûre que je vais l'aimer « Damon répondît en voyant Bonnie faire tant d'effort pour lui . Il allait prendre Bonnie par la taille mais dès qu'il posa ses mains sur elle , elle gémit de douleur . Il retira de suite ces mains .

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je crois que j'ai des courbatures partout « elle disait les yeux grands ouvert en regardant le sol tellement elle commençait à avoir mal.

« Je pensais m'occuper avec toi « Il avoua ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Ben pense à un autre moyen de t'occuper avec moi parce qu'il est hors de question que tu me touche « Bonnie disait en touchant ses épaules.

« J'ai mal partout « Damon souffla agacé car il s'attendait à des retrouvailles plus chaleureuse. Il se mît derrière Bonnie et la poussa délicatement dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle souriait lorsqu'elle vît Damon mettre de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il préparait un bain chaud ce qui lui fît plaisir , elle resta fixe en le regardant préparait tout ce qu'il fallait.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie, une fois l'eau et la mousse arrivait à la bonne hauteur. Il se mît face à Bonnie et commença à déboutonner sa salopette. Il enleva pour elle car elle était trop crevé pour le faire elle-même . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire et elle se laissait faire car elle voulait qu'il s'occupe d'elle et ne plus rien faire de la journée.

« Lève tes bras « Damon disait, elle suivît ses instructions en gémissant à cause des courbatures et Damon enleva son T-shirt blanc. Il enleva l'élastique dans les cheveux de Bonnie pour les détachaient.

« Pourquoi tu t'es donné tout ce mal « Damon demanda . Bonnie monta en première dans la baignoire et soupira de soulagement en s'allongeant. Damon se déshabilla à son tour et se mît en face d'elle dans la baignoire. Il regarda Bonnie profiter du plaisir de prendre un bon bain.

« Je crois que c'est ce que tout le monde fait lorsqu'ils veulent faire plaisir « Bonnie répondît les yeux fermé détendue.

« Ca va mieux « elle ouvra les yeux et le regarda. Elle se redressa et se mît dos à Damon

« Un massage et ça ira beaucoup mieux « elle répondît, Damon posa un bisou sur son épaule

« Tu te souviens que tu as dit qu'il est hors de question que je te touche « il chuchota en posant des bisous sur le cou de Bonnie qui adorait les sentir sur elle . Elle ferma les yeux appréciant la chaleur de ces baiser dur elle.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal « Damon mît ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie et commença à la masser . Elle souriait

« J'adore « elle déclara les yeux fermés. Damon continua voyant que Bonnie appréciait. Bonnie se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant, elle ouvra les yeux .

« Merci « elle déclara en se tournant vers Damon . Il toucha son visage et la regarda intensément.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça te dérangeait autant que j'achète le Mystic Grill »

« Ca ne me dérange pas , tu fais ce que tu veux c'est ta vie « Bonnie répondît , Damon haussa un sourcille

« Va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre « Damon disait, Bonnie soupira

« ça ne me gène pas que tu l'achète mais c'est ta finalité qui me gène « Damon s'avança de plus près d'elle.

« Le fait que je veuille rester au concile ne veut rien dire, cela ne veut pas dire que je m'ennuie à vivre une vie normale « Damon répondît, Bonnie le regarda

« Tu me donnes cette impression, je sais que toute ta vie tu as eu un but et donc tu ne t'ennuyais jamais mais maintenant quel sera ton but. Je suis une fille qui a toujours la même routine ordinaire mais pas toi. Tu adores l'action et avec Klaus on en avait ,mais maintenant on retourne à une vie ordinaire « Elle déclara ce qui fît sourire Damon qui comprenait ces craintes. Elle avait peur que tout ce qu'il avait eu disparaisse avec la routine.

« Peu importe qu'on ait une vie normale ou pas qui s'en soucie « il disait, Bonnie souriait se disant qu'elle se prenait trop la tête. Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« C'est dure à l'admettre mais tu as raison « elle répondît, elle se mît de dos à Damon et celui-ci mes ses bras autour d'elle.

« Donc c'est quand que je verrais mon cadeau « Damon demanda près de l'oreille à Bonnie

«Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les cadeaux « Bonnie disait en s'amusant à caresser l'eau de la baignoire avec ces doigts.

« Tu es mon exception « Damon chuchota dans son oreille

« Je me sens spéciale quand tu me dis ça « Elle disait en souriant,

« Pas trop j'espère « Il chuchota. Il restèrent un moment dans la baignoire sans rien faire et Bonnie se sentait de plus en plus mieux . Elle aurait voulu rester toute sa vie ici avec Damon mais elle avait encore plein de chose à faire comme ranger le bordel qu'elle avait mit dans la chambre à Damon et se préparait pour la soirée qui allait commençait dans 1 heures environs. Elle regarda l'heure et décida de se lever pour montrer le cadeau à Damon. Elle força Damon à se lever et eux d'eux mirent un peignoir et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Damon remît son lit en place après que Bonnie ait rangé ces affaires et balayé. L'odeur de la peinture était parti et tout était revenu à la normale dans sa chambre ce qui le soulagea.

« Tu es prêt « Bonnie disait toute enthousiaste à l'idée de lui montrer son cadeau enfin une parti de son cadeau . Damon roula des yeux ,sans rien dire.

« Allonge toi sur le dos » Elle disait à Damon qui suivît ces ordres sans ronchonnait . Bonnie ferma les rideaux de la chambre pour se mettre dans le noir et courra puis sauta sur le lit . Elle s'allongea en mettant sa tête sur le torse de Damon et ses bras autour de lui.

« Ok c'est quoi le truc « Damon demanda perdu en baissant sa tête pour regarder Bonnie

« Ferme les yeux « elle disait en mettant sa main sur les yeux de Damon. Damon ferma les yeux un moment . Bonnie regarda le plafond et un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage . Elle tourna sa tête vers Damon , et l'admirait un long moment . Elle approcha ces lèvres près de son oreille .

« Tu peux les ouvrir « Elle chuchota , il ouvra les yeux et regarda le plafond . Bonnie leva la tête et regarda l'expression de Damon . Il resta à regarder le plafond sans rien dire un long moment . Bonnie le fixait et avait un peu peur lorsqu'elle voyait son visage qui n'avait aucune expression . Damon regarda le dessin de Bonnie s'illuminait sur le plafond surpris , il y avait des étoiles qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure pour former une constellation. Il regarda le plafond sans rien dire.

« Tu m'effraies Damon dit quelque chose « Bonnie disait en le regardant. Damon ne détacha pas ces yeux du plafond .

« Je t'aime aussi » il répondît voyant qu'elle avait écrit ça sur le mur

« j'ai pensé à écrire autre chose mais je ne savais pas quoi , donc je me suis dit que ça c'était cour et précis « Elle disait toujours en le regardant mais lui ne la regardait pas .

« Tu en pense quoi ? » Bonnie demanda

« Je penses que ça sera un peu gênant lorsque j'inviterais des filles à dormir ici » Damon répondît sans la regarder .

« Tu me vois expliqué à une fille ce dessin en plus tu as écris ton nom c'est pas très malin « Bonnie se redressa et s'assît

« Ha oué j'y avais pas pensé « Bonnie répondît en le regardant . Damon se mît à sourire et détacha enfin son regard du mur pour la regarder

« Tu peux toujours le masquait, mais bon j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a aucune fille qui dormira ici à part moi sinon tu n'es pas prêt de revoir ce dessin d'aussitôt « Bonnie disait avec un sourire sadique ce qui aurait pu faire peur à Damon à une époque .

« Mais sérieusement tu en penses quoi ? « Bonnie disait en se mettant sur lui. Damon se redressa et posa son dos sur la tête de lit et regardait Bonnie qui était assis sur ces jambes

« J'adore« Il avoua en posant ses mains sur le visage de Bonnie qui rapprocha le sien près de Damon

« Sérieux , tu peux me dire que tu n'aimes pas j'effacerais « Ils se regardèrent un long moment

« Je l'aime « Il répondît , Bonnie commença à sourire . Elle posa son front sur le siens et regarda ces lèvres

« J'ai pensé que ça te montrerais que je ne partirais jamais et comme ça tu arriveras peut être à dormir sans des médicaments « Bonnie avoua

« Je sais « Il répondît avant d'embrasser Bonnie. Bonnie mît ses bras autour de son cou . Il la souleva la forçant à reculait et s'allongeait sur le dos . Il se mît au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa en caressant sa jambe mais Bonnie se mît à rire ce qui le perturba .

« Quoi ? » Il demanda , elle regarda le plafond

« En fait c'est déstabilisant de le faire en dessous de ça non « Bonnie demanda , Damon s'allongea à côté d'elle et regarda le plafond .

« Dit moi ça s'éteint au bout d'un certains moment hein ? » Damon demanda en tournant son visage vers Bonnie qui le regardaot inquiète

« Je ne sais pas , j'y avais pas pensé « Elle avoua , Damon fît une grimace d'agacement ce qui fît rire Bonnie .

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite au moins ça t'empêchera de me tromper avec n'importe qui « Elle disait le prenant à la rigolade . Damon se mît sur elle

« Tant mieux , j'ai envie de faire l'amour qu'a une seule personne en ce moment « il posa des bisous sur le cou de Bonnie mais elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler ce qui l'agaça

« Désolé mais j'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde « elle avoua . Il la regarda

« A qui la faute «

« Quoi ? Tu va me reprocher de t'avoir fait un cadeau « Damon la regarda et se leva d'elle

« Je te déteste « Il répondît en se dirigeant vers le rideau pour les ré ouvrir . Bonnie vît les étoiles disparaître ce qui la fît sourire .

« Allons nous préparé , c'est l'heure « Damon disait agacé , il allait partir se changer ,mais Bonnie se leva et se mît en face de lui . Il la regarda intrigué

« A quoi tu joues ? « Il demanda perdu en voyant le sourire de Bonnie

« Je croyais que c'était ça que tu voulais depuis le début « Bonnie disait en enlevant la ceinture de son peignoir pour le laisser tombé . Damon commença à sourire

« Désolé j'ai plus envie « Il répondît en la contournant ce qui la choqua , elle se tourna vers lui la bouche grande ouverte.

«Sérieux Damon « Elle cria , il se retourna en souriant et utilisa sa vitesse rapide pour se mette face à Bonnie

« Je te faisait marcher « Il répondît en la rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser .

* * *

><p><strong>Shakira: Hips Don't Lie <strong>

_**Ça chauffe ici ce soir**_  
><em><strong> Pas de bagarre, pas de bagarre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nous avons des réfugiés ici<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pas de bagarre, pas de bagarre<strong>_  
><em><strong> Shakira Shakira<strong>_

_** Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait danser comme ça**_  
><em><strong> Pour elle, n'importe quel homme voudrait apprendre l'espagnol<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment t'apelle tu ? jolie. Ma maison. SA maison (1)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Shakira Shakira<strong>_

La soirée était arrivé au Mystic Grill. Damon avait chargé à Caroline de s'occuper de tout car elle adorait ça . Donc à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une table se remplir , elle allait voir les clients pour leur faire la discussion . La discussion c'était son fort . Le Mystic Grill était décoré avec des couleurs chaleureuse pour rappeler les couleurs des pays latine. Caroline avait fait la totale , elle avait fait des couettes et portait un haut rouge qui s'arrêtait en bas de la poitrine mais des fils pendait et cachait légèrement son ventre et en bas, elle portait une longue jupe blanche en voile. Elle attendait au bar que les autres arrivent impatiente de s'amuser comme une folle .

« Ouaw tu es ouaw « Elle entendît derrière elle et vît Matt , elle se mît à sourire car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé .

« Merci c'est gentil » elle disait toute contente . Matt la regarda n'en revenant pas, il fronça les sourcilles troublé en regardant derrière elle .

« Quoi ? » Caroline demanda perdu.

« Je crois bien qu'on est habillé pareil « elle entendît subitement , elle souffla d'agacement ce qui fît rire Matt lorsqu'elle entendît Kate derrière elle . Elle se retourna et resta bouche bée en voyant Kate , elle était exactement habillé pareil mais au contraire de Caroline , Kate avait fait une longue natte qu'elle avait mît sur le côté .

« ça ne peux pas aller à tout le monde visiblement « Kate disait puis s'en alla laissant Caroline sur le cul . Caroline sentît ces canines sortirent et souflla pour se contrôler

« Je vais la tuer « Elle disait . Matt rigola derrière elle . Elle se tourna vers lui

« Ce n'est pas marrant , la fille que je déteste le plus en ce moment est habillé comme moi sers moi un verre j'en ai besoin « Caroline disait ,

« Maintenant «

« Relaxe , je suis un vampire je te rappelle , je ne peux pas être bourré « Caroline disait tout bas . Matt souriait et lui servît un verre .

« Je te rassure ,tu es plus belle qu'elle « Caroline se mît à sourire

« Merci c'est gentil « elle répondît toute contente

« Où est Jeremy , je ne les pas vu « Matt demanda subitement en regardant les alentours

« Laisse tombé , je le remplace en quelque sorte «

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te le résume en deux mots Damon Salvatore « Caroline disait en buvant son verre .

« Je le comprends mais moi j'ai trop besoin de ce boulot pour partir « Matt disait , Caroline savait que Matt avait encore du mal avec Damon après ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur .

« Tu le déteste tans que ça « Caroline demanda intrigué à Matt. Matt la regarda un moment

« Non , il y a tellement de chose maintenant dans nos vie et je n'ai plus de place pour la haine . Puis le fait qu'il sorte avec Bonnie change ma vision « il avoua

« Pourquoi ça ? » Caroline demanda

« Si Bonnie l'aime , je l'apprécie aussi . Je crois qu'elle faisait parti de la liste, je hais Damon Salvatore et contrairement avec Elena , j'arrive à voir avec elle qu'il a changé « Matt avoua ce qui fît sourire Caroline

« Si tu pouvais le faire comprendre à Jeremy , ça serait cool pour nous « Matt et elle se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire .

« Et Tyler et toi ca va ? » Matt se décida à demander après un moment de silence

« Je suis désolé Matt « Caroline avoua subitement mais Matt ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait

« Tu sais , ces derniers temps on s'est perdu de vu , Tyler et toi étiez les meilleurs potes et maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute « Caroline avoua

_**Oh Chéri quand tu parles comme ça**_  
><em><strong> Ca rend les filles complétement folles<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors sois sage et continue<strong>_  
><em><strong> à lire le langage de mon corps<strong>_

_** Je suis bien ce soir**_  
><em><strong> Tu sais mes hanches ne mentent pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je commence à bien sentir tout ça<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette attraction, cette tension<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne vois tu pas Chéri<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est la perfection<strong>_

« N'importe quoi , on s'est séparé non pas à cause de toi mais parce que vous faîte parti d'un tout autre monde Care, un monde que je ne veux pas . Regarde toi , tu es un vampire , Tyler , un Loup Garou , Elena , un vampire , Bonnie une sorcière et moi qu'un simple humain » Matt répondît

« Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison ,je suis toujours moi , Elena aussi , Tyler aussi , Bonnie aussi , il n'y a pas de monde qui nous sépare « Caroline répondît . Matt la regarda en souriant

« Tu as raison mais je me sens seulement inutile parmi vous tous «

« Crois moi , tu n'es pas intuile « Caroline disait ce qui fît plaisir à Matt .

« Ils sont là « Matt disait en voyant Stefan , Elena et Tyler arrivaient ensemble.

« Héy « Caroline cria . Stefan et Tyler ne s'étaient pas foulé la cheville pour leur habit , ils portaient tout deux un bermuda en fleur et un débardeur blanc . Elena quand à elle avait fait une natte tout comme Kate et portait une légère robe en fleur avec un collier en fleur autour de son cou et une fleur bloqué dans ses cheveux. Les trois s'approchèrent de Matt et Caroline en souriant. Tyler regarda Matt tout content .

« Hey tu travailles même ce soir « Tyler demanda en se mettant face à Matt

« Oui, je me sens pas de faire la fête ce soir « Matt avoua , Tyler le regarda et se décida à parler

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais pas m'accompagner après demain à l'extérieur de la ville . Je dois aller chercher des choses pour ma mère « Tyler demanda à Matt

« Pourquoi pas ? pas de problème «

« Ok cool « Tyler répondît content ce qui fît plaisir à Caroline.

« Où sont Damon et Bonnie ? » Stefan demanda aux autres en buvant son cocktail

« Ouaw c'est trop bon « Stefan disait subitement en regardant son verre

« Tu as vu , c'est Damon qui m'a fait gouté « Caroline disait , elle regarda Matt

« Tu peux m'en faire un aussi « Caroline disait toute contente. Matt les regarda tous subitement intrigué

« Vous savez qu'il faut payer pour chaque boisson consommer « Mat disait à chacun .Elena regarda Matt avec un sourire

« Damon a dit que c'était offert pour nous « Stefan , Caroline , Tyler regardèrent Elena surprise .

« Bien essayé Elena mais il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire clairement que vous payer comme tout le monde « Matt répondît . Elena sortît un billet agacé et paya pour rtout le monde.

« J'aurais essayé « elle disait ce qui fît rire Matt qui prît son billet .

_**Hey ma belle, je peu voir ton corps bouger**_  
><em><strong> Et ça me rend dingue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'idées soft<strong>_  
><em><strong> Depuis que je t'ai vu danser<strong>_

_** Et quand tu arrives sur la piste de danse**_  
><em><strong> Personne ne peut ignorer<strong>_  
><em><strong> , la manière dont tu bouges ton corps<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est tellement inattendu,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette façon de remuer de droite à gauche<strong>_  
><em><strong> Continue comme ça<strong>_

« Tenez « Matt servît le cocktail à Tyler , Caroline et Elena qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux en buvant son verre .

« Donc tu vas parler à Jeremy « Bonnie disait à Damon qui était en train de conduire .

« Oué Tyler dit qu'il n'a plus de sentiment pour toi mais qu'il est simplement envieux de moi , explique moi la différence « Damon disait en conduisant ce qui fît rire Bonnie .

« Je pense qu'il envie ton assurance et charisme « Bonnie répondît

« Quoi ? c'est quoi ces conneries «

« Ben tu sais , lorsque tu rentres quelque part , les gens se tournent pour te regarder , tu es sexy et tu le sais «

« N'importe quoi , tu ne t'es jamais retourné toi « Damon répondît ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Une fois qu'on te connaît on n'a plus envie de se retourner « elle avoua en regardant la route .

« Tu t'es retourné avant de me connaître, « Damon demanda , Bonnie tourna son visage et le regarda

« Non mais Stefan oui , lorsqu'il est arrivé au lycée , t'aurais du voir l'effet qu'il faisait « Damon la regarda

« Qu'il te faisait aussi « il disait en fronçant les sourcilles .

« Ok , je me suis aussi retourné vers toi « elle avoua . Damon souriait sans rien dire et gara sa voiture au Mystic Grill . Il sortît de la voiture tout comme Bonnie .

«D'ailleurs t'aurais dû voir Stefan dansait au centre commerciale devant tout le monde » Damon marcha à côté d'elle

« Lui , il a osé dansé devant tout le monde « Il demanda surpris

« Oui et il a assuré ,je les filmais , je te le montrerais en rentrant ,tu va adorer « Damon mît son bras autour des épaules à Bonnie et la rapprocha de lui pour poser un bisou sur sa tête.

« Je devrais me méfier de mon frère et toi « il disait en souriant ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Ils entrèrent tout deux au Mystic Grill et virent des gens dansaient sur **_Hips don't Lie de Shakira_** . Tout le monde était à fond sur cette chanson. Bonnie regarda Tyler et Caroline dansaient surprise . Ils avaient vraiment imprègne l'idée d'une soirée Latina . Elle regarda ensuite toute les filles et ouaw la plupart avait des tenues légère beaucoup trop légère à son goût .

**_Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait danser comme sa_**  
><strong><em> elle donnerait envie a un homme d'apprendre l'espagnol<em>**  
><strong><em> Comment s'appelle t-elle? Belle. Ma maison ;sa maison<em>**  
><strong><em> Shakira, Shakira<em>**

**_ Oh chéri quand tu parles comme sa_**  
><strong><em> Ça rend les filles complètement folles<em>**  
><strong><em> On Alors sois sage et continue<em>**  
><strong><em> à lire le langage de mon corps<em>**

« Ouaw « Bonnie disait un peu surprise par l'ampleur de la fête au Mystic Grill . C'était rare qu'il y ait une fête au Mystic Grill mais celle là , elle était impressionnant enfin les gens qui dansaient était impressionnant .

« Je crois que je suis beaucoup trop habillé pour la soirée « Bonnie disait en regardant son bermuda blanc et son débardeur blanc . Damon aussi portait du blanc ce qui changeait d'habitude. Elle s''éloigna de Damon et vît Stefan et Elena près d'une table en hauteur en train de regarder les autres dansaient .

« Stefan et Elena sont là « Elle disait , elle commença à avancer et Damon allait la suivre mais Kate se mît subitement devant lui .

« Tu veux danser « Kate demanda à Damon qui souriait

« Un jour « il disait en la contournant mais Kate le prît par le bras. Bonnie s'arrêta subitement et chercha Damon du regard . Elle soupira lorsqu'elle le vît avec Kate . Elle s'avança vers eux .

« Une danse Damon seulement une « Kate disait ce qui fît sourire Damon. Damon rapprocha Kate vers lui , et elle souriait sentant son corps plaqué contre Damon.

« Je ne pense pas que ça va plaire à Bonnie « Kate disait avec un regards de désir envers Damon . Il regarda Kate de ces yeux bleu .

« Laisse tombé Kate , trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre sur qui te rabattre « Damon disait en l'hypnotisant . Kate lâcha Damon et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était . Damon se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Bonnie .

« Tu l'as hypnotisé « Elle disait en roulant des yeux avec un demi sourire qui disait qu'elle était contente qu'il ait hypnotisé .

« Fait pas ta moralisatrice , si tu préfère j'aurais pu danser corps à corps avec elle « Damon disait en se rapprochant de Bonnie .

« Heureusement que tu ne peux pas m'hypnotisé « Bonnie avoua

_**Je suis bien ce soir**_  
><em><strong> Tu sais mes hanches ne mentent pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je commence à bien sentir tout ça<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors maintenant continuons, tout doucement<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne vois tu pas Chéri c'est la perfection<strong>_

_** Je suis bien ce soir tu sais mes hanches ne mentent pas**_  
><em><strong> Et je commence à bien sentir tout ça<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette attraction, cette tension<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ne vois tu pas Chéri c'est la perfection<strong>_  
><em><strong> Shakira, Shakira Shakira Shakir<strong>**a**_

« Qui te dit que je ne peux pas « Damon disait mais Bonnie le regarda avec un sourire

« Je suis une sorcière je te rappelle , on est immunisé contre toute vos tentative d'hypnose « Damon mît son bras autour de la taille à Bonnie et la rapprocha de lui . Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Toute vraiment « il murmura faisant frissonnait Bonnie . Elle leva la tête vers Damon et les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Elle vît Damon approchait ses lèvres des siennes dans les toucher.

« les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent Bonnie » il chuchota , elle regarda les lèvres de Damon près de sienne . Elle respirait fort et rapidement en regardant les lèvres de Damon.

« Ce n'est pas de l'hypnose « Bonnie disait en regardant les lèvres de Damon.

« Vrai mais si je te dis embrasse moi maintenant , tu le fais ou pas « Il disait en rapprochant encore plus ces lèvres des siennes . Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de Damon .

« Je l'aurais fait mais comme je déteste de donner raison , je ne le ferais pas « Bonnie disait en éloignant ses lèvres de celle de Damon .

« Ton pouls , ta respiration sont les même que quelqu'un qui est sous hypnose « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie ce qui l'agaça .

« Tu peux pas comparé hypnose et attirance « Damon prît le visage de Bonnie et l'embrassa de toute ces forces . Il la regarda avec un sourire ensuite .

« C'était pour quoi ça « Bonnie demanda

« J'avais envie « Bonnie se retourna pour rejoindre les autres

« Je t'ai hypnotisé en fait « elle disait puis s'en alla. Il rigola en touchant ses lèvres et la suivît puis rejoignît Stefan et Elena

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » Elena demanda lorsqu'ils arrivèrent .

« De l'hypnose soit disant « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon qui se mît à côté d'elle

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda

_**Je vois ton corps bouger**_  
><em><strong> Moitié homme, moitié animal<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je suis en train de faire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu sembles avoir un plan<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ma volonté m'a abandonnée<strong>_  
><em><strong> je suis venue pour m'echouer maintenant j'echoue<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je fais ce que je peux<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais je ne peux pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mais tu sais c'est un peu difficile à expliquer<strong>_

_** Elle danse dans la rue la nuit**_  
><em><strong> Elle dense dans la rue le jour<strong>_

_** Elle danse dans la rue la nuit**_  
><em><strong> Elle dense dans la rue le jour<strong>_

_** Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait danser comme ça**_  
><em><strong> Pour elle, n'importe quel homme voudrai apprendre l'espagnol<strong>_  
><em><strong> Comment t'apelle tu ? jolie. Ma maison. SA maison<strong>_  
><em><strong> Shakira, shakira<strong>_

« Rien laisse tombé « Bonnie répondît , elle tourna son regards et regarda Caroline et Tyler dansaient ensemble . Damon prît un verre d'alcool et regarda Caroline et Tyler avec un sourire .

« Ils mettent l'ambiance nos petit tourtereaux » Damon disait en souriant

« Les hôtels existent « Elena répondît un peu gêné par leur danse .

« Vous savez c'est quoi votre problème « Damon disait subitement

« Non mais monsieur je sais tout va nous le dire « Bonnie disait

« Vous êtes trop pudique , c'est juste danser ce qu'ils font « Damon déclara

« Je ne suis pas pudique « Elena disait un peu vexé par son commentaire . Damon et les autres se mirent à sourire ce qui gêna Elena.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour parler Bonnie « Elena disait en regardant son ami sourire

« J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, je suis pudique comme fille « Bonnie répondît

« Vous savez, ça cache un complexe d'infériorité « Damon disait ce qui vexa Bonnie

« Pardon « Bonnie disait choqué

_**Oh Chéri quand tu parles comme ça**_  
><em><strong> Tu sais que ça m'hypnotise<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors sois sage et continue<strong>_  
><em><strong> à lire le langage de mon corps<strong>_

_** Ressens le rythme du conga**_  
><em><strong> Montre moi comment tu bouges et que tu viens bien de Colombie<strong>_

_** Regardes à Baranquilla on danse comme ca!**_  
><em><strong> A Baranquilla on danse comme ca!<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yeah Ouais<strong>_  
><em><strong> Elle est si sexy le fantasme de n'importe quel homme<strong>_  
><em><strong> Un réfugié d'un pays du tiers monde comme moi de retour parmi les Fugees<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je retourne en arrière comme quand ' pac portait des caisses pour Humpty Humpty(1)<strong>_  
><em><strong> J'ai besoin d'un club grand à en donner le vertige<strong>_  
><em><strong> Pourquoi la C. I. A. veut nous observer ?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les Colombiens et des Haïtiens<strong>_  
><em><strong> Je ne suis pas coupable<strong>_  
><em><strong> C'est un échange musical<strong>_  
><em><strong> nous n'avons plus a nous saisir des cordes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Les réfugiés parcourent les mers <strong>_  
><em><strong> Car nous possedons nos propres bateaux<strong>_

« Répète « Elena s'y mettait aussi vexé à son tour .

« Ça cache un complexe d'infériorité « Il répéta. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire , Elena bu un verre d'alcool et prît la main de Stefan . Stefan regarda surpris la main de Elena .

« Ok je vais te montrer que tu as tord » Elena disait à Damon en prenant Stefan . Elena força Stefan à aller sur la piste , celui-ci était perdu par sa réaction , il se tourna en marchand vers Damon. Damon se mît à rire en voyant la tête perdu de Stefan. Ils regardèrent Elena dansait avec Stefan surpris par sa prestance sur la piste .Bonnie se mît à sourire en voyant Elena dansaient avec Stefan.

« Elle sait bouger « Damon avouait en souriant , Bonnie s'assît sur un tabouret et regarda Damon.

« En fait tu dois m'acheter un cadeau » elle disait subitement. Damon tourna son visage vers elle .

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai acheté plusieurs cadeau et je les ai mit sous ton lit , c'est pas vraiment des cadeau tu verras «

« J'ai jamais dit que je voulais des cadeaux « il disait en souriant

« Je sais mais notre relation est un peu déséquilibré , donc tu dois m'acheter un cadeau « Bonnie disait en souriant

« Ok mais tu dois réglé le problème du plafond , je ne supporterais pas cette lumière longtemps «

« Ho j'halucine , je te fais un cadeau et tout ce que tu fais ce sont d… » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle entendît son portable sonner. Elle souffla et regarda Damon

« J'en ai pas fini « Elle disait puis décrocha .

_**Je suis bien ce soir**_  
><em><strong> Mes hanches ne mentent pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je commence à te sentir<strong>_  
><em><strong> Alors maintenant continuons tout doucement<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chéri comme ça c'est parfait<strong>_

_** Tu sais que je suis bien ce soir**_  
><em><strong> Et mes hanches ne mentent pas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et je commence à bien sentir tout ça<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cette attraction, cette tension<strong>_  
><em><strong> Chéri comme ça c'est parfait<strong>_

« Allo « Damon la regarda intrigué lorsqu'il vît l'expression de surprise sur son visage . Elle avait l'air perdu et confuse .

« Ouaw Sean , ça fait un moment « elle disait perdu mais elle l'entendait à peine

« Attends deux seconde , je vais dans un endroit plus silencieux « Elle disait , elle se leva et passa à côté de Damon

« Je reviens « Elle disait en tapotant son épaule puis s'en alla dans le parking. Damon la regarda partir sans rien dire lorsqu'il vît Caroline et Tyler revenir de leur danse.

« Où va-t-elle ? » Caroline demanda en voyant Bonnie partir

« Parler avec un certains Sean au téléphone « Damon répondît intrigué

« Sean tu es sûre ? » Caroline demanda

« Oui pourquoi « Damon demanda en la regardant

« Ben ça va faire 3 ans qu'on a pas eu de ces nouvelles , que Bonnie n'a pas eu de ces nouvelles « Caroline disait perdu

« C'est qui ? » Damon demanda en buvant son verre

« Son ex , tu sais celui avec qui elle est restait 3 ans « Caroline disait , Damon prît le verre de Caroline et le bu puis se leva pour rejoindre Bonnie au parking . Lorsqu'il arriva , Bonnie était en train de sourire au téléphone .

« Pas de problème , ca me dérange pas , j'arrive « Bonnie disait sourire au lèvres. Elle se tourna et vît Damon qui était en train de l'imiter.

« Pas de problème , ça me dérange pas « Damon disait en prenant une voix toute niaise

« J'ai pas cette voix « Bonnie répondît en croisant les bras .

« Donc tu vas rejoindre ton ex copain avec qui tu es resté 3 ans et dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence « Damon disait avec un faux sourire .

« Caroline je suppose «

« Je le savais depuis longtemps mais je suppose que j'attendais que tu m'en parle «

« On peut en parler lorsque je reviendrais «

« Où tu vas ? » Damon demanda en s'approchant d'elle

« Je vais le chercher à l'aéroport et ne t'inquiète pas , je crois que je t'ai assez prouvé que tu n'as rien à craindre « Bonnie disait en le voyant s'approchait d'elle .

« Je ne m'inquiète pas , j'ai confiance , tu te souviens « Il répondît ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Si tu veux savoir , il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville «

« Continue «

« Et il est moins sexy ou bad guy que toi « Damon s'approcha de plus près d'elle

« Continue «

« Et je ne l'aime pas comme toi je t'aime » Elle disait lorsque Damon arriva enfin face à face d'elle. Damon sortît ces clés de sa poche

« Prends ma voiture « Il disait sachant pertinemment que Bonnie n'avait pas la sienne. Elle prît les clés et embrassa Damon sur la bouche .

« Je t'aime « elle disait puis commença à s'en aller

« Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux « Damon disait , Bonnie se retourna vers lui

« Super mon ex et mon copain dans la même voiture , je pense que je vais vous épargnez ça et m'épargnez ça et promis je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir en rentrant « Bonnie disait tout sourire . Elle entra dans la voiture et salua Damon qui la regard appréhendant le fait qu'elle voit son ex. Bonnie klaxonna et sortît sa tête de la vitre .

« Tu n'as rien à craindre « Bonnie disait en faisant marche à arrière ce qui fît sourire Damon qui la regarda quittait le parking sans rien dire . Il ré entra dans le Mystic Grill et rejoignît les autres .

« Bonnie arrive « Il disait au autre lorsqu'ils virent leur regards interrogateur

**Death Cab For Cutie : ****Transatlanticism**

_**L'atlantic est né aujourd'hui et je vais te dire comment :**_  
><em><strong>Les nuages au-dessus de nous se sont ouvert et l'on laisser tombe<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'était debout sur la surface perforée d'une sphere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand l'eau a rempli chaque trous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et milliers apres miliers en ont fait un océan,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Créant des iles ou aucune autre n'irait<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh non<strong>_

Bonnie était dans sa voiture en train de conduire, elle souriait pensant à Damon et Sean . Cela lui faisait plaisir de le revoir après tout ce temps , elle se demandait d'ailleurs si il avait changé . Elle conduisît lorsqu'elle vît quelqu'un se jetait sur sa voiture , elle ne l'avait pas vu venir . Sa voiture chavira brusquement et se percuta contre un arbre . La tête de Bonnie percuta violement le volant la laissant dans le noir complet .

« Ca va Damon « Elena demanda lorsqu'elle vît celui-ci s'assoir subitement à côté d'elle . Il toucha son cœur car il avait horriblement mal .

« Je sais pas « Il répondît troublé en touchant son cœur , Stefan se leva et se mît près de lui

« Tu veux quelque chose « Stefan demanda mais Damon ne répondît rien trop préoccupé à essayer de calmer sa douleur . La douleur de Damon se calma un peu mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment . Il se leva subitement

« Où tu vas ? » Elena cria à celui-ci

« Appeler Bonnie « Damon répondît. Il se dirigea vers le parking et passa à côté de deux personnes qui le suivirent minutieusement du regard.

« Je crois que tu avais raison « Une brune aux yeux noisette disait à côté d'un brun aux yeux brun. Les deux personnes regardèrent Damon partir puis regardèrent Elena , Stefan , Caroline et Tyler autour de la table .

« Maintenant que tu as prouvé qu'ils sont liés, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? et qu'est ce que je fais ici , si tu veux me tuer , tue moi « La fille disait en buvant un verre de champagne .

« Non ça serait trop facile « Le monsieur répondît en buvant un verre de champagne. Il regardait Elena sourire sans rien dire de plus. La fille à côté de lui vît le regard qu'il accordait à Elena et un sourire apparût sur son visage.

« Alors pourquoi je suis là ? » La jeune femme demanda.

« J'aime ta compagnie, j'ai toujours aimé ta compagnie «

« Arrête de mentir on sait tout deux que tu mens « Elle répondît en soufflant . L'homme brun tourna son visage vers la fille et la regarda intensément.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti « Il répondît ce qui fît rire la jeune fille

« Klaus me disait la même chose à l'époque, tu n'as rien de différend pour moi » Il la regarda intensément sans rien dire.

« Pourtant j'étais sincère avec toi mais tu as tout gâché « Il répondît ce qui énerva la petit brunette qui regarda Stefan mettre ces bras autour de Elena.

« Ha oui j'avais oublié, le seul que tu as toujours considéré sincère avec toi c'est lui n'est ce pas ? » L'homme disait en regardant Stefan et sa camarade. La fille prît un autre verre et avala une gorgée agacé par la discussion qu'elle était en train d'avoir.

« Et pourquoi je suis ici à regarder le bonheur des frères Salvatore » La fille disait en buvant un cou sec .

« Le lien que Damon partage avec cette sorcière est beaucoup trop dangereux pour nous tous et cela permettra à Dante de récupéré mon frère et nous ne pouvons accepter ça «

« Donc quoi vous ne voulez pas que Klaus revienne à la vie « Elle demanda en regardant Stefan et Elena .

« Non c'est plus que ça pour mon frère, c'est une question de vengeance « il répondît

« Soit plus claire « La fille demanda perturbé

« Dante peut récupéré ce lien qu'ils ont avec la dague et ce lien entre eux pour ramener Klaus à la vie mais elle n'aura jamais ce qu'elle veux pas avec mon frère . Il la déteste trop pour ça donc nous devons briser ce lien « Il avoua. La fille utilisa son oui et écouta Damon qui était à l'extérieur dans le parking en train d'essayer de joindre Bonnie sur son portable . Il tombait sur sa messagerie et laissa un message .

**_Ces gens étaient enchantés, ils prirent leurs bateaux._**  
><strong><em>Je l'ai pensé moins comme un lac et plus comme un fossé.<em>**  
><strong><em>Le rythme de mes pas traversant les terres inondées jusqu'a votre porte n'ont fait aucun bruit<em>**  
><strong><em>La distance est beaucoup trop loin pour moi ramer il semble plus loin que jamais auparavant<em>**  
><strong><em>Elle semble plus loin que jamais auparavant<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh no.<em>**

« Hé Bonnie c'est moi , je sais que c'est bizarre mais tu peux me rappeler s'il te plaît , j'ai besoin que tu me rappelle . pas « Damon disait au téléphone intrigué . La jeune femme se sentît mal pour lui lorsqu'elle entendait aussi inquiet au téléphone.

« Tu ne crois pas que les frères Salvatore ont assez été mêlé à cette histoire « La jeune brune disait troublé , le type se mît à sourire en regardant sa camarade .

« Bien que tu ne veux te l'avouer, tu te soucie vraiment d'eux Katerina « Son camarade disait

« Autant que tu te soucie de moi ou de Elena n'est ce pas Elijah « Katherine répondît , Elijah la regarda en souriant ce qui fît peur à Katherine

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » Elle demanda effrayé

« Il y a une chose que ne s'atténue jamais avec le temps Katerina, ça s'appelle la vengeance « Elijah disait

« Quel vengeance ? Klaus est mort « Katherine disait troublé mais Elijah bu son verre sans rien dire.

Bonnie ouvra subitement les yeux dans la voiture et sortît difficilement. Elle regarda la route intrigué en touchant sa tête qui saigné lorsqu'elle sentît une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna intriguée. Elle vît une homme . Il était blond , il avait les cheveux court en pique avec des yeux vert et une boucle d'oreille. Il portait un costard tout blanc et avait les mains dans les poches .

« Toi qu'est ce que tu fais là « Bonnie demanda troublé, elle voyait flou et tout était confus. Elle avait du mal à penser , parler , à réfléchir . Elle regarda la personne en face perdu .

**_I need you so much closer (x8)_**  
><strong><em>J'ai besoin de toi tellement plus près de moi (x8)<em>**

**_-instrumental break -_**  
><strong><em>-coupure instrumentale -<em>**

**_I need you so much closer (x4)_**  
><strong><em>J'ai besoin de vous si beaucoup plus près (x4)<em>**  
><strong><em>So come on, come on (x4)<em>**  
><strong><em>Donc viens, viens (x4)<em>**

« Vous m'avez libéré lorsque vous avez tué Klaus « L'homme répondît ce qui troubla Bonnie , elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle demanda de l'aide

« Tu dois m'aider , je me sens pas bien « Elle disait subitement mais il ignora sa requête et resta fixe , les mains dans les poches à la regarder se sentir mal .

« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez « Le monsieur au costard disait , Bonnie toucha son front et regarda le sang sur sa main.

« d'avoir tué Klaus et de m'avoir donné une raison de vivre « Bonnie le regarda perdu

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle demanda

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que tuez Klaus ,nous libérerais tous, mes frère et moi «

« On ne savait pas , j'en savais rien « Bonnie répondît perturbé par ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment . Elle ne pensait pas que tuer Klaus libérerais tout le monde ,mais elle n'arrivait pas à être surprise ou effrayé de voir l'originelle en face d'elle parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être soigné , elle avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide , qu'il l'aide .

« Je ne vous aurais pas laissé tuer Klaus si j'avais sur que ma sœur Dante se réveillerait , si j'avais su que je me réveillerais » Maintenant qu'il savait que ses frères et sœurs étaient en vie tout comme lui , la vengeance était devenue sa raison de vivre . Lui qui souhaitait mourir , ne voulait plus à cause de la vengeance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur .

« Je comprends rien , de quoi vous parler , Klaus est mort , de quel vengeance tu parles ? qu'est ce que tu me veux ? « Il s'approcha de Bonnie et lui prît le visage ce qui la perturba , elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait , toute cette histoire avec les originelles était censé être terminée .

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Elle demanda perdu.

« Je suis désolé « Il disait en tenant fermement le visage de Bonnie mais celle-ci ne comprenait rien

« Désolé pour quoi « Elle demanda troublé. Troublé par ça , par sa présence ici , par le fait qu'il parle de vengeance alors que Klaus est mort et surtout elle était troublé que tout ça ne soit plus derrière elle . En le voyant , elle savait que ça n'avait jamais été finis.

« de faire ce que je m'apprête de te faire « Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise lorsqu'elle vît les yeux vert la transpercé .

« De quoi vous parler ? » Bonnie demanda perdu. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand elle vît l'originelle mordre son se mît à courir effrayé dans le sens opposé mais celui-ci la rattrapa et la força à boire son sang. Elle se débattait à chaque goute de sang qu'elle sentait coulait dans sa gorge. Il la relâcha et celle-ci se mît à genou

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » Elle hurla en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche. Le vampire s'accroupît en face d'elle et la regarda essayait de cracher son sang .

« Mon sang est sur le point d'éliminer tes capacités de sorcières pendant un moment « Il répondît en touchant la joue de Bonnie

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Bonnie demanda perturbé . Il était censé être de son côté , il était censé faire parti du bon côté . Elle avait lu son journal intime. Elle avait découvert une facette d'un originelle qu'elle ne pensait pas découvrir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un originelle pouvait faire preuve de sentiment et celui là était la preuve que oui . Elle le regarda choqué essayant de cracher son sang mais elle commençait à sentir les effets du poison en elle . Elle s'était nourri directement de la source donc le poison agissait plus vite . Ce poisson était mortel pour les vampires mais pas pour les sorcières.

« Dante ne doit pas voir ou sentir l'amour qui te relie à Damon , je dois faire disparaître ce lien . Donc je vais d'hypnotisé, normalement ce n'est pas possible avec les sorcières mais tu as mon sang en moi qui paralysie tes pouvoirs « Bonnie prît conscience de ses intentions , elle n'arrivait pas à bouger mais elle lui le bras

« Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît « Bonnie demanda larme au yeux sentant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il la regarda et vît les yeux de Bonnie s'illuminait de tristesse.

« Tu as dit que l'amour n'est rien sans personne à ces côté et qu'on en a tous besoin même vous les vampires « Bonnie disait ce qui perturba le vampire en face d'elle.

« J'ai besoin de ça . J'ai besoin Damon , si tu me prends tout ce que j'ai avec lui , je ne serais plus rien comme toi tu la été après Luciana « Elle s'arrêta un moment et sentît une larme sur sa joue . Lester la regarda sans aucune expression. Elle ne voyait plus la personne qu'elle avait vu à Paris , celui qui les avait aidé et qui souffrait , mais une personne déterminé à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Ils se regardèrent un long moment . Bonnie le regarda choqué en voyant que Lester avait l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu peux pas m'enlever ça . Pour qui tu te prends pour m'enlever ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu le droit de vivre pleinement ton amour avec Luciana que tu peux te permette de me le prendre , de nous le prendre. J'ai besoin de lui tout comme tu as eu besoin d'elle » Bonnie disait , plus elle parlait , plus ses larmes coulaient comme des perles . Il savait qu'elle avait raison , il voyait ces larmes et s'en voulait pendant un instant mais il devait le faire.

« J'admire l'amour que tu lui porte , mais si tu étais à ma place , ne me dit pas que tu ne ferais pas tout pour te venger de la personne qui ta tout prit « Il répondît.

« Tu es en train de tout me prendre « Bonnie disait

« Alors retrouve moi , retrouve moi et venge toi , tu verras , tu sauras ce que ça fait d'être moi «

« S'il te plaît , ne me fait pas ça « Bonnie répéta , Leste essuya les larmes de Bonnie .

« Tu n'es qu'un dommage collatéraux entre Dante et moi c'est tout « Il répondit . Bonnie allait dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler Lester la transperça de ces yeux vert et elle ne vît plus rien à part ces yeux vert et ce qu'elle voulait qu'il voit .

« Tu oublie tout le lien qui te relie à Damon, le dernier souvenir que tu aura de ta vie est celui où vous deux n'aviez pas ce lien, cette amour entre vous compris « Lester disait. Lorsqu'il finit Bonnie s'écroula et celui-ci la ramassa et la porta.

« Retrouve-moi et venge toi Bonnie Bennett « Lester disait en regardant son visage .

«ça doit faire le 10ème fois que je te laisse un message en à peine 10 minutes . Je sais que je peux te paraître bizarre mais je m'inquiète, si tu t'es enfui avec ton ex préviens moi au moins « Damon disait avec un léger sourire

« Je sais , je deviens le petit ami collant. Peut-être que c'est vrai , tu m'as hypnotisé « Damon prît une pause et regarda en face de lui inquiet .

« Enfin bref rappelle moi « Damon ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre , mais il ne trouvait pas. Après un moment de pause , il parla

« je t'aime tu le sais mais ne l'oublie pas , n'oublie pas que Damon Salvatore est en train de se ridiculiser à dire à sa copine à quel point il aime . Donc à plus tard , je te rappelle que tu dois me montrer la suite de mes cadeaux , je t'en achèterais un à mon tour. « Damon disait puis raccrocha. Il toucha son cœur ne se sentant pas bien .

**_Voila la fin ! _**

**_Alors que devrais-je faire ? je sais qu'il y en a qui m'en veulent surement d'avoir fait une fin comme ça mais bon , j'aimais bien donc dîte moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

**_Encore Merci !  
><em>**


End file.
